Im Eifer des Gefechts
by gugi28
Summary: Als Draco Malfoy hat man es nicht leicht. Immer dieser Potter! Was passiert, wenn er einem Zaubertrank nicht widerstehen kann ihn zu kosten? Hilft nur lesen! HPDM,Slash, Lemon!
1. Default Chapter

**Hallo Leute!**

Habt ihr mich vermisst? Ja? Dann müsst ihr mir schreiben und mir sagen wie sehr! Hehe. Ich habe mir erlaubt, wieder eine Geschichte anzufangen, damit ich euch weiterhin am Nerv gehen kann! Einigen wird sie gefallen, anderen nicht. Hier eine kurze Info!

**Inhalt:**

Draco Malfoy findet sich unwiderstehlich, bekommt alles, was er sich wünscht. Doch irgendetwas fehlt ihm! Ständig ärgert er sich über Harry Potter, da ihm dieser nicht mehr aus den Sinn geht. Doch dann schreitet das Schicksal ein, denn Snape beauftragt Draco einen Trank zu bewachen. Ob das gut geht? Und was passiert dann mit ihm? Wie soll er nun das siebte Schuljahr überstehen, wenn er nun so aussah, wie jetzt? Und was würde Potter wohl dazu meinen? Neue Freunde, neue Feinde und einige peinliche Aktionen!

Ich kann nur soviel dazu sagen. Diese Geschichte wird nicht so, wie einige andere, die sich um das gleiche Thema drehen. Auch werde ich versuchen, einiges von meiner vorherigen Geschichte mit einzubinden, versuche Witz und Charme einzubinden und euch die Charas etwas mehr und privater zu zeigen. Das meiste wird aus der Sicht von Draco geschrieben. Hoffe, es gefällt euch so!

**Warnung:** Slash! Lemon! Harry/Draco, vielleicht kurz angedeutet Harry und D.....-ätsch-

**Rating:** R!

Nichts gehört mir, die Charas gehören leider der begabten JKR und mir gehört alleine „der Weise"–grins-

Ja, der wird auf Wunsch einiger süßer Fans, auch wieder auftauchen, doch erst später!

**HINWEIS:** Ich werde ein Antwortschreiben aufsetzen, was meine letzte Geschichte angeht, denn ich habe wieder viele, sehr liebe Reviews bekommen und ich hoffe, ihr seid auch hier mit dabei! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir wieder die Chance geben würdet, euch zu beweisen, dass auch Draco „anders"sein kann.

In meinen Geschichten sind die meisten Darsteller OOC (Die Originalen Charaktäre verhalten sich bei mir anders als erwartet). Außerdem bin ich, wie einige mich schon kennen, die pure Romantikerin und liebe Happy Ends. Und so wird es auch hier sein! Diese Geschichte ist ein wenig ANDERS und hoffentlich auch zum Lachen geeignet.

Und nun: viel Spaß! Und bitte viele Kommis, damit ich wieder Mut zum weiter schreiben habe!

**Eure für immer!**

**Gugi!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im Eifer des Gefechts**

Kapitel 1

**Alles nur Potters Schuld**

Endlich! Dachte sich Draco Malfoy und lief gehetzt die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang. Der letzte Tag seines sechsten Schuljahres war endlich angebrochen und nicht mehr lange, dann würden sie in die Sommerferien entlassen werden. Und dann brauchte er auch nicht mehr Potter zu sehen!

Reichte ihm schon, dass sie in der letzten Stunde mit Snape zusammenarbeiten mussten. Draco wunderte sich immer wieder, wie Potter es schaffen konnte, alles so perfekt zu versauen! Dabei war es doch so unglaublich einfach! Man brauchte nur die Zutaten von der Tafel ablesen, dann holen, dann zerkleinern und dann in den richtigen Mengen in den Kessel werfen! Was zur Hölle war daran so schwer? Und wieder war eine Note zum Teufel! Snape war nämlich der Ansicht, dass sie schon vorarbeiten sollten – was das nächste und letzte Schuljahr anging.

Und wie sollte es auch anders kommen, hatte Snape diesen Versager Potter zu ihm gesteckt, der nicht einmal in der Lage war, seine Haare richtig zu kämmen! Jedes Jahr der gleiche, unbedeutende Anblick, der ihn beinahe kotzen ließ. Immer wieder sah Potter aus, als hätte er vorher in eine Steckdose gegriffen.

Wer weiß? Vielleicht brauchte er diese Behandlung genauso dringend, wie andere Schüler, die sich jeden Tag einen runter holten. Nein, Draco Malfoy hatte dies nicht nötig. Nein, nie! Nie jeden Morgen oder am Abend. Schon gar nicht, wenn er duschen ging. Aber sicher nicht!

ER, Draco Malfoy war der Prinz von Hogwarts und wie sollte es anders sein, vergötterten ihn die Schüler dieses Schlosses. Jawohl! Alle! Jungen wie Mädchen. Seit dem letzen Jahr war es noch schlimmer geworden. Aber das schien unseren Draco Malfoy nicht einmal im Geringsten zu stören.

Wieso auch? Er war beliebt! Nicht dass jemand in Frage stellen sollte, ein Malfoy wäre unbeliebt. Diesen Jemand würde er sofort einweisen lassen! Folgedessen konnte er einfach jeden haben! Jeden? Nun fast jeden. Da gab es einige Ausnahmen, musste sich Draco Malfoy eingestehen. In diesem Jahr hatte er seinen eigenen Rekord gebrochen und alles, was ihm unter die Finger kam, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, flach gelegt.

Mal überlegen. Wiesel vielleicht. Nein, den wollte er ganz sicher nicht! Igitt! Zu rote Haare! Zu hässlich Uah! Draco seufzte, schritt weiterhin die Gänge entlang, hörte nicht auf die an ihm gerichteten Rufe der Schüler und überlegte weiter. Und dann wäre da noch Finnigan. Nein, absolut nicht sein Typ! Viel zu klein, hatte ein Mondgesicht und generell war er einfach nur – also einfach nur Finnigan und genauso ein Gryffindor wie dieser Wiesel.

Thomas fiel ihm als nächstes ein. Wieder ein Gryffindor. Nein, auch nicht unbedingt sein Typ. Gab es denn keine hübschen Schüler in Gryffindor? Wie denn auch! Der schönste Junge, den er kannte war eindeutig in Slytherin untergebracht – ER, Draco Malfoy! Ha! Dann war da noch dieser blonde Junge ? Hieß der so? Zumindest wurde er so gerufen.

Dieser sah mit seinen Zähnen eher aus wie ein – zum Menschen mutierter Hase oder Hamster! Nein danke. Wer noch? Ach ja! Schlammblut! Nun ja, übel sah sie nicht aus, aber da würde er lieber in den Dschungel oder auf eine Insel auswandern, bevor er sie angriff, und sich mit einem Baum unterhalten – oder so einem beknackten Buschmann im Lendenschurz mit drei Zähnen zu seinem besten Freund erklären.

Tief versunken driftete er im Laufschritt um die Ecke, wobei er nur ein Ziel hatte. So schnell wie möglich in den Kerker zu kommen um sich schön zu machen. Weiter im Text. Wer fiel ihm da noch ein? Ach ja! HARRY POTTER!

Der wunderbare Junge der noch immer lebte und ohne Brille sicherlich mit einem Pfosten herumgeknutscht hätte, oder mit heulenden Mädchen. Uah! Draco schauderte innerlich, als er daran dachte, dass Potter mit dieser Chang herum geknutscht hatte. Wieso ausgerechnet mit dieser Chang? Hatte er sooo einen schlechten Geschmack? Ob da was Wahres dran war?

Auch egal! Wieso sollte er sich Gedanken machen um Potter! Der POTTER, der ihm damals die Freundschaft abgeschlagen hatte, der Potter, der zu blöd war um sich die Haare zu kämmen. Der Potter, der diese behinderten leuchtenden Augen hatte und der Potter, der mit dieser scheußlichen Brille herumlief – die vor lauter Angst vor ihm dauernd fliehen wollte. Auch der Potter, der über seine eigenen Schuhe stolperte, weil er zu dämlich war einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Genau! Ach ja! Und dann war da noch DER Potter, der gerne Kleidung anhatte, die ihm zwei Nummern zu groß waren. Vielleicht auch noch der Potter, der beschissener Weise besser war in Quidditch als er? Wie bitte? Das hatte er doch nicht gerade wirklich gedacht, oder? Hatte dies jemand gehört?

Draco blieb stehen und sah sich um. Nein, keiner sah ihn belämmert an, oder grinste höhnisch. Schade, er hätte gerne einige neu erworbene Flüche ausprobiert. Auch gut. Denn Draco Malfoy war in ALLEM perfekt! In ALLEM, klar? Jaja, ihr lieben Leser, endlich kapiert? Er war es, Draco Malfoy, der Gott von Hogwarts. Wo war er gerade? Ach ja, bei Potter. Nein, aus mit Potter. Nicht schon wieder Potter! Himmel noch mal! Womit hatte er das verdient! ALLES NUR WEGEN DEM BESCHISSENEN POTTER! AAHHH! Draco Malfoy war schon sehr arm.

Wo er auch hinging, immer wieder begegnete er Potter, der wie ausgemacht, permanent in ihn hineinlief. Er wollte nicht zählen, wie viele blaue Flecken er wegen diesem Vollidioten schon hatte, die seinen schönen, makellosen Körper derart entstellten.

WIESO DACHTE ER NOCH IMMER AN POTTER?? Unfassbar! Dieser Gryffindor wollte einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden. Frechheit! Genervt knirschte er das Passwort und schwebte erhobenen Hauptes durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er sein wundervolles, blondes Haar kurz schüttelte und einige Mädchen dabei verzückt aufschrieen. Mein Gott! Wie die alle nervten! Eine jede von ihnen hatte er schon im Bett gehabt, aber sie alle waren nicht gut genug für einen Draco Malfoy. Außerdem hasste er diese Kuscheln danach! Wer zum Henker hatte KUSCHELN überhaupt erfunden, geschweige denn erlaubt?

„Draci?" Der Angesprochene blieb geschockt und angewidert stehen, rollte mit seinen Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Wieso hatte dieser Riesenkrake sie damals im See wieder ausgespuckt? So sehr hatte er gehofft, er wäre sie endlich los, hatte aber dann resigniert festgestellt, dass Pansy anscheinend der Riesenkrake nicht geschmeckt hatte. Wie schade! Das Leben wäre auch zu schön gewesen ohne sie......und Potter natürlich. Uah! Schon wieder Potter!

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sie gekonnt angeekelt an.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"knurrte er, wobei Pansy hüftschwingend auf ihn zukam und aufreizend mit den Augen klimperte, ihre Arme in die Hüften stemmte, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Duu Draaccyyy, eigentlich wollte ich dich was fragen, wenn es dir Recht ist"

„Nein, ist es mir nicht"

„Aber ich muss dich was fragen Dracy-Spatz"

„Sobald du mit diesem Dracy Spatz Gesülze aufhörst, vielleicht" schnarrte Draco und wartete ab. Er verschränkte seine Arme ineinander vor der Brust und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß permanent auf den Boden. Pansy Parkinson schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken, was Draco innerlich aufstöhnen ließ.

„Was ist nun? Brauchen deine Gedanken einen Hammer und Meißel, um endlich durch die Schicht an Make up durchzudringen oder was?" fragte er gehässig, wobei sie aufschreckte und ihn gekränkt anstarrte.

„Was?" fragte sie dämlich und sah ihn aus großen Kuhaugen an.

„Himmel noch mal! WAS WILLST DU!"keifte Draco sie an und bemerkte, dass ihr Kinn verdächtig zitterte, ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, aber es war ihm vollkommen egal. So egal, wie wenn in China gerade ein Fahrrad umfallen würde.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut"meinte sie zerknirscht und straffte dabei ihre Schultern.

„Du...äh..Draco?"

„Besser"

„Also, die Mädchen meinten, du hättest sie schon alle flach gelegt. Aber mich hast du noch nicht gefragt! Woran liegt es denn? Bin ich denn zu hässlich für dich? Ich habe heute sogar extra Reizwäsche angezogen, damit ich dir gefalle."Jammerte sie kindisch und spielte unschuldig und schmollend mit ihren Haaren. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie nur geschockt an.

„Du hast was?"

„Ich habe Reizw...."

„Jaja, habe ich gehört! Ich bin ja nicht blöd! Aber wie zum Henker kommst du denn auf so eine Schnapsidee? Damit eines klar ist, ich will absolut nichts von dir, habe mich genügend ausgetobt und bin draufgekommen, dass ihr Mädchen in Slytherin alle mies im Bett seid! Da sind ja sogar die von Huffelpuff besser als ihr! Ist mir egal ob du Reizwäsche anhast oder nicht!

Wenn du sogar nackt vor mir herumstolzieren würdest, würde ein Ochse eher erregt werden und dich durchputzen als ich! Vergiss es Parkinson und geh mir gefälligst aus den Augen!"zischte Draco nun, wobei Pansy leise zu heulen anfing und geschockt zu den anderen lief, die Draco einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarfen und die verweinte Pansy trösteten.

„Was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist? Soll ich mich jetzt fürchten oder was? Ihr seid alle nur Laschen im Bett und damit basta! Ich werde mir gefälligst selber aussuchen, mit wem ich ins Bett will oder nicht, verstanden?"knurrte er nun, drehte sich wieder um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in sein Zimmer.

Wie sollte es anders sein, war Draco Malfoy Vertrauensschüler. Und auch wenn er es nicht gewesen wäre, ein Malfoy hatte immer ein eigenes Zimmer! Vollkommen gereizt schlug er die Türe hinter sich zu und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer aufs Bett fallen. Womit hatte er das bloß verdient? Er wusste ja, dass er einfach heiß aussah, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ihm auch die hässlichen Schüler hinterher laufen mussten! Draco Malfoy badete gerade in Selbstmitleid, als auf einmal die Türe aufgerissen wurde und Blaise Zabini mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln hereinstolzierte, die Türe hinter sich zuschmiss.

„Zabini, du kannst gerne deinen Hintern um die Ecke schwingen und die Türe gefälligst von außen zumachen."Knirschte er nur, ohne aufzusehen, wobei Blaise Lachen erklang und dieser sich neben ihn aufs Bett schmiss.

„Ooooccchhh, sei doch nicht so!"jammerte Blaise spielerisch beleidigt und sah Draco von der Seite her an, der gerade an die Decke starrte.

„Was willst du Zabini"meinte Draco erschöpft und schloss seufzend die Augen, drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass du Pansy nicht leiden kannst, aber du könntest wenigstens netter zu ihr sein."

„Warum?"

„Na weil sie eine von uns ist, Draco!"

„Ja, aber sie nervt!"

„Ist eben Pansy"

„Gerade deshalb! Sie ist eine blöde Kuh und will nicht kapieren, dass ich sie nicht in meinem sündhaft teuren Bett haben will, verdammt! Wann hört sie endlich auf zu nerven!"rief Draco theatralisch aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht Kumpel. Aber du wirst damit leben müssen. Tut mir leid."

„Aber wieso immer ich?"jammerte Draco und erhoffte sich wie üblich ein schönes Kompliment.

„Na weil du einfach unwiderstehlich bist für die Jugend von heute! Wenn ich auf Jungen stehen würde, würde ich dich Tag und Nacht vergöttern, weißt du?"kicherte Blaise und verarschte Draco dabei.

„Ich weiß! Ich bin einfach nur unwiderstehlich. Der Fluch der Malfoys eben"seufzte Draco gerührt und merkte nicht einmal dass Blaise ihn auf die Schaufel nahm, welcher ihn verdutzt musterte, doch gleich darauf wieder grinsen musste.

„Hör mal Kumpel, ich versuche dir Pansy vom Leib zu halten und du versuchst ein wenig netter zu ihr zu sein, in Ordnung?"fragte Blaise leise und hoffte auf ein Friedensangebot von Dracos Seite aus.

„Na gut, ich werde es versuchen, aber halte mir ja diese alte Vogelscheuche bloß vom Leib, dann kann ich mich auch zusammenreißen. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich muss mich noch für die Abschiedsfeier zurecht machen"Mit diesen Worten stand er nun auf und marschierte schnurstracks ins anliegende Badzimmer, wobei Blaise seufzte.

„Aber Draco, du hast dich doch erst letzte Stunde...."

„Eben, war schon lange her"hörte er die gedämpfte Stimme vom Badezimmer aus. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und grinste vor sich hin. Er kannte Draco von klein auf, wusste, wie eitel er war und wie wichtig ihm sein Aussehen war. Doch kannte er auch sein „Innerstes Wesen". Er wusste, dass Draco eigentlich ein ganz netter Junge sein konnte. Doch dies zeigte er nur in den Ferien und nie in Hogwarts. Da setzte er immer seine Maske auf um ja seinen Ruf als eiskalter Herzensbrecher nach zu kommen.

Draco Malfoy schmiss sich unter die Dusche, seifte sich ordentlich ein und bearbeitet gerade seine Haare mittels Haarshampoo. Er hatte schon ein schweres Los zu tragen, rief er sich wieder in Gedanken. Keiner in Hogwarts konnte es mit seiner Schönheit aufnehmen, dessen war er sich sicher. Und wenn er doch jemanden finden sollte, der genauso schön sein sollte wie er, würde er diese Person adoptieren. Vielleicht auch eine sexuelle Beziehung anfangen. Wer wusste dies schon. Draco konnte sich ruhig Gedanken darüber machen, da es nie jemanden geben würde, der ihm das Wasser reichen konnte.

Als er fertig war, kämmte er sein Haar durch und schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass sein Haar wie aus goldener Seide, wundervoll sein Gesicht umrahmte. In Boxershorts schlich er sich raus und suchte nach einer geeigneten Robe. Blaise war Gott sei Dank schon verschwunden. Er wollte keine Zuschauer, wenn er sich anzog.

Fertig gestylt und perfekt angezogen, blickte er nochmals der Schönheit im Spiegel entgegen und machte sich zufrieden auf den Weg. Pansy ließ ihn tatsächlich in Ruhe und er machte sich in Gedanken die Notiz, dass er Blaise mit einem Geschenk, falls dies länger andauern sollte, danken sollte.

Die Abschiedsrede von Dumbledore war wie immer sehr aufbauend und geistreich, denn Draco hatte alle Mühe nicht einzuschlafen. Die schmachtenden Blicke einiger Schüler ignorierte er gemächlich und hörte weiterhin „gespannt"zu. Blaise stieß ihn immer wieder in die Rippen, als seine Augenlieder sich langsam den Boden näherten.

Endlich war es vorbei und schon ging es los in die Ferien. Gott sei Dank wurde er von seinem Vater abgeholt. Kurz verabschiedete er sich von Blaise, Grabbe und Goyle und verschwand. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg und hörte nicht mehr, dass Blaise ihm etwas hinterher rief.

Einige Zeit war nun vergangen und Draco fühlte sich wie im Paradies. Er brauche so gut wie nie etwas lernen, außer wenn Snape vorbeikam um Draco einige neue Tränke zu zeigen. Ansonsten war alles wie gehabt. Er ließ sich von den Hauselfen mit Essen verwöhnen, machte lange Ausritte mit seinem Pferd, flog gerne einige Runden mit seinem Besen, wobei er neue Flugmanöver einstudierte um Potter endlich zeigen zu können, was er so drauf hatte und genoss ansonsten die restliche Zeit seiner Ferien.

Als er nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn hatte, meinte Lucius, dass es Zeit wurde, neue Bücher zu kaufen. Und auch neue Roben. Draco war dies nur recht, solange er das Geld seines Vaters ausgeben konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass er niemanden von diesen behinderten Gryffindors begegnete, als er endlich in der Winkelgasse ankam.

„Hallo Dray! Na? Schöne Ferien gehabt?"säuselte nun eine Stimme hinter ihm, wobei er sich lächelnd umdrehte und Blaise warmherzig begrüßte.

„Hey, du alter Versager? Wieso hast du dich denn nicht gemeldet? Wo warst du die ganzen Ferien über?"fragte Draco nun doch ein wenig beleidigt, als er in dass sonnengebräunte Gesicht von Blaise sah, der ihm umwerfend zulächelte.

„Och! Hast du mich vermisst? Anscheinend hast du meine letzten Worte nicht mitbekommen, als du so frühzeitig abgerauscht bist. Ich und meine Eltern waren auf Hawai. Wundervoll dort sag ich dir! Die ganzen Ferien über! Ich wollte dich ja fragen, ob du mit willst, aber du warst ja dann auf einmal verschwunden"meinte Blaise mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, wobei Draco alle Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Wie bitte? Du warst wo? Wieso hast du mich nicht aufgehalten, niedergeschlagen oder sonst was? Ich wäre sehr gerne mitgekommen! Gemein"schmollte Draco nun und war sauer.

„Nichts für Ungut Kumpel. Das nächste Mal, wenn du willst, ok?" meinte Blaise nun versöhnlich und klopfte ihm versöhnlich auf die Schulter. Nun wühlten sie sich durch die Menge und betraten fast ein jedes Geschäft, welches sie kannten um sich umzusehen was es Neues gab.

„Hey Dray! Ist das dort drüben nicht Potter?"fragte Blaise mit einem Lächeln und schielte zu Draco hinüber, der sofort voller Interesse in die angegebene Richtung starrte und niemanden erkennen konnte.

„Wo denn?"fragte er weiterhin interessiert und Blaise lachte.

„Reingelegt" spottete Blaise und wusste nicht, dass er sich bereits auf Glatteis befand.

„Duuuuu!" rief Draco aus und wollte schon seinen besten Freund würgen, als dieser Draco um die eigene Achse drehte und „da"raunte. Draco sah gespannt in die Richtung, hatte den Groll auf einmal vergessen und bemerkte ihn. Da stand er: der Alptraum seiner täglichen Nächte! Harry Potter! Aber was war das denn? Irgendwas stimmte nicht an diesem Bild. Wo waren denn Wiesel und Schlammblut? Wie? So alleine? Ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein schönes Gesicht. Schon zog er Blaise hinterher und eilte zielsicher auf Harry Potter zu. Doch dieser schien ihn noch nicht gesehen zu haben.

Viel sehr vertieft, schlurfte er durch die Menschenmasse und studierte seine Liste, wobei er nun kurz aufsah und lächelnd in das nächste Geschäft eintrat. Draco verlor ihn fast aus den Augen, wobei Blaise nun mit dem Finger in die andere Richtung zeigte, wo Harry nun entlang gegangen war.

Draco drückte die Türe auf und sah sich staunend im Laden um.

„Blaise? Was ist dass denn für ein Laden?"raunte er diesem zu, wobei der Angesprochene nur mit der Schulter zuckte und einen ahnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

„Keine Ahnung, scheint neu zu sein. Aber sieh dir mal diese Klamotten an!" rief er auf einmal begeistert aus und stürmte nun zu dem nächst besten Kleiderständer und wühlte daran herum. Draco seufzte, rollte genervt mit den Augen und suchte den Laden nach Potter ab. Als er die Suche schon aufgeben wollte, entdeckte er ihn schließlich doch.

Eifrig suchte er sich gerade einige Klamotten zusammen und zwang sich in eine der freistehenden Umkleidekabine.

„Hey Blaise! Dort drüben!"rief Draco leise und kicherte vergnügt.

„Und? Was hast du nun vor?"fragte dieser abwesend, während er seine neuen Sachen bestaunte, die er kaufen wollte und sich nach einer leeren Umkleidekabine umsah.

„Keine Ahnung. Wie immer halt. Ich sehe Potter, verarsch ihn und ich fühl mich danach einfach nur befriedigt."Meinte dieser nun selbstgefällig, während Blaise seufzte.

„Mein Gott Draco, ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Potter nur noch den Kopf schüttelt, wenn du versuchst ihn zu verarschen? Er springt nicht einmal mehr drauf an, er hat es aufgegeben"

„Ach? Tatsächlich? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen"Draco dachte angestrengt nach und kam zu keinen Entschluss.

„Wie denn auch, wenn du nur noch dich selber vor Augen hast! Potter will anscheinend nicht mehr streiten, ist dir das nicht aufgefallen? Außerdem wirft er dir immer so heimliche, leidenschaftliche Blicke zu wenn du es nicht merkst, als wäre er zur anderen Seite übergelaufen und..."

„Ach wirklich?"fragte Draco erfreut und klopfte sich selber auf die Schulter. Wieder ein Opfer, welches er noch nicht im Bett hatte.

„Jaaaaaa, wirklich"meinte Blaise gedehnt und seufzte.

„Also manchmal bist du echt ein blindes Huhn. Aber blinde Hühner finden bekanntlich ja auch einmal ein Korn"grinste Blaise nun und verfolgte Dracos Blick, der noch immer an der Umkleidekabine hing, wo Harry dahinter verschwunden war.

„Ich frage mich, wieso seine beiden Diener nicht hier sind"Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach, wobei er die letzte Bemerkung von Blaise nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Hör mal Draco, wenn du willst, dann beschatten wir Potter und dann haben wir genügend Infos – die du dann gegen ihn verwenden kannst. Hm?"meinte sein bester Freund treuherzig und Draco nickte. Jaaaaaa, dass gefiel ihm! Potter hinterher schleichen. Ausspionieren! Was Besseres wäre ihm auch nicht eingefallen. Wie auf Kommando schwang der Vorhang zur Seite, wobei ein vollkommen anderer Harry Potter heraustrat.

Draco klappte der Mund zu Boden, während Blaise ihm dies gerne nachmachte. Harry sah vollkommen verändert aus! Er drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete sich selber, ohne dass ihm aufgefallen war, dass ihm zwei Jungs gerade mit Blicken auszogen. Er war zufrieden mit dem was er sah. Hermine und Ron würde er morgen endlich wieder in der Winkelgasse treffen. Diese Zeit hatte er genutzt um einkaufen zu gehen. Und dies konnte er nur dann in Ruhe, wenn er alleine war.

Harry betrachtete sich weiterhin im Spiegel. Die harte Arbeit im Garten der Dursleys, wobei er da gerne mit nacktem Oberkörper in der Sommersonne schwitzte, hatte ihm gut getan. Obwohl er noch immer schlank war, formte sich sein Oberkörper mit der Zeit zu einem gekonnten Blickfang. Das schwarze, enge Shirt, welches er sich angezogen hatte, saß wie eine zweite Haut und betonte jeden Muskelstrang, den er absichtlich oder unabsichtlich bewegte. Dazu hatte er eine ebenso schwarze, eng anliegende Leinenhose an, die seinen süßen, kleinen Knackpo perfekt zur Geltung brachte, seine schmalen Hüften unterstrich und seine Beine endlos erscheinen ließen.

Kurz vorhin hatte er noch zwei Paar neue Schuhe gekauft, war beim Frisör gewesen, wobei seine Haare hinten kurz waren und ihm vorne in die Stirn fielen. Sein, inzwischen markantes Gesicht, wurde durch den neuen Haarschnitt noch mehr betont und ließ ihn noch älter wirken, als er eigentlich war. Über den Sommer war er gewachsen, war nun genauso groß wie Malfoy, der stattliche 1,85 Meter maß.

Harry war mit seinem Äußeren zufrieden, wobei noch eine Kleinigkeit fehlte. Er merkte nicht, als er sich wieder umgezogen hatte, dass zwei Slytherins sich hinter einem Kleiderständer versteckten und dieser bedrohlich wackelte, da die beiden sich dahinter miteinander stritten und diskutierten, ob sie ihm nun folgen sollten oder nicht. Harry merkte nicht, wie sämtliche Blicke der Anwesenden den jungen Schönling in schwarz gedanklich auszogen. Doch Draco war dies aufgefallen und schon blickte er die junge Verkäuferin wütend an.

Mit einem seligen Lächeln und einigen Tragetaschen bepackt, schwebte er aus der Türe, wobei Draco Blaise mit sich zog und dabei den besagten Ständer umwarf, nun er war, der einen bitterbösen Blick der Verkäuferin einfing. Er hörte nicht auf die protestierenden Laute seines besten Freundes und verließ hastig den Laden. Viel mehr zog es ihn zu diesem Gryffindor wie ein Magnet, wobei er selber nicht wusste wieso.

Er musste Potter ständig anstarren. Unglaublich, wie dieser sich verändert hatte und gekonnt seinen wundervollen kleinen Po ins Szene setzte. Dracos Blick hing daran fest, dieser war sein Ziel. Blaise ließ sich von Draco durch die Massen schleifen, wobei er nicht wusste, wo dieser hin wollte. Plötzlich blieb Draco stehen und starrte auf einen Laden vor sich. Blaise stolperte und lief in Draco hinein, wobei dieser schmerzvoll aufjaulte und sich die Schulter rieb.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Zabini"maulte Draco nun, wobei Blaise ihn erbost anblickte und mit ihm zu schimpfen anfing.

„Hey! Du musstest ja wie ein Irrer hinter Potters Knackarsch he rennen! Man könnte fast glauben, dass du voll auf ihn abfährst" wütete Blaise nun, wobei Draco ein wenig rot wurde.

„So ein Mist Zabini! Ich werde niemals auf Potter abfahren! Kapiert? Ich wollte ihm lediglich folgen. Unsere Abmachung! Schon vergessen?" redete sich Draco nun heraus, wobei Blaise ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte und wusste, dass Draco log. Als sie beide dann doch auf das Schild sahen, wussten sie bereits, welcher Laden dies war. Einer, der magische Schönheitsop´s vollzog.

„Bereit, Mister Potter?"fragte eine freundliche Stimme, wobei ein junger Mann seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und Harry eifrig nickte, auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Es wird nicht wehtun, glauben sie mir. Doch es war eine gute Entscheidung, sich ihre Sehschwäche korrigieren zu lassen. Gleich haben wir es hinter uns."Der junge Ladenbesitzer und gleichzeitig ein ausgezeichnete Arzt, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und schon begann die Prozedur. Harry verspürte nur geringfügig ein Ziehen, als der Zauberstab mit einem sanften Leuchten sein rechtes und dann sein linkes Auge bearbeitete. Nach einigen Minuten war alles überstanden und Harry stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf.

„Ruhig, Mister Potter. Bleiben sie noch sitzen. Ihnen wird wahrscheinlich ein wenig schwindlig sein, das ist normal. Gönnen sie sich einige Minuten und lassen sie zu, dass sich ihre Augen ein wenig daran gewöhnen. Bald werden sie keine Probleme mehr haben"meinte der junge Mann nun und begutachtete Harrys Augen.

Er hatte noch nie so ein sattes und wundervolles Grün gesehen, wie das, dieses Jungen!

„Ich finde es sehr schade, dass sie nicht schon früher zu mir gekommen sind. Ich habe diesen Laden schon seit über einem Jahr und hatte gehofft, dass sie mich eines Tages mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren"meinte er nun, wobei Harry kurz die Augen schloss, da ihm tatsächlich ein wenig schwindlig war und sie gleich darauf wieder öffnete.

„Hatte ich eigentlich auch vor, aber irgendwie hatte ich nie die Zeit dafür. Aber nun bin ich ja hier und ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich kann endlich ohne Brille scharf sehen! WOW, danke!"lächelte Harry glücklich.

„Nichts zu denken, Mister Potter. Es war mir eine Ehre. Doch sollen sie irgendwelche Probleme haben, sagen sie mir einfach nur Bescheid!" erwiderte der junge Mann freundlich, lächelte Harry zu und war nun mit seinem Werk zufrieden. Harry stand nun auf, fühlte sich wie ein neuer Mensch, steckte seine Brille ein und bezahlte. Dann schnappte er sich seine Einkäufe und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als er draußen ankam, lief er gleich mal Draco und Blaise über den Weg, die ihn mit großen Augen musterten. Fehlte nur noch, dass ihnen ein „Wow"entwich, so sehr starrten sie ihn an. Harry runzelte die Stirn als er ihnen gegenüber stand und sie keine Anstalten machten, auf die Seite zu gehen. Sehr merkwürdig. Harry fühlte sich langsam unwohl, verstand nicht, wieso die beiden ihn musterten, als würden sie ihn heute das erste Mal sehen.

„Ähm, Malfoy? Zabini! Habt ihr einen Geist gesehen oder was?"fragte er nun amüsiert und lächelte unwiderstehlich. Draco musste schlucken, dieses Lächeln war wahrhaftig waffenscheinpflichtig, doch wäre er kein Malfoy, wenn er nicht wie üblich seine Maske aufgehabt hätte.

„Na dann, war schön euch zu sehen. Wir sehen uns ja dann in der Schule"grinste er weiter, wobei er sich zwischen den beiden hindurchzwängte, Dracos Schulter berührte, die zu kribbeln anfing und den beiden Schülern der Geruch eines unglaublichen Aftershaves in die Nase stieg.

„Himmel" flüsterte Blaise nun mit glänzenden Augen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde schwul"setzte er hinten nach.

„Sie sind grün, seegrün, smaragdgrün"murmelte Draco, der Harry nachstarrte und ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle vernascht hätte. Doch das würde er niemals zugeben!

„Wie?" fragte Blaise verwirrt, blinzelte und riss sich von Potters Anblick los, der nun von der Menge verschluckt wurde.

„Seine Augen..."flüsterte Draco wieder und fühlte sich dabei wie in Trance.

Auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manior hatte Blaise Draco permanent auf den Arm genommen. Zog ihm damit auf, dass er kein einziges Wort zu Potter gesagt hatte, was generell nicht Dracos Art war. Warf ihm lachend vor, dass dieser wahrscheinlich auf Potter stand. Draco war mittlerweile mehr als sauer, sagte absolut nichts mehr und ließ Blaise reden, wobei dieser immer weniger an Gehässigkeiten von sich gab, da es langweilig wurde wenn Draco nichts darauf erwiderte. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen, genau vor Dracos Haus und sah Draco ernsthaft an.

„Hey Draco, tut mir leid wenn ich dich dauernd damit aufgezogen habe. Aber ich habe dich noch nie so sprachlos erlebt! Einfach unglaublich. Aber bitte sei ehrlich, ich werde auch nichts verraten. Sag – stehst du wirklich nicht auf Harry Potter? Denn ich muss sagen, würde ich auf Jungs stehen, wäre er mein erstes Ziel. Nach dir, natürlich. So wie ich das sehe, seid ihr beiden die schärfsten Typen in Hogwarts. Nicht auszudenken, wie die Mädchen ausrasten werden, wenn Potter so in die Schule kommt!"redete Blaise immer weiter und sah gedankenverloren und verträumt an Draco vorbei.

Dieser blickte interessiert zu Boden, versuchte krampfhaft seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten und als er dachte, sich unter Kontrolle zu haben, blickte er nun standhaft in Blaise Augen.

„Ehrlich Blaise, ich weiß es nicht. Denke nicht, dass ich auf Potter stehe! Nun, er sieht nicht übel aus und..."

„Nicht übel? Hallloooo?"Blaise wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Dracos Gesicht, der genervt mit den Augen rollte um dann Blaise mit einem mitleidigen Blick zu kontaktieren.

„Ja! Nicht übel! Aber das war´s schon! Potter hat sich ansonsten nicht im Geringsten verändert! Er ist und bleibt ein Versager und ein Gryffindor dazu. Und damit ist die Diskussion beendet"schnarrte Draco nun und sah Blaise entschlossen an. Dieser betrachtete Draco eingehend, wollte nicht glauben, was Draco von sich gab.

Er verleugnete es, doch hatte er in Dracos Augen sehr wohl gesehen, dass er Potter begehrte, mehr als alles andere und vielleicht noch mehr. So ein Leuchten hatte er bei ihm noch nie gesehen! Nun gut, so wie es schien, musste er noch eine Weile abwarten, eher Draco sich dies eingestand. Nicht um sonst hatte er all die Jahre gelernt, seinen besten Freund zu durchschauen.

„Na gut, wenn du ihn nicht haben willst und ich auf die andere Seite wechseln sollte, werde ich mich an Potter ranmachen. So heiß wie der aussieht?!"versuchte es Blaise nun, bemerkte kurz ein Aufflackern in Dracos Augen, welches aber genauso schnell wieder verschwand wie es gekommen war. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen verabschiedete er sich und schritt davon.

Draco brannte förmlich vor Wut. Aber wieso? Wegen Potter?

„AAAhhhhh! Potter! Ich hasse dich! Wieso kann ich dich nicht endlich aus meinem Gehirn verbannen? Das gibt's ja nicht! Zabini! Na klar! Als hättest du Chancen bei Potter! Ob ich vielleicht...aahh, was rede ich denn da schon wieder! Dieser Potter, na warte, dass wirst du mir büßen! Du...."

„Ah Draco! Hier bist du ja! Sag mal, wieso redest du mit dir selber?" fragte Snape, der nun in der Haustüre stand und Draco belustigt anblickte, welcher sofort rot wurde.

„Oh, hallo Severus! Ähm..ich..also...ich hatte ein kleines Streitgespräch mit Zabini. Ging wieder mal um diesen Schleimbeutel Potter. Langsam bringt der mich zur Weißglut! Gott sei Dank nur noch ein Jahr und dann habe ich endlich Ruhe vor ihm"redete sich Draco heraus und Severus nickte nur, wobei seine Augen ein wenig spöttisch aufblitzten.

„Potter, wie? Na wer sonst! Aber nichts des to trotz, muss ich dir sagen, dass es Zeit wird, einen weiteren Trank zu üben. Du willst doch weiterhin der beste Schüler in meiner Klasse sein? Außerdem kannst du Potter doch weiterhin demütigen, wenn ihr wieder in der Schule seid. Also? Wie sieht es aus? Kommst du endlich?" schnarrte Snape nun, der noch immer lässig im Türrahmen lehnte und sich nun abstieß, umdrehte und ins Haus hinein schritt.

Draco nickte nur und knurrte noch einige nicht jugendfreie Flüche gegen Potter vor sich hin, eher er Severus folgte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wie er hinter Severus Maske schauen konnte. Doch dieser wusste, wie er Draco anspornen konnte. In der Bücherei angekommen, konnte Draco zwei Tische entdecken, die mittig im Raum standen. Wobei auf einem sämtliche Zutaten zu finden waren und auf dem anderen einen bereits rauchenden Kessel stand. Snape rührte diesen gemächlich um und bemerkte dabei, dass Draco ihm nun doch gefolgt war, neugierig nun in den Kessel lugte.

Snape wollte ihn nicht gleich verraten, welcher Trank dieser war. Dieser Zaubertrank war bereits Stoff der siebten Klasse und würde auch zu den Abschlussprüfungen zugelassen werden. Doch wenn nur ein Vorgang schief ging, man eine Zutat zu viel und zu wenig hinein tat, war es vorbei. Außerdem durfte man diesen Trank nicht einfach so trinken, denn es kam immer darauf an, in welcher Verfassung derjenige, der ihn trank, war. Denn dieser Trank ermöglichte dieser Person, sich in alles zu verwandeln.

Doch nicht so, wie es sich die Person wünschte – sondern in genau das Gegenteil. Hoffentlich hielt sich Draco daran. Denn dieser Trank hieß: Trank des Grauens! Draco sah Snape die ganze Zeit zu, dachte sich dabei, dass dieser Trank doch eine recht hypnotisierende Wirkung auf ihn hatte und schüttelte den Kopf um wieder freie Gedanken zu bekommen.

Snape erklärte ihm noch, was er alles zu tun hatte und dass er es ihm überließ, den Trank fertig zu brauen. Er würde dann in einer Stunde wieder kommen und nachsehen, ob dieser Zaubertrank auch die gewünschte Farbe hatte. Dracos Gesicht glühte vor Freude und schon machte er sich daran, alles genau einhaltend, den Trank fertig zu stellen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Harry Potter, welche sich mit den Erinnerungen der Schule vermischen.

Potter hatte sich in der Tat verändert. Wenn man bedachte, wie er damals ausgesehen hatte und wie heute. Doch schon damals war er ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen und seit dem heutigen Vorfall würde es ihm noch schwerer fallen, nicht an seinen Erzfeind Nummer eins zu denken. Leise grummelte Draco vor sich hin, spürte, wie seine Laune sank und hatte immer öfters den Wunsch Zabini den Hals umzudrehen. Was wollte er von Potter? Wieso ausgerechnet von einem Gryffindor? Draco verstand seinen besten Freund nicht, wusste nicht, dass dieser ihn nur auf die Probe stellen wollte.

Draco bekam Durst, zauberte sich einen Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit herbei und trank diesen nun aus. Doch sein Durst war noch immer nicht gestillt und er fand dies sehr seltsam. Der Geruch des Zaubertrankes stieg ihm in die Nase. Er war süßlich und betörend zugleich. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, dieser Trank löste seinen unstillbaren Durst aus. Sollte er einmal davon kosten? Snape meinte, der Trank würde silbern werden und man musste ihn eine halbe Stunde lang rasten lassen. Nun, Draco sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass der Trank schon fertig war.

Severus Snape hatte nicht angemerkt, dass dieser giftig war und Draco überlegte mindestens eine viertel Stunde lang, ob er diesen Trank nun probieren sollte oder nicht. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, warnten ihn. Doch seine Sinne wollten etwas anderes. Dieser Trank nebelte ihn ein und selbst bemerkte er nicht, dass er sich bereits seinen Becher geschnappt hatte um diesen in die silberne Masse zu tauchen.

Vorsichtig hob er den Becher nun an, schluckte abermals und hielt ihn sich an die Lippen. Möge Merlin ihm beistehen. Schon floss die wunderbare, noch warme Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter, linderte seinen Durst und Draco seufzte. Schnell stellte er den Becher ab und wartete ab. Nichts geschah. War doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Wann sollte Snape wieder kommen? Eigentlich sollte dieser schon längst wieder hier sein, doch er kam einfach nicht. Wahrscheinlich dauerte die Besprechung länger als erwartet.

Draco schlenderte gelangweilt auf und ab, betrachtete die Bücher in den zahlreichen Regalen und seufzte. Mann, war das langweilig! Auf einmal wurde ihm schwindlig, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Schon sank er ächzend auf die Knie, sein Körper schien in Flammen aufzugehen und er hielt sich mit Schmerz verzogenen Gesicht seinen Kopf und wimmerte. Laut schrie er auf, verdrehte die Augen und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

„Er wacht auf"hörte er eine weit entfernte Stimme flüstern, wobei Draco versuchte, seine schweren Augenlieder zu öffnen. Alles tat ihm weh, er fühlte sich absolut nicht gut. Schemenhaft erkannte er Severus, der ihn besorgt und wütend zugleich musterte, daneben standen seine Eltern die ihn geschockt anblickten, wobei Lucius weiß im Gesicht war und Narzissa leise zu weinen anfing. Draco konnte nicht mehr, schon viel er abermals in Ohnmacht, begleitet vom leisen Schluchzen seiner Mutter.

Als er wieder aufwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Doch mit einem mühsamen Klatschen seiner Hände, erhellte sich sein Zimmer sofort. Draco rieb sich die Stirn und lugte weiterhin an die Decke. Wie lange hatte er nun geschlafen? Mühsam hob er seinen Oberkörper an und holte tief Luft, ließ seinen Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen.

„Hallo?" fragte er leise und erschrack zutiefst. Wer war das? Hatte er das gesagt? Konnte nicht sein! Es musste noch eine andere Person im Raum sein! Er sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und lugte hinter jede Ecke. Doch er konnte niemanden finden. Sehr merkwürdig.

„Vater? Severus?"Wieder erschrack Draco und griff sich an den Hals. Seine Augen wurden groß. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Seine Stimme! Was war mit seiner Stimme los? Panik keimte in ihm hoch als er noch dazu bemerkte, dass sein Adamsapfel bedächtig geschrumpft war.

„Scheiße" flüsterte er mit melodischer, engelsgleicher Stimme und bekam gewaltige Angst. Sein Blick glitt durch sein Zimmer, als er seinen Spiegel mit den Augen einfing und langsam mit zittrigen Schritten auf diesen zusteuerte. Sein Herz klopfte wild in der Brust, er kam sich bleiern vor, bei einem jeden einzelnen Schritt.

Als er endlich davor stand, bekam er den Schreck seines Lebens und wurde kreideweiß.

„SCHEEEIIIIßßßßßEEEE!" kreischte er los und fiel abermals in Ohnmacht, brach direkt vor dem Spiegel zusammen.

„Draco? DRACO!"rief eine Stimme und dann hörte dieser ein Klatschen, gefolgt von einem dröhnenden Schmerz auf seiner Wange.

„AUA VERDAMMT!"schrie er los und keuchte vor sich hin. Severus kniete neben ihm und half ihn hoch.

„Tut mir leid mein Junge, aber anders warst du nicht wach zu bekommen. Deine Eltern mussten kurz weg, aber sie werden bald wieder da sein. Inzwischen habe ich einige Recherchen angestellt und ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich. Wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast, hast du dich – nun ja, ein wenig verändert"grinste Snape nun gehässig und musterte Draco eingehend.

„Hey, lass diesen Blick, verdammt"keifte er los, wobei Snape eine Augenbraue hochzog und ihn amüsiert musterte.

„Du hörst dich in der Tat an, als wärst du kein Junge mehr"

„ABER ICH BIN EIN JUNGE!"

„Korrigiere, WARST ein Junge, nun nicht mehr. Sieh selbst"Schon schleifte er Draco zum Spiegel und platzierte ihn direkt davor, wobei Draco nun aufkeuchte. Snape hatte Recht! Er war kein Junge mehr, er war ein....MÄDCHEN!"

„Aber...aber...wie...ich verstehe nicht"wisperte Draco nun und betrachtete die fremde Person im Spiegel.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte früher kommen sollen! Ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass der Trank des Grauens solche Auswirkungen auf dich haben könnte. Ich schätze, du hast Durst bekommen und du konntest ihn nicht stillen, war es so?"fragte er einfühlsam und Draco nickte seinem Spiegelbild zu, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

„Dachte ich mir schon. Doch der Trank hat noch eine andere Wirkung. Wenn Menschen sich wünschen ANDERS zu sein oder ungestillte Bedürfnisse haben, hat dieser eine magische Anziehungskraft, verleitet die Person von ihr zu kosten. Und das ist eben passiert. Draco, was war los, da der Trank gerade dich auserwählt hat? Ich dachte, du wärst glücklich und deshalb habe ich dich damit alleine gelassen.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es anders sein könnte. Deinen Eltern habe ich alles erklärt und sie machen sich große Vorwürfe, dass sie sich anscheinend nicht oft genug um dich gekümmert haben. Denn ansonsten wärst du nicht gefährdet gewesen und dies wäre nie passiert. Es tut mir leid. Willst du mir davon erzählen, Draco?"fragte er weiter und setzte sich dabei aufs Bett, wobei Draco noch immer ein Spiegelbild anstarrte.

„Nein. Ich bin wunschlos glücklich, wüsste nicht, was sein könnte."

„Das stimmt nicht, du belügst dich selber. Schau dir dein Spiegelbild genau an, es lügt nie. Der Trank des Grauens deckt immer die Wahrheit auf, Draco. Also was bedrückt dich. Komm, du kannst es mir erzählen, ich werde dich nicht auslachen und schon gar nicht verspotten. Wenn du willst, sage ich auch deinen Eltern nichts von unserem Gespräch. Aber du musst endlich ehrlich zu dir selber sein."

„Ich weiß es echt nicht! Irgendwas fehlt mir, aber ich kann nicht sagen was. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich unzufrieden bin." Seufzte Draco nun und blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden, wobei Snape ihn genau musterte.

„Nun, dann wird es Zeit, dies herauszufinden."

„Gut, ich werde mich bemühen. Wann ist der Gegentrank fertig, damit ich wieder ich selbst werde?"fragte Draco wieder einigermaßen gefasst und sah tief in Snapes Augen der nun schluckte.

„Tut mir leid Draco. Dafür habe ich kein Gegenmittel. Er hält an die drei Monate an und du wirst dann merken, dass du dich zurück verwandelst. Bis dahin kann ich nichts für dich tun. Du musst höchstwahrscheinlich als Mädchen nach Hogwarts gehen und...."

„WAS!!!?????" keifte Draco nun und überschüttete Snape mit unpassenden, nicht jugendfreien Beschimpfungen, fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher und wurde im Gesicht rot vor Zorn. Snape hatte das Gefühl vor einem paranoiden Weibsbild zu stehen, sprang auf, murmelte etwas von „Ich lasse dich kurz alleine, komme gleich wieder"und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte noch nie gut mit Frauen umgehen können und Draco war nun mal zu einem keifenden Weib mutiert.

Wütend schnaubend betrachtete sich Draco jetzt abermals im Spiegel, wobei er sein Spiegelbild anschrie und noch mehr tobte. Na toll! Also konnte er als beschissenes „Mädchen"nach Hogwarts zurückkehren! Fein! Lieber würde er sich aus dem Fenster stürzen! Oh Gott! Was seine Mitschüler dazu sagen würden! Das wäre das Ende! Das Ende seines Rufes!

„Scheiße! Das kann ja nicht sein! Wieso sagt mir Snape nicht, was es mit dem Trank auf sich hatte! So ein Blödsinn mit der Vermutung ich sei nicht glücklich! NATÜRLICH BIN ICH GLÜCKLICH! Und diese Stimme! Wie die von einer Maus! Ich kann doch nicht...!" kreische er sich in Rage, als sein Blick im Spiegel hängen blieb und er augenblicklich verstummte.

„Wow" flüsterte er nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und schritt näher. Das erste Mal, seit dem er sein neues Ich im Spiegel sah, betrachtete er sich genauer. Er war ein wenig kleiner geworden, seine Haare hingegen gingen ihm bis zur Schulter und glänzten golden. Sein Gesicht hatte sich nur leicht verändert, wobei es nun sehr weiblich war. Seine Nase, Mund und Augen blieben gleich. Auch wirkte er nun zierlicher, eleganter und....

Draco starrte sich direkt an, bekam große Augen.

„Was für Dinger!"rief er nun aus und musterte sich lüstern im Spiegel. Er traute sich nicht, an sich hinunter zu sehen. Sollte er es wagen? Langsam ließ er seinen Blick an sich hinunterwandern und erkannte nun zwei Erhebungen, die an seinem Oberkörper sichtbar hervorstachen. Er schnappte sich kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab und verschloss damit die Türe. Er wollte unbedingt ungestört sein. Schon begann er, sich auszuziehen, langsam, da er selber keinen Schock bekommen wollte.

Zuerst flog sein Umhang, dann sein Pullover, dann sein Hemd und Krawatte, seine Hose und nun stand er in Boxershorts da und sah sich knallrot im Spiegel an. Sein Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, als er sich neugierig musterte. Sein Blick blieb an seinen neuen Brüsten hängen, wie auch zuvor. Schon biss er sich auf die Lippen. Sollte er es wagen? Seine Hände wanderten automatisch zu seinen Brüsten, die er nun vorsichtig knetete, wobei ihm ein kleines Stöhnen entwich. Himmel! War das aufregend! Er steckte im Körper einer Frau, wobei er noch immer Draco war! Auch nicht schlecht. Seine Brüste waren klein und fest, ihre Brustwarzen rosig und zart.

„So ein Mädchen hätte ich gerne im Bett gehabt"grinste er vor sich hin und erkundete sich weiterhin. Er drehte sich umher, begutachtete sich und kniff sich in seinen kleinen, süßen Hintern, kicherte dabei.

„Nicht übel! Ein Malfoy halt! Aber wie soll ich mich nennen. Hm" Wäre doch einmal interessant zu wissen, wie die Schüler darauf reagierten. Er könnte sich einschleusen, alles neu kennen lernen und vielleicht auch P.... Dracos Gedanken schweiften ab, als er seine Boxershorts wegzog und hineinlugte. Wieder kreischte er los und sah sich danach panisch um.

„Mein kleiner Drache! Mein k-kleiner Drache ist weg"maulte er wimmernd und raunzte vor sich hin, war den Tränen nahe, sein Kinn zitterte verdächtig.

„Aber wie soll ich denn...!"Dracos Augen wurden abermals groß.

„Nein, niemals! Wenn ein Kerl es nur annähernd wagen sollte, mich an zu braten, geschweige denn versuchen sollte sein Ding in mir zu versenken, wäre er kastriert! Scheiße nochmal!"keifte er wieder, wobei er nun hörte, wie draußen eine Formel gemurmelt und danach die Türe aufgerissen wurde.

„AAAAAhhhhh! RAUS HIER VERDAMMT!"kreischte der halbnackte Draco nun und bedeckte mit seinen Händen seine Brüste, während ein geschockter, sichtlich verstörter Snape sofort kehrt machte und mit hochroten Kopf abrauschte.

Draco starrte schwer atmend die Türe an, drehte sich um, lief Richtung Bett, knallte an dessen Pfosten da er die Türe im Auge hatte, krachte fluchend auf den Boden, rappelte sich wieder auf, sprang ins Bett und kroch unter die Decke, wobei er auf den Knien saß, seinen Oberkörper auf die Matratze drückte und sein Hintern somit sich in der Decke abzeichnete.

Kurz verharrte er mit pochendem Schädel und wild pochendem Herzen, dann lugte sein Kopf hervor, wobei seine großen, blauen Augen wie die eines scheuen Rehs hervorblicken und die Türe damit einfingen.

„Mann, war das peinlich, saupeinlich, megapeinlich! Snape hat mich gesehen, hat..."murmelte er nun und wurde knallrot, vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Einige Minuten wartete er ab, dann sprang er wieder aus seinem Bett und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. Diesmal verschloss er die Türe mit mehreren Zaubern und atmete tief durch.

„Ich muss aufs Klo"murmelte er nun und wankte ins Badezimmer. Als er sich vor die Muschel hinstellte, stockte er.

„Aber wie soll ich...Mist verdammter!"keifte er wieder los und überlegte, während er von einem Bein aufs andere trat.

„Jetzt muss ich mich auch noch hinsetzen? Gibt's ja nicht. Na das kann ja noch was werden!"murmelte er nun und zog seine Boxershorts hinunter, setzte sich drauf. Einige Minuten wartete er mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck, wobei er jetzt rot vor Bemühungen wurde und dann hörte er es plätschern. Neugierig lugte er durch seine Beine hindurch und wurde abermals rot.

„Also so funktioniert dass bei den Mädchen. Komisch"murmelte er nun weiterhin und betrachtete sein neues Geschlechtsteil, wartete ab, bis er fertig war. Dann wollte er einfach aufstehen, merkte dass er noch immer unten „nass"war und fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei.

„Auch dass noch! Früher konnte ich abschütteln und jetzt?" jammerte er wieder wie ein verwöhntes Gör und schnappte sich das Toilettenpapier. Vorsichtig wischte er sich ab, wobei er ein „oh"von sich gab und gleich nochmals drüber wische.

„Fühlt sich gar nicht so schlecht an"murmelte er weiter und spülte. Schon zog er sich wieder an, zog sein Hemd über sich und hörte ein Klopfen an der Türe. Er löste den Zauber, setzte sich aufs Bett und zum Vorschein kam ein noch immer knall roter Severus, der sich nun räusperte.

„Was fällt dir ein, bei mir einfach so ins Zimmer zu stürmen, wenn ich die Türe verriegelt habe!"keifte Draco wieder los, wobei Snape nun überall hinsah, nur nicht zu Draco.

„Entschuldige, ich dachte, als du so geschrieen hast, dass du in Gefahr seihst. Tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich habe auch nicht hingesehen. Ehrlich nicht! Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass deine Eltern hier sind und wir einen Plan erstellt haben. Wir müssen der Schule weiß machen, dass Draco nun privat unterrichtet wird – für einige Monate, wobei Dumbledore Bescheid wissen wird. Doch seine Cousine wird seinen Platz einnehmen. Wir haben auch schon einen Namen ausgesucht. Ich hoffe er gefällt dir."Meinte er leise und lugte vorsichtig zu Draco hinüber, der noch immer sauer war.

„Und?"

„Ähm, also ich würde dir den Namen DIANA geben"meinte er wieder leise, wobei Draco überlegte.

„Hm, Diana! Klingt wahrlich nicht übel. Der Name gefällt mir. Ja, den nehme ich an."Grinste er nun und malte sich schon aus, was er alles anstellen konnte – als Mädchen. Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein, ein Mädchen zu sein! Wie es wohl wäre mit einem Jungen zu schlafen? Praktisch war er als Mädchen noch Jungfrau! Doch wusste Draco da noch nicht, dass es Mädchen sehr wohl schwerer hatten als Jungs!

„Ähm Draco? Ein Problem gibt es noch"

„Und das wäre?"fragte Draco interessiert.

„Nun Diana, du brauchst neue Kleidung und Unterwäsche!"grinste Snape nun süffisant und Diana alias Draco fiel die Kinnlade zu Boden.

„K-Kannst du mir nicht welche besorgen?"fragte er mit einem leichten Rotschimmer, wobei Snape nun kalkweiß wurde.

„Was? Ich? Nein, sicher nicht! Ich weiß doch nicht welche Größe du...ähm...dort oben hast. Geh einfach morgen in die Winkelgasse und sieh dich dort mal um."Damit verschwand Snape schnell, denn er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er mit einem MÄDCHEN anstellen sollte. Er wünschte sich Draco zurück, doch da mussten sie wohl nun alle durch.

„Na genial! ICH soll morgen schon wieder in die Winkelgasse und so Mädchenzeugs kaufen? Super! Ich hoffe nur, ich muss Potter nicht begegnen. Das ist alles nur Potters Schuld!"seufzte Draco alias Diane nun und legte sich auf sein Bett. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen. Der arme Draco wusste nicht, dass er genau auf die Person treffen würde, die er auf der ganzen Welt nicht sehen wollte. Doch würde diese Begegnung anders werden, als Draco sich je vorstellen konnte.


	2. Diana Malfoy

**Hey Leute!**

Freut mich, dass es doch einige von euch gibt, die mir treu geblieben sind. JUHU !!!! -_herumeiernmuss,gegenkastenknall-lauterkleinedracossehentu-_

Ich möchte euch nun das zweite Kapitel nicht vorenthalten und deshalb könnt ihr es euch sofort zu Gemüte führen. Ich will euch nur noch in Erinnerung rufen, dass diese FF etwas anders wird, Slash und Lemon erst später auftauchen werden. Doch es gibt hier auch einige Träume, die ich euch näher bringen will, damit die Zeit des Wartens auf Lemons verkürzt wird. –grins-.

**Ich danke allen, die mir so brav geschrieben haben und werde gleich einmal drauf antworten!**

_-händereib-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DarkLuzie:** Hallo mein Mauseherzi! Du warst gleich die erste, die mir geschrieben hat! In dir habe ich einen endlos treuen Fan gefunden, danke vielmals meine Süße! –ganzvielknuddel-. Jab, Draco ist unglaublich von sich überzeugt und von den Gryffindors hält er nicht sonderlich viel. Was er aber nicht wahrhaben will ist, dass er Harry anziehend findet, was ihm dann in der Winkelgasse doch ein wenig verwirrt. Pansy in Reizwäsche, das reizt mich eher dazu, dass ich mich gleich übergeben muss. Jaaa. Genauso stelle ich mir Harry vor, wie das ganz letzte Bild unten, du weißt, welches ich meine. –breitgrins-. Lecker. (Soforthabenmuss). Tja, Snape ist ein Unikat und dass er dann abhaut, wenn Draco zum keifen anfängt, ist ja klar! Er kann einfach nicht mit Mädchen umgehen, wird sogar dann noch schlimmer werden! Grins. Ja, der arme Draco, sein Drache ist weg. Ja, wo ist er denn hin? Ja, Klamotten muss Draco sich jetzt selber suchen, wie er das macht, liest du unten! Hehe. Bis dann meine Süße! Lieb, dass du an meinen Geburtstag gedacht hast! Hab dich auch lieb, mein Schatz!!!! Sehr sogar!!!

**Jessy11:** Danke sehr! Hatte ich gehofft! Klar schreibe ich schnell weiter und hier kommt das nächste chap für dich!

**t-m-r:** juhu! Da bist du ja wieder! Genial! Klar kommt der Weise vor, der wird noch mehr vorkommen! Ja! Wenn sich die beiden wieder sehen, Draco und Harry, na das kann ja was werden! Schau es dir einfach mal an! Bin schon gespannt, wann es dann wieder bei dir weiter geht. Habe beim letzten Chap schon fleißig ein Review hinterlassen! Hast es bekommen? Hoffe ich doch!

**Arwen:** Noch jemand, den ich kenne! Schön dass du wieder zu mir gefunden hast! Juhu! Schön, dass dir diese Idee gefällt! Weißt, ich hab irgendwie was anderes damit vor. Nicht so wie die anderen Storys, die du bisher kennst. Aber das kristallisiert sich erst später heraus! Musst einfach weiter lesen! Ja, der Weise kam kurz vor, aber da kommt noch was mehr mit dem Weisen. Warte einfach mal ab. Nicht in diesem Chap, halt in weiteren! Doch, Harry ist schwul, Draco bemerkt das dann an sich mit der Zeit auch. Das ist auch der Grund, wieso er mit Mädchen nicht so kann. Wieso es ihm nicht so gefallen hat. Aber er kommt noch nicht drauf. Hm, du denkst, es wird ein Problem sein, weil die beiden nicht zusammen kommen? Vergiss nicht, Diana sieht Draco zu ähnlich, wie Zwillinge. Da hat Harry dann seine Probleme, ob er doch schwul ist oder nicht...nur weiß er nicht, dass ihm nicht das Mädchen anzieht, sondern das Wesen und das Aussehen von Draco, was man in ihr doch noch sehen kann. Tja, lass dich überraschen, wo Draco dann hinkommt. Glaube, dein Traum geht dann in Erfüllung. Jedenfalls habe ich alles genau geplant, wo er hinkommt, welche Peinlichkeiten es geben wird und was noch alles so passiert! Nein, denke, du hast das Chap nicht so richtig gelesen. Draco gibt sich als Diane als Cousine aus. Nicht Dumbledore. Dieser weiß halt nur Bescheid, dass Diana Draco ist, nichts weiter. Mit der Frisur von Harry meinte ich, dass er so aussieht, wie im dritten Teil des Filmes! Mit längeren Haaren gefällt er mir nicht. Aber das überlasse ich deine Fantasie, wie er aussehen soll, ok? –zwinker-. Doch, Draco mastubiert schon, nur gibt er es nicht zu. Er würde alles leugnen. Klar, hat er von sich gesprochen! War also ironisch gemeint. Doch seine Eitelkeit lässt Ehrlichkeit nicht zu. Weißt jetzt, was ich meine? Mal sehen, ob ich so was versautes schreibe. Aber wie du mich kennst, werde ich das wohl machen. Grins. Lass dich überraschen, was noch alles so passiert! Ok? Dickes Knutsch, danke, dass du mich wieder zu den Favoriten hinzugefügt hast! –freu!-. Bis dann, hoffe ich!!!!!

**Duivel:** noch jemande, den ich kenne! Schön dich auch wieder bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen! Hihi. Nein, brauchst nicht mit ihm leiden, lach lieber darüber. Denn diese FF sollte eher lustig werden, kommt drauf an, ob ich dies schaffe! Jab, Harry sieht scharf aus und wird auch selbstsicher sein. Nicht wie bei JKR, wo er der brave Typ ist, der nur unscheinbar ist. Nein, er wird einfach nur heiß sein! Oh danke!!!! Sehr lieb! Schön, dass du mir gratulierst! Hatte heute einen tollen Geburtstag!!! Mal sehen, ob ich das Chap auch noch heute reinstelle, oder eher morgen oder so. Denke, aber es wird später werden. Snief. Aber jetzt ist es ja da!!! Schreibst mir dann wieder, wie es dir gefallen hat? Bitte! Danke!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Wieder jemand den ich kenne! Juhui! Freut mich, dich wieder zu lesen! Knuddels! Hehe, ehrlich? Na bitte! Nein, Peter war nie mit Harry zusammen, er hat es nur so angedeutet, damit Draco eifersüchtig wird. Harry liebt Draco und das ist immer so bei meinen Chaps. Zwinker! Ja! Schreib mir bitte, würde mich voll freuen! Knuddels!!!

**Diana:** oje!!! –wegrenn- (michhinterercouchversteckentu) Wieso schimpfst du mit mir??? Gemein!! Snief... Tja, ich habe halt diesen Namen genommen, weil der so schön ist. Tut mir urigst leid! Nein, Draco wird nicht in Tops und Minni rumrennen, das macht er nicht, weil er keine Gaffer haben wird. Lies einfach weiter, dann wirst es schon sehen, was ich meine? Kommt aber erst später. –zwinker-. Hoffentlich verzeihst du mir noch!!! Bussis

**Tash:** Super! Die gefällt es derweil so gut? Keine Sorge, für peinliche Situationen bin ich Spezialist! Hehe. Jaja, der kleine Drache – ja wo ist der denn? Schlimm. Hihi. Du willst ein neues Chap? Hier ist es! Schreib mir wieder, wenn es dir gefällt! Würde mich sehr darüber freuen!!!!

**Phoenixfeder:** Schön auch dich wieder zu lesen! Voll genial! Danke! Tja, zickig wird er immer ein wenig sein, aber er wird sich ändern. Wird zwar nicht unbedingt zum typischen Mädchen mutieren, nein, aber er wird alles anders sehen. Die Dinge mehr schätzen, besonders Liebe und Freundschaft. Ja, Harry soll bei mir heiß aussehen, und das tut er bereits und es wird noch besser. Und schlimmer für Draco, der sich total in Harry verliebt, aber sich nichts eingestehen will. Ähäm..Jaaaaa, da bekommst noch deine Lacher, denn Draco lässt sich nicht gerne anbraten. Keine Bange, das wird schon noch werden! Skepsis ist immer wieder gut, aber warte einfach mal ab. Und ich hoffe, es bleibt dein Geschmack! Würde mich freuen, wieder was von dir zu lesen!!! Juhu!!!

**Deedochan:** hey Mausebär! Du bist ja auch wieder da!!! Habe gerade deine Benachrichtigung bekommen! Jab, Draco ist der Traummann schlechthin und Harry auch. Bin ja so was von abgefahren auf die beiden...schlimm mit mir..seufz. Nein, Draco dachte sich nichts, der Trank erkannte in seinem Inneren, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt und hat sich gedacht, er hilft ihm. Aber Draco wusste oder weiß ja selber nicht, was nicht stimmt. Ich schon! Er liebt Jungs, hat angst sich zu verlieben und die Liebe zu finden! Doch genau das wird passieren. Armer Draco! Hehe. Tja, Blaise wird Bescheid wissen, aber erst später...zuerst wird Blaise was anderes versuchen, aber lass dich da überraschen! Ja, ich hab heute Geburtstag (3.10). Tja, Snape, der arme, weiß nicht, wie er mit keifenden Weibern umgehen soll. Hehe. Tja, warte ab, was Blaise so anstellt! –teuflischgrins-. Draco wird es als Mädchen nicht einfach haben. So viel ist sicher!!! Dickes Bussi!!!!!

**Ashumaniel:** Hallo mein Herz! Danke für dein süßes Review zu meiner letzten Geschichte. Hoffe, du findest hier die Antwort und fragst dich nicht, wieso ich nicht antworte! Uah! Kenne das mit zu wenig Zeit haben und lesen. Aber ich versuche auch, mir etwas an Zeit dafür zu nehmen! Hehe. Na eh! Ich wollte dir ja nicht damit das Herz brechen, aber mich freut es, dass du den Schluss so romantisch angesehen hast! Ja, da hatte ich einen Fehler. Eigentlich ist ja Ron mit Blaise zusammen und nicht..ähäm...oops. Schön dass dir die Pairings Lucius und Severus gefallen, sowie der Weise mit dem String und Dumbi mit langer Badehose mit Herzi. Hehe. Schön dass dir auch die hochzeit und die Schwangerschaft gefallen hat! Dabei ist mir das erst später eingefallen und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es schreiben soll, oder nicht. Aber dann kam es über mich und ich dachte, es wäre das geniale Ende! Seufz! Schön dass es dir so gut gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass du bald diese Geschichte hier entdeckst und mir wieder schreibst, meine süße Maus! Ich würde mich so sehr darüber freuen und auch über ein neues Chap von dir, weil ich deinen Schreibstil und deine Ideen so bewundere! Deine Geschichte ist einer meiner Lieblinge, wenn nicht sogar mein Liebling schlechthin! Ich kann nicht anders, als sie zu verschlingen! Bitte schreib schnell weiter und ich hoffe, du findest hier mein Kommi für dich!!! Ich hab dich ganz viel lieb du Süße und schreib mir wieder, sonst gehe ich ein wenn ich nichts von dir lese!!!!! Dich ganz viel Knutschen und knuddeln muss mein herz!!!! HAB DICH LIEB!

**GefallenerEngel:** HEY!!! GEIL!!! Du auch wieder hier?! Super! Ich freu mich ja sooooo! Genial! Ja, gibt schon ne Story mit Harry als Mädchen, doch bei mir ist es Draco. Und er bleibt ja generell Draco, aber halt gefangen im Körper eines Mädchens. Und er mutiert auch nicht zum Mädchen, sondern bleibt so wie er ist. Also verhält er sich auch so! hehe. Wird megapeinlich für ihn! Hoffe, dich weiterhin damit zum lachen zu bringen, besonders, wenn er Sachen machen muss, wobei auch Mädchen ihre Schwierigkeiten haben. Der arme Draco. Der wird noch Augen machen! Diese Story soll lustig werden und peinlich zugleich! Hoffe, du bleibst weiterhin dabei! Ich würde mich sehr freuen! –grins- Bis dann! Und DANKE !!!

**Mr.Max Vuitton:** Schön, dass du mir noch auf meine letzte Geschichte geantwortet hast und ich hoffe, du findest hier die Antwort auf mein letztes Chap! Vielleicht treffe ich dich ja hier wieder und du schreibst mir dann, was du davon hältst! Bis bald hoffe ich!

**Severina35:** Hey! Wieder jemanden, den ich schon kenne! Danke, dass du mir schreibst! Genial! Klar, Harry ist ja überall schon ein Mädchen. Jetzt ist mal Draco dran und der packt es gar nicht. Jedenfalls wird da noch einiges passieren, was Draco angeht. Besonders, weil er sich nicht als Mädchen fühlt und somit Sachen macht, wo ihn alle nur anglotzen können. Wird noch megapeinlich werden. Grins! Schön, dass ich dich zum lachen gebracht habe! Hoffe, wieder was von dir zu lesen! Knuddels!

**Angelfall:** juhu Schatzimaus! Schön wieder was von dir zu lesen!!! Jab, schön dass dir das gefallen hat! Ja, wo ist denn der kleine Drache hin? Aber mit der „Drachendame"wird er auch seinen Spaß haben, oder sie? Da tu ich mir sehr schwer! Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass du bei Harrys Darstellung lange Zähne bekommen hast. Der Typ sieht ja aber auch verdammt heiß aus! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn auch schon ein wenig...ähm...bearbeiten –pfeif-. So ein Typ, wahnsinn! Keine Bange! Hormone sind normal! Außer, wir beide sind etwas weggetreten! Hehe. Na geh, ehrlich? Das hoffe ich auch, dass die Muse dich wieder küsst! Bei mir tut sie es zeitweise, Gott sei Dank! Jab, mein nächstes Chap ist schon unterwegs, der arme Draco!!! Hehe. Der wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben! Grins! Viel Spaß dabei mein Herzi! Ich werde mich bemühen, dass es weiterhin lustig wird!! Knutschis, ich hab dich lieb!!!! Vermiss dich ganz doll!!! Danke dass du mir geschrieben hast!!! So was von cool....Knutschis....hach, bei dir gibt's ein Happy End – dafür lieb ich dich!!! Danke! Mein Herzenswunsch geht in Erfüllung. Ich bin dir so treu ergeben, wie Dobby den Harry...hehe.

**Enlothiel:** Hallo! Schön dich bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen! Schön, dass dies dir gefällt! Ich versuche auch die Story anders zu schreiben, wie bisher. Denn Draco bleibt so wie er ist! Er ist halt nur im Körper eines Mädchens gefangen. Keine Bange, wer mutiert nicht zum Mädchen! Das mag ich selber nicht! Mal sehen, wie ich Harry und Blaise noch beschreiben kann! Ob Blaise schwul wird? Glaube ich eher nicht, habe mit ihm was anderes vor. Aber er wird Draco verarschen und so tu als ob. Damit dieser drauf kommt! Keine Bange! Hoffe, du schaust bald wieder bei mir rein, würde mich sehr freuen!!!! Danke!!!

**Vampiry:** Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du hier auch reinschaust! Oder bist schon da gewesen? Muss noch meine anderen Reviews ansehen! Hehe. Wenn es dir Recht ist, beantworte ich dir hier alles, was meine alte Geschichte angeht, ja?

_Chap 15:_ Ja! Hab voll keines von dir bekommen! Frechheit! Aber wenigstens habe ich es jetzt bekommen und das zählt! Hehe! Die Drachen haben es dir angetan, was? Besonders die Drachen! Ja, die gefallen mir auch! Danke! Tja, Draco ist einfach der Teufel in Engelsgestalt. Den würde ich auch nicht mehr gehen lassen. Hm, ich nehme beide, kann ja nicht genug von ihnen bekommen schweindibin Jab, der Weise hat alle Zähne so verloren! Sollte wohl aufhören zu pfeifen, was? Na voll! Wir alle reden wie Weiser, dann nix kompliziert. Hehe. Na voll! Was glaubst, wieso Dumbi immer so schön ruhig ist und immer so lächelt? Hier hast ein Geheimnis entlüftet! Tja, Luc ist halt ein Irrer, hat immer Angst um seine Frisur! Eh klar! Nein, leider wird meine Geschichte nicht verfilmt, wobei ich Harry und draco gerne in meinem Lemon sehen würde! Warte, ich flieg mal zu ihnen hin und frag sie...hihi. Kommst mit? Jaja, Blondi Senior! Der arme Weise! Aber Severus rettet ja alles! Gelle? Die Kampfszene war nicht mal so übel! Knallen sich alle selber ab, na selber schuld, sag ich nur!!! Tja, eigentlich wollte Harry mit Dumbi unter vier Augen sprechen, doch er musste dann Dracos Vater und Sev dazuholen. Also unter hm 8 Augen? Argos hat es mir angetan, den würde ich auch gerne mal ausleihen! Das könnte was werden! Geil. Hast du schön geschrieben! Spiel Satz und Sieg. Genialer Ausspruch, passt perfekt! Hehe, wenn du „kacke" schreibst, muss ich immer wieder an den Film „hellboy"denken! Der sagt das auch immer! Hihi.

_Chap 16:_ Schön dass dir das Ende so gut gefallen hat! Freut mich voll! Ja, Schnulze pur, muss ich gestehen! Ja, ich habe extra angefangen, meine Chaps immer lange zu schreiben, weil ich gerne selber lange Chaps lese! Ich finde es immer wieder schade, wenn ich was lese und nach 5 min. ist es vorbei und ich kann wieder warten! Ur gemein! Aber gerne! Ich habe diese Story sehr gerne geschrieben!! Muss ich mal gucken, ob Luc und Sev wieder zusammen kommen. Einige mögen die Pairings, andere nicht. Aber falls es sich ergeben sollte, mache ich das. Ok? JKR ist etwas verklemmt und hat Angst, dass Drohbriefe kommen, wenn Draco und Harry schwul sind. Tja, Pech...hm. Wie bitte was? Luna???? Hilfe!!!! Weg mir der! Wie ich geschrieben habe mit „Betthüpfi"dachte ich mir auch gleich, ob der Weise es noch bringt, aber anscheinend schon. Nein, will ich mir nicht vorstellen, mir wird übel...uah –wegrenn- tja, ich hätte im Pool auch lieber zu Harry und Draco gesehen, als zu den anderen! –pfeif-. Tja, bei mir sind alle Personen anders als bei JKR. Sollte immer so sein bei mir. Gefällt mir besser, wenn wir was zu lachen haben. Oder? Gell, die Verfolgungsjagt beim Pool hat dir gefallen. Armer Weise und armer Snape. Was Snape in String? Nein, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Klar! Lemon gehört schon dazu, dann noch die Hochzeit und dann noch die Kinder. Ähäm... Wie Luc und Sev Kinder? –großeaugenkrieg- ähm. Glaub ich eher nicht, aber alles ist möglich. Hehe. Ohm Mann Vamp! Deine Reviews sind einfach arg!!! Hoffe, du liest dieses hier auch für dich! Habe extra viel für dich geschrieben ,wie du siehst! Knutschis, ich hab dich auch lieb! Hoffe, ich lese dich schnell wieder!!!!! Bussis!!!!

**WhiteRoseOfDurkness:** Na bitte! Und du bist auch wieder hier! Genial! Schön, dass dir mein Schreibstil weiterhin gefällt! Hoffe, die Story auch! Würde mich freuen, wenn ich dich wieder lesen würde. Hihi. Dickes Bussi!

**Alagar:** Hey! Schön die wieder zu lesen! Ich packs ned! Aus kottingbrunn???? Sch--- Gibt's ja nicht! Wäre ja nur 15 min. von mir entfernt! Ich klapp zusammen! Wäre irre, wenn ich dich schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe und wir beide wissen voneinander nichts. Nur meine Story hält uns zusammen. Genial –breitgrins-. Oja, ehrlich? Wobei, die Idee von Junge auf Mädchen, ist nicht übel! Doch man denkt immer – ist nur ein Schmarn! ABER: ich habe vor, es anders zu gestalten, sodass es insgeheim ein Junge/Junge Geschehen bleibt. Will Draco nicht als typisches Mädchen haben. Na bitte! Nein. Lies einfach weiter und wir werden ja sehen, ob dir das so gefällt! Geht klar Al! Hoffe du schaust wieder rein? Grins.

**Angie:** Tja, die Frage, ob Harry auf Diana steht, wirst du gleich lesen – also die Antwort drauf. Ist ein wenig kompliziert. Nein, keiner erfährt, dass Draco Diana ist. Das bleibt geheim. Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er es nicht herausfinden würde...oopps..zu viel gesagt. Genau! Draco hat sich verwandelt weil er eigentlich schwul ist und auf Harry steht – die ganze Zeit über!!! Hehe. Wir wissen es, der Depp noch nicht. Hey no problem! Hast du Fragen, her damit! Und hier kommt dein nächstes Chap! Hehe.

**TiaAngo:** juhu!!! –dirumhalsflieg-. Auch wieder da? Genial!!! –schmelz-. Schön, hab es so gehofft! Hast dich wieder gefangen? Hehe. So lustig? Fandest du es? Ich hätte gerne gesehen, wie Draco den Pfosten geküsst hat, aber leider wird das nie verfilmt! Danke!!!! Ur lieb!! Dass du mir gratulierst! Wieder ein Jahr älter –wegrenn-. Egal! Ich bleibe ja so wie ich bin und basta! Hehe. Tja, ich habe vor, dass Draco zwar ein Mädchen ist, aber noch immer wie er selber denkt! Also dass der junge durchkommt. Da kommen noch viele peinliche Sachen auf ihn zu. Hehe! Das kann ja was werden! Geil!! Freu mich schon, wie das dir dann gefallen wird! Nein, sie werden...wobei...Lady Mal sehen ob ich den Namen einbringe. Danke für die Idee! –fiesgrins-. Habe schon viele Gedanken. Aber nun Schatz – viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap!!!!! Und du schreib ja schnell bei dir weiter, damit ich was zu lesen habe!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alle dir mir nachher reviewn, werde ich dann später, im nächsten Chap beantworten! Versprochen! Habe ich jemanden vergessen....SCHREIEN!!!! Denn ich antworten einem jeden!!_

Wieso?

**Weil ihr es mir wert seid und weil ich euch brauche und ihr mir die Kraft gebt, weiter zu schreiben. Weil ihr mir verdammt wichtig seid, deshalb...gruppenknutsch...uah...hehe**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, meine Süßen! Jungs wie Mädls! Hier kommt das nächste chap und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Ich werde weiterhin versuchen, dass es lustig und peinlich bleibt, gerade deshalb weil Draco sich weiterhin wie ein Junge verhalten wird, wobei er ja eindeutig ein Mädchen ist! Hehe. Leute, das wird echt heavy, jab!

_Also, viel Spaß damit und hinterlässt mir ja Kommis!_

Dickes Knutschi, hab euch lieb!!!

Eure für immer!

Gugi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 2**

**Diana Malfoy**

Diana, alias Draco Malfoy, wachte am nächsten Tag mit einem brummenden Schädel auf, wobei dies darauf zurück zu führen war, dass er gestern etwas zu viel und zu laut herumgeraunzt und nebenbei den Pfosten gerammt hatte. Draco hoffte, wenn er aufwachen würde, wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch als seine Hände seinen Körper abfuhren, wobei er auf seine neuen Brüste stieß, jaulte er auf. Jammernd rollte er sich zusammen und verabscheute die Welt generell.

Er überlegte lange: sollte er auswandern? Oder aus dem Fenster springen? Nein, ein Draco Malfoy versteckte sich nie, wobei er jetzt gerne eine Maus gewesen wäre, um sich in einem Loch zu verstecken. Als es leise an der Türe klopfte, seufzte er und sagte leise „herein". Schon wurde diese leise aufgezogen und ein schüchterner Snape lugte durch den Spalt hindurch, vergewisserte sich gleich mal, ob Draco angezogen sei, oder zumindest bedeckt.

Dieser knurrte vor sich hin und keifte gleich drauf los: „Klar bin ich bedeckt! Was soll die blöde Frage, Mist verdammter!"Snape seufzte und betrat das Zimmer, setzte sich auf das Bett, wobei Draco sich nun aufsetzte und seine Decke um sich hüllte.

„Guten Morgen Diana! Hast du gut geschlafen?"grinste er spöttisch, wobei Draco etwas wütend wurde.

„Hör auf, mich so blöd anzugrinsen! Immerhin warst du es doch, der mir nicht sagen wollte, was dieser beschissene Trank auf sich hatte!" schon meldete sich in Snape sein schlechtes Gewissen, wobei er nun auf die Decke starrte und Draco zufrieden damit schien.

„Bei Merlin! Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt und..."

„Nein, hast du nicht"

„Na gut, es TUT MIR LEID! Aber wir müssen nun alle damit leben! Dumbledore weiß davon schon Bescheid und er wird alles in die Wege leiten, um dich erneut den Schülern vorzustellen. Auch wirst du dich nochmals mit dem sprechenden Hut auseinander setzen müssen und..."

„Wie bitte? Wieso dass denn? Ich gehe einfach wieder nach Slytherin! Der Alte weiß doch, dass ich Draco Malfoy bin! Wieso sollte ich..."

„Lass mich gefälligst ausreden, du undankbares....na egal. Du verhältst dich in der Tat wie ein Mädchen. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!"meinte Snape nun barsch, wobei Draco empört nach Luft schnappte. Na der hatte ja leicht reden! Er war ja nicht zu einem Mädchen mutiert, sondern Draco! Beleidigt sah er weg, wobei er Snapes resigniertes seufzen hören konnte.

„Sorry, Draco, aber ich weiß doch auch nicht, wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen soll! Jedenfalls muss dich der Hut neu wählen, weil du jetzt ein Mädchen bist und die Schüler ja darüber nicht Bescheid wissen. Bitte, sei uns nicht böse, es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht kommst du ja wieder nach Slytherin und dann gibt's keine Probleme mehr.

Aber bitte, zieh dich jetzt an und dann komm runter frühstücken. Danach wirst du in die Winkelgasse gehen, um dir neue Sachen zu kaufen. Danach kommst du auf schnellsten Wege wieder zurück und danach sehen wir weiter, ok?"

Draco nickte ergeben und murmelte unverständliches vor sich hin, als Snape aufstand, den Kopf schüttelte und leise die Türe hinter sich zuzog. Schon ließ er sich wieder ins Bett fallen und überlegte fieberhaft. Seine Hände legte er auf seinen Bauch wobei er sich auf die Lippen biss. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, als sein liebster „Drache"noch anwesend war – sie beide hatten schon viel Spaß zusammen?! Und jetzt? Was sollte er mit dem anderen „Ding"anfangen? Hm, er könnte ja mal... Lange überlegte er nicht, schon machten seine Hände eine Reise ins Ungewisse, wobei er seine Augen schloss und genoss.

Er berührte einige Punkte, die er als Mädchen noch nicht kannte. Die er nur als Junge bei anderen Mädchen stimulierte. Aber dass er SO intensiv fühlen würde, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Die eine Hand lag auf seiner Brust, welche er leicht streichelte, die zweite viel weiter unten auf seinem neuen Geschlechtsteil. Vorsichtig erkundete er weiterhin seinen neuen Körper, gleitete mit einigen Fingern tief in sich hinein, stöhnte mittlerweile leise auf.

Himmlisch! So fühlten sich also Mädchen, wenn sie sich selbst befriedigten? Er machte so lange weiter, bis er merkte, dass seine Erregung immer stärker wurde, seine Wangen sich aufheizten und er schließlich einen leisen Schrei von sich gab und erschöpft die Augen aufschlug.

„Wow" flüsterte er nun und keuchte noch immer von den Nachwirkungen seiner Empfindungen und seines Höhepunktes.

Sofort blickte er zur Türe und hoffte, Snape würde nicht wieder einfach so unaufgefordert ins Zimmer stürmen, doch die Türe blieb weiterhin zu. Mit noch immer geröteten Wangen stand er nun auf und schritt zum Spiegel, um seine gesamte Erscheinung in sich aufnehmen zu können.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm dieses wunderschöne Mädchen entgegen lächelte, rosige Wangen und leuchtende Augen hatte. So fühlte sich also ein Orgasmus bei Mädchen an! Dies musste er sich merken. Vielleicht sollte er dies auch öfters machen? Leise kicherte er vor sich hin und freute sich schon auf Runde zwei.

Schnell zog er sich an, ging noch aufs WC, wobei er wieder einmal vor der Schüssel stand und sich grummelnd ärgerte. Danach ging er frühstücken. Snape musste Draco mit Gewalt aus dem Haus schieben, da sich dieser vollkommen wehrte und einfach nicht gehen wollte.

Draco gab es schließlich auf und machte sich seufzend auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Schnell huschte er von einer Ecke zur anderen, da er nicht wollte, dass ihn viele zu Gesicht bekamen. Es könnte ihn ja jemand erkennen! Nicht auszudenken! Mann, war das peinlich! Diana Malfoy in Männerklamotten. Na super! Besonders, wenn sie um einiges zu groß waren. Er zog seinen Gürtel enger, zog seinen Pulli glatt, schlang den Umhang enger um seinen neuen Körper und marschierte in den rettenden Laden. Doch irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht wohl darin, da vorwiegend Mädchen diesen besuchten und irgendwie die Jungs fehlten.

Vorsichtig sah er sich um, huschte in die Damenabteilung und blickte umher, als eine nette Verkäuferin ihn auf einmal ansprach:

„Na, junge Dame? Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen? Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes?"Draco erschrack heftig, drehte sich um und sah sie aus großen Augen an. Nachdenken Draco!

„Ähm...also ich....ich wollte eigentlich was Neues zum Anziehen kaufen. Sie halten mich vielleicht für verrückt, doch das habe ich noch nie gemacht. Die Hauselfen, also, sie haben immer...."Druckte Draco herum und wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„Ich verstehe!"lachte die Verkäuferin leise auf und winkte ab. „Wie ich sehe, sind sie Schülerin Hogwarts und tragen dennoch nicht die richtige Kleidung! Die ist doch eher für Jungen, oder?"fragte sie lächelnd, wobei Dracos Wangen nun brannten und er an sich hinunter sah.

„Ähm...mein Bruder...meine Sachen sind in der Reinigung?"meinte er unsicher, wobei er ein kleines, unschuldiges Lächeln aufsetzte, mit seinen langen Wimpern klimperte und die Verkäuferin dies doch tatsächlich geschluckt hatte.

„Kein Problem! Kommen sie einfach mit! Was brauchen sie denn alles?" fragte sie nebenbei, als sie voran schritt und schon einiges im Auge hatte, danach griff.

„Ähm, Schuluniform, Freizeitklamotten, dann Unterwäsche...."Die Verkäuferin blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Draco um, sah ihn irritiert an.

„Unser Haus ist abgebrannt und meine Sachen..."meinte er mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht und großen Augen, wobei die Verkäuferin seufzte.

„Oh sie armes Ding! Nun verstehe ich! Das bleibt natürlich unter uns! Kommen sie mit, ich zeige ihnen alles!"Draco atmete erleichtert aus, freute sich, dass ihm so eine gekonnte Lüge eingefallen war und folgte ihr. Schon schnappte sich die Verkäuferin einiges aus der Unterwäscheabteilung, dann schleppte die Draco in eine andere Abteilung um ihn noch andere Teile in die Hand zu drücken.

Draco musste seitlich an dem Berg neuer Sachen, die ihm die Verkäuferin in die Hände gedrückt hatte, vorbeilinsen um nicht zu stolpern. Die Verkäuferin fand noch vieles, was sie ihm immer wieder in die Hände drückte, den Berg Wäsche größer werden ließ. Sie redete sich in Rage, was der jungen Dame so alles stehen könnte und marschierte weiter.

„So, das sollte vorerst reichen! Da hinten befindet sich die Umkleidekabine! Gehen sie dort hinein und ziehen sie dies an. Wenn ihnen etwas gefallen sollte, können sie es ja kaufen. Und wenn sie Fragen haben, zögern sie nicht, mich zu rufen! Mein Name ist übrigens Jane! Einverstanden?"lächelte sie Draco zu, wobei dieser nur ein „mhpf"von sich geben konnte und vorsichtig voran schritt.

Die Verkäuferin war schon längst weg und Draco kam sich alleine gelassen vor. Schon stolperte er Richtung Umkleidekabine, wobei eines der Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden fiel, seine Füße sich darin verhangen. Schon kam er ins stolpern und fiel der Länge nach auf die Nase, mit dem Gesicht voran in den Wäschehaufen, der nun am Boden lag.

„Toll Draco, ganz toll. Peinlicher geht's nun nicht mehr"nuschelte er nun in den Wäscheberg und wurde rot, lag mit der Nase inmitten der neuen Unterwäsche. Hoffentlich hatte dies niemand gesehen?

„Kann ich dir helfen? Warte, komm einfach mal hoch"sagte eine nun freundliche Stimme, wobei Draco ertappt zusammenzuckte und sich wünschte, wer dies auch immer war – sie möge schnell wieder verschwinden.

Als er aufsah, blickte er in haselnussbraune Augen, die von schönen, dunklen Locken umrahmt war, geziert von einem wundervollen, netten Lächeln. Granger! Draco bekam den Schock seines Lebens, wollte schon eine bissige Bemerkung los lassen, als ihm seine erbärmliche Lage bewusst wurde. Verdammt! Hermine hielt ihm seine Hand hilfreich entgegen und lächelte noch immer. War sie nicht abgeschreckt? Wusste sie nicht, WER hier vor ihr am Boden, voll peinlich, herumlag?

Zögernd nahm er ihre Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Bist du neu hier? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen! Hallo! Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und wer bist du? Bist du eventuell mit Draco Malfoy verwandt?"fragte sie weiterhin nett, wobei Draco glaubte, dass er sich gleich übergeben musste.

„Ähm, ja, so ungefähr! Mein Name ist Dr...ähm..äh...also...Diana Malfoy! Ich bin die Cousine von Draco. Angenehm"meinte er gespielt nett und unterdrückte seinen Brechzeit, wobei er Hermine schief angrinste.

„War übrigens ein netter Sturzflug vorhin. Recht peinlich was?" lachte Hermine jetzt, wobei Draco sich gerade vorstellte, Hermine genüsslich zu würgen, sie aber immer noch weiter lächelte.

„Ja, so kann man es sagen"schnarrte er nun, wobei Hermines lachen verklang.

„Wow, ihr seid ja tatsächlich verwandt. Er redet genauso wie du. Nichts des to trotz will ich dir dennoch helfen. Besonders, weil du neu hier bist. Oder bist du mit jemanden hier? Ich will dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen, weißt du? Doch ich könnte dir helfen, wenn du magst?"fragte sie nun freundlich, legte den Kopf schief, wobei Draco angestrengt überlegte. Hatte er jemanden bei sich oder nicht? Kur überlegte er, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin alleine hier. Wäre nett, wenn du mir helfen könntest. Weißt du, ich kenne mich da nicht so ganz aus, ich...du hältst mich sicherlich für belämmert! Aber ich komme aus einem anderen Staat und da ist es generell immer warm und unser Haus ist letztes Wochenende abgebrannt und nun habe ich keine Sachen mehr. Und deshalb kam ich hier her! Draco hingegen hatte diese Schule satt und wollte ab heute Privatunterricht nehmen. Er kommt in drei Monaten wieder!"nickte Draco nun überzeugend, wobei Hermine die Stirn runzelte.

„Tatsächlich? Oh, das tut mir sehr leid! Das mit dem Haus und so weiter. Wobei ich auch verstehen kann, wieso du dich mit solchen Dingen hier..." dabei starrte sie auf die Strumpfhose, die noch immer am Boden lag „...nicht auskennst. Ich zeige dir alles. Malfoy ist tatsächlich nicht hier? Nun, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er genug von der Schule hat."Murmelte sie, wobei sich Draco wunderte. Keine abfälligen Bemerkungen über ihn?

„Du magst ihn nicht, was?"schnarrte er weiter, wobei Hermine sich nicht davon einschüchtern ließ.

„Um ehrlich zu sein – nein. Wobei ich dies ziemlich schade finde. Ich hätte ja nichts gegen ihn, aber er hat mich immer Schlammblut genannt und...oje...entschuldige, du bist ja auch eine Malfoy! Ich werde dann mal gehen, denn ich denke, das liegt in der Familie, oder?"murmelte sie leise, zog enttäuscht den Kopf ein und drehte sich um.

„Warte!" rief Draco aus und biss sich gleich mal auf die Zunge. Wieso rief er sie zurück? Das war Granger! Hallo? Die Granger, die immer alles besser wusste! Doch – er brauchte ihre Hilfe. Leider.

„Ja?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum.

„Also, ist mir egal was Draco gesagt hat, kannst du mir bitte...ähm..helfen?" Draco wunderte sich nun, denn er hatte noch nie jemanden um Hilfe gebeten. Diese Worte kamen nur schwer über seine Lippen und er musste sich richtiggehend dazu zwingen.

„Klar kann ich dass! Du bist ja ganz anders als Malfoy, ich meine Draco! Entschuldige! Weißt du, er wäre ja ganz nett, wenn er nicht so gemein zu mir wäre! Denn ich glaube, auch er hat auch eine gute Seite an sich"meinte sie überzeugend, wobei Draco nun die Augenbraue hochzog und Granger für durchgeknallt hielt. Er und eine „gute"Seite an sich? Wo denn?

„Meinst du das im Ernst?"fragte er wieder, wobei sie nur nickte.

„Klar! Ein jeder Mensch hat auch eine gute Seite! Schade, dass Draco die nicht zeigt. Dann wäre er der beliebteste Schüler Hogwarts. Wobei ich aber eher für Harry stimme. Ach ja! Wir müssen uns beeilen, denn Ron und Harry warten auf mich. Ach so! Du kennst sie ja noch nicht! Ich stelle sie dir nachher vor wenn du willst! Sie sind sehr nett!

Aber nun rein mit dir. Hier! Deine Sachen! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag mir Bescheid!"mit diesen Worten schob sie Draco in die Kabine, drückte ihm alles in die Hand, der nun überrumpelt Platz nahm und nicht wusste, wie er was anziehen sollte.

Sein Blick glitt über Röcke, Pollunder, Hemden, Krawatten, Umhänge, Unterwäsche wie Höschen und Bh´s, sowie Stumpfhosen. Bh´s???? Schon zog er so ein Ding mit zwei Fingern hoch und begutachtete diesen von allen Seiten. Was sollte er nur damit anfangen?

Sich den umschnallen? Also diese Verkäuferin hatte ja wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Doch würde er den kaufen, wer weiß, wozu dieser gut war. Aber war das seine Größe? Seine Dinger waren doch größer als dieser BH, oder? Vorsichtig zog er diesen auseinander und begutachtete diesen wiederum von allen Seiten. Hm, könnte doch passen, oder? Mit einem Murmeln hielt er sich diesen an den noch bekleideten Oberkörper, wobei Hermine den Vorhang leicht zur Seite schob und neugierig hineinlugte.

„Na, alles ok?"frage sie kichernd, wobei Draco spitz aufschrie und hochrot wurde, sie erschrocken anblickte und gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Granger sah ihm zu!

„Sorry" meinte sie nun hochrot.

Sofort entfernte sich Hermine und räusperte sich. Sie musste ein wenig grinsen, da Diana anscheinend sehr scheu war und sie mit großen Augen angestarrt hatte. Oder war sie nur prüde? Sie hatte doch das gleiche wie Hermine! Sie war doch eine Frau! Wieso machte sie so ein Theater?

„Entschuldige, kommt nicht wieder vor! Aber ich denke, du weißt, wozu ein BH gut ist?"fragte sie neckend und Draco ging in Gedanken sämtliche Flüche durch die er ihr an den Hals werfen würde. Er riss sich zusammen, zählte bis zehn und antwortete:

„Ähm, ja, aber wozu brauche ich dieses Ding? Bei mir hüpft nichts! So viel ist sicher!"Hermine kicherte vor sich hin und meinte nur „Ähm, ja, kann schon sein, aber er gilt als Verschönerung, oder Verpackung! Denk doch nur daran, wie die Jungs Augen machen, wenn sie dich auspacken und dann so was reizvolles zum Vorschein kommt"

„WAS?" schrie er hinter der Umkleidekabine aus, wobei Hermine zusammen zuckte und den Vorhang anstarrte.

„Mich fasst keiner an, klar?"knirschte er nun, wobei Hermine wieder grinste.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut! Doch ich würde ihn kaufen, glaube mir. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche! Außerdem hält er das Gewebe elastisch und fest, damit „sie"mal nicht hängen."Hermine lugte nochmals zum Vorhang, wobei es dahinter sehr ruhig wurde, dieser aufgeschoben wurde und Draco seinen Kopf hindurch steckte.

„Äh, was? Ehrlich? Aber wieso?"fragte er dümmlich, wobei Hermine genervt mit den Augen rollte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass unsere Brüste immer so fest bleiben? Halloohoo? Erdanziehungskraft? Mit dem Alter hängen sie dann wenn man sie nicht pflegt und auf sie achtet!"meinte sie überzeugt, wobei Draco die Augen weit aufriss. Grausame Vorstellung. Draco mit Hängebrüsten. Uah!

„Nein, ehrlich! Na so was. Na gut!"schon verschwand er wieder und fing an sich auszuziehen. Schon probierte er einige Sachen an, wobei er nach 10 Minuten endlich fertig war. Fehlte nur noch diese dämliche Stumpfhose. Den BH hatte er nicht angezogen, mit diesem Ding konnte er sich einfach nicht anfreunden. Juckte und kratzte zu viel. Er liebte es an Mädchen, doch wie sie dies nur aushielten?

Doch diese Unterhose saß perfekt und fühlte sich an wie ein „Hauch von nichts"Er zog die Strumpfhose auseinander und ließ sie wieder zusammenschnalzen. Schon versuchte er sein Glück, wobei er wieder ins stolpern kam und aus der Umkleidekabine purzelte. Wie ein Käfer lag er rücklings am Boden, das eine Bein in der Strumpfhose, das andere Bein irgendwo.

Hermine lachte los, hielt sich den Bauch und wischte sich die Tränen weg, als sie das fassungslose Gesicht von Draco begutachtete.

„Ja ja, lach du nur, du musst dieses Ding ja auch nicht anziehen!" keifte er nun, wobei Hermine den Kopf schüttelte und sich ans Bein fasste. Schon zupfte sie an ihrer Strumpfhose und lachte weiter.

„Doch, ich habe sie an! Ist manchmal nicht einfach, aber ich zeige es dir!" schon half sie ihm wieder hoch, zog ihn in die Umkleidekabine, wobei er sie nicht in SEINER Umkleide haben wollte - und zeigte ihm, wie man diese aufrollte, über das Bein stülpte. Draco staunte nicht schlecht – welch eine Technik! Sehr interessant und kompliziert zugleich. Nun verstand er langsam die Mädchen. Blödes Strumpfding. Schon hatte er es begriffen, zog sich diese an und strahlte Hermine an.

„Na, wie sehe ich aus!"ereiferte er sich, wobei er aus der Umkleidekabine schritt und sich im Spiegel nebenan musterte. Hermine wurde bereits rot vor lachen, stellte sich hinter ihm und hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest.

„Wieso lachst du verdammt!"keifte er wieder, wobei Hermine ihn herumdrehte um ihn zu zeigen, dass sein Rock am Po auch in der Strumpfhose steckte und Draco wurde rot. Schon fuchtelte er daran herum, zog den Rock heraus und räusperte sich.

„Und" meinte er nun kleinlaut und Hermine nickte.

„Wundervoll! Du siehst großartig aus!"meinte sie ehrlich, wobei beide Mädchen sich nun im Spiegel betrachteten und fast gleich aussahen. Beide waren schlank und zierlich, wobei Draco blonde, halblange Haare hatte und Hermine braune, gewellte. Beide hatten nun die Schuluniform an, die sie kannten, wobei beide Röcke trugen, die bis unters Knie reichten. Dazu eben diese besagten Stumpfhosen, die Draco grausam juckten und er sich dabei immer wieder kratzte. Die Schuhe blieben allerdings gleich. Draco war mit seinem Erscheinungsbild mehr als zufrieden und nickte ihr zu.

Draco beschloss, alles zu kaufen, wer weiß, wozu dieser BH noch gut war. Man wusste es ja nie. Schon spazierten die beiden voll bepackt, wobei Hermine Draco half, aus dem Laden, wo Ron und Harry auf sie warteten.

„Boah, Hermine! Wieso brauchst du immer so lange? Du hast doch gesagt, dass...."Ron blieben die Wörter im Hals stecken, als er das Mädchen an Hermines Seite sah.

„Du...du siehst aus wie...."Stotterte er und stieß Harry an, der ebenfalls dieses Mädchen anstarrte. Schon kramte er seine Erziehung hervor und trat Draco entgegen.

„Hi, ich bin Harry Potter und wer bist du?"fragte dieser mit einem unglaublichen Lächeln, wobei ihm einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen, die er nun wegpustete. Beide hielten sich nun an den Händen, ließen nicht los. Draco war noch immer fasziniert von seinen grünen Augen und versank regelrecht darin.

Ron sah zwischen den beiden neugierig hin und her, genauso wie Hermine. Wenn sie nicht wüssten, dass Harry schwul war, dann würden sie meinen, er hätte sich gerade verliebt.

„Ähm, hallo?"fragte Ron nun, wobei beide aus der Starre gerissen und rot wurden, ließen die Hände nun los.

„Ach ja, ähä also ich...ähm...puh...also......also mein Name ist Dr...ähm...Diana Malfoy, ich bin die Cousine von Draco" meinte er schüchtern und hätte sich dabei selber gerne eine verpasst. Wieso kam er sich so klein und hilflos vor? Das war doch nur Potter verdammt!

„Dachte ich mir schon! Diese Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend! Ihr könntet Zwillinge sein!"Meinte Harry nun erfreut und schritt ein wenig näher, wobei Draco große Augen bekam, weil Harry ihn von oben bis unten musterte und ihn mindestens um einen Kopf überragte.

„Hm, ja, dieselben schönen Augen, graublau. Dieselbe hübsche kleine Nase und .... dieser Mund"murmelte er heiser, wobei sein Blick auf den besagten, hängen blieb. Draco spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden und sah verlegen weg. Sein Herz machte tausende an Purzelbäumen und er verstand sich selber nicht mehr.

„Oh, entschuldige! Ich will gleich mal ehrlich zu dir sein! Auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne und du sicherlich mit Malfoy...ähm...Draco – du heißt ja auch so – verwandt bist und mit ihm in Kontakt bist. Also, ich stehe eigentlich nicht auf Mädchen. Aber du bist sehr nett"meinte er und hüstelte, wobei Dracos Mund aufklappte.

„Du...Du...bist schwul Potter?"fragte er nun, wobei Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Du könntest voll Draco Malfoy sein. Unglaublich, dieselbe Art. Und ja, ich bin schwul, was dagegen?"meinte er eisig, wobei Draco schnell den Kopf schüttelte und sich innerlich blöd freute.

„Ähm, also Draco nimmt ab heute für einige Zeit Privatunterricht. Er kommt in drei Monaten wieder. So lange bleibe ich hier. Ähm, er hat mich dich aber anders beschrieben. Du siehst so hei..ei........ähm....har...har....harmlos aus"korrigierte er sich und wurde abermals rot. Harry grinste unwiderstehlich und Draco hatte das Gefühl, nie einen schöneren Menschen auf Gottes Erden gesehen zu haben.

Dieser Junge war einfach atemberaubend. Seine Haare hielt er kurz, wobei sein Deckhaar länger blieb, ihm schwarz glänzend in die Stirn fiel. Es sah einfach nur wahnsinnig sexy aus. Dazu hatte er die Sachen von gestern an, die er gekauft hatte. Draco musste sich zusammen reißen um ihn nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Er wollte eigentlich viele andere Dinge mit ihm anstellen, hielt sich aber zurück.

„Ach, im Ernst? Ich sehe..hhei...harmlos aus?"witzelte Harry nun, wobei Draco ärgerlich wurde und seine Augen sich verdunkelten.

„Unfassbar! Du bist wütend! Deine Augen verdunkeln sich, genauso wie bei Draco. Ihr seid echt verwandt! Kein Zweifel!"lachte Harry nun los, wobei Draco beleidigt und verunsichert zugleich wirkte. Hatte Potter ihn so durchschaut? Woher wusste er so viel über ihn?

„Ja, er meinte, du seihst schlampig, stolperst über deine eigenen Füße, hast eine Brille und viel zu weite Klamotten an! Und jetzt? Siehst du so anders aus."schnarrte Draco nun, wobei Harry ihn von oben her mit halt geschlossenen Lidern betrachtete und Draco sich dabei nicht wohl fühlte. Aber dieser Blick! Sagenhaft erotisch. Wow.

„Tja, liegt daran, dass ich mich verändert habe. Weißt du, ich hatte es satt, dass alle immer nur den armen Jungen in mir sahen! Ich bin selbstbewusster, habe meine Kleidung geändert und meine Sehschwäche korrigieren lassen. Gefällt es dir so besser?" fragte er leise und schritt wieder näher. Harry wusste nicht, was ihm an diesem Mädchen so anzog. Er war doch schwul!

„Ähm, ja, du siehst einfach ok aus"meinte er trocken und räusperte sich verlegen, sah zu Ron hinüber, der nun grinste. Was für eine Vorstellung! Ein Malfoy war mal Harry unterlegen? Der Augenblick des Jahrhunderts!

„Ich bin übrigens Ron Weasley! Freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen! Auch wenn du mit diesem Widerling verwandt bist, habe ich das Gefühl, dass du anders bist. Sag mal, wenn du zu uns in die Schule kommst, bist du schon in ein Haus eingeteilt, oder musst du erst in eines gewählt wählen?"fragte Ron neugierig und Hermine nickte.

Harry stand nur lässig da, hatte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben und grinste leicht. Er konnte seinen Anblick nicht von ihr losreißen, dachte sich immer wieder, wie schön sie doch sei. Aber eigentlich interessierte ihn kein Mädchen, er sah in ihr nur einen Menschen: seinen Draco. Ja, seit ungefähr einem Jahr war er heimlich in ihn verliebt. Doch dieser hatte nichts anderes im Sinn, als einen jeden Schüler zu nageln, egal welcher dies war. Und wenn man so oberflächlich war, war es besser, Abstand zu halten. Damit musste er leben.

„Ja, ich muss mich erst in ein Haus wählen lassen"meinte Draco nun und sah die drei neugierig an.

„Schade, so wie es aussieht, kommst du sicherlich nach Slytherin, weil du auch eine Malfoy bist."Meinte Ron etwas traurig, wobei Draco nun den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das ist nicht sicher. Mal sehen! Draco hat mir erzählt, dass der Hut sich nicht beirren lässt, was die Familien angehen. Noch ist nichts sicher!"überlegte Draco, wobei sich drei Gesichter erhellten. Er hätte sich nie gedacht, die drei eingeschworenen Freunde von einer anderen Seite kennen zu lernen und fühlte sich langsam wohler.

„Klasse! Na dann sehen wir uns ja morgen im Zug! Kommst du zu uns? Wir würden gerne mehr von dir erfahren!"ereiferte sich nun Ron, wobei Draco innerlich aufheulte. Noch mehr Wiesel, na toll.

„Ja, wäre keine schlechte Idee"vernahm er die dunkle, weiche Stimme von Harry, wobei er nun schlucken musste und hypnotisiert Harry zu nickte.

„Ok, wir sehen uns dann. Vielleicht, wenn ihr dann noch wollt, könntet ihr mir ja einen Platz frei halten?"fragte Draco nun etwas unsicher, wobei die drei sofort nickten und sich von ihr verabschiedeten.

Als sie fast aus der Sichtweite waren, atmete Draco nun auf und schüttelte ergeben den Kopf.

Seine Knie waren noch immer weich, sein Herz schlug noch immer doppelt so schnell als normal und er fühlte ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Wenn das nur gut ginge. Er sah Harry nach, der kurz stehen blieb, sich umdrehte, Draco von oben bis unten musterte, ihm sein schönstes Lächeln schenkte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Komm schon Harry!"rief Hermine auf einmal und zog ihn hinterher.

Draco musste auf einmal grinsen. Da taten sich auf einmal vollkommen andere Abgründe auf. Vielleicht konnte er ja die Gryffindors aushorchen? Wer weiß, was morgen noch passieren würde. Pfeifend schlenderte er vor sich hin, als ihn jemand unerwartet ansprach.

----------------------------------------------------------------

„Harry? Was war das eben bitte?"fragte Hermine nun sichtlich verstört, wobei Harry die Schultern zuckte und Ron ihn neugierig musterte.

„Mine hat Recht! Es hat so ausgesehen, als würdest du voll auf sie abfahren!"grinste er nun, wobei Harry ein wenig Rot wurde.

„Leute, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung! Was soll ich denn machen! Ich weiß, ich bin unsterblich in Draco Malfoy verliebt, liebe ihn noch immer, aber sie.. Sie erinnert mich so an ihn! Sie sieht genauso aus wie er, verhält sich wie er. Wenn ich sie ansehe, sehe ich ihn und kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ich würde ihr am liebsten sagen, was ich für Draco empfinde.

Wisst ihr was ich meine? Ich denke, ich stehe nicht auf sie! Ich will mit keinem Mädchen schlafen, das turnt mich nicht an! Aber sie hat so eine sonderbare Ausstrahlung – die von Draco. Ich vermisse ihn schon jetzt! Drei Monate! Wie soll ich das bloß aushalten? Ich brauche ihn doch. Was passiert mit mir? Wie soll ich mich Diana gegenüber verhalten? Immer wieder sehe ich Draco vor mir. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!"Harry hob theatralisch seine Hände in die Luft, wobei seine beiden Freunde ihn nun trösteten.

„Weißt du Kumpel, ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen, wie du auf diesen Arsch von Malfoy abfahren kannst. Aber ich weiß, was Liebeskummer bedeutet. Keine Bange, Mine und ich werden dir beistehen, nicht wahr Mine?"meinte dieser nun an seine Freundin gewandt, die nun ernsthaft nickte und beide Harry weiter zerrten. Harry war sichtlich verwirrt und die beiden Freunde machten sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Wie wohl die morgige Zufahrt werden würde?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hallo Schönheit"raunte auf einmal eine Stimme, wobei Draco stehen blieb und genervt mit den Augen rollte. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in zwei dunkelbraune Augen, die zu einem markanten, doch weichem Gesicht gehörten. Blaise Zabini stand direkt vor ihm, seine Haare waren etwas länger und schwarz, wobei er einen Seitenscheitel trug und sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Auch er überragte Draco um einen Kopf, gab eigentlich einen süßen, attraktiven Jungen ab.

„Bist du vielleicht mit Draco verwandt?"fragte er weiter und kam schließlich näher.

„Noch einen Schritt näher Zabini und du bist mal ein Junge gewesen" knirschte Draco nun und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

„Wow, bissig, was? Hey Süße, wir könnten viel Spaß miteinander haben, hm? Was meinst du dazu?"raunte er nun Draco ins Ohr, wobei dieser liebenswürdig grinste und seine Hand langsam über Blaise Brust wandern ließ. Blaise zog scharf die Luft ein, freute sich darüber, dass dieses hübsche Wesen sofort zur Sache ging. Draco ließ seine Hand weiter wandern, rutschte näher zum Schritt, bis er angekommen war und Blaise aufkeuchte.

„Doch nicht hier, meine Süße"raunte er wieder aus dunklen Augen, wobei Draco süß lächelte und auf einmal hart zugriff, Blaise laut aufschrie.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Du blödes Weib!"giftete er weiter, wobei Draco nun auflachte.

„Du bist echt ein Verlierer Zabini! Dies Anmache wirkt nur, wenn ich sie den Mädls vorgaukle, aber nicht, wenn du das tust! Ich bin es! Draco, verdammt! Dieser scheiß Trank von Snape hat mich zu einem Mädchen mutieren lassen! Und baggere mich nie wieder an, sonst bist du kastriert!"schnarrte Draco nun, zog an seiner Strumpfhose und Blaise bekam große Augen. Dann wurde er kalk weiß im Gesicht und dann puterrot.

„D-D-Draco?" flüsterte er nun und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ja, du Esel! Habe ich doch gesagt! Und nun komm, ich muss nach Malfoy Manior. Auf den Weg dort hin erzähle ich dir alles!"

„Hey! Aber du hättest mich nicht so hart in meine Weichteile kneifen sollen! Miststück!"raunte er Draco zu und verkniff sich ein Lächeln, wobei Draco süß grinste und „selber Schuld Zabini"säuselte.

Als sie fast angekommen waren, staunte Blaise nicht schlecht. Draco hatte ihm alles erzählt, eingeschlossen das peinliche Erlebnis in der Umkleidekabine, sowie das Treffen der Gryffindors.

„Ja! Potter kam auf einmal ganz nahe an mich ran, verglich mich immer mit „Draco", verstehst du? Ich kenn mich bei diesem Typen echt nicht mehr aus! Was soll ich nur tun? Wie soll ich mich verhalten?" fragte er Blaise, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und vor sich hin lachte.

„Mann, Draco! Du siehst rattenscharf als Mädchen aus! Klar dass Potter auf dich abfährt!"

„Kann nicht sein, er ist schwul! Er steht auf Draco wie mir scheint, nicht auf Diana. Irgendwie gefällt mir das ja auch, aber andererseits weiß ich nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber als Mädchen verhalten soll!"jammerte er nun, wobei Blaise überlegte.

„Tja, vielleicht hast du ja die Chance, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst! Lerne sie alle besser kennen! Jetzt hast du die Chance dazu! Vielleicht finden wir so mehr raus! Und wenn die besagten drei Monate vorbei sind, sehen wir weiter! Dann bist du wieder du selbst und alles ist wie vorher! Glaub mir! Das packst du schon! Ich bin ja bei dir! Und ich brate dich nicht mehr an, keine Bange. Wobei...hm...du siehst ziemlich scharf aus!"grinste er wieder, wobei Draco stehen blieb und ihn giftig ansah.

„Zabini, damit eines klar ist! Finger weg von meinem Luxuskörper! Ich bin noch Jungfrau und ich würde niemals mit dir in die Kiste springen! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"zischte Draco nun eiskalt, wobei Blaise sofort Abstand zwischen ihnen brachte und schmollte.

„Glasklar" grinste er wieder und begleitete Draco nun weiter.

„Draco, ich bin ja schon sehr gespannt ob die einen Platz für dich frei halten. Was meinst du dazu? Wenn ja, dann musst du mir alles genau berichten, ja?"meinte Blaise nun und machte sich schon Pläne, was die neuen Freundschaften anging.

„Klar Alter, mache ich"grinste Draco nun sein typisches Lächeln, wobei Blaise nun vollkommen überzeugt war, dass sein alter Freund Draco neben ihm her schritt. Und keine heiße Frau, die er gerne mal in sein Bett verzerrt hätte.

Draco Malfoy machte sich an diesem Tag noch lange Gedanken über Harry und seine Freunde. Er überlegte sich ein Gesprächsthema, wobei er lieber auf Quidditch eingehen wollte und machte sich dabei Notizen. Snape und seine Eltern hatten bemerkt, dass Draco nun besser aufgelegt war und hofften, dass sich bald alles wieder normalisieren würde. Wenn sie sich da bloß nicht täuschten.


	3. Im Hogwartsexpress

**Hallo meine Süßen! juhu!**

Und hier kommt das nächste Chap! Was ich nicht so ganz verstehe ist, ich gebe mir Mühe, eure Reviews zu beantworten, damit ihr gleich die Antworten habt und dann bemerke ich, dass es nicht so angenehm ist, am Anfang hinunter scrollen zu müssen, damit man zum Chap kommt. Ich kann die Antworten auch kürzer halten! Doch auch für mich ist es eine Anstrengung und verlangt Zeit, euch zu antworten – weil ihr es mir wert seid und ich das gerne in Kauf nehme. Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn jemand gleich anfangs seine Antwort aufs Review bekommt. Und die, nicht einmal 1 min. mit der Mouse scrollen tun so weh?

Wie auch immer, ich schreibe die Antworten auf eure Reviews ab jetzt immer am Ende des Chaps. Gefällt euch sicherlich besser so. zwinker. Außerdem will ich euch vom Herzen danken! Ich habe **NOCH NIE SOOOOOOO viele Reviews** bekommen! Glaube, an die **33 Stück** waren es diesmal, wobei ich beinahe von der Couch gekippt wäre und meine Katze mit angelegten Ohren abgehauen ist. Die schaut mich noch immer böse an. Wahnsinn! Schätze, die Geschichte gefällt doch einigen, was? –zwinker-

_So, genug der langen Worte, hier geht es weiter!_

Und wehe, es liest keiner meine Antworten –grummel- dann muss ich schmollen –zwinker- .. und dann schreib ich nix mehr.. –hehe-

**Hab euch lieb!**

**Eure für immer**

**Gugi**

**Und jetzt.....viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 3**

**Der Hogwartsexpress**

„Wo ist Draco eigentlich jetzt?"fragte Lucius kühl und schwenkte seinen Martini einige Male umher, nippte daran und seufzte wohlig. Snape saß ihm gegenüber, während Narzissa neben ihrem Gatten saß und selbst ihren Gedanken nachhing, am Tisch mit ihren Finger spielte.

„In seinem Zimmer"kam die schlichte Antwort von Snape, wobei Lucius kurz aufblickte, nickte und sich wieder seinem Martini widmete, während man das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin hören konnte.

„Du solltest mit ihm reden, Severus. Solltest ihm klar machen, dass es in Hogwarts anders ablaufen wird, als in den Ferien hier bei uns. Vielleicht glaubt er, dass du ihn zuvorkommend behandelst, wenn er ein Mädchen ist."Fuhr er das Gespräch fort, während Snape ihn fixierte und zustimmend nickte.

„Nun, da hat sich euer Sohn dann aber geirrt. Ihr und Draco seid die einzigen Personen die wissen, wie ich mich außerhalb der Schule verhalte. Doch in Hogwarts muss ich meine Rolle spielen und auch wenn euer Sohn mein Patenkind ist, werde ich ihn genauso behandeln wie alle anderen auch. Verlasst euch darauf"erwiderte er nun, wobei Lucius sein Glas absetzte und sich im Sessel gemütlich zurücklehnte.

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen! Vielleicht war es für Draco doch nicht so schlecht, endlich mal die andere Seite des Lebens kennen zu lernen. Natürlich sind mir die Gerüchte nicht entgangen, die meinen Sohn betreffen. So wie es aussieht, sucht er verzweifelt nach Liebe und eigentlich haben wir, Narzissa und ich uns die Schuld daran gegeben. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass er nur unsere Liebe braucht. Viel mehr die, einer jungen, begabten und reinblütigen Hexe"meinte Lucius nun überzeugt und lächelte leicht, während Narzissa kurz nickte.

„Ja, Lucius, das kam mir auch schon in den Sinn. Doch woher wollt ihr eigentlich wissen, dass sich Draco nur zu Mädchen hingezogen fühlt? Auch mir kamen diese Gerüchte zu Ohren und wenn es nach denen geht, dann ist Draco auch dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt."Snape kräuselte leicht seine Lippen, wobei Lucius fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog, sein Gegenüber dabei fixierte.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja"

„Soll mir auch Recht sein."

„Und was würdest du sagen, wenn es Potter wäre?"fragte Snape weiter und hielt dabei die Luft an, blickte ihm hart in die Augen. Es war nur eine Vermutung, doch er wollte wissen, wie Lucius sich verhalten würde. Genauso aber, war ihm die Meinung von Narzissa sehr wichtig.

„WAS?" rief Lucius aus und warf dabei sein kostbares Getränk um, sprang in die Höhe und stemmte seine Hände hart auf den Tisch auf. Sein Sessel kippte langsam aber sicher um und kam mit einem lauten Knall am Boden zum Stillstand.

„Beruhige Dich Lucius, es ist nur eine Vermutung, keine Bestätigung. Ich habe Draco immer im Auge, wie du weißt. Und ich weiß auch, wie er sich Potter gegenüber verhält. Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass er sich verändert hat. Ihr solltet seine Blicke sehen, wenn Potter an ihm vorbei geht"meinte er leise aber gemächlich, wobei Lucius seine Zähne aufeinander presste, Narzissa ihn starr anblickte und bis jetzt dabei kein einziges Wort verloren hatte.

„Nun, wenn das so ist... ich weiß es nicht! Bis vor kurzem war Potter noch unser Feind. Doch seit dem der Krieg vorbei ist und Voldemort nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, bin ich andere Meinung. Dennoch könnte ich mich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass UNSER Sohn auf Potter stehen soll!"donnerte er nun los, wobei Narzissa ihren Mann genauer beobachtete, sich nun doch in die Unterhaltung einschaltete.

„Aber Lucius, wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn es Mister Potter wäre?" meinte sie leise und einfühlsam, wobei Lucius seine Frau verständnislos, mit großen Augen und offenem Mund ansah.

„Natürlich! Er ist unser Feind und..."

„Korrigiere, er WAR unser Feind, Lucius. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass Mister Potter keine schlechte Wahl wäre! Er ist berühmt und außerdem mutig. Und..."

„Narzissa! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Es ist Potter, von dem du da sprichst"brauste Lucius nun auf, wobei Snape sich räusperte, Narzissa jedoch keine einzige Miene verzog.

„Ich muss euch etwas sagen – etwas – was euch überraschen wird! Lucius, du weißt doch, dass dein Sohn sich gerne mit Harry Potter angefreundet hätte, oder? Doch durch sein damaliges Auftreten, hatte dieser verweigert. Seit dem hassen sie sich. War übrigens sehr sinnvoll, besonders, da Krieg zwischen gut und böse herrschte. Doch was ihr beide nicht wisst, und auch ich vor kurzem erfahren habe, ist...."

„Was denn!"blaffte Lucius ihn an, da er so lange um den heißen Brei herum redete und Snape jetzt genervt über den Zwischenruf, aufblickte. Seine Frau legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf seine, zwang ihn, tief durch zu atmen. Lucius beruhigte sich tatsächlich wieder, mit einem Wink stand der Stuhl aufrecht, auf den er sich nun wieder setzte – dabei um seinen verschütteten Martini trauerte.

„Also! Wie mir Dumbledore mitgeteilt hatte, wollte ihn der sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schicken und.."

„Nein!" keuchte Narzissa und griff sich mit der Hand an die Brust.

„Unmöglich!" schnarrte nun auch Lucius, wobei er eher schockiert wirkte als verärgert. Doch Severus Snape nickte nur und fuhr fort:

„Doch, so war es! Doch da Draco ihn verärgert hatte, wollte er nicht dort hin. Also schickte ihn der sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor." Lucius und Narzissa sahen ihn jetzt nachdenklich an. Auf einmal sahen sie Harry Potter in einem ganz anderen Licht.

„Nun, wenn das so ist..."grummelte Lucius nun und konnte Potter deshalb trotzdem nicht mehr leiden.

„Mir ist es eigentlich vollkommen egal in welchem Haus Mister Potter nun ist! Ich bin der Meinung, er wäre kein schlechter Partner für Draco, vielleicht sogar der beste, nicht wahr Schatz?"fragte sie ihren Mann eindringlich, wobei dieser protestieren wollte, seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen.

„Nicht wahr???!!! Schatz???"meinte sie nochmals nachdrücklich, wobei Lucius den Mund wieder schloss, schnaufte und Snape sich ein grinsen verkneifen musste. Obwohl Narzissa eher ruhig und zurückhaltend war, hatte sie ihren Mann im Griff. Und wenn sie etwas für gut befand, dann musste sich ihr Mann zeitweise unterordnen. Doch besonders, wenn es um Draco ging. Als Gegenzug dafür, hatte sie sich nie in die Angelegenheiten des Dunklen Lords eingemischt. Da hatte er die Oberhand – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Krieg vorbei war.

„Vielleicht" murrte Lucius nun, wobei Narzissa leicht lächelte, den Kopf neigte.

„Schon besser! Danke Schatz! Ich denke, ich werde kurz mit Draco sprechen. Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigt?"meinte sie schnell, stand nun auf und schritt leise aus dem Zimmer, zog leise die Türe hinter sich zu, wobei ihr zwei Männer nachblickten.

„Sie kann doch nicht einfach...!"fing Lucius Hilfe suchend an, wobei Snape nickte.

„Doch, Lucius, wie du siehst, sie kann..."

„Aber ich bin der Hausherr hier verdammt und...."

„Tja, Lucius, sie kann trotzdem...."

„Aber... Mist"grummelte Lucius vor sich hin und stürzte ein frisch befülltes Glas mit trockenem Martini in einem Zug seine Kehle hinunter, stellte hart das leere Glas am Tisch auf. Irgendwie vermisste er die guten alten Zeiten, als Voldemort und er noch Kumpel waren, Muggel töteten, Schach spielten. Ach ja! Da hatte er noch das Sagen im Haus und jetzt? Jetzt war Voldemort tot und er fühlte sich – ungebraucht.

Severus grinste er vor sich hin und goss sich langsam einen Brandy ein. Lucius murmelte noch einige unverständliche Worte vor sich hin, gab sich dann aber doch geschlagen. Snape entschied sich, Draco weiterhin im Auge zu behalten und hatte sich dabei schon einen Plan zu Recht gelegt. Seine gekräuselten Lippen verzogen sich immer weiter zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

Draco Malfoy saß an seinem Schreibtisch und überlegte fieberhaft. Dabei sah er aus dem Fenster, starrte gedankenverloren zu den Bäumen, die im Wind - der ebenso an den Fenstern rüttelte-, schaukelten. Er musste sich unbedingt vorbereiten! Er konnte doch nicht einfach so in den Zug steigen und vor Verlegenheit dauernd rot anlaufen? Was sollte er den Gryffindors sagen? Was fragen? Was wäre sinnvoll und klug zugleich? Er zerbrach sich seit einer halben Stunde den Kopf darüber, wie er sich verhalten sollte! Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! Oder?

Endlich hatte er die Chance erhalten, mit den Gryffindors Freundschaft zu schließen! Wobei ihm Schlammblut und Wiesel absolut nicht interessierten. Aber Potter? Bei Potter war es schon irgendwie anders. Aber wieso? Wieso gingen ihm diese beschissenen grünen Augen nicht aus dem Sinn? Diese raue, männliche Stimme? Dieses Aussehen!

„Aaahhh! Weg mit dir Potter, du nervst!"raunzte Draco nun und starrte auf sein noch immer, leeres Pergament, wobei er seine Feder in den Fingern umherzwirbelte, mit den Füßen auf und ab wippte.

„Was frag ich sie bloß? Und wenn sie mich was fragen? Was soll ich antworten? Was ist, wenn ich keine Antworten weiß? Und wenn es wieder so peinlich wird wie bei unserem Treffen vorhin? Mein Gott, habe ich mich blamiert"nuschelte Draco vor sich hin und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen, wobei er ein „aua"von sich gab, den Kopf hochhob und seine Stirn rieb.

„So! Aus jetzt, irgendwas muss mir doch einfallen, mal sehen"murmelte er weiter und setzte die Feder aufs Pergament.

- Wieso bist du so bescheuert, Potter?

- Wieso hast du so dämliche grüne Augen?

- Seit wann hast du so einen Knackarsch? Und so lange Beine?

- Ist deiner auch so lang wie meiner?

- Wo hast du diese Muskeln her?

- Wieso grinst du immer so wundervoll? Ich hasse es!

- Was fällt dir ein, auf einmal so beschissen gut auszusehen?

- Und wieso zum Teufel werde ICH rot in deiner Gegenwart und nicht umgekehrt?

- Wieso ist das Leben so scheiße geworden?

- Wieso muss ich Strumpfhosen tragen und DU nicht? Willst mal probieren?

- Wo zum Teufel ist mein KLEINER DRACHE hingekommen?????? Ah!

- Wieso bin ich ein Mädchen, du Arsch auf zwei Beinen - und wieso bist nicht du zum Mädchen mutiert?

- Potter, hau aus meinen Gedanken ab und verzieh dich gefälligst!

Draco hörte auf zu schreiben und las es sich nochmals durch. Nein, nicht gut. Zwar wollte er all diese Fragen beantwortet haben, doch aus gewissen Gründen wäre es nicht angebracht, diese zu stellen. Also versuchte er es abermals.

- Also Potter, wieso bist du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen, sondern nach Gryffindor? (schon besser!)

- Wieso hast du dich so verwandelt? (nein) Wieso hast du dich so verändert? (viel besser)

- Wieso siehst du jetzt so sagenhaft aus und früher warst du doch so hässlich? (nein, streichen)

- Magst du einen bestimmten Jungen aus Hogwarts? (jaaaaa, viel besser!)

- Mit wem hast du schon gepennt? (nein, zu persönlich, wobei...)

- Wieso...

„Draco?" leise wurde die Türe aufgezogen, wobei Draco hastig das Pergament verschwinden lassen wollte, wieder einmal rot wurde.

„Mutter!" rief er verzweifelt, starrte sie nun an. Seine Handflächen wurden feucht, er hielt dem Blick seiner Mutter stand, die ihn zu sehr erschrocken hatte.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen?"fragte er nun etwas beherrschter, wobei Narzissa eintrat, die Türe schloss, sich auf den Tisch setzte und ihren Sohn gespielt streng ansah.

„Erstens, ich bin deine Mutter! Zweitens, da diese Haus auch mir gehört, habe ich das Recht überall hineinzugehen, ohne mich dafür entschuldigen zu müssen!"wies sie ihn streng an, wobei Draco schuldbewusst den Kopf senkte, sich damit kleiner machte. Narzissa seufze. Irgendwo hatte ihr Sohn ja Recht – ein Recht auf Privatsphäre.

„Ja, Mutter"meinte er kleinlaut, wobei sie ihm sachte über seinen Kopf streichelte.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco! Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du erwachsen wirst. In Zukunft werde ich anklopfen, werde auch deinen Vater darum bitten. Versprochen"meinte sie führsorglich, wobei Draco hoffnungsvoll aufsah und sie anlächelte, Narzissas Blick am zerknüllten Pergament hängen blieb.

„Danke, Mutter"meinte er nun brav erzogen und sah sie aus großen Augen an.

„Draco, was hast du denn da gerade geschrieben? Zeig doch mal her ...." Schon griff sie nach dem Pergament, wobei Draco ein „NEIN, NICHT!" ausrief, seine Mutter aber schneller war.

Langsam begann sie zu lesen, wobei Draco immer roter wurde und beschämt zu Boden sah. PEINLICH! Er machte sich schon darauf gefasst, eine Standardpredigt zu erhalten, doch als sie das Pergament weg legte, lächelte sie verständnisvoll.

„Draco, sieh mich an"meinte sie leise, wobei er langsam aufsah und abwartete.

„So schlimm?"fragte sie weiter, wobei er sich versuchte herauszureden.

„Nein, ich habe mir nur notiert, was ich ihn fragen will, weil wir uns im Zug zusammensetzen wollen und, also ich...ähm..."er wusste nicht mehr weiter, sank in sich zusammen.

„Was empfindest du für ihn, Draco?"fragte sie leise weiter, wobei er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Weiß nicht"war seine einzige Antwort, wobei er nicht das nicken seiner Mutter sehen konnte.

„Dann musst du es herausfinden, mein Sohn"meinte sie schlicht, wobei sein Kopf in die Höhe schoss und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

„Du, Du hast nichts dagegen? Aber Vater, er wird..."

„Ruhig, mein Sohn. Nichts dergleichen wird er tun. Verlass dich auf mich! Weißt du, ich wünsche dir einen Partner, der dir das gibt, was du brauchst. Und wenn es in diesem Falle Potter wäre, dann...."

„Du hast nichts dagegen? Aber Mutter! Wieso? Woher der Sinneswandel?" fragte er leicht verdattert, als seine Mutter nun leicht lächelte.

„Tja, weißt du, ich hatte heute Nachmittag kurz deinen Vater verlassen um einzukaufen. Wollte noch einige Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse tätigen. Nun, und rein zufällig habe ich euch dort stehen gesehen und dich kurz beobachtet. Da wurde es mir klar. Weißt du, Mütter sehen einiges mit anderen Augen, als ihre Kinder es selbst sehen. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, der junge Potter sieht nicht übel aus. Er würde gut zu dir passen! Aber sag deinem Vater nichts davon, ja?"lächelte sie leicht und Draco nickte.

„Was ich dir noch sagen wollte, Sohn. Es ist nicht leicht ein Mädchen zu sein. Weißt du eigentlich über Verhütung Bescheid?"fragte sie wieder und Draco wurde abermals rot. Natürlich wusste er über Verhütung Bescheid! Was sollte dies denn für ein Gespräch werden? Ein „Mutter" „Tochter"Gespräch? Oh Gott wie peinlich! In den nächsten Minuten erklärte ihm seine Mutter ruhig, auf was er achten musste und wie es mit der Menstruation aussah, welche Anzeichen es dafür gäbe. Dabei machte Draco große Augen, denn daran hatte er nicht einmal annähernd gedacht! Seine Mutter gab ihm noch einige Tipps und den Rat – wenn er Fragen haben sollte, konnte er jederzeit zu ihr kommen.

Kurz lächelte sie ihm leicht zu, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg, als sie nochmals kurz stehen blieb und ihren Kopf leicht drehte, ihn über die Schulter zurief:

„Ach ja, wie du Blaise Zabini reingelegt hast, war ausgezeichnet! Ich als Frau, hätte das nicht anders gemacht!"schon schritt sie mit einem leisen Lachen aus der Türe und ließ einen tiefroten Draco zurück, der sich nun mit der Hand auf die Stirn klatschte, tiefer den Stuhl runterrutschte und sich wünschte, eine Falltüre würde aufgehen und er würde für immer verschwinden. Peinlich!

Als die Türe sich hinter ihr schloss, versiegelte er sie magisch, zog sich aus und kroch ins Bett. Was für ein Tag! Ob er vielleicht von Potter träumen würde? Die letzte Begegnung hatte ihm doch glatt die Sprache verschlagen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen! Er war ein Malfoy! Und Malfoys ließen sich nicht verunsichern! Mit einem seligen Lächeln und eisernen Vorsätzen schlief er endlich ein, kuschelte sich in die Decke und träumte süß.

Der Morgen kam schnell und Draco gähnte herzhaft. Und wie gestern morgen auch, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass er noch immer ein verdammtes Mädchen war! Schnell sputete er aufs Klo, setzte sich auf die Schüssel und pfiff vor sich hin. Dann flitzte er ins Badezimmer, duschte sich und versuchte sich anzuziehen. Wieder war er fast fertig, als er abermals diese hässliche Strumpfhose sah. Er rümpfte seine hübsche Nase und sah diese feindselig an.

„Na gut, du blödes Ding! Keine Faxen heute!"grummelte er vor sich hin, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und erinnerte sich daran, was ihm Granger gesagt hatte. Fast hatte er ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er es geschafft hatte, diese anzuziehen und schon trat er vor dem Spiegel. Fehlten nur noch die fast kniehohen Socken, der Umhang und seine Schuhe. Zufrieden blickte er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen, schnappte sich eine Bürste und strich mit gleichmäßigen Zügen über sein Haar, bis es glänzte. Heute wollte er besonders schick aussehen! Wieso? Einfach so! Weil er es so wollte! Nein, es war NICHT wegen POTTER! Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein! Als er fertig war, musterte er sich nochmals. Doch irgendwas fehlte! Da hatte er die zündende Idee! Er schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer, lief in das seiner Mutter und sah sich suchend um, als er leise die Türe von innen schloss.

Schon hatte er eine Kommode entdeckt und stürzte auf diese zu. Langsam setzte er sich und ließ seinen Blick über die gesamten Utensilien gleiten. Lippenstifte, Parfums, make ups und sonstiges konnte er ausfindig machen. Alles sah er sich genau an, prüfte es und konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn seine Lippen knallrot wären? Schon schnappte er sich abermals den Lippenstift seiner Mutter, zog die Kappe herunter, drehte ihn auf und begutachtete diesen. Mist! Er hätte Pansy doch einmal zusehen sollen, wie sie sich schminkte! Egal!

„Mal sehen, wie ich dann aussehe."Murmelte er vor sich hin und glitt mit dem Stift über seine nun gespitzten Lippen. Als er fertig war, machte er große Augen. Nun ja, da ihn die blöde Strumpfhose gejuckt hatte, war er kurz zusammengezuckt und mit dem Stift leicht ausgerutscht. Aber es sah nicht übel aus. Leider hatte er keine ruhige Hand und so war es sehr schwierig gewesen, seine Lippen zu bemalen. Dann griff er nach einem Liedschatten in dunkelblau und klappte diesen auf. Kurz nieste er, da der Staub seine Nasenschleimhäute reizten. Schon ging es los. Auge zu und drüber damit. Nicht übel! Ein wenig zu viel, aber egal. Schon kam das nächste dran. Dann noch die Wangen in Kreisform rot anmalen und fertig! Als er sich im Spiegel sah, erkannte er sich fast nicht mehr wieder. Er wollte schon aufstehen, als die Türe aufgezogen wurde und Narzissa verdattert im Rahmen stehen blieb. Draco schluckte. Verdammt! Ertappt! Dabei wollte ich es ihr nachher zeigen! Ich hab mich doch so bemüht! – Dachte er im Stillen.

„oops" brachte er peinlich berührt heraus, grinste breit, wobei Lippenstift auf seinen Zähnen verschmiert war - und rutschte dabei unruhig am Stuhl herum.

Im Spiegel konnte Draco erkennen, dass seine Mutter krampfhaft versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Mit einem Lächeln und zuckenden Schultern drehte sie sich nun um, stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schloss leise die Türe.

„Draco? Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"fragte sie amüsiert, drehte sich zu ihm, wobei er sich maßlos ärgerte. Wieso denn? Er hatte es doch gut hinbekommen, oder? Narzissa schritt auf ihn zu, setzte sich neben ihn und musterte eindringlich sein Gesicht. Jetzt fing sie doch zu lachen an und Draco formte einen Schmollmund.

„Was ist? Nicht gut genug?"meine er lahm, wobei Narzissa versuchte, wieder ernst zu wirken.

„Also, wie soll ich sagen? Du siehst etwas ähm, angemalt aus!"meinte sie kichernd und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so aus dem Haus gehen, außer, du willst genauso einen Ruf haben wie Pansy Parkinson! Warte, ich helfe dir!"rief sie nun lachend aus und schüttelte amüsiert ihre blonde Mähne. Ihr Sohn sah aus, als würde er als Clown in einer Manage auftreten. Er hatte nicht nur seine Lippen bemalt, sondern war auch noch einige Male abgerutscht, wobei sein Mund nun überdimensional größer erschien, Draco fast so aussah, wie ein fünfjähriges Kind – welches sich versuchte, das erste mal zu schminken. Dazu kam noch, dass er den Liedschatten bis zur Augenbraue aufgelegt hatte – er war viel zu dunkel für dieses zarte Gesicht. Und seine Wangen stachen in einem grellen Rot hervor. Er sah einfach nur zum totlachen aus.

Schon griff sie zu Reinigungstüchern, nahm das Kinn ihres Sohnes in die Hand und schminkte ihn ab. Auch wurden seine Zähne gereinigt.

„Draco? Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du einem gewissen jungen Mann gefallen willst?"fragte sie leise und konnte sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen, während Draco murrte, alles beharrlich abstritt. Er und Potter gefallen wollen? Niemals!

„Tja, ich kann dir nur sagen, zu viel Make up zerstört einiges. Besser ist es, sich dezent zu schminken. Ich zeige es dir"flüsterte sie fast und stellte sich hinter ihm, damit er ihre Handbewegungen im Spiegel mitverfolgen konnte. Narzissa zauberte ein wunderschönes Puppengesicht, wobei seine Lippen mit Gloss benetzt waren, seine Augen mit einem dezenten Beigeton hervorgehoben wurden, dadurch noch mehr strahlten. Seine Wangen hatte sie hauchzart mit Puder bestrichen, sodass Draco nur staunen konnte. Welch eine Verwandlung! Gefiel ihm gleich viel besser. Im Gegensatz zu vorhin, sah er nicht mehr wie eine angemalte Vogelscheuche aus. Er strahlte seine Mutter an, holte sich einige nützliche Tipps und zischte los. Narzissa sah ihm hinterher und lächelte, wobei ihr Blick an der nun offen stehenden Türe, hängen blieb. Ihr Junge war generell wunderschön, aber als Mädchen war er einfach unschlagbar!

Als Draco nun die Stiegen hinunterschwebte und Lucius unten wartete, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Sein Sohn war zu einem wunderschönen Mädchen mutiert und er musste aufpassen, dass sich die Jungen zurückhielten, sonst würden sie es mit ihm zu tun bekommen! Lucius schien auf einmal irritiert. Wieso machte er sich Gedanken um seine „Tochter?"Der Vaterinstinkt kam ziemlich stark durch und auf einmal war er stolz, eine so schöne Tochter zu haben.

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus Diana...äh..Draco!"rief er erfreut aus, wobei Draco nun rote Wangen bekam und Lucius fand, dass sie dabei noch schöner wirkte.

„Danke Vater!"rief er ihm entgegen und lachte. Auch Severus war nun angekommen, hatte noch kurz eine Besprechung mit Lucius und würde dann los fahren. Schließlich konnte Hogwarts nicht ohne ihn auskommen! Als er Draco sah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache und leise wisperte er in Lucius Ohr: „Ich werde auf sie aufpassen, mein Ehrenwort!"Lucius nickte erfreut, sah zu, wie Draco auf seine Mutter wartete, die nun genauso die Stufen hinunterschwebte und mit Severus gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer schritt. Kurz wollte sie den beiden Herren etwas mitteilen und dann Draco begleiten. Schon ging es los zum Bahnsteig.

„Nun gut mein Schatz! Hast du alles? Das Gepäck ist schon verstaut worden und ich schätze, deine neuen Freunde kommen bald an. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mein Schatz! Und wenn du Rat brauchst, schicke mir eine Nachricht! Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Engel"flüsterte sie bewegt und fühlte unglaublichen Stolz in sich aufkommen. Ihr Kind war das Wichtigste auf der Welt, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen.

„Danke Mutter. Ich glaube, sie kommen schon! Machs gut"rief er gut gelaunt, umarmte seine Mutter, was er selten in der Öffentlichkeit tat. Narzissa schien dies zu gefallen, sie drückte ihre „Tochter"an sich und küsste Draco kurz auf die Stirn. Schon nickte sie Draco zu, verschwand in der Menge.

Harry, Hermine und Ron schlenderten den Bahngleis entlang und sahen auf einmal eine bewegende Szene zwischen Diana und Misses Malfoy. Harry bekam einen kurzen Stich im Herzen, da er sich so sehr wünschte, eine eigene Mutter zu besitzen. Er bemerkte nicht den Blick, den Narzissa ihm zuwarf, als sie an ihm vorbei schritt. Schon huschte Molly herbei, blieb vor ihnen stehen, umarmte sie alle, küsste Harry überschwänglich ab. Dem war das auf einmal sehr peinlich, da Diana ihn schon bemerkt hatte, schelmisch dabei grinste. Molly war dies alles nicht aufgefallen. Sie kontrollierte all ihre Kinder, ob niemand was vergessen hatte und rauschte mit einem „Schon so spät? Kinder, ich muss los! Passt auf euch auf und seid ja schön brav, verstanden?"ab.

„Harry? Wieso bist du auf einmal so rot?"zog Ron ihn auf und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Schnauze" murmelte dieser verlegen.

„Schon gut!"lachte Ron nun und bemerkte, dass Harry noch roter geworden war. Doch dann schloss er seine Augen, atmete tief durch und die roten Wangen verbleichten. Schon schien er wieder der selbstbewusste, neue Harry zu sein. Langsam schritt er voran, Diana weiterhin im Blickfeld, warf ihr ein wunderschönes Lächeln zu, wobei Draco weiche Knie bekam und sich fragte, ob sein eigenes, dämliches Grinsen irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen aufweisen würde, dieses vielleicht festgewachsen war?

„Hey Diana! Schön dass du hier bist!"lachte Harry nun, blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und musterte sie eingehend. Draco öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas Intelligentes sagen und...

„ähm...ääähhh"

„Ach so ist das?"zog Harry sie nun auf, wobei Ron und Hermine sie genauso begrüßten, dabei kicherten, Hermine Harry einen warnenden Blick zukommen ließ und Draco spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Mist!

„Hallo" brachte er mühsam heraus und würgte sich in Gedanken selbst. Idiot!

„Kommst du? Der Zug fährt bald ab"grinste Harry nun und bemerkte das wortlose, eifrige Nicken, wobei Draco nun als erster in den Zug stolperte und gleich ein freies Abteil suchte. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wieso war Diana heute so schweigsam? Draco schlenderte noch immer vor Harry suchend die Abteile ab, wobei er immer wieder ans Bein griff und diese behinderte Strumpfhose hochzog. Als Harry dies bemerkte, grinste er.

„Harry? Alles ok?"wisperte Hermine und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach ähm, schon aufgefallen? Sie hat sich geschminkt"flüsterte Hermine weiter und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah Hermine erstaunt an.

„Ach! Ehrlich? Wieso dass denn? Sie sieht doch schon schön genug aus!"

„Harry!" lachte Hermine nun und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie wollte sich für dich schön machen!"meinte sie nun und Harry grinste.

„Blödsinn" murmelte er nur und zwang sich durch den engen Gang, wobei Rons Grinsen breiter wurde.

„Glaubst du, dass es zwischen den beiden gefunkt hat?"flüsterte er nun Hermine zu, wobei diese ihn fragend ansah.

„Glaube ich eher nicht. Wobei – Diana scheint schon Interesse zu haben! Aber Harry? Er lächelt sie ja nur so an, weil er immer wieder Draco vor sich sieht! Ist ja verständlich, sie sehen wie Zwillinge aus! Aber ich denke, Harry ist nicht in sie verliebt. Er liebt ihn immer noch"Schon eilte sie Harry hinterher, wobei Ron ihr nun folgte, das Gesagte einfach hinnahm.

Draco hoffte, bald ein freies Abteil zu finden und schritt weiterhin voran. Hoffentlich hatte Potter nicht mitbekommen, dass ihn diese abscheuliche Strumpfhose juckte? Wäre nicht sehr vorteilhaft! Egal. Endlich! Draco schob die Türe zu einem Abteil auf und ließ sich direkt am Fenster nieder, wobei seine drei neuen Freunde folgten, Hermine sich ihm gegenüber setzte, Ron neben Hermine und Harry neben Draco.

Draco hielt kurz die Luft an, denn wieder konnte er ein Potters Aftershave riechen, stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, sich an ihn zu schmiegen.

„Ähm, Diana?"fragte Harry glatt in seine Tragträume hinein, wobei er nun blinzelte und in drei amüsierte Gesichter blickte.

„Wie bitte? Ich war gerade in Gedanken, ähm.."murmelte Draco und sah zu Boden, während der Zug nun langsam mit einem Ruck aus dem Bahnhof rollte, dabei das Pfeifen der Lock kurz ertönte.

„Haben wir gemerkt! Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du schon weißt, in welches Haus du kommen willst?"fragte Harry nun nochmals und rückte gleich näher. Draco hielt die Luft an – ZU NAHE! Hau ab Potter!

„Tja, weiß nicht? Vielleicht komme ich ja nach Slytherin wie Draco auch. Aber vielleicht komme ich auch in ein anderes Haus? Was meint ihr? Wo sollte ich denn hin?"fragte er scheinheilig und setzte ein unschuldiges „Ich bin doch so arm"- Gesicht auf.

„Ich denke schon, dass du nach Slytherin kommst! Aber es wäre auch schön, wenn du zu uns kommen würdest! Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor! Die Schule würde Kopf stehen!"rief Ron lachend aus, wobei Hermine Draco anstarrte.

„Was ist?"fragte er nun an Hermine gewandt und fühlte sich nun unwohl, da sie ihn die ganze Zeit ansah.

„Sag mal, wie hast du dich so dezent geschminkt? Weißt du, ich wollte mich ja auch mal schminken, aber ich wusste nicht genau wie! Du hast es perfekt getroffen! Darf ich dich um Tipps ausfragen?" meinte Hermine verträumt, wobei Draco nun sehr rot wurde, am liebsten Reißaus genommen hätte, die Jungs die Augen rollten und Ron ein „Weiber"vor sich hin murmelte.

Draco fühlte sich jetzt absolut fehl am Platz! Verdammt, woher sollte er dass denn wissen? Schlecht konnte er sagen, dass seine Mutter ihn geschminkt hatte! Geschweige denn von seinem ersten Versuchen mit dem Talent einer fünfjährigen!

„Tja...." Draco überlegte. Ron und Harry hörten gezwungener Maßen zu, wobei es Totenstill im Abteil wurde. Nun schielten die beiden Jungen zu Draco hinüber, konnten sehen, wie peinlich dies Diana war.

„Also, da gibt's so ein Dings..ähm...Lippgloss..oder wie das Zeug heißt. Und dann...?"fing Draco zu erzählen an, wobei er mit seinen Händen wild gestikulierte und Hermine sehr interessiert nickte, die Beine übereinander schlug, Draco weiterhin anblickte. Ron und Harry grinsten vor sich hin, sahen sich kurz an. Das peinliche Knistern in der Luft konnte man förmlich spüren.

„Ähm...dann noch so ein Dings Schatten, ja, genau!"grinste Draco Hermine mit erhobenen Finger nun an, wobei diese die Stirn kräuselte und Ron Harry etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, dieser leise lachte.

„Du meinst, einen Liedschatten?"fragte sie einfühlsam, wobei Draco wild nickte.

„Genau!" rief er erleichtert aus.

„Und was noch?"

„Ähm, nichts weiter? Pu-Puder vielleicht? Ich – ich schminke mich nie, doch meine Mu...also Dracos Mutter, sie ist für mich wie eine Mutter – hat gemeint, es würde nicht schlecht aussehen! Das wars! Ende"nuschelte er nun, wobei Hermine ein wenig enttäuscht war.

„Das wars? Mehr nicht? Und wie sieht es mit Rouge aus? Wimperntusche? Abdeckstift und so was?"

„Hä?" meinte Draco nur, wobei Harry und Ron zu pusten anfingen und Hermine sie ärgerlich ansah.

„Tschuldige Granger, aber davon hab ich keine Ahnung! Wie gesagt, ich hab das noch nie gemacht, war das erste Mal heute für mich. Genauso wie diese dämlichen Strumpfhosen, die so jucken, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit kratzen muss!"jammerte Draco los, kratzte sich zum Beweis, wobei Ron sich nun an Harry festhielt, nach Luft japste. Harry riss sich los und guckte auf Dracos Beine, wobei Dracos Blick folgte.

„Ist was?"fragte er ärgerlich, wobei Harry mit den Schultern zuckte, an Dracos Bein griff und an der Strumpfhose zog, diese zurückschnalzen ließ.

„Aua! Spinnst du Potter?"keifte Draco nun los, wobei Harry lachend Abstand nahm und Ron langsam vor Lachen von der Bank rutschte, sich die Hand vor die Augen hielt, seine Schultern vor Lachen bebten.

„Tut – tut mir leid Diana! Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass DU Strumpfhosen trägst!"bekam Harry noch hervor, wobei Draco nun wütend wurde und Hermine Draco sofort verteidigte.

„Potter, DU hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist ein Mädchen zu sein! Hast du einen blassen Schimmer davon, wie es ist, keine Hosen anzuziehen, sondern so ein ... Ding? Da ziehts voll! Ist scheißkalt, kann ich dir sagen!"schnarrte er nun wieder, wobei Ron nun einen Lachkrampf bekam, da Draco kurz seinen Rock hochzog und permanent auf seine Knie zeigte, Harry große Augen bekam. Süße Knie? Halt! Hermine nickte verständnisvoll, konnte Draco in allen Punkten nur Recht geben!

„Genau! Ihr solltet euch was schämen! Ihr seid ja an den Beinen beharrt wie die Affen! Ihr braucht keine Strumpfhosen! Ihr könnt Hosen anziehen, die euch vor der Kälte schützen! Wir hingegen müssen uns in solche Dinger zwängen und Röcke tragen! Ich gebe Diana vollkommen Recht!"schimpfte sie nun los, wobei beide Jungen artig saßen, betrübt drein sahen. So hatten sie das noch nie gesehen!

„Ist es echt so schlimm? Ich meine, ziehts da wirklich so?"meinte Harry nun amüsiert an die beiden Damen, wobei diese heftig nickten, auch Ron diese Unterhaltung sehr informativ fand.

„Ja! Also ich bin aus dem Süden, da ist es immer warm und da braucht man keine Strumpfhosen! Wenn es kälter wurde, habe ich Hosen getragen. Aber Hogwarts verlangt ja von uns, dass wir dieses Stoffding namens Rock tragen! Wieso können wir nicht auch Hosen tragen? Da verkühl ich mir ja noch was!"giftete Draco nun los, wobei er sich nach vorne beugte, kurz unter seinem Rock sah und wieder zu Harry guckte, der sich ein Lachen verkniff. Diese Malfoy war zum schießen! Welches Mädchen sah schon unter ihren eigenen Rock!

„Genau! Wir könnten uns eine Unterleibsverkühlung einfangen! Oder eine Blasenentzündung! Oder eine Eierstockentzündung!" rief Hermine nun aus, wobei Ron die Nase rümpfte und lieber ein anderes Thema angeschnitten hätte.

„Eine Eier-was? Wo denn? Ich hab doch keine?"meinte Draco nun ahnungslos mit großen Augen, wobei Harry sich jetzt den Bauch hielt, laut lachte und Draco ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Ja ja, kugel dich nur Potter! Das bezahlst du schon noch!"rief Draco wütend aus und schwor sich sogleich Rache.

„Ähm, Diana, wir Frauen, wie du weißt, haben Eierstöcke. Ja? Im Unterleib unseres Körpers! Diese könnten befruchtet werden und dann können wir auch Kinder bekommen. Doch die kann man sich auch verkühlen"meinte sie sanft, wobei Draco rot wurde und ein „Ja ja, hab ja nur einen Scherz gemacht"grummelte, Harry schon der Bauch vor lachen wehtat. Ron hatte schon lange seinen Kopf weggedreht, da er so viel lachen musste, Tränen ihm die heißen Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Oh Mann! Granger, deine Freunde sind so was von unreif!"meinte Draco auf einmal und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung, wobei Ron und Harry sofort zu lachen aufhörten. Das war ja doch schon sehr gemein.

„Sind wir nicht!"brauste Ron nun auf.

„Doch" erklang es einsilbig von Draco und Hermine, wobei die beiden sich nun angrinsten.

„Ok, Also Di, darf ich dich so nennen?"

„Klar" Draco spielte sein Spiel, wenn es sein musste, würde er mit Hermine an der Seite der Gerechtigkeit kämpfen und Potter und Rotkäppchen den Kampf ansagen!

„Also, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, zeigst du mir dann, wie das mit dem Schminken geht?"

„Ja, mach ich"

„Danke!" strahlte Hermine nun, wobei Ron herzhaft gähnte. Nicht schon wieder dieser Kram! Weiber.

„Sag mal, hattest du schon mal einen Freund?"fragte Hermine nun leise, wobei die Köpfe der beiden jungen Männer zu den beiden Mädchen schossen. Hm, dieses Thema war durchaus interessanter.

„Ähm, also so richtig noch nie! War noch nie so wirklich verliebt. Aber ich habe schon einiges an Erfahrung! Hatte schon viele... WAS GLOTZT IHR SO BLÖD?"keifte er nun die beiden Jungen an, wobei er sie ärgerlich ansah, die beiden nun rot wurden.

„Tschuldigung" nuschelte Harry nun, grinste Draco dann doch an, wobei dieser weiche Knie bekam.

„Also, wo war ich? Ach ja, ich hatte auf meiner Schule schon mit sämtlichen..ähm..du weißt schon was, gehabt, aber nicht so richtig"Draco wurde immer leiser, konnte er doch schlecht sagen, dass er sich durch fast ganz Hogwarts geschlafen hatte.

„Ich auch nicht!"rief Hermine erfreut aus, glaubte Diana, wobei Ron sie mit offenem Mund ansah.

„Ähm, Hermine? Ha-Hast du schon mit...ähm..."stotterte Ron nun und wurde rot, während Harry sich zurücklehnte und alles mit Schweigen genoss.

„Was geht dich das an RON! Das sind Frauengespräche, verstanden?" meinte sie nun hochnäsig, wobei Ron nur nickte.

„Nein, hab ich nicht"kam leise die Antwort, nach einigen Minuten. Ron strahlte Hermine an. Gut, er war soeben nicht die einzige Jungfrau im Abteil.

„Und Du! Potter?"fragte Draco nun, wobei er breitbeinig dasaß und Hermine mit Winken versuchte Draco auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, Ron Stielaugen bekam und Harry ihm in den Schritt sah.

„DIANA!"

„Was?" Draco war verwirrt, da ihn alle anstarrten.

„Ähm, man sieht...ähm...Beine zu"nuschelte Hermine nun und Draco wusste sofort Bescheid. Wieder wurde er rot, schloss seine Beine und murmelte:

„Das habt ihr davon! Weil ich immer Hose angehabt habe und nun muss ich einen Rock tragen! Wehe, Weasley, du hast mir was abgeguckt! Dann stirbst du"zischte dieser noch immer rot, wobei Ron es ihm gleich machte, in der Gesichtsfarbe, und heftig seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ha-hab ich nicht, ich ähm."

„Ron! Wie kannst du nur!"giftete Hermine ihren Freund an und warf Diana einen entschuldigen Blick zu, wobei Draco sich jetzt nun sicherer fühlte. Also so war das? Einfach mal eine kleine Bewegung und beide Herren schienen wie angezogen dort hin zu sehen? Dies musste sich Draco merken. Na warte Weasley!

„Di, was ist dir bei Männern am Wichtigsten? Auf was schaust du so?" fragte sie leise und interessiert, beugte sich vor, wobei sie im Blickwinkel mitbekam, wie Harry und Ron nun die Ohren spitzten und lauschten.

„Hm, weiß nicht Granger. Mal überlegen. Muss gut aussehen..hm...größer sein...breite Schultern...süßer Knackarsch...schmale Hüften..schöne Hände...schöne Augen...Kussmund...muss sanft und lieb sein und....hm...sollte was Schönes, Großes in der Hose haben!"endete Draco nun, wobei Hermine große Augen bekam und Harry, der grade ein Getränk zu seinen Lippen geführt hatte, den Inhalt nach der letzten Anmerkung Dracos, auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz gespuckt hatte. Ron hingegen starrte Draco mit offenem Mund an und fasste es kaum, dass Mädchen so offen miteinander sprechen konnten!

„Tschuldigung" murmelte Harry, schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon war alles trocken. Hermine hatte mit einem Lächeln beobachtet, dass Harry und Ron sich im Geiste alles notiert hatten, wäre ja zu auffällig gewesen, ein Pergament und eine Feder zu holen, um sich alles aufzuschreiben. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Schon gar nicht, da Di anscheinend sehr direkt war.

„Was war denn Potter? Hat dir meine Aufzählung nicht gefallen?" wollte Draco süffisant wissen, wobei dieser etwas verlegen wurde und ihn dann forschend ansah. Augenblicklich merkte man sofort, wie er wieder selbstbewusster wurde, leicht lächelte, sich langsam zu Draco vorbeugte und ihm ins Ohr hauchte:

„Genauso stelle ich mir meinen absoluten Traummann vor"Draco hatte es abermals die Sprache verschlagen, starrte Harry perplex, mit offenem Mund an. Ob Potter bewusst war, dass er dies gerade unglaublich sexy gesagt hatte? Ob er sich bewusst war, wie nahe seine weichen Lippen an Dracos Ohr waren? – Dachte sich Draco die ganze Zeit und sah Potter fest dabei an.

„Ähm, tja, dann haben wir ja gleiche Ansichten, was?"krächzte Draco nun und schrie innerlich auf. Er hasste es, wenn er sich ertappt fühlte und Potter dies wusste und so dämlich grinste wie jetzt gerade eben! Kurze Zeit schwiegen sie, ehe Draco Hermine ausfragte und sie lange brauchte, um zu antworten.

„Also, er muss lieb sein, mich mögen wie ich bin, sollte gut küssen können, zarte Hände und einen süßen, kleinen Hintern besitzen. Ach ja, er soll nicht dick sein"meinte Hermine verlegen und wurde leicht rot. Draco gab Hermine Recht, dass Jungs nicht dick sein sollten – zumindest diese, mit denen ER zu tun haben wollte. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron bei einer jeden Aufzählung von Hermine nickte, sich prüfend selbst musterte, in der Hoffnung, er würde dies alles besitzen was Hermine sich wünschte.

„Potter?" schnurrte Draco nun, wobei dieser aus seiner Starre gerissen wurde und ihn anlächelte.

„Was?"

„Wen hast du schon flach gelegt?"war die einzige Frage von Draco, wobei Harry große Augen bekam.

„Mann, ich kenne kein Mädchen, was so direkt ist wie du!"grinste er nun breiter, bekam trotzdem rote Wangen.

„Also. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich erst vor 2 Jahren bemerkt, dass ich schwul bin. Tja, dann ging alles sehr schnell. Irgendwie kamen einige Jungs auf mich zu. Einige von Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, einer aus unserem Haus und einer aus Slytherin..."Harry wurde immer leiser, hob dann seinen Kopf und sah in die Runde, wobei Hermine und Ron ihn nun fragend ansahen. Slytherin?

„Aber ich habe nicht mit allen geschlafen! Nur damit das klar ist!" meinte er gleich darauf hin, wobei in Dracos Kopf nur „Slytherin" hängen geblieben war.

„Wer" kam die knurrende Antwort von Draco, wobei seine Augen sich verengt hatten und Harry hart schlucken musste.

„Also, voriges Jahr, Weihnachtsball. Ähm, wir hatten zu viel getrunken und da – da, ähm."

„Weiter?" knurrte Draco nun, rückte näher zu Harry hin, wobei sich dieser nicht wohl dabei fühlte.

„Tja, ich war voll hinüber und da kam auf einmal Zabini zu mir und..."

„ZABINI!!!!????" kreischte Draco nun und wusste, wenn er ihn treffen würde, er würde ihn töten! Wie konnte er nur! Er hatte ja gemeint, er wäre verdammt noch mal nicht schwul! Scheißkerl!

„Diana? Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich es lassen?"fragte Harry einfühlsam, ergriff ihre Hand, wobei diese nun kribbelte, Draco sie schnell wegzog.

„Nein, rede weiter"meinte er mühsam beherrscht.

„Also er meinte, ich sehe gut aus und er würde gerne wissen, wie es ist, einen Jungen zu küssen. Nun, ich habe es ihm gezeigt. Danach war er sehr erregt, ich aber nicht. Er wollte mehr, aber ich nicht. Er ist einfach nicht mein Typ. Aber ich denke, er kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Denn am nächsten Tag war er eigentlich wie immer! Außerdem habe ich ihn dann mit einem Mädchen gesehen. Aber es war so dunkel am Gang, dass ich nicht erkennen konnte, wer sie war. Also das war der einzige Ausrutscher der mir peinlich war"meinte Harry nun etwas verlegen, wobei Draco ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel. Trotzdem war er noch immer eifersüchtig! Zabini hatte Potter geküsst! Auch wenn er es nicht mehr wusste! Na warte – Rache ist süß.

„Harry! Wieso hast du uns nie was davon erzählt?"Hermines Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr habt mich nicht gefragt, oder?"lächelte er nun charmant, Dracos Herz schmolz bei diesem Anblick dahin.

„Ron?" fragte er seinen besten Freund weiter, wobei dieser hoch schreckte.

„Was?" er schaute sich panisch um, schluckte hart.

„Jetzt du!"grinste Draco süffisant und freute sich schon auf dessen Gesicht.

„Ähm...also...ich kann mit euch nicht mithalten."Murmelte er nun und wurde traurig, schämte sich.

„Wieso denn? Ich dachte, du hättest schon mal..ähm..."meinte Hermine nun und rutschte näher.

„Was denn? Ich habe noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst und schon gar nicht mit einer geschlafen! So, jetzt wisst ihr es!"brauste Ron auf, wobei Draco weiterhin grinste aber ruhig blieb, Harry und Hermine ihn nun nachdenklich ansahen.

„Ist ja nicht so schlimm, Ron"versuchte es Hermine, wobei Ron genau wusste, dass sie schon mit Viktor Krumm herumgeknutscht hatte.

„Nicht so schlimm? Du hattest ja schon den Kuss deines Lebens! Ich noch nicht!"rief er aus und verschränkte ärgerlich seine Arme ineinander. Draco gefiel dieses Gespräch immer mehr, wobei sein Blick nun zur Granger wanderte, die sich auf die Lippen biss.

Hermine beugte sich nun vor und legte ihre Lippen sanft an die von Ron, der nun die Augen aufriss und nicht wusste, was mit ihm geschah. Sanft saugte sie daran, wobei Ron die Augen schloss und nur noch an diese weichen Lippen denken konnte. Als sie ihre warme Zunge durch ihre Lippen fahren ließ und seine damit umspiele, keuchte er auf, öffnete seine und schon drang sie mit ihrer sanft in seine Mundhöhle ein. Ron versenkte seine Hand leicht in ihrem Haar, erwiderte den Kuss heiß und leidenschaftlich, während Draco und Harry die beiden mit offenem Mund ansahen und staunten, sich überrascht begeistert zunickten. Schon brach sie den Kuss ab, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und grinste lasziv. Sie setzte sich wieder zurück auf ihren Platz, wobei man das Rattern der Räder auf den Schienen hören, das Schaukeln des Wagons fühlen konnte. Ron sah sie entgeistert an, fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Lippen und stotterte „Her-Hermine?"

Diese sah ihn nur an, grinste, wurde rot. „Jetzt hast du auch geküsst. Nun sind wir auf demselben Level. Hat es dir gefallen?"säuselte sie nun und zwinkerte Draco zu, welcher wieder einmal grinsen musste. So schnell konnte man Jungen rum bekommen, als Mädchen? Nicht übel! Granger ging ja mächtig ran, nach der Beule in Weasleys Hosen nach zu urteilen. Schon hatte dieser die entdeckt, sprang mit einem „Oh Verdammt"auf und stürmte aus dem Abteil. Harry und Draco lachten um die Wette, während Hermine rot vor sich hingrinste.

„Hermine? So stürmisch? Stehst du auf Ron?"fragte Harry nun, wobei diese noch mehr roter wurde und nickte.

„Ähm, ein wenig schon"

„Na dann schnapp ihn dir"grinste Harry weiter, während es Draco immer besser gefiel, mit den drein herum zu hängen. Diese Gryffindors waren alles andere als harmlos! Sie sahen nur so aus! Was man da noch alles erfahren konnte?

Der Hogwartsexpress kam seinem Ziel immer näher und blieb nun stehen. Ron war nach einiger Zeit zurückgekommen, sagte kein einziges Wort mehr, folgte den anderen schweigend nach draußen, während Harry sich Draco widmete.

„Was meinst du dazu? Kommen die beiden zusammen?"flüsterte er Draco zu, wobei dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam, Harrys warmer Atem sein Gesicht streifte, und sich räusperte.

„Schätze schon. Aber da müssen wir ein wenig nachhelfen, falls sie es nicht schaffen"flüsterte er zurück und genoss es, mit Potter so ungezwungen zu plaudern.

„Du würdest uns helfen?"fragte Harry erfreut

„Ja, klar, wenn ich kann"erwiderte Draco und freute sich genauso.

„Potter?"

„Hm?"

„Stehst du auf jemandem besonderen aus deiner Schule?"Draco hielt die Luft an und Harry seufzte.

„Ja, und wie. Er war der Grund, wieso ich herausfand, dass ich schwul bin. Also seit zwei Jahren schon."

„Und auf wen?"

„Auf jemanden, den du sehr gut kennst"antwortete Harry nun mit einem sexy Lächeln, wobei Draco Herzklopfen bekam und Harry hinterher eilte. Seit zwei Jahren schon! Und Draco war der Grund gewesen? Die Welt war doch nicht so übel! Aber: Blaise hatte Potter geküsst! Frechheit!

„Di, darf ich dich so nennen?"Draco wurde abermals aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah Potter nun an.

„Ja" hauchte Draco.

„Willst du nach Gryffindor kommen? Ich meine, würdest du es dir wünschen?"fragte er hoffnungsvoll, während die den Bahnsteig entlangliefen, Hermine und Ron hinter ihnen her schritten und Hagrid wie immer die Erstklässler zu sich rief.

„Na ja, ihr seid dort, wäre schon nett"antwortete Draco nun.

„Dann musst du es dir nur wünschen, dann kommst du auch zu uns" murmelte Harry leise und Draco glaubte ihn.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich ein Gryffindor, Potter? Du wärst ein perfekter Slytherin"meinte dieser nun und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Weißt du Di, Draco war gemein zu mir, behandelte meine damals neuen Freunde wie Abschaum. Deshalb wollte ich nicht nach Slytherin. Der sprechende Hut wollte mich dort haben. Aber als ich mich gedanklich weigerte, hatte er mich nach Gryffindor geschickt"meinte dieser leise und lächelte Draco entschuldigend an.

„WAS?" rief Draco aus und blieb stehen, wobei Ron beinahe in Draco hineingerannt wäre, hätte Hermine ihn nicht während dem gehen auf die Seite gezogen.

„Was ist denn?"meinte Hermine nun und sah einen jeden an.

„Habt ihr gewusst, dass Potter beinahe nach Slytherin gekommen wäre?" fragte Draco atemlos, wobei Ron und Hermine nickten.

„Ja, wussten wir"war die einstimmige Antwort, wobei sie nun weiter gingen, Harry Dracos Hand nahm und ihn durch die Menge an Schülern dirigierte. Draco war einerseits überrascht, dass Harry seine Hand genommen hatte, fühlte sich aber glücklich dabei. Andererseits wollte er sich einen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen, da er die Chance seines Lebens vermasselt hatte. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht bekam er noch eine zweite Chance? Doch eines würde er nie verzeihen können: ZABINI HATTE SEINEN POTTER GEKÜSST!

Fortsetzung folgt.....Kommis? –liebguck-

**So, und wer noch nicht weggeklickt hat, bekommt nun hier die wohlverdienten Antworten und sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben ..... SCHREIEN!!!!!!**

**GefallenerEngel:** Cool, mal ein längeres Review von dir! Na bitte! Hilft auch bei deiner Einstellung den Mädchen gegenüber! –grins-. Tja, was Harry angeht – der durchlebt seine Gefühlswelt neu, wie du schon gelesen hast. In welches Haus Di kommt, wirst im nächsten dann lesen! –kicher- Bis dann!

**vampiry:** BOAH! Sooo lang? Werde ich da heute noch fertig mit dem Antworten? Hoffentlich. Süße, du bist immer so ein Schatz, wen du mir so lang schreibst und dir dafür Zeit nimmst! Ähm, ja? Habe sehr viele Hobbies und hänge jeden Tag am NB fest. Schön! Freut mich, dass du auch meine Antworten durchliest, bedeutet mir sehr viel! Schnucki! Hehe. Jaulen? Nix daran peinlich, mach ich auch und dann geniere ich mich! Jaja, richtig, das bin ich! Hehe. Schreibe immer so viel. Bleibt auch so. Punkt. Super die Erklärung über Diana! Jetzt hat Drac wenigstens lange Haare! Lach. Jab, meine Charas sind immer OOC, wird auch so bleiben. Wäre ja fad. Geh bitte, weißt wie oft ich in der Badewanne vor Lachen, weil ich was lese – absaufe? Hehe. Ist gleich – Gehirnschaden – ist gleich – diese FF´s..-pfeif- Jab, wie du gelesen hast, Harrys Gefühlswelt kommt durcheinander, doch bleibt er gedanklich seiner Richtlinie treu. Doch mehr kann ich nicht verraten. Hach Harry, der Süße, was? Ja, richtig erkannt! Draco erfährt viel über Mädchen und deren Ansichten von Jungs. Wirst schon noch lesen! Ja, Diana bekommt noch ihre Tage. Armes Mädchen. Hehe. Snape? –brüll- Genau! Der wird Di helfen wegen der Regel! –lach-. Doch, die Funktionen des BH´s kennt er schon, aber nur das Aufmachen. Selber anlegen – zu dämlich dafür. Jaaaaa, deine Vermutungen sind echt nicht übel! Behalte sie und lies einfach das neue Chap, wenn es kommt. Ja? Stimmt! Danke! Der Meinung bin ich auch! Doch gibt es auch welche, die die Länge der Chaps nicht gut finden. Doch ich schreibe so, wie ich es möchte. Ganz einfach –zwinker-. Kein Problem Schatz! Ich bedanke mich dafür, dass du mir soooo lang schreibst! Einfach unfassbar! Dir auch ein Knutsch, bis dann!!

**DarkLuzie:** Hey du süße Knuddelmaus. Zuerst muss ich dich Knutschen, wieso? Weil ich es will! KNUTSCH! So, jetzt hast deinen Schmatzer erhalten! Ja mein Herz, ich weiß! Und dafür lieb ich dich so! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte –seufz-. Leckeres Tiramusi? Hm, mag ich sehr gerne! Mache ich auch! Wennst willst, schick ich dir per Eulenpost eines. Hehe. Gemein, wie können die beiden beim Dreh sein, wenn ich sie zum Geb. haben will? Frechheit. Hihi. Sev und Draco gehen so locker miteinander um, weil sie noch Ferien haben. Warte erst mal ab, wenn sie wieder in der Schule sind! Hihi. Jaaa, Dracos Körper gefällt ihm, auch wenn er seinen kleinen Drachen wieder haben will! Ja, diese Szene hätte ich gerne gesehen. Harrys Kampf mit der Strumpfhose. Jab, Harry bleibt auch schwul, aber er ist voll durcheinander. Hihi. Warte, ich stell dir meinen Harry vor! Harry, süße DarkLuzie, DarkLuzie, das ist Harry. –Harrywegzerrenmuss,weilerdichhabenwill- Jaja, ich weiß, hättest ihn gerne für eine Nacht, aber weißt was? Ich nehm Draco und du dann Harry. Hihi. Aber Draco als Jungen! Blaise geschah das voll Recht! Kann nicht eine jede anbaggern. Hab dich auch lieb, mein süßer Engel!

**Angie:** Und? Wie hat dir DIESES Chap gefallen? Schön, dass es dir von Anfang an gefallen hat! Mal gucken, was du jetzt dazu sagst! Und das nächste Chap kommt bald.

**T-M-R:** Tja, mal sehen, wo Draco hinkommt –grins-. Und wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Hast mein Review schon bekommen zu deiner Geschichte? Hoffe ich schon!

**dieSturm:** Hoffe, dass es eine tolle Geschichte für dich bleibt! Nein, ist kein Problem! Schreib einfach, wenn du willst oder wann du willst. Ja, Draco ist zwar ein Mädchen, aber er verhält sich weiterhin wie ein Junge. Grins! Dir auch liebe Grüße!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Jaaaa, Harry gefällt mir so auch viel besser! Und wie hat dir dieses Chap nun gefallen? Hat es deine Erwartungen übertroffen oder eher nicht? Diana sich als Mädchen benehmen? Na sicher nicht. Das wird noch peinlicher, weil noch immer Draco „denkt"Jaaaa, mal sehen, ob deine Vorahnungen wahr werden! Dir auch ein dickes Bussi!!!

**Alagar-Loth:** Aber geh, so schnell in Schreiben bin ich auch nicht. Tja, Snape ist so jugendlich, weil er in den Ferien ist. Ist aber schon oben beschrieben. In Hogwarts wird er ganz anders sein! Hm, wie ist denn deine E-Mail Adresse? Dann kann ich dir schreiben, oder du schreibst mir! Also, mal sehen, ob du deine Snape zurück bekommst –zwinker-. Hihi. Bis dann Bussis!!!

**Silver Snake:** Ja leider, Geschichte der Insel ist leider vorbei –snief-. Aber ich schreibe ja weiter. Tja, mir gefällt Ron leider absolut nicht, aber wenn er dir gefällt? Denke, mit diesem chap habe ich es ein wenig wieder gut gemacht, oder? Außerdem war es Dracos Geschmack, nicht meiner –pfeif-. Hehe, was glaubst du, wie ich gesabbert habe, wie ich über Harry geschrieben habe? Mal sehen, wie dir dieses Chap gefallen hat! Hehe. Dickes Knutsch an dich.

**Arwen:** Ja! Dachte mir, wenn es dir gefällt, dann erkundigt Draco mal seinen Körper. Wird aber nicht das einzige mal bleiben –fiesgrins-. Tja, ich meinte, ich lese ja auch die Geschichten, wo Harry ein Mädchen ist und die sind dann irgendwie...weiß nicht..anders. Aber ICH wollte zwar auch so was schreiben, aber ich will, dass Draco sich nicht in ein Mädchen innerlich verwandelt, sondern nur äußerlich und dabei ein Junge bleibt. Glaube, das gelingt mir. Hoffentlich! Tja, mal sehen, wo Draco hinkommt. Mal sehen, was er dann macht! Der arme Kerl! Aber wir werden was zum Lachen haben, das will ich jedenfalls so schreiben. Hm, Draco wäre kein Ex Slytherin, wenn er nicht einiges ausnutzen würde, was noch passierten wird. Aber davon spreche ich nicht mehr – weil es ein Geheimnis bleiben soll –pfeif- Sorry. Hehe. Super! Deine Antwort auf mein letztes Chap wegen der insel! Jetzt verstehst du es also, wieso kein Sperma durchkommen konnte. Super. Hehe. Tja, macht ja nix. Hast Fragen, her damit! Übrigens bin ich mit Witchcraft per E-Mail in Kontakt und sie ist sehr lieb! Habe schon alle ihre Sachen gelesen. Kennst du Luthien? Solltest auch lesen. Kann auch was! FF.de ist die zu finden. Die anderen muss ich erst durchsehen! Ja, hast ein sehr langes Review geschrieben, danke! Ur süß von dir! Wünsch dir auch einen tollen Tag! Dickes Knutsch an dich!

**WhiteRoseOfDarkness:** Danke! Sehr süß von dir. Bin gespannt, wie dir dieses Chap gefallen hat? Ging es? War es so, wie du es gerne hattest? Jedenfalls habe ich mir Mühe gegeben! Bussis an dich!

**Angelfall:** Hallo Süße! Schön dich wieder zu lesen! Wirklich? Mal sehen, ob ich mich weiterhin übertreffe! Hehe. Jedenfalls bemühe ich mich und es wird noch besser werden! Jaja, har har harmlos, armer Draco! Der ist ja voll verwirrt! Und wie fandest du dieses Chap nun? Jab, Draco zickt zwar rum wie ein Mädchen, bleibt aber dennoch ein Junge und wird sich auch weiterhin so verhalten. Grins. Weiter, meinst du? Hier hast du dein Chap. Bis zum nächsten, musst du noch etwas warten! Dickes Knutsch an dich!!!!!!

**Enlothiel:** Ehrlich????? WOW, danke!!! Freut mich! Und wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Ja, normaler weise mag ich solche Geschichten auch nicht, aber ich denke, ich bringe sie anders rüber und vor allem lustig und so sollte es auch bleiben. Ich hoffe, ich drifte nicht ab. Denn ich will mich echt ein wenig damit abheben! Ja, Blaise tut nur so als wäre er schwul, ist es aber nicht. Er war nur neugierig, aber ansonsten steht er auf Mädls. Eigentlich weiß er es selber nicht so genau –lach-. Schreibst mir wieder? Würde mich freuen! Knutschis!

**Elen Sirilon:** Hoffe, dass du meine Antwort liest! Bin dir nicht böse, wenn du schreibst, dass dies Verschwendung wäre. Doch hatte ich diese Idee und mir gefällt sie. Entweder du liest einfach weiter und überzeugst dich, was ich hoffe, oder ich treffe nicht deinen Geschmack. Ich kann es nicht einem jeden Leser recht machen, weißt? Aber ich finde es klasse, dass du meinen Schreibstil so lobst, das taugt mir voll und ich fühle mich geehrt! Ich würde mir wünschen, dich überzeugen zu können, denn ich schreibe da weiter, ob sie dir nun zusagt oder eher nicht. Wieso meckern? Du hast deine Meinung gesagt, was solls. Passt schon. Du warst ehrlich. Auch wenn es ein wenig geschmerzt hat. Dennoch lobe ich deine ehrlichkeit und finde das sehr gut! Knutsch an dich!

**tinkita:** Ja ehrlich? Hoffe, sie bleibt weiterhin eine interessante Idee für dich! Und wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Hoffentlich gut! Bis dann!

**Ramona:** Ja, sehe ich und ich finde es klasse, dass du mir treu geblieben bist! Weiß ich ehrlich zu schätzen!! Und Süße? Wie hat dir das chap gefallen? Habe ich dich zum schmunzeln bringen können? Danke dir! Du bist sehr lieb zu mir! Das finde ich sehr nett von dir!!! Knutsch an dich!!!

**Zandra Spearrit:** Hey!!! Danke sehr! Finde ich klasse, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt! Und wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Hoffentlich gut! Schön, dass ich dich damit ein wenig faszinieren konnte! Das ist so schön, wenn ich lesen kann, dass meine Geschichte gut ankommt! Ja, Draco ist zwar ein Mädchen, aber er bleibt er selber und das wird noch Probleme geben. Teuflischlach. Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße und ich danke dir vielmals für dein liebes Review!! Danke!

**Severina35:** Hey du Süße! Danke nochmals für die Karte! Ich hab so gegrinst und mich sooo gefreut! Voll lieb von dir! Tja, mal sehen, wohin Draco kommt. Aber..nein, nichts aber..hehe. Jab, Draco ist ein Biest und bleibt es auch! Das wird was werden! Spannung pur! Tja, Bettszenen gibt es derweil noch nicht, aber man hat ja auch Träume, nicht wahr? Also werden die auch noch kommen, damit ein wenig Lemon entsteht grins! Tjaaaaa, grins..mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Pfeif! Bis dann hoffe ich!!!

**Schnecke:** Ja voll! Draco als armes Mädl! Der hats noch schwer, sag ich dir! Tja, weiß ich nicht. Mal sehen, wie ich Draco so rüber bringe. Sag du mir, ob dieses Chap eher berechnend war oder nicht? Klar mach ich weiter so! Bis dann, hoffe ich?

**Trash:** Naja, vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann mal DM/BZ Geschichten, weiß noch nicht. Derweil bin ich eher auf Draco und Harry aus. Sorry. Böse? Jab, Chap ist schon da. Wie hats dir gefallen?

**duivel:** Jaaa, Draco und seine Erkundungstour! Hehe. Ja, Draco ist schon süß! Wie die Verkäuferin so zu ihm ist, weil er lügt und wie Hermine ihm hilft. Hätte ich gerne live erlebt! Ja, Draco wird seine gute Seite entdecken, doch bis dahin wird es noch dauern. Aber, er bleibt noch immer der selbe, keine Panik. Ich versuche das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ob mir das gelingt, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich versuche es. Danke, du bist ur lieb! Freut mich, dass dir die Länge der Chaps gefällt und dass dir auch mein Tempo so gut gefällt! Ich würde nie aufhören zu schreiben! Auch eine angefangene FF würde ich nie einfach so stehen lassen. Niemals! Süchtig? Oje...warte! Hier das neue chap! Hat es geholfen?

**jessy11:** Danke sehr! Sehr lieb von dir! Dass so viele meinen Steckbrief lesen, ist irre! Hätte ich mir nicht gedacht! Hehe. Und wie hat dir nun das dritte Chap gefallen? Wird noch schlimmer für Draco und Harry werden. Grins!

**phoenixfeder:** Klar schreibe ich einem jeden einzelnen, gehört sich, finde ich. Ist halt meine Meinung! Habe die Reviews, wie du siehst, nach hinten verlegt, obwohl ich mir keinen Finger gebrochen hätte, wenn ich nur in Sekunde ein wenig runterscrolle. Aber was solls! Grins. Harry und Draco kommen zusammen. Harry und Diane...hm...schwer...da läuft vielleicht was...aber eher weil Harry...aahhh! Nein, ich sag nichts Aus! Nicht fragen. Hehe. Die Frage mit voldemort ist geklärt, oder? Du, um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir egal, wie lange bei anderen die Chaps sind. Ich schreibe so viel, weil ich es will und wenn ich mal keinen Bock habe so lange zu schreiben, dann schreibe ich ein kürzeres. Aber da ich selber lange Chaps liebe und gerne viel mehr lese, mache ich es auch so. Außerdem musst du noch dazurechnen, dass meine antworten auch an Wörtern gezählt werden. Grins. Hab dich auch lieb.

**Leseteufel:** Hm, ich meinte damit, dass es vielleicht einige Pairings geben kann, die dir vielleicht nicht so gut gefallen, die ICH aber gut finde. Doch bis jetzt tut sich nichts und wie ich gelesen habe, haben sie dir auch gefallen, was? Schön! Tja, Blaise hatte kurz eine Auftritt, aber das wars schon. Blaise lässt die finger von ihm, dafür sorgt Draco schon! Nein, Blaise kommt vielleicht mit jemandem anderen zusammen, mal sehen! Jab, bis dann!

**Deedochan:** Hey Mausi! Von dir lese ich auch nichts mehr! Du arme bist ja voll im Stress! Verstehe ich schon. Tja, ich würde gerne mal sehen, wie Jungs sich die Strumpfhosen anziehen. Wäre zum schießen! Und? Wie hat dir das Chap gefallen? Ja, danke für die SMS, habe dir sogar zurückgeschrieben! Hast es nicht bekommen? Tja, lass dich überraschen, wo Draco hinkommt. Alles passt zusammen, glaub mir! Ja, Hermine hilft ihm und wird das noch weiterhin tun. Er braucht sie als Vertrauensperson und bis er dahinter kommt, dass er sich an sie gewöhnt hat, vergeht noch viel Zeit! Tja, wird schon noch dauern, bis die beiden zusammen kommen. Aber das wird schon werden! Andere Pärchen siehst du ja bereits in diesem Chap. Bussis und knutschis an dich!

**Laralynx:** Nein, leider, Blaise und Malfoy schlafen nicht miteinander. Sorry. Oja, Malfoy wird mit jemanden schlafen, doch mit wem, verrate ich nicht. Das kommt noch. Hoffe, wir lesen uns dann wieder!

**TiaAgano:** Na, hab ich dich jetzt richtig geschrieben? Sorry nochmals! Hehe, schön, dass du was zu lachen hattest. Und? War es wieder so? wenn ja, was? Ja, hattest die Kamera nicht dabei als Draco einkaufen ging? Hehe. Blaise ist nicht schwul und ja, du kannst ihn haben! –zudirschieb-. Und? Wie ist er so? ein heißer Feger? Einzelheiten bitte! Grins! Und wie geht's mit deinem Chap weiter? Bin schon so was von neugierig!!! Dickes Knuddel an dich!!! Wir lesen uns hier oder per Mail!

**Fionella:** Schön, dass dir die Geschichte bis dahin gefällt! Hoffe, ich lese wieder was von dir! Würde mir gefallen! Danke sehr!

**Luna-Girl:** Süße, ich muss immer wieder lachen, wenn du zu mir Schneckchen sagst. Hihi. So süß! Ja leider! Alte Story zu Ende. Tut leid! Hui, jetzt seh ich nichts mehr, wenn du mir deine Meinung ins Auge drückst! Lach! Schön, dass dir das Ende der letzten Geschichte so gefallen hat und die Hochzeit und das mit den Kindern! Freut mich voll! Tja, weißt, ich kann nicht anders, als über Harry und Draco zu schreiben! Ich bin süchtig danach! Uah! Ich finde es sooo toll, dass es Leute gibt, die meine FF so gut finden. Das habe ich mir so gewünscht! Und wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Dir auch ganz viele Bussis und Knuddels!!!! –knutsch-

**Babsel:** Schön dass ich dich zum Lachen gebracht habe! Hehe. Und wie hat dir dann dieses Chap gefallen? Dickes Knutsch an dich!

**Klonschaf14:** Hey! Schön dich zu lesen! Wo ich das gelernt habe? Hm, zuerst habe ich mies geschrieben und mich dann getraut, meine Fantasie angestrengt und wichtig dabei ist es, das Verhalten zu beschreiben! Wenn du das kannst, dann wird die Geschichte gut! Dazu hilft noch, viel FF´s lesen und das bewusst. Wenn du das kannst, dann geht's. Harry ist weiterhin in Draco verliebt, doch er fühlt sich immer mehr zu Diana hingezogen. Jedenfalls wird er in einen Gefühlstrudel kommen. Doch er kämpf um die Liebe zu Draco. Ich kanns nicht so gut beschreiben, lies einfach weiter, dann verstehst du, was ich meine, ja? Ähm, ob Diana ihn ranlassen würde? Grins. Mal sehen. –zingezeig-. Bis dann!!!

**Me:** Hehe! Hat es geholfen? Hab ja gar nichts in der Zeitung gelesen, dass der Apotheker eine Anzeige gemacht hat! Warte! Im Fernsehen war da was, oder? Hehe. Das warst du? Hihi. Ob du krank bist, weiß ich nicht. Krank bin ich zwar nicht, aber durchgeknallt. Hehe. Stehe dazu. Grins. Sonst könnte ich nicht solche FF´s schreiben. Genau! Alles nur Potters Schuld! Ja voll! Und jetzt sind wir alle süchtig und alles ist Potters Schuld und die von Draco und die von JKR und die von...ähmm....äh, egal. Hehe, multible Persönlichkeit? Hihi. Schick dir auch Bussis!!!! Und? Chap war ok so? hehe.

**leah-chan01:** Schön dass ich dich überzeugen konnte, obwohl dir das Summery nicht so zugesagt hatte! WOW, das freut mich voll! Und hat dich dieses Chap auch überzeugen können? –hoffentu-. Was aber? also bitte! Grins. Jab, hoffentlich lesen wir uns bald! Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen!!! Knutschis an dich!

_Leute, ich danke euch für diese vielen Antworten! Ich war hin und weg. Tut sooooo gut! Mein Gott, mich macht das voll happy! Ich danke einem jeden, der diese FF liest, auch die, die mir nicht schreiben und trotzdem darüber lachen konnten! Ich danke euch allen! Ihr seid wunderbar und ohne euch wäre es halb so schön!_

**DANKE!!!**

Eure für immer

Gugi!!

P.s. bis zum nächsten chap und ja fleißig schreiben!!!


	4. Hogwarts

**Hey Leute!** (winke winke)

Ich bins, die nervige! Hehe. Jedenfalls habe ich hier ein ganz nettes Chap für euch. Diesmal, allerdings, ist es nicht sooo lustig. Eher zum schmunzeln. Ihr verzeiht? Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem und ich bekomme wieder massig Reviews.

Ihr wisst, wenn nicht, dann bekomme ich Zuckungen, ganz unkontrolliert. Zuerst zuckt mein Auge, dann mein Kopf und dann alle Gliedmaßen. Danach bekomme ich dunkle Augenränder und hocke wie ein verstörtes Kaninchen im Bett und bekomme kein Auge zu! Und dann liefert mich mein Freund wieder nach St. Mongos ein, wo die Leutchen auf allen vieren mit ausgestreckter Zunge sabbernd durch die Gänge wetzen...uah! –zurseitespring,ausrutschaufsabba-. Ja ja, genauso ist das.

_Also? Knopfi drücken und brav antworten!_

**Eure Antworten zu den unglaublich, süßen Reviews, bekommt ihr nach dem Chap! Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß damit!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 4**

**Hogwarts**

„Hallo Süße!"säuselte ein Junge aus Huffelpuff interessiert, wobei Draco darauf hin etwas sauer wurde, noch immer seine Hand in der von Harry gefangen war. Da Draco somit nicht die Zeit hatte, diesen unverschämten Jungen nach allen Regeln der Kunst zur Schnecke zur machen, blieb ihm nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, da Harry ihn weiterhin hinter sich her schleifte:

„Schnauze!" blaffte er nun los, wobei der Junge erschrocken zurückwich, von einigen Schülern gerempelt wurde, dies nicht bemerkte und die blonde Schönheit mit Respekt ansah – von oben bis unten musterte.

„Tschuldigung" nuschelte er nun, wobei Draco die Augen verdrehte und Harry, obwohl er über den Ausbruch von Draco grinsen musste, diesen weiterhin, ohne etwas zu sagen, durch die Massen von Schülern dirigierte. Auch Grabe, Goyle, Parkinson und Zabini konnte Harry kurz sehen, wobei Blaise sich nun seinen Hals verrenkte und angestrengt Ausschau nach Draco hielt.

Da Draco noch immer etwas verwirrt über den kräftigen Händedruck war, wobei Harrys Finger sich dennoch sanft an seine Hand schmiegten, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass er und Blaise gerade aneinander vorbei schritten. Denn durch diese Massen an Schüler, die gerade in diesem Moment eine Menschenreihe am Bahnsteig bildeten, hatten die beiden nie Sichtkontakt zueinander.

- Bin gespannt, wie es Draco wohl ergangen ist? Hat er die Gryffindors in der Hand? Wo zum Henker ist er bloß?- dachte sich Blaise und hielt weiter Ausschau, wobei Goyle und Grabbe vor sich hin raunzten, da sie wohl keine freie Kutsche mehr ergattern würden und Pansy sich derweil ihrem kleinen Spiegelbild widmete, wobei sie diesen in der Hand hielt, ihr Gesicht dabei permanent drehte um sich von allen Seiten her betrachten zu können.

- Wenn ich Zabini erwische, sind seine Eier Mus!- dachte Draco grimmig und funkelte einen jeden Schüler an, in der Hoffnung, dass es Blaise Zabini, dieser Verräter, sei. Doch komischer Weise ließ der sich nicht blicken, was Draco jetzt doch sehr verwunderte.

„Ist etwas?"fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit, wobei Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, Harry ein wunderschönes Lächeln schenkte.

„Nein, es ist AAALLLEESS wunderbar! Könnte nicht besser sein! Ich überlege die ganze Zeit schon angestrengt, wie es wohl in Hogwarts sein wird und auf welche Art von Schüler ich stoßen werde. Einige davon, will ich unbedingt näher kennen lernen und mich mit ihnen gerne mal einige Minuten unterhalten! So richtig unter vier Augen und am Besten ohne Zeugen!"lächelte Draco jetzt teuflisch und stellte sich vor, wie er Blaise genüsslich würgte.

„Oh! Verstehe"meinte Harry etwas nachdenklich, wobei Draco sich wunderte. Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? Hermine und Ron hatten währenddessen Harry und Draco aus den Augen verloren. Hermine knurrte vor sich hin, während Ron hinterher hechelte und immer „Hermine, warte!"ausrief. Doch zog sie ihn weiter, zerrte ihn durch Schülerstrom, nicht darauf achtend, dass Ron mit einigen Schultern und Körpern kollidierte. Langsam reichte es ihm.

„Hey Mine! Zieh gefälligst nicht so!"rief er nun aus, wobei sie sich nur kurz zu ihm umdrehte: „Dir ist nicht zufällig aufgefallen, dass wir Di und Harry gerade aus den Augen verloren haben? Nein? Wo bist du denn die ganze Zeit mit deinen Gedanken, wenn du es nicht einmal schaffst, Harry zu folgen? Also komm schon! Sie können nicht weit weg sein!"rief sie weiterhin im Schnellschritt aus, während Ron hochrot folgte.

Ja, wo war er denn mit seinen Gedanken bloß gewesen? Bei dem Kuss im Zug vielleicht? Bei dem Gefühl, wie schön es war, Hermines Hand in seiner zu spüren? Aber wo waren dann Hermines Gedanken gewesen? Auch sie hatte Harry und Di in der Masse verloren. Könnte es sein ..."

„Da sind sie!"rief sie erfreut aus, zerrte jetzt mehr denn je an Rons Hand und rief nach den beiden, die nach einiger Zeit auch stehen blieben und sich angeregt unterhielten. Sie bemerkten nicht die Schüler, die sich an den beiden genervt vorbei zwangen, da sie mittig im Weg standen und noch immer in ihrem Gespräch vertieft waren.

„Hast du ein Problem Potter? Wieso schaust du so komisch?"fragte Draco nun, wobei Harry den Kopf hob, sich nach einer freien Kutsche umsah und sich selber zur Ruhe rief. Dieses hübsche Ding war nur reizend, wenn sie auch ihre Klappe hielt! Ansonsten war sie nicht anders als Draco! Draco...hach! Und wieder musste er an seine heimliche Liebe denken und schallte sich selber einen Vollidioten, da er ja sowieso keine Chance bei ihm hatte.

„Wie? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass du viel lieber nach Slytherin willst, als zu uns"meine Harry nun schroff.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"Draco war sichtlich verwirrt, blickte zu Harry hoch und ärgerte sich wieder einmal, wieso er nun kleiner sein musste als Potter.

„Na weil du gemeint hast, du willst einige Schüler näher kennen lernen. Ich schätze, du würdest dich bei den Slytherins wohler fühlen"kam der kalte Kommentar von Harry, wobei er Dracos Hand nicht los ließ, ihm dies wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen war. Harry verstand sich selber nicht mehr, wieso es ihn so stören würde, wenn Diana eher zu den Slytherins wollte als zu ihnen. Und Draco hatte nun das Gefühl, sich unbedingt verteidigen zu müssen.

„Was? Aber...ach! Verstehe! Nein, weißt du, ich...also nicht ich, also"

„Was denn?"Harry war sichtlich darüber amüsiert, wie Draco nach einigen Worten rang, mit seiner freien Hand herumgestikulierte. Sie sah richtig süß dabei aus, fast wie....

„Also, DRACO hat noch eine Rechnung mit Zabini, dem Arsch, offen. Und nein, ich will dir jetzt nicht sagen, worum es geht! Aber er hat mich gebeten, seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Somit ist es notwendig, einige Slytherins kennen zu lernen."Draco klopfte sich in Gedanken selber auf die Schultern, diese Ausrede war exzellent.

„Woher willst du denn wissen, dass es mich interessiert, was Draco mit Zabini vorhat?"meinte Harry nun schelmisch, wobei seine Augen funkelten. Er war froh, das Diana nur deshalb sich mit einigen Slytherins anfreunde wollte. Ob sie doch nach Gryffindor wollte? Draco war sprachlos. Scheiße, Eigentor. Was jetzt?

„Ähm...ähh..."

„Sehr interessante und geistreiche Meldung, Di!"lachte Harry nun, wobei Draco nun wütend wurde.

„Es sollte dich deshalb interessieren weil Draco vermutet, dass du auf ihn stehst, du Hornochse! Und weil ich derselben Meinung bin! Denk doch an gestern, als du mich das erste Mal gesehen hast! Mit wem hast du mich da verglichen? Und außerdem, POTTER, du hast ja richtig geschwärmt von unserem lieeeeben Draco! Dieselben Augen, dieselbe Nase, derselbe Mund! Und dann? Komischer Weise blieb dann dein Blick auf MEINEN Lippen hängen! Hättest du mir danach nicht gesagt, dass du stockschwul bist, hätte ich gedacht, du bratest mich an!"schnarrte Draco los und bemerkte mit einem jeden Wort, wie Harrys Gesicht an Farbe verlor, seine Augen sich erschrocken weiteten.

„Ähm...ähh.."

„Ja ja, Potter, eine sehr interessante und geistreiche Meldung!"gab Draco das vorhin gesagte von Harry zurück, der sich nun etwas rot um die Nase, seinen Kopf kratze und auf einmal sehr interessiert nach einer freien Kutsche Ausschau hielt. Draco betrachtete ihn eingehend: TREFFER! Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. In Gryffindor könnte er sehr wohl Spaß haben, vorausgesetzt, er würde dort hinkommen. Aber wenn nicht, dann könnte er genüsslich Zabini kastrieren, dann seinen Körper zerschneiden, dann die Reste aufhängen und trocknen lassen und dann lachend an den Riesenkraken verfüttern. Welch eine herrliche Vorstellung! Danach würde er ihn wieder ins Leben rufen – irgendwie – vielleicht mit schwarzer Magie? Und dann würden sie beide einen Plan aushecken, wie sie Potter aus der Reserve locken konnten.

„Harry! Di!"rief eine weibliche Stimme und Draco wusste sofort, dass Granger sie doch noch gefunden hatte. Verdammt! Er hätte Potter noch so gerne ausgefragt! Schon schleppte sie Rotkäppchen hinterher, der aussah, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich, so sehr keuchte er vor sich hin.

„Wieso müsst ihr immer so rennen?"japste Hermine nun, wobei Harry sich von Draco löste, bereits die Türe einer Kutsche aufgezogen hatte, mit seiner Hand und einem absolut traumhaften Lächeln hinein wies und meinte „Deshalb! Wir haben eine ganze Kutsche für uns alleine!"Harry strahlte seine Freunde an, wobei Ron sofort in die Kutsche stürmte, Hermine und Draco folgten. Draco zwinkerte Harry wissend zu, wobei dieser wieder etwas rot wurde, sich darüber ärgerte.

Diana hatte verdammt noch mal nicht das Recht, ihn so in der Hand zu haben! Reichte schon aus, wenn Draco ihn immer mit diesem Blick bedachte, er dabei das Gefühl hatte, ausgezogen zu werden. Nicht auch noch seine Cousine! Aber er würde es den Malfoys schon noch zeigen! Nicht umsonst hatte er sich so verändert. Nicht umsonst war er selbstsicherer geworden. Hermine und Ron hatten ihm immer wieder bestätigt, wie gut er inzwischen aussah und das er viele an Verehrer und Verehrerinnen hatte. Schon tauchte Ginny neben ihnen auf, keuchte und hielt Harry vom Einsteigen ab.

„Hey Leute! Was sollte dass denn werden? Fast jedes Jahr sitzen wir gemeinsam in einem Abteil, Harry! Und diesmal habt ihr euch kein einziges Mal blicken lassen! Wo ward ihr denn?"fragte sie vorwurfsvoll, wobei Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, Hermine und Ron sie entschuldigend anlächelten und sie ebenfalls begrüßten. Sie hatten sich tatsächlich nicht um ihre Freunde gekümmert, kam es Harry in den Sinn. Viel zu sehr war er von der schönen Erscheinung, die Draco so unglaublich ähnlich sah, begeistert gewesen.

„Tschuldige Ginny ich..."

„Ach ist schon gut!"rief sie auf einmal gut gelaunt aus, warf sich in seine Arme und seufzte tief. Draco, der dies bemerkt hatte, versteifte sich auf einmal, knurrte, schoss Blitze aus seinen Augen auf die hübsche Rothaarige ab.

„Potter, lass die Knutscherei, wir müssen los!"grummelte dieser nun, wobei Hermine und Ron ihn amüsiert und wissend ansahen, den Kopf schüttelten und wieder Harry anblickten. Ginny löste sich widerwillig von Harry, hauchte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand mit einem „bis dann"zu ihrer Kutsche, wo die anderen Gryffindors bereits auf sie warteten. Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er musste dieser Göre endlich weiß machen, dass Potter auf ihn stand und nicht auf Mädchen! Nicht auf solche rothaarigen, kleinen, eigentlich netten....nein! Draco hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst! Er würde seinen Plan durchziehen und würde dabei Hilfe gebrauchen können.

„Na endlich"schnarrte er weiter, wobei Harry sich nun neben Draco setzte, diesen anstrahlte.

„Na Süße? In eine Zitrone gebissen? Oder wieso schaust du so zerknittert drein?"grinste er sie an, während die Kutsche nun mit einem Ruck los fuhr, Hermine und Ron grinsten und Draco schnaubte.

„Ich bin nicht säuerlich oder so! Ich hasse es nur zu warten" nuschelte Draco nun, wobei Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Ich bin ja schon bei dir, Süße!"ärgerte er Draco weiter, wobei dieser nun etwas wütend wurde, seine Augen dunkler wurden und Harry dies sofort erkannte. Hermine und Ron verkniffen sich ein grinsen, wussten sie doch, dass man die Malfoys schön ärgern konnte. Besonders, wenn man Harry Potter hieß.

„Nenn mich nicht Süße, Potter!"schnarrte Draco nun weiter.

„Ach, schade, würde dir stehen. Weil du nämlich süß bist, wenn du dich aufregst. Fast so süß wie Draco!" grinste er nun, wobei dieser etwas rot wurde und Herzklopfen bekam.

„Ja ja, ich weiß, ich sehe so aus wie Draco und ich bin fast so süß wie Draco. Und ich weiß, du stehst auf Draco!"knurrte dieser ihn an, wobei Harry sein Lächeln behielt und nickte.

„Bingo! Du hast es erkannt!"Draco war entsetzt. Eigentlich hätte er von diesem frechen Gryffindor erwartet, dass dieser es abstritt, wenn er ihn direkt darauf ansprechen würde. Doch er gab es einfach zu! Einfach so? Wo blieb denn da der Spaß? Typisch Gryffindors! Verärgert drehte er sich nun zum Fenster, presste seine Beine zusammen, da er genau gegenüber dem starrenden Rotkäppchen saß und betrachtete nun interessiert die Landschaft.

Draco bekam nicht mit, wie Hermine und Ron Harry zuzwinkerten, ihm insgeheim gratulierten. Denn Harry hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, einen Malfoy sprachlos zu machen. Harry lehnte sich genüsslich zurück, musterte Draco alias Diana aus halb geschlossenen Augen, lächelte lasziv und schüttelte nun den Kopf.

Würde er nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass dieses Wesen neben ihm ein Mädchen war, würde er denken, es wäre Draco. Und wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr ihm dieser fehlte. Sogar die Streitereien fehlten ihm. Zwar erwiderte er nichts mehr darauf, doch der Blonde Schönling konnte es nicht lassen, Harry bis aufs Blut zu reizen. Sollte dies vielleicht bedeuten, Harry war ihm doch nicht so egal wie dieser immer tat? Er konnte es nur hoffen, musste unbedingt Diana ausfragen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese in ihr Haus kam. Doch dass ein Malfoy nach Gryffindor kam, war genauso sicher, wie wenn das Wasser eines Flusses aufwärts floss. Harry seufzte und genoss die kurze Fahrt.

Einige Zeit später kamen sie an, wobei Draco sich schnell verabschiedete. Er erklärte den anderen, dass Dumbledore auf ihn wartete, dies hätte ihm Severus Snape mitgeteilt, der zeitweilen Gast im Hause Malfoy war. Schon machte sich Draco schnellstens auf den Weg, als Harry ihm hinterher rief:

„Weißt du überhaupt, wo der Eingang ist?"Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich lächelnd um und zeigte gerade aus.

„Denke, den kann ich nicht verfehlen, oder? Das Tor ist ziemlich groß und breit, nicht?"Draco wollte sich gerade weiterhin äußern, doch er bevorzugte es auf einmal, sich etwas zurück zu halten. Wer weiß, in welches Haus er kommen würde. Danach würde er weiter sehen. Harry war sprachlos.

„Ähm, ja, wo Diana Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Blöde Aussage" nuschelte er vor sich hin, während Hermine, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Seamus und Dean sich zu ihm gesellten, einige Jungs ihn gleich ausfragten, wer dieses neue Wesen an ihrer Schule war. Doch Harry lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und meinte, seine Hände tief den Hosentaschen vergraben, sie sollten abwarten.

Als Harry voran gegangen war, Di immer noch im Blickfeld, versuchten die anderen Gryffindors Hermine und Ron auszufragen, doch diese lächelten genauso, gaben dieselben Antworten.

In einigen Minuten fing die Zeremonie der Neuankömmlinge an, Harry und seine Freunde setzten sich an den Tisch und warteten. Die Schüler strömten nun in die große Halle, machten sich lärmend breit und erzählten Geschichten, welche sie in den Ferien erlebt hatten.

„Nun, Draco"flüsterte Dumbledore leise, der bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte, ihn von den Massen an Schülern sanft wegzog, um sich kurz mit diesem unterhalten zu können.

„Entschuldigung! Diana! Hast du dich schon daran gewöhnt ein Mädchen zu sein? Du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut verlaufen! Doch zuerst wirst du den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der dich, wie schon im ersten Schuljahr, in ein Haus einteilen wird. Wundere dich nicht, der Hut wird dich erkennen, aber dich nicht preisgeben. Keine Sorge. Kanns losgehen? Hast du noch Fragen?"Dumbledore hatte leise gesprochen, seine Hand sanft auf Dracos Schulter gelegt und ihm eingehend zugesprochen. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich bin etwas nervös"flüsterte er und biss sich sogleich auf die Zunge. Das hatte er jetzt nicht vor gehabt, laut zu sagen!

„Wieso bist du denn nervös?"lächelte der weise Schulleiter, wobei Draco schluckte.

„Weil ich nicht weiß, in welches Haus ich komme! Oder ist es schon sicher, dass ich nach Slytherin komme? Dann wäre der Hut ja überflüssig, oder?"meinte Draco nun hoffnungsvoll, da er sich irgendwie drücken wollte. Eine Schlage in der Höhle der Löwen? Konnte das gut gehen? Doch der Schulleiter schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid Diana, ein jeder neuer Schüler wird eingeteilt. Dieser wird dich schon in das richtige, für dich speziell ausgesuchte Haus, schicken. Bringen wir es schnell hinter uns"zwinkerte Dumbledore Draco zu, der nun hinter ihm her schritt, sich zu den neuen Schülern stellte und starr gerade aus auf den Lehrertisch und dem sprechenden Hut blickte.

Er spürte regelrecht, dass fast die gesamte Halle ihn beobachtete, ihn mit seiner männlichen Gestalt verglich. Doch keiner, außer Blaise Zabini, wusste – wer er wirklich war. Dumbledore hielt wie immer seine kurze Rede, Mc Gonagall rief die einzelnen Schüler auf. Einer nach dem anderen wurde nun einem Haus zugewiesen, bis Dracos Name aufgerufen wurde. Doch bevor Mc Gonagall mit einem Stirnrunzeln den Hut auf dessen Haupt aufsetzen konnte, bat Dumbledore um ein Wort.

„Werte Schüler! Mir sind eure Blicke nicht entgangen, die ihr Misses Diana Malfoy zugeworfen habt. Nur zur eurer Information: Draco Malfoy wird für 3 Monate Privatunterricht nehmen, wobei seine Cousine in seiner Abwesenheit als Austausch, unsere Schule besuchen wird! Lasst sie uns herzlich willkommen heißen und nun Minerva, fahre fort!"Dumbledore setzte sich hin, Applaus ertönte, wobei Pansy sichtlich enttäuscht wirkte und Diana mit Blicken töten wollte. Dieses Mädchen sah einfach zu schön aus und das mochte Pansy nicht. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, wobei Draco sich innerlich fast tot lachte und spöttisch lächelte.

„Hm...." Murmelte der Hut nun, wobei Dracos Herzschlag rapide zunahm, er hart schluckte. Doch dann nuschelte der Hut so leise, dass nur Draco selber dessen Stimme hören konnte: „Dich kenne ich doch, nicht wahr? Einst warst du ein Slytherin und ein Junge dazu, doch nun bist du ein Mädchen! Die Eigenschaften eines Slytherins bleiben immer gleich, egal welches Geschlecht du annimmst.

Aber was sehe ich denn da? Neue Freundschaften? Neue persönliche Entwicklungen? Höchst interessant! Sag mir, wo willst du hin?" In der Halle war es vollkommen still, alle starrten gebannt zu Draco und dem sprechenden Hut. Vor allem die Gryffindors und die Slytherins. Draco sah kurz in Harrys Augen, die ihn flehenden anblickten. Sollte er es wagen? Leise sprach er, sodass nur der Hut ihn verstehen konnte: „Ich bin ein Slytherin, werde es immer sein, doch irgendwas ist anders. Ich war nicht..."

„...nicht richtig glücklich dort?"murmelte der Hut und lachte leise, wobei Draco nickte.

„Mir fehlte etwas..."fügte Draco hinzu und starrte bei dieser Erkenntnis ins Leere.

„Mir scheint, du musst noch einige Aufgaben lösen, dann bekommst du auf alle Fragen eine Antwort und deshalb schicke ich dich nach......"

„GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Hut auf einmal aus, wobei Draco glaubte, gleich sterben zu müssen. UNMÖGLICH! Wie konnte das sein? Der Hut würde ihm NIE einen Gefallen tun, oder? Oder hatte er doch etwas von einem Gryffindor, sodass er dort hin konnte? Aber wieso jetzt, wieso nicht damals?

In der Halle war es weiterhin totenstill, alle blickten geschockt zu dem Hut, der noch immer auf Dracos Haupt saß. Draco räusperte sich nun, da Mc Gonagall ihn genauso entsetzt angestarrt hatte. Erst als Harry aufstand und mit einem strahlenden, überglücklichen Lächeln laut zu klatschen anfing, fielen die meisten Schüler mit ein. Einige pfiffen sogar, johlten, lachten. Mc Gonagall riss sich aus ihrer Starre los, entfernte den Hut und Draco setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Sein Blick hing weiterhin an Harry, der ihm nun entgegen kam, vor Draco stehen blieb und die kleinere, zierliche Person herzlich umarmte, fest an sich drückte.

Draco war baff! Potter umarmte ihn? Und wieso fühlte dies sich so gut an? Wieso fühlte er sich so geborgen?

„Schön dass du nun eine von uns bist! Ich freu mich ja so! Herzlich willkommen bei uns!"meinte Harry gerührt und löste sich von Draco, wobei dieser noch immer belämmert drein sah. Harry schnappte wiederum seine Hand und zerrte diesen zu Tisch, wo er stürmisch ausgefragt wurde, wieso ein Malfoy nach Gryffindor kam! Der Slytherin Tisch starrte eiskalt zu den Gryffindors hinüber – außer Blaise. Dieser lächelte leise. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Malfoy es schaffen würde, nach Gryffindor zu kommen?

Dumbledore lächelte wissend vor sich hin, als er Harry und Draco in inniger Umarmung sah und Snape wusste nicht, ob er verärgert oder glücklich darüber sein sollte. Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor! Lucius würde höchstwahrscheinlich an die Decke gehen, während Narzissa wissend lächeln würde. Snapes Gesicht blieb weiterhin unbeeindruckt, nur seine Augen funkelten zu Draco hinüber, wobei ihre Blicke sich wissend und kurz trafen. Mc Gonagall hatte sich wieder neben Dumbledore gesetzt, der nun die Schüler anwies, einige Regeln zu befolgen und es sich nun gut schmecken zu lassen.

„Albus! Wie kann das sein! Hat dieses Mädchen den Hut ausgetrickst? Sie ist eine Malfoy."fragte Mc Gonagall schockiert, wobei der Angesprochene leise lachte und sich zu ihr drehte.

„Aber Minerva! Du weißt doch, den Hut kann man nicht austricksen. Er wusste, was er tut. Und wenn Miss Malfoy nicht geeignet gewesen wäre, hätte der Hut sie nach Slytherin gesteckt. Aber sieh sie dir an, was siehst du?"Minervas Blick folgte dem von Albus und betrachtete das junge Mädchen eingehend.

„Nun, sie sieht irgendwie erleichtert aus"meinte sie ahnungslos, wobei Albus langsam nickte und sich über den weißen Bart strich.

„Genau, Minerva. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit die Tradition der Malfoys, immer nur in Slytherin zu verweilen, zu brechen. Wer weiß, wohin dies führt. Ich, jedenfalls, bin schon sehr neugierig" murmelte er nun, und erntete einen fragenden Blick von Minerva, die kurz zu ihrem neuen Schützling hinüber sah, den Kopf schüttelte und zu Essen anfing.

„Geil! Du bist bei uns! Eine Malfoy ist bei uns! Ich glaube es einfach nicht Die Welt muss Kopf stehen!"rief lachend Ron aus, schnappte sich eine Schüssel und schaufelte sich Mengen an Püree auf seinen Teller, während er Draco anstrahlte.

„Ähm, ich..."murmelte Draco nun peinlich berührt, da er noch nie so freudig empfangen wurde, schon gar nicht bei den Slytherins.

„Jetzt kannst du mir zeigen, wie du dich geschminkt hast!"rief Hermine erfreut aus, wobei Draco mit den Augen rollte. Nicht schon wieder!

„Ehrlich? Sie zeigt es dir? Di, zeigst du es mir auch? Darf ich dich so nennen? Ich bin übrigens Ginny und ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen!"mischte sich nun die Rothaarige ein und Draco wollte nur eines: flüchten. Doch Harry lachte laut auf, hielt weiterhin Dracos Hand, wobei dieser Harry anhimmelte, was den anderen nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Lass die arme Di doch mal in Ruhe! Ihr könnt sie später ausfragen! Aber jetzt esst endlich!"Harry sah in die Runde, das Gemurmel verstummte und schon klapperte Besteck auf Tellern, Schmatzen erfüllte die Halle. Als sie fertig waren, flüsterte Draco – der nun endlich Blaise entdeckt hatte – Harry zu, sie würden sich später hinter der nächsten Biegung des Ganges treffen. Er müsse jetzt seinen Auftrag ausführen. Harry grinste wissend, sah Zabini zu, wie dieser die Halle verließ und wisperte Draco zu: „Ist es was harmloses, oder nicht?"

Draco grinste teuflisch und Harry verstand. Er kaute vor sich hin, sah Draco verschwinden und fragte sich, ob er folgen sollte. Nein, er musste Di vertrauen. Schon wurde dieser von Dean, Seamus und Neville ausgefragt, wieso er sich mit einer Malfoy so gut verstand. Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, erzählte Hermine die ganze Geschichte, wobei der Tisch herzlich lachte. Doch es gab einen Unterschied! Sie lachten Di nicht aus, sondern lachten mit ihr. Denn sie war nun eine Gryffindor und die hielten immer zusammen.

Draco hetzte die Gänge entlang, holte Blaise bald ein, wobei sich dieser, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, umdrehte – Draco anstrahlte.

„Drayyyyy! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe dich schon am Bahnsteig gesucht! Mann! Du hast es geschafft! Du....arg!"Draco war auf ihn zugestürmt, umfasste mit seiner Hand dessen Kehle, wobei seine Augen vor Wut funkelten, Blaise an die kalte Steinwand drückte.

„DU.HAST.VOR.EINEM.JAHR.MEINEN.POTTER.GEKÜSST! DU.ARSCH!"zischte er leise, wobei Blaise rote Wangen bekam und große Augen.

„Was?" krächzte er, da er immer schwerer Luft bekam.

„So ein Scheiß! Davon hätte ich dir doch erzählt! Wer sagt so was?"Draco lockerte seinen Griff und meinte nur tonlos „Potter"Blaise zog die Stirn kraus und Draco überlegte, ob er sich tatsächlich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Nun ließ er von Blaise ab, sah sich um und stellte beruhigt fest, dass die Schüler noch immer fleißig ihr Abendmahl verputzten, da der Gang außer ihnen, vollkommen leer war. Nun drehte er sich wieder zu Blaise um und wartete.

„Ehrlich Dray! Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern! Wann sollte das denn gewesen sein?"fragte er und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

„Voriges Jahr, Weihnachtsfest. Ihr hattet zu viel gesoffen. Du hast ihn angebraten, ihn gefragt, wie es ist einen Jungen zu küssen und...."

„Scheiße" nuschelte Blaise nun und wurde kalk weiß, wobei Draco seine Augen zu Schlitzen zukniff.

„Ach, du erinnerst dich auf einmal doch, was?"

„Ja, nein! Ich weiß nicht! Ich war damals vollkommen betrunken, dachte, es wäre Traum gewesen! Ich habe geglaubt, mir alles nur eingebildet zu haben! Verdammt! Das ist tatsächlich passiert? Und ich wollte sogar mehr! Mann ist mir das peinlich"murmelte Blaise nun und machte sich klein, während Draco vor Eifersucht schäumte.

„Du – hast – dennoch – Potter – geküsst"zischte Draco wieder und kochte vor sich hin.

„Du hast ein Wort vergessen!"meinte Blaise nun grinsend, mit erhobenem Finger.

„Welches?" zischte er und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„MEINEN"

„Hä?"

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, ich hätte DEINEN Potter geküsst!" grinste er noch immer und sah Draco eindringlich an.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Zabini! Wieso hast du das getan, verdammt!" schnarrte Draco nun, wobei Blaise sich sichtlich entspannte, sogar selbstsicher wirkte.

„Dray! Sieh doch mal genau hin! Mein Gott! Ich war betrunken und er sah einfach rattenscharf aus! Ja, schon damals, bin ich der Meinung! Es war halt ein Ausrutscher! Du kannst beruhigt sein! Ich stehe nicht auf Jungs, sondern auf Mädchen! Also keine Bange, reg dich nicht auf! Außerdem war es mein erster Kuss und ich muss sagen, Potter kann verdammt gut küssen! Richtig heiß! Diesen Kuss werde ich auf jeden Fall nie in meinem Leben vergessen, auch wenn ich nicht schwul bin. Pech Alter!"Überlegen zuckte er mit der Schulter, schritt an Draco vorbei Richtung Halle und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr.

Draco war noch immer stink wütend. Was fiel diesem Mistkerl eigentlich ein, SEINEN Potter zu küssen? Draco versuchte sich noch immer zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Seine Wut steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, als er sich umdrehte. Blaise Schritte verhallten, je weiter er sich entfernte, doch Draco grinste nun teuflisch. Schon erhob er seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf seinen verhassten Freund und murmelte einige Worte.

Blaise Zabini grinste vor sich hin. Er hätte sich nie gedacht, dass dieses Erlebnis doch kein Traum war, sondern wirklich passierte! Und was ihn noch mehr freute war, ER hatte Potter als erstes geküsst und nicht Draco Malfoy! Nun hatte er etwas, wo er eindeutig schneller gewesen war als Draco. Und diese Tatsache freute ihn außerordentlich. Selbstsicher schritt er voran, wusste nicht mehr, wo er vorhin eigentlich hin wollte. Schon öffnete er die Türen zur großen Halle, wobei er auf einmal einen Luftzug spürte. Wie angewurzelt blieb er auf einmal stehen. Wieso starrten ihn auf einmal alle an?

In der Halle war es totenstill geworden, wobei sich Blaise nun fragte, was so außergewöhnlich an ihm war, dass alle ihn SO anstarrten. Die Schüler glotzten, die Lehrer sahen peinlich berührt weg, wobei Snape scharf die Luft einzog und fast unmerklich seinen Kopf schüttelte, seine Augen wütend aufblitzten.

„Was ist denn?"fragte Blaise schon fast leise und schüchtern, als ein neuer Schüler, der am Huffelpuff Tisch saß, ihn angrinste und meinte „Ähm, hast du etwas vergessen?"Der Blick des kleinen Jungen war eindeutig, wobei er seine Augen über Blaise wandern ließ, Blaise dessen Blick folgte und nun an sich hinuntersah.

„Scheiße!" rief er nun aus, schrie kurz auf und bedeckte seinen Unterleib mit seinen Händen, wobei seine Knie nun leicht einknickten, sie zusammenpresste. Die gesamte Halle fing laut zu lachen an, wobei Blaise nun bewusst wurde, dass er fast nackt vor versammelter Mannschaft stand. Nur in Unterhosen gekleidet, spürte er, wie seine Wangen zu brennen anfingen, er gedemütigt seine Augen schloss. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er heute auch keine Boxershorts an, da diese gerade gewaschen wurden.

Harry hatte ein vollkommen rotes Gesicht vor lauter Lachen, Ron kugelte sich am Tisch und stieß dabei die Schüssel um, Dean und Seamus heulten fast, während die Mädchen laut los kreischten, sich die Bäuche hielten. Neville verschluckte sich fast, kippte von der Bank hinunter und krachte laut mit dem Rücken am Boden auf. Doch sein Blick hing weiterhin an dem fast nackten Slytherin.

„S-Seht euch diese Unterhose an!"japste ein Mädchen von Ravenclaw, wobei sie vor lauter lachen zu husten anfing. Blaise Zabini hatte eine ziemlich altmodische Unterhose an, so wie sie einst die Großväter getragen haben. Dazu kam, dass diese schwarz weiß kariert war, wobei in einem jeden schwarzen Karo ein kleines, weißes Häschen abgebildet war – somit hervor stach.

„Häschen!!! Überall Häschen!!!"brüllte Harry nun, wobei der Gryffindor Tisch noch lauter lachte und Draco nun leise pfeifend an Blaise vorbei schlenderte und ihm „schickes Höschen" zuraunte. Gemächlich spazierte er zu seinem neuen Tisch, ließ sich langsam neben Harry nieder, wobei dieser schon Lachtränen in den Augen hatte.

„Lacht nicht so blöd! Diese Unterhose habe ich von meiner Mum zu Weihnachten bekommen!"kreischte Blaise nun los, wobei sein Gesicht hochrot angelaufen war, die Halle noch mehr tobte. Schon drehte er seinen Kopf, schoss Blitze in Richtung Draco und brüllte:

„DAS GIBT RACHE MALFOY!"Schon stürmte er aus der brüllenden Halle und wünschte sich, vom Erdboden verschluckt zu werden. Währendessen aß Draco gemütlich sein Abendmahl weiter und grinste gut gelaunt vor sich hin.

„Also Di, ich muss schon sagen! Deine Art gefällt mir! Ich will nicht wissen, was Zabini gemacht hat um das zu verdienen! Ich werde mich wohl vorsehen müssen, was dich und Draco angeht – sonst habe ich womöglich dasselbe Schicksal! Mit dir werde ich noch viel Spaß haben!"lachte er nun weiter, wobei er sich nun langsam beruhigte und Draco ihn anlächelte.

„Tja, Strafe muss sein"Trotzdem war Draco etwas verwirrt. Wie meinte Potter das? Spaß haben? Mit ihm? Wie und wo denn? Im Bett vielleicht? Wie sollte dass denn gehen? Malfoy wurde je aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mc Gonagall plötzlich vor ihm stand und sich bedrohlich aufbaute.

„Miss Malfoy! Können Sie mir BITTE erklären, was hier los war?" fragte sie eisig, wobei auch die anderen Gryffindors aufsahen, Harry Draco schon helfen wollte. Draco machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht, sein Kinn zitterte und er schniefte kurz theatralisch:

„Er hat...er hat mich...er wollte mich..."Gekünstelt geschockt und demütig starrte er nun auf seinen Teller, wobei Minerva nun einen weicheren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte und leise fortfuhr:

„Nun, wenn das so ist, verstehe ich es! Ich würde es auch nicht billigen, wenn ein junger Mann zu einer meiner Schülerinnen aufdringlich werden würde. Somit sei es ihnen nochmals verziehen. Doch warne ich sie! Das nächste Mal werde ich Punkte abziehen und sie werden Strafarbeiten aufbekommen. Haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Malfoy?"fragte sie nun warnend, wobei Draco brav nickte ein „Ja, Professor"nuschelte und sich dabei artig verhielt. Sobald die Professorin verschwunden war, stieß Harry sie leicht an.

„Du kleines Biest! Coole Vorstellung! Mann, du kannst aber gut schauspielern? Meinen Respekt hast du allemal!"lächelte er ihr anerkennend zu und aß weiter. Dracos Wangen glühten. Also hatte es Potter gefallen, wie er sich verhalten hatte? Einige Zeit später verließen die Gryffindors lachend und vergnügt die Halle, machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Schon wurde Draco ausgefragt, wieso er Zabini wirklich bloß gestellt hatte. Draco erzählte darauf hin genau dasselbe, was er auch schon Harry vorher berichtet hatte und genoss es, so angesehen zu sein. Er fühlte sich richtig wohl. Als sie am Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen, sprach Hermine das Passwort und schon schwang dieses zur Seite. Draco sah sich staunend um, da der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hauptsächlich in roten Farben gestaltet war und unglaublich gemütlich erschien. Schon sauste er die Stufen empor, wobei Harry große Augen bekam und Hermine gluckste.

„Lass sie Harry, sie wird es schon merken"kicherte Hermine nun, wobei Ginny sich lachend den Bauch hielt und Harry ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug. Dean, Seamus und Neville sahen Draco erstaunt hinterher und grinsten ebenso. Draco schmiss sich auf das erste Bett, welches gleich bei der Türe stand, vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weichen Kissen und zog den Duft ein. Komisch! Diesen Geruch kannte er, oder? Leise murmelte er „Spaß mit Potter haben"

„Sag mal, Di, willst du tatsächlich hier schlafen?"fragte Neville zwei Minuten später, der als erstes eintrat und Draco amüsiert musterte. Draco hatte sich der Länge nach ausgestreckt und sich richtig in das Bett hinein gekuschelt. Nun schlug er seine Augen auf und funkelte Neville wütend an.

„Natürlich! Wieso denn nicht?"fragte er gereizt, wobei Neville grinsen musste.

„Ähm, weil das hier der Jungenschlafsaal ist?"meinte er locker und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wobei ich natürlich kein Problem damit hätte!"grinste er weiter und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Harry, Dean und Seamus folgten, wobei Draco sich nun kerzengerade aufsetzte und leicht verlegen wurde. Verdammt! Das war hier der Jungenschlafsaal und er war ja jetzt ein Mädchen! Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen!

„Oh! Wirklich? Nun, wenn das so ist, dann werde ich wohl gehen müssen! In meiner Schule sind die Schlafsäle gemischt"meinte er leise, wobei Seamus zu lachen anfing.

„Wow, ehrlich? Tja, bei euch vielleicht, aber nicht in Hogwarts! Und schon gar nicht, wenn Dumbledore Schulleiter ist! Aber ich wäre jetzt gerne auf deiner Schule!"lachte er weiter, wobei Draco peinlich berührt aufstand und Harry ihm nun im Weg stand, ihn intensiv musterte.

„Di, das ist mein Bett, weißt du? Ich hätte ja nichts dagegen, wenn du hier schlafen würdest. Aber erstens bist du ein Mädchen und zweitens gibt es bei uns an der Schule auch Mädchenschlafsäle." meinte Harry nun leise und intensivierte seinen Blick, wobei Draco nun zu Boden sah. Er konnte Potters Blick einfach nicht standhalten. Schon hörte er anzügliche Bemerkungen, drehte seinen Kopf zu den drei Jungs und blaffte sie an.

„Haltet endlich die Klappe! Mein Gott seid ihr verklemmt! Bei uns ist es sehr wohl normal, dass wir gemischt schlafen! Doch jetzt verstehe ich, wieso Dumbledore es nicht so haben will! Ihr seid so was von unreif! Habt ihr denn noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen? Oder würdet ihr bei einem fast nackten Mädchenkörper mit einem Dauerständer herumrennen? Ausgenommen Schwule natürlich!"Draco funkelte alle wütend an, rauschte davon, wobei Neville pfiff und die anderen glucksten.

„Wow, na die ist aber direkt? Nicht schlecht die Kleine."meinte Dean und rieb sich sein Kinn.

„Ja, das ist sie. Ach ja, Pfoten weg von ihr! Sie ist mein Mädchen" grinste Harry nun und vergrub abermals seine Hände im Hosensack. Ron, der beinahe auf den Stufen von einem wütenden Draco überrannt wurde, stieß nun ebenfalls dazu und sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Harry! Ich dachte, du seihst schwul?"fragte er interessiert, da er die letzten Worte von Harry mitbekommen hatte, wobei die anderen nickten.

„Ja, bin ich auch! Aber sie ist die Cousine von Draco und somit passe ich auf sie auf! Aber, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, kann sie sich eigentlich auch alleine verteidigen"überlegte Harry angestrengt und wanderte im Schlafraum auf und ab.

„Ja ja Harry! Gute Ausrede! Reiß dich bloß zusammen Mann! Wir haben alle bemerkt, wie heiß sie aussieht und außerdem könnte sie noch der Zwilling von deinem geliebten Draco sein! Also pass auf, dass du die beiden ja nicht verwechselst!"lachte Seamus nun, wobei er gleich einmal einen kleinen Seitenhieb von Harry bekam, der leicht rot um die Nase wurde. In der Tat – er musste aufpassen. Denn die Ähnlichkeit war eindeutig zu verblüffend. Diana war auch der Auslöser seines Liebeskummers. Immer wenn er sie sah, musste er an seinen geliebten Draco denken. Er konnte froh sein, so verständnisvolle Freunde zu haben, die ihn verstanden und ihm helfen wollten.

Draco hetzte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und atmete einmal tief durch. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er nun ein Mädchen war, hatte sich im Schlafsaal der Jungen, besonders in Potters Bett, sehr wohl gefühlt. Er liebte den Geruch, den Potter an sich hatte, hätte gerne bei ihm übernachtet. Hätte vielleicht sogar „Spaß gehabt."Langsam schritt er zum Feuer, setzte sich auf den Boden und starrte in die Flammen hinein. Wo sollte er hin? Zu den Mädchen? Nie im Leben! Zu viele Brüste auf einem Haufen, auf die er keinen Bock hatte. Oh Gott! Aber was blieb ihm anderes über? Und wieso zum Henker interessieren ihn die Mädchen nicht mehr?

„Di, da bist du ja!"rief Hermine erleichtert aus und setzte sich nun neben Draco auf den Boden, sah ihn seitlich ruhig an.

„Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Ich wollte dich ja warnen, aber du bist so schnell die Stufen hinaufgelaufen, dass ich es dir nicht mehr sagen konnte! Armes Ding"schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und fragte Draco einfühlsam, ob alles ok sei.

„Weißt du, die Jungs sind ziemlich kindisch und wenn du tatsächlich bei ihnen übernachtet hättest, wärst du wahrscheinlich bei deinem Aussehen nicht mehr so sicher gewesen! Du hättest mindestens 100 Flüche über dein Bett auslegen müssen!" grinste sie weiter, wobei Draco verächtlich schnaubte.

„Mir doch egal! Aber du hast Recht – sie sind sehr kindisch! Doch eines kannst du mir glauben! Falls mir jemand zu nahe bekommen wäre, würde derjenige am nächsten Morgen als Mädchen aufwachen! Schnipp schnapp, weg ist der Stab inklusive Sack – du verstehst?"grinste er schelmisch, wobei Hermine einen Lachanfall bekam und sich an Dracos Schulter festhielt.

„Na du hast Ausdrücke! Du musst mir mehr davon erzählen! Aber nun komm, gehen wir schlafen. Wir unterhalten uns gerade so gut. Keine Angst! Es wird dir gefallen! Wir sind alle nett zu dir, versprochen!"lachte Hermine nun, stand auf, zog Draco in die Höhe und zerrte ihn zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Draco bekam Panik. Was sollte er dort machen? ER – alleine unter Mädchen! NUR Mädchen! Je näher sie kamen umso unsicherer wurde er, schluckte hart. Verdammt! Er war in der Höhle des Löwen gefangen und Draco war mitten drin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kleine Vorschau auf das nächste Chap?_ **Titel: TRÄUME.** _Naaaa? Was könnte das sein? –teuflischgrins-. DAS wird dann wieder etwas...hm...heiß? Lust drauf? Dann bitte die Hand heben! Ja? Ich zähle...eins...da noch jemand....und dort... -mirnotierenmuss- Bis dann!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Und nun zu euren Reviews!**

****

_Ich danke allen vielmals, die mir sooo lieb geschrieben haben! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und antworte euch natürlich gerne!_

**GefallenerEngel:** Tja! Das glaube ich dir sogar! Doch lass dir sagen, man lernt immer dazu! Schön, dass ich dich ein wenig aufheitern konnte! Hoffe, mit diesem Chap auch? Tja, Ron wird noch einige Probleme haben, aber das kommt noch! Hehe.

**DarkLuzie:** Hey meine süße Maus! Jab, Harry darfst du behalten, wenn du ihn mir rechtzeitig zurück gibst, da ich ihn ja noch für die Geschichte brauche. Aber zwischendurch am Set, darfst ihn besuchen! Tja, Lucius muss sich damit abfinden, dass sein Sohn auf Potter fixiert ist. Der arme! Tja, schätze Narzissa hat ihn da voll in der Hand. Grins! Schach spielen mit Voldi! Dass muss man sich erst einmal vorstellen! Hehe. Tja, diese Liste hätte ich Harry auch gerne gezeigt. Stell dir vor, der würde sie in die Hände bekommen! Mann, das wäre megapeinlich! Tja, ein Junge und die Gespräche über Verhütung! Peinlich, sag ich nur! Draco als Clown! Hätte Pansy Konkurrenz gemacht, was? Aber Cissa hat ihrem Sohn ja noch geholfen! Gott sei Dank! Tja, schätze, Draco und Harry haben die gleichen Vorstellungen was Männer und „ihre Größe"angeht. Aber das werden sie beide noch selber herausfinden –pfeif-. Eifersüchtig auf Zabini? Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Niemals! Hehe. Man hat ja in diesem Chap gemerkt, wie NICHT eifersüchtig er auf Zabini ist –pfeif-. Ron wird Hermine ab jetzt anders sehen, aber das kommt erst im nächsten Chap! Tja, Draco wird noch weiterhin Schminktipps geben müssen! Der arme! Lieb dich ganz viel, mein Herzi! Freu mich schon auf ein Mail von dir! Dickes Schmatzerl!!!

**woelfin-akhuna:** Juhu Süße! Macht nichts, heut zu Tage lächeln eh viele zu wenig. Passt schon der Dauergrinser! Schön, dass dir Narzissas Verhalten und die Schminkversuche gefallen haben!!! Nein, Zabini ist diesmal nicht schwul. Eher bi. Aber er bleibt bei dieser FF bei den heteros. Keine Sorge. Ich schick dir Zabini kurz? Ja? Jetzt darfst ihn trösten, ok? Tja, Hermine ist nicht so brav, wie es den Anschein hat. Stimmt! Hat dir das neue chap gefallen? Habe mich extra beeilt! Viele Bussis an dich!! Brav! Registrieren ist bei dieser Seite nicht so leicht, weil die sich immer aufhängt!!

**WhiteRoseOfDarkness:** Danke! Freut mich, wenn dir die Länge der Chaps gefällt! Ich mag das nämlich auch und freue mich immer, wenn jemand ein langes chap hineinstellt! Stimmt! Wie konnte Zabini es wagen, seinen Potter zu küssen? Frechheit... dir auch viele Bussis!!! Danke nochmals!

**t-m-r:** Stimmt, ich wäre in den Boden versunken, hätte ich diese Zugfahrt machen müssen! Na? Haben sich deine Erwartungen erfüllt? Grins. Vielleicht gibt dir Luc was vom Getränk ab? Bis dann, hoffe ich!

**Enlothiel:** LieblingsFF? Ehrlich? WOW! Danke sehr! Ob dieser Teil, den du gerade gelesen hast, auch deine Erwartungen übertroffen hat? War diesmal nicht sooo lustig. Sorry. Tja, lass dich überraschen, wie Draco ihn überzeuge will. Grins. Nein, Draco wird bei mir auch nicht verweichlicht werden, das mag ich nicht. Außer, es ist ihm nützlich, wie es hier in diesem Chap kurz der Fall war. Aber ansonsten bleibt er Draco Malfoy! Und das liebe ich daran. Schön, dass dies dir zusagt! Tut dir Blaise noch immer leid? Ich kann mich da nicht so entscheiden, ob ich Mitleid haben soll, oder nicht. Aber die Zugfahrt war mehr als peinlich. Stimmt. Wie viele Chaps noch kommen? Weiß ich voll nicht! Derweil habe ich so viele Ideen, die ich noch einbringen will und werde, dass es noch lange dauern wird. Hoffe ich zumindest! Ich versuche diese FF hinauszuziehen, aber nicht langweilig werden zu lassen. Tja, mal gucken, ob Blaise noch eine größere Rolle bekommt. Schätze schon, aber erst später. Wenn Draco wieder ein junge ist. Meinst du? Sollte ich DIESE FF dort rein stellen? Ich guck mal dort hin! Danke für den Hinweis! Voll genial von dir! Bis dann, hoffe ich!!

**Arwen:** Danke für dein Mail! Mann, das war aber sehr lang!!! Stört es dich, wenn ich nicht auf alles eingehe? Sonst werde ich nicht mit allem fertig. Seufz! Ehrlich? Schön, dass diese FF auch dran kommt, nach der Insel – dass sie dir so gut gefällt! Genau! Frauen an die Macht! Schätze, ich habe Cizza gut hinbekommen, was? Die Liste! Siehst, was für perverse Gedanken ich habe? –rotwerd-. Aber die passt doch voll zu Draco! Hehe. Tja! Draco ist fast alles peinlich als Mädchen und das mit der Regel kommt auch noch. Keine Bange! Daran arbeite ich schon! Tja, Draco im Zug: breitbeinig da sitzen, die Frauengespräche, Rons Gesichtsfarbe, Harrys Reaktion auf „muss viel in der Hose haben"oder so. Der Kuss von Hermine. Tja, so was erlebt man eher selten, was? Schön, dass dir das alles gefallen hat! Nein, Harry ist keine Jungfrau mehr, aber das wahre war es auch nicht. Den richtigen, schönen Sex wird er nur mit einem haben. Mit wem? Grins. Das weißt du sicherlich! Klar, Draco bleibt Draco, ich will aus ihn kein Weicheimädchen machen. Das sollte das Besondere in dieser FF werden. Tja, eigentlich hat Draco wie immer vor, Harry auffallen zu lassen. Doch da kommen seine Gefühle ins Spiel und er wird mehr Gryffindor, als ihm lieb ist. Tja, Draco hat sich schon in Harry verliebt, schon vorher. Doch er will es nicht wahr haben. Und Harry liebt weiterhin Draco! Das wird auch so bleiben. E weiß es nicht, aber er fühlt, dass es Draco ist und somit kommen sich die beiden kurzfristig näher. Nein, Draco wird nichts erzählen, doch Harry wird draufkommen, WER Di ist. Keine Bange, aber das kommt erst. Mehr will ich nicht verraten! Nein, Draco bleibt ein Mädchen und verwandelt sich nicht einfach so zurück. Das wäre zwar auch schön, aber dann könnte die FF nicht so hinterlistig weiter gehen. Weißt? Tja, bist du mit der Wahl zufrieden, wo ich Draco hingesteckt habe? Da kommt noch mehr, keine Bange. Und alles wird so richtig schön peinlich werden. Grins. Aber halt nicht in einem jeden Chap, doch ziemlich oft! Hoffe, ich habe dir alles beantworten können! Hoffe auch, das nächste Mal klappt es, mir ein Review zu schreiben! Danke für dieses ultralange Mail!!! Super genial! Dickes Knuddel, Bussis!

**Angie:** wie? Keinen passenden Ausdruck für mein vorheriges Chap? Na so was! Tja, wir haben auch Internetcaffees und wenn ich dort mal lache, ist es mir egal wie die blöd schauen. Die haben ja keine Ahnung! –lach-. Freut mich, dass ich dich zum lachen gebracht habe! Tja, Draco weiß schon, was Eierstöcke sind, doch ehrlich jetzt. Denkt ein Junge sofort an Eierstöcke? Als eingefleischter Junge denkt er eher an seine Eier, nicht an Eierstöcke. So meinte ich es. Dann ist es ihm eh eingefallen. Aber interessiert hat es ihn vorher nicht, da er nur das eine wollte. Alles andere war ihm bis dahin egal. Aber jetzt MUSS er sich dafür interessieren. Pech für ihn. Grins.

**tinkita:** Findest du? Danke! Wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Ich weiß, es war nicht so lustig, aber ich habe versucht, es mal normal angehen zu lassen. Man kann ja nicht immer lachen. Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen!

**Silver Snake:** Hey Snaki! Ich liebe Pupertätswahn! Ist so schön zu beschreiben! Erinnert mich an meine eigene, damals! Da war auch einiges peinlich. Hilft, es hier verdauen zu können! Manchmal werde sogar ich noch rot, wenn ich zurück denke! Schön, dass dir das letzte Chap so gut gefallen hat! Klar mag ich Ron! Natürlich! Er gefällt mir halt nicht, aber ich mag ihn. Er ist niedlich. Ja ja! Nix da, ich mag ihn nicht. Grins. Ehrlich? Guter Nachfolger für Insel? Keine Panik, da kommt noch was, betreffend Insel! Aber mehr will ich nicht verraten! Tja, warte ab, ob Harry Di verfällt. Draco ist ja ein Slytherin noch immer und er hat da so seine List...hehe. Bin schon gemein, aber keine Bange. Wird nicht alles so harmlos sein, wie bisher. Nein, Harry verliebt sich nicht in Diana. Er liebt weiterhin Draco. Doch er fühlt, dass es Draco ist, das kommt aber erst später raus. Das werde ich, wenn die Zeit da ist, beschreiben. Keine Bange, ich habe an alles gedacht! Dein Herz wird befriedigt sein, glaub mir! Ok? –knuddel-. WOW, konnte ich dich überzeugen mit dem Style von Harry? PUH! Danke! Freut mich schon! Knutschis an dich! Danke!

**Angelfall:** Hey Süße!!! KNUTSCH! Ich nehme gerne jede Schuld auf mich, solange ich dich zum Lachen bringe! Ja, Harry und Drac werden Freunde, aber erst später. Tja, die Leiden einer Frau. Schminken und Strumpfhosen. Inklusive kratzenden BHs! Aber das kommt auch noch. Klar gibt es BHs die nicht kratzen, aber Draco hat nicht gerade die abbekommen! Aber das kommt auch noch! Tja, Draco bekommt seine Tage noch und es wird etwas peinlich werden! –peif-. Hat dir die Rache gefallen an Blaise? Tja, doch der wird auch Rache wollen, die nach hinten los gehen wird..ops, zu viel gesagt. –mundzuhalten-. Ravenclaw? Ein Malfoy? Nein, ähm...jetzt weißt eh, wo der ist. Hehe. Hats gepasst? Wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Dickes Knutsch, hab dich lieb!

**Lara-Lynx:** Tja, kannst dir nicht denken, wer mit Draco schlafen wird? –miraufpfotenhauenmuss-. Das kommt alles erst, bitte dazu keinen Fragen mehr! –ganzvielpfeifundumherschau-. Tja, wäre der Hammer gewesen, wenn Draco als Clown hinaus gegangen wäre –wegrenn-. Nein, Blaise bleibt hetero hier. Nix schwul, wobei er Anwandlungen hat. Aber er bleibt hetero. Nein, Ron liebt Hermine, weiß es nur noch nicht. Aber ich! Hehe.

**Severina35:** Schön, dass du dich amüsiert hast! Hehe. Jab, Potterkuss, keine Eier mehr haben. Armer Draco! Wie hat dir die Rache gefallen? Hat man die lassen können? Sag schon! –neugierigbin-. Weiß, ist diesmal nicht so lustig, tschuldigung. Aber es geht halt nicht immer. Aber ich versuche es weiterhin. Knuddels!

**phoenixfeder:** Schön, dass du länger Chaps magst. Draco wird sich irgendwann mal verraten, aber nicht durch die Worte, da er ja ein Malfoy ist und Draco der Di ja alles gesagt haben könnte. Er wird sich durch was anderes verraten. Lass dich da überraschen! Tja, das kann ich dir nicht verraten, als was der Weise auftauchen wird. Ist auch ne Überraschung! Grins. Sorry. Nein JRK lässt die beiden nicht als Paar durch die Bücher huschen. Sie ist eine ganz brave, will nur heteros haben. Dafür lässt sie in Band 6 jemanden sterben. Keine Ahnung wer. Aber dafür könnte ich sie wieder mal killen. Tja. Hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Hoffentlich ein wenig. Dich auch umarmen muss!

**Babsel:** Hey Süße! Freut mich, dass dir dieses Chap so gefallen hat! Tja, wie würdest du dich verhalten, wenn du auf einmal ein Junge wärst? Blöd..möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen! Uah! Also, wenn ICH ein Junge wäre. Tja, überleg, ich würde die Frauen kennen lernen wollen, oder? Keine Ahnung. Hehe. Tja, welche Addy hast denn? Denn leider kursieren diese Spams zu den Providern. D.h. Es gibt einige Provider, die ausgenutzt werden, als Spamvermittler! Und die werden dann, sollte der Empfänger einen Schutz dagegen haben (ich), also einen Filter – an die Spammeldestelle weiter geleitet. Also wird dann das Mail blockiert, es kommt bei mir nie an! Das einzige was du machen kannst, ist, es deinem Provider zu melden, dass du geblockt wirst, weil dieser als Spam registriert ist, oder du nimmst eine andere Adresse... Leider! Das Problem hatte ich schon öfters. Hatte dann die Fehlermeldung, die mir dann eine Freundin anders, zukommen hat lassen, durchgelesen! Und da stand es dann so! Mein Freund hatte sich schlau gemacht und somit gibt es nur diese Alternativen. Sorry. Knutschis an dich P.s. hast noch meine Firmenaddy? Die haben keinen Filter, da löscht die Administration die Spams weg.

**Tash:** Hm? Wieso böse? Sagt ja keiner! –fragendschau-. Wenn ich auf was böse wäre, glaub mir, das würde man merken. Grins. Hat dir dieses Chap denn gefallen? Hoffe ich zumindest!

**jessy11:** Wieso ich das Thema gewechselt habe? Ganz klar, wäre ja fad, wenn Harry gleich zum Punkt kommen würde, dass er in Draco verliebt ist. Aber wie du siehst, jetzt hat er es zugegeben. Muss sein, kann nicht immer alles glatt laufen, wäre ja fad, die FF. Ist jetzt deine Frage mit dem obigen Chap beantwortet? Grins.

**Moin:** Ehrlich? Hey, klingt so, als würde ich dir Ramona wegnehmen. Tu ich aber nicht. Zwinker. Super! DEINE Ramona ist ja echt ganz eine Süße! Schön, dass sie dich dazu bewegt hat, dies zu lesen! Schön, dass es dir bisher gefallen hat! Dieses Chap auch? Lass mir deine Ramona schön grüßen! Hoffentlich gefallen euch die Chaps weiterhin!!! GRINS!

**Ashumaniel:** Hallo Mausi! WOW! Danke! Gleich anfangs niedergeknutscht werden, das lieb ich sehr! –breitgrins-. Schön, dass dir das letzte chap so gefallen hat! Hatte ich gehofft! Seufz! Habe ich es wieder gut hinbekommen? Ich selber schreibe es halt so, wie ich es mir denke, aber sicher bin ich nicht, da ich mich nicht objektiv beurteilen kann. Ich hoffe es zumindest! Schön, dass du sie als Sucht ansiehst! Schlimm ist, ich komme ohne Harry und Draco FF´s nicht mehr aus! Ich bin da schon voll süchtig! Aber ich liebe es! Ich mag Pansy nicht und das merkt man, was? Ich schicke dir Blaise, wenn du willst! Der muss einfach sensationell aussehen! Klar, wenn Hormone mitspielen, muss es peinlich sein. Die Gesichter hätte ich gerne gesehen, als sie Harry getroffen haben. –schmach-. Dieser Junge sieht einfach nur heiß aus und unglaublich fesch und sexy. –ihnhabenmuss-. Stimmt! Musste mal anders sein, als Kontaktlinsen! Ja, diese Idee mit dem Trank war sehr schwer! Hatte gehofft, der Trank kommt gut rüber! Danke! Tja, Draco ist innerlich ein Junge, äußerlich ein Mädchen. Aber ich versuche das „Aroma"von Draco beizubehalten, da er später ja dann wieder ein Junge wird und dann geht's heiß her! Tja, Snape wird nochmals in die Falle tappen, aber das kommt noch! Hehe. Bin gespannt, wie dir die nächsten Chaps gefallen! Dickes Knutsch an dich!!!!!!!

**Xiana:** Tja, weißt du, ein jeder sieht es anders. Ich wiederum mag es weniger, wenn Harry ein Mädchen ist und als „klein" dargestellt wird. Ein jeder das was er will! Lach! Trotzdem danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, diese Story zu lesen!

**tinadragon:** WOW, siehst, das FINDE ICH GENIAL! Jetzt weiß ich auch, dass es Leser gibt, die zwar nicht antworten, aber trotzdem lesen! Und dass du mir das sagst, gibt mir die Bestätigung und ich muss grinsen. Danke! Außerdem bin ich dir nicht böse, wenn du mir nicht gleich schreibst. Nein! Ich freue mich sehr, dass du mir geschrieben hast! Danke! Wow, die Insel hast auch gelesen? Freut mich voll. Juhu. Danke sehr, ein liebes Kompliment! Schön dass du mir das sagst. Hehe, das mit dem „kleiner Dache"hat dir gefallen, was? Freut mich! Weißt du, wieso ich es vielleicht gut hinbekomme? Vielleicht deshalb, weil ich mit meinem Cousin aufgewachsen bin und wir offen über Sex sprechen konnten. So habe ich die Jungs eher verstehen können. War damals mehr mit Jungs unterwegs und habe mir alles eingeprägt. Obwohl ich sehr weiblich bin. Aber ich liebe es was anzustellen und hatte eine lustige Kindheit, die auch manchmal peinlich war. Und das kann ich hier jetzt ausleben! Wirst schon sehen wie! Kicher! Weil...nein, darf nix verraten. Musst dann lesen. Händereib. Tja, lass dich mal überraschen! Und? War die Strafe für Blaise hart? Oder ging es? Ich fands amüsant. Pfeif.. ähm, Harry ausleihen? Der ist schon verliehen, aber ich mach ne Kopie von ihm und schicke ihn die dann mit Eule...nein lieber nicht, sonst stürzt die Eule ab...wollen wir ja nicht. Hol ihn dir dann ab! Ja? Oder ich lass dich am Set einfliegen, geht auch! Hehe. Bis dann, hoffe ich! Würde mich freuen, wieder was von dir zu lesen!

**Deedochan:** Süße! Schon Neuigkeiten? Was haben sie gesagt? Du weißt schon was. Schreib mir ein Mail bitte! Schick dir ein Foto vom geschminkten Draco, wennst willst! Oder ich sende es an den Tagespropheten, ja? Hehe. Wann geht's bei deiner Story weiter? War auf Animexx kurz um zu gucken, da ich nur selben reinkomme bei der Seite! Aber noch alles beim alten Stand! Ja, Draco hat gelitten, als er von dem Kuss erfahren hat. Aber Rache war ja bekanntlich süß, oder? Wie fandest du es? Tja, Ron wird sich verändern, wird Hermine mit anderen Augen sehen. Nein, Süße, hab leider kein Headset, hatten mal eines, ging kaputt. Sorry. Aber du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen! Wie du gerne willst! Dickes Bussal und Knuddels!

**duivel:** Jab, habe sogar die Katzen! Eine davon ist über mein NB gelatscht, die dicke und hat einen Teil gelöscht! Musste heute abend das Chap nochmals fertig stellen, mann war ich sauer. Drei Hunde? Cool! Hab noch ein Aquarium, Privatfernseher für Katzis. Hehe. Schön dass du Tränen gelacht hast! Leider ist dieses Chap nicht so lustig, tschuldigung. Snief. Draco ist wahrlich zum schießen, stimmt! Foto findest im Tagespropheten! Hehe! Tja, die Schminktipps kommen erst, mei, wird das peinlich werden! Hehe. Freut mich, dass dir diese Unterhaltung von Mutter-Tochter, die Zugfahrt usw gefallen hat! Sehr gut! Hehe. Stimmt, Hermine und Ron gehören einfach zusammen. Und Ron wird noch Probleme bekommen, wenn Hermine ihn weiterhin küsst. Aber dazu erst später! Klar antworte ich einem jeden, auch wenn ich über eine Stunde oder mehr dran sitze. Möchte ich schon machen! Wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Gings für dich? Ganz liebe Grüße an dich!! Und tausend Dank!

**vampiry:** WOW, deine Reviews sind immer sooo lang, wahnsinn! Schau, ob ich dir alles beantworten kann oder so. Schön, dass du meine Antworten auch so lieb findest FREU! Hehe. Also du meinst, wenn du keine Ohren hättest, würdest du im Kreis grinsen? Ich nehm sie einfach ab und dann geht's. Schaut belämmert aus...hm.. Tja, das mit den „Tage bekommen"wird noch dauern, aber sie KOMMEN, keine Bange. Muss mir da noch was megapeinliches einfallen lassen. Hui! Arme Draco! Mir tut der jetzt schon leid. Ja! Snape wird wieder mal ins Fettnäpfchen treten, da kannst dir sicher sein! Hihhi. Tja, ne Muse hab ich nicht, aber ich hatte eine sehr schöne, schlimme Kindheit, weil ich immer schlimm war und mit meinem Cousin, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin, immer Blödheiten angestellt habe. Jedenfalls ließen sich auch nicht die typischen Gespräche über Mann und Frau verhindern, weil er mich immer um Rat gefragt hat. Und das kann ich hier jetzt mal zeigen! Glaub mir, es kommt dann noch dicker! Hehe. War doch ein Vorteil mit Jungs aufzuwachsen! Ich habe VIEEELLL gelernt. –teuflischgrins-. Wie sie über Mädls reden usw. jaja...pfeif.. Stimmt! Frauen an die Macht! Cissa auf ein Podest stellen muss und anbeten.. Lach! Deine Antwort ist genial! Vogel abgeschossen. Stell mir das gerade so vor, wie der abstürzt und auf der Liste landet. Aber lieb, nicht als umbringen oder so. Tja, diese Liste würde ich gerne Harry vorlegen. Stell dir vor, der würde sie in die Hand bekommen. Glaube, Draco würde dann auf die Insel auswandern und Harry hinterher und dann – wäre die letzte Geschichte wieder aktuell! Hehe! Hätte Draco gerne beim Schminken zugesehen! Bilder sind in meinem Kopf. Weißt du, wie ich gelacht habe, als ich das schrieb? Ich habe eine lebhafte Fantasie. Stell dir Draco mit große Klimpeaugen vor, wie der die Lippen spitzt und dann mit dem lippentift abrutscht! Geil! Hehe. –wegwerf-. Tja, hab auch mal unter meinen Rock geguckt, tätätätät..hihi. Hab ich also von mir –hüstl-. Tja, ich rede gerne über Sex, wird also noch schlimmer werden. Uff. Schön dass ich dich zum Lachen gebracht hatte! Freut mich voll! Ja, Hermine, die wilde Sau..oje..nein, ich meinte, das schlimme Mädchen. Hehe. Danke! Mein gott bist du süß! Weißt du, was das für ein Geschenk für mich ist, wenn ich höre, dass ich viele Fans zum lachen gebracht habe und sie aus dem Altagstrott herausgezogen habe? Das ist das beste an allem und das ist mein Ziel. Danke! Bin sehr glücklich darüber. Und wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Dickes Knutscha an dich, wo ist der Sekt? –umhersuch-. GANZ VIEL UMARMEN MUSS!!!!!! KNUUUUUTSCH!!

**Elen Sirilon:** Super Zitat! Cool! Tja, ich stecke voller Überaschungen. Gleich drei in einem..ähm...falscher Text.. hehe Strumpfhosen. Mein erster Kampf mit Strumpfhosen war auch ned ohne. Habe geflucht wie eine blöde. Was sagst zu diesem Chap? Irgendwie gefallen? Ist nicht sooo lustig. Sorry. Bis dann! Bussis

**TiaAgano:** Aloha! Bist auf Hawai? Warte, ich komme mit!!!! –schnellpackenmuss-. –Harry und Draco mitzerrenmuss-. Stimmt! –kopfnick- Absolut furchtbar! Uah! Hehe. Saudumm? Hä? –schmoll-. Klar, sag mir was neues! Ich bin immer saudumm, was solls! Blödlach. Hehe. Tja, wie schon oben erwähnt, weißt, ich schreibe so, wie ich es mir denke, doch ich kann mich nicht selber beurteilen, geht nicht objektiv. Das ist das Problem dabei. Snief. Hehe. Deshalb muss ich dich quälen und so saudumme Fragen stellen. Hihi. Normal bin ich nicht, bin...anders? So irgendwie. Aber passt so! grins. Ja voll! Habe meine Kinnlade gesucht wegen der vielen Reviews! Saugeil! Ähm...pst...-hüstl-. Zu süß für diese Welt? –rotwerd-. Wieder mal meine Ohren abnehmen muss und im Kreis grinsen muss. Tätätätättäää. Schminkszene! Geil, hä? Snape hats auch in sich. Wird man noch merken. Männer und Feingefühl! Lach! Na der wird zurückbekommen, dafür wird Draco schon sorgen! Danke bisher für die süßen Mails. Schreibe dir da auch zurück!!! Knutschas und bussis an dich!

**max vuitton:** HEUL! Na eh klar! Wennst nicht kannst, ist es ok! Würde mich mal freuen, wieder was von meinem Lieblingskritiker zu lesen. Der immer was auszusetzen hat. Hehe. Fehlt mir schon, was von dir zu lesen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal! Hoffe, du liest das irgendwann mal.... Bis dann!

**PUH! FERTIG!** _Bin über 1 ½ Stunden dran gesessen, euch zu antworten. Mir tut alles weh! Uah! Mein Rücken! Nein! Ich werde nicht alt! Grummel...So! Muss mich sputen und weiter machen! Knutschas an alle, hab euch lieb!!_

**Eure für immer!**

**Gugi!!!**


	5. Heiße Traeume

**Hey Leute!**

_Hier bin ich wieder! Hör ich ein Jauchzen? Na das will ich stark hoffen! Sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat!_

Ach ja, nur zur **Warnung.** Dieses Chap ist nichts für Leute, die keinen Sex mögen. Weder zwischen Mann und Frau noch zwischen Mann und Mann. **Ihr seid gewarnt!!! Lemon pur!** -drohend mit dem Finger zeig, ja ja!- Dieses Chap hier ist ziemlich heiß, kann ich euch nur sagen und diese Träume sind aus vier verschiedenen Perspektiven beschrieben. Außerdem ist es diesmal nicht so lustig, dafür ziemlich scharf. Hoffe ich zumindest! blödgrins...

Ich wünsche euch damit viel Spaß! Und reviewt mir wieder!

Ach noch was, nachdem dieses Chap verdammt lang ist und mir die Finger schon wehtun, habe ich beschlossen, die Reviews wie üblich zu beantworten, aber nicht so ausführlich wie sonst! Hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel? -liebguck- Die Antworten findet ihr anschlüssig an diesem Chap!

_Und nun – anschnallen und festkrallen. Langsam geht es los und dann steigert es sich ins Unermessliche!_

Eure für immer

**Gugi**

**P:S: sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben zu antworten, bitte schreien!! War sicherlich dann nicht Absicht! So – JETZT dürft ihr lesen!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heiße Träume**

Draco Malfoys Kehle wurde immer trockener, je weiter sie in die Höhle des Löwen – oder der Löwinnen, vorstießen. Er wollte schon verzweifelt seine Augen zumachen, doch dies wäre wohl aufgefallen, oder? Hermine drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um, zog ihn weiter.

„Hilfe" flüsterte er leise und wünschte sich, neben Harry im Bett liegen zu können. Schon stand er mitten unter vielen Mädchen, die nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet herumliefen und miteinander lachten. Sie zeigten sich die neueste Unterwäsche, die sie gekauft hatten und unterhielten sich dabei flüsternd. Draco überlegte, wenn er ein Junge wäre, ob es ihn anturnen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Zwar sahen die meisten ansehnlich aus, doch kam ihm immer wieder das Bild von Harry Potter in den Sinn.

„Na, alles in Ordnung Di?"fragte Hermine mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln, da ihr nicht entgangen war, wie blass dieses blonde Mädchen auf einmal wurde. Draco nickte nur und ließ sich von Hermine sein Bett zeigen. Er betrachtete die Mädchen nicht weiter, wobei er sich seufzend auf sein Bett niederließ und schnell die Vorhänge schloss. So sah er nicht Hermines nachdenklichen Blick, wobei diese den Kopf schief hielt und danach grinste.

„Was hat sie denn?"fragte Ginny leise und versuchte murrend, die Hacken ihres BH´s zu lösen, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht. Sie wollte sich so schnell wie möglich umziehen um endlich schlafen gehen zu können.

„Keine Ahnung. Scheint mir, als wäre sie sehr gesittet aufgewachsen. Wir sollten dies respektieren. Sie hat sicherlich allen Grund dazu" meinte Hermine leise und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, wobei Ginny nun zustimmend nickte. Draco wünschte sich nur eines, er wollte in sein eigenes Bett – zu Hause auf Malfoy Manor, oder in das vom Kerker, aber NICHT hier! Er musste gezwungener Maßen das Spiel also mitmachen. Schon wurden die Vorhänge aufgezogen und eine fast nackte Ginny setzte sich auf sein Bett, grinste ihn an. Draco wurde leicht rot um die Nase, sein Blick hing an ihren Brüsten. Wegsehen, wegsehen!

„Hast du was?"fragte sie leise, wobei Draco auf die geöffneten Vorhänge starrte und den Kopf schüttelte, keinen Ton raus brachte. Mist! Seit wann war er bei halbnackten Mädchen schüchtern? Er war immerhin ein Malfoy! Schon drehte er seinen Kopf zu Ginny und lächelte sie selbstsicher an.

„Du Di, könntest du mir vielleicht helfen?"fragte sie raunzend, wobei Draco ihr jetzt fest ins Gesicht blickte und dabei nickte.

„Klar, was gibt's denn?"

„Ich bekomme den verdammten BH nicht auf, will mein Nachthemd anziehen und Hermine ist in ein Buch vertieft, hat keine Zeit mir zu helfen. Und die anderen Mädchen haben ihn auch nicht aufbekommen. Ich komme alleine aus dem verdammten Ding nicht mehr raus!"jaulte sie weiter, wobei Draco weiß im Gesicht wurde und sich fragte, wieso sie dieses „verdammte Ding"auch erst anziehen musste! Ja klar! Und wie sollte ER es schaffen? Schon oft hatte er BH´s ausgezogen, aber keine, die so mühselig zu öffnen waren wie der dieser Rothaarigen.

„Ähm, schätze, da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Also solltest du vielleicht die anderen nochmals..."

„Da, einfach nur aufmachen, BITTEEEEEE!"jammerte sie nun und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Draco, zappelte wild herum und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihren Rücken. Dieser schluckte jetzt hart und fuhr zitternd seine Hände aus. Eine Weasley anfassen! Wieso immer er! Seine Hände berührten nun den Verschluss und dieser schien tatsächlich verhackt zu sein, wobei Draco seine Stirn runzelte und schnaufte.

„Wieso ziehst du so ein Ding überhaupt an? Das kratzt doch nur, oder?" fragte er heiser, wobei er nun vollkommen damit beschäftigt war, diesen blöden BH auf zu bekommen.

„Wie? Nein, dieser hier ist tadellos. Man muss aufpassen, WAS für einen BH man kauft. Es gibt welche die kratzen und es gibt welche, die lassen sich einfach himmlisch tragen!"schwärmte sie nun weiter, gestikulierte wild und seufzend mit ihren Händen, wobei Draco langsam aber sicher aufgab. Dieses verfluchte Ding ging absolut nicht auf! Behinderte Technik! Er konnte es ja mit zaubern versuchen....

„Dieser hier ist sehr gut zu tragen, doch habe ich ihn heute früh nicht richtig zugemacht, war in Eile. Hast du´s bald? Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung! Bitte mach was!"rief sie nun aus, wippte hin und her, wobei Draco feinfühlig daran zerrte, weil ihm langsam der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Sag mal Di? Trägst du eigentlich nie BH´s weil du so fragst?" meinte sie leise, doch hörte Draco ihr Lächeln heraus, verdrehte seine Augen. Na toll, diese Frage musste ja irgendwann mal kommen!

„Ähm, nein, hatte bisher den falschen erwischt. Ich habe ihn deerweil nur in den Händen gehalten und dabei hat er schon so gekratzt. Wenn ich den auch noch auf bloßer Haut tragen würde, uah!" schüttelte sich Draco und zerrte weiterhin am Verschluss.

„Hey Di, das ist ja kein Problem! So wie ich das sehe, haben wir beide fast dieselbe Größe! Wenn du willst, kannst du einmal einen von meinen an probieren und wenn du meinst, dieser fühlt sich gut an, dann könnten wir ja zusammen einkaufen gehen und ich zeige dir die richtigen, einverstanden?"quasselte sie ohne Punkt und Komma weiter.

Draco überlegte. ER sollte einen BH von dieser Weasley anziehen? Nein danke! Dieselbe Größe? Ja wo denn? Eindeutig waren seine „Dinger"größer als die von der rothaarigen! Frechheit! Dann auch noch mit ihr einkaufen! Oh.Mein.Gott. Das würde sicher nicht gut gehen! Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn in so einen Schuppen hineinbekommen! Nicht einmal, wenn..

„Na was sagst du dazu? Ach komm! Bitte, bitte! Ich gehe doch so gerne Unterwäsche einkaufen! Du musst unbedingt mitkommen! Du hast eine ausgesprochen schöne Figur! Habe ich schon bemerkt! Weißt du? Da finden wir sicherlich einige wunderschöne Dessous für dich! Ja? Ach bitte sag ja!"

Draco überlegte weiterhin angestrengt. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Wenn sie nicht bald ihre vorlaute Klappe halten würde, würde er sie auf den Mond hexen!

„Ach Di?"säuselte Ginny nun und drehte sich leicht zu ihm herum, wobei ihre roten Locken über seine Finger tanzten.

„Auch wenn Harry schwul sein sollte, wer weiß? Ich bin der Meinung, mit heißen Dessous kann man einen jeden Mann verführen! Und mein Motto lautet in seinem Fall, ein bisschen bi schadet nie"

Draco hielt inne. Da war was Wahres dran! Wenn er dann vielleicht Chancen hätte?

Bevor Draco noch weiter nachdenken konnte, rutschten ihm die Wörter aus dem Mund:

„Klar, wieso nicht"Mist, verdammt! Wieso hatte er nochmals zugestimmt? Ach ja, schöne Figur, hat sie gesagt. Und dass es Potter vielleicht gefallen könnte. Das änderte schon einiges. Wer weiß? Vielleicht...

„Scheiß Ding"murmelte er nun, doch mit einem Ruck war dieser offen.

„HA! DANKE! Du bist ein Schatz!"rief Ginny aus, hielt den BH noch fest, drehte sich um und küsste Draco auf die Wange, sprang vom Bett hoch.

„Gute Nacht! Und schlaf süß!"rief sie aus und lief zu ihrem Bett, während sie den BH sinken ließ und Draco nun auf ihren schönen Rücken schauen konnte. Sein Mund stand weit offen. Er hätte sich nie gedacht, dass die Mädchen aus Gryffindor so „offen"sein konnten. Scham kannten sie wohl nicht. Entsetzt blickte er weg, er wurde nervös. Wie sollte er sich nun ausziehen? Schon schnappte er sich seine Sachen und lief im Eiltempo ins Badezimmer. Kurz sah er sich um, zog sich hastig aus, schlüpfte in sein Nachtgewand und schritt fröhlich pfeifend, den Blick starr auf sein neues Bett geheftet, hinaus.

Hermine, die kurz von ihrem Buch hochsah, grinste verhalten. Sie hätte sich nie gedacht, dass Di solche Hemmungen hatte, wobei ihre Klappe doch um einiges größer war als sie selbst! Sie hatte peinlichst genau vermieden, die Mädchen von oben bis unten anzusehen. Stattdessen war ihr Blick immer auf deren Gesichter geheftet. Weiterhin lächelnd sah sie nun zu, wie Draco seine Sachen fein säuberlich über den Stuhl hängte und sich ins Bett legte. Schon trafen sich ihre Blicke, wobei Hermine ihm zunickte.

„Gute Nacht Süße und träum was Schönes"flüsterte Hermine nun, gähnte, klappte ihr Buch zu und drehte sich um. Schon zog sie ihre Decke bis ans Kinn und war eingeschlafen.

„Nacht Granger"murmele Draco verwirrt. Seit wann nannten ihn nun alle SÜSSE? Uah! Das musste er schnell abstellen. Verdammt, das waren Gryffindors und er war...ja was war er/sie denn? Doch zum nachdenken kam er nicht, denn sobald er die Augen geschlossen hatte – fiel er schon in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag wachte er zeitig auf und gähnte herzzerreißend, wobei er sofort ein „Pst"hören konnte. Schnell wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich weder in Slytherin, noch auf Malfoy Manor befand. Als er seine Augen aufriss, blickte er in ein dunkles Augenpaar, die ihn interessiert musterten.

„Hey, du bist ja schon wach Di? Endlich mal eine, die genauso zeitig munter ist wie ich. Komm, steh auf, aber sei leise, dann weckst du die anderen nicht."Hermine krabbelte von seinem Bett herunter, zog ihm die Decke weg und schnappte seine Hand. Er wollte gerade protestieren, sich los reißen, doch ihr Blick hielt ihn davon ab. Was hatten bloß alle mit der „Ich nehm dich an die Hand", Masche? Schnell schnappte er sich im vorbeigehen seine Sachen und wurde von ihr auch schon durch den Raum ins Badezimmer gezerrt. Schnell schloss sie die Türe und seufzte auf.

„Puh, geschafft. Ich liebe es als erstes im Bad zu sein! Du nicht auch?" kicherte sie los und schlenderte zum Becken um sich die Zähne zu putzen, wobei ihr Gegenüber sich fragte, ob Granger durchgeknallt sei. Draco machte es ihr nach und fragte sich insgeheim, wie sie es schaffte, so zeitig in der Früh schon so munter zu sein. Drogen?

„Oh Gott! Wie sehe ich denn aus?"brachte er mühsam heraus, wobei er in den Spiegel starrte.

„Gut wieso?"fragte Hermine nun und spuckte den Rest der Paste ins Becken.

„Ich habe hässliche Augenringe! So kann ich nicht unter Leute gehen!" beschwerte sich Draco nun und klatschte seine Hände auf seine Wangen, wobei Hermine zu lachen anfing.

„Ach so! Na das haben wir gleich! Warte mal ab!"rief sie aus, verschwand kurz und kam mit einer Creme zurück.

„Was ist das für ein Zeug Granger?"fragte er und rümpfte dabei die Nase.

„Nun zier dich nicht so! Das trage ich immer auf, wenn ich nicht frisch aussehe! Sieh her."Schon hielt sie ihm die Tube hin, damit er die Gebrauchsanweisung durchlesen konnte.

„Aha, macht ihren Teint strahlender, lässt ihr Gesicht aufblühen, verringert Augenringe, zaubert rosige Wangen"murmelte er vor sich hin, wobei Hermine ihm die Tube entnahm und sich ihr Gesicht damit einschmierte.

„Na was ist? Nimm schon!"forderte sie ihn auf und verteilte die Creme nun weiterhin auf ihr Gesicht, rieb diese sorgfältig ein. Nun schloss sie ihre Augen, lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete ab.

„Und was wird das, wenns fertig ist?"murrte er weiter, Granger zu betrachten war äußerst interessant – wobei er nun gähnte.

„Entspannung der Gesichtsmuskeln. Du wirst sehen, mach es mir nach und du wirst begeistert sein."

„Und wie lange soll das einziehen?"fragte er weiter und beäugte die Tube kritisch.

„Fünf Minuten. Na mach schon"

Draco schritt nun näher, studierte ihr Gesicht, wobei Hermine, obwohl sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, grinsen musste.

„Du starrst mich an"murmelte sie und Draco wurde rot.

„Ich habe gar nicht..."

„Hast du wohl. Und jetzt mach schon"Draco grummelte vor sich hin, drückte etwas Creme auf die Hand und verteilte sie in seinen Flächen. Dann stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und begann diese zu verteilen.

„Und?"

„Fühlt sich kühl und gut an!"grinste er auf einmal. Ihm machte es sichtlich Spaß! Er musste sich die Marke der Creme unbedingt merken! Als er diese auch auf die Augen verteilt hatte, stellte er sich tastend neben Hermine und seufzte.

„Das nächste Mal holen wir Stühle. Stehen ist mühsam" grummelte er, wobei Hermine lächelte. Die Fünf Minuten für sie waren um, sie stimmte Draco zu und steuerte wieder zum Waschbecken.

„Weißt du Di! Der Vorteil am frühen aufstehen ist, wir können tun und lassen was wir wollen und ich brauche unbedingt meine Ruhe! Außerdem hatte ich einmal den Fehler gemacht und den anderen diese Creme gezeigt. Jetzt wollen alle sie benutzen, aber ich habe nicht mehr viel davon."

„Und wieso gibst du mir was davon ab?"fragte Draco amüsiert, wobei seine Augen noch immer geschlossen waren, er noch immer an der Wand angelehnt stand und regelrecht spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich entspannte, sich dabei frischer fühlte.

„Weil du, obwohl du eine Malfoy bist, nett bist, so irgendwie. Außerdem bist du neu hier, hast eventuell keine Freunde, außer uns. Und ich will dir helfen, damit du dich hier wohl fühlst. Also verrate unser kleines Geheimnis nicht, ja?"schmunzelte sie, wobei Draco nun das Wasser rauschen hören konnte.

„ok" Draco lächelte in sich hinein. Granger hatte einiges auf den Kasten und wenn sie ihm Tipps geben konnte, betreffend seiner Schönheit, war ihm das nur Recht! Ein Malfoy bekam immerhin nur das Beste vom Besten.

„Komm her Di, du kannst die Creme jetzt abwaschen"meinte sie leise, führte ihn zum Waschbecken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Draco gehorchte, wusch sein Gesicht ab und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Wow, Granger! Das muss man dir lassen! Eine geniale Erfindung! In welchem Zauberladen kann man die denn kaufen?"fragte Draco neugierig, wobei sein Gesicht verjüngt strahlte, seine Augen glänzten und die Augenringe verschwunden waren.

„Leider nirgends, Diana, es ist eine Muggelerfindung"meinte sie leise, wobei Draco innehielt, sein Gesicht noch immer nass tropfte, sie durch den Spiegel betrachtete.

„Wie? Eine Muggelerfindung? Die haben SOWAS fertig gebracht?"fragte er erstaunt, nahm nochmals die Tube in seine Hand und studierte sie genau.

„Ja genau, da staunst du, was? Nicht alle Muggel sind bescheuert, musst du wissen"

Draco musste feststellen, dass Granger in der Tat Recht hatte. Doch als sie sich vor ihm leicht entblößte um sich anziehen zu können, fragte sie ihn:

„Ist alles ok?"

„Ja, klar, mach nur weiter"krächzte er und wollte hier raus, drehte sich um.

„Du guckst mir nichts ab, Di!"rief sie lachend aus, wobei er seinen Kopf sinken ließ.

„Glaub mir, es ist besser, dich nicht so zu sehen! Ich habe nichts gegen Mädchen, aber glaub mir, du wirst mir eines Tages dankbar dafür sein"murmelte er vor sich hin, wobei Hermine diese Worte verstanden hatte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht nachfragen, was der dafür Grund sei, denn sie akzeptierte es. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages dahinter kommen, oder Di würde es ihr irgendwann mal verraten.

„Ich bin angezogen"grinste sie, wobei Draco ausatmete und sich umdrehte, doch dann große Augen machte.

„Bist du nicht! Du hast ja fast nichts an!"

„Mein Gott, Di! Tu nicht so! Du hast sicherlich schon einige andere Mädchen gesehen! Das ist nur Unterwäsche! Hilf mir mal"Hermine drehte sich um und wies Draco an, ihren BH zu schließen. Was hatten die nur alle mit ihren dämlichen Bh´s?

„Hast du dich – ähm danke – also hast du dich schon entschlossen auch einen zu tragen?"fragte sie nun, wobei sie sich die restlichen Sachen anzog und Draco genauer betrachtete.

„Ähm, vielleicht. Aber ich habe noch nicht den Richtigen, weißt du? Meiner kratzt so. Hast ihn ja selbst damals gesehen"Draco fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, wieso er mit GRANGER so ein Gespräch führte? Er war verdammt noch mal Draco Malfoy und keines dieser Girlis!

„Warte hier, ich habe da einen für dich, der wird dir gefallen"rief sie aus, wobei sie aus dem Badezimmer lief. Draco wollte sie schon aufhalten, doch sie war schon aus der Türe. Ergeben schmiss er seine Hände in die Luft und seufzte tief, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Lächelnd kam sie zurück und warf ihm etwas zu. Draco wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Dieses Ding? Gemütlich sah es ja aus, hatte leichte Spitzenansätze, eine gute Form und war außerdem aus Baumwolle.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht, ich habe so was noch nie...ähm..."Draco wurde abermals rot, wobei Hermine nicht lachte, sondern ihn besorgt musterte.

„Also deshalb? Du hattest noch nie einen BH an?"fragte sie einfühlsam und Draco kam sich verarscht vor. Na eine so tolle Neuigkeit war das auch nicht!

„Ähm, nein"

„Dann dreh dich um"sagte Hermine bestimmt.

„Wieso?" Draco machte große Augen, doch Hermine drehte ihn umher und krempelte sein Nachthemd in die Höhe.

„Was machst du da! Pfoten weg!"kreischte er nun auf, wobei Hermine sich nicht beirren ließ, ihm das Nachthemd abstreifte.

„Halt doch mal die Klappe, du weckst ja noch die anderen auf! Ich guck dir nichts ab! Außerdem hast du ja noch eine Unterhose an!"

„Aber oben nichts"flüsterte Draco nun und verdeckte mit seinen Händen seine Blöße, wurde knallrot, wobei er noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Hermine stand. Schon hielt sie ihm den BH hin.

„Schlüpf durch die Riemchen durch und leg ihn an, ich mache hinten zu. Na mach schon"Draco schluckte und tat, was sie verlangte. Am liebsten würde er ja weglaufen, doch es hatte ja keinen Sinn. Er würde sich verraten, oder unnötig auf sich aufmerksam machen. Er sah schon die Schlagzeilen in der Hexenwoche: Halbnackte, blonde Irre hetzt durch Hogwarts Gänge. Als er ihn angelegt hatte, bemerkte er, dass dieser wie angegossen saß, fast wie eine zweite Haut! Er staunte nicht schlecht, bis Hermine „fertig"rief.

„Dreh dich um!"Draco schluckte, folgte dennoch brav und artig.

„Und?" fragte er fast schüchtern und hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Hallo! Er war ein Malfoy! Ein ER!

„Hey, sag schon was oder bist du stumm geworden!"blaffte er Hermine an und dachte sich: na endlich bin ich wieder ich selbst. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte Di kritisch.

„Du siehst wundervoll damit aus! Wie fühlt er sich an? Sag schon! Sieh dich im Spiegel an!"Draco wusste nicht, was er zuerst machen sollte. Antworten? Ansehen? Er drehte sich zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich erstaunt.

„Wow, sieht ähm.. hübsch aus"murmelte er und tastete diesen ab, Hermine kicherte.

„Fühlt er sich auch gut an?"meinte sie schelmisch, wobei Draco leicht nickte und dann grinste.

„Fühlt sich echt sehr gut an! Danke Granger. Ach ja.."

„Was denn?"

„Sie hüpfen tatsächlich nicht mehr so"wisperte er nun leise, wobei Hermine gluckste und Draco grinste.

„Siehst du? Und sieht dazu auch noch schön aus. Betont deine Form. Beneidenswert! Du kannst ihn behalten, ich habe etwas zu wenig, als dass dieses Ding ausgefüllt wäre. Leider..."Hermine blickte an sich hinunter, Dracos Blick folgte. Ihm war es mittlerweile egal, ob sie beide halbnackt voreinander standen, wobei Granger ja wieder angezogen war. Irgendwie waren sie jetzt doch... gleich?

„Hey Granger, es gibt ja noch Jungs, die stehen auf etwas kleinere. Glaub mir"nickte er nun, wobei Hermine hochsah.

„Wer denn?"fragte sie traurig.

„Weasley" antwortete er sachlich und Hermine wurde rot, während Draco seinen neuen BH von allen Seiten her begutachtete.

„Wie bitte?"

„Tu nicht so! Klar steht der auf dich! Siehst du seine Blicke nicht?"

„Ähm, nein, er sieht mich an wie immer und.."

„Mein Gott Granger bist du blind! Wenn du nicht hinguckst, zieht er dich förmlich aus! Und es wurde schlimmer nach dem Kuss im Zug. Du hast ja seine Reaktion gesehen, oder?"fragte er hinterlistig, wobei Hermine noch roter wurde und nickte.

„Na ja, es war sein erster Kuss. Da wäre es ja egal gewesen, WER ihn geküsst hätte"

„Oh Mann GRANGER! Nein wäre es nicht! Himmel! Könnt ihr Mädchen nicht akzeptieren, was Jungs sagen? Wenn wir es so sagen, meinen wir es auch so, basta. Oder wenn wir euch so lüstern ansehen, dann wollen wir was von euch. Oder so ähnlich halt. Also was ich sagen will, wenn dich Weasley mit so einem Blick ansieht, will er was von dir! Geschnallt?"fragte Draco ziemlich schroff, wobei Hermine stumm blieb.

„Du bist auch ein Mädchen, vergessen?"murmelte sie nun und blickte zu Boden.

„Ja, äh...andere Erziehung. Ich hab schon kapiert, WIE Jungs ticken, klar? Wobei, bei manchen ist es schwer es zu deuten, bei anderen nicht. Weasley ist wie ein offenes Buch, wobei Potter..."Draco hielt inne, zupfte an seinem neuen BH, wobei Hermine aufsah.

„Du kennst Harry nur nicht so gut. Weißt du was? Du hilfst mir bei Ron und ich sage dir, wie Harry dich ansieht, ok?"Draco war ganz Ohr und kam näher.

„Ist er interessiert an mir?"fragte er mit großen Augen, wobei Hermine ihr Gesicht leicht verzog.

„Er liebt Draco, Di, aber du siehst ihm verdammt ähnlich. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er auch an dir Gefallen finden würde. Und nun komm, zieh dich an, machen wir uns fertig und gehen Frühstücken." Damit reichte sie Draco seine Sachen, wobei sich dieser hastig anzog und ihr schließlich folgte.

Draco hatte einigermaßen den Schultag überstanden, wobei er immer wieder zu Harry Potter lugte und Hermine zu grinsen anfing. Doch behielt er auch Weasley im Auge, da er als Mädchen auf einmal einen komplett anderen Blickwinkel hatte. Sehr interessant dabei war, zu sehen, wie Weasley immer wieder rot wurde, wenn Granger ihn anblickte. Harry bemerkte dies und folgte Dracos Blick. Auch er lächelte zeitweise. In Zaubertränke ärgerte sich Snape nun Punkte an Gryffindor vergeben zu müssen. Doch musste er so handeln, da es sonst auffallen würde. Hermine, Ron und Harry freuten sich, wobei Harry neben Di saß und dieser ihre Geschicklichkeit bewunderte.

„Weißt du Di, du schneidest alles haar genauso wie Dr..."

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Und Draco hat mir erzählt, was für eine Flasche du in Zaubertränken bist. Hör mal, wenn du willst, zeige ich dir ein paar Tricks, ok?"fragte er nun etwas beherrschter, da Harry ihn etwas nachdenklich und betrübt angesehen hatte. Was Draco sehr wunderte, denn er ging auf dessen Antwort nicht ein, befolgte alles, was Draco ihm sagte. Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass Harry doch ein braver Schüler war und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass Draco alias Di ein sehr guter Lehrer war. Dennoch schafften sie es mit Ach und Krach, den Trank richtig zu brauen und Draco schmiss allmählich seine Nerven. Und daran war nur Potter Schuld! An allem, versteht sich!

Gegen Abend fragte sich Draco, wie er dies drei Monate aushalten sollte! Aber langsam legte er seine Scheu ab, war nicht mehr so bissig zu den anderen. Doch bekam er genügend Informationen, die ihm später doch noch nützlich sein konnten. Zwischendurch angelte er sich Weasley und sprach diesen direkt auf Granger an. Doch dieser stotterte und wurde rot.

„Na stehst du nun auf Granger oder was?"polterte er gefühllos weiter und achtete nicht darauf, das Ron etwas roter als sonst wurde.

„Und wenn?"nuschelte er nun, wobei Draco mit den Augen rollte.

„Mach ihr Komplimente, Du Hornochse! Sag ihr, was ihr steht oder so was. Ist doch nicht so schwer!"seufzte Draco nun und Ron sah ihn missbilligend an.

„Ja, aber sie steht nicht auf mich"kam die prompte Antwort, wobei Draco ihn ansah.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?"fragte er weiter, wobei Ron die Augen aufriss.

„Du meinst..."stotterte er und fuchtelte mit den Armen umher.

„Ja, ich meine. Hätte sie dich denn sonst geküsst? Du bist so was von blind. Also ehrlich! Ihr Gryffindors seid schon seltsame Leute"murmelte Draco vor sich hin, wobei Ron ihn anknurrte.

„Hey, du bist jetzt auch eine von uns, vergiss das nicht"Draco sah auf und lächelte leicht.

„Stimmt, bin ich ja auch. Wird Zeit, dass ihr etwas lockerer werdet!"

Nach dem Abendessen saßen alle gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich, wobei Draco ein Buch las und Hermine ganz entzückt neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Hey, das Buch kennen ich!"meinte sie freudestrahlend, während Draco sie komisch ansah.

„Ach und?"

„Willst du wissen, wie es weiter geht?"meinte sie mit leuchtenden Augen, wobei Draco abwinkte.

„Hey, ich habe es schon tausend Mal gelesen! Ich liebe es und ich weiß, worum es geht"

„Ach ja? Na dann erzählt!"forderte sie nun auf, wobei beide in einer hitzigen Diskussion verwickelt waren und beide ihre Meinungen darüber kund taten. Harry und Ron verdrehten ihre Augen und spielten Schach, während Neville und Seamus, genauso wie Dean über ihre Hausaufgaben brüteten und langsam am Verzweifeln waren.

„Schach Matt!"rief Ron entzückt und Harry stöhnte, wobei Draco zu ihnen hinsah, Hermines Blick folgte.

„Schon wieder! Alter, gegen dich komme ich nicht an. Ich gebs auf! Ich mach jetzt Hausaufgaben!"Ron rieb sich erfreut die Hände „Und wer will jetzt gegen mich verlieren?"und Harry setzte sich zu den anderen, nahm sich ein Pergament und seine Feder und fing an. Die anderen Jungs waren schon fertig, wobei Harry immer verzweifelter wurde und sich die Haare raufte.

„Scheiße, dieses Fach kapier ich nie!"raunzte er nun, wobei wieder ein „Schach Matt!"fiel, doch diesmal war es Draco und Ron sah diesen entgeistert an.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Mich hat noch nie einer geschlagen! Mist noch mal! Und ich verliere gegen ein Mädchen!"rief er aus und hielt sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

„Tja, Pech Weasley, so bin ich nun mal. Ich bin ein Ass in Schach, aber wenn du willst, bekommst du morgen eine Revanche, ok?"Ron sah Draco an und nickte.

„Abgemacht, aber dann gewinne ich, wirst schon sehen"knurrte Ron mit einem Grinsen, sah zu Hermine hinüber und wurde schlagartig rot, während sie sich wieder Dracos Buch widmete und genauso rot wurde. Draco stand nun auf und schlenderte zu Harry hinüber.

„Na? Probleme Potter?"fragte er gehässig, wobei dieser aufblickte und sich danach gleich wieder den Zaubertränken widmete.

„Ja, kann man so sagen. Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich schaff das schon irgendwie"Draco hatte auf einmal Mitleid, so wie Potter da saß, so verzweifelt und traurig zugleich.

„Oh Mann! Komm schon, rück ein Stück, ich helfe dir"schon rutschte dieser zur Seite und Draco lugte auf das Pergament, griff sich auf die Stirn und setzte sich.

„Völlig falsch Potter!"rief er aus.

„Sag ich doch immer"grinste Hermine, wobei Harry ihr einen bösen Blick schenkte und sie sich wieder hinter ihrem Buch vergrub, Ron grinste.

„Also, pass auf..."Und schon erklärte Draco Harry, wieso welcher Trank verschieden gebraut werden musste. Welche Eselsbrücken er nehmen konnte um sich das zu merken. Harry nickte eifrig, schrieb brav mit und fragte Draco immer wieder, ob dies nun richtig sei. Draco staunte nicht schlecht, so dämlich war Potter gar nicht. Anscheinend hatte er es tatsächlich nie so richtig verstanden. Denn nun kapierte er wenigstens einen Teil und schon schrieb er auch die richtige Reihenfolge der Brauung auf.

„Na bitte, bist doch nicht so beschränkt, wie Draco immer sagt. Wer hätte das gedacht! Ich bin beeindruckt, Potter. Der Aufsatz ist fertig! Schätze, du wirst ein –Erwartungen übertroffen- bekommen."

„Meinst du ehrlich?"fragte Harry freudig, wobei seine Augen glänzten.

„Klar! Diesmal stimmt alles, warte mal.."Draco zog das Pergament näher und studierte es.

„Ja, kann man so lassen. Wirst sehen, diese Note ist gerettet. Doch musst du noch viel lernen und..."

„Würdest du mir bitte dabei helfen?"fragte Harry mit einem charmanten Lächeln, wobei Draco die Kinnlade zu Boden glitt.

„Äh...ehrlich?" fragte er dümmlich und biss sich auf die Zunge. Verdammt! Das war Potter! Ceep cool.

„Ja! Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin, muss ich sagen. Zwar streng, aber du erklärst es plausibel und das mag ich, also?"Harry lächelte noch immer und Draco nickte.

„Gerne, wenn du willst?"meinte er leise und freute sich auf einmal. Harry Potter bat ihn um Rat, um Hilfe! Er wollte, dass Draco mit ihm lernte! Könnte es noch besser werden? Doch, es konnte...

Plötzlich klopfte es an dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wobei Hermine aufsprang und eine Eule mit einem kleinen Päckchen herein flog.

„Nanu? Das ist doch die Eule von Fred und George? Was wollen die denn? Harry, ist für dich!"rief Hermine nun aus, wobei alle näher kamen und Harry sich direkt auf den Boden hinsetzte und der Eule das Päckchen und den beiliegenden Brief abband. Schon verschwand diese durch das noch offene Fenster und flog davon, wobei Hermine dieses nun schloss und wieder zurückkam.

„Na mach schon auf! Wir wollen wissen, was drin ist!"rief Ron aufgebracht, wobei nur noch die vier im Gemeinschaftsraum sich befanden, die anderen schon längst schlafen gegangen waren. Harry entfaltete den Brief und begann laut zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry!_

_Wir wünschen dir alles Liebe und Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag! Nein, wir hatten dich nicht vergessen. Weißt du, wir wollten dir etwas Besonderes schenken! Deshalb mussten wir dein Geschenk für dich im Ausland bestellen und erst jetzt kam es bei uns an. Wir hoffen, wir konnten dir damit eine kleine Freude machen und wünschen dir und deinen Freunden damit viel Spaß!_

_Alles Gute nochmals!_

_Fred und George_

Harry ließ den Brief sinken, nahm sich das Paket her und wickelte es aus. Zum Vorschein kamen vier Armreifen, wobei eine kleine Anleitung dabei lag.

„Vor dem Schlafen gehen anlegen. Dieses Armband zeigt ihnen ihre Träume und Hoffnungen. Wir garantieren ihnen damit wunderschöne Träume."Las Harry vor und runzelte die Stirn.

„Also ich weiß nicht, Harry? Meine Brüder führen da sicherlich was im Schilde"murmele Ron nun und Hermine nickte.

„Also für mich sehen die ganz normal aus! Also bitte! Seid doch keine Memmen! Legt es einfach an, gehen wir schlafen und morgen erzählen wir uns, was wir tolles geträumt haben!"schnarrte Draco nun, wobei ihm drei entsetzte Gesichter anblickten.

„Was ist?"fragte er scheinheilig, wobei Harry lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ähm, du kennst doch Rons Brüder, oder?"fragte er nach einer Weile, wobei Draco nickte.

„Natürlich, Draco hat mir öfters von ihnen erzählt. Aber deren Scherze sind doch eher harmlos. Außerdem haben sie diese Armreifen im Ausland bestellt. Also was soll da schon schief gehen?"fragte er, während die anderen nachdachten.

„Ich traue ihnen dennoch nicht. Die führen immer was im Schilde!"

„Kann schon sein. Aber entweder, wir lassen sie liegen, oder wir probieren es aus"entschied Draco, wobei die anderen unsicher nickten. Nun griff ein jeder zu und setzte sich den Armreif auf.

„Na gut dann wünsche ich euch allen wundeschöne Träume!" grinste Harry nun, wobei er Draco sehr intensiv in die Augen sah. Harry hatte schon so eine Ahnung, da er erst kürzlich ein interessantes Gespräch belauscht hatte, welches George und Fred geführt hatten. Doch hatte er niemanden davon erzählt. Er war schon gespannt, über was Diana so träumen würde. Pfeifend schlenderte er in den Schlafsaal, drehte sich auf den Stiegen um und meinte:

„Ach ähm, nur um sicher zu gehen. Zieht eure Vorhänge zu und legt einen Zauber herum. Es ist besser so. Wie ich die beiden kenne, werden es keine harmlosen Träume werden. Gute Nacht!"schon drehte er sich um und ließ drei verdutzte Gesichter zurück, die nun langsam rot wurden. Konnte es sein?

„Sollten wir wirklich?"fragte Hermine kleinlaut, wobei Draco sie unterbrach.

„Hey Granger, hast du Angst? Wenn nein, probieren wir es einfach aus. Wir werden ja sehen was wahr dran ist, oder?"grinste Draco spöttisch, wobei die beiden anderen sich lange ansahen und dann schließlich nickten. Ron verzog sich ebenfalls und Draco, sowie Hermine schritten zu ihren Betten.

„Gute Nacht Di und träum was hübsches"lächelte Hermine, betrachtete Draco dabei, wie sich dieser ohne nachzudenken auszog, ihr den Rücken zuwandte, den BH öffnete und sich sein Nachthemd über streifte. Danach folgte sein Höschen. Alles zusammen legte er, wie gestern auch, sorgfältig zusammen und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Nacht Granger! Wünsche dir auch tolle Träume"grinste er nun, wobei Hermine sich auszog, schnell in ihr Nachtgewand hüpfte und sich im Bett verkroch. Für Draco war dies nun schon normal, als würde er seinen Jungs in Slytherin beim Umziehen zusehen. Nichts tat sich bei ihm. Doch seine Gedanken wanderten zu Harry. Würde dieser vor ihm stehen, würde ihm schon heiß werden. Ihm würden schon andere Dinge einfallen, was er mit Potter anstellen könnte.

„Hey Di? Träumst du etwa jetzt schon?"lächelte Hermine nun, wobei Draco rot um die Nase wurde, ein „Nacht"murmelte und die Vorhänge zuzog. Schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, sprach einen Zauber aus und steckte ihn unter sein Kissen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schlief er ein.

**Hermines Traum:**

Hermine saß verlassen im Hogwartsexpress und wunderte sich dabei, als sie den Tagespropheten durchblätterte, dass anscheinend niemand außer ihr im Zug fuhr. Langsam legte sie die Zeitung weg und stand auf. Vorsichtig schob sie die Türe mit einem Ruck beiseite und sah einmal nach links und dann wieder nach rechts, während der Zug weiterhin Kurs auf Hogwarts nahm.

„Sehr merkwürdig"nuschelte sie nun und schritt den Korridor wankend entlang, da der Zug auf den Schienen ratterte. Egal in welches Abteil sie auch sah, alle schienen verlassen zu sein. Außer das Rattern der eisernen Rädern auf den Schienen, konnte man nichts hören. Verwirrt schlenderte sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Abteil und machte es sich bequem. Sie legte das Magazin beiseite, legte sich auf die Sitzbank und schlief ein. Nur nebenbei nahm sie wahr, dass ihr jemand über den Kopf streichelte. Schon öffnete sie erstaunt ihre Augen und blinzelte mehrmals als die die Augen von Ron vor sich hatte.

„Ron?" fragte sie leise, wobei dieser nun unglaublich süß lächelte und sie auf die Nasenspitze küsste.

„Ja, Liebling, ich bin hier"säuselte er heiser, wobei seine Lippen die ihren fanden, diese warm und weich waren. Im Hermines Bauch starteten tausende kleiner Schmetterlinge als sie den Mund leicht öffnete und Ron mit seiner warmen Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle eindrang.

Sanft berührten sich ihre Zungen, setzten Blitzschläge frei, ließen die beiden leicht aufstöhnen. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher und bemerkte nicht, wie er sich langsam auf sie legte. Ohne es zu wissen spreizte sie ihre Beine, damit er bequemer liegen konnte, spürte doch gleichzeitig seine Erregung in ihrer Mitte. Sie riss sich aus dem Kuss los, keuchte mit roten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen, flüsterte immer wieder „Ron".

Dieser sah sie heiß und lüstern an, seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper, setzten diesen in Brand oder riefen eine Gänsehaut bei ihr hervor. Er unterbrach den Kuss, nur um eine brennende, fast nicht spürende Spur seines sanften Mundes und heißer Zuge über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals zu ziehen. Hermine stöhnte leise auf, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, wobei ihre Haare sanft auf der Bang gebettet waren, ihre Wangen einen noch dunkleren Rotton annahmen. Ron knurrte an ihrem Hals, küsste diesen zart und verführerisch, wanderte tiefer. Hermine befand sich in Trance, bemerkte nicht, wie seine Hände sanft aber sicher, sie von ihrer Kleidung befreiten. Erst, als sie die kühle Luftbrise auf ihren nackten Brüsten spürte und sich dabei die Brustwarzen verhärteten, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Ron leidenschaftlich an.

Auch Ron hatte sich ausgezogen, stand nun nackt und wundervoll vor ihr. Sein erigiertes Glied zuckte vor Erregung, lüstern und leidenschaftlich ließ er seinen Blick über Hermine wandern. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie vor Kälte oder Leidenschaft zittern sollte, bemerkte nicht, wie Ron sich aus Sicherheitsgründen ein Kondom überstreifte und sich wieder zu ihr legte. Nach einem kurzen Blick aus halb geöffneten, glitzernden Augen, wanderten seine Lippen weiter. Seine Zunge spielte mit den harten Knospen, wobei Hermine leise stöhnte, ihren Oberkörper durchbog und sich an ihm festkrallte.

Er küsste, saugte, leckte darüber, widmete sich ihrer zweiten Brust, trieb sie dabei in den Wahnsinn. Mit all ihren Sinnen konnte sie erkennen, dass Rons Lippen zart und einfühlsam seinen Weg nach unten fanden, kurz den Bauchnabel passierten und weiter wanderten. Hermine stöhnte nun lauter, riss die Augen auf, starrte an die Decke. Rons Zunge war flink und heiß zugleich, als er ihren Scharmbereich erkundete, seine Finger langsam und zart in die feuchte Höhle ein gleiten ließ und sie damit verwöhnte. Hermine schrie leise auf, als seine Finger immer tiefer wanderten, ihren Rhythmus beschleunigten und Ron seine Zunge immer fester und heißer darüber wandern ließ. Hermines Wangen brannten, hart krallte sie sich in den roten Schopf dieses wunderbaren Geliebten. Laut schrie sie auf, als eine Welle der Erlösung auf sie zuritt und sie Sterne sehen ließ.

Lippen, Rons Lippen, suchten ihren Mund, küssten diesen heiß und verlangend, wobei Hermine sich an ihm festklammerte, ihn spüren wollte. Sein hartes Glied postierte sich vor ihrer verlockenden Höhle, glitt sanft hinein, bis sie beide laut aufstöhnten und nun vereint waren. Wild pochendes Verlangen stand in beider Gesichter geschrieben, als Ron anfing sich sanft zu bewegen, immer schneller wurde, tiefer glitt. Hermine konnte langsam nicht mehr. Sie keuchte, stöhnte, schrie, bis Ron all seine Leidenschaft in seine Stöße einfließen ließ, ihn dabei in den Wahnsinn trieben. Nur nebenbei bekam er mit, wie Hermine ein zweites Mal aufschrie, die Enge um sein steifes Glied zunahm, ihn mit einem harten, starken Aufschrei kommen ließen. Erschöpft sank er auf ihre Brust, hörte ihr Herz gegen die Brust hämmern.

„Das war einfach..."

„Unglaublich, mein schöner Engel"keuchte er nun, strahlte über sein gesamtes Gesicht.

„Und dass, mein Herzblatt, war erst der Anfang"lächelte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Hermine schrak mit einem Schrei hoch, musste sich erst einmal orientieren, wo sie überhaupt war. Sie lauschte in die Nacht hinein, ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Wecker. Es war gerade mal 3 Uhr Früh. Sie keuchte, als hätte sie gerade einen Hindernislauf hinter sich. Ihr Herz klopfte stark in ihrer Brust, sie fühlte eine warme Nässe zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Als sie mit ihren Händen an sich hinuntertastete, rollte sie mit hochroten Wangen die Augen.

„Scheiße noch mal, wieso konnte das nicht wahr sein!"Im klaren darüber, dass dies nur ein Traum war, starrte sie an die Decke ihres Himmelbettes und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Hände abermals wandern um dort weiter zu machen, wo der Traum aufgehört hatte.

**Rons Traum:**

Ron freute sich ungemein, endlich einmal Vertrauensschüler geworden zu sein. So stolzierte er pfeifend zum Vertrauensschülerbad, sagte das Passwort und schlenderte gemütlich hinein. Nachdem er sich Wasser in die Wanne hat laufen lassen, zog er sich langsam aus und stieg mit einem wohligen Seufzen in das warme Nass. Sein Körper schmiegte sich in die entstandenen Wellen, umschwemmten seine Brust, wobei Dämpfe hochstiegen und einen Hauch von Rosenduft absonderten. Er bemerkte nicht die zweite Person, die sich leise, aber sicher in das Bad geschlichen hatte, sich nun hinter Ron leise auszog und die Kleidung nun achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ. Nackte Füße berührten den kalten Boden als Ron nun seine Augen aufmachte und direkt in Hermines Augen sah. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über Hermines wundervolle Figur, wobei diese kleine aber feste Brüste besaß, eine wundervolle Wespentaille hatte und endlos lange Beine.

„Her-Hermine?" wisperte er nun, spürte, wie seine Erregung immer weiter zunahm, versuchte, diese zu verdecken. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, wobei sie nun wie ein Engel ins Wasser stieg und sich auf ihn niederließ.

„Das ist erst der Anfang Ron, ich habe noch viel mit dir vor. Glaubst du, bei einem Kuss bleibt es?"raunte sie ihm ins Ohr, wobei ihre Haare, duftend nach Kokos, sein Gesicht kitzelten, dieses sanft streichelten.

„Oh Hermine, wie lange habe ich mir das gewünscht. Du bist die Frau, die ich immer haben wollte, ich.."

Weiter kam er nicht, da sie seine Lippen heiß mit seinen versiegelte, sanft daran saugte. Fast nicht zu spüren, glitt ihre Zunge über seine Lippen, wobei Ron leise aufseufzte, sie ihre Zunge hindurch schob und ihn verlangend küsste. Ron fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Tausender Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, Hermines Hüften schmiegten sich an sein erregtes Glied, rieben es in einem sanften Rhythmus.

„Oh Hermine, bitte"keuchte er nun, wobei Hermine sanft an seinem Hals sog, neckisch hinein biss und Ron ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihre Hand, die sich um sein hartes Glied gelegt hatten, sanft auf und ab fuhren.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Bitte, mehr, schneller, ja, oh ja!"keuchte er immer wieder, versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, sein wild pochendes Herz zu ignorieren. Hermines Küsse wurden fordernder, ihre Körper verschlangen sich, Wasser schwappte über, beide wurden durch die Wogen der Leidenschaft hinweggeschwemmt. Sanft löste sie ihren Kuss, stieg aus der Wange und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

Im Schleier der Leidenschaft ließ er sich aus der Wanne ziehen, wobei ein Handtuch ausgebreitet am Boden lag und sie ihn mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf diesem platzierte. Er setzte sich hin, ohne auch nur seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Als er am Rücken lag, setzte sie sich lasziv auf seinen Bauch, leckte sich fordernd, mit glitzernden Augen über die Lippen, richtete sich auf, begann sich selber zu streicheln.

„Ja, mach weiter"raunte er nun, wobei Hermines Hände über ihre eigenen Brüste führen, ihre Knospen hart wurden, sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte und sanft stöhnte. Ihre Hände massierten ihre Brüste weiterhin, nun glitten sie ihren Bauch entlang, bis sie zwischen ihren Schenkeln angekommen war.

„Oh Gott, ich glaube, ich komme gleich"raunte er heiser, wobei er ihr kehliges Lachen hören konnte, sie ihn leidenschaftlich anblickte.

„Nein, mein Schatz, noch nicht, sieh einfach zu und genieße"Ron brachte keinen Ton heraus, nickte nur und heftete seinen Blick an ihre Hände. Diese fuhren ihre nassen Schenkel rauf und runter, wobei ihre Brüste sanft im Licht der Fackeln glänzten, Wassertropfen diese umschmeichelten. Ihre Hände glitten nun direkt zu ihrem Zentrum, langsam ließ sie ihre Finger in sich gleiten, stöhnte leise auf, bewegte ihr Becken vor und zurück, hinauf und hinunter. Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, keuchte, stöhnte. Sein Glied zuckte, als er erkannte, dass Hermines eine Hand nun seinen Penis massierte, die andere Hand sie selbst streichelte, ihre Finger tief in ihr verborgen waren.

„Sag mir was du willst"keuchte sie nun, wobei Ron nur krächzen konnte.

„Ich will dich spüren, setzt sich auf mich drauf. Bitte, ich brauche dich jetzt."Hermine kam gerne der Bitte nach, schob ihr Becken zurück, spürte seine bereits tropfende Eichel an ihrem heißen Eingang und senkte dabei ihr Becken. Ron schrie leise auf, als sein Glied immer mehr in dieser heißen Enge versenkt wurde. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als sie sich langsam auf und ab bewegte.

„Oh Gott!"rief er aus, hielt ihre Hüften fest und forderte sie nun auf, sich schneller zu bewegen. Leicht lehnte sie sich zurück, setzte ihre Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und bewegte ihre Hüften nun nach vor und zurück. Rons keuchen und stöhnen wurde lauter, als er nach vorne sah, sein Glied immer wieder zwischen diesen schönen Haarflaum verschwand und wieder hervor kam. Lange konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Schon nahm der Rhythmus zu, sie bewegte sich so schnell nach vorne und zurück, sodass er vollkommen in ihr versenkt war. Flammen der Hölle fraßen seinen Körper auf, er schrie all die Leidenschaft aus sich hinaus, bis er in einer Explosion kam und Hermines Hüften hart auf sich schob. Hermine schrie ebenfalls, sah Sterne vor ihren Augen und fiel erschöpft auf seine Brust.

„Beim Barte Merlin, Hermine, du bist so was von scharf. Wusste nicht, dass du so was drauf hast. So etwas will ich immer wieder erleben und zwar nur mit dir, denn ich liebe dich"hauchte er mit hochroten Wangen, wobei Hermine ihn zärtlich küsste, ihn sanft anlächelte.

Auch Ron schrecke mit einem Aufschrei hoch, setzte sich auf und stotterte „Wo, wie, was, wann? Nur ein Traum? Scheiße!"Aufstöhnend ließ er sich ins Bett zurückfallen und ärgerte sich. Enttäuschung machte sich breit, nun wurde ihm sein schmerzhaft pochendes Glied bewusst, welches unter der Bettdecke zuckte. „Nun, dann muss ich mir derweil selber helfen, aber bald Hermine, bald.." Seine Hände wanderten automatisch zu seiner Problemzone, wobei er ein genießerisches Seufzen von sich gab und sich seine Traumfrau dabei vorstellte.

**Dracos Traum:**

Draco lag in seinem Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor im Bett und blätterte lustlos in seinem Buch umher. Er freute sich schon auf die Schule, weil er da wieder Potter ärgern konnte. Plötzlich peitschte starker Regen gegen das Fenster und ließ Draco hochschrecken.

„Scheiß Wetter, na ein Glück dass ich zu Hause bin und nicht draußen" murmelte er, wobei er sein Buch zuklappte und es auf den Boden warf. Als Draco aufstand und sich vor seinem Spiegel stellte, lächelte er sich an. Ja, er war ein gut aussehender, junger Mann, wusste, dass alle Mädchen der Schule auf ihn standen. Seine Hose saß perfekt und umschmeichelte seine schlanke Figur, seine endlos, langen Beine. Sein Shirt saß eng an seinem Oberkörper, brachte seine Muskeln gut zur Geltung. Als er sich drehte, erblickte er seinen knackigen, kleinen Hintern, der durch seine Hose perfekt betont wurde. Lächelnd drehte er sich um, ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder, als ein Donner sein Zimmer lautstark erfüllte und er schreckhaft zusammenzuckte.

„Wow, das war jetzt echt gruselig"murmelte er vor sich hin und hoffte, dass ihn niemand gehört hatte. Plötzlich wurde seine Türe aufgerissen und ein tropfnasser Harry Potter stand mitten im Türrahmen, seinen Besen hielt er in der linken Hand. Seine Augen blitzten, Wassertropfen liefen ich über die Stirn und sammelten sich an seinem Kinn.

„Potter" keuchte Draco nun, sprang von seinem Bett hoch und betrachtete diesen eingehend. Er trug die gleichen Klamotten, die er damals gekauft hatte und sah einfach heiß aus! Plötzlich fiel das Licht aus, ein weiterer Donner erklang, wobei der grelle Blitz ihre beider Gestalten hell aufleuchten ließ.

„Malfoy" knurrte Harry nun, schlug die Türe hinter sich zu und ließ seinen Besen fallen.

„Was tust du hier"keuchte er wieder, wobei er spürte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Harry antwortete nicht, startete auf Draco zu, packte diesem bei seinem Shirt und drückte ihn an die Hand, presste sich keuchend an ihn.

„Ich will dich, hier und jetzt"raunte er in Dracos Ohr, wobei dieser zu stöhnen anfing, unbewusst seine Hüften an die von Harry rieb. Harry presste sich noch stärker an Draco, sah ihn aus seinen leuchtenden, grünen Augen an und verschlang ihn mit Blicken. Lüstern biss er sich auf die Lippen, wobei diese immer näher an Dracos kamen, Draco leise aufkeuchte. Harry presste nun seine Lippen an die von Draco, saugte an dessen Unterlippe, wobei Draco stöhnte, genießerisch die Augen schloss.

„Davon habe ich immer geträumt Potter. Endlich bist du hier"raunte er Harry gegen die Lippen, wobei dieser nur knurrte, seine Lippen hart, doch heiß auf Dracos presste, diese bewegte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, fuhr mit seiner Zunge fordernd über Dracos, wobei dieser wieder aufstöhnte und auch seinen Mund öffnete. Heiß drang die Zunge von Harry ein, wobei er seinen Kopf neigte um den Kuss vertiefen zu können. Seine Hände krallten sich dabei in Dracos Haare, seine Hüften rieben sich hart an die von Dracos. Draco stöhnte auf, atmete abgehackt und kämpfte mit Harrys Zunge, bis beide nach Luft schnappen mussten, aus der Puste keuchten und sich erregt ansahen.

Während sie in den Augen des anderen ertranken, hielt Harry nun Dracos Hüften fest und kreiste mit seinen immer wieder um sein steifes Glied an das wachsende Dracos zu reiben. Dieser sah nun hinunter, sah zu, wie Harry sich lasziv an ihm rieb und stöhnte kehlig auf. Harrys Lippen pressten sich an Dracos Hals, saugten begierig, während seine Zunge kleine Kreise an der Pulsschlagader zogen. Draco stöhnte immer lauter, bemerkte nicht, wie Harry dessen Hose öffnete und sie mit einem Ruck hinunterzog, inklusive Boxershorts. Draco stöhnte noch lauter, als er merkte, dass sein steifes Glied nun aufrecht stand, sich wieder an Harrys Schritt presste.

Harrys Lippen lösten sich, keuchend und leidenschaftlich fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter dessen Shirt und streichelte verlangend seine Brust, seinen Bauch und die Muskeln, die sich darunter abzeichneten. Danach schob er das Shirt hinauf, senkte seinen Kopf und leckte schmatzend an dessen Brustwarten. Draco schrie leise auf, krallte sich in das nasse Haar von Harry und wimmerte die ganze Zeit. Aber besonders, als Harry sanft hinein biss, immer weiter saugte und nun seine Lippen über dessen Bauch wandern ließ. Immer wieder setzte er seine Zunge ein, wobei Draco zu keuchen anfing, Gänsehaut bekam und an sich hinunterblickte. Harry kniete vor ihm, leckte mit seiner langen Zuge kurz über die Eichel, wobei Draco laut stöhnte, seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Harrys Finger wanderten seinen knackigen Po entlang, bis er schließlich zwischen die Poritze fuhr und sanft einen Finger in Draco schob. Dieser schrie leise auf, war es doch sehr ungewohnt und Himmel und Hölle zugleich.

Harry lächelte, seine Augen blitzten, als er nochmals über Dracos Eichel leckte, nun auch seinen Schaft auf und ab fuhr und schließlich sein Glied vollkommen in seinem Mund versenkte. Draco stöhnte laut, spürte den Finger, der sanft rein und raus glitt, sich innerlich bewegte, Harrys heißen Mund um sein steifes Glied spürte, wie dieser saugte und schmatzte.

„Oh Gott Potter! Ist das heiß!"rief er aus und keuchte um so mehr. Lange würde er das nicht aushalten. Schon war die feuchte, warme Enge verschwunden, wobei Draco seine Augen aufschlug und Harrys atemberaubendes Lächeln vor sich sah.

„Harry" säuselte er nun verschleiert, wobei dieser noch immer seinen Finger in Draco versenkt hatte, diesen weiterhin bewegte.

„Bitte, mach weiter"keuchte er und schnappte nach Luft.

„Dreh dich um, Liebling"knurrte Harry nun mit einer heiseren Stimme, wobei Draco gehorchte, seine Hände an der Wand abstützte, die Finger aus ihm verschwanden. Schon spürte er die Lippen an seinem Hals, die sich heiß ihren Weg über sein Schulterblatt suchten, immer tiefer wanderten. Draco keuchte immerzu, bekam eine Gänsehaut. Seine Haut stand dort in Flammen, wo Harry ihn heiß geküsst hatte, seine Zunge ihn berührt hatte. Harrys Lippen wanderten weiter, bis zu seinem Po, wo Draco einen sanften Klaps drauf bekam und dieser wieder aufstöhnte.

„Baby, du hast einen so wundervollen süßen, kleinen Hintern" säuselte er, wobei Draco Harrys heißen Atem an genau diesem spürte und gleich darauf dessen heiße Zunge wahrnehmen konnte. Diese wanderte die Poritze entlang, bis er am Eingang ankam und seine Zunge tief eindringen ließ. Draco schrie laut auf, spreizte seine Beine umso mehr, damit Harry mehr Zugang hatte. Dieser schob Dracos Pobacken etwas auseinander und ersetzte seine Zunge durch einen Finger, den er langsam einschob, wobei er nun wieder aufstand und sich in Dracos Schulterblatt verbiss. Gequält schrie dieser auf, drängte sich dem Finger entgegen und bemerkte nur so nebenbei, wie Harry einen zweiten Finger in ihm schob, diese bewegte und genau den Punkt massierten.

Draco schrie abermals auf, sah Sterne vor seinen Augen und holte tief Luft.

„W-Was war dass denn?"keuchte er nun, wobei Harry einen dritten Finger hinzufügte, Draco weitete und sie nun schneller bewegte, sanft und glitschig rein und raus gleiten ließ. Draco keuchte immer weiter:

„Bitte, nimm mich doch endlich, ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Oh Gott ist das heiß"Harry entfernte die Finger, küsste Dracos Hals, wobei dieser das rascheln von Harrys Kleidung hörte. Kurz spürte er keine Lippen mehr, dafür bemerkte er, dass Harry sich vollkommen von seiner Kleidung befreit hatte und sich heiß an seinen Rücken presste. Finger schlossen sich um sein Kinn, drehten es, wobei Harrys Lippen Dracos zu einem heißen Kuss verführten, Draco aufstöhnte, nach hinten griff und Harrys Glied massierte. Harry machte dasselbe bei Draco, stimulierte dessen hartes Glied.

Schon spürte er Harrys zweite Hand auf seiner, die gerade Harrys Glied auf und ab streichelte, wobei sie beide gemeinsam Harrys Glied zu Dracos Eingang führten. Kurz unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss, wobei Draco nur hauchen konnte: „Tus endlich, ich kann nicht mehr"Noch bevor er diesen Satz vollenden konnte, glitt Harrys steifer Penis tief in Draco, wobei dieser kehlen aufstöhnte, kurz seine Pobacken zusammenpresste. Harry wartete ab, streichelte immerzu Dracos Glied, küsste ihn sanft am Nacken und fing an sich zu bewegen.

„Oh Baby, du bist so heiß und eng. Lange halte ich das nicht aus" keuchte nun Harry auch, wobei dies in ein Stöhnen unterging. Draco schloss die Augen, stützte sich wieder an der Wand ab und befand sich in einem Taumel der Gefühle.

„Schneller, bitte, schnelllllleerrrr...tiefer....jetzt....oh....jaaaaa"stöhnte Draco weiter, wobei Harry jetzt Dracos Hüften gepackt hatte und tiefer in ihn stieß, sanft heraus glitt um noch tiefer in ihn zu stoßen. Draco schrie leise auf, kam seinem Rhythmus immer mehr entgegen, bis sie bis zum Anschlag mit einem klatschenden Geräusch, Haut an Haut vereint waren. Immer wieder stieß Harry hart, dennoch gefühlvoll in ihn hinein, bis Draco seine Fingernägel in die Wand krallte und Harry genau den Punkt mit so einer Wucht traf, dass dieser sofort abspritzte, mit einer gewaltigen Explosion kam und laut aufschrie. Auch Harry stöhnte immer öfters und schrie ab und zu, doch als Draco sich zusammen zog, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Er entlud sich mit einer enormen Macht, ihm wurde schwindlig – dabei rief er Dracos Namen.

Harry lehnte erschöpft an Draco, zog sich zurück, hob diesen auf seine Hände, während Draco die Augen geschlossen hielt, und trug ihn zu Bett. Sanft legte er diesen ab, wobei er sich zu ihm legte und ihn sanft auf die Wangen küsste. Draco schlug seine Augen auf, strahlte Harry verliebt an.

„Du bist einfach sagenhaft, wunderschön und atemberaubend" flüsterte er nun, wobei er seinen Blick über Harry wandern ließ und fast schon wieder erregt wurde, bei so einem Traumkörper.

„Dray?" flüsterte Harry nun und streichelte ihn liebevoll über die Haare.

„Hm?" meinte dieser glücklich.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Bin es schon so lange"

Mit einem Ruck saß Draco aufrecht in seinem Bett, tastete sich ab und hätte vor Wut aufschreien können, da er noch immer ein Mädchen war.

„Shit!" quiekte er auf einmal und konnte sich nicht mehr ein bekommen.

„Dich bekomme ich auch noch, Potter. Und wenn du genauso scharf bist, wie im Traum, dann WOW, dann lasse ich dich nie wieder gehen"murmelte er nun und fühlte sich seltsam unbefriedigt. Irgendetwas fehlte, doch war es nicht der Sex, sondern eher das Gefühl, neben Harry Potter zu liegen, sich an ihn zu kuscheln oder aufzuwachen.

„Ich vermiss dich irgendwie"nuschelte er in die Stille, wobei nun sein Vorhang aufgezogen wurde und Hermine sich in sein Bett stürzte.

„G-Granger?" keifte er los, als sie den Vorhang wieder zuzog und am ganzen Leib zitterte. Dracos Wut war verflogen, da er sah, wie schlimm es dem Mädchen ging.

„Was ist los mit dir?"fragte er besorgt, wobei er sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso er sich so verhielt. Langsam mochte er sie – NEIN! Das war Granger, verdammt!

**Harrys Traum:**

Harry flog wie üblich, wenn er sich wieder einmal Nachts aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlich, seine Runden und genoss es, so frei fliegen zu können. Als er genug für heute hatte, setzte er sanft zur Landung an, wobei seine Augen funkelten und seine Wangen gerötet waren. Kurz nahm er seine Brille ab und putzte sie, wobei er nur verschwommen eine Gestalt auf sich zuschreiten sah. Hastig setzte er nun seine Brille auf, wobei er Diana ausfindig machen konnte, die nun mit einem warmen Lächeln auf ihn zuschritt, kurz vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht"meinte sie heiser, wobei ihre Augen glänzten und Harry schluckte.

„Warum denn?"fragte er dümmlich, schenkte ihr dennoch ein schönes Lächeln.

„Deshalb" säuselte sie, legte ihre Lippen auf die von Harry, wobei dieser nun erstaunt die Augen aufriss, doch schnell wieder schloss. Diese Lippen konnten verzaubern, verführten ihn in eine andere Welt. Er begegnete den Kuss, intensivierte ihn, zog Diana zu sich und küsste sie mit einem Verlangen, der ihr den Atem verschlug. Als sie sich lösten, sah er sie schuldbewusst an, ließ seine Hände sinken.

„Es tut mir leid, Di, irgendwie empfinde ich etwas für dich. Du siehst ihm so ähnlich und ich fühle mich wie der letzte Arsch, aber ich kann einfach nicht, ich bin zu sehr in Draco verliebt"murmelte er, wobei Diana noch immer lächelte.

„Dann habe ich ein Geschenk für dich"zwitscherte sie nun, drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und verwandelte sich. Vor ihm stand nun Draco, der ihn lüstern anblickte und Harry den Atem verschlug.

„Aber wie..."

„Keine Panik Harry, ich bin es. Das war schon immer ich, ich hatte mich nur verwandelt. Aber da du es mir gestanden hast, konnte ich mich nun endlich zurückverwandeln. Und nun, bin ich hier"Harry sah ihn perplex an, wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Doch Draco wusste es. Langsam schritt er noch näher an Harry heran, versenkte seine Hand in Harrys weichem Haar und beugte sich vor. Zart trafen sich ihre Lippen abermals und Harry erkannte diese sofort. Schon erwiderte er den Druck, wobei Draco sanft mit der Zunge über Harrys Lippen fuhr, somit um Einlass bat. Harry seufzte glücklich auf, öffnete seinen Mund und ließ ihn gewähren. Der Kuss schmeckte süß, wurde vertieft, wurde leidenschaftlicher und Harry drängte sich an den etwas größeren, steigerte sich in diesen atemberaubenden Kuss hinein. Draco stöhnte in Harrys Mund, seine zweite Hand knetete Harrys süßen, kleinen Hintern. Schon lösten sich seine Lippen, er sah Harry verschleiert an und wisperte „Ich liebe dich so sehr"Schon verschloss er abermals dessen Mund und Harry war glücklich.

Er merkte gar nicht, wie er langsam zu Boden glitt, spürte nun die Grashalme, die frisch und kühl sich in seinen Umhang bohrten, wobei Draco sich auf ihn legte und mit seinen Händen über Harrys Körper glitt. Harry bekam nur am Rande mit, wie dieser ihn auszog, langsam, aber doch flink zugleich. Schon lag Harry nackt auf seinem Umhang, als der Kuss gelöst wurde. Draco sah sich seine Geliebten lange an, wobei er sich die Lippen leckte und ein „Du bist so heiß, Darling"von sich gab.

Harry war mehr als erregt, seine Wangen glühten, als er sich abstützte und mit einer Hand anfing, Draco zu entkleiden. Draco schupste sanft die Hand weg, stand auf und zog sich langsam vor Harry aus. Als er bei seiner Boxershorts ankam, bestaunte der Mond dessen absolute traumhafte Figur, brachte sie noch mehr zur Geltung. Harrys Blick fixierte die Mitte, wobei Draco nun seine Shorts auszog und sein steifes Glied groß und mächtig zum Vorschein kam, Harry dabei aufstöhnte.

„Komm zu mir, mein Engel"wisperte Harry erregt und Draco legte sich seitlich zu ihm. Die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, sie rieben ihre Körper aneinander, streichelten sich lustvoll und massierten gegenseitig ihre erregten Glieder. Stöhnen erfüllte die Nacht, wobei Dracos Mund und Zunge Harrys Hals abfuhr, daran saugte und leckte, selber stöhnte.

„Du schmeckst nach mehr mein Liebling"stöhnte Draco weiter und massierte wieder Harrys Glied, saugte an den harten Brustwarzen von Harry, wobei der aufkommende Wind sein übriges tat, Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam und wild aufstöhnte, sich durchbog.

„Ja, mein kleiner Tiger, du bekommst schon, was du willst"raunte Draco mit einem Lächeln, wobei seine Lippen weiter wanderten, seine Zunge tief in Harrys Bauchnabel stieß und Harry tief stöhnte. Als er bereits unten ankam, setzte er sich auf seine Knie, sodass Harry erstaunt aufblickte. Draco lächelte ihn leidenschaftlich an, hob Harrys Knie hoch und begann, seinen Oberschenkel zu küssen, diesen schmatzend, mit Blickkontakt zu Harry, hinunterzuwandern, wobei Harry abgehackt atmete, nur noch dessen Lippen spürte. Draco wanderte immer weiter Richtung Mitte, bis er endlich angekommen war.

Harry schloss, sich um ihn alles drehend, die Augen und atmete heftig ein und aus, spürte Dracos warmen Atem an seiner Eichel. Schon schlossen sich warme Lippen um sein Glied, saugten begierig daran, brachten Harry beinahe zum Höhepunkt. Draco saugte und leckte an Harrys Glied, massierte seine Hoden, wobei Harry nun aufschrie, sich in dem Gras verkrallte und heftig nach Luft schnappte. Seine heißen Lenden wurden von Blitze durchzuckt, je weiter Draco ihn aufnahm. Draco leckte abermals mit seiner Zunge an dessen Schaft, hörte, wie Harry aufjaulte, bald so weit war.

Dann ließ er ab, doch Harry spürte abermals seinen Mund, wie dieser an seinen Hoden saugte, seine Zunge tiefer wanderte, sein Becken anhob. Harry schrie auf, als dessen Zunge in seinen Eingang stieß, kurz drüber leckte, wieder an seinen Hoden saugte und einen Finger in ihm einfuhr. Harry sah Sterne, keuchte vor sich hin, spürte den zweiten Finger in sich und wie sich diese bewegten. Harrys Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, Dracos Finger immer schneller, wobei nun der dritte hinzukam.

„Mehr!" keuchte Harry nun, wobei Draco diese tief in Harry versank und dessen Punkt ausgiebig massierte.

„aaaaahhhhhh!" schrie Harry auf einmal, bäumte sich auf, wobei der Wind wie eine Liebkosung über seinen nackten, wundervollen, sexy Körper strich und dessen Brustwarzen anblies, Gänsehaut erzeugte. Draco lächelte vor sich hin, doch sein Glied zuckte verdächtig. Er wollte diesen Jungen haben, jetzt auf der Stelle. Durch Harrys Lustschrei wäre er beinahe gekommen, so setzte er nun an, hielt Harrys Beine seitlich fest und drang nun mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, sanft und langsam in ihn hinein.

Harry riss die Augen auf, sah auf Draco, der verzückt seine Augen geschlossen hatte, sich immer weiter in Harry versenkte, bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte. Nun legte er sich auf Harry drauf, nahm seine Hände und hielt sie oberhalb von Harrys Kopf fest. Dieser schlang seine Füße um dessen Hüften und keuchte mit Draco um die Wette. Ohne sich aus den Augen zu lassen, fing Draco an sich zu bewegen, spannte dabei seine Bauchmuskeln an und bewegte so sein Becken kraftvoll vor und zurück. Seinen Po spannte er immer wieder dabei an und somit versenkte er sich immer wieder stürmisch in ihn.

„Oh mein Gott, Baby, du bist so heiß, so eng, so vollkommen" schnurrte Draco nun, wobei sein Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ernst blieb, er vor sich hin stöhnte.

„Ja, ich spüre es, tiefer, bitte. Schneller, ich halte das nicht mehr aus.."raunzte Harry nun und wand sich unter ihm wie ein Fisch auf den trockenen. Draco sah ihn noch immer in die Augen, stieß trotzdem härter zu, hielt seine Hände fest über dessen Kopf zusammen und rammte sich immer wieder in Harry vor. Dieser schrie auf, schrie ihn an, ihn noch fester zu nehmen, tiefer zu dringen.

Draco stöhnte und keuchte noch immer, küsste hart Harrys Lippen, schob brutal und leidenschaftlich zugleich seine Zunge hindurch und stieß, so fest er konnte in Harry hinein. Er wurde schneller, mühelos und geschmeidig schienen seine Bewegungen, wobei sein breiter Rücken durch dessen Muskelspiele gezeichnet wurde. Harry stöhnte in Dracos Mund, hatte er bei einem jeden Stoß genau den Punkt getroffen, glaubte, verglühen zu müssen. Dies war eindeutig der schärfste Sex, den Harry je mit einem Mann, nein, generell, hatte. Doch dann kam der letzte Stoß, der Harry über die Kippe springen ließ. Er schrie hart in Dracos Mund, wobei dieser fest seine Lippen auf die von Harry behielt, genauso laut aufschrie und sich explosionsartig in Harry ergoss. Keuchend küssten sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen kurz auf den Mund, Draco zog sich zurück und betrachtete Harry eingehend.

„Du bist alles, was ich mir je gewünscht hatte. Danke, dass es dich gibt. Ich liebe dich über alles, ich gebe dich nicht mehr her. Das war der schärfste Sex, den ich jemals hatte"flüsterte Draco an dessen Lippen, legte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich fest an Harry. Dieser schloss schnell seine Hände um seinen Liebsten, küsste ihn zart auf den Mund und nuschelte „Ich werde dich auch nie wieder her geben, dafür liebe auch ich dich zu sehr"

„HARRY, HARRY!"Schon wurden seine Vorhänge aufgezogen, wobei Harry bemerkte, dass seine Shorts klebrig war. Gott sei Dank hatte er die Decke darüber gezogen. Ron sprang auf sein Bett und deutete auf den Armreif. Doch bevor er was sagte, zog er seine Vorhänge zu und legte sich neben Harry.

„Ich hasse meine Brüder! Ha-Hattest du auch so einen...na ja... Traum gehabt?"Ron wurde rot und starrte auf seinen Armreif. Harry nickte, seine Stimme klang brüchig.

„Ja, hatte ich! Scheiße! Das war ein verdammt heißer Traum" gluckste er nun und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ja? Du auch? Von wem handelte er?"

„Draco – WOW"

„Meiner von Hermine und WAS sie alles konnte! Mann, wenn sie echt so ist, wie in diesem Traum, dann.."Ron schluckte den Rest des Satzes hinunter, wobei Harry nickte.

„Verstehe ich sehr gut Ron. Mir geht es mit Draco genauso. Ohhh! 3 Monate ohne ihn! Und wenn er wieder kommt?"Harry wurde traurig, wobei Ron nun über sein Haar strich.

„Hey Kumpel, das wird schon und wenn ich Malfoy einen Arschritt geben muss, damit er dich endlich sieht!"

„Tja, gesehen hatte er mich ja. Als ich neue Klamotten gekauft hatte und mir die Augen korrigieren ließ. Zabini und er standen vor dem Laden und hatten mich angeglotzt. Fast so, wie du Hermine manchmal ansiehst, wenn sie sich sexy aufstylt"grinste Harry nun und Ron sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Also wenn DER genauso geglotzt hat, wie ich Hermine manchmal ansehe, dann fährt er eindeutig auf dich ab!"grinste Ron nun und nickte zufrieden.

„Meinst du?"

„Ähm, ich bin zwar nicht schwul, aber du siehst echt sehr gut aus Harry. Wäre ich schwul oder ein Mädchen, würde ich dich so ansehen. Aber sag das bloß nicht Hermine! Klar? Und ich bin auch nicht schwul. Ich will dich nur aufheitern, ja?"Ron sah ihn streng an und Harry lachte.

„Klar Mann, alles ok. Ich habe nichts gehört!"

„Hey, sollten wir nicht noch mal den Brief ansehen, den George und Fred uns geschrieben haben? Ich bin mir sicher, da finden wir noch einen Hinweis, na?"Harry nickte, sprang aus dem Bett, nachdem er den Vorhang aufgezogen hatte, legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund und nickte Ron zu, dass dieser voraus schritt. Kurz schnappte sich dieser seinen Zauberstab, reinigte sich leise und schmiss ihn aufs Bett. Obwohl er nur in Boxershorts herumlief, schritt er dennoch die Stufen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Denn auch Ron hatte nicht mehr an.

„Schieß schon los, Granger"raunzte Draco nun und drehte sie zu sich herum.

„Ich, ich iiiiich ha-habe von Ron geträumt"

„Ach so"nuschelte Draco enttäuscht, wobei Hermine den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht nur SO ein Traum, ein heißer Traum"flüsterte sie nun, obwohl sie niemand, durch den Zauber, höre konnte.

„Ehrlich? Schieß los?"Draco war neugierig geworden und setzte sich ihr nun gegenüber.

„Wir hatten Sex, aber nicht normalen, er war absolut HEISS!"zischte sie nun ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf, wurde rot und sah Draco verschämt an.

„Tja, willkommen im Club"murmelte Draco nun und Hermine sah Draco nachdenklich an.

„Wie bitte? Du hast auch von Ron geträumt?"fragte sie heiser, wobei Draco die Augen aufriss.

„Hä? WAS? Spinnst du? Nein, ich habe von....also von...uhm..Potter geträumt"Draco senkte sein Haupt und wurde genauso rot.

„Und?"

„Wow, also wenn er echt so begabt ist, wie im Traum, dann...scheiße" nuschelte Draco und schüttelte unfassbar den Kopf.

„Sooo heiß Süße?"grinste Hermine nun und Draco lächelte sie das erste mal ehrlich an.

„WOW" war das einzige, was er raus bringen konnte.

„Ich sagte doch, die beiden führen was im Schilde! Und DU wolltest ja wieder einmal nicht auf mich hören!"brauste Hermine auf und Draco schmollte.

„Ja ja, geht's wieder, bist du mit deiner Predigt fertig?"knurrte Draco nun und Hermine grinste.

„Ja, bin ich. Schauen wir nach, ob die noch was im Brief geschrieben haben? So wie ich die kenne, steht da noch was verschlüsselt oder so"grinste sie nun, wobei Draco wie wild nickte.

„Klar, du voran, Granger"Schon schoben sie die Vorhänge Beiseite und schlichen aus dem Schlafsaal um gleich darauf hin erschrocken stehen zu bleiben. Harry und Ron blieben in ihrer Bewegung ertappt stehen und glotzten die beiden Mädchen mit großen Augen an.

„hehe, hallo?"meinte Ron leise und kicherte, wurde rot, als er zu Hermine sah.

Peinlich berührt sahen sich die vier an, wurden rot um die Nasen, musterten sich gegenseitig. Besonders Draco Harry, der so sexy in diesen Shorts aussah und Hermine Ron, die dasselbe dachte. Beide Jungs drehten sich augenblicklich weg, da sie sonst enge Hosen bekommen würden. Ohne etwas zu sagen, steuerten alle vier auf den Brief zu, wobei Hermine schneller war, diesen aus Harrys Finger riss und ansah.

„Da steht nichts, verdammt!"knirschte sie, wobei Ron „Dreh ihn mal um"meinte. Gesagt, getan. Aller vier Personen Augen weiteten sich, als plötzlich eine Schrift erschien, wobei dort stand:

_Na Leute? Eine megaheiße Nacht gehabt? Diese Träume hatten es wohl in sich, was? Zeigt euch eure Sehnsüchte! Wir haben euch gewarnt! Ach noch was! In jedem Traum steckt ein Funke Wahrheit! Grüße Fred und George!_

„Diese Bastarde"grummelte Ron nun und starrte auf den Brief, wobei Hermine nun den Armreif abnahm, sich ihre Hand rieb. Die anderen machten es ihr nach, sahen sich rot geworden, an und lächelten.

„Ähm, wir sollten wohl schlafen gehen, was?"meinte Hermine nun und lief davon.

„Warte!" rief Ron aus und Hermine blieb stehen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah Ron auf sich zukommen.

„Von wem hast du geträumt, Mine"nuschelte er heiser und sah sie mit Verlangen an. Hermine öffnete den Mund und versank in seinen Augen.

„Von dir"flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Ich habe auch von dir geträumt"flüsterte er zurück, schritt auf sie zu, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zart aber leidenschaftlich. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte, während Harry und Draco die beiden verdattert ansahen, es nicht glauben konnten. Sanft lösten sich die beiden mit geröteten Wangen. Hermine lächelte, säuselte ein „Gute Nacht"küsste ihn nochmals kurz und lief leise summend in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Nacht Leute!"zwitscherte Ron nun und sprintete die Stufen hinauf. Harry und Draco blieben noch immer wie angewurzelt stehen, sahen sich ertappt an und blickten sofort zu Boden.

„Na dann, gute Nacht Potter"krächzte Draco nun und wollte schon gehen, als Harry ihn am Arm festhielt und Draco aufsah.

„Ich erbarme mich"grinste Harry nun, wobei Draco ihn erstaunt anblickte.

„Du erbarmst dich? Aber wieso? Was denn?"Dracos Frage wurde nicht beantwortet, doch spürte dieser sanfte Lippen, die sich an seine schmiegten. Draco wurde schwindlig, er schloss die Augen. Doch bevor es so richtig losgehen sollte, zog sich Harry zurück, lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte gleichzeitig.

„Gute Nacht und Schlaf gut"rief er noch und folgte Ron. Draco stand alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, griff sich auf die Lippen, die noch immer prickelten.

„Kein richtiger Kuss, aber der beste, den ich jemals hatte"nuschelte er verliebt und strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht.

„Kommst du?"grinste nun Hermine, wobei Draco zusammenzuckte und Hermine direkt neben ihn stehen sah.

„Hast du gesehen?"fragte er ungläubig und deutete auf die Stufen.

„Ja hab ich"kicherte sie nun und zog Draco mit sich.

„Er hat mich geküsst!"meinte er verliebt.

„Ja, ich habe gesehen, Di!"

„Wirklich? Du, Granger? Er hat mich tatsächlich geküsst!"

„Ja ja, schon gut"kicherte Hermine nun und zog den verliebten Draco mit sich.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Ruhig durchatmen, wird schon wieder. Hehe! Und jetzt zu euren Reviews! Ich danke euch vielmals! Leute, ich habe wieder soooo viele Antworten bekommen, ich fasse es ja voll nicht! Ihr seid einfach der **ABSOLUTE WAHNSINN!**_

**Zuzi alias Susi:** Hey Süße! Na bitte, noch eine aus meiner Nähe! Genial! Und ja, ich bin verrückt, eher irre, um es treffend zu beschreiben. Hast du auch dieses Chap gelesen? Gefällt es dir? Ist ein wenig heiß halt, hoffe, es hat dich nicht umgehauen! Viel Spaß bei meinen anderen Storys! Hoffe, du schaust wieder mal bei mir rein!

**Deedochan:** Juhu Schatzi! Danke nochmals für deinen Anruf, war genial von dir! Also bitte, nicht die Zehen anhauen! Hat dir die Omaunterwäsche gefallen? Freut mich! Tja, Draco alleine im Mädchenschlafsaal, siehst ja, was daraus geworden ist! Hehe. Hast mir wieder ein Mail geschrieben? Hab nämlich keines bekommen snief. Dickes Bussi, hdgdl!

**GefallenerEngel:** Na bitte, hat dir gefallen! Außerdem – so ein langes Review? WOW. Ja, wo Draco überall hin will.. Ich hätte Blaise Unterwäsche auch gerne gesehen und wieder kein Foto! Brav! Hast wieder dazugelernt? Hehe. Nein, war nur ein Scherz. Schreibst mir wieder oder bist sprachlos?

**WhiteRoseOfDarkness:** Tja, muss schlimm sein, die Vorstellung auf einmal ein Junge zu sein, wenn man immer ein Mädchen ist! Ja, Frechheit! Was bildet sich Blaise eigentlich ein? Eigersüchtig? Draco? Niemals! Kicher..Die Rache ist ja bekanntlich süß –grins-. Schön dass dir die Pairings gefallen! Du, das freut mich voll! Tja, weißt, ich fand das letzte Chap nicht so zum lachen, freut mich umso mehr, wenn du es doch konntest! Ich liebe Anspielungen, merkt man das? Hehe. Hermine liebt es in „natur"zu sein. Aber als sie Draco sah... Dein Gedankengang war richtig. Draco wurde unter all den Mädchen nicht scharf. Ja, lange Chaps schreiben ist mühsam, aber die Arbeit lohnt sich, wenn ich liebe Kommis bekomme. Ist wie der Aufwind, wenn man fliegt. Ähm...hä..egal. Hoffe, du schreibst wieder! Knuddels, hdal!!!!

**Elen Sirilon:** nix da? Hehe. Süß bist du, danke! Ist Ron jetzt noch süßer? Draco braucht noch ähm...warte...3-4 Chaps, bis er wieder normal ist, dann ist er wieder ein Junge und dann..pfeif..Hat die der Lemonteil gefallen? Hm? Sag schon! Hihi. Knuddels...!!! Grins.. aha, viele Smilies..jab..ok! Gecheckt! Und wie heißt jetzt? Darf ich dich knutschen? KNUTSCH! Hab dich lieb! Hehe.

**DarkLuzie:** Dir um den Hals fliegen muss! Mauseherzilein! Hehe. Und? Wars nach deinem Geschmack? Kannst noch sitzen? Mund zu.. hehe. Ah, du willst zugucken beim schreiben? Musst am Samstag herkommen, dann geht's. hihi. Schatz, ich nehm dich überall hin mit! Immer und überall! Haben dir also meine Einfälle gefallen? Riesenkrake? Blaise in Opaunterhosen? Draco eifersüchtig? Ja, Draco hats drauf Schatz! Schatz, deine kommis sind einfach super! Knutsch dich, lieb dich sehr! Bis dann! BUSSIS!!

**Phoenixfeder:** Jaja, die Hose von Blaise hat es jeden angetan. Grins. Nein? Draco verrät sich anders, durch ein „Zeichen"aber mehr sag ich nicht dazu. Hehe. Gut erzogen ist diese „Mädchen"in der Tat nicht! Der Weise kommt, wenn Draco wieder ein Junge ist. Grins! Du gehst fremd!!! –kreisch-. Na ok.. Schmoll. Nein, passt schon! Hdal!!!! Schreibst mir wieder? Hm? Knutschas!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Hey! Blaise sieht so abgefetzt aus. Was hast denn mit dem aufgeführt? Du schlimme du. Hihi. Jaja, die Hasiunterwäsche hat jedem gefallen, auch mir! Hehe. Hoffe, dieses hat dir auch gefallen! Knutschas!!

**Tinkita:** Tja, im Falle dass Dray einmal bei Harry übernachtet, wird da nichts platonisch bleiben, leider. ABER, mal abwarten! Grins. Ganz liebe Grüße an dich! Danke!

**Duivel:** Hey, die Übersetzung die du gestartet hast, ist affengeil. Geht's da bald weiter? –unschuldigguck-. Hunde? WOW, genial! Super! So weit weg wohnst du? Mei, voll arm du! Ich liebe peinliches! Alles was zum lachen ist! Die Unterhose, die Eifersucht! Pst, nicht so viel verraten, was passiert! Hehe. Nein, Draco wird sich nicht zurückverwandeln, wenn er bei Harry ist. Nein. Und? Haben sich deine Erwartungen erfüllt? Bin schon gespannt auf dein Kommi. Juhu! Nein, hab nix vergessen, hatte nur nie Zeit, dafür hab ich ein langes Chap geschrieben! Jetzt zufrieden? Grins. Schminkstunde kommt erst! Und Blaise Rache kommt auch noch. Huch! Zu viel verraten.. Dir auch liebe Grüße! Bis dann hoffe ich!

**Tash:** Schön dass du lachen konntest! Juhu! Freut mich voll! Jab, die Unterhosen hätte ich auch gerne! Uah! –wegrenn-. Und nun? Lebst du noch? Hast es gelesen? Bis dann!!!

**Angelfall und SilverSnake:** juhu ihr beiden Süßen! Meine Antwort fällt etwas spärlicher aus, weil dieses Chap schon so lang war und meine Finger wehtun. Sorry! Schön dass ihr lachen konntet! Stimmt, ist eigentlich eine Mis Malfoy, oder? Peinlich. Einfach drüber hinweg sehen. Danke! –rotwerde- Danke! Mein Schreibstil wurde besser? Manchmal hab ichs drauf, dann schreibe ich wieder solche Sätze, die nach dem Weisen klingen –würg-. Komisch, aber wahr. Jab, Di soll ihre Tage bekommen, aber das kommt noch. Hehe. Wird lustig! Grins. WOW, Blumen! Champus! Unglaublich, ihr zwei! –knutschenmuss-. Schokokekse? Jam! Schreibt ihr mir wieder? Büüddee. Vermiss euch so...Knutschis!

**t-m-r:** Während ich ein chap reinstelle, schreibst du 4. hehe. Aber ich muss noch anderes erledigen, somit sorry fürs lange warten! Ja, malfoy in Gryffindor! Hehe. Komisch, alle mögen diese Unterhosen. Grins. Harry wird es herausfinden, wenn Draco wieder ein Junge ist, durch einen blöden Zufall. Mehr sag ich nicht. Knuddels an dich und danke vielmals!!!

**TiaAngano:** Süße, danke fürs Mail! Schreib dir auch wieder! Du und deine Tagträume, grins. Ich liebe Harry und Dray! Seufz! Ja, schätze, sind einige Jungs dabei die mir schreiben und auf das bin ich besonders stolz! Sind süß die Jungs, dürften ruhig mehr sein! Ja, michael serpent kenne ich. Durch Zufall. Ne süße Maus übersetzt ne Geschichte für mich! Ich lieb sie sehr. Hehe. Lese schon englisch, aber verstehen? Anderes Ufer...ähm..nein, so mein ich es nicht. Mist. Hab dich lieb, bis dann!

**Babsel:** Hey Süße! Nicht? Was würdest denn machen? Den Mädls nachsteigen, wenn du ein Junge wärst? Ich schon! Oder schwul werden, wenn Draco oder Harry da wären pfeif. Bekomm ich wieder ein Mail von dir! Bis dann Bussis an dich!

**Angie:** Super! Auch dich konnte ich zum lachen bringen! Genial, danke! Freut mich voll! Tja, Blaise hat das nicht gecheckt, deshalb. Pfeif, ich wäre auch abgehauen und zwar genau in diesem Moment! Tja, Diana ist sehr süß, aber als Draco gefällt sie mir noch mehr! Nein, das Essen war beendet. Habe ich das falsch formuliert? Uje. Sorry. Knuddels!

**Enlothiel:** Hab schon dort hingeschaut. Wo genau soll ich sie online stellen? Schreibst es mir? Wie ich genau hinkomme? Dann mach ich das vielleicht! Gibt's dort auch geniale Fics zu lesen? Solche wie ich sie schreibe mit Lemon? Pfeif. Nein, Draco bleibt er, auch wenn er ein Mädchen ist. Auf das lege ich wert! Hehe. Hat dir dieser gefallen? Schreibst mir wieder? Bis dann!

**Severina33:** Tja, diese Peinlichkeiten! Die können es alle! Laut? Tja, ist ja ein Schweigezauber ums Bett rum, also wars nicht so laut. Grins. Hats dir gefallen? Bis dann und ich hoffe, du schreibst wieder! Knuddels!!!

**Moin:** Unfreundlich? Geh bitte, vergessen! Nehm das nicht so ernst auf die Schulter. Du bist ok und Ramona auch! Also alles klar? Lach! Hoffe, Bauchschmerzen vor lachen! Hoffe, bis dann wieder mal!

**Ashumaniel:** Juhu süßes Mausi! Draco kann nie die Finger von sich lassen. Hehe. Na bitte! Die beiden Chaps haben es dir ja angetan! Einkaufsbummel mit Hermine, Zusammentreffen mit den anderen, die peinlichen Fragen, dann der Zug und die peinliche unterhaltung und jetzt das hier mit Blaise in Unterhosen! Sorry, wenn ich mich kurz halte mein Herz, aber meine Finger schmerzen schon so und ich wollte dieses chap so schnell wie möglich reinstellen! Hat es gefallen? Was sagst dazu? Ich werde mich bessern, bei nächsten Mal werde ich dann ausführlicher antworten, versprochen! Hab ich lieb, viele Knutschas an dich! Und vielen dank an dich du Süße Nicht böse sein...snief... noch was! Deine Reviews sind immer sooo lang und so wundervoll. Ich weiß es voll zu schätzen! Bitte sei nicht enttäuscht! Hab dich doch lieb...snief.

**Lara-Lynx:** Ja, Häschen, hehe. Armer Blaise! Darfst ihn für eine Nacht trösten, ja? Aber bringe ihn mir heil zurück, weil ich ihn noch brauche. Partner/in für ihn? Weiß ich noch nicht um ehrlich zu sein. Du bist brav? Ja, und Engel spielen mit den Teufeln Poka... hehe. Knuddels!

**Baerchen23:** Gelle? Ich liebe Peinlichkeiten! Hihi. Tja, hast jetzt schon bemerkt, wie Draco sich verhält, voll untypisch! ABER: er wird schon lockerer, gehört allmählich dazu. Und? Bis geschockt von diesem chap? Bis dann! Alles Liebe! Was die anderen Storys angeht – die sind abgeschlossen, sorry

**Kaktus:** du! Du! Und? Hat es dir gefallen? Hat dir das Lemon gereicht? –teuflischgrins- Pfeif...hui!

**Arwen:** Und wie siehts aus? Kannst wieder Kommis schreiben? Sehr komisch! Gell? Hab ich es gut hinbekommen, wie Draco den Jungen niederblafft! Er ist zwar ein Mädchen, ist aber weiterhin ein Junge. Kompliziert, finde ich. Tja, warte mal ab, was Harry noch alles so macht! Draco könnte Schauspieler werden, da hast du Recht! Blaise hat seine Strafe bekommen, doch die lässt er nicht auf sich sitzen. Gemeinheit. Jaja, die Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was leiden schafft. Jab, Draco ist in Gryffindor. Schlimm? Cool!! Hehe. Ist mal was anderes, finde ich! Süße, deine Antworten sind immer so lieb beschrieben und so lang! Da aber mein Chap schon so lang ist, gehe ich diesmal nicht auf alles ein. Nicht böse sein bitte! Sonst fallen mir die Finger ab und dann kommt nichts dabei raus! Hui! Nervtötende Fragen? Nein! Ich liebe Fragen! Zeigt Interesse an meiner Geschichte! Her damit! Dickes Knutscha an dich meine Süße!!! Keksi angenommen, danke!

**Toffie:** Tja, diese Geschichte, hat nichts mit der allgemeinen Logik zu tun. Denn dann würde allen auffallen, dass dies Malfoy Draco ist. Da hast du Recht und ja die Personen sind OOC, habe ich aber schon erwähnt. Tja, ich akzeptiere deine Meinung, nur bei MIR ist Draco halt ein Gryffindor geworden. Deshalb muss er sich nicht in seinem Wesen ändern! In meiner FF ist nicht alles perfekt, aber ich schreibe sie so, weil sie mir so gefällt! Im Falle, dass es das auch für dich ist – dass sie dir weiterhin gefällt, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du diese weiter liest! Und wenn nicht, bleibt es natürlich dir überlassen! Grins.

**Kylyen:** Halleluja zurück! Gleich alle vier? Brav warst! Sehr brav! Jab, Draco als Mädchen und doch vollkommen untypisch. Grins. Weißt, ich finde es genial, wenn du so darüber lachen kannst! Genau, das wollte ich haben! Schön! Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dich nicht zu sehr geschockt! Warnung stand ja dabei!!! Knuddels!

**Isabelle de Lioncourt:** Sind deine Nerven nun beruhigt? Habe mich bemüht! Lebst noch? Hoffe doch!

**Knuddels an dich, schreibst mir wieder?**

So, meine Lieben! Nochmals ein fettes SORRY, weil ich nicht so ausführlich geantwortet habe! Dachte mir aber, euch wäre es lieber, wenn das Chap schneller drinnen steht! Grins. Ich danke euch tausend Mal für die Lieben Kommis, Lob und Kritik! Sehr lieb von euch!

Wir lesen uns wieder! Bis daaaaaannnnn! –weglaufenmuss- wo ist das klo? Mal für kleine Drachendamen muss....hehe...hab ich das laut gedacht? uah! Der Weise hab mich erschreckt! Maammiii! Mist! Uah! –wegrenn-


	6. Spionage, monatliche Frauenprobleme und ...

**Hallo meine Süßen!**

Und da bin ich wieder! -winke!- -blödgrins-

Da ich beruflich und auch privat vollkommen ausgelastet bin, schaffe ich es nicht immer so schnell updaten zu können. Seid mir deshalb bitte nicht böse! Doch diesmal habe ich angefangen zu schreiben und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören! WOW. Und da ist es schon! Das neue chap für euch!

Ach noch was – ich habe bei **ANGELFALL** gelesen, dass sie gehört hat – **es seien sämtliche FF´s gelöscht worden, weil die Antworten auf Reviews zu lange waren.** Tja, ich schätze, ich bin eventuell der nächste Kandidat. Und da ich will, dass meine FF noch weiterhin besteht, muss ich mich wohl oder übel etwas kürzer halten. Sorry, deshalb. –snief-

Mir ist lieber, ihr habt was zu lesen, als meine Geschichte ist weg, weil ich so lange Antworten gebe. Hoffe, ihr seid mir deshalb nicht böse.

Beantwortete Reviews findet ihr nach dem Chap! Denn das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen, dafür seid ihr mir zu wichtig! –jawohl!-

Hoffe, ihr habt Spaß mit diesem Chap! Und ihr schreibt mir weiterhin brav Reviews, denn ich werde auch weiterhin alle einzeln beantworten, wenn nicht so lange wie vorher. –zwinker-.

**So und nun viel Spaß damit!**

Alles Liebe, hab euch lieb!

Eure Gugi!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 6

**Spionage, monatliche Frauenprobleme und Schminkversuche**

****

Harry lag noch lange wach, als er wieder zurück ins Bett gegangen war. Immerzu musste er über den heißen Traum der von Draco und Diana handelte, nachdenken. Ob da was Wahres dran war? Aber wie sollte dies denn nur möglich sein? Wieder kam ihm dieser Brief von den Zwillingen ins Gedächtnis.

_In einem jeden Traum steckt ein Funken Wahrheit._

Nun, sollte dies wieder einer ihrer Scherze sein? Oder konnte es der Wahrheit entsprechen? Aber was denn? Wünschte er sich so sehr, dass Diana gleichzeitig Draco war? Nun, dieselbe Art hatten sie ja. Und wie Draco auch, nannte Di sie immer beim Nachnamen. Nicht das dies weiterhin schlimm wäre. Harry wälzte sich weiter im Bett umher, konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn dieser Traum keiner gewesen wäre? Hätten er und Draco doch die Chance zusammen zu kommen?

Noch immer spürte er seine Lippen kribbeln. Er war vollkommen durcheinander. Obwohl sich ihre Lippen nur kurz getroffen hatten, war dies, als würde die Sonne aufgehen. Harry hatte schon viele Mädchen geküsst, auch Jungen und schließlich kam er drauf, dass er doch schwul war. Wieso dann, zum Henker, reagierte er so auf eine flüchtige Berührung der Lippen von einem Mädchen? Na gut, nicht von irgendeinem Mädchen, nein von Diana Malfoy.

Sie ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immer wieder verglich er Diana mit Draco und immer wieder kam er zu dem Schluss, die beiden könnten in der Tat ein und dieselbe Person sein. Doch da war wieder ein Hacken – Draco Malfoy würde NIEMALS nach Gryffindor kommen! Und WIE konnte es sein, dass genau dieser zu einem Mädchen wurde? 3 Monate also würde sie hier sein, wobei schon zwei Wochen vergangen waren. Zwar verhielten sich beide irgendwie gleich, doch wieder nicht. Diana war irgendwie anders als Draco. Hilfsbereiter.

Ihm war schon öfters aufgefallen, dass Di, genauso wie Draco, ihre Maske aufhatte, immer wieder die „harte"spielen musste. Doch hinter dieser Maske versteckte sich ein Mädchen, welches Freundschaft suchte, oder Liebe. Und immer wieder war sie zu ihm gekommen. Harry fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart gefangen und frei zugleich. Er wollte seine Liebe zu Draco an ihr nicht mit Verrat gelten, er wollte ihm treu sein. Doch wieso? Er war nicht hier und die Chancen standen mehr als schlecht, dass er diesen auch bekommen würde.

Aber was wäre, wenn Diana doch Draco wäre? Harry war hin und her gerissen, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Also beschloss er folgendes: er würde sie im Auge behalten, sie studieren um dann herauszufinden, ob sie nun die Cousine von Draco war oder doch er selbst. Harry wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Und was wäre, wenn sie doch Draco war? Wünschte er sich dies? War sie deshalb so ausgerastet im Zug, als er von Zabini erzählt hatte? Ihre Augen sprühten geradezu vor Wut, als er es ihr und seinen Freunden gebeichtet hatte. Sie meinte, sie würde im Auftrag von Draco handeln. Doch war dem auch so? Wenn sie es schon früher gewusst hatte, wieso war sie dann im Zug so ausgeflippt? In dieser Zeit, in der sie hier bei ihnen war, hatte er sie beobachtet. Jede Handlung, jede Bewegung, alles was sie sagte. Und irgendwie stimmte alles überein, sie verhielt sich genauso wie Draco sich verhalten würden. Oder?

Nein, Draco war ein eingebildeter Macho, der selbstverliebt war, Harry nie wahrgenommen hatte. Nein, nicht ganz. Als Harry sich umstylen ließ und Zabini und Draco vor dem Laden antraf, hatte Harry das erste Mal etwas anderes in Dracos Augen sehen können. Bewunderung, Unfassbarkeit, Sehnsucht und...Liebe? Nein, das war zu viel des guten. Harry schallte sich selber einen Idioten, nur weil er sich etwas wünschte, was wahrscheinlich nie passieren würde.

Harry gab es auf. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Doch würde er Diana genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, aufpassen, wie sie sich verhielt und dann würde er schon draufkommen. Ob er in sie verliebt war? Wohl eher nicht, er liebte Draco über alles. Doch irgendwas an ihr reizt ihn. Er hatte sie gerne, sehr gerne und dieses Gefühl wurde immer mächtiger und stärker zugleich. Er wünschte sich, sie oder Draco währen hier bei ihm, er könnte einen von beiden in den Armen halten. Doch sie würde verschwinden, in fast 2 ½ Monaten. Und er würde sie vermissen. Auch wenn er dies nicht gewollt hätte, er hatte sie gerne, wie sie war. Sie war in den letzten zwei Wochen eine sehr gute Freundin für ihn geworden. Er würde sie gerade deshalb schrecklich vermissen.

Mit einem Seufzer drehte er sich wieder herum, schwelgte noch immer in Gedanken und schlief nun doch ein. Er wusste nicht, dass weiter unten, im Mädchenschlafsaal eine junge Dame lag, die fast dieselben Gedanken hatte wie er.

Draco wälzte sich genauso im Bett herum und bekam dieses dämliche Grinsen einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht. Er dachte an den Kuss. So süß, so verlockend und so schnell wieder vorbei. Doch wieso hatte er ihn geküsst? Vielleicht, weil sie Hermine und Ron zugesehen hatte? Fast sehnsüchtig hatte sie die beiden angestarrt, sich sogar irgendwie für die beiden gefreut. Gefreut? Hallo! Das waren Weasley und Granger Herrgott! Wieso freute er sich für sie? Stand er unter einem Zauber? Mein Gott! Er wurde weich! Er bemerkte sein Herz! Verdammtes Herz! Er war kalt, ein Slytherin und basta! Und dennoch...

Nein, nein und wieder nein! Wieso bekam er diesen Potter nicht aus den Gedanken? Wie viele hatte er letztens flach gelegt? Und jetzt hatte er schon seit über einem Monat keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Genau! Nur daran konnte es liegen! Deshalb schrie seine Seele und Körper nach Berührungen! Aber er wollte nicht von irgendjemanden berührt werden, nein, er wollte von Harry Potter berührt werden! Seine Lippen gaben ein süßes Versprechen, eine Vorfreude auf kommende Ereignisse ab, wenn er einen Weg finden würde, ihn zu bekommen! Aber wie?

Hm, mal sehen, was stand zur Verfügung? Drogen? Gehirnwäsche? Alkohol? Hm, keine besonders gute Auswahl, doch letzteres könnte klappen. In einigen Tagen stand ein Quidditchspiel auf dem Plan und wie sollte es anders sein, spielten Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeneinander! Und wenn Gryffindor gewinnen würde? Wäre dann eine Party fällig! Und für diese würde er sorgen!

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Lippen. Oh ja! Sein Plan war geschmiedet. Er würde Harry bekommen. Scheiß auf dieses „Ich bin schwul Gelaber"Klar, Draco war auch schwul, nur wollte er es sich anfangs nicht eingestehen. Doch nun war er ein Mädchen und diese hatten auch ihre Reize! Und diese Weasley hatte ihn auf eine sehr gute Idee gebracht! Dessous! Mal sehen, was noch kommen würde. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Draco auch schon ein.

Einige Tage später dachte Draco noch immer an diesen Traum und was Harry alles mit ihm angestellt hatte! Wäre er ein Jung gewesen, er wäre mit einem „Problem"aufgewacht, oder mit einer nassen Hose. Doch er war noch immer ein Mädchen und daran würde sich nicht so vieles ändern. Mittlerweile war er über ein Monat hier und verstand sich mit den Gryffindors immer besser. Sehr komisch, er hatte immer gedacht, sie seien einfach nur behindert und zu blöd für alles. Doch einige von ihnen waren wirklich nett und nach einiger Zeit verstand Draco, was es hieß, Freundschaften zu pflegen. Ein jeder war für den anderen da und Draco konnte nur staunen. Was auch immer passierte, alle standen hinter ihm. Das kannte er bisher nicht. In Slytherin war ein jeder nur an sich selber interessiert, außer, es ging um Sex. Freundschaften, wenn man welche pflegte, waren auch sehr wichtig. Doch Stolz noch viel wichtiger. Und selten fand man dort einen wahren Freund. Grabbe? Goyle? Na klar! Die beiden hatten nichts in ihren Köpfen, außer einen Zettel wo „Gehirn"draufstehen würde. Zabini? Ja, er wohl eher. Doch auf diesen war er aus gewissen Gründen nicht gut anzusprechen.

Doch hier, in Gryffindor war der Stolz absolut fehl am Platz. Egal ob jemand lachte oder weinte, entweder lachte man mit und freute sich mit dieser Person, oder man hielt diese im Arm, wenn diese weinte. Kein Scham, kein falscher Stolz – und Draco dachte darüber nach. War dies, was ihm fehlte? Sich einfach mal gehen zu lassen? Einfach mal „er selber"zu sein? War es das? Vermisste er die Wärme und die Liebe? War er jemals verliebt gewesen? Nein. Doch jetzt? Wenn er Harry sah, verliebte er sich immer wieder aufs Neue, er bekam Herzklopfen, seine Hände wurden nass und er stotterte immer mehr. Mehrmals wünschte er sich, sich selber einen Arschtritt verpassen zu können. Aber irgendwie ging das nicht.

Keiner lachte ihn dann aus, meistens nickten sie verständlich oder gaben ihm Ratschläge. Obwohl alle wussten, dass Harry schwul war. Oder? Hatte er doch Chancen? Wie oft hatte er Hermine damit genervt, wie schön es war, als Harry ihn geküsst hatte. Als wäre es sein erster Kuss gewesen! Und irgendwie war es das auch. Sein erster Kuss, wenn man verliebt war.

Eines Morgens wachte er auf, streckte sich und gähnte laut. Inzwischen war es ihm egal, wie die Mädchen herumliefen. Er tat es ihnen gleich. Aber was ihm am Nerv ging, war – diese Ginny kam noch immer mit ihrem behinderten Problem mit diesem BH zu ihm! Wieso immer er! Öfters hatte er sie beobachtet. Kein Wunder, wieso sie ihn nicht aufbekam! Sie verschlief immer und dann hetzte sie ins Bad, zog sich irgendwie an - und am Abend? Da hatte sie dann den Salat und wer konnte ihr dann helfen? Natürlich nur er! Welch eine Fügung des Schicksals!

Heute war es soweit! Heute am Nachmittag würden sie nach Hogsmead gehen und darauf freute er sich schon. Hermine und Ron würden zusammen gehen und traurig war er gestern auf der Couch gesessen und hatte sich gefragt, wer mit ihm dort hin gehen würde. Er kam sich sehr einsam dabei vor, bis Harry plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn fragte, ob er mitkommen würde. Er hätte nichts vor und er würde sich freuen, wenn er ihn begleiten würde. Draco hatte übers gesamte Gesicht gestrahlt, sich blöd genickt und Harry hatte gelacht, wobei seine Augen so herrlich geleuchtet hatten, als wäre die Sonne gerade aufgegangen.

Draco zog den Vorhang beiseite und staunte. Wie üblich war Hermine schon auf, doch als er sich umdrehte und auch die andere Seite aufzog, war auch Ginnys Bett lehr. Nanu? Wo waren die beiden denn? Da hörte er auf einmal ein flüstern, welches aus dem Bad kam. Leisen Schrittes und überhaupt nicht neugierig schlich er auf leisen Sohlen zu diesem besagtem Zimmer, hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, die durch die angelehnte Türe kamen. Schon zog er diese leise auf und sah beide Mädchen, im Schlafgewand, wobei Hermine mit ihrem nackten Fuß auf die Kacheln tippte.

„Hey, Du Spannerin! Ich bin dran!"grummelte sie, wobei ein leises Räuspern erklang und beide Mädchen sich geschockt umdrehten. Doch als sie Draco erblickten, zogen sie ihn gehetzt ins Badezimmer, schlossen die Türe, legten einen Zauber darauf und sahen ihn böse an.

„Wieso bist du schon wach?"murrte Ginny und stand so, als würde sie etwas hinter sich verbergen.

„Oh, entschuldige dass ich munter wurde! Vielleicht solltet ihr mich mal k.o. schlagen, dann bin ich schnell wieder im Land der Träume" giftete Draco nun, wobei Ginny schuldbewusst auf den Boden blickte und Hermine peinlich berührt weg sah.

„Oh, entschuldige Di, das habe ich nicht so gemeint! Weißt du, wir haben uns so erschreckt, als du uns ertappt hast. Wir wollten alleine sein und..."

„Na ich kann ja wieder gehen und vergesse das hier einfach"murmelte Draco nun, wobei er hoffte, dass die beiden ihn hier behalten wollten. Zu gerne würde er erfahren, was die beiden gerade gemacht hatten.

„Nein, bleib bitte! Diana! Wenn du uns hoch und heilig versprichst, dass du NIEMANDEN etwas erzählst, dann weihen wir dich auch ein. Ok? Niemand weiß davon Bescheid und solltest du was ausplaudern, bringen wir dich eigenhändig um, verstanden?"sprach Ginny ihn ernsthaft an, wobei Draco eine Augenbraue hochzog und nickte.

„Ja klar! Ich bin bei Allem dabei! Also? Was geht ab?"grinste er nun und die beiden Mädchen schienen erleichtert zu sein, sahen sich nickend an und zogen Draco zu sich. Ginny machte einen Schritt beiseite und ließ Draco nun das Objekt ihrer Begierde betrachten.

„Was, beim Barte Merlin ist das denn?"keuchte Draco nun und wurde dadurch noch mehr neugieriger.

„Schau einfach hindurch, Süße"säuselte Hermine nun, wobei Ginny kichern musste. In der Wand befand sich auf einmal ein kleines Bullauge, wobei Draco sich nicht erinnern konnte, dies je gesehen zu haben.

„Aber das war doch sonst nicht..."

„Seit gestern – um genau zu sein"unterbrach ihn Ginny und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern.

„Und WEN habt ihr beobachtet? Woher habt ihr das? Und wie kam es in die Wand hinein? Und wie bekommt ihr es wieder weg und.."Draco hatte so viele Fragen, wobei Hermine ihm die Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Red nicht, guck einfach"Gesagt, getan. Draco stellte sich davor, schloss ein Auge und mit dem zweiten guckte er hindurch.

„WWWWOOOOOOWW!" rief er entzückt aus und grinste übers gesamte Gesicht

„Scharfe Aussichten! Meine Damen? Ihr seid nicht irrtümlicher Weise nach Gryffindor gekommen und gehört eigentlich nach Slytherin?" fragte er grinsend und sah die beiden nun an. Beide waren nun hochrot im Gesicht und japsten nach Luft.

„Ähm, also, ich bin, also..."fing Ginny an, Hermine schritt auf Draco zu, blieb nahe vor ihm sehen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Erzählst du etwas, WARST du unsere Freundin, klar?"meinte sie kühl und Draco nickte. Wow, so kannte er Granger gar nicht.

„Schieß los Granger"kam die prompte Antwort, wobei die Angesprochene nickte.

„Nun, es ist so: Ginny ist in Seamus verliebt und hat Fred und George um Rat gefragt. Die beiden verkaufen Langziehohren, wie du weißt. Nun, es gibt eine neue Erfindung, die heißt –Gestrecktes Auge-. Und Ginny und ich haben herausgefunden, dass sich hinter diesen Mauern ein Schacht befindet, wobei man nur ein Loch in die Wand machen muss und dann kann man dieses –gestreckte Auge- schon einsetzen. Es sucht sich seinen Weg – man muss nur sagen, wohin. Und..."

„Und das führt zufälliger Weise ins Badezimmer der Jungen von Gryffindor?"grinste Draco nun und strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht. Diese Aktion gefiel ihm! Diese Mädchen gefielen ihm immer besser!

„Das war eine geniale Idee! Aber wie habt ihr das zweite Loch..."

„Na ja!"rief Ginny nun aus und strahlte ihn an.

„Die Jungs müssen nur alle mal beim Frühstück sein und dann schleicht man sich ins Badezimmer. Fred hat mir einen Spruch gesagt, mit dem ich ein Loch in die Wand machen konnte, wobei dieses unsichtbar für die Jungen bleiben würde und...."

„Wow! Raffiniert! Granger, Weasley – ich bin sehr beeindruckt! Und ich nehme an, danach habt ihr dieses Dings eingeschleust, das hat sich den Weg nach oben gesucht und nun könnt ihr ungehindert spannen und den Jungs zusehen, wenn sie duschen gehen, was?"kicherte Draco nun und lachte immer mehr. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm sehr!

„Ähm...ja" kam es leise von Ginny, wobei sie nun rot wie eine Tomate wurde.

„Ja, also...."Draco hatte sich wieder beruhigt und blickte die beiden Mädchen mit glitzernden Augen an.

„Habt ihr Potter auch gesehen?"

„Also" fingen beide zu erklären an und sahen jeweils in andere Richtungen.

„Nur ein bisschen..."

„Ganz wenig. Hab nichts erkannt..."

„Genau...stand immer mit dem Rücken zu uns..."

„Knackiger Hintern, aber SONST HABEN WIR NICHTS GESEHEN!"Hermine Und Ginny grinsten Draco entschuldigend an, wobei er eine leichte Eifersucht spüren konnte.

„Damit das klar ist! Solltet ihr Potter sehen – Augen zu und weg! Du, Granger, kannst ja deinen Rotschopf bewundern und du Weasley, kannst Finnigan anglotzen, aber ICH bin die einzige, die Potter anstarren darf, ok?"schnarrte Draco nun, wobei beide Mädchen ihn angrinsten, sich zunickten.

„Auf was wartest du noch? Harry sollte schon längst unter der Dusche stehen"grinste Hermine anzüglich, wobei Dracos Gesichtszüge entgleisten, sein Herz hart in der Brust pochte.

„Ihr meint, ihr meint tatsächlich, ähm...er ist JETZT unter der Dusche?"kreischte Draco auf und räusperte sich gleich darauf. Sofort klebte sein Auge an dem Objekt und tatsächlich...

„Und? Was siehst du? Sag schon!"kreischte Ginny nun und hüpfte auf und ab, während Draco versuchte die beiden Mädchen von sich weg zu drängen.

„WOW, Leute, Potter sieht...ähm...scharf aus! Unglaublich! Jetzt...oh Gott! Er dreht sich um!"rief Draco aus und presste sein Augen noch mehr daran, wobei die beiden Mädchen irre kicherten.

„Na und?"riefen beide Mädchen weiter.

„Ich sehe ihn von vorne!!!! Aaahhh! Wahnsinn!"rief Draco nun aus und kicherte sich blöd, lief rot an. Das, was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Nicht nur, das Harry verdammt gut gebaut war, er hatte unglaublich breite Schultern, sein Bauch zierten sämtliche Muskeln, die schwach, aber dennoch schön zur Geltung kamen. Dazu passten diese perfekten, zarten, dennoch schmalen Hüften und dann...

„Scheiße" hauchte Draco abermals, als sein Blick genau dort hängen blieb, wo alle Mädchen gerne hin sahen.

„WAS" riefen beide aus und krallten sich an Draco fest.

„Also er ist unglaublich ausgestattet! Er hat die gleiche Länge wie i...ähm...wie einer meiner Ex-Freunde! Aber das ist nicht zu vergleichen! Er ist so schön! Sein Körper, WAHNSINN! Wenn ich könnte, ich würde ihn sofort vernaschen"grummelte er vor sich hin und beobachtete Harry weiter, wobei er sich gerade abtrocknete, sein Haar nass glänzte und er gerade von Ron mit einem Handtuch, einen Klaps auf den Hintern bekam und dieser lachte, sich umdrehte und das selbe bei Ron machte. Draco war wie in Trance, entfernte sich vom diesem Guckloch und sah die beiden verträumt an.

„Was für ein Kerl"hauchte er nun, wurde sich seiner letzten Worte bewusst und setzte wieder seine Maske auf.

„Ähm, ich meine, er sieht nicht übel aus, also"stammelte Draco nun und wurde schlagartig rot. Beide Mädchen musterten ihn neugierig und nickten.

„Ja ja, wers glaubt"grinste Ginny nun.

„Und wen konntest du noch sehen?"fragte Hermine, wobei Draco ihr zunickte.

„Weasley, aber der interessiert mich nicht, guck durch"Wie von der Tarantel gestochen klebte Hermine nun an diesem Ding und ließ kleine Seufzer los.

„Na warte, dich bekomme ich auch noch"grinste sie, wobei Draco sie ansah, dabei ihren Haarschopf musterte.

„Dachte, du hast ihn schon?"grinste er nun, wobei Hermine noch immer hindurchstarrte.

„Ja schon, aber wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Aber ich kann mich ja schon mal aufwärmen, oder?"grinste sie nun, wobei Draco breit lächeln musste.

„Aha, verstehe."

„Ginny! Seamus ist hier, komm"rief Hermine aus, zog ihre Freundin zu sich und ließ diese durchsehen.

„Wow! Was für ein Mann!"jauchzte sie nun auf, wobei sie alle nicht verstanden, was die Jungen sprachen. Sie konnten sie nur beobachten, sonst nichts weiter. Nach einigen Minuten machten sich die beiden Mädchen fertig, wobei Hermine schon hinausging, den Zauber vorhin gelöst hatte und bemerkte, dass die Mädchen noch alle schliefen. Draco krümmte ich auf einmal zusammen, sein Bauch schmerzte unglaublich.

„Aua" knurrte er nun und sackte in die Knie.

„Di! Was hast du! Komm schon, rede mit mir!"rief Ginny besorgt, wobei Hermine hereinkam, Di am Boden hocken sah und sie an den Schultern festhielt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es tut so weh"keuchte Draco auf einmal.

„Es zieht so und ich fühle mich irgendwie unten..ähm..nass?" Draco wurde rot und starrte nun zu Boden, wobei ihn die Mädchen besorgt anblickten und ihn in die Höhe zogen. Hermine nickte Ginny zu, wobei diese verschwand. Draco wollte hinterher, Hermine blickte ihm nach, ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Halt! Hier geblieben! Di, bleib sofort stehen!"Draco drehte sich mit schmerz verzogenen Gesicht um und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Di, ich glaube, du hast deine Tage bekommen"flüsterte sie Draco zu, wobei dieser große Augen bekam.

„Aber woher..."

„Dein Nachtgewand ist rot. Schätze, als du am Boden gesessen bist...ähm..."Hermine sah Draco mitleidig an, wobei dieser nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er hatte ja noch nie „die Tage"gehabt, schämte sich dafür.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Solche Schmerzen hatte ich noch nie" jammerte Draco nun, wobei eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes seinen Unterleib durchzog, er sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen am Beckenrand fest hielt.

„Bleib hier, Di, ich kümmere mich um dich. Keine Sorgen, ich bin ja bei dir. Sag mal, Di, du bist jetzt 17 Jahre alt, richtig?"

„Ja"

„Hattest du schon vorher mal die Regel?"fragte Hermine vorsichtig und Draco verneinte.

„Nun ja, es gibt Mädchen, die bekommen sie schon früher und andere erst später. Warte hier, ich komme gleich."Draco wartete ab, sein Körper zitterte. Er kannte sich nicht mehr aus, fühlte sich schmutzig und elend zugleich. Wieso er? Wieso jetzt? Scheiße!

„Super, ich surfe auf der roten Welle und komme mir wie eine abgeschlachtete Kuh vor, na toll"grummelte Draco nun, wobei Hermine nun mit seinen Sachen und noch einigen anderen Zeug hinein kam.

„So, du ziehst dich nun um, wäscht dich vorher, dann legst du das hier in die Unterhose ein, ja? Ist zwar nicht bequem, aber es geht nichts durch. Hier, eine Piole! Ich habe sie, als ich damals so starke Schmerzen hatte, genommen. Es hilft sofort! Beeil dich." Hermine nickte ihm zu, verschwand und ließ Draco alleine. Dieser zog sein Nachthemd aus, begutachtete es und wurde bleich. So viel Blut...

Schnell wusch er sich, legte dieses „Ding"ein und zog sich an. Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei, griff sich immer wieder in den Schritt, kam sich behindert dabei vor. Dann zog er sich fertig an und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Fünf Minuten später lugte Hermine herein und fragte Draco ob alles ok sei. Doch dieser gab nur bissige Antworten und Hermine seufzte.

„Hier trink"wies sie an, wobei Draco den Mund verzog. Schon kippte er den Inhalt hinunter und stutzte. Das Gefühl des Schmerzes verschwand in wenigen Sekunden und er fühlte sich fit, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Wow, was für ein Zeug"meinte er nun und strahlte Hermine dankbar an.

„Kein Problem! Dieser Trank wirkt an die vier Tage lang. Doch wundere dich nicht. Du wirst vielleicht auf einige Sachen eher emotional reagieren, vielleicht Heißhunger auf Süßes haben? Wenn du Fragen hast, wende dich an mich. Ich helfe dir, so gut ich kann. Immerhin sind wir Freunde und dazu sind Freunde doch da. Als hab keinen Scham vor mir, ich bin immer für dich da"Sanft legte sie Draco die Hand auf die Schulter und Draco schluckte. Wieso war ihm auf einmal zum heulen zumute? Hallo? Wieso emotional überreagierend? Nur wegen seiner „Tage?"Blödsinn! Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, lächelte tapfer und folgte ihr hinaus.

Als sie bei Tisch saßen, kamen Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville herein und strahlten die Mädchen an, die augenblicklich rot wurden. Draco drehte sich zu den beiden um und fragte:

„Bin ich rot im Gesicht?"

„Ja"

„Scheiße"

„Stimmt, sind wir rot im Gesicht?"

„Ja, habt ihr das Guckauge verschlossen?"

„Haben wir"

„Gut! Bin ich noch immer rot im Gesicht?"

„Ja"

„Verdammt!"

„Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen!"rief Harry gut gelaunt und ließ sich neben Diana auf die Bank nieder, drückte ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange auf, wobei Draco zu japsen anfing und Harry anstarrte.

„Was, wieso?"

„Bin gut aufgelegt, nichts weiter"grinste Harry teuflisch und Draco dachte sich nur dabei, das dieser was im Schilde führte. Damit sollte er nicht Unrecht haben. Harry beobachtete ihn weiterhin, erkannte immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, hatte aber noch keinen Beweis. Auch seine Freunde ließ er im Unklaren, wobei ihn seine Kameraden im Jungenschlafsaal schon darauf angesprochen hatten, wieso dieser mit Di flirtete und Harry darauf hin meinte, er habe seine Gründe.

Ron hatte darauf hin eingeworfen, dass er doch in Draco verliebt sein, wobei dieser bejahte. Doch meinte Harry dazu, dass Diana ihm auch gut gefallen würde und er mal sehen würde, wie weit er selber gehen wollte. Ron hatte ihn nur komisch angesehen, wobei die anderen zu lachen anfingen, ihn gratulierten, da Harry wieder auf „Eroberung" aus war. Ron zuckte nun mit der Schulter, kannte er Harry nur zu gut. Er fragte sich, was dieser im Schilde führte und hoffte, dass Harry ihn eines Tage einweihen würde.

Draco zog ein Buch hervor, welches er an Hermine weiter reichte.

„Du Granger, ich muss das für Muggelkunde lesen. Wieso habt ihr mich bloß überredet, dieses Fach zu nehmen? Mich interessiert dieser Schmarn nicht! Was ist das für ein Buch? Romeo und Julia?"fragte er nun und Hermine erzählte es ihm ein wenig davon. Draco schien noch immer nicht interessiert zu sein, doch musste er Hermine schwören, es zu lesen. Widerwillig gab er ihr das Versprechen und steckte es weg.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er etwas beim Frühstück etwas auszusetzen, wobei Hermine und Ginny wissend lächelten und Harry die Stirn in Falten legte. Als das Essen vorbei war und Draco sich Unmengen an Süßes eingesteckt hatte und gerade an einem Schokomuffin kaute, vorausging, zog er Hermine beiseite.

„Was hat sie denn auf einmal? Normalerweise schmeckt ihr alles, aber heute hat sie an allem gemeckert, wieso..."

„Harry, es gibt Tage im Leben einer Frau, da ist sie manchmal nicht sie selbst. Einige verhalten sich normal, andere reagieren über. Verstehst du?"Zwinkerte sie Harry zu.

„Ähm...nein?" Harry sah sie an wie die Kuh vor dem Dorf und Hermine schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Sie surft auf der roten Welle"

„Wie bitte? Welche rote Welle?"

„Oh Mann Harry! Stell dich nicht so dumm an! Sie hat ihre Tage" wisperte sie zum Schluss und Harry wurde rot.

„Oh"

„Genau"

„Oje... ist sie dann so wie du?"fragte er nun, wobei er sich einen Seitenhieb von Hermine einfing.

„Hey!"

„Stimmt ja"

„Ja, so ähnlich. Sie hat sie das erste Mal. Sie ist unsicher, was mit ihr passiert. Also sei nett zu ihr und überhöre gemeine Bemerkungen einfach. In drei Tagen ist es vorbei"grinste sie nun und Harry holte tief Luft.

„Na toll. Ok. Ich werde brav sein"

„Ach Harry, ich habe ganz vergessen dich zu fragen..."

„Was denn?"

„Vor einigen Tagen, als wir unsere Träume hatten, also..."

„Ja?" fragte Harry interessiert und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Wieso hast du sie da geküsst?"

„Hm, vielleicht, weil sie euch so sehnsüchtig angesehen hatte? Da wollte ich ihr auch einen kurzen Kuss geben."

„Aber du liebst Draco!"

„Ja, tu ich, von ganzem Herzen, aber für sie empfinde ich auch was. Ich weiß nicht was, aber irgendwas ist faul an der Sache" grummelte er auf einmal.

„Was denn?"fragte Hermine nun neugierig.

„Nichts besonderes, Mine. Es ist nur, ich hatte einen Traum, also halt diesen absolut unglaublichen Traum, damals. Und was darin vorkam, hatte mit ihr zu tun. Und auch mit Draco. Mehr will ich darauf nicht eingehen. Ich möchte etwas überprüfen und wenn ich Recht habe, sage ich es euch. Also wundere dich nicht, ja? Immerhin bin ich mit Draco nicht zusammen, also kann ich ja mein Glück bei ihr versuchen, oder?"meinte er achselzuckend, wobei Hermine ihn fassungslos ansah, während sie weiterhin auf den Weg zum Kerker waren.

„Wie bitte? Ich dachte, du seihst schwul?"flüsterte sie nun entsetzt und Harry nickte.

„Bin ich, vollkommen"

„Aber wieso...ich verstehe es nicht"wisperte Hermine nun und wurde aus Harry nicht schlau.

„Das wirst du noch erfahren. Wundere dich nicht, vertrau mir und lass mich machen, ja?"grinste Harry nun und betrachtete Draco, der wieder in seine Tasche griff und was Süßes herauszog, daran kaute.

„In der Tat, sie hat ihre Tage.."lachte er nun leise, wobei Draco sich umdrehte und sein Mund nun voll mit Schokolade war. Er sah richtig süß damit aus.

„Hermine, du entschuldigst?"fragte er leise, nickte Draco zu, wobei dieser stehen blieb.

„Was ist denn?"fragte dieser säuerlich, wobei Hermine vorgeeilt war, ansonsten sich keiner mehr auf dem Gang befand, sie sowieso schon etwas zu spät waren und Snape sicherlich Punkte abziehen würde.

„Du, also, du hast noch Schokolade an deinem Mund kleben und an den Mundwinkeln und da..."

Harry beugte sich vor, küsste den verdutzten Draco leicht auf den Mund, wobei er seine Zunge sanft über dessen Konturen gleiten ließ, die Schokolade nun ableckte. Draco stand wie erstarrt da, sein Herz klopfte hart in der Brust. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, spürte nur die sanften Lippen auf den seinen und diese Zunge, die den Rest ableckten. Er genoss es, wollte mehr davon haben. Draco schloss seine Augen, fühlte nur mit all seinen Sinnen, befand sich in einer anderen Welt.

„So, jetzt sieht man nichts mehr"raunte Harry mit dunklen Augen, wobei Draco seine aufschlug und Harry anhimmelte.

„Ach tatsächlich? Bist du dir sicher?"hauchte er nun und räusperte sich nun.

„Vergiss es..."Draco wurde rot und eilte den anderen hinterher, wobei Harry teuflisch grinste. Möge das Spiel beginnen. Schon lief er Draco hinterher, schnappte sich dessen Hand und zog ihn nun Richtung Kerker. Draco stand vollkommen neben sich, spürte seine Hand in der warmen von Harry und genoss das Gefühl sichtlich. Ja, er hatte sich in Harry Potter verliebt. Bis über beide Ohren verliebt. Er hatte nicht mit diesem Kuss gerechnet, wobei.... War es überhaupt einer gewesen? Nein, eigentlich nicht, oder? Er hatte nur die Schokolade abgeleckt. Draco kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es gut wäre, wenn er öfters Schokolade essen würde. Harry könnte ihm ja dann dabei helfen. Hallo? Wo war denn Potter geblieben?

Als sie im Kerker ankamen, starrte sie Snape wütend an.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und nun nehmen sie endlich Platz!" donnerte er los, wobei Hermine und die anderen pünktlich erschienen waren, dennoch hinter den Slytherins sitzen mussten und noch zwei Plätze frei waren. Harry und Draco nahmen nun Platz und hingen jeder seiner Gedanken nach. Harry hatte noch immer heftiges Herzklopfen, empfand er die Lippen von Diana als samtig weich und einfach unbeschreiblich. Ob Dracos Lippen sich genauso anfühlen würden?

Im Falle, dass Diana doch nicht Draco sein sollte, konnte diese ja ihrem Cousin erzählen, was er gemacht hatte. Vielleicht würde dieser ja dann eifersüchtig werden? Beide Methoden gefielen ihm und schon legte sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Draco neben ihm fing zu schnaufen an, was Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss und sogleich Hermines Stimme flüsternd vernahm:

„Was ist denn los, Di?"

„Hör dir mal diese Schlampe von Pansy Parkinson an! Die behauptet doch glatt, dass Draco auf sie stehen würde und sicherlich Liebeskummer wegen ihr hat! Aber das hat er nicht!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"flüsterte Hermine zurück und Harry spitzte seine Ohren, tat so, als würde er die Zutaten von der Tafel abschreiben.

„Weil er mir geschrieben hat, das es nicht so ist. Ende der Diskussion" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu, wobei Draco weiterhin dem Geschnatter von Pansy zuhörte, innerlich kochte.

„Ja, wenn ich es dir sage! Draco hat mir geschrieben! Stell dir das vor! Er meinte, er vermisst mich so! Ach, mein armer Draci-Spatz! Ich werde ihn gebührend begrüßen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?"zwinkerte sie Blaise Zabini zu, der nun mit den Augen wollte.

„Hör auf zu Träumen, Pansy, Draco liebt dich nicht, er liebt jemanden anderen."Zischte er nun, wobei Snape wütend auf seine Schüler blickte, doch keinen Ton sagte und Draco staunte. Woher wusste Blaise es? War es so ersichtlich?

„Blödsinn! Er liebt nur mich! Da bin ich mir sicher! Und wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind, frage ich meine Eltern, ob sie nicht eine Hochzeit arrangieren wollen, zwischen Draco und mir. Und dann werde ich ihm einen Erben schenken und werde dann somit in seine Familie aufgenommen! Du wirst sehen!"kicherte Pansy sicher, wobei Draco der Schädel zu zersprengen drohte. Jetzt reichts!

„Parkinson, hör auf, so einen Scheiß über Draco zu erzählen!" rief Draco auf einmal aus, wobei die gesamte Klasse auf einmal still wurde und Snape wütend zu Draco blickte, Pansy sich Funken sprühend zu Draco umdrehte, Blaise wissend grinste und Snape brüllte.

„Miss Malfoy! Was sollte diese Unterbrechung!"schnarrte er nun, wobei Draco nicht annähernd auf diesen achtete, auch nicht auf die Blicke, die Harry ihm zuwarf.

„Was weißt du schon! Du Schlange! Du bist eine Verräterin! Ich werde Draco schreiben, das du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist! Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Worte zu bezweifeln. Draco liebt mich, und nur mich! Verstanden? Wenn er weiß, was für ein Miststück du bist, wird er nie wieder mit dir sprechen wollen. Und glaub mir, er wird MIR, einer Slytherin mehr glauben als dir!"keifte Pansy los, wobei die ganze Klasse den Atem anhielt und auch Snape erstaunt die Augenbraue hochzog. Soweit er beurteilen konnte, war Pansy zu weit gegangen und Draco würde dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben wollte, würde er sich diese nie entgegen lassen.

„Damit das klar ist, du hässliche Kuh! Du mit deinem Schwabbelarsch und deinen Kuhhüften, wirst NIEMALS Chance bei Draco haben! Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt! Zweitens: Draco und ich schreiben uns regelmäßig und er steht nicht auf dich, niemals! Eher würde er sich mit dem Riesenkraken da draußen verheiraten lassen, als mit dir! Du bist widerlich, siehst scheiße aus, trägst zu viel Make up und hast nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie man sich richtig schminkt! Bei diesen Tonnen an Make up, müsste eigentlich die Erdanziehungskraft wirken und du müsstest mit deinem beschissenen Gesicht am Boden kleben, du dummes Stück! Hast du´s jetzt geschnallt!"donnerte Dracos Stimme durch die Klasse, wobei dieser aufgestanden war, sein Gesicht vor purer Wut nur so strotzte. Harry riss die Augen auf und glaubte es kaum. Aber so würde sich Draco in der Tat verhalten.

„Was weißt du schon! Du Missgeburt! Und du nennst dich eine Malfoy! Ich sehe sehr wohl gut aus und ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Draco auf mich steht! Wir waren schon öfters zusammen, als du jemals ahnst und..."

„Ach halt endlich dein Schandmaul, Parkinson! Du, mit deinen Hängetitten, könntest eher diese herum schwingen lassen, jemanden damit erschlagen, die dann den Boden streifen, als ohne BH auszukommen! Diese hässlichen Dinger würde er niemals anfassen! NIE.IM.LEBEN! Und du willst wissen, WOHER ich weiß, dass er nicht auf dich steht? Das kann ich dir sagen!

DRACO IST SCHWUL DU BLÖDE KUH!"Stille, unglaubliche Stille erhüllte die Klasse und Pansy wurde weiß im Gesicht. Snape klappte die Kinnlade zu Boden und Hermine starrte Draco fassungslos an, genauso wie Ron und Harry. Schwul? Draco war schwul?

„Aber, aber...er hat doch.."

„Nichts hat er! Er steht nicht auf Mädchen! Schnallst du es endlich! Er hat sich schon jemanden ausgesucht, wenn du es genau wissen willst! Und weißt du, woher ich das weiß? Weil er es mir geschrieben hat! Er hat sich verliebt! Aber nicht in Dich, du Haarfärbende, Make up tragende Tussi! Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kann ich dir alle Briefe zeigen! Wenn du willst, können wir ja auch DEINE mit MEINEN vergleichen! Und außerdem WEISS er, dass ich in Gryffindor bin und er steht VOLLKOMMEN hinter mir. HAST.DU.DAS.ENDLICH.BEGRIFFEN!"rief er aus und holte Luft.

Pansy verdrehte die Augen und sackte im Stuhl zusammen, war bewusstlos, wobei einige Slytherins sich um sie kümmerten, andere Draco bewundernde Blicke zuwarfen, sich nichts sagen trauten. Harry strahlte Draco an, hätte diesen am liebsten umarmt. Seine Träume sind wahr geworden! Doch in wen hatte er sich verliebt? Leise Eifersucht stieg in ihm auf. Wenn das doch nicht Draco war, sondern doch die Cousine, dann hätte er ein Problem. Draco hatte sich verliebt! Aber in wem? Er war derweil in einer anderen Schule! Vielleicht hatte sich dort verliebt? Harrys Kehle war wie zugeschnürrt. Verdammt!

„Miss Malfoy! 20 Punkte Abzug für die Störung meines Unterrichts und für den Angriff auf eine Schülerin! Natürlich bekommt Miss Parkinson auch 10 Punkte Abzug!"

„Ist mir scheiß egal!"keifte Draco los, wobei einige scharf die Luft einzogen und Snape vor Wut kochte.

„Weitere 10 Punkte Abzug. Kommen sie sofort zu mir!"brüllte er los, wobei Draco die Schultern straffte und selbstsicher zum Pult schritt.

„Was sollte das werden MISS MALFOY"zischte Snape nun, wobei Draco näher schritt und flüsterte:

„Diese blöde Kuh behauptet etwas, was nicht wahr ist!"

„Das ist mir gleich! Ihre Streitigkeiten können sie außerhalb des Unterrichts austragen, aber nicht bei mir! Verstanden!"

„Ja Sir"knurrte Draco nun und wollte sich abwenden.

„Was ist denn nur mit dir nur los?"flüsterte Snape nun, wobei Draco sich noch weiter vorbeugte.

„Stell dir vor, ich surfe seit heute auf der roten Welle"zischte er so, dass nur Snape es hören konnte.

„Wie bitte? Ich verstehe dich nicht, sprich lauter"

Darauf hin nuschelte Draco etwas zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Snape versuchte angestrengt zu lauschen, was dieser wohl meinte.

„Tut mir leid, ich konnte es noch immer nicht verstehen"

„ICH HABE SEIT HEUTE MEINE TAGE, JETZT ENDLICH VERSTANDEN?"schrie Draco nun, wobei die gesamte Klasse, außer der dämlichen Pansy, die Augen aufriss, einige kicherten, andere hochrot wurden. Snape hingegen wurde kalkweiß. Draco drehte sich zur Klasse um, da er einige tuscheln hörte.

„Klappe halten! Alle zusammen! Nur wenige wissen, wie es ist, diese scheiß Tage zu haben! Und wenn ich noch einen von euch höre, wie er sich über mich lustig machen sollte, werde ich denjenigen entweder köpfen, verfluchen oder kastrieren. Habt ihr mich verstanden!"die Schüler schluckten, wobei Hermine, Ron und Harry grinsten und Draco insgeheim Respekt zollten, da dieser anscheinend dazu stand, auch wenn er vollkommen rot im Gesicht war.

„Ja, also das gibt 20 Punkte für Gryffindor, da sie dem Lehrer eine intime Angelegenheit offenbart haben. Ich danke für ihr Vertrauen und entschuldige mich dafür, da ich es ich es nicht verstanden hatte. Aber bitte mäßigen sie demnächst ihr Temperament. Sie können gehen"Snape setzte sich hart schluckend an sein Pult, keifte nun die Schüler an, weiter zu machen, während Draco zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte und sofort Harrys Arm um dessen Hüften spürte.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das ist, aber es muss echt hart sein. Übrigens war das eine coole Vorstellung! Es tut mir sehr leid, Di. Aber falls du was brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da. Ich verstehe dich, ja?"Harry sah Draco sanft an und Dracos Wut verrauchte augenblicklich.

„Danke, aber das habe ich jetzt gebraucht! Parkinson geht mir schon eine Weile am Arsch vorbei. Entschuldige den Ausdruck, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Mit anzusehen, wie sie Lügen über Draco verbreitet, bricht mir das Herz. So geht es nicht weiter. Trotzdem ähm.. danke – Potter."Draco räusperte sich, wobei Harry nickte und Hermine nun Dracos Hand nahm.

„Ich bewundere deine Stärke, echt! Ich hätte mich das nicht getraut. Wow"flüsterte Hermine nun und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Draco hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass er ausgelacht werden würde, doch stattdessen hielt man weiterhin zu ihm. Noch ein Unterschied zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Pansy war inzwischen erwacht, sagte kein Wort mehr und ging Draco, wo es nur ging, aus dem Weg. Endlich!

Nach dem Mittagessen war es endlich so weit. Es würde endlich auf nach Hogsmead gehen! Draco war vollkommen nervös, musste noch einige Seiten aus „Romeo und Julia"lesen. In zwei Stunden würde es losgehen. Wo sich die Junge befanden, wusste er nicht. Hermine und Ginny hielten sich im Schlafraum auf und probierten sämtliche Kleider an, wie auch die anderen Mädchen, die Verabredungen hatten.

Endlich Ruhe! Mann, war das peinlich in Zaubertränke! Ging es Draco durch den Kopf und er wurde abermals rot. Schnell fischte er sich das Buch heraus und begann zu lesen. Eine Stunde später schritten Harry und Ron lachend durch den Eingang, wobei sie ein leises Schluchzen hörten. Harry schickte Ron in den Schlafraum, als er eine verweinte Diana auf der Couch bemerkte, zu ihr hinschlenderte und sie sanft in den Arm nahm.

„Was hast du denn Süße?"fragte er liebevoll, wobei dieser nur weiter schluchzen konnte.

„Da!...Die..das ist gemein!..Die..lieben sich..kommen...nie..zusammen...traurig" schniefte Draco weiter, wobei er in das Taschentuch, welches Harry ihm gab, kräftig hinein schnäuzte.

„Ja, ich weiß"murmelte Harry an Dracos Haar und wiegte diesen wie ein Kleinkind in seinen Armen.

„Versteh...ich..nicht...wieso?" schniefte Draco nun weiter.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber diese Geschichte ist sehr schön, oder?"

„Ja...irgendwie...erinnert...mich..das..an...was,...Feinde...die..sich...lieben.." Draco schnäuzte sich nochmals, sah Harry aus verweinten Augen an.

„Ach und an was?"

„Sag ich nicht"kam die sture Antwort, wobei Harry wieder Hoffnung in sich hatte. Di hatte also das Wort „Feinde"erwähnt. Wenn Di nun Draco wäre, würde dies bedeuten, er wäre vielleicht in Harry verliebt und da sie beide Feinde waren...

„Ich bin normalerweise keine Heulsuse, scheiße"schniefte Draco wieder.

„Ich weiß"

„Scheiß Regel, nur die ist dran schuld"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen"

„Hast du was Süßes?"kam es leise und Draco sah Harry mit großen Augen an. Harry hätte Draco auf der Stelle küssen können.

„Ich habe in der Tat an dich gedacht! Ich war kurz in der Küche und habe noch einen Schokomuffin geholt. Wollte dich fragen, ob du den haben willst"meinte er leise, wobei Draco nun grinste, diesen sofort an sich riss und sogleich zubiss.

„Hm...schmescht..köschtlisch" mampfte er weiter und schon bald war dieser aufgegessen.

„Ja, jetzt geht's mir besser"Draco rieb sich vollkommen zufrieden den Bauch, wobei Harry lachte.

„Was ist denn?"fragte er wieder, wobei Harrys Augen an dessen Lippen hängen blieben.

„Oh, schon wieder Schokolade?"fragte Draco rau, wobei Harry nickte. Draco wollte diese schon selbst abwischen, wobei Harry dessen Hand festhielt und „Nein"wisperte. Abermals beugte er sich vor und küsste Draco zart und weich, vorsichtig zugleich. Seine Zunge wanderte sanft über Dracos Konturen, wobei sie nun länger über Dracos Lippen strich und somit um Einlass bat.

Draco glaubte, sterben zu müssen. Er fühlte sich im Himmel und schloss die Augen. Leicht öffnete er seine Lippen und spürte sofort, wie sich die von Harry sanft in seinen Mund schob, dessen Zunge sanft anstupste. Draco stöhnte auf. Noch nie hatte er so einen schönen und zarten, liebevollen Kuss bekommen. Ewig hätte er diesen Kuss erwidern können. Beide Zungen umkreisten sich, wobei Draco sich an Harry presste, seine Hände in dessen Haaren vergrub und Harry seine Arme um Dracos Hüften schlang. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange und schon löste sich Harry sichtlich verwirrt. Noch immer schwebte die Frage in seinen Gedanken – ob dies nun in der Tat Draco war oder nicht. Doch er hatte diesen Kuss genossen, zu sehr, leider.

Draco gab einen enttäuschten Laut von sich, öffnete die Augen, wobei seine Wangen gerötet waren.

„H-Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"wisperte Draco nun, wobei Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Immerhin habe ich angefangen. Nur bin ich verwirrt. Weißt du was? Mach dich fertig, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier. Dann gehen wir gemeinsam nach Hogsmead und dann zeige ich dir alles, ok?"meinte er rau und stand nun auf. Als er die Treppen hochsteigen wollte, hielt ihn Draco auf.

„Harry?" Dieser zuckte zusammen und drehte sich erstaunt um.

„Du, du nennst mich Harry?"

„Ist mir so rausgerutscht"

„Aha"

„Bist du noch immer schwul?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon."

„Du liebst ihn noch immer und siehst dies als Verrat an, oder?" wisperte Draco leise und Harry nickte.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn sehr, aber er mich nicht. Außerdem bin ich nicht mit ihm zusammen. Also wieso sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Lass uns einfach Spaß haben, ja?"

„ok, wenn du meinst"meinte Draco betrübt.

„Di, ich würde dich nie ausnutzen, ehrlich. Ich hab dich schon zu gerne! Weißt du, Hermine ist meine beste Freundin, Ginny gehört dazu. Aber du – nun, du gehörst jetzt auch dazu und ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso. Ich hab dich mehr, als nur gerne. Verstehst du? Ich weiß nicht, ob man das „verliebt"nennen kann, aber du bist einfach süß. Ich hab dich gerne, wie du bist. Und ich weiß, ich werde dich so schrecklich vermissen, wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Versprich mir, dass du dich bei mir meldest, wenn es so weit ist, ja? Bitte" flüsterte Harry nun und wurde ernst.

Draco hatte einen Kloß im Hals und nickte.

„Natürlich, du bist auch mein Freund, wenn nicht sogar mein Bester. Danke – Harry"wisperte dieser glücklich, wobei Harry nun lächelte und hinaufstieg.

„Ach Harry?"Der besagte drehte sich nochmals zu ihm um und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich hab dich auch sehr gerne. Ich weiß auch nicht, in welche Kategorie ich das geben soll, aber du bist sehr wichtig für mich. Ja? Aber sag das ja niemanden!"schnarrte Draco zum Schluss, wobei Harry lachen musste.

„Natürlich. Versprochen"Schon war er verschwunden und Draco seufzte.

„Wow, was für ein Kuss! Er liebt mich! Wahnsinn... hach, Harry"Mit einem seligen Lächeln machte sich Draco nun auf in den Schlafsaal, wobei er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, das er eigentlich Draco war und nicht Diana! Sofort wurde seine Miene wieder ausdruckslos – schritt nun weiter in den Schlafsaal.

Harry schmiss sich aufs Bett und dachte nach. Ron hatte ihn ausgefragt, wieso Diana so geweint hatte. Nur knapp hatte er erzählt, dass diese gerade Romeo und Julia gelesen hatte und schon zitierte Ron herzzerreißend Strophen aus diesem Buch, wobei er öfters zugab, dass diese Geschichte auch ihm an die Niere gegangen war. Harry war verwirrt.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, Diana zu küssen. Doch konnte er nicht widerstehen. Diese Lippen waren zu verführerisch gewesen. Sie hatte dieselben Lippen wie Draco. Wie gerne würde er Draco leidenschaftlich küssen, ihn verführen. Diana sagte etwas über Feinde, die sich nicht lieben dürfen, dass sie dies an etwas erinnerte. Konnte es sein? Ihm fehlten die Beweise! Er musste weiterhin aufpassen, dies war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Entweder, er hatte Diana geküsst und war doch nicht so schwul, wie er dachte, oder er hatte Draco geküsst und deshalb fühlte er sich zu ihr so hingezogen. Er musste abwarten. Schon verscheuchte er die Gedanken und begann sich herzurichten.

Als Draco in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen kam, hetzten einige herum, wussten nicht, was sie anziehen sollten. Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und versuchte sich zu schminken. Draco wanderte zu seinem Bett und beobachtete einige. Schon schritten einige Mädchen zu Hermine und fragten diese um Rat. Welcher Lippenstift zu welchem Kleid, welcher Liedschatten zu ihren Augen passte. Hermine schien überfordert, wobei sie zusah, wie Ginny sich einen pinken Lippenstift, mittels kleinen Spiegel auftrug und Hermine fragte, wie dieser aussah. Sie wollte sich für Seamus hübsch machen. Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sorry Rotschopf, aber willst du, dass Finnigan schreiend davon läuft?" schnarrte Draco nun wieder, wobei Ginny Draco entsetzt und verletzt zugleich anblickte. Draco entging dieser Blick nicht, wollte er doch etwas feinfühliger sein. Doch dies gelang ihm irgendwie nicht. Mann! Er war ein Junge! Und die Heulerei im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte doch gereicht, oder? Scheiß Regel.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, ich..ähm..."versuchte es Draco. Mann war das schwer!

„Di, könntest du uns nicht ein paar Tipps geben?"fragte Parvati Patil nun, wobei Draco sich wunderte, wieso diese ihn auf einmal ansprach. Na gut, sie hatten sich öfters begrüßt, doch sie hatten sich nie so richtig unterhalten. Er unterhielt sich immer nur mit Rotschopf und Braunlocke.

„ähhhh"

„Bitte DI!"rief Hermine nun strahlend aus, wobei Ginny nun lächelte, aufsprang, Draco vom Bett zog und sich mit ihm auf den Boden setzte, ihr gesamtes Zeug auf den Boden leerte.

„Was soll ich denn damit..."

„Bitte Di! Wir haben keine Ahnung! Klar haben wir uns ab und zu geschminkt, aber wir können das nicht so gut wie du! Also?"meinte Ginny mit großen Augen, zog eine Schnute und maulte „Büüddeee" Draco rollte nun mit den Augen und gab sich geschlagen. Super!

Erstens: er war ein Mädchen – scheiß Zustand.

Zweitens: er hatte die Regel – kam sich vor wie auf der Schlachtbank, angezogen mit Windeln

Drittens: er sollte den Gryffindor Mädchen das Schminken beibringen? Hatten die einen Knall oder war er im falschen Film? Gerade ER hatte absolut keinen Schimmer von so was!

„Ähm..." Super Antwort – schallte er sich im Inneren, wobei jetzt alle Mädchen um ihn herum saßen und ihn mit großen Augen musterten, Ginny und Hermine voran.

„Also ich weiß nicht. Ich kann das auch nicht so. Aber versuchen wir es gemeinsam, ja?"fragte er leise, wobei er sich unwohl fühlte. Scheiße.

„JA! Di! Du bist einsame Klasse!"rief Ginny aus und umarmte Draco übermütig, wobei dieser ein „Hmpf"von sich gab.

„Also, was habt ihr denn für...ähm..Zeugs?"fing er an und kratzte sich am Kopf. Na toll – und jetzt?

Schon schwirrten die Mädchen ab, gackerten um die Wette, kamen voll bepackt zurück und leerten alles auf den Boden. Draco staunte. So viel Zeugs?

„Aber das alles wollt ihr euch doch nicht alles ins Gesicht schmieren, oder?"nuschelte er nun und wühlte darin herum.

„Tja, also das hier und dann das...ähm..äh...Mist. Also ich kenne mich da auch nicht so gut aus! Was wollt ihr bloß von mir" raunzte Draco nun und wollte schon aufgeben, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Gut, anders rum. Erklärt mir, was was ist und dann geht's los, ja?" Die Mädchen freuten sich, zeigten Draco, was ein Liedschatten war und was ein Lipgloss, Lippenstift und Rouche war. Draco sortierte alles einzeln, kam sich vor wie in Zaubertränke, da er alles besonders originell mischen wollte und vertiefte sich darin.

„Gut, du da! Ja du mit den..."

„Melissa"

„ok, Melissa, komm her"schon krabbelte sie auf ihn zu, setzte sich vor ihn hin. Draco studierte sie genau.

„Also wenn ich ein Junge wäre, würde ich sagen, du solltest die Haare hoch stecken. Du hast braune Augen, dazu passt ein beiger Liedschatten, aber nicht zu viel! Schwarze Wimperndings..ähm.."

„Wimpertusche"

„Ja, dazu Lippgloss, weil du schon volle Lippen hast."Irgendwie gefiel das Draco und er teilte den anderen Mädchen mit, das es „in" sei, wenn man nicht all zu sehr geschminkt war. Natürlichkeit war der Hit. Ein wenig unterstrichen und man würde nicht merken, dass man geschminkt war. Einem jeden Mädchen gab er Tipps, suchte den richtigen Lippenstift aus und verteilte alles. Schon versuchten die Mädchen sich selber zu schminken und Draco schritt zu einem jeden Mädchen um diese zu kontrollieren. Hermine und Ginny hatte er besonders gut beraten, da er wusste, die beiden wollten ihre Jungs beeindrucken. Er erinnerte sich an seine Mutter, wie sie ihn geschminkt hatte und konnte nun dieses Wissen weiter geben.

Nach einiger Zeit waren die Mädchen fertig, nur er nicht. Schnell suchte er sich das richtige Equipment aus, fing sich zart zu schminken an, wobei er fluchte, wie ein Wilder. Hermine kicherte, gab ihm Tipps, wie man dies am besten auflegte. Doch dann kam die Frage: was zieht man an, wenn man einem Burschen gefallen will? Draco war überfragt, hielt sich da raus und kramte in seinen Sachen herum. Er entschied sich für eine lange, eng anliegende beige Hose und ein dazupassendes braun-schwarzes Top. Hermine pfiff durch ihre Zähne, als sie Draco so sah.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus! Ich bin mir sicher, Harry wird es gefallen!"

„Meinst du?"fragte er unsicher und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel. Seine schlanke Figur wurde somit noch mehr betont, wobei die langen Hosen seine Beine endlos erscheinen ließen. Sein Haar ließ er offen, wobei Hermine gerade dabei war, dies zu kämmen. Draco wunderte sich zwar, wieso sie dies machte, doch es gefiel ihm. Als sie fertig war, erkannte er sich fast nicht mehr wieder. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen, welches wie ein Engel wirkte. Seine Augen leuchteten, sein Haar glänzte und Hermine strahlte.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus"flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig, wobei Draco lächelte. Na klar sah er grandios aus! Er war immerhin ein Malfoy!

„Danke, du auch!"Hermine hatte, wie einige andere Mädchen ihr Haar hochgesteckt, wobei ihr schöner, Schwanenhals zur Geltung kam. Dazu trug sie ein rotes Sommerkleid und dazupassende Schuhe. Auch ihre Lippen leuchteten in einem zarten Rot, wobei dies ihre braunen Augen sehr gut zur Geltung brachte. Ginny hatte sich auch eine Hose angezogen, wobei sie ein knallrotes, enges Top trug und ihre Locken geknetet hatte, die nun in schönen Wellen über ihre Schultern flossen. Die drei Mädchen sahen hinreißend aus, wobei die Jungen nur staunen konnten, als sie die drei Schönheiten vor sich sahen.

Seamus, der eigentlich schon länger auf Ginny stand, bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu, wobei Hermine diese ganz unabsichtlich anstieß, sodass sie auf Seamus hinstolperte, dieser sie auffing.

„Opps"

„Geht's wieder?"

„Ja" hauchte sie, wobei sie ein leichtes Rot auf den Wangen hatte. Seamus hielt ihr den Arm hin, sie hacke sich unter und schritt vollkommen glücklich voran, wobei Seamus ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Ron schluckte hart und musterte seine Freundin von oben bis unten.

„Mine, du siehst...hei..hei..ähm...sehr gut aus"krächzte er, wobei Hermine lächeln musste, sich auch bei ihm unterhackte und beide verliebt Ginny und Seamus folgten. Draco starrte indessen Harry an, der in einer schwarzen Hose steckte und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd dazu trug. Er wirkte irgendwie verrucht und sinnlich erotisch zugleich.

„Wow" flüsterte er kaum hörbar, doch Harry hatte es vernommen, grinste charmant und nickte ihm zu.

„du auch – wow"Sein Blick sagte alles aus. Schon schritt er auf sie zu und küsste sie zart auf die Wange.

„Komm, lass uns gehen"meinte er leise und schnappte sich Dracos Hand. Dieser wurde nun von Harry hinterher gezogen und genoss es sichtlich.

„Di, warst du schon mal in Hogsmead?"fragte Hermine nun, wobei Draco schon „Ja"sagen wollte, es sich dann doch verkniff.

„Nein"

„Toll! Dann zeigen wir dir alles! Zuerst kommst du mit in den Dessous Laden und dann.."

„Oh Gott"meinte Draco mit hochroten Wangen, hatte er doch vergessen, dass er es diesen Rotschopf versprochen hatte! Harry und Seamus grinsten sich an, während Ron Hermine ins Ohr flüsterte, ob sie sich nicht auch was Schönes kaufen wollte. Nun wurde auch sie rot wie eine Tomate und warf Ginny einen bösen Blick zu. Wollte sie doch Ron überraschen. Harry dachte bei sich, im Falle, dass es doch Draco war – würde dieser ihm leid tun. Doch Draco in schönen Dessous...hm..

„Ja und dann können wir in die drei Besen gehen und dann..."fuhr Ginny munter fort, wobei Hermine und Draco die Augen rollten und murrten.

„Wir gehen derweil in den neuen Quidditchladen, der ist zwar etwas weiter weg und hat erst vor kurzem eröffnet, aber während ihr Mädchen euch vergnügt, vergnügen wir uns anderweitig" grinste Harry nun, als sie endlich ankamen.

„Kann ich mitgehen"wisperte Draco nun, wobei Harry lächelte.

„Nein, Süße, zuerst geht's du mit den beiden hübschen da mit und wir treffen uns dann später, ja?"erwiderte er nun, wobei Draco schmollte und von Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange bekam.

„Keine Bange Di, wir sehen uns ja bald wieder"grinste er teuflisch, wobei Draco etwas wütend wurde.

„Als würde ich dich so sehr vermissen, Potter"grummelte Draco nun, wobei Harry noch mehr lachte.

„Ach, ich dachte, wir wären schon beim Vornamen?"meinte er anzüglich, wobei Draco nun Harrys raue Stimme und dessen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte, Gänsehaut bekam.

„Nicht immer Potter, nicht immer"murrte er und wurde nun von Hermine mitgezogen, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte.

„Was ist denn mit der los?"fragte Ron grinsend, wobei Harry schmunzelnd die Achseln hob.

„Tja, keine Ahnung"Doch die hatte er sehr wohl. Welches Mädchen würde nicht gerne für ihren Freund schöne Unterwäsche tragen? Tja, nur diese, die eventuell keine waren....

„Di! Komm mal her! Das musst du unbedingt anprobieren!"kreischte Ginny los und hielt ihr ein Höschen und den passenden BH in einem Hauch von Nichts vor die Nase.

„Spinnst du? Da kann ich ja gleich nackt durch die Gegend rennen"schnarrte Draco nun, wobei Hermine den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tja, aber ich bin mir sicher, es würde Harry gefallen"säuselte sie nun in Dracos Ohr, wobei dieser nun schluckte.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja"

„Gekauft"

„Prima"

So ging es den ganzen Tag weiter, wobei Draco nur ein „heißes" Outfit gekauft hatte und zwei weitere normale Unterhosen und BH´s, die nicht kratzten, trotzdem ansehentlich waren. Langsam aber sicher langweilte sich Draco und sagte den beiden Mädchen Bescheid, da er noch zum Quidditchladen wollte.

„Was willst du dort?"

„Ähm, ich habe euch noch nicht erzählt, dass ich Quidditch spiele?" meinte er leise.

„WAS? Du auch? Ich auch!"rief Ginny und erzählte, was sie schon alles erlebt hatte und wie stolz sie auf ihre Mannschaft war.

„Und welche Position bist du?"fragte Ginny interessiert.

„Sucher...in" meinte dieser und Ginny bekam große Augen.

„Wow, Harry ist das auch"

„Schon gehört"

„Ist verdammt gut der Junge, sieht heiß am Besen aus"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen"

„Na dann los"

„Ja, bis dann! Treffen uns dann in den 3 Besen!"rief Draco nun, zahlte und hetzte aus dem Laden. Ginny und Hermine sahen ihm nach, zuckten mit den Schultern und wühlten sich durch sämtliche Angebote.

Draco hetzte weiterhin die Straßen entlang, viel länger hätte er es nämlich mit diesen beiden in diesem Laden nicht mehr ausgehalten! Dessous hin oder her. Jetzt hatte er ja welche. Aber stundenlang darin herumwühlen? Nein danke! Uah! Sicher nicht. Als er um die Ecke bog, lächelte er, als er den Laden sah. Schon schob er sich mit der Tüte in der Hand durch die Türe, wobei Harry sich umdrehte und Draco anlachte.

„Na du? Auch schon wieder hier?"grinste er noch immer und Draco warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was die beiden dort veranstalten. Nein, da werde ich noch irre und ihr könnte mich dann nach St. Mungos einliefern"Schnarrte Draco nun und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aber du hast was gekauft, oder? Darf ich mal sehen?"meinte er spitzbübisch, wobei Draco seine Hände mit Tüte näher zu sich zog und Harry böse ansah.

„Nein, spinnst du Potter? Glaubst du, ich zeige dir alles, was ich kaufe?" krächzte er nun und wurde etwas rot um die Nase, wobei Harrys Augen glitzerten.

„Ach, hast du nichts für mich eingekauft? Etwas, was mir gefallen könnte, hm?"raunte er leise in Dracos Ohr, wobei dieser nun die Luft anhielt und sich räusperte.

„Nicht ein jedes Mädchen kauft gleich was für einen Jungen! Ich habe mir nur etwas ähm, Bequemeres gekauft. Das ist alles." Knurrte Draco nun, wobei Harry ihn schief angrinste.

„Etwas Bequemeres, aha"Schon war das Thema gegessen und Ron zog Harry zu einem nigelnagelneuen Besen, wobei er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr hinaus kam. Draco sah diesen auch, sprintete auf diesen hin und mischte sich ins Gespräch ein, erzählte den Jungs, woher dieser Besen stammte, wer diesen gebaut hatte und was dieser so konnte.

„Wow, woher weißt du das alles?"fragte Harry sichtlich beeindruckt, wobei Draco sein Kinn streckte, wieder einmal sehr eingebildet wirkte.

„Draco hat mir davon berichtet und auch ich spiele an unserer Schule Quidditch. Ich bin dort Sucherin und ich weiß bereits, dass du, Potter, Sucher bist. Vielleicht könnten wir ja mal eine Runde spielen?"meinte er süffisant, wobei Harry nickte.

„Ach und auf welcher Schule spielst du?"

„Die kennst du doch sowieso nicht, auch wenn ich dir den Namen sagen würde, Potter"schnarrte Draco nun weiter, wobei Harry, als dieser sich bereits wieder dem Besen zugewandt hat, Draco seitlich musterte. Nun, er wollte also den Namen der Schule nicht preisgeben. So was! Ob es diese Schule überhaupt gab? Sein Blick glitt nach hinten, wo eine Tüte verlassen dastand, da Draco anscheinend nur an diesem Besen interessiert war.

Harry setzte sich leise ab, hob die Tüte auf und lugte hinein. Und was er da sah, ließ ihn Hitze in die Wangen aufsteigen. Sein Blick glitt zu Diana, wobei diese fast dieselbe Figur hatte wie Draco, wenn auch ein wenig weiblicher. Und wenn er sich diese heißen Teile an ihr vorstellte...hui.. Schnell schloss er die Türe, schlenderte zu ihnen hinüber und hielt Draco die Tüte vor die Nase.

„Hier, hast du stehen lassen. Willst doch nicht, dass sie geklaut wird, oder Süße?"schnurrte Harry nun und Draco schnappte nach Luft, riss ihm die Tüte aus der Hand.

„Hast du geguckt"fragte er gleich

„Nein"

„Lügner" grummelte Draco nun und spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Peinlich! Er zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief durch, wobei er Harrys schiefes Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Schon verlief das Gespräch zwischen ihnen wieder normal, wobei Seamus nun den Laden betrat und sie alle in die 3 Besen beorderte.

„Ich glaube, den werde ich mir kaufen"schwärmte Ron nun, wobei Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

„Na wenn du das Geld dazu hast, bitte"grinste Harry nun, wobei Ron schnaubte.

„Wenn ich gute Noten habe, dann schenkt ihn Mum mir vielleicht"versuchte er es, wobei Harry lachte.

„Ja genau und Weihnachten fällt auf Ostern"Draco grinste vor sich hin, wusste er doch, dass Weasley sich diesen niemals leisten konnte. Aber irgendwie tat ihm dieser auch leid. Draco könnte ihn sich sofort kaufen, wenn er ihn haben wollte. Doch war er nicht interessiert, wäre es nur dann, wenn auch Harry daran interessiert wäre.

„Mal sehen, vielleicht kaufe ich ihn auch"grinste Harry nun, wobei Ron ihn in die Seiten stieß und mit ihm zu schimpfen anfing, wobei Harry lachte. Draco nickte innerlich. Wenn Potter ihn sich kaufen würde, würde er auch. Basta.

„Hey Di! du sagtest, du bist Sucherin in eurer Schule?"meinte Harry etwas später, als sie in den drei Besen saßen, Butterbier tranken und miteinander schwatzten. Harry saß ziemlich nahe bei Draco, hatte seinen Arm um dessen Hüften geschlungen, wobei dieser sich das sehr gefallen ließ.

„Stimmt"

„Gut, in drei Tagen haben wir Training für unser Tournier. Wir spielen gegen Slytherin. Wenn du magst, könnten wir danach gemeinsam trainieren. Na? Lust dazu? Da kannst du mir ja dann zeigen, was du alles kannst. Einverstanden?"

„Klar, machen wir, Süßer"schnurrte Draco nun, wobei Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Und ich werde dich fertig machen, Potter"säuselte Draco nun, seine Lippen kamen die von Harry immer näher, ihre Augen verschlangen sich geradezu ineinander.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy"brummte Harry so leise, das nur Draco dies hören konnte. Doch bevor er zum Nachdenken kam, berührten sich ihre Lippen, kleine Blitze zucken durch die jeweiligen Körper. Sanft saugte Harry an Dracos Lippen, intensivierte den Druck, wobei Draco diesem um nichts nachstand. Er genoss die Küsse von Harry, sei es mit oder ohne Zunge. Er konnte ohne diese nicht mehr leben. Wollte sie nie wieder missen.

Als sie sich lösten, schien dieser Kuss niemanden aufgefallen zu sein und beide lächelten sich leicht verliebt an. So verbrachten sie noch den Rest des Nachmittages lachend und sich neckend in den 3 Besen und sprachen über die Schule, Hausaufgaben und Quidditch. Und zwei Personen in diesem Lokal fragten sich, wie wohl das Quidditchtraining verlaufen würde.

tbc

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Und ihr eure Antworten! Falls ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte, bitte schreien! Auch wenn Kommis nachkommen sollten, werde ich diese dann im nächsten Chap beantworten! KNUTSCH!**

**An Moin:** Wie? Kannst dir Draco echt in einem Unterwäschegeschäft vorstellen? –pust-. Genial Idee! Beratungsbedürftige Frauen! Ich lach mich krumm. Genialer Einfall! Nachträglich alles Liebe zum Geburtstag von Ramona und knutsch sie von mir, weil sie auch den Führerschein bestanden hat! Hoffentlich habt ihr beiden Süßen ja brav gefeiert! Bis demnächst, hoffe ich!

**An DarLuzie:** Mein wundervoller Engel! Ich vermiss dich so! Seit dem du bei mir warst, hätt ich gerne, dass du öfters mich besuchen kommst! Hehe. Oja, Ginny und Dracos Kampf gegen diesen bösen BH! Unheimlich? Ich bekomme Störungen, wenn jemand am Morgen schon so gut aufgelegt ist wie Hermine! Aber schlimm wird es dann, wenn es mir mal so geht! Tja, die Erdanziehungskraft ist bekämpft, wenn der BH sitzt! „Mittwoch – der BH sitzt"Drogen? –pust- Da hab ich mir Mühe gegeben, wegen den Träumen. Sollten alle verschieden sein, damit für jedem was dabei ist! Nasser, knurrender Harry..ggrrr. Lieb ich auch sehr mein Schatz! Freu mich schon, wenn du mir wieder schreibst! Knutschis mein Herz!

**An dieSturm:** Hey du! Ich bin auch wieder hier! Hehe. Ehrlich? Moi, bist du süß! Danke! Tja, ein wenig wird's noch dauern, bis Draco er selbst ist. Schätze noch..ähm..3 Chaps oder so, dann ist Draco er selbst oder so. Aber diese FF sollte ja noch länger werden. Keine Bange, das Blatt dreht sich schnell. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen –pfeif-. Dickes Knutscha an dich!!!

**An Tinkita:** Schön, das dir das heiße Chap gefallen hat! Und wie war diese für dich? Hoffe nicht all zu langweilig. Bis dann!

**An Sweet:** Stimmt, Rons Traum hat mir bei den „heteros Lemons"auch gefallen. Für jeden was dabei! Hoffe, ich les dich wieder!

**An Kylyen:** Hehe. Tja, auf die Idee wäre ich nicht gekommen –pfeif-. Vielleicht konnte es der Server noch nicht ausstrahlen? Gut, dass du diese Idee hattest und es lesen konntest! –freu-. Ja, das wird lustig, wenn Draco wieder er selber ist. Keine Bange! Da verrät er sich leider dann zu oft, aber bis dahin weiß es Harry eventuell eh schon. Grins. Ja, Fred und George haben es faustdick hinter den Ohren und haben Harry auf die Sprünge geholfen. Stimmt. Ja, war ein heißes Chap, muss ich auch zugeben. –luftzufächernmuss-.

**An Deedochan:** Juhu Mausilein! Heiß Nein! Grins. Ist deine Frage jetzt beantwortet? Konnte man im Chap nämlich nachlesen. –hüstl-. Ja ja, einfach an Storys weiter schreiben! Bitte! Die, wo Harry in diesem Laden mit Andy arbeitet, ist absolut mega hammer! Bitte schreib mir, wenn du weiter bist, als bei Annimex und weiter schreibst. Will sie unbedingt weiter lesen! Der Weise kommt erst, wenn Draco wieder ein Bursche ist oder vielleicht kurz vorher. Keine Bange, der kommt noch! Und was der dann aufführt...wird lustig werden! Dickes Bussi, du kannst mich immer anrufen, wenn du willst! Hdl!

**An Babsel:** Heiß? Na echt? Grins. Schön! Tja, hoffe, die Frage ist jetzt beantwortet! Stand ja im Chap. Hehe. Tja, verrückte Ideen? Hm, weiß nicht, viel Fantasie und schlimm als Kind. Irgendwo muss es ja seinen Vorteil haben! –lach-. Dickes Knuddel an dich! Hab dir auch ne Antwort geschrieben!!!

**An Isabelle alias Elen:** Ja, was soll man dazu sagen? Grins. Stimmt, Lemontime! Hehe. Nein, ich mag nicht 0815 Lemons, die sind ja fad. Will was außergewöhnliches, ist gelungen, was? Ich bin hot? WOW! Ja, bin ich immer. –lach-. Versaut? Nein, absolut nicht! –pfeif-. Nix Harry, der muss sich um Di kümmern, grins. Rumkugeln habe ich gestern verspeist, magst die auch so? die sind ur gut! Ja bitte, mein Schatz, bleib mir treu! Danke dir! Verwirrende Reviews mag ich besonders! –zwinker- Knutsch!

**An GefallenerEngel:** Schade wegen der anderen FF bei dir, die ist nämlich besonders klasse! Hoffe, du bekommst bald wieder Ideen! Bitte! Ehrlich? Warst nicht sprachlos? Schade. Hehe. Ja, war das erste mal das ich Hermine und Ron Lemon geschrieben habe. Kams gut rüber? Cool. Ist die Frage jetzt beantwortet? Harry ahnt etwas, aber was? Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, stimmt. Sonst hätte sie lauthals gelacht! Süß, wie Di so drauf war. Gell? Ja, dein Review ist wirklich lang und war super lieb von dir! Danke! Bis dann!

**An Severina35:** Schön das du das so siehst! Leider dauerts immer etwas länger, leider. Ja, bald wird Harry es wissen, keine Bange! Dauert nicht mehr lange! Danke, du lass dich auch knuddeln! Danke!

**An Lara-Lynx:** Schluck Wasser gefällig? Oder einen Ventilator? Geht's wieder? Hehe. Super, hab mich abgekeckst wegen deinem Review! AHA! Also spielen Engel und Teufel doch Karten? WOW. Na du richtest Blaise aber ab! Der arme. Grins. Bis dann!

**An TiaAgano:** Jetzt wieder richtig geschrieben? Ich Rindvieh..oops. Da, Eimer kaltes Wasser „platsch"Jetzt besser? –wegrenn-. Tja, du und Lara ihr teilt euch Blaise. Jeden Tag hast einmal du und dann wieder sie Blaise, jaja. Muss so sein, der begehrte Junge kommt ja nicht mehr aus! Gerne! Wenn du die Lemonszene nicht so kannst, schreib ich sie für dich! Oder du schreibst sie, schickst sie mir, ich ändere sie ein wenig ab und dann kannst du noch immer herumändern, hm? Klingt das gut? Ja! Harry hat Di geküsst, zwar nur flüchtig, aber doch! Nein! Will mir das nicht vorstellen! Sonst will ich sofort auf diese Insel, mit unseren zwei heißen Typen! Uah! Ja, bis bald hoffe ich! Knutsch dich auch hdl!

**An phoenixfeder:** juhu du! Tja, weißt, meine Finger fangen an und dann hören sie nicht mehr auf und dann ist das Chap saulang. Und dann staune ich immer wieder. –blödschau-. Na bitte, war auch ein oder zwei Träume für dich dabei! Schön! Und? Fragen beantwortet? Weiß noch nicht, bin eher nicht so für Dark FF. gibt es schon viele hier und ich will die Leute zum lachen bringen. Aber wer weiß? Hdal!! Danke!

**An Vroni:** Süße! WAS FÜR EIN MAIL! Sehr lang! Muss mich aber kurz halten. Sorry Schatz! Wie geht's mit deinem Computer voran? Tja, habe es schon erlebt, wie halbnackte Mädchen herumtanzen. Kenne ich also. Tja. Hermine wollte Draco das Badezimmer so früh zeigen, damit sie ihm ihre Creme aufschwatzen kann. Was dann auch gelungen ist. Sie will sich mal mit einer Malfoy anfreunden. Deshalb. Naja, weißt, ich selber kenne Mädchen, die nie einen BH tragen und da frag ich mich das selbe. Aber jedem das seine! Stimmt, Draco hätte sich fast verplappert, aber das war von mir Absicht. Tja, ich liebe Armreifen und deshalb kam mir die Idee! Und die Weasleys haben es ausgeführt! Deshalb diese Lemonträume! Nein, Harrys Traum mit der Umwandlung von Draco – hat nichts mit der Geschichte zu tun, denn Draco wird sich nicht vor Harry verwandeln. Es kommt immer anders, als man denkt. Hehe. Nein, habe das „t"vergessen, stimmt. Sorry. Ja, Hermine und Ron sind zusammen. Danke, finde ich süß von dir! Freut mich voll, dass es gefällt, dass ich die Rev. So beantworte! Trotzdem muss ich wieder weiter. Habe aber dein gesamtes Mail gelesen! Ich danke dir vielmals. Hab dich lieb! Bussis an dich!

**An Angie:** Danke sehr! Freut mich voll! Ja, Di ist verliebt. Nein, die sind ja gewohnt von einer Malfoy oder einem Malfoy mit dem Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden. Doch das ändert sich! Knuddels!

**An Ashumaniel:** Süße Maus! Du bist so was von lieb! Danke dir! Schokotorte! Jam! Hätte ich jetzt gerne! Super! Aliens befragen! Das muss ich mitfilmen! Hehe. WOW, soooooo viele Worte für mein Chap! Ich werde ja noch rot! Danke Schnuckiputz! So lieb von dir! Danke! Wow, ich bin die Queen of Lemons? Ich liebe Lemons! Hehe. Versuche, immer etwas anderes zu schreiben, damit es nicht langweilig wird. Und es klappt! Juhu! Stimmt, ich fand es auch sehr erotisch mit dem Augenkontakt halten. Das war heiß. Ja. Schön dass dir die Träume so gefallen haben! Dachte, Dracos Verwandlung kam gut, hat auch einen Sinn. Wirst schon noch lesen! Finde ich so lieb, dass auch du es so schätzt, dass ich die Reviews gerne beantworte! Leider nicht mehr so lange wie sonst, doch ich tus weiterhin, weil ihr es alle wert seid! Damit alle wissen, dass ich sie lese und sie mir zu Herzen nehme! Ganz einfach! Hab dich mega doll lieb!

**An Leseteufel:** Monitor brennt? Feuerlöscher her! Kalt duschen? Wie grausam! Uah! Schlotter! Tja, bis dahin vergeht noch lang Zeit. Musst noch ein wenig warten! Bis dann hoffe ich!

**An Enlothiel:** Der Titel war mit Absicht so gestaltet, stimmt! Danke! Ja, Blaise kommt bald wieder vor, keine Panik! Er will sich rächen, mehr sag ich nicht. Danke für die Tipps wegen der Veröffentlichung! Ich werde es versuchen! Doch habe ich irgendwie derweil absolut keine Zeit dafür! Trotzdem danke! Werde es im Hinterkopf behalten! Bis dann!

**An Isabelle de Lioncourt:** Hey Isa! Habs schon gelesen! Hab dir auch einen Eintrag ins Buch gemacht! Schon mitbekommen? Hoffe, es geht gut weiter. Halt mich deshalb am Laufenden! Bis dann! Bussis

**An Silver Snake:** Ja, Mine und Ron sind zusammen und die Träume waren auch nicht übel. Für jeden was dabei! –nick-. Hoffe, deine Fragen sind nun beantwortet? Weil sie ja im Chap stehen –zwinker-. Dickes Knutscha an dich! Danke für das liebe Review! Süß von dir!

**An T-m-r:** Du, kein Problem! Hauptsache, du schreibst mir, wie es dir gefallen hat! Schön, das dir diese Lemons gefallen haben! Freu mich immer auf ein Chap von dir! Hoffentlich geht's bald weiter! Knutschas an dich!

**An Tash:** na echt? WOW, haut mich um und soll ich dir was sagen? Danke, das freut mich echt voll! Ehrlich! Und das meine ich ernst! Bis dann, hoffe ich!

**An Kaktus:** Danke, das freut mich voll, dass dir mein Schreibstil so gefällt. Und was mir noch mehr gefällt ist, dass du meine vorherige Geschichte auch gelesen hast! Danke! Ein Unikat? Wow, sehr lieb von dir! Das ehrt mich total! Danke dir! Hoffe, ich lese dich wieder!

**An hiriel:** Puh, frag mich nicht –kicher-. Ich schreibe einfach und das kommt dann raus. Manchmal staun ich selber, weil meine Finger einfach schreiben und dann...hm. WOW, gib Nicki Maus einen knutsch von mir. Muss ihr danken! Du bist also die beste Freundin von ihr? Kann das sein? Und du hast auch Einziger Ausweg gelesen? WOW, schön! Klar! Ich bin auch Romantikerin! Was glaubst, was dann passiert? Wenn du meine anderen Geschichten kennst, weißt du die Antwort! Mach ich! Knutsch auch an dich!

**An duivel:** Tja, stimmt! Armer draco! Aber was sollte er schon großartig machen? Geht ja nicht anders! Du bist Finnin? Genial! Schön dass ich mal eine Finnin kennen lerne! Ja, verbinde ich auch mit Saunen usw. Sorry, aber so ist es einfach. Lach! Dann war es klar, welchen Traum du bevorzugst! Hehe. Tja, wirst schon sehen, wie sich Draco verhält! Immerhin ist er das erste Mal verliebt... und wie ist es, wenn man das erste Mal verliebt ist? Danke, der Vergleich mit dem Spagat zwischen Gryffindors Mädls und ihm war sagenhaft von dir! Danke dir vielmals! Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße!

**An Jessy11:** Ja! Erotik pur, kommt hin, kann man sagen! Keine Bange, wird zwar noch einige Chaps dauern, bis Draco sich wieder verwandelt, aber bis dahin wird sich noch einiges erbeben! Tja, musst einfach noch warten! Leider Süße! Ich liebe auch Harry Draco Pairings! Keine Bange! Wird schon! Danke! Dir auch ein schönes Halloween! Bussis.


	7. Überredungskünste

**Hey meine Süßen!**

**Tja, es ist wieder so weit!** Dem Stress trotzend, ist das neue Chap da. Wollte es gestern schon rein stellen, deshalb hatte ich mich ja auch so beeilt, aber der Server wurde gerade gewartet „grummel". Wie auch immer, ich bin diesmal nicht so ganz damit zufrieden und auch zu faul um das Chap nochmals zu schreiben. Doch ich hoffe, es ist nicht all zu langweilig und es gefällt euch? Wenigstens ein bisschen?

Auch aus diesem Grunde – weil es so lang ist, habe ich mich bei den Reviews diesmal wirklich sehr kurz gehalten. War einfach zu müde und so gegen Mitternacht hatte ich keine Energie mehr. Mir fielen fast die Augen zu. Sorry! Doch ich habe jedes einzelne gelesen und mitgelacht und mich gefreut. Ihr sollt alle wissen, mir sind eure Meinungen sehr wichtig! Und ich beachte sie auch. Ok? Trotzdem nochmals sorry, wegen der Kürze der Antworten.

Oh je! Genug Gelabere, halte mich ja selber nicht mehr aus! –böse Gugi – böse böse Gugi –mit der Bratpfanne eins überhauen- (Dobby like). Hui, Sternchen..süß! Oder? Lauter Sliders fliegen um mich rum und der Alte (Weise von Insel) hockt voll drauf! Arme Slider!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_„Du nicht so viel labern sollst, endlich schreiben! Ich nicht schreiben kann, ich verkrüppelte Finger hab vom vielen Slider anschieben. Dummes Ding mit dicken, fetten Hintern..faule Kuh. Wann du mich endlich in Chap einbringen? Muss unbedingt Rießentyp kennen lernen und Sevi-Fledermausi. Ulkiger Mann, Mund zugenäht, weißt du? Nix lachen tut, ich ihm lernen muss. Nix Haare waschen tut, schön schmierig. Meine Finger ihn in Mundwinkel stecken tu und auseinander ziehen. Gugi? Er mir Finger abbeißen wird? Wäre gemein"_

_„Nein Weiser, bevor er zubeißt, werde ich dich retten, vielleicht. Aber BITTE Lass dir endlich ein Gebiss machen! Deine drei Zähne sehen irgendwie..ähm..wegen dir nehme ich ab. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen. Uah! Und ja, du kommst schon noch vor. Keine Bange. Ich hab dich nicht vergessen. Aber Slider bleibt schön daheim! Und dein String-Tanga auch!"_

_„Nein! Wie ich komme nach Hogwarts? Dumbi-Freund mich nicht auf Besen fliegen lassen will. Zu viel Bonbons genascht. Ich zu viele Türme nehme mit. Türme stehen doch noch! Du Unrecht hast – ich wegen anplumpsen nur noch 2 Zähne hab und Besen kaputt. Tschuldige, ich viel sabbern muss. Sabber aufsaugen muss. Harry Besen heilen kann? Hab Draco gesehen, was mit dem los? Sein Schniedelwuz weg is? Armer Draco. Muss nachgucken, ob mein Dings noch da...wo ist es denn? Ah! Da! Unter Dschungel versteckt und.."_

_„Uah, Mann, bist du ekelig. Bitte, entlause dieses Teil. Mann, Mc Donalds kann mir gestohlen bleiben, da hungere ich lieber. Ja ja, bald schreibe ich auch über dich, keine Bange...ok? Nein, brauchst nicht schmollen. Hey Weiser, bitte, näh endlich deinen Lendenschurz, man erkennt deinen schrumpeligen Hintern und.."_

_„BongaBongaMama das mag! Die draufklatscht auf Po und der so schön wackeln tut. Halbe Stunde lang. Gut, ich warten tu, währenddessen mit Slider Karten spielen muss. Tschüs"_

_„Ja ja, geh nur. Ich muss gleich....ko....ähm...schreiben! Gut Leute! Und hier geht's los!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------

P.s.: Die Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr nach dem Chap! –grins-.

Bussis eure Gugi! Hab euch lieb!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 7**

**Überredungskünste**

Vier Tage waren nun schon vergangen und Draco alias Diana fühlte sich schon sichtlich wohler. Endlich waren seine behinderten „Tage" vorbei und langsam kam er sich endlich wieder wie ein Mensch vor. Wenn er sich keine „Windeln"beschafft hätte, wäre er sicherlich leicht aufzufinden gewesen. Man hätte nur der roten Spur folgen müssen....uah! Wie grauenhaft! Langsam verstand er die Mädchen und beneidete sie keineswegs darum. Wie froh war er, da dieser Zustand, ein Mädchen zu sein, nur noch knappe 2 Monate anhalten würde.

Draco Malfoy verstand sich langsam selber nicht mehr. Immer öfters musste er an Harry Potter denken und an den damaligen Tag, als sie in den drei Besen saßen und Potter ihn das erste Mal mit „Malfoy" angesprochen hatte. Seit dem zog er sich zurück, ging Harry aus dem Weg, erfand immer wieder neue Ausreden. Er hatte Angst, dass Harry Potter sein Geheimnis wusste. Wenn dem so wäre, würde er sich lieber gleich umbringen.

Seit dem hatte er Potter immer wieder heimlich, wenn dieser nicht gerade hersah, beobachtet. Denn immer öfters brannten sich Potters Blicke in Dracos Rücken, zogen ihn förmlich aus, was ihm absolut nicht gefiel. Was wäre, wenn er es tatsächlich herausgefunden hatte? Würde er ihn dann hassen? Oder würde er verstehen, wieso Draco bisher nicht mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt war? Würde sein Geheimnis gelüftet werden - er wollte sich nicht ausdenken was geschehen würde, wenn die Mädchen es erfuhren. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich kreischend in einer Ecke zusammenkauern, wobei Granger und Rotschopf ihm mit Sicherheit eine geknallt hätten.

Dabei hatte er sich an Miss Neunmalklug und den wilden Rotschopf schon so gewöhnt. Er mochte sie eigentlich – nein, er war ein Malfoy und er mochte sie nur irgendwie, verstanden? Und trotzdem beschlich ihn eine kleine Wehmut, als er daran dachte, sie bald verlassen zu müssen. Dann wäre er wieder er selber, würde nach Slytherin zurückkehren und dieses Miststück von Pansy Parkinson wieder einmal am Hals haben. Womit hatte er diese Furie bloß verdient!? Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, schnell! Seine Gedanken wanderten abermals zu Harry Potter und dessen ruhigen Blick, durch halb geschlossene Lieder.

Meistens stand er etwas abseits von Draco, hatte sich dabei an eine Wand gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und dabei genüsslich den nervösen Draco studiert. Unter dessen Blick wurde ihm immer kalt und warm zugleich, er fühlte sich dabei verdammt unwohl. Kannten die anderen Mädchen auch dieses Gefühl? War es genau DAS Gefühl, wenn ein Junge sie anstarrte? Wenn ja, dann war das nur eines – voll ätzend!

Der Morgen graute und Draco wälzte sich noch immer hin und her. Er war schon seit einiger Zeit wach und überlegte hin und her, wie er den Verdacht, den Potter eventuell pflegte, abwenden konnte. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch und so schlug Draco seine Decke zurück, öffnete leise seinen Vorhang und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Schnell holte er seine Tasche hervor, zog ein Stück Pergament und seine Feder heraus und lief auf leisen Sohlen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die große Standuhr zeigte Punkt sechs Uhr früh an, wobei es gerade Mal Samstag war und Draco eigentlich ausschlafen konnte. Seine Haare standen wild ab, wobei er sich am Kopf kratzte, schmatze und seine Nase schniefend hochzog. Schon wollte er sich im Schritt kratzen, wobei er vergaß, dass er kein Junge mehr war. Auch egal, er kratzte sich trotzdem und es tat unheimlich gut. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer stand er nun so im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah verträumt, während er sich weiter kratzte, gerade aus, fixierte einen imaginären Punkt.

Gähnend schlurfte er weiter, warf sich in die Couch hinein und lag, platt wie ein Plunder dort, gurgelte vor sich hin. Brief schreiben oder schlafen gehen? Oder doch den Brief schreiben und dann schlafen gehen? Oder zuerst schlafen gehen und dann den Brief schreiben? Eine sehr schwerer Entscheidung, befand Draco, als er abermals gähnte und sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Himmel, dieser Mundgeruch! Uah! Draco riss die Augen auf und verzog seine Nase. Also Brief schreiben und dann Zähne putzen, Haare waschen, sich anziehen, schön machen. Wie? Wieso schön machen!? Für wen? Für diese notgeilen Jünglinge da draußen, die mit einer Morgenlatte durch die Gänge tanzten? Nein danke! Aber für Potter....nein! Nichts für Potter! Scheiß auf Potter!

Tja, wo war er? Ach ja, Brief schreiben, damit er Potter von seinem Verdacht ablenken konnte. Super! Schon wieder Potter! Das war alles nur Potters Schuld! Verdammt! Draco rollte mit den Augen, kaute an seiner Feder, blöderweise am falschen Ende und hatte somit einen etwas bitteren Geschmack seiner auserlesenen Tinte im Mund. Nun ja, besser als Mundgeruch zu haben. Er wusste ja nicht, dass seine Zähne etwas blau gefärbt waren, genauso wie seine Zunge.

Schnell zog er den Tisch näher zu sich, wobei er versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Leise ratterten die Füße des Tisches über den Boden, wobei Draco die Ohren spitzte. Sehr gut! Niemand war aufgewacht, so schien es jedenfalls. Sorgfältig streifte er das Pergament glatt und drehte seine Feder in seinen Fingern umher. Wo sollte er anfangen? Und vor allem – wie? Sollte er Potter etwas eifersüchtig machen? Ein kleiner Teufel ritt ihn, doch wollte er nicht zu dick auftragen. Hm, mal sehen. Und schon flitzte die Feder über das Pergament, wobei Draco seine Zunge seitlich einen Spalt aus dem Mund schob, seine Zähne leicht darauf setzte und er, wie ein besessener, zu schreiben anfing.

Als er fertig war, rollte er den Brief sorgfältig und zufrieden zusammen und legte ihn neben sich auf die Couch, genauso seine Feder. Gedankenverloren starrte er vor sich hin, seine Lieder wurden immer schwerer, als er auf einmal ein Tapsen hörte und sofort hellwach war, sein Herz in seiner Brust stark klopfte, Brief und Feder versteckte. Hermine kam mit wilder Mähne und eindeutig verschlafen – ihm entgegen und gähnte herzhaft. Danach schmatzte sie, sah Draco ungläubig an und kratzte sich am Hintern.

„Wieso bist du schon wach"murmelte sie verschlafen und schlenderte noch immer halb im Schlaf zu Draco hin. Mit einem Plumpser ließ sie sich neben ihn fallen und schloss dabei ihre Augen.

„Konnte nicht mehr schlafen"murmelte Draco nun.

„Haben wir heute Schule?"kam Hermines Frage sogleich.

„Nein, du kannst weiter schlafen, ich komme gleich nach"

„Ehrlich?" gähnte Hermine nochmals und sah Draco aus halb geschlossenen Liedern an.

„Ja, Granger und nun geh. Du siehst noch sehr verschlafen aus. Und du weißt ja, Frauen brauchen unbedingt ihren Schönheitsschlaf, du verstehst?"zwinkerte Draco ihr schelmisch zu und lächelte. Hermine grinste.

„Du hast blaue Zähne"flüsterte sie nun und setzte sich gerade auf, legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Was?"

„Na du hast blaue Zähne, Di!"wiederholte sie nun breit grinsen, als Draco siedend heiß wurde.

„Oh! Zu viel von den Süßigkeiten genascht. Du weißt ja, den ähm..."

„Ach so! Die von George und Fred! Letztens hast du ja so viel davon eingekauft! Verstehe. Na dann werde ich wieder schlafen gehen. Habe mich nur gewundert, wo du bist. Bin durch ein Geräusch aufgewacht, hab mir um dich Sorgen gemacht. Geht's dir auch gut?" nuschelte sie nun weiter, ihre Lieder senkten sich langsam wieder.

„Ja ja, mir geht's gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ok?"

„Surfst du noch immer auf der roten Welle?"fragte sie abwesend und schlief schon halb im Sitzen ein.

„Nein, seit gestern Abend nicht mehr. Gott sei Dank"

„Aber der Heißhunger ist noch da, ja?"gähnte sie wieder.

„Ja, leider"

„Na dann, bis später"Hermine stand mühsam auf und torkelte, sich kopf kratzend und gähnend - in den Schlafsaal zurück. Puh! Glück gehabt! Beinahe hätte er sich verraten! Wegen dieser dämlichen Feder! Uah! Dieser Geschmack im Mund war einfach grauenhaft! Schnell stand er auf, schnappte sich den Brief und hetzte durch das Portraitloch.

„So zeitig unterwegs?"gähnte die fette Dame und Draco nickte, hetzte weiter. Er musste sich beeilen, wollte er doch nicht, dass ihn jemand im Nachthemd sah! Wie ein Irrer hetzte er durch die Gänge, driftete rutschend und barfuss um die Ecke und lief weiter. Gut, weit und breit war keiner zu sehen. Ganz Hogwarts schien noch zu schlafen. Als er in er Eulerei ankam, suchte er nach seiner Eule, doch fand er diese nicht. Leise pfiff er, wobei er nun ein Rauschen von Flügelschlägen ausmachen konnte. Als er durch das Fenster lugte, sah er seine pechschwarze Eule, die er so sehr liebte. Mit einem freudigen lächeln streckte er seinen Arm aus, wobei „Nachtfalter"landete und Draco mit schief liegendem Kopf ansah.

„Süße, ich habe hier einen Brief für dich. Schau nicht so, ja, er ist für mich. Aber du bringst ihn mir erst, wenn wir beim Frühstück sitzen, hast du mich verstanden?"fragte er seine schöne Eule, wobei diese leise fiepte. Doch konnte Draco in ihrem Blick feststellen, dass sie sich fragte, was dieser Unsinn sollte.

„Kein Kommentar, klar? Also, wenn die Post in der Schule eintrifft, fliegst du mit und lieferst mir den Brief ab, verstanden?"Wieder fiepte die schöne Eule und nickte zaghaft. Draco band ihr den Brief ans Bein, gab ihr zu trinken und zu essen, streichelte ihr liebevoll durchs Gefieder und verabschiedete sich. Als er um die Ecke lugte, lag der Gang noch immer verlassen da. Schnell huschte er diesen entlang, wobei er zu viel Tempo drauf hatte und scharf vor der Biegung bremste, das Gleichgewicht verlor, ausrutschte und mit einem eleganten Schwung den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er seine Füße, die auf selber Höhe waren, als er mit einem lauten klatschen am Boden aufkam und sein Hintern, wie auch sein Rücken schmerzten und brannten.

„Ich hasse Filch, wieso muss der immer so früh aufwaschen?"knurrte er mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht, wobei er nun Schritte, die immer näher kamen, ausmachen konnte.

„Na Draco? Hast du fliegen geübt?"schnarrte eine ihm all zu vertraute Stimme, wobei Draco noch mehr knurrte und seine Augen nach oben richtete.

„Das ist NICHT witzig Severus! Ich bin ausgerutscht und mein Arsch brennt wie die Hölle. Also wisch dir dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, verdammt"

„SURFST du denn noch immer auf der roten Welle, Herzchen? Du bist so was von aggressiv"amüsierte sich Snape nun und sah auf Draco hinunter, der sich langsam hochrappelte.

„Nein, Mister, ich habe dich nicht im Unterricht verstanden, dass du die Regel hast!"zischte Draco und Snapes Grinsen verschwand.

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, du Heulsuse! Glaubst du, es war mir nicht peinlich? Ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt, verdammt! Und jetzt hör auf mit dem Gejammer und sieh zu, dass du wieder zurück in dein Haus kommst - DIANA"schon lächelte er wieder schief, wobei Draco ihn liebend gerne gewürgt hätte.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, humpelte Draco, mit einer Hand auf seinem wohlgeformten Po gelegt, davon und nörgelte vor sich hin. Snape sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue nach und lächelte noch immer. Schon drehte sich Draco mit einem giftigen Blick um und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Und noch was SEVI, ich habe NICHT mehr die Regel! Und wenn du mich noch einmal danach fragen solltest, werde ich schon noch einen Spruch finden, der dir zeigt, WIE das ist, die REGEL zu haben, klar? AUA! Mein Arsch! Mist"Ohne Snapes Antwort abzuwarten, humpelte er grummelnd weiter, wobei Snape den Kopf schüttelte und „Weiber" murmelte.

Draco hatte dies gehört, zuckte zusammen, knurrte, schrie kurz auf und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich BIN ein Mann verdammt! Nur stecke ich in einem Frauenkörper. Das sieht doch ein Blinder! MÄNNER!"zischte Draco nun und schritt weiter, ohne sich umgedreht zu haben. Severus sah Draco verwundert hinterher und grinste spöttisch. Draco war zwar noch immer derselbe, hatte aber langsam die Ansichten eines Mädchens. Na hoffentlich bekäme der sich wieder ein, sobald er wieder in Slytherin war.

Draco ärgerte sich noch immer, als er endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, seine Feder holte und leise in den Schlafsaal schlich. Hermines Vorhänge waren offen, wobei sie tief und fest schlief. Schnell verstaute er seine Feder, huschte ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne, rieb mit der Bürste die Tinte von seiner Zunge. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er es geschafft und schmeckte den Minzgeschmack, der ihm so vertraut war. Als er seinem Spiegelbild zulächelte, war er voll und ganz mit seinem Werk zufrieden und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Bett.

Auf einmal hörte er Hermine winseln, sein Blick glitt zu ihr, wobei sie ihr Gesicht verzogen hatte und immer wieder „Nicht Ron, wieso tust du mir das an? Ich dachte, du liebst mich? Was willst du von Patil? Wieso...?"wimmerte. Hermine fing im Schlaf zu weinen an, wobei Draco nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid, so schlich er zu ihr, rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter.

„Hey Granger, aufwachen. Verdammt, wach endlich auf"pfauchte er, wobei Hermines Augen sich öffneten, sie ihn verweint ansah und leise zu schluchzen anfing. Dieser Alptraum war noch sehr frisch und außerdem war sie noch nicht so ganz munter. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und umarmte Draco fest, schluchzte an seiner Schulter.

Draco wurde von ihr mit aufs Bett gezogen, wobei er seine Arme instinktiv um sie legte und sie leicht wiegte. Wieso er das machte, fragte er sich immer wieder. Doch flüsterte er ihr immer wieder zu, dass es nur ein Alptraum war. Schon beruhigte sie sich, ließ ihn los und wischte sich ihr Gesicht trocken.

„Danke"

„Keine Ursache. Geht's wieder?"fragte Draco leise und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Hermine nickte nur, starrte vor sich hin. Draco rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Er wusste, dass Granger log und setzte sich nochmals auf ihr Bett.

„Soll ich hier bleiben?"fragte er etwas genervt und biss sich auf die Zunge. HALLO! Das war Granger! Alarm, Alarm!

„Bitte"

„ok"

Hermine zog ihre Bettdecke hoch, hob sie an, sodass Draco darunter krabbeln konnte. Er versuchte Abstand zu wahren, doch Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn, zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Sag, Granger, was war das für ein Traum? Nichts davon ist real, glaub mir"murmelte Draco nun und streichelte unbewusst über ihr Haar.

„Er hat...er hat mich betrogen. Und dann hat er mich ausgelacht, wie dumm ich doch sei, zu glauben, dass er mich liebt"schluchzte sie abermals, wobei Draco sie sanft in seinen Armen wiegte.

„Scht...ist ja schon gut! Ich bin ja bei dir! Und glaub mir, Wiesel hat dich gerne, vielleicht liebt er dich ja sogar. Er würde dich niemals betrügen, glaub mir. Und wenn doch, dann reiße ich ihm die Eier ab, versprochen"Draco konnte fühlen, wie sich Hermine entspannte und sogar leicht zu lächeln anfing.

„Das würdest du für mich tun?"fragte sie leise, wobei Draco nickte.

„Ja, wir sind doch Freundinnen, oder?"murmelte er nun und rutschte tiefer ins Bett, da auch er von einer bleiernen Müdigkeit ergriffen wurde.

„Ja, sind wir"murmelte Hermine nun und schlief in seinen Armen ein. Draco folgte kurze Zeit später. Als er wieder aufwachte, war es gerade mal 9 Uhr und die meisten Mädchen waren schon munter. Draco drehte seinen Kopf und wunderte sich, wieso er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Als er Granger neben sich liegen sah, wollte er schreien, als ihm wieder einfiel, wieso er sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt hatte. Das erste Mal, seit er ein Mädchen war, hatte er sich geborgen gefühlt. Es war schön, seiner Freundin helfen zu können und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, er mochte sie sehr gerne und wollte sie nicht leiden sehen. Mist, irgendetwas war anscheinend in dieser Tinte gewesen – diese Gedanken waren nicht normal, oder?

Sein Kopf ruckte in die andere Richtung, als er in das grinsende Gesicht von Rotschopf sah, die sich auf dessen Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Na? Heiße Nacht ihr beiden?"gurrte sie und klimperte anzüglich mit den Wimpern. Draco hätte ihr die Augen auskratzen können.

„Blödsinn!" zischte er, wobei Ginny glucksen musste.

„War ja nur ein Scherz. Aber Di, wieso liegst du denn in Hermines Bett? Und wieso kuschelt ihr miteinander?"fragte sie nun leise und lächelte noch immer.

„Sie hatte einen Alptraum über deinen dämlichen Bruder und glaubt, dass dieser sie betrügen würde. Da hat sie mich aufs Bett geschleift und wollte, dass ich bei ihr bleibe. Und dann sind wir eingeschlafen. Noch Fragen?"knurrte er leise, wobei Ginnys Lächeln verschwand.

„Oh. Arme Mine. Weißt du, auch wenn sie superschlau ist, hat sie Angst verletzt zu werden"flüsterte sie nun ernsthaft, wobei einige Mädchen näher kamen und sich vor Hermines Bett auf den Boden setzten, den beiden zuhörten und Hermine noch immer schlief.

„Ja, dachte ich mir schon. Dabei verstehe ich es nicht, sie sieht doch gut aus und wenn dieser Wiesel nicht weiß, was er an ihr hat, verarbeite ich ihn zu Hackbraten"murrte Draco nun und Ginny strahlte.

„Tja, liebste Di, ich denke, das würde ich dir sogar wohl oder übel zutrauen. Und weißt du was? Wenn er nur annähernd daran denken sollte, sie zu betrügen, helfe ich dir"Ginnys Augen funkelten, wobei Draco einen Augenbraue hochzog.

„Ach, tatsächlich?"murmelte er überrascht.

„Klar, sie ist meine Freundin. Und auch wenn Ron mein Bruder ist, würde ich ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen"Die anderen Mädchen sahen von Ginny zu Draco und wieder zurück, hörten nur zu, murmelten zustimmende Worte und fielen nicht unangenehm auf. Draco war ihnen dafür dankbar. Einige Zeit unterhielten sie sich noch leise, bis Hermine erwachte und verlegen wurde, als sie Draco neben sich im Bett liegen sah. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, was vor einigen Stunden passiert war.

„Entschuldige Di, ich..."

„Red keinen Unsinn Granger, war ja Ehrensache. Und das was ich sagte, war Ernst gemeint"grummelte Draco nun gutmütig, wobei die Mädchen strahlten, Hermine mit einem Jauchzen Draco umarmte und ihn einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte.

„Du bist zwar sehr eigen, aber du hast ein Herz aus Gold! Du bist eine tolle Freundin! Danke dass es dich gibt!"meinte sie selig und nun war es Draco, der rot wurde, wobei die anderen Mädchen lachten.

„Ja ja, schon gut Hermine"nuschelte er nun und Hermine wurde ernst.

„Bist du krank?"

„Wieso?" Draco starrte sie an.

„Du hast mich HERMINE genannt"

„Oh, sorry Granger"

„Lass den Scheiß! Sag endlich Hermine oder Mine zu mir, klingt freundlicher"meinte sie nun mit einem schiefen grinsen, wobei Draco überlegte. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal so Unrecht!

„Ok"

Nachdem die Namenssache geklärt war und auch Ginny meinte, er sollte sie mit dem Vornamen anreden, trabten die drei lachend ins Badezimmer, wobei Draco auf die Wand starrte und seufzte. Ja, heute würden die Jungs erst später duschen gehen, wie schade. Gerne hätte er noch ein wenig seinen Traummann bestaunt.

„Wie bitte? Deinen Traummann?"grinste Ginny und Draco errötete abermals.

„Ha- habe ich das laut gesagt?"quiekte er nun und räusperte sich. Mine und Ginny antworteten nichts, sahen sich nur bedeutungsvoll an und putzten weiterhin ihre Zähne. Als sie fertig waren und aus dem Badezimmer schlenderten, stürmten schon die anderen Mädchen hinein. Draco, Ginny und Hermine schlenderten danach gut gelaunt und lachend in die große Halle, wobei Draco sich sichtlich amüsierte und ausgiebig erzählte, was er mit Wiesel anstellen würde, würde er es jemals wagen, Mist zu bauen. Es war einfach nur herrlich, sich frei darüber auszulassen, über Wiesel zu lästern, wobei die Mädchen ihn zustimmten und ihm keiner dabei böse war.

Doch sein Lachen verschwand, als er Harry und die anderen Jungs am Tisch sitzen sah. Harry hatte ein dunkelgrünes, sehr enges – viel zu enges, Shirt an, dazu trug er eine schwarze Lederhose, die noch enger saß und Draco sabbern ließ.

„Mund zu Di"flüsterte Ginny und stieß ihn kichernd an, wobei Draco wieder einmal rot wurde.

„Ähm" brachte er nur heraus und bemerkte den Blick, den Harry ihm schenkte.

„Hallo Süße! Na? Gut geschlafen?"säuselte Harry Draco ins Ohr, wobei ihm wieder einmal warm und kalt zugleich wurde, als er sich neben Harry setzte. Eigentlich wollte er sich wo anders hinsetzen, doch Harry hatte Platz gemacht, und schlecht konnte er davon laufen. Er bemerkte auch nicht den giftigen Blick, den ihm ein gewisser Slytherin, namens Blaise, Draco zuwarf.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Potter"

„Nicht so förmlich, Malfoy"gurrte Harry Draco ins Ohr und küsste dieses zärtlich. Draco verspürte tausende an Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch und schluckte schwer, zuckte bei dieser Berührung, die eine Gänsehaut erzeugte, sichtlich zusammen, wobei er seinen Blick wendete und Harry direkt ins Gesicht sah.

„Was soll das Potter"flüsterte Draco atemlos und versank in seinen wunderschönen Augen, die von schwarzen, langen Wimpern umrandet waren.

„Was soll was? Mache ich dich denn nervös?"gurrte er weiter und lächelte lasziv. Draco schluckte abermals.

„Jetzt hör mal zu, Potter! Ich weiß nicht, was du im Schilde führst, aber...hmpf"Draco sprach nicht mehr weiter, da Harry pausenlos auf dessen Lippen gestarrt hatte und diese nun leicht küsste. Immer wieder setzte er federleichte Küsse auf Dracos Lippen, wobei dieser dahin schmolz.

„Hm, wundervoll"schnurrte Draco geistesabwesend, als ihm auf einmal bewusst wurde, WAS er da sagte!

„Ja, finde ich auch"brummte Harry an Dracos Lippen und küsste dieser abermals zart.

„Deine Lippen sind wie Seide"murmelte Harry weiter, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und tupfte seine Lippen immer wieder auf die von Dracos. Dieser hatte noch nie so was Wunderschönes gefühlt und gespürt, wie in diesem Moment.

„Deine auch. Ich könnte dich ewig küssen"schnurrte Draco, gefangen von diesen Schmetterlingen, die immer wieder wild in seinem Bauch herumflogen und ihn in eine andere Welt entführten. Harry lächelte an Dracos Lippen, hielt kurz inne, saugte daran und löste sich dann sanft.

„Tja, dann müssen wir das öfters tun"wisperte er leise, wobei sie niemand beobachtete, die beiden vollkommen uninteressant für die anderen waren.

„Äh, du bist noch immer schwul?"fragte Draco verwirrte.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich denke schon und ich liebe Draco noch immer, aber du, du verzauberst mich. Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du Dracos Cousine bist, würde ich behaupten, du BIST Draco, in Gestalt eines Mädchens und das würde mich nicht einmal stören."Harrys Augen bohrten sich viel sagend in Dracos, wobei dieser den Atem anhielt, nur kurz dachte „er weiß es!"und dann auf einmal lautes aufjauchzen hören konnte. Die Post war da!

Draco seufzte erleichtert auf, als Harry seinen Blick von ihm löste und den Eulen zusah, die sanft im Gleitflug auf die Tische zu den jeweiligen Personen hinflogen, um deren Post zu bringen. Hermine bekam wie üblich die „Hexenwoche"wobei Ginny und sie ihre Nasen darin versenkten. Harry sah mit gerunzelter Stirn nach oben, Dracos Blick folgte. Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, als er seine schöne Eule sah, die sanft vor ihm landete und ihm mit dem Blick „Da, dein selbstverliebter Brief"ansah, ihr Bein vor Draco ausstreckte. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, wobei er leise „Draco"flüsterte. Nur zu gut kannte er dessen Eule.

Der Angesprochene sah Harry seitlich an und bemerkte den Schmerz, der sich in dessen Augen spiegelte. Er schien ihn sehr zu vermissen. Schon rückte er von Draco ab, als hätte er sich verbrannt, sah zu, wie Draco den Brief abband und ihn ausrollte. Seine Augen glitten über die Zeilen, er tat so, als würde er lesen und nebenbei bemerkte er, wie Harry Stielaugen bekam.

„Hey Di! Ist das ein Brief von Draco? Zeig mal her!"rief Hermine, küsste kurz den verliebten Ron auf den Mund und winkte dabei mit ihren Fingern.

„Nichts da! Er gehört mir, aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich ihn euch vorlesen, ja?"grinste Draco nun, wobei Harry etwas enttäuscht mit dem Kopf nickte. Da hatte er geglaubt, das Di Draco wäre und dann kam dieser Brief. Das war nicht fair! Wie sollte er sich denn jetzt verhalten? Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot! Was wäre, wenn Di Draco alles erzählen würde? Hätte er dann noch Chancen bei ihm? Di würde in einigen Monaten weg sein und dann würde Draco wieder an der Schule sein. Und dann? Dann hätte er Di verloren und Draco würde ihn noch immer nicht wahrnehmen. Draco bemerkte, wie Harry immer mehr in sich zusammensackte, und auf einmal tat es ihm furchtbar leid. In Gedanken flüsterte er immer wieder, wie leid es ihm täte, ihn täuschen zu müssen und wie sehr er mitleiden würde. Doch konnte er ihm nicht sagen, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag. Wieso nicht? Weil er Angst hatte, deshalb. Angst vor Harrys Reaktion wenn er endlich die Bestätigung hätte. Angst vor seinen neuen Freundinnen.

„Ja bitte! Lies vor!"rief auch Ginny, wobei Harry weiterhin vor sich her starrte und fast nichts mehr mitbekam. Draco sah nochmals besorgt auf Harry und räusperte sich.

_„Meine liebste Cousine Diana! Ich habe mich über deinen letzten Brief sehr gefreut und auch, dass du dieser blöden Kuh von Pansy mal die Meinung gesagt hattest! Wie gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen? Hätte mir gerne ihr dämliches Gesicht angesehen! Eigentlich sollte ich ja böse auf dich sein, doch da du mich verteidigt hast, ist es nun mal notwendig gewesen, zu sagen, dass ich schwul bin. Ja! Ich habe mich verliebt! In einen wundervollen Jungen! Di, du solltest ihn auf jeden Fall kennen lernen! Er ist liebevoll, wunderschön, groß und einfach atemberaubend._

_Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Freund vorstellen, wenn er nur meiner wäre! Er weiß nichts von meinen Gefühlen zu ihm und irgendwie traue ich mich auch nicht, es ihm zu sagen! Ihm mein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen, aus Angst, dass er mich dann hassen würde. Ist das zu fassen? Ein Malfoy traut sich nicht! Doch diesmal ist es wahr. Ich frage mich immer wieder: ist es Liebe? So wie es scheint ja, denn ich war noch nie verliebt und diesmal hat es mich voll erwischt! Dieser Junge ist einfach sagenhaft! Die meisten Schüler verehren ihn, er ist eindeutig was Besonderes, und obwohl ich ihn zu Anfangs nicht leiden konnte, ja, sogar hasste, schlug dieses Gefühl um in Liebe, welche schleichend kam. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll, doch es wird sich alles weisen. Nur Salazar Slytherin weiß, ob wir jemals zusammenkommen oder nicht. Was macht dein Quidditchtraining?_

_Hast du Potter schon gezeigt, wer besser fliegen kann? Nimm dich in Acht vor ihm! Obwohl ich es nicht gerne zugebe, ist er ein sehr starker Konkurrent und könnte dir eventuell noch einiges beibringen. Ich glaube es noch immer nicht, dass du in Gryffindor bist! Und wie ist Potter denn so? Ätzend, wie die Slytherins meinen? Nein? Aus deinen Briefen heraus kann ich lesen, dass du dich dort sehr wohl fühlst und ihn sehr magst. Außerdem bleibt das, was du mir berichtet hast, unter uns, vertraue mir! Ich will alles erfahren! Alles was passiert ist! Vielleicht lerne ich dann die Gryffindors auch von einer anderen Seite kennen. Ein Malfoy freundet sich mit Gryffindors an! Wer hätte das jemals gedacht!_

_Du wunderst dich sicherlich über meinen Sinneswandel, doch die Zeit kann einen verändern, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine! Wir sehen uns dann in knappen zwei Monaten wieder, wenn ich wieder nach Hogwarts komme und du zurück kannst. Lass dich von dieser Parkinson nicht einschüchtern, ja? Zeig ihr, was es heißt, ein Malfoy zu sein und lass mir alle schön grüßen! Schreib mir bitte bald wieder! Dein, sehr zufriedener Cousin Draco."_

Draco ließ den Brief sinken und sah in die Runde. Die Jungs starrten Harry an, während die Mädchen seufzten. Sie hätten sich nie gedacht, das Draco Malfoy SO einen Brief verfassen konnte. Ron stupste Harry besorgt an, welcher nichts davon mitbekam, vor sich hinstarrte. Eifersucht nagte in ihm. Also hatte sich Draco verliebt und zwar NICHT in ihn! Verdammt! Seine Chance war vertan, oder? Er hatte Draco verloren. Heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, Diana war vergessen. Er hatte nicht nur Draco verloren, er würde Diana auch noch verlieren. Als Draco diesen Gesichtsausdruck von Harry deuten konnte, litt er still mit ihm, verwünschte sich, diesen Brief verfasst zu haben. Er wollte Harry doch nicht wehtun! Wo war denn Potter geblieben?

„Hey Di! Willst du diesen Brief nicht Pansy zeigen?"meinte Ginny spitzbübisch, wobei die andern aufjauchzten und Harry aus seiner Trance erwachte. Auch er zeigte ein lächeln, welches nicht echt war. Draco spielte mit, nickte freudig, faltete den Brief zu einem Flieger und stand nun auf. Quer über die Tische brüllte er Pansy zu: „Hey Parkinson! Ein Brief von Draco für dich!" Diese sah Draco unsicher an, ihr Gespräch, welches sie mit Blaise geführt hatte, verstummte. Schon schoss Draco den Brief ab, welcher direkt auf Pansy zukam. Eifrig schnappte sie sich diesen, öffnete ihn und ließ ihre Augen darüber wandern.

Mit der Zeit entglitt ihr Gesicht, Tränen traten in ihre Augen, bevor sie schluchzend aufsprang und aus der Halle stürmte, gefolgt von einem wissenden, schadenfrohen Lächeln von Draco, Blaise lächelte ebenso. Harry sah Draco genau an, bekam er das Gefühl nicht los, dass es doch Draco sein konnte. Doch dieser Brief entsprach genau dem Gegenteil. Harry schluckte, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und stand auf. Schnellen Schrittes verschwand er aus der Halle, wobei ihm einige mitleidige Blicke voller Verständnis folgten. Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen"flüsterte er nun, sprang auf und hetzte Harry hinterher. Hermine und Ginny verstanden diese Aussage aber anders: „Ja, vielleicht hätte sie den Brief doch nicht vorlesen sollen, armer Harry"wisperte Hermine nun und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum, wobei die anderen nickten und Ron seufzte, sich an Hermine kuschelte. In diesem Moment wünschte er Harry auch einen liebevollen Partner und er würde alles daran setzen, dass dieser auch einen bekam.

Draco hetzte hinaus, schlidderte um die Ecke und erkannte einen schwarzen Haarschopf, der hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Harrys Weg führte hinaus auf das Gelände von Hogwarts, er fing zu laufen an, lief immer schneller, bis er am Quidditchfeld, wo sie heute noch trainieren würden, ankam und außer Puste stehen blieb. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Gesicht tränennass war, hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ihm Diana, alias Draco gefolgt war. Dracos Herz schmerzte, wollte er Harry doch nie wehtun. Er hatte sich in ihn verliebt und zwar unsterblich. ER war der Auserwählte, sah er es denn nicht?

„Harry"

„Geh weg"kam es stoßartig, wobei Harry sich aufrichtete, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Draco stand.

„Was hast du Harry?"fragte Draco sanft, wobei er hart schluckte. Er bemerkte die schnelle Geste, mit der Harry sich über die Augen wischte und sich nun zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ach nichts. Geht schon wieder"sanft lächelte Harry ihn an, wobei dieses lächeln mehr als aufgesetzt war.

„Du Harry, ich hätte dir diesen Brief niemals zeigen dürfen. Es tut mir leid. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist Draco ja in eine Person verliebt, die du sehr gut kennst?"meinte er schüchtern, wobei Harry ihn kritisch musterte.

„Natürlich"

„Ach Potter, du wirst es verkraften, glaub mir. Draco hat mir bisher auch nicht gesagt, in wen er verliebt ist. Also – wer weiß? Vielleicht ist er ja draufgekommen, dass du es bist? Immerhin hat er nicht gesagt, dass es ein Junge von dort ist, oder? Und er kann sich auch denken, dass ihr mit mir einige seiner Briefe lest. Also?" Draco sah ihn abwartend an, wobei Harry nachzudenken schien.

„Wie auch immer, ich finde mich damit ab. Was solls"Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, wollte nicht als Idiot dastehen und lächelte Draco nun ehrlich an.

„Aber...." Versuchte es Draco abermals.

„Nein Di! Wie auch immer sich Draco entscheidet, es ist seine Entscheidung. Ganz alleine seine. Wer weiß, in wen er verliebt ist. Und außerdem kann man sich immer wieder neu verlieben, oder? Und wer könnte MIR schon widerstehen?"Harrys Glitzern war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt und Draco schnappte nach Luft. Wow, Harry hatte sich in der Tat verändert. Er war schneller damit klar gekommen, als er erwartet hätte. Nun gut, er würde Harry noch weiter beobachten, vielleicht das eine oder andere Wort fallen lassen. Doch so viel, damit man Beweise sehen oder finden konnte, dass Diana doch Draco war – so weit würde er es diesmal nicht kommen lassen. Oder sollte er doch? Draco war verwirrt, doch er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Harry schritt nun näher und sah Draco tief in die Augen.

„Tja, ich würde sagen, wir beide genießen die Zeit und unsere Freundschaft, so lange sie anhalten sollte. Leider bist du ja dann in knappen 2 Monaten weg. Du wirst mir fehlen, ehrlich. Doch bis dahin..." Harry sprach nicht weiter, beugte sich vor und küsste Draco zart auf die Lippen. Dieser seufzte auf, presste seine Lippen auf die von Harry und ertrank beinahe an der Süße der Lippen.

„Hm, so weich, so wunderschön"murmelte Harry nun und zog Draco noch näher an sich. Draco fühlte sich unglaublich geborgen, fühlte sich frei und dennoch beschützt, genoss den sanften Kuss. Spürte, wie Harrys warme, zarte Zunge über seine Lippen strich und öffnete dabei seinen Mund. Der Kuss raubte beiden den Verstand. Als wollte sich Harry ablenken, legte er alles, was er hatte, in diesen einen Kuss und zog Draco damit in die Tiefe der Leidenschaft. Ihre Münder pressten sich aneinander, ihre heißen Zungen umspielten sich, ihr seufzen und stöhnen wurde lauter. Ihre Körper drängten sich dicht aneinander, als wollten sie nie wieder los lassen. Leidenschaftlich glitt Harrys Hand in Dracos Haar, krallte sich darin fest und drückte dessen Kopf noch näher an sich. Draco umfasste Harrys Po und streichelte diesen zart, wobei Harry in Dracos Mund stöhnten. Doch dann löste er sich sanft, machte einen Schritt zurück und atmete dabei schwer.

„Wow, nicht übel"grinste Harry nun und schien somit wieder schlagartig verändert. Während Dracos Sinne noch immer vernebelt waren, lachte Harry nun auf, redete auf Draco ein, zog ihn hinterher, wobei Draco kein einziges Wort mitbekam. Verliebt schwelgte er in Gedanken. Was für ein Kuss!

„Was?" fragte er belämmert und spürte abermals die zarte, dennoch kraftvolle Hand, die seine festhielt.

„Ich sagte, wir sollten nach Hogsmead gehen, da gibt es wieder einen neuen Laden! Aber mehr will ich dir nicht verraten. Jetzt werde ich endlich das tun, was ich schon immer wollte. Mir egal, was die anderen dazu sagen"grinste er nun und Draco wurde neugierig.

„Sag schon Potter, WAS willst du denn machen?"

„Vergiss es Malfoy"

„War ja klar"

„Genau"

„Und sagst du es mir jetzt?"

„Nein"

„Spielverderber"

„Gar nicht wahr"

„.."

Draco, der irgendwie sauer war, weil Harry nichts verraten wollte, war auch gleichzeitig neugierig, wo Harry ihn hinschleifen würde. Sie schlenderten, ohne Worte zu gebrauchen, nach Hogsmead, wobei sie ganz vergessen hatten, ihren Freunden Bescheid zu geben. Draco fragte sich, ob sie sich Sorgen machen würden.

„Meine Freunde wissen, dass ich heute nach Hogsmead gehe. Ich hatte es schon vorher geplant"

„Woher..."

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck. Der hat dich verraten. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Uns wird keiner vermissen"Draco nickte und folgte Harry Hand in Hand durch das kleine Dorf, wobei er es sehr genoss, bei seinem Freund zu sein. Er fragte sich nun, ob sie nun zusammen waren oder nicht. Doch das wollte er nicht fragen, wollte es einfach nur genießen. Draco achtete nicht auf den Weg, war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als sie plötzlich stehen blieben. Nun hob er seinen verträumten Blick und starrte mit offenem Mund auf den neuen Laden.

„Du willst doch nicht da rein, oder?"fragte Draco entsetzt und überrascht zugleich.

„Klar will ich. Kommst du mit?"

„Und was soll ich da?"

„Mir zusehen, wie ich mich fast nackt ausziehe um mir ein Tatoo stechen zu lassen"Harry lachte, aufgrund Dracos verdatterten Gesichtsausdruckes und schritt voran. Schon war er hinter der Türe verschwunden und Draco lief ihm nun doch hinterher.

„Was willst du dir denn machen lassen?"flüsterte er nun, als er neben Harry stand, wobei Harry sich einige Bilder ansah und bei einem besonderen hängen blieb.

„Das hier"meinte er verträumt und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine wundervoll geschwungene Schlange, wobei Draco nach Luft schnappte.

„Das ist eine Schlange!"

„Sehe ich auch"

„Potter, du und Schlangen?"

„Und was ist mit HARRY?"

„Harry, du und Schlangen?"wiederholten Draco genervt und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie faszinieren mich. Ich wollte mir so was immer schon machen lassen"

„Und wohin?"

„Auf den Rücken"

„Ja, aber wo genau! Na sag schon!"

„Entlang der Wirbelsäule!"

„Autsch"

„Wahrscheinlich"

„Hast du Angst, Po...ähm, Harry?"

„Nein, du etwa, Malfoy?"grinste Harry Draco an und küsste ihn kurz auf die Nase.

„Wieso?"

„Lass dir auch eines machen, ich bezahle!"rief Harry strahlend aus, wobei Draco ihm den Vogel zeigte.

„Ich soll meine Haut verunstalten? Sag mal spinnst du?"kreischte Draco nun.

„Nein, wieso?"meinte Harry gelangweilt, wobei schon ein Mitarbeiter angewieselt kam, Harry beriet, ihm gratulierte und meinte, an Stellen, wo die Knochen wären, würde es ein wenig weh tun. Aber man könnte es aushalten. Es würde nicht mehr als 20 min. dauern. Harry war damit einverstanden und Draco folgte neugierig. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Bild, welches ihn total verzauberte. Ein kleiner, doch ausdrucksvoller Drache, sah ihm entgegen. Draco konnte den Blick nicht davon abwenden.

„Na, schöne Frau? Gefällt der dir?"meinte eine fröhliche, männliche Stimme neben ihm, wobei Draco nur nicken konnte.

„Ich hätte Zeit! Es würde nicht lange dauern, was meinst du dazu?"

„Ich weiß nicht"grummelte Draco und überlegte. Harry hatte doch gesagt, er würde zahlen, oder?

„Ich würde sagen, er würde zu dir passen"wisperte die Stimme des jungen Mannes abermals an Dracos Ohr, der, als Draco den Kopf wendete, über und über mit Tatoos voll war. Doch er schien sympathisch zu sein.

„O.k., wenn Harry das macht, dann mache ich das auch"meinte Draco fest, denn ein Malfoy würde niemals kneifen!

„Ok! Gehen wir es an! Wohin willst du den süßen kleinen Drachen denn gerne haben?"fragte er weiter und führte Draco in den selben Raum, wo Harry bereits war. Dieser saß rücklings auf einem Stuhl und ließ sich bei nacktem Oberkörper gerade „bemalen"Die Schlange wurde vorab magisch aufgezeichnet, wobei nun die eigentliche Prozedur begann. Sein Motiv wand sich auf der Wirbelsäule, wobei der Kopf der Schlange auf seinem linken Nackenmuskel endete, den Betrachter gefährlich zuzischte. So, jedenfalls, sah es aus. Draco war fasziniert und Harry merkte, wie dieser näher schritt.

„Hey Di, wie sieht es aus?"fragte er leise, wobei Draco staunte.

„Scharf"

„Na dann is ja gut"grinste Harry wieder und schloss die Augen, legte seine Hände auf die Lehne des Stuhles. Doch dann öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt und bekam mit, wie Draco sich ebenfalls, hochrot, oben frei machte und nur mit BH, etwas verschämt, da saß und spürte, wie seine Haare auf dem Kopf festgesteckt wurden. Draco war froh, einen schönen BH angezogen zu haben. Blöde Brüste, blöder BH! Harry pfiff durch die Zähne und meinte: „Nette Aussicht", wobei Draco nochmals rot wurde und sich räusperte. Doch keine blöden Brüste? Doch kein blöder BH?

„Was lässt du dir denn machen?"fragte Harry neugierig, wobei Draco grinste.

„Lass dich überraschen, Süßer, alles nur für dich" und grinste hinterhältig.

„Oh ja Süße, darauf freu ich mich jetzt schon"Harrys Augen sprühten vor Schalk, wobei Draco noch etwas anderes daraus schließen konnte. Hatte Harry doch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben? Womit hatte er sich diesmal verraten? Oder täuschte er sich doch?

Als Harry fertig war, sprach der „Meister"der Gestaltung der Schlange einen Zauber auf Harry aus, der die Wunde sofort heilte, sodass nichts mehr zu spüren war. Harry betrachtete sich im Spiegel, ihm gefiel, was er sah. Doch dann drehte er sich um und erkannte endlich, was Draco sich hatte machen lassen. Zwischen den Schulterblättern prangte ein nicht all zu großer, doch gefährlicher Drache, der Draco beinahe im Genick saß, wobei Harry abermals an seinen Draco denken musste. Dieser hätte genau dasselbe Motiv genommen, oder? Fasziniert sah er zu, wie es vollendet wurde, Draco mittels Zauber von der Wunde geheilt wurde und dieser sich nun schnell das Shirt überstreifte.

Lächelnd drehte er sich um und sah Harry fest in die Augen.

„Na Schatz? Hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast?"meinte er teuflisch, wobei Harry grinste.

„Klar, sieht sehr heiß aus"murmelte er nun und Draco schlucke. Verdammt! Dieser Potter machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Nicht nur wegen der Worte, nein, er fühlte sich unwohl, wenn Harry seinen Blick so über ihn gleiten ließ. Schnell nuschelte Draco etwas, drehte sich um und schlenderte aus dem Laden. Harry lachte auf, bekam ein Zwinkern von dem „Meister", bezahlte und lief Draco hinterher.

„Und was jetzt?"meinte Draco gelangweilt, doch war er aufgeregt, da er ein Tatoo besaß! Kurz bedankte er sich dafür und strahlte wieder.

„Quidditch trainieren!"rief Harry aus und Draco strahlte noch immer.

„Alles klar! Na mach schon! Beeil dich du lahme Ente!"rief Draco aus und sprintete davon. Harry staunte, denn für ein Mädchen war Diana verdammt schnell. Wenn Diana ein Mädchen war. Geduld es herauszufinden war eine Tugend, dachte sich Harry und lief hinter Draco her.

Als sie nun wieder in Hogwarts waren, wurden sie beinahe von ihren Freunden überrannt, mit Fragen bombardiert. Harry gab nur widerwillig zu, sich ein Tatoo gemacht haben zu lassen, wobei Ron staunte und Hermine leise quietschte. Ginny wollte es sofort sehen und die anderen auch. Schon zog Harry sich langsam sein Shirt aus, wobei Draco abermals große Augen bekam. Himmel! Dieser wahnsinns Körper! Er musste ihn haben! Abermals langsam, drehte er sich um, damit seine Freunde seine neue Bemalung bestaunen konnten. Obwohl Hermine nicht so viel von Tatoos hielt, fand sie die Schlange schön und beglückwünschte ihren Freund dazu. Doch dieser plauderte gleich darauf hin aus, das auch Draco ein Tatoo hatte, wobei Hermine und Ginny kreischend auf ihn stürzten und es sofort sehen wollten.

Draco traute sich nicht, sich vor allen auszuziehen, erfand Ausreden, wurde rot und Harry grinste. So versprach er dann, den Mädchen sein neues Tatoo im Schlafsaal zu zeigen. Während die Jungs, außer Ron, der sich brav zurückhielt, maulten, Draco nicht in BH sehen zu können, grinste Harry umso breiter, da er Draco so gesehen hatte und mächtig stolz darauf war. Harry fragte sich allerdings immer wieder, ob seine Vermutungen doch nicht so falsch waren. Draco wurde uninteressant, als das Gesprächsthema wieder Quidditch wurde und seufzte erleichtert auf, hielt sich im Hintergrund. Schon liefen die Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum, trommelten alle der Truppe zusammen und zogen sich um. Draco wollte so angezogen bleiben, wie er war und wartete derweil gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Vorerst wollte er zusehen und so war es dann auch. Harry flog bereits und schrie quer übers Feld, was seine Teamkollegen falsch machten oder was sie verbessern konnten. Draco hätte sich niemals gedacht, dass Harry so dominant werden konnte. Er war ein verdammt guter Kaptain und hatte seine Leute im Griff, die bedingungslos das machten, es er verlangte. Ob er so auch im Bett war? Schnell verscheuchte er die Gedanken, wunderte sich, wieso ihm auf einmal so heiß wurde. Jede einzelne Bewegung von Harry brannte sich in sein Gehirn ein, er wollte mindestens genauso gut werden, wie er. Außerdem sah Harry auf seinem Besen wie ein Gott aus. Er bewegte sich sicher und geschmeidig und Draco seufzte.

„Dein Traummann, was?"grinste Ginny, die genauso zusah, wie Draco, wobei dieser nur verträumt nickte.

„Verstehe ich voll und ganz. Weißt du, ich war auch eine Weile in ihn verliebt, doch er wollte nur Draco. Aber dann kamst du. Ich weiß nicht, was du an dir hast, du siehst Draco zum verwechseln ähnlich. Aber was es auch ist, er scheint sehr an dir interessiert zu sein. Ich beneide dich. Doch ich habe mir schon einen anderen ausgesucht, wie du weißt - und ich bin glücklich mit ihm"meinte Ginny nun strahlend und nickte Draco zu, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als das Training vorbei war, blieb Harry noch auf dem Feld und wartete bereits auf Draco.

„Zeig ihm wie toll du fliegen kannst, Süße"grinste Ginny nun und verabschiedete sich, schritt weiter. Sie wollte noch zu Hermine in die Bibliothek, wobei Ron vorhatte, diese zu entführen. Doch so leicht würde sich Hermine nicht von ihren Büchern weglocken lassen. Jetzt waren nur noch Harry und Draco über, wobei Draco hart schluckte.

„Hier, das ist Ginnys Besen. Sie hat heute nicht trainiert, weil sie schon gut genug ist. Deshalb hatte sie heute einen Ruhetag. Sie hat gemeint, du kannst ihn benutzen. Gehen wir es an?"fragte er leise, wobei Draco den Besen nahm und sich drauf setzte.

„Klar! Ich werde dir schon zeigen, was ich drauf habe. Ich kann mindestens genauso gut fliegen wie Draco"schnarrte dieser nun, wobei Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Na das wollen wir doch mal sehen"wisperte er gefährlich, wobei Draco sich abstieß und sich in die Lüfte erhob. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als Draco einige Spiralen drehte, Loopings machte und danach haarscharf an Harry vorbei flog. Harry blinzelte mit seinen Augen. Verdammt! Entweder, Diana Malfoy hatte hart gelernt und Draco war ein genialer Lehrer, oder.... Schnell fegte er seine Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die Manöver, die Draco vollführte.

„Nicht so kantig! Versuche dich in die Kurve zu legen, so hast du besseren Aufwind!"schrie er Draco zu, wobei dieser innehielt, erstaunt Harry betrachtete und schließlich näher flog.

„Du – du gibst mir Tipps?"fragte dieser leise, wobei Harry antwortete.

„Klar Süße, Du fliegst fast perfekt, aber du machst noch einige Fehler, genauso wie Draco. Das ist auch der Grund, wieso er nie den Schnatz fängt. Denn nur durch den Auftrieb bekommt man mehr Geschwindigkeit und deshalb bin ich auch immer näher dran als er"zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, wobei Draco nachdachte. In der Tat!

Draco versuchte es nochmals, wobei es ihm sofort gelang und eine Lobeshymne von Harry einsackte. Dracos Gesicht strahlte, er hing an Harrys Lippen, als dieser immer mehr Tipps gab. Beide flogen sie um die Wette, tanzten mit ihren Besen umeinander herum, sausten in die Tiefe um dann an ihren Stielen zu ziehen, damit sie wieder in die waagerechte kamen. Draco schnellte früher hoch als Harry.

„Hey Di! Komm doch mal her!"wies Harry Draco nun an, wobei dieser artig folgte.

„Den Sturzflug kannst du schon sehr gut, aber du musst ihn verperfektionieren."

„Ach und wie?"fragte Draco nun und meinte zu sich selber, dass er sowieso schon gewagt und perfekt flog.

„Tja, der Sinn des Sturzfluges ist es, den Gegner zu täuschen. Sobald dieser abdreht, schnellst du in die Höhe, kommst in die richtige Flugbahn und dann katapultierst du dich steil nach oben. Glaub mir, das kannst du!"machte Harry Draco Mut, wobei dieser traurig Harry anblickte. Ohne es zu wollen, antwortete er folgendes:

„Ich trau mich nicht"Harry sah Draco nachdenklich an, nickte nun. Er gab weiterhin Ratschläge und klein, Schritt für Schritt fingen sie an. Mit der Zeit traute sich Draco immer mehr, wobei er schon fast so gut wie Harry war. Harry hingegen feuerte Draco immer wieder an und dieser genoss es sehr. Wie gerne wäre er wieder ein Junge und würde es genau so mit Harry erleben wollen. Ob das jemals möglich wäre?

Doch dann überspannte Draco den Bogen und als er in die Höhe schoss, rutschte dieser vom Besen. Harry schoss sofort zu ihm, fing ihn im Fall auf, wobei Draco auf dessen Schoß landete, sich an ihn klammerte.

„Hallo Schönheit"murmelte Harry nun und drückte Draco mit einer Hand an sich, flog langsam und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos weichem Haar.

„D-Danke" nuschelte Draco nun und zitterte. Mann, war das knapp gewesen!

„Gern geschehen, geht's wieder?"murmelte Harry, küsste Draco mehrmals zart auf die Wange, wobei Draco die seine kurz an Harrys rieb, ihn kurz anlächelte und nickte.

„Ja, machen wir weiter"

„Braves Mädchen, auf geht's!"Schon trainierten sie hart weiter, wobei Harry alles vormachte und Draco sich alles genau merken wollte. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie eine Gestalt im Schatten der Trainingskabinen stand und ihnen zusah. Still murmelte diese Person mittels Zauberstab einen Spruch, wobei nun einige Klatscher, die die ganze Zeit still in der Truhe mittig auf dem Feld gelegen hatten, selbstständig wurden.

„Pass auf!"rief Harry nun, wobei Draco gekonnt und schnell auswich, sich suchend umsah und die Person erkannte, die Augen gefährlich zukniff. Harrys Blick folgte, doch erkannte er durch den Blickwinkel die Person nicht, Draco schon.

„HARRY!" rief Draco auf einmal, wobei dieser zu langsam reagierte. Als dieser wieder aufblickte, kam sausend und unheimlich schnell ein Klatscher auf ihn zu, wobei dieser ihn hart an der Schulter und am Arm traf. Harry sah nur noch Sterne vor seinen Augen, spürte den brennenden Schmerz, hörte das knacksen und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

Draco bekam große Augen, sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass die Klatscher aufgehört hatten, ihn zu verfolgen. Schon stürzte er sich in die Tiefe, Harry fiel immer weiter, immer schneller Richtung Boden. Draco presste sich an den Besen, spürte den scharfen Flugwind, wie dieser Tränen in seine Augen trieb und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, ob er aufklatschen würde, doch er wollte Harry retten. Vergessen war seine Angst und er beschleunigte abermals. Nur noch wenige Meter, dann würde er den fallenden Harry auffangen können.

Der Boden kam immer näher und Draco wollte nicht nachdenken, was passieren würde, wenn er ihn nicht fangen konnte. Ein Sturz aus fünfzehn Meter Höhe würde er nicht überleben, so viel war sicher.

Dracos Angst um Harry befreite seine hemmenden Klammern, die seine Grenzen gesetzt hatten. Er sah nur noch Harry, konnte ihn beinahe festhalten. Endlich war er nahe genug, flog seitlich unter ihn durch, schnappte sich diesen im Flug und zog, vor Anstrengung schreiend, den Besen in die Höhe. Er merkte, wie er mit seinen Füßen den Rasen streifte, doch er hatte es geschafft! Dank Harrys Tipps hatte er seine Angst überwunden, er fühlte sich großartig! Doch schon bald war dieses Gefühl vorbei, als Harry sich noch immer nicht bewegte. Sanft landete er, legte Harry, der ziemlich schwer war, behutsam ins Gras, flüsterte ihm zu, dass er bald wieder kommen würde, küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen und rannte los.

Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er einen verstörten und kaltweißen Blaise an der Mauer lehnen, der seine Augen aufgerissen hatte und vor sich hin keuchte.

„Du elender Bastard! Was sollte das werden! Wolltest du Harry umbringen? RED SCHON!"schrie Draco seinen ehemaligen Freund mit Wut verzerrten Gesicht an, presste ihn an die Mauer und würgte ihn. Blaise sagte kein einziges Wort, wehrte sich jedoch und schlug Dracos Hände weg.

„Ich – ich wollte das nicht"wisperte er nun und sah Draco geschockt an.

„Ich wollte mich an DIR rächen, doch nicht an Harry. Ich wollte dir nur ein wenig Angst einflößen, aber dir niemals wehtun und auch nicht Harry"flüsterte dieser nun, wobei er auf die Knie sank und zitterte.

Draco ging ebenfalls in die Knie, sein Gesicht war nass vor Tränen, doch sah er Blaise hart an.

„Du hättest ihn beinahe getötet. Sei froh, dass Harry mir gezeigt hat, wie man Angst überwindet. Und nun geh mir aus den Augen. Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben"zischte Draco nun, wobei Blaise aufsah, den Schmerz in Dracos Augen sehen konnte.

„Du liebst in tatsächlich"Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ja, mehr als mein Leben"

„Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld, Draco. Es tut mir so leid. Ich werde so was nie wieder machen. Wenn du mich mal brauchen solltest, egal was du willst – sag es mir und ich erfülle dir jeden Wunsch. Ich habe Mist gebaut, ja, und ich will nicht wissen..."Blaise Stimme brach, sein Kinn fing zu zittern an.

„Ich wollte dass doch nicht. Bitte glaub mir Draco!!! Bitte!!! Du musst Harry sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen! Ich werde alles machen was du willst! Aber bitte vergib mir, ich..."

„Halt deine Klappe Zabini, nichts dergleichen werde ich tun. Doch ich werde auf dein Angebot zurückkommen, wenn die Zeit reif ist"mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und lief nun zu Harry, während Blaise leise zu weinen anfing.

Der Schock saß eindeutig zu tief. Doch dann stand er gefasst und willensstark auf, folgte Draco und auch, als dieser ihn wegscheuchen wollte, ihn anschrie endlich abzuhauen, blieb Blaise mit ernster Miene und gefasst bei ihm, half ihm. Gemeinsam brachten sie Harry mittels herbei gezauberter Bare zur Krankenstation, wobei Draco sich eingestehen musste, das Blaise dies tatsächlich nicht absichtlich getan hatte. Als er seitlich Blaise ansah, während sie durch die Korridore schritten, erkannte er dies. Doch vorerst mussten sie Harry auf die Krankenstation bringen, danach würden sie reden.

„Zabini, ich will, dass du die Gryffindors holst"meinte Draco auf einmal, als sie vor den Flügeltüren der Krankenstation standen.

„Alles was du willst, Draco. Ich bin sofort wieder hier"

„Nein, brauchst du nicht, ich verzichte auf..."

„Nein, Draco! Es ist meine Schuld und ich bleibe so lange, bis ich weiß, dass es Harry gut geht!"mit diesen Worten rauschte er ab und Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass einem jeden einmal Fehler passierten, auch wenn diese beinahe – ungewollt, tödlich verlaufen wären. Vielleicht war Blaise doch ein wahrer Freund, der seine Fehler eingestand und könnte ihm vielleicht auch noch nützlich sein.

Tbc...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_-aufzeigentu- ähm.. Harry ist ok! Ja? Ist nichts Tragisches passiert, doch das WAS passiert ist, wird eine Wende im nächsten Chap geben. Und nein, er hat keinen Gedächtnisverlust oder so was... –peif-_

**So, und nun zu euren Reviews! Ich halte mich diesmal sehr kurz, ja? Ist schon sehr spät!**

**GefallenerEngel:** ok, dann mache ich mir keine Sorgen! Ja, Draco ist schon sehr arm! Hermine und Ginny haben es sehr wohl faustdick hinter den Ohren! Grins. Ob Harry wohl seine Vermutungen wieder aufnimmt? Lass dich überraschen! Snape hat nichts mitbekommen, mein Gott wie peinlich! Hehe. Sorry, wegen kurzer Antwort, aber es geht derweil nicht anders! Hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder und Grüße an Erin!

**Leah:** Draco und seine Tage. Schlimm, stimmt! Grins. Tja, Tampons sind schon gut, doch beim ersten Mal verkrampft man sich. Wollte das Draco nicht antun! Hehe. Wärmekissen sind genial. Stimmt! Tja, lass dich wegen Harrys Vermutung mal überraschen, ja? Wer weiß, ob du da was geschrieben hast, was noch vorkommt? Danke fürs antworten! Süß von dir. Danke!

**Deedochan:** Hey Schatz! Kein Problem, habe auch so gut wie nie Zeit! Siehe die Länge meiner Antworten. Schlimm mit mir..snief. Und wie ist deine Meinung jetzt wegen Quidditchspielen? Grins. Snape ist schon ein Koffer! Typisch Mann, was? Ja, Bauchschmerzen wenn man die Tage hat, sind bei mir normal. Uah! Und das abschlachten einer Kuh..uah2! Jab, Draco setzt schminken mit Zaubertränken gleich, sehr komisch. Grins. Und wie geht's mit deiner Geschichte? Süße ich muss wieder. Trotzdem danke mein Schatz! Hoffe, du schreibst mir wieder! Dickes Knutsch, hab dich lieb!

**Phoenixfeder:** Ja, mir wäre es auch peinlich, wenn Snape mich nicht verstehen würde. Saupeinlich! Hehe. Ich mag die Parkinson nicht, hat auch diesmal das Fett wegbekommen. Grins. Nein, Verdacht ist falsch. Draco wird sich anders verraten. Grins. Tja, Harry wird anders reagieren als erwartet, wenn er es rausbekommt. Grins. Hoffe, dieses Chap war nicht all zu langweilig, schlotter! Hdl!!

**Vroni:** Superlanges Review! Doch leider, süße Maus, halte ich mich heute voll kurz. SORRY! Aber ich habe alles gelesen! Keine Bange und ich liebe es! Kenne das mit dem antworten, manchmal geht's, manchmal nicht, Ich liebe Gedankengänge und peinliche Situationen! Grins. Deine weiteren Fragen werden hier teilweise im neuen Chap beantwortet, ja? Tja, Draco lässt sich schon was einfallen wegen Harry verführen, pfeif. Hehe, gestrecktes Auge, hätte ich in Hogwarts auch gerne..gggrrr. Armer Draco, hatte die Tage, kenne das so gut, du auch? Ich meine, die Schmerzen! Uah! Hermine ist klasse, weil sie ihm hilft! Was? Snape ist irre! Typisch Mann, aber Pansy hat alles abbekommen, geil! Hehe. Süß wie sich die beiden küssen, was? So zart.schmelz.. Nein, Draco wird bald sein „Zeugs"tragen, aber erst im nächsten Chap! Grins. Danke für Keksi, bekommst ein Tiramisu! Grins. Süße, ich muss leider wieder. Du tut mir voll leid! Hoffentlich dann beim nächsten Mal, das meine Antwort länger wird! Super Review von dir. Danke dir! Knutschas an dich!!!

**Tinkita:** Ich liebe es, wenn Pansy einen Arschritt bekommt. Sorry. Grins. Und war das Chap ok? War voll langweilig, Mist. Danke für dein Review!

**Kylyen:** Hey! Bekommst noch Lust? Wieder ok? So viel gelacht? Schön! Jaaa, deine Vorahnungen sind nicht so übel! Mehr sag ich dazu nicht. Grins. Gelle, die Zwillinge haben geniale Ideen! Hätte ich auch gerne! Draco das Schminkgenie, ich würde wegbrechen, wenn er das bei JKR auch tun würde. WOW. Danke! Hoffe, es ist weiterhin eine geniale Story, nur dieses Chap ist irgendwie..voll daneben. Seufz. Trotzdem danke dir!!

**SilverSnake:** Hey Schatz! Na, nicht totlachen! Tja, Harry war neugierig was in der Tüte ist. Und Draco wird es tragen, aber erst mal später. Voll, jetzt wissen alle, dass Draco schwul ist, na und? Aber der arme Harry. Was wird er wohl tun? Grins. Wie bitte? Ihr habt auch gespannt? Genial! Und ich war nicht dabei. Gemein. Danke für die Pfannkuchen, jam! Ur gut! Viele Knutschas an dich! Sorry wegen der Antwort, muss mich heue kurz halten, damit ich noch dieses Chap reinstellen kann!

**Tash:** Danke, ist sehr lieb von dir! Aber ich denke, mit diesem Chap stürze ich irgendwie ab. Gefällt mir nicht so gut, dafür wird das nächste wieder lustiger! Versprochen! Hehe. Habe viel vor..grins. Schreibst mir wieder? Bis dann!

**Jessy11:**Tja, Harry und seine Vermutungen, grins. Und jetzt? Was glaubst du, was Harry denkt? Glaubt er es noch oder nicht? Wird noch interessant! Kannst dir vorstellen! Sorry, wegen diesem Chap, war nicht sonderlich gut. Tut leid... Knutschis trotzdem danke fürs lesen!

**Angelfall:** Tja, werden schon sehen, ob sie gelöscht wird. Wehe! Dann stelle ich sie wieder rein. Hehe. Ja, Tee trinken und Dessous kaufen! Grins. Ja, dieses Chap ist sogar noch länger! Uah! Zu lang..snief. mir tun die Finger weh. Ich mag Pansy nicht, du auch nicht? Snape...typisch Mann. Armer Draco. Jaaaa, schnell auf die Insel, bitte!!! Nimm mich mit! Cocktails, du das brauch ich jetzt! Danke fürs antworten mein Schatz! War sehr süß von dir! Sorry, wegen der Kürze meiner Antwort! Tut leid. Bussis, hab dich lieb!

**t-m-r:** Schön dass du beim letzten Chap lachen konntest! Leider bei diesem nicht. Snief. Sorry. Romeo und Julia habe ich nur als Film gesehen –peinlich-. Ist sehr schwer geschrieben, weißt du? Gell? Süß wie Draco geheult hat und Harry ihn küsst. Voll niedlich! Schreib du ja schnell weiter, ja? Danke für deine Antwort! Ich freu mich immer voll drauf! Sorry wegen der Kürze, ja? Knuddels

**duivel:** Mir fehlen auch immer die Worte, deshalb schreib ich. Grins. Nein, weiß was du meinst, ist sehr lieb von dir! Doch dieses Chap war voll mies. Entschuldige. Knistern zwischen Harry und Draco bleibt! Hehe. Keine Bange. Mehr beim nächsten Mal dann! Tja, die Gryffins werden es erfahren. Leider. Doch es geht anders aus als erwartet. Keine Bange. Di und die Tage – peinlich! Armer Draco, was? Tja, warte mal ab, wenn Draco dann diese heißen Dinger anhat! Kommt bald..grins. Du, danke fürs schreiben, sorry, wegen zu kurze Antwort! Bin leider schon sehr müde, Finger tun weh. Bei nächsten Mal wird es besser! Danke!

**Leah-chan01:** Tja, Snape hats geschafft. Fettnäpfchen des monats, der depp! Tja, Harry ist verliebt, in Draco und auch irgendwie in Diana, wobei er Draco immer mehr lieben wird als sie. Er fühlt sich hingezogen, weil sie Draco so ähnelt! Deshalb. Ich hasse Pansy! Das war ein Vergnügen zu schreiben, grins. Konnte es diesmal auch nicht lassen! Bald kommt Draco wieder! Bald! Keine Bange. Wie viele Seiten? Hm, zwischen 12 und 17 Seiten mit Reviewantworten. Uff. Viel, was? Hoffe, es ging diesmal schnell genug mit laden der Geschichte. Sorry, wenn dieses chap nicht so gut ist. Tut leid. Knutschis dennoch!!

**Severina35:** Echt nicht? Ist bei uns Gang und Gebe wenn man sagt „surft auf der roten Welle, grins"Tante Rosa? Siehst, kenne ich wieder nicht. Schminktipps sind immer gut, besonders von Draco! Hehe. Nein, noch ahnt Hermine nichts, aber vielleicht bald..grins. Bis dann! Sorry, weil dieses Chap hm anders ist..irgendwie komisch. Gefällt mir nicht so. Trotzdem danke!

**Babsel:** Danke das es dir gefallen hat Süße! Ich weiß nicht, was du von diesem Chap hältst, mir hat es nicht so gefallen. Trotzdem hab ich es hineingestellt. Tut leid. Knutschas und Bussis

**Moin:** Ehrlich? Lest ihr immer zusammen die Chaps? Finde ist stark! Sorry wegen diesem Chap, war irgendwie außer Kontrolle, aber das nächste wird wieder lustiger. Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen? Bis dann! Und liebe Grüße an deine Ramona!!!

**Zorn:** Nein, Harry bleibt ein Junge, aber weißt, es gibt viele FF´s wo Harry ein Mädchen ist. Kannst ja da mal reinschauen, ja?

**DarkLuzie:** Hey Engelchen! Mein Gott, ich bin so saumüde, kann kaum die Augen offen halten, will aber dieses chap noch hochladen! Halte mich deshalb kurz. Ich weiß ja, wie es dir gefällt und wenn ich deine Antwort darauf lese, grinse ich immer wie blöd! Besonders, weil ich dich immer damit zum lachen bringe! Das freut mich so voll! Pansy hasse ich, du ja auch. Gelle? Snape ist wie immer der Depp und Draco heult und Harry knutscht. Perfekt! Passt ja zusammen! Grins. Äh, wie gefiel dir dieses Chap? War irgendwie die Luft raus, tut mir voll leid. Vielleicht überarbeite ich es nochmals. Irgendwie gefällt es mir nicht. Heul! Lieb dich trotzdem mein süßer Engel! Kann nicht mehr ohne dich! Danke für die Antwort Schatz!

**Lara-Lynx:** Geh bitte! Dann ist er eben nicht arm, was solls! Grins. Hehe. Passt schon! Ja, das letzte Chap war schon sehr süß, mit dem heulenden Draco, dem küssenden Harry und dann noch Snape der meinte, der muss wieder mal total peinlich sein! Magst schüchtere Küsse? Na davon hatte ich in diesem Chap mehr als genug. Voll herzig, was? Draco und seine Tage -. Ich gehe ihm da lieber aus dem Weg! Hehe. Tja, die Gryffins sind alles andere als harmlos! Hehe. Blaise kommt langsam wieder ins Spiel und hilft Draco. Mehr verrate ich nicht. Ja? Dickes Knuddel...wie?...so viel zu schreiben? Frag meine belämmerten Finger, die nicht aufhören können und dann tun die ur weh. Weiß nicht, während dem schreiben flitzen meine Finger und neue Ideen werden geschrieben und ehe ich mich versehe, ist alles geschrieben und ich schau blöd,..tja..ähm..Dickes Knutscha!!! Danke! Und Sorry, dieses Chap ist irgendwie nicht so toll. Snief. Das nächste dann wieder!

**WhiteRoseOfDarkness:** Tja, eigentlich bin ich nicht so schnell, oder? Aber dieses Chap ist leider nicht so toll. Tut mir leid. Trotzdem bussis und ich hoffe, du liest weiter!

**Isabelle de Loncourt:** na bitte, konntest das letzte Chap ja doch lesen! Brav! Ja, Harry weiß es, vermutet es noch immer. Ist sich aber nun gar nicht mehr sicher. Irgendwie muss ich ihn ja verwirren, aber glaube mir, er kommt noch drauf! Du, das tut mir leid, dieses Chap ist leider nicht so gelungen, dafür das nächste dann wieder,ja? Hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter? Dickes Knutscha an dich und danke dir!

**Hiriel:** Ja, sehe ich. Schön dass du wieder da bist! Ja, im Unterbewusstsein hat es Harry schon längst bemerkt und gewusst und er weiß nicht, ob er es jetzt glauben soll oder nicht, weißt du? Auch, wenn dieses Chap eher nicht lustig ist – trotzdem danke fürs schreiben! Bussis an dich!

**Lala:** Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin so gut! Leider war es diesmal nicht so schön wie die letzten. Aber das nächste dann wieder! Hoffe, ich lese dich dann wieder!

**Kaktus:** Na echt? Auch nicht, wenn das Chap nicht so gut ist? Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt! Bin nicht so ganz zufrieden damit. Aber was solls. Dafür wird das nächste Chap wieder gut! Knutschas!

**Tinadragon:** Ehrlich? Du das freut mich auch voll! Auch wenn dieses Chap nicht so toll ist. Tut mir sehr leid, hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem ein wenig gefallen? Blaise entkleidet? Kann ich dir schicken. Grins. Er muss noch in seinen Kalender schauen, wegen dem ausleihen, meinte, er hat am WE zeit für dich. Grins. Ja, Draco hat Stimmungsschwankungen, leider. Aber wer hat die als Mädl nicht, wenn man die Regel hat? Grins. Ja, bei mir gibt's immer ein Happy end! Auf jeden Fall! Tut leid, wegen der kurzen Antwort, aber ich will es heute noch reinstellen und es ist bereits knapp vor 12 Uhr Mitternacht! Muss morgen arbeiten. Gähn. Knuddels

**TiaAgano:** Juhu Süße! Ich halte mich diesmal nur kurz, ja? Wie bitte? Beim letzten Chap hast du geheult vor lachen? Das ich das mal fertig bekomme! Grins. Leider war dieses nicht so zum lachen, sorry. Pansy mag ich nicht, diese dumme Kuh und auch diesmal bekam sie ihr Fett weg! Hehe. Willst auch so ein Guckloch haben? Grins! Tja, nimmst mich mit auf die Trauminsel? Bitte! Ich muss hier weg... zu wenig zeit für gar nichts mehr! Knutschis an dich!

**Harrysliebhaberin:** Ja, diese Geschichten gefallen mir auch immer wieder. Deshalb schreibe ich sie ja auch. Na echt? Freut mich, dass du auch die letzte Geschichte gelesen hast! Hoffe, ich lese wieder was von dir! Danke sehr!

**Mona:** Tja, kannst dir aussuchen. Irgendwie spielt Harry ein Spiel aus dem Ernst wird. Aber er liebt weiterhin seinen Draco. Sieht aber ihn in Diana und ist sich sicher, das er es ist. Hoffentlich war das schnell genug für dich? Sorry, falls das Chap doch nicht so toll geworden ist. Knuddels an dich!

**Leseteufel:** Jab, ich hätte auch gerne Snape Gesicht gesehen und ich hatte keine Kamera dabei! uah! Ich hoffe, dir hat, obwohl dieses chap eher ernsthaft war, auch gefallen. War diesmal nicht so zum lachen, doch das nächste wird es bestimmt wieder. Hoffe, du scheibst mir dann wieder! Danke für dein Review!

**So meine Süßen! Es tut mir so leid, aber ich muss wieder weiter! Hoffentlich hat es trotzdem einigen gefallen! Obwohl ich damit ganz und gar nicht zufrieden bin. Doch das nächste wird wieder lustiger! Bis dann! Eure Gugi**


	8. Verhaengnisvoll

**Hallo Leute!**

Ich glaubt es kaum, was? Fragt mit nicht wieso, aber ich habe an einem Tag (gestern) dieses Chap geschrieben und konnte nicht aufhören! Doch wie lange es zum nächsten Update dauert, weiß ich nicht. **ACHTUNG!** Dieses Chap ist MEGALANG! Bisher mein längstes, würde ich sagen! Lasst euch überraschen, wie es mit unseren beiden Süßen weiter geht!

Und damit es keine Überlänge bekommt, halte ich mich bei den Reviews-Antworten eher kurz, doch beantworte ich alle! Ich habe alle gelesen und fand sie genial. **SO VIELE REVIEWES! GENIAL!!!!** So, aber jetzt Schluss mit meinem Gequassel! Zieht euch das neue Chap rein und sagt mir, was ihr davon hält! Mir persönlich gefällt es besser als das vorherige und beim NÄCHSTEN Chap wird's dann _spannend und heiß!_ Aber ich muss es natürlich erst schreiben....GRINS

**P.s. für diejenigen, die es nicht wissen – der WEISE, also der kurze Dialog im letzten Chap am Anfang, ist eine selbst erfundene Figur von meiner letzten Geschichte: Einziger Ausweg – verschollen auf einer Insel! Nur zur Info!**

Und jetzt viel Spaß damit!

Knuddels, hab euch lieb, eure Gugi!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 8**

**Verhängnisvoll**

„Wo bin ich?"fragte sich Harry in Gedanken. Alles um ihn herum schien dunkel zu sein, er konnte absolut nichts erkennen. Seine Hand, ausgestreckt, griff ins leere und auch als er seine Augen aufriss, es half nichts. Alles, was er erkennen konnte war Dunkelheit. Harry versuchte nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Was war geschehen? Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück. Natürlich!

Da war der Klatscher, der rasend schnell seinen Kurs verfolgt -, Harry getroffen hatte. Und dann war sie da, die Dunkelheit. Lebte er eigentlich noch? War er in einer Art „Wartestation"bevor er in den Himmel kam? Stimmen drangen nach und nach an sein Ohr, er musste erst herausfinden, wem diese Stimmen gehörten. Irgendwie waren sie ihm bekannt vorgekommen. Oder hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet? Hatte er es vielleicht nur geträumt?

Die Namen Draco und Zabini waren gefallen, doch dann wurde es abermals schwarz um ihn herum und Harry wusste nicht, ob es seine Einbildung-, oder ob dies tatsächlich geschehen war. Die Dunkelheit hielt ihn weiterhin gefangen, hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben. Doch dann lichtete sich die Dunkelheit die ihn umfangen hielt. Unglaubliche Schmerzen bahnten sich ihren Weg in Harrys Körper. Harry wollte schreien, wollte aus seiner Haut fahren, als er seine Augen aufriss, helles Licht diese blendete und er nur keuchen konnte.

„Gott sei Dank! Du bist wach! Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt! Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie so oft Besuch von Schülern, wie von dir! Ich sollte dir langsam aber sicher eine Urkunde ausstellen. Zumal es sinnlos ist zu hoffen, dich hier nie wieder zu sehen. Oder zumindest nicht unter diesen Umständen. Mein Junge, wegen dir werde ich in Rekordzeit steinalt werden und irgendwann vor lauter Kalt zu rieseln beginnen"erklärte die Stimme rechts neben ihm.

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen, sog scharf die Luft ein. „AUA!" schrie er nun auf und knurrte tief. Langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen, welche sich rasch an das gleißende Licht gewöhnten. Ein paar mal zwinkerte er, bevor er abermals Schmerzen durch seinen Körper fließen fühlen konnte.

„AH! Das tut weh, verdammt!"knurrte er nochmals, wobei sein Blick sich schärfte und er nun erkennen konnte, wo er sich befand.

„Halt endlich still! Ich versuche, deine Knochen zu heilen"grummelte Poppy nun und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„W-Was ist denn passiert?"ächzte Harry nun, wobei seine Stimme rau klang und er hart schlucken musste. Seine Kehle schien wie ausgedörrt.

„Harry?" wisperte eine kleine Stimme, wozu nun große Augen, starrend vor lauter Angst, passten.

„Di?" fragte Harry leise und rauchig zugleich, drehte seinen Kopf nach links.

„Oh Gott sei Dank! Mann hast du mich erschreckt, Potter! Mach so einen Scheiß nie wieder!"schnarrte Draco nun und saß noch immer auf Harrys Bett, hielt dessen Hand fest in seiner, wobei Harry dies erst jetzt bemerkte, leicht lächelte.

„Was denn? Mich vom Klatscher erwischen lassen oder ohnmächtig werden?"stichelte er und Draco seufzte. War ja klar, kaum war er wieder wach, redete er nur Blödsinn.

„Nein, du Idiot! Mir so einen Schrecken einjagen!"

„Hallo? Kann mir endlich jemand mal sagen, was eigentlich passiert ist?" fragte Harry die beiden, wobei Poppy Draco einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf, seine Knochen weiter behandelte und leise murrte:

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Misses Malfoy war ja nicht fähig, nur einen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande zu bringen, als sie dich hier her gebracht hat"

Draco warf Poppy einen drohenden Blick zu und wandte sich wieder an Harry.

„Also, du weißt ja, wir haben trainiert"

„Ja – AU"Harry sah kurz nach rechts, wo Poppy herumwerkte und schenkte nun Draco wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Und dann, ja dann war da auf einmal der Klatscher"meinte Draco kleinlaut und sah auf Harrys Hand.

„Und wo kam der her?"fragte Harry sofort alarmierend, wobei Draco leicht rosa um die Nase wurde.

„Also ich weiß es nicht genau. Auf einmal sprang die Truhe auf und dann hast du mich gewarnt. Ich konnte noch ausweichen und dann..."

„Ja ich erinnere mich! Du hast zu den Umkleidekabinen geblickt und ich habe dich angesehen und dann war da auf einmal der Klatscher und du wolltest mich warnen. Ja und später spürte ich nur Schmerzen und auf einmal wurde alles schwarz um mich herum" murmelte Harry und versuchte das Puzzle zusammen zu fügen.

„Äh ja"Draco versuchte, Harrys Blick auszuweichen, spielte abwesend mit Harrys Finger, betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Und dann?"fragte Harry weiter, wobei Poppy die Ohren spitzte und so tat, als wäre sie ganz interessiert dabei, Harrys Knochen zu heilen.

„Ja, also, ich sah nicht direkt, wer es war. Irgendjemand hatte sich einen dämlichen Scherz erlaubt und die Klatscher auf uns los gelassen. Und dann warst du auf einmal ohnmächtig und du bist gefallen..." Dracos Stimme brach, wobei Harry ihn aufmerksam ansah.

„Und weiter? Du hast mich gerettet, stimmts Di?"fragte er einfühlsam und drückte dessen Hand.

„Ja, so irgendwie..."

„Na sicher nicht – so irgendwie!"warf Poppy ein und räusperte sich, wobei sie starr auf Harrys Schulter blickte und fortfuhr. Harry und Draco seufzten, wobei Harry Draco weiterhin betrachtete.

„Weiter. Ich will alles wissen"Harrys Aufforderung duldete keinen Widerspruch. Draco räusperte sich und holte tief Luft.

„Also, du bist gefallen, warst bewusstlos und ich zu weit weg. Und dann habe ich all meine Ängste fallen lassen und bin zu dir hingeflogen.."

„Ja ja, Blödsinn. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man fällt. Das geht verdammt schnell. Also die Wahrheit!"

„Tja, also gut! Sei nicht gleich so hart zu mir. Also ich bin in den Sturzflug und hatte schon Angst, ich könnte dich nicht auffangen. Es waren nur noch einige Meter zum Boden und nichts hätte deinen Sturz auffangen können. Das hätte tödlich enden können! Mir war es gleich, ob ich auch draufgehen würde, ich wollte dich nur retten. Du rastest immer schneller auf den Boden zu und ich habe noch mehr Stoff gegeben. Und dann habe ich es geschafft und dich aufgefangen, zwei Meter über dem Boden! Ich habe den Stil meines Besens in die Höhe gerissen...Mann das war hart und voll riskant! Stell dir vor! Ich habe den Rasen spüren können, aber ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe dich gefangen!

Dann habe ich dich abgelegt und geschaut, ob du noch lebst, habe ich mich danach umgesehen. Und dann stand da Blaise an der Wand. Er war mindestens genauso weiß wie die Wand selbst. Und ich habe ihn ein bisschen viel gewürgt, ihn angeschrieen! Dieses Schwein! Er hätte dich beinahe getötet! Und dabei wollte er nur Rache an mir nehmen, weil ich ihn vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht habe! Ich habe ihn angebrüllt und er hat mir immer wieder beteuert, dass er uns nur schocken-, aber uns nicht absichtlich wehtun wollte. Ich – ich glaube ihm.

Dieser Volltrottel hat sich nicht abwimmeln lassen, hat immer wieder gestammelt, dass er dich nicht treffen wollte. Er war vollkommen hinüber, starrte vor sich hin. Wollte mir danach nicht von der Pelle rücken, hat mir geholfen dich hier her zu tragen. Wir haben dich auf eine Bare gehievt und sind dann gemeinsam hier her gekommen. Ich habe ihn angebrüllt, ihn beleidigt, doch er blieb unbeeindruckt. Er hat gemeint, er bleibt so lange, bis er weiß, ob es dir gut geht.

Harry, er wollte das tatsächlich nicht. Trotzdem kann ich ihm das nicht verzeihen. Wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte..."In Dracos Augen sammelten sich Tränen, dabei hatte er doch keine Regel mehr! Verdammte Frauen! Scheiß Hormone! Dämliche Heulerei!

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit zugehört, ohne Draco zu unterbrechen und auch Poppy hat zeitweise fassungslos zu Draco gesehen und dessen Erzählung gelauscht.

„Ist schon gut Di. Du hast es geschafft und ich danke dir, ich..."

„Ich hätte dich beinahe verloren.."wisperte Draco nun ihn unterbrechend, seine Hand zitterte in der von Harry.

„Ist schon gut Di, ich..."

„Nein! Nichts ist gut! Dieser Arsch! Nur weil er Rache wollte! Ich hasse ihn!"

„Aber Di, nein, so darfst du es nicht sehen. Er hat doch gesagt, er wollte es nicht mit Absicht. Es hätte tragisch enden können und auch ich verspüre irgendwie das Verlangen, ihm eine rein zu hauen. Aber ich denke, der Schock hat ihn irgendwie geheilt. Trotzdem muss ich mich noch bei ihm ähm..BEDANKEN"knurrte Harry nun, wobei Draco sich mühsam beherrschte nicht zum weinen anzufangen.

„Hey Di, ist ja alles gut, komm her"wisperte Harry leise, wobei er seine Hand aus Dracos löste, diese in dessen Nacken platzierte, ihn zu sich zog und ihn zärtlich küsste. Sanft und kurz. Dabei hörten sie beide ein seufzen, was eindeutig von Poppy kam.

„Oh, lasst euch nicht stören, ich bin gar nicht hier"wisperte sie etwas rot und machte weiter.

„Ähm, was genau habe ich eigentlich?"wandte sich Harry an die Krankenschwester, als er sich von Draco löste.

„Ach nichts Tragisches, wie immer halt. Dein Schlüsselbein ist vollkommen zertrümmert und ich habe noch nie einen so komplizierten Knochenbruch eines Armes gesehen wie deiner es aufweist. Harry, ich habe leider schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich! Das Spiel morgen fällt für dich aus"seufzte sie leise und hielt inne.

„WAS?" blaffte Harry, wollte sich erheben, sank jedoch mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht wieder ins Kissen zurück.

„Scht..beruhig dich, Harry"versuchte Draco ihn zu besänftigen.

„Na klar! Ich und mich beruhigen! Wieso?"Harry war fassungslos, starrte kurz an die Decke.

„Also deine Knochenbrüche sind so schwerwiegend, dass ich sie nicht vollständig heilen kann. Erst morgen Abend werden sie vollkommen verheilt sein. Es tut mir so leid, Harry"meinte Poppy verständnisvoll und senkte ihren Kopf. Dann erhob sie sich, holte einen Trank und reichte ihn, als sie zurückkam an Harry weiter.

„Hier, trink dass. Somit verheilen deine Knochen schneller. Aber trotzdem – du spielst morgen nicht!"meinte sie streng und trotzdem mitleidig. Harry seufzte. Na toll, der Sieg war verschenkt, obwohl...Harry kam ein genialer Gedanke!

„Ich bringe ihn um! Zuerst tötet er dich fast und dann kannst du wegen ihm morgen nicht spielen! Zabini wird mir dafür büßen, den mache ich kalt"knurrte Draco hasserfüllt, wobei Harrys Augen groß wurden.

„Aber Schätzchen, das muss nicht sein. Ich habe ja einen Ersatzspieler"Dracos Augen wurden auf einmal groß. Hatte er?

„Ach ja? Und wer ist es?"fragte er neugierig, wobei sein Herz raste.

„Du"

„WWAASSS?" kreischte Draco und kippte elegant vom Bett runter. Als Poppy, die gerade wegging, den Aufprall hörte, drehte sie sich genervt um.

„Misses Malfoy! Reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen. Ich will nicht noch mehr Leute auf der Krankenstation haben!"Mit diesen Worten wartete sie zornig ab, wobei Draco wieder mühsam aufstand, hochrot ihr zunickte und Harry amüsiert lächelte, als Poppy sich wieder umdrehte und verschwand.

„Alles ok?"fragte er schief grinsend.

„Nein! Spinnst du? Ich kann doch nicht morgen statt dir spielen!"Draco raufte sich die Haare, er hatte sich immer gewünscht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, wenn es um Quidditch ging. Aber doch nicht so!

„Di, jetzt hör mal zu! Hallo! Schau mich an! Na geht doch. Also – du hast mir erzählt, du hast den Sturzflug geschafft! Du hast mich nur knappe 2 Meter vor dem Boden aufgefangen. Di! Du hast deine Angst besiegt! Du bist einfach sagenhaft! Weißt du, wie stolz ich auf dich bin? Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft! Nun bis du genauso gut wie ich! Diana, du MUSST einfach statt mir morgen fliegen, BITTE!"Harry sah Draco flehend an, der mit sich kämpfte. Er war sehr gerührt von Harrys Lob, doch hatte er auch Angst zu versagen. Gerade ihn wollte er nicht enttäuschen.

„Du hast so viel Vertrauen in mich?"fragte Draco leise und spielte verlegen mit der Bettdecke.

„Ja, habe ich"meinte Harry leise und lächelte Draco an.

„Na gut, ich werde es mir überlegen"grummelte Draco und wurde vor Freude rot.

„Nichts da, du spielst statt mir und damit basta!"Auf einmal wurden beinahe die Türen zur Krankenstation aus den Angeln gerissen, wobei Hermine, Ron und Ginny hereingestürmt kamen, in Begleitung von Blaise, der sich traurig die Wange hielt, wobei man einen roten Handabdruck darauf sehen konnte.

„HARRY! Ist alles ok? Wie geht es dir! Sag schon!"schrie Hermine und hetzte an sein Bett, betrachtete ihn eingehend, nickte Draco kurz zu.

„Ja Mine, alles klar"lächelte er nun, wobei er Ron ansah, der ziemlich wütend drein schaute und Ginny, die sich neben Hermine stellte und Harry sorgenvoll betrachtete.

„Sicher?" meinte die Rothaarige nur.

„Ja"

„Hey Ron, was ist denn mit dir?"Harry hatte kurz inne gehalten, seinen Freund studiert, der wütend neben ihm stand und seine Fäuste ballte.

„Was sollte denn schon sein! Dieser Vollarsch da hinten wollte dich umbringen! Da habe ich ihm eine kleine Abreibung verpasst!" grummelte er nun, wobei Blaise hinten leise nuschelte: „Nein, wollte ich nicht"

Harry sah zwischen seinen Freund hindurch, die beiseite schritten - seinen Blick folgten und jetzt alle Blaise böse ansahen. Dieser fühlte sich zwar sehr unwohl in der Haut und seine Wange schmerzte unglaublich, seine Nase blutete leicht, doch wollte er nicht davonlaufen. Langsam schritt er näher, wobei Harry ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Du bist mutig, weißt du das?"meinte Harry ernst, wobei ihn alle ansahen, als wäre er aus einem Irrenhaus entsprungen.

„Hey Alter, dich hat der Klatscher nicht zufällig am Kopf getroffen?" meinte Ron nun etwas perplex, wobei Draco ihm zustimmte.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Seht ihn doch euch an! Er wird von Di zusammengestaucht, gewürgt, angebrüllt, hilft ihr trotzdem mich hier her zubringen, holt euch, lässt sich von dir schlagen, Ron und dann steht er hier vor mir und haut nicht ab."Seine Freunde schienen nachzudenken, wobei Blaise alles unscharf sah, da sich seine Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten. Das hatte er wirklich nicht geplant gehabt und es tat ihm schrecklich leid.

„Ich wollte das nicht. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich wollte dich nicht treffen, dir nie wehtun. Harry, du weißt, ich kann das nicht, ich wollte es doch nicht...."Wimmerte Blaise nun und hielt sich noch immer die Wange, wobei Draco mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Armleuchter!"

„Ja, ich weiß"murmelte Blaise abermals und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Harry war erstaunt. Blaise ließ sich alles gefallen, doch stand er seinen Mann, sah seine Schuld ein und stand dafür gerade! Harry verzieh ihm in diesem Augenblick.

„Ich verzeihe dir"meinte er leise, wobei Ron sich die Hand auf die Stirn klatschte, die Mädchen japsten und Draco zu keifen anfing.

„Aber das kannst du doch nicht machen Harry!"

„Doch das kann ich"wiederholte er und blickte Blaise nun in die Augen, als dieser den Kopf hob. Nun liefen die Tränen, seine Würde war verschwunden.

„Es tut mir so leid"schluchzte er nun, wobei nun doch etwas Mitleid aufkam.

„Naja, schau mal, eigentlich wollte ich dich nun auch ein wenig umbringen, aber ich denke, meine Freunde haben dir schon gezeigt, was sie davon halten. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, ja?"fragte Harry amüsiert, wobei Blaise nickte.

„Was immer zwischen dir und Draco oder Di für Streitereien laufen, bitte macht euch das untereinander aus und last mich in Zukunft da raus, ja?"Blaise nickte und Draco seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mache ich"wisperte Blaise leise und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Danke"

„Keine Ursache"Harry wusste, Blaise hatte es in der Tat nicht absichtlich getan. Fehler konnten passieren, wobei dieser sehr makaber war.

„Ach, Blaise?"grinste Harry nun, als ihm eine brillante Idee kam. Dieser blickte neugierig auf und wartete ab.

„Du kannst doch etwas für mich tun"

„Was denn?"fragte dieser leise und schritt nun näher.

„Nun ja, ich kann ja jetzt – dank deiner RACHE nicht mehr spielen. Also wird Diana morgen statt mir spielen. Ich will, dass du die Slytherin aushorchst. Wie deren Taktik ist. Außerdem schlage ich eine Wette vor!"

„EINE WAS?"fragten seine Freunde, wobei Blaise stotterte.

„Ähm, äh. D...Diana wird spielen? Was für eine Wette?"Blaise war nun doch neugierig, wobei nun alle näher kamen und alles besprachen. Nachdem sie alles geklärt hatten, lächelte Harry teuflisch und auch auf Blaise Gesicht erschien ein Strahlen.

„Kein Problem Alter! Da helfe ich doch gerne! Außerdem habe ich noch einige Tipps für euch..."Anscheinend hatten seine Freunde ihm genauso verziehen, denn sie standen nun noch näher beisammen und lauschten seinen Worten, wobei Harry grinste und Draco genau wusste, wie er spielen musste.

Einige Zeit später kam Dumbledore herein und wollte Blaise alleine sprechen, doch Harry hielt ihn davon ab, meinte, er hätte alles unter sich geklärt. Und als er Dumbledore berichtete, wie sehr ihm seine Freunde dabei geholfen hatten, überlegte Dumbledore lange, ob die Strafe gereicht sei. Doch er kam zu dem Entschluss, die Jugendlichen mussten es untereinander ausmachen. Und Blaise Zabini stand noch immer hier, stellte sich seinem Fehler.

„Nun gut! Harry? Wenn du damit einverstanden bist? Ich hingegen, sehe dies nicht als die Strafe an, die dieser junge Mann bekommen sollte! Meiner Meinung nach sollte er von der Schule verwiesen werden! Diese Art der Rache hätte tödlich ausgehen können! Doch da du meinst, du bräuchtest ihn noch, verzeihst ihm – überlasse ich dir die Entscheidung"Dumbledore sah Blaise ernsthaft über seine Halbmondbrille an, wobei dieser weißer als die Wand wurde, mit großen Augen zurückstarrte und zu zittern anfing.

„Ja, Professor, ich habe mich entschieden"

„Dann soll es so sein"meinte Dumbledore mit einem verschmilzten lächeln.

„Sie haben noch Glück gehabt, Mister Zabini. Bedanken sie sich bei Mister Potter"Er grüßte noch die anderen und verschwand dann wieder. Poppy kam nun angerauscht, legte Harry eine Binde um und meinte, er müsse vorsichtig sein. Zusammen schritten sie nun aus der Krankenstation, wobei Blaise sich leise verabschiedete und gehen wollte. Draco hielt ihn zurück, sagte seinen Freunden, er würde nachkommen, wobei Harry nickte und Hermine, Ron und Ginny folgte. Seine Gedanken wanderten nimmer wieder zu seinem Unfall.

Hatte er es nur geträumt, oder hatte Blaise tatsächlich „Draco" gesagt? Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. Er konnte ja Blaise aushorchen! Doch dann kam ihn wieder in den Sinn, wenn er nun in Dracos Schuld stand, würde dieser ihn schon zum Schweigen bringen. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er dies nur geträumt hatte oder nicht. Schlecht konnte er sich drauf versteifen und dann lag er wieder falsch! Er brauchte Beweise, BEWEISE! Verdammt!

„Harry? HARRY!"

„Ähm ja?"Harry zwinkerte mit den Augen und sah Ron erstaunt an, wobei dieser leicht grinste.

„Was würde ich für deine Gedanken alles geben"meinte er verschmilzt, wobei Harry schief grinste.

„Was auch immer, ich würde es dir nicht verraten"wisperte er nun und schritt hinter den Mädchen weiterhin her.

„Glaubst du, dass Di es schaffen wird?"fragte Ron zögernd, wobei er nicht so ganz überzeugt war.

„Ja! Ganz sicher! Du hättest sie sehen sollen! Sie fliegt genauso wie Draco! Er muss ein fantastischer Lehrer gewesen sein! Außerdem habe ich ihr den Sturzflug beigebracht, oder sagen wir so – ihn verbessert! Und vergiss nicht Ron! Du kannst dich doch noch erinnern, als ich im dritten Jahr ohnmächtig bei unserem Spiel wurde, als die Dementoren angriffen, oder?"fragte Harry leise und Ron nickte.

„Tja, Di hat mich aufgefangen! Sie hat ihre Angst überwunden und hat mich knapp über den Boden abgefangen! Und das nenne ich Meisterleistung, wobei ich sicherlich einen Affen-Speed drauf gehabt haben muss! Sie ist ein Mädchen! Und SIE hat mich aufgefangen! Sie schafft es! Da bin ich mir sicher! Sie ist mit Sicherheit eine würdige Vertretung, wenn nicht genauso gut wie ich!"Harry war überzeugt. Außerdem wollte er Diana fliegen sehen. Wollte sich alles einprägen. Wer weiß, ob er nicht noch mehr Beweise sammeln konnte? Ron überlegte, während Hermine und Ginny sich etwas einfallen ließen, wegen der Wette. Schon kicherten die beiden, wobei Ginny die rettende Idee hatte und Hermine laut auflachte, so viel lachte, dass ihr Tränen aus den Augen traten. Sie mussten einfach gewinnen! Bald würden sie Blaise Bescheid geben und dann würden sie ja sehen, wer die Wette einlösen musste.

„Ja, du hast Recht! Wenn du Diana vertraust, tu ich das auch. Wir werden sehen, wer gewinnt"Harry nickte und folgte schweigend den lachenden Mädchen. Hermine wollte auf Harrys Frage hin, nicht beantworten, WAS für ein Wetteinsatz gefragt war. So ließ er sich gerne überraschen.

Draco und Blaise standen sich unschlüssig gegenüber. Draco wollte ihm so vieles an den Kopf werfen, ihn würgen, ihn kastrieren, ihn aufhängen, erschießen, verzaubern, umbringen – doch er bekam keinen Ton heraus, als er Blaise einmal in die Augen sah.

„Wieso hasst du mich so"murmelte Blaise nun, wobei Draco ihn in das nächst beste, leere Klassenzimmer zog, die Türe verschloss und diesen nun leicht überrascht musterte.

„Wieso dich hassen?"fragte Draco nun.

„Du hast mich vor der gesamten Schule blamiert!"schrie Blaise nun aufgebracht.

„Und du hast Potter geküsst!"keifte Draco nun.

„Das war über ein Jahr her, verdammt! Da warst du noch nicht mal an ihm interessiert!"rief Blaise aus und starrte Draco düster an.

„Ach ja? Woher willst du dass denn wissen?"schnarrte Draco und erstarrte.

„Du – Draco? DU!? Du warst schon damals an ihm interessiert?"fragte Blaise nun, all seine Wut war nun verraucht. Draco starrte noch immer vor sich hin.

„Komisch, jetzt wo du es sagst? Anscheinend schon"murmelte Draco nun.

„Ja, aber das wusste ich ja nicht! Du hast ja nie was gesagt! Immer hast du Harry schlecht gemacht, dich über ihn lustig gemacht!"rief Blaise nun aus und staunte nicht schlecht.

„Ja ja! Kann schon sein! Aber was glaubst du, WIESO ich das gemacht hatte? Er wollte mich nicht! Nie!

Er hat mir die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen! Ich wollte ihn demütigen....und dann....irgendwie..."Draco verstummte und Blaise legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Und dann?"hackte er nach.

„Ich schätze, ich war schon damals in ihn verliebt."Draco traf diese Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

„Scheiße" nuschelte er nun und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Entschuldige Draco, aber ich wusste es ja nicht. Und ich war betrunken. Es ist nun mal passiert. Aber sag schon, wie weit bist du nun mit Harry?" fragte er interessiert weiter und grinste ihn schief an. Das Glitzern war wieder in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

„Hm, ja, ich weiß, trotzdem hat es mir nicht gefallen! ICH alleine sollte ihn küssen, sonst niemand! Aber ich war ja nicht der erste. Auch nicht du!"Draco hob den Kopf, wobei Blaise ihn studierte.

„Ach! Hat er schon Erfahrung?"

„Na hoffentlich nicht so viel! Aber ich könnte diejenigen, die ihn auch nur angefasst haben, umbringen, ich könnte...ggrrr.." Draco knurrte vor sich hin, seine Hände zitterten und Blaise lachte.

„Draco?"

„WAS?"

„Du bist eifersüchtig"stellte Blaise klar und Draco widersprach nicht. Er nickte nur resigniert.

„Und? Wie weit bist du nun bei ihm? Sag schon!"Blaise setzte sich auf einen der Tische und rutschte ungeduldig mit seinen Hintern hin und her.

„Naja, also wir haben uns öfters geküsst, er ist sehr süß, lieb, niedlich und nett"träumte Draco nun.

„Was? War das schon alles?"Blaise schien enttäuscht.

„Na ja, er sieht rattenscharft aus und eigentlich will ich ihn vernaschen! Wäre ich bloß nicht ein Mädchen!"Draco raufte sich die Haare und starrte auf seine Brüste.

„Blöde Dinger"

„Findet er das auch?"Auch Blaise starrte nun darauf und Draco hielt sich die Hände davor.

„Augen weg"

„Jaja"

„Also wir haben uns heute ein Tatoo machen lassen und da saß ich halb nackt auf so einen Stuhl und.."

„Wie bitte? Ein TATOO? Geil! Wo denn?"

„Im Genick"

„Darf ich es sehen?"

„Nein"

„BÜÜDDEEE" jammerte Blaise und machte große Augen.

„ok" Draco rollte mit den Augen, drehte sich schnell um und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf. Blaise keuchte auf, japste.

„Wow, dieses Teil sieht verdammt heiß aus!"Blaise schien beeindruckt und Draco wurde rot, zog sich schnell das Shirt wieder an.

„Also Harry hat es auch gefallen"grinste Draco nun.

„Das Tatoo oder was anderes?"grinste Blaise weiter und verschränkte seine Arme ineinander.

„Alles" wisperte Draco leise und Blaise pfiff.

„Schätze, der Junge ist doch nicht so schwul, oder?"

„Ja, kann schon sein, aber er sieht in Diana nur Draco! Ich verrate mich andauernd! Und deshalb habe ich diesen Brief geschrieben und.."

„Der war gut!"japste Blaise los und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Gelungener Schachzug gegen Parkinson! Süße, das war einfach unglaublich!"

„Ich bin nicht deine Süße!"

„Ja ja, du weißt ja wie ich es meine. Und? Wie ist er jetzt so? Glaubt er jetzt, dass du NICHT Draco bist?"Blaise wusste es besser und behielt Recht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Noch immer sieht er mich so komisch an und ich weiß nicht, ob er uns gehört hat, als er, nachdem ich ihn aufgefangen hatte, am Boden lag.

„Oh oh"murmelte Blaise nun, wobei Draco nickte.

„Noch hat er nichts gesagt, mal abwarten, aber ich muss mich hüten!"

„Draco, was wäre so schlimm, würde er es rausbekommen?"fragte Blaise einfühlsam.

„Ich könnte ihn verlieren"stammelte Draco nun, wobei er mit seinem Shirt spielte.

„Verstehe. Aber ich bin mir sicher, er würde dich nicht mehr hergeben wollen. Dafür liebt er dich zu sehr."

„Wen" fragte Draco schlicht und sah Blaise fest in die Augen.

„Euch beide"kam die rasche Antwort, die Draco nachdenklich werden ließ.

Währendessen saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und durchdachte nochmals alles, was er mit Diana erlebt hatte. Sie war genauso wie Draco, nur halt weiblich. Er brauchte mehr Beweise! Und was wäre, wenn sie selber diesen Brief geschickt hätte? Um abzulenken? Denn Draco war nicht dumm! Und was wäre, wenn er sich irrte und sie tatsächlich seine Cousine war? Es nützte nichts, ohne Beweise bräuchte er sich nicht annähernd den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Wenn es das Schicksal so wollte, würde er schon draufkommen. Doch der Brief, die Zeilen, die Draco schrieb, taten noch immer weh. Er liebte ihn über alles, wollte ihn festhalten, ihn lieben, ihn besitzen, für ihn da sein. Und doch fühlte er sich bei Diana auch geborgen, wollte sie niemals missen. Doch bald würde er beide verlieren. Schwer seufzte Harry und bewegte sich leicht. Doch dann taten ihm wieder die Hand und das Schlüsselbein weh.

„Aua" nuschelte er, wobei Ron sich neben ihn setzte und ihn mitleidig ansah.

„Alles ok Harry?"fragte er und rutschte näher.

„Es tut so weh"war das einzige, was Harry sagen konnte. Ron zog ihn ohne Worte an sich, stand ihm einfach nur bei, wobei er das zittern des Körpers seines besten Freundes wahrnahm, seine stummen Tränen sah und sofort verstand, was Harry damit aussagen wollte. Ron litt mit ihm. Er hoffte, dass Harry bald wieder glücklich sein konnte. Beide bemerkten nicht im Schatten des Einganges, wie Draco sich dahinter versteckt hatte, diese Szene in sich aufnahm. Sein Herz brach, hatte Harry mit diesem einen Satz alles gesagt, was Sache war. Er beobachtete sie weiter, wobei Harry anscheinend eingeschlafen war, Ron ihn sanft auf der Couch bettete und seufzend aufstand.

Draco löste sich und schlich an Ron heran. Als sich dieser umdrehte, bekam er einen Schreck.

„Erschreck mich nicht so"nuschelte er und hielt sich sein Herz.

„Sorry Wies..Ron..ähm. Was hat Harry denn?"flüsterte Draco nun, wobei Ron Draco anstarrte.

„Du –du hast RON zu mir gesagt"stotterte dieser.

„Hast du ein Problem damit Wiesley?"schnarrte Draco leise.

„Nein, hab ich nicht."

„Also! Was hat er?"Dracos Stimme wurde wieder sanfter.

„Er vermisst Draco so sehr. Der Brief hat ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er zugeben will"seufzte er leise und Draco verstand. Also lag er mit seiner Vermutung richtig.

„Verstehe. Vielleicht sollte Harry ihm auch mal einen Brief schreiben um Klarheit zu erlangen?"grinste Draco nun, wobei Ron nachdachte, diese Idee sehr gut fand. Doch dann kamen ihm Zweifel.

„Nein, das wäre nicht so gut! Draco ist doch in einen anderen verliebt!"

„Hat er das geschrieben? Er hat nicht gesagt, in WEN er verliebt ist, oder?"grinste Draco nun und Ron machte es ihm gleich.

„Nein, hat er nicht"flüsterte Ron gedehnt, wobei sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde.

„Super Idee, Di, danke! Ich werde dann mal mit Harry darüber reden. Aber nicht heute, vielleicht nach dem Spiel."kicherte er nun, wobei Draco nickte und leise pfeifend in den Schlafraum wanderte. Ja, diese Idee würde auch ihm gefallen. Wer weiß, wie er antworten würde? Draco lachte innerlich auf. Das war die Lösung!

Als Harry aufwachte, fühle er sich wie gerädert. Das einzige, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war, wie Ron ihn getröstet hatte, bevor er müde eingeschlafen war. Seine Augen wanderten zur Standuhr, wobei diese nun Mitternacht anzeigte. Gähnend rieb er sich Harry die Augen und schlurfte hinauf in den Schlafsaal, zog sich mühevoll und langsam aus, streifte sich sein Nachtgewand über und kuschelte sich ins Bett. Bald darauf war er eingeschlafen und träumte abwechselnd von Draco und Diana.

Blaise Zabini war noch nicht müde, saß auf der Couch und überlegte. In der Krankenstation hatte er sich, bevor sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, mit den Gryffindors einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht. Sie wollten gemeinsam besprechen, was für ein Wetteinsatz am besten geeignet wäre. Zu diesem besagten Zeitpunkt hatten sie sich in der großen Halle getroffen, wobei niemand mehr dort anwesend war. Er, Draco, Hermine und Ginny saßen gemeinsam am Tisch und überlegten lange hin und her. Draco hätte so gerne seine Ideen Preis gegeben, doch durfte er sich nicht verraten. Also hatte er alles Blaise, im Klassenzimmer, verraten. Zuletzt hatte ihm die Idee gefallen, wobei Blaise nun gerade dabei war, den beiden Gryffindormädchen Dracos Ideen als seine zu verkaufen.

Draco sagte dazu gar nichts, war es ja seine Idee gewesen, Blaise es vorbringen zu lassen. Die beiden Mädchen kicherten um die Wette, machten Verbesserungsvorschläge und schon waren die vier in einen Plan verwickelt, den sie äußerst raffiniert bearbeiteten. Blaise hatte sich kurz zwischendurch erkundigt, wo Ron und Harry abgeblieben waren, doch die beiden Mädchen sahen sich nur kurz an und nickten, meinten, die beiden müssten etwas besprechen. „Gespräche unter Männer"wie sie augenrollend von sich gaben, wobei Draco sich schon vorstellen konnte, um was, oder eher um WEN es ging. Mit der Zeit wurde er müde, verabschiedete sich und marschierte zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Und dann hatte er das kurze Gespräch der beiden belauscht, bevor er Ron, als Harry eingeschlafen war, gefragt hatte, was mit ihm los sei.

Blaise hatte sich einige Zeit später von den Damen galant verabschiedet, nochmals beteuert, dass er ihren Harry mit Sicherheit nichts antun wollte. Die beiden Mädchen glaubten ihm aufs Wort und lobten ihn für seine Hartnäckigkeit und seine Courage, die er an den Tag gelegt hatte. Zufrieden war er nun im Kerker angekommen, es war bereits fast Mitternacht. Einige seiner Kameraden waren noch auf, fragten Blaise, wo er so lange gewesen war, doch wich er den Fragen geschickt aus.

Neugierig schritten einige Slytherins, besonders die, die morgen spielen würden näher, wobei Blaise so tat, als würde er die Wette gerade erfunden haben. Er meinte, so als Spion, dass es nicht schlecht wäre auf den Ausgang des Spieles zu wetten, wobei Pansy näher gekommen war, vorher noch gegähnt hatte und auf einmal putzmunter war.

„Du meinst, diese Schlange von Malfoy spielt statt Potter?"kreischte sie nun, wobei Blaise nickte. Am liebsten hätte er sie gewürgt, da sie dabei war, Draco schlecht zu machen. Und mittlerweile war er auch draufgekommen, dass Draco Recht hatte. Pansy Parkinson war eindeutig eine Plage und hatte es nicht anders verdient, als gedemütigt zu werden – besonders, wenn es von Draco kam. Dieser hatte es ja im Guten versucht, doch wenn Pansy nicht hören wollte, musste sie fühlen. Seit dem Brief, den Draco ihr hatte zukommen lassen, war sie wie versteinert gewesen, stand neben sich und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.

„Mensch Pansy, jetzt hör damit auf, immer wieder auf Diana los zu gehen! Das ist ja schon abartig!"kochte Blaise inzwischen vor Wut, wobei Grabbe und Goyle sich eher heraushielten. Sie wollten diese keifende Schlage nicht noch auch auf sich gehetzt haben.

„Aber sie ist..."

„Was ist sie? Sie ist eine Malfoy! Und nein, sie steckt nicht mit Draco unter einer Decke! Sie ist seine Cousine und sie hat dir lediglich den Brief von Draco gegeben, damit du es endlich kapierst!"giftete er nun weiter, wobei Pansy beleidigt wirkte, von Millecent getröstet wurde.

„Kann schon sein, doch ich traue dieser Schlange nicht! Sie ist daran schuld, dass mein süßer Draco-Schatz auf einmal schwul ist! Ich werde mich selbst davon überzeugen, wenn es sein muss" gab sie nicht auf, wobei Blaise sich die Hände aufs Gesicht schlug und einen leisen Schrei los ließ.

„Ich gebe es auf! Ehrlich! Ich gebe es auf! Na gut, dann frag ihn selber, wenn er wieder hier ist! Aber ich kann dir eines sagen – er ist EINDEUTIG schwul und damit basta"Pansy erwiderte nichts mehr, presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und verhielt sich still.

„Blaise, jetzt verrat uns doch deinen Plan!"meinte Grabbe nun und rutschte näher.

„Nun ja, ich habe von Granger und Weasley erfahren, dass sie wetten wollen. Wenn wir gewinnen, würden sie auf unsere Forderungen eingehen! Das heißt, wir könnten uns einfallen lassen, was sie tun müssten, im Falle dass sie das morgige Spiel verlieren und..."Blaise wurde unterbrochen, als Pansy sich wieder einmischte und unglaubliche Vorschläge machte. Die anderen stimmten mit ein und beachteten Blaise gar nicht mehr. Blaise wusste, sie würden drauf eingehen, doch wussten sie nicht, was SIE erwarten würde, würde Slytherin verlieren. Eine viertel Stunde später beruhigten sich die Schüler und wandten sich erneut an Blaise.

„Haben sie auch gesagt, was wir tun müssen, wenn wir verlieren?" fragte Theodore Nott nun und Blaise nickte. Als er es ihnen verraten hatte, starrten ihn alle fassungslos an, besonders die Jungen.

„Unmöglich! Das werden wir nicht tun! Was glauben die eigentlich, wer sie sind? Die denken doch nicht ernsthaft, dass diese Malfoy es schaffen wird?" kreischte Pansy nun und fasste sich ans Herz, als Blaise sich mit einem glitzern in den Augen vorbeugte und schadenfroh grinste.

„Liebste Pansy, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Dieses Mädl fliegt verdammt gut, und wenn ich sage, sie fliegt verdammt gut, dann ist es auch mein ernst. Also? Machen wir mit oder nicht? Ich denke nicht, dass Slytherin sich verstecken muss und außerdem sind wir nicht feige, oder?"raunte er in den Raum, wobei seine Freunde ihn nachdenklich betrachteten, Pansy maulend aufstand und verschwand.

„Ich bin dabei"meinte Nott nach einiger Zeit. Schon stimmten die anderen zu und Blaise lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. Na endlich! Er wusste ja, dass die Slytherin nicht kneifen würden. Konnte er nur hoffen, das Draco ein fabelhaftes Spiel hinlegte und Gryffindor gewann. Blaise stand bei ihnen in der Schuld und er wollte unbedingt, dass sie ihn als Freund ansahen. Wieso, konnte er sich auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er durch Draco sie nun alle besser kennen gelernt hatte? Langsam lichtete sich der Gemeinschaftsraum, war es doch schon halb eins Uhr Früh. Gähnend schlenderte er nun in den Schlafsaal und hoffte, morgen nicht zu verschlafen.

Er hatte sich noch mit Draco ausgemacht, sich morgen um 8 Uhr früh mit ihm zu treffen, wobei er vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame warten würde. Mit einem seligen lächeln schlief er ein und dankte Salazar Slytherin dafür, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, neue Freunde kennen zu lernen.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Draco mit offenen, roten, geschwollenen Augen auf seinem Bett, sein Herz raste. Heute war der Tag der Tage und er musste beweisen, dass er Harrys Vertretung würdig war. Noch nie war er so nervös gewesen, kaute an seinen Fingernägeln, was er sonst nie tat. Hermine gähnte herzhaft, sah zu Dracos Bett hinüber, wobei sie immer wieder „Das schaffe ich nie"hören konnte. Sanft lächelte sie, als sie nun aufstand und sich zu Draco aufs Bett setzte und diesen an sich zog.

„Hey Di, du schaffst das! Wenn Harry meint, du kannst das, dann vertrauen wir ihm auch. Und du solltest dir auch vertrauen, denn wir stehen alle hinter dir."

„Aber was ist, wenn wir verlieren? Dann müssen wir den Wetteinsatz leisten, die Aussicht auf den Hauspokal wäre dann verloren und ich will nicht wissen, was die sich für uns haben einfallen lassen"jammerte Draco nun, er hatte abermals Augenringe durch die fast schlaflose Nacht bekommen. Nervös wippte er mit seinen Füßen auf und ab und knurrte vor sich hin.

„Hey, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein! Harry meinte ja, dass du genauso gut fliegst wie Draco und meiner Meinung nach, fliegt er absolut sagenhaft. Zwar nicht so gut wie Harry, aber er ist sehr nahe dran. Nur er hat es bisher geschafft, mit Harry zu konkurrieren."Sagte sie sanft, wobei Draco aufhörte mit seinen Füßen zu wippen, Hermine unsicher seitlich ansah.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"meinte er skeptisch, wobei Hermine nickte.

„Ja, vollkommen! Di, wenn Harry dir seinen Platz überlässt, dann heißt das schon was!"lachte Hermine nun, wobei die anderen langsam wach wurden.

„Hermine, wie spät ist es?"fragte Draco nach einiger Zeit und als sie diese ihm nannte, sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und tigerte wild umher.

„Ok, nur keine Panik, nur keine Panik! Oh Gott, ich werde es vermasseln! In fünf Minuten wird Blaise hier sein und uns sagen, was für einen Wetteinsatz sie für uns geplant haben, wobei ich mir sicher bin, sie werden drauf einsteigen. Aber was ist wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Uah!!! Ich will Harry doch nicht blamieren! Ich will eine würdige Vertretung sein, verdammt!"grummelte er vor sich hin, wobei die Mädchen ihn belustigt musterten.

„Ruhig durchatmen Di, das wird schon, ich weiß es einfach"murmelte Hermine nun, wobei Draco nickte.

„Hey Di! Du hast uns noch immer nicht dein Tatoo gezeigt!"rief Ginny nun lachend, wobei Draco etwas rot wurde.

„Zeig her!"kicherte Hermine nun und Patil half ihr, wobei sie Draco festhielt und Hermine Draco das Nachthemd auszog. Draco versuchte sich zu wehren, doch war es sinnlos. Wenn die Mädchen sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, dann war er verdammt. Als er fast nackt vor ihnen stand, bestaunten die Mädchen den wunderschönen Drachen, wobei Hermine und Ginny ihre Finger über dieses wundeschöne Gebilde wandern ließen und Draco seufzte. Frauen! Warum konnten das nicht Harrys Finger sein?

Einige Zeit später schoss Draco, wieder im Nachtgewand zum Portrait und öffnete es, wobei ein verschlafener Blaise sich hastig umsah und dann hindurch schritt. Schon waren Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus und Dean herbeigeeilt, wobei diese auch noch verschlafen aussahen. Hermine und Ginny kamen ebenfalls dazu. Gemeinsam mit den Mädchen setzten sie sich auf die Couch und diskutierten. Dabei entging Blaise nicht der zaghafte Kuss, den Harry Draco auf die Lippen setzte, wobei Draco diesen sehr genoss, seufzend die Augen schloss. Blaise lächelte, so verliebt hatte er Draco noch nie gesehen. Nun räusperte er sich, wobei er endlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich hatte.

„Ja, ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen und sie sind einverstanden. Allerdings haben auch sie einen Wetteinsatz für euch"Als Blaise davon erzählte, wurde Draco kreideweiß und fing zu zittern an, die Jungs, die solo waren, pfiffen leise und anerkennend. Eigentlich wäre Draco der Einsatz vollkommen egal, doch er wollte sich nicht fast nackt vor allen am Quidditchfeld ausziehen. Auch Harry gefiel das nicht, denn dieser Anblick gehörte allein ihm.

„Das können sie doch nicht machen!"regte sich Harry auf und zog Draco noch näher an sich. Beruhigend sprach er auf ihn ein, wurde selbst immer wütender und schon beinahe eifersüchtig.

„Das haben die Slytherins auch gesagt. Sie sind auch nicht begeistert von dem Wetteinsatz, den ihr genannt hattet, doch sie machen es. Es tut mir leid D..Diana, aber das war Pansys Vorschlag. Sie mag dich nicht besonders und sie würde es begrüßen, wenn du gedemütigt werden würdest"meinte Blaise mitleidig, wobei auch Hermine sich neben Draco setzte, ihn von der anderen Seite her umarmte und ihm gut zuredete. Draco wurde zornig, befreite sich aus beider Umarmungen und tigerte abermals auf und ab.

„Ok! Wenn dieses Warzenschwein es so haben will, wird sie es auch bekommen! Nur auf eines könnt ihr euch gefasst machen! ICH WERDE NICHT VERLIEREN! Auf keinen Fall! Ich habe es Harry versprochen, auch wenn ich sehr nervös bin und an mir selber zweifle. Ich weiß, ich fliege sehr gut und diese Parkinson wird noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben, dieses blöde Hängebauchschwein! Leute, machen wir sie fertig!"Dracos Augen funkelten, genauso wie die von Harry, hatte er wieder das Gefühl, Draco stünde vor ihm. Das würde auch erklären, wieso dieser so nervös war. Er musste Harry würdig vertreten und dieses fiele ihm sicherlich schwer. Nachdem alle gejubelt hatten, Draco zu dieser Ansprache gratulierten, verabschiedete sich Harry mit einem kleinen Kuss von Draco und hetzte die Stufen hoch. Er würde länger brauchen, sich anzuziehen, da ihm die anderen dabei helfen mussten.

Blaise sah Draco lange an, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, wobei Draco sofort verstand. Blaise hatte genauso den Eindruck wie er, dass Harry es doch wusste, sich nur nicht sicher war. Nach dem Frühstück würden sie trainieren, wobei am Nachmittag das Spiel beginnen würde.

„Hey Harry! Bist du dir sicher wegen Diana?"meinte Neville nun der sanft versuchte, Harrys Shirt über ihn zu ziehen, ohne an seiner Schulter oder Arm anzukommen, was schier unmöglich war. Mit einem „Aua"kniff Harry die Augen zusammen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, so sicher war ich mir noch nie im Leben. Ok?" Neville sagte nichts mehr, Ron studierte Harry noch immer. Woher nahm er die Gewissheit? Was war gestern passiert? Flog Diana wirklich so gut?

„Und was hast du vor, wenn sie gewinnt?"fragte Dean mit einem Grinsen, wobei Harry innehielt, seine Augen zu leuchten anfingen.

„Abwarten" murmelte er nur, wobei die Jungs kicherten, Harry endlich angezogen war und davoneilte, kopfschüttelnd, natürlich. Was die Jungs schon wieder dachten? Vielleicht dasselbe wie er?

Beim Frühstück saß Draco vor seinem vollen Teller, rührte diesen nicht an. So lange, bis Harry mit seiner freien Hand den Löffel schnappte, ein wenig Rührei aufschaufelte und vor Dracos Mund hielt.

„Mund auf"

„Nein"

„Du musst satt und kräftig sein, wenn wir trainieren und dann spielen wollen! Also Süße, tu es für mich, bitte!" lächelte Harry sie nun an, doch Draco verweigerte. Er war viel zu nervös, sein Magen führte einen Tango auf.

„Nein"

Hermine seufzte daneben, griff sich Dracos Kinn und hielt mit der anderen Hand den Kopf von Draco fest. Dieser riss erstaunt die Augen auf, dann den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch kam er nicht dazu, da Harry ihm schon den Löffel in den Mund geschoben hatte. Etwas sauer mampfte er nun, wobei Harry und die anderen lachen mussten. Draco war einfach nur süß, wenn er sauer war. Als dieser runtergeschluckt hatte, küsste Harry dessen Lippen hauchzart, immer wieder und löste sich dann.

„So und beim nächsten Bissen bekommst du noch mehr"schon führte er den Löffel wieder an Dracos Mund, der diesen verträumt aufmachte und brav weiter aß. Er fand es irgendwie schön, von Harry gefüttert zu werden, wobei Hermine und Ron die beiden liebevoll betrachteten und Ginny grinste. Die anderen Jungs kicherten nur und flüsterten untereinander. Nach jedem Bissen bekam Draco seinen wohlverdienten Kuss, wobei er nach dem dritten Bissen schon automatisch seine Lippen spitzte und Harry lachen musste.

„Di, du bist einfach nur wundervoll! So was von süß! Ich vergöttere dich! Ehrlich!"lachte Harry los, wobei Draco über und über rot wurde, ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah.

„Was?" hauchte er, wobei Harry ernst wurde.

„Ja, ich vergöttere dich, Diana. Du bist was Besonderes und ich will, dass wir immer Freunde bleiben"Draco nickte und fühlte sich auf einmal gestärkt, zuversichtlich und selbstbewusst. Ja! Er würde es den Slytherins zeigen! Schon sprang er auf, streckte sich und seufzte zufrieden.

„Leute, ich muss trainieren"beeilte er sich zu sagen und schon war er weg. Harry sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, lächelte versonnen. Er bemerkte nicht Blaise, der alles beobachtet hatte und die beiden für perfekt erklärte. Sie waren das heißeste Paar hier, auch wenn Draco ein Mädchen war und so schon ziemlich scharf aussah. Aber wenn Harry endlich wusste, dass es SEIN Draco war, würde dieser umkippen! Das wollte er um alles in der Welt nicht verpassen. Auf einmal hörte er ein Zähneknirschen, welches direkt von links kam. Auch Pansy hatte den beiden zugesehen, sie meinte nun, ihr würde schlecht werden. Lachend erhob sich Blaise nun und schritt pfeifend voran. Er würde sich auf das Spiel freuen, da er vorhin seinen Kameraden mitgeteilt hatte, dass Diana mit dem Wetteinsatz einverstanden war. Er hatte Draco verschwiegen, dass sämtliche Jungs ihn gerne nackt, oder fast nackt sehen würden, da er als Mädchen einfach nur umwerfend aussah. Sie wussten allerdings nicht, dass es Draco in Gestalt von Diana war.

Als Harry und die anderen folgten, flog Draco schon seine Runden, wobei sich Harry wunderte, woher er den Besen hatte. Schließlich kamen sie neben Blaise zu stehen, wobei dieser erklärte, dass es der Besen von Draco sei. Harrys Blick sprang geradezu zu Draco, wobei er mitbekam, wie sicher er auf diesen flog. Blaise betrachtete Harry von der Seite. Diesen Blick kannte er inzwischen und vielleicht würde Harry auch sehen, was er sah. Das war eindeutig Draco auf dem Besen. Denn er und sein Besen waren nun mal eins. Als Harry lächelte, wusste Blaise bescheid, nickte leicht.

„Alles klar Harry?"fragte er leise, wobei dieser nickte.

„Fast glasklar. Nur noch ein kleiner Graustich, doch ist der weg, dann sehe ich alles nur noch klarer"flüsterte er und Blaise verstand, was er damit meinte. Harry wunderte sich, wieso Blaise ihn nicht fragte, was er damit meinte, kam zu dem Entschluss, dass dieser vielleicht mehr wusste, als er zugab. Beide Jungen sahen sich herausfordernd in die Augen und wussten voneinander, doch sprachen sie das Thema nicht an. Sie lächelten nur, wobei der jeweils andere sich fragte, was der eine sich wohl gerade dachte.

„Boah! Seht euch Diana an! Die fliegt tatsächlich wie Malfoy! Ich glaubs ja nicht! Sie fliegt ja noch besser als er! WOW. Harry! Was hast du angestellt!"Ron war außer sich, strahlte, sah den Sieg schon vor Augen.

„Ich habe sie trainiert, jetzt fliegt sie perfekt."

„Ja, fast so wie du"meinte Blaise verschmilzt und konnte eindeutig Harrys Stil in Dracos Flugkünste sehen.

„Nein, sie fliegt GENAUSO gut wie ich"meinte er stolz und Blaise lächelte. Wenn Harry seine Erfahrungen teilte, Tipps gab, dann hatte dies was zu bedeuten!

„Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu grinsen! Diese Missgeburt dort oben wird es nicht schaffen!"grunzte Pansy nun, die auch gekommen war um nach Blaise zu schauen. Hermine, Ginny, Ron, Harry und die anderen Jungs sahen sich nur gelangweilt um, betrachteten Pansy mit abwertendem Blick und lächelten sie müde an.

„Glaub was du willst, Parkinson, sie kann es und sie wird euch in den Boden stampfen"meinte Hermine lässig, wobei Harry schief grinste. Ja ja, Hermine hatte sich verändert. Sie schien selbstbewusster denn je, hatte sogar von Diana einiges abgekupfert, da sie nun auch die Augenbraue hochzog und Pansy nach Luft schnappte.

„Ihr werdet es schon sehen!"schnarrte Pansy nun und wurde wütend.

„Wir werden nicht verlieren!"keifte sie nun los.

„Hey Parkinson! Klatscher gefällig?"rief eine erfreute Stimme von oben, wobei Draco ihr ein selbstsicheres Lächeln schenkte und Pansy schnaubte. Draco gab Blaise ein Zeichen, wobei der einige Worte murmelte, seinen Zauberstab unauffällig schwenkte und der Klatscher, mit dem Draco vorhin geübt hatte, Kurs auf Pansy nahm. Deren Augen wurden immer größer, bis sie kreischend davonlief, die Truppe zu lachen anfing und Blaise den Klatscher zurückpfiff.

„Super Aktion Blaise! Das war diesmal genau richtig!"lachte Draco nun und wich elegant dem Klatscher aus, der nun wieder zurückkam. Ron sah Draco mit leuchtenden Augen hinterher.

„Oh Mann! Die ist verdammt gut!"Ron überschlug sich fast, rieb sich die Hände, wobei die Freunde mehr als stolz auf Diana waren. Ginny strahlte übers Gesicht, setzte sich auf den Besen, der seit gestern dort lag und flog zu Draco hinauf.

„Kleines Spiel gefällig Misses Malfoy?"schnurrte Ginny nun, als sie neben Draco zum Stillstand kam, dieser sich nur elegant duckte, als der Klatscher vorbeisurrte und Ginny kokett anblickte.

„Aber sicher Misses Weasley"säuselte er zurück und schon ging es los. Harry war fasziniert, wie verändert Diana nun war. Auf diesen Besen schien sie zu Hause, fast so als wäre es....Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter und seine Sicherheit stieg. Er hoffte inzwischen schmerzhaft, dass Diana Draco war, denn er würde beide niemals wieder gehen lassen, wenn sie sich offenbaren würden. Ron feuerte abwechselnd die beiden an, Hermine klatschte, die Jungs grölten.

„Schlammschlacht! Schlammschlacht! Oh, falsches Thema"lachte Dean nun, wobei Draco, genauso wie Ginny zu lachen anfingen, sanft landeten und der Klatscher nun zu Boden platschte, dort ruhig liegen blieb.

„Idioten" murmelte Ginny nun, schritt auf ihren neuen Freund Seamus zu und küsste ihn heiß und innig, wobei die anderen raunten und Harry lächelte. Draco stand einfach nur da, wollte er doch auch so gerne geküsst werden. Treuherzig sah er Harry an, welcher nun auf ihn zuschritt, knapp vor ihm stehen blieb und seine Lippen auf die von Draco legte. Sanft saugte er daran, leckte darüber, fuhr heiß mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund und küsste Draco so atemberaubend, dass diesem schwindlig wurde. Harrys freie Hand krallte sich in Dracos Haar, küsste ihn tiefer und leidenschaftlicher, wobei es nun still um die beiden wurde. Alle sahen diesem Kuss zu und Blaise Kinnlade landete am Boden.

„Scheiße, das will ich auch haben"nuschelte er nun, wobei die anderen ein krächzendes Lachen von sich gaben, da sie genau dasselbe dachten. Nur zwei nicht. Hermine spähte zu Ron, dieser zu ihr und schon fanden sich auch ihre Lippen.

„Ah! Nur Geknutsche! Ich gehe lieber!"jammerte Neville nun und machte sich lachend vom Acker. Sanft lösten sich die küssenden Pärchen und schlenderten hinterher. Im Gemeinschaftsraum besprachen sie ihre Taktik, wobei Draco alles in sich, wie ein Schwamm aufsaugte, ernsthaft nickte und sich seine Flugmanöver dabei vorstellte. Blaise hatte sich inzwischen wieder nach Slytherin aufgemacht, da er keinen Verdacht als „Spion"aufkommen lassen wollte. Pfeifend sah er dann zu, wie sich seine Kameraden fertig für das Spiel machten.

In Gryffindor herrschte reges Treiben. Draco hetzte hin und her, wobei Harry kurz vorher bei Dumbledore war um Dracos Sachen abzuholen. Denn noch hatte dieser keine geeignete Kleidung für das Spiel. Harry wollte schon in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, als Hermine diesen aufhielt.

„Nein! Hier dürfen keine Männer rein"grinste sie verhalten, wobei Harry seufzte.

„Aber"

„Nein"

„Nur einen kleinen Blick, ja?"

„Nichts da"

„Aber ein bisschen? Ich bin auch anständig!"Harry legte sein strahlendes Lächeln auf, wobei Hermine seufzte.

„Ja, aber nur kurz und ja nicht schauen"

„Jab" Harry nickte und hatte dabei ganz andere Gedanken.

Als er ankam, sahen ihn die Mädchen überrascht an und Draco eilte soeben in Unterwäsche aus dem Badezimmer, wobei er kurz aufkreischte, mit einem Satz hinter den Pfosten seines Bettes verschwand.

„Raus mit dir!"kreischte er los und räusperte sich, wobei Harry grinste und sanft lächelte.

„Wie immer – netter Anblick, Süße"

„Lass die Sachen da und verschwinde"nuschelte Draco hochrot, machte sich extraschlank, wobei Harry ihn dennoch anzüglich musterte.

„Nein, ich verschwinde nicht, aber ich drehe mich um, ja?"Er lächelte wieder, schon drehte Hermine ihn herum, sodass Draco hervorkommen konnte, noch immer rot im Gesicht war. Hermine nahm Harry die Sachen ab und reichte sie an Draco weiter. Dieser zog sie schnell, aber ehrfürchtig an und trat dann vor den Spiegel.

„Di, du siehst wundervoll aus"raunte Ginny, die ebenfalls schon umgezogen war. Draco nickte. Er liebte diesen Schnitt, es stand ihm ausgesprochen gut. Nur hatte er wie immer, keine Hosen an, sondern einen Rock. Der Umhang fiel wundervoll weich über seine Schultern, das Zeichen der Gryffindors prangte darauf und verlieh Draco das Aussehen eines teuflischen Engels. Als Harry sich umdrehte erstarrte er, fing Dracos fragenden Blick ein.

„WOW, Di, du siehst...ähm..du siehst...WOW, einfach wunderschön aus – mein Engel"flüsterte Harry ergriffen und ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten. Draco wurde ganz warm ums Herz, er wuchs gleich mal um einen Meter, so sehr freute er sich über Harrys Kompliment. Vor dem Portrait wartete Blaise schon, wollte er Draco vor dem Spiel noch in Gryffindorkleidung sehen. Auch dieser staunte nicht schlecht, pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Schätzchen, du siehst heiß aus!"rief er, als er Harry auch kommen sah. Dieser legte besitzergreifend seinen freien Arm um Draco, wobei er Blaise hart ansah.

„Sie ist mein Schätzchen, pass auf was du sagst"knurrte er, doch musste er lächeln und Blaise nickte.

„Ist ja gut"grinste dieser nun, wobei Ron, der als Hüter im Einsatz war, umgezogen sich dazugesellte. Die anderen waren genauso fertig, wollten sich schon mal vorab einen Platz suchen. Nun waren nur noch Ginny, Ron, Draco, Harry und Blaise beieinander, wobei diese sich nickend ansahen und schon losgehen wollten. Draco, der seinen Besen suchte, fragte Blaise, wieso er diesen nicht mitgenommen hatte. Da räusperte sich Harry, wobei Ron nickte, kurz nach oben schoss und schon mit einem Besen herunterkam. Draco bekam große Augen, fing fast zu zittern an.

„Was" hauchte er nun und sah Harry abwartend an. Dieser lächelte, nahm Ron den Besen ab und überreichte ihn Draco.

„Hier, ich will, dass du auf meinem fliegst. Zwar ist Dracos Besen einsame spitze und wundervoll ausgearbeitet, doch meiner hier ist nagelneu, ich bin ihn erst einmal geflogen, als..."

„...beim letzten Spiel, letzten Jahres"meinte Draco abwesend und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Draco hat mir davon berichtet, er konnte nicht aufhören über deinen Besen zu jammern. Weil dieser schneller war als sein eigener. Er wollte auch so einen haben, doch es gab nur ein Exemplar davon. Das ist der Feuerblitz 2004! Unglaublich! Der ist sauschnell" wisperte Draco nun und fuhr ehrfürchtig mit seinen Fingern über den schön geschwungenen Besen.

„Ja, das stimmt. Und ich gebe ihn dir und..."Draco nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Harry, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Nein! Wenn ich ihn kaputt mache! ICH auf DEINEM Besen! Das bin ich nicht wert! Ich..."Harry legte sanft seine Finger auf dessen Lippen und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

„Baby, das bist du sehr wohl. Du fliegst perfekt, ich würde dir alles anvertrauen. Auch mein Leben wenn es sein müsste. Und du fliegst genauso gut wie ich. Nur du könntest ihn genauso steuern, wie ich. Ich vertraue Dir. Bitte nimm ihn, du bist es mir wert. Sieh es als eine Art Freundschaftsbeweis an. Du würdest mich glücklich machen, wenn du ihn nehmen würdest"murmelte er, wobei Blaise schluckte. Na das setzte ja dem Fass die Krone auf! Draco griff mit zitternder Hand zu, seine Finger schlossen sich hart um den Stil, als er aufkeuchte.

„Spürst du die Magie?"fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und Draco nickte nur abwesend.

„Dann hat er dich auserwählt"murmelte Harry wieder, wobei Draco sich wortlos umdrehte, den Besen an sich drückte und schnellen Schrittes voranging. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry seinen Tränen sah, die ihm vor lauter Rührung über die Wangen liefen. Doch kurz vorher begegneten sich Blaise und sein Blick und dieser wusste Bescheid.

Stumm folgten die anderen, ihre Schritte hallten im Gang wieder. Stärke, Vertrauen und Teamarbeit baute sich in ihnen auf, als sie schon von weitem das Gejaule der Zuschauer hörten und Draco, wie immer eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie schritten durch die Umkleidekabinen hindurch, wobei Draco vor dem Eingang des Feldes stehen blieb. Harry stand nun neben ihn, legte seine freie Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Diana, sieh mich an"Draco drehte seinen Kopf, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Angst des Versagens.

„Schatz, egal was da draußen passiert, denk nicht an die Wette, denk an das Spiel. Lass die Magie einfließen und zeig denen, was du drauf hast! Ich weiß, du schaffst es, denn du gehörst zu mir!"Harry hatte Draco tief in die Augen geblickt, küsste ihn nochmals leicht und süß und Draco schwebte wie auf Wolken.

„Viel Glück, mein Engel"flüsterte Harry nun und verschwand. Ron und Ginny hatten dem lächelnd zugehört, wobei die anderen nun auch eintrafen, sie einen Siegesgruß starteten, sich gegenseitig aufheizten. Schon öffneten sich die Türen, Sonnenlicht erhellte ihre ernsthaften Gesichter, Jubel brach aus und Lee Jordan kündigte die Mannschaft der Gryffindors an. Die Schreie und Pfiffe wurden lauter, als Draco voranschritt, Harrys Besen fest in seiner Hand hiel. Seine Schritte – stark und fest, vervollständigten das vollkommene Bild eines Siegers. Ron schritt dahinter, daneben Ginny, die teuflisch grinste und weiter hinten dann die anderen der Mannschaft. Draco und Nott standen sich gegenüber, wobei Hooch wie üblich die Regeln erklärte und auf ein faires Spiel bestand. Da Draco für Harry einsprang, war er vorübergehend auch der Mannschaftskaptain. Als sich die beiden die Hände gaben, hatte Nott noch ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch Draco drückte so fest zu, dass dieser beinahe in die Knie ging.

Harry, der mit Hermine und den anderen einen perfekten Platz ergattert hatte, sah dem zu, konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ja, er liebte es, wenn Diana ihre Macht ausspielte – oder war es Draco? Harry lächelte noch immer, beugte sich weiter vor, sah Draco, wie dieser auf seinen Besen stieg und in die Höhe schoss. Das Spiel konnte beginnen!

Schon ertönte der Pfiff und durch Draco schoss Adrenalin in die Venen, sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und schon schoss er los um den Schnatz zu suchen. Der Besen war absolut fabelhaft, verband sich regelrecht mit Draco. Klatscher sausten an ihm vorbei, wobei die Treiber der Slytherins sich an Dracos Fersen geheftet hatten. Draco lächelte kalt, ja er kannte seine „Freunde"und würde sie ausspielen. Leicht ob er sich an, drückte seinen Besen hinunter und stürzte in die Tiefe, sauste hinter den Tribünen hindurch, wich den Balken aus, wobei Nott, Ersatz für Draco Malfoy, dicht hinter ihm war. Dieser konnte kaum mithalten, fluchte immer wieder vor sich hin.

Als Draco wieder zum Vorschein kam, jaulte die Menge, die Schreie übertönten die Buh-Rufe. Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen auf die Tribüne, wo die Slytherins saßen zuzusausen, zog dicht für Pansys Gesicht, die kreischte, den Besen in die Höhe und lachte hart auf. Pansy sank kreideweiß in sich zusammen und Draco wendete. Schon war er in der Luft und hörte Harrys Schreie, die von Hermine und den anderen, die ihn anfeuerten. Harry hatte noch nie so laut geschrieen und Draco spürte die Welle der Freude in sich hochkommen, spornte den Besen an, welcher über das Feld zischte und die Zuschauer dazu brachte, aufzukeuchen. So eine Aktion kannten sie nur von Harry!

„Pass auf DIANA!"schrie Harry nun, sprang vom Sitz hoch, als Draco genau in die Schusslinie zweier Treiber kam, die ihn gehässig angrinsten. Schon schwang der eine seine Keule, traf und schon sah Draco die Gefahr auf sich zukommen. Draco zog seine Besen an, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und stürzte mit wehendem Umhang in die Tiefe. Die Slytherins kreischten erbost, als der andere Treiber nun mit verdatterten Blick getroffen wurde, vom Besen fiel und Draco lachte auf. Schon sah er den Schnatz der vor seinen Augen umherzuckte. Auch Nott hatte ihn gesehen und preschte auf Draco zu. Der Schnatz zischte davon, Draco und Nott hinterher. Ron konnte fabelhaft die Tore verteidigen, nur selten erzielten die Slytherins einen Punkt und Ginny platzierte ihre Schläge perfekt, setzte einige Slytherins vorübergehend außer Gefecht. Sie schrie Draco zu und feuerte diesen an. Doch Nott kam immer näher und Draco wusste nicht, wie er diesen abschütteln konnte.

Wieso war dessen Besen auf einmal so schnell? Da war doch ein fauler Zauber am Werk, oder? Das ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Er versuchte, Nott zu täuschen, was auch gelang, als er abermals sich leicht erhob, in den Sturzflug ging und sich an den Besen drängte. Harry überzog eine Gänsehaut, Hermine hielt Harrys Hand fest in ihrer, starrte Draco entgegen und presste sich die andere Hand auf den Mund. Das knistern der Spannung war fühlbar, als Draco sich in die Tiefe stürzte. Nott, neben ihn, warf ihm immer wieder einen ängstlichen Blick zu, doch Dracos Blick heftete sich auf den Rasen, begleitet von lauten Schreien der Zuschauer.

Harry, der seine Augen auf Draco geheftet hatte, schrie auf einmal „JETZT!" Draco reagierte sofort, zog seinen Besen in die Höhe und zischte in der Fluglinie spiralenförmig nach oben, wobei die Gryffindors schrieen, jubelten, nicht mehr saßen und sogar Mc Gonagall hart schluckte und mitfieberte. Dumbledore grinste nur, es war einfach nur sagenhaft, wie Draco Malfoy sich verändert hatte! Dieses Spiel war absolut spannend! Und Snape konnte es nicht glauben. So ein Spiel hatte er noch nie gesehen! Er musste zugeben, Gryffindor tat Draco ausgenommen gut! Nott wusste, dass er reingelegt wurde, konnte einen Sturz nur knapp entgehen. Schon murmelte er einige Worte, zog seinen Besen in die Höhe und wurde abermals schneller. Draco wusste, Nott war sofort neben ihn, flog sogar schneller.

Panik setzte bei Draco ein, als er den Schnatz über Notts Haupt fliegen sehen konnte. Nott hatte diesen noch nicht bemerkt und Dracos Verstand setzte aus. Er flog kurz eine Biegung um genügend Schwung zu holen, damit er den Schnatz nicht aus den Augen verlor, während Nott noch immer auf Kurs war. Draco setzte seine Beine auf den Besen, so wie er es bei Harry oft gesehen hatte. Er musste das Gleichgewicht halten, denn die Geschwindigkeit nahm immer mehr zu. Der Schnatz war zum greifen nahe! Nott blickte in dem Moment hoch, als er erkannte, was Sache war und Draco sich genau über ihn befand.

Leise murmelte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ein „Scheiße"und schon geschah es! Draco sprang, hielt sich waagerecht in der Luft, wobei ein Kreischen durch die Menge fuhr. Dann schnappte er sich den Schnatz und lächelte. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er ja irgendwie in der „Luft hing". Doch er hatte richtig kalkuliert, denn der Besen war noch auf Kurs und so schnappte er sich, während er wieder Richtung Boden fiel, einfach den Stiel des Besens und baumelte nun an ihm hängend hin und her. Als er seine andere Hand öffnete, lag der Schnatz darin. Er hatte gewonnen! Gryffindor hatte gewonnen!

Draco war noch nie so glücklich, hörte sein keuchen, seinen Herzschlag und die Stille, die gerade herrschte. Als Draco den anderen Arm hob und den Schnatz herzeigte, Lee Jordan verkündete, dass Gryffindor gewonnen hatte, brüllte das Stadion, Harry am lautesten und Draco hievte sich mühvoll auf den Besen zurück und landete sanft. Vor lauter Freude bemerkte er nicht seine neuen Freunde, die ihn umarmten, ihn hochleben ließen, wobei Ron und Ginny die ersten waren, Ginny ihn auf der Wange abknutschte und dauernd drückte und aufjaulte.

Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und Draco war einfach nur glücklich. Er sah nicht Harry, dessen Gesicht strahlte und fast vor Stolz platzte! Schon machte er sich mit Hermine auf den Weg, drängte sich durch die Menge und küsste Draco vor all den anderen leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, vertiefte den Kuss, drängte sich an ihn, wobei sogar die Lehrer aufstanden und klatschten. Doch dann ertönte Jordan Lees Stimme abermals, dass noch alle Platz nehmen sollten, denn nun würde ein Augenschmaus kommen, den sich niemand entgehen lassen sollte. Das Feld wurde geräumt und die Slytherins zogen mit hängenden Köpfen und giftigen Blicken ab.

Doch nach wenigen Minuten öffneten sich die Türen abermals und alle sahen gebannt und neugierig auf die Jungen, die etwas verändert heraustraten. Nun brach das Stadion in lachen aus, die Zuschauer hielten sich die Bäuche und sogar Draco und Harry konnten sich kaum halten. Die Lehrer verstanden nicht so recht, doch Snape hatte so das Gefühl, dass es hier um eine Wette ging, erzählte den anderen Lehrern davon, welche lächelnd nickten. Als Harrys Blick zu Lee Jordan wanderte, sah er daneben Blaise mit erhobenen Daumen grinsend stehen, wobei Jordan lachte und den Kopf schüttelte. Schon spielte eine Musik, als die Jungen von Slytherin in pink ausgestopften BH´s, mit blonden Perücken und einem gleichfarbigen Ballerinakleidchen auf den Rasen schritten und ziemlich wütend aus der Wäsche guckten, manche sich verschämt den überdimensionalen, prallen BH richteten. Nebeneinander stellten sie sich auf, wobei nun der typische Tanz dazu folgte, als die Melodie zu dem Tanz namens „CanCan"erklang.

Die Menge jaulte, als die Jungen sich an die Schultern fassten, hüpften, zuerst das rechte Bein anwinkelten, dann wieder zu Boden gleiten ließen, dann wieder in die Höhe schmissen. Danach folgte das andere Bein mit den gleichen Bewegungen. Der Tanz wurde immer schneller und die Beine der Slytherinmannschaft wanderten immer weiter nach oben. Einige fielen hin, wobei man deren Boxershorts genau sehen konnte. Andere schrieen sich gegenseitig an, weil sie sich auf die Füße traten, oder deren Perücken verrutscht waren. BH´s gingen verloren und Röcke rutschten. Doch im Allgemeinen war es einfach ein herrliches Bild, als die Verlierer ihre Wette einlösten und schon wurden Bilder geschossen, denn das wollte sich niemand entgehen lassen. Vor allem nicht ein blonder Junge namens Colin.

**Tbc... hehe.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**So! Und hier nun eure Antworten!**

**Moin:** Hey, du warst erster! Hehe. Schön, dass du Ginny süß in meiner Story findest! Danke! Stimmt, Hermine habe ich eher nach den Büchern gestaltet, wobei sie jetzt eher aus der Rolle fällt! Schön, dass es dir und Ramona gefällt! Hoffe, dieses Chap hat euch auch gefallen! Bis dann, hoffe ich und ganz liebe Grüße an Ramona!

**Arwen:** Cool! Dein PC funktioniert wieder! SUPER! Jab, Draco hat seine Tage nicht mehr, Gott sei Dank! Ja, den Trank gegen Schmerzen hätte ich auch gerne! Gibt's nur leider nicht. Dafür Tabletten! Ja, Draco hat sich verliebt, herzig, was? Wäh, diese Tinte hätte ich auch nicht gerne im Mund, aber besser als Mundgeruch. Grins. Tja, wenns einen juckt, muss man sich kratzen, egal ob Bursch oder Mädl, grins. Ja, Draco ist irgendwie hart erzogen, doch ist er eigentlich warmherzig! Ja, sie nennen sich jetzt beim Vornamen, nur Spaßhalber beim Nachnamen. Einige Fragen sind ja mit diesem Chap schon beantwortet, oder? Grins. Ich habe ein Tatoo und es tut nicht so weh, wie alle denken. So lange es nicht beim Knochen ist, denn da schmerzt es ein wenig. Aber es ist einfach geil eines zu haben! Lass dich überraschen, wie Draco überführt wird. Grins. Danke für den Cappucino! Schmeckt sehr gut! Wünsch dir auch noch einen tollen Tag und hoffe, dir hat das Chap gefallen! Knutschis an dich und danke für das lange Review!!!!

**DarkLuzie:** Hallo mein Engel! Na da schaust! So schnell ist es fertig! Ja, Fledermaussevi. Nicht mehr lange und der Weise ist dann wieder da! Schön, dass du es nicht langweilig fandest, mein Herz! Danke! Ja, Dracos Gedankengänge sind wichtig und ich kann Pansy nicht leiden. Sieht man ja, grins! Hehe, Snape ist einmalig, was? Den mag ich auch voll gerne! Tja, der Brief ist schon schlimm, muss ich sagen, doch es kommt noch besser, lass dich mit dem nächsten Chap überraschen! Jaja, ein Tatoo kann es eben! Die Schlange muss heiß aussehen, genauso wie der Drache! Ja, Slider kreist noch immer mit dem Alten drauf. Uah! Süße ich werde dann mal wieder, danke für das süße Review. Lieb dich über alles!!!

**GefallenerEngel:** JA! Der Sevi hats in sich, gelle? Irgendwie ist der schon sehr arm! Tja, deine Frage wird hier in diesem Chap auf jeden Fall beantwortet! Ja, Harry hat mir auch ur leid getan, aber es musste sein, doch das hält ja Harry nicht ab, wie du gelesen hast! Grins. Tja, so groß ist die Schlange nicht, geht nicht über den gesamten Rücken. Aber auch ich liebe Drachen! Habe selber ein Tatoo. Grins. Ja, bin sehr selbstkritisch und mir hat es nicht so gut gefallen. Dafür bin ich happy, wenn es dir gefallen hat! Grüße an Erin! Danke dir nochmals!

**Lara-Lynx:** Ja, da hast du deinen Blaise! Der gehört dazu, stimmt voll! Nein, Pansy wird anders verarscht, wie du gelesen hast, hoffentlich. Hehe. Nein, der arme Blaise! Keine Sorge, die Küsse bleiben nicht mehr schüchtern, im nächsten Chap liest du es dann. Grins. Da geht es dann heißer her! Hehe. Lass dich überraschen, wie der Übergang sein wird und wie sich Draco verrät. Er tut es ja jetzt schon weiterhin! Tja, deine Fragen klären sich dann im nächsten Chap, da kann ich nichts dazu sagen –pfeif-. Süß! Du hast die anderen Geschichten gelesen! Wundervoll! Danke!

**Kylyen:** hehe, jaja, Draco und die Tinte und Hermine voll hinüber, Hinternkratzend. Musste irgendwie sein. Und der arme Severus! Kommt auch noch in den Genuss. Aber ich hätte nicht anders reagiert, wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre und mein Hintern so weh getan hätte! Hehe. Tja, ich habe auch über eine Woche lang mit Chreme geschmiert, wegen dem Tatoo. So ein Heilzauber wäre genial, was? Ja, ist schwer zu verstehen die Geschichte zwischen Harry und Diana, aber man versteht es dann irgendwie doch, weil es ja ein und dieselbe Person ist. Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen! Bis dann! Bussis

**dieSturm:** Tja, wie oder was Harry gehört hat, hast du ja jetzt erfahren. Musst es irgendwie so unglaubwürdig stellen, sonst wäre die Spannung weg! Ja, Harry geht's eigentlich recht gut, besonders dann im nächsten Chap. Aber mehr sage ich nicht dazu. Grins. Bis dann, hoffe ich!!! Knuddels!

**Enlothiel:** Tja, dieses Teil war noch länger! Hat es dir gefallen? Im nächsten Chap kommst du dann auf deine Kosten, keine Sorge! Grins. Mehr sage ich nicht. Und ist Draco jetzt OOC? Ein wenig wird er es schon werden, geht nicht anders. Ist also mein Stil. Tja. Ja, bis dann!

**Tinkita:** danke sehr! Wird noch ein wenig dauern! Es kommt erst dann zur Klärung, wenn Draco wieder ein Junge ist und es dauert nicht mehr lange bis dahin! Bis dann!

**Mona:** Tja, bei mir gehen die 2 Monate schnell vorüber, keine Bange! Grins. Ja, das Tatoo bleibt. Ist für ewig! Deine anderen Fragen werden mit diesem chap wohl beantwortet sein. Grins. Bis dann!!!

**Isabelle:** Du, das kenne ich! Ja, ich war damit nicht zufrieden, weil ich weiß, es geht besser! Aber irgendwie hab ich es nicht zustande gebracht. Aber dieses Chap finde ich nun besser! Dickes bussi an dich, hab dich lieb, bis dann hoffe ich! Schreib mir wieder!

**Babsel:** Ja, ich weiß! Ich liebe Tatoos, habe ja selber eines auf dem Schulterblatt. Tja, deine Fragen sind ja jetzt wohl beantwortet, nehme ich mal stark an? Grins. Bis dann meine Süße! Und schreib mir wieder!

**t-m-r:** Tja, lass dich überraschen, ob Harry es herausfindet, besonders wie. Ist eh nicht so schwer, aber so leicht mache ich es den beiden nicht! Ganz einfach! Draco will, dass Harry ihn dann neu kennen lernt und das bekommt er auch! Ich liebe Tatoos. Ja, der Alte kommt auch wieder, aber erst etwas später, deshalb diese kurze Einleitung! Grins. Bis dann!

**Silver Snake:** SUPER! Lach, der arme Computer! Aber jetzt geht's ja wieder! Ja, mir hat Harry auch dann leid getan, aber er hat es ja überstanden. Immerhin weiß er schon mehr und will nicht aufgeben und Blaise hat seine Schuld abgebüßt, das ist ja schon was, oder? Grins. Ja, ich habe selber ein Tatoo und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es nicht so weh tut, hätte ich es mir schon viel früher machen lassen! Mist. Nein, Harrys Tatoo geht nicht über den gesamten Rücken, nur bis zur Hälfte. Besser So? Schätze wegen Harry brauche ich nicht viel sagen, du hast ja jetzt gelesen, wie es ihn doch getroffen hat, oder? Grins. Du, ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG nachträglich!!!! Schokotorte überreich und viele Bussis an dich!!! KNUTSCH!

**Lea:** Tja, sagte ich ja. War ja selber nicht damit zufrieden, trotzdem hat es dir irgendwie gefallen? Freut mich voll! Grins. Dir auch ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG! Zweite Schokotorte rüberschieb. Süß bist du! Ja, ich liebe den Namen gugi auch, hat mir meine Freundin gegeben. Grins. Passt zu mir. Hehe. Warte auf das nächste Chap, dann kommst auf deine Kosten, grins! Mehr verrat ich da nicht! Wui, was hast du denn für vorschläge? Nein, das kann ich nicht machen, habe ja schon was anderes vor. Hihi. Dir auch viele Knutschas und nein, Ron mit Harry – wegrenn..hihi. BUSSIS! Und danke!

**Kaktus:** Tja, lass dich überraschen, denn so leicht mache ich es ihnen eh nicht. Keine Bange! Denn sonst wäre ja die Luft raus! Nein, das würde ich nicht wollen! Ja, den Alten vermiss ich auch voll! Der kommt aber dann, wenn Draco wieder hier ist! Keine Bange, über den wird man wieder lachen müssen! Meine blöden Fantasien! In ihm lebe ich dann das Kind aus! Hehe. Macht mir voll Spaß! Wow! Nein, bei uns ist es nicht weiß! Heul! Schade. Schick mir nen Schneeball rüber! Knutschas an dich! Hab dich auch lieb!! BUSSIS KNUTSCH!!!! Ganz viel umarmenmuss..

**TiaAgano:** Ja mein Herzi habe ich mir gedacht! Deshalb habe ich Schlange und Drachen genommen! Ich liebe auch Tatoos! So was von geil hehe. Ja? Wann fliegen wir denn auf die Trauminsel? Aber nur mit Harry und Draco im Gepäck, muss ja spannen. Vergiss die Kamera und die Videokamera nicht! Knutschas an dich hab dich lieb!!!!

**Tash:** Danke sehr! Freut mich, deine Meinung! Bin auch voll deiner Meinung! Wie hat dir das gefallen? Bis dann!

**Hiriel:** Nein, Harry wird doch gerettet! Kann ihn doch nicht sterben lassen! Ich liebe Tatoos auch. Lechz! Ja, der Brief war gemein, aber es musste sein, die Spannung, weißt du? Grins. Nein, der Weise muss noch warten. Der kommt aber bald und wird länger bleiben. Grins..Hab ich auch lieb! Knutschis an dich!

**Jessy11:** Nein Harry liegt nicht im Koma, wäre ja schlimm. So können sie sich ja nicht näher kommen. Bist du trotzdem mit der Entwicklung zufrieden? Grins. Ja, ich liebe lange chaps auch! Bin da voll deiner Meinung! Schreibst mir wieder? Dickes Knutscha und danke dir für das liebe Kommi!!!

**Angie:** Tja mir war wichtig, dass alle wissen, sie brauchen wegen Harry nichts zu befürchten! Stimmt doch. Ist mir lieber. Danke! Ehrlich! Mein gott bis du süß! Ich danke dir. Schön dass es dir gefallen hat, taugt mir voll! Nein, Blaise ist nicht eifersüchtig, wollte sich nur für die Peinlichkeit rächen. Bis dann hoffe ich! Schreib mir wieder!

**Deedochan:** Hallo Mausi! Wieder da? Geht's dir gut, außer im Stress? Du, das kenne ich und ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn du mir nicht gleich schreibst. Ich komme ja mit dem Antworte nicht mal hinterher. Schlimm mit mir! Aber dafür habe ich ein neues Chap gezaubert. Grins. Ja, hätte Blaise auch würgen können, aber ich denke, alle verzeihen ihn, wenn sie dieses Chap gelesen haben. Gefällt es dir auch? Der Weise wird wieder vorkommen, keine Bange! Ich liebe ihn einfach! Nein, du weißt ja, bei mir geht alles gut aus, aber was solls. Weiß mans, wie viel die Gryffindors wissen? Nein. Also lass dich überraschen. Dickes Kntuscha an dich, hab dich sehr lieb!!! Wir lesen uns dann, ja??? Umarmentu!

**Lily Radcliffe:** Hallo ChrisiMaus! Mann hab ich dich vermisst! Schön dass du es gelesen hast! Weißt du, in deinem Review merkt man voll die Begeisterung und mir hat das voll gefallen! Danke dir! Das hat mich so aufgebaut, dass ich gleich dieses chap gezaubert habe! Und wie hat dir dieses gefallen? Sag schon! Hab dich vermisst! Bis dann süße Maus! Hab dich lieb.

**Angelfall:** Juju mein süßer Engel! Habe dich vermisst und vermisse deine Chaps! Die fehlen mir voll! Ehrlich? SCHÖN! Du weißt nicht, was für eine Freude du mir mit dieser Antwort gemacht hast! Deine Worte sind wie Balsam auf der Seele! Danke! –dichabknutschenmuss-. Klar verzeihen wir Blaise! Grins. Geht ja nicht anders ich mag ihn zu sehr! Ja, Draco macht es sich schwerer, als es eigentlich ist, aber nur so bleibt die Spannung erhalten! Halte dich fest beim nächsten Chap, da geht's wieder heiß her. Willst das? Wills es haben? Hm? Muss es aber noch schreiben! Grins. SUPER! Lach! Ich lieg voll! Go go Draco! Genial! Stelle mich dich am Quidditchfeld vor mit Quasten und Röckchen und hüpfend. SUPER! Ich lieg voll!! Hehe. Hab dich lieb, danke dir vielmals! Du bist echt auch ein Engel! Bussis!

**Duivel:** uah! Nein ich surfe nicht! Grins! Hehe. Könnte man denken, was? Aber so ein chap musste einfach mal kommen. Kann ja nicht immer lustig sein. Freu mich schon auf deine weitere Übersetzung, die ist ja echt der Hammer! Snape kommt wieder mal zum Handkuss! Hehe. Der arme! Tja, wer weiß! Musste so kommen mit den Tatoos, war offensichtlich, aber warte mal ab, ja? Super das mit der tinte, was? Igitt! Uah! Wegrenn. Nein, Draco bleibt treu, keine Sorge. Ich mag so was selber nicht. Da könnte ich immer ausrasten, wenn sich jemand betrügt. Tja. Danke, ich knuddel dich auch mal ganz viel, ist dir das recht? Egal! Ich tus trotzdem! KNUDDEL!!!!!!!!! DANKE!

**Leah-07:** Tja, es wird noch dauern, bis Harry dahinter kommt! Aber keine Bange, er ist auf den besten Weg. Aber glaube nicht, wenn du denkst, jetzt passiert es, dass es dann so sein wird. Pfeif. Leider nicht. Ich lasse sie etwas schmorren, doch die beiden bekommen sich, keine Bange! Ehrlich? Dir hat der Brief so gefallen? Da waren, wenn man es genau liest, versteckte Hinweise! Grins. Hehe, an einen Kater? Lass das ja nicht Draco hören! Der killt dich sonst. Grins. Habe selber Katzen und mir das von denen abgeguckt. Pfeif. AHA! Jetzt weiß ich wer du vorher warst! Gut! Schreibst mir wieder? Hoffentlich!

**So, meine Süßen! Es ist halb eins Uhr Morgends und ich bin hundemüde! Hoffe, ich habe alles beantwortet, sollte jemand fehlen! SCHREIEN! Ich stelle es dann morgen – also Samstag, hinein! Und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!**

Knutschis an alle, ihr seid der Wahnsinn! DANKE!

Eure Gugi


	9. DANKE das etwas andere Chap

**Hey Leute! –KNUTSCH!-**

Nein, kein „neues"Chap sozusagen. **SORRY!**

Würde eher meinen, es handelt sich um ein **Zusatzchap** (aus dem Stehgreif geschrieben) was ein wenig mit der Geschichte zu tun hat, auch mit meiner letzten! Wieso, fragt ihr euch? **Vielleicht weil ihr meine 200 Grenze Kommis gesprengt habt?!!!!**

**F R E U!!!!!! Weil ich dankbar dafür bin? Könnte wohl eher hinkommen!**

Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch gefallen wird, aber ich dachte mir, als kleines Dankeschön stelle ich es einfach mal rein. Für diejenigen, die nun lauter Fragezeichen über ihren Köpfen schweben sehen: keine Panik! Dieses Chap handelt von Harry/Draco/mir/der Weise/Slider und den anderen Drachen. Zufrieden?

Alle, die sich nun fragen: wer zum Henker ist der Weise? Und die Drachen? Nun ja, erfundene Figuren aus meiner letzten Geschichte: Einziger Ausweg – verschollen auf einer Insel!

Dieses Chap ist einfach nur so zum Spaß – zum lesen für zwischendurch, nichts so lustiges, nichts spannendes, einfach nur so halt.... Das nächste, richtige Chap folgt erst in einiger Zeit. Komme derweil nicht dazu. Um eure Kommis kümmere ich mich dann im nächsten Chap! Da antworte ich dann natürlich!

**So und nun an alle: DANKE!!!!! DANKE!!!!!! IHR SEID WAHNSINN!!!! DANKE FÜR DIE 200 KOMMIS!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DANKE – das etwas andere Chap**

„Schach" murmelte der Weise, hockte mitten am Platz seines Dorfes, wobei Slider ihm gegenüber saß und verächtlich schnaubte, ihren Kopf wegdrehte. Die anderen Dorfbewohner waren gerade einige Früchte sammeln – da es bald Abendessen geben würde. So war das Dorf, bis auf die beiden – leer.

„Was denn? Ich nicht gewonnen? Sagt man doch SCHACH, hä?"sabberte der Weise nun und ärgerte sich ein wenig, nur noch 2 Zähne zu besitzen. Musste er wieder mal alles nur zermatscht essen, wie ein Baby!

„Blöde Türme! Nur noch 2 Zähne hab und die Enkel mir keine ihrer alten Zähne abgeben wollen. Die dabei die doch nicht brauchen können! Wieso immer so geschockt ist, wenn ich sie frag?" überlegte der Weise, wobei Slider gegen die Sonne blinzelte und ihren etwas, breiteren Hintern auf die Erde pflanzte. Ihre schönen Drachenschuppen glänzten in der Sonne, der Vergleich war nahe eines Ritterpanzers, welcher genauso in der Sonne schimmern würde. Der Weise seufzte und verdrehte seine Augen.

„Was du haben? Immer noch sauer, weil ich gewonnen?"fragte er seine alte Freundin, die nun noch immer beleidigt zu ihm seitlich hinüberschielte und dabei Rauch aus ihren Nasenlöchern entweichen ließ. Dann bewegte sie ihren Kopf und nickte den Karten zu.

„Was?" fragte der Weise dümmlich und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Nicht Schach?"fragte er weiter und Slider nickte tatkräftig.

„Wieso nicht?"meinte er nun etwas verdattert und sah sich seine Karten nochmals genau an.

„Ich nicht verstehen, ich gewonnen hab. Du mit deiner Pranke eben nicht gut in Karten ziehen"murmelte er vor sich hin, wobei Slider knurrte.

„Ach, du meinen SCHACH nicht das richtige Wort?"plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf, er grinste und Slider, wenn sie könnte, würde ihre Nase kraus ziehen bei diesem Anblick. Leicht angewidert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Musste er so grinsen? Uah!

„Ja ja, ich weiß, ich nur noch wenige Zähne hab verdammt! Aber du mit meinen Enkel sprechen! Vielleicht er dir die Milchzähne gibt und ich dir dann sie abkaufen kann?"versuchte er Slider das Geschäft, welches er schließen wollte, schmackhaft zu machen. Slider überlegte, grummelte vor sich hin und ließ sich bäuchlings ausgestreckt am Sand nieder. Die Sonne war absolut zu heiß und der Swimmingpool war auch nicht mehr da, den Snape damals hergezaubert hatte. Leider. Der Weise seufzte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Du sie alle vermisst?"wisperte er nun, wobei Slider wieder grummelte, mit ihren Pranken schabte.

„Jaja, ich auch sie vermissen tu. Sie jetzt in anderer Geschichte, weißt du? Und diese ähm... Gugi? Wer ist Gugi? Diese Gugi halt, die neue Geschichte schreibt. Aber ich Exklusivvertrag haben tu mit ihr, sie mich wieder reinbringt, jaaaa!"rief er aus und kicherte los, wobei Slider erfreut den Kopf hob und ihn aus leuchtenden Augen ansah. Wieder grummelte sie, kreischte danach auf und stand auf.

„Was du hast? Sie mit mir einen Vertrag hat, nicht mit dir!"grinste der Weise nun, wobei Slider ihm beleidigt ihren dicken Hintern zeigte, stur weg sah.

„Na gut, ich mit ihr sprechen tu, vielleicht sie dich auch einbringen wird. Sie mich aber nicht hört! HALLOOOOOO! GUGI!!! Wo du bistttttt!"rief der Weise in den Dschungel hinaus, wobei der Wind mit den Wipfeln der Bäumen spielte, der Sommer noch immer anwesend-, während einige Leser sich zu Hause verkrochen, da es derweil bei ihnen Winter war.

Na gut, es ist schwer gleichzeitig zu schreiben und dann noch den Weisen auf seiner traumhaften Insel zu besuchen, also versuchte es Gugi so: sie projizierte sich in die Geschichte hinein und versuchte diese trotzdem aus der angegebenen Sicht weiter zu schreiben. Mit einem Plopp erschien sie und sah sich verwundert um.

Da stand sie nun. Ein kleines Mädchen, nicht mehr alle Zaubertassen im Schrank, doch noch immer mit Flausen im Kopf. Ihr Haar trug sie offen, wobei die Sonne mit ihren blonden Strähnen spielte. Auf ihrer Nase prangte eine moderne Sonnenbrille, wobei die Sonne dadurch etwas gedämpft wurde. Sie hatte nichts weiter als einen Bikini an, wobei ein weites Tuch um ihre Hüften geschwungen war, welches bis zum Boden reichte und sie es immer wieder schaffte, dämlich darüber zu stolpern. Um ihre Schultern trug sie nun einen Rucksack, der vieles beinhaltete, wobei der Weise und die noch kommenden Besucher sicherlich erfreut sein würden.

Der Weise drehte sich um und grinste über sein gesamtes Gesicht, wobei Gugi große Augen bekam und sich am Kopf kratzte:

„Heilige Scheiße! Jetzt bin ich schon in meinem Zwischenchap gelandet. Mist, wie soll ich gleichzeitig schreiben und dann auch noch Stuss reden? Naja, irgendwie wird das schon gehen. Oje, nein! Slider! Bleib weeeeggg!!!!"rief Gugi nun aus, ließ ihren Rucksack fallen und sprintete im Zickzack Kurs davon, wobei Slider aufjaulte und sie verfolgte. Blöderweise hatte sie es noch immer nicht geschnallt, dieses dämliche Tuch endlich in die Hand zu nehmen um besser laufen zu können. Im Gelächter des Weisen platschte sie der Länge nach auf den Boden, presste ihr Gesicht in den Sand und spürte sobald zwei riesige Pranken, die sich auf ihr Becken stellten.

Spuckend erhob sie ihren Kopf, zog ächzend einige Strähnen ihres Haares aus dem Mund und versuchte ihren Kopf etwas seitlich zu drehen.

„Also so siehst du aus? Mann, hab ich ne komische Fantasie. Nein Slider, lass das!"rief sie quiekend aus, wobei Slider mit ihrer Zunge über ihren Kopf fuhr, sie angewidert spitz aufschrie.

„Uah! Ist das eklig! Du sabberst ja genauso wie der Alte da drüben. Jetzt halt mal den Rand du alter Knacker! Gibt's ja nicht, alle brüllen sich halb tot, wenn sie mich sehen und ich nur peinlich drauf bin. Wieso denn? Nur weil ich so blöde Ideen habe! Slider, lass dass!"rief sie nun ärgerlich, wobei Slider ihre Zunge wieder versteckte, von ihr runter ging und Gugi sich mühsam, mit dem Hintern zuerst, sich hoch rappelte. Slider legte vergnügt murrend den Kopf schief und als Gugis Hintern gerade in richtiger Position war, meinte Slider, es wäre doch nett, den Hintern mal kurz aber kräftig anzustupsen, damit die blöde Gugi wieder mal Sand frisst. Gedacht, getan und Gugi meinte nur eines dazu:

„Hmpf – bäh!"Langsam drehte sie sich um, richtete sich ihre Brille und seufzte, als sie das lustige Glucksen des süßen Drachens wahrnehmen konnte und das Geplärre des Alten.

„Weißt du, eigentlich sollte ich sauer sein, aber da du mein Geschöpf bist und du für mich nur niedlich bist, lasse ich es diesmal, aber der Weise da...."Knurrte sie zum Schluss, wobei dieser sich bereits am Boden kringelte, fast dabei seine Zähne verlor und sein verdammter Lendenschurz nun wieder verrutscht war. Denn als Gugi dies zu Slider sagte, blickten beide zu ihm hinüber und schüttelten angewidert ihren Kopf.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf, wobei Slider sie liebevoll in die Seiten stieß, aber Gugi wie eine Besoffene zur Seite taumelte, sich aber rasch wieder fing.

„Verdammt, wo ist der Pool?"fragte sie nun und grinste nun, rieb sich die Seiten und streichelte Slider.

„Ach ja, geht ja so einfach"grinste sie weiter, schnippte mit dem Finger und schon war er da. Schön gefüllt mit kaltem Wasser, wobei sie nun alles liegen und stehen ließ, ihr Tuch abknüpfte und zum Pool stürzte. Verdattert sah der Weise ihr hinterher und murmelte:

„Wie sie das gemacht? Hä? Slider! Du wissen das?"Slider, wenn sie könnte, würde mit den Schultern zucken. Nein, sie wusste es nicht, aber Gugi schon. Grins.

„Huuiii!" gackerte sie begeistert, schmiss sich mit einer Bombe ins Wasser, wobei ein riesiger Schwall des Genannten auf den Weisen zukam, diesen duschte. Ganz unschuldig kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche, spuckte etwas Wasser aus, strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und sah den Weisen mit großen, grünen Augen an.

„Slider! Mach ihn wieder trocken!"rief sie lachend aus, wobei der Drache gemütlich und wissend näher kam, mal kurz Feuer spuckte, der Weise verkohlt und knurrend dastand, rauchte und Slider böse anblickte. Diese sah ihn fast grinsend mit großen Kulleraugen an.

„Super hier! Gefällt mir die Insel! Und du bleibst da bist auf Ewig!" grinste sie nun neckend, wobei der Weise sich hoch rappelte, seine verkohlten Zotteln sich aus dem Gesicht streifte und langsam zum Pool kam.

„Gugi? Wie du das gemacht?"fragte er dümmlich, wobei sie noch immer im Pool stand und ihn keck ansah.

„Alter, ich bin die Autorin, ich kann alles, kann alles schreiben was ich will und wenn ich es möchte, kann ich dich verschwinden lassen, oder dich hier lassen, oder dich wieder einbringen"grinste sie teuflisch, wobei der Weise irgendwie weiß im Gesicht wurde.

„Du nicht so gemein, mich wegmachen tust?"meinte er leise und spielte mit seinem verkohlten Lendenschurz. Gugi seufzte, hatte sie ihn doch schon so sehr ins Herz geschlossen.

„Nein, du alter Narr! Du bist mein Liebling! Auch Slider! Und noch so viele andere Figuren, die ich in anderen Chaps, bei anderen Foren erfunden habe!"lachte sie nun und krabbelte klitschnass und zufrieden aus dem Pool.

„WIE? WAS? Du noch ANDERE erfunden? Ich nicht der einzige? Gemein! Ich einziger sein will und basta! Und dann noch Slider und dann aus, pft!"der Weise drehte sich elegant um und schien beleidigt, als Gugi klar wurde, er war ja nur eifersüchtig! Süß.

„Hey Weiser! Alles, was ich erfunden habe, liebe ich. Ich lebe mit der Geschichte, mit jeder einzelnen! Zwar habe ich Draco und Harry nicht erfunden, aber ich kann nicht aufhören über sie zu schreiben! Normalerweise kommen meine Charas, die ich selber erfunden habe, nur in einer Geschichte vor, aber hier schreibe ich gerade mit jedem Wort, was ich sage, ein neues Chap und du kommst darin vor! Also fühl dich geehrt! Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr dich die Leser lieben und vermissen? Deine direkte Art, wie du aussiehst und es absolut nicht peinlich findest und..."

„Die Leser mich mögen? Auch mit 2 Zähnen? Du wissen musst, ich versucht habe, Milchzahn zu klauen, aber diese Biester sie gut versteckt haben!"wieselte der Weise umher und strahlte Gugi an, welche nur nickte.

„Klar weiß ich das, sind ja meine Gedanken"

„Aso"

„Genau!" Plötzlich wurden beide von einer erneuten Flutwelle überschwemmt, wobei Gugi erschrocken Luft schnappte und der Weise wieder einmal seine Haare aus dem Gesicht fischte.

„Was zum..."fing Gugi an und drehte sich um, als sie Slider höchst zufrieden im Becken plantschen sah, sie dabei vor sich hinquietschte.

„Na ist sie nicht süß, sie..."PLATSCH! Der Weise war schreiend an ihr vorbeigeeiert, anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen und mit einem lauten Schrei neben Slider im Becken gelandet. Jetzt sahen beide wie geduschte Ratten aus – unschick.

„Wie unhöflich"knurrte Gugi nun, als sie erneut Wasser schluckte und wieder schnippte. Schon war sie trocken und seufzte zufrieden.

„Alle Mann raus da!"rief sie nun, wobei der Weise und Slider sich traurig ansahen, grummelnd aus dem Becken stiegen und es sich auf der Decke, die Gugi ebenfalls erscheinen hatte lassen, fallen ließen.

„Also? Wieso du hier"meinte der Weise nun, wobei Slider richtig unelegant dasaß, sie auf den Hintern hockte und ihr langer, drachenbeschuppter Schweif auf des Weisens Schultern lag, immer wieder runterrutschte, wobei dieser kicherte. Die Schuppen kitzelten ein wenig.

„Ähm, weiß nicht? Du hast mich gerufen? Und gleichzeitig muss ich das hier schreiben, ist nicht einfach. Also was willst DU?"fragte sie ihn dann, wobei er an seinem Lendenschurz herumwerkte.

„Meinen Sting-Tanga zurück. Du ihn mir weggenommen hast!"rief er aus, wobei er schmollte. Gugi verdrehte die Augen, schnippte abermals und schon hatte er ihn wieder an. Jauchzend stand er auf und betrachtete sich, wobei Slider ihn ansah, als würde sie gleich kotzen, Gugi ebenfalls. Beide versuchten darüber hinweg zu sehen, was ihnen schwer gelang, als der Alte mit seinem ausgezehrten Hintern herumwackelte und Gugi etwas resigniert ins Leere starrte. Uah! Auf was hatte sie sich da eingelassen!

„War das schon alles? Na dann kann ich ja wieder gehen"murmelte Gugi nun, wobei der Weise inne hielt, sich brav wieder hinsetzte und verneinend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein! Ich wissen will, wann ich wieder vorkommen tu in deiner neuen Geschichte!"rief er aus und Slider nickte, denn sie wollte es auch wissen. Auch wann ihr Part kam. Und Gugi hatte die Idee. Ja, Slider würde vielleicht auch vorkommen, mal sehen.

„Jetzt" meinte sie knapp und grinste.

„Hä?"

„Na jetzt bist du in meiner Geschichte!"rief sie aus und breitete ihre Hände aus.

„LANGWEILIG!" rief er aus und gähnte.

„Was?" Gugi glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Du nur von dir erzählen und von mir und von Slider, aber nix von Geschichte. Ich über Geschichte wissen will!"meinte er nun und rutschte auf seinem Schlabberhintern herum. Gugi schauderte, sah schnell weg.

„Ähm, weiß nicht, schätze mal in so 3 Chaps oder so?"

„Was ich da machen tu?"

„Hey! Die Leser bekommen ja große Augen! Alles dürfen sie auch nicht wissen!"

„Aber ich Fledermausi – Sevi kennen lernen tu?"fragte er weiter. Gugi nickte.

„Und den Riesen auch?"fragte er mit leuchtenden Augen weiter. Gugi nickte abermals.

„Ich Blödsinn machen werde?"die Fragestunde ging weiter und Gugi nickte weiterhin brav.

„Wie blöd ich sein?"

„Na keine Ahnung! Du halt eben! Was glaubst du, wie super du in die Geschichte reinpassen wirst? GARNICHT! Wie die Faust aufs Auge! Oder wie der Elefant im Porzellanladen oder..."

„Welcher Elefant? Was ist Elefant?"fragte der Weise.

„Slider nur mit Rüssel"erwiderte sie keck, musste aber schmunzeln, stellte sie sich gerade Slider mit Rüssel vor und diese schien beleidigt. Der Weise krabbelte immer näher zu ihr hin, studierte sie genau – sein Gesicht kam näher, ihr Kopf wich ängstlich zurück.

„Ich nicht verstehen. Aber egal"meinte er leise und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, wobei diese irritiert mit diesen klimperte.

„Nein, Scherz! Slider ist viel zu schön dafür! Elefanten sind dick, groß, grauhäutig, haben Stampfer als Füße und große Ohren. Dazu noch einen Rüssel."

„Oh!" rief der Weise verträumt.

„Ich auch Elofant haben will!"rief er aus.

„Elefant" verbesserte Gugi und grinste. „Und, nein, hast ja eh schon die gesamte Drachenarmee! Wo sind die denn alle?"

„Na du mich fragen? Du sie erfunden! Sie noch immer dort, wo du sie zuletzt gelassen hast! Sie mich nicht mal besuchen waren!"Des Alten Lippen zitterten verdächtig und Gugi schämte sich. Genau! Schon schnippte sie und die gesamte Sippschaft stand auf einmal da. Der Weise gluckste und wusste nicht, zu wem er als erstes laufen sollte.

Argos kam nun näher, wobei Gugi große Augen bekam.

„Ähm, ich hab keinen Zauberstab, Mist noch mal!"wimmerte sie nun, als Argos sie anbrüllte und Gugi die Augen zusammenkniff, mit ihrer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht fächelte.

„Mann Alter! Du hast Mundgeruch! Zitronenbonbons?"fragte Gugi und Argos sah sie verdattert an.

„Was?" Der Weise kam nun näher, sowie auch die anderen, wobei der Weise mal Argos bestaunte, dann Gugi.

„Na Zitronenbonbons!"

„Jö! Mit Alkohol?"fragte der Weise mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ja, hab ich von Albus geklaut. Der torkelt immer in der Gegend rum. Musste sie loswerden, peinlich der alte Sack"grummelte Gugi und schüttelte den Kopf. Argos schnupperte am Zitronenbonbon, wobei Gugi dauernd in ihrem Rucksack stöberte. Dann packte sie es aus, warf es in die Höhe und mit einem Schnapp war es weg. Argos kaute drauf herum, wobei er nachzudenken schien, ob es ihm schmeckte oder nicht.

Dann kam er zu dem Entschluss, es schmeckte ihn und schon war er milde gestimmt. Slider sah Gugi böse an, wobei diese schon ein zweites in der Hand hatte, doch Argos mit seiner flinken Zunge es ihr aus den Fingern gestoßen hatte, es nun am Boden lag, aber Argos sich darüber hermachte. Slider war etwas sauer – musste der Anführer der Dachen immer wieder als erstes alles haben? Gugi kicherte und holte noch eines hervor und dann noch eines und dann noch eines....

Slider bekam einige ab, der Weise griff auch danach und nun saßen alle hier, etwas belämmert und angesäuselt - auch die restlichen Drachen schritten näher und lutschten nun an den Zitronenbonbons, wollten immer mehr haben.

„Wie meinem alten Freund geht?"fragte der Weise und Gugi grinste.

„Sehr gut! Hat wieder mal den strengen Schulleiter raushängen lassen, wobei Blaise sich einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt hat und Albus meinte, er würde ihn rauswerfen. Doch hat er es nicht so gemeint! War ja nur ein Scherz, um Blaise einzuschüchtern.

„Du mir erzählen musst!"rief der Weise aus und Gugi begann zu berichten. Als sie fertig war, saß der Weise mit offenem Mund da und starrte Gugi an.

„Du dumm! Wieso Draco Mädchen! Sein Pipi weg! Armer Draco! Du gemein bist! Was Harry meint? Er wissen es? Oder vermutet? Du ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht? Sie doch verheiratet waren!"rief der Weise nun aus und Slider blickte hin und her, während die anderen Drachen Karten spielten. Sie hielten Gugis Geschichte für langweilig und hatten sich verzogen. War Gugi nur recht, die würden auch nicht wieder in ihrer Geschichte vorkommen. Nein danke!

„Beruhige dich! Klar! Nach jeder Geschichte fangen die beiden neu an, sonst wäre es ja fad. Und ja, Harry vermutet es, glaubt auch, dass Blaise es weiß. Aber er wird es durch Blaise nicht erfahren! Und auch Draco wird sich so schnell nicht verraten. Zwar passiert etwas, was der beste Beweis wäre – im nächsten Chap, doch Draco hat auch schon eine Lösung parat. Tja, so leicht lasse ich die beiden nicht zusammen kommen bzw das Geheimnis lüften!" lachte die Gugi und der Weise war sauer.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wäre fad!!"

„Ein bisschen?"

„Ja vielleicht!"

„Wann?"

„Im nächsten Chap dann"

„Was machen die dann?"

„Ich sag nix"

„Gemein"

„Selber gemein"

„Ich nix getan!"

„Doch, im String herumsitzen"grollte Gugi und der Weise verstand nicht, was sie schon wieder hatte! Sah doch echt toll aus!

„Wie Kapitel heißen wird?"fragte er neugierig, wobei Slider große Ohren bekam.

„Party!"

„Aha! Feiern! Saufen! Flachlegen"lachte der Weise.

„Du denkst immer nur an Sex, was?"

„Deine Gedanken – du gesagt hast"

„Mist"

„Hehe"

„Schnauze"

„Nein"

„Na eh klar"

„Genau" Wieso hatte der Weise immer das letzte Wort?

„Was du mit Blaise machen tust?"fragte der Weise, absolut nicht neugierig weiter.

„Weiß es nicht. Vielleicht bekommt er auch jemanden! Aber bei mir ist er ja nicht schwul! Einige wollen ihn schwul erleben, andere nicht. Schwere Entscheidung!"

„Vielleicht er doch schwul wird, wenn verführt wird?"kicherte der Weise und Gugi überlegte.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht! Egal wie ich WAS schreibe, einigen wird es dann gefallen, anderen nicht. Aber ich will ihn nicht mehr alleine lassen. Dazu ist er zu niedlich! Vielleicht ist er bi und er weiß es nicht"

„Ron vielleicht?"fragte der Weise weiter.

„Nein, der hat Hermine"

„Fad"

„Absolut nicht"

„ok"

„Wer dann?"

„Wird nicht verraten!"

„Gemein"

„Ja, ich weiß!"

„Wo Draco und Harry sind? Ich sie sehen will!"kicherte der Weise und Gugi schnippte. Schon standen Harry und Diana vor ihnen und sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Was soll denn das hier werden? Wieso schreibst du nicht weiter Gugi! Hocken da langweilig herum und spielen Playstation oder vergnügen uns miteinander. Aber langsam wird es fad! Mach weiter!"brauste Draco nun auf, wobei Harry seufzte.

„Ceep cool Liebling, sie wird schon!"

„Ja ja, und wann kommen wir endlich richtig zusammen?"fragte dieser nun weiter.

„Wenn du ein Junge bist?"meinte Harry keck, wobei die beiden die Anwesenden nicht mehr betrachteten.

„Ähm, hallo? Könntet ihr mal aufhören zu streiten?"mischte sich Gugi ein, wobei die beiden nun Platz nahmen, sie von oben bis unten musterten.

„Hey Gugi! Schön dich mal zu sehen! Also du bist es, die mir diese heißen Träume geschickt hat?"fragte Harry nun, wobei Gugi wieder mal nickte, ganz stolz wurde, da sie ja mal „Lemon Queen"von einem Leser genannt wurde und ihr das so gut gefallen hat!

„Und meine auch?"flüsterte Draco nun, alias Diana.

„Genau!"

„Aber wir wollen mehr!"riefen beide gleichzeitig und sahen sich verlangend an.

„Ja ja, nur mit der Ruhe! Di! Du wirst schon noch im nächsten Chap deine Chance bekommen und Du, Harry, bekommst es wieder mal nicht mit! Oder sagen wir, wenn du es schnallst, weißt du dann nichts mehr davon."rief Gugi lachend aus.

„Wieso?" fragte Harry verstört, wobei Draco ihn dauernd auf die Wange küsste, ihn verliebt betrachtete.

„Weil ich es so will, weil die Story spannend bleiben soll!"

„Ach so! Und wann komme ich dann drauf, dass Draco Diana ist und umgekehrt?"fragte er weiter.

„Tja, wissen tust du es schon, nur bist du dir nicht sicher. Dann kommt ein Moment, wo du es so irgendwie erfährst, oder glaubst, den Beweis zu haben und dann liegst du wieder falsch, weil Draco vorgesorgt hat. Tja, aber es kommt auch der Zeitpunkt, wo du es dann in der Tat wissen wirst. Weil Draco nicht immer aufpassen kann! Aber das wird nicht gleich geschehen!"lachte Gugi und freute sich. Die Leser wahrscheinlich nicht, weil sie vor Neugierde platzen würden.

„Du bist so was von gemein!"

„Ist mein zweiter Vorname"kicherte Gugi nun und räusperte sich.

„Also, Lemons wird es schon geben. Eventuell im nächsten Chap. Dann einige Zeit wieder nicht, eher nur Ansätze, damit alle heiß auf die Story werden und dann erste wieder, wenn Draco ein Junge ist. Aber das wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Außerdem wird es mit DRACO noch mehrere Chaps geben. Wie lange die Geschichte wird, weiß ich nicht"Gugi zuckte mit den Schultern und Draco starrte sie an.

„WAS? So lange muss ich warten, bis ich Harry verführen kann?"

„Süßer, du wirst Harry mit oder ohne meiner Hilfe verführen! Denn meine Finger schreiben immer was anderes, als ich mir vorstelle! Und es wird noch länger mit euch so weiter gehen. Die wahre Liebe eben! Aber ich muss euch beide zappeln lassen, damit es spannender wird! Ende der Durchsage"sagte Gugi ernst und die Jungen nickten.

„Aber mag er meine Brüste?"fragte Draco leise und Harry kicherte, nickte wie wild.

„Ähm, wie es aussieht schon!"

„Dann ist er nicht schwul!"

„Doch ist er irgendwie!"

„Wie geht das!"

„Keine Ahnung! Er liebt Draco, aber langsam auch Diana. Besonders, da er sich fest einredet, dass es Draco ist. Und deshalb liebt er sie beide. Seine Liebe zu Draco wird niemals vergehen und die Liebe von Draco zu Harry wird weiter wachsen. Und dann wird es kleine Probleme geben, wo Harry dann der große Held ist! Zwischendurch wird der Weise auch nach Hogwarts kommen, Slider werdet ihr wahrscheinlich dann auch kennen lernen. Peinlichkeiten passieren, Pansy wird verarscht. Mal sehen. Mehr will ich nicht verraten! Die Leser müssen schon selber weiter lesen.

„Welcher Weise?"fragte Harry nun und sah den alten Knacker an, der, während Gugi erzählt hatte, in ihrem Rucksack herumstöberte, und etwas in der Hand hielt. Danach wippte er tollpatschig mit seinem Hintern hin und her, summte und schloss die Augen.

„Was hat er denn da?"fragte Harry leise und sah angeekelt auf dessen schlabberigen Hintern, der in einem Sting steckte.

„Meinen MP3Player! Ggrrr..."Gugi kochte geradezu, mochte sie es nicht, wenn jemand in ihren Sachen herum wühlte. Doch der Weise sah so knuffig aus, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn zu schimpfen. Slider sah fasziniert zu, nickte im Tanztakt zum Weisen mit dem Kopf, während die anderen Drachen brüllten, da Argos schon wieder gewonnen hatte und dieser stolz die Brust reckte.

„I´m a Loser Baby! So why dont you kill meeeee!"kreischte der Weise weiter, wobei Gugi hochrot wurde, da sie dieses Lied doch nicht drauf hatte, oder? Und wer war denn da der Loser? Die beiden Jungs lachten auf, Slider quiekte vergnügt und der Weise tanzte weiter, schmiss seinen Schwabbelhintern hin und her und kreiste übertrieben dabei mit seinem Becken, wobei allen übel wurde.

„Yeah! Yeah! Baby, Baby! Juhu! Hehe."Sang der Weise falsch mit, wobei Gugi sich dachte, dass ihre Gebärmutter bald reiß aus nehmen - und kreischend davon laufen würde.

„Baby hit me one more time!"sang er falsch mit, wobei Gugi die Augen aufriss.

„Diese Nummern gehören nicht mir! Verdammt! Woher hat er diese Lieder? Ich höre U2, Justin Timberlake und anderes, aber nicht BRITNEY!" Gugi griff sich in die Haare, sprang auf und riss dem Weisen den MP3 Player aus der Hand, der sie anstarrte und ein „Uh Uh, yeah!"von sich gab. Das Lachen der beiden wurde immer lauter und Gugi angelte sich ihre Ohrstöpsel wieder, schaltete das Gerät aus und verstaute es.

„Hab Text nicht verstanden, hab erfunden"kicherte der Weise und sah Draco und Harry an.

„Hallo! Ich der Weise bin!"meinte er und hielt seine Hand hin, welche zögernd von beiden nacheinander ergriffen wurde.

„Du bist was? Hauptsächlich besoffen, würde ich sagen!" grinste Draco und der Weise sah ihn verdattert an.

„Na ja, ich manchmal trinken muss, Anblick im Spiegel nicht ertragen kann. Getränk hilft! Slider sich dann immer verwandeln tut. Sehr lustig. Nie lange anhalten tut. Gemein"grummelte der Weise, wobei Harry kichern musste.

„Und was hast du in Gugis Geschichte verloren?"fragte er nun.

„In letzter Geschichte, ich eine Hauptfigur war, ihr beide in der Hütte dort hinten Sex gehabt habt! WOW, wäre gerne dabei gewesen!" kicherte der Weise, wobei die beiden rot wurden.

„Ja, war schon lange her mit uns. Aber jetzt haben wir andere Rollen, spielen die brav, so wie es Gugi will. Hauptsache, es gibt ein Happy end!"grinste Harry sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, beugte sich zu Draco vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Gugis Augen fielen raus. Ja, ihr wurde klar, sie musste bald was Heißes schreiben. Als die beiden sich gelöst haben, waren sich alle einig!

Gugi würde bald weiter schreiben, Draco und Harry würden zusammen kommen und schöne Zeiten miteinander haben, wobei die Leser ihre Lemons bekommen werden und der Weise würde mit Slider bald alle besuchen kommen und ganz Hogwarts auf den Kopf stellen (ohne Sting-Tanga! Oder?), während die anderen Drachen sich nieder saufen würden und dabei Karten spielten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ähm, hallo! Ich bin wieder da! Hab nen Sonnenstich, wobei ich den ja schon immer hatte! Hehe. Tja, also, auch wenn es nicht so toll war, hoffe ich, ihr hattet euren Spaß bei der Sache und habt die Andeutungen auf das nächste Chap und dem Verlauf der Geschichte verstanden! Bald kommt das nächste Chap! Habt noch etwas Geduld!_

_Wir lesen uns wieder und dann beantworte ich eure Reviews!_

_Hab euch lieb!_

_Eure „irre"Gugi_


	10. Party

**Hey meine Süßen!**

Ich bin wieder hier, mit einem neuen Chap! Ob es gut ist? Hm! Müsst ihr lesen! _Sorry, wenn es einigen nicht gefallen wird!_ Doch ich musste es so schreiben. Ging nicht anders, nur so komme ich mit Harry und Draco weiter! Grins. Aber Lemon zwischen den beiden Harry und Draco (als Junge) wird noch öfters vorkommen! Bitte nicht böse sein! War auch ein Grund, wieso ich dieses **oneshot** geschrieben habe! War meine „Entschuldigung" dafür, dass es hier noch kein Lemon geben wird zwischen beider Jungs. Aber bald wird es kommen! Bald! Versprochen!!!!! Ja keine Morddrohungen, grummel. Grins.

**Ach ja! DANKE für die zahlreichen Kommis zu meinem Zwischenchap!** Hey, ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet und wollte eigentlich keine Kommis dazu haben! Na ja schon, nein, schon..ähm..wollte damit aber nur _DANKE SAGEN!_ Hehe. ABER: ich war begeistert! Die werde ich auch beantworten, doch zuerst die Kommis zu meinem letzten Chap und dann gleich danach, die von meinem Zwischenchap, also sucht, dann werdet ihr eure Namen zweimal finden, sofern ihr mir zweimal geantwortet habt!

Genug Gelaber! Denke, ich habe noch immer einen Sonnenstich und die blöde Sonnenmilch lag daheim!

Viel Spaß mit dem Chap!

**Ich bin so dankbar, dass es euch gibt! Ihr seid einfach der HAMMER!**

Dickes Bussi, hab euch lieb!

Eure Gugi!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 9**

**Party**

Draco fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. In diesem Moment, in diesem Augenblick konnte er sich an keinen Teil seines verkorksten Lebens erinnern, wo er jemals so glücklich gewesen war. Von allen Seiten her wurde er bestürmt, geküsst, besonders von Harry. Er liebte seine Küsse inzwischen und wusste dabei auch, wenn er wieder ein Junge war, wie sehr ihm diese abgehen würden. Er wollte sie nicht mehr missen! Nie wieder! Doch daran wollte er JETZT nicht denken. Er fühlte Harrys Lippen noch immer auf den seinen, hörte dem Jubel kaum zu, wollte nur dessen Lippen spüren. Wie in Trance erlebte er mit, wie Harry ihn ehrlich und liebevoll anlächelte, über seine erhitzte Wange streichelte. Die anderen waren vergessen.

Vergessen, als er dieses Lächeln sah, vergessen, als er diese Lippen spürte. Vergessen, als Harry dessen Hand in seine nahm, diese öffnete und der goldene Schnatz so wundervoll, so perfekt auf seiner Handfläche lag. Nachdem die Slytherins nach diesem peinlichen Auftritt abgerauscht waren, ging die Siegesfeier weiter und wieder waren alle auf Draco zugestürmt. Er fühlte sich so geborgen, so gebraucht. Er fühlte sich als Freund, den anderen gegenüber. Ganz anders, als er es in Slytherin gewohnt war. Dort gab es nur Blaise, den er schnellstmöglich zu seinen neuen Freunden ziehen wollte.

Ja, er hatte es bemerkt, mitbekommen, wie Blaise sehnsüchtig zu ihnen gesehen hatte, auch ein Teil dieser neuen Freundschaften sein wollte. Langsam ebbte der Ansturm ab, Harry nahm abermals seine Hand und zog ihn hinterher. Zwischenzeitlich kam ein lachender Blaise an und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Oh Mann! Selten habe ich mich so köstlich amüsiert!" rief er aus, wobei Hermine sofort mit ihm zu diskutieren anfing, welcher der Jungs sein Bein höher hatte schmeißen können. Ginny und Seamus schlenderten dahinter Hand in Hand, Ron hatte den Arm um Hermine gelegt und küsste sie zart auf die Wange, während Blaise neben ihnen her schlenderte und weiterhin sich mit Hermine unterhielt. Es war, als wäre es niemals anders gewesen und um Dracos Lippen schlich ein glückliches Lächeln. Die anderen waren schon mal voraus gegangen, wollten sie sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen. Auf dem Weg dort hin, wurde Draco zeitweise freudig gegrüßt, besonders von den Mädchen. Sie jubelten ihm zu. Es war selten zu sehen, dass ein Mädchen so gekonnt fliegen konnte und dann auch noch ein Match gewann! Als sie nun endlich angekommen waren, diskutierten alle wild umher, denn es gab nur ein Thema:

**PARTY!**

Ron war hin und weg, wollte alles organisieren und Hermine, die normalerweise eher die strenge war und lieber nicht so viel Alkohol mit ins Spiel bringen wollte, lächelte vor sich hin. Oh ja, sie hatte sich verändert! Sie wurde Draco immer ähnlicher, welcher eine beneidenswerte Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte und wunderbar den Unschuldigen mimte, wenn er Harry haben wollte – ihm einen Kuss entlocken wollte. Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, sich ein Beispiel an Draco und Ginny zu nehmen, da diese so locker drauf waren und sie selber – eher verklemmt. Vielleicht würde zwischen ihr und Ron heute noch was laufen? Grinsend saß sie nun auf der Couch und hörte den Jungs zu, wie diese sich berieten, während Draco von den Mädchen umzingelt wurde und nun alles Länge mal Breite und Höhe erklären musste. Nein, ihm war es absolut nicht peinlich, er liebte es im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Er liebte es noch mehr, wenn ihm die menschlichen Wesen dieser Erde zu Füßen lagen und ihn anhimmelten. Doch war es nicht mehr so, wie früher. Für ihn waren alle Wesen dieser Welt nur einer: Harry. Wenn er hier war, strahlte die Sonne umso schöner, alles schien auf einmal leichter von der Hand zu gehen. Fühlte man sich so, wenn man unsterblich verliebt war?

Keiner der Besagten wusste, was sich heute noch alles so abspielen würde! Blaise Zabini lief zu seinen Kameraden, setzte ein bekümmertes Gesicht auf und als er ankam, bemitleidete er schon seine Leute, die noch immer verkleidet auf der Couch saßen und vor sich hinjammerten. Pansy jammerte mit. Doch war es gut, dass sie sich nicht verkleiden hatte müssen, sonst wäre allen schlecht geworden. Einige der Jungen sahen Blaise aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als Nott zu sprechen begann:

„Du bist so was von gemein! Wieso musstest du das machen?" grummelte er, wobei Blaise mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Tja, so war es abgemacht! Ich wäre auch an erster Stelle beim Sprecher gewesen, hätten die Gryffindors verloren! Hey Leute, ich bin ein Slytherin, was erwartet ihr von mir?" Die anderen sahen ihn nachdenklich an und nickten. Ja, sie hätten der Ehre halber auch so gehandelt. Sie konnten Blaise nicht böse sein, doch trotzdem. Er hatte es genossen – typisch Slytherin.

„Und was machst du heute noch so?" knurrte Pansy nun und Blaise zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht sehe ich bei der Party vorbei, mal sehen" murmelte er nun, wobei ihn die anderen entsetzte ansahen. Millecent meldete sich als erstes:

„Wie bitte? Du gehst da freiwillig hin?" raunzte sie nun, wobei Blaise abermals mit den Schultern zuckte und zu grinsen anfing.

„Ja, Diana hat mich eingeladen, ich soll auch kommen. Was dagegen?" Seine Stimmte hatte an Schärfe zugenommen, wobei die Anwesenden erbost schienen, die Köpfe schüttelten, ihn angewidert ansahen.

„Du bist einer von uns, schon vergessen? Was willst du bei diesen Verlieren?" Pansy war mittlerweile hochrot angelaufen, wobei Blaise sich genüsslich, mit halb geschlossenen Liedern in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ und diese genauestens, ruhig, betrachtete.

„Liebste Pansy! Eigentlich, wenn du es so ausdrücken willst – sind WIR die Verlierer. Gryffindor, so Leid es mir auch tut, war immer besser als wir. Und wenn ich eingeladen werde, gehe ich auch hin! Außerdem finde ich den Streit zwischen den Häusern vollkommen sinnlos und wenn dies der erste Schritt zu einer Veränderung sein sollte, dann mache ich es. Ihr wisst, ich bin so wie ich bin und ich mache das, was mir Spaß macht. Wenn ihr ein Problem damit habt, dann nur zu! Kommt her zu mir! Ich kann mich verteidigen!" Seine Stimme wurde immer kälter, fast so wie die von Draco – wenn dieser wütend wurde.

Die Slytherins wussten, Blaise war der beste Freund von Draco und dieser war nun mal, sollte er wieder auftauchen, ihr Anführer. Schon immer. Respektvoll schwiegen sie, sahen verstohlen zwischen Pansy und Blaise hin und her, wobei sie wütend aufschrie, sich umdrehte und davonlief. Millecent schenkte Blaise noch einen hilflosen und zugleich wütenden Blick und folgte ihr. Die anderen Jungs atmeten auf, standen auf und schlenderten schwatzend und akzeptierend in ihre Schlafsäle. Nur einer blieb.

„Sag mal Blaise? Wie ist es bei den Gryffindors denn so?" fragte Nott auf einmal, wobei Blaise die Kinnlade zu Boden fiel.

„Warum willst du das denn so genau wissen?" Kam die Gegenfrage und Theo wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„Na nur so, weißt du" Er ließ seinen Kopf sinken, wobei Blaise neugierig wurde.

„Na komm schon! Sag es mir! Ich werde es auch nicht weitererzählen" meinte Blaise nun ruhig, wobei Theo aufsah und sich unsicher am Kopf kratzte.

„Tja, weißt du, die anderen…." Dabei sah er sich vorsichtig um, überprüfte ob noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war, was nicht der Fall war und drehte sich wieder zu Blaise, um leise weiter zu flüstern:

„Na ja, die anderen sind auf die Gryffindors nicht so gut anzusprechen. Ich jedenfalls war immer schon neugierig, wie es bei denen wohl aussieht. Und Harry Potter ist ja auch dort. Weißt du, ich halte schon irgendwie viel von ihm, würde das aber vor den anderen nie so zugeben und du bist ja jetzt auch mit ihm befreundet. Und da dachte ich, also ich dachte, ich….also…" Theo versuchte seine Worte mit seinen Händen zu untermalen und stockte, wusste er nicht, wie Blaise es aufnehmen würde. Doch dieser grinste nur vor sich hin, schien sichtlich amüsiert zu sein und nickte.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du auch gerne dabei sein würdest, wenn die feiern?"

„Ja, schon irgendwie"

„Du kannst Harry Potter also leiden? Du weißt, er ist ein Gryffindor. Und unsere beiden Häuser sind schon seit Ewigkeiten zerstritten. Also…." Blaise hielt inne und hoffte, dass Theo sich äußern würde.

„Ja! Ich weiß! Aber soll ich dir was sagen? Ich war von Anfang an der Meinung, dass es vollkommener Blödsinn ist, sich zu bekriegen! Draco war unser Anführer. Und was er gesagt hat, war Gesetz! Und jetzt wo er weg ist, haben wir keine Leitperson mehr, sozusagen. Und der Gedanke war wieder da, dass ich gerne mit ihnen Freundschaft schließen würde. Aber ich hatte Angst es jemanden zu sagen.

Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Draco reagieren wird, wenn er das erfährt. Jedenfalls, als du dann vor uns allen meintest, dass du hingehen würdest, war ich beeindruckt, muss ich sagen. Du bist Dracos bester Freund. Und wenn er dich oder deine Ansichten akzeptiert, dann hoffe ich, dass…ähm…" Der Mut schwand, den Theo sich aufgebaut hatte. Zweifel nagten an ihm. Wie würde Blaise reagieren? Während er seine Gedanken offenbart hatte, schaffte er es nicht, Blaise dabei in die Augen zu sehen, saß noch immer im Schneidersitz vor ihm auf den Boden und hörte das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin.

„Keine Bange Theo! Ich bin ja deiner Meinung! Und was Draco angeht, so denke ich, dessen Ansichten haben sich geändert!"

Theo blickte hoch und suchte nach Spott und Sarkasmus. Doch sah er nur die Ehrlichkeit in Blaise Augen.

„Ehrlich? Woher willst du dass den wissen?" kam die nächste Frage und Blaise lehnte sich wieder genüsslich in die Couch zurück, deutete mit einem Klopfen auf den Sitzpolster an, dass Theo sich zu ihm setzen sollte, was dieser auch gleich machte.

„Tja, du weißt ja von dem Brief, den Diana dieser behinderten Parkinson gegeben hat, oder?" Theo nickte.

„Also in diesem Brief hat Draco nicht so geklungen, als hätte er was dagegen! Im Gegenteil! Er hat sich verändert und ich bin gespannt, wie er sich verhalten wird, wenn er wieder bei uns ist. Jedenfalls brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, denn ich werde dir beistehen, ok?" meinte Blaise nun und Theo nickte abermals.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich habe die Streitereien nämlich satt. Aber weißt du, dass es Crabbe und Goyle auch so geht?" fragte er leise und sah zu den Treppen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand hörte.

„Wie bitte?" Blaise war sichtlich überrascht und neigte sich neugierig Theo entgegen. Er hatte eigentlich immer damit gerechnet, dass die beiden noch immer Anhänger von Voldemort waren, obwohl dieser schon tot war.

„Sprich" forderte er auf und Theo holte tief Luft.

„Weißt du, ich habe sie mal belauscht. Beide haben über den dunklen Lord gesprochen. Eigentlich wollten sie sich ihm nie anschließen, genauso wie ich, sie haben nur so getan als ob. Pansy hatte da ihre Finger im Spiel. Sie sind sogar Fans von den Weasley Zwillingen! Hast du gewusst, dass die regelmäßig in ihrem Laden einkaufen gehen? Ich bin mir sicher, die beiden würden gerne auf diese Party mitkommen. Hast du nicht ihre sehnsüchtigen und fast traurigen Blicke bemerkt?" sprudelten die Worte nur so aus Theos Mund, wobei seine Augen groß waren und vor Freude, Blaise etwas Neues erzählen zu können, fast platzte.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht! Ist mir auch nicht aufgefallen. Sehr interessant! Theo, tu mir einen Gefallen! Hole doch bitte mal die beiden her, aber so, dass es sonst niemand mitbekommt, ja?" Theo nickte, sprang auf und eilte nach oben, während Blaise nachdachte und sich fragte, ob er tatsächlich etwas übersehen hatte. So, wie es schien, hatte Theo Respekt vor ihm, hielt ihn anscheinend als den Nachkommen von Draco in ihrer Rangfolge. Plötzlich musste er grinsen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie viele Fans Harry Potter eigentlich hatte – auch unter den Slytherins.

Draco war die Nummer eins als Fan. Dann eigentlich er selber und dann kamen die anderen. Ja, Harry Potter hatte was an sich, nicht nur sein Name setzte alle in Erstaunen und Neugierde, nein, auch seine Person war äußerst interessant. Er mochte diesen Harry Potter sehr und er verstand von Mal zu Mal mehr, wieso deren beide beste Freunde so sehr an ihm hingen und alles mit ihm durchstanden. Er verstand auch Draco, wieso dieser so hin und weg war. Der Typ sah schon verdammt heiß aus! Aber er war tabu. Blaise fragte sich wieder einmal, ob er tatsächlich auf Frauen stand. Oder auf beide Geschlechter? Er würde sich überraschen lassen, denn er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass diese Party alles andere als langweilig werden würde. Und wenn diese doch harmlos wäre, würde er Würze einbringen, denn in der Hinsicht hatten die Slytherins immer Erfolg gehabt. Denn diese Party sollte allen in Erinnerung bleiben!

Als er mehrere Schritte hörte, blickte er auf und sah den fragenden Gesichtern der beiden Jungen entgegen, die nicht wussten, was Blaise von ihnen wollte. Neugierig, bereits umgezogen und doch ein wenig distanziert setzten sie sich auf ein nicken von Blaise auf die Couch, Theo folgte.

„Du wolltest uns sprechen?" meinte Goyle zaghaft, wobei Blaise sofort zum Punkt kam.

„Wolltet ihr euch dem dunklen Lord anschließen, bevor dieser starb oder nicht? Seid ehrlich, ich durchschaue alles. Und was ihr auch antwortet, es bleibt bei mir. Ich werde euch nicht verraten oder euch komisch ansehen. Aber diese Frage sollte jetzt beantwortet werden" meinte er herrscherisch, wobei die beiden zusammenzuckten, große Augen bekamen und zu schwitzen anfingen, mit ihren Fingern spielten.

„Also, ja, n-natürlich" stotterte Crabbe nun, wobei Goyle genervt mit den Augen rollte.

„Nein! Sicher nicht! Und ja, wenn du uns verfluchen willst, dann nur zu. Ich habe es satt mich weiterhin Pansys behinderten Machtspielchen anzuschließen und mich zu verstecken!" Nott und Crabbe sahen ihn sprachlos an, hatten sie ihn noch nie so erlebt. Sogar Blaise hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue und imitierte Draco damit perfekt.

„Na Crabbe? Noch immer derselben Ansicht?" fragte Blaise leise, doch ohne Spott, wobei dieser zwischen seinen Freunden hin und hersah.

„Nein, ich wollte auch nicht. Aber uns blieb ja nichts anderes über, als so zu tun als ob. Gott sei Dank ist dieser Mistkerl tot. Dank Potter!" knurrte dieser nun und Blaise nickte.

„Sehr gut! Denn ich wollte diesem Arsch mit Sicherheit auch nie folgen und vor ihm auf den Boden kriechen. Diese Rolle gehörte schon der fetten Parkinson" knurrte Blaise nun, wobei Crabbe und Goyle ihn fassungslos ansahen und auch Theo kurz den Atem anhielt.

„Ehrlich?" kam es aus drei Mündern gleichzeitig und Blaise grinste.

„Ja, ist mein voller Ernst"

„Du Blaise? Was wird Draco dazu meinen?" kam es schüchtern von Crabbe und Blaise sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Was soll schon von ihm kommen? Er selber hat mir vor kurzem mitgeteilt, dass auch er diesem Schleimbeutel nie beitreten wollte. Zufrieden?" Geschockt saßen die drei vor Blaise und starrten ihn an wäre er eines der Weltwunder.

„Und wehe, diese Unterhaltung verlässt den Raum, dann werde ich auch höchstpersönlich in die Hölle katapultieren. Und Draco würde dasselbe mit euch machen." knurrte Blaise nun und die drei nickten.

„Sicher nicht! Ich denke, wir sind die einzigen, die jemals so gedacht haben und keine Bange, es bleibt unter uns. Also ehrlich, es freut mich sehr, dass ich nicht der einzige bin" meinte Goyle erleichtert und die anderen nickten.

„Sagt mal Jungs, habt ihr nicht Lust, mir auf der Party der Gryffindors Gesellschaft zu leisten?" grinste Blaise nun, wobei die drei anderen nun auch zu grinsen anfingen und mit glitzernden Augen nickten.

Draco schwebte geradezu in den Schlafsaal um sich schnell zu duschen und sich schön zu machen. Er konnte Harry noch immer an sich riechen, seine Lippen kribbelten. Dieser Kuss war absolut schön gewesen, der schönste bisher. So eine Leidenschaft hatte er noch nie gespürt. Und Draco wollte nur das eine – er wollte Harry endlich besitzen. Mit allem, was er zur Verfügung hatte. Als er unter der Dusche stand, existierte nur noch seine Welt. Die Mädchen rund um ihm herum kümmerten ihn nicht, er hatte nur einen Plan vor Augen: Harry verführen.

Als er fertig war, richtete er alles her, während die Mädchen noch duschten und er das Gelächter und das Plätschern des Wassers hören konnte. Schnell wühlte er in seiner neuen Unterwäsche herum und schluckte, als er gewisse, aufreizende Teile in Händen hielt. Dieses hauchzarte Etwas schmiegte sich wundervoll und geschmeidig an seine Finger und Draco fragte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Harry dies sehen könnte. Schnell zog er dies an, hatte sogar absolut keine Probleme den BH anzuziehen, wobei dieser vorne geschlossen wurde. Als er nun so vor dem Spiegel stand, hielt er die Luft an.

„Wow, sehe ich heiß aus! Wenn ich hetero wäre, würde ich mich selbst vernaschen" träumte er vor sich hin und drehte sich umher um sich genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich keinen Ständer bekommen kann. Mann, wäre das jetzt peinlich" nuschelte er und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, da die Stimmen der Mädchen nun lauter wurden, das Wasser anscheinend abgedreht war. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine hautenge Jeans und zog sich ein enges Top an. Gerade rechtzeitig wurde er fertig, als Hermine schon herauskam, bekleidet mit einem Badetuch.

„Heiß, Sweetheart" grinste Hermine anzüglich und ließ ihr Badetuch fallen, wobei Draco hochrot im Gesicht sich umdrehte und sich räusperte. Hallo? Was war bloß mit Hermine los?

„Wow, was ist denn mit dir passiert, Hermine? Seit wann bist du denn so offen?" fragte Draco leicht verwirrt und sah nochmals in den Spiegel, bemerkte, wie seine Jeans seine Beine endlos erscheinen ließen und seinen kleinen Hintern wohlgeformt zur Geltung brachten – das enge Top seine kleinen Brüste wohlgeformt hervorhoben. Doch sein Blick glitt - durch den Spiegel zu Hermine, die nackt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und sich gerade eine frische Unterwäsche aus dem Kasten angelte, sich rasch anzog und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Selbstsicher schritt sie nun auf Draco zu und stellte sich neben ihn vor den Spiegel.

„Süße, ich bin in Partylaune! Und das war ich so gut wie noch nie! Immer hatte Harry gewonnen und nun kommst du, ein Mädchen, und gewinnst! Ein Hoch auf die Frauen! Ich bin so was von stolz auf dich! Außerdem will ich heute meinen Spaß haben, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?" grinste sie nun anzüglich, wobei Dracos Mund offen stand.

„Wie bitte? Miss Granger, sie haben doch nicht vor, Mister Weasley flach zu legen?" grinste Draco nun und Hermine errötete doch ein wenig.

„Ähm, mal sehen, ich hoffe es irgendwie. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ron will…."

„Ob er will? Bist du blind? Halloho! Wenn er könnte, würde er dich jeden Tag flach legen! Glaub mir, ich kenne diesen Blick" gurrte Draco nun und Hermine nickte strahlend und wissend in den Spiegel.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar."

„Hey Girls! Ihr seht heiß aus! Mine? Hast du meinen Sting gesehen? Den brauche ich heute! Du hast ja den Kasten umgeräumt und seit dem finde ich gar nichts mehr! Ich will Seamus gefallen! Übrigens, Mine, schöne Unterwäsche! Ist mein Bruder heute dran? Di, Schätzchen! Heiß siehst du aus! Wenn Harry da nicht schwach wird, weiß ich auch nicht!" plapperte Ginny los und wühlte im Schrank herum, wobei ihre Locken wippten, sie noch ihr Handtuch um hatte.

Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr, ein überdimensionales Fragezeichen erschien über seinen Kopf. Die haben wohl nicht zufälligerweise an einem geheimen Trank genippt und sind jetzt high?

„Ähm, Mädchen? Sagt mal, bin ich im falschen Film oder habt ihr Drogen genommen? So offen kenne ich euch ja gar nicht! Brave Gryffindors seid ihr ja nicht gerade." grinste Draco nun, wobei die beiden Mädchen ihn anlachten, Hermine Ginny die besagte Unterwäsche gab, diese sich rasch anzog.

„Nun, liebste Di, sagen wir so, wir haben vorher, bevor du kamst, einige Schlucke Butterbier genommen und…"

„Und davon seid ihr jetzt besoffen? Also ehrlich! Das könnt ihr mir nicht erzählen!" brauste Draco auf und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

„Warte mal ab! Du lässt uns ja nicht aussprechen!" brauste Ginny lachend auf und schüttelte den Kopf während sie sich genauso wie Hermine und Draco in Jeans warf und ein Top anzog.

„Also, du weißt ja, meine Brüder haben da diesen Laden…"

„Jaaaa?" meinte Draco gedehnt, wobei seine Augen belustigt glitzerten.

„Und dieses Butterbier ist nicht gerade ein normales, wenn du verstehst was ich meine" zwinkerte Ginny ihm zu, wobei Hermine nickte und leicht rot wurde.

„Was ist da drin?" fragte Draco neugierig und schritt auf die beiden zu.

„Ein Enthämmungstrank. Aber auch ein wenig Wahrheitsserum, genau abgestimmt – gemischt mit Rum, und Ron weiß das nicht einmal." kicherte Hermine nun und Draco bekam große Augen.

„O.k. Überzeugt. Aber damit eines klar ist, ich trinke dieses Zeug nicht. Ich will einige meiner Geheimnisse nicht preisgeben" meinte Draco ernst, wobei die beiden Mädchen nickten und als Draco sich umdrehte, sahen sie sich verschwörerisch an, grinsten.

„Harry? Bist du endlich fertig!" rief Ron genervt und betrachtete sich vor dem Spiegel. Gedanklich ging er nochmals alles sorgsam durch. Getränke? Waren da. Spiele? Waren auch da. Gäste? Würde noch kommen. Laune? Hoffentlich auch noch. Ron hatte alles zusammengekratzt, was er bekommen konnte, wobei Neville, Seamus und Dean fleißig mitgeholfen hatten, nachdem sie frisch geduscht und angezogen, alles vorbereitet hatten. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten also einen Großauftrag bekommen und konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Ron sie gebeten hatte, ihnen alles zukommen zu lassen. Außerdem hatten sie ihre neuesten Erfindungen dabei gehabt, wovon Ron nichts wusste, die Mädchen aber schon. Aber sie waren sich sicher, er würde es noch herausbekommen.

„Ja, ich bin gleich soweit!" kam es gedämpft vom Badezimmer und Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Wieso zum Henker brauchst du so lange?" jaulte Ron nun, wobei Harry sich gerade frisch machte, seine Haare mittels Gel in Form brachte und sein neuestes Parfum ausprobierte, sich damit einsprühte.

„Ich muss mich heute besonders schön machen!" lachte Harry nun und trat heraus. Ron pfiff anerkennend, wobei die anderen auf ihren Betten saßen und bewundernd Harry ansahen, sein betörendes Parfum riechen konnten.

„Hey Aufreißer! Sie ist heute fällig, was?" kam es von Dean, wobei dieser große Augen machte, als eine Sporttasche auf ihn zugeflogen kam, sich duckte und diese krachend in die Ecke flog.

„Wow! Hey, nicht so wild!" lachte Seamus nun, wobei Harry ein wenig rot wurde und sich räusperte.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sie flach legen will, Herrgott! Wir werden schon sehen, was passiert. Aber trotzdem ist es nicht verboten, gut aussehen zu wollen, oder?" fragte er in die Runde, wobei ein einstimmiges:

„Ja ja, wers glaubt!" gemurmelt wurde und Harry genervt die Augen rollte.

„Das müsst gerade ihr sagen! Ron! Du willst doch Hermine heute beglücken, habe ich Recht? Und du Seamus, hast die gleichen Gedanken bei Ginny! Was dich angeht, Neville, bin ich mir sicher, du wirst auch Ausschau halten, ob sich was ergibt und du Dean…..Blaise kommt heute" gurrte Harry nun, wobei die Anwesenden ertappt rot wurden und empört vor sich hinmurmelten.

Lachend machten sie sich nun auf den Weg, wobei sie auf die Mädchen stießen, sich kurz alle mit einem angespannten Knistern im Raum begutachteten und sich dann verlegen räusperten. Draco ging mit wiegendem Gang auf Harry zu und küsste ihn vor allen Anwesenden, während ein Raunen durch die Schüler ging. Harry störte es nicht, fühlte er dicht den anschmiegsamen Körper von Draco, wollte ihn besitzen, stellte sich seinen Liebsten dabei vor. Er liebte Draco und auch Diana. Sie beide waren ein und dieselbe Person, so bildete er sich das felsenfest ein. Dieser Geruch kam ihm so vertraut vor, zeitweise hatte er diesen bei Draco, wenn sie gerauft hatten, auch wahrgenommen. Das war unverkennbar gewesen. Himmel! Lass es bitte wahr sein!

Harry stöhnte leise in Dracos Mund, seine Zunge spielte leidenschaftlich mit der von Draco. Kleine Blitze schossen durch seinen Körper, je enger Draco sich an ihn drückte und leise zu keuchen anfing. Hände wanderten über den Körper des anderen, wobei Harry seine auf den süßen kleinen Po von Draco gelegt hatte, diesen sanft streichelte und Draco in Harrys Mund stöhnte, den Kuss nochmals intensivierte.

„Ähm, Leute? Wollt ihr gleich nach oben gehen oder was?" meinte Ron nun sichtlich breit grinsend, wobei die beiden keuchend und sichtlich erregt auseinander sprangen und rot wurden, die anderen lachten befreit. Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, um Harry nicht hier und jetzt zu vernaschen, da dieser so verdammt heiß in seinen engen Jeans aussah und dazu noch so gut roch!

„Schnauze" nuschelte Harry nun, wobei die Jungs zu lachen anfingen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Klopfen, und Draco sauste erleichtert zum Eingang, kam freudestrahlend wieder zurück. Hinter ihm tauchten Blaise, Theo, Vincent und Gregory auf. Harry bekam große Augen und sah von Blaise zu Draco, wobei die anderen Gryffindors genauso Augen machten, keinen Mucks sagten. Stille hüllte den Gemeinschaftsraum ein, niemand traute sich, etwas zu sagen.

Die Slytherins vereint, standen etwas peinlich berührt in der Gegend herum, während Harry auffiel, dass sie alle alkoholische Getränke bei sich trugen – aber noch etwas anderes?

„Ihr wollt nicht zufälligerweise auch mitfeiern?" meinte er amüsiert, wobei Blaise breit lächelte, die drei anderen nur nicken konnten. Theo holte tief Luft und erzählte kurz von dem Gespräch, welches Blaise und sie geführt hatten. Er wusste selber nicht, wieso er dies tat, aber es sollte als Vertrauensbeweis gelten. Blaise wirkte überrascht, hätte er nie angenommen, dass dieser so offen sein würde und Draco grinste, war genauso erfreut darüber und fand es gut so.

Die anderen Gryffindors kamen nun näher, wurden immer mehr, wobei sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam füllte und alle gespannt lauschten. Ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich auf den jeweiligen Gesichtern aus, wobei die Slytherins schon glaubten, sie würden sie gleich hinausgeschmissen werden.

„Na dann! Herzlich Willkommen! Und lasst uns endlich anfangen!" rief Dean aus, wobei die Stimmung auf einmal zunahm, sich alle sichtlich amüsierten und aufjohlten. Ron teilte die Getränke aus, wobei sich ein jeder genommen hatte, mit anderen Schülern oder nur einer Person in der Ecke stand oder saß und sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Draco fand dies etwas fad, da seine Partys immer anders geendet hatten. Also wollte er etwas Schwung in diese Angelegenheit bringen. Er zauberte Musik herbei, worauf die anderen etwas überrascht reagierten, sich aber freuten. Blaise zwinkerte ihm zu, signalisierte ihm, dass er mit ihm sprechen wollte.

Einige fingen zu tanzen an, wobei die meisten eher zum Alkohol griffen und nun lauter wurden, lachten und sich wegtanzten. Inzwischen war der Gemeinschaftsraum zum bersten gefüllt, sogar einige Ravenclaws, darunter Cho Chang, so wie einige Huffelpuffs waren gekommen. Draco beäugte Chang kritisch, als diese sich auf Harry stürzte und er seine Verwunderung nicht verstecken konnte.

„Hey Cho! Was machst denn du hier?" fragte er erfreut, wobei Draco mit den Zähnen knirschte und Blaise neben ihm geheimnisvoll lachte.

„Tja, mein Vater wird ab dem nächsten Jahr hier unterrichten und hat heute ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Und da dachte ich, ich komme auch mit und besuche euch einmal. Am Gang habe ich dann einige meiner ehemaligen Freunde getroffen und die haben mir erzählt, dass hier ne Party steigt. Also dachte ich, ich komme auch vorbei und sehe mal, wie es dir so geht" Cho sah Harry lüstern an, welcher etwas nervös schlucken musste.

Er hatte Cho seit dem heurigen Schuljahr nicht mehr gesehen, da sie ja schon mit der Schule fertig war und er noch dieses Jahr hatte, eher er seinen weiteren Berufsweg gehen konnte. Harry bemerkte nicht, wie Dracos Eifersucht zunahm, dieser auf Harry zusteuerte und sich demonstrativ neben ihn stellte, seine Hand um Harrys Hüfte schlang.

„Und du bist?" schnarrte Draco nun, wobei Cho eine Augenbraue hochzog und Draco von oben bis unten musterte, Harry sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. War hier jemand eifersüchtig? Immerhin war Cho seine Ex, sozusagen.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Cho Chang und ich war eine kurze Zeit mit Harry zusammen. Aber das war schon lange her! Ich bin seit letztem Jahr nicht mehr auf der Schule, mache gerade eine Ausbildung zum Auror. Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Jetzt wurde es interessant und Harry musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu pfeifen anzufangen. Wie würde sich Draco verhalten? Würde er sagen, dass er mit ihm zusammen war, oder nicht? Draco sah hilfesuchend zu Harry, wobei dieser weiterhin Cho in die Augen sah. Irgendwie bekam er dadurch einen Stich ins Herz. Empfand er noch was für diese Chang? Na hoffentlich nicht, sonst müsste er diese Chang mal nett entsorgen.

„Mein Name ist Diana Malfoy, die Cousine von Draco. Ich bin hier Austauschschülerin für einige Monate. Ich und Harry sind befreundet" Dracos Laune sank, genauso sein Arm, welcher um dessen Hüften lag. Harry spürte die Veränderung von Draco. Glaubte er, er würde von Cho noch etwas wollen? Anscheinend schon. Draco wollte schon mit hängendem Kopf davon schreiten, wollte aber seine Würde nicht verlieren. Harry handelte geistesgegenwärtig, zog Draco näher zu sich und hob dessen Kinn an.

„Aber Kleines. Sei doch nicht so schüchtern. Du kannst ihr doch ruhig sagen, dass wir zusammen sind, oder?" schnurrte Harry nun und senkte langsam seinen Kopf. Seine weichen Lippen legten sich auf die von Draco, küssten diese so wunderbar weich und voller Liebe, sodass Draco schwindlig wurde. Als der Kuss, der so schnell anfing und auch so schnell wieder endete, vorbei war, sah Draco ihn verliebt an, himmelte geradezu seinen neuen Freund an.

Chos Gesicht schlief langsam ein. Hatte sie doch gedacht, Harry nochmals zu bekommen. Sie wollte ihm eine Chance geben, doch da hatte sie sich sichtlich geirrt. Die beiden passten wunderbar zusammen und Cho hätte sich in den Hintern beißen können, da Harry verdammt heiß aussah.

„Oh, na wenn das so ist, dann meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch" meinte sie mit belegter Stimme, nickte den beiden zu und verschwand in der Menge um sich ein Butterbier zu genehmigen, wobei sie mit Neville zusammenstieß.

„Oh, entschuldige" brummte dieser nun und sah sie nochmals an.

„Cho? HALLO! Wie geht es dir denn so! Finde ich toll, dich wieder zu sehen! Was machst du hier?" Cho musterte den inzwischen recht ansehentlichen Jungen und wusste nicht gleich, wer er war. Doch es freute sie, dass es wenigstens einen gab, der sich über ihr Erscheinen freute.

„Äh, ich bin Neville. Neville Longbottom. Kennst du mich denn nicht mehr?" fragte er ein wenig enttäuscht, wobei Cho ihn geradezu anstarrte.

„DU bist Neville? Ehrlich? WOW, na du hast dich aber verändert! Du siehst…ähm..so anders aus?" meinte sie verlegen, musterte ihn von oben bis unten und wurde ein wenig rot. Neville ebenso, doch grinste er nun.

„Ja, bin ich. Na? Nun erzähl aber!" Cho strahlte ihn geradezu an, setzte sich mit ihm auf die Couch und beide unterhielten sich einmalig, kamen sich mit der Zeit sogar näher. Draco und Harry hatten den beiden zugesehen und grinsten um die Wette.

„Schatz? Du warst doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?" schnurrte Harry an Dracos Ohr, wobei dieser eher genervt abwinkte.

„Auf diese Kuh? Nein, sicher nicht!" schnarrte er nun und Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Er zog Draco nahe zu sich, wobei dieser die Luft anhielt, als er eine kleine Verhärtung in Harrys Hosen bemerkt hatte.

„Mir scheint aber, du warst eifersüchtig. Brauchst du aber nicht zu sein. Das mit Cho war einmal, ich würde nie wieder was mit ihr anfangen. Ich stehe auf Jungs. Wobei du der lebende Beweis bist, dass ich auch mal eine Ausnahme machen kann. Merkst du es denn nicht?" Harrys Stimme, raunend vor Leidenschaft machte Draco wahnsinnig, eiskalte Schauer verteilten sich über seinen Rücken, die ihn aufstöhnen ließen.

„Oh, und wie ich das merke. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich das so schnell vergessen würde. Warte ab, bald bist du dran, mein Süßer!" schnurrte Draco Harry ins Ohr und rieb sein Becken an die leichte Härte von Harry. Dieser stöhnte leise auf und schloss seine Augen. Als langsame Musik erklang, schmiegte sich Draco an ihn, ließ sich von Harry leiten, der ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer war.

„Sieh dir die beiden an! Ein wunderschönes Paar!" jauchzte Hermine erfreut und hatte bereits ihr drittes Butterbier getrunken, welches ihre Wangen rot färbten. Ron grinste sie durchgehend an, wobei Hermine ihm immer wieder lüsterne Blicke zukommen ließ.

„Ja, die beiden sind schon ein tolles Paar. Aber ich finde, das sind wir auch, oder mein Herzchen?" raunte Ron nun und nahm Hermine das Butterbier ab, wobei sie ihn verdutzt ansah. Rons Kopf kam immer näher, seine Lippen suchten die der ihren, wobei sein gesamter Körper sie nun an die Wand drängte und Hermine in den Kuss, der soeben begonnen hatte, hineinstöhnt. Unweigerlich kam ihr wieder der Traum in den Sinn, sie intensiviert den Kuss. Nun war Ron dran zu stöhnen, was Hermine erst Recht aufheizte. Leidenschaftlich fochten ihre Zungen einen Kampf aus, wobei sie die Blicke einiger Kameraden nicht bemerkten, die sich ein seliges Lächeln verkneifen mussten.

Neville sah schon alles doppelt, er freute sich, dass Cho nun zweimal existierte. Ihre Worte verstand er absolut nicht, wobei er jedes Mal nickte und Cho ihn jetzt anstrahlte. Ziemlich überrascht wurde er in die Couch gedrückt, wobei Cho sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, ihn sanft küsste, ihre Haare sein Gesicht kitzelten. Nun ließ er sich in den Kuss hineinfallen, zog sie in ihre Arme und hörte kaum die Pfiffe, die sämtliche Schüler von sich gaben. Harry und Draco hörte auf zu tanzen, wobei sie beide zu Cho und Neville starrten, zu lachen anfingen.

„Schätze, da haben es zwei wohl sehr dringend nötig, oder?" kicherte Draco nun, wobei Harry ihn wieder fest an sich zog.

„Nicht nur die beiden, was?" raunte er in sein Ohr und Draco nickte, platzierte hauchfeine Küsse auf seinen Nacken, wobei er die Gänsehaut, die dabei entstand, bemerkte, daraufhin lächelte. Als sie sich wieder lösten, bemerkten sie, wie Cho Neville an der Hand schnappte und mit ihm die Stufen hinaufhetzte. Nevilles irgendwie entsetzter Blick prägte sich in Harrys Gedanken ein, wobei er mit einem Grinsen den beiden nachsah.

Ron, der sich soeben von Hermine getrennt hatte, starrte den beiden hinterher und Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen, da sie hinter ihm stand, ihm über den Po zu streicheln, wobei ihre Hand immer weiter runter wanderte, zwischen seine Beine hinab fuhr. Mit einem leisen keuchen und dunklen Augen drehte er sich zu Hermine um und knurrte sie leidenschaftlich an. Hermine sah ihn aus halboffenen Augen an, prostete ihm zu und trank das restliche Butterbier aus.

„Weißt du, was ich mit dir vorhabe?" raunte sie ihm nun ins Ohr, wobei Ron rot wurde, zu stottern anfing.

„N-nein, was denn?" Hart schluckte er, wobei Hermine noch mehr grinste.

„Dich vernaschen" hauchte sie und Ron glaubte, sogleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Das ist dein Ernst, was Mine?" quiekte er nun, wobei diese nickte.

„Außer du willst nicht" schmollte sie gespielt, wobei Ron schnell den Kopf schüttelte. Dann atmete er tief durch, drängte sich ihr näher und sah sie lasziv an.

„So heiß wie du heute aussiehst, kann ich dir nicht widerstehen. Außerdem liebe ich dich viel zu sehr dafür" Ron selber bekam große Augen, wollte dies doch nicht so offen sagen. Er sah sich die Flasche genauer an und stöhnte. Hatte er doch glatt einer der „präparierten" Flaschen gefunden und diese auch noch ausgetrunken.

„Verdammte Brüder" murmelte er und bemerkte erst jetzt Hermines Lippen, die sanft an seinem Hals saugten. Ron stöhnte auf, drängte sich ihr entgegen und drückte seine enge Hose an ihr Becken. Hermine seufzte, ließ ihre Hand an ihm hinunterwandern und streichelte zart darüber. Ron keuchte noch mehr, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Schon zog er Hermine durch den Raum, hetzte mit ihr hinauf, wobei Seamus pfiff und Ginny jaulte. Hermine und Ron, hochrot im Gesicht, machten sich schnell aus dem Staub.

Inzwischen waren die restlichen Besucher und Bewohner etwas angetrunken und Harry sah nur noch alles im Tunnelblick. Irgendwie erkannte er Draco, der sich mit Blaise unterhielt, wobei die beiden eine Piole austauschten. Harry fragte sich, was das war und er wollte nicht vergessen, Draco dann später darauf anzusprechen.

„Und ich sage dir, die Erde ist rund" Harry drehte besudelt den Kopf und presste seine Augen zusammen.

„Was?" fragte er dümmlich und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Also, die Erde ist rund, muss so sein. Noch is keiner abgestürzt" Seamus hatte seinen Finger erhoben und wankte verdächtig seitlich hin und her, hatte schon eine rote Nase.

„Wieso sprechen wir über die Erde?" fragte Harry nun und Seamus hielt inne.

„Weiß nicht"

„Wolltest du nich Ginny flach legen" säuselte Harry und nippte an seinem Bier.

„Weiß nich, schon, aber ich kann sie nich finden" lallte Seamus nun, wobei Harry, ganz mutig, ihm half.

„Pass auf, einfach nur umdrehen, da hinten steht sie!"

„Puh, du Harry, das wird schwer" lallte er weiter und Harry verstand ihn vollkommen.

„Weiß, ich kanns auch nicht" meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und hielt sich mit der einen Hand an Seamus fest.

„Du Harry! Ne Idee. Wir probieren es gemeinsam" Seamus wankte noch immer hin und her und Harry nickte eifrig, wobei ihm schwindlig wurde.

„Suuuper Idee! Auf die wär ich nie gekommen" lallte Harry nun und auf drei gings los. Gekonnt gewankt drehten sie sich synchron, mit ihren Flaschen in der Hand um und staunten nicht schlecht.

„Wir stehen ja immer noch" meinte Harry.

„Ja voll" antwortete Seamus und fing zu lachen an.

„Seh sie!" schon wankte er im zickzackkurs davon und steuerte auf Ginny zu, die sich gerade mit Lavender unterhielt.

„Schatz! Da bist du ja!" hörte Harry die beiden noch, wobei er sich ärgerte, sich nicht mehr anhalten zu können. Nun wankte er verdächtig und glaubte schon, umzufallen, als er gestützt wurde.

„Hey mein Süßer! Könntest ein wenig Luft vertragen, oder?" Ein himmlischer Engel sprach zu ihm, wobei Harry nun in graublaue Augen sah, seine Augen zukniff.

„Engel?"

„Na eher nicht" nuschelte Draco nun, der auch schon ein wenig betrunken war, sich aber vor den gefährlichen Flaschen fern gehalten hatte. Zumindest glaubte er dies, doch hatte er unrecht und die Rechnung nicht mit den beiden Mädchen gemacht.

„Wo willstn hin?" säuselte Harry nun, wobei Draco schief grinste.

„Auf den Gang"

„Und was machen wir da?" fragte Harry weiter, kapierte nicht, was sie dort sollten.

„Alleine unter uns sein" keuchte Draco nun, sein Herz schlug höher. Jetzt hatte er Harry für den ersten Schritt so weit.

„Gut, alles was du willst, Schatz" säuselte Harry nun, wobei er sein Bier leerte und Draco, der ihn raus zog, folgte. Crabbe und Goyle grinsten sich an, waren sie beide doch auch schwer besoffen und wetteten, welche Pärchen nun verschwinden würden.

„Ich hab gewonnen!" lallte Vincent nun und Gregory maulte.

„Nicht ganz. Draußen sind keine Schlafzimmer"

„Treibens auf den Boden"

„Blödsinn!"

„Wieso"

„Ungemütlich"

„Aso" Beide mussten über ihre sehr ernsthafte Debatte nachdenken, kamen zu keinem Entschluss.

„Noch ne Flasche, du Flasche?" lallte Crabbe nun und Goyle nickte.

„Gib her, bin aber keine Flasche" meinte er schmollend, wobei sein Gegenüber grinste.

„Aber süß"

„Was ich?"

„Ja du"

„Finde ich auch"

„Was, dass du süß bist?"

„Nein, dass du es auch bist" beide sahen sich an, nahmen erschrocken einen Schluck und räusperten sich.

„Bist du schwul?" fragte Crabbe nun und schritt wankend näher.

„Weiß nicht, du?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn ich dich süß finde?" weiter kam er nicht, da Goyle sich schon vorgebeugt hatte um seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers zu pressen. Beide keuchten überrascht auf, doch fanden sich ihre Lippen abermals, ihre Augen fest geschlossen.

„Scheiße, ich hock hier blöd rum und alle haben ihren Spaß. Dabei hätte ich den auch gerne" maulte Dean auf einmal, redete mit sich selbst, wobei die meisten knutschend in der Ecke standen, er eindeutige Geräusche und Gestöhne von den Treppen her hören konnte. Genervt schloss er seine Augen und seufzte tief, als er auf einmal eine Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, welche ihn kraulte. Seine Augen flogen auf, sein Kopf setzte sich schwerfällig in Bewegung.

„Oh, hallo" krächzte er nun, wobei Blaise ein verräterisches Glitzern in den Augen hatte.

„Ich bin deiner Meinung. Ich hatte heute auch noch nicht meinen Spaß" raunte er Dean ins Ohr, der eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Wieso nicht? Siehst doch scharf aus. Gibt genügend Mädchen hier" murmelte Dean nun und blickte auf seine Flasche in der Hand, traute sich nicht, hoch zu sehen. Kurz vorhin hatte er sogar Nott mit Patil gesehen, die ihre Hände genauso wenig wie die anderen, voneinander lassen konnten. Dies war eher eine Sexorgie, als eine Party.

„Hm, und wenn ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe, sondern auf süße Jungs?" raunte Blaise nun, wobei sein Atem den Hals von Dean streiften.

„Äh…" Deans Stimme versagte, seine Hose wurde eng und Blaise erkannte dies sofort. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, da sie sowieso nicht hersahen, küsste er Dean zart am Hals, seine zweite Hand lag ruhig auf dessen Oberschenkel, wanderte Millimeter für Millimeter höher. Deans Herzschlag wurde schneller, sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Puh, das ist zu heiß. Scheiße, ich…"

„Keine Bange, Tiger, ich kann dir helfen, dieses Problem loszuwerden." Blaise liebkoste noch immer Deans Hals mit Küssen, seine Zunge zog feurige Spuren und Dean keuchte auf.

„Wenn das so ist, dann will ich das gerne testen" stöhnte er nun, wobei er Blaise Hand nahm und auf seinen eigenen Schritt legte. Blaise lachte leise auf und streichelte dessen Schritt, spürte selber die Erregung aufsteigen.

„Hm, da ist einer aber ganz wild. Na dann will ich mal nicht so sein" Die Hand vom Schritt entfernt, drehte er Deans Kinn zu sich und presste seine Lippen zart auf die seinen. Dean stöhnte leise auf, machte den Mund auf und schon versanken sie in einem heißen Kuss. Wenige Zeit später zog Blaise Dean nach oben und schon waren sie verschwunden.

„Geht's dir schon besser?" fragte Draco und lehnte sich an der Brüstung an, als sie auf dem verlassenen Gang standen.

„Nein, bei mir dreht sich noch immer alles" keuchte Harry nun, stellte sich daneben und lehnte sich an der Mauer an. Der Mond schien hell vom Himmel, zeichnete Schatten auf den Gang, welcher leblos dalag. Nur sie beide waren hier draußen, es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht.

„Und? Was willst du machen?" raunte Draco an Harrys Ohr, wobei dieser leise keuchte.

„Dich küssen" stöhnte er nun, zog Draco zu sich, drückte seine Lippen feurig auf die von Draco und drang mit der Zunge ein. Dracos stöhnen war noch immer leise, doch sein Körper zitterte. Sollte er es wagen? Seine Hände wanderten abwärts, über Harrys breite Brust zu seinem Schritt, massierten den inzwischen harten Schritt, wobei Harry laut aufstöhnte, Draco noch fester an sich presste.

„Himmel, hör auf, ich kann nicht mehr" keuchte Harry, sichtlich nach Atem ringend. Doch Draco lächelte nur, öffnete Harrys Hemd und küsste jede frei gewonnene Stille. Harry stöhnte unverhalten, ihm war egal, ob man sie bemerken würde oder nicht. Er wollte nur die weichen Lippen von Draco auf sich spüren. Als dieser mit seiner Zunge die Brustwarzen von Harry stimulierte, krallte sich Harry in Dracos Haar fest, presste sich an diese Lippen. Dracos heiße Küsse wanderten tiefer, wobei sein Herz schneller schlug. Harry schmeckte so göttlich, so einzigartig. Er wollte eine jede Stelle mit seiner Zunge erkunden.

Als Harry den Zipp hörte, schnappte er nach Luft. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich, Schwindel erfüllte ihn. Er wusste, was Draco vorhatte. Aber ob er selber es wollte? Er wusste noch nicht mit Sicherheit, ob Diana Draco war, doch dann, als diese Hand sich auf sein steifes Glied legte, war es ihm egal. Er wollte diese Hand spüren, seine Zunge ebenfalls. Laut stöhnte er auf, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Mauer an.

Draco war in die Knie gegangen und streichelte nun das aufrecht, wippende Glied von Harry. Er war vollkommen erregt, alleine bei dem Anblick merkte er, wie es heiß in seinem unteren Bereich wurde, sogar, dass er feucht wurde. Er wollte Harry schmecken, dieses wundervolle Glied kosten. Schon kam er mit seinem Gesicht näher, sah Harrys verzückten Gesichtsausdruck. Schnell sah er sich um, ob sie eh keiner stören konnte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Seine Zunge huschte flink über die Spitze, wobei er genüsslich die Augen schloss. Oh Gott es war himmlisch Harrys Glied zwischen seinen Lippen zu spüren, welches so hart und weich zugleich war, warm und pulsierend. Als er leicht daran saugte, schrie Harry leise auf.

„Mehr Baby, bitte mehr" keuchte Harry aus, wobei Draco es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, ihn vollkommen in seinem Mund versenkte. Es machte ihn verrückt, an Harrys Glied zu saugen, konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen und fragte sich, wie es wäre, wenn er seine Jungfräulichkeit als Mädchen Harry schenken würde. Wie es wäre, Harrys hartes Glied in sich zu spüren. Selber stöhnte er auf, leckte über den Schaft, saugte sich fest und bewegte seinen Mund hervorragend, da Harry immer lauter stöhnte, zuckte und manchmal leise aufschrie.

„Oh Gott ist das scharf" wimmerte Harry nun, seine nackte Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig.

„Saug weiter Schatz, bitte! Dein Mund macht mich wahnsinnig" keuchte er weiter und Draco tat es. Sein Tun wurde schneller, seine Zunge flinker, seine Hand massierte zusätzlich seine Hoden. Was Harry nicht mitbekam war, das Draco seine andere Hand unter der Hose zu Harrys Po schob, diesen genauso massierte. Harrys Stöhnen wurde lauter, seine Knie wurden langsam weich. Wenn Draco so weiter machte, dann wäre es vorbei.

„Oh Draco, du bist so was von gut" wimmerte er leise, wobei Draco lächeln musste. Es machte ihn nichts aus, dass Harry dies zu ihm sagte, war er es ja auch. Seine Finger suchten nach Harrys Eingang, wusste er, er könnte sich mit diesem Handeln verraten. Doch das war ihm gleich. Schmatzend lutschte er weiter an Harrys übersteifem Glied und drang mit einem Finger ein, wobei Harry laut aufschrie, was durchaus in den Gängen hallte. Doch niemand kam – Gott sei Dank.

„Was – was machst du mit mir? Das ist absolut…aahh!" schrie Harry abermals auf, als Draco weiterhin mit seinem Mund ihn stimulierte, mit der einen Hand Harrys Hoden knetete, mit der anderen Hand seine Finger in Harry versenkte, diese immer tiefer schob und den Punkt massierten. Als Draco drei Finger eingeführt hatte und tiefer stieß, bemerkte Draco, dass Harrys Glied immer mehr zuckte, prall gefüllt war und bald kommen würde. Als Draco den Punkt genau traf, dabei seinen Schluckmechanismus beim Saugen einsetzte, sprang Harry über die Klippe. Mit einem erotischen und männlichen Schrei kam er, ergoss sich in Dracos Mund. Dieser zog die Finger zurück, schluckte den köstlichen Saft.

Schon wurde er von Harry hinaufgezogen, seine Lippen pressten sich heiß auf die von Draco. Harrys Hände wanderten umher, krallten sich an Draco fest. Seine Finger waren flink, öffneten Dracos Hose und schoben sich in den Slip hinein. Kurz streichelte er das Scharmhaar und Draco keuchte auf, beendete den Kuss.

„Harry" wimmerte dieser, wobei Harry lustdurchtränkte Augen hatte, der Alkohol ihm vollkommen den Verstand raubte. Er drehte Draco umher, sodass er nun an die Wand gepresst stand, zog dessen Hose hinunter und Draco stieg wie in Trance aus dieser hinaus. Harrys Finger schoben sich unter Dracos Shirt, zogen dieses in die Höhe, dabei küsste er schmatzend Dracos Hals, der wild stöhnte und nicht genug von Harry bekommen konnte.

Harrys Finger waren noch immer schnell, öffneten Dracos BH, der vorne den Verschluss hatte. Draco keuchte vor sich hin, spürte die leichte Sommerprise auf seiner Haut und Harrys Küsse auf seinem Schlüsselbein. Harrys Lippen wanderten tiefer, wobei er nun zart Dracos Brüste massierte, sanft über die Knospen strich. Dracos stöhnen war einmalig, hatte er so etwas noch nie erlebt und beneidete die Mädchen für diese Gefühle, was solche Berührungen hervorrufen konnten.

Harrys Mund schloss sich um die eine Knospe, saugte sich daran leicht fest, biss zart zu. Dracos leiser Schrei hallte durch den Gang, unbeachtet von den Schatten und der Party. Harry löste sich sanft, setzte einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den fast nackten Draco vor sich.

„Oh Gott, du bist so wunderschön. Wow, was für heiße Dessous" keuchte Harry nun und kam wieder näher, machte weiter. Draco sah alles nur noch verschwommen vor Lust, wollte Harry endlich spüren. Er bemerkte nur nebenbei wie Harry dessen Höschen hinunter schob, sanft entfernte. Als Harry sich mit seinem Mund der anderen Brust widmete, streichelte die andere Hand Dracos Bauch entlang, schob sich tiefer und endete in der heißen Gegend, wo Draco schon verglühte. Heiser schrie er auf, als Harrys Finger sich sanft in ihn schoben, wobei Harry diese nun wieder raus zog, Draco enttäuscht aufschrie. Harry ging etwas in die Knie, hob Draco hoch und legte dessen Beine um seine Hüften.

Als sich ihre Lippen abermals zu einem Kuss fanden, der mehr als nur Leidenschaft ausdrückte, stützte Harry mit der einen Hand Draco an der Wand und mit der zweiten Hand wanderte er nun tiefer. Seine Finger versenkten sich wieder in der heißen und feuchten Höhle, wobei Draco aufkeuchte, sich vom Kuss losriss und laut stöhnte.

„Oh ja, tiefer, schneller" keuchte er nun und Harry tat dies, keuchte nun an Dracos Hals. Seine Finger glitten geschmeidig in der nun nassen Höhle rein und raus, Dracos stöhnen wurde lauter.

„Mach ich das so richtig?" keuchte Harry nun und Draco schrie leise auf, als Harry einige erogene Zonen fand.

„Scheiße, das ist absolut Wahnsinn" stöhnte Draco und hielt weiterhin seine Augen geschlossen.

„Aber ich will mehr" setzte er nun dran und die Finger verschwanden.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme, doch seine Augen spiegelten die Lust, die Draco kribbeln ließen.

„Ja" hauchte er zurück und nickte mit hochroten Wangen.

„Du bist noch Jungfrau, oder?" keuchte Harry und Draco nickte.

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun und wir sind in keinem Bett…ist nicht romantisch und.." raunte Harry an Dracos Hals und küsste diesen wieder heiß und innig.

„Mir scheiß egal, ich will dich endlich spüren" knurrte Draco nun und Harry nickte ganz leicht. Ihm war noch immer schwindlig, wobei er es kaum erwarten konnte, sich in Draco zu versenken. Sanft hob er ihn höher an, liebkoste kurz nochmals Dracos Brüste und sah diesen dann fest in die Augen.

Beide keuchten sich an, wobei Harrys Hände auf der Wand abgestützt waren, Draco auf ihnen saß. Als Mädchen war er ein Fliegengewicht, welches Harry leicht aushalten konnte. Sanft ließ er Draco tiefer rutschen, wobei dieser Harrys inzwischen wieder hartes Glied spüren konnte. Beide behielten Blickkontakt, als Harry vorsichtig eindrang und zu stöhnen anfing.

Draco kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, tat es doch etwas weh. Harry hielt inne, Besorgnis spiegelte sich in dessen Augen.

„Soll ich aufhören? Ich will dir nicht wehtun" meinte er nun und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Beweg dich" murmelte er nun, wobei Harry ihn sanft und liebevoll küsste und sich leicht rein und raus bewegte. Eigentlich mochte er es nicht, mit Mädchen zu schlafen, hatte es deshalb nie getan, aber hier war es anders. Es war Dracos erstes Mal als Mädchen und er war noch nie so scharf auf ein Mädchen, wie auf dieses hier. Seine Stöße wurden kräftiger, als Draco stöhnte und seine Finger in Harrys Rücken verkrallten. Er selber merkte, wie er sich zusammenzog, eine jede Bewegung von Harry mitbekam und lustvoll spürte. Lust peitschte durch seinen Körper, leise schrie er auf.

„Schneller, Gott ist das scharf" wimmerte er nun und Harry gehorchte, stieß kräftiger zu. Keuchen und Stöhnen hatte dies zur Folge, wobei Draco immer lauter wurde und dann laut aufschrie. Sein Unterleib explodierte, lauter kleine Nadeln pieksten ihn, wobei er über die Schwelle getragen wurde. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und als er Dracos Schrei hörte, kam er schließlich auch, verbiss sich in Dracos Hals, was diesen noch mehr schreien ließ.

„Oh Gott Draacccooooo, du bist sooo eng…" schrie Harry aus, als er abspritzte.

Erschöpft hielten sie die Stellung bei und keuchten um die Wette. Sanft zog sich Harry zurück, stellte Draco sanft ab und hielt ihn liebevoll fest. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, reinigte sie, zog sie magisch wieder an. Beide zitterten um die Wette, hielten sich nun noch mehr umfangen und streichelten sich liebevoll.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Dray, so sehr."

„Ich dich auch, Harry, ich dich auch."

„Bist du jetzt Diana oder Draco" meinte Harry glücklich, wobei Draco sich in dessen Arme schmiegte.

„Beides" war seine Antwort und Harry schluchzte leise auf, was Draco aufkeuchen ließ.

„Was ist, Baby? Sag schon" flüsterte Draco nun und hob Harrys Gesicht an, welches sich in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben hatte.

„Ich wollte es so sehr! Ich habe es gewusst. Ich wusste, dass du Draco bist. Alles in mir hat danach geschrieen. Und du liebst mich, nur mich. Ich bin so glücklich" schniefte Harry ein wenig und Draco bemerkte nicht einmal, wie ihm selber die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Danke, dass du mir dein erstes Mal geschenkt hast" flüsterte Harry nun, als Draco ihm sanft die Tränen wegküsste.

„Nein, ich danke dir. Ich wollte mir mein erstes Mal mit jemanden teilen, den ich von Herzen liebe und das bist nun mal du" Sanft küsste Draco seinen Harry und strahlte ihn an. Dieser nickte nur.

„Schatz, geh doch schon mal rein, ich komme gleich nach" Harry küsste ihn nochmals kurz und verschwand. Draco schossen die Tränen in die Augen, er rutschte an der Wand hinunter und fing leise an zu weinen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, mein Schatz, so leid. Aber ich will nicht, dass du es jetzt schon weißt. Ich will es dir erst sagen, wenn ich wieder ein Junge bin" schniefte er, stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und holte die Piole hervor. Sanft löste er den Stöpsel und lehrte den gesamten Inhalt unter Schluchzen in das Butterbier von Harry. Er hatte Angst, wenn die anderen es dann auch wüssten, dass die restliche Zeit nicht mehr so schön wäre, wie jetzt. Wie würden Hermine und Ginny ihn dann sehen? Wie würde Harry sich verhalten? Nein, jetzt war es noch zu früh. Draco setzte abermals seine Maske auf, wischte sich die Tränen ab und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry, das werde ich immer tun" meinte er nun traurig und schritt wieder zur Party. Als er Harry sah, der bei einigen auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte, schritt er belustigt zu ihnen hin, wobei Harry übers gesamte Gesicht strahlte, Draco auf seinen Schoß zerrte und ihn verlangend küsste, wobei der etwas verdatterte Neville noch immer nicht bei sich war, Cho sich gerade mit ihrem Haus unterhielt.

„Hier Harry, dein Bier" Dracos Herz zersprang in tausende von Stücken, als Harry ihn vertrauenswürdig ansah, ansetzte und alles austrank. Danach verlor sich sein Lächeln, er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Draco seltsam an.

„Wir müssen kurz reden" meinte er und zog Draco mit sich. In einer abgelegenen Ecke standen sie sich gegenüber und Draco wartete ab.

„Di, ich habe mit dir gerade geschlafen, oder?"

„Ja, hast du"

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, also ich…" Harry fühlte sich schuldig, wollte er doch Diana nicht die Unschuld rauben.

„Scht, Harry, ich wollte es so! Ich liebe dich, weißt du? Und auch wenn wir jetzt zusammen sind und ich weiß, dass du Draco auch liebst, so will ich die Zeit mit dir hier genießen und ich wollte mein erstes Mal mit jemanden teilen, den ich wirklich liebe. Ich danke dir dafür" Sanft küsste er Harry auf den Mund, der eher zerstreut wirkte.

„Aber ich habe dich Draco genannt" jammerte er nun und könnte sich selber ohrfeigen.

„Das macht mir nichts aus! Ehrlich nicht! Es ehrt mich sogar"

„Wieso?"

„Na weil du mit einem Mädchen geschlafen hast, obwohl du schwul bist und unsterblich in Draco verliebt bist" himmelte Draco ihn an.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich liebe ihn über alles, aber weißt du Di, dich liebe ich auch. Ich kann nicht anders, denn ich kann es mir selber nicht erklären. Versprich mir, dass wir immer Freunde bleiben. Ich liebe dich doch" jammerte Harry nun und umarmte Draco.

„Ja, ich verspreche es. Ich werde dich immer lieben und du wirst immer mein Freund sein. Egal was kommt" Dracos Gesicht war an Harrys Hals vergraben, er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass er nicht losheulte.

„Danke" Harry strahlte Draco an, küsste ihn nochmals leidenschaftlich und setzte sich wieder zu den anderen, als wäre nichts passiert. Doch musste er darüber nachdenken. Irgendwie hatte er ein Blackout gehabt. Zuerst hatte er mit Diana geschlafen und dann war diese auf seinem Schoß gesessen. Sehr merkwürdig. Blöder Alkohol!

Obwohl er sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielt, dachte er über das Erlebte nach. Selten hatte er so was Scharfes erlebt, doch wollte er lieber mit Draco schlafen, als mit Diana. Auch wenn der Sex einfach atemberaubend war und er dieses Mädchen über alles liebte, so hoffte er, dass sie auch Draco war. Denn dieser hatte sich ein wenig verraten. Er hatte sich an seinen Hintern zu schaffen gemacht und eigentlich machte man dies nur, wenn man ein Junge war, oder?

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte Neville etwas beleidigt und holte Harry wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Sorry, was sagtest du?"

„Na Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Blaise leise, wobei Draco sich zur Wand gestellt hatte, seine Augen verräterisch glänzten.

„Nein, nichts ist ok"

„Hast du mit Harry geschlafen?" kam es leise von Blaise und streichelte diesem sanft über den Rücken.

„Ja" wimmerte Draco „Es war so wunderschön und ich liebe ihn so sehr! Aber er sollte nicht Diana lieben, sondern Draco! Und ich will nicht, dass er mich für die restliche Zeit hier anders ansieht, es eventuell seinen Freunden sagt. Ich will es ihm sagen, wenn ich wieder ein Junge bin" raunzte Draco, dessen Lippen zitterten.

„War es so schlimm" meinte Blaise einfühlsam, wobei Draco den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, er hat mich gefragt, ob ich Draco bin und ich habe ja gesagt. Darauf hin hat er geweint und war so glücklich es zu wissen. Aber Blaise! Versteh mich doch! Ich kann es ihm noch nicht sagen! Hermine und Ginny würden mich dann komisch ansehen, so lange ich bei ihnen im Schlafsaal schlafe. Verstehst du das? Ich weiß, Harry wird nicht aufgeben, bis er die Antwort weiß. Aber jetzt wäre es eindeutig zu früh." Seufzte Draco nun und stürzte sein Bier hinunter.

„Ja, ich verstehe es. Auch wenn es, meiner Meinung nach, egal gewesen wäre. Aber du hast Recht. Harry hätte dich weiterhin total angehimmelt, wenn er es wissen würde und seine Freunde sind nicht blöd, hätten es bald herausgefunden."

„Ich will sie alle als Draco überzeugen, nicht als Diana. Verstehst du? Denn das ist mein wahres Ich" Draco liefen ungehindert Tränen über die Wangen, wobei Blaise ihn in die Arme zog und ihn auf den Kopf küsste.

„Ich weiß, es tut weh, aber glaub mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen. Du hast weise gehandelt. Denn wer weiß, wie deine restliche Zeit hier verlaufen wäre, wenn alle es wüssten. Aber sei dir sicher, Harry liebt dich, egal ob du ein Mädchen bist oder ein Junge"

„Meinst du?" kam es schniefend von Draco der sich löste.

„Ganz sicher! Man sieht ihm die Liebe an. Keine Sorge, es wird alles gut werden"

„Na hoffentlich" Draco hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, hatte der Vergessenstrank gewirkt, der nur auf die letzten 5 min. die man zuletzt erlebte, gewirkt hatte.

Die Party ging langsam den Ende zu und die meisten verabschiedeten sich. Denn morgen, oder besser gesagt, heute, war wieder Schule angesagt. Gähnend verschwanden die letzten und hinterließen einen Saustall, wobei die noch Anwesenden mit einigen Zaubern alles wieder so hergerichtet hatten, wie es war. Draco fragte sich immer wieder, wieso er Harry am Gang gesagt hatte, dass er Draco war. Er erinnerte sich an Hermines und Ginnys Worte, als diese von diesem sonderbaren Getränke sprachen.

Hatte Hermine nicht Draco eine Flasche in die Hand gedrückt gehabt? Verdammt! Draco war darauf hereingefallen! Aber irgendwie war es nicht so schlecht, da Draco das erste Mal ohne Scheu die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Dass er Harry wollte, mit ihm schlafen wollte, dass er ihn über alles liebte. Das war es ihm wert gewesen. Und schon dankte er in Gedanken den beiden Mädchen, ein Lächeln breitete sich um seine Lippen aus. Der Abend war doch so verlaufen, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, auch wenn eine kleine Wehmut sich um sein Herz schlich. Doch das alles war es ihm wert gewesen.

Als Draco nun ins Bett stieg, nicht, ohne sich vorher ausgiebig von seinem Liebsten getrennt zu haben, dachte er nochmals über alles nach und entschied, dass es die richtige Lösung gewesen war. Er wollte Harry reinen Wein einschenken, wenn er wieder ein Junge war und konnte es kaum erwarten gleich nochmals mit ihm zu schlafen, da er auch als Junge den Himmel auf Erden – und das nur mit Harry – erleben wollte.

**Tbc.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DANKE AN ALLE DIE MIR GESCHRIEBEN HABEN!** Und hier, wenn euch etwas kurz, ihr wisst wieso, eure Antworten! Danke an jedem, der mir geschrieben hat! Ich habe alle gelesen und war begeistert!

**Arwen:** Danke, mir geht's gut, dir auch? Jab, schön, dass ich dir Freude bereitet habe! Ich liebe lange Chaps! Ja, Harry war schon arm und Draco tat mir auch leid. Wusste er ja nicht, wie er es sagen soll! Und super fliegen kann er schon! Den Schock hätte ich von Draco so gerne gesehen! Grins. Ja, mir war wichtig, einen Grund zu nennen, wieso Draco nicht so gut fliegen konnte, vorhin. Ja schon, aber Blaise musste eine Abreibung bekommen. Grins! Aber, es geht ihm jetzt gut! Wirst schon sehen! Ich liebe die Figur Blaise! Tja, Dumbledore wollte ihn schocken! Das war der Effekt. Nein, sollte eher nur ein Zeichen sein. Der Besen ist generell ein magisches Teil und nicht allen gibt es den Segen, dieses zu spüren. Sollte ein Vertrauensbeweis sein. Grins. Ja, da passiert mehr zwischen den beiden, nur Geduld. Hast ja gelesen! Grins. Und Harry ist halt ein halber Slytherin! Grins. Die Wette war doch genial, oder? War auf den Mist der Mädchen gewachsen! Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße und DANKE!!!

**Babsel:** Danke fürs Mail! Ich habe dir schon geantwortet! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Hoffe, dieses war auch nach deinem Geschmack! Knutschas!

**Baerchen23:** Hey du auch wieder mal da! Danke! Tja, ich lasse die beiden noch ein wenig zappeln, leider, aber du weißt, ich liebe Happy Ends! Grins. Hoffe, du schreibst mal wieder!

**Tinkita:** finde ich stark, wenn dir die chaps immer so gefallen! Freu mich, wenn du dich wieder meldest!

**DarkLuzie:** Knutschamaus! Mein süßes Mädchen! DANKE! Du bist ein Schatz! Aber das weißt du ja schon. Ja ja, Harry und seine Gedanken! Klar vertraut er Draco, er liebt ihn und irgendwie weiß er es einfach! Ja, der arme Blaise hat leiden müssen! Und Ron hat ihm dabei geholfen! Ja, Draco war schon länger eifersüchtig – der Depp kommt erst jetzt drauf, dass er schon länger in ihn verliebt war! Tja, Tatoos, die man nicht wegbekommt, Pansy, die einem nur am Allerwertesten vorbeigeht – alles hat seine Rolle, wirst schon sehen mein Engel! Grins. Ja, ich liebe es, Spiele zu beschreiben! Und Dracos Fang war einfach klasse, fand ich auch! JA, die Wette! Da hats dich umgeschmissen! Weißt noch unser Gespräch am Telefon? Da habe ich dir ja gesagt, was ich schreiben will. Grins. Süße, danke dir! Ich lieb dich über alles!

**Deedochan:** Hey Süße! Wann geht's mir deinem Chap weiter? Tja, ich und meine irren Ideen! Geht ja nicht anders. –pfeif-. Naja, bei mir ist er halt noch in der Schule der gute Lee Jordan. Tja. Ja, Draco hat gewonnen, Harry vermutet immer mehr und Blaise ist in alles eingeweiht, würde Draco niemals verraten! Klar, Süße! Wenn du mal Zeit hast, schreibst mir einfach wieder! Hdl Bussis

**Leah-07:** Super! Du und deine Fantasie! Genial! Hehe. Aber leider, das wird nicht passieren. Was anderes passiert. Jab, ich lasse sie zappeln, so wird es spannender.

**Lara-Lynx:** Weiß noch nicht, was mit Pansy passiert. Wenn mich die Muse küsst, wird sie es schwer haben! Grins. Ja, die Wette fand ich selber genial. Ja, Blaise ist schon sehr arm, aber jetzt geht's ja wieder! Manchmal muss man durch die Hölle um in den Himmel zu gelangen! Warte, ruf Blaise einfach an und der sagt dir dann, ob er Zeit hat! Hehe. Ich weiß, aber ich mag Ginny mit Seamus zusammen und sie bleiben es auch. Tut mir leid. JAJA! Viele Musen und viel Eis! Mal sehen, was ich zaubern kann, weiterhin. Nein Schatz, dein Kommi war einfach süß! Danke!

**TiaAgano:** Hallo Schatzi! Tja, dass ich so schnell schreibe, damit habe ich selber nicht gerechnet! Grins. Ja, es wird heißer mit den Beiden, sei dir mal sicher! Aber mal abwarten, was noch kommt! Komm! Wir fliegen auf die insel! Hab schon gepackt! Dickes Knutsch hdl!!! Bussis!

**Hiriel:** Tja, die Wette war angebracht, grins. Blaise geht es ja schon besser, keine Bange! Er wird schon noch ein toller Freund werden! Ganz sicher! Bussis an dich!

**SilverSnake:** Ja, leider, aber sei froh, manchmal kann ich schneller updaten, manchmal absolut nicht! Zwar liebe ich Quidditch über alles, aber so wie du es dir vorstellst, keine Bange, wird es nicht sein. Ich habe was anderes vor. Teuflischgrins. Ja, die beiden sind einfach süß und Blaise hat es endlich kapiert! Gott sei Dank, was? Wie bitte? Bauchtanz? GEIL! Ich lach mich schlapp! Hätte ich gerne gesehen! Aber das mit dem Bauchtanz merke ich mir, wer weiß…hm…SUPER! Ich lach mich blöd! Antifaltencreme! Geil! Tja, leider hat dir dann dieses Chap doch nicht so gefallen? Weil Hetero usw. Doch keine Bange, Lemon in Slash kommt auf jeden Fall und das noch oft! Dickes Bussi an dich, trotzdem danke vielmals! Knuddel!

**Blubb:** BRAV! Wieso hast deinen Namen geändert? Puh, schwere Frage, weiß nicht. Glaube, es hat einfach viel mit der Fantasie zu tun, wie man schreibt und die Personen damit schmückt. Ich liebe es Charas zu studieren, einfach nur geil. Hehe. Nein, er gesteht nicht, es passiert was anderes. Und keine Panik, von DRACO als Junge kommt noch viel mehr! Diese FF ist noch lange nicht zu Ende! Knutschas an dich!

**Tash:** ich danke dir! Was für ein Kommi! Sehr süß von dir! Hoffe, dieses hat dir auch gefallen!

**GefallenerEngel:** Schön dass es dir so gefallen hat! Ich liebe deine Kommis! Du versetzt dich immer so schön rein! Ja, ich liebe es, Spiele zu beschreiben! Der arme Blaise! Aber bitte, die Wette war ja auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Grins. Schulterblatt? Ich auch! Ein Tribal mittig eine Rose mit Dornen. Aber in schwarz und klein. Sieht geil aus, zeitlos. Wollte nur so eines haben!

**Isabelle:** Tja, Süße, ich habe leider dein Review nicht so bekommen, wie du es beschrieben hast? Jedenfalls freut es mich, wenn es dir so gut gefallen hat! Hoffe, diese hier hat dir auch gefallen! Diesmal wird es sicherlich klappen, wenn du mir schreibst! Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Auch wenn ich nicht alles lesen konnte, snief.

**Jessy11:** Macht ja nichts! Vermutungen sind immer erlaubt! Lass dich überraschen, wie es weiter geht! Ehrlich? Du hast alles FF´s von mir gelesen? WOW, einfach super! Danke dir! Dickes Knutsch dafür! Danke für die „Rosen" Einfach niedlich das Kompliment! Hat mir gefallen! Geht's dir schon besser? Noch immer krank? Hoffentlich nicht! Viel inhallieren und dann wird's wieder!

**Kaktus:** Kenn ich, sch--- PC. Jaja. Danke, es hat dir gefallen? Finde ich stark! Na geh! Der Schneeball ist geschmolzen! Wetterbericht meinte bis zu 15 Grad! Bitte und das im Winter?? Verrücktes Wetter! Da soll man noch gesund bleiben! Danke jedenfalls! Super von dir!

**Klonschaf14:** Juhu!! Tja, Draco hat das Tatoo dann noch, aber glaube nicht, er läuft einfach so damit rum und Harry hat dann den Beweis! Tja, nicht so ganz. Denn Draco ist nicht dumm, er lässt sich schon was einfallen. Grins. Aber mit der Vermutung, was Harry sich gedacht hat, liegst du wahrscheinlich richtig! Na echt? Deine Freundin ist begeistert von meinen Chaps! Lass sie schön grüßen von mir!!! Du, das freut mich voll! SUPER! Nein, ich habe keinen Bruder der schwul ist, wäre ja zu schön um wahr zu sein! Nein, ich bin halt mit Jungs aufgewachsen sozusagen, beobachte alle Menschen verdammt gerne und kann mich gut in sie hineinversetzen! Jedenfalls kommen dann solche Lemons raus! Schön, dass du so begeistert bist! Hoffe, ich lese dich wieder!

**Phoenixfeder:** Kein Problem! Wenn du kannst, freue ich mich drüber! Wenn nicht, kann ich es gerade noch aushalten. Grins. Tja, warte ab, wen Blaise bekommt! Hehe. Wobei, eigentlich ist es ja fast kein Geheimnis mehr. Einigen wird es gefallen, anderen nicht. Ja, der Brief war gemein und doch genial! Kenne das! Hoffe, ich kann dich weiterhin verzaubern! Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße! Danke!

**Kylyen:** Ja ja, diese Poppy! Voll weggetreten, sie ist ja nicht da! Und die Wette war auf meinem Mist gewachsen! Geil, wenn du diese FF so gerne hast! Finde ich spitze! Ja, Blaise hat meinen vollkommenen Respekt!!! Boah! Ich hätte Pansy würgen können, aber Blaise hat mich ja noch zurückgehalten! Na bitte! Dir hat dieses Spiel gefallen? Danke! DA habe ich mir Mühe gegeben! Tja, diese Schweinerei war nicht so, wie es sich einige gedacht haben, aber leider. Hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen! Bussis und danke!!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Na echt??? KREISCH! DANKE! Cool. Ja, manchmal bin ich schnell, dann wieder die lahme Ente. Aber ich höre nie auf zu schreiben, bin schon zu süchtig! Danke für den Hinweis! Boah! Das wusste ich ja voll nicht! Also Crabbe wird der geschrieben? Ist viel besser, also von der Fingerstellung! Danke! Das werde ich mir merken! Grins. Nein, bin dir absolut nicht böse! Gar nicht! Dickes Bussi!

**Leah-chan01:** Juhu Süße! Toll! War ne tolle Feier bei dir? Danke, dass dir das Chap so gefallen hat! Würde ja gerne was von dir lesen mein Herz, aber ich mag Harry und Ron nicht, mir gefällt der Ron halt nicht. Aber schreib auch eine über HD und dann bin ich live dabei!!! Bitte!! Und dann sag mir Bescheid wie die heißt und ich bin da! Versprochen! Ja, Lea Maus! Hab dich auch lieb! BUSSIS!!!!!

**T-m-r:** Jaaaa, der Kuss! Ich liebe es, wenn es so romantisch wird. Hehe. Aber warte mal ab, was noch alles passiert. Wenn du denkst, das war alles, warte ab, bis Draco wieder er selber ist. Grins. Gell? Die Wette war der Oberhammer! Lach. Da habe ich selber beim schreiben lachen müssen! Ja, hoffe bald auf ein nächstes Chap! Egal welches! Bis dann!

**Duivel:** Kein Problem! Kann ja mal vorkommen! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Und die Länge der chaps wird auch beibehalten, keine Bange! Ja, Harry hat das Gespräch mitbekommen, doch ist er sich nicht sicher, ob er die beiden richtig verstanden hat. Aber er wird nicht aufgeben! Niemals und er wird auch draufkommen, dass Draco eben Diana ist. Aber erst später. Ja, Blaise hat es ja aber überstanden! Grins. Jetzt gehört er dazu und nur so konnte es passieren! Schön, dass dir die verlorene Wette auch gefallen hat! Dickes Knutscha an dich! Danke! Ach, und zum Zwischenchap! Bin böse, dass du mir nicht die Sonnenmilch mitgenommen hast! Ja, mich selber auf die Schippe nehmen, war schwer. Ist mir aber irgendwie gelungen, oder? Nein! Ich meinte IN 3 Chaps wird er es erfahren, aber nicht, dass noch 3 Chaps kommen. Es kommen noch mehrere, keine Bange! Danke jedenfalls, voll süß von dir!!! Bussis

**Und nun zu den Kommis zu meinem Zwischenchap!**

**Azura-Fei-Long:** Ok! Kein String! Lach. Mal sehen, wie ich den Weisen dann mit einbeziehe! Hehe. Klar schreibe ich weiter! Bin nur momentan ein wenig im Stress, aber das Schreiben kann ich nicht lassen! Tja, weißt du, ein jeder hat es verdient, eine Antwort auf das Review zu bekommen. Und das hier war deines! Hoffe, du schreibst mir bald wieder!

**Angelfall:** HEUL! Ich wohne aber in Österreich, Scheiße nochmals! Sorry. Aber ich bin deshalb so wütend! Wieso kann der nicht zu uns kommen! Köln ist so verdammt weit weg! War die Autogrammstunde schon? Wie war es? Hast du ihn gesehen? Sieht er in natura auch so heiß aus? Er ist soo süüüßßßß! Träum. Schade, dass ich ihn nie in natura sehen werde. Snief…wwääähhääää! Bussis an dich!!!

**Lara-Lynx:** Ja? Freust dich auch auf den Weisen? Tja, ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht all zu sehr enttäuscht! Tut mir so was von leid! Aber das hatte ich so geplant. SORRY! Jab, danke! Ja, die Story wird noch länger so gehen! Keine Bange! Es kommen noch einige Chaps! Bussis an dich!!!

**Arwen:** Tja, wollen? Ja, wäre nett! Danke dafür! Will ja immer Kommis, wobei ich hier nicht damit gerechnet habe, weil es ja ein DANKE Chap für EUCH war. Grins. Du, war ur schwer, mich einzubringen. Sauschwer. Schreib so was mal..uah! Ja, der Weise im String..schauder! Aber so kommt er nochmals vor! Hehe. Ja, ich hoffe, ich habe dich neugierig gemacht! Habe eh schon zu viel verraten! Uah! KNUDDELS zurück!!!!

**Kylyen:** Tja, da kommst nimma raus aus dem kichern, was? Hehe. Tja, ich habe immer Ideen, verrückte, wohlgemerkt und die kommen schon noch raus, gemischt mit meiner Kindheit und dann geht's rund. Hatte immer verrückte Sachen im Sinn und in dieser Story kann ich die so richtig ausleben! Hehe. Mal sehen, doch ich muss den Weisen mal so als grauslich hinstellen! Vielleicht kommt doch der String, vielleicht nicht? Mal sehen! Aber er kommt! Zu spät! Lieg schon am Boden, bin ausgerutscht, muss aber lachen. Hehe. Jab, bitte, das Chap ist schon da! Ob es dir gefällt? Schlotter! Hoffentlich! Du verehrst mich? Bist du niedlich! Knutsch! Danke zwinker…

**DarkLuzie:** JAA!!! Mein Schatzimausiherzi! Habe es geschrieben! Hehe. Na bitte, hat dir gefallen! Ja, ich liebe den Weisen auch, der so verkohlt..ähm…trocken dort steht. Die Slider liebe ich ebenso, geht nicht anders. Ja, die dämliche Gugi und Tücher, na eh klar! Hehe. Ja, der Weise spielt mit den Karten Schach, wie dämlich kann man da sein? Nein, er bekommt die Milchzähne nicht. Grins. Danke mein Herzimaus! Ich lieb dich auch sehr!!! Du bist einfach super. Danke, dass es dich gibt!!! Und schreib mir wieder!

**Babsel:** ja, so geht's auch, was? Hättest nicht damit gerechnet! Ja, danke fürs Mail, habe dir schon geantwortet! Hoffe, wir lesen uns dann wieder! Bussis

**GefallenerEngel:** Als ich dieses chap geschrieben habe, hab ich an dich gedacht, weil du den Weisen so verehrst! Keine Bange, der kommt wieder und bleibt auch länger und auch die Slider kommt dann! Ja, mir wird auch schlecht, der Weise im String..uah! Wie? Was hast dir denn gebrochen? Den Arm? Wie denn das? Geht's dir wieder gut? Hoffentlich! Bis dann!

**t-m-t:** hehe, der Weise im String, da teilen sich die Meinungen, ob der ihn anbehalten soll oder nicht! Tja, ich liebe Andeutungen und freue mich, wenn du sie verstanden hast! Ja, von xerperus lese ich auch alles! Sie schreibt voll genial! Und ich wäre besser? Ist das dein Ernst? DANKE! Was für ein Kompliment! Dankesehr! Und wie hat es dir so gefallen? Schluck…Bis dann!

**Hiriel:** Na und wie! Mich selbst zu beschreiben war schlimm! Hatte immer angst, dass ich alles falsch mache. War auch aus dem Stehgreif geschrieben und in einer halben Stunde fertig. Einfach nur so, ohne viel Aufwand, wie bei den anderen chaps. Tja, lass dich überraschen! Dickes Bussi und danke!!

**Tinkita:** Ja, so was muss auch sein, versteckte Infos. Grins. Bis dann!

**Woelfin Akhuna:** Na echt? Dieser Satz war es? Na dann bitte! Hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen! Knuddels! Bussis

**SilverSnake:** Nein, die Creme habe ich vergessen, gott sei Dank bekomme ich keinen Sonnenbrand! Hehe. Ja, ich liebe den Weisen und die Slider auch voll! Geht nicht mehr ohne die! Na echt? Weiß nicht, dieses Lemon war eventuell nicht nach eurem Geschmack, aber ich musste es schreiben. Aber nach dem kommt wieder normaler Lemon! Keine Bange! War nur ein „ausrutscher!" Aber ich liebe Lemon und das kommt noch öfters vor! Hehe. Klar kenne ich die Ärzte! Zwar bin ich kein Fan von denen, aber ich gucke viel MTV und da kommen sie genügend oft vor! Hehe, hoffe, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen! Knutsch dich, hab dich lieb!!! Dickes Bussi!

**Leah-chan01:** Wie bitte? Bescheuertes Chap? Wieso denn? Irre, ja, komisch, ja, voll daneben, wie die sich benehmen, ja. Aber so? Snief. Tja, solltest das Insel Chap lesen, ist sehr lustig! Wird dir gefallen! Viel Spaß dabei!! Knuddels!

**Deedochan:** Gelle, da schaust! Und so geht's weiter! Hehe. Wie wars beim Arzt? Schon was festgestellt? Keine Panik Süße, wennst Zeit hast, schreibst einfach wieder weiter und dann habe ich was zu lesen. Aber an deinem Chap solltest auch weiter schreiben, denn ich bin schon ganz neugierig drauf! Knutschas, hab dich lieb, pass auf dich auf!!

**So, DANKE AN ALLE! WOW, ich bin überwältigt! Einfach nur sagenhaft! DANKE! FREU!!!!**


	11. Briefe und kindisches Verhalten

**Hallo Freunde und Leser! –blödgrins- (kann ich am besten) **

Bescheuerte Anrede, was? Bitte darauf kein Kommentar! Hehe. Bin jedenfalls so was von gut aufgelegt! Weiß selber nicht wieso.

Nur kurz, ja? (umgucken ob Dark Gugi weg ist) _ALSO:_ nachdem ich das Chap 9 reingestellt habe, mit viel Mühe und Not, weil nicht so wollte wie ich (Frechheit, wie unhöflich..), hatte ich in dieser Nacht einen tollen Traum. Nein, Dark Gugi war nicht anwesend und ich habe auch nicht SO WAS geträumt! Wo denkt ihr alle hin! So was! Dark Gugi schmollt, weil sie derweil nicht schreiben darf. Aber wenn Lemon kommt, darf ich mit ihr wieder in den Ring steigen, kämpfen und herausfinden, wer es schreibt. Typisch…

Jedenfalls hat mir mein Freund erzählt, dass ich in der Nacht zum Lachen angefangen habe. Sehr gestört, also ich. Tja, habe auch was total Lustiges geträumt, was ich HIER in diesem Chap hineinbringen will! Da ich ja eigentlich leicht zu unterhalten bin, hoffe ich, ihr könnt genauso lachen wie ich letztens! Jedenfalls versuche ich die Geschehnisse von meinem kranken Gehirn, so gut ich kann, hier einzubringen!

**ACHTUNG! BISHER DAS LÄNGSTES CHAP! **

WOW, so viele herzige Reviews! Mann war ich platt! Und diese Liebesgeständnisse! So süß! Hach! Ich werde jedenfalls wie immer Alles beantworten, auch die letzten Kommis, die ich zum oneshot bekommen habe. Werde sie dann an die geisteskranke Dark Gugi weiterleiten. AUA! Die schmeißt mit Quietscheentchen, Frechheit.

**So, genug gequasselt – HALLO! AUFWACHEN! –räusper-. Lambadatanz und abschwirren muss…**

_Knutschis an euch alle! Ihr seid einfach der Wahnsinn pur und mein Adrenalin, was durch meine Venen pumpt! Durch euch hatte ich Lust dieses Chap schnell zu schreiben! DANKE! _

_Hab euch sehr lieb! Danke dass es euch gibt! Ihr seid einfach ein Segen!_

(gerade auf Schleimspur ausrutsch, Dark Gugi lacht mich aus, dumme Kuh…)

Eure Gugi…..ja ja! Auch Grüße von Dark Gugi, die meldet sich wieder, soll ich ausrichten!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 10**

**Briefe und kindliches Verhalten**

Mittlerer Weile waren wieder einmal zwei Wochen vergangen und es waren nur noch exakt drei Wochen, bis Draco endlich wieder die Chance haben sollte, als Junge zur Schule zu gehen. Eigentlich freute er sich schon darauf, andererseits absolut nicht. Er hatte sich schon so sehr an die Gryffindors gewöhnt und wollte diese Freundschaft niemals aufgeben. Aber als „Draco" würde er es nicht mehr so einfach haben, da er wieder einmal von vorne anfangen konnte.

Sein Plan war eigentlich vollkommen schief gelaufen. Wollte er ja anfangs die Gryffindors ausspionieren, doch dann kam alles ganz anders! Der sprechende Hut hatte ihn nach Gryffindor gesteckt und da fühlte er sich nun absolut wohl. Er wollte von hier nicht mehr weg, nicht mehr in das Haus Slytherin, welches von Kälte regiert wurde und von Pansy. Uah! Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken, als er an dieses Nashorn dachte und an das, was ihm noch bevorstehen würde.

In den letzten zwei Wochen war Draco ruhiger geworden, hatte sich zurückgezogen und lange Gespräche mit Hermine und Ginny geführt. Auch hatte er öfters anklingen lassen, dass Draco gar nicht mal so übel war, wie alle dachten. Leicht misstrauisch hatten ihm die Mädchen zugehört und zollten dann doch mit der Zeit Interesse an Dianas Cousin. Mit den Mädchen konnte er über alles sprechen, erzählte von Dracos Kindheit, wobei er einiges ausgelassen hatte. Doch die Mädchen verstanden ihn mit der Zeit und äußerten sich teilweise damit, Draco doch mal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, ihn kennen lernen zu wollen. Und das gefiel Draco sehr.

Er hatte sogar mit ihnen spekuliert, auf wen Draco stehen würde und „Diana" hatte genügend Hinweise dagelassen, dass Draco doch auf Harry stand, sich das trotzdem niemals eingestehen würde. Mit der Zeit hatte Draco sie überzeugt, einen Plan auszufeilen, wobei dieser noch nicht perfekt war. Sie wollten Draco näher durch Blaise kennen lernen und ihn dann mit Harry verkuppeln. Innerlich lächelte Draco, hatte er sehr gute Freundinnen bekommen, die ihn so mochten wie er war.

Hermine hatte sich vollkommen, während der Zeit in der er hier war, verändert. Sie wurde offener, hatte öfters dieses wunderbare glitzern in den Augen, wenn sie von Ron und ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten sprach, wobei Draco sich jedes Mal die Ohren zugehalten hatte und laut vor sich her summte. Er wollte sich Wiesel nicht nackt vorstellen! Darauf hin lachten die Mädchen sich jedes Mal halb krank und alberten mit Draco herum.

Zwischen Harry und ihm war so gut wie nichts mehr gelaufen, außer einigen Küssen. Irgendwie hatte dieser noch immer Schuldgefühle, da er einfach so mit ihm - einem Mädchen, geschlafen hatte. Draco dachte sich dabei, dass Harry glaubte, Draco zu betrügen. Doch dem war ja nicht so. Er selber war ja Draco und Diana – also ein und dieselbe Person. Draco wusste nicht, ob er wütend darüber sein sollte oder nicht.

Schließlich liebte er Harry, auch als Diana. Zwar küssten sie sich immer leidenschaftlich und streichelten sich gerne, aber zu mehr war es nie mehr gekommen. Harry hatte ihm danach jedes Mal einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen und Draco war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits freute es ihn, dass Harry seinen Draco so bedingungslos liebte und treu sein wollte, andererseits sehnte er sich nach der Zärtlichkeit, die Harry ihm einst geschenkt hatte.

Damals war ihm siedendheiß eingefallen, dass sie nicht verhütet hatten, war aufgelöst zu Hermine gerannt, am nächsten Morgen. Durch einen einfachen magischen Test hatten sie herausgefunden, das Draco nicht schwanger war, wobei Hermine erklärte, dass nur selten eine Schwangerschaft zustande kam, – kurz nach der Menstruation. Draco hatte damals aufgeatmet, doch das Gefühl, eventuell ein Kind in sich zu tragen, welches dann von Harry war, erfüllte ihn trotzdem mit Liebe und Stolz. Doch war er einfach zu jung um Vater bzw. Mutter zu werden. So hatte das Schicksal ihm beigestanden.

„Hey Harry! Hallo? Harry?" Ron saß auf seinem Bett und betrachtete seinen besten Freund, welcher sich seit der Party immer mehr zurückgezogen hatte.

„Was? Oh, entschuldige, war in Gedanken" murmelte Harry nun, wobei Ron seufzte.

„Endlich haben wir Wochenende und wir wollen nach Hogsmeade und was machst du? Sitzt hier rum und badest in Selbstmitleid! Mann, sei doch froh, Diana endlich vernascht zu haben! Sie ist ein klasse Weib!"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß! Aber ich bin schwul verdammt noch mal!" rief Harry nun ärgerlich aus, wobei er sich im Bett umherdrehte und mit dem Rücken zu Ron lag, welcher nun seufzte.

„Entschuldige. Ich weiß ja, was du für Draco empfindest. Sag mal, hast du eventuell einen Brief von ihm bekommen? Oder Diana vielleicht?" meinte er nun, wobei Harry über die Schulter lugte und sich langsam wieder zu ihm drehte, mit der Hand nun seinen Kopf stützte.

„Nein, leider nicht! Und ich würde so gerne wissen, in wem er verliebt ist" seufzte Harry nun, wobei Ron das Herz blutete. Sein Freund litt schon so lange an Liebeskummer und auch die Nacht mit Diana hatte ihn nicht davon abbringen können.

„Also wie wäre es, wenn du ihm einen Brief schreiben würdest?" fragte Ron scheinheilig, wobei Harry nun aufrecht im Bett saß, seinen besten Freund entgeistert ansah.

„Wie bitte? Sag mal Ron, hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Was glaubst du, würde Draco antworten, wenn er von MIR einen Brief bekommen würde? Wir waren immer Feinde und dann sollte ich ihm einfach so schreiben?" kreischte Harry nun, seine Augen waren übergroß geworden, Ron wurde inzwischen rot, sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Also ich weiß ja, es hört sich blöd an, aber das wäre die einfachste Möglichkeit! Wenn du endlich wissen willst, was mit ihm los ist, musst du ihm schreiben. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er dich auslacht" meinte Ron sachlich und Harry überlegte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Und was ist, wenn er doch jemanden anderen liebt?" flüsterte er leise.

„Und was ist, wenn nicht?" hielt Ron dagegen und Harry seufzte.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, ja?" Ron nickte nur und stand auf, streckte sich durch und schmatzte zufrieden.

„Wenn du nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen willst, fein. Aber ich werde mit Hermine hingehen. Blaise und Dean gehen auch mit, Goyle und Crabbe und Ginny, sowie Seamus. Harry…es wäre ein Spaß, wenn du auch mitkommen würdest!" quengelte er zum Schluss, wobei Harry den Kopf schüttelte und verneinte.

„Nein danke, heute habe ich irgendwie keine Lust dazu. Ok?" Ron gab sich geschlagen, murmelte noch einige Worte und verschwand wortlos. Harry sah ihn traurig hinterher. Er war vollkommen durcheinander. Sollte er es wagen? Irgendwie hatte er Angst davor. Was wäre, wenn Draco nicht Diana war? Wie würde Draco drauf reagieren, wenn dieser wüsste, dass er mit Diana geschlafen hatte? Doch eigentlich konnte das dem Slytherin egal sein, denn Harry liebte Diana.

Doch er liebte auch Draco, mehr als sein Leben. Draco war seine Nummer eins und je länger Diana hier war um so mehr empfand er für ihn. Diana roch nach Draco, verhielt sich wie Draco – Harry hoffte, sie war auch Draco. Doch seit ihrem Zusammensein auf dem Gang verhielt sich diese äußerst distanziert. Manchmal erwischte er Diana dabei, wie sie ihm wehmütige Blicke zuwarf und Harry fragte sich, was dies sollte. Er wurde aus diesem Mädchen einfach nicht schlau. Und er wollte nicht aufgeben! Er war so felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Draco Diana war, er konnte an nichts mehr anderes denken.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, denn er würde sich freuen, wenn er die letzten Beweise endlich vor sich hätte. Noch hatte er nicht aufgegeben, das würde er nie tun! Doch er wusste auch, er würde Diana vermissen. Ihre Art, ihr Wesen, ihr Humor, ihre Lippen, ihren absolut scharfen Körper. Wie war das mit schwul sein? Er war es doch, oder? Völlig verwirrt ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken und starrte an seinen Schreibtisch, worauf sich Pergament und seine Feder befand. Sollte er es wagen?

Draco Malfoy saß alleine im Mädchenschlafsaal und blies Trübsal. Er hatte absolut keinen Bock darauf, mit nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, schon gar nicht, wenn Harry nicht mitkommen würde. Er liebte seinen Harry sehr und er fragte sich, ob Wiesel ihn schon auf die Idee gebracht hatte, Draco einen Brief zu schreiben. Kaum diesen Gedanken fertig gedacht, räusperte sich jemand und Draco hob den Kopf.

Grinsend schritt Harry näher und setzte sich langsam neben Draco aufs Bett.

„Hallo meine süße Schönheit" raunte er nun, wobei Draco leicht rot wurde. Dieses Lächeln!

„Hallo mein Schöner" säuselte Draco gekonnt zurück und Harry grinste.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Denn ich will dir damit nicht wehtun."

„Raus mit der Sprache" wies Draco an, wobei er einen Knoten im Hals spürte.

„Weißt du, Ron hat diese dämliche Idee, dass ich Draco einen Brief schreiben sollte und…"

„Mach es einfach" schnarrte Draco nun und Harry horchte auf.

„Du bist sauer, was?" fragte er leise, wobei Draco wegsah.

„Nein, bin ich nicht, ich weiß ja, wie sehr du ihn liebst" meinte er leise, wobei er sich fragte, wieso seine Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt gesunken war. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass Harry über ihn, jetzt wo er ein Mädchen war, herfallen würde? Nein, leider nicht.

„Di, du weißt, ich liebe dich sehr! Und ich werde es nie bereuen mit dir geschlafen zu haben! Du bist meine absolute Traumfrau und doch kann ich nicht aufhören an Draco zu denken. Es ist gemein von mir, dich um Rat zu fragen. Ich fühl mich wie ein Schwein, will nicht auf deinen Gefühlen herumtreten. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber" wisperte Harry nun und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Nicht so hastig mein Süßer! Schön Platz machen! Zuerst will ich mal einen schönen Kuss von dir haben und dann reden wir weiter. Außerdem ist es mir egal!" meinte Draco zufrieden und lächelte in sich hinein. Harry liebte ihn in der Tat sehr und bewies dies immer mehr. Draco war unglaublich glücklich darüber. Harry war ein wahrer Schatz. Dieser lächelte Draco an, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen. Kleine Schauer liefen beiden über den Rücken, wobei sie sich eng aneinander pressten und in den Kuss hineinstöhnten. Sanft lösten sie sich wieder und keuchten um die Wette.

„Di, du küsst absolut heiß. Da ist es schwer zu widerstehen, also ehrlich" keuchte Harry noch immer und lächelte scheu.

„Ich weiß, aber du bist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern! Deine Küsse können sich sehen lassen! Und nein, du verletzt mich damit nicht. Denn ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass du Draco liebst. Und ich akzeptiere das. Auch, dass du mich auch liebst. Du kannst dich nur nicht damit abfinden, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, sonst würdest du mich wahrscheinlich hier und jetzt flach legen, oder?" grinste Draco anzüglich und Harry wurde rot.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte er atemlos, denn genau das war es!

„Ich bin nicht blind Harry und außerdem kenne ich dich schon etwas länger. Dazu kommt noch eine Portion –ich bin schwul -. Also? Wie war das mit dem Brief?" lenkte Draco ab und Harry druckste herum.

„Mann, das würde blöd aussehen, wenn ich ihm schreibe! Wie soll ich anfangen? Was soll ich ihm schreiben? Und wenn er mich nicht liebt? Sondern jemanden anderen? Ich mache mich dann zum Affen! Nein, ich lasse es. Oder sollte ich doch? Was meinst du dazu?" Harry redete ohne Punkt und Komma und Draco pustete los.

„Du bist so süß mein Tiger, so süß! Ehrlich! Du willst doch nicht auf all deine Fragen eine Antwort haben, oder?" grinste Draco schief und Harry wurde rot.

„Ähm"

„Coole Antwort, Potter" schnarrte Draco nun, verzog seine Lippen zu einem gehässigen Grinsen und konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Harry versetzte dieses Verhalten einen Stich im Herzen. WOW! Das war eindeutig DRACO! Beschissene Wahnvorstellungen.

„Die gebe ich doch immer, oder Malfoy?" knurrte Harry nun, seine Augen glitzerten und Dracos Augen wurden groß. Verdammt! Wieso konnte er diese Anspielungen nicht lassen? Doch als Harry knurrend näher kam und ihn besinnungslos küsste, sich an ihn drückte, keuchte Draco auf. Harrys Hände waren überall und Draco genoss es nur. Doch dann unterbrach Draco den Kuss und rappelte sich hoch. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufhören würde, könnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und er wollte nicht mehr die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.

„Ok. Eins zu null für dich. Also zum Thema. Schreib einfach, was dir einfällt. Was dir dein Herz sagt. Du kannst nur gewinnen oder verlieren. Doch wenn du es nicht wagst, weißt du nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn du es doch getan hättest"

„Ähm, wie? Du meinst, ich soll einfach schreiben und das Risiko eingehen?" meinte Harry nun und Draco nickte.

„Angst Potter?" SCHEISSE! Draco reiß dich zusammen! – schallte er sich und sah wieder Harrys Augen aufblitzen.

„Träum weiter Malfoy"

„Na dann…ab in dein Zimmer und schreib fleißig. Wenn er Augen im Kopf hat, dann wird er dich haben wollen, glaub mir." Grinste Draco anzüglich und ließ dementsprechend seine Augen über Harrys Prachtkörper wandern, dem auf einmal ziemlich heiß wurde, auch im Gesicht.

„Gut, ich gehe dann mal." Hauchte Harry nun und machte sich schnellstens aus dem Staub. Er hörte nicht das leise lachen von Draco, welches dieser erfreut von sich gab. Also hatte er doch noch seinen Charme und konnte Harry so wundervoll damit verlegen machen. Er freute sich nun schon doch, wieder ein Junge zu werden. Denn sein Jagdinstinkt war geweckt! Er wollte Harry erobern! Mit allem, was er hatte! Und zwar als Junge…Draco leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen und wartete ab.

Harry lief keuchend die Treppen hinauf und schloss die Türe hinter sich, hatte heftiges Herzklopfen. Wow! Was war das vorhin eben? Wenn er nicht Dianas Brüste bemerkt hätte, hätte er schwören können, es sei Draco! Mist verfluchter! Und schon wieder saß er in der Falle, drehte sich wieder im Kreis. Immer diese beschissenen selben Fragen und nie die richtigen Antworten dazu! Na warte! Harry würde ihn schon dran bekommen und auf einmal war er sich verdammt sicher, dies WAR DRACO! BASTA! Denn nur ein Junge konnte einen anderen SO stimulieren, wie eben damals auf der Party. Und Diana war NICHT eifersüchtig. Ein normales Mädchen jedoch schon, oder?

Harry setzte sich mit einem teuflischen Lächeln an seinem Schreibtisch und nahm seine Feder, genauso wie ein Pergament zu sich, überlegte lange, was er schreiben sollte. Er wusste, dieser Brief würde einen neuen Anfang starten oder sein Ende bedeuten. Doch wollte er einfach drauf los schreiben, egal, was dann darin stand.

_Lieber Draco!_ – Mist, nein. So ging das nicht.

_Malfoy!_ – Wahnsinn! Ein Kühlschrank war ein Dreck gegen diese Anrede! Nein, viel zu hart.

_Lieber Malfoy_ – klang eindeutig schwul. Nein!

_Hey Malfoy!_ – ok, ein wenig übertrieben, aber das ging schon irgendwie. Na und jetzt?

_Wie geht es dir?_ – Beschissene Frage…nein.

Harry riss sich zusammen und angelte sich ein neues Stück Pergament, während Draco, weiter unten, sich die Hände rieb und teuflisch grinste.

_Hallo Malfoy! _

_Du fragst dich sicherlich, wieso gerade ich dir einen Brief schreibe! Nun, das frage ich mich auch. Aber ich muss auch dazu sagen, dass deine Cousine und Ron nicht locker gelassen haben. Beide waren der Ansicht, ich sollte dir schreiben. Wieso? – Fragst du dich? Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich meine, das kann ich dir noch nicht verraten. Vielleicht irgendwann, aber jetzt nicht. Tatsache ist, dass du und deine Cousine euch so gleicht, dass es schon fast unheimlich ist. Was dich wundern wird, ist, dass ich mich mit deiner Cousine ausgezeichnet verstehe! Sie ist eigentlich vom Charakter genauso wie du, doch trotzdem anders. Sie ist einzigartig in ihrem Sein und ich beneide dich darum, sie als Cousine zu haben. In drei Wochen wird sie nicht mehr hier sein und ich weiß, ich werde sie sehr vermissen. Aber da ist noch was, was ich vermisse. Deine Anwesenheit. Ja ja, lach nur, aber es ist wahr! Mir fehlen die Streitereien, mir fehlt mein Ausgleich. _

_Irgendwie ist es hier fad, ohne dich. Auch habe ich deinen letzten Brief an sie, gelesen und da schienst du mir auf einmal so verändert! Dies war auch einer der Gründe, wieso ich dir schreibe. Übrigens, Pansy Parkinson packt es voll nicht, dass du schwul bist. Finde ich übrigens sehr mutig, das preis zu geben! So unter uns, ich finde es nicht abartig! Ehrlich jetzt – ich bin neugierig. Wie geht es dir an dieser Schule dort? Und hast du schon deinen Traummann gefunden? Ich bin mir sicher, er ist der Grund deiner Veränderung und ich bin gespannt, wie du sein wirst, wenn du wieder hier bist! Werden wir uns weiterhin streiten? Oder glaubst du, wir könnten eventuell Waffenstillstand schließen? Frag mich bitte nicht, was mich jetzt dazu bewogen hat, dir zu schreiben. Ich erwarte auch keine Antwort von dir, trotzdem würde ich mich über eine freuen._

_Wir sehen uns!_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry seufzte, legte die Feder weg und las sich den Brief nochmals durch. Bevor er ihn jedoch zusammenknüllen konnte, um ihn wegzuwerfen, redete er leise mit Hedwig, wobei diese erfreut war, endlich einen Brief überbringen zu können. Schnell rollte er das Pergament zusammen und band es an Hedwigs Bein. Als seine schöne Eule nicht mehr zu sehen war, schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und stöhnte.

„Was habe ich getan!"

Draco schlug auf sein Kissen ein, um die Nervosität los zu werden. Würde Harry schreiben? Wenn ja, was? Schon sah er vollkommen aufgeregt aus dem Fenster und blickte sich suchend um. Hedwig war nirgends zu sehen. Wie ein Tiger wanderte er nun im Schlafsaal auf und ab, als er ein kratzen hörte und seine Augen das Fenster suchten. Ein freudiges Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, ein Jauchzer entglitt seiner Kehle, wobei er das Fenster öffnete und Hedwig herein ließ.

„Ja ja, ich weiß, du kommst dir verarscht vor, aber was soll ich machen? Der Flug war für dich zu kurz, was? Hier, das kannst du fressen wenn du willst. Wasser bekommst du auch noch. Dann flieg zu Harry zurück, ja? Aber lass dir bitte Zeit! Damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft. Denn ich habe vor, nicht zu schnell zu antworten, würde ja auffallen. Oder?" Das leise Schuschuhen der Eule drang an Dracos Ohr, wobei dieser mit zittrigen Händen den Brief abband, ihr zu fressen und zu trinken gab und sie sich einige Zeit später auf die Reise machte.

Draco sprang geradezu auf sein Bett und rollte das Pergament mit Herzklopfen auseinander. Seine Augen flogen über die Zeilen, wobei er zu lachen anfing und sich unendlich freute. Harrys Nervosität konnte man förmlich spüren, wobei seine Zeilen neugierig waren und dennoch unsicher. Draco setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, fasste nach seiner Feder und einem Pergament und dachte nach. Gut, WAS konnte er antworten? Mal sehen…

_Lieber Harry!_ – oh Mann! Nein!

_Potter!_ – klang schon eher nach ihm. Aber nach der letzten gemeinsamen Nacht…hm..

_Hallo Sexgott!_ – JO! Das wars! Aber leider…nicht gestattet.

_Mein wunderschöner Liebling, ich liebe dich!_ - Na klar, das würde Harry glauben. Also fing er ein neues Pergament an.

_Hallo Potter! _

_Was zum Henker bringt dich dazu, MIR zu schreiben? Doch muss ich sagen, diese Zeilen haben mich überrascht! Ach? Du hast den Brief an Diana gelesen? Wieso wundert mich das eigentlich nicht? Ich habe mit keinem Brief von dir gerechnet, um ehrlich zu sein. Doch komischerweise habe ich mich darüber auch ein klitzeklein wenig gefreut. Wieso? Kommen wir auf den Punkt! Die Schule hier ist grandios, die Schüler und meine neuen Freunde sind einfach sehr nett zu mir, anders als die von Slytherin. _

_Doch muss ich auch zugeben, dass mir unsere Streitereien fehlen. Anscheinend ist dies hier nicht an der Tagesordnung. Und außerdem kann es keiner mit dir aufnehmen. Sie sind nicht schlagfertig genug. Kann es kaum erwarten wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, damit wir uns weiterhin streiten können. Fehlt mir, wenn du zu dumm bist um zu laufen und stolperst. Entschuldige! Alte Angewohnheiten! Wenn ich gut aufgelegt bin, könnten wir auch Waffenstillstand schleißen, kommt drauf an. Ach, du hast Di besser kennen gelernt? Auf welcher Ebene denn? Du willst also damit sagen, du bist NICHT schockiert, dass ich schwul bin? Potter, Potter, welche eine Einsicht! Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du es auch wärst! Wer ist denn der Glückliche? Oder ist Di deine Auserwählte? Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse – mein Schwarm ist sehr wohl der Grund, wieso ich mich verändert habe. Außerdem hat er verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schüler aus Hogwarts! Man soll es kaum glauben!_

_Man liest sich?_

_Draco Luzius Malfoy_

Draco war sehr zufrieden mit diesem Brief, las ihn sich nochmals durch und wartete ab. Am nächsten Tag würde er ihn abschicken, so hatte er es jedenfalls vor. Denn seine schöne Eule wartete bereits auf ihn. An diesem ausklingenden Tag trugen Harry und Draco ein seliges Lächeln vor sich her, wobei beide nicht wussten, was der andere so schrieb. Draco gefiel dieses Spiel. So konnte er seinem Herzallerliebsten endlich näher kommen und ihn ausfragen. Doch die fiesen Anspielungen mussten sein, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Der nächste Tag war schneller hier als er „Muh" sagen konnte. Schnell flitzte er in aller Herrgottsfrühe in Nachhemd wieder einmal den Gang entlang, bremste sich in der Kurve ein und flitzte zur Eulerei hoch. Keuchend kam er an, übergab den Brief seinem schwarzen Engel und sah diesem zu, wie dieser sich auf Reisen machte. Als er pfeifend zum Frühstück ging, saß Harry vollkommen nervös auf seinem Platz, wobei Draco sich genüsslich setzte, sich nichts anmerken ließ.

„Na Harry-Schatz? Alles ok?" fragte er gespielt besorgt, wobei dieser an seinen Fingernägeln kaute.

„Ich habe es getan!" rief er nun aus, sah geschockt vor sich hin, aß keinen Bissen.

„Was denn?"

„Na diesen dämlichen Brief abgeschickt!"

„Wann! Ehrlich!" Draco konnte perfekt schauspielern und Harry fiel darauf auch noch so schön rein!

„Ja! Ich Esel! Was wird er antworten! Wird er antworten? Der wird mich auslachen! Ich bin so was von tot!" jaulte Harry nun, wobei Draco grinste.

„Schiss, Potter?" fragte Draco leise an Harrys Ohr, wobei dessen Hose aus unergründlichen Dingen enger wurde, er lustdurchtränkt hochsah, Draco direkt in die Augen blickte.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Wenn ich Schiss hätte, Malfoy, dann hätte ich diesen Brief nie abgeschickt, klar?" säuselte er nun und Draco zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch, schluckte dabei trotzdem hart. Die anderen Schüler schienen vertieft zu sein. Entweder in Gespräche, oder mit ihren neuen Partnern, bemerkten die beiden nicht, die sich wie hypnotisiert ansahen, ihre Köpfe sich langsam näherten.

Knistern lag in der Luft und Draco glaubte, sein Herz würde jeden Moment den Geist aufgeben. Doch bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten konnten, hörten sie auch schon das Flügelschlagen der Eulen, wobei Harrys Kopf in die Höhe schoss, die Eulen beobachtete und Dracos Augen kurz aufblitzten. Hatte sich Harry das nur eingebildet? Verwirrt musterte er Draco, der ihn nun scheinheilig ansah, wie ein Engel eben.

Plötzlich landete eine schwarze Eule direkt vor ihm, wobei die Gespräche verstummten, Draco Ron zuzwinkerte und dieser breit grinste. Hermine und Ginny wussten auch Bescheid, obwohl Harry kein Wort erwähnt hatte. Nur Draco hatte seinen Mund nicht halten können und pfiff nun leise und unschuldig durch die Gegend.

„Na mach schon Harry! Oder willst du Dracos Eule warten lassen?" schnarrte Draco nun und Harry schluckte, band mit zitternden Händen das Pergament ab.

„Was steht drinnen, Harry? Ist der Brief von Draco? Hast du ihm geschrieben?" Lauter Fragen stürmten auf Harry ein, wobei er nichts davon mitbekam und Draco mit einer Handbewegung die Neugierigen zum Schweigen brachte. Harrys Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust, wobei Draco ihn fasziniert ansah, ihn mit Blicken auszog. Harry merkte es nicht. Seine Hände rollten automatisch das Pergament auf, seine Augen flitzten über die Zeilen. Dann wurde Harry rot im Gesicht und schlug mit dem Kopf am Tisch auf. Draco grinste vor sich hin.

„Was hast du denn? Hat Draco dir nichts Schönes geantwortet? Na sag schon! Lies vor!" wies Draco ihn an, wobei Harry den Kopf seufzend hochhob und schüttelte.

„Nein, Di, kommst du mal mit?" fragte er schüchtern und hilflos und Draco schluckte abermals hart. Wow, diese Zeilen hatten ihn anscheinend aus der Bahn geworfen. Schon zog er Draco mit sich mit, wobei die anderen neugierig sitzen blieben und miteinander flüsterten. Als sie draußen am See waren, stoppten sie, wobei Harry Draco den Brief in die Hand drückte.

„Lies"

„Ich soll…"

„Ja! Lies! Sag mir, was ich tun soll!" rief er verzweifelt aus, wobei er auf und abtigerte, Draco so tat, als würde er die Zeilen lesen.

„Ja und?" meinte er, als er fertig war und Harry ihn nun verdattert musterte.

„Na und, sagst du?" kreischte er los.

„Was zum Henker soll ich ihm antworten? Er hat mir tatsächlich zurück geschrieben! Sein Schwarm sieht wie einer der Schüler in Hogwarts aus! Oh Gott! Ich bringe den Kerl um! Wer ist es? Verdammt!" knirschte er nun und Draco grinste. Als Harry mit dem Rücken zu Draco stand, grinste er ebenso. Auch er hatte schauspielerische Fähigkeiten, wobei ihm das kurze Lächeln Dracos nicht entgangen war.

„Frag ihn doch. Vielleicht schreibt er dir, wie er aussieht?" grinste Draco nun und über Harry erschien eine Glühbirne.

„Gute Idee! Hilfst du mir?"

„Nein"

„Wiesoooooo?" quengelte Harry nun und schmollte, wobei Draco lachte und ihn kurz küsste.

„Schatz, das musst du alleine tun. Ich gebe dir Tipps und du schreibst. Also abmarsch!" Rief er aus und gab Harry einen Klaps auf den süßen Hintern, sah zu, wie dieser sich das Pergament schnappte und grummelte.

„Du bist gemein" schmollte er weiter und Draco lachte noch mehr.

„Und ich liebe dich! Aber Spaß beiseite. Schreib ihm einfach und basta! Du wirst das schon richtig machen!"

„Na gut" maulte Harry nun und stapfte mit einem Lächeln zurück, wobei Draco sich genüsslich unter den Baum legte, seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf verschränkte und sich überlegte, was Harry nun schreiben würde.

Gegen Abend war Harry endlich alleine, fragte sich noch immer, was er tun sollte. Wie sollte er antworten? Zum tausendsten Male hatte er sich Dracos Brief durchgelesen und festgestellt, dass dieser sich wahrscheinlich köstlich amüsiert hatte – und zwar auf seine Kosten! Aber: er hatte zurück geschrieben UND zwar noch schnell dazu! Nicht einmal Di hatte er so schnell geantwortet! Wobei: wenn Di doch Draco war, dann war es ja klar wieso es so schnell ging. Wo Di jetzt wohl war?

„Tja Schätzchen, wenn du glaubst, mich reinlegen zu können, hast du dich geirrt. Noch spiele ich den harmlosen, aber warte ab" brummte Harry teuflisch, während er anfing zu schreiben. Seine Freunde saßen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und diskutierten, wobei Harry kurz gemeint hatte, er wolle alleine sein. Dracos Eule war noch immer bei ihm, hopste auf seine Schulter und lugte darüber, während Harrys Feder über das Pergament kratzte.

Der nächste Tag kam wie üblich sehr schnell und Draco überlegte, wie er den Brief entgegen nehmen konnte, ohne dass die anderen es mitbekommen würden. Leise, mit Augenringen und einer gehörigen Portion Müdigkeit schlich er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, öffnete das Fenster und schmatzte vor sich hin. Frische Luft würde gut tun, doch wo war seine Eule? Hatte sie in der Eulerei geschlafen als sie Draco nicht angetroffen hatte? Haben die anderen was bemerkt gehabt? Nein, konnte nicht sein, sie hätten ihn schon darauf angesprochen.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und bemerkte einen dunklen Fleck, der von der Spitze eines weiteren Turmes sich fortbewegte, auf ihn zukam. Also hatte sein Liebling doch die Nacht in der Eulerei verbracht und brachte ihm nun den Brief. Als Draco sich mit vielen Streicheleinheiten bedankt hatte, schlich er auf leisen Sohlen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, krabbelte unter die Decke, zog die Vorhänge zu, sprach einen Zauber und rollte mit klopfendem Herzen das Pergament auf.

_Guten Morgen Malfoy!_

_Ich schätze, du wirst diesen Brief erst heute lesen, denn ich habe dir erst gestern Abend geantwortet! Du hast übrigens eine wunderschöne Eule! Einfach sagenhaft und sehr selten. Ich habe gemerkt, wie überrascht du warst, von mir einen Brief zu bekommen, jedoch war auch ich überrascht, als du meintest „man liest sich?" Nehme das mal als Aufforderung an. Wie? Du meinst ich bin schwul? Hm, ganz ehrlich? Irgendwie schon! Lebst du noch oder bist du nun geschockt? Wie auch immer. Ich bin schwul, obwohl ich mit deiner Cousine geschlafen habe. Schätze, nach diesen Zeilen wirst du mir nicht mehr schreiben? Ich liebe deine Cousine sehr, kann ich dir beteuern! Und ich bereue es absolut nicht mit ihr geschlafen zu haben! Doch gerade danach merkte ich, dass ich meine Liebe zu einem anderen Menschen, einen Jungen den ich niemals haben kann, nicht abstellen kann. Egal, diese Situation ist zu kompliziert, und Diana ist nicht sauer! Willst du noch immer den Waffenstillstand? Vorausgesetzt, du bist gut aufgelegt? Und im Falle, dass du mir zurück schreibst – wie sieht denn dein Scharm aus? Vielleicht erzähle ich dir dann auch ein bisschen von meinem?_

_Harry Potter _

Draco ließ den Brief sinken und grinste vor sich hin. Harry, Harry, Harry, wohl mutig geworden, was? Dachte sich Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. Leider musste er sich ein wenig Zeit lassen, um ihn zu antworten, da es ja ansonsten auffallen würde. Er wollte sich schließlich nicht verraten. Im Laufe des Schultages schien Draco ein wenig abwesend zu sein, da er sehr genau darüber nachdachte, was er schreiben sollte. Dies war Harry jedoch nicht entgangen und langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dachte dieses blonde Mädchen etwa über Harrys Brief nach? Leider war Ron gerade in diesem Moment ins Zimmer gestolpert, als Harry nachsehen wollte, wohin seine Eule flog. Hatte er sich eingebildet, dass die Eule einen Bogen geflogen war? Zurück zum Schloss? In diesem Moment hätte er Ron erwürgen können, wobei dieser lachend davongelaufen war, als Harry wütend hinterher lief.

Endlich Abend, lief Draco in den Kerker, wo er ein geheimes Versteck kannte. Als er sich in einen kleinen Raum zurückgezogen hatte, holte er Feder und Pergament hervor, welches er nur mit viel Müh und Not verstecken konnte, da die Mädchen wachsame Augen hatten. Schon schrieb er mit einem fiesen Grinsen und deutlichen Herzklopfen. Wie würde Harry darauf reagieren? Pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei, seine Augen wanderten wachend umher. Als seine wunderschöne Eule namens Nachtfalter wegflog, drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen, wieder einmal beim Frühstück, bekam Harry die Antwort (Nachtfalter hatte nur einen Spazierflug gemacht) und bevor er den Brief an sich nahm – starrte er Draco an, der süß wie Honig grinste.

„Di, er hat mir tatsächlich wieder geschrieben!" rief Harry aus, wobei er erst einmal seine Kinnlade vom Boden aus hochheben musste.

„Und? Was ist daran so toll?"

„Na, dir hat er nicht gleich geschrieben! Ich bin sein Feind! Wieso schreibt er mir so schnell? Also er ist in der Tat komisch geworden" murmelte Harry nun spielte überzeugend nervös mit seinen Fingern.

„Na nimm endlich den blöden Brief ab! Mein Gott, Potter, stell dich nicht so an! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du für ihn sehr interessant bist, oder?" meinte Draco vergnügt und sah Harry beim Nachkommen seiner Aufforderung zu. Ein kleines Kekschen für Nachfalter und schon war er weg. Wie gut, dass Draco ihn so perfekt dressiert hätte, sonst wäre er schon längst verraten.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich interessant für ihn sein?" meinte Harry betont lässig.

„Du hast ihm widerstanden" grinste Draco.

„Wobei" brummte Harry.

„Du hast seine Freundschaft abgeschlagen und seit dem bist du sein Ziel" erklärte Draco bestimmt.

„Inwiefern" Harry vergaß darauf, den Brief zu lesen, sah Draco tief in die Augen.

„Inwiefern, Malfoy" schnurrte Harry nun und Draco versteifte sich ein wenig.

„Ich denke, er steht auf dich" wisperte er leise und versank in Harrys Augen.

„Abwarten" knurrte Harry mit dunklen Augen.

„Genau" seufzte Draco entzückt.

Harrys Lächeln brachte eine jede Person in dieser Halle zum schmelzen. Dracos Herz setzte einige Sekunden aus, er musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich an Harrys Hals zu schmeißen. Himmel! Dieser Junge war so schön! Draco schluckte und lächelte Harry verliebt an, wobei dieser erwiderte, seine Lider sich jedoch gekonnt lüstern senkten und sein Blick zu Dracos Lippen wanderten. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem fast schüchternen Kuss, wobei Harry diesen so dermaßen genoss, wie noch keinen zuvor. So schmeckte also Draco Malfoy…

Gegen Mittag erinnerte ihn Ron daran, den Brief endlich zu lesen. Auch, weil er schon vor Neugierde platzte und Harry beinahe anschrie, ihn zu lesen. Die anderen waren noch beim Mittagessen, wobei Harry irgendwie keinen Hunger verspürte. Es lag sicherlich auch daran, dass sie anschließend Zaubertränke hatten – mit Snape, wie immer.

„Waah! Harry! Jetzt tu endlich was! Lies diesen behinderten Brief endlich!" Ron raufte sich die Haare und trabte auf und ab, wobei Harry sich aufs Bett setzte und endlich das Pergament ausrollte. Hart schluckte er, als er die Zeilen las und Ron dauernd „Na und? Was schreibt er?" zischte.

_Guten Morgen Potter!_

_Ich wusste doch, du bist einfach sonderbar! Meine Eule heißt Nachfalter und ist in der Tat ein sehr seltenes Exemplar! Harry Potter und schwul! Wer hätte das jemals gedacht! Na ich natürlich! Nach dieser Chang, dieser dämlichen Braut, war es doch klar, dass du schwul werden würdest. Außerdem sind Männer eindeutig die besseren Liebhaber, kann ich dir versichern! Mehr sage ich dazu nicht. Wie bitte? Du und Diana? Sie hatte nicht zufällig zu viel getrunken? Oder warst es du? Wie auch immer, wenn sich ein Malfoy etwas in den Kopf setzt, oder etwas haben will, bekommt er es auch. _

_Deshalb wundert es mich nicht sonderlich. Obwohl die Tatsache interessant ist, wie ein Kerl, der schwul ist, mit einem Mädchen schlafen kann. Außer, es gibt da gewisse Ähnlichkeiten betreffend deines Schwarms? Habe ich Recht….Potter? Du bist neugierig wie immer, wenigstens hat sich das nicht geändert! Informationen zu meinem Schwarm? Nun, eigentlich verrate ich das nicht so gerne, aber weil du es bist: Wo soll ich anfangen. Er ist wunderschön, perfekt für mich, genauso groß wie ich. Außerdem hat er schmale Hüften, verdammt lange und wunderschöne Beine. Nicht zu vergessen den perfekten, kleinen, süßen Arsch. Sein Körper generell ist absolut sagenhaft! Doch genauso wie du, bin ich meinem Ziel nicht nahe. NOCH nicht! Doch das Ziel werde ich nie aus den Augen lassen, egal wo ich zur Schule gehe. Sein Gesicht ist so einzigartig! Schön geschwungene Lippen, perfekt passend zu einem markanten Kinn. Eindrucksvolle, dunkelgrüne Augen und dazu die schönsten, pechschwarzen Haare, die ich jemals gesehen habe! Na? Genug gesabbert? Jetzt bist du dran!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.s. das mit dem Waffenstillstand entscheide ich erst später.._

Harrys Herz hämmerte in der Brust, Eifersucht schürte dieses Gefühl noch mehr. Ron trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück bevor er ängstlich fragte, was los sei.

„DAS IST LOS! Der Arsch beschreibt mir seinen SCHATZ! Wie toll!"

„Aber du wolltest ja wissen…"

„Nein, wollte ich nicht! Ich – ich weiß es nicht!" Harry war aufgesprungen und trabte im Zimmer auf und ab, wobei der Brief achtlos am Bett lag, Ron ihn sich schnappte und durchlas.

„Du, Harry?" flüsterte er und der Angesprochene drehte sich schwungvoll mit einem „WAS" um.

„Harry, du bist ein Idiot" erklärte er emotionslos. Sogar Ron hatte es geschnallt.

„Danke Ron, noch was?" meinte dieser sarkastisch und verschränkte breitbeinig vor seinem Freund stehend, die Hände vor der Brust.

„Ja, du bist ein Idiot! Weißt du, an welche Person mich diese Beschreibung erinnert?" grinste Ron nun und Harry verneinte.

„Ein Schüler aus Hogwarts, meinte er. Hm, wer zum Henker hat dunkelgrüne Augen und pechschwarze Haare! Das haben doch alle!" brauste Harry auf und Ron sah ihn leicht gelangweilt an.

„Du bist echt ein Trottel, basta" grummelte er seufzend und Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Schau nicht so, denk nach!"

„Aber das haben doch alle und.."

„Nein"

„Es gibt viele mit pechschwarzen.."

„Nein"

„Aber die meisten haben dann dunkelg…"

„Zum Henker, NEIN! Harry, mein Gott! Komm her…" Ron schnappte sich seinen verdutzten Freund, der ihn als Trottel bezeichnete und zerrte ihn vor den Spiegel.

„Guck in den Spiegel" Ron knurrte schon fast und drückte Harrys Gesicht näher.

„Mann, ich bin zwar nicht schwul, aber Malfoys Beschreibung passt perfekt zu dir, Harry. Schätze, der Typ steht auf dich" Schweigen. Harry sah sich an, als wäre er Voldemort persönlich. Doch dann fing er sich rasch wieder.

„Nein, ich sehe eventuell nur aus wie sein Schwarm, nicht dass ich es bin…"

„Und was ist, wenn das nur eine Notlüge war? Wenn er tatsächlich DICH meint? Und diese Anspielung auf Diana und Draco generell. Die hat er sofort geschnallt! Vielleicht hat er dir so viel über dessen Aussehen verraten, weil du ihm auch die richtigen Infos geschickt hast? Er weiß vielleicht, dass du auf ihn stehst!" Ron dreht sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr um und marschierte durch die Türe.

„Beeil dich, wir haben Zaubertränke!" rief Ron noch von den Stiegen aus, was Harry vollkommen aus der Erstarrung riss. Schnell schnappte er sich den Brief und lief mit seinen Schulsachen Ron hinterher. Die anderen Jungs kamen ihnen gerade etwas gehetzt entgegen und schleusten sich an den Stiegen an ihnen vorbei. Mit einem „Wir sehen uns gleich" eilten sie nach oben, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen. Genauso, wie Harry es vermutet hatte, waren die Mädchen schon längst beim Kerker, wobei Hermine wieder einmal die beiden böse anfunkelte, als sie beinahe zu spät gekommen waren und Draco grinste. Einzige Minuten später stießen auch Neville, Seamus und Dean zu ihnen und die Truppe war komplett. Schon rauschte Snape an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie jedoch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Harry hätte schwören können, dessen kurzen erfreuten Blick hing fast an Diana, doch wusste er nicht, ob er sich das einbildete oder nicht. Schulter zuckend wollte er schon der Traube von Schülern hinterher gehen, als Draco ihn aufhielt und fragend ansah.

„Na und?" Harry sah Draco verlegen an und räusperte sich. Schon kramte er in seinen Taschen und zog da Stück Pergament hervor, übergab es heimlich Draco. Dieser, während sie in die Klasse schritten, las es gründlich durch und grinste.

„Na bitte! Diese Aussage passt doch wie die Faust aufs Auge" verkündete Draco nur und Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Munde an.

„Das hat Ron auch gesagt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht daran. Eventuell sehe ich seinem Schwarm ähnlich, aber ich bin es nicht. Ganz sicher"

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher, Potter?" schnarrte Draco und sah Harry dabei amüsiert an.

„Weil er ja geschrieben hat, dass sein Schwarm Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hogwartsschüler hat und nicht dass es einer ist" meinte Harry überzeugt und Draco seufzte, rollte mit den Augen.

„Harry, Harry, was du immer alles glaubst. Draco hat dir bisher immer schon die reine Wahrheit eingeschenkt, oder?" kommentierte Draco gelangweilt und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hey, das ist meiner und Dracos Blick"

„Na und" entgegnete Harry und setzte sich, wobei Snape wütend in die Runde starrte.

„Glaubst du, dass er mich angelogen hat?" flüsterte Harry nun, während Snape Zutaten an die Tafel schrieb.

„Du kennst Draco doch gut, oder?" raunte dieser ihm ins Ohr, wobei Dracos Augen blitzten und Harry grinste.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn, als Feind. Stimmt, er war nie darum bemüht, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wobei – wenn du seine Cousine bist, wieso sollte er DICH dann anlügen, so wie du vermutest?" säuselte Harry nun, wobei sie aufpassen mussten, dass Snape sie beim Plaudern nicht erwischte.

„Tja, weil er weiß, dass ihr die Briefe mitlest. Er erzählt mir auch nicht immer alles, und folgedessen schon gar nicht die Wahrheit, hm?" schnurrte Draco nun und Harry wurde feuerrot.

„Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein" nuschelte Harry, die Röte blieb und Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Nun, Herrschaften! Ich bitte um Ruhe! Ihr seht die Zutaten an der Tafel. Der Aufheiterungstrank ist eigentlich einer für Kleinkinder. Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie diesen perfekt brauen. Und nun an die Arbeit!" Snapes Stimme donnerte durch den Klassenraum, wobei Harry wieder die normale Gesichtsfarbe bekam und Dracos Grinsen vollkommen erlosch. In stiller Übereinkunft besprachen sie alles, holten die Zutaten und machten sich an die Arbeit. Die beiden arbeiten rasch und reibungslos miteinander, flirteten, indem sie sich verliebte Blicke zuwarfen.

Die Stunde war fast vorbei und der Trank beinahe fertig. Fehlten nur noch das Ochsenkraut und die Drachenkrallen. Sechs Stück von ihnen lagen auf den Tisch, während die beiden sich immer wieder verstohlen musterten und die Zutaten in den Trank gaben. Als die Stunde beinahe vorbei war, sahen beide in den Trank und runzelten die Stirn.

„Sollte der nicht pink sein?" murmelte Draco nun und Harry nickte.

„Ist er auch, aber eher dunkel-pink. Hm" grummelte Harry und verstand nicht, was sie falsch gemacht haben sollten. Beide sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und warteten ab, bis Snape vorbeiging. Dieser blieb nun stehen, ohne vorher noch Neville zur Schnecke gemacht zu haben und lugte nun in den Kessel hinein.

„Potter, probieren sie" polterte er und Harry gehorchte. Als er den Becher an den Mund ansetzte, war Draco gerade dabei, alles nochmals genauer zu überprüfen. Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Harry! NICHT!" rief er, doch es war zu spät. Snape grinste nur und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es waren vier zu viel" murmelte Draco nun und Snapes Grinsen verging.

„Wie viele Miss Malfoy?" fragte er heiser nach und Draco wiederholte.

„Oh mein Gott" murmelte Snape nun und Harry sah von einem zum anderen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er etwas unsicher und Snape, genauso wie Draco sahen sich mitleidig an.

„Nun, Mister Potter, ich fürchte, sie haben den Trank versaut! Und.."

„Das stimmt nicht Professor!" rief Draco dazwischen, wobei dieser ihn furchtbar wild anfunkelte.

„Wir haben nur dieselben Zutaten in den Trank getan. Vermutlich dachte Harry, dass ich noch nicht die Drachenkrallen dazugetan habe und wollte es für uns beide tun. Und ich dachte genauso. Also sind wir beide daran schuld" Dracos Stimme wurde immer leiser, wobei die Klasse vollkommen still war und Harry hart schluckte.

„Was passiert mit mir" krächzte er nun, wobei Snape seine Schultern straffte und seufzte.

„Nun, Mister Potter, ich würde sagen, sie verwandeln sich in ein Kind. Ihr Aussehen bleibt gleich, nur ihr Gemüt wird sich verändern. Sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, dass sie schon siebzehn sind, sondern erst 10 Jahre! Sie werden dadurch glauben, ein Muggel zu sein. Außerdem werden sie nichts von Zauberei verstehen. Doch die Wirkung hält Gott sei Dank nur 24 Stunden an! Ich kann sie in der nächsten Stunde hier nicht gebrauchen. Sobald die Stunde hier vorbei ist, werde ich Professor Dumbledore Bescheid geben, damit sie den gesamten Tag vom generellen Unterricht befreit werden! Am besten, sie schließen sich im Schlafraum ein und tun gar nichts. Verstanden?" wies Snape ihn an und Harry schmollte.

„Das ist gemein, ich will auch spielen" Die Klasse fing zu kichern an und Snape brachte sie zur Ruhe indem er nur einmal böse in die Runde sah.

„Nein, Mister Potter! Sie werden das tun, was ich ihnen sage! Haben sie das verstanden!" brüllte er nun und Harrys Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

„Du bist so gemein! Bist du der schwarze Mann? Jö schau! Ein Hexenkessel! Ist das Suppe? Darf ich mal kosten?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen und Snape stöhnte gequält auf, wobei die Klasse lospustete.

„Nein, Potter, ich bin nicht der schwarze Mann! Und nun geh brav in dein Zimmer und schlaf ein wenig, ja?" Snape rieb sich die Schläfen, während Harry den Kopf sinken lies und davon schlurfte. Draco musste genauso grinsen, doch Harry tat ihm unglaublich leid.

Harry fadisierte sich zu Tode und überlegte, was er tun konnte. Hatte Ron nicht etwas von Hogsmeade gesagt? Da gab es doch einen neuen Kindermuggelladen, oder? Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter, als er schon davonlief, denn einige Erinnerungen, wo was lag, hatte er noch, als wäre dies sein Zuhause. Während die anderen in der nächsten Schulstunde waren, schlenderte Harry durch Hogsmeade und sah sich mit großem Staunen um. Schließlich sah er den Laden und bekam große Augen.

Sofort schoss er darauf zu und kaufte verschiedene Sachen, von dem seine Kameraden bald erfahren sollten. Da der Verkäufer vollkommen aus dem Häuschen war, weil jemand so viel bei ihm eingekauft hatte, half er dem Jungen, der sich äußerst komisch benahm und ihm doch bekannt vorkam, dabei – die Sachen nach Hogwarts zu bekommen. Harry bedankte sich sehr artig, wie ein gut erzogener Junge und spielte übermütig, mit leuchtenden Augen mit seinen neuen Sachen.

Doch schnell wurde es langweilig, seine Freunde waren ja alle beim Unterricht. Sein Blick glitt zum Kasten und schon wühlte er darin herum.

„Hui! Das ist schön! Ja, das könnte klappen!" kicherte er nun und lief die Treppen hinunter. Wie ein Geheimagent schlich er die Wände entlang, sah sich immer wieder mit großen Augen um und tapste nun in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Als er deren Schrank entdeckt hatte, grinste er breit und stöberte darin herum. Als er sämtliche, wundervolle zierliche Höschen fand, wurde er puterrot im Gesicht.

„Wow! Wenn ich groß bin, will ich das mal ausziehen" nuschelte er und wühlte weiter. Doch bald hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Seine Schätze trug er, like Spion, zu seinem Zimmer und fing an, sich herzurichten. Danach schnallte er sich die Inlineskater um und machte vorsichtige Schritte. Wild fächerte er nun mit den Armen herum und keuchte, als er gerade noch verhindern konnte, hinzufallen. Dann sah er die Stufen und erschrak. Wie sollte er dort hinunter kommen? Sehr schwer.

Keiner hörte das poltern der Rollen, als diese über die Stiegen schon fast flogen. Keiner das Kreischen, was von Harry kam und keiner die unsanfte Landung, bäuchlings, als er mit der Nase flach am Boden lag und vor sich hinächzte.

„Scheiße, das tut weh. Muss ich Mama sagen. Kann ja dann pusten" murmelte er nun und rappelte sich wieder auf, wobei das absolut peinlich aussah, als er seinen Hintern in die Höhe streckte und versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Leicht fahrend und doch eher wankend glitt er zum Ausgang, sah sich um und strahlte, als er den weitläufigen Gang vor sich hatte. Dieser war glatt und eben genug, sodass Harry genügend Freiraum hatte, so richtig Gas zu geben.

Die Glocke läutete und Harry erschrak ein wenig. Doch dann gab er Gas und flitzte an den geöffneten Türen vorbei, wobei Hermine, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus und Draco gerade heraustraten und etwas schnelles, Schwarzes vorbeiflitzen sahen.

„War das nicht gerade…" fing Dean gerade an.

„HARRYYYYYY!" rief Hermine aus, wobei Ron nur stotterte.

„ICH BIN BATMAAAAANNNNNNN!" rief Harry aus und streckte im vorbeirollen seine Hand gerade aus und machte dabei zischend Laute. Draco japste bereits nach Luft, Tränen vor Lachen kullerten die Wangen hinab, als er sah, was Harry sich da angezogen hatte. Der schwarze Umhang war anscheinend von ihm selber, doch hörte er von Ron murmeln, was Harry mit seiner schwarzen Wollmütze gemacht hatte.

Harry hatte sich in die Wollmütze zwei Paar zusammen geknüllte Socken hineingesteckt, die anscheinend die Ohren sein sollten, wobei er, so wie es aussah, eine Maske tragen wollte – genauso wie Batman eben. Dazu hatte er sich als Augenbinde eine schwarze Strumpfhose um die Augen gebunden, wobei der Beinteil hinter ihm herflatterte. Gerade als Dumbledore verwundert und geradezu belustigt um die Ecke bog, schoss Harry, alias Batman an ihm vorbei und rief:

„Hallo Ooooppaaaa!" Dumbledore grinste vor sich hin, wobei Mc Gonagall gerade dabei war, im Laufen, sich den Hut festhaltend, Harry aufzuhalten. Doch Harry war schneller, zu schnell. Die Schüler, wobei nun alle laut lachten und keine Luft mehr bekamen sahen Harry hinterher, der immer schneller wurde und vor der nächsten Ecke nicht bremsen konnte.

„Wie bremse icchhhhh….aaahhhh!" quiekte Harry und donnerte galant gerade aus, starr wie ein Brett gegen die Wand und flog langsam, aber sicher um, kam krachend am Boden auf und jaulte.

„Mama! Aua! Das ist gemein!" schluchzte er leise, wobei Blaise, der gerade zu ihnen dazukam, sofort erkannte, dass sich Klein-Harry weh getan hatte und nun zu ihm hineilte, wie die anderen auch. Mc Gonagall war schon bei ihm und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen, während Dumbledore leise pfeifend weiterwanderte, als wäre nichts geschehen. Snape, der auch durch die Gänge rauschte, sah Dumbledore verdattert nach, ärgerte sich, machte kehrt und rauschte wieder in den Kerker.

„Will zu meiner Mama" maulte Harry nun und Mc Gonagall, die Ersatzmama, war schon hier um Harry in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Schon gut mein Kleiner, hast du dir weh getan?" frage sie einfühlsam, wobei Harry sie mit großen Augen ansah und zu schniefen anfing.

„Bist du meine Mama? Du siehst so lieb aus! Bitte, bleib meine Mama!" rief Harry aus und klammerte sich nun verzweifelt an der Hauslehrerin fest, die völlig verdutzt den Jungen umarmte und sanft umherwiegte.

„Wenn du es willst, dann bin ich deine Mama, Harry" meinte sie leise und streichelte ihn beruhigend über den Rücken. Blaise lachte noch immer und bemerkte nicht die Schar an Schülern, die sich bereits um sie versammelt hatte. Draco, der nun auch neben Harry saß, drehte dessen Kopf zu sich, wobei Mc Gonagall wusste, sie konnte ihm keine Punkte abziehen. Seufzend stand sie auf, sagte Draco, er solle auf Harry aufpassen und verschwand wieder.

Die Schüler pusteten noch mehr, als sie Harry sahen. Eines, der beiden Ohren hatte sich geoutet und lugte rot-weis als Socken, unter der nun schief sitzenden Mütze hervor. Die Augenbinde, alias Strumpfhose hatte sich gelöst und hing schlaff an seinem Hals, wobei er noch immer schniefte und sich fragte, wieso ihn alle auslachten.

„Die sind alle so gemein" schmollte er nun und Draco half ihm auf die Beine, wobei Harry umherwackelte.

„Wow, du bist aber schön" Harry sah Draco mit leuchtenden Augen an und betrachtete Draco von oben bis unten, wobei Draco doch prompt rot wurde.

„Deine Haare! So schön wie die von einem Engel! Hab nie so schöne Augen gesehen! Ich muss dich Mama vorstellen!" lachte Harry nun, achtete nicht auf die anderen und schnappte den verdutzten Draco an der Hand, wobei Harry schnell weglief und Draco fast dahinter mit flog. Harry hatte noch immer die Rollen an den Beinen und war etwas schneller als Draco, wobei dieser nun im Laufen Riesenschritte machte um mit Harry mithalten zu können.

Nur mit viel Müh und Not schaffte es Draco, Harry zu beruhigen, wobei dieser nun einem Geist nachjagte und dieser panisch vor Harry, alias verunstalteter Fast-Batman, davonlief. Endlich hatte es Draco geschafft, Harry zur Vernunft zu bringen, wobei er ihm viele Süßigkeiten versprochen hatte. Harry war seitdem sehr brav. Endlich angekommen, lachten seine Freunde noch immer, gratulierten ihm zu diesem gelungenen Auftritt.

„Wollt ihr mal meine Sammlung sehen?" ereiferte Harry sich nun, zog die Rollschuhe aus und stürmte die Treppen hoch. Seine Freunde sahen mit offenem Mund zu, wie Harry zwischen seinen neuen Sachen umherwühlte, sich wie ein Kleinkind freute.

„Harry! Wo hast du denn diese Sachen her?" fragte Hermine liebevoll, wobei Harry gleich mal erzählen musste, dass er in Hogsmeade, - und der neue Muggelladen einfach der Hit war. Er erklärte genau, was welches Spielzeug konnte, wobei Seamus mit Dean gerade Badminton spielten und der Federball bald verschwunden war. Doch Harry hatte für Nachschub gesorgt, was die Jungs sehr freute.

Neville drückte dauernd dieses Quietscheentchen und lachte sich bei dem entstehenden Ton dämlich, während Ginny, die auch dazukam und schon davon gehört hatte, Seil hüpfte. Draco hatte einen MP3 Player gefunden, wobei er nun die Kopfhörer aufhatte und durch den Raum tanzte und Ron zerkugelte sich bei diesem Auftritt. Draco sah echt süß aus wenn er so gekonnt mit seinem Hintern wackelte! Aber am Besten waren die Bausteine und die Freunde versuchten, auf einmal mit kindischem Verhalten, Hogwarts nachzubauen, wobei Harry sauer war, weil man mit seinen Sachen spielte und nun schmollte.

Sobald Draco, weil Harry niemanden anders bei sich wollte, ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorgetragen hatte, wobei Draco von dem bösen Voldemort erzählte, der von einem tapferen Ritter besiegt wurde, sank Harry in einen tiefen Schlaf, rollte sich lieblich zusammen und seufzte selig. Doch als Draco aufstehen wollte, meinte Harry im Schlaf:

„Meine Freundin, musst dableiben" Draco seufzte, die Jungs grinsten und spielten noch leise weiter und Draco gab sich geschlafen, zog die Vorhänge zu und genoss es, sich an Harry rankuscheln zu können.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte, zog er seinen Engel näher zu sich und schnupperte an dessen Haar, wobei Draco nun aufwachte. Er hatte, falls Harry Alpträume bekommen sollte, einen Zauber auf ihr Bett gelegt, was Harry allerdings nicht mitbekam. Sanft drehte sich Draco zu ihm herum und Harry strahlte ihn an.

„Bist du ein Engel?" fragte er leise.

„Kannst es mir sagen. Ich erzähle es nur meine Mama, sonst niemanden, versprochen" meinte er leise und verschwörerisch, wobei Draco grinste. Harrys Augen nahmen einen Herzchenausdruck an, wobei er leise seufzte.

„Wow, du bist so schön, mein Engel. Darf ich dich behalten?" fragte er leise und Draco kicherte.

„Ja, darfst du, mein Schatz" Harry wurde rot, bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass Draco nur in Shirt und Unterhose neben ihm schlief.

„Du-Du hast fast nichts an, du…oje…" Harry starrte in seinen Schritt und bekam große Augen als er die Beule sah.

„Alles ok Harry?" säuselte Draco nun und räkelte sich lasziv. Harrys Augen wurden noch größer, wobei er versuchte, sich hinter der Decke zu verstecken.

„Nein" quiekte er leise und Draco robbte näher, schlich sich auch unter die Decke und Harry versuchte panisch zu entkommen, was Draco nicht zuließ.

„Hast du schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst?" fragte er leise und Harry wurde feuerrot im Gesicht.

„Nur die Mama" kam es leise und Draco lachte.

„Soll ich es dir zeigen? Dir zeigen wie man ein Mädchen küsst und es wird kein Kuss wie bei Mama?" fragte er leise, wobei Harry seine Augen niederschlug und sanft nickte.

„Ja" krächzte er nun und Dracos Lippen kamen näher als er wisperte:

„Mach einfach das, was ich auch tu. Ok? Und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, hören wir sofort auf, ja?" wisperte er leise und Harry nickte. Als er jedoch Dracos weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte, seufzte er glücklich und entspannte sich. Dracos Lippen drückten sanft zu, wobei er nun mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen strich. Harry riss die Augen auf und rappelte sich hoch, wobei Draco grinste.

„Was-Was machst du denn da?" fragte er leise und Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Dich küssen! Hat es dir nicht gefallen? Sollen wir es lassen?" fragte er leise und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, hab mich nur erschreckt. Machst dus noch mal?" fragte er leise und Draco nickte, kam wieder näher. Als Draco abermals über Harrys Lippen leckte, öffneten sich seine Lippen von alleine, ließen die heiße Zunge in Harrys Mundhöhle wandern. Harry stöhnte leise, bemerkte das leise pochen in seiner Hose, welches immer mehr zunahm. Dracos Zunge stupste die von Harry an, wobei dieser nun versuchte mitzumachen. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, doch es gefiel ihm. Besonders die kleinen Blitze, die durch seinen Körper jagten. Er lehnte sich in den Kuss hinein und nun war es Draco, der stöhnte. Harry gefiel dieses Spiel, machte weiter, schob seine Hand in Dracos Haar und zog ihn dazu noch näher zu sich.

Doch als er Dracos Hand in seinem Schritt spürte, japste er auf und sah Draco geschockt an. Doch dieser streichelte ihn weiter und Harry keuchte.

„Das fühlt sich gut an. Wieso machst du das?" fragte Harry leise, wobei er immer lauter stöhnen musste, Draco nichts darauf erwiderte. Dracos Finger wühlten sich unter die Boxershorts und Harry japste nach Luft. Er wusste nicht, ob er das zulassen sollte, aber es fühlte sich so gut an.

„Küsst du mich nochmals?" fragte Harry krächzend und schloss seine Augen, sah nicht wie Draco nickte und näher kam. Als sie wieder in einem Kuss versanken, streichelte Draco sanft über Harrys Glied und rieb es anschließend. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss, stieß in die Hand und kam dann ziemlich rasch, wobei er laut in Dracos Mund schrie. Kraftlos sank er in sich zusammen, genoss noch den Kuss, bevor sich Draco zurückzog und sich über die Lippen leckte.

„Das war sehr schön" säuselte Harry mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, wobei seine Augen strahlten und Draco sich an ihn kuschelte. Als Harry wieder eingeschlafen war, holte Draco seinen Zauberstab und säuberte ihn. Dann kuschelte er sich an ihn und schlief genauso weiter, die Decke schützend über sie. Eine Stunde später wurde Draco sanft von Ron geweckt, indem er an Dracos Schulter rüttelte. Dieser schlug müde die Augen auf und gähnte, merkte nicht, dass die Decke weg war, weil Harry sich diese geschnappt hatte.

„Di, wir müssen bald zum Frühstück, ja? Lass Harry einfach schlafen, er weiß schon, was er tut. Hoffe ich zumindest. Ach ja, du solltest was anderes anziehen" grinste Ron nun und Draco wurde rot.

„Du Spanner" knurrte Draco nun und nun war es Ron, der rot wurde.

„Na wo soll ich denn sonst hinsehen, wenn du halbnackt neben Harry liegst. Aber keine Bange, ich liebe Hermine und ich würde sie nie hintergehen."

„Na das hoffe ich doch" knurrte Draco nun und rüttelte Harry sanft an der Schulter. Als dieser auch wach war, erklärte Draco ihm, wie er in die große Halle kam, damit er frühstücken konnte.

„Ich bin zu Mittag wieder da, versprochen" flüsterte er an Harrys Lippen und küsste sie zart.

„Kannst du nicht schwänzen? Ich will dich nicht hergeben" schmollte Harry nun und Draco lachte leise.

„Nein, mein wilder Tiger, leider nicht. Aber zu Mittag sehen wir uns, ja?" fragte dieser sanft und Harry nickte bekümmert.

„Ich gehe dann Fußball spielen" meinte er noch und Draco hob die Augenbraue.

„Was machst du?"

„Na mit dem Ball spielen, was sonst?" meinte Harry altklug und hüpfte aus dem Bett. Draco verabschiedete sich noch und marschierte dann mit den anderen schwatzend, natürlich über Harry, zum Frühstück. Harry machte es sich bequem, spielte noch etwas und wurde dann hungrig. Er kam sich sehr einsam vor, mochte er doch seine Freunde sehr. Doch was er nicht wusste war, dass er die Erinnerungen eines 10 jährigen Muggeljungen hatte. Trotzdem kamen ihm seine Freunde und die Umgebung vertraut vor. Besonders dieses wunderschöne Mädchen.

Hastig zog er sich an und bemerkte einen Brief, den er eingesteckt hatte. Als er mit der Morgenwäsche fertig war, setzte er sich hin und betrachtete diesen Brief genauer. Wer war Malfoy? Kam ihm bekannt vor, doch konnte er damit nichts anfangen. Doch er schrieb so nett, da konnte Harry nicht anders, als zu antworten. Doch als er am Schreibtisch saß, wusste er nicht, was er schreiben sollte, also erzählte er ihm alles, was passiert war.

_Lieber Draco!_

_Weißt du, ich mag nicht, wenn ich dich mit Malfoy anspreche. Und du darfst mich auch ganz lieb Harry nennen! Wenn du magst! Magst du mich denn nicht? Willst du mein Freund sein? Du, ich habe viele Freunde hier und die sind ganz nett zu mir! Besonders diese Diana! Sie hat mir heute gezeigt, wie man küsst und dann hat sie meinen kleinen Freund angefasst und das war sehr schön! Will so was wieder erleben. Sie meinte, ich habe in einer Stunde so eine Suppe getrunken und dann wurde ich zu einem Kind. Ich verstehe das nicht so genau, aber was solls! Der böse schwarze Mann hat gesagt, es wirkt einen Tag lang. Ob ich danach anders sein werde? Was heißt schwul? Ich habe das heute gehört – also dieses Wort. Heißt das, dass du auf Jungs stehst? Ist das nicht widerlich? Na ja, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, finde ich das nicht schlimm! Wenn ich auf einen Jungen stehen würde, müsste er so helle Haare haben wie Diana. Und dasselbe Lächeln müsste er haben. Und kennst du ihre schönen Augen? Die sind so schön! Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel! So müsste dann mein Prinz aussehen! Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl verliebt zu sein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das kribbeln in meinem Bauch das auch ist. Weißt du das? Heute bin ich das erste Mal Inlineskates gefahren! War sehr lustig! Opa hat mir zugelacht und Mama hat mir geholfen, weil die blöde Wand im Weg war. Das hat so wehgetan, sag ich dir! Ich war Batman! Das was lustig! So, ich muss jetzt weiter, will noch Fußball spielen gehen. Du, Draco? Ich will nicht streiten! Mama sagt, das ist nicht lustig. _

_Bis dann! Dein Harry!_

Harry las sich nochmals den Brief durch und nickte zufrieden. Vielleicht konnte er ja doch mit diesem Draco Freundschaft schließen? Und was jetzt? Briefmarken konnte er nicht finden, auch keinen Umschlag. Als er jedoch die Eule sah, flackerte sein Herz zusehends.

„Gehörst du mir?" fragte er leise und Hedwig schuschuhte.

„Weißt du, was ich damit machen soll? Ich finde hier keinen Briefkasten" meinte Harry leise und Hedwig legte ihren Kopf schief, dann streckte sie ihren Fuß aus. Als Harry ein kleines Band an ihrem Fuß sehen konnte, band er diesen ab, rollte den Brief zusammen und band es ihr wieder an.

„Cool, ne Brieftaube..ähm…Eule" meinte er zufrieden, wobei Hedwig sich in die Lüfte erhob und Harry das Fenster aufmachte.

„Nicht abstürzen!" rief er noch hinterher und lächelte versonnen. Wieso machte diese Eule einen Bogen? War Draco auf seiner Schule? Leider konnte er nicht weit genug sehen und seufzte, schloss das Fenster. Während Draco in seiner nächsten Stunde saß und über Harry nachdachte, war dieser schon fertig mit Frühstück und schritt pfeifend auf den Rasen um Fußball zu spielen. Den Ball hatte unter den Arm geklemmt und nun spielte er alleine lachend umher. Er bemerkte nicht, wie einige Schüler, da gerade Mittagspause war, sich um ihn herum versammelten, ihn bestaunten.

„Hey! Kann ich mitspielen?" fragte Seamus und Dean nickte. Harry war begeistert. Auch Ron und Neville spielten mit und hatten ihren Spaß daran. Einige Slytherins zeigten sich in der Sonne, standen abseits und musterten Harry kritisch. Besonders Pansy Parkinson, die verächtlich die Nase rümpfte und sich wieder einmal über Harry ausließ. Doch das kratzte ihn nicht, brüllte „FETTE KUH" zu ihr rüber, wobei Draco sich bog vor lachen und Pansy rot anlief. Blaise, Theo, Vincent und Gregory verkniffen sich das lachen, so weit es ging, doch ihre Schultern zuckten. Harry lief kurz zu Draco hinüber, gab ihm einen Schmatzer und spielte nun weiter, während Hermine und Ginny wissend grinsten und beide Mädchen nun Seil sprangen.

Als Harry den Ball endlich wieder bekam, kickte er wild drauf los und der Ball flog in hohen Bogen rasant zu der Menge an Slytherins, wobei Pansy sich abermals fürchterlich über Harry aufregte, die anderen Slytherins sie gähnend betrachteten. Die Gryffindors sahen dem Ball nach, wie er tiefer stürzte und genau auf Pansy zuraste. Mit einem „Pock" knallte dieser auf Pansys Kopf, wobei sie bewusstlos zu Boden sank und dort liegen blieb.

„Oh oh" meinte Harry nur, wobei die restlichen Schüler, auch die Slytherins auf der Wiese zu lachen anfingen und Draco sich an Harrys Schulter anlehnte.

„Super Aktion, Harry! Das war ein perfekter Schuss!" jaulte er nun auf, wobei Dran herumtanzte und sang:

„Harry ist der Superheld, sich nicht zum Narren lassen hält! Den Ball trifft er glatt und macht diese Parkinson platt!" Seamus hielt sich vor lachen den Bauch, während Mc Gonagall angerauscht kam und sofort fragte, was hier los war.

„Aber Mama! Sie hat mich beleidigt! Ich habe ihr nichts getan! Und die schimpft über mich! Dann habe ich den Ball gekickt und sie getroffen. Ehrlich Mama! Ich wollte sie nicht treffen!" weinte Harry nun und Mc Gonagall konnte nicht lange böse sein, nahm ihren Harry in die Arme.

„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut Harry, ich weiß ja. Die ist böse, was? Aber das bleibt unter uns, ja?" Harry schniefte noch und sah seiner „Mutter" treuherzig in die Augen.

„Mama, du bist nicht böse auf mich?" meinte er leise und kuschelte sich an sie.

„Nein, mein Schatz, bin ich nicht" sagte sie mütterlich, wobei die anderen Gryffindors die beiden mit einem seligen Lächeln betrachteten. Doch musste Harry seiner Mutter versprechen, ein braver Junge zu sein, danach kümmerte sie sich um die bewusstlose Pansy. Leise schlich Harry von dannen und spielte nun im Schlafraum, als auf einmal die Schüler hereinstürzten und mit Harry lachten.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier?" fragte Harry erfreut, wobei Hermine sich räusperte.

„Na ja, es gab ein kleines Missgeschick in unserem letzten Unterricht, Harry. Deshalb ist die Stunde schon vorbei." Harry freute sich und beriet sich mit Draco, wegen Pansy.

„Diese dumme Kuh hat mich beleidigt! Du, Diana, das müssen wir ihr heimzahlen" meinte er fies.

„Aber Mama braucht es ja nicht zu wissen" setzte er noch hinten dran und Draco nickte. Die anderen kamen näher, wobei Harry in seinen Sachen wühlte und schließlich fand, was er brauchte.

„Wasserbomben" meinte er nur, wobei ihn seine Freunde etwas ratlos ansahen.

„Kennt ihr das nicht? Einfach mit Wasser füllen und die dumme Kuh damit abschlachten" grinste er teuflisch, wobei die Mädchen sich verdrückten und die Jungs sofort mitmachten, einschließlich Diana. Blaise, der auch im selben Unterricht war, wie die anderen Slytherins und Gryffindors, wusste bereits das Passwort und schritt nun näher.

„Was habe ich da gehört? Ihr wollte es Pansy heimzahlen? Ich bin dabei!" Schon setzte Harry seinen Cowboyhut auf, legte sich den Gürtel um und befestigte dabei die Wasserbomben fest daran. Die Jungs halfen eifrig mit und hatten ihren Spaß. Genauso Draco, der sich nie so frei gefühlt hatte wie jetzt. Niemand würde glauben, dass sie alle schon 17 Jahre alt waren. Harry war einfach ansteckend.

Nachdem sie, auf Harrys Kommando die Ecken entlang geschlichen waren und nun am Turm standen, lugten sie ins Freie hinaus und hörten schon von weitem Pansys Geschrei, wie sehr ihr der verdammte Potter am Arsch vorbeiging und dass sie Kopfschmerzen hatte. Harry kicherte, als er seine Wasserbomben schnappte, sie beim Fenster auflegte und abwartete. Als Pansy mit ihren Freunden genau unter dem Turm stand, gab Harry das Zeichen und schon hielten alle mit Fingerspitzen die Wasserbomben aus dem Fenster heraus und warteten ab.

Harry peilte die Lage: „Weiter links, ja, stopp und nun, auf mein Kommando!" rief er aus.

„JETZT!" Schon fielen die Bomben, mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllt hinunter, wobei sich die Jungen sofort aus dem Blickfeld zurückzogen und Draco der einzige war, der noch hinauslugte. Pansys Gekreische, vermischt mit dem der anderen Mädchen, war noch meilenweit zu hören, wobei Pansy vollkommen sauer hinaufstarrte und Draco ihr liebevoll zuwinkte und „Hallo Pansy-Schatz!" zurief. Lachend kugelten sich die Jungen am Boden, wobei Harry am lautesten lachte, auf Draco zuschritt, ihn an sich zog und ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte.

„Du bist soooo cool!" rief er aus, wobei sie sofort lachend davonliefen, da Pansy wütend Richtung Turm gestürmt war. Als sie ankam, war dieser verlassen – so ein Pech aber auch. Als Harry auf die Uhr sah, waren es nur noch 2 Stunden, bis er wieder „normal" sein würde und wie konnte es anders sein, wäre dies die Stunde in Zaubertränke. Harry saß nun wieder im Schlafraum, wobei die anderen wieder zum Unterricht mussten. Er langweilte sich und beschloss, in sämtlichen Nachtkästen zu wühlen. Als er bei Rons ankam, machte er große Augen, nahm eine Schachtel heraus und las laut vor:

„Pariser – Kondome" Harry runzelte die Stirn und machte die Verpackung auf. Danach legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, da er das erste aufgerissen hatte und ein weiterer „Luftballon" zum Vorschein kam.

„Das ist ja noch besser, als meine, die ich hatte! Danke Ron! Sogar mit Rillen! Hm? Das eine hat sogar ein Hütchen. Riecht nach Vanille. Aha" Harry wusste nichts damit anzufangen, doch dann kam ihm die Idee. Er würde seine Freunde mit diesen Luftballons überraschen! Schon riss er alle Packungen auf, blies sie auf und knotete sie fest zusammen. Dann holte er einige Schnüre und band sie an. Die Luftballons, in verschiedenen Farben, Geruchsmöglichkeiten und Formen (Rillen und Noppen) gefielen Klein-Harry. Er liebte bunte Sachen!

Als es Zeit wurde, schlenderte er lächelnd zum bösen, schwarzen Mann und klopfte an die Türe.

„JA BITTE!" keifte Snape, fühlte sich in seiner Ruhe gestört. Harry öffnete langsam die Türe und sah Snape eingeschüchtert entgegen.

„Mister Potter! Was machen sie hier! Sie sollten erst in einer viertel Stunde hier sein! Erst dann wären sie wieder, nach ihrer Meinung, normal. Also?" Sämtliche Schüler sahen ihn gespannt an und Pansy schoss böse Blitze auf ihn ab. Doch Harry ignorierte es und schritt langsam näher, wobei seine Luftballons sich zwischen den Spalt quietschend hindurchpressten und die Schüler große Augen bekamen.

Einige pusteten los, darunter Draco, der mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug und fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Ron, hochrot im Gesicht, versank im Stuhl und Hermine wurde bleich im Gesicht.

„RON" zischte sie, wobei er nur ein „Entschuldige" hervorbringen konnte.

„Was soll das Potter! Was wollen sie mit diesen..ähm..was meinen sie, was das ist?" fragte Snape grinsend, wobei es ein böses Grinsen war.

„Na Luftballone! Ich wollte euch eine Freude machen, damit jeder einen haben kann! Habe ich gefunden! Ganz alleine!" grinste er nun, wobei die Klasse laut zu lachen anfing und Harry sie nicht verstand. Was war denn so lustig daran? Doch plötzlich säuselte es irgendwo, Harry hatte anscheinend einen nicht fest genug zusammengebunden. Mit einer Druckwelle surrte nun das gelbe Kondom, welches gerillt war und nach Vanille roch, durch die Luft, zischte wild hin und her und landete, ausgelaugt direkt auf Snapes Haupt. Die Klasse lag schon krank vor lachen unter dem Tisch, wobei Harry auf einmal „normal" wurde und sofort wusste, was für ein Ding auf Snapes Kopf lag.

Hochrot mit großen Augen schritt er nun zu Draco hin, der vor lachen sich nicht mehr halten konnte und setzte sich still neben ihn. Dann schlug er mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch auf und wünschte sich, die Erde würde sich auftun.

„_70 Punkte Abzug, wegen eines Angriffes von einem Gryffindorkondom!"_ hörte er Snape noch sagen, eher er in seinem Scham versank. Er bemerkte dabei nicht, wie Snape, diesmal auch hochrot, sich das erschlaffte Kondom vom Kopf fischte und angewidert, mit spitzen Fingern entsorgte.

**Tbc….**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Na? Habt ihr lachen können? War doch ein wenig lustig? Bisi nur?** Auch wenn einiges ein wenig seltsam war, ich konnte nicht anders, als es so zu beschreiben. Und nun zu den Kommis, wobei ich mich kurz halte, weil dieses Chap sowieso schon sehr lang war! Bis demnächst! Eure Gugi und Dark Gugi

**Lara-Lynx:** super! Schulpartys! Muss ja der Hammer gewesen sein! Tut mir leid, gibt kein „Blaise vor Ginny" Sorry mein Schatz. Tja, ich liebe groteske Sachen. Mal was anderes, sonst wäre es ja fad, oder? Na das freut mich aber! Wenn es dir trotzdem, ohne Lemon gefallen hat! Stimmt, deshalb war der Trank auch so wichtig. Damit diese Geschichte weiter geht! Genau, so mache ich es mit dem Weisen auch. Aber erst, wenn Draco wieder an der Schule ist – als junge natürlich. Gelle? Der Oneshot war nicht schlecht, finde ich! Danke! Na du bist mir eine! Schwafelst über Blaise und Ginny und über Dämonen die dich holen, wenn du keinen Schlaf bekommst –michblödlachentu-. Jedenfalls danke ich dir! Süßes Kommi mein Herz! DANKE!

**Deedochan:** Hey Mausilein! Hast dich über meinen Anruf gefreut? Konnte ja leider nicht lange, aber eventuell beim nächsten Mal, ja? Schade, dass sie bei dir nichts gefunden haben! Aber ich denke, es ist das, was wir besprochen hatten. Ja ja, ich bin gemein, ich weiß! Aber es musst so sein! Und wie du siehst, hat Harry noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben! Wie hat dir das Chap gefallen? Pass auf dich auf meine Süße, ja? Hab dich lieb! Bussis!

**Jannik:** Ja, gefährlich ist es schon, aber wie du gelesen hast, ist nichts passiert. Schön, dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat! Bis zum nächsten Mal, oder?

**Jessy11:** Tja Süße, die Antwort hast schon im Chap, oder? Draco ist nicht schwanger. Und wie hat dir der Verlauf bisher gefallen? Dickes Knutscha an dich!!! Bussis! DANKE!

**DarkLuzie:** Hey mein süßes Hasimaus! Ich liebe deine Kommis! So wundervoll! Ja, kennst mich doch, ich bin romantisch veranlagt und die Liebeserklärung hat mir auch sehr gut gefallen, sonst hätte ich sie nicht geschrieben. Klar schreibe ich weiter, mein süßer Engel! Wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Dickes Knutscha, lieb dich! P.s. wegen dem zweiten Chap, finde ich so schön, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Und die Paare hatten es ja auch in sich, was? Stimmt, das Butterbier hat es dann schon in sich! Willst auch eines haben? Dickes Knutscha an dich mein wundervoller Engel! Dich gebe ich nicht mehr her!!!!!!!!!!

**Darkheart1230:** Keine Sorge Schatz, ich bin dir da nicht böse. Hoffe nur, du liest meine Antwort hier! Aber geh Süße! Mach dir keinen Kopf! Ich bin doch nicht böse deshalb! Ich freue mich, dass du mir geantwortet hast und ich hoffe, das tust du wieder mal! Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Classic-Angel-Amy:** SUPER! Deine Antwort war genial! Hoffentlich liest du hier meine Antwort! Mal sehen, ob ich noch einen zweiten Teil schreibe. In Versuchung würde ich schon kommen. Mal sehen! Grins! Danke jedenfalls für dein Kommi!

**Kylyn:** Klar will ich dich heiraten! LACH! Super Kommi, ich bin weggebrochen vor lachen. War dir heiß? Na so was. Pfeif. Klar werde ich Dark Gugi öfters mal raus lassen, keine Bange! Freu mich schon auf mehr von dir! Bussis an dich! P.s. Einen Gugi-Schrein? Genial! Ja, her damit! Haben will! Hehe. Ja, hast du schon gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Grins. Du bist echt süß! Hehe.

**Babsel:** Hallo Süße! Wird nicht mehr lange dauern! Schätze, es kommt noch ein Chap wo Draco ein Mädchen ist und dann wird er als Junge zurückkommen. Mal sehen! Wird aber nicht mehr lange dauern! Schön, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Danke fürs Kommi! Freu mich immer voll drauf! P.s. schön dass dir der Oneshot so gefallen hat!

**Tinkita:** Freut mich voll, dass es dir immer noch gefällt! Wie hat dir dieser Teil gefallen? Ich liebe dieses Katz und Maus Spiel! Hehe. Bis dann!!!

**Phoenixfeder:** Stimmt, Seamus und voll besoffen, Gerede über die Erde, passt voll nicht, war aber komisch! Tut mir leid wegen dem Trank, aber ich glaube, du hast es ja verstanden, wie ich es gemeint habe, gell? Ja, der Oneshot könnte eventuell keiner bleiben, mal sehen. Mal sehen…grins. Danke und viele Bussis an dich!!! Hdgdl!

**Isabelle:** noch eine, die mich liebt! Ich fühle mich soooo geschmeichelt! Besonders, wenn ich ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf deine Lippen zeichnen kann! Genau deshalb schreibe ich so was! Hoffe, damit konnte ich dich auch zum lachen bringen! Denn das braucht man bei so einer harten Schule oder einem stressigen Tag, gell? Du, kein Problem, wenn du nicht so weiterkommst, wie du es gerne willst, wird sicherlich schon werden! Keine Bange! Jab, Nev und Cho! Ein seltsames Paar, aber trotzdem fand ich es deshalb passend. Sie wollte nur Sex, er auch. Passt. Hehe. SUPER! Ich lach mich blöd! Ja ja, recht heiß war es, genau! Brauchst nen Ventilator? Leider mein Schatz, noch ist nichts männliches passiert, aber warte ab, bis Draco wieder ein junge ist, mann, dann geht's heiß her! Versprochen! Bussis und knuddels!

**t-m-r:** Stimmt, das hast du alles zusammen gefasst, wie es wirklich war. Respekt! Gelle? Die beiden sind auch der Hit! Aber da wollte ich nicht mehr schreiben, war dann doch abartig. Hehe. Na ehrlich? Mann bist du lieb! Danke! Ja, schätze auch, dass ich mehr Gefühl darin verberge. Glaube, das ist mein großes Plus. Danke nochmals! Aha, jetzt kenne ich mich bei deiner Story aus! Verstehe, wieso du es nicht erwähnt hattest – dass Harry geweint hat. Bis dann!

**Angelfall:** Schäm dich! Grins. Nicht so tragisch. Mein Gott! Wird schon werden. Hast nicht angeklickt, dass du benachrichtig werden willst, wenn es was neues von mir gibt? Das mache ich immer bei den Storys, dann verpasse ich nichts. Du willst Harry auch mal? Muss ihn fragen, eigentlich ist er ja schon für mich reserviert…grins. Keine Bange, es wird alles gut ausgehen, kennst mich ja! Hehe. Der Trank musste sein, aber es kommt dann noch besser, keine Sorge! Na echt? Klar! Wenn ich die Zeit habe, dann werde ich mit dir was zusammen schreiben! Könnten wir machen! JA BITTE!!!! Ich wäre dir ewig dankbar, wenn du mir ein Autogramm von ihm mitbringen könntest! Hast meine E-Mail-Adresse? Wenn ja, dann schick mir ein Mail und ich schicke dir die Adresse von mir! BIIIITTEEEEE!!!! Ich komme ja nicht nach Köln, ich bin ja sooo neidisch!!! Uah!!! Der süße Tom und ich nicht dabei…heul! Hehe, wenn Draco lesen würde, dass er schwul ist? Also ich meine Tom…grins…Dickes Bussi, bist die Beste, wenn du das für mich machen könntest! Hab dich lieb!!!!!! BUSSIS!!

**Leah-chan01:** Süße, du bist unglaublich! Noch eine die mich liebt! Jaaa! Heiraten!!! Cool! Hehe. Ja, bin weiblich, eindeutig. Vielleicht schreibe ich noch einen zweiten Teil, wer weiß? Grins. Aber bis dahin musst du dich damit zufrieden geben, denn auch in dieser Geschichte wird es noch verdammt heiß hergehen! Freu dich drauf mein Engel! Hab dich lieb! Bussis an dich und viele Knutschas. P.s. Schön dass du dich nochmals gemeldet hast! Böse? Nein, aber es hat sich so gelesen, als würdest du das Zwischenchap als vollkommen bescheuert finden. Aber auch wenn es so wäre, ich wäre nicht böse auf dich, hab ich dich doch viel zu lieb dafür! Aber ich weiß jetzt, wie du das meinst! Passt schon! Lach! Bussis!

**Hiriel:** Tja, sei dir mal nicht so sicher. Draco ist nicht dumm, will ich mal sagen. Aber wer weiß, wie Harry draufkommen wird? Jedenfalls lässt er sich davon nicht abkriegen und es wird noch lustig werden, keine Bange! Hehe. Süße! Dein Wunsch wird hiermit erfüllt!!! Dickes Knutscha an dich!!!

**Duivel:** Super! Glühwein! Herumlall..uah! Prost! Genau.. Tja, wie die Slytherins auf einmal sind, gelle? Ja, Hermine hat sich verändert, ist nicht mehr die brave, doch noch immer vernünftig. Was Butterbier so alles anstellen kann! Ja, ich und meine blöden Ideen! Kann ja nicht anders, bin halt durchgeknallt, aber ich liebe es, so zu schreiben! Kicher! Tja, die Erde ist rund, oder? Seamus und saufen, passt nicht. Ja, ich weiß, ist schon gemein von mir gewesen, aber dann wäre die Spannung aus der Geschichte raus und ich hätte nicht das hier schreiben können. Bist du jetzt damit zufrieden? Passt es so jetzt? Bitte sag ja! Schön! Seufz! Also hat es dir doch gefallen? Knuddel dich auch, ja? Darf ich? Knuddel dich einfach, basta! Dickes Bussi, bald geht's weiter!

**Leseteufel:** schön dass dir das oneshot so gefallen hat! Freut mich voll! Hoffe, du liest hier die Antwort und schreibst mir bald wieder! Keine Bange, es geht bald mit Lemon weiter! Komme ja nicht ohne aus!

**Leah-07:** Ja, das was Draco da reingelehrt hat, ist von dauerhafter Natur, oder? Grins. Aber du wirst es noch erfahren. Besonders, WIE Harry draufkommen wird. Keine Bange, der Kreis zieht sich enger..hehe. Ich bin ja so was von gemein! Stimmt, problematisch könnte es auf jeden Fall werden, aber mal sehen, wie sie dann tatsächlich reagieren. Lass dich überraschen…grins..

**GefallenerEngel:** Wow, harter Bruch! Und nur mit einer Hand schreiben? Voll schlimm! Das tut mir voll leid, ehrlich! Hoffentlich geht's dir bald wieder besser! Stimmt, finde ich übrigens sehr schön, dass du es verstehst! Ja, Blaise schmeißt sich voll weg! Den mag ich besonders gerne! Ja, die Slytherins haben schon einen starken Respekt vor Draco! Und auch vor Blaise, mittlereweile. Und wie hat dir gefallen, wie Pansy ihr Fett wegbekommen hat? Hehe. Stimmt die verschiedenen Pärchen waren außergewöhnlich, aber ich dachte, ist mal was anderes! Butterbier kann viel vernichten, besonders die Hemmungsschwelle. Hehe. Tja, ich wollte halt, dass kein Lehrer kommt. Pfeif. Danke fürs lange Kommi! Voll lieb!

**WhiteRoseOfDurkness:** Klar hab ich dich vermisst! Wieso denn nicht? Schön, dass dir das eine Chap gefallen hat. Und was das Zwischenchap angeht: muss nicht einen jeden gefallen. Bei den meisten war es schon der Fall. Es war ein DANKE Chap und sollte eigentlich nicht beurteilt werden, doch freue ich mich trotzdem über jede Meinung darüber. Und ja, ich bin fies, das ist mein zweiter Vorname. Ein wenig darf ich es schon sein! Hoffe, du liest brav weiter! Bis dann Bussis

**SilverSnake:** juhu Süße! Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen! Ist für mädchen nicht schlecht, dieses Chap, was? Hehe. Keine Bange, Lemon kommt auf jeden Fall noch vor! Und das öfters! Was glaubst du denn? Du kennst ja die andere Geschichte und da kam es auch öfters vor und hier wird es auch so sein! Vielleicht kommt ja bald wieder mal ein Traum, nur als Überbrückung…grins…Stimmt, so wollte ich es auch. Dass man es versteht, es aber trotzdem traurig ist. Aber jetzt weißt du, wieso ich es gemacht habe, sonst könnten sie sich keine Briefe schreiben! Hehe. Hat alles seinen Grund also! Knutschis an dich!

**Arwen:** ach echt? Bin doch hier! Hast es übersehen…so was.. Kann ich mir vorstellen, die Schule ist sauschwer, verstehe ich voll! Verstehe ich voll! Bei so viel küsserei wird man einfach neidisch und ich bin es auch schon! Will Harry UND Draco – moi, bin ich fies. Klar, Blaise bleibt dabei! Und er wird noch mehrere Rollen haben in Zukunft. Wenn du den Anfang dieses Chaps gelesen hast, weißt du ja, was seine Zwischenrolle ist – Vermittler! Hehe. Ich liebe es, wenn er Pansy fertig macht! Und wenn er die Macht hat, was die Slytherins angeht. Was Harry und Di angeht: die haben es nicht leicht! Aber keine Bange, es wird schon noch! Und die anderen Paare: Tja, weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, aber ich wollte es so schreiben. Mal was anderes, finde ich. Grins. Sag mal, willst auch ein Butterbier haben? Gebe dir gerne eines! Ja, die Erde ist rund und nein, kein Englisch, sonst würde der gar nicht mehr sprechen können, so besoffen, wie Seamus war! Stimmt, Draco hat sich verraten, was du hier auch lesen wirst. Schatz, es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht mehr so viel schreiben kann, aber mir tun schon die Finger weh und es sind schon an die 20 Seiten Word-Files! Uah! Nicht böse sein, aber ich liebe deine Kommis! Die sind einfach sagenhaft! Bussis für dich!

**TiaAgano:** Kein Problem Schnuckiherzi! Gell da schaust! Bin schon wieder mit einem Chap da! Hehe. Damit du was zu lesen hast! Das nächste dauert etwas länger, leider. Ja, Lemons wird es noch zu genüge geben! Hast das oneshot schon gelesen? Pass auf, einfach nur Bikini, Geld und Sonnenbrille, Verhütungsmittel und Sonnencreme mitnehmen, passt so. GRINS! Ja, kein Problem! Schreib mir einfach, wenn du kannst! Hab dich lieb!

**Kaktus:** Leider, bei uns war noch kein Schnee! Noch immer nicht! Voll der Mist. Leider, ich wohne nicht in Deutschland, sondern in Österreich. Sprichst jetzt noch mit mir? Du und Tanzstunden? Genial! Hehe. Du, kein Problem, wenn du nicht reviewn kannst. Oder es vergessen hast. Hauptsache, du meldest dich hin und wieder mal! Ja? Knuddels!

_So meine Lieben! Seite 20 steht unten auf meinem Bildschirm. Mir tun die Finger weh. AUA! Ich werde dann mal wieder abdampfen und freue mich, wenn ihr mir weiterhin so lieb schreibt! Das macht mich echt glücklich! _

_Hab euch lieb! Eure GUGI!!!!!! GRINS!!!! _


	12. Bye Diana welcome Draco

**Hallo Leute!**

Sorry, weil ich mich schon so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe. **–michversteckentu-.** Aber ich muss gestehen, ich hatte vollkommen den roten Faden verloren, wusste nicht mehr, was ich schreiben sollte. Außerdem setzt mir die Firma komplett zu und ich weiß nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht.

Schlimm mit mir und das doch, wo es jetzt erst richtig spannend wird? Mal sehen, ob ich es diesmal schaffe und hoffe, ihr seid nicht all zu sehr enttäuscht. Was noch dazu kommt – dark Gugi hat mich mit Schoki bestochen und will jetzt mitschreiben. Was das heißt? LEMON PUR! In diesem Chap? Nein, eher nicht, aber in den kommenden…… -darkgugiteuflischgrins-. Sie war es, die mich zu einem Oneshot überredet hat..typisch. (Seit wann bin ich zwie gespalten?)

_Noch etwas, was ich unbedingt sagen wollte: Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, aber aus einigen Kommis (mein letzter oneshot) lese ich, dass manchen einige Themen nicht so gefallen oder wenn ich Schnulz schreibe usw. Leute, nicht böse sein, aber es ist MEINE Story und da verwende ich MEINE Ideen, die ich JETZT schreiben will, ja? Auch, wann ich was schreibe, bleibt mir überlassen. Ich vernachlässige deshalb keine meiner Storys! Würde ich niemals wagen!!!! Und ob ich Schnulz schreibe oder nicht, bleibt auch MIR überlassen, ja? –ganztraurigschau- Kritik ist immer erwünscht, natürlich – und ich kann auch damit umgehen, wie einige wissen,, aber ich bleibe bei meinen Ideen und meinen Ausführungen. Bitte akzeptiert das. Wenn es jemanden nicht gefällt, ist das vollkommen ok, aber manchmal kommt es auf **den Ton wie man es schreibt** an! Seid mir nicht böse, aber auch ich mache mir über eure Antworten Gedanken und lache oder leide mit diesen, ja? Ich hab euch doch lieb…das wisst ihr doch.. snief. _

So! Ich bin wieder hier und mit mir ein neues Chap – ja ja! Dark Gugi schreibt auch mit soll ich sagen. Also nicht wundern, wenn die Charas OOC werden oder sich komisch benehmen. Dann war sie es, nicht ich! –pfeif-. Kann die mal jemand einsperren? –entnervtbin-

Knuddels und viel Spaß! Und ja nicht auf die Kommis vergessen! Wie immer, Antworten auf die Kommis zum Schluss…und ich hab mich diesmal seeeeeehr darüber gefreut!!!!! –KNUDDELS!-

**Hab euch lieb!!!!!!!! Sehr sogar, ihr seid mir total wichtig!!! Das wisst ihr, oder?**

Eure Gugi und Dark Gugi die sich einfach nicht abschieben lässt.

(Hab ihr nen Flug auf den Mond spendiert, doch sie findet immer wieder heim. Hat nen Sender oder so was bei mir eingebaut..…Mist noch mal)

P.s. für alle die glauben, dark Gugi gibt es wirklich. Leider nicht. Sie ist sozusagen meine dunkle Hälfte, das dunkle und fiese in mir. Hehe. Nur, damit einige es wissen…pfeif..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 11**

**Bye Diana – welcome Draco**

Harrys Herz klopfte unaufhaltsam in der Brust, beschleunigte sein Tempo zusehends, während er permanent mit seinen zartgliedrigen Fingern durch seine dichte, schwarze, glänzende Mähne strich, schwer atmete. Da saß er nun, in einem Besenschrank, unbeobachtet von den anderen. MANN! DAS WAR JA SOO PEINLICH! Ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Gedanklich spielte er nochmals alles durch, was passiert war. Dummerweise konnte er sich an alles erinnern und das machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter.

Gedemütigt und gepeinigt schloss er seine Augen, verschloss diese hinter wundervollen, schwarzen, langen und feinen Wimpern. Seine Kiefermuskeln traten bei einem jeden harten Biss hervor, während seine Wangen dunkelrot glühten, seine Beine fest angezogen waren und er am kalten Boden dieser Kammer kauerte.

„Was hab ich nur getan? Wieso hat mich denn keiner aufgehalten?" flüsterte er in die Stille hinein, wobei er hoffte, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Er war sich sicher, seine Freunde lachten noch immer, suchten nach ihm. Aber er wollte NIE WIEDER da rauskommen. Lieber würde er mit Flich in einem Kanal wohnen, als jemals wieder unter die Leute zu gehen. Wieso hatte er auch BATMAN spielen müssen? Nun ja, es war schon sehr verlockend gewesen und Fantasie hatte ja bekanntlich keine Grenzen, oder?

Tja, den Fußballkick gegenüber Pansy hatte er nicht bereut und ja, es hatte ihm sichtlich Spaß gemacht, sie zu treffen und sie aus zu knocken. Aber leider gelang ihm dass ja nur einmal bis….oh Gott! Mc Gonagall! Sie spielte ja bis vor kurzem noch seine Mutter! Heilige Scheiße! Und wie sollte er ihr bitte schön wieder in die Augen sehen? Na super! Aber dazu kam ja noch der tolle Brief, wobei Harry meinte, in seiner naiven, kindlichen Art zu antworten! Harry stöhnte leise und vergrub seinen Kopf in seine Knie, wollte sich nur noch verkriechen.

Was würde Draco nun von ihm halten? Er würde sich über diesen Brief schlapp lachen! Oh Mann! Er hatte verspielt, alles versaut! Auf der GANZEN Linie versagt! Außerdem war er noch so blöd gewesen und hatte ihm gesagt, wie sein Traummann aussehen würde. _Nein! Absolut nicht wie Draco…aber bitte!_ Dachte sich Harry sarkastisch und bemerkte die Hitze, die sich immer weiter auf seinen Wangen ausdehnte. Ach ja! Dazu kam ja noch, dass Diana ihn verführt hatte „Hast du schon jemals ein Mädchen geküsst? Nicht so wie deine Mutter?" Ja ja, damit hatte es angefangen und wie hatte es geendet? Obwohl Harry dachte, erst 10 Jahre alt zu sein, war ihm dennoch sein Körper bewusst gewesen, er wollte sich Dianas zärtliche Hände nicht entgehen lassen. Mist aber auch..

Und nun kamen wir zum krönenden Abschluss! Kondome als Luftballons! Ron würde ihn umbringen! Er hatte ja nicht gewusst, dass dieser sich welche beschafft hatte, aber Geschmack bewies er allemal. Diese waren nämlich in allen Farben zu finden gewesen. Außerdem dufteten sie so vorzüglich, klein Harry hatte ja nicht widerstehen können! Schlimm genug war ja auch noch, dass er diese genüsslich aufgeblasen hatte und begeistert darüber war, wie groß sie werden konnten! Harry überlegte, Ron eine Riesenpackung zu kaufen, damit er wieder „Spaß" haben konnte. Peinlich…

Tja, er hatte damit nicht gerechnet, dass Snape ein geplatztes Kondom auf sein Haupt vorfinden würde, aber die Vorstellung, dass dieser dann doch rot geworden war, war in der Tat faszinierend gewesen. Trotzdem peinlich. Und nun kamen wir zum Schlussakt – Harrys Eingeweide, die sich so köstlich zusammengezogen hatten. Wie er die Stunde überstanden hatte, wusste er nicht. Er konnte sich nur an sein brennendes Gesicht erinnern und daran, wie alle gelacht hatten, besonders Diana. Snape hatte ihm zwar wegen dem „Kondomangriff" Punkte abgezogen – doch hatte er ihn die restliche Stunde in Ruhe gelassen – äußerst komisch. Aber Harry war das nur Recht so.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, lief er wie von Voldemort persönlich gejagt, die Gänge entlang, hatte dem Gelächter nicht mehr zugehört, war einfach nur in der Besenkammer verschwunden. Bevor er endlich seinen Platz gefunden hatte, wo er sich niederlassen konnte, war er in einem kurzen Kampf mit dem Wischmopp verwickelt gewesen, wobei Harry gewonnen hatte, der Mopp traurig seine Zotteln hingen ließ und Harry ihn leise ausschimpfte, sodass ihn keiner hören konnte. Na irgendwo musste er seinen Frust und Scham loswerden, oder?

Wie ein erschrockenes Kaninchen saß er schnaubend, mit weit geöffneten Augen und lauschenden Ohren hinter der schweren Türe, hörte Schritte daran vorbeiziehen, Rufe nach ihm hallten durch die Gänge. Bitte ja nicht öffnen, bitte ja nicht! Sein Flehen wurde erhört. Einige Minuten wartete er ab, bis er nichts mehr hören konnte. Leise zog er die Türe auf, wobei diese verflucht noch mal quietschte! Vorsichtig schob er seinen Kopf hindurch und lugte durch den Spalt hindurch. Die Luft war rein! Harry lächelte leicht, schwang erleichtert die Türe auf und machte einen Schritt hinaus.

„BUH!" rief da auf einmal eine Stimme, wobei Harry einen gekonnten Satz, inklusive einen „fast" Katzenbuckel dazu, machte und den Verursacher böse ansah, sich dabei an die Brust griff. Draco lachte leise und amüsiert auf, sah Harry blitzend an, wobei dieser sich nun ertappt am Kopf kratzte, verlegen mit seinen Füßen scharrte und vollkommen interessiert den Boden musterte.

„Du bist so was gemein Di! Wie kannst du mich denn so erschrecken?! Wieso wusstest du eigentlich, wo ich war?" sprudelte es aus Harry so heraus, hatte noch immer rote Wangen, wobei Draco gekonnt eine Augenbraue hochzog und schelmisch grinste.

„Tja, sagen wir es mal so, mein Süßer! Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich mich freiwillig in den See stürzen und mich vom Riesenkraken fressen lassen, oder mich in einer Besenkammer verstecken. Aber da du keinen Selbstmord geplant hattest, nahm ich an, die Besenkammer musste dran glauben. Ich war schneller als die anderen, habe gesehen, in welche Richtung du gelaufen bist. Ich habe eins und eins zusammengezählt und habe dann hier auf dich gewartet. Aber vorher habe ich so getan, als würde ich dich mit den anderen suchen, habe sie auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt. Zufrieden?" grinste Draco schief und Harry schmollte.

„Oh ja! Super! Alles ist wunderbar! Ich habe alles vermasselt, verdammt! Ich kann mich nirgends mehr sehen lassen! Mein Gott! Peinlicher geht's wirklich nicht mehr und gerade du musst mich finden" ereiferte sich Harry und stand wie ein ertappter Schuljunge im Gang herum, während Draco leise lachte.

„Tja, Schatz, selber schuld! Aber ich an deiner Stelle – du hast doch Mut als Gryffindor, würde den harten Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. So nimmst du allen den Wind aus den Segeln, indem du nicht drauf eingehst oder dich selber darüber lustig machst" meinte Draco altklug und Harry dachte nach.

„Könnte klappen, aber damit sind noch lange nicht alle Probleme gelöst!" jammerte Harry nun und stapfte neben Draco Richtung Gryffindorturm. Draco wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her, tat so, als würde er überlegen, was Harry soeben gemeint hatte.

„Sprichst du etwa was Besonderes an?" kicherte er nun und Harry schnaubte.

„Ach tu nicht so! Als würdest du es nicht wissen! Mc Gonagall zum Beispiel. Sie war eine hervorragende Mutter für mich, aber wie soll ich ihr jetzt in die Augen sehen? Soll ich hingehen und _hallo Mami! – wie war dein Tag _– sagen? Na sicher doch!" Harrys Stimme klang sarkastisch, wobei Draco abermals grinste und Harrys Arm streichelte.

„Och, mein armer Tiger! Rede doch mit ihr. Schau, ich bin mir sicher, sie würde nicht sauer oder so auf dich sein. Wenn sie dich nicht gerne mögen würde, hätte sie nie die Nummer mit der Mutter abgezogen" Dracos Stimme war sanft und einfühlsam und Harry schien nachzudenken, schritt weiter mit Draco durch die verlassenen Gänge.

„Hm, meinst du?"

„Ja, meine ich"

„Gut, mal sehen. Wenn ich sie treffe, muss ich mich mit ihr wohl oder übel auseinander setzen. Verstecken kann ich mich ja nicht vor ihr. Würde auffallen."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Nein, absolut nicht" meine Harry sarkastisch.

„Also wenn es so ist"

„Hör auf Di! Ich weiß ja, wie überaus amüsant du es findest, MALFOY, aber ich finde es nicht gerade sehr lustig. Die anderen vielleicht, aber.."

„Harry! Hör auf, dich selber zu bemitleiden! Mein Gott, manchmal bist du echt ne Memme und…"

„Wie bitte? Ich und ne Memme? Und wer hat Voldi kalt gemacht? Du oder ich!" plusterte sich Harry auf und Draco hob abwehrend die Hände und lachte.

„Ok, eins zu null für dich, bist eben keine Memme. Aber hör endlich auf in Selbstmitleid zu baden, steht dir nicht gut"

„Gut, ich werde es versuchen" seufzte Harry resignierend.

„Braver Junge!" lobte Draco ihn spielend.

„Schluss damit. Du bist ja auch nicht gerade ein Engel! WER hat denn meine Naivität ausgenutzt? Wer hat mich gefragt, ob ich jemals ein Mädchen geküsst hätte? Hä? Und WER hat mich dann verführt?" Harry grinste teuflisch und Draco wurde rot, schlucke hart.

„Tja, wollte nur meinen Spaß haben, also…war ja harmlos…Mein Gott Potter! Dir hat es ja auch gefallen!" grummelte Draco nun ertappt und Harry lachte leise auf, während sie weiter schritten, niemand außer ihnen am Gang war.

„Habe ich ja auch nie bestritten" Doch dann wurde Harry ernst und schritt nun langsamer voran. Draco, wie immer aufmerksam, bekam es mit und blieb nun stehen, genauso wie Harry.

„Was"

„Tja, da war noch was, etwas, was du noch nicht weißt. Eventuell wird es Draco dir sowieso sagen.." murmelte Harry nun und wurde abermals rot, blickte verlegen zu Boden und steckte seine Händen in den Hosensack. Draco hatte gehofft, dieses Thema anschneiden zu können, da er glaubte, Harry würde über den Brief sprechen. Sein Herz klopfte schneller in der Brust, wobei er Harry genau studierte.

Nach der Stunde eben, als er die Freunde in eine falsche Richtung dirigiert hatte, flatterte ihm seine Eule zu, wobei er hastig den Brief abgebunden hatte, sich im Gang umsah, ob es jemand bemerkt hatte. Danach war er kurzerhand in das nächst beste Zimmer gestürmt und hatte eifrig den Brief gelesen. Er musste einen Schweigezauber um sich legen, da er herzhaft gelacht hatte. Dieser Brief war so kindlich, so unschuldig, so liebenswürdig geschrieben gewesen. Draco hatte sich nach diesem Brief noch einmal in Harry verliebt. Wusste dieser denn nicht, wie niedlich er war? Wie wundervoll und sensationell? Ihn musste man einfach lieben.

„Also? Spucks schon aus!" rief Draco nun und sah sich sicherheitshalber nochmals im Gang um. Doch dieser war wie ausgestorben und Harry seufzte, lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an der kalten Mauer an und atmete langsam ein und aus.

„Ich habe einen Brief an Draco verfasst." Meinte er ruhig.

„Ja und?" Draco war ein Meister der Masken, ansonsten hätte er sich verraten. Er hätte lauthals zu lachen angefangen, war sich den Brief in seiner Tasche bewusst und musterte Harry nun eingehend und grinsend. Langsam schlug Harry die Augen auf und wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„Was heißt da na und?" Harrys Stimme, obwohl leise, überschlug sich fast. Er raufte sich die Haare und knurrte vor sich hin.

„Kapierst du nicht, auf was ich hinaus will?" Harrys Augen baten um Verständnis und Erkenntnis, doch Draco stellte sich dumm.

„Nein"

„Waaaahhh! Scheiße…Also ich….ich habe…ich….ich war…ich…Mist"

„Ganz langsam, tief ein und ausatmen und dann erzählen, ja?" Draco verkniff sich ein Grinsen, dachte sich dabei, wie schwer es für Harry sein musste, ihm davon zu erzählen. Dieser süße Brief…Draco seufzte.

„Gut! Ich habe in meiner so genannten Kindlichkeit einen Brief geschrieben! Ihm geantwortet! Und weißt du, was ich geschrieben habe? Oh Mann, ich bin im Arsch…"

„Bin ich Hellseher?"

„Nein, aber verdammt frech"

„Angeboren"

„Glaub ich dir"

„Weiter"

„Liebend gerne, nein eher nicht, aber du lässt mich ja sowieso nicht in Ruhe, oder?" gab Harry auf.

„Potter hat soeben den Schnatz gefangen und damit 150 Punkte erzielt" schnarrte Draco und Harry blitzte ihn kurz wütend an, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe ihm niiieeee geschrieben, dass ich Streitereien hasse. Nein ich habe ihm nieeee geschrieben, dass er mich Harry nennen darf und ich ihn Draco nenne. Nein, ich habe ihm nieee geschrieben, dass es eventuell komisch wäre schwul zu sein und dass, wenn ich es wäre mein Traumprinz blond sein müsste, genauso aussehen sollte wie du eben. Überhaupt nicht peinlich, gar nicht. Er wird sich NICHT über mich lustig machen, richtig?" Harrys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Draco gab es auf, brach in lautes Gelächter aus und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Du bist soo süß, weißt du das denn eigentlich?! Ich fasse es nicht! Das war dein Todesurteil!" japste Draco nun und konnte es nicht lassen, Harry etwas zu veralbern.

„Danke, genau das wollte ich hören" knurrte er und Draco wurde wieder ernsthafter.

„Komm schon Harry, er wird dir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen, sich nur ein wenig über dich lustig machen"

„Genau! SUUPPPERR!! Das wollte ich schon immer haben! Ich steh drauf!" rief Harry gedehnt aus und Draco sah ihn belustig an.

„Ok, ok! Aber so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, oder? Versuchte es Draco im Guten, wobei Harry seine Hände vor der Brust verschränkte, er Draco unverwandt und hart ansah, noch immer an der Mauer lehnte und Draco ungeniert musterte.

„Ach? Nicht? Süße, soll ich dir erzählen, was er für Sprüche drauf hat?" gurrte Harry mit leiser erotischen Stimme, wobei Draco einen trockenen Mund bekam. Wusste dieser Junge nicht, wie heiß er war? Was für eine Ausstrahlung er besaß?

„Ähm…"

„Mal sehen! Was fällt mir da ein! Ach ja… Potter! Schon wieder nicht abgekratzt? Oh wie schade! Na schau einer an, Potter ohne sein Muggelanhang? Die haben sich doch nicht verlaufen, oder? Und wieder mal schafft es Potter nicht, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen! Zu blöd, die richtigen Socken anzuziehen. Ohne seiner Brille wäre er ja blind wie ein Maulwurf! Potter – wo hast du denn das Schlammblut gelassen? Wiesel sucht wohl in der Altkleidersammlung nach seinen Klamotten, oder? Potter, Weichei der Nation und Schoßhündchen von Dumbledore! Hast du ihm schon die Füße geleckt? Potter…"

„Genug, genug, es reicht!" rief Draco mit roten Wangen aus. „Mann! Das hört sich ja voll nach Draco Malfoy an! So fies war er? Hatte ich gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung" meinte Draco abwesend, während Harry nun weiter ging und ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Draco war erstaunt darüber, wie viel Harry sich von dessen Beleidigungen gemerkt hatte. Zeit um sich zu ändern, schwor sich Draco ab nun an.

„Ja, genauso ist er zu mir! Was glaubst du, wie er mit mir umgehen wird, wenn er diesen Brief in Händen hält? Zwar ist er jetzt etwas netter zu mir, aber trotzdem wird er sarkastisch mir gegenüber sein. Wie immer halt. Und was mache ich wenn er hier ist? Mich verkriechen? Wird er mir wieder schreiben? Ich glaube wohl eher nicht. Und wenn ich ihn sehe, muss ich immer daran denken, wie er sich Mühe gibt, seine Liebe zu erobern. Und ich bin es jedenfalls nicht. Mann, ich will dabei nicht mal zusehen! Da wird mir kotzübel…. Na wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es vielleicht besser so, wenn er mich abfällig behandelt, vielleicht dämpft das ja meine Liebe zu ihm." Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, wobei seine Augen leicht nach rechts, durch seine Strähnen hindurch, schielten, da er Dracos Gesicht gerne vom seitlichen Profil aus sehen wollte.

Draco dachte nach. Harry hatte da einen Punkt angesprochen, den er noch korrigieren musste. Aber wie? Er musste Harry irgendwie Hoffnungen machen. Doch ihm fiel derweil nichts ein, also seufzte er nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Harry, lass dich einfach nur überraschen und dann sehen wir weiter, ja? Meistens ist es nicht so schlimm, wie man vermutet und ich werde ein gutes Wort bei Draco einlegen, ok? Außerdem hat Draco ja nie geschrieben, von WELCHER Schule sein Scharm stammt, oder? Vielleicht hilft es dir ja ein wenig" murmelte Draco, wobei Harry ihn nun stürmisch umarmte, ihm sanft und fest einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte und Draco Gänsehaut bekam. Diese Lippen waren so verdammt weich! Schade, schon vorbei? Grinsend ging Harry weiter, überquerte eine „Kreuzung" der Gänge, wobei Draco ihm schnell und mit leicht roten Wangen nacheilte.

„Mister Potter? Ich möchte kurz mit ihnen sprechen!" Harry sackte das Herz zu Boden, wusste er doch, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Er bemerkte nicht den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck von Draco, nicht das leise und fast unerkennbare Lächeln, welches dessen Lippen zierte.

„Ja, Professor Mc Gonagall?" piepste Harry sich nun ganz klein machend, als er sich umdrehte und schuldbewusst zu Boden starrte. Mc Gonagall seufzte resignierend, nickte einlenkend und lächelte dünn.

„Folgen sie mir" Schon tapsten Harry und ein neugieriger Draco hinter ihr her, wobei Draco sich alles genüsslich ausmahlte – Harry eventuell Strafarbeiten aufbekam. Als sie vor ihrem Büro anhielten, öffnete sie die Türe und wies Harry an, hinein zu gehen. Als Draco folgen wollte, stellte sie sich vor ihm und sah ihn strafend an.

„Nein Miss Malfoy, SIE nicht! Entweder sie warten hier, oder sie machen sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm" meinte sie leise, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte Draco knapp zu, bevor die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Draco war sichtlich enttäuscht, schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Och, gemein. Das wäre so lustig geworden. Trotzdem, armer Harry. Viel Glück." Also wartete er ab und holte abermals den Brief hervor, den er mit leuchtenden Augen und liebevoll nochmals durchlas. Leise seufzte er und fing abermals von vorne an. Bisher hatte er alle Briefe von Harry gesammelt, würde sie immer wieder lesen, sie immer in seinem Herzen aufbewahren. Es gab für ihn nichts schöneres, als diese Briefe. Und irgendwann würde er Harry diese Briefe zeigen, ihm seine Liebe als Junge, als Draco gestehen und ihn auf Knien auf Verzeihung bitten. Er hoffte, er war so mutig, diesen Schritt je wagen zu können.

„Setz dich Harry" wies die Professorin ihn liebevoll an, wobei Harry der Aufforderung gerne nachkam und sich langsam setzte, ziemlich nervös war.

„Harry, ich weiß, wie peinlich das für dich sein muss. Oh, Verzeihung, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich dich duze?" fragte sie etwas peinlich berührt, wobei Harry lächelte und verneinend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Absolut nicht, Professor"

„Nun gut. Im Übrigen kannst du mich Minerva nennen, wenn wir alleine sind. Ich weiß, wie ich mich verhalten habe und ich denke, du hast auch noch die Erinnerung, wie du dich verhalten hast, wie du mich gesehen hast, als..ähm.." Mc Gonagall verstummte, sah Harry traurig an.

„…Als Mutter, ja, ich weiß."

„Ist dir das sehr peinlich, Harry?" fragte sie leise, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich im gegenüber.

„Ja, und wie"

„Weil du MICH Mutter genannt hast?"

„Nein, das eher nicht. Sondern, weil ich eine Professorin als meine Mutter gesehen habe und Dumbledore…oh Gott.." Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände, konnte das leise Lachen der Professorin hören.

„Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken! Professor Dumbledore war darüber höchst amüsiert. Er würde das niemals vor den anderen zugeben, doch vertraue mir, ich kenne ihn zu gut. Er hat es gemocht, dass du ihn als „Großvater" betrachtet hast und ihn _Opa_ nanntest. Und er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du ihn auch so sehen würdest. Du weißt, wie viel er von dir hält, nicht wahr?" Harry sah wieder auf, blickte seine Hauslehrerein überrascht an und überlegte.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Natürlich. Auch wenn er es nicht sagt, aber er sieht dich wie einen Enkel an und ich.. nun ja, nachdem mein Sohn gestorben war und er nun in deinem Alter sein würde…"

„Das tut mir sehr leid" wisperte Harry erschrocken, wobei Mc Gonagall sich zusammenriss, da diese Erinnerungen an ihren Kräften zerrte, ihr Herz zerriss.

„Er starb nach seinem vierten Lebensjahr. Er war zu schwach um überleben zu können. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatte er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dir als ihr beide im selben Alter ward. Deshalb habe ich mitgespielt und ich muss sagen, ich hatte nichts dagegen." Meinte sie liebevoll und Harry lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Professor, darf ich offen sein?" fragte er leise, wobei ihre Augen kurz hoffnungsvoll auf leuchteten.

„Sprich…aber nenn mich bitte Minerva"

„Also, Minerva, ich denke, wenn ich sie nicht als Mutterersatz gesehen hätte, schon immer, dann hätte ich sie auch nicht als solches, in dieser Situation angesehen. Genauso ist es bei Professor Dumbledore. Verstehen sie?" Die Hauslehrerin lächelte glücklich und nickte.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Harry?" Dieser holte tief Luft, überlegte lange und sah sie fest dabei an.

„Nun ja, ich hatte nie eine Mutter und ich brauche doch eine. Es fehlt mir, eine Mutter zu haben. Es frisst mich auf, keine Eltern mehr zu haben, bei denen ich sein kann, die mir zu hören wenn ich Probleme habe. Die mich liebevoll in den Arm halten, wenn ich mal traurig bin, die einfach nur da sind um mich zu lieben" erwiderte er leise, wobei sich eine einsame Träne aus dem Augenwinkel der Hauslehrerin stählte.

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich kann es fast auf meinen verstorbenen Sohn anwenden." Beide verstanden, beide waren einsam, beide hatten etwas Kostbares verloren. Als Harry aufstand, stand auch sie auf, wobei sie sich in die Augen blickten.

„Professor..ähm…Minerva.…ich…"

„Komm her" meinte sie leise und breitete ihre Arme aus. Harry, der nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, schritt zögerlich auf sie zu und wurde überrascht, als er herzlich umarmt wurde, an sie gedrückt wurde. Ein Gefühl der Freude und Vertrautheit durchströmte seinen Körper, er schmiegte sich enger in die Umarmung hinein und Mc Gonagall seufzte erleichtert.

„Harry, ich wollte dir etwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf reagieren wirst" wisperte sie leise, wobei sie ihn los ließ und er sie verwundert ansah. Sein Blick verfolgte ihre Schritte, als sie um den Tisch herum schritt und die Lade aufzog. Er bemerkte das Zittern ihrer Hände, als diese hinein glitten, nach etwas griffen und sie Harry dann mit gefühlvollem Blick ansah. Harrys Blick heftete sich auf das Pergament, welches sie in der Hand fest umklammert hielt, als sie wieder zu ihm schritt und es ihm überreichte.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du damit einverstanden wärst. Wenn nicht, ist es nicht zu spät, ich kann es noch rückgängig machen. Professor Dumbledore ist damit einverstanden, beteiligt sich und…" Abermals brach sie ab, da ihre Stimme brüchig wurde. Harry rollte das Pergament auf und staunte nicht schlecht. Die Zeilen vor ihm verschwammen, ein leises Keuchen entkam seiner Kehle, als er sich kraftlos in den Sessel sinken ließ und sie dann ansah. Leise flüsterte er:

„Adoptionspapiere? Sie wollen mich adoptieren? Und Professor Dumbledore wäre mein zweiter Vormund?"

„Ja, wenn du es gerne willst? Es ist ein wenig früh, doch ich habe schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, da ich dich einfach nicht als normalen Schüler ansehen kann. Ich sehe dich wie…meinen Sohn, Harry. Und Professor Dumbledore sieht dich wie seinen Enkel. Wenn du zustimmen würdest, wäre ich deine Stiefmutter und Professor Dumbledore sozusagen, dein Stiefgroßvater. Da der dunkle Lord nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, wäre dies nun möglich und du müsstest nicht mehr bei den Dursleys leben, könntest bei mir leben, wenn du willst." flüsterte sie leise, wobei Harry abermals aufstand, mit zitternden Knien auf sie zuschritt und sich in ihre Arme stürzte. So fest er konnte, drückte er sich an sie, wobei sie unterdrückt seufzte, er bemerkte, dass sie zitterte.

„Ich bin damit sehr einverstanden. Das ist das beste Geschenk, was ich je bekommen habe. Danke..Mom?" wisperte er an ihrer Schulter, wobei sie sein Haupt streichelte und ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen umherwiegte.

„Danke und gern geschehen….mein Sohn" Harry bekam einen Stich ins Herz, sie nannte ihn ihren SOHN! Wie schön dies doch klang. Ein leises Klicken war zu hören und Harry löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er Dumbledore, der nun näher schritt und Harry sanft anlächelte.

„Nun Harry? Willst du deinen zukünftigen Großvater nicht umarmen, oder auf was sollte ich noch warten?" meinte dieser leise, wobei Harry sich aus den Armen seiner Stiefmutter löste und auf Dumbledore zuschritt. Auch diesen umarmte er liebevoll und schüchtern, wobei Dumbledore leise lachte und Harry kurz an sich drückte.

„Na das ist eine Umarmung! Genauso will ich immer von meinem Enkel umarmt werden!" rief er aus, wobei nun alle drei lachten, Mc Gonagall ihm eine Feder übergab und Harry eifrig unterzeichnete. Er blieb weiterhin ein Potter, doch war er nun der Sohn von Minerva Mc Gonagall und der Enkel von Albus Dumbledore.

„Ach Harry? Das bleibt noch unser kleines Geheimnis vorerst. Du kannst uns auch duzen, wenn wir alleine sind, das ist selbstverständlich! Sage es derweil niemanden weiter. Natürlich dürfen es deine Freunde wissen, aber nur diejenigen, denen du vertraust. Die Schüler würden sich wundern, wenn sie diese erfahren würden. Zwar wird ihnen der Umgang von uns zu dir, der sich verändern wird, auffallen, aber mache dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Irgendwann werden sie es noch erfahren. Mal sehen, wie lange ich diese Neuigkeit selber bei mir behalten kann. Immerhin bin ich sehr stolz auf meinen Enkel" meinte Dumbledore mit geschwellter Brust, während Mc Gonagall glücklich seufzte. Harrys Lächeln breitete sich aus, er strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht und konnte es kaum fassen.

Noch einmal umarmte er die beiden kurz, bevor er aus dem Büro schwebte, wo Draco ungeduldig auf ihn wartete, sich von der Mauer abstieß.

„Glaubst du, dass Harry jetzt endlich glücklich ist?" fragte Minerva Albus, wobei dieser lächelnd nickte.

„Du hast sein Gesicht gesehen, er ist es Minerva und ich bin es auch. Wir haben richtig gehandelt"

„Ja, Albus, das haben wir. Jetzt habe ich endlich wieder einen Sohn und einen eigentlichen Sinn in meinem Leben. Und du hast endlich deinen Enkel - … Opa" lächelte Minerva, wobei Dumbledore gluckste und nickte.

„Oh ja, den habe ich. Könnte mir keinen besseren vorstellen"

„Ich auch nicht"

„Ich glaube, das müssen wir feiern"

„Schätze, da hast du Recht!" Beide lachten und machten es sich gemütlich.

„Na los! Sag schon! Was ist passiert? Hast du Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen? Wieso redest du nicht? Hallo Potter? Erde an Potter? Malfoy an Potter? Hallo? Bist du taub? Was soll dieses dämliche Grinsen? Bist du stumm geworden? Hey Potter! Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich nicht ansiehst und nicht mit mir sprichst! Sag was! BITTEEE!" raunzte Draco nun und zupfte ungeduldig an Harrys Ärmel, während sie weiter schritten. Als sich dieser nun zu ihm drehte und ihn anstrahlte, seine Augen leicht feucht waren, schluckte Draco hart.

„Bei Salazar Slytherin, was ist denn passiert, Harry?" wisperte Draco und schnappte sich seine Hand.

„Ich erzähle es dir, aber wehe, du behältst es nicht für dich, ja? Dann waren wir mal Freunde" meinte Harry nun ernst und Draco nickte. Harry Potter würde ihm ein Geheimnis anvertrauen! So hörte er gespannt zu, während sein Mund immer weiter Richtung Boden wanderte und er beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre.

„Warte Harry. Du meinst jetzt ehrlich, du bist der Sohn von Mc Gonagall, weil sie dich adoptiert hat? Und Dumbledore ist dein … äähhh…Großvater?" wisperte Draco beeindruckt, wobei Harry strahlend nickte.

„Fühl dich geehrt, denn du bist die erste, die es erfährt" meinte er selig und Draco strahlte nun genauso.

„Danke!"

„Wofür?"

„Weil du mir als erstes ein Geheimnis verraten hast. Und keine Bange, es bleibt bei mir tief verschlossen" Dracos Brust schwoll um einiges an und bei der Ehre Slytherins, er würde diesen Schwur halten!

„Na wenn das so ist – Pustekuchen!"

„Wie, ach so…" Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Harry lachte leise, als er hindurch stieg. Draco kam sich etwas blöd vor, da er von Harrys Augen – was konnte er dafür – abgelenkt wurde, als sich zu merken, was nun das blöde Passwort war!

Der Tag ging nun schnell zu Ende, Harry hatte sich an Dracos Rat gehalten und bei den Späßen der anderen mitgemacht, wobei den anderen das Lachen in der Tat nach und nach vergangen war und Draco ihn siegessicher zugelächelt hatte. Auch Ron und Hermines Geschimpfe sah er gelassen entgegen und versprach ihnen wispernd eine riesige Schachtel verschiedener Kondome, wobei beide rot wurden und peinlich berührt zu Boden sahen.

Ginny war der Meinung, auch sie wusste nun von den Neuigkeiten, dass sie dies feiern sollte. Der zweite Grund war auch, dass Diana bald abreisen würde und dies wahrscheinlich das letzte schöne Zusammensein sein würde. Während die anderen begeistert nickten, Diana Blaise und die anderen holen ging, setzten sich alle zusammen und spielten „Snape explodiert". Ron saß ungeduldig bei seinem Schachbrett und wartete auf Diana, da sie die einzige war, die ihm ebenbürtig war.

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco und Nott schritten mit einem Grinsen herein, hatten einiges im Petto, wobei Harrys Augen groß wurden. Sogleich zischten die Schlangen mit ihrem gehässigen Grinsen, wobei Harry teuflisch lächelte und gekonnt konterte. Theo verging das Grinsen, auch den anderen, murmelte etwas von „langweilig wenn er sich verteidigt, dabei hätte es so schön lustig und peinlich sein können".

Doch bald erhellte sich sein Gesicht, als er hervorzeigte, was er in Händen hielt. Die anderen Gryffindors kamen nun näher, bestaunten die kleinen Fläschchen und Getränke und wunderten sich, woher Nott diese hatte.

„Tja, sagen wir, Snape hat eine große Aufbewahrungshalle und außerdem haben wir in Slytherin auch eine kleine Kammer mit wertvollen Stücken!"

„Sag mal spinnst du? Der wird uns grillen wenn er erfährt, dass die Tränke geklaut wurden!" rief Hermine aus und raufte sich wüst die Haare.

„Keine Bange, Süße, ich habe es so gedreht – dass wenn er dahinter kommt, Parkinson den Anschiss bekommt. Schade eigentlich" meinte er sarkastisch, wobei sie nun alle zu lachen anfingen, Hermine nur leicht grinste. Die „alte" Hermine kam ab und zu noch durch, doch sie gönnte es dieser Parkinson, wenn diese eins ausgewischt bekam.

Einige Zeit verging und die meisten saßen am Boden im Kreis zusammen, wobei Ron und Draco noch immer Schach spielten, nichts von allem mitbekamen. Hermine hatte es aufgegeben, den beiden zuzusehen, da sie es strickt langweilig fand, wenn die beiden nicht sofort weiter machten. Sie setzte sich zu Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Blaise und Neville dazu und hörte gespannt zu, was sich diese so erzählten.

Alle waren schon recht angeheitert, wobei auch sämtliche „Fläschchen" bereits gelehrt wurden und leere Butterbierflaschen herumlagen. Ginny gähnte, fand sie diese Unterhaltungen etwas langweilig. In der Mitte standen verschiedenfarbige Fläschchen und sie suchte sich das rote aus, zog den Stöpsel und schluckte den Inhalt komplett hinunter, ohne nachzudenken. Crabbe und Goyle hielten die Luft an, Nott grinste teuflisch, Blaise verschloss sein Gesicht und Hermine erkannte dies sofort.

„Was war da drinnen" knurrte sie die vier Slytherins an, wobei Nott sie nun treuherzig ansah und meinte:

„Frage sie einfach" Hermine verstand nicht sofort, wobei Ginny rot wurde und wild auf ihrem Hintern hin und her rutschte.

„Ich muss euch was erzählen!" platzte es aus ihr heraus, wobei nun alle sie gespannt betrachteten, die Slytherins schon grinsten.

„Es ist mir so peinlich, aber ich muss es loswerden" meinte sie leise und blickte auf ihre Füße. Harry rutschte näher, grinste nun auch, wobei Ron Draco anstieß und in Ginnys Richtung zeigte. Die beiden hörten vorübergehend auf zu spielen, setzten sich dazu und Ginny holte tief Luft.

„Ron, du weißt doch noch, dass – als wir noch ziemlich klein waren, Muggel uns gegenüber gelebt haben, oder?"

„Ja, weiß ich, auf was willst du hinaus?"

„Die hatten so einen Hund…"

„Oh! Rex! Ja, ich erinnere mich an diesen blöden Köter! Der hat immer in unseren Karten gekackt! Blödes Vieh!"

„Naja…ähm… das war nicht alles er…" meinte sie nun ganz leise, wobei alle die Ohren spitzten, einige schon kicherten und schon nachfragen wollten, was sie damit genau meinte.

„Sag schon Ginny" gluckste Ron nun und wartete ab. Ginny hatte einen Trank erwischt, der die Wirkung hatte, dass sie Sachen, die sie niemals erzählen würde – unbedingt loswerden musste.

„Ich habe diesem Hund mal zugesehen, wie er sein Geschäft erledigt hat – in UNSEREM Garten! Na ja, und das war schon ein großer Haufen. Als er dann weg war, bin ich hin und hab geguckt wie viel er da hingepflanzt hatte. Also habe ich meine Hose hinuntergezogen um…"

„GINNYYYYYY!" jaulte Ron und kippte nach hinten um, wobei er sein Butterbier auf den Teppich goss und die anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Ginny war nun röter im Gesicht als ihre Haare.

„SCHATZ!!! Du hast mit dem Köter um die WETTE geschissen?" jaulte Seamus und bekam vor lauter Lachen keine Luft, wobei Hermine sich fast an ihrem Butterbier vor lachen verschluckte, Harry sich an Draco festhielt, genauso dieser an Harry und beide sich die Seele aus dem Leib lachten.

„JA JA! Macht euch nur lustig über mich! Aber ich wollte wissen, ob mein Haufen größer ist als seiner!" jammerte sie nun, noch immer rot, aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie befreit.

„Und? Wars so?" lachte Crabbe weiter und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und Blaise japste nach Luft. Neville verstand nur Bahnhof, doch als er draufkam, was Ginny meinte, lachte er mit den anderen um die Wette. Sein Verstand war schon ziemlich benebelt, eindeutig hatte er schon zu viel Butterbier intus.

„Nein, Mann, was hatte der bloß gefressen? So viel könnte ich nie rauszwicken" grinste sie nun auch und pustete los, wobei die anderen nochmals mit einstiegen, sich nun genauso ein Fläschchen nahmen, nicht wussten, was in ihnen war. Die Slytherins hielten sich zurück, wussten sie doch, was sie mitgenommen hatten. Als Seamus nun auch etwas getrunken hatte, grinste er alle an, sah verschiedene Farben und Muster, die er so schön fand.

„Was ist Seam? Hast du was?" Fragte Harry, wobei der Angesprochene Harrys Gesicht überdeutlich sah, eher wie ein Luftballon wirkte, dessen Augen übergroß wirkten.

„Du bist kein Außerirdischer, oder?" meinte dieser flüsternd, als abermals Gebrüll ertönte.

„Was siehst du denn?" fragte Harry kichernd nach, wobei dieser aufzählte.

„Rosa Kaninchen, die schweben, grüne kleine Drachen..schöne Farben und da! Da ist ein Regenbogen! Sagt mal, hüpft dort gerade ein Zwerg drauf herum? Wo kommt denn dieser Zwerg her? Hallo? Wieso lacht ihr so dämlich! Seht ihr ihn denn nicht?" Seamus blickte sich neugierig im Zimmer um, stand nun auf und ergriff unsichtbare Gegenstände, wobei er immer kicherte und freudig aufjauchzte.

Ron war still geworden, wobei Ginny süffisant grinste.

„Na, Bruderherz, was hast du denn?" fragte sie teuflisch, wobei nun alle neugierig zu Ron blickten.

„Ginny, welche Farbe hatte dein Trank?" meinte er tonlos, seine Augen waren groß, er schwitzte.

„Rot"

„Scheiße…"

„Super! Ron Weasley hat denselben Trank genommen! Ich fasse es nicht!" rief Theo aus und schlug sich auf den Schenkel.

„Himmel! Rotschopf! Hast du nicht gesehen, welchen Trank deine Schwester vorhin zu sich genommen hatte?" kicherte er drauf los, während Seamus mit einem Schrei kopfüber auf die Couch stürzte, seine Beine in der Luft zappelten, da er unbedingt bergsteigen wollte. Das Gekreische ging abermals los, als sie Seamus verdattertes Gesicht sahen, der gar nichts mehr verstand.

„Ich habe mit Diana Schach gespielt" kam es lahm, wobei Harry gleich mal die Frage stellte.

„Und nun, liebster Freund, was willst du uns erzählen?" grinste er süffisant, wobei Ron schluckte.

„Ähm, also ich hatte da mal so ein ähnliches Erlebnis wie Ginny…"

„Jaaaaaaaaaa" kam es im Chor und Ron wurde rot. Ginny grinste. Sie kannte die Geschichte vom hören sagen, doch Ron hatte es nie bestätigt.

„Wir waren da noch sehr klein, Mum hat uns mit diesen Muggeln zu einem Kampingausflug geschickt, da sie sehr gut befreundet waren. Aus diesem Grunde mussten wir uns auch normal verhalten, sonst wären wir den Muggeln aufgefallen…"

„Langweilig, erzähl weiter" kicherte Draco nun und robbte näher, seine Augen blitzten freudig auf.

„Tja, ich musste tierisch aufs Klo, als wir dort ankamen, hatte vorhin Bohnen gegessen - und ich habe mir ein Gebüsch gesucht. Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, hatte kein WC gefunden. Also habe ich mich hingehockt und …aahhh!!!" Ron hielt sich die Ohren zu, als Harry ihn anstieß.

„Ja, Ron? Was passierte danach?" Harry unterdrückte das Lachen und biss sich in die Lippen.

„Tja, ich war gerade dabei und habe dasselbe gemacht wie Ginny. Und dann habe ich Gelächter gehört und mich umgedreht. Scheiße! Die anderen Kinder habe mir beim kacken zugesehen! Ich habe genau so ein Gebüsch erwischt, was ein Loch hatte. Mein Hintern war sozusagen in der Auslage…."

Alle, sogar Seamus, pusteten los, wobei dieser von der Couch fiel und Draco sich den Bauch hielt. Theo weinte schon fast vor lauter lachen, Blaise wälzte sich am Boden herum und Ron saß nur stumm mit einem schüchternen grinsen da, fühlte sich gleich mal besser.

„Schätze, das liegt wohl in der Familie! Soll ich euch nochmals zeigen, WO die Toiletten sind, oder wollt ihr ein Wettkacken auf dem Quidditchfeld veranstalten?" lachte Draco herzhaft, wobei Goyle nun am lautesten lachte und Ron diesen nun leicht würgte.

„Ja ja! Lacht nur über uns! Aber so was vergisst man nie!" meinte er tapfer, wobei Harry sich übers Gesicht wischte und meinte:

„Das stimmt – so was vergisst du sicherlich nie und wir auch nicht!" Hermine robbte lachend zu ihrem Freund hin, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Draco, schon ziemlich betrunken, stand lachend und mit wackeligen Beinen auf, hatte Probleme mit der Schwerkraft – dem Gleichgewichtssinn und krachte seitlich torkelnd in den Tisch, wobei die Schachfiguren sich selbstständig machten – schreiend davon liefen. Er selber rammte sich seine Hüfte an die Ecke des Tisches und schrie leise auf. Weiter torkelte er zum Sessel, ließ sich darauf nieder und hielt sich schmerzhaft die Hüfte. Das Lachen verging allmählich, wobei Hermine bemerkte, das er leicht blutete – die rote Farbe seinen Rock durchtränkte.

„Zeig mal!" rief sie aus, krabbelte leicht beduselt zu Draco, wobei Harry schon an seiner Seite war, dessen Hand hielt, ihm aufhalf. Hermine zog, ohne auf die anderen zu schauen, Draco den Rock ein wenig tiefer – dieser wurde puterrot, als einige zu pfeifen anfingen, die Slytherins ihn angrinsten. Blaise grinste am breitesten und zwinkerte Draco zu, als er einen süßen String-Tanga erkennen konnte.

„Heißes Teil, meine Schöne" raunte Harry nun und Draco brannte schon im Gesicht. Hermine seufzte, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn an die Wunde an. Leise murmelte sie einige Worte und schon war die Wunde verschlossen. Doch leider blieb eine kleine Narbe zurück, wobei sie sich wunderte.

„Du solltest zu Pomfrey gehen, ich konnte dich nicht richtig heilen…"murmelte sie nun und Draco wehrte ab.

„Was solls, da sieht niemand meine kleine Narbe. Und außerdem ist sie so gut wie unsichtbar" grinste er mit glänzenden Augen, da er noch immer unter Alkoholeinfluss stand. Harrys Augen blitzten, er knurrte leise, wobei Draco den Atem anhielt.

„Du siehst so heiß aus" flüsterte er Draco ins Ohr, küsste diesen kurz und liebevoll, wobei Draco stotterte

„Ähm, ja…also…danke" Blaise lachte von neuem los und amüsierte sich köstlich, wenn er mitbekam, wie Harry es immer wieder schaffte, Draco so aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Doch handelte er sich von Draco einen bösen Blick ein und sofort verstummte er. Der Abend ging noch lange so weiter, wobei die Slytherins nun laut lallend, eng umschlungen ihres Weges gingen, Harry den armen Seamus die Treppen hinaufbeförderte und Hermine Ginny und Draco mühsam in den Schlafsaal schleifte. Ron, Dean und Neville blieben noch, wobei Neville schon seit einiger Zeit schlief, das meiste gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Ron nahm diesen Huckepack, wobei Dean die beiden die Treppen hinaufschob, sie immer wieder lachend stehen blieben.

Als Draco am besagten Tag aufwachte, wurde ihm schwer ums Herz. Heute war seine Abreise und irgendwie wollte er nicht weg. Hermine war schon längst wach, schlenderte mit traurigem Gesicht zu Draco und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Bleib doch, bitte! Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich auskommen! Bitte…" Leise schluchzte sie an Dracos Hals, wobei dieser sie sanft an sich zog und sie umherwiegte. Er sah sie bereits wie eine kleine Schwester an, hätte sich nie träumen lassen, jemals so tiefe Freundschaften entwickeln zu können. Ein zusätzliches Paar Arme schlang sich um die Beiden, wobei Ginny sich verzweifelt an sie drückte und mitweinte. Draco hatte keinen Tränen, weinte innerlich und kam sich wie ein Betrüger vor. Er hätte sich niemals gedacht, dass er gerne ein Mädchen bleiben würde, doch dem war so.

Andererseits wollte er gerne wieder ein Junge sein, nur um Harry wieder zu begegnen, ihn neu kennen zu lernen. Sanft befreite er sich aus dessen Umarmung, schritt stumm ins Badezimmer und schlug die Türe zu. Hermine und Ginny sahen ihm wehmütig nach und seufzten.

Als alle drei fertig waren, die anderen Mädchen gähnend aufstanden, machten sie sich bereits auf den Weg zur Halle, wobei Draco seine Sachen hinter sich her schweben ließ. Er schluckte hart, als er auf einmal von hinten gepackt wurde und Harrys Körper an sich gepresst fühlte. Harry sagte kein Wort, er zitterte nur ein wenig. Draco drehte sich in der Umarmung herum, bemerkte nicht, wie Ginny und Hermine das Gepäck weiter steuerten, sie leise den Weg weiter schritten – Richtung große Halle. Draco sah Harry ins Gesicht, erkannte den Schmerz und die Trauer in seinen Augen.

„Bleib, bitte bleib bei mir. Ich kann doch nicht mehr ohne dich sein…" hauchte Harry nun, wobei Draco schnell wegsehen musste. Er hielt diese Gefühlsduselei nicht aus! Er wollte nicht zu heulen anfangen! Nicht vor Harry, nicht vor den anderen. Doch es tat schon zu sehr weh. Er bemerkte nur so nebenbei, wie Harry dessen Kinn sanft in die Finger nahm, es zu sich drehte, seine Lippen auf Dracos senkte.

Heiße Blitze durchzuckten Dracos Körper, als Harry langsam und gefühlvoll mit seiner Zunge in Dracos Mundhöhle einfuhr und ihn heiß, genauso leidenschaftlich und feurig küsste. Harry presste sich an Draco, verkeilte seine Hand in dessen Haar und die andere hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Zart und innig küssend standen sie mitten am Gang, wobei es ihnen egal war, ob die anderen es sehen würden oder nicht. Es zählte in diesem Augenblick nur sie beide, nur ihre Gefühle, ihre Verzweiflung, sich voneinander trennen zu müssen.

„Liebling, ich gehe hier ohne dich ein, bitte überlege es dir nochmals. Wir könnten doch zu Dumbledore gehen und…"

„Nein Schatz, nein. Ich muss gehen. Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen. Irgendwann. Und da ist dann noch Draco, der deine große Liebe ist. Was würde er sagen, wenn du mit mir zusammen wärst?"

„Aber er will mich doch nicht…"

„Schatz, das haben wir doch schon besprochen! Ich bin mir SICHER, er will DICH! Es gibt so viele Hinweise. Vertraue mir. Denk an meine Worte! Hör dir an, was er zu sagen hat, sieh zu, wie er sich gibt. Dann wirst du schon wissen, ob nicht du sein Märchenprinz bist oder es doch bist" raunte Draco, wobei seine Augen verdächtig schimmerten. Harry sagte nichts, nickte nur, nahm zärtlich Dracos Hand und schritt mit ihm ein letztes Mal diesen Gang entlang, wobei ihr beider Herz schwer wurde. Als sie draußen ankamen, stießen immer mehr Schüler zu ihnen. Alle, die gestern auch im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen waren. Sie alle wirkten bedrückt und sogar Ron tat es leid. Er schritt nach vorne und blieb vor Draco stehen.

„Hör zu Diana. Ich…wie soll ich sagen. Ich kannte dich vorhin nicht, aber jetzt…Du gehörst zu uns, du wirst immer unsere Freundin sein und ich habe es so genossen, jemanden zu haben, der mit mir Schach spielt. Du hast unser aller Leben verändert. Ich werde dich so furchtbar vermissen, wir alle werden das. Bitte versprich uns, dass du wieder kommen wirst, ja? Irgendwann, egal wann, wir warten auf dich" Ron sah Draco bittend an, wobei Draco beinahe umgefallen wäre. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Ron Weasley der Abschied so schwer fallen würde? Draco musste zugeben, Wiesel war doch nicht so blöd, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Und ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass er Ron sehr mochte, er ein guter Freund für ihn geworden war.

Dumbledore und Snape, genauso wie Mc Gonagall trafen ein, verabschiedeten sich von Draco, wobei Snape ihm leicht zulächelte. Blaise schritt auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn liebevoll, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Bis bald, wir sehen uns ja gleich wieder" und löste sich von ihm. Harry wurde stutzig. Er stand am nächsten und fragte sich, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, als die beiden zu ihm sahen. Sein Herz raste in der Brust und er wünschte sich, das Richtige gehört zu haben. Seine Hoffnung stieg immer mehr an. Noch ein Punkt auf seiner Liste.

Ginny und Hermine weinten leise, als sie sich verabschiedeten und sobald Draco einige Schritte gegangen war, brach Harrys Herz. Er sackte in die Knie, saß auf seinen Hinterbeinen auf dem Rasen und senkte bedrückt seinen Kopf, spürte die Hände seiner Freunde auf seinen Schultern. Er ertrug den Schmerz nicht, seine Liebe zu verlieren. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Dracos Schultern zuckten, dieser sich nochmals umdrehte, zu Harry hetzte, sich auf die Knie warf und Harry stürmisch umarmte. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen, hielt Draco eisern fest, zog seinen Duft ein und küsste ihn wild ab. Ihm war es egal, was die anderen davon hielten, doch niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort. Minerva und Albus, die wussten, wer Diana war, seufzten nur und nickten sich wissend zu. Sie waren gespannt, ob die beiden auch zusammenkommen könnten, wenn Draco wieder ein Junge war. Und – sie wünschten es sich sehr. Harry küsste währenddessen Dracos Tränen weg, hielt seinen Kopf umfangen und flüsterte leise:

„Ich liebe dich, mit einer jeden Faser meines Herzens, ja? Das weißt du. Und bitte, schreib mir wieder, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Und wenn du kannst, komm uns besuchen, ja? Es tut so weh…" Draco nickte nur apathisch, schmiss sich abermals in Harrys Arme, murmelte ein „Ich liebe dich genauso – vielleicht mehr als du jemals ahnst" und drückte sich fest an ihm. Hart und verzweifelt küsste er ihn ein letztes Mal auf die Lippen, prägte sich dessen Geschmack und Geruch, Weichheit ein, riss sich los und stürmte davon – das Gepäck hinter ihm schwebend.

Harry stand langsam auf und schritt wie in Trance und wehmütig wieder hinein. Er hatte abermals jemanden verloren, den er liebte. Denn er war sich sicher, Draco würde ihn nie lieben, außer, seine Vermutungen würden richtig liegen – dann hätte er Chancen. Die Zeit würde es schon zeigen, so viel war sicher. Hermine und die anderen kümmerten sich liebevoll um ihn, wobei sie sich auch gegenseitig trösteten. In den nächsten Tagen wartete Harry auf Dracos Ankunft, war nur noch nervös, aß kaum. Doch dieser kam nicht..

„Draco Liebling, schön dass du hier bist!" rief Narzissa aus, während sie die Stufen hinuntereilte und ihren Sohn stürmisch umarmte, dieser sich in Narzissas Arme kuschelte. Lucius schritt gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer und riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Draco? Kann es sein, dass du _Gryffindorkleidung_ anhast?" schnarrte er verachtend, wobei Draco leicht grinste und nickte.

„Ich schätze, der gute alte Severus hatte dir nicht berichtet, dass mich der sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor steckte?" Lucius wurde weiß wie die Wand, fing wüst zu schimpfen an und wollte sich gerade Dumbledore und Snape vornehmen, als Narzissas Lachen erklang. Beleidigt blitzte er seine Frau an, während Draco sich amüsierte und die beiden unvermittelt abwechselnd ansah.

„Darf ich fragen, wieso du lachst, liebe Narzissa?" schnarrte Lucius sichtlich entrüstet, während sie weiterhin frei lachte und sich neben Draco stellte, einen Arm um ihn legte.

„Nun, LIEBER Lucius! Was hast du erwartet? Erinnere dich doch an das Gespräch im Wohnzimmer. Du weißt, mit Severus und seinen Vermutungen. Schätze, er lag ganz richtig und…"

„Du willst doch damit nicht sagen, dass MEIN Sohn in einen Gryffindor verliebt und schwul ist? Und gar Harry Potter liebt!??" rief Lucius ängstlich und verärgert aus, hielt sich am Rahmen des Einganges zur Bibliothek fest, wobei Narzissa kurz zu ihrem Sohn sah, Lucius Augen sich genauso an ihn richteten.

„Draco! Beantworte mir diese Frage, wenn es deine Mutter schon nicht tut" Draco lächelte seine Mutter liebevoll an, sah dann seinen Vater unglaublich gelassen entgegen und schmunzelte.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" erwiderte er leise, wobei Lucius keuchte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein, bitte nicht. Wo sind denn nur die guten alten Zeiten hin! Als der dunkle Lord noch hier war und alles unter Dach und Fach schien? Und jetzt? Wer bin ich jetzt? Wer…." Lucius murmelte weiterhin einige unverständliche Sachen vor sich hin, hatte anscheinend den Schock seines Lebens, als er leise schlurfend ins Wohnzimmer schritt und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Draco sah ihm erstaunt nach, wobei er nun die Hand seiner Mutter auf der Schulter fühlte.

„Schatz, er wird sich schon beruhigen. Zwar wäre er einverstanden mit deiner Wahl, da Harry Potter eine gute Partie ist, doch hatte er immer die Hoffnung…"

„Tja, Pech für ihn. Aber Glück für mich" grinste Draco, wobei Narzissa ihn nun in sein Zimmer geleitete.

„Und? Was hast du nun vor?"

„Mom? Darf ich noch einige Tage hier bleiben? Bitte!"

„Wieso denn das?" fragte Narzissa, schob den Stuhl vor und setzte sich, während Draco auf seinem Bett Platz nahm.

„Na ja. Weißt du, Harry ist eigentlich schwul. Und als ich kam, habe ich ihn durcheinander gebracht. Er meinte, er liebt mich und auch Draco und das verwirrt ihn. Beinahe wäre er mir auf die Schliche gekommen, dass ich Draco bin und nicht Diana. Und ich habe ihn einmal getestet, als er mir seine Vermutungen mitgeteilt hatte. Na ja, er hat sich fabelhaft verhalten, hat sich so gefreut, zu wissen, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hat – dass ich doch Draco bin und…." Draco hielt inne.

„Weiter mein Sohn" forderte Narzissa ihn liebevoll auf, schritt näher und setzte sich nun neben ihn aufs Bett, wobei Draco es sichtlich schwer fiel weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich habe ihm einen Trank gegeben, der ihn die letzten 5 min. vergessen ließ. So war er wieder auf den letzten Stand, sozusagen. Leider. Aber Mom! Ich konnte nicht anders handeln! Ich war in Gryffindor! Was glaubst du, hätten die Mädchen gesagt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ich ein Junge bin und DER Draco Malfoy? Ich will es ihm selber sagen, wenn ich wieder ich bin. Weißt du? Ach ich weiß auch nicht…" Draco ließ seinen Kopf sinken und überlegte, während seine Mutter ihm zart die Wange streichelte.

„Ich verstehe sehr gut und ich glaube, du hast richtig gehandelt. Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte sie leise, während Draco seufzte.

„Tja, ich will erst in einigen Tagen wieder an die Schule. Weißt du, Harry hat mir einige Spielzüge besser beigebracht, mich gelobt usw.! Das war richtig schön! Und wenn ich gleich auf die Schule zurückgehe, und wir spielen ja in einigen Tagen gegeneinander – dann würde es ja auffallen, wieso ich sofort einige Züge kann, die ER DIANA beigebracht hat…"

„Verstehe, guter Einwand"

„Ja, weißt du, das war die beste Zeit in meinem Leben. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was Harry alles angestellt hat!" rief Draco strahlend aus, wobei Narzissas Herz aufging. Sie hatte ihren Sohn schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen gesehen, so strahlend und doch traurig wegen dem Abschied. Draco redete ohne Punkt und Komma, erzählte _fast_ alles und zeigte ihr seine Briefe. Narzissa seufzte zufrieden und nickte verstehend, lächelte glücklich.

„Dieser junge Mann ist es alle Male wert, dass muss ich zugeben. Und ich freue mich, ihn kennen zu lernen. Ach, noch was mein Sohn. Ich werde dir erlauben, dass du einige Tage hier bleiben kannst. Aber ich würde auch vorschlagen, dass du Harry einen Brief schreibst, als Diana und als Draco, ja? Damit er sich eventuell etwas sicherer fühlt. Außerdem….." Narzissa grinste schief, „Gefällt mir die Art, WIE du alles angehst! Erinnert mich selber an meine Taten. Sehr gut, mein Junge! Ich bin so stolz auf dich! Und halte mich am Laufenden, ja? Ich schreibe Dumbledore einen Brief, ok?" Draco nickte freudig und sah seiner Mutter nach, als sie aus seinem Zimmer verschwand und die Türe leise ins Schloss zog.

Gedämpft konnte er zwei Stimmen hören, wobei sein Vater sich noch immer aufregte und Narzissa konterte. Schließlich ging sie als Siegerin hervor, wobei Luc dauernd herum maulte, sich damit nicht zufrieden geben wollte.

„….wollte noch so gerne mit dem Lord Schach spielen! Wieso immer ich! Wieso ist das Leben so unfair zu mir!...." hörte Draco ihn jammern, wobei er leise lachte, aufstand und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Als er sich setzte, wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich. Alles zog sich in ihm zusammen, ächzend verzog er sein Gesicht. Er merkte, wie sich sein Körper veränderte. Was er nicht mitbekam, war – wie er vom Stuhl fiel, sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und ohnmächtig wurde. Einige Minuten später wachte er wieder auf, schreckte hoch und griff sich sofort zwischen die Beine und an den Oberkörper.

„Mein kleiner Drache ist wieder da und die Brust ist weg…" seufzte er zufrieden uns schmatzte vor sich hin. Er überlegte lange, was er schreiben sollte, fuhr sich mit seiner Hand in den Nacken, da dieser schmerzte und wunderte sich, dass seine Mutter sein Tatoo noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Als er sich mühsam aufrappelte, starrte er kurz in den Spiegel und lachte los. Super! Ein Junge namens Draco Malfoy in Kleidung eines Mädchens. Tja…

Langsam zog er sich aus, kicherte, als er den BH, der lose um seinen Oberkörper hing und den Slip betrachtete. Der Slip war ihm diesmal etwas „zu klein" was ihn natürlich freute. Doch schnell zog er sich um, betrachtete dabei seine Narbe, die er gestern erhalten hatte.

„So habe ich wenigstens ein Andenken an dich, Diana. Danke für deine Hilfe" meinte er leise und zog sich rasch fertig an. Ein wunderschöner, groß gewachsener Junge sah ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen, wobei seine Augen leuchteten, ein zartes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Abermals setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, kramte Pergament und Feder heraus und fing an zu schreiben. Vorher veränderte er, wie immer mit seinem Zauberstab – seine Schrift, damit Harry keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

_Hallo mein Schatz!_

_Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon! Was soll ich sagen, ich finde keine Worte. Ich weiß nur, ich werde dich immer lieben und dich immer in meinem Herzen tragen. Du hast mir die Liebe gezeigt, sie mir geschenkt und für mich ist es das Kostbarste, was ich je in meinem Leben erfahren durfte. Dafür danke ich dir! Ich habe übrigens ein gutes Wort bei Draco eingelegt. Stell dir vor, wir sind derweil beide auf Malfoy Manor und unterhalten uns besser den je! Doch erzählt er mir wenig von seinem Liebesleben. Auch erzählt er mir nicht, WOHER sein Schwarm stammt. Na? Eher fragte er mich über dich aus. Sehr komisch, was? Ich habe da so meine Vermutungen, doch die werde ich dir nicht sagen. Stelle selber deine Vermutungen auf und achte genau darauf, wie er sich dir gegenüber benimmt. Halte mich bitte am Laufenden, denn ich möchte, dass du mit ihm glücklich wirst. Auch wenn schwere Zeiten auf dich zukommen sollten, verliere nie den Mut, denn du hast jemanden, der hinter Dir steht und dich immer lieben wird – und das bin ich._

_Alles Liebe und pass gut auf dich auf. Lass mir alle schön grüßen. Ich vermisse sie alle sehr! Ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns bald wieder!_

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Deine Diana_

_P.s. Draco hat mich beim fliegen erwischt, jetzt will er alles lernen – sorry_

Draco war sehr zufrieden mit diesem Brief. Obwohl er Harry so viel zu erzählen hätte, ihm so gerne geschrieben hätte, wie weh der Abschied doch getan hatte, hielt er sich zurück. Harry sollte kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, sollte sein Leben ohne Diana Malfoy weiterleben. Er sollte sich auf „Draco" konzentrieren und er dachte sich dabei, dass es nur so ging. Schon griff er sich das zweite Pergament und fing erneut einen Brief an. Doch vorher nahm er den Zauber zurück…

_Hallo Potter!_

_Ich muss schon zugeben! Dieser Brief war mehr als beeindruckend! Selten habe ich so herzlich gelacht! Gerne hätte ich Snapes Gesicht gesehen und deine Taten erst! Muss zugeben, da habe ich was verpasst, was? Schätze, wenn du diese Zeilen hier liest, wirst du vor Scham in den Boden versinken wollen. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ich mich meiner Antwort dafür entziehe. Du wirst schon sehen, was ich von deinem Benehmen halte! So ist das! Potter Potter, dein Traummann sollte also so aussehen wie die liebe Diana? _

_Ohne jetzt eitel zu klingen, aber wenn ich mir so deine Zeilen durchlese würde ich sagen, du meintest mich! Ich fühle mich geehrt und geschmeichelt, da ich ja weiß, wie gut ich aussehe! Was deine Bitte angeht – wir werden sehen, ob es angebracht ist, sich gegenseitig mit dem Vornamen anzureden und den Streit zu begraben – ich überlege noch. Die Zeit wird uns schon zeigen, was besser wäre! Was mein „Ziel" also meinen Schwarm angeht – ich komme diesem Jungen nun immer näher – Schritt für Schritt und es erweckt neue Hoffnung in mir. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du dich schon getraut ihn anzusprechen? Ihr aus Gryffindor seid ja alle so mutig! Also? Ich bin schon gespannt darauf, wenn ich herausfinde, WER deine heimliche Flamme ist. Doch nicht etwa ich, oder? Obwohl….nun ja, lassen wir das. _

_Im Übrigen – schau nicht so entsetzt über meine Zeilen, Potter – habe ich Diana angewiesen, mir alles beizubringen, was du ihr über Quidditch gelehrt hast. Potter, ich muss sagen, das war eine reife Leistung! Sie fliegt hervorragend und ich lerne sehr schnell! Somit stehen die Chance auf den Sieg 50:50 wenn wir gegeneinander spielen. Ich bin gespannt, wer als Sieger hervorgehen wird!_

_Ich werde noch einige Tage hier verbringen, doch dann komme ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. _

_Wir sehen uns Potter, kann es kaum erwarten…_

_Bis dahin,_

_wir sehen uns!_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco überflog nochmals seine geschriebenen Zeilen und lächelte teuflisch. Ja! Er war wieder hier und würde sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Harry Potter war sein und er würde es schon schaffen, diesen zu erobern. Er wollte Harry ein wenig ärgern, ein wenig unsicher machen. Doch schon bald würde dessen Stunde schlagen, so viel war sicher! Lächelnd lehnte er sich zurück, streichelte seine Eule, rollte die beiden Pergamente zusammen und band sie an dessen Bein.

„Du weißt, meine Schöne, bringe diese Briefe zu Harry. Aber lass dir einige Tage Zeit, damit Harry ein wenig –Schwitzt-. Ich hoffe, du hast mich verstanden?" fragte er leise, wobei die Eule leise schuschuhte und ein kleines nicken von sich gab. Draco malte sich so einiges aus und wusste aber dennoch nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, Harry so zu erobern, sodass er kein Misstrauen ihm gegenüber pflegte. Er musste sich einen Plan überlegen, doch welcher sollte es sein? Nun hatte er ja einige Tage Zeit um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Harry Potter, am vierten Tag nach Dianas Abreise, saß nervös an seinem Tisch, rührte kaum sein Frühstück an und wippte aufgeregt mit seinen Füßen unter dem Tisch auf und ab. Ron rollte mit seinen Augen und seufzte, wobei er Harry beobachtete. Jeden Tag, wenn die Post kam, hatte Harry einen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen und war danach trotzdem immer wieder enttäuscht, wenn keine Post für ihn dabei war.

„Harry? Komm schon Kumpel! Draco wird bald eintreffen und ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet zueinander finden. Du weißt ja, Blaise will ihn für dich ausspionieren, hm?" Harry nickte geistesabwesend, während Hermine den Kopf schüttelte und Ginny ihn anstarrte, sich genauso Sorgen machte. Die sorgenvollen Blicke seiner Freunde ignorierte er erfolgreich.

„Harry – sei bitte nicht so traurig. Uns geht Diana auch ab, genauso wie dir. Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wird dir schreiben, ja? Vielleicht ist heute ein Brief von ihr dabei?" meinte Hermine leise, wobei die anderen Freunde nickten und Harry leise stöhnte. Ja, das waren seine Freunde, wie sie leibten und lebten. Jeden Tag machten sie ihm Hoffnungen, wobei er immer daran glaubte. Doch dann wurde er immer wieder enttäuscht. Als er das Geräusch von schlagenden Flügeln hörte und Ron „die Post ist da!" ausrief, wirbelte sein Herz durch die Brust, wieder einmal. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er Dracos Eule erkannte und diese gekonnt nun vor ihm Halt machte, sein Herz kurz aussetzte.

„Zwei Briefe? Harry! Nun mach schon!" rief Ginny nervös aus, wobei sie hibbelig auf ihrem Platz umherrutschte. Harry streckte zitternd seine Hände aus, band die beiden Briefe ab und streichelte die wundervolle Eule. Schon flog diese davon, wobei Harry sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welchen Brief er zuerst lesen sollte. Also machte Ron ihm die Entscheidung leichter, hielt den Brief von Diana hoch und übergab ihn Harry. Dieser sah Ron ängstlich an, öffnete das Pergament und las. Seine Augen flogen über die Zeilen, wobei er leise seufzte, seine Augen sanft leuchteten. So etwas in der Art hatte er erwartet und war von seiner Diana nicht enttäuscht worden. Ohne Worte reichte er den Brief weiter an Ron, der diesen den anderen zeigte, sie alle zusammen den Brief lasen und leise seufzten, schweigend eine Minute verbrachten.

Harry zitterte, als er mit trockenem Mund das andere Pergament aufrollte und zu lesen begann. Seine Gefühle waren zwiespältig. Zwischen Angst, Hoffnung, Eifersucht, Wut, Scham und Enttäuschung. Knurrend faltete er den Brief zusammen und dachte darüber nach, hörte nicht auf die Worte seiner Freunde. Was sollte dieser Brief denn bedeuten? Jetzt glaubte Draco schon, dass Harry IHN haben wollte. Stimmte ja, aber trotzdem. Und was war mit SEINEM Schwarm? Auf welcher verdammten Schule war dieser jetzt? Vielleicht doch in Hogwarts? Harrys Herz raste, wobei Hoffnung sein Herz erfüllte, ein Lächeln sich auf seine Lippen setzte. Hatte er also doch Chancen? Dracos Schwarm sah wie er aus, oder? Dachte Harry nun nach. Und wenn dieser Junge nach Hogwarts ging? Wenn es nun er selber war? Doch als Hermine „DRACO" ausrief, horchte er auf, sein Kopf zischte in die Höhe.

„DA!" meinte Hermine mit großen Augen, nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Eingang und Harry folgte der Aufforderung. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Person am Eingang der großen Halle betrachtete. Da stand er – der wahrhaftige Traummann seines Lebens – Draco Malfoy. Verdammt! Er sah noch immer so wahnsinnig gut aus! Vielleicht sogar besser als je zuvor! Draco trug derweil noch Freizeitkleidung. Er hatte eine schwarze, eng anliegende Jean an, wobei diese seine langen Beine sexy unterstrichen und seine schmalen Hüften betonten, der Gürtel silbern hervorblitzte und die Schnalle eine schöne Schlange als Aufdruck besaß.

Dazu hatte er ein grünes Seidenhemd an, wobei die ersten beiden Knöpfe offen standen. Harrys Mund stand vor Staunen offen, am liebsten hätte er ihn auf der Stelle vernascht, so sexy sah er aus.

Seine Haare waren etwas länger geworden, hingen ihm bis zum Kinn. Er trug sie ungegelt, einige Strähnen vielen ihm sexy in die Stirn, wobei seine Augen blitzten. Lässig lehnte er am Türstock, seine Hände waren ineinander vor der Brust verschränkt.

Draco Malfoys Augen waren einzig und allein auf Harry Potter, den schönsten Jungen von Hogwarts gerichtet. Ein teuflisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, wobei er die Nervosität in Harrys Augen bemerkt hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, hielten sich sekundenlang fest, versanken ineinander und alles um sie herum wurde für sie beide uninteressant.

„Hallo Potter, schön dich zu sehen" formte Draco lautlos mit seinen Lippen, wobei Harry nun rot anlief und sein Essen studierte.

Oh, wie gut er ihn derweil schon kannte! Blaise Zabini kam auf ihn zu, schlug ihn freundlich auf die Schulter, wobei Draco zu Harry nickte und Blaise Blick folgte. Harry wandte sich wieder schnell ab, stopfte das Essen in sich hinein, wobei Draco und Blaise grinsten, sich zunickten.

„Hey Draco, schön dass du wieder hier bist" raunte Blaise ihm ins Ohr, wobei Draco seufzte.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Sieh dir das an! Mein Gott, sieht Harry heute wieder heiß aus! Wenn ich mich nicht beherrschen könnte, würde ich ihn sofort vernaschen, so scharf, wie er angezogen ist. Wundert mich, dass die Halle vor lauter Erotik nicht zu brennen anfängt" knurrte Draco lüstern und Blaise lachte leise auf.

„Man merkt, wie du auf ihn abfährst. Du liebst ihn noch immer, oder?" flüsterte Blaise ihm zu, wobei Draco nickte.

„Ja, und wie ich das tue – mehr als das. Es ist übermächtig, was ich für ihn empfinde und es wird jeden Tag mehr und stärker. Beängstigend." Brummte Draco grinsend und glücklich und studierte Harry eingehend, der starr sein Essen weiterhin zu sich nahm. Doch bemerkte er die Blicke der anderen die zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her schwankten. Hermine lächelte, auch Ginny und Draco zwinkerte ihnen zu, wobei die Mädchen ihn erstaunt musterten und ihm zugrinsten. Hatten es die beiden bemerkt? Auch Blaise grinste und wandte sich wieder an Draco.

„Und was hast du nun vor?" meinte dieser spitzbübisch, wobei Draco ihn nun anlächelte.

„Hm, ich würde sagen – Bye Diana – welcome Draco! Mögen die erotischen Spiele nun beginnen"

Tbc…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und was meint ihr? Seid ihr zufrieden? Lob und Kritik sind immer erwünscht, aber wenn ihr Tomaten schmeißt, nicht wundern, wenn ich ausweiche – ätsch!_

**Und nun zu euren Kommis! Freu! **

**Klonschaf:** Schön, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Puh, weiß nicht, schätze, als ich Samstags Pro 7 aufgedreht habe und Batman gesehen habe, seid dem wars ne Idee. Hehe. Blaise und Ginny, du machst mich fertig! Lach! Mal sehen, ob ich das in der nächsten FF einsetze. Und hast damals von Snape und Kondomen geträumt? Hehe. Super deine Kommis! Ich kecks mich immer ab! Bis dann! Bussis

**Duivel:** Du, das freut mich voll! Wenn es das coolste für dich ist! Ja, Batman hat mich fasziniert und auch Mama und Oma. Hehe. Tja, ein 10 jähriger im Körper eines 17 jährigen. Hormone, sag ich nur. Die Bombe wird platzen, glaub mir. Aber erst später. Super, die Briefe haben dir auch gefallen? Die Auflösung wird noch einige Chaps dauern…grins. Danke, du bist süß! Hoffe, dieses Cha hat dir auch gefallen mein Schatz!!! Bussis

**Azu-Fei-Long:** _auf dich habe ich schon gewartet!_ Erstmals danke, dass du mir zu einer fast jeden Story geantwortet hast. Mann, ich habe mich deshalb so gefreut! DANKE! Habe ich dich zum Lachen gebracht? Du, das finde ich klasse! Ja, dieser Film würde mir gefallen! Hehe. Und? Habe ich deine Erwartungen übertroffen? Hast es dir ein wenig gefallen? Bis bald hoffe ich!!!

**Sanies:** Ehrlich? Einer deiner Lieblinge? Mann, das macht mich echt stolz! Hoffe, mit diesem habe ich dir auch ein wenig Freude gemacht! Knuddels an dich!

**TiaAgano:** Hallo Mausilein! Nix da Verführung Minderjähriger! Hormone und Körper sind noch immer die eines 17 jährigen. Grins. Ja klar, mach das mit der Insel startklar, ja? Aha, Blaise hat an Kondome gedacht, wie brav von ihm! Hehe. Nein, Rob bleibt daheim, ich reise alleine nur mit dir! Grins! Blaise kannst haben, ich nehme mir Harry und Draco! Hehe. Hoffe, dieses chap hat dir auch gefallen! Bussis, hab dich lieb!

**Moin:** Hi Schatz! Geht's dir gut? Ehrlich? Genau aus diesem Grund, weißt du, schreibe ich solche Chaps, damit man was nach einem harten Tag zu lachen hat. Denn genau das ist die beste Medizin! Ja, hoffe auch bis bald!

**SilverSnake:** Tja, Schätze, klein Harry, mein Schätzchen, hat dich beeindruckt! Was der alles so anstellen kann. So was! Tja, wie war das mit Minerva und Mama? Hüstl. Ja ja, wenn Harry nur wüsste, wieso die Eule einen Bogen machte..hehe. Echt? Du kennst das Wort „fadisiert" nicht? Finde ich klasse! Lach! Ich mag dieses Wort ur gerne! Danke für die Plätzchen! Waren fabelhaft! Hehe. Hab dich auch sehr lieb! Bis dann und dickes Bussi!

**Classic-Angel-Amy:** Du weißt aber schon meine Süße, dass du dich authorisieren lassen kannst, damit du meine chaps bekommst? Das geht viel einfacher, finde ich. Schön, dass es dich so gefreut hatte! Lemon-Queen, finde ich noch immer so klasse! Danke! Verkuppelungsqueen. Aha! Super Wort! Echt? Bei meine Ansagen auch? Versuche witzig zu sein, liebe Humor! Danke! Und was hast du danach schönes geträumt? Grins! Dir auch liebe Grüße, liebste Jo, wenn ich dich so nennen darf!

**DarkLuzie:** Hallo mein schöner Engel! Tja, kennst mich doch, was mir alles im Schlaf halt so einfällt! Grins. Schön, dass dir alles so gefallen hat! Die Briefe und die Andeutungen. Ja, Ron muss durchgedreht gewesen sein, wenn er nichts erfahren hätte von Harry. Tja, was Aufheiterungstränke alles so können! Batman und Böser Mann, hihi. Aber die Stelle mit Pansy liebe ich ja so! Schätze, die Streiche haben dir auch gefallen! Das freut mich so Schatz! Bis dann mein Herzi und machs gut, lieb dich, Bussis!

**Isabelle:** Schön, dass es für dich das beste war. Ich liebe lange chaps und bekomme davon nicht genug! Ich liebe es, Leute zum Lachen zu bringen, weißt du? War leider noch nicht auf deiner Seite, leider. Aber wenn ich kann, dann mache ich das gerne! Seid ihr noch immer verschnupft? Oder geht's dir schon besser? Dickes Bussi an dich und danke fürs Kommi!

**Leandriel-Whitestrom:** Ja! Angriffe der Gryffindorkondome! Sorry, weil ich so lange gebraucht hatte, konnte leider nicht früher. Aber ich hoffe, dieses chap hat dir diesmal auch gefallen! Bis dann!

**Ayrana:** Also deinen Lachanfall hätte ich gerne gesehen! Habe mir so bildlich vorgestellt, wie du nach Luft schnappst, weil du so lachst. Hast du deshalb super rüber bekommen! Wow. Hoffe, diesmal hat es dir auch gefallen!

**Leah-chan01:** Hallo Hase! Tja, ich und meine Ideen, was? Nein mein Schatz, Ron bleibt schwul, sorry, wenn es dir nicht so gefällt. Aber es ist so. Grins. Schön, dass es dir trotzdem so gefallen hat! Finde ich spitze! Bis dann, hab dich lieb, Knuddels an sich

**Leah-07:** Wow, genialer Einfall. Das wäre auch was gewesen, wenn Draco sich nicht normal benommen hätte, hätte ER den Trank genommen! Wow, schade, dass mir das nicht vorher eingefallen ist! Wäre genial geworden! Ja, da hast du Recht! Tja, weißt du, das kindisch sein war deshalb, weil er aufgedreht war. Hall? Du weißt doch – der Aufheiterungstrank der zu stark geworden ist. Deshalb war er so kindisch. Grins. Dickes Knuddel

**Hiriel:** Juhu! Super dass es dir so gefallen hat! Weiß nicht, woher ich diese Ideen habe. Leider, da kann ich dir auch nicht so helfen. Hoffe, auch dieses Chap hat dir gefallen. Dickes Knuddel an dich!

**t-m-r:** Stimmt, geht es dir manchmal auch so, dass wenn dir was peinlich ist, wenn du es liest, dass du nicht hinsehen kannst? Das ist voll das miese Gefühl! Hehe. Finde ich spitze, dass du so lachen hast können! Dieses war leider nicht so lustig, aber erheiternd ein wenig. Dickes Knuddel an dich!

**GefallenerEngel:** Wie geht's deiner Hand? Schon ein wenig besser? Dafür hast aber viel geschrieben! Danke! Gelle? Die Eule und einen bogen fliegen und Harry soll draufkommen? Nie und nimmer, hehe. Schon, Harry tut mir da auch leid, aber nur so funktioniert es. Außerdem hat Harry einen Verdacht, der immer stärker wird! Haben dir also meine Einfälle so gefallen? Das finde ich sehr spitze! Danke. Na na, nicht ersticken. Hehe. Weißt du, wie es mir geht, wenn ich so was schreibe? Ich sitze vor meinem notebook und schreibe und lache gleichzeitig. Dann überkommen mich noch mehr Ideen und dann lache ich noch viel mehr. Schlimm. Dauert dann lange, bis ich das Chap fertig habe. Hehe. Bis Bald und danke!

**Babsel:** Super, habe ich dich auch zum Lachen bringen können, das war es mir wert! Hoffe, dieses chap hat dir auch ein wenig gefallen? Dickes Knuddel!

**Riwen:** Super! Du willst auch wieder ein Kind sein? Dann sind wir schon zwei. Einige diese Ideen habe auch ich ausgefressen. Tja, ich war ein schlimmes Kind, aber mit mir konnte man immer lachen. Hehe. Und auch jetzt noch, wenn ich hier alles aufschreibe. Grins. Die einsame Insel? Die hatte es dir angetan? Was war daran so besonders? Erzähl es mir! Der Weise vielleicht? Denn der wird bald kommen! Tja, ich liege eh meistens vor lachen über der Tastatur. Und während ich schreibe, fallen mir diese Dinge ein. Weil ich mir alles bildlich vorstelle. Kranke Fantasie, wünsche, ich könnte sie aufzeichnen und euch vorspielen. Mann, das wäre was! Besonders die Lemons!!! Ggrrrr. Bis dann!

**Angie:** Tränen gelacht? Finde ich klasse. Grins. Nein, Harry war als Kind anders, denn nun hatte er einen Aufheiterungstrank getrunken und hat sich ausgelebt. Und bei den Dursleys konnte er nie kind sein. Verstehst du es jetzt, wie ich es meine? Grins. Hoffe, ich lese dich dann wieder!

**Kylyen:** Wann gibt's Hochzeit? Kannst uns beide haben, wenn du willst! Einmal brav und ein mal teuflisch, grins. Farbe? Weiß nicht, such dir was aus, ja? Aber die Ringe darf ich aussuchen! Ja, eigentlich sind es schon Liebesbriefe, wenn man zwischen die Zeilen liest. Weißt du was ich meine? Stimmt, für Harry gibt es genügend Hinweise und auch das mit der Eifersucht war einer, den sich Harry gemerkt hat. Warte nur ab. Das mit Harry habe ich schon erklärt. Harry war zwar 10 jahre alt, doch er war sich seines körpers und seiner Hormone bewusst. Deshalb hat er es zulassen. Er hatte nur die Handlungen eines 10 Jährigen, nicht unbedingt den Geist. Obwohl er sich so dämlich benommen hat! Lach! Tja, ich habe lachen müssen, als ich die Stelle mit der Besenkammer geschrieben habe. Eben weil Harry es so peinlich war! Wie gefiel dir diese Lösung? Ja, wir sind jetzt verlobt. Grins! Bussis!

**Jessy11:** Wow, hartes Stück! So lange warst du wach? Und da liest du dann noch mein Chap? Sagenhaft. Hoffe trotzdem, dir hat es dann doch gefallen! Dickes Knuddel.

**Lara-Lynx:** Schön, dass dir die Einfälle so gefallen haben! Ich liebe es, wenn ich euch zum Lachen bringen kann. Was den 10 jährigen Harry angeht – sieh bei Kylyen nach, da habe ich es erklärt. Weißt du. Und hier hast dus! Draco ist endlich wieder BACK! YES! Mann, diesen Teil habe ich genüsslich geschrieben und es wird noch hart kommen! Du das kenne ich, als ich hier angefangen zu lesen, habe ich Harry Hermine Sachen gelesen und dann Hermine und Draco und irgendwie war mir das zu blöd dann und mir war das zu wenig. Also habe ich Harry und draco eingegeben, wusste nicht was Slash heißt und habe angefangen zu lesen. WOW, ich war hin und weg, fand es widerlich und dann las ich noch eine und dann noch eine und wurde süchtig und musste es selber versuchen! Und SO stelle ich mir die beiden Zuckerhase vor. Sexy und erotisch und alles andere interessiert mich nicht mehr! Oops…hab ich das etwa geschrieben? Mist. War mir schon klar, dass du auch auf Blaise und Ginny bestehst, mal sehen, was sich machen lässt, wobei du in dieser Geschichte keine Chance hast, Sorry Schatz. WAAAHHHHH – GUMMIBLAISE EINPACK UND ZU BETT GEH!!!! SCHREI!!! Mein Gott, ich bin gelegen!! Super!!!! Stelle ich mir so geil vor, wenn ihr beide dabei seid, und das quietschen von Gummi zu hören ist!!! –wegbrechvorlachen!-. Mann, du bist DER Hit mein Schatz! Bis dann und viele Knutschas!

_So meine Süßen! Das waren so ausgezeichnete Kommis! Kaum zu glauben! Hoffe, ich habe all eure_ Fragen beantworten können!

**Eine Frage habe ich an euch! ACHTUNG WICHTIG!**

Also, ich habe hier mal zwei Storys gelesen, die über Tom und Danny gehen, aber nie weiter kamen oder _gelöscht wurden. Ich überlege, auch so was zu schreiben, nach dieser hier, wobei es wieder eine Komödie und Romantikstory wird. Ich habe folgendes im Sinn. Tom und Danny sind gerade beim Drehen, als dann alles vorbei ist, kommt ein Ressigeur auf sie zu und meint, er hätte eine Bitte. Es gab da mal so einen Wettkampf, wobei eine Fanfiction-Autorin einen Preis gewonnen hatte. Ihr FF wird verfilmt. Und diese FF handelt von ihnen beiden und viel Slash und Lemon. Ob die beiden zustimmen. Sie überlegen, denken sich, da kommt nur ein Kuss vor und sonst nichts – machen sie mit. Sie sagen zu, unterschreiben und lesen erst DANN das „Drehbuch" Wie soll es anders sein, sind beide unsicher, verlieren ihre Partnerschaften und entdecken das Schwul sein, damit sie besser drehen können….._

_Hört sich vielleicht etwas blöd an, aber es könnte ne tolle Geschichte werden! Was meint ihr dazu? Bitte melden!!!!!!_

Hab euch lieb, dicke Bussis an euch!

Eure für immer Gugi und dark Gugi


	13. Schritt eins mit leichten Problemen

**Hey meine Süßen!**

**Danke euch vielmals über die süßen Kommis!** Mann habe ich mich gefreut! Mal sehen, ob ich es schaffe, diese Story schnell weiter zu schreiben. Jedenfalls habe ich hier jetzt schon das nächste Chap und hoffe, es gefällt euch!

_Alles nur für euch! Ist ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten! **ACHTUNG LEMON!!!!!!!**_

**SCHÖNE WEIHNACHTEN EUCH ALLEN UND VIELE KNUTSCHIS AN EUCH ALLE!!!**

Mal sehen, wann dark Gugi einschreitet, aber man weiß ja nie. Da gehe ich einmal aufs Klo, lege mein Ohr auf die Türe und höre sie schon in die Tasten hämmern. Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen. Und was schreibt sie dann? Sie schreibt über einen bösen Draco, der sich an den armen, verängstigten Harry ranmacht! Und was mache ich? Nach ihr weiter schreiben. Kann doch nicht löschen, was sie schreibt. Komischerweise steht sie dann immer wieder am Fenster und pfeift, als wäre nichts gewesen. … klar..

_Na gut! Eure Kommis beantworte ich wie immer am Schluss und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und wundervolle Weihnachten! _

**Eure für immer!**

Gugi und dark Gugi, die ohne euch nicht mehr leben können!

P.s. auch vom Mars hat sie wieder zurückgefunden. Nimmt sie doch einfach ein Außerirdischer mit und liefert sie schon wieder auf der Erde ab. Mist noch mal…kann die nicht in Texas landen??

**DANKE FÜR DIE KOMMIS ZU MEINEM LETZTEN ONESHOT!!! WAREN GENIAL!!! ABER ICH KOMME NICHT DAZU SIE ZU BEANTWORTEN!!! TUT MIR UR LEID!!! KEINE ZEIT!!! DAFÜR DIESES CHAP GESCHRIEBEN!!! BITTE NICHT BÖSE SEIN - ICH ANTWORTE ANSONSTEN EH IMMER!!! SORRY!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 12**

**Schritt eins mit leichten Problemen**

Draco Malfoy leckte sich abwesend die Lippen, als sein Blick weiterhin über Harrys Gestalt wanderte. Und als ob dieser es merken würde, wurde die ausgesuchte Person unter kauen dunkelrot im Gesicht, wobei Hermine ihm dauernd was ins Ohr flüsterte und er sich fast dabei verschluckte. Draco wusste bereits, dass Harry seine Briefe erhalten hatte. Seine Eule flog gerade hinaus, als er nun angekommen war.

Dein Herz raste in der Brust, wobei man seine Gefühlsregung, die sich Nervosität nannte, nicht ansehen konnte. Er war der Meister in „Masken tragen" und Blaise war der einzige, der dahinter sehen konnte. Blaise Blick wanderte von Draco zu Harry und wieder zurück.

„Schätze, Mine erzählt Harry gerade, wie du ihn anstarrst, ihn gedanklich schon ausziehst. Draco, nun beherrsch dich doch ein wenig! Der arme Junge wird weiterhin so glühen, wenn du ihn anstarrst, wobei ich vollkommen verstehe, wieso.." gurrte Blaise nun, wobei Draco knurrte, seinen Blick von Harry abwandte und Blaise blitzend ansah.

„Berühr ihn nur mit einem Finger, sieh ihn einmal lüstern an und ich verarbeite dich zu Hackfleisch, das weißt du" Blaise sah Draco erstaunt an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wow, so eifersüchtig? Dray, das haben wir ja schon einmal geklärt! Klar, er sieht süß aus, aber ich würde ihn niemals anmachen oder ihn auch nur anfassen. Na gut, ich habe ihm die Hand geschüttelt, aber das ist ja kein Verbrechen, oder?"

„Nein, dies sei dir gewährt" meinte Draco verzeihend und gebieterisch, wobei Blaise nun auflachte.

„Du bist noch immer der Alte, weißt du das?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht mehr. Zwar habe ich meine alte Selbstsicherheit wieder, aber ansonsten hat sich verdammt viel verändert. Ich habe übrigens Harrys süßen Brief erhalten, du weißt ja, was drinnen stand. Ich habe es dir geschrieben."

„Oh ja, das weiß ich noch! Und? Wie ist der letzte Stand? Was hast du ihm geantwortet?" grinste Blaise nun neugierig und Draco berichtete es ihm kurz. Blaise pfiff leise durch die Zähne, sah kurz zu Harry hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mann, das waren harte Worte! Du weißt ja, wie Harry drauf reagiert. Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso er vorhin so wütend war und.."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Draco alarmierend, wobei Blaise ihn wissend ansah.

„Nun ja, ich will es mal so ausdrücken. Der liebe Harry hat vorerst einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt. Folgedessen muss er Dianas Brief gelesen haben. Und als er deinen zu Ende gelesen hatte, war er zuerst ratlos, würde ich vermuten. Dann schien er mir enttäuscht, dann fraglich, dann wütend und danach irgendwie hilflos und nachdenkend. Er hat nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf ihn eingeredet haben! Doch als Hermine in deine Richtung genickt hat, war er sofort hellwach und hat dich angestarrt wie wenn du von einem anderen Stern kommen würdest. Schätze, er weiß nicht, was er von dir halten soll"

„Danke Professor Zabini. Nie wäre ich drauf gekommen" meinte Draco sarkastisch, wobei Blaise auflachte und Draco auf die Schulter schlug.

„Und? Welches Spiel spielst du jetzt mit ihm?" lauernd betrachtete er seinen besten Freund, wobei Draco nun leicht lächelte, sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr steckte.

„Das Spiel der Liebe. Warte ab, was ich mit ihm vorhabe. Warte einfach nur ab…" Beide sahen Richtung Harry, der abermals verstohlene Blicke ihnen zuwarf und abermals hochrot und ertappt wegblickte.

„Süß, was?" gurrte Draco ruhig und besonnen, wobei seine Hose leicht spannte. Wie gerne hätte er Harry über diesen Tisch gezogen, ihn flach gelegt und ihn mit mehreren Stößen in den Himmel gejagt, dessen Stöhnen und Schreie genossen. Er würde Harry wahnsinnig machen und er hatte schon einen Plan. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten.

„DRRRAAACCYY!" Blaise und Draco stöhnten genervt aus, als Pansy Parkinson freudestrahlend auf ihn zustürmte und versuchte, ihn zu umarmen. Doch Draco wich gekonnt aus und sah sie strafend an.

„Was willst du Parkinson" knurrte er nur und bemerkte nicht die Blicke, die ihm vom Gryffindortisch gewiss waren.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst! Ich will einfach nicht glauben, was in diesem Brief stand! Weißt du, deine blöde Cousine meinte…"

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu! Meine Cousine ist nicht BLÖD und wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest, sie zu beleidigen, dann schleudere ich dich in Richtung Askaban und befehlige die Dementoren dir die verdammte Seele, sollte es eine geben, auszusaugen! Also halte dich gefälligst zurück, verstanden?"

„Aber, aber sie sagte, du wärst schwul und…" stotterte Pansy nun leise, wobei Dracos Stimme abermals lauter wurde, die gesamte Halle bereits still war. Harry lauschte gespannt, lächelte versonnen, hörte jedes einzelne Wort.

„Na und? Und JA VERDAMMT! Ich bin schwul! Hast du ein Problem damit? Mich ärgert es selber, dass ich so spät draufgekommen bin! Und ja! Ich habe schon ein so genanntes Ziel! Und das bist sicherlich nicht du!"

Draco gleitete mit langen, schnellen Schritten auf seinen Tisch zu, wobei Blaise ihm folgte, Pansy einen abwertenden Blick schenkte. Parkinson verstand die Welt nicht mehr, trottete hinter ihrem „Schatzi" her und versuchte es erneut.

„Schwul? Aber das kann nicht sein! Du musst dich irren! Außerdem, wen sollte es denn schon geben, der nur annähernd geeignet wäre dein Freund zu sein! Ich bin doch auch noch da und…" jammerte sie nun und war knapp dabei zu heulen. Draco drehte sich kurz vor seinem Platz entnervt um und starrte sie hasserfüllt an.

„DU! Du willst es wohl nicht kapieren? Du bist nicht mein Typ! Du bist zu weiblich! Du bist kein Mann! Und JA! Ich habe schon jemanden auserkoren und JA, er ist es wert und ich liebe ihn! Ob es dir passt oder nicht!"

„Aber DRACILEIN!!!! Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen! Du bist jetzt wieder hier in Hogwarts und HIER geht dein so genannter Schwarm sicherlich nicht zur Schule!" keifte sie wütend, wobei sie beinahe in Draco hineingelaufen wäre, als dieser abermals entnervt stehen blieb, sich beinahe gesetzt hätte, sich schnell und wütend umdrehte und sie hart an den Schultern packte.

„UND WER SAGT DIR, DASS ER NICHT _HIER_ ZUR SCHULE GEHT? UND WENN ES SO WÄRE? Kapiers endlich! Du bist einen Dreck für mich wert! Ich will nichts von dir! Und jetzt halte gefälligst Abstand, du verdirbst mir das Essen!" zischte er los, versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, setzte sich nun mit hoch erhobenem Haupt zum Tisch, als wäre nichts gewesen. Die Halle füllte sich langsam wieder mit Stimmen, Pansy lief heulend hinaus und Harry strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht.

„Harry, Harry! Hast du das gehört? Sein Schwarm geht wahrscheinlich auch hier zur Schule! Eventuell bist du es ja, Harry! Harry? Hallo?" Hermine stupste ihn die ganze Zeit an, wobei dieser nur vor sich hinträumte, sein Herz gleich schneller schlug. Zwar hatte Draco nicht die direkte Antwort gegeben, aber er verneinte es zumindest nicht, dass sein Schwarm eventuell doch hier zur Schule ging.

„Wer hat außer mir noch schwarze Haare und grüne Augen" murmelte Harry nun ein wenig nachdenklich, wobei lautes Stöhnen von seinen Freunden kam, Ron seine Faust auf die Gabel niederließ und diese mit einem Salto davon zischte, vor Harrys Augen seitlich vorbei flog in Hermines Suppe landete, wobei sie spitz aufschrie.

„Pass doch auf, Ron Weasley!" rief sie entzürnt, doch ihre Augen blitzten belustigt. Ron grinste sie an und zuckte mit der Schulter, wobei er sich nun an Harry wandte und ihn unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Harry! Mein Gott bist du blöd! Es gibt hier NIEMANDEN, der so aussieht wie du! Niemanden! Hörst du? Ich bin schon der Meinung, dass Draco Malfoy DICH damit gemeint hat!" Ron nickte wie wild, wobei Harry sich nicht zu früh freuen wollte, da nun all seine Freunde genau derselben Meinung waren.

Selig schritt er von einem Unterricht zum anderen, bemerkte nicht die sonderbaren Blicke von seinen Freunden, auch nicht die, die ihm Draco zuwarf, der eindeutig lüstern war, an seinem Hintern hängen blieb. Er vermisste Harrys Nähe, seine Hände, seine Küsse, alles eben. Als Harry bei Beendigung der Stunde aus dem Klassenraum schritt und im „Stau" stand, stellte sich Draco direkt hinter ihm, streifte mit seiner Hand den süßen Po von Harry, kniff leicht zu. Draco schloss die Augen, stöhnte leise in Harrys Ohr, als er den festen, kleinen Po in seiner Hand hielt, wobei Harry zusammenzuckte, sich umdrehte und Draco erschrocken ansah.

„Malfoy, was…?" Harrys Gesicht sprach Bände der Entgeisterung und Erregung.

„Was hast du Potter? Einen Geist gesehen? Bitte geh mir doch aus dem Weg, ich will den nächsten Unterricht nicht versäumen" gurrte Draco abermals fast in Harrys Ohr, wobei dieser scharf die Luft einzog, ihm kein sterbens Wörtchen über die Lippen kroch, unmerklich einen Schritt beiseite machte und dessen Freunde ihn amüsiert und teilweise erstaunt musterten. Harry gaffte Draco hinterher, der gekonnt seinen süßen Po schwingen ließ und Harry beinahe zum sabbern brachte. Seine eigene Pobacke brannte noch immer dort, wo Draco seinen Handabdruck hinterlassen hatte. Himmel, war das scharf gewesen! Und dieses stöhnen erst. Wow…

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" raunte Hermine mit Blick zu Draco und grinste über Harrys verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Seit wann sagt er BITTE?" stotterte Ron, sein Kiefer lag bereits am Boden. Harry stand erstarrt da, spürte noch immer den brennenden Handabdruck von Dracos Hand und wusste, er war es gewesen! Wieso machte er das? Sollte das die Art Rache sein, nur weil er erwähnt hatte, dass sein Traummann so aussehen würde wie Draco? Langsam bekam er Panik, sein Mut schwand. Draco war so selbstsicher, schien, als wüsste er über Harry Bescheid, wüsste einfach alles. Und er? Wo war seine Selbstsicherheit hin? Beim letzten Toilettengang mit runter gespült? Scheiße…

Als der Tag vorbei war, lief Harry gehetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wich Draco in den letzten Stunden aus, wo es nur ging und verschanzte sich in seinem Bett. Draco hatte dies natürlich bemerkt, hatte Harry beobachtet, lachte sich innerlich ins Fäustchen. Wieso war er auf einmal so feige? Er hatte sich doch geschworen, den Slytherin unsicher zu machen! Wieso wurde er jetzt auf einmal wieder schüchtern? Und wieso fühlte er sich wieder, als wäre alles wie früher? Verdammt!

Dieser Slytherin raubte ihm den Verstand und er wünschte sich, Dracos Hand abermals auf seinem Po zu spüren. Hatte Draco tatsächlich gestöhnt? Nein, das hatte er sich sicherlich wieder nur eingebildet, rief sich Harry ins Gedächtnis. Doch hörte er abermals dieses wundervolle, leise Stöhnen, hörte abermals die sanfte Stimme von Draco, sah noch immer das dunkle Blitzen in seinen Augen. Mist! Wieso wurde seine Hose wieder eng?

Harry hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, sein Bett mit sämtlichen Sprüchen belegt und dachte die ganze Zeit an Draco. Er keuchte leicht, als er sich vorstellte, Dracos Lippen auf den seinen zu fühlen. Doch seine Gedanken wanderten weiter. Weiter abwärts. Harrys Hose spannte nun unerträglich, wobei er sich rasch daraus befreite – sein Hemd öffnete, seine Hände über seinen erhitzten Körper glitten und schließlich ihr Ziel fanden. Sanft rieb er sein steifes Glied, wobei er leise stöhnte, sich vorstellte, dass es Draco war. Er wurde immer schneller, sein keuchen immer stärker, sein Stöhnen immer lauter.

„Oh, mach schon Draco, bitte. Noch schneller" raunte er auf seinem Bett und beschleunigte abermals. Er konnte Draco schon fast riechen, spüren und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Mit einem lauten Schrei kam er, stellte sich die Hände und Lippen des Slytherins vor und sackte erschöpft, nachdem er sich aufgebäumt hatte, ins Kissen zurück. Sein Zauberstab war schnell zur Hand, wobei er sich rasch säuberte und mit einem seligen Lächeln sich zu Ruhe legte, zog seine Hose hoch. Doch dann schreckte er kurz hoch, sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, seine Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit.

Er dachte an Diana, als er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Doch davor hatte sie ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnt und dann war sie mit ihren Finger in Harry eingedrungen. DAS TAT KEIN MÄDCHEN! NIEMALS!

„Verdammt! Du MUSST Draco gewesen sein! Das muss es einfach sein! Na warte, dich bekomme ich auch noch" zischte Harry nun, ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er nun abermals die Augen schloss, ins Kissen sank und sofort einschlief. Der nächste Tag, ein Samstag, kam rasch. Es war bereits Ende September und trotzdem brannte schon seit den Morgenstunden die Sonne heiß herunter. Anscheinend hatten sie abermals einen langen Sommer erwischt, wobei Harry noch immer von Draco träumte und unsanft daraus entrissen wurde, als sein Bett gefährlich schwankte und er umhergeschaukelt wurde. Ihm wurde schlecht und wachte dadurch auf.

Harry öffnete schläfrig seine Augen und bemerkte nun Ron, der eifrig auf seinem Bett herumhüpfte, dessen Haare wild umherfolgen, ihm dies sichtlich gefiel.

„Endlich..wach?...Wollen…wir…zum…See….schwimmen?" keuchte Ron nach einem jeden Sprung und landete mit einem dumpfen, harten Poltern am Boden, streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft.

„Danke fürs Wecken, Alter, nur essen will ich sicherlich nicht mehr. Mir dreht sich gleich der Magen um" keuchte Harry und rieb sich die Augen, setzte sich müde auf und gähnte laut und herzhaft. Die Übelkeit verging langsam und das beruhigte ihn. Als dann noch ein Kissen geflogen kam, einen ersticken Laut von Harry hervorrief, da das Kissen unweigerlich in seinem Gesicht landete, Seamus sich hinter seinem Bett versteckte, war es um Harry geschehen. Eine wilde Schlacht entstand, wobei die Jungs von der Fröhlichkeit der Sonne angesteckt wurden und fast nicht mehr aufhören konnten.

Als Hermine und Ginny jedoch in den Jungenschlafsaal krachten, sahen sie überall lose Federn herumliegen, wobei eine einzige sich auf Harrys Haupt schaukelte und darauf liegen blieb. Eine Zweite segelte lautlos hinunter, die Harrys Nase streifte und dieser sie mit pusten weg gleiten ließ.

„Kindergarten" murmelte Hermine und grinste, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, ihre Augen blitzten.

„Gar nicht wahr" maulte Ron nun, wobei Ginny leise pfiff, da Hermine die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Keiner hatte mitbekommen, wie Ginny sich heimlich ein Kissen schnappte und Ron nun ins Gesicht schleuderte. Dieser war zu verdattert, um etwas sagen zu können, stolperte nach rückwärts, mit dem Kissen im Gesicht und fiel über eine am Boden liegende Tasche, knallte hart mit dem Hintern voran auf den Boden.

„KISSENSCHLACHT!" rief Dean kreischend aus und Hermine duckte sich, als ein undefinierbarer Gegenstand über sie hinwegsauste. Sämtliche Gegenstände jagten durch den Raum, nicht nur Kissen. Entweder waren es zusammengefaltete Pergamente – umgestylt zu Fliegern, oder doch Zahnbürsten. Aber auch Tennisbälle, Federbälle und der Fußball hechteten durch die Gegend, wobei Harry und die anderen sichtlich Spaß hatten.

Ron hatte, weil ihm so heiß war, ein Fenster aufgemacht, stand abermals unter Beschuss, wobei Harry auf den Ball hintrat, dieser genau und exakt im perfekten Winkel durchs Fenster segelte, als Ron sich duckte. Ginny und die anderen hechteten jauchzend zum Fenster, wobei der Fußball eine enorme Geschwindigkeit drauf hatte, hoch und drehend in den Himmel stieg. Harry klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und jaulte auf. „Mist, nicht schon wieder!"

„Draco-Schatz? Kannst du mich bitte eincremen?" säuselte Pansy mit klimpernden Augen, wobei sie gerade dabei war eine Creme auf ihrem Arm zu verteilen, das Fett ihres Leibes über ihre Hüfte quoll und Draco angewidert sich schüttelte, sofort abrückte. Er fragte sich, wieso zum Henker er mitgegangen war! Eventuell um Harry zu sehen? …hm…fast nackt zu sehen…lecker..

„Du hast wohl einen an der Klatsche! Dich fasse ich nicht mal mit Handschuhen an und…" Draco hielt inne, als Blaise, ihm gegenübersitzend, Augen groß wurden, er in den Himmel starrte, ein Grinsen sich auf dessen Lippen schlich. Schnell deutete er mit dem Kopf zu Draco, Theo, Vincent und Greg, wobei diese leise und unbemerkt aufstanden und Blaise Blick folgten. Draco grinste nun übers gesamte Gesicht, stand neben Blaise, betrachtete nun die Gegend, während Blaise nun hochrot im Gesicht wurde, da er sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.

Pansy cremte sich noch immer ein, nichts ahnend, wobei Millecent ihr natürlich eifrig half, als ein unweigerliches Flugobjekt abermals Kurs auf die Mädchen nahm.

„Ja, noch näher…noch näher…perfekter Kurs würde ich sagen…..gleich…" wisperte Blaise und verschanzte sich hinter Draco, da er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte. Als Pansy nun doch hellhörig wurde und wie die Kuh vom Dorf die Jungs ansah, da Vince und Greg sich schon halb tot lachten und Theo nur pfiff, sah sie diese unverständlich an, wobei deren lachen immer lauter wurde und Draco schon unglaublich rot im Gesicht war.

Der Ball hatte Pansy abermals auserkoren, wobei er mit einem puck gegen ihren Schädel knallte, Millecent kreischte und sich um die arme Pansy kümmern musste, die sich schmerzvoll, nahe einer Ohnmacht, den Kopf hielt und jammerte. Der Ball hüpfte unbekümmert den Rasen entlang, rollte Draco vor die Füße. Dieser hob ihn liebevoll auf und streichelte ihn, lobte ihn für seine Taten – natürlich leise. Doch die anderen vier hatten es gehört, lachten noch immer und Draco kicherte weiter, brach abermals in Lachen aus, als er Pansys Gesicht sah.

Draco konnte sich jetzt kaum halten, hielt sich den Bauch und japste nach Luft.

„Das kann nur Harry Potter gewesen sein! Perfekter Treffer! Mann, ich geh ein" kicherte er weiter und hielt sich an Blaise fest, der ebenso lachte und sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Crabbe und Goyle jaulten um die Wette, Theo hielt es nicht mehr aus, lief lachend Richtung Schloss und die anderen betrachteten amüsiert Pansys wütendes Gesicht.

Ganz oben am Turm bekam Harry große Augen als er die Flugbahn des Balles erkannte, kurz näher schritt. War der Ball verhext worden oder was? Er sah, wie Blaise den anderen Zeichen gab, diese sich umdrehten und zum Turm hochsahen. Harry zog den Kopf ein, seine Wangen wurden rot, wobei Ron zu lachen anfing, Ginny kicherte und Hermine nichts verpassen wollte. Neville nörgelte, dass er nichts sehen konnte und Seamus, sowie Dean schoben sich, an Ron und Ginny vorbei, lugten aus dem Fenster.

„TREFFER!" rief Seamus aus und jaulte auf. Harry wollte sich verstecken, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, saß nun am Bett und wäre am liebsten gestorben.

„Mann, besser geht's nicht mehr!" japste Dean nun und hielt sich an Harrys Schulter fest, als er neben ihm saß.

„Hab ich sie getroffen, was?" nuschelte Harry und lugte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, wobei die Mäute abermals zu lachen anfing.

„Eindeutig! Kannst du nicht ihr Gekeife hören? Sie jammert, dass sie eine Beule bekommen würde!" Rief Seamus aus, wobei alle nun kurz still waren, angestrengt lauschten und man in der Tat Pansys Gekreische hören konnte, doch genauso das Lachen der Slytherins, wobei Draco am lautesten lachte, dies Musik in Harrys Ohren war.

„Ist das Draco, der da so lacht?" fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen, wobei Ron weiterlachte und nickte.

„Ja! Man soll es nicht glauben, aber der kringelt sich vor lachen und hält sich an Blaise fest! Schätze, ihm hat die Vorstellung gefallen."

„Potter! Das war sagenhaft! Exzellenter Schuss! Solltest Fußballer werden!" hallte plötzlich die lachende Stimme von Draco durch die Gegend, prallte an den Türmen ab und landete unweigerlich in Harrys Gehörgang, wobei Harry nun knallrot anlief.

„Wieso weiß er, dass ich es war?" meinte Harry leise und seufzte, wobei er doch grinsen musste.

„Hm, das frage ich mich auch, wobei Diana es ihm auch verraten haben könnte" wisperte Hermine leise und lächelte wissend. Ginny nickte ihr zu, wobei die beiden Mädchen nun verschwanden um ihre Sachen zu holen.

„Das zahle ich dir heim, POTTER!" keifte Pansy nun, wobei Harry sich am Fenster blicken ließ und ihr mit einem wundeschönen Lächeln zuwinkte.

„Schöne Beule Pans! Die leuchtet sogar bis hier her!" rief Harry mutig zurück, wobei die Slytherins abermals zu lachen anfingen und Draco fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Harrys Herz schlug definitiv höher, da er es liebte, Draco lachen zu sehen. Augenblicklich fiel ihm was Ausgezeichnetes ein, wobei er teuflisch lächelte und Ron und seine Freunde nun anblickte.

„Gehen wir schwimmen" knurrte Harry nun und Ron blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Was hast du denn vor, Harry?" meinte er lauernd, wobei Harrys Augen blitzten.

„Die Sonne steht heute so HEISS am Himmel, nicht wahr?" gurrte Harry nun und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Schon kramte er in seiner Tasche, zog eine eng anliegende Badehose heraus und zog sich diese nun an, wobei die Jungs dies nicht beachteten. Neville verstand wieder einmal nur Bahnhof, hörte nur „schwimmen gehen" und holte rasch seine Sachen. Ron dachte nach, während Seamus und Dean wissend grinsten.

„Schätze, du willst dem armen Draco einheizen, was?" kicherte Dean nun los, als er Harry sah, und sich einen Pfiff nicht verkneifen konnte, wobei Harry nickte.

„Und ob" Rons Grinsen wurde nun breiter, als auch er seine Sachen schnappte und mit den anderen zum Frühstück ging. Harry hatte sich noch Hose und Shirt übergestreift, wollte einen perfekten Auftritt arrangieren. Schließlich musste er sich ja noch bei dem blonden Slytherin „bedanken".

Draco hatte alles beobachtete, auch wie Harry Pansy zugerufen und gewinkt hatte. Er hatte sich köstlich amüsiert und obwohl die Sonne so heiß schien, wollte er sich sein Hemd nicht ausziehen. Es bedeckte seinen Nacken und nur das war wichtig. Was würde Harry von ihm halten, wenn er das Tatoo sehen könnte? So schön es auch war, er musste sich etwas deswegen einfallen lassen.

Pansy war inzwischen verschwunden, hatte die Nase voll vom Sonnenbaden. Nicht einmal da konnte man seine Ruhe vor dem blöden Potter haben! Schnaubend war sie abgezischt, wobei Millecent ihr beigestanden hatte, ihr langsam folgte. Blaise, Draco, Vince und Greg saßen nun alleine im Gras und ließen sich die Sonne auf die Nase scheinen. Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen, wobei Draco beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte, sein Herz gefährlich pumpte. Neben ihn konnte sich Blaise ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, seine Schultern zuckten ein wenig, wobei er nach rechts schielte und Dracos angestrengt, ernsthaftes Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen erkannte.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Draco sich gerne in Harrys Arme geschmissen hätte, ihn am liebsten vernaschen würde, ihn anstarren wollte, doch Draco war beinhart, schließlich war er ein Slytherin. Er wusste, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, oder?

„Wo wollen wir uns hinsetzen?" erklang Rons laute Stimme, absichtlich, wobei Harry grinste, Ginny und Hermine hinterher schlenderten. Neville schritt neben sie her, fragte Ron, wieso er so laut sprach. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, flüsterte Neville etwas ins Ohr, wobei dieser leicht rot wurde und dann grinste.

„Oh! Ich verstehe" wisperte er nun Ron zu, wobei dieser nickte. Die beiden Mädchen kicherten noch immer, zwinkerten Blaise zu, der ihnen unmerklich zunickte und auf Draco deutete. Die beiden wussten, was dieser meinte, doch hätten sie ihn so gerne gefragt, ob sie auch mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lagen. Blaise war leider noch immer sehr verschwiegen, doch gab er kleine Hinweise darauf, dass Draco voll und ganz auf Harry abfuhr. Hermine hatte Ron schon gestern überredet, schwimmen zu gehen. Im Falle, dass das Wetter natürlich anhielt. Ron hatte sofort begeistert zugestimmt, sich mit Blaise abgesprochen und nun waren sie alle hier.

„Du Harry! Dort vorne könnten wir uns ja niederlassen! Beim Baum dort!" rief Neville nun auch lauter aus, wobei Ron kicherte, diesen Platz für perfekt hielt, da dieser nicht weit von den vieren entfernt war. Blaise betrachtete Draco, der leicht zusammenzuckte. Bemerkte dessen Brust, die sich schneller hob und senkte. Leicht lehnte er sich zu seinem Freund hin und flüsterte ihm zu:

„Nervös, Dray? Dein Liebling kommt angerauscht! Und er sitzt nicht einmal weit weg von dir" Draco knurrte nur, wobei Blaise lächelte und Vince, sowie Greg nur grinsten. Auch sie waren nicht blöd, bemerkten sie doch die Blicke von Draco. Doch sie hielten sich raus, wollten zusehen, was noch passierte.

„Super Platz! Neville!" lachte Harry nun und nickten den vier Slytherins freundlich zu, die ihn kurz verstohlen musterten. Draco sah jetzt wieder stur gerade aus, versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch seine Augen lugten seitlich zu Harry, bemerkten eine jede Regung dieses unglaublichen Jungen. Harry lachte mit seinen Freunden, während Hermine eine Decke ausbreitete, Ginny sich setzte und zu Blaise nickte. Dieser blickte kurz zu Draco und dann wieder zu Ginny, nickte abermals. Ginny stand wieder auf, zog Harry zu sich, umschlang mit ihren Händen seinen Nacken, wobei dieser seine Hände um ihre Hüften legte.

So war es abgemacht, um Dracos Reaktion zu testen. Dieser machte gar nichts, doch brodelte es in seinem Inneren, leise knurrte er und murmelte einige Sachen vor sich hin. Blaise nickte abermals und bemerkte, wie Ginny ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich glaube, Draco tut nur so, als würde er dich nicht bemerkten. Doch ich habe sehr wohl gesehen, wie seine Blicke dich treffen, dich auffressen. Er schaut wieder her, aber nur sporadisch. Außerdem tut er so, als würde er die Gegend erforschen. Ihm gefällt nicht, was er hier sieht. Er linst immer wieder her, auch wenn man glaubt, er sieht gerade aus" flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr, wobei Harry sie nun näher zu sich zog, leise lachte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Danke Gin. Du hast was gut bei mir" flüsterte er zurück, wobei er ein Hüsteln von Draco hören konnte. Als er sich wieder löste, hörte er ein leises seufzen von Draco, der von Eifersucht bereits aufgefressen wurde.

„Ceep cool Draco, sonst verrätst du dich noch" wisperte Blaise nun, wobei Draco leise maulte.

„Wenn ich die süße Rotschopf nicht kennen würde, würde ich meinen, sie baggert meinen Harry an. Aber sie tut nur so, macht mir nichts aus" schnarrte er leise, wobei Blaise nun eine Augenbraue hochzog, aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie Harry sich langsam auszog.

„Ach ja? Na wenn das so ist? Aber…ich würde mal unauffällig zu Harry hinüber sehen, der strippt nämlich gerade für dich" gurrte Blaise nun, wobei Dracos Gesicht etwas rötlicher wurde, sein Kopf sich ruckartig drehte und Harry mit großen Augen ansah, sein Mund offen stand. Nicht nur er, auch Blaise und die beiden anderen starrten Harry an, wobei Hermine und Ginny Harry anfeuerten, jaulten und Ron sich halb tot lachte, Neville begeistert war.

„Na mach schon Harry! Mein Gott bist du prüde! Die Sonne brennt heiß vom Himmel! Willst du nicht endlich aus deinen Sachen raus kommen?" fragte Hermine scheinheilig, während Harry genüsslich langsam seine Hose aufmachte, Dracos Kiefer zu Boden segelte und Harry mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Hermine blickte kurz zu den Slytherins, nickte Harry aufmunternd zu, als dieser lautlos seine Lippen bewegte und fragte, was Draco tat. Hermine pfiff leise und anerkennend und Harry verstand. Nun, wenn Dracos Schwarm so aussah wie Harry, dann…

Harrys Hände wanderten zu seinem Rücken, hackten sich im Bund der Hose ein und schoben diese genüsslich die Hüften hinunter. Er hörte das Keuchen, welches etwas weiter weg stammte, hoffte, dass es Draco war. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er die Hose von sich weg schleuderte und seine Hände nun sein Shirt in Angriff nahmen. Hermine brach beinahe in schallendes Gelächter aus, stieß Ginny permanent an, als sie die entgleisten Gesichter der vier sehen konnte. Harry hatte nicht nur Draco in den Bann gezogen, sondern Blaise und die anderen beiden auch.

Draco, der dies natürlich sofort merkte, warf Blaise einen giftigen Blick zu, wobei sich dieser räusperte, leise murmelte, dass er nicht wegsehen konnte, wenn Harry sich so heiß auszog. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann und schauen war ja noch erlaubt. Draco dachte sich dabei, sich Blaise später vorzuknöpfen, betrachtete Harry weiterhin.

Dieser zog nun sein Shirt über den Kopf, wobei man sein wunderschönes Tatoo genau sehen konnte. Draco kannte es zwar, doch befand er es nun für noch schöner und Blaise pfiff anerkennend. Draco hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und versuchte sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

„Geile Schlange, Potter!" schnarrte er mit einem überheblichen Grinsen, aller Malfoy-Art, wobei Harry Ginny und Ron kurz zuzwinkerte, sich langsam umdrehte und Malfoy umwerfend anlächelte.

„Tja, ich habe gleich zwei geile Schlange und du? Welche meinst du denn? Die auf meinem Rücken oder in meiner Hose?" Ron brach darauf hin in Gelächter aus, Blaise verschluckte sich irgendwie und hustete mit hochrotem Kopf und die beiden anderen keuchten auf. Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen, sah Harry verdattert an, während die Mädchen sich in den Armen lagen und laut lachten, Harry Draco weiterhin starr anblickte, es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Neville fasste es nicht, wie mutig Harry auf einmal war!

Scheiße! Das stimmte! Er hatte zwei geile Schlangen, absolut… dachte sich Draco und wurde wütend.

„Mein Gott Potter! Eingebildeter geht's wohl nicht mehr. Ich meinte die Schlange auf deinem Rücken, WAS SONST!" schnarrte Draco abermals, doch sein Gesicht glühte und Harrys Grinsen nahm zu, seine Augen funkelten.

„Na wenn das so ist, danke sehr….Malfoy" gurrte Harry und setzte sich langsam auf die Decke, starrte gerade aus.

„Scheiße, der Kerl hats drauf, Dray" gluckste Blaise leise und lachte, doch sein Herz schlug noch immer hart in der Brust. Die Show von vorhin war absolut gelungen!

„Schnauze" knurrte Draco nur und Blaise lachte laut auf, Vince und Greg folgten. Nur Draco kochte vor sich hin und schwor sich Rache. Kurz kehrte Ruhe ein, wobei er abermals seitlich zu Harry lugte, er bemerkte, wie seine Hose langsam enger wurde, er nicht wusste, wie er weiterhin so ruhig sitzen bleiben sollte. Nein! Ein Malfoy würde sich nicht so leicht zu erkennen geben! Verdammter Potter! Heißer Harry…oh Mann. Draco seufzte und lugte abermals leicht zu Harry, der sich nun genüsslich in der Sonne rekelte.

„Hm, wie wundervoll. Ich kann fast einen jeden Sonnenstrahl auf meiner Haut fühlen. Kribbelt ein wenig. Fast so, als wenn es heiße Lippen wären" seufzte Harry, hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen aufgelehnt, seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Ron verschanzte sich leise lachend hinter Neville, der die ganze Zeit nur am Grinsen war und sich eher raushalten wollte. Ginny grinste die ganze Zeit, während Hermine Blaise anschaute, dieser zurückgrinste.

„Scheiß Potter" knurrte Draco abermals, wobei Harrys Worte nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen waren. Lippen! Ja! SEINE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL…. Und wehe, ein anderer hätte das Vergnügen! Draco saß noch immer verspannt am selben Platz, ihm war so unendlich heiß! Als Harry Anstalten machte aufzustehen, sah er angestrengt nach vorne, bemerkte nicht das kichern von Blaise.

„Harryalarm. Er kommt auf uns zu" raunte er in Dracos Ohr, wobei dieser die Augen aufriss, auf den See starrte und ein „Scheiße" von sich gab. Harry schlenderte in der hautengen Badehose, die verdammt noch mal viel zu eng war – zu ihnen lässig hinüber, blieb vor Draco und Blaise stehen und lächelte sie hinreißend an.

„Hallo alle zusammen"

„Hallo Harry" kam es von dreien, nur von Draco nicht.

„Was willst du, Potter" schnarrte Draco, doch der Sarkasmus fehlte und er bemerkte es erst irgendwie zu spät.

„Hm, hallo Malfoy. Ich wollte mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr auf meinen Ball aufgepasst habt." Harry ging in die Hocke, sah Draco offen und mit blitzenden Augen ins Gesicht. Draco schluckte hart, bemerkte die stechenden Blicke aller anderen, die sich verdammt leise verhielten.

„Den darf ich mir doch wieder nehmen, oder?" raunte Harry nun und zwinkerte Draco offensichtlich zu.

„Und, danke für den Hinweis. Vielleicht werde ich in der Tat Profifußballer. Aber nur, wenn Pansy das Ziel ist" gurrte Harry nun, griff seitlich an Draco vorbei, lehnte sich weiter nach vorne und hätte Draco beinahe berührt. Dieser zuckte ein wenig zurück, verfolgte jede, von Harrys Bewegungen. So bemerkte er auch, wie sich dieser den Ball schnappte, aufstand, ihnen nochmals zulächelte und davon schritt. Das war für Draco zuviel. Seine Hose spannte sichtlich, wobei Blaise ihn anstupste.

„Ach ja, Harry Potter, Sexgott von Gryffindor hat dir auf die Beule gestarrt, Alter. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, er war begeistert davon" Draco war nun mehr als rot im Gesicht, ruckartig stand er auf und stapfte murrend davon. Super! Er hatte sich vor Harry blamiert! Dieser hatte sogar seine Beule bemerkt! SCHEISSE!!!!

Die drei Slytherins sahen ihm lange nach, wobei sie nun aufstanden und zu den anderen gingen, sich auf der Decke nieder ließen.

„Habt ihr den Blick von Malfoy gesehen?" lachte Vince nun, wobei Harry grinste.

„Ja, und nicht nur das" raunte Harry leise genüsslich und schloss zufrieden seine Augen, wobei die anderen nun grinsten. Verdammt! Es hatte geklappt und Draco war voll auf ihn abgefahren! Hatte Draco selbst bemerkt, dass er Harry mit Blicken ausgezogen hatte? Und wieso war er dann so erregt gewesen? Hm, konnte ja noch spannend werden!

„Ja, Mann, der hatte ne Latte!" lachte Blaise nun und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Der steht auf dich, Harry" meinte Ron nun, wobei Neville nickte.

„Nein, schätze nicht. Er ist schwul, Leute. Da ist es klar, wenn sich ein anderer Junge lasziv auszieht, dass er dann drauf abfährt und hart wird. Würde mir nicht anders ergehen." meinte Harry diplomatisch, wobei einige zu stöhnen anfingen und Blaise sich gerade vorstellte, wie er für Harry strippte, versonnen grinste.

„Kann sein, muss aber nicht. Was wäre, wenn er doch mehr für dich empfindet?" schlussfolgerte Ginny nun, wobei Hermine zu nicken begann und Harry seufzte.

„Keiner weiß, auf wen er tatsächlich steht. Würde nur gerne wissen, ob sein Schwarm hier auf die Schule geht" seufzte er leise und wartete ab. Doch Blaise sagte kein Wort, lächelte nur vor sich hin. Dann verabschiedete er sich, stand auf und zog von Dannen, gefolgt von seinen beiden Freunden.

„Mist" jammerte Harry nun und seufzte abermals.

„Beinahe hätte er es gesagt!"

„Nein" meinte Hermine einsichtlich. „Ich denke, er weiß, wer Dracos heimlicher Schwarm ist. Aber er würde es nie sagen. Das überlässt er Draco selber" Harry seufzte abermals, doch legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken und genoss einfach nur seine Fantasien und die Sonnenstrahlen.

Draco tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab, knurrte vor sich hin. Verdammt noch mal! Das wäre beinahe schief gegangen! Hoffentlich hatte sich Blaise nicht verplappert! Dieser kam sogleich mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Zimmer, wobei er dicht halten wollte, was Harrys Sorgen und Hoffnungen anging. Er wollte es den beiden doch nicht vermasseln, alleine zueinander zu finden. Das mussten sie schon selber tun.

„UND? Was ist passiert?" keifte Draco Blaise an, der nur leicht lachte.

„Nichts"

„Klar! Und ich bin Graf Dracula auf Rollschuhen mit einem Schnuller im Mund. Also? Was ist passiert!"

„Ich sagte schon, nichts."

„Blaise?" zischte Draco scharf und schritt gefährlich näher.

„Ok, ok! Also Harry hat es gefallen, was er gesehen hat. Er hat sich nur gewundert, wieso du gegangen bist. Er wollte dich näher kennen lernen…." Den Rest ließ er absichtlich offen, wobei Draco nachdachte.

„Ach so - er wollte mich kennen lernen. Wie interessant. Na bitte! DAS KANN ER HABEN!" schrie Draco wütend aus, wobei Blaise Grinsen verschwand.

„Wieso? Was ist denn los?" Draco drehte sich mit aufgeblähten Nasenflügeln zu ihm um und starrte ihn an.

„Was los ist? Ich wäre beinahe gekommen! Nur weil dieser Arsch von Potter meint, er muss mich derart scharf machen! Scheiße! Wenn ich ihn nicht so lieben würde! Aber Rache kann er haben und JA, er wird mich kennen lernen, dafür sorge ich. Sehr intensiv kennen lernen" Dracos Stimme wurde immer leiser, sein Lächeln immer breiter und Blaise Fragezeichen über den Kopf immer größer.

„Was.Hast.Du.Vor" Blaise verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, wobei Draco sich dem Fenster zuwandte und gedankenverloren hinaus sah.

„Warte es ab, warte es einfach ab. Mehr verrate ich nicht" zischte Draco nun, nickte Blaise zu und rauschte zum Badezimmer. Schnell zog er sich aus und stellte sich darunter, zog die Duschwand zu und stellte sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl. Blaise folgte ihm schnell.

„Sag schon! Was hast du mit ihm vor!" rief Blaise verzweifelt, da er sehr neugierig war und nicht warten wollte. Ungeduldig wippte er mit seinen Füßen, während er Dracos leises Lachen hören konnte.

„Idiot, was glaubst du, wieso ich duschen gehe?..." Blaise grinste wieder und nickte.

„Du willst….du…oh…"

„Blitzmerker"

„Tja, und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Ihn abfangen"

„Aha und.."

„Keine Auskünfte mehr, Blaise Zabini! Sonst verplapperst du dich noch!" rief Draco zwischen den lauten Plätschern des Wassers, seifte sich gerade ein.

„Ich verplappere mich nie! Harry wollte mehr über dich und deinen Schwarm erfahren, doch ich habe dicht gehalten und bin gegangen!" rief Blaise nun und Draco hielt inne.

„Wie war das? Harry wollte mehr darüber erfahren? Hm, und du hast ihm NICHTS gesagt?" kam es zischend von Draco, wobei er wieder anfing, seine Haare zu waschen und Blaise nickte, was Draco natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich will sehen, wie Harry sich windet, sich nicht mehr auskennt. Ein wenig leiden lassen, ist ja nichts schlimmes, oder?"

„So gefällst du mir schon besser, Blaise! Ach ja, wenn du Harry noch einmal so anstarren solltest, WARST du mein Freund!"

„Oh Mann, Draco, deine Eifersucht ist ja echt ätzend" damit verschwand Blaise Zabini, jedoch hatte er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Draco hatte also ETWAS vor. Blaise konnte sich schon denken was und er war gespannt, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde.

Harry stand ebenso unter der Dusche, seine Haut war noch immer warm von der Sonne. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und er lächelte selig. Es freute ihn, dass er so viel Erfolg gehabt hatte, und sein Lächeln wurde zynischer, boshafter.

„Und das war erst der erste Streich" murmelte er nun, wobei Ron „WAS?" schrie und sich gerade die Haare einseifte.

„Ach nichts"

„Aha" Ron wusch sich weiter, wobei Harry nun fertig war, ein dezenter Vanilleduft ihn einhüllte, als er aus der Dusche stieg und in den Schlafsaal marschierte. Er hatte ein Handtuch um seine Hüften gewunden, wobei die letzten Wassertropfen seine wundervollen Konturen nachzeichneten, unter dem Bauchnabel verschwanden. Die anderen waren schon längst essen und Harry bekam auch schon Hunger.

Gähnend stand er vor dem Schrank, suchte sich geeignete Klamotten raus und zog sich an. Seine neuen Hosen standen ihm ausgesprochen gut, betonten seine schmalen Hüften und hoben seinen süßen, kleinen Hintern prachtvoll und einladend hervor. Das Shirt, welches er überzog, schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinem Oberkörper, hob seine Muskeln hervor. Er selber fand, dass er darin sehr sexy wirkte. Ob es auf Draco auch abfärben würde? Er hoffte es stark. Als Ron nun pfeifend aus der Dusche kam, grinste er Harry zu, nickte und trabte zu seinem Schrank um sich auch anzuziehen.

„Cool Harry. Zwar würde ICH nicht auf dich abfahren, doch ich glaube, Draco schon" Harry war fast komplett in Grün gekleidete. Seine Hose bestand aus einem glänzenden, schimmernden Material. Sein Shirt ebenfalls. Seine Augen glänzten, das smaragdgrün stach beinahe hervor. Und seine schwarzen Haare, die glänzten, genauso wie sein schwarzer Gürtel, hoben sich von der restlichen Kleidung ab.

„Hm, ich hoffe es. Abwarten Ron, abwarten"

„Oje, mir tut Draco jetzt schon leid! Muss der wieder mit ner Beule herumrennen! Mann, das war sagenhaft!" japste Ron und zog sich gerade die Hose an.

„Selber schuld. Wenn er so verruchte Gedanken hat" meinte Harry unbekümmert und grinste in sich hinein. Ron hielt inne, saß auf seinem Bett und legte seine Hände in seinen Schoß, betrachtete Harry eingehend.

„Harry, ich an deiner Stelle, würde aufpassen. Denn ich glaube, er wird das nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Und ich weiß ja, welchen Einfluss er auf dich hat. Der wird dich fertig machen, Mann, glaub mir" Harry drehte sich langsam zu Ron um, legte seinen Kopf seitlich und sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Kann sein, aber ich bin auch nicht mehr so schüchtern, wie ich einst war. Und glaub mir, sollte er meinen, mich fertig zu machen, wobei ich eher an sexuelle Belästigung denke – du weißt ja, die Poattacke, dann würde ich meinen – ich kann das auch" Harry grinste hinterhältig, wobei Ron ihn groß ansah.

„Harry, Harry, was ist nur mit dir geschehen" brummte er zufrieden, während Harry auflachte und den Kopf dabei kurz in den Nacken legte.

„Tja, ich bin verrückt nach ihm und irgendwann werde ich ihn flach legen. So einfach ist das. Außerdem habe ich noch etwas anderes vor.."

„Was denn?" Ron war neugierig geworden, zog sich genauso ein Shirt über und schritt nun zu Harry.

„Ich sage nur eines – der süße Blondschopf hat ein Geheimnis und ich glaube, ich kann es aufdecken" meinte Harry geheimnisvoll und Ron sah ihn abwartend und neugierig an.

„Jaaaaa?"

„Nein, ich sage es dir nicht. Nur, wenn ich mir sicher bin. Aber jetzt noch nicht" Damit drehte sich Harry um, lachte abermals kurz und schritt voran. Ron rollte mit den Augen, verzog sein Gesicht und tapste grummelnd hinter Harry her.

„Sag schon!" Hörte man die Stimmen auf der Treppe, Schritte, die hallten.

„Nein!"

„Bitte!"

„Nein!" Harry lachte wieder und Ron schimpfte leise vor sich hin.

Als die beiden schließlich in der großen Halle ankamen, saßen die anderen bereits am Tisch, unterhielten sich rege und stopften sich zwischendurch das Essen in den Mund. Die beiden bemerkten nicht die Blicke der anderen Schüler in der Halle, die lüstern Harry ansahen. Ron versuchte es immer wieder, doch Harry war hart wie ein Stein. Ron gab es schließlich auf, wobei Harry ihn nun zum Tisch zog, Ron schmollte. Blaise stieß Draco in die Rippen, der sich fast am Essen verschluckte. Doch er behielt seine Maske auf, nur seine Augen sprachen Bände.

„Scheiße" flüsterte er leise, wobei sein Blick Harry fast auszog. Dieser sah einfach nur HEISS aus!

„Wow, was für ein Knackarsch" murrte Blaise und leckte sich die Lippen.

„B.L.A.I.S.E" knurrte Draco nun und krallte seine Fingernägel in Blaise Oberschenkel. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und machte sich klein.

„Tschuldigung" meinte er kleinlaut, starrte auf den Teller und aß artig weiter. Draco war zufrieden, würde er Blaise umbringen, wenn er Harry noch einmal so lüstern ansehen sollte. Es war SEIN! Basta…

Eine halbe Stunde später schlenderte Harry aus der Halle, war mit seinen Gedanken wo ganz anders. Er dachte über Draco nach, schielte im hinausgehen zu ihm hinüber, der ihn nicht einmal wahrnahm. Irgendwie hatte er es sich anders vorgestellt. Natürlich nicht, dass Draco ihn auf der Stelle verführen würde, denn die Frage stand ja noch offen, WER sein verdammter SCHWARM war! Harry knurrte vor sich hin, beachtete nicht den Weg, den er beschritt. Er bog um Ecken, schlenderte die leeren Gänge entlang und hatte keine Lust sich mit jemanden zu treffen oder zu unterhalten.

Er wollte einfach nur alleine sein und seine Pläne aushecken. Als er in die Halle gekommen war, bemerkte er nur kurz die Blicke, die ihm folgten. Nicht nur von seinem Tisch, nein, auch von den anderen Tischen her. Besonders war ihm der Huffelpufftisch aufgefallen. Harry musste zugeben, dort gab es genügend Jungs, die heiß aussahen. Einige von ihnen waren auch blond und hatten halblange Haare, so wie sein Draco. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr daran gedacht. Eigentlich seit dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr, als Diana in sein Leben geschlichen war. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Harry war stehen geblieben, hatte in den Sternenhimmel hinausgesehen, wobei er weiterhin nachgedacht hatte.

Wie lange war der letzte Sex her? Sicherlich schon einige Wochen. Das letzte Mal war mit Diana gewesen. Und was wäre, wenn Draco doch nicht Diana war? Und Draco sich tatsächlich in einen anderen Schüler, aus einer anderen Schule verliebt hätte? Wieso nagten so viele Selbstzweifel an ihm? Traurig. Seit dem Briefkontakt mit Draco hatte er daran gedacht, wer noch aller, außer ihm, in Frage kommen konnte. Nun, Ron hatte Unrecht. Im Falle, dass es ein Typ von der Schule wäre, würde Harry meinen, es gäbe genügend Jungs, die so aussahen wie er. Auch schwarze Haare hatten und helle Augen. Harrys Sicherheit schmolz immer mehr, dachte nicht mehr daran, wie es am Nachmittag am See gewesen war.

Ron hatte ihm am Tisch, vorhin gerade, zugeflüstert, dass einige der besagten blonden Jungs am Huffelpufftisch zu Harry hinüber gesehen hatten. Harry wusste, dass einige Jungs von dort auf ihn standen, doch er hatte kein Interesse gezeigt. War es verkehrt gewesen, sich SO anzuziehen? Als er dann zu Draco hinüber gesehen hatte, war dieser in einem Gespräch mit Blaise vertieft gewesen. Er hatte Harry nicht einmal bemerkt gehabt! Harry seufzte und fühlte sich in der Klemme. Was sollte er tun, was?

Draco Malfoy hingegen hatte Harry sehr wohl bemerkt, auch die Blicke, die man ihm zuwarf. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Harry ihn angesehen hatte, tat er so, als wäre er vollkommen uninteressiert, hatte weg gesehen, sich mit Blaise unterhalten. Doch sein Plan war gereift. Als Harry die Halle verlassen hatte, war Draco ihm nach 5 min. gefolgt. Er wandte einen Zauber an, sodass man seine Schritte nicht hören konnte. Lautlos schlich er also hinterher, bemerkte Harry in vollkommenen Gedanken. Was dieser sich wohl dachte? Verflucht, sein Hintern war ja noch heißer als er in Erinnerung hatte! Draco sabberte beinahe, schüttelte den Kopf. Hallo? Er war ein Malfoy!

Malfoys sabberten nicht – zumindest meistens nicht. Als Harry so am Gang stand, in die Gegend sah, die Sterne betrachtete, saugte Draco das Bild in sich auf. Harry sah einfach nur sensationell aus, der Mondschein reflektierte auf seiner Kleidung. Schnell versteckte er sich im Schatten einer großen Säule, als Harry, abermals in Gedanken, vorbei schritt – ihn nicht bemerkte. Draco lächelte teuflisch, wartete ab. Sein Herz schlug hart in der Brust, Nervosität machte sich breit.

Harrys alleinige Schritte hallten in den Gängen, seine Gedanken waren immer nur bei Draco. Doch spürte er auf einmal eine Hand, die sich schnell und hart um seine Augen legte. Spürte einen Körper, der sich an ihn drückte, ihn voran schob. Harry wollte gerade protestieren, doch ging alles viel zu schnell. Wer war das? Er hörte eine Türe, die aufgezogen wurde, quietschte. Danach wurde er unsanft in einen Raum geschupst, die Türe schlug zu – Dunkelheit.

Harry bekam Panik, er konnte nichts erkennen.

„Hallo?" fragte er leise und suchte bereits nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch da waren sie wieder, die Hände, die nicht von ihm abließen. Harry wurde an die Wand gepresst, der Körper schmiegte sich lüstern an den seinen, rieb sein Becken erregt an ihn. Ein Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle. Der letzte Sex war schon so verdammt lange her..

Er wusste nur, es war ein Junge, denn er spürte seine Erektion direkt an seiner Hüfte. Lippen legten sich hat und fordernd auf die seinen, schmiegten sich an ihn. Harry versuchte zu erkennen, zu welcher Person diese gehörten, doch kannte er diese Lippen nicht. Diese Rauheit. Der Duft erinnerte ihn leicht an Draco, doch dieser war so lange nicht mehr an der Schule gewesen, als dass er mit Sicherheit sagen hätte können, er war es. Ein Huffelpuff? Und wenn ja, WER! Verdammt, wer!

„Lass das" zischte Harry nun, löste die Lippenberührung, drehte seinen Kopf seitlich, wobei er ein leises Lachen hören konnte. Auch diese Stimme, die sich jetzt meldete, kannte er nicht. Er wusste nicht, das Draco seine Stimme verzaubert hatte. Dracos Vorteil bestand darin, dass er anders küsste als Diana, sich anders als Junge anfühlte – und das nutzte er nun aus.

„Na, so schüchtern, Harry Potter?" fragte diese Stimme nun und Harry wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Dieses Raunen, dieses Geflüster an seinem Ohr, unglaublich. Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, als sich heiße Lippen auf seine Haut am Hals legten, sanft daran saugten. Harry stöhnte leise auf.

„Wer-Wer bist du…ah…lass das" Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, doch wollte er es auch nicht unbedingt. Verdammt, es war lange her…

„Ich bin alles, was du haben willst. Sag mir, wer ich sein soll und ich bin es" wisperte die Stimme, wobei Harry leicht schauderte, es zuließ, dass sich dieser Junge an ihn drängte.

„Nein, ich kann das nicht, lass mich los.." Der Unbekannte saugte weiter, seine Zunge trat hervor, zog Kreise auf dessen Haut, entlockte unserem Goldjungen abermals ein sanftes Stöhnen.

„Ist doch egal wer ich bin. Ich weiß nur, dass ich scharf auf dich bin. Als ich dich heute in der Halle gesehen habe, war es um mich geschehen. Genieße es einfach, ja?" raunte die Stimme, doch Harry versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Nein"

„Doch mein Süßer, ich merke doch deine Bereitschaft. Ich spüre es..hier.." Der Unbekannte legte seine Hand nun auf Harrys Schritt, massierte diesen eindeutig, wobei dieser scharf die Luft einzog und die Augen schloss, zitterte. Eigentlich war es egal, dass es sowieso stockfinster war. Harry fragte sich, WO er war? Er wollte, dass dieser Junge ihn berührte, doch wollte er es wieder nicht. Er wollte nur Draco.. doch sein Körper wollte etwas anderes.

„Ich kann es nicht, auch wenn ich vielleicht auf dich reagiere. Ich bin v-verliebt, in einen Jungen" Harrys Stimme klang gequält, wobei er wiederum ein leises Lachen hörte, den Körper extrem nahe an seinem fühlte, den heißen Atem an seinem Hals bemerkte.

„Liebt er dich auch?" Nur diese einzige, wirkungsvolle Frage und Harry war verloren. Was sollte er drauf antworten?

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube nicht" wisperte Harry nun, wobei ein leises, bedauerliches Seufzen erklang. Draco wollte schreien, wollte ihn schütteln, ihn sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Wollte ihm sagen, dass ER es selber war! Doch jetzt war eindeutig ein schlechter Zeitpunkt um dies zu erwähnen.

„Oh, wie arm du doch bist. Wenn du nicht weißt, ob er dich liebt, er es dir nie gesagt hat, wieso solltest du nicht ein wenig Spaß haben – mit mir? Du betrügst ihn doch nicht…" fragte die Stimme und Harry keuchte auf, als er sanfte Hände seinen Körper hinauf und hinab gleiten spürte.

„Ja, wieso nicht" flüsterte Harry nur und dachte dabei an Draco.

„Darf ich dich anfassen?" flüsterte Harry leise, wobei er spüren konnte, wie dieser Junge ihn ansah, sich an ihn presste.

„Ja" hauchte die Stimme nun, dessen Lippen senkten sich diesmal zart auf Harrys. Harry seufzte, wollte nicht wissen, wer diese Person war, wollte nur fühlen. Als eine heiße Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr, um Einlass bat, gewährte er. Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, wanderten das Nervensystem auf und ab. Harry keuchte in den Kuss hinein, der nun intensiver und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, zog diese Person sanft zu sich.

Ihre Zungen umkreisten sich, Draco krallte seine Hände in Harrys Haar. Einerseits war er glücklich, Harry wieder küssen zu können, fühlte irgendwie anders, als als Mädchen. Doch andererseits wusste Harry nicht, wen er da küsste und das schmerzte dann doch ein wenig. Aber er wollte darüber nicht mehr nachdenken. Er lehnte sich in den Kuss hinein, küsste ihn heiß und innig, drängte sich an ihn, bemerkte Harrys starke Arme, die sich um seine Hüften schlangen. Sanft lösten sie sich von einander, Draco trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Fass mich an" hauchte er und Harry gehorchte. Sein Gehirn schaltete ab, er wollte nur noch fühlen. Diesen Körper fühlen, spüren, schmecken, lieben. Er wollte Sex. Harry streckte seine Hände aus, berührte die Brust des anderen, streichelte sie. Er hörte ein leises Stöhnen, welches immer lauter wurde. Bemerkte das schnelle Herzklopfen des anderen. Harrys Hände wanderten weiter. Über die Hüften, über die Innenschenkel, über die straffe Partie, wo dessen Erregung sich deutlich abzeichnete – so stellte er es sich vor. Er dachte an Draco und wie er diesen verführen würde. Harry war nun alles egal. Er legte seine Hand in dessen Nacken, graulte diesen und zog den Körper wieder zu sich. Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen und ein weiterer, feuriger Kuss entstand.

Harry stöhnte in diesen Kuss hinein, Himmel, dieser Kuss war sagenhaft! Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, raunte Harry erregt:

„Du küsst himmlisch"

„Du auch"

„Ich will dich"

„Und ich dich erst…" Mehr Worte bedurfte es nicht. Harry presste sich an diesen Körper wie ein Ertrinkender, krallte seine Hand in dessen weiches Haar. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass sein Partner längere Haare besaß. Wieder erweckte dies die Sehnsucht nach Draco, doch diesen Gedanken schob er schnell beiseite. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie küssend auf den harten Boden glitten, sich erregt und leidenschaftlich streichelten, sich fest und zitternd aneinanderpressten und stöhnten.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, sie wälzten sich herum, ihre Beine umschlangen sich. Draco lag nun oben, küsste Harry noch immer und bewegte sein Becken lasziv und langsam – doch die Reibung war einfach nur sagenhaft und schmerzvoll zugleich. Seine Lippen wanderten schmatzend und an dessen Hals pressend weiter abwärts, wobei Harry seine Erregung an Dracos drückte, tief aufstöhnte.

„Oh Gott, mehr" keuchte Harry, wobei er merkte, wie Draco dessen Shirt wild vom Körper zerrte, seine Hände rasch den Reisverschluss lösten. Harry hob das Becken an, sodass sein nächtlicher Verführer ihm die Hose ausziehen konnte. Doch wurde mit der Hose auch die Boxershorts ausgezogen und Harry keuchte abermals auf, spürte die Kühle auf seinem nackten Körper. Er hörte ein Rascheln, die andere Person entledigte sich schnell ihrer Kleidung.

Draco schwirrte der Kopf. Alles was er wollte, war Harry und dieser lag nun nackt vor ihm. Zwar konnte er nichts erkennen, doch fühlen. Nackt legte er sich auf Harry, beide stöhnten auf, als sich ihre steifen Glieder berührten, ihre heißen Körper perfekt zueinander passten. Draco bewegte abermals sein Becken, küsste Harry heiß und innig. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss erregt hinein, drückte sein Becken abermals gegen das von Draco.

Dracos Hände wanderten Harrys Körper entlang, seine Lippen saugten sich wieder an Harrys Hals fest, wobei dieser den Kopf in den Nacken legte und leise seufzte.

„Mehr! Küss mich weiter, tiefer" keuchte Harry, wobei seine Hände den wundervoll gebauten Rücken von Draco entlangfuhren, Draco leise stöhnte.

„Gerne mein Schatz" hauchte er, senkte seine Lippen und saugte sich an Harrys Brustwarzen fest.

„Ah! Uhhh, das ist irre" raunte Harry, bäumte sich kurzzeitig auf und Dracos Zunge umkreiste weiterhin dessen Brustwarzen. Sanft saugte er daran, biss zart hinein, wanderte mit dem Mund tiefer. Seine Hände folgten, er kratzte leicht mit den Fingernägeln an Harrys Brust entlang, entlockte dem Schwarzhaarigen wohlige Seufzer.

„Oh, ja…tiefer.." Harry hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, sein Becken zuckte, Draco stöhnte leise.

„Meine kleine Wildkatze, gleich bekommst du das, was du gerne willst…warte nur ab" gurrte Draco, als er abermals seine Lippen wandern ließ, Harrys Bauchnabel inspizierte, Harry scharf die Luft einzog.

„Uhhhh, oh, ja….noch tiefer…bitte" Draco durchzuckten Blitze, es war für ihn das erste Mal, dass er mit Harry schlafen würde und er würde es genießen und immer in Erinnerung halten wollen! Draco atmete kurzzeitig schnell ein und aus, eher er sich Harrys erregtes Glied widmete. Seine Hand umfasste sanft den Schaft. Langsam bewegte er seine Hand und wartete gespannt ab, bemerkte das warme pulsieren, welches ihm den Verstand raubte. Er selber war übererregt, wollte Harry aber gehörig einheizen. Dieser schrie leise auf, keuchte, stöhnte.

„Schneller, Himmel…du hast sagenhafte Hände" Draco lachte leise, wurde schneller, wobei sich sein Mund senkte. Er wollte Harry schmecken, als Junge schmecken. Seine Zunge tanzte über Harrys steifes Glied, er saugte an dessen Spitze, leckte den Lusttropfen ab und Harry schrie leise auf.

„Mehr, bitte, nimm ihn endlich in den Mund" Draco hörte Harrys Worte nur von weitem. Gerne kam er der Aufforderung nach. Langsam leckte er den Schaft entlang, setzte seinen Mund an der Spitze an und versenkte Harrys steinhartes Glied in seinem Mund. Harry schrie gequält auf, seine Hände krallten sich in den weichen Schopf von Draco. Dieser stöhnte, als er Harrys Reaktion bemerkte. Sein Saugen wurde immer schneller, sein Kopf senkte und hob sich weiterhin über Harrys Schoß. Obwohl Harry nichts sehen konnte, richtete er seinen Oberkörper kurz auf, keuchte, stöhnte, schrie ab und zu leise auf.

„Du bist Wahnsinn. Saug schneller, bitte….oh Gott" Harry durchzuckten Blitze, hatte er noch nie so einen scharfen Blow Job bekommen. Nun ja, doch – einmal als Diana am Werk war. Doch Harry verscheuchte diese Gedanken wieder, als Dracos Mund sich entfernt hatte.

„Was.." Harry kannte sich nicht aus, wartete ab, bemerkte nichts, in der Dunkelheit. Dracos Herz schlug hart in der Brust, er betrachtete Harry, fand es schrecklich, ihn nicht erkennen zu können. Seine Lippen senkten sich wieder, leckten über Harrys Hoden, saugten sich fest und Harry stöhnte tief auf, hob sein Becken hoch.

„uuuhhh, mehr…oh….jaaaaa" Draco leckte abermals, seine Zunge wanderte weiter runter. Er hielt Harrys Becken umfangen, als er mit der Zunge über dieses verführerische Loch glitt, immer engere Kreise zog. Harry schrie laut auf, spürte die heiße Zunge an seinem Eingang, zitterte heftig.

„Scheiße, ist das heiß" jammerte Harry nun und versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Draco keuchte erregt auf, musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich zu kommen. Er tauchte kurz mit der Zunge in dieses sagenhafte Loch ein, entriss Harry einen leidenschaftlichen Schrei und zog sie wieder zurück. Danach setzte er mit einem Finger an und schob diesen sachte hinein. Die feuchte, heiße Enge war unverkennbar und Draco stöhnte heiser auf, doch auch Harry konnte nicht anders. Draco senkte seine Lippen abermals an das wippende Glied von Harry, saugte leidenschaftlich daran. Sein Kopf hob und senkte sich schnell, Harrys stöhnen wurde immer lauter, schneller.

„Wahnsinn! Oh Gott! Du bist…uuuhhhh, tiefer…oh…ja…schneller…bitte….noch einer…" Draco gehorchte. Sein Glied sonderte bereits einen Lusttropfen ab, als er einen zweiten Finger in Harry schob, diese nun sanft und glitschig schneller rein und raus bewegte. Als er Harrys Glied tief in seinem Mund aufgenommen hatte, schlucken musste und seine Finger gerade einen empfindlichen Punkt in Harrys Inneren traf, schrie Harry laut auf. Er fing zu zittern an, sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust.

„Jaaaaaa, daaa…..bitte…tiefer…schneller! Oh Gott, nimm mich endlich!!! Ich will dich…JETZT!" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast, katapultierte Draco beinahe über die Klippe. Draco keuchte und stöhnte, als er sich löste, seine Finger zurückzog und sich positionierte.

„Du willst es wirklich?" raunte er heißer und Harry wimmerte.

„Oh und wie…aber ich liebe es schnell und rau. Ich will dich tief in mir spüren, ich will, dass du mich mit einem jeden Stoß in die Hölle jagst…" Dracos Sinne schwanden, seine Ohren rauschten. Scheiße ja, das würde er tun!

„Wenn du das willst…" brachte er nur hervor und stieß hart zu. Er versenkte sich hart in Harry, bis zum Anschlag. Beide schrieen leise auf, stöhnten, als Draco anfing, sich sanft zu bewegen. Auch wenn Harry es diesmal hart wollte, er musste aufpassen, nicht gleich zu kommen. Harry war verflucht eng und einfach nur scharf. Bevor Harry abermals protestieren konnte, wurde Draco schneller, packte Harrys Hüften fest und hob sie ein wenig an.

Harry hielt die Luft an, ihm war schwindlig. Mit einem jeden Stoß traf Draco die Prostata und überflutete Harrys Körper mit Empfindungen, die er noch nie verspürt hatte.

„Schneller! Mehr…tiefer…nimm mich wilder..härter…oh….Scheiße!" Schrie Harry und krallte sich an Dracos Po fest um mit seinen Hüften gegen Draco stoßen zu können. Draco stöhnte laut und tief, rammte sich tief in Harry hinein, zog sich fast zurück und stieß abermals hart zu. Sein Rhythmus wurde immer schneller, seine Stöße tiefer, gelangte bis zum Anschlag.

„Gefällt…dir…das…so….wie?" keuchte und stöhnte Draco, wobei er immer schneller wurde, sich dabei vergaß, nur noch diese Impulse, die er noch nie verspürt hatte, spüren wollte – immer wieder. Harrys Schreie wurden lauter, er windete sich permanent am Boden, hielt es langsam nicht mehr aus.

„Jaaaa….Gott…du bist einfach…heiß, so stark…wow…das ist einfach nur….wwahhhh…" rief Harry aus, presste seine Augen zu und trieb seine Hüften näher zu Draco. Dieser stöhnte tief und verzweifelt, je schneller sie wurden. Er merkte, wie Harry immer enger wurde, beschleunigte abermals, hörte das unmissverständliche Klatschen von Haut an Haut und trieb Harry damit in den Wahnsinn.

„Jaaa…..mach…da weiter…..genau…da…ich…spritz…gleich..ab…oh….Merlin!" Rief Harry aus, als er mit einem lauten Schrei kam und seine weiße Flüssigkeit warm gegen Dracos Brust spritzte. Dieser schrie heiser aus, als er die unglaubliche Enge spürte, sich in Harry explosionsartig entlud und nun über ihn zusammenbrach.

Beide keuchten, hielten sich nun zärtlich fest. Draco schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, säuberte sie beide und Harry fragte sich, wieso er diesen so schnell bei Hand hatte und wo er diesen wieder hingelegt hatte. Er bemerkte auch, wie der Kopf des anderen sich hob, ihn vermutlich ansah, dessen Atem sein Gesicht streifte.

„Das war absolut scharf würde ich sagen. So was heißes Enges habe ich noch nie erlebt und glaube mir, ich habe schon jahrelange Erfahrung" keuchte Draco und küsste Harrys Lippen zart und gefühlvoll.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Ich glaube, ich bin noch nie so hart genommen worden wie von dir und ich habe es unglaublich genossen. Das war ein absolut scharfer Sex, sollten wir wiederholten" raunte Harry, wobei er das leise Lachen von Draco hören konnte.

„Ja, sollten wir, werden wir. Wo auch immer, sei drauf gefasst, ich finde dich überall."

„Na das will ich ja hoffen" grinste Harry nun, zog den Kopf zu sich und küsste Draco abermals. Er hatte sich beim Sex vorgestellt, er würde von Draco genommen werden. Wollte ihm zeigen, wie scharf er es fand, wollte ihn tief in sich spüren. Und er hatte mehr bekommen, als er erwartet hatte. Er war vollkommen befriedigt worden. Der Kuss wurde wieder feuriger, beide lösten sich keuchend, wobei Draco nun flüsterte.

„Ich liebe dich Harry, ich liebe dich so sehr und doch kann ich es dir nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen. Doch sei dir gewiss. Wenn du durch Hogwarts gehst, wird es mindestens einen Jungen geben, der dich vom ganzen Herzen liebt. Und vielleicht findest du mich eines Tages, denn ich befürchte, ich bin etwas zu feige, um es dir direkt zu sagen."

„Aber wieso…ich verstehe nicht…wo.." Harry bemerkte, wie sich der Körper von ihm löste, hörte Kleidung rascheln, hörte das zuziehen eines Reisverschlusses.

„Vergiss nicht, ich liebe dich so sehr und ich werde dich immer lieben" Die Stimme klang gequält, traurig und Harry horchte auf.

„Aber wieso kannst du es mir nicht sagen? Bitte! Ich will wissen, wer du bist! Ich weiß, wie du fühlst! Auch ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, ich habe Angst, dass er mich zurückweist…ich…"

„Tja, dann schreib ihm doch einen Brief, vielleicht geht's dann ja leichter. Und vielleicht bekommst du ja eines Tages auch einen Brief von mir, indem ich dir meine Liebe gestehe, mit meinem Namen darunter..vielleicht…"

Harry hörte Schritte, wollte diesen unglaublichen Jungen aufhalten, stand auf, wollte hinterher. Doch schon wurde die Türe geöffnet und eine Gestalt huschte schnell hindurch, der Mondschein erhellte kurzzeitig das Zimmer und die Person. Dann war es abermals dunkel. Harry keuchte, Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Dieser Junge hatte blonde Haare gehabt, doch mehr konnte er nicht erkennen. Blond…so wie die von Draco… Eigentlich fühlte er sich großartig und trotzdem kam er sich wie ein Betrüger vor. Denn er wusste nicht, mit wem er da geschlafen hatte. Und dabei wünschte er sich so sehr, es wäre Draco gewesen….

Im Dunklen suchte er sich seine Kleidung zusammen, zog sich an und hetzte, nach mehrmaligen Tasten nach der Türe, aus dem Raum. Vor lauter Nachdenken hatte er vergessen, seinen Zauberstab einzusetzen und schallte sich nun einen Vollidioten.

Was hatte der Blonde gesagt? Einen Brief schreiben? Keine schlechte Idee…und wenn es DOCH DRACO WAR? Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, während er durch die Gänge hetzte und endlich bei seinem Turm angekommen war. Als er in den Schlafsaal kam, wartete Ron schon auf ihn und lächelte ihn an.

„Du siehst irgendwie…ähm…in Mitleidenschaft gezogen aus. Wo warst du und WAS hast du gemacht?" kam es schelmisch, wobei Dean und Seamus, genauso Neville grinsten und Harry sich setzte. Doch dann durchfuhr ihn ein heißer Schmerz und er kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Himmel, schätze, ich bin hart zugeritten worden" grinste er nun schief, wobei die drei ihn zuerst sprachlos ansahen, doch dann zu lachen anfingen und Harry rot wurde.

„Von Draco?" fragte Ron gleich und Harrys grinsen verging. Kurz erzählte er, wie es sich zugetragen hatte und dass er ihn nicht erkennen konnte. Ron stutzte.

„Tja, als du gegangen bist, ist dir Draco 5 min. später hinterher…"

„Ehrlich?" Harry strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht, Hoffnung machte sich breit. Es war Draco gewesen!

„….Aber dann sah Blaise zu uns, erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte Draco. Danach Theo und…" Harry hörte nicht mehr zu, seine Trauer kam zurück. Da fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Ron, ist sonst noch ein blonder Junge mir gefolgt? Einer vom Huffelpufftisch oder mehrere?" Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, gespannt sah er Ron in die Augen, der angestrengt nachdachte. Dean und Seamus dachten ebenso nach, wobei Neville sich ausklinkte, da er nicht aufgepasst hatte.

„Nein…" Harry traten Tränen in die Augen, die sich auf einmal ihren Weg suchten. Ron sah Harry entsetzte an, setzte sich neben ihn, legte seinen Arm um dessen Schultern. Dean und Seamus, inkl. Neville kamen hinzu und fragten, was mit ihm los sei.

„Der Junge hatte blonde Haare….so viel habe ich erkannt. Und wenn sonst kein Blonder Junge mir gefolgt ist, dann…." Schluchzte Harry nun und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er war nur noch glücklich und erleichtert. Ron wusste, was er meinte.

„Dann kann es nur Draco gewesen sein" flüsterte er und strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht.

„Schätze, Harry, er war es…ganz sicher sogar!"

„Er-Er sagte, er liebt mich so sehr und kann es mir nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen. Und er hatte seine Stimme verzaubert. Und er meinte, ich sollte demjenigen, den ich liebe einen Brief schreiben…." Ron lächelte noch immer, genauso wie die drei anderen, die zufrieden nickten.

„Schätze, das hat Draco nicht mit ein gerechnet, dass man die Farbe seiner Haare überall erkennen kann.

„Ja, dieses Platinblond würde ich überall erkennen, egal ob es dunkel ist, oder nicht, oder ob der Mond scheint." Harrys schluchzen verklang, ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge, als er murmelte: „Er liebt mich. Bei Merlin, bitte, lass es Draco sein"

„Harry, schreib ihm eine Antwort und findet es heraus! Glaub mir, das Schicksal hat noch viel mit euch vor." Harry lächelte, stand nun ächzend auf, was ihm ein Lachen von den anderen einbrachte, wobei Dean Seamus ins Ohr raunte, dass Harry wohl ordentlich durchgenagelt worden sei.

Harry hatte dies gehört, sah beide gespielt böse an, die nun etwas rot wurden. Als Harry sich gedankenverloren auszog, starrte Ron ihn an.

„Du, Harry?"

„Ja?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich fragend um und sah in 3 erstaunte Gesichter.

„Ähm, entweder du kannst die Farbe deiner Boxershorts verändern, oder du hast die von Draco oder dem anderen Jungen an..ähm…" Ron sah belustigt auf Harrys Boxershorts, der diese sofort inspizierte. In der Tat – er trug schwarze, seidene Boxershorts und lächelte zufrieden.

„Tja, dann hat er ja wohl meine grüne Seidenboxer gerade an" kicherte Harry nun und schlug sich auf den Kopf.

„Mal sehen, ob Draco eine abgeht…klar, es könnte die von einem jeden sein. Aber ich bin mir schon zu 99 Sicher. Das nächste Mal ist er dran….wartet nur ab" Harry hatte wieder dieses fiese Grinsen im Gesicht, wobei er leise Pfiffe hören konnte und Ron freute sich schon darauf.

Im Kerker lag ein teilweise unglaublich glücklicher, aber auch trauriger Junge im Bett und dachte angestrengt nach, wobei Blaise ins Zimmer gestürzt kam und sich aufs Bett schmiss.

„UND?" Draco grinste und strahlte Blaise an, schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

„Wow…ggrrr." Meinte er nur und Blaise lachte.

„Scheiße! Dray! So zufrieden habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen! Schätze, Harry muss es drauf gehabt haben!"

„Ja, so kann man es sagen! Er wollte es richtig leidenschaftlich und ich liebe es, leidenschaftlich zu sein!" grinste Draco nun und wurde wieder ernst.

„Was hast du denn?" meinte Blaise gleich darauf und Draco erzählte ihm davon, dass er Harry seine Liebe gestanden hatte, erzählte, wie er Harry vorgeschlagen hatte, seinem Schwarm einen Brief zu schreiben usw. Blaise hörte gespannt zu, lächelte wehmütig.

„Wer weiß, Draco, wer weiß! Harry ist nicht so blöd, wie du denkst. Vielleicht hat er dich ja doch erkannt?"

„Wieso?" Blaise nickte Richtung Hose, wobei Dracos Augen wanderten. Erschrocken sah er, wie die Boxer oberhalb der Gürtellinie hervorlugte – doch es war nicht SEINE!

„Scheiße!" rief Draco aus und wurde knallrot.

„Oh oh…Eigentor" kicherte Blaise und Draco gab ihm so einen Schups, dass dieser aus dem Bett fiel und krachen zu Boden knallte.

„AUAAAA!" rief er aus, krabbelte sofort aufs Bett und sah zu, wie Draco sich mit zittrigen Fingern die Hose auszog und die schöne, dunkelgrüne, seidene Boxer betrachtete.

„Geschmack hat er…"

„Hast du auch eine grüne angehabt?" fragte Blaise gleich gespannt und Draco seufzte aus.

„Puh! Gott sei Dank NEIN! Ich hatte eine schwarze an. Verdammt, wenn die grün gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt im Arsch" lachte Draco nun und wischte sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn.

„Harry wird sich Gedanken machen. Aber keine Bange. Nachdem du hinausgegangen warst, sind ich und Nott dir gefolgt. Ronny-Boy hatte uns im Visier. Stell dir vor, nur DU wärst hinausgegangen! Harry hätte, nachdem er mit Ron gesprochen hätte – eins und eins zusammengezählt. Mann! Wenn du mich nicht hättest! Du und deine Hormone!" lachte Blaise nun und Draco wurde abermals rot.

„Tja, auch wenn Harry nun Bescheid weiß oder es vermutet, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Aber ich bin gespannt, wie er sich mir gegenüber verhalten wird. Bald spielen wir gegen sie. Mal sehen, was da noch alles so passiert…." Dracos Augen leuchteten freudig und Blaise nickte.

„Ja, und vielleicht folgt von Harry doch noch ein Brief…?" fing Blaise an und Draco strahlte.

„Ich hoffe es so sehr. Bei Merlin, ich liebe ihn so sehr. Und so was passiert mir.." lachte Draco auf und Blaise umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.

„Und dann folgt Schritt zwei, oder?" grinste Blaise wieder und ließ ihn los.

„Ja, und dann folgt Phase zwei" lächelte Draco teuflisch, wobei Blaise zufrieden nickte und Draco alleine ließ. Draco strich liebevoll über die Boxershorts, wobei er nicht wusste, dass Harry gerade dasselbe mit der seinigen tat. Beide legten sich glücklich und nachdenklich ins Bett und schliefen nach kurzer Zeit ein.

**Tbc..**

**BOAH!! Wie langweilig!!!!! Sorry…. Zwar lang, aber ich finde es langweilig. Aber wartet ab! Das nächste Chap wird etwas spannender…hehe.**

_Und nun zu euren Kommis, wobei ich mich eher kurz halten werde! Leider.. Ihr wisst ja, Überlänge. Doch ich antworte einem jeden! Und wenn ich wen vergessen habe – bitte melden!!!! _

**Pussycat June:** Danke für deine Unterstützung! Die brauche ich dringend! Schön, das von dir zu hören! Super! Du bist einfach klasse! –dichumarmenmuss-. Ich lach mich krank! Schnulz 4 ever…geil! Hehe! Weiter so! Ich brauch das! DANKE! Werde mal schauen, ob meine nächste Story dann über die beiden so weiter geht. Aber ich werde eher Draco und Harry bezeichnen, als die wahre Welt. Aber es wird dann doch etwas gemischt sein. Danke für deine Unterstützung. Dickes Knutscha an dich, du bist echt süß! DANKE!

**Classic Angel Amy:** Danke vielmals! Wenn ich mal Ideen habe, muss ich sie aufschreiben und dann entstehen auch die Oneshots..hehe. Ich liebe Schnulz und Romantik ebenso! Kann irgendwie nicht anders! Und auch hier gibt es ein Happy End! Geht bei mir nicht anders. Naja, ganz so ein Wunschtraum bleibt es nicht. Wie du gerade gesehen hast. Und die beiden kommen sich noch näher. Aber warte ab, es wird dir gefallen! Habe ich deine Bitte erfüllen können? Habe mich extra beeilt, damit du ein Chap hast!! Danke Jo! Super, dass du so hinter mir stehst! Finde ich unheimlich klasse! Hoffe, du hattest Spaß mit diesem Chap Knuddels!!!

**Thommy-d:** Danke für deine Reviews. Habe auch das andere gelesen und ich bin beeindruckt! Ja, das gegenseitige necken gehört dazu und wird auch so bleiben! Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin und ich finde es auch von dir spitze, wenn du meine neue Geschichte dann lesen würdest. Mal sehen, ob ich dieses Thema auch dann aufgreifen werde. Aber es wird nicht so, wie die anderen bisher, die dieses Thema angenommen haben. Werde mich da eher zurückhalten und eher Draco und Harry machen lassen. Grins! Danke für deine Unterstützung! Super lieb von dir! Hoffe, ich lese dich wieder!

**Lara-Lynx:** Ja Süße, der Abschied war schon schwer, aber es musste so sein, damit unser aller Draco zurück kommt! Und wie hat es dir derweil gefallen? Du, keine Ahnung wieso es Slash und Lemon heißt, das habe ich mich auch immer gefragt, mich nie getraut, das zu fragen. Vielleicht weiß es ja mal jemand…hehe. Nein, bei mir sind nicht alle schwul und auch Ron nicht. Der ist weiterhin mit Hermine zusammen, genauso wie Ginny und Seamus! Hehe, ich weiß, mal sehen, was ich machen kann, ja? Ich lach mich krank über den Gummiblaise! Mann, bin ich gelegen! Super humor! Ja bitte, schick mir Gummi Draco und Harry…ggrrr..Danke für die Platzchen! Mal sehen, wie das mit der anderen Geschichte wird! Mal sehen. Vielleicht schreibe ich sie auch ganz anders! Dickes Knutscha an dich!! DANKE!

**Arwen:** Danke sehr! Ja ja, die Szene war peinlich! Stimmt! Und klar will ich deine Meinung hören! Ja, war beabsichtigt. Draco lernt als Mädchen verdammt viel und setzte es auch ein, weißt du? Schön, dass dir das mit der Minerva und Albus gefallen hat! Ist mir so sporadisch eingefallen, grins. Ja, der Abschied war hart und ich liebe es narzissa als lieb hinzustellen. Dafür kommt Luzius zu Schaden, der arme Kerl! Tja, wollte die Verwandlung kurz halten, damit ihr alle endlich Draco wieder habt, deshalb. Na du bist mir eine! Hehe. Ja, Draco sieht verdammt heiß aus! Muss ich auch sagen..Na bitte, habe ich es doch geschafft, noch VOR Weihnachten. Bist jetzt sprachlos? Hehe. Knutschas und danke für das liebe Rev!!

**Deedochan:** Hat es so gepasst? Weißt du, in diesem chap habe ich einiges anders geschrieben, als ich wollte. Schlimm, wie einem da alles durch die Finger gleitet! Aber fandest du es dann trotzdem gut? Ja, der Abschied war schon schlimm, war sehr traurig. Aber dafür haben Albus und Minerva ihn adoptiert, ist ja auch was! Lass dich überraschen, die Mädchen vermuten etwas,wissen es aber nicht. Kommt schon noch. Süße, ich weiß, mein Schreibstil gefällt dir, aber es gibt ja auch Leute, denen es nicht so zusagt, was solls. Ist ja nicht schlimm. Aber danke dass du mich so verteidigst! Genau, der Meinung bin ich auch! Das leben ist hart genug, und deshalb schreibe ich aufheiternde Geschichten, damit ich alle zum lachen bringe. Danke für dein Kommi mein Herz! Und schöne Weihnachten! Bussis, hab dich lieb Nici maus!

**Pumpkinblue:** Schön! Ich habe dich zum lachen gebracht! Das gefällt mir sehr! Keine Ahnung, habe eine komische Fantasie, aber ich finde es lustig! Liebe es, wenn ich andere zum lachen bringe! Und ja, ich schreibe jedenfalls weiter! Keine Bange!

**Silver Snake:** Hallo Schatz! Danke für dein Kommi beim oneshot, wenn ich Zeit habe, gehe ich dort drauf dann ein. Und danke für dieses Kommi! Ja, Dumbi als opa, tja.. hehe. Stimmt, bei mir ist Luc die Meme und Cissa die coole. Ich mag es so! hehe. Moi, bist du süß! Danke! Wenn es wieder so einen geben sollte, dann schicke ich sie dir vorbei! Keine Bange! Danke meine Süße! Hoffe, dir hat dieses Chap auch gefallen! Dickes Bussi, hab dich auch lieb!!

**Leah-07:** Genau, der Aufheiterungstrank war schuld dran. Tja, Minerva und Albus werden sich ihm gegenüber normal verhalten, wie bisher. Nur wenn sie alleine sind, wird es anders sein, keine Bange. Ja, ne Überlegung ist es allemal wert! Wenn ich wieder einen Geistesblitz haben sollte, werde ich das machen! Danke fürs Kommi! Sehr lieb!

**Hiriel:** Ja, der Abschied war gemein, ich weiß. Aber nur so kann Draco zurückkommen! Mal sehen, wie es mit den beiden weiter geht. Ja ja, jetzt hat Harry eine Mutter, auch mal was! Der Weise kommt eventuell im nächsten Chap vor, den baue ich schon ein, keine Sorge! Das wird noch lustig werden! Hehe. Und wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Grins. Knutschas an dich, dickes Bussi und danke!

**LilyPotter1989:** Super! Dein Humor ist genial! Hehe. Ehrlich? So lange sitzt du schon dran? Und wie hat dir dieses chap gefallen? Gings einigermaßen? Boah! So lange würde ich nie aushalten ohne Internet! Bewundere dich! Super! Ich habe dich hiermit verzaubert, was? Diese Story scheint dir ja voll zu gefallen und das taugt mir voll! Danke sehr! Super! Wieso sollte ich dich killen? Dein Review war unglaublich süß und auch, was du geschrieben hast! Danke dafür! Auch wegen dem oneshot. Danke! Tja, einige mögen es nicht so, was solls. Ich kann es nicht einem jeden recht machen. Ist leider so, geht nie anders. Aber ich schreibe weiter und eventuell auch die Story, die ich angekündigt habe. Mal sehen! Hehe. Bis dann liebste Kate! Schreib mir wieder, ich würde mich sehr freuen!

**t-m-r:** Boah, ja, kenne ich! Wenn mir was peinlich ist, sehe ich weg und kann nicht mehr weiter lesen. Das ist voll mies! Und dann sitze ich hier und grinse und denke mir, WOW, wie peinlich! Uah!! Tja, Ron und ginny die schlimmen, ist ja wieder vorbei! Zwar etwas makaber, aber voll lustig,finde ich. Mal sehen wegen der nächsten Geschichte. Ich werde es sehen, wenn ich hier fertig bin. Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Duivel:** Ja, der Kampf mit dem Wischmopp, da bin ich selber gelegen, fand es lustig. Ja, ich habe mich auch schon an Diana gewöhnt, aber leider muss es so sein, geht nicht anders. Wie habe ich das gelöst? Also mit dem – aufziehen und austrixen. Draco ist ja viel zu feige, um es zu gestehen. Er muss Fehler machen, damit Harry draufkommt. Und einen hat er schon gemacht. Ja, Harry hat es verdient! Finde ich auch. Voll herzig, was? Jetzt hat er opa und Mama. Hehe! Nein, Draco habe ich nicht von dem Trank trinken lassen, dann wäre die Geschichte vorbei gewesen. Grins. Ja, die Verabschiedung war hart, ich weiß, aber dafür ist ja Draco wieder da! Danke für deine Unterstützung, wir werden sehen, was ich danach schreibe! Dickes Bussi an dich!!!

**Tinkita:** Schön, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Und was sagst du zu diesem Chap? Hat dir das auch zugesagt!? Hehe.

**Angelfall:** Süße, danke für die beiden Reviews. Leider kann ich nicht auf beide eingehen, sonst wird das alles hier zu lang. Trotzdem habe ich alles gelesen und mir hat es gefallen! DANKE! Wenn du das chap nicht öffnen kannst, schreibe oben einfach die nummer des chaps rein und dann geht es wieder! So habe ich es gemacht, wenn es nicht ging…pfeif. Ja, Harry ist nun glücklich und das zählt einfach. Tja, bei mir ist Harry und Draco abwechselnd der coole. Hehe! Mal sehen, wie das angekommen ist. Hat es dir gefallen? Danke dir tausendmal, auch wenn ne ekelige Stelle dabei war, hast recht..schauder! hehe. Dickes Bussi an dich und hab dich auch lieb!!! Danke!!

**Sanies:** Danke Süße! Das freut mich! Wenn du mich irgendwo liest, kannst du immer drauf bauen, dass ich nie gemein werde oder so viel leiden lasse. Ich liebe Geschichten, wo es Harry End gibt und bei mir gibt es das immer! Hoffe, es hat dir diesmal auch gefallen und ich lese wieder was von dir! Dickes Knutscha an dich und DANKE! Sehr lieb von dir!

**Tinadragon:** Ja! Voll gemein! DarkGugi vermöbeln muss…Genau, ich hasse genauso Cliffhänger! Wer hat die bloss geschrieben! Gemeinheit! Uupps, war ja ich – ganzkleinmachen muss..hehe. hehe, opa und Mama, süß, was? Ja, Draco ist wieder da! YES! Tja, ich weiß nicht, wie viele es noch werden. Schätze, an die 4-5 chaps will ich noch schreiben. Muss mir da noch was einfallen lassen! Aber es wird heiß hergehen, bis die beiden es endlich kapieren. Keine Bange, geht noch länger weiter! Dickes Bussi an dich und danke vielmals! Du hast ein tadelloses, unglaublich, süßes Kommi geschrieben und ich glaube, ich muss dich jetzt bewusstlos knuddeln! Deine stolze Autorin, weil du so lieb bist! Knutschas an dich!

**Babsel:** Hallo Schatz! Na? Hats dir gefallen? Hoffe, aus dieser Idee wird es auch was! Hehe! Mal sehen, aber ich habe schon Ideen! Dickes bussi an dich und danke!!!

**Channah:** ehrlich? Du bist neu hier und hast mich gleich entdeckt? SUPER! Das finde ich spitze von dir, das du mir da gleich mal schreibst! Geh bitte! Nein! Auch wenn es nur kurze Worte sind! Weißt du, es kommt nicht drauf an, WIEVIEL man schreibt, es kommt drauf an, WAS man schreibt. Und ich liebe ein jedes Review und deines ist der Hammer! Bitte, ich will dich nicht mehr missen. Deutlich genug? Zwinker. Danke dir! Deine Unterstützung ist einfach super! Das brauch ich voll, war voll unsicher, habe überlegt gehabt aufzuhören. Doch dann dachte ich mir – scheiß drauf, ich schreib so wie ich will und es kann einfach nicht einem jeden gefallen, was auch ok so ist. Super, wenn du alles liest! Wenn du auf meinProfil gehst, siehst du, wie viel ich schon geschrieben habe. Meine Anfangsstorys waren einfach ätzend, aber dann gings bergauf und mit der Insel geschichte habe ich den Vogel dann doch abgeschossen. Hehe! Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich hoffe, ich lese dich wieder! Würde dich vermissen! Danke Süße! Sehr lieb von dir – muss dich knutschen!!

**Jessy11:** Danke! Ja, diese Geschichte kenne ich, habe ich sogar gelesen! Aber ich werde eher über den film dann schreiben, den sie drehen, als direkt auf ihr Leben einzugehen. Aber es wird beides vermischt werden! Hehe. Dickes bussi und danke sehr!

**Phoenixfeder:** Mal sehen, wie Harry dann reagieren wird, mal sehen. Ich habe da schon so eine Idee und ich bin gespannt, wie die dann aufgeht! Aber jetzt noch nicht. Ja, würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du mir weiterhin schreiben würdest. Sag mal, wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Ist dir heiß geworden? Grins! Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir auch tolle Weihnachten und lass dich reichlich beschenken. Dickes Knutsch an dich!!! Bussis

**Schwarzleser:** HEY! Du schreibst mir? Finde ich klasse! Super Antwort! Kurz und bündig, aber wirkungsvoll. Mal sehen! Danke dir für das Kommi! Sehr nett!

**Kylyen:** Genau, wir sind verlobt..hehe. Gern geschehen! Hast du noch Fragen, dann wende dich an mich! Ja, das mit der Idee werde ich mir noch überlegen, mal sehen! Danke für den Hinweis! Ja, das Muster solltest mir zeigen! Gut, dann such ich dir Ringe aus! Ja, Ron und Ginny, diese Schweindis! Lass dich überraschen, wie Harry draufkommt. Aber leider bisher noch nicht. Das kommt noch, da kommt noch was. Super! Schrein bauen. Genauso in ewiger Liebe zu dir! Zwinker! Knutschas, bis dann!

**Dragoran:** Ehrlich? Auch neu hier!? Danke! Du, das freut mich voll! Schön, dass ich dich damit fesseln konnte! Finde ich so spitze, danke! Aber geh! Nur Mut! Schreibe einfach! Sieh dir meine ersten Geschichten an, die waren absolut horror irgendwie, wenn ich zurückdenke! Aber ich habe auch mal klein angefangen und dann entwickelst du dich immer wieder! Wenn du eine schreiben solltest, sage es mir und ich guck vorbei und kann dir Tips geben und Lob, wenn du willst! Ich bin für dich da! Ok? Also? Schreibst mir wieder? Bitte! Danke und knutschas an dich!

**Angie**: Danke! Schön, dass du wieder da bist! Hat mich sehr gefreut! Wirklich? Du, das ist sehr süß von dir! Danke sehr! Kann schon sein, dass es kitschig war, stimmt, aber ich muss dich warnen, ich liebe Kitsch und das kommt immer wieder vor. Auch wenn du es nicht so mögen solltest – sorry. Tja, schätze, Draco und Harry heizen sich beide sehr ein! Wie hat dir dieser Anfang so gefallen? Hoffe, du schreibst mir wieder! Bis dann! Knuddels!

**GefallenerEngel:** Schön, dass es deinem Arm schon besser geht! So lange hast du geschrieben? Bitte, nicht so lange schreiben, wenn es so viel Arbeit ist! Ich will dich ja schonen! Aber ich liebe deine Kommis! WOW; das ich das bei dir schaffen konnte, also fast, ist toll. Ist schon rührend geschrieben gewesen und ich könnte es noch schlimmer schreiben. Habe mal eine Geschichte verfasst, wobei meine Leser tatsächlich Rotz und Wasser geheult haben. Da habe ich selber gelitten. War aber auch mit Happy End! Schön, das es dir mit Minerva und Albus so gefallen hat, war ein spontaner Einfall und mal was ganz neues! Super! Mal sehen, ob ich diese Geschichte auch schreibe. Wir werden sehen! Danke dir nochmals! Sehr lieb!

**Woelfin-akhuna:** Macht ja nichts! Wenn du hinterher kommst, ist es am wichtigsten! Siehst du, die Meinungen sind verschieden. Die einigen finden es kitschig, die anderen nicht. Macht aber nichts, ich schreibe es, wie ich es für gut halte! Na ja, Harry ist nicht unbedingt ahnungslos, nur nagen an ihm Selbstzweifel! Das ist es, was hier auch deutlich wurde. Zwinker. Bis dann und vielen lieben Dank an dich!!!

**Feaneth:** Puh, gute Frage! Schätze, liegt an meiner eigenen Kindheit, hatte nur Blödsinn im Kopf und dass als weibliches Geschlecht! Schiebe die Schuld auf meinen Cousin, der immer nur Blödsinn machen musste und ich war halt live dabei. Und ich habe nichts bereut! Aber auch meine Fantasie hat ihren Beitrag geleistet. Ich liebe es, so einen Blödsinn zu schreiben! Hehe. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Hofe, ich lese dich wieder!

**Isabelle:** Danke für deine Antwort! Mal sehen, ob ich die Geschichte schreibe. Und tja, ich liebe den Namen Danny. Auch wenn es dir nicht so gefällt. Sorry! Aber ich werde mal schauen, doch ich kann da nichts versprechen! Knuddels an dich!

**Leah-chan01:** Ja! Danke! Super, wenn dir das mit Minerva und Albus gefallen hat! Juhu! Ja, der Abschied war schon hart! Aber Draco is Back! Hehe. Nein, war ein Schreibfehler. Ron ist NICHT schwul in dieser Geschichte. Hehe. Ja, die Story kannte ich auch! Aber SO werde ich sie nicht schreiben, denn es handelt sich nicht direkt um das reale Leben, auch, aber hauptsächlich um den film..hehe. Hab dich auch lieb! Dickes bussi an dich!

**JustPetra:** Danke dir! Ich schreibe so weiter, keine Bange! Ich bleibe bei meinem Immage und bei meinem Schreibstil, das kann mir keiner nehmen! Hehe. Ja, werde ich machen! Hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Bussis an dich, danke sehr!

_**So meine Süßen! Das wars wieder! Danke euch allen! Und ein gesegnetes Fest! Hab euch Lieb!**_

_**Eure Gugi und die blöde Dark Gugi, nein, ich lieb sie eh…hehe…grins! BYE! **_


	14. Überraschung!

**Hey Leute!**

_Und hier bin ich wieder!_ Auch wenn es ein wenig gedauert hat, leider – ich kann nicht immer so schnell schreiben. Muss ja noch andere Dinge tun. Das nächste Chap kommt erst im neuen Jahr.. irgendwann halt..

Aber jetzt: **EIN CHAP FÜR EUCH!!!! UND DAS NOCH VOR NEUJAHR!!!! HEHE** (sind 20 A4 Seiten, jetzt reichts..grins)

_Was ich euch noch fragen wollte: Habt ihr Ideen, was meine neue Geschichte sein sollte? Denn Dan und Tom würde ich gerne schreiben, aber ich habe schon von einigen Seiten gehört, dass man diese Geschichten gelöscht hat, weil sie nicht mit Harry/Draco zu tun haben. Und das ist sehr schade. Also kann ich diese Idee vergessen. Schickt mir eure Vorschläge, ich such mir da was raus oder kombiniere es. Oder ich komme dadurch auf eine besonders schöne Idee. Mal sehen! Aber nicht sauer sein, wenn ich nicht alle Vorschläge annehme, geht ja nicht. Also! Her mit den Ideen!!! Sonst kommt ja nichts mehr von mir…und das wollt ihr ja nicht, oder?_

Noch was – weiß hier jemand, ob den Admins das Recht ist, wenn man Lemon schreibt? Habe mal von jemanden gehört, dass diese Person schon verwarnt wurde, dass es nicht gestattet sei! Mich hat bisher noch niemand verwarnt! Und sollte dies Mal der Fall sein und meine Geschichten sind weg, werde ich sie wo anders posten! Vielleicht dann auf FF.de oder so…Das wäre mein Ende….snief.. Was meint ihr dazu?

**Habe ne neue Idee!** Fanficition, die neu wäre und eher kurz, da ich nur ne spontane Idee habe, aber eventuell ausgebaut werden könnte, wäre: Expedition Höhle…. Oder so. Sind auf einen Ausflug (Harry/Draco) und verlaufen sich dann in einer Höhle…müssen einige Zeit dort bleiben, die anderen suchen sie schon. Beide finden diese Höhle sehr interessant, bemerken, dass sie magisch ist. Bildet sich ein Fenster zur Zukunft (so irgendwie) – sehen die Zukunft, sie beide gerade in „Aktion" hehe, aber sie sind da 10 Jahre älter. Beide gucken dort erstaunt hinein und das erregt sie – seit dem sind sie anders zueinander. Auch ihre Gedanken…….mehr sag ich nicht. Wie findet ihr das? So was gibt es bisher HIER noch nicht? Also? Ist ne Grundidee die mir gestern Nacht kam!

Dickes Knuddel von mir!

Eure Gugi und Dark Gugi.

_P.s. Kommis werden wie immer am Ende des Chaps beantwortet. Sollte ich jemanden vergessen, bitte schreien!!_

_**GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR!!!!!!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 13**

**Überraschung!**

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, und das ziemlich früh, legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er hatte leider noch immer keinen Plan, wie er es endlich schaffen sollte – zu beweisen – dass Draco doch Diana war, oder Draco derjenige war, der ihn gestern verführt hatte. Aber eigentlich war ihm das schon egal. Sein Interesse ging in die Richtung, dass sich Draco anscheinend verraten hatte. Der gestrige Sex war einfach wundervoll gewesen, das Beste, was Harry bisher erlebt hatte.

Hätte er nicht hingesehen, in dem Moment, als Draco aus der Türe schritt, er hätte nie erfahren, wer sein „Entführer" gewesen wäre. Dummerweise hatte sich Harry nicht gemerkt, welche Klamotten er an diesem Tag – am Abend in der Halle, getragen hatte. Er hatte im Mondlicht nur Dracos Haare aufblitzen sehen und diese Haarfarbe würde er überall erkennen. Doch trotzdem – er hatte noch nicht den endgültigen Beweis, dass es Draco war. Denn – welcher Junge würde gerade JETZT so ein derartiges Interesse an Harry haben? Wieso gerade jetzt?

Als Draco in den letzen drei Monaten nicht an der Schule war, hatte es keinen Jungen gegeben, der ihn verführt hatte. O.k., er war mit Diana zusammen gewesen, aber trotzdem…Erst, als Draco wieder hier war, passierte es ihm. Harry setzte sich auf, blickte auf die Uhr, die gerade mal 7 Uhr Früh zeigte und überlegt fieberhaft.

„Na gut, fassen wir zusammen" murmelte Harry nun am Bett liegend und überlegte.

1. Diana hatte ein Tatoo, Harry musste nun herausfinden, ob Draco es auch hatte.

2. Wenn dem so wäre, hätte Harry den Beweis, dass Diana DRACO war, denn…

3. Diana hatte ihn perfekt verwöhnt, doch dann hatte sie ihre Finger eingesetzt und DAS war nicht normal für ein Mädchen!

4. Diana war NICHT eifersüchtig auf Draco gewesen. Ein jedes Mädchen, welches hörte, dass ihre Liebe von einem anderen Mann schwärmte, würde vor Eifersucht die Wände hochgehen. Doch Diana war gelassen gewesen.

5. Draco war auf einmal FAST freundlich zu ihm. Vertraute ihm an, dass er schwul war, er einen Schwarm hatte, der genauso aussah wie Harry. UND – er hatte nicht verraten, in welche Schule dieser ging. Gut, die Frage stand also noch offen, aber die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er HIER zur Schule ging.

6. Als er damals kurz in Ohnmacht gelegen hatte – direkt nach dem Spiel, und er für einen Augenblick lang aufgewacht war, hatte er mitbekommen, dass Blaise Diana DRACO nannte. Es war keine Einbildung gewesen, oder?

7. Blaise sagte zu Diana – wir sehen uns ja gleich wieder. Und dann hatten sie beide Harry intensiv angesehen, an dem Tag, als Diana für immer verschwand.

8. Draco hatte es absolut erregt, als Harry für ihn gestrippt hatte.

9. Und noch am selben Abend wurde er verführt – von einem blonden Jungen. Hm….

10. Draco war nicht dumm, eventuell würde er sein Tatoo, wenn er eines hatte, verdecken. Wieso hatte er gestern bei dieser Hitze ein Hemd mit aufrecht stehenden Kragen getragen? Und woher wusste er dass ER den Fußball geschossen hatte? Hatte es ihm Diana damals gesagt, oder war ER Diana selbst?

11. Hatte Draco eine Narbe an seiner Hüfte? Zu spät hatte er daran gedacht, dessen Körper genauer zu erkunden, als er mit diesem Jungen geschlafen hatte. Dann hätte er erspüren können, ob dieser eine trug oder nicht, denn Diana hatte eine als „Erinnerung" abbekommen. Damit wären zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.

Harry runzelte die Stirne, als ihn etwas piekste und er sich ruckartig bewegte. Er kratzte sich am Po und als er die Hand wieder wegzog, zwickte es noch immer. Also setzte er sich auf und sah nach.

„Was?" murmelte Harry und zog sich die Boxershorts aus. Als er in diese hineinlugte, sah er ein Etikett, welches schon etwas verwaschen war. Und dieses war schuld daran, dass es piekste. Harry zog es auseinander und erkannte eine kleine Stelle, Initialen waren dort eingestickt.

„D.L.M" las Harry vor, wobei er große Augen bekam, er Herzklopfen hatte, zu zittern anfing und keuchte.

„Draco" hauchte er nun und ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen.

„Jetzt hab ich dich" grinste Harry teuflisch, seine Augen blitzten erfreut. Irre fing er leise zu kichern an, freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, welches zu Weihnachten vor dem Christbaum stand und sich nicht satt sehen konnte, seine Lieblingsgeschenke gerade ausgepackt hatte.

„Jetzt hab ich dich **D**raco **L**uzius **M**alfoy" gurrte Harry nochmals, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Was sollte er nur tun? Rasch zog er sich andere Boxershorts an und hüpfte leise wieder in sein Bett um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken. Er war viel zu aufgeregt, kaute an seinen Fingernägeln, starrte vor sich hin, die Boxer von Draco lag ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett. Doch das Rätsel welches Diana einhüllte, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Harrys Kopf rauchte. Gut, er würde schon noch dahinter kommen, ob Draco Diana war und wenn nicht, konnte man auch nichts machen. Aber was Draco selber anging, wusste er nun endgültig Bescheid. Dracos Mutter würde demnächst einen großen Blumenstrauß bekommen, da sie anscheinend alle Kleidungsstücke mit seinen Initialen versehen hatte. Harry musste nur noch nachsehen, ob dem auch so war. Sollte es sich bestätigen, würde er den größten Strauß anliefern lassen.

Und jetzt? Sollte er Draco einen Brief schreiben, ihm seine Liebe gestehen? Nein, viel zu einfach. Er würde den Slytherin aus der Reserve locken, würde ihn scharf machen, ihn unsicher machen. Alles, damit dieser irgendwann den Verstand verlor und es endlich gestand.

„Mann Draco, bist du feige. Ich würde dir doch nichts tun? Na ja, ich würde dich höchstens an Ort und Stelle vernaschen, aber das ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?" murmelte Harry vor sich hin und verstand Draco einfach nicht. Ansonsten hatte dieser doch sonst so eine große Klappe! Da fiel Harry ein, was Hermine ihm gesagt hatte:

„_Draco starrt dich immer wieder an. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, er zieht dich gerade mit Blicken aus. Und das ist nicht das erste Mal, seit dem er hier ist…"_

„O.k. Draco. Du willst spielen? Das kannst du haben. Ich sollte dir einen Brief schreiben? Gut, den kannst du auch haben. Mal sehen, wie du drauf reagierst. Ab jetzt werde ich dich jagen, wie ein Tier, das sich gerade sein Opfer ausgesucht hat. Und glaube mir, du gehst mir noch in die Falle" knurrte Harry leise und sprang fast lautlos pfeifend aus dem Bett. Schnell schnappte er sich Pergament und Feder, eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf die Couch. Dann zog er den Tisch näher und kaute auf seiner Feder herum.

Sofort verzog er sein Gesicht, wobei er spuckte und sich einen Trottel schimpfte, da er am falschen Ende gekaut hatte. Er wusste ja nicht, dass er da mit Draco etwas gemeinsam hatte. Denn dieser saß noch vor einigen Monaten an derselben Stelle und war genauso in den Genuss blauer Zähne und Zunge gekommen. Und wie sollte es anders sein, schritt Hermine genau in diesem Moment verschlafen aus ihrem Schlafraum und sah Harry verdutzt an, hielt ein Buch in ihrer Hand.

„Du bist schon wach? Ich konnte auch nicht mehr schlafen." meinte sie leise, während er noch immer spuckte und sie leicht säuerlich ansah.

„Ja, und wieso bist du schon wach? Schlecht geträumt? Ich weiß ja, du stehst gerne früher auf, aber…."

„Harry, du ha-hast blaue Zähne" gähnte Hermine, kratzte sich am Kopf und warf sich neben Harry auf die Couch.

„Ja, ich habe gerade die falsche Seite meiner Feder benutzt. Du weißt ja, ich kaue so gerne an dem Stil. Aber ich war so versunken in meine Gedanken….." Harry lachte leicht auf „Weißt du, da fällt mir gerade ein, _Draco_ macht das auch immer gerne. Er kaut, wenn er nachdenkt auch immer an der Feder herum…" Harry schwelgte weiterhin in Erinnerungen, wobei Hermine nach Luft schnappte, Harry groß ansah, sich kerzengerade aufsetzte.

„Was hast du da gerade eben gesagt?" hauchte sie nun und Harry blickte auf.

„Ich sagte, Draco hat…."

„Moment mal! Also – ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich spinne, aber mir kam da gerade so ein Gedanke…" Hermine legte das Buch weg, welches sie gerade lesen wollte, da sie einfach nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Noch immer saß sie neben Harry im Schlafgewand, wobei dieser nur in Boxershorts war. Aber beide störte es nicht.

„Was denn?" Harry verstand Hermines Aufregung nicht, sie rutschte hibbelig umher und rief „Natürlich!"

„Harry! Pass auf! Di, als sie erst kurz bei uns war…nein anders…wann hast du angefangen, ihm Briefe zu schreiben?" Meinte Hermine nun ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Ähm, Draco?" Hermine nickte wie wild, müde war sie nun nicht mehr.

„Also, ich habe Draco nach dem zweiten Monat, als Diana hier war, angefangen, einen Brief zu schreiben. Di hatte gemeint, es würde helfen und…"

„Richtig! Ich weiß noch, wie aufgeregt du warst, weil du nicht wusstest, wie er sich verhalten würde, ja?"

„Auf was willst du hinaus, Mine?" fragte Harry lauernd, seine Neugierde war geweckt.

„Soweit ich mich noch erinnern kann, war das an einem Dienstag. Das weiß ich noch genau, weil ich da eine besonders gute Note in Zauberkunst bekommen habe und das habe ich mir in meinem Kalender notiert. Na ja, am Mittwoch in der Früh, besonders früh, habe ich Diana hier auf der Couch vorgefunden. Sie war noch im Schlafgewand. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie etwas verstecken wollte, doch ich wollte nicht nachfragen. Sie hatte auch blaue Zähne, so wie du…."

„Du meinst, SIE hat einen Brief geschrieben?"

„Das glaube ich schon. Denn als sie kurz wegsah und sich nach vorne beugte, habe ich die Spitze einer Feder, hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt – hervorblitzen sehen. Später aber doch, als ich wieder als erstes in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wollte gerade zum Frühstück und habe auf euch gewartet, hatte die Couch einen blauen Fleck, dieselbe Farbe einer Tinte…."

„Was?" hauchte Harry, ihm wurde schwindlig.

„Ja. Ich habe die Couch danach gereinigt. Habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, denn Diana meinte, sie hätte Süßigkeiten gegessen. Das war kurz, nachdem sie die Menstruation hatte. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie noch immer Heißhunger auf Süßes hat und sie wurde rot. Ich wollte sie nicht drauf ansprechen, doch ich wusste, die Zwillinge hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts erfunden, was den Mund blau färbt. Und ich kenne keine Süßigkeiten, die denselben Effekt hätten" murmelte Hermine und Harry verstand noch immer nicht, auf was sie hinaus wollte – diese rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Mein Gott Harry! Findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass sie _heimlich_, in aller Herrgotts Frühe einen Brief schreibt? Klar, sie hätte ihrer Familie schreiben können, aber dazu müsste sie sich ja nicht verstecken! Auch wenn sie Draco einen Brief geschrieben hätte, müsste sie es nicht heimlich tun…also.." meinte Hermine mit herumwedelnden Armen und Harry ging ein Licht auf.

„Du meinst….du denkst dass…."

„Ja! Ich glaube, es klingt blöd, aber Harry, bitte – verurteile mich jetzt nicht. Aber ich glaube, DIANA IST DRACO! Und sie/er hat DIR einen Brief geschrieben!" Harry fing laut zu husten an, sprang in die Höhe und schritt aufgebracht im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab.

„Nein, Mine, das glaube ich dir sogar…"

„Was?" Hermine war sichtlich überrascht, dass Harry so reagierte.

„Aber…wieso?"

„Mine! Ich habe da so meine Vermutungen! Wie Di sich anfangs verhalten hatte, so abweisend, wie Draco eben. Wie sie Pansy zur Schnecke gemacht hat, weil diese behauptete, dass Draco sie vermisst usw.! Wie sie mich berührt hat…" Harry wurde rot im Gesicht, wobei Hermine in abwartend ansah, leicht schmunzelte.

„Und?"

„Das – das kann ich dir nicht sagen…"

„Ach bitte! Komm schon! Du kannst mir alles sagen!"

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Es geht um Sex, also…."

„Jaaaa?" Hermine fing zu grinsen an und Harry wurde noch roter, blickte sie kurz an und sah dann interessiert auf den Boden, scharrte mit den Füßen, räusperte sich.

„Na ja, als wir draußen standen und keiner da war, da haben wir…ähm…"

„Miteinander geschlafen, so weit geschnallt und dann?"

„Nichts DANN! Wir – wir haben uns vorher..ähm…"

„Aufgeheizt?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und Harry schien erleichtert.

„Ja…hehe..genau!..also" Harry stotterte verlegen herum, wobei Hermine die Augenbraue hochzog.

„Weiter"

„Nein" Harry schluckte hart. Was sollte denn das für ein Gespräch werden? Und das mit einem Mädchen? Mit Hermine? Himmel, das konnte ja nicht sein!

„Haarryyyy" zischte Hermine nun und dieser verdrehte die Augen.

„JA! Oh Mann! Ihr Frauen! Wenn man nein sagt, schnallt ihr es nicht, oder?" Harry bereute seine Worte sofort, doch Hermine schien unbeeindruckt, schmatzte vor sich hin, gähnte herzhaft und gelangweilt.

„Pass mal auf, Schätzchen. Ich bin nicht mehr die verklemmte Hermine von damals. Also schieß los."

„Wow, Du – du bist nicht sauer auf mich? Früher hättest du bei so einer Aussage mit mir zu schimpfen…" Harrys Kinnlade lag am Boden, er sah sie verdattert an, blieb stehen.

„Harry! Jetzt sag schon! Und nein, so eine Aussage ignoriere ich einfach. Habe ich von Di gelernt. Also weiter" meinte sie hart und ausdruckslos und Harry starrte sie weiterhin an, konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Aber du bist kein Junge" quengelte er nun hilflos, wobei Hermine seufzte und abwartete.

„Ja, schon gut! Schon gut! Also sie hat, sie hat mich da unten sie hat…ähm.."

„Dich mit dem Mund befriedigt, schön, das mache ich bei Ron auch. Na und? Das wars schon?" Harry wäre beinahe umgekippt, sah Hermine fassungslos an, wobei diese schief grinste, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte und leise lachte.

„Sei nicht so schockiert. Ich bin halt..hm..offener als früher, also weiter"

„Ja…ähm…sie hat dann noch was anderes gemacht. So funktioniert Sex mit Männern. Sie hat dann mit ihren Fingern mich stimuliert…ähm..hinten.." Harry brach ab, wurde trotzdem dunkelrot im Gesicht und wartete gespannt auf Hermines Aussage. Oh Mann war das peinlich! Er sprach über Sex - mit einem Mädchen! Mit Hermine, um genau zu sein – nicht mit Ron, Seamus oder sonst wem – nein, mit Her…

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich jetzt auslachst oder so – aber bevor ich mit Ron das erste Mal Sex hatte, habe ich mich in der Bücherei verschanzt, mich durchgelesen – war Di´s Idee. Und da gab es auch genaue Beschreibungen wie der Sex mit Männern funktioniert. Du meinst also, Diana hat dich mit ihren Fingern zusätzlich stimuliert, als sie dich mit dem Mund verwöhnt hat?" meinte sie leise lachend, als Harry nickte und sich noch immer fragte, wo die alte Hermine hin war. Diese hier war ihm irgendwie unheimlich, fast so wie Di damals.

„Genau" murmelte er und räusperte sich.

„Tja, das habe ich nicht bei Ron getan, würde ich auch nicht tun. Und ich kenne kein Mädchen, welches das macht! Und das wäre noch ein Hinweis darauf, dass es Draco war. Außerdem ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass Di absolut verschreckt war, als sie ihre Tage bekam. Fast so, als hätte sie noch nie ihre Tage gehabt, was ich allerdings nun vermute. Und auch, als ich sie damals im Einkaufszentrum traf, hatte sie immer solche fadenscheinigen Ausreden.

Weißt du, sie hat nicht einmal mit einer Strumpfhose umgehen können und…." Hermine erzählte weiter, alles was ihr einfiel und Harry taute langsam auf, freute sich, eine Verbündete zu haben, die seine Vermutungen unterstützte. Auch er berichtete nun von seinen Ahnungen und beide kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass da was oberfaul war. Hermine raste nun in den Schlafsaal, zog eine, noch fast schlafenden Ginny heraus, die knurrend folgte. Die beiden weihten Gin nun in ihre Vermutungen ein, wobei diese sofort hellwach wurde und mit spekulierte.

„Aber wir dürfen den anderen noch nichts sagen Leute! Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher! Es deutet so viel darauf hin, dass Draco Diana ist, aber wir können es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Es könnten alles auch nur Zufälle gewesen sein." Meinte Hermine nun, wobei Harry den Kopf sinken ließ.

„Nicht, wenn ich Draco endlich erwische, und ich sein Tatoo entdecke. Blöderweise hatte er gestern ein Hemd an, obwohl es so heiß war." grummelte er nun, wobei Ginny einwarf:

„Harry, Draco ist nicht dumm! Er wird alles daran setzen, sein Tatoo abzudecken. Egal, ob mit oder ohne Zauber. Und du vergisst, er beherrscht nun auch das mit dem Make up! Wenn er gut ist, kann er dieses Tatoo perfekt, gepaart mit Zauberei, abdecken! Pass bitte darauf auf. Aber da gibt es ja noch ein anderes Merkmal." Grinste Ginny nun und Harry grinste ebenfalles.

„Die Narbe" kam es aus drei Mündern, wobei sie sich nun fest in die Augen sahen und sich etwas ausdenken mussten.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte Ginny nun, wobei Harry noch immer auf sein Pergament starrte.

„Ihm einen Brief schreiben!" Und Harry erzählte kurz, was sich gestern noch so alles abgespielte, da er die Mädchen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Danach sauste er die Stufen hoch, holte die Boxershorts und zeigte den beiden die Initialen auf dem Etikett.

„Wow, Draco muss ja scharf auf dich gewesen sein! Aber dass er sich nicht traut dir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er dich liebt, verstehe ich irgendwie" murmelte Hermine nun und Harry sah sie komisch an.

„Wieso?" krächzte Harry und die Mädchen seufzten.

„Na weil, …also..wenn er ein Mädchen war, dann weiß er ALLES über uns! Auch über dich! Er hat dir sein erstes Mal als Mädchen geschenkt, weil er dich liebt! Das ist ein sehr schöner Liebesbeweis und das würde auch erklären, wieso Diana nicht eifersüchtig war. Denn Diana ist Draco. Würde ich jedenfalls behaupten. Weißt du, wie beschämt er war, als er uns das erste Mal fast nackt sah?" Grinste Ginny nun.

In Harry keimte Eifersucht hoch, sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulte spürte.

„Nicht doch. Er war ganz Gentleman like. Er hat sich immer umgedreht und als ich meinte, er sollte nicht so tun als hätte er noch nie ein Mädchen nackt gesehen, sagte er nur, eines Tages würde ich es verstehen, er drehe sich lieber weg. Jetzt weiß ich, was er damit sagen wollte. Er hat angst vor unserer Reaktion, wenn herauskommen sollte, dass er Diana war. Würde nur gerne wissen, wie er das geschafft hat. Aber ist ja auch egal. Harry, du musst ihn aus der Reserve locken. Hermine und ich werden es auch versuchen! Er muss es von sich aus sagen, anders geht es nicht. Denn wenn wir uns irren, kann das für uns sehr peinlich werden!"

„Ja, das habe ich auch vor. Ich werde sicherlich nicht zu ihm hingehen und ihm sagen, dass ich alles weiß! Er soll ruhig schmoren! Immerhin hatte er ja auch seinen Spaß und wenn das so ist, dann werde ich sein Spiel mitspielen. Mal sehen, wie er darauf reagieren wird!" knurrte Harry zufrieden, wobei die beiden Mädchen teuflisch grinsten.

„Abgemacht, lasst die Spiele beginnen" kicherte Ginny nun und lehnte sich zufrieden ins Kissen zurück.

„Hier, schreiben wir der lieben Diana einen Brief – oder sollte ich sagen – Draco?" grinste Hermine nun und hielt Harry Feder und Pergament entgegen, welches er schief grinsend an sich nahm…

**Zur fast selben Zeit im Slytherinkerker:**

Draco streckte sich leicht, wachte gerade auf und seufzte glücklich. Gedanklich ging er nochmals durch, was er gestern erlebt hatte.

„Harry, ich wünschte mir, du wüsstest es und würdest auf mich zukommen! Mann, ich kenne mich selber nicht mehr. Seit wann bin ich so ein Weichei geworden? Jetzt kann ich mich nur verstecken und hoffen, ja …was nun…" Draco überlegte. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gefallen würde, entlarvt zu werden. Aber dann wäre endlich Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel und er müsste sich nicht mehr so verhalten, als wäre nie was gewesen! Wollte er, dass er entdeckt wurde? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte nur in Harrys Armen liegen und ihn küssen, ihn lieben. Er wollte mehr. Lust stieg in ihm hoch, als er wieder an die letzte Nacht dachte.

„Na warte, ich bekomme dich auch noch. Bald bist du wieder fällig. Aber vorerst hoffe ich, einen Brief von dir zu bekommen. Hoffentlich kannst du mich leiten, sodass ich mich traue. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte mich trauen, aber ich habe Angst, euch alle zu verlieren…wenn ich euch sage, dass ich Diana war" hauchte er, wobei er ein leises klopfen hören konnte.

Erschrocken zog er seine Decke über den Kopf und horchte gespannt, nur sein Gesicht lugte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hervor.

„Wer da?" fragte er und Blaise lachte.

„Alter, kann ich reinkommen?"

„Blaise…na gut" jammerte Draco. Er war noch immer nicht so ganz wach, wollte eigentlich seinen Gedanken nachhängen und fragte sich, ob Blaise ihn gehört hatte. Dieser lugte durch den Spalt der Türe, grinste ihn schief an und schritt hinein, ließ die Türe wieder ins Schloss fallen.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein! Na gut geschlafen? Oder mit nen Ständer aufgewacht!" lachte er nun und Draco knurrte.

„Wie kannst du nur so scheiß gut aufgelegt sein, Mann ich schlafe noch" Dracos Kopf lugte noch immer aus der Decke hervor, er sah heute irgendwie besonders süß verschlafen aus.

„Ich dachte mir, du bist schon wach, weil du vor dich hingebrabbelt hast. Mit wem hast du gesprochen? Oder hast du wieder von unserem scharfen Harry geträumt?" lachte Blaise und duckte sich, als Draco das Kissen nach ihm warf.

„Vollidiot….nein…es waren Selbstgespräche und NICHT für deine Ohren bestimmt" jammerte Draco, war leicht rot im Gesicht und Blaise knallte sich auf den Boden, stopfte sich das Kissen zu Recht und legte sich darauf, kuschelte sich hinein.

„Und? Über was hast du LAUT nachgedacht?" meinte er absolut nicht neugierig.

„Na über Harry, über wen sonst" jammerte Draco und seufzte.

„Willst du, dass er es weiß?"

„Ja, und wie! Aber ich bin…ich trau mich nicht" nuschelte Draco und wälzte sich am Bett umher. Blaise wurde ernst, brummte vor sich hin und blickte zu Draco hoch, der nun quer im Bett lag und zu Blaise hinuntersah.

„Verstehe ich. Du warst ein Mädchen, kennst alle und du weißt nicht, wie sie reagieren werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass du Diana warst. Aber glaube mir, sie haben dich sehr gerne, das hast du ja gesehen! Ich bin mir sicher, sollten sie es erfahren, würden sie dir nicht den Kopf abreißen. Vielleicht würden sie dich nur vierteilen und dich schimpfen, dich steinigen oder dich nie wieder ansehen, aber ansonsten…"

„Haha, sehr witzig" knurrte Draco und Blaise lachte, rollte sich seitlich zusammen, sah Draco weiterhin an.

„Nein, ehrlich jetzt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dir lange böse sein könnten! Ich bin mir sicher, sie würden es verstehen. Aber unterschätze sie nie, denn sie sind sehr schlau. Besonders Hermine. Du hast ja immer gesagt, dass sie dich so nachdenklich gemustert hat. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas?" Draco wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wenn was wahres dran wäre, wie diese sich verhalten würde. Und vor allem, sie würde es Harry sagen…

„So ein Mist. Blaise! Was soll ich tun!" Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Verhalte dich so wie immer. So lange du nicht weißt, was du tun sollst, verhalte dich still. So, als wäre nie was gewesen" Draco rollte sich auf die Seite, setzte sich auf und kratzte sich am Po.

„Ach ja, habe ich vergessen! Normalerweise jucken die immer so schrecklich, alte Angewohnheit. Doch diesmal habe ich ja Harrys Boxershorts an. Am liebsten würde ich sie jeden Tag tragen" meinte Draco verträumt und ließ seine Füße baumeln, während Blaise das Gesicht verzog.

„Oh Mann, das ist ja ekelig! Nein danke! Also waschen musst du sie schon lassen!" Draco wurde rot, grummelte etwas, stand auf und marschierte ins Bad.

„Draco?" rief Blaise ihm hinterher, hörte das Wasser rauschen, starrte an die Decke und überlegte.

„Ja?" kam es von drinnen.

„Wieso jucken dich die Boxershorts immer? Werden sie nicht richtig gewaschen, oder hast du dir was eingefangen?" lachte Blaise nun los, wobei Draco leise aufschrie und zurückkeifte:

„Nein, du Trottel! Ich HABE MIR NICHTS EINGEFANGEN! Meine Mutter hat die blöde Angewohnheit, dass sie das Etikett immer drinnen behält und die jucken halt!" rief Draco vom Badezimmer aus und Blaise überlegte weiter.

„Sie hat nicht zufällig deine Initialen hineingestickt? Das tut meine immer! Bei mir juckt das auch extrem – ich hasse das! Ich habe sie einmal entfernt und das besagte Kleidungsstück tauchte nie wieder auf…" Blaise hörte ein lautes Poltern, sprang auf und eilte ins Badezimmer, wo Draco mit dem Rücken am Boden lag und ächzte.

„Alles ok Dray? Sag schon! Was ist passiert?"

„Blaise! Mum stickt meine Initialen rein! Was ist, wenn Harry……FUCK!" schrie Draco aus und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh oh, hoffentlich hat es Harry nicht bemerkt" kicherte Blaise nun und half Draco aufzustehen.

„Und wenn ja? Er ist sicherlich nicht so blöd um nicht zu wissen wer DLM ist!" keifte Draco weiter und wanderte auf und ab.

„Hey, nun beruhig dich wieder! Vielleicht hat er sie ausgezogen, und hat es nicht einmal bemerkt. Warte einfach ab, warte den Brief ab und dann sehen wir weiter, ja? Und halte dich an das, was ich dir sage! Verhalte dich normal, so, als wäre nie was passiert! Er darf nicht merken, dass du dich eingeschüchtert fühlst und…"

„Ich bin nicht eingeschüchtert! Doch nicht von so einem Gryffindor!" regte Draco sich auf und blähte seine Brust dabei auf.

„Gut so!" lobte Blaise ihn, wobei Draco in sich versank, den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Na ja, ein wenig" stimmte er zu und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Na komm schon, wird halb so schlimm werden. Ich helfe dir, ok?" meinte Blaise nun und zog ihn zum Waschbecken, damit sich Draco endlich waschen konnte. Doch Draco hatte irgendwie so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Scheiße, das würde sicherlich schief gehen! Harry wusste es sicher!

„Und die erste Stunde haben wir bei Snape! Oh Gott" jammerte Draco nun und Blaise verstand. Tja, gleich in der ersten Stunde auf Harry treffen war schon hart. Besonders nach dieser Nacht und der darauf folgenden Aktion! Als Blaise in Gedanken versunken aus dem Badezimmer schritt, hörte er ein Flügelschlagen und sah sofort zum Fenster.

„Draco! Post für dich!" rief er aus, wobei dieser mit der Zahnbürste im Mund aus dem Badezimmer flitzte und beinahe ausgerutscht wäre, als er haarscharf bremste.

„Voff wefff deff?" fragte er nun und sabberte, da die Pasta aus seinem Mund lief. Doch dann sah er Hedwig und verschluckte sich fast.

„Spuck schon aus und komm endlich" lachte Blaise, öffnete das Fenster und ließ die wunderschöne Eule herein.

Draco war in sekundenschnelle fertig, hechtete hinaus und hüpfte aufs Bett, wo Hedwig saß.

„Sie hat ein Päckchen bei sich, sehr komisch" murmelte Blaise, band den Brief und das Päckchen ab und Dracos Hals wurde eng, sein Herz klopfte hart in der Brust. Blaise öffnete kurz das Fenster und entließ Hedwig wieder.

„Und was ist wenn…"

„..es deine Boxer wäre?" Blaise und Draco machten ein erschrockenes Gesicht und Draco wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Blaise, sehr neugierig, wickelte es aus und bekam große Augen, als eine Boxershorts zum Vorschein kam und Draco keuchte, diese gleich an sich riss.

„SCHEISSE!" Draco kippte um und lag nun mit Herzklopfen am Bett, wobei Blaise den Brief ausrollte und zu lesen begann.

„Hey! Der ist für mich!" rief Draco aus, wobei Blaise aufsprang und flüchtete.

„Gut, ich lese vor, ja?" Draco knurrte, doch ließ er es zu. Er hatte noch immer einen Schock und so wartete er ab und blickte nervös an die Decke.

„Also…"

_Hallo Malfoy!_

_Danke für deine Rückantwort! Weißt du, ich bin schon erleichtert, dass du mich nicht gleich beschimpfst, obwohl du diesen Brief von mir gelesen hast, den ich unter Zauber dir geschrieben hatte. Was du dir jedoch gleich drauf einbildest! Malfoy, Malfoy, noch immer so von sich überzeugt! Tja, obwohl ich zugeben muss, du siehst nicht übel aus! Ganz und gar nicht! Ob du an meinen Schwarm rankommst? Musst du schon selber herausfinden! Du siehst ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich und er ist verdammt heiß! Wie geht es bei dir voran? Schon Fortschritte gemacht? Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich fragen, was diese Boxershorts sollte, aber die habe ich dir aus einem guten Grund geschickt. Ich brauche deine Hilfe! _

_Ja, bekomme nicht so große Augen. Ich weiß ja, es ist ungewöhnlich, wenn gerade ICH mich an DICH wende, aber du bist in einer genauso beschissenen Situation, wie ich. Deshalb kannst nur du mir helfen! Meine Freunde wissen nichts darüber. Also! Gestern passierte etwas Merkwürdiges! Du weißt ja, dass ich unsterblich in einen Jungen verliebt bin und er ist aus Hogwarts. Das weißt du ja, oder? Jedenfalls war ich gestern so alleine unterwegs und da wurde ich einfach von hinten gepackt, in einen dunklen Raum gezogen und vernascht! _

_Ja ja, lach nur, passt schon. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll! Ich fühle mich wie ein Betrüger! Ich kann meinem Schwarm nicht mehr so direkt in die Augen sehen! Was soll ich tun? Es hat mir gefallen, so wie dieser Junge war. So was habe ich noch nie erlebt! So was Unglaubliches! Wahnsinn! Und doch wünschte ich mir, ER wäre es gewesen. Was ich nur bemerkt habe war, er hatte blonde Haare! So ähnlich wie deine! Ich habe es gesehen, als er durch die Türe schritt. Und nun überlege ich, wer es sein könnte! Vielleicht ein Huffelpuff? Er hatte mit Sicherheit die Stimme verstellt, hat mir gesagt, wie sehr er mich liebt und dass er es mir nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen könnte! Dabei würde ich ihn so gerne kennen lernen! Und dabei wünsche ich mir so sehr, es wäre mein Schatz gewesen!_

_Das Beste kommt ja noch. Außer, dass ich nicht mehr sitzen kann – hör auf zu lachen – hatte ich noch seine Boxershorts an! Genau diese, die du in Händen hältst! Und sie ist aus einem sehr edlen Material! Da ich weiß, dass du deine Sachen bei besonders ausgesuchten Läden kaufst, hatte ich gehofft, ob du mir sagen kannst, woher diese Shorts stammt! Vielleicht finde ich es so heraus. Denn wenn ich mehr darüber weiß, kann ich eventuell herausfinden, ob sie nicht doch meinem Schwarm gehört, denn auch er trägt nur Markensachen. Denn dieser süße Junge hatte ja blonde Haare, so wie du! Hab ich schon erwähnt, oder? _

_Hilfst du mir? Ich würde mich nicht an dich wenden, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Sag mal, wie geht es Diana so? Ich lese nichts mehr von ihr! Dabei vermisse ich sie so! Sie sieht meinem Schwarm so verdammt ähnlich und ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn im Arm halten, ihn sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Aber ich traue mich nicht, denn ich weiß nicht, ob er mich liebt._

_Bin ich wirklich so hässlich? Du bist doch auch schwul! Wie findest du mich? Ehrlich jetzt! Mal abgesehen davon, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst. Aber du meintest ja mal, dass dein Schwarm schwarze Haare hätte und grüne Augen, so wie ich! Beinahe würde ich meinen, im Falle, dass dein Schwarm auf die Schule HIER geht, dass ich es sein könnte, doch…beruhige dich…ist mir klar, dass dem nicht so ist. Aber wieso hast du mir dann ins Ohr gestöhnt und mich betatscht? Mein Hintern brennt jetzt noch von deiner Berührung! Wobei mir das, muss ich zugeben, gefallen hat! Nur war ich etwas erstaunt darüber! _

_Kannst du mir noch vor dem Frühstück antworten? Oder mir in der Stunde bei Zaubertränke einige Tipps geben? Wenn du schon nicht mit mir Freundschaft schließen willst, würde ich dich hiermit das erste und letzte Mal um Hilfe bitten!_

_Grüße_

_Harry James Potter_

Blaise ließ den Brief sinken, sah Draco sprachlos an und dann pustete er los. Draco knurrte.

„ER GLAUBT, ES WAR EIN HUFFELPUFF???? WWAAAHHH! Mich mit einem…einem…ggrrr…ok, den Sex hat er super gefunden, ich auch…aber….na warte! Und er hat meine Haarfarbe erkannt! Scheiße! Wieso habe ich nicht daran gedacht!" Draco würgte liebevoll hochrot im Gesicht, den Bettpfosten und Blaise gluckste noch immer.

„Was? Du hast ihn betatscht? Oh Mann! Draco!" Dieser saß jetzt unschlüssig am Bett, sein Herz schlug Saltos. Was sollte er tun? Scheiße! Harry hatte genau die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen! Er saß in der Falle! Was sollte er antworten? Scheiß Potter….oh Harry!

„Lach nicht so, oder ich stopf dir nen gebrauchten Socken ins Maul!" Sofort wurde Blaise ernst, doch seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Beruhig dich, Draco, ist ja schon gut! Aber wir müssen uns überlegen, was du unserem süßen Harry schreiben willst! Also?" Draco rutschte unruhig am Bett umher und überlegte.

„Hat er was vom dem Etikett geschrieben?" fragte er vorsichtig und Blaise überflog noch einmal den Brief.

„Nein, hat er nicht"

„Puh! Na wenigstens ein Hoffnungsschimmer! Mann, der regt mich auf! Wie kann er mich fragen, ob ich ihn gut aussehend finde? Ja verdammt! Er sieht absolut wunderschön und heiß aus! Das ist ja mein Problem! Blaise! Was soll ich tun!"

„Ihn flachlegen, ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst und fertig" meinte Blaise emotionslos und Draco knurrte.

„Na klar und er würde es so einfach hinnehmen! Bin mir sicher, er würde mit mir schimpfen, wieso ich so feige bin! Das kann ich nicht machen! Ich muss…..warte….mir fällt da was ein! Nein! Ich lasse mich nicht so schnell von ihm einschüchtern!" schnarrte Draco und Blaise setzte sich amüsiert zu ihm, überreichte ihm ein Pergament und Feder. Draco nahm diese mit zitternden Händen entgegen und überlegte, doch ihm fiel nichts Passendes ein – was er antworten könnte.

„Und wie geht Phase 2 weiter?" fragte Blaise leise und starrte auf das noch immer leere Pergament.

„Keine Ahnung, mal still gelegt. Der Wind hat sich gedreht! Harry ist verdammt schlau. Was wäre, wenn er doch das Etikett bemerkt hat? Wieso ist er auf einmal so zugänglich? Wieso fragt er MICH um Rat? Blaise, da ist was faul" Blaise nickte und fing zu grinsen an.

„Harry ist verdammt mutig, muss ich zugeben. Aber auch wenn er es weiß, frage ich mich, wieso er dich nicht drauf anspricht.."

„Weiß ich nicht, ich glaube…"

„…dass er, wenn er es weiß, auf ein Zeichen von dir wartet und dieser Brief…" er fächerte mit dem Brief vor Dracos Augen hin und her, „ist der erste Schritt von ihm. Also?" Draco seufzte und überlegte weiter, zuckte mit den Schultern und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er da wieder raus kam!

Beim Frühstück sah Draco kein einziges Mal auf, seine Maske saß perfekt. Nur Blaise blickte hoch und sah direkt in Harrys Augen, die entschlossen ihm entgegensahen. Leicht lächelte er Harry zu, nickte und dieser erwiderte.

„Und? Wie verhält sich Draco?" flüsterte Ginny Harry ins Ohr, wobei dieser ihn direkt anstarrte, die Schultern zuckte.

„Absolut unbeteiligt. Er hat kein einziges Mal zu mir hergesehen! Verstehe ich nicht. Er wird nicht rot, er verhält sich absolut normal, so als wäre nichts gewesen" grummelte Harry nun, zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hm, ich vermute mal, der liebe Draco hat abermals seine Maske aufgesetzt. Sieh mal…" wisperte Ginny und Harry, der sich ihr zugewandt hatte, folgte ihrem Blick. Er bemerkte, die Pansy Draco wütend ansah, leise mit ihm sprach und dieser zuerst geschockt, dann gleichgültig und dann fies sie ansah, ihr leise was ins Ohr flüsterte. Pansy war ruckartig aufgestanden, wortlos aus der Halle geschlendert, doch ein böses Grinsen zierte ihre Lippen.

Blaise beugte sich zu Draco um ihn was ins Ohr zu flüstern, Draco nickte und sah Pansy zu, wie diese verschwand. Fast hätte Harry meinen können, leichte Panik in Dracos Augen sehen zu können, doch Draco verschloss sein Gesicht abermals. Theo, Vince und Greg rückten näher und flüsterten leise mit den beiden. Auch sie sahen Pansy hinterher, länger als gewöhnlich. Was ging hier ab? Harry wunderte sich, doch sah er auf seine Uhr und sprang auf.

„Hermine, Ron! Leute! Wir müssen los!" Sofort packten alle ihre Sachen zusammen und eilten Richtung Kerker. Als Harry und seine Freunde auf Snape warteten, schlenderten Draco, Blaise, Theo und die beiden anderen langsam heran, betrachteten Harry eingehend, der sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Harry drehte sich um, als Snape an ihm vorbeirauschte, den Kerker aufschloss und sie alle herein wies. Harry hatte gehofft, dass Draco sich wieder an ihm ranschmiss, doch nichts geschah. Enttäuscht setzte er sich auf einen leeren Platz und wartete ab.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Draco ihm dauernd auf den Hintern gestarrt -, beinahe zu sabbern angefangen hatte. Blaise hatte ihn in die Rippen gestoßen, hatte leise gelacht und Draco war leicht rot geworden.

„Du bekommst ihn schon noch. Der Platz neben ihm ist frei. Schnell, setz dich neben ihn…"

„Aber…" Draco wurde geschupst und schon saß er neben Harry, beide sahen sich verdattert an.

„Potter" grummelte Draco

„Malfoy" flüsterte Harry zurück. Beide wurden leicht rot im Gesicht, räusperten sich und widmeten sich dem Unterricht.

Der Unterricht begann und beide waren mehr als beschäftigt gewesen, einen sehr schweren Trank zu brauen. Doch Harry war gut, sehr gut, hatte ja viel von Diana gelernt. Als sie fertig waren, fast gleichzeitig, hatten sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, wobei Harry langweilig wurde, ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche zog, Feder ebenso und zu schreiben anfing. Dracos Hals wurde länger, bekam Stielaugen, lugte ganz unauffällig zu Harry hinüber, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Doch dann schob Harry ihm das Pergament zu und Draco begann eifrig mit roten Wangen zu lesen.

- Hilfst du mir nun?

Draco überlegte fieberhaft, sah Harry seitlich an, welcher ihm flehend entgegenblickte. Als Harry bemerkte, dass auch dieser seine Feder zückte, musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht zu lachen anzufangen. Er spielte die Rolle des Ahnungslosen perfekt! Sein Plan funktionierte. Und auch wenn Draco die unnahbare Jungfrau mimte, auf Abstand ging, wollte Harry nicht aufgeben.

_- Was war denn das für ein komischer Brief, Potter? Willst du dich lächerlich machen?_

Draco schob das Pergament zurück und wartete ab. Sein Gehirn arbeite auf Hochtouren. Immer wieder blickten beide zu Snape, der ziemlich grimmig an seinem Pult saß, anscheinend in Gedanken versunken war.

- kann sein, ist mein Problem, oder? Hast du was herausgefunden?

_- Ja, ich kenne diese Art von Wäsche. Ist von Madam Jasmin, ein sehr viel versprechender Laden. Du willst diesen Jungen wirklich wieder sehen? Wieso? Dachte, du liebst jemanden anderen. _

- Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe dir ja beschrieben, wie himmlisch es war! Ich bekomme ihn nicht aus meinen Gedanken! Wie kann man nur so feige sein! Wenn ich jemanden verführe, dann sehe ich ihm in die Augen. So lange, bis er schmilzt…

Draco wurde heiß im Gesicht, dachte noch immer daran, dass Harry in Betracht zog, dass es ein Huffelpuff gewesen sein könnte. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht zu knurren, behielt seine Maske auf.

_- Sehr interessant, Potter! Dieser Junge muss es draufgehabt haben, wenn du so verrückt nach ihm bist! Doch Huffelpuffs können nie so leidenschaftlich sein, glaube mir, ich kenne mich da aus. Ich würde in der Hinsicht sagen – warte ab, ob er sich nochmals meldet, oder dich nochmals verführt. Vielleicht bekommst du ja dann mehr aus ihm raus. Was das „Feige sein" angeht. Manchmal ist es nicht leicht, Gefühle zu gestehen, besonders, wenn man ein Gewissen und ein Geheimnis hat. _

Draco hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können, das mit dem Huffelpuff zu erwähnen und Harry hatte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen müssen. Das war typisch Draco! Diese Bemerkung im Brief musste den süßen Blondschopf ja mächtig missfallen haben! Aber Harry beschloss, darauf nicht einzugehen.

- Ja, der Junge war absolut scharf! Hast du auch schon so was erlebt? Ich weiß nicht, er hat mich an meinen Schwarm erinnert. Er hat mich so zärtlich berührt. Unglaublich. Er liebt mich. Ich würde so gerne wissen, wieso er ein Geheimnis hat! Ob es was mit mir zu tun hat?

_- Natürlich hat es was mit dir zu tun! Sonst würde er es dir ja von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen! Vielleicht hat er Angst… Und ja, mir ist so etwas auch erst vor kurzem passiert. Ich bekomme dieses Erlebnis nicht aus meinem Kopf. Würde dies gerne nochmals wiederholen. Aber das geht dich nichts an, Potter! _

- Wieso sollte er Angst haben! Angenommen, es WAR mein Schwarm und KEIN Huffelpuff - und alle Hinweise deuten darauf hin, wieso kann er es mir nicht sagen? Egal, was für ein Geheimnis er hat, ich wäre ihm nicht böse. Wieso, fragst du dich? Weil man immer verzeihen kann. Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich auf ihn böse sein sollte…

_- Vielleicht ist ihm was passiert, was mit dir zu tun hat, womit er selber nicht gerechnet hat. Und jetzt, wo alles wieder ist wie vorher, hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er kann es dir vielleicht nicht sagen, weil er Angst hat, dass du enttäuscht sein wirst…_

- Auch wenn es so wäre, ich würde es gerne wissen wollen! Immerhin hatte es ja mit mir zu tun? Ist das vielleicht der Grund, wieso er mir aus dem Weg geht? Mein Schwarm? Wenn er mir nur einmal sagen könnte, dass er mich liebt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Egal was es wäre, ich würde ihm alles verzeihen, denn ich liebe ihn zu sehr…

_- Ich weiß, was du meinst, Potter, ich kenne diese Situation. Auch ich kann es meinem Schwarm nicht sagen. Ich bin irgendwie zu feige. Ich habe genauso ein Geheimnis, was mir peinlich ist. Vergiss es…_

- Malfoy, mit irgendjemanden musst du darüber sprechen! Willst du mir nicht sagen, was du hast? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja bei deinem Problem helfen, dir Tipps geben? Probier es einfach, auch wenn du es nicht willst.

_- Du nervst gar nicht, was Potter? Na gut. Ich habe ein Geheimnis, wie schon erwähnt. Mir ist vor einiger Zeit etwas passiert, wofür ich nicht einmal was konnte. Das hat mich verändert, mich einiges anders sehen lassen. Und wenn mein Schwarm wüsste, dass ICH es war, dann wäre er eventuell von mir enttäuscht. Ich könnte ihm nicht sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, weil ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen habe…Angst habe, ihn zu verlieren, bevor ich ihn noch bekommen habe…_

- Wieso denn nicht? Wenn du ihn liebst, muss er es wissen! Weißt du, ob er dich liebt? Wenn ja, dann trau dich einfach! Er wird dir alles verzeihen, wenn er dich aufrichtig liebt. Alles, glaube mir. Nur du alleine kannst wissen, ob er es wert ist oder nicht….

_- Meinst du? Ich weiß nicht. Ja, er ist aufrichtig, wundervoll, wunderschön, einfach unglaublich. Alles eben, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe! Ich glaube, er liebt mich…Aber ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen. Du meinst, ich sollte mich trauen? Ich bin so feige…und ich bin ein Slytherin! Wundert mich, dass du mich nicht auslachst….eigentlich wolltest du ja Tipps von mir, was? _

- Dann sag es ihm! Wenn er es wert ist, du dir sicher bist, dass er dich liebt, wird er alles verstehen, es mit dir gemeinsam durchstehen! Trau dich. Und nein, ich lache nicht über dich. Nicht, wenn es um ehrliche Liebe geht. Die verändert Menschen, viel zu sehr. Man wird süchtig danach, handelt nach Gefühl. Ich kenne das… Und ja, schlimm, dass jetzt ich dir Tipps gebe, nicht du mir. Aber irgendwie hilft mir das – mit dir schreiben, meine ich.

_- Ehrlich? Ich werde es versuchen, mal sehen, ob und wann ich mich traue. Ich habe halt Angst. Mann! Potter, wenn du jemanden davon erzählst, bist du fällig! Freut mich, dass du nicht über mich lachst. Und nun zu deinem Brief. Was wolltest du noch wissen?_

- Wie „fällig?" Was hättest du vor? Nein, keine Angst, ich werde nichts sagen. Mein Wort als Gryffindor! Und hörst du mich lachen? Mir ist es vollkommen Ernst. Ich würde es dir nicht anvertrauen, wenn ich dir nicht irgendwie vertrauen würde. Wir sind beide irgendwie gleich, haben dasselbe Problem, stimmts? Was ich noch wissen wollte? Wie findest du mich! Mal abgesehen davon, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst. Aber du bist ja auch schwul, wie schon im Brief erwähnt. Könnte ich eventuell attraktiv aussehen? Mann, wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass wir uns so mal schreiben, den hätte ich auf den Mond katapultiert.

Harry lächelte und schob abermals das Pergament zu Draco, der schon sehnsüchtig drauf wartete, eifrig zu lesen anfing. Draco gefiel es so, am liebsten hätte er stundenlang mit Harry geschrieben. Dann sah er zu Harry, studierte ihn eingehend, lächelte – als Harrys Wangen puterrot wurden. Dann senkte er den Kopf, dachte sich dabei, wie unglaublich süß er aussah und schrieb weiter:

_- Was ich mit dir anstellen würde, bleibt mir überlassen. Vielleicht erfährst du es eines Tages. Du vertraust mir? Weißt du…irgendwie vertraue ich dir auch. Komisch, aber wahr. Stimmt! Ich hätte dir beim Spannen des Bogens geholfen, wenn du denjenigen dann auf den Mond geschossen hättest! Aber jetzt, sehr eigenartig. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich nicht leiden könnte? Früher war es so, aber jetzt sehe ich dich irgendwie anders. Frag nicht nach! Geht dich nichts an! Was deine Frage angeht: schwierig. Ich würde meinen, wäre ich ein Fremder, würde dich nicht kennen – hm, ja, du siehst heiß aus. Verdammt heiß, sozusagen. Aber bilde dir ja nichts drauf ein! Nicht umsonst sieht mein Schwarm dir ähnlich…._

Draco grinste, als er das Pergament wieder zurückschob, sich ihre Finger leicht berührten und beide Blitze durch ihre Körper zischen spürten. Atemlos sahen sie sich in die Augen, grinsten wieder und Harry begann zu lesen, seine Ohren wurden dunkelrot und er hustete. Draco lächelte boshaft. Er wollte ja seine Meinung wissen. Nun wusste Harry, dass Draco ihn „heiß" fand.

Draco hatte Herzklopfen, kaute an seiner Feder. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, alle Schüler schienen still ihren Trank zu brauen. Nur Hermine sah zu ihnen, betrachtete Draco eingehend. Doch dann lächelte sie ihm zu, zwinkerte sogar! Verdutzt sah Draco sie an, bemerkte ein kleines anstupsen, als Harry ihm das Pergament wieder hinschob. Verlegen räusperte er sich, nahm es zu sich und las weiter:

- WOW, was für ne Antwort! Danke! Das habe ich gebraucht! Ich war schon ein wenig besorgt, dass ich mich in den Mülleimer werfen könnte, wenn mich niemand „heiß" finden würde. Macht mich besonders stolz, wenn diese Worte von meinem so genannten „Feind" kommen. DANKE! Und bevor du vielleicht fragst: das Kompliment kann ich dir zurückgeben! Du siehst auch heissss aus….

Dracos Wangen begannen zu brennen, er strich sich immer wieder eine Strähne hinters Ohr, wobei Harry teuflisch grinste und beinahe gepfiffen hätte.

_- Ähm, danke. Mit dem hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Gern geschehen. Noch Fragen?_

- Ja! Wieso hast du mir an den Hintern gefasst?

_- Weil er knackig und süß aussieht und ich lange keinen Sex mehr hatte. Hattest du ein Problem damit?_

- Nein, eigentlich nicht. Hat mir ja gefallen.

_- Habe ich mir schon gedacht! _

- Sind wir noch immer Feinde?

Draco überlegte lange, eher er antwortete. Und er bemerkte sehr wohl Harrys Blick, der an ihm klebte.

_- Nein, sind wir nicht mehr, irgendwie..._

- Dann…vielleicht…Freunde?

_- Willst du das denn?_

- Sonst würde ich nicht fragen. Ich will gerne mit dir befreundet sein! Das ist mein Ernst!

_- Ich wäre gerne dein Freund…._

- Gut! Denn das wäre auch mein Wunsch! Darf ich dann „Draco" zu dir sagen? Oder gefällt dir „Malfoy" besser?

Harry lächelte schief, als er das Pergament abermals weiter gab. Er wusste, welche Lawine er losgetreten hatte und dass Draco darüber nachdenken würde – über das Geschriebene. Würde es helfen?

_- Aber nur, wenn ich dich „Harry" nennen darf…_

Draco lächelte, als er das Blatt Papier zurückschob und abermals berührten sich ihre Finger und Harry legte sanft seine Hand auf die von Draco. Ohne darauf zu achten, verflochten sich ihre Finger ineinander, wobei Draco Harry tief in die Augen sah.

„Harry" flüsterte er leise und dieser lächelte gekonnt fröhlich.

„Draco" Beide versanken in den Augen des anderen, bekamen nichts mehr mit. Draco rutschte etwas näher, genauso Harry. Fast berührten sie sich, doch das merkte niemand. Sie beide saßen in der letzten Reihe, genossen die stille Zweisamkeit, bis….

„Verzeihen sie bitte, Professor Snape! Wie bereits angekündigt, überbringe ich ihnen meinen Gast! Ich würde sie bitten, ihm alles genauestens zu zeigen und einzuweisen! Er wird für unbestimmte Zeit bei uns bleiben, ist ein alter Freund von der Familie! Schüler! Ich bitte euch, diesen Herrn hier euren Respekt zu zollen! Er kommt aus einer anderen Kultur und kann noch sehr viel von uns lernen! Professor?"

Dumbledore hatte den Unterricht unterbrochen, war auch der Grund, wieso Snape so mies gelaunt war. Alle Schüler blickten nun verwundert zu der Türe, wo Dumbledore mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, stand, Snape überlegen ansah und dieser vor sich hin grummelte. Neben Dumbledore stand nun ein Mann, den man einfach nicht einschätzen konnte, aber eher ein älterer Jahrgang war.

Nun ja, irgendwie sah dieser aus wie ein Buschmann! Er trug kurze Shorts, darüber ein etwas älteres Shirt, seine Schultern belegt von einem Unhang - hatte lange, ungepflegte Haare, die zu dicken Würsten zusammengedreht waren. Er war braun gebrannt, strahlte alle Schüler an, winkte ihnen sogar zu, wobei Dumbledore leicht schmunzeln musste, als er Snape diesbezüglich anwies. Dieser knurrte und fluchte leise und fügte sich dann doch seinem Schicksal.

Sein Blick glitt zu seinem „Enkel" wobei er diesen kurz zu sich winkte, Harry seine Hand aus Dracos löste, seufzte und zu Dumbledore hin schritt. Draco sah ihm wehmütig nach, hatte er diese Berührung doch sehr genossen. Dumbledore flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, wobei Harry den daneben stehenden, etwas hibbeligen und glucksenden Mann von oben bis unten begutachtete und dann nickte. Dumbledore schien zufrieden, schickte den Mann zu Snape, der wie üblich mit den Augen rollte und Harry schlich zu seinem Platz zurück. Dumbledore schlich leise davon, doch ein wissendes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Draco registrierte mit Freuden, dass Harry Dracos Hand abermals in seine nahm, sie fest hielt. Er strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht.

„Und? Was wollte … Dumbledore von dir?" fing Draco an und hätte beinahe „Opa" gesagt. Rechtzeitig hatte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen, lehnte sich zu ihm, als er Harry fragte.

„Ich soll mich ein wenig um ihn kümmern. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir vielleicht dabei helfen?" fragte Harry gerade aus, wobei Draco große Augen bekam.

„Das – das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder?" Seine Augen wurden immer größer und Harrys lächeln verschwand.

„Wenn du nicht willst…" flüsterte er geknickt und blickte auf seinen Tisch, ließ Dracos Hand los. Draco hätte ihm beinahe eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, zog sie jedoch rasch wieder zurück, doch Harry hatte es bemerkt, grinste in sich hinein – während er weiterhin schauspielerte. Draco suchte mit seiner Hand unter dem Tisch nach Harrys, schlüpfte unbewusst mit seiner in die von Harry und hielt sie wieder fest. Harry war glücklich darüber. Ob Draco dessen bewusst war?

„Nein, nein! Ist schon ok. Ich hatte damit nur nicht gerechnet. Der alte Kauz ist aber auch sonderbar! Könnte noch spannend werden. Aber von welcher Familie Dumbledores stammte er ab? Ach so! Ist nur ein Bekannter, habe ich fast vergessen. Na irgendwie sehen sie sich schon ähnlich. Er sieht mir wie ein Buschmann aus, hat komische Sachen an und dann dieser Umhang erst! Perfekt!" lachte Draco leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch Harry lächelte und bemerkte, wie Snape sich erhob und dem Mann seine Hand zur Begrüßung reichte, wenn auch angewidert.

„Schüler, aufgepasst! Wie Professor Dumbledore ihnen schon mitgeteilt hat, wird sein –Bekannter- hier in Hogwarts verweilen, für unbestimmte Zeit! Er wird einige von euch begleiten, mitlernen und uns so gut es geht, unterstützen. Und in meiner Stunde wird der Anfang gemacht." Snape drehte sich zu dem Mann herum und musterte ihn abfällig.

„Wenn sie sich bitte vorstellen könnten" knirschte er nun und ließ sich mit schüttelndem Kopf seufzend auf seinem Sessel nieder. Der Typ war ja noch schlimmer, als die Erinnerung an dieses Kondom, welches er vor kurzem noch auf seinem Haupt gehabt hatte! Der Alte drehte sich zur Klasse und lächelte, räusperte sich. Dabei bemerkten alle, dass dieser nur noch 3 Zähne im Mund hatte, wobei einige Schüler ihr Gesicht verzogen, auch Harry und Draco.

„Hallo alle zusammen! Ich der WEISE bin! Ich ein sehr guter, alter Freund von Dumbi. Nicht lachen! Ich ihn nur so nennen darf! Also! Ihr mich könnt –Weiser- nennen, ich kein Professor bin. Ich komme von einsamer Insel. Aber ich nicht hergereist bin mit Besen oder Zug, sondern mit Slider, ist Drache!" grinste der Alte nun und die Klasse fing zu lachen an, doch dann keuchten sie überrascht auf.

„Ein Drache?" fragte Neville ziemlich eingeschüchtert, wobei ein Raunen durch die Menge ging und Snape sarkastisch schmatzte, vor sich hingrummelte.

„Ja, ich einen Drachen habe. Draußen bei großer Riese ist. Slider sie heißt! Ihr lieb zu ihr sein müsst, sonst sie euch verkohlt Hintern, verstanden?" fragte der Weise mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit, zwinkerte Harry jedoch zu. Draco, der diesen komischen Kauz mit offenem Mund anstarrte, blinzelte, sah zu Harry und drückte kurz seine Hand, sodass Harry verstand, dass er ihn was fragen wollte.

„Kennst du den da vielleicht?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich zu Draco und flüsterte:

„Nein! Du etwa? Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor, stimmt schon. Aber er ist dennoch sehr komisch. Und seine Aussprache erst! Ich lach mich blöd" kicherte Harry nun und Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut, da Harrys Atem seinen Hals kitzelte. Er hätte Harry am liebsten zu sich gezogen, ihn geküsst, aber er beherrschte sich, murmelte ein „Hmmm" Und blickte wieder nach vorne, Harry dies mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Harry genoss es sehr, Dracos Hand in seiner zu spüren, verflechtete unbewusst seine Finger mit denen von Draco, der daraufhin leicht schmunzelte, wieder nach vorne sah, es einfach geschehen ließ.

Snape war gerade dabei einen Trank zu erklären, der ziemlich einfach war. Holte einige Zutaten heraus und zeigte sie den Schülern und dem Weisen – als Vorführung. Dieser war sehr interessiert, guckte in den Kessel und rührte lachend um. Die Schüler kicherten, erklärten den Weisen für verrückt und amüsierten sich über ihn. Egal was Snape auch machte, der Weise musste alles in die Hand nehmen, genauestens prüfen und Snape knurrte.

„Würden sie wohl so gütig sein und ihre Hände von meinen Zutaten nehmen?" knurrte er jetzt und der Weise sah ihn unbekümmert an.

„Aber so interessant ist! Ich noch nie Zaubertrank so gemixt! Ich immer alles zusammen geschmissen und dann fertig war! Und manchmal er gewirkt und manchmal eben nicht. So geht das" kicherte der Weise, wobei Snape ihn ziemlich verdutzt musterte, die Klasse in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Snape wurde wütend, denn wie konnte jemand nur SO Zaubertränke brauen? Und schon gar nicht MIXEN! Frechheit. Snape holte tief Luft und versuchte freundlich dabei zu wirken.

„Nun gut, zu Hause im Busch können sie machen was sie wollen, aber HIER bestimme ich den Vorgang des Brauens! Und nun, bitte setzen sie sich!" Der Weise schien zu schmollen, gehorchte, zog eine Grimmasse, als Snape sich umdrehte und die Klasse kicherte abermals. Als Snape hochsah, verstummten alle, aber der Weise grinste noch immer. Er versuchte Snape bei allen Bewegungen nachzuahmen, da er diesen Typen in Schwarz, der dazu noch einen Stock verschluckt hatte, nicht leiden konnte. Harry lag schon halb unter dem Tisch, fand diesen Alten immer sympathischer und auch Draco hatte seinen Spaß daran, blickte von dem Alten zu einem kichernden Harry der einfach nur süß aussah.

Als Snape anfing, einige Gläser zu öffnen, die Molchaugen herausholte und sie kurz auf den Tisch legte, sah der Weise erfreut darauf, schnappte sich einige und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Versunken in Gedanken kaute er darauf herum, bemüht, seine Zähne nicht zu verlieren - verzog sein Gesicht und Ron schlug schon mit der Hand lachend auf den Tisch. Die Klasse konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, aber auch Snape nicht –wenn auch auf andere Weise. Dieser hatte sich wütend umgedreht, wurde kaltweiß im Gesicht, stotterte:

„Meine Molchaugen! Sie! Sie haben meine Molchaugen gegessen!" Der Weise kaute weiter, schluckte hinunter und grinste nun.

„Ja, die gut haben geschmeckt, nur besser gekocht hätten die werden sollen. Ein wenig bitterer Geschmack, aber ansonsten sehr gut!" lachte der Weise nun und Snape zitterte vor Wut und brüllte:

„Hinaus! Sie haben keinen Respekt vor meiner Arbeit!"

„Aber…"

„RAUS!"

„Ich nicht raus gehen werde. Nein, nein! Sie verdatterte, alte eingedörrte Fledermaus sind! Sie nicht Spaß verstehen! Ich mich zu Schüler setze und aufpassen werde, ja?" Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt marschierte die schlaksige Gestalt mit Umhang und Zotteln die bei einem jeden Schritt wippten nun zu Harry und Draco, die sofort Platz machten. Snape, fassungslos darüber, dass sich jemand seinem Befehl widersetzte, schüttelte den Kopf und spielte mit den Gedanken, sofort zu kündigen. Er machte nun weiter, wie gehabt und der Weise kicherte vor sich hin, setzte sich neben Harry und sprach ihn an. Harry löste seine Hand aus der von Draco und dieser seufzte, da er es sehr genossen hatte.

„Immer so ist? Nix Sex der hat, was?" Draco pustete los, hielt sich aber die Hand vor dem Mund, wobei Harry sich auf die Lippen biss und Snape gefährlich blickend, zu ihnen aufsah.

„Stimmt genau" meinte er nun amüsiert und erntete einen weiteren giftigen Blick von Snape, der nun die Kontrolle er Klasse verloren hatte.

„Ich bei euch bleiben darf? Ich nett seid. -Ja?" Der Weise sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, wobei Harry seufzte, Draco wie wild nickte. Er vergötterte den Weisen jetzt schon.

„ok"

„Super! Ich bei euch bleiben werde! In der Nacht ich mein eigenes Zimmer habe. Leider Bonga-Bonga Mama nicht mitkommen konnte. Slider sonst abgestürzt, bei so fetten Hintern und hängenden Tittis."

Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, die Schüler stimmten mit ein, doch nur Draco, der genauso lachte, hatte den Weisen verstanden. Snape gab es auf, ließ den Trank vor sich hin brutzeln und wünschte sich die Glocke endlich zu hören. Hoffentlich würde er diesem Spinner nicht wieder über den Weg laufen müssen!

Als dann doch die Glocke läutete, wischte sich Draco die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und japste nach Luft.

„Potter, das war…ich weiß nicht…der ist…waaahhh!" lachte er abermals, als Harry ihn anlächelte, aber eher wehmütig.

„Was ist denn?" kicherte Draco noch immer, doch Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Bin ich also noch immer Potter für dich?" meinte er leise, wobei der Weise, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer schritten, neben Harry stand, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Der Junge dich mag! Man das sieht! Harry Potter du heißt! Ich dich immer Harry nenne, ja? Ihr mich beide duzen könnt, Weiser mich nennen könnt. Blonder Junge daneben dich nicht Harry nennt? Dabei er dich immer so nett ansieht!" meinte der Weise harmlos, doch Draco wurde rot, stotterte herum, Harry grinste ihn absolut sexy an.

„Ähm, ich bin Draco Malfoy. Also, ich meinte natürlich HARRY! Klar! Ich..ähm…alte Angewohnheit! Entschuldige, Harry" lächelte er nun diesen an, wobei der Angesprochene abermals strahlte.

„Schon gut" Draco erwiderte das lächeln, Ron und Hermine, die dazukamen, sahen dieser Szene verdattert

zu und lächelten nun ebenfalls, doch Hermine umarmte Harry in Gedanken, da ihr Plan funktioniert hatte. Die beiden stellten sich nun genauso dem Weisen vor, auch Blaise und seine Freunde und der Weise musste sofort berichten, wo sein Drache war. Schneller konnte er nicht schauen, als Harry und Draco ihn auf das Gelände von Hogwarts zerrten, damit sie diesen sehen konnten. Dracos Kinn klappte zu Boden, auch die der neugierigen Schüler, die nun ebenso heraus schritten und respektvollen Abstand einhielten.

Hagrid wieselte umher, streichelte den Drachen und hatte Herzchen in den Augen. Flüsterte immer ein „So würde mein Norbert nun auch aussehen". Der Weise eilte zu ihm hin und beide plauderten begeistert los. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, versteckte sich ein klein wenig hinter Harry. Dieser musste grinsen, als er fragte:

„Hast du Angst, Draco?" Dieser stand nun dicht hinter ihm, senkte seinen Blick auf Harrys freien Nacken und hauchte:

„Nein, keinesfalls. Ich kann auch wieder auf Abstand gehen." Kurz drückte er sich an Harry ran, sein Atem streifte Harrys Nacken, er deutete an, diesen zu küssen und Harry hielt die Luft an. Draco lachte leise, zog sich zurück und schlenderte pfeifend zum Drachen hin, doch hatte er sehr wohl Schiss.

Harrys Herz wäre beinahe aus der Brust gestolpert, seine Knie zitterten, er hörte Dracos lachen und grinste. Draco war also doch nicht so eingeschüchtert, wie er dachte. Und es machte ihm Spaß, das Spiel mitzuspielen. Mal sehen, wie es danach weiter ging. Draco stand fast vor dem Drachen, der kalten Rauch ausstieß, absolut harmlos und liebenswert aussah und Draco von oben bis unten musterte. Harry stellte sich neben ihn, lächelte ihn sexy an, wobei Draco schlucken musste.

„Na du Schöne? Wie ich gehört habe, heißt du Slider! Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, hm" Harry runzelte die Stirn, hatte er doch schon einmal von einer Insel und dem Drachen Slider gehört. Diese schien ihn zu erkennen, gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und schmiegte sich an Harrys Körper. Ihr Kopf stupste ihn nun an, wobei er beinahe gefallen wäre, hätte Draco ihn nicht von hinten aufgefangen. Harry hing in seinen Armen, schielte nach oben und meinte atemlos:

„Danke"

„Keine Ursache" meinte Draco amüsiert und richtete Harry auf. Er hatte es genossen, Harry kurz umarmen zu können, sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit. Blaise, Ron, Theo, Vince, Greg und Hermine grinste über beide Ohren, Ginny und die anderen kamen angelaufen und fragten atemlos – wer dies war und woher dieser Drache kam! Als sie Harry und Draco nebeneinander, friedlich erblickte, klappte ihr Kiefer runter und sie murmelte: „Den werde ich heute noch ausquetschen" Hermine lachte auf, Ron schüttelte den Kopf und Blaise grinste. Ja, das hatte er heute auch noch vor. Draco wirkte selbstsicherer den je! Was hatte er vor?

„Draco?" fragte Harry, als er gerade Sliders Kopf streichelte.

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, wieso diese Parkinson heute früh so abgerauscht ist"

„Och, das" Draco befand diese Frage für harmlos.

„Sie hat mir gedroht. Hatte gemeint, dass sie nie einen schwulen Anführer akzeptieren würde und dass ich noch mein blaues Wunder erleben würde. Außerdem sollte ich nachts aufpassen, wenn ich ruhig schlafen will" Harry hielt in den Streichelbewegungen inne, sah Draco verdattert an und meinte nur:

„Und du hast da gar keine Angst? Draco! Sie hat dir gedroht, sie…"

„Aber Harry, bitte! Die nehme ich doch nicht ernst! Sie droht gerne, sie ist harmlos" lächelte Draco nun, doch seine Augen sagten was anderes. Und Harry hatte vor, auf seinen Schatz aufzupassen. Er würde seine Freunde informieren und ein Auge auf Parkinson werfen, die weit und breit nicht zu sehen war.

Tbc….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So! hoffe, euch hat das Chap einigermaßen gefallen!**

**Und nun zu euren Kommis! Habe mich wie immer sehr gefreut darüber! KNUTSCH!!!**

**Channah:** Danke! Hoffe, du hattest auch schöne Weihnachten! Meine waren turbulent, wie immer. Klar! Wieso sollte ich dich nicht so empfangen? Wenn ich mich darüber freue…grins. Tja, manchmal wollte ich schon aufhören. Ich bin ein Perfektionist. Denn ich wollte es allen recht machen, aber das kann ich eben nicht. Und einigen gefällt die Story, anderen eben nicht. Pech. Ich schreibe weiter! Keine Bange, Schatz. Ja, Animexx kenne ich sehr gut, doch da ich nicht aus Deutschland bin, kann ich dort keinen Pass vorweisen, damit ich dann die „über 18" Geschichten lesen kann – ist somit für mich gestorben. Tja, bei mir ist mal Draco der schüchterne und dann Harry. Und wie ich es schreibe, der eine fragt mich, wieso Draco so schüchtern ist und der andere Leser fragt mich dann, wieso Harry. –kopfschüttel-. Bitte einfach hinnehmen, ist bei mir so! Grins. Kommt auf dessen Verfassung so an, siehs halt so.. Mal sehen, wann Mc Gonagall und Albus wieder kommen! Und was mit dem Quidditchspiel dann ist. Grins! Darüber verrat ich nichts! Hehe. Du stellst viele Fragen, aber ich kann drauf nicht anworten..pfeif..sonst wird langweilig. Sorry! Danke fürs süße Kommi! Ich hab mich so gefreut! DANKE! Knutscha an dich!!!

**Jessy11:** Schön, dass es dir doch gefallen hat. Jab, der Ball hatte seinen Eigenwillen. Hehe. Aber ich hatte nichts dagegen! Hast du genau gelesen? Habe ja die Erklärung gegeben, dass es auch ein Huffelpuff sein könnte! Lies es nochmals… Tja, leider hab ich nicht immer Zeit zu schreiben, deshalb. Aber danke, dass du es toll findest, wenn meine Chaps so lang sind! Das ehrt mich sehr! Dickes Bussi an dich!

**GefallenerEngel:** Danke! Hoffe, du hattest auch schöne Weihnachten! Wenn du es gerne magst? Würde mich immer drüber freuen! Brauchst kein Mitleid mit Draco haben, denn die beiden geben es sich schon so, wie es gehört. Mal ist Draco der arme und dann wieder Harry. Grins! Kennst mich ja schon! Schön, dass dir das Lemon auch so gefallen hat! Danke! Knuddels bis dann!

**DirtyHarry:** Ja, ich liebe Diana, aber Draco ist nicht ersetzbar! Schön, dass ich dich damit beeindrucken konnte! Kann das nicht bei einem jeden Leser, leider. Schon, noch einen Kitschfan gefunden zu haben! Nein, wieso sollte es ein Problem sein? Danke fürs Kommi! Hat mich sehr gefreut!! Danke!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Hat dir also mein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen? Das freut mich voll! Nicht allen gefällt es so, aber was solls! Nicht langweilig? Als Autor, wenn man kilometerlang schreibt, ist es manchmal so. Aber wenn man es als Leser liest…könnte ich glatt glauben! –lach-. Danke! Hoffe, du hattest auch schöne Weihnachten! Süß von dir! Bussis!!!

**Pussycat June:** Na bitte! Diese Droge pur hilft immer. Grins. Lemon war diesmal auch dabei, darauf haben schon viele gewartet! Klar! DarkGugi hat immer gute Ideen! Und der Strip erst. Armer Draco! Ja, aber Spannung muss sein. Aber warte, er kommt schon noch drauf. Auch wenn es manchmal aussichtslos aussieht. Hehe. SUPER! Mon Cheri. Die liebe ich über alles! Schmecken genial diese Dinger! Süß von dir! Danke fürs Kommi, liebe Kati! Bussis an dich!

**Leseteufel:** Schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört! Aber ist ok so! Sollte ja kein Zwang sein. Hoffe, du kommst mir dem Lesen nach, wenn du noch Interesse hast! Dickes Knuddel zu Weihnachten! Hoffe, du hattest ein tolles Fest!

**Leah-chan01:** Tja, wieso ich so fies bin? Weil ich es eben bin. Grins. Tja, tut mir leid, aber ich gehe strickt nach meinem Rezept vor, wann und wieso Harry es erfährt. Sonst ist ja die Spannung weg! Grins. Ja, jetzt wo sie weg ist, heulen alle der armen Di hinterher. Und ich vermisse sie ja auch!! Und als sie da war, war Draco derjenige, der vermisst wurde. Sorry, Schatz, kann leider Di nicht einbauen, geht ja nicht. Sorry! Hoffe, du hast auch schön gefeiert? Dickes Knutscha an dich! Hab dich auch lieb, danke fürs Kommi!!!

**t-m-r:** Hat geklappt! Manchmal hats Probleme, kenne ich nur zu gut! Tja, langweilig, weil ich es selber schreibe, deshalb, schätze ich. Tja, der Ball und das Lemon hatten es in sich, was? Freut mich! Nein, Weihnachten nervt, besonders, wenn man streitende Verwandte hat..grummel. Wie wars bei dir? Bis dann!

**Angie:** Schön, wenigstens eine, der es gefällt! Ich meine, dass Harry mal schüchtern ist und dann wieder anders rum. Das gefällt mir nämlich am besten! Ja, wenigstens hat Draco ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebt, das ist ja schon mal was! Tja, leider kann ich dir diese Antwort nicht geben, weißt ja, Berufsgeheimnis! Lach! Gern geschehen! Hoffe, du hattest ein schönes Weihnachten! Knuddels an dich!

**Leah-07:** Tja, unter dem Eintrag langweilig siehst du, wenn du genau hinsiehst, Dark Gugi die schmollt. Hehe. Nein, wenn man es selber schreibt, dann findet man schnell was langweilig. Heißt aber nicht, dass es so sein muss! Ähm. Genau. Leider kann ich nicht immer so schnell schreiben, weil ich so viel privat zu erledigen habe, dass ich nicht dazu komme. Und ich lasse mich nicht stressen. Hoffe, du hattest ein supertolles Weihnachten!

**Tinkita:** Schön dass es dir diesmal sehr gut gefallen hat! Freue mich immer, von dir zu lesen!

**Tommy-d:** Tja, die Szene am See war ja sehr gemein, was? Ehrlich? Tja, genau so habe ich es vor! Dass ich dich mit diesem Chap fesseln kann. Schön, dass es mir gelungen ist! Klar, ich schreibe immer wieder weiter, mach dir mal da keine Sorgen! Bis dann, danke, dass du mir schreibst!

**Sonja:** WOW! Mann, ich bin beeindruckt! Du verschlingst diese FF? Freut mich voll! Hoffe, dir hat dieses Chap auch gut gefallen! Würde mich über ein Kommi von dir sehr freuen! Dickes Knuddel an dich! DANKE!

**TiaAgano:** Aber geh mein Schatzilein! Mach dir nichts draus! Kann ja mal vorkommen und ich bin ja nicht böse deshalb! Jab, Draco ist wieder da und heißer als je zuvor! Hehe. Ja leider, Diana ist nicht mehr da, aber Draco ist viel besser, was? Tja, ich bin immer gemein! Hehe. Wegen Tom und Dan habe ich schon oben geschrieben. Hab wenig Lust, dass meine Geschichte dann gelöscht wird! Ja, genau die hatte ich gelesen auf ihrer Homepage. Aber es war von ihr saugemein, die beiden so dermaßen zu quälen. Habe teilweise geheult dabei. Nein, Rob darf nicht mit, nur wir beide und dann werden wir ja sehen, wie es ist! Hehe. Klar geb ich dir Bescheid und hol dich gleich, wenn die beiden dabei sind…pfeif. Hab dich auch sehr lieb Maus! Dickes Bussi!

**Arwen:** Schön, dass du Sex and the City bekommen hast! Freut mich für dich! Mein Weihnachten war auch nicht übel. Wie es mir geht? Nur im Stress, irgendwann klapp ich mal zusammen, also gehe ich es langsamer an! Ja, die sexuelle Spannung zwischen den beiden liebe ich auch und es wird auch so bleiben! Hehe. Ja, ich bin gemein, aber was solls! Tja, wie Harry das schaffen will, weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich lasse ihn „Suchen!" Mal sehen, wie das wird..hehe. Ja, Draco war derjenige, sonst keiner! Nur Harry ist sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Draco oder mit jemanden anderen geschlafen hat. Aber er ist sich FAST sicher! Nein, die girls vermuten es, wissen es nicht. Danke, sehr süß von dir! Dickes Knutscha! Dir auch einen guten Rutsch!

**Azu-Fei-Long**: Du schreibst so viele Kommis! Habe 2 von dir hier gelesen und ich sage nur DANKE! Gehe aber nicht auf beides ein, wenns Recht ist, ja? Sonst sitze ich hier noch bis morgen. Seufz. Danke jedenfalls! Das freut mich voll! Na ja, nicht einem jeden kann es gefallen, wegen der Adpotion, aber ich schreibe dennoch darüber weiter. Auch, wenn es dir nicht so liegt. Ich will halt es eben so. Weißt du? Tja, ich bin immer gemein und ich muss immer dann aufhöre zu schreiben, wenn es interessant wird. Aber das ist Absicht, sonst liest es ja keiner weiter! Mal sehen, wie Harry dahinter kommt! Hehe. Schön, dass ich deine Erwartungen übertroffen hatte! Das gefällt mir! Mal sehen, welche neue Geschichte nach dieser kommt! Nein, stört mich voll nicht! Schreibe einfach, wenn du kannst! Danke jedenfalls, dass du so fleißig mir schreibst! Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Deedochan:** Verrat doch nicht alles! Kreisch! Hehe. Ja, meistens habe ich was vor und dann schreiben meine Finger es doch anders, als ich mir denke. Mal sehen, wie es dann weiter geht. Ja, der Lemon hat mir auch ziemlich gefallen! Ja, ich würde auch nicht gerne in Harrys Haut stecken wollen, aber er verkraftet es schon! Wirst schon sehen! Warte ab wegen Minerva, sie kommt ja schon noch vor! Lach! Du Schlimme! Schatz, mit 15 hatte ich auch schon solche Gedanken, man muss sich nur trauen! Hab dich sehr lieb, danke für das süße Kommi! Bussis!!

**Sanies:** danke sehr! Mich hätte es auch gewundert! Harry sitzt derweil nicht so gut. Hehe. Stimmt, deine Vermutungen sind schon richtig! Warte einfach mal ab! Hehe. Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir dann auch gefallen! Danke fürs liebe Kommi! Danke!

**Silver Snake:** Ja ja, hast voll Recht! Draco sieht vor lauter Verliebtheit nicht, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat! Und dann ist er noch selber schuld, finde ich. Mal sehen, wie es weiter geht, was mir da noch einfällt! Ja, weißt du, Draco denkt sich dann, er enttäuscht Harry, wenn er es ihm sagt. Aber er kommt immer mehr in eine Zwickmühle! Mal sehen, wie sich Harry verhält und wie es dann Draco tut! Mal sehen, wie es dann mit dem Brief weiter geht! Tja, so leicht, wie du es sieht, ist es leider nicht. Grins. Ich lasse mir was einfallen! Danke jedenfalls! Bist ur süß! HDAL, Dickes bussi!

**Babsel:** Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, Süße! Mal sehen, wie du dieses Chap beurteilst! Hehe. Bussis!

**DarkLuzie:** Schatz! Mein süßer Engel! Deine Kommis sind immer der Hammer! Aber ich kann leider nicht auf alles eingehen! Sei mir deshalb nicht bös, ja? Ja, Draco liebt Harrys Briefe und er liebt ihn. Ein Grund, wieso er teilweise so schüchtern ist. Jab, Harry hat ne Familie, wünschte ich ihm so! Ja ja, Ginny und Ron, na die haben ja Ideen! Hehe. Ja, der Abschied war schon gemein, hätte beinahe selber geheult. Aber ich weiß ja, wie es weiter geht! Tja, Draco ist nicht blöd, aber leider macht er manchmal Fehler…pfeif..Wegen der Tom/Dan Geschichte, habe ich oben schon geschrieben. SEUFZ! Draco ist schon super, was? Pansy prallt voll an ihm ab und als Dank bekommt sie noch den Ball auf den kopf! Hehe. Aber der Strip hatte es in sich, was? Jab, das Gestöhne und das Po-kneifen konnte ich nicht lassen! Hehe. Keine Ahnung mein Engel! Weiß nicht, wie ich das mit dem Lemon schaffe, inzwischen finde ich es teilweise langweilig, aber was solls. Ist immer so, wenn man selber schreibt! Ok, ich lass Dark Gugi hier..seufz. Grins! Dickes Knutsch, lieb dich sehr!

**Klonschaf14:** Schön, dass du mir schreibst! Also, damit meinte ich, auch wenn beide eine grüne Boxer angehabt hätten, sie wären trotzdem unterschiedlich gewesen. Und Draco hat spezielle Boxershorts. So stelle ich es mir jedenfalls vor! Kannst du was damit anfangen? Grins. Tante Gugi ist manchmal schwer von Begriff, wenn sie schreibt. Danke für die offizielle Verabschiedung! Danke! Knutschas! DICKES BUSSI!!!

**Pitvansee:** hoffe, sie ist weiterhin für dich interessant! –schlotter-. Freut mich voll, dass du mir schreibst! Das gefällt mir sehr! Danke! Hoffe, ich lese dich wieder! Knuddels.

**Kylyen:** Tja, bei uns war auch Familientreffen und die halten nichts von heiliger Weihnacht. Viel mehr keifen sie sich gegenseitig an – voll super. Aber bitte, waren nur die Verwandten, sollen die doch machen, was sie meinen. Hehe. Klar, kann ich noch mit dir leben! Wieso denn nicht? Sind ja verlobt! Also bitte! Hat dir also das Lemon gefallen! Super! Kein Problem, wenn du nicht so lange kannst! Ich kann auch nie auf alles antworten, sonst werde ich nicht fertig und die Geschichte schreibt sich nicht von selber, weil Dark Gugi nicht will…derweil nicht..hehe! Dickes knutscha an dich! Danke!

**JustPetra:** Ja, ansonsten geht's mir gut! Lach! Weißt, als Autorin ist das nicht so einfach, selbst ein Chap zu beurteilen. Stimmt! Manchmal denke ich mir, ich wäre auch gerne einer von den beiden und würde dann den anderen vernaschen, aber pst, niemanden sagen! Hehe. Bin schon dabei! Wie hat dir dieses Chap gefallen? Na ja, so viele Chaps gibt es wohl nicht. Danke! Wünsche ich dir jedenfalls auch! Dickes Knuddel an dich und danke für das super Review!!

**Duivel:** Super! Wusste gar nicht, dass es so ein anonym-Leser-Treffen überhaupt gibt? Hehe. Jab, Draco lässt sich von dieser Kuh nichts sagen, wenn er sich da mal nicht überschätzt. Harry ist gerne zweideutig und der Ball hatte eine besondere Rolle! Und Draco ist drauf reingefallen! Hehe. Stimmt, manche Dinge lassen sich besser beschreiben als sagen. Kann ich auch besser! Nein, ich höre eh nicht auf zu schreiben! Bin doch viel zu süchtig. Waaahhhhh! Ins Finnische übersetzen und dann noch vor 12 Personen? Ich kipp um! Und wie hast du die Lemonszene gelesen? Ich wäre dabei voll knallrot geworden! Du willst meinen, ich habe noch 12 finnische Fans??? Außer dem Chef..grins. Wünsche dir auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Bussis mein Schatz!

**Lara-Lynx:** Tja, es geht noch weiter mit dem Versteckspiel. Aber langsam taut Draco auf! Keine Bange! Und es wird einfach herzig, wenn er dann gesteht. Denn Harry sammelt immer mehr Beweise, warte ab..hehe. Danke, dass du mir trotzdem ein Review geschrieben hast! Auch wenn du bei ner Freundin gesessen bist! Danke auch wegen dem oneshot! Tja, Schnulz ist zu Weihnachen wichtig, aber ich bin ja immer so pfeif. Ja, du bist unverbesserlich! Lach! Kamasutra? Hab zwar nichts bekommen, aber es hilft trotzdem, wenn ich nur daran denke. Und glaube mir, Lemon kommt noch vor! Viel in Zukunft! Hehe. Hab dich auch doll lieb! Danke!

**Moin:** Freut mich, dass du mir wieder schreibst! Und dass ich dich damit aufheitern kann! Das freut mich voll! Naja, hatte so irgendwie gute Weihnachten gehabt. War eher nicht so toll. Verwandte, die nie mal den Mund halten können! Hehe. Dickes Bussi an dich und vielen Dank!!!! Hat mich voll gefreut!

**Tinadragon:** Tja, Pansy hat es auf jeden Fall verdient! Grins. Klar lasse ich die beiden leiden. Aber ist dir was aufgefallen? Diesmal nicht so sehr und es wird änger..ggrrr. Wie? Vor dem neuen Jahr werde ich es wohl nicht mehr schaffen? Tja, wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst! Ist ja da? –breitgrins- Knutsch!!! Klar, schreibe dir gerne zurück! Freue mich doch immer, wenn du mir schreibst! –knuddelknutsch!!-

**Currantbun:** Ehrlich? Das gefällt mir! Weißt wieso? Das zeigt mir, dass du es dann doch sehr interessant gefunden hast! Und das ist super! WOW! UMFLIEG!!! DANKE DANKE DANKE!! Mann, jetzt sitz ich hier und strahl wie blöd. Süßes Kompliment! Knutsch dich dafür! Siehst du? Meine Story mit DI als Draco ist doch anders, als die anderen. Darauf habe ich es angelegt…und du hast sie dann doch vermisst? Geil! Wow, das freut mich voll! Weil, dann habe ich es geschafft! Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Habe mich extra beeilt, sodass du weiter lesen kannst! Knuddel und herzlichen dank! Sehr süß von dir!

**Phoenixfeder:** Kein Problem! Kann man ja nicht immer gleich schreiben! Und wenn mal nicht, ist es auch ok, so lange du mich nicht vergisst! War ein Klassenzimmer, keine Besenkammer. Wäre viel zu eng…hehe. Ja, die Szene hat mir auch sehr gut gefallen! Hehe. Wünsch dir auch einen tollen Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Danke fürs Kommi!!!


	15. Pansys Rache

**Hey…ihr da!!!...pst…!!! Juhu!!! Hüstl..**

Ich bins! **DarkGugi!** HEHE! Die Alte hat Halsweh, Husten, Schnupfen und sie meint, ihre Ohren klingeln. Hätte sie doch nicht so nahe an der behinderten Glocke stehen sollen, als das Christkind geläutet hat…grins. Also! Herhören! ICH schreib dieses Chap…wird düster….harhar….hallo? hey? HEY!!! Wer zum Henker hat das Licht ausgemacht!!! Doch nicht so „dark" Mein Gott! –knips-. Schön, wieder Licht. Gugi starrt mich wütend an….sie will den Schluss des Chaps schreiben…labalaba… wieder Schnulz..knutschi…zwinker…ätzend!!! Aber…._ist ihr Laptop_…muss mich wohl fügen…ggrrr..

Guti – hier zwei Sachen, auf die wir aufmerksam gemacht wurden…hüstl..jetzt geht's los..

**1.** _Wieso der Weise wieder hier ist? Ganz einfach, weil die Mehrheit der Leser ihn wieder haben wollte und deshalb habe ich ihn eingebaut. Leute, ich kann es leider nicht einem jeden Recht machen. -grins- Denn egal was ich mache, es wird einigen gefallen – anderen eher nicht. Baue ich den Weise nicht ein, heißt es „Bitte, der war so genial!". Baue ich den Weisen ein, heißt es „also das fand ich nicht so gut, da der Weise für mich zur anderen Story gehörte" Das stimmt auch! Vollkommen! Doch aus oben genannten Gründen ist er wieder hier und er bleibt einige Zeit. Das ist meine endgültige Entscheidung. _

**2.** _Blaise Zabini: Mir wurde gesagt, dass Blaise in JKR Büchern als „weiblich" dargstellt wurde. Zur Info! Sie hat dementiert! –Yeah- Blaise Zabini ist eindeutig männlich – hat sie in einer ihrer Interviews den Lesern mitgeteilt. Glaube, man kann dies auch auf ihrer Seite nachlesen. Anscheinend haben sich die Übersetzer geirrt und Blaise „weiblich" gemacht. Wie dem auch sei – Mädls und Jungs, Blaise, der Süße, bleibt bei mir männlich -grins-. _

Gähn….ach ja! Jetzt tipp ich einfach und ihr guckt mir über die Schulter, lasst Kommis da und ich bin happy! –Augenroll-. Gugi schwärmt von euren Antworten…ihre Augen glänzen…sie hat eindeutig Fieber? Hä? Mann, was für ne Memme! Sie ist zart besaitet, krächzt sie… gut ich tu so, als würde ich sie nicht verstehen, sie nicht hören…pfeif…tätätätätää (Mann, zu viel gesoffen an Silvester, oder?)…huuiiiii.

Aus, Basta! Ich schreib,…Gugi, du schreibst den Schluss! Und wehe, es gefällt niemanden, dann folgen fürchterliche Rachepläne von uns beiden!!!!! Ich beschmeiß dann alle mit……..aufgeblasenen, gerippten Kondomen, gefüllt mir Wasser! - und ihr stinkt dann nach Vanille, Kokos und Erdbeere…träum….ach ja!! –breitgrins-. Ja, mein Grinsen sieht dämlich aus, nicht lachen Gugi! Jetzt hustet sie, selber Schuld.

Ach, soll noch ausrichten, sie hat euch geantwortet – am Ende des Chaps, ja ganz unten, guck nicht so…diese Labatasche…

Knutsch an euch alle! Wir beide lieben euch!!!! Ich mag Gugi auch, sie ist ja meine…und ich ihre…aber…. JETZT BIN ICH DRAN!!!! JJAAAA! –händereib-

P.s.--- umguck….viel Spaß…pfeif…weglatsch..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 14**

**Pansys Rache**

Er war klein, dieser Raum. Oder war es ein geheimes Versteck? Und wieso hatte diesen vorhin noch nie jemand gefunden? Wie sagte man so schön: „Die dummen haben immer das Glück?" Wie dem auch sei, er wurde gefunden – bestückt mit den geheimsten Büchern, die man je gesehen hatte. Nun gut, ausgenommen jener Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor. An dieser delikaten Auswahl von Büchern kam so schnell keine Bibliothek heran. Dies dachte sich auch die eine Person, die durch einen dummen Zufall diesen geheimen Raum gefunden hatte.

Fackeln, vier an der Zahl, wurden durch ein Feuer entfacht. Die Lichtquellen hüllten den kleinen, ziemlich verstaubten Raum, - ohne Fenster -, in ein gedämpftes Licht ein, ließen ihn um eine Spur freundlicher erscheinen. An den Wänden standen jeweils große Bücherregale, voll gestopft mit merkwürdigen Büchern die selten ein menschliches Auge zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Die Person lachte unheilvoll auf, leise, doch hörbar. Sanft glitten die Schritte den verstaubten Boden entlang, die Augen suchten die Umgebung ab. Ein kleiner Tisch, ebenfalls verstaubt und brüchig alt, stand mittig im Raum. Eine kleine Kerze zur Linken des Sitzenden, stand halb abgebrannt wartend, darauf.

Ein kleiner Stuhl unbedeutend, doch steinalt, vervollständigte das Bild des Betrachters. Die Schritte zu den Regalen wurden schneller und dann standen die Füße unweigerlich still. Finger erhoben sich aus dem Saum des Gewandes, welches schwarz war. Feingliedrig strichen sie langsam über die alten, mächtigen Rücken der Bücher, bis anscheinend eines an der Reihe war, welches Interesse weckte.

Abermals erklang das kleine Lachen dieser Person, die gerade an dem Buch zog, es andächtig langsam und vorsichtig aus dem Regal nahm. Der Sessel schob sich rückend über den Boden, als dieser vom Tisch weggezogen wurde. Das Buch landete mit einem dumpfen Knall am Tisch, wirbelte Staub auf. Mit einem seufzen setzte sich die Person knarrend auf den Stuhl, rückte mitsamt diesen näher und strich sanft über den Deckel des Buches, welcher eher gräulicher wirkte. Durch Pusten wirbelte der Staub abermals hoch, verwand vom Einband und gab goldene Schriftzeichen frei, die im perfekten Kontrast zum jetzigen Schwarz des Buches standen.

Sanft fuhren Finger darüber, fast zärtlich, eher sich diese an der Seite festklammerten, das Buch endlich aufschlugen. Mit leisem Gemurmel entzündete sich auch die Kerze, brannte im Einklang der Fackeln um die Wette. Augen bemerkten das Wachs, welches flüssig die Kerze langsam hinunterfloss um am Tisch sich fest zu haften, hart wie Stein zu werden. Seiten, groß, alt, vergilbt, wurden umgeblättert, angepustet um den Staub zu entfernen. Und je weiter sich diese Person vorwagte, umso breiter wurde deren Lächeln. Unheilvoll, geheimnisvoll und freuend auf das Kommende. Wenn das kein schlechtes Ohmen war.

Der Tag verlief schnell und Harry sowie Draco liefen sich leider kein weiteres Mal über den Weg. Ein jeder hing seinen Gedanken zum anderen nach, wobei Harry von Ginny regelrecht ausgefragt wurde, was geschehen war. Harry lächelte nur versonnen, gab Preis, dass es ein Geheimnis war, was sie sich geschrieben hatten. Doch war er durch ihre und Hermines Hilfe ein Stück weiter gekommen und nun waren Draco und er Freunde. Ginny lächelte über das gesamte Gesicht, Ron grinste noch immer, Hermine seufzte glücklich und die Jungs gähnten, schritten hinter Harry und den anderen her – Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Langsam wurde es schon langweilig zu zusehen, wie Harry und Draco aneinander vorbeiliefen, nur weil Harry sich einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. In Ordnung, sie fanden es deshalb langweilig, weil sie eigentlich neugierig waren, was Harry so vorhatte, doch aus dem war ja kein Wort heraus zu bekommen. Nur Ron heftete sich an Harrys Fersen und drängte ihn nicht. Er wurde damit belohnt, dass Harry ihm doch einiges berichtete, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jungs. Und so hielt sich Ron mächtig zurück, obwohl er sehr neugierig war und überließ Harry die Führung, wenn dieser etwas loswerden wollte und es jemanden berichten musste. Ron war dann immer zur Stelle, genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

Im Kerker, nach dem Abendessen lag ein ziemlich glücklicher Slytherin mit blonden Haaren auf seinem Bett. Blaise, die alte Quasselstrippe hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen, war ihm wie ein junger Hund Schritt auf Tritt gefolgt. Draco hatte geseufzt, den Kopf geschüttelt und nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, diesen los zu werden. Und dies gelang ihm auch, als Blaise durch anderweitige Gespräche abgelenkt wurde und Draco schnell das Weite suchen konnte. Er wusste ja, irgendwann musste er ihm alles sagen, doch jetzt noch nicht und dann..

„Draco? Bist du da drin?" Draco rollte mit den Augen, wollte seine Ruhe haben, rollte sich zur Seite, mit dem Rücken zur Türe und grummelte in das Kissen, dann hob er den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin gerade nicht da. Wenn du Lust hast, hinterlasse mir eine dämliche Nachricht und ich ärgere dich damit dann später!" rief Draco aus, wobei ein Lachen auf der anderen Seite der Türe zu vernehmen war, diese aufgemacht wurde und Blaise seinen Kopf hindurch steckte, Dracos Rücken zugrinste.

„Wieso hast du mich abgehängt? Du weißt ja, ich lasse dich nicht in Ruhe, bis ich endlich Antworten bekomme!" maulte Blaise, kam unaufgefordert ins Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Draco gab es auf. Nicht umsonst war Blaise sein bester Freund. Grinsend und Kopf schüttelnd setzte er sich auf, zuckte mit seinen Schultern und seufzte glücklich.

„Mann, du rennst rum, als hättest du eine Gesichts-OP hinter dir, die dich dazu zwingt, immer so behindert zu lächeln" lachte Blaise nun und Draco würgte ihn spielerisch. Blaise, noch immer lachend, schlug mühelos seine Hände weg und Draco schmollte.

„Jetzt sag endlich! Ich will alles wissen!" rief Blaise aus und rückte auf. Draco wusste, er hatte keine Chance und so fing er leise an zu erzählen.

„Also, wir waren gerade fertig mit dem brauen, als Harry dann ein Stück Pergament herauszog und mir eine Nachricht schrieb. Ich habe ihn geantwortet, mehrmals. Ende der Diskussion" Dracos Gesicht wirkte ernst, beinahe versteinert, auch wenn er sich innerlich am Boden zerkugelte, als er Blaise entgleiste Gesichtszüge betrachtete.

„Ja und weiter?" kam es unverständlich von einem aufbrauenden Blaise und Draco konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Jetzt fing auch er zu lachen an, hielt sich den Bauch und Blaise blickte ihn gespielt wütend an, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Alter, verarschen kann ich mich selber, ja? Also Klartext jetzt oder du wirst mich nie wieder los"

„Das glaube ich dir sogar, Blaise Zabini" kicherte Draco und seufzte glücklich. Dann fing er an zu erzählen, was Harry ihm geschrieben hatte, wie er antwortete und Draco selbst schon aufgeregt auf dessen Antwort gewartet hatte. Blaise hörte interessiert zu, grinste immer breiter. Seine Augen strahlten.

„Gut, fassen wir zusammen. Also – Harry, der Süße, hat anscheinend schon einen Verdacht, dass du es sein könntest. Wir wissen nicht, ob Harry es tatsächlich weiß…"

„Hä?" Draco musste nachdenken, Blaise rollte mit den Augen und kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf. Irgendwie war das jetzt –zu hoch- für sie gewesen.

„ok. Anders. Harry sagt dir in diesen Briefen, dass du dich trauen sollst. Egal, was du verbrochen hast. Auch wenn du nichts dafür konntest. Ich glaube, er will dir damit sagen, durch die Blume, dass du keine Angst haben sollst." Draco nickte zustimmend, überlegte. Beide diskutierten darüber, wie Harry es gemeint haben könnte, wobei Draco nun das Geschriebene, welches er heimlich eingesteckt hatte – herauszog und Blaise mit ihm dieses Schritt für Schritt durchging.

„Wow! Er findet dich heiß! Und wie der rangeht! Also vom alten Harry kann ich da nichts mehr lesen! Der hat es auf dich abgesehen, eindeutig. Mann, der weiß was…" murmelte Blaise nun überzeugt, Draco wurde nervös, spielte mit seinen Fingern. Seine Augen zuckten vom Pergament, welches Blaise in Händen hielt zu Blaise Gesicht und zurück.

„Ja, jetzt, wo du es sagst. Irgendwie habe ich auch den Verdacht, dass Harry etwas weiß. Wieso hat er dann meine Hand genommen? Nicht zu vergessen, ich habe es genossen und wie! Fast so, als wäre ich wieder Diana. Er behandelt mich auch fast wie Diana. Aber dann kam ja der Weise dazwischen und…" Draco brach in Gelächter aus, Blaise stimmte mit ein, schlug sich auf die Stirn.

„Mann, mit dem habt ihr euch was eingehandelt!" lachte er weiter.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht! Der ist schon ok so! Morgen gleich in der Früh haben wir die erste Stunde bei Hagrid und da will uns der Weise Slider vorstellen. Na das kann ja heiter werden" kicherte Draco und dachte dabei an Harry, starrte in die Luft.

„Und ich sehe ihn wieder… er hat mir so gefehlt, den heutigen Tag lang. Glaubst du, ich fehle ihm auch?" Draco sah Blaise mit großen Kulleraugen an, wobei dieser leise seufzte, den Kopf seitlich legte, leicht lächelte.

„Mann, dieser Blick könnte Harry zum schmelzen bringen. Du weißt ja, wie sehr er dich liebt und ja, ich denke schon, dass er dich vermisst." Draco wurde leicht rot und seufzte verliebt vor sich hin.

Beide schwiegen, hingen ihren Gedanken nach, als Blaise sorgenvoll den Blick hob und Draco ins Gesicht sah.

„Du Draco, findest du es nicht sonderbar, dass dich Pansy in Ruhe lässt? Obwohl wir alle im selben Haus sind, läuft sie uns nicht mehr über den Weg. Dray, das ist was oberfaul" Draco nickte und meinte nachdenklich:

„Ja, irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht. Sie lächelt – wenn man das so nennen kann – geheimnisvoll wenn sie mich sieht. Blaise, sie führt was im Schilde. Und das ist alles andere als harmlos. Bisher war sie es immer, aber diesmal habe ich so ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich traue ihr nicht."

„Ja, nachdem, wie sie dir gedroht hat, würde ich dir raten, auf dich Acht zu geben…..sag, weiß Harry es?" Blaise neigte neugierig den Kopf zur Seite und Draco murmelte ein „Hmmm"

„Was jetzt? Was genau weiß er?"

„Nun ja, ihm war nicht entfallen, dass Pansy uns blöd angemacht hat, heute morgen. Er hat mich dann am Gelände gefragt, was Pansy wollte. Ich habe so getan, als wäre es was harmloses, aber Blaise, ich habe so den Verdacht was ihn angeht – er glaubt mir nicht. Und das aus gutem Grund. Er kennt mich zu gut, zu gut. Eventuell kann auch er hinter meine Maske blicken, wobei ich mir diesmal keine Mühe gegeben habe, meine Besorgnis zu verstecken."

„Wieso?" Blaise rückte noch näher und hörte genau zu, Draco starrte auf die Bettdecke.

„Wenn du seine Augen gesehen hättest, Blaise. Er glaubt mir nicht, macht sich Sorgen. So, als wollte er mich beschützen…"

„Klar will er das! Er liebt dich ja! Und er mag Pansy nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird ab jetzt ein Auge auf Pansy und dich haben. Also mach dir mal keine Gedanken! Sie ist sicherlich harmlos und der Goldjunge hält auch zu dir, passt auf dich auf. Ich bin ja auch noch da. Also keine Panik!" versuchte es Blaise, doch Dracos sorgenvoller Gesichtsausdruck wollte nicht weichen.

„Geht klar, Blaise, gute Nacht" wisperte er leise und stand auf. Blaise erhob sich ebenfalls, nickte ihm lächelnd zu und schritt aus der Türe. Doch sobald er diese geschlossen hatte, wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst, er presste seine Zähne zusammen, seine Kiefermuskeln traten hervor, lehnte sich kurzzeitig an die Türe und schloss die Augen – öffnete sie wieder. Mit leisen Schritten ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und blickte sich suchend um. Pansy und ihre Freunde waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen und das war auch gut so.

„Vince, Greg, Theo, kommt bitte mal her, ich muss etwas mit euch besprechen" Die drei sahen hoch, nickten und folgten Blaise augenblicklich in den Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal, der vollkommen leer war, da die Schüler noch beim Abendessen waren. Leise erzählte er ihnen nun, was sich tatsächlich zugetragen hatte, da sie beim Frühstück nichts Genaueres erfahren hatten, nur das Notwendigste.

Die drei sahen ihn ernst an, nickten zustimmend. Sie misstrauten Pansy und hatten bereits bemerkt, dass diese mit den anderen öfters getuschelt hatte. Dabei sah sie immer wieder zu Draco, Blaise und deren Freunden, ihre Augen hatten dabei so ein seltsames Glitzern angenommen. So, als würde sie etwas planen.

„Die führt was im Schilde, da bin ich mir sicher" brummte Vince nun und Blaise knurrte zustimmend.

„Wir müssen auf Dray aufpassen. Damit ihm nichts passiert, verstanden?" Die drei nickten abermals, machten sich Bettfertig. Doch hingen sie alle ihren Gedanken nach und fragten sich, wohin Pansy Nacht für Nacht verschwand. Einmal wollte Theo ihr folgen, doch hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren und war danach nachdenklich wieder zurück geschlichen. Hier war eindeutig was oberfaul.

Harry hatte ebenso seinen Freunden einiges berichtet, auch das, was Pansy anging. Ein Raunen war zu hören, oder zustimmendes Gemurmel, während das Feuer im Kamin prasselte, ihre Gesichter ernsthaft hervorhob. Als das Portrait im nächsten Augenblick zur Seite schwang, hielten alle in ihrer Diskussion inne und starrten in die Richtung, woher das Geräusch kam. Als Minerva einschritt, sie sah eher „privat" aus, sahen die Jugendlichen sie alle neugierig an, wobei sich einige still und leise verzogen, andere blieben.

Minerva kam mit leisen Schritten auf Harry zu, sah Ginny, Hermine und Ron begrüßend in die Augen, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte.

„Kann ich sie einen kurzen Moment alleine sprechen?" fragte sie leise, bevor Harry lächelte und meinte:

„Sie wissen es, du kannst offen sprechen, Mom."

„Oh, na gut. Es ist nichts tragisches, bisher, doch ich wollte dich warnen, Harry mein Lieber" ging sie darauf ein, setzte sich seufzend auf die Couch, wobei Ron und Hermine Platz machten, Ginny sich auf den Boden setzte.

„Was ist passiert, Professor?" fragte Hermine leise und Minerva seufzte abermals, bedachte sie mit einem undefinierbaren, eher unwissenden Blick und wandte sich wieder an Harry.

„Harry, hör mir genau zu. Ich will dich nur warnen. Pansy Parkinson ist den Rest der letzten Stunden dieses Tages nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Professor Snape sucht sie schon überall, doch sie scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Ich bin nicht dumm, mein Sohn, ich habe deine Blicke bemerkt die Draco Malfoy angehen…"

Harry wurde rot, spielte mit seinen Fingern, sah nicht das kleine, verständnisvolle Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Er ist ein guter Junge, Harry. Ihr passt perfekt zueinander. Und was eure Beziehung angeht, die…"

„Mom, wir sind nicht zusammen" flüsterte Harry nun hochrot im Gesicht, die drei anderen kicherten und sagten kurz aber leise „noch nicht". Minerva lächelte sanft, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zwang ihn, aufzusehen.

„Stimmt, noch nicht. Aber bald. So wie er dich ansieht! Draco Malfoy WAR einmal ein arroganter, kleiner…lassen wir das. Jetzt allerdings, hat er sich verändert und du scheinst der Grund dafür zu sein. Mir scheint, der junge Mann empfindet sehr viel für dich. Aber das ist deine Sache. Aber auch aus diesem Grund bin ich hier. Miss Parkinson führt etwas im Schilde. Ich habe beim Frühstück gesehen, wie sie sich verhalten hat, genauso fiel mir der Blick des jungen Malfoys auf. Auch wenn dies noch nicht ausschlaggebend ist, befürchte ich doch, dass sie Draco stürzen will. Professor Snape macht sich genauso Gedanken darüber, auch er ist nicht blind, was sie angeht. Wenn er tatsächlich schwul ist – wie er es so überzeugend durch die gesamte Halle gebrüllt hat, wird sie was dagegen haben…"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Pansy war schon immer hinter ihm her" murmelte Harry dazwischen, Minerva seufzte.

„Ja, mein lieber Junge, das war sie. Und jetzt wo sich Draco geoutet hat, sieht die Sache schon etwas anders aus. Ich habe keine Beweise, aber ich kenne Miss Parkinson. Pass bitte auf dich und Draco auf, ja?" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, gab Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn, verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging, ohne sie auf die späte Uhrzeit aufmerksam zu machen. Harry sah ihr verträumt hinterher, seufzte zufrieden.

„Eine liebende Mutter" murmelte er nun, wobei Ginny ihn anlächelte.

„Ja, das ist sie. Und sie scheint dich sehr gerne zu haben, Harry. Das freut mich für dich" Harry lächelte, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Wir sollten trotzdem ein besonderes Augen auf Pansy und Draco haben" meinte er ernsthaft, wobei Ron und Hermine nickten, Ginny bereits Pansy Rache schwor, wenn sie jemals nur daran denken sollte, Harry oder Draco etwas anzutun.

Draco konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, er gähnte und schielte auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Seufzend stand er nun auf und marschierte ins Bad, um sich kurz frisch zu machen. Er trug noch immer sein Nachtgewand, überlegte, sich umzuziehen. Als er den Wasserhahn abdrehte und mit halb geschlossenen Liedern zu seinem Bett schlurfte, hörte er ein leises Rascheln, was ihn dazu veranlasste, stehen zu bleiben.

Der Mond schien hell durch sein Zimmer, sein Herz raste. Er war nirgends wo angekommen, was dieses Rascheln hätte hervorrufen können. Langsam drehte er sich um, doch bevor er dies vollendet hatte, spürte er einen harten Schlag in seinem Genick. Keuchend zuckte er zusammen, fühlte den heißen Schmerz, bevor er bewusstlos zu Boden glitt, ruhig liegen blieb.

„Das hast du nun davon, du schwule Schlampe! Das wird dir eine Lehre sein" zischte nun die aus dem Schatten schreitende Person, die komplett in Schwarz gehüllt war. Das Gewand reichte dieser, bis zum Boden, die Kapuze war tief in die Stirn gezogen. Man konnte nicht erkennen, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Die Türe wurde knarrend aufgezogen, leise Schritte erfüllten das Zimmer. 4 Personen standen Pansy gegenüber, sagten kein Wort, starrten gefühllos und starr gerade aus.

„Schafft ihn hier weg, ihr wisst wohin" die vier nickten, hoben den bewusstlosen Draco hoch und trugen ihn auf leisen Sohlen hinaus. Man konnte nur das leise lachen dieser einen Person hören, die genüsslich zufrieden hinter ihnen her schritt – der Plan war einfach _zu_ perfekt. Diese Aktion würde den lieben Draco Malfoy eine Lehre sein! Nie wieder würde er als Anführer der Slytherins gelten!

„Biss du schon müd…Weieissser?" lallte Hagrid, hielt ein Glas, gefüllt mit Schnaps in der Hand und wippte auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne und zurück. Der Weise starrte ihn fragend an, betrachtete sein leeres Glas und hielt es Hagrid zum auffüllen hin.

„Einer noch..aber dann is Schluss..ja müde bin" lallte nun der Weise genauso, wobei er leise kicherte, Hagrid wohlwollend grummelnd ihm einschenkte, doch die Hälfte der Flasche auf den Tisch vergoss, da er nicht besonders gut ins Glas zielen konnte. Gierig starrte der Weise auf sein Glas, lehrte es in einem Zug und rülpste darauf hin laut und lang. Hagrid fächerte mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und gluckste leicht.

„Hui, du hast neee Faaahne.." murmelte er und sah den Weisen schon zweifach, kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Du auch hast..ich auch? Hui..niemand ich anhauchen darf" wisperte der Weise und stand mühselig mit wackeligen Beinen auf.

„Spät schon is..ich..ich…glaub…geh..schlafen..Nacht..Haschid.."

„Ich heiß Hag..Hag..Hagrid" hickste er nun und saß unbeteiligt am Stuhl, starrte vor sich hin, hielt sein Glas eisern fest.

„Sag isch dosch..Hasss..Hag…Hagrid" Der Halbriese meinte kurz „Jawohl" stellte etwas zu brutal sein Glas auf den Tisch ab, der kostbare Schnaps schwappte über. Kurz darauf knallte er mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte und blieb ruhig liegen. Der Weise kratzte sich den Kopf, kniff seine Augen zusammen und grinste, als er das leise Schnarchen von Hagrid hören konnte.

Der Alte wäre beinahe über die zwei kleinen Stufen gestolpert, als er die Türe zuschlug, da er es einfach nicht schaffte, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Er ruderte wild mit seinen Händen umher, doch konnte er das Gleichgewicht nicht halten. Mit einem „Hmpf" landete er steif wie ein Brett voran - im Rasen, spuckte, als er den diesen küsste und verzog dabei sein Gesicht.

„Stufen steigen nischt einfach isch.." kicherte der Weise nun und rappelte sein dürres Gestell, Hintern zuerst, in die Höhe. Leise pfeifend wankte er im Zick Zack Kurs voran und fragte sich dabei, wieso das Schloss nie an derselben Stelle stand, sondern anscheinend vor ihm flüchten wollte. Als er nun einige Meter gegangen war und er nach links abdriftete – es ging leicht abwärts – hatte er unweigerlich Kontakt mit einem großen Busch, in dem der Weise nun nicht gewollt verschwand, die Blätter wild umherraschelten. Danach war kurz Stille.

„Blöder Zweig, du mich pieksen in Hintern..Schweinchen" nuschelte der Weise leise und versuchte sich aus dem Gebüsch zu kämpfen. Doch die Äste waren irgendwie stärker als er. Auf einmal hörte er Schritte, bewegte sich nicht, lauschte. Die Schritte, allesamt von 5 Personen kamen näher. Der Weise riss die Augen auf um besser sehen zu können. Der Mond schien heute ziemlich hell und beleuchtete eine jede Bewegung, die sich in seinem Umfeld abspielte.

Vier, von Kapuzen bedeckte Staturen schritten nun näher, wobei diese etwas zu tragen schienen. Einen Menschen? Der Alte hielt kurz die Luft an, als die vier immer näher kamen und erst dann bemerkte er auch die fünfte Person. Doch diese machte einen Fehler – zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und der Weise erschrak. Diese Person kam ihm so bekannt vor. Alles prägte er sich ein, soweit er es konnte, da er noch immer ziemlich stark betrunken war.

Der Weise hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als er erkannte, WEN sie da trugen. Blonde Haare blitzten, über Kopf hängend und wippend, Gesicht nach unten, - im Mondschein auf, waren unverkennbar. Er bemerkte außerdem, das der blonde Junge schlaff in den Armen der vieren hing, seine Augen geschlossen waren. Der Alte bekam Panik, wusste er doch nicht, was er tun sollte! Hagrid aufwecken? Slider aufwecken? Selbst eingreifen? Die Momente vergingen und die fünf waren schon längst nicht mehr in Sichtweite.

Der Weise fing zu knurren an, seine Augen blitzten auf einmal rot hervor, blanke Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Nicht umsonst war er ein wahrer Voodoomeister, wenn er nicht seine Methoden hätte, seine Kräfte, die er selten benutzte, hervorzurufen. Er kämpfte sich mit einer Stärke, die man ihm nie zugetraut hätte, durch den Busch, stand bald frei. Auch wenn er noch etwas benebelt war, seine Sinne waren mehr denn je geschärft. Mit einem knurren fing er an, langsam zu laufen, wurde immer schneller, bis er eine Geschwindigkeit hervorbrachte, die man ihm nie zugedacht hätte.

Auch, wenn er diesen Jungen noch nicht gut kannte – er und der andere Junge waren die ersten, die ihm ohne Abscheu entgegen gekommen waren, die keine Angst vor Slider hatten. Sie hatten ihn von Anfang an gemocht und ihn so akzeptiert, wie er war. Und dafür hatte er sie als Freunde angesehen, sie ins Herz geschlossen. Außerdem hatte er seine Antennen ausgestreckt, hatte gefühlt, was die beiden einander bedeuteten. Noch ein Grund, dem anderen Jungen, namens Harry, Bescheid zu geben. Gott sei Dank hatte dieser ihm einmal den Weg gezeigt und so sprintete der Weise barfuss und ausdauernd – die Insel, auf der er lebte war unglaublich groß – die Gänge entlang, ohne dass er schnaufen musste.

Ohne jeglichen Mucks schlitterte er um die Ecke, lief weiter. Der Weg kam ihn unglaublich lang vor, doch dann bremste er sich ein, als er vor der fetten Dame stand. Doch diese schlief gerade, schnarchte vor sich hin. Natürlich, es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht.

„AUFWACHEN!" rief er laut, wobei die Angesprochene erschrocken hoch taumelte, einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß und den Weisen giftig von oben bis unten ansah.

„Wieso stören sie mich zu dieser Stunde! Es ist mitten in der Nacht und…"

„Sofort aufmachen müssen! Ich Harry sprechen muss, dringend!" Der Weise atmete heftig, sah die fette Dame flehend an, die sich nur aufplusterte.

„Ohne Passwort passiert hier gar nichts, mein Lieber. Wenn sie es nicht wissen, fürchte ich, dass ich sie nicht…."

„Du mir zuhören musst, du alte Schrulle! Wenn du nicht sofort machst auf dein beklopptes Bild, dann ich muss mit scharfen Buschmesser hier dir Fett wegschneiden!" rief der Weise nun wutentbrannt aus, seine Augen blitzten abermals rot auf, er knurrte. Sein Messer, in Händen haltend, blitzte bedrohlich die ängstliche Frau an. Die fette Dame riss die Augen auf, öffnete rasch und verließ heulend ihr Bild, tauchte immer wieder in anderen auf, riss die Schlafenden aus ihren Träumen, versteckte sich unter einem Tisch.

Der Weise riss das Bild zur Seite, lief den Gemeinschaftsraum entlang und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welchen Weg er gehen sollte, steckte sein Messer weg. Da die eine Türe näher lag als die Stufen, riss er diese auf und stürmte geradewegs in den Schlafsaal. Doch an wen sollte er sich wenden? Als sein Blick auf braune Haare fiel und ihm das Gesicht sehr bekannt vorkam, lief er zum besagten Bett, rüttelte das Mädchen an der Schulter. Hermine schlug verschlafen die Augen auf, die sich sofort vor Schreck weiteten. Der Weise legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter.

„Scht…ich bins…der Weise…ich deine Hilfe brauche…wo Harry ist?" Hermine nickte nur, der Alte zog seine Hand fort und schon schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett. Sie lief voran, hechtete die Stufen hoch und riss die Türe auf. Wenn der Weise sie um diese Uhrzeit weckte, musste etwas passiert sein! Der Weise wartete derweil unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, trabt nervös, immer auf die Uhr schauend, auf und ab, fragte sich, ob er hätte anders handeln können. Verschlafen schritt Harry hinunter, rieb sich die Augen.

Als er den Weisen sah, blickte er diesen neugierig und erstaunt an. Der Alte stürzte auf ihn zu, schüttelte ihn an der Schulter und begann zu erzählen.

„Harry….dein Freund…Draco…ich ihn gesehen hab…" pustete der Weise los und Harry riss die Augen auf.

„WO!"

„Er getragen worden ist von vier Leuten, alle in schwarz. Er bewusstlos war…in den Wald….ich gesehen habe…ich sofort hier her..um dir zu sagen…fünfte Person ich erkannt habe. Sie Anführerin ist…" der Weise keuchte noch immer vor Aufregung und Harry war sofort hellwach. Ohne etwas zu sagen, stürmte er hoch und kam mit Umhang, sowie Zauberstab die Treppen herunter gelaufen.

„Danke! Ich muss sofort zu ihm! Hermine, weck die anderen. Geht zu Dumbledore und ich…"

„Aber…aber Harry! Das ist viel zu gefährlich, so allein…!" jammerte Hermine, doch als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, schluckte sie die letzten Worte hinunter.

„Wer immer das war, dieser jemand wird es bereuen sich mit Harry Potter angelegt zu haben" knurrte Harry eiskalt, zog eine wütende Grimasse, blähte seine Nasenflügel auf und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon. Der Weise setzte sich müde auf die Couch, bekam nicht mit, wie Hermine Ron und Ginny aufweckte und sie gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum eintrafen.

„Los, du kommst mit" wies Hermine den Weisen an, der grummelnd aufstand und brav folgte.

„Ich so müde bin..nix schlafen kann..bei Bonga Bonga Mama auch immer so ist, wenn sie gerade hat Lust auf…"

„Nicht jetzt" wies Ron ihn an, grinste aber ein wenig. Doch er hoffte, Harry würde es schaffen. Die vier liefen nun die leeren Gänge entlang, wobei sie den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro eiligst einbogen. Harry kam keuchend am Eingang des verbotenen Waldes an. Es war recht kühl und so zog er den Umhang näher an seinem Körper ran. Auf leisen Schritten ging er den schmalen Pfad entlang, sein Herz klopfte wild, Geäst brach unter seinen Schritten. Er hatte gewusst, dass Draco in Gefahr war! Wieso hatte dieser nur so getan, als ob die Drohung von Pansy harmlos wäre?

Tief in Gedanken, doch die Ohren lauschend gespitzt, schritt er immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Kurz konnte er etwas Helles aufblitzen sehen, stolperte über die Wurzeln der Bäume und lief diesem Aufblitzen entgegen. Je näher er kam, umso besser konnte er erkennen, WER es war.

„Dray - nein!" rief er aus, beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er bei dem Blonden ankam, der an einem Stein gefesselt, da saß, sich nicht rührte, streckte Harry seine Hand aus und fühlte Dracos Puls. Am Leben war er, und das war die Hauptsache. Er wollte sich bereits daran machen, Draco zu befreien, als auch er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Genick spürte, Sterne vor den Augen sah und ohnmächtig wurde. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie er gegen Dracos Schulter sank und regungslos liegen blieb, er vor lauter Sorge einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Ein kurzer, greller Schrei schreckte Harry aus seiner Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit. Überrascht blinzelte er ein paar Mal und sah sich suchend um. Es dürfte einige Zeit vergangen sein, da Harry neben Draco saß, seine Hände schmerzten. Man hatte ihn, genauso wie Draco, an diesen Stein gefesselt, sodass er seine Hände nicht bewegen konnte. Sein Kopf drehte sich, wobei er ein leises Stöhnen von Draco bemerkte, dieses sofort verstummte, er nun still blieb.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Irgendetwas bewegte sich am Boden, schlängelte sich voran. Harry riss die Augen auf, als er zahlreiche Schlangen ausfindig machen konnte, die direkt vor Harry und Draco zischend umher krochen. Harry zog seine Beine an und wunderte sich, wieso Draco noch immer nicht wach wurde. Er strengte seine Augen an und als Draco seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen ließ, seine Haare das Stück von der Schulter zum Hals freigaben, sah er wieso. Draco wurde gebissen! Von diesen Schlangen!

Panik stieg in Harry auf. Er versuchte frei zu kommen, doch es war vergebens. Er wusste ja nicht, ob diese Schlangen giftig waren oder nicht. Was sollte er tun? Mit ihnen reden? Als er bemerkte, dass sich wieder eine an Draco ran schlich, dessen Bein bereits hinaufschlängelte, fing Harry an Pasel zu sprechen. Doch es half nichts, denn sie hielten nicht inne, sahen ihn nicht einmal an.

Harry fing zu fluchen an, merkte dabei nicht, dass es Pasel war. Sofort hielt die eine der Schlangen an, ließ von Draco ab und schlängelte sich zu Harry. Sie richtete sich auf und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Ihre Zunge schnellte blitzartig aus ihrem Maul, die Augen waren weiterhin auf Harry gerichtet.

„_Du verstehst unsere Sprache?"_ zischte sie nun und Harry nickte. Sonderbar. Zuerst wollten sie doch nicht mit ihm sprechen – und was war das für ein Dialekt? Er versuchte sich noch daran zu erinnern, WAS er soeben gesagt hatte. Er hatte einige Silben verschluckt und somit verstanden ihn die Schlangen! Die anderen hielten ebenfalle inne, was Harry nicht mitbekam. Leise fing er zu zischen an.

„Ja, ich verstehe euch! Wer hat euch angeheuert? Wieso tut ihr das? Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" Die Schlange schnellte abermals ihre Zunge hervor, drehte sich kurz zu Draco hinüber, dann sah sie wieder Harry an, wobei ihr geschmeidiger Körper mal höher, mal tiefer wippte.

„_Man hat uns gesagt, dass der Mensch neben dir uns schaden will. Er hat vor uns auszurotten"_

„Aber wie kommt ihr denn auf so eine Idee? Er kennt euch doch gar nicht! Er hat nicht vor euch etwas anzutun! Er wurde hier her verschleppt und euch wurde eine Lüge erzählt" brauste Harry auf und die Schlange sah ihn abwartend an.

„_Dann lassen wir euch in Frieden, Mensch, der unsere Sprache spricht. Dir glauben wir eher, als diesem dicken, kleinen weiblichen Menschen. Sie war sehr böse, hat uns gerufen. Gerade eben waren wir noch in Afrika, ich habe mich sonnen lassen, den Menschen dort zugesehen wie sie mit ihren Nasenringen spielten und nun sind wir hier und wir wollen wieder zurück." _Zischte diese nun und rückte ab. Harry seufzte erleichtert aus und schluckte hart.

„Seid ihr giftig? Ich meine, ihr habt….Draco…ge-gebissen…" seine Stimme wurde schwerfälliger, seine Augen träge.

„_Schon giftig, aber nicht gleich tödlich. Wir haben euch gebissen, auch dich – am Fuß. Deshalb bist du noch bei Bewusstsein. Ihn haben wir in den Hals gebissen. Wenn nicht schnell Rettung naht, dann stirbt er. Das Gift wirkt langsam und ist schmerzlos. In zwei Stunden ist er tot. Das tut mir jetzt leid, junger Mensch. Wir wussten nicht, dass wir benutzt wurden." _

Harry keuchte auf, Tränen traten in seine schönen Augen. Wie lange waren sie denn schon hier? Und wo waren die anderen?

„_Ihr habt noch Hoffnung. Ihr seid noch nicht so lange hier. Ihr könnt noch gerettet werden. Unser Auftrag ist erfüllt, wir hoffen, ihr überlebt es" _Mit diesen Worten lösten sich die Schlangen in einem goldenen Sprühregen auf. Harrys Augen wurden immer schwerer, sein letzter Gedanke galt Draco. Er bemerkte nicht die Rufe, die lauter wurden, nicht die Schritte, die hektisch näher kamen. Das letzte, was er noch sagen konnte war „Es war Pansy.." Danach sackte er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Der Weise war voraus gelaufen. Dahinter Minerva, Albus, Severus und Poppy. Hermine und Ron liefen neben dem Weisen her. Hermine war auch die erste, die beide Jungen gefunden hatte. Sie hatte seine letzten Worte vernommen und ungemeine Wut stieg in ihr hoch. Dann drehte sie den Kopf zum Weisen, der leise knurrte - sie zischte verächtlich

„Findet sie. Sie können noch nicht weit sein. Uns ist niemand entgegen gekommen. Vielleicht haben wir sie überrascht und sie verstecken sich hier irgendwo. Es müssen mehrere gewesen sein, sie alleine hätte dies nie selber vollbringen können. Eventuell können wir sie noch aufspüren. Und wenn dem so ist, soll Slider ihr den Arsch verkohlen" Der Weise lächelte teuflisch, zog Ron mit sich und verschwand.

Die Lehrer waren eingetroffen, Hermine war gerade dabei, beide Jungen abzubinden. Snape zauberte Tragen herbei, Poppy untersuchte sie.

„Es sieht nicht all zu gut aus. So wie es aussieht, wurden sie beide von einer Schlange gebissen. Wir müssen rasch handeln. Harry, jedenfalls ist noch stabiler als Draco. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob sie beide mit Sicherheit überleben werden" Minerva hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, zitterte mit Tränen in den Augen und Albus Augen wurden zu Eis. Snape, der Hermine nun geholfen hatte, die beiden zu befreien, hörte nur den einen Satz: „Es war Pansy" Sobald die beiden außer Gefahr sein würden, würde er sich Pansy Parkinson vorknöpfen. Und die würde ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Diesmal war sie zu weit gegangen.

Der Weise suchte den einen Teil ab, Ron den anderen des Geländes. Ron hörte ein Rascheln, welches von nahe gelegenen Büschen stammte. Er tat so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt und so lief er wieder zum Weisen um ihm dies mitzuteilen. Dieser stupste Slider an, die unzufrieden knurrte, aus ihren Träumen erwachte.

Leise flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr, wobei ihr sonst so sanfter Ausdruck sich in Wut wandelte, sie blitzartig ihre Flügel ausbreitete und anmutig mit einem Schnauben in die Lüfte stieg. Ron sah ihr ehrfürchtig hinterher, bemerkte, wie diese das Gelände mit Adleraugen absuchte. Sie ging in den Sturzflug über, schwebte fast lautlos einen Meter über den Rasen. Ihr Schatten huschte unter ihr über die Wiese, folgte blitzartig Sliders Körper.

Ihre Augen glühten rot auf, als sie ihre Flügel ein wenig anzog um mehr Speed zu bekommen. Danach entließ sie einen langen Feuerschwall aus ihrem Mund, der meterweit reichte. Dieser brannte die eine Buschgruppe, hinter der Ron etwas vermutete, vollkommen ab. Danach erlosch das Feuer von selber. Volltreffer! Fünf Gestalten liefen panisch schreiend davon, kreischten um die Wette. Sie liefen wahrlich um ihr Leben, quer über den Rasen, Slider zischte nochmals in die Höhe. Sie wendete geschmeidig, - wurde vom Licht des Mondes ausgeleuchtet, um abermals auf die laufende Gruppe zuzusteuern. Einige stolperten, fielen hin, sahen panisch hinter ihre Schulter, direkt in Sliders rote Augen, die nun wütend brüllte.

Der Weise schrie „Fertig sie machen, Slider!" und Ron zuckte zusammen. So wütend hatte er den Alten noch nie erlebt und schon gar nicht Slider. Die vier Personen, die gerade aus dem Wald geschritten kamen, blieben sofort stehen, sahen dem Schauspiel zu. Keiner von ihnen unternahm etwas, komischer Weise. Die beiden Tragen schwebten lautlos vor sich hin, während Slider abermals tief über den Boden flog und die nächste Feuerfontäne abschloss. Vier von ihnen wurden getroffen, ihre Kleidung fing Feuer, aber nur kurzzeitig. Denn Slider wollte sie nicht direkt verletzen. Es sollte nur eine Warnung sein. Die vier Jugendlichen stolperten, wälzten sich am Boden umher, zogen hastig ihre Umhänge aus und stampften darauf, während Pansy weiterlief, kreischte. Sie stolperte nun immer öfters, rappelte sich hoch und lief gehetzt weiter.

Slider hatte sie bald eingeholt, „spielte" noch etwas mit ihr, machte ihr mächtig Feuer unter dem Hintern, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Hermine lächelte boshaft, als Pansy zusammenbrach und bewusstlos liegen blieb, der angesengte Umhang sich wie ein Schleier über sie legte. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber trotzdem kein Wort und Slider landete sanft neben dem Weisen, der ihr liebevoll den Hals kraulte, ihr dankte.

Als Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall bei den vieren ankamen, sahen sich diese verstört um und wussten nicht einmal, wo sie sich befanden. Sie fragten sich gegenseitig, was sie hier draußen machten und wieso sie nicht schliefen. Dumbledore wusste sofort, dass diese unter einem Zauber gestanden hatten und eigentlich nichts dafür konnten. Snape wies sie an, sofort in ihre Räume zu gehen um dort auf ihn zu warten. Pansy Parkinson würde nicht folgen. Schuldbewusst, doch nicht wissend, was sie getan hatten, schlurften sie davon und sprachen leise und ängstlich miteinander, drehten sich immer wieder um. Teilweise konnte man die Namen Harry Potter und Draco, aus ihren Gesprächsfetzen heraushören.

Snape zauberte eine weitere Trage herbei, ließ mittels Zauber Pansy darauf unsanft nieder und dirigierte diese Richtung Krankenstation. Die anderen waren schon mal vorgegangen, Ron eilte hinterher und der Weise bedankte sich nochmals bei Slider. Er war hundemüde, doch wollte er wissen, wie es Harry und Draco ging, doch Pansy konnte von seiner Sicht aus, abkratzen. Dies würde ihn nicht kümmern. Langsam schritt er hinterher, wusste er bereits, wo die Krankenstation sich befand.

Blaise schreckte hoch, er hatte einen Traum von Pansy gehabt. Nochmals war er darin die letzte Begegnung beim Frühstück mit ihr durchgegangen. Das letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte war: „Und pass auf, wenn du schlafen gehst. Da können einem unglückliche Dinge passieren." Blaise Herz pochte wie wild, als er aus dem Bett sprang, sich einen Vollidioten schimpfte und in Dracos Zimmer lief. Das Bett war benutzt worden, doch von Draco fehlte eine jede Spur. Gehetzt und panisch lief er zurück, weckte die drei anderen auf, die sofort hellwach waren, alles absuchten.

Doch Draco war nirgends zu finden. Zwei von ihnen liefen in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, bemerkten, dass Pansys Bett leer war. Theo kam angetauscht, außer Atem und berichtete, dass vier ihrer Kameraden fehlten, was ihnen im Eifer des Gefechts vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Blaise wurde hellhörig, wollte sofort zu Dumbledore. Als die vier in Schlafanzügen die Kerkertreppen hinaufliefen, um die Ecke bogen, kamen Dumbledore, Snape und die anderen ihnen mit ernsten Gesichtern entgegen. Die Slytherinjungen bemerkten die drei Bahren nicht, die hinter den entgegenkommenden Personen lautlos hinterher schwebten.

„Professor Snape! Draco ist nicht in seinem…." Blaise hielt inne, als er nun endlich die Tragen entdeckte und wurde wütend, lief knallrot an, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Pansy" zischte er nur und Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, musterte seinen Schüler kurz.

„Keine Sorge, Mister Zabini, den beiden wird es bald besser gehen. Wir bringen sie soeben auf die Krankenstation. Und ihre Vermutung lag goldrichtig. Besagte Person liegt auf der hinteren Bahre" Blaise wollte sich gerade rasend vor Wut vorbeidrängen, Pansy erwürgen, als ihn seine drei Freunde festhielten und ihn mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten konnten.

„Lass es Blaise, sie bekommt schon ihre gerechte Strafe" flüsterte Theo nun beherrscht, doch auch er stand unter Schock, spürte den Hass auf die besagte Person in sich aufsteigen. Blaise sackte in sich zusammen, Hoffnungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, die Wut verschwand. Stattdessen krümmte sich sein Herz schmerzvoll zusammen. Wieso hatte er nicht besser auf Draco aufgepasst?

„Sie können mitkommen, wenn sie wollen" meinte Minerva leise, die drei nickten stumm und fassungslos. Der Weise schob sie voraus, flüsterte immer die Worte, dass alles gut werden würde. Auch Hermine und Ron versuchten sie aus ihrem Schockzustand zu holen, verhielten sich professionell, da ihr Verstand gefragt war. Blaise versuchte es abermals, die bewusstlose Pansy zu erwürgen, riss sich los, doch diesmal waren es der Weise und Ron, die ihn zurückhielten. Snape verstand es, wollte selber so handeln, doch er musste ein Vorbild sein.

„Was hat dieses Miststück mit den beiden angestellt" Blaise Gesicht verzog sich zu einer mörderischen Grimasse, wobei die anderen eher betroffen wirkten, seufzend zu Boden blickten und kurz stehen blieben.

„Beide haben einen Schlangenbiss abbekommen, aber es ist nicht hoffnungslos" meinte Hermine nun, doch auch sie hatte Angst um ihre Freunde. Blaise wandte sich seinen anderen Freunden zu und meinte leise: „Ihr könnt wieder zurück gehen, ich komme, sobald ich was genaueres weiß" Theo, Vince und Greg wussten, dass es sinnlos war, Widerworte zu geben, als sie Blaise entschlossenes Gesicht sahen. So schritten sie mit hängenden Köpfen zurück zum Kerker, ihre Gedanken rasten. Auf dem Weg dorthin blieb Crabbe müde stehen, lehnte sich an der Wand ab, schloss die Augen und legte seine Hand unabsichtlich in einen Spalt hinter der daneben stehenden Statue. Er ließ einen kurzen Schrei los, riss die Augen auf, bevor die Wand sich kurz mit einem knarren drehte und ihn verschlang.

Goyle und Nott standen wie hypnotisiert dort, starrten mit offenem Mund an die sich eben gedrehte Wand. Theo schritt nun näher, suchte nach dem Punkt hinter der Statue und bemerkte einen kleinen Auslöser. Kurz drückte er darauf, die Wand drehte sich abermals und ein panischer Crabbe kam keuchend zum Vorschein.

„Abgefahren" meinte dieser nun, noch immer schockiert, seine beiden Freunde starrten ihn regelrecht an.

„Was war das eben? Wo warst du?"

„Na ich habe da so einen Knopf gedrückt und auf einmal drehte sich alles. Und dann war da ein kleiner Raum, voll mit Büchern, ja ja" erzählte dieser mit strahlenden Augen, Nott überlegte.

Der dritte im Bunde meinte nur erstaunt: „Boah, ein geheimer Raum! Vielleicht war Pansy dort!"

„Gut, dann lass uns den mal ansehen" Schon standen sie davor, der Mechanismus wurde abermals betätigt und schon waren sie auf der anderen Seite.

Poppy untersuchte die beiden abwechselnd, während Snape immer wieder fragte, ob er was tun konnte. Doch Poppy hatte alles im Griff, war schneller fertig, als man es je erlebt hatte.

„Und?" fragte Minerva ängstlich, während Poppy sie lächelnd ansah und nickte. Der Weise trat nervös und sorgenvoll von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Die beiden überstehen es. Zwar wirkt dieses Gift tödlich, aber erst in einigen Stunden. Und da wir die beiden schon nach kurzer Zeit gefunden haben, standen die Chancen gut. Ich konnte das Gift neutralisieren und in einer halben Stunde spätestens, müssten sie wieder aufwachen."

Dumbledore seufzte erleichtert, Hermine und Ron ebenso, der Weise kicherte und wirkte wieder fröhlich und Snape war das erste Mal froh, dass der Weise an Ort und Stelle gewesen war. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, hätte man die beiden erst morgens gefunden. Minerva hielt sich eine Hand vors Herz und seufzte glücklich, wobei Albus ihre andere Hand kurz drückte und zwinkerte.

„Wir sollten uns eine gerechte Bestrafung einfallen lassen, was Miss Parkinson angeht. Vorschläge?" Dumbledore sah in die Runde, wobei sich einige Anwesende träumend das Beste für sie ausdachten – natürlich nur zur Pansys Schutz.

„Ich wäre dafür, dass wir sie abschieben. Nach Durmstrang. Oder wir geben ihr die Ehre ein Squib zu werden. Beide Methoden wären angebracht. Hauptsache sie wird gedemütigt." knurrte Snape und starrte zur bewusstlosen Pansy, wobei Poppy sich nur widerwillig um sie kümmerte, nichts schlimmes feststellen konnte.

„Ich hätte da…da eine andere…Möglichkeit im Sinn" hörte man heiser eine Stimme. Hermine jauchzte auf, als sie Harrys Lächeln sah, seine Augen halb offen standen. Der Weise schlug seine Hände über sein Haupt zusammen und lachte froh auf.

„Du bist ja wach!" Ron stürmte zu Harry, umarmte ihn freudig, genauso wie Hermine.

„Nicht so fest – ihr tut mir ja weh" jammerte Harry leise. Beide rückten ein Stück ab und schon wuselte Minerva zu ihrem Adoptivsohn, umarmte ihn liebevoll und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Du bist wieder wach, das freut mich so! Geht es dir gut? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte schon…" Harry nickte, bemerkte, wie diese um Beherrschung rang.

„Mir geht's wieder gut. Was, was ist mit Dray?" fragte er leise panisch und sah ihr fest ins Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge, mein Lieber, er kommt auf die Beine. Er schläft noch."

„Er wird es überleben, richtig?" fragte er abermals und Minerva nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, das wird er. In spätestens einer halben Stunde ist er wach" Sanft lächelte sie Harry an, wobei dieser zufrieden seufzte. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er da was verpasst? Oder wieso sonst – war Minerva so um Harry Potter besorgt? Doch freute es ihn irgendwie ein klein wenig, diesen lebend zu sehen. Genauso freute er sich, dass es Draco gut ging. Dumbledore hielt sich zurück, seine Augen glitzerten, genauso wie die von Blaise, der leise lachte.

„An was genau hast du gedacht?" Rons Stimme durchbrach die Stille, doch horchte man sofort auf. Harrys lächeln nahm zu und er überlegte.

„Professor Dumbledore hat Recht, genauso wie Professor Snape. Aber ich denke, die beste Lösung wäre, dass sie an dieser Schule bleibt" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, seine Augen blitzten vergnügt.

„WAS???!" riefen alle im Chor, Harry setzte sich langsam auf, lachte leise.

„ABER" unterbrach er sie alle und hob mühevoll die Hand.

„AHA, wusste ich es doch" meinte Hermine zufrieden und ließ Harry weiter sprechen.

„Aber, ich hätte da so einige Wünsche. Ich und den anderen sei es gestattet, sie zu nerven, sie zu demütigen – so lange wir hier auf die Schule gehen. Sozusagen ein Jahr lang. Wir dürfen alles mit ihr anstellen, was wir wollen, was sich natürlich in Grenzen hält und nicht lebensgefährlich ist. Wir werden sie nie gefährden, so viel ist sicher.

Doch wir möchten, was wir mit ihr auch anstellen, keine Strafen dafür aufbekommen. Dafür wird sie kein Squib, was sicher im Interesse ihrer Eltern sein sollte. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass Draco in ihrer Gegenwart zu gefährlich lebt – vorerst." Harry wartete ab, wobei Rons und Hermines Augen amüsiert funkelten. Harry war alles andere als dumm und der Weise klatschte begeistert in die Hände – stellte sich Slider in „Aktion" vor.

Harry konnte hiermit, wenn es erlaubt wurde, Pansy ärgern, so viel und so oft er wollte und würde nie zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Außerdem, wenn Draco „zu gefährlich" im Hause Slytherin leben würde – WO könnte man ihn denn dann unterbringen? Richtig! Blaise, der dem still zugesehen hatte, sich nicht einmischen wollte, lächelte nun und zwinkerte Harry zu. Er freute sich unglaublich, dass es Harry und Draco gut ging, fand Harrys Einfall einfach brillant! Er kam Harry sofort zur Hilfe.

„Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee! Pansy wird zusätzlich von ihren Kameraden gedemütigt werden, wenn sie davon erfahren. Außerdem kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass Draco davon begeistert sein wird, wenn er erfährt, dass er mit Pansy in demselben Haus wohnen muss. Er wird außer sich vor Wut sein und ohhh, da wäre es besser, nicht dabei zu sein…." Blaise hielt inne, als er Dumbledores, Minervas und Snapes Gesicht sah. Der Weise guckte glucksend von einem zum Anderen und kicherte immer wieder. Er hoffte, man würde Harry diese Bitte gewähren.

„Nun gut, ihr schlägt also vor, wir sollten Miss Parkinson hier weiterhin zur Schule gehen lassen. Im Gegenzug, weil es noch zu gefährlich wäre in ihrer Nähe zu sein, sollte Draco das Haus vorübergehend wechseln? Richtig? Und als Strafe habt ihr euch ausgedacht, dass es schön wäre, mit ihr anstellen zu können, was euch so einfällt. UND – ihr bekommt dafür keine Strafen auf?" Harry, Ron, Hermine und Blaise nicken, der Weise klatschte begeistert in seine Hände und Dumbledore überlegte, schritt auf und ab. Auch Poppy hielt den Atem an und kam nicht darum herum, sich die Rache genüsslich auszumalen.

In Dumbledores Augen glitzerte es schadenfroh, er schritt näher zu Harry hin und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr:

„Das war Absicht, oder? Ich meine, dass du Draco bei dir haben willst und ihr mit Pansy anstellen könnt, was ihr wollt, wie?" Harry wurde leicht rot, räusperte sich und sagte dann leise:

„Stimmt schon, ich will halt meine Chancen nutzen. Ist doch ein fairer Handel. Und wenn Pansy harmlos ist und eingeschüchtert genug, kann Draco ja wieder zurück, oder?" Dumbledore lachte leise, erhob sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf, strich über seinen langen Bart.

„Gut, wenn Mister Malfoy damit einverstanden ist, bin ich es auch. Severus? Was sagen sie dazu?" Dieser überlegte, Minerva verbiss sich ein Schmunzeln.

„Nun ja, eigentlich hätte ich Durmstrang oder das Fristen eines Squibs vorgezogen, aber wenn Mister Malfoy Gefallen daran finden sollte, bin ich mir sicher – ich kann mich damit abfinden. Ist jetzt alles geklärt? Wenn ja, würde ich gerne in den Kerker gehen um meinem Haus einiges mitzuteilen" Dumbledore nickte nur und schon verschwand Snape mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den Lippen aus der Krankenstation. Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall folgten leise, zogen den nörgelnden Weisen hinterher, als Blaise, Hermine und Ron um Harrys Bett herumstanden und leise mit ihm sprachen.

„Harry?" ächzte auf einmal eine leise Stimme und Besagter schreckte sofort hoch.

„Dray?" fragte er leise, Ron schritt beiseite, Blaise sah freudig auf und Harry stieg langsam aus seinem Bett. Draco machte gerade die Augen auf, drehte seinen Kopf und als Harry nun an seinem Bett stand, lächelte er und freute sich, dass er Harry als erstes erblicken konnte.

„Harry…danke für alles" meinte er abermals leise, doch beruhigt und seufzte.

„Wie geht es dir?" Harry zog zitternd vor Sorge einen Stuhl näher, die anderen kamen auch langsam auf ihn zu und stellten sich etwas abseits, wollten nicht stören.

„Mir tun die Knochen weh, aber ansonsten geht's einiger Maßen gut. Was ist denn pass…?" Bevor er den Satz auch nur zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte Harry ihn schon umarmt und ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Er saß nun auf Dracos Bett, zog Dracos Oberkörper in eine feste Umarmung und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind umher.

„Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, dass es zu spät ist, ich…" Harrys Stimme wurde leiser, er seufzte und schmiegte sich glücklich an Draco. Dieser schien etwas verdutzt, doch umarmte er Harry genauso, schmiegte sich ebenfalls glücklich an Harrys Halsbeuge. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und seufzte leise, fühlte sich einfach nur wohl und geborgen. Hermine und Ron, sowie Blaise lächelten wissend. Harry, dem es nun bewusst wurde, löste sich sanft und ließ Draco zurück ins Kissen gleiten, wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase.

„Also?" fragte Draco etwas rötlich im Gesicht, räusperte sich, wobei die Freunde nun anfingen, abwechselnd zu erzählen. Dracos Augen wurden groß, dann wurde er wütend und zum Schluss grinste er.

„Nun ja, mit dieser Abmachung könnte ich in der Tat leben. Ich würde mich gerne bei Pansy „bedanken" Der Weise, der sich zurück geschlichen hatte und auf leisen Sohlen näher kam, lächelte Draco zu und seufzte.

„Slider mutig war. Sie von dieser Tussi Hintern verkohlt hat. Das Mädchen eine Lehre sein soll, weil Slider nämlich jetzt ein Auge auf sie haben wird" Draco bedankte sich artig und lächelte dem Weisen zu. Dieser war nun glücklich zu sehen, dass es dem blonden Jungen auch gut ging und verzog sich leise wieder.

„Mann, da kann ich aber froh sein, dass ihr gerade da ward! Ich konnte nämlich nicht schlafen und als ich aus dem Badezimmer raus kam, spürte ich einen heftigen Schmerz und dann war alles dunkel. Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, spürte ich einen Biss in meinen Hals und dann wachte ich hier auf und sah als erstes Harrys Gesicht…" Er lächelte Harry verliebt an, wurde abermals rot und wendete sich ab. Dieser räusperte sich nun, da ihn nun alle anstarrten.

Poppy, die mit den Lehrern hinausgegangen war, wieselte durch die Türe und merkte, dass Harry wach war und auf Dracos Bett saß.

„Wie geht's dir mein Junge?" fragte sie einfühlsam und wollte ihn schon in sein eigenes Bett dirigieren.

„Mir geht's hervorragend, danke" lächelte er und die Krankenschwester sah ihn forschend an.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich noch einige Tests machen und dann sehen wir weiter ob du hier schlafen musst, oder ob du schon gehen kannst" Sie wies ihn in eine Nische, zog die Vorhänge zu und untersuchte Harry eingehend. Hermine und Ron verabschiedeten sich leise, sahen Draco lange an und nickten ihm zu. Dieser verstand die Welt nicht mehr, bis Blaise ihm mitteilte, dass die beiden geholfen hatten, ihn und Harry zu finden.

Als sie beide alleine waren, setzte sich Blaise auf Dracos Bett und lächelte ihn an.

„Mann, du hast es gut, du kannst umziehen"

„Was?" fragte Draco leise, verstand nicht so Recht. Blaise hatte vergessen zu erzählen, dass Draco zu seiner Sicherheit umsiedeln sollte und Harry hatte es komischer Weise nicht erwähnt.

„Ähm, also… Harry hat vorgeschlagen, dass du umsiedeln solltest, da du in Slytherin nicht mehr sicher wärst. Halt so lange, bis Pansy komplett am Boden ist und sie nicht mehr gefährlich sein würde." Blaise blickte interessiert auf Dracos Decke, wobei Draco wiederum den Mund auf und zu machte, aber keinen Ton heraus bekam, so baff war er.

„Das hat Harry vorgeschlagen?" wisperte er nun und Blaise nickte mit funkelnden Augen, als er wieder aufsah.

„Ich, ich soll bei Harry bleiben? Also ich soll nach Gryffindor kommen? Aber ich bleibe ein Slytherin, oder?" fragte Draco nun und Blaise nickte abermals.

„Ja, das würdest du. Stell dir vor, du könntest dann im selben Raum schlafen wie Harry…" kicherte er leise und Draco wurde rot.

„Scheiße, das wäre nicht so gut. Was ist, wenn ich mich nicht beherrschen kann? Ich sehe ihn dann jeden Tag, in Unterwäsche oder weniger…in der DUSCHE!" rief Draco aus und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Blaise versuchte nicht zu lachen, als aus der Nische ein „Alles in Ordnung, Mister Malfoy?" hörte. Draco wurde knallrot im Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung" rief er zurück und Blaise kicherte, doch Draco konnte auch Harrys leises Lachen hören, sein Gesicht wurde nun feuerrot.

„Blaise, der Bursche ist raffiniert. Der will, dass ich mich verrate. Oder er macht mich fertig mit seinem Traumkörper. Mann, was soll ich tun? Ich meine, ich hätte ja nichts dagegen, bei ihm zu schlafen, mit ihm zu schlafen, in seinem Bett zu schlafen…" Draco wich verträumt ab und Blaise stupste ihn an.

„Hey Alter, nun mal langsam mit den Pferden. Dazu wird es auch noch kommen und die Chance ist ja da! Eventuell, wenn du willst, kann ich ja mitkommen. Vorausgesetzt, Dumbledore hätte nichts dagegen, hm?" Draco strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht, nickte begeistert.

„Ja, bitte, dann fühle ich mich nicht so hilflos und alleine" wisperte er nun zurück und Blaise grinste.

„Gut, dann werde ich mal losgehen und Dumbledore oder Snape fragen. Vielleicht sind die beiden noch wach." Mit diesen Worten stand Blaise auf und schlenderte glücklich aus der Krankenstation. Er hatte sich immer schon gewunschen, bei den Gryffindors zu sein, seit dem Draco damals dort war. Und eventuell hätte er nun auch die Chance, dort hin zu kommen. Er musste sich nur gut bei Snape „verkaufen" – musste ihm weismachen, wie sehr Draco ihn brauchte. Na das konnte ja nicht all zu schwer sein! Pfeifend schlenderte er nun zum Kerker, wo er nun eintrat und die gesamte versammelte Mannschaft Slytherins sah. Snape stand mittig und bedrohlich im Gemeinschaftsraum und hielt bereits seine Predigt, in der er sich aber unterbrach, als Blaise einschritt.

„Ah! Mister Zabini! Wie geht es Draco Malfoy?"

„Gut, Professor! Er ist aufgewacht und wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Doch wird er noch sehr schwach sein. Was haben sie schon den Schülern berichtet?" Blaise Blick glitt zu den vieren, die an dem makaberen Streich beteiligt waren, aber nichts dafür konnten. Sie blickten entschuldigend und schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Alles, wobei ich gerade eine interessante Information von Mister Nott erfahren habe" Blaise blickte zu Theo, der mit den Schultern zuckte und Blaise angrinste. Snape erzählte Blaise deren Entdeckung über den kleinen Raum, der durch Crabbe gefunden wurde und dass Pansy Parkinson sich ihr Wissen von dort aus geholt hatte. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, hatte sich schon gleich gewundert, wieso gerade diese Schüler ihr freiwillig halfen. Sie hatten anscheinend unter einem Zauber gestanden, der willenlos machte. Doch nun war alles vorbei und Pansy würde hier die Hölle genießen.

„Ähm, Professor?" Snape drehte sich umher, da er schon fertig war und sah Blaise eindringlich an.

„Gibt es noch etwas, was sie mir sagen wollen, Mister Zabini?"

„Ja, Sir, Draco hat sich entschieden. Er wird wechseln. Doch seine Bedingung lautet, dass ich mitkommen darf. Immerhin bin ich der beste Freund von Mister Malfoy und das weiß auch Miss Parkinson und er ist noch schwach und…"

„Ja ja, ich bin schon müde und um es kurz zu machen: gehen sie mit ihm. So lange, bis sich alles beruhigt hat. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Doch ich verlange, dass sie beide weiterhin Slytherins bleiben, verstanden?" Blaise nickte zufrieden und Theo grinste. Wessen Idee das wohl gewesen war?

„Sie werden morgen Früh in das Haus Gryffindor wechseln, zusammen mit Mister Malfoy, sollte er bis dahin schon genesen sein. Dies werde ich auch Professor Dumbledore berichten. Sie alle haben dies zu akzeptieren und sollte es irgendwo Probleme deshalb geben, bin ich sofort anwesend um dieses rasch zu lösen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" knurrte Snape nun in die Runde, die Schüler duckten sich unter dieser herrscherischen Stimme.

Als Snape gegangen war, fingen alle leise miteinander zu reden an, fragten Blaise aus und verstanden nicht, wieso Pansy so was machen konnte. Sie hätte beinahe zwei Schüler getötet und doch wurde sie verschont. Doch da kannten sie die Pläne der Rachedurstigen noch nicht, die sich einige Pläne schon zu Recht gelegt hatten. Auch Blaise gehörte zu ihnen und immer mehr Slytherins fanden Gefallen daran, wollten es Pansy heimzahlen, als er davon erzählte. Blaise sah wundervolle Zeiten auf sich zukommen, marschierte in den Schlafraum und fing an zu packen.

Auch, dass es gerade 3 Uhr Nacht war, störte ihn nicht. Er war putzmunter und freute sich schon aufs Übersiedeln. Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig, hatte bereits die Kleidung für morgen beiseite gelegt und schlenderte pfeifend ins Zimmer von Draco. Dort suchte er alles zusammen, was er finden konnte und packte es in den Koffer. Als er fast komplett fertig war, suchte er noch Kleidung für morgen zusammen, legte sie fürsorglich auf Dracos Bett und strich sie glatt. Immerhin sollte Draco morgen gut aussehen, wenn er zu den Gryffindors und seinem Harry kam. Dafür würde er sorgen und noch für vieles mehr.

Blaise gähnte laut, schmatzte, sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 4 Uhr früh und nun war er doch müde. In 4 Stunden hieß es aufstehen und umsiedeln. Bleiern vor Müdigkeit torkelte er in sein Bett, schmiss sich darauf und schlief sofort ein. Theo, der dadurch aufgeweckt wurde, stand leise auf, zog die Bettdecke unter dem Körper mühsam hervor und legte sie behutsam über Blaise. Als Blaise gut eingepackt war, drehte er sich um und schlüpfte wieder unter seine Decke, schlief sofort ein. Wenn man in Slytherin einmal Freunde hatte, dann hatte man die ein Leben lang.

Draco zupfte nervös an seiner Bettdecke herum, wartete bis Harry fertig untersucht wurde. Als dieser herauskam, schlüpfte er in sein Bett und deckte sich gähnend zu.

„Gute Nacht, Draco, bis morgen dann also…"

„Nein, Harry, bis heute in vier Stunden" kicherte Draco nun und Harry blickte auf seine Uhr. Poppy verzog sich leise, lächelte selig.

„In der Tat…" Harry hatte seine Augen halb geöffnet, sah Draco lange an. Das Licht wurde von Poppy gelöscht, doch beide konnten das Gesicht des anderen genau sehen. Dracos Augen brannten sich auf Harrys wunderschönes Gesicht und dann auf seine Lippen.

Harry verzog diese zu einem Lächeln, dann zog er diese leicht zusammen und schickte somit Draco einen angedeuteten Kuss. Schnell drehte sich Harry mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wurde rot um die Nase und schallte sich einen Volltrottel, Draco einen kleinen Kuss zu schicken. Dracos Herz hingegen hämmerte hart in der Brust, auch er schickte Harry einen kleinen Kuss, doch dieser konnte es nicht sehen.

Draco fragte sich, ob er sich dies nur eingebildet hatte oder nicht. Doch das war ihm egal, Harry hatte ihm einen Kuss geschickt! Poppy kam nun nochmals angerauscht, um auch ihn zu untersuchen, was sie doch beinahe glatt vergessen hätte. Sie stellte jedoch nach einer kurzen Zeit fest, dass Draco auf dem Weg der Besserung war und er morgen Früh entlassen werden konnte.

„Was ist mit dieser Parkinson?" schnarrte Draco nun und Poppy grinste schadenfroh, überlegte scherzhaft.

„Sie schläft lange. Ich habe ihr einen Schlaftrunk verpasst und morgen, wenn die aufwacht, wir sie als erstes Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich wäre zu gerne dabei, wenn sie erfährt, was ihre Strafen sein wird. So was…" seufzte Poppy nun, tätschelte Dracos Hand und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, verschwand wieder, löschte abermals das Licht.

Harry und Draco langen nun im Dunklen, beide hatten die Augen offen, beide zerriss die Sehnsucht nacheinander. Beide wollten sich festhalten und trauten sich nicht so direkt. Etwas stand noch zwischen ihnen und Dracos Schlinge um den Hals zog sich immer mehr zu. Er musste es Harry sagen, aber wie? Leise seufzte er, hauchte in Harrys Richtung, auf den Rücken liegend ein „Ich liebe dich…so sehr" und schloss seine Augen.

Harry, der ein sehr gutes Gehör hatte, hörte es jedoch und lächelte selig, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich über seine Wange, da er ein besonders schönes Glücksgefühl verspürte. Einerseits, weil Draco ab morgen bei ihm wohnen würde, andererseits, weil dieser ihm gerade das erste Mal gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Ob Draco bewusst war, dass er es trotzdem _so_ gesagt hatte, dass Harry es hören konnte? Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln schlief er nun ein und träumte davon, wie er und Draco zusammenkommen würden.

Tbc…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Danke vielmals für die zahlreichen Kommis! WOW, ich bin wie immer begeistert! Und werde auf jedes einzelne natürlich eingehen! Wenn ich wieder jemanden vergessen sollte, könnte es daran liegen, dass es sich wieder überschneidet – ich stelle das chap rein und da kommt aber dann noch ne Antwort auf das andere Chap….kommt vor. Aber dann wird es im nächsten beantwortet! Dickes Knutsch an euch!**

**Ashumaniel:** Hallo meine Süße! Genau das meinte ich. Du hast es abgeschickt, da stand mein Chap schon drinnen. Sorry! Aber trotzdem danke! Macht nichts, ich habe auch nicht immer Zeit und derweil bin ich auch vollkommen verkühlt ins neue Jahr geschliddert. Schön, dass dir die letzten Chaps so gefallen haben! Sei mir nicht bös, wenn ich nicht auf alles eingehe, sondern nur aufs letzte, ja? Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, ich habe es mit Hingabe gelesen! Super! Nur kurz zur Info – ja, Sirius ist da leider tot. Schade eigentlich. Ja, was Harry und Dray angeht – lieb, wie sie Händchen halten, was? Ja, der Weise und Slider waren ja Wünsche von euch. Deshalb ist er wieder hier. Hihi. Ich kenne zwei von Dan und tom. Die eine geht schleppend weiter und die andere wurde verwarnt und aus dem Netz genommen. Tatsache. Danke für dein supersüßes Kommi zu den letzten chaps! Ich war begeistert! Hab dich lieb, dickes Knutscha an dich! DANKE!!

**Channah:** zu – _verschollen auf einer Insel:_ Ja, die Weihnachten waren schon mal schlimmer, würde ich sagen. Nichts weltbewegendes, kann man sagen. Aber danke der Nachfrage! Du, das freut mich voll, dass dir die Gesamtheit der Geschichte so gut gefallen hat! Finde ich spitze! Ja, ich baue gerne mal alles mit ein. Sollte ja nicht „nur" aus Schnulz bestehen, sondern auch eine Handlung haben. Kicher. Und die Drachen haben es mir genauso angetan, wie dir! Kenne auch ne Geschichte mit Drachen, die ich gerade lese! Ja, schätze, das mit dem Vogel abschließen war nicht ich, sondern der Weise…grins! Hattest du einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr? DANKE SEHR!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Tja, die neue Idee wäre eine Mischung aus der Insel und einer anderen Story, die ich wo anders schreibe, von der ich aber nicht mehr verraten will als – dass es DORT um Zeitreisen geht und sehr gut besucht ist. Aber so etwas wäre es schon…so ein Zwischending. Jab, der Weise und Slider sind wieder da! Hehe. Ja, Mine ist auf Zack und wie…grins.. Ja, die beiden Jungs kommen sich näher. Das stimmt und es wird noch heißer…hehe. Was Blaise angeht, habe ich oben bei der Anmerkung was geschrieben. Grins. Ich halte mich daran, aber danke fürs Zitat! Grins. Süß von dir. Dickes Bussi an dich!!!

**Klonschaf14:** Zu kurz?? Aua, meine Finger.. aber ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn man liest und dann ist es zu Ende und man will eigentlich weiter schreiben. Ja, der Weise ist hier und macht Severus das Leben zur Hölle, leider.. Tja, Pech gehabt. DANKE für dein Kommi!

**Witchi:** zu – _verliere nie die Hoffnung:_ Schön, dass ich dir Slash wieder geschmackvoll gemacht habe. Tja, das mit dem „Scheiße" ist nicht unabsichtlich gewesen, sondern absichtlich. Auch wenn es dir nicht so gefällt und du darüber gelacht hast, ich sehe es anders. –zwinker-. Trotzdem danke!!!

**Pussycat June:** Na echt? Schätze, du hast den Weisen wieder erkannt? Grins! Das freut mich voll! Tja, das mit den Initialen ist mir so eingefallen! Hehe. Ja, das mit den Händchen halten musste einfach sein. So wie früher, bei Harry und Di. hehe. Ja, was mit dem Lemon angeht - ich weiß nicht so genau, aber ich schreibe es auf jeden Fall weiter! Hehe. Ja, das mit der Höhle werde ich schreiben! Ganz sicher! Du, der Tipp ist sehr gut! Werde ich vielleicht mal machen! Danke! Machs gut, süße Kati…grins.

**Isabelle:** Danke für dein Kommi! Ähm, welches Mail? Ich habe keines bekommen…snief.. verstehe es nicht. Probiers bitte nochmals! Ja, der Weise ist wieder hier und das bleibt er auch! Hehe. Knutschas!

**Talvi:** Tja, kapieren werden sie es schon, nur es ist doch viel spannender, wenn man mitzittert, wann sie zusammen kommen. Sonst wäre es zu glatt, finde ich. Tja, Talvi, wie oben erwähnt, hast du nun den Grund, wieso ich den Weisen wieder mit eingebaut habe. Und auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt und du meine Figur irgendwie – aus meiner Sicht auch – beleidigt, er ist mein Liebling und ich habe ihn hier nochmals eingesetzt. Wenn du das nicht magst, kann ich dir nur raten, nicht mehr weiter zu lesen. Denn es ist meine Geschichte und ich schreibe sie so, wie ich es für gut halte. Nichts für ungut –zwinker- Trotzdem herzlichen Dank für dein Kommi!

**JustPetra:** Ja gell? Ich finde es auch spannender, wenn sie sich umwerben und langsam dahinter kommen, als dass sie sofort zusammen kommen! Stimmt, der Weise war auf der Insel und aufgrund der Leserwünsche habe ich ihn hier wieder eingebaut. Klar sitze ich dahinter und ich bin froh, dich damit süchtig gemacht zu haben. Grins. Aber ich bin sehr verkühlt und deshalb weiß ich noch nicht, wann ich wieder poste…bin schwammig im kopf. Hust hust… trotzdem, DANKE! Hehe.

**GefallenerEngel:** na auf dich habe ich schon gewartet und darauf, was du sagen wirst. Und ich habe grinsen müssen. Ja, der arme Bettpfosten! Armer Draco! Der Feigling. Grins. Leider nicht, der Krake hatte eine Magenverstimmung und somit hat er verweigert, Pansy nochmals zu futtern. Seufz. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du dich freuen wirst, wenn du den Weisen wieder sehen wirst! Scheint mir gelungen zu sein, was? Hoffe, du bist gut rüber gerutscht! Danke fürs liebe Kommi!

**Silver Snake:** Tja, lass dich überraschen, wie es bei Draco weiter geht. Er traut sich noch nicht ganz, aber das wird schon noch kommen. Keine Panik. Harry setzt ihm dann etwas zu, das hat er ja irgendwie verdient. Aber ich will die beiden nicht unnötig leiden lassen. Klar bringt er ihn zum schwitzen, warte einfach mal ab. Grins. Tja, der Weise bleibt ein Original, grins. Ja, Hagrid ist seelig..grins. AUA, bist du mal hingefallen als du ins neue Jahr „geschlittert" bist? Autsch… Ja, bin leider vollkommen verkühlt, Kopf dröhnt…trotzdem dickes Bussi an dich!! Hab dich lieb! Bussis

**Manya:** Klar! Weißt, einige wollten ja den Weisen haben und somit habe ich ihn wieder eingebaut. Nein, auch wenn es mich amüsiert, aber die Piraten schmoren weiterhin im Meer und Rotbart heult weiterhin seinen Kapitainhut nach. Grins! Trotzdem danke fürs Kommi!!!

**Currantbun:** Klar gehe ich auf deine Kommis sein! Wieso sollte ich das nicht tun? Wenn sich jemand schon die Mühe macht, mir zu schreiben, dann mache ich mir auch die Mühe, brav zu antworten! Das sind mir die Fans schon wert! Danke! Das dir das aufgefallen ist? Ich liebe es Kleinigkeiten zu beschreiben, denn die vervollständigen das Gesamtbild, gell? Ja, da hast du vollkommen Recht! Bei den meisten, muss ich auch sagen, geht es viel zu schnell, bei anderen wartet man ewig, bis aus den beiden was wird. Ich kann nur hoffen, den Mittelweg gefunden zu haben! Hehe. Ja, das ist mein Stil. Zwar lasse ich gerne zappeln, aber auch immer eine Lücke offen, sodass sich die Leser Gedanken machen müssen, wie es dann wohl weiter geht. Das finde ich gut und macht eine Story spannend. Und ich finde es super, dass es mir für dich anscheinend gelungen ist! Danke dafür! Das war ein super geniales kommi von dir! DANKE!!! Knuddels.

**Phoenixfeder:** zu – _verliere nie die Hoffnung_: Tja, der Anfang sollte eher zum nachdenken sein, zum Hineindenken. Ganz einfach. Auch eine solche Seite sollte es geben. Tja, du weißt ja, meine Geschichten sind außergewöhnlich und klar halte ich auch was von Privatsphäre, aber glaube mir, wenn man verliebt ist, küsst man sich überall. Und dazu sollte man stehen! Was dein Kommi bei meinem Chap angeht. Das freut mich, dass dir der Weise auch gefällt und du darauf anscheinend schon gewartet hast. Er wird uch noch länger bleiben. Ja, der Brief war schon kompliziert, aber was solls. Nein, die beiden schenken sich nichts. Man wird sehen, was noch alles passiert! Danke fürs kommi! Dir auch liebe Grüße!!! Knuddel

**t-m-r:** Ja, bei mir war Weihnachten auch vollkommen stressig. Leider. Danke für deine Infos und Tipps. Bin gespannt, ob du die Story nun irgendwie doch durchsetzt, oder nicht. Das würde mich jedenfalls schon interessieren! Mal sehen, ich schreibe weiterhin Lemon und passt schon. Knuddel

**Angie:** Genau das ist auch meine Ansicht! Ich bin der Meinung, sie sollten sich umwerben, sich neu kennen lernen und nicht sofort alles heitere Sonnenschein. Das ist fad und wirst du bei mir nie lesen. Was den Weisen angeht – siehe die Anmerkung oben. Auf Wunsch der anderen Leser, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Ich kann es nicht einem jeden Recht machen. Und ich schreibe es halt so, wie ich es dann für gut befinde. Hm, ja, deine idee klingt sehr gut! Aber so was gibt es schon häufiger…wobei es mich interessieren würde, einmal voldi als gut hinzustellen und dumbi als bösen. Mal sehen, was ich danach mache. Diese idee notiere ich mir! Danke sehr!!! Hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder! Bis dann!

**LilyPotter1989:** macht ja nichts! Wenn man nicht gleich lesen kann oder antworten, ist es nicht schlimm, finde ich. Denn das kann ich auch nicht immer! Hehe. Echt? Du hast sie mehrmals gelesen? Wow, das ehrt mich jetzt voll. Ja, wenn ich Lemons schreibe, dann versuche ich schon, es immer wieder anders zu schreiben, was nicht so einfach ist. Grins. Ach ja, danke für das Kommi wegen dem oneshot. Weißt du, das sind immer solche komischen Ideen von mir und die muss ich dann verwirklichen. Grins. Aber es bleibt ein oneshot. Mal sehen, ob mir mal wieder einer Einfällt. Grins. Ja, die neue Idee werde ich auch verwirklichen! Das ist jedenfalls klar! Hm, mal sehen, was ich aus deinen Ideen schöpfen kann! Danke schön, liebste Kate! War sehr süß von dir! Bussis

**Lara-Lynx:** nein, nicht den Alten umbringen! Die Briefchen waren sowieso schon vorbei. Aber es geht ja wieder weiter, keine Bange. Sie schreiben sich wieder einmal und noch viel mehr! Hehe. Nein, nix Blaise/Ginny, das werde ich dir auch immer wieder sagen – lach! Auch wenn du es immer wieder sagst…grins. Trotzdem danke fürs kommi mein Schatz! Hat mich wie immer gefreut und amüsiert!

**Vava:** Schön, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt! Das finde ich echt klasse! Und auch, dass du meine anderen Storys gelesen hast! Ja, du kannst auch kommis schreiben ohne E-Mail Adresse zu hinterlassen. Zwinker! Bis dann!

**Moin:** Danke! Dir auch! Und auch Grüße an Ramona! Freut mich, dass dir das Chap so zugesagt hat, hoffe das wird es weiterhin! Knuddels an euch beide! Danke!!!

**Darkheart1230:** zu – _verliere nie die Hoffnung:_ Freut mich sehr, wenn sie dir so zusagt! Ja, wenn die Liebe immer so schön verlaufen würde, was? Aber ich mag schöne Storys, die einem kurz aus dem realen Leben reißen. Du nicht auch? Ja, Blaise und Neville waren auch mal was anderes, aber halt nur ein Nebenpairing. Danke! Liebes Kommi von dir!

**JaninaQ:** Super dass du dich gemeldet hast, um mir das zu sagen! Das alleine freut mich schon zu lesen! Danke dir! Knuddels!

**Deedochan:** Ja, der Weise ist wieder da – Gastauftritt. Grins. Ja, die beiden umwerben sich sozusagen, ist ja auch nichts Schlechtes. Das kannst du dir aussuchen. Ich würde meinen, Draco hat es sich behalten. Harry braucht es ja nicht direkt, aber Draco schon. Aber darauf gehe ich nicht mehr ein in den chaps. Ist nur wichtig, was sie geschrieben haben generell. Grins. Tja, wie du gesehen hast, hat Pansy hier vollkommen ihr Fett wegbekommen und sie wird noch mehr leiden, wenn sie blöd ist. Ja, Mine ist selbstbewusster als Harry es gecheckt hat. Hehe. Danke für dein Kommi mein Schatz! Hat mich sehr gefreut! Knuddels hab dich lieb!!!! Grins.

**Leah-chan01:** zu: _verliere nie die Hoffnung:_ Schön dass es dir gefallen hat! Bei den Lemons versuche ich immer wieder, was anderes einzubauen, auch wenn es sich immer um das gleiche handelt. Irgendwann werde ich sowieso mal anstehen und dann bin ich gespannt, was mir einfällt. Danke, bin verkühlt rübergerutscht – voll mies. Hoffe, wenigstens du hattest einen guten Rutsch!

**Azura:** Trotzdem danke für deine Antwort! Wenn dir die Idee mit der Höhle gefällt? Dann finde ich das klasse! Klar, Ideen nehme ich gerne an, keine Sache. Aber was ich dann schreibe, weiß ich noch nicht. Ja, es ist verständlich, wenn man sich aufregt, wenn ich einen Cliffhänger einbaue, denn ich ärgere mich auch immer, wenn ich das bei anderen lese. –lach-. Und trotzdem macht man es selber, was? Das, dass der Weise den beiden so bekannt vorkommt, sollte ein Gag sein, ein Zufall. Hat aber nichts mit der anderen Geschichte zu tun. Bis dann und danke für deine Antwort!!!

**Leseteufel:** Hey, ich dachte, du bist mir schon abhanden gekommen. Grins. Danke für deine Antworten! Ja, das mit den Briefchen habe ich auch süß gefunden. Tja, der Weise wird zwischen den beiden schon eingreifen, aber nicht so direkt.. Pansy…hm…tja, was die sich denkt? Was sie tut? Muss ich noch mehr sagen? Hast ja jetzt gelesen. Grins.! Danke, dir auch ein glückliches neues Jahr!

**Freund:** Hey, danke für deine Info! Finde ich super, dass dir meine Geschichte dort aufgefallen ist. Der Admin dieser Seite hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie dort reinstellen will und da habe ich zugesagt. Ich, jedenfalls, behalte diese Seite im Auge und wenn mir was nicht gefallen sollte, werde ich meine Geschichte dort rausnehmen lassen. Jedoch – danke für den Hinweis! Ich werde das ernsthaft behandeln!

**TiaAgano:** Klar! Sonst wäre es ja nicht spannend! Wie sonst könnte ich die Leser halten? Indem Draco zu Harry geht und meint: hey, ich liebe dich, lass uns zusammen sein? Na, das wäre fad. Grins. Tja, du kannst dir eine Insel aussuchen, aber keine, wo gerade diese Flutwelle war, ja? Dein Blaise ist ja ganz schön eitel! Hehe! Dickes Knutscha, danke fürs Kommi Schatz! Hab dich lieb!!!

**Jessy11:** das mit dem Weisen liest du oben. Hat nichts mit der anderen Geschichte zu tun. War auf wünsche der Leser. Das mit dem „den kenne ich irgendwo her" war nur ein Gag, hat aber keinen Zusammenhang. Zwinker. Na ich bin verkühlt gerutscht und das ist voll mies. Aber was solls. Hoffe, du bist besser gerutscht! Knuddels an dich!!!

**DarkLuzie:** zu – _verliere nie die Hoffnung:_ Hallo mein süßer Engel! Sorry, wenn ich nicht auf alles eingehe, was du schreibst, aber es war ja wieder mal ur lang und ich habe mich so gefreut! Schön, dass ich dich damit gleich mal fesseln habe können, das wars mir wert. Ja, Dracos Gefühle habe ich gut auf die andere Seite hinüber gebracht, was? Ja, blaise tut mir auch irgendwie leid, aber er hat ja jetzt auch Neville und die beiden passen gut zusammen, finde ich. Schön, dass dir auch der Lemon gefallen hat, das hat mich sehr gefreut mein Schatz! Danke, dass du alles durchgelesen hast! War super von dir! Lieb dich auch, mein Hasi! Dickes Bussi!!

**Babsel:** Schön, dass du dich so freust, dass der Weise wieder hier ist! Ja, der bleibt auch noch länger, keine Bange. Hoffe, dieses etwas andere chap hat dir auch gefallen! Dickes Knuddel!

**Sonja:** Gelle? Und hier habe ich wieder ein neues chap, wer sagts denn! Ich mag die neue Hermine auch voll gerne! Sie wird auch so bleiben. Hehe. Bin schon gespannt, was du zu diesem chap hier sagst! Dickes Knuddel und bis dann!

**Feaneth:** Tja, der Weise hat es dir angetan, oder? Na wenigstens was! Hehe. Ja, der Weise bleibt ja, bis zum Ende, was leider nicht mehr lange dauert. Schätze noch 2-3 Chaps und dann wars das. Leider. Aber dann geht ja eine neue Geschichte los und das ist wichtig, würde ich meinen. Danke für dein Kommi!

**Classic-Angel-Amy:** Hey Süße! Tja, für dich sinds gleich mal drei Chaps, was? Hehe. Jab, der Weise ist wieder mal da. Er wird nachhelfen, aber eher zurückhaltend. Sie beide müssen es alleine schaffen. Tja, deine Vermutungen wegen Pansy waren richtig, wie du lesen konntest. Bis dann Jo und vielen dank! Knuddels ZU: _Verliere nie die Hoffnung:_ WOW, mit so vielen Worten hast du mein chap einzigartig beschrieben! Danke dir vielmals! Vielleicht schreibe ich ja wieder so was. Grins! DANKE!

**Arwen:** Hey Schnuckel! Ja, Draco tut mir auch leid, er muss noch mehr leiden, aber er wird auf jeden Fall mit der Liebe gesegnet. Jab, Hermine vermutete es schon lange. Und nein, is eist nicht böse, sie versteht ihn sogar. Nein, ich halte gerne hin, weißt du? Wenn ich Harry und Draco sofort zusammenbringe ist es vollkommen fad. Wie geht es dir? Hast noch immer Husten und Schnupfen? Hoffentlich nicht! Bei mir geht es schon besser, wobei ich noch nicht so ganz gesund bin. Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße! Dickes Knuddel!

**Leah-07:** Stress habe ich leider immer und mit dem nächsten Update wird es diesmal dauern, leider. Aber nicht all zu lange! Richtig! Wie Raubkatzen! Du hast es mitbekommen? Sehr schön! Ja, der Weise ist wieder da und ein wenig hilft er, aber sie beide müssen es alleine schaffen. Danke fürs Kommi!

**Lala:** Hast dich gefreut? Ich mich auch! Über dein kommi! Und? Erwartungen erfüllt? Ich meine, mit dem schnell schreiben. Grins! Bis bald!

**Duivel:** WOW, so viel hast du geschrieben! Uah! Tja, ob die Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen im neuen Jahr bezweifle ich. Die Anzeichen stehen dafür, dass ich noch viel erleben werde, allerdings mehr Sorgen als mir lieb ist. Doch ich hoffe, dem ist nicht so. Das war ein Gag – dass Harry sich erinnern kann an den Weisen. Damit habe ich kurzzeitig eine Verbindung geschaffen. Aber es hat ansonsten keine Gemeinsamkeiten! Also die Storys. Grins. Ja, Hermine ist schlau und sie ist nicht sauer auf Draco. Ja, ich liebe es Harry als „unschuldig" dar zu stellen. Grins. Ach so! Trotzdem, wenn ich Lemon vorlesen müsste, puh, ich wäre vollkommen rot! Uah! 3 Meter unter dem Boden.. hehe. Schön, dass ich noch mehrere Fans habe! Danke Schatzi! Wir lesen uns! Bussis!!

**Kylyen:** Tja, ich war krank, bin es teilweise noch immer und DarkGugi lacht mich aus. Diese Kröte. Wieso? Stell die Geschichte rein! Will sie lesen! Derweil tut sich sowieso weniger im forum. Klar, der Weise passt da nicht so mit String…uah. Ja voll, typisch! Um den heißen Brei herumtigern..grins. Dickes Schmatzerl von DarkGugi, weil ich verkühlt bin und dich nicht anstecken will. In ewiger Liebe!!

**Loveley:** ZU: _Alles andere als normal:_ DANKE! Freut mich, dass ich dich dennoch mit diesem Pairing überzeugen habe können! Hoffe, du liest hier meine Antwort auf dein Kommi! Hoffe, dass ich dich nochmals lesen werde! Klar, wenn ich wieder Ideen habe, dann schreibe ich wieder oneshots! DANKE!!

**So, meine Süßen! Das wars auch schon wieder! Danke für jedes einzelne Kommi, ich war sehr begeistert! Bis zum nächsten Mal! Bussis an euch!!!**


	16. Umzug mit Folgen

**Hallo Leute! JUHU!!!! **

Und hier bin ich wieder! TATA!!! Und was habe ich im Anhang? Ein neues Chap, sowieso –grins-.

**Aber eines, meine lieben Leser, will ich unbedingt noch loswerden! Es handelt sich um allgemeines und um das letzte Chap! BITTE LESEN, WICHTIG!**

_Erstens:_ ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so viele positive, wie negative Reviews bekommen! WOW. Hehe. ORGEEEEE SAAAACHE!!! –staun- grins – trotzdem DANKE SEHR!!!!

_Zweitens_: Damit alle es wissen: **Meine Geschichte, mein Wissen, meine Handlung, meine Personen (bisi JKR), meine Ideen, meine Überlegungen. MEINS, meins, meins! –lach-. (beruhige dich Donald und komm auf den Boden zurück. Oder war es Dagobert?)** Seid euch im Klaren darüber, dass ich für mich selber schreibe, es euch hier hineinstellt, damit ihr Freude daran habt und es lesen könnt! Jaja. Denn ich müsste es ja nicht –zwinker-. Ähm..ABER ICH TUS! FREU!

_Drittens:_ Kritik ist erlaubt! Natürlich! Konstruktive, bitteschön! Einige habe ich bekommen (konstruktive) und ich habe sie auch beantwortet. DANKE dafür! –Ich Mensch mit Fehler bin, oops - Es ist gut, auf einiges aufmerksam gemacht zu werden. Doch Kritik an die **oben genannten Punkte**, was ICH hier in meiner Geschichte bestimme, ist hier vollkommen fehl am Platz. Wem es nicht gefällt, wird nicht gezwungen weiter zu lesen. Und dann: winkewinke, sollte es zu negativ sein und das kam vor! Thats live Leute! –grins-. Ich kann nicht einen jeden Geschmack treffen, leider (Traum zerplatzt) –zwinker-.

**Zum letzten Chap:** Pansy wollte die beiden UMBRINGEN! Beste Strafe: Askaban, meiner Meinung nach. Doch hier teilen sich die Meinungen. Ich lasse Harrys Vorschlag durchgehen, denn er und die anderen werden sich rächen. Nicht, wie einige denken, auf grausame Art und Weise! Ich bitte euch! –sowas!- Wer mich kennt, und das Chap kennt, welches mit Harrys „kindlichen Verhalten" zu tun hatte, kann sich vorstellen, was passieren wird. –pfeif- Ist ja eine eher lustige und romantische Geschichte! Dumbledore kennt Harry und weiß, er würde nie zum äußersten gehen, er würde generell bei ihm, sowie bei den anderen Schülern sofort einschreiten, sollte es zu weit gehen. Alles klar soweit? –fragendschau-.

**Meine Geschichte, meine Entscheidungen.–lach-.** Genauso was Minervas Part, Albus Part und den Weisen angeht – es bleibt so. –pfeif-. Und Dumbledore hatte deshalb „nicht" reagiert bei Pansys Abfackelung (es wurde nur ihr Umhang angesenkt….leider…oopss!) weil auch er Gefühle und Rache in sich trägt. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch. Und Menschen haben Gefühle. –vorklasseaufundabschreitentu- hehe.

Bitte seid doch so nett und akzeptiert das! Auf anderes gehe ich nicht mehr ein.

**Und für diejenigen, die dieses Chap überlebt und verstanden oder akzeptiert haben: **

**MEINEN HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH!!!! –lach-. Hürde überstanden! DASS sind wahre Fans die MICH in der Tat wirklich kennen und wissen, wie ich es in diesem Chap meinte!**

Ich wünsche euch absoluten Lesespaß, Kommis werden wie immer beantwortet! –spitzbübischgrins-

Hab euch lieb!!

Eure für immer! Gugi und DarkGugi –grins-

**P.s. ES GEHT HEISS HER!!!! AUA, verbrannt….grummel… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WARNUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!! LÄNGSTES CHAP (viel Sarkasmus!!!! Besonders am Anfang!)KONNTE NICHT AUFHÖREN! KNAPPE 27 SEITEN STORY UND 3 SEITEN ANTWORTEN!!! Ja! Ich bin irre!!!! –St. Mongos, ich komme!!! Ähm, LEMON!!!!! –weißeJackeanziehentuundblödlachenmuss-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 15**

**Umzug mit Folgen**

Hogwarts – Die Hoffnung der vielen, tausenden Möglichkeiten. Hier konnte man fast alles ergattern: Hoffnung, Liebe, Trauer, Hass, Tod, Einsamkeit, Freunde, Feinde, den Weg zu einer besseren Zukunft oder zu einer schlechteren – oder gar keine. Ein jeder Schüler, der hier zur Schule ging, hatte seine Träume, seine Hoffnungen, seine Wünsche und Ziele. Einige, nach Jahren des Lernens, hatten alles erreicht, andere waren kläglich gescheitert.

Das Schloss, es stand wie immer beruhigend und furcht einflößend doch schützend an seinem Platz, beherbergte viele Jugendliche die selig in ihren Betten schliefen und von ihrer möglichen Zukunft träumten. Aber nicht ein jeder schlief in seinen vorgegebenen Gemächern, nein, drei von ihnen hatten es sich anders überlegt. Sie übernachteten doch lieber in der Krankenstation.

Da hätten wir einmal Pansy Parkinson, eine etwas geistig verwirrte Person mit wollüstigen Mordgedanken. Ein glückliches und seliges Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, während sie ahnungslos vor sich hinträumte und absolut keine Ahnung davon besaß, dass sie bald Besuch bekommen würde und ihr die „Beute durch die Lappen" gegangen war.

Natürlich von zwei netten Herren! Einer davon war der heiß geliebte Hauslehrer Slytherins, den sie wohl, nachdem sie ihn als erstes erblicken -, noch mehr lieben würde. Doch die Achtung vor ihm, würde mit Sicherheit noch mehr steigen. Der andere musste wohl der Schulleiter sein, der unglaublich gerne mit ihr einige Wörter wechseln wollte. Auch ihm würde sie mit einhundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit um den Hals fallen, wenn dieser ihr die freudige Nachricht, sobald sie aufwachen würde, überbrachte.

Außerdem hätten wir da noch Draco Malfoy. Das heiß geliebte Ziel von Miss Pansy Parkinson. Er hatte das Privileg ihr zu entkommen, erhielt die Ehre vieler neuer Freunde, die ihm dabei geholfen hatten. Auch er lächelte im Schlaf, doch träumte er von einem gewissen Gryffindor und was er mit ihm so alles anstellen würde, hätte er endlich die Chancen dazu. Dass seine Träume nahe der Erfüllung standen, wusste er noch nicht.

Und zu guter Letzt wäre da noch der eben erwähnte Gryffindor, namens Harry Potter. Held von Draco Malfoy. Doch diesmal war die Situation glimpflich ausgegangen. Wären da nicht seine beiden Freunde, die ständig auf ihn aufpassten, zusammen ein absolut zuverlässiges Team bildeten. Das Glück stand damals auf ihrer Seite und das wusste Harry genau. Auch er schlummerte im Land der Träume, war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich von einem gewissen Blondschopf, dem man einfach nicht widerstehen konnte, verführen zu lassen.

Ein leises, erotisches Stöhnen erfüllte die Krankenstation in den Morgenstunden - und die Sonne freute sich mit ihm, welche ihre Strahlen sanft durch die Vorhänge blitzen ließ, den besagten Raum gleichzeitig in eine versöhnlichere und weichere Stimmung tauchte. Pansy schlief noch immer tief und fest, würde vor Mittag sicherlich nicht aufwachen. Dafür hatte Madam Pomfrey schon gesorgt.

Draco Malfoy, von diesem wundervollen Stöhnen aufgewacht, blinzelte verschlafen und wusste vorerst nicht, wo er sich befand. Doch schnell kehrten die letzten Ereignisse in seine Gedanken zurück und brachten ihn zum nachdenken. Sein Herz schlug darauf hin viel schneller, als er daran dachte, dass heute der Tag war, an dem er endlich zu Harry ziehen konnte. Endlich!

Natürlich war er aufgeregt, hatte sogar etwas Schiss, doch würde er dies niemals zugeben. Nie! Er war ein Malfoy und diese hatten gefälligst keinen Schiss. Nun ja, für Mut war Gryffindor bekannt, für List und Tücke eher Slytherin. Und diese Eigenschaften besaß auch er. Starr und unbeweglich blickte er an die Decke und seufzte leise. Was hatte ihn gerade eben aufgeweckt? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, doch wusste er, er wollte immer so aufgeweckt werden. Sein Kopf drehte sich zur linken Seite, wo er Pansy entdeckte und er hart schluckte, Hass stieg in ihm empor.

Anscheinend war er vollkommen daneben gelegen, in dem Glauben, Pansy würde ihm niemals etwas zuleide tun, doch da hatte er sich gründlich geirrt. Er würde zu gerne wissen wollen, was seine Eltern dazu sagten, wenn sie dies erfuhren. Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, Vorfreude auf die kommende Zeit erfüllte sein Herz. Und da! Da war es schon wieder! Ein kleines, absolut sagenhaftes Stöhnen, welches das Innerste seines Körpers erzittern ließ. Draco hätte sein ganzes Leben lang zuhören können, doch wollte er wissen, von wem es kam. Sofort fiel ihm Harry Potter ein, sein Herz pumpte jetzt noch schneller. Denn dieser wundervoll, nach mehr klingender Laut kam ihm nur all zu bekannt vor. Sein Herzschlag befand sich bereits im Hochgeschwindigkeitsmodus.

Abermals drehte er seinen Kopf, seine Augen strahlten, als er Harry, seine heimliche Liebe entdeckte. Sein Blick glitt über diesen rastlosen Körper, der sich am Bett herumwälzte, seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere schmiss, danach in den Nacken warf. Harrys pechschwarze Haare fielen ihm tief in die Stirn, sein Adamsapfel trat wundervoll männlich hervor, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Dracos Augen wurden groß, tellergroß. Harry träumte doch nicht etwa von ihm? Und wenn ja, WAS träumte er? Doch nicht etwa…. Dracos Neugierde schwoll an, er schlug langsam und fast geräuschlos seine Decke beiseite und zitterte leicht vor Aufregung.

Sanft berührten seine nackten, für einen Jungen, zierliche Füße den kalten Boden, er stand langsam auf. Als er in voller Größe, mit dem Blick zu Harry, stand, hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb in vollen Erwartungen immer rascher. Kleine Blitze der leichten Erregung jagten durch seinen Körper, als Draco einige verräterische Bewegungen unter Harrys Decke sehen konnte. Anscheinend, ganz nach Dracos Geschmack, befriedigte Harry sich gerade selber. Ob er schlief? Oder hatte er Draco einfach noch nicht bemerkt?

Draco, paralysiert von diesem erotischen Bild vor ihm, dieses wunderschönen jungen Mannes, steuerte geradewegs auf Harrys Bett zu. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, seine Augen glühten vor Verlangen, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Kurz blieb er stehen, drehte sich rasch zu Parkinson um, die von all dem nichts mitbekam. Erleichtert darüber widmete er sich wieder dem windenden Harry, dessen Stöhnen immer tiefer und leidenschaftlich wurde. So, als würde er gerade hart und sinnlich genommen werden.

Dracos Hals trocknete aus, er schluckte hart. Er musste nicht an sich hinunter sehen um zu wissen, was dieses erotische Bild bei ihm anrichtete. Langsam schritt er nun näher, sein Blick brannte sich auf Harrys, vor Lust geprägtes Gesicht. Harrys Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, schwarze Wimpern, lang und wundervoll geschwungen gaben diesem Gesicht den Rest der süßlichen Schönheit.

Harrys Lippen schimmerten feucht, als dieser seine Zunge leicht hervorstreckte und die seinigen genüsslich ableckte, sich danach in die Unterlippe biss. Draco merkte nicht sein eigenes Stöhnen, als er nun an Harrys Bett stand und seine Augen über dessen Körper, der Bettdecke – die sich rasch hob und senkte, wandern ließ.

Er wollte zusehen, wie Harry sich selbst befriedigte, es turnte ihn vollkommen an. Er wollte ihn sehen, nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf. Wieder fragte er sich, ob Harry nur träumte oder einfach nur in seiner Tätigkeit so versunken war um Draco kaum bis gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Doch – warum herumrätseln, wenn er dies locker herausfinden konnte? Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als er ein sehr interessantes Buch in der Bibliothek seines Vaters gefunden hatte. Titel: _Eintritt in die Traumwelt einer anderen Person._

Und, ja, Draco hatte es gelesen, wusste – es würde sich eines Tages auszahlen. Diese Chance würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Er hatte geübt, so lange, bis er alles in und auswendig kannte, sich eine geeignete Person – Blaise Zabini – nachts aussuchte und kurz in dessen Träume einstieg. Doch was er da gesehen hatte, war ihm irgendwie zuwider gewesen.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Blaise ein so leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber bei Dean Thomas sein konnte. Schnell hatte er sich wieder zurückgezogen, dabei angewidert das Gesicht verzogen und war, vor Ekel schüttelnd in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Er hatte Blaise beim Sex zugesehen! Uah! Sex zwischen Männern war ja für ihn vollkommen in Ordnung, aber dennoch war er nicht heiß darauf gewesen, dessen beizuwohnen. Hätte dieser nicht von Bienen und Blumen träumen können?

Doch dies hier war etwas anderes. Was, wenn Harry aber nicht von ihm träumte? Er würde vor Eifersucht zerplatzen! Doch seine Neugierde stieg ins unermessliche und er MUSSTE es wissen! Und wenn dieser von IHM träumte? Was Harry wohl mit ihm anstellen würde? Oder was ER mit Harry gerade machte? Dracos teuflisches Lächeln nahm zu, seine Erregung pochte hart in seiner Hose, schrie nach Erlösung.

Zitternd streckte er seine Hand vor und fasste nach kurzem zögern an Harrys Stirn, die verschwitzt glänzte. Draco hatte das Gefühl, in einen Strudel hineingezogen zu werden, als sein Geist nun in Harrys Traum eindrang und er nach Luft schnappte. Draco war mehr als zufrieden mit dem, was er sah! Harry lag in seinem Traum nackt auf einem wundervoll, großem Bett, Draco küsste ihn gerade heiß und fordernd, rieb sich an ihn, streichelte ihn verführerisch und neckend. Harry wollte Anstalten machen, Draco zu verwöhnen, doch dieser lächelte nur lasziv, schlug die Hände von Harry weg. Wörter wurden nicht gebraucht, Augenblicke sprachen Bände. Draco lag neben Harry, sein Kopf senkte sich abermals um Harrys wundervolle Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen.

Harrys Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, sein Körper zuckte am Lacken vor Lust und Leidenschaft, schreiend, endlich berührt zu werden. Und ohne, dass Draco es wusste, machte er mit Harry genau dasselbe, was dieser gerade träumte….

Dracos Geist war noch immer in Harrys Traum gefangen, als er mit geschlossenen Augen sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihn heiß und leidenschaftlich küsste. Harry reagierte sofort, wusste nicht, wieso sein Traum so intensiv war. Dracos linke Hand zog die Bettdecke fort, während dieser nun abwartend und ruhig auf dem Bett lag. Pansy schlief noch immer….

Dracos Zunge fuhr sanft über Harrys, bereits geschwollene Lippen, welcher bereitwillig die seinen öffnete und Dracos Zunge willkommen hieß. Harry legte, noch immer träumend, seinen Arm um Dracos Nacken, zog diesen weiter zu sich um den Kuss zu vertiefen, ihn stürmischer werden zu lassen. Dabei bewegte er sein Becken auffordernd, schreiend nach Berührung.

Dracos Hand wanderte sanft über Harrys breite Brust, kam am Bund seiner Hosen kurz zum Stillstand und schob die Hand nun langsam hinein. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss, verlor dabei alle Sicherungen als er Dracos Hand auf seinem übersteifen Glied bemerkte und sofort darauf reagierte. Seine eigene Hand, die vorher am Werk war, lag ruhig daneben, doch nun krampften sich seine Finger in das Lacken, als Draco anfing, Harrys Glied zu bearbeiten.

Beide befanden sich im Rausch der Sinne. Der Kuss brannte sie vollkommen aus, war heißer als die gesamte Welt der Hölle, süßer als jedes Eis und stärker berauschend als jede Droge. Dracos Rhythmus wurde immer schneller, auch er stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Er kopierte seine Tätigkeiten 1:1 wie Harry es gerade träumte. Harrys Becken schnellte in die Höhe, er stieß in Dracos wundervoll starke Hand, verlor sich in seiner Tätigkeit. Der lose Bund seiner Hose rutschte durch dessen gierige Bewegungen immer weiter hinunter, gab sein hartes, starkes Glied frei – Lusttropfen sonderten sich ab.

Dracos Hand wurde immer schneller, Harrys Stöhnen verwandelte sich in kleine Schreie. Diese wurden immer lauter, der Druck um Dracos Genick nahm zu. Harry windete sich wie im Rausch im Bett umher, riss sich vom Kuss los und schrie laut auf, als er hart zum Orgasmus kam – seinen Oberkörper durchbog, seine Augen zukniff und so wunderschön dabei wirkte, dass es Draco den Atem verschlug.

Draco hatte sich aus dessen Traum zurückgezogen, in dem Moment, als Harry kurz davor war zu kommen. Er wollte ihn das erste Mal bei Tageslicht sehen. Sehen, wie wunderschön dieser geliebte Junge war, wenn er vor Lust explodierte. Sobald Harry heiser aufgeschrieen hatte, zuckte Dracos Blick zu Harrys Glied. Er betrachtete seine eigene Hand, die Harry in die Hölle jagte, bemerkte, wie dessen Glied zuckte, seinen weißen Saft ausstieß und nun am Hemd von Harrys Nachtgewand langsam eintrocknete.

Draco keuchte mit Harry um die Wette, welcher nun ruhiger wurde und selenruhig weiter schlief. Draco, vollkommen benommen, zog etwas abwesend die Decke über ihn, küsste ihn sanft und kurz auf den Mund und torkelte beinahe, zu seinem Bett, um sich rasch hinein zu legen. Sein Herz pochte hart in der Brust – verdammt, WAS WAR DAS DENN GEWESEN? So was Unglaubliches hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er hatte doch tatsächlich zugesehen, wie Harry zum Orgasmus gekommen war. Und das hatte ihn mehr angemacht als alles andere, vor Harrys Anwesenheit in seinem Liebesleben.

Mit dem Rücken zu Harry, die Decke fest um sich geschlungen, schloss er seine Augen, die vorhin erlebte Szene lief nochmals vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Seine eigene Erregung brauchte nur noch den letzten Kick um Harrys Beispiel zu folgen. Seine Hand wanderte tiefer, schob sich in die Hose und umfasste die pochende, harte und doch heiße Erregung um diese hart zu reiben.

Harry wachte langsam auf, sein Traum war DER WAHNSINN schlechthin gewesen. Was hätte er alles dafür gegeben, dies in Wirklichkeit mit Draco tun zu können? Noch nie hatte er so intensiv geträumt! Harry, noch immer lächelnd und leicht schläfrig, hob seine Decke an und sah an sich hinunter. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er die Bescherung sah. Doch als ein sanftes Stöhnen an sein Ohr drang, hörte er genau hin und hielt still. Sein Kopf schnellte zu seiner linken, sein Blick brannte sich in Dracos Rücken.

Es klang so, als würde dieser gerade…. Wieso bewegte sich Dracos Decke so hektisch? Nein! Draco befriedigte sich doch nicht gerade selbst, oder? Lautlos griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf seinem Nachttisch, direkt neben ihn lag, flüsterte leise eine Formel und schon war alles wieder sauber, auch sein Hemd. Abermals lautlos zog er die Decke wieder bis zum Kinn hoch und heftete seinen Blick wieder auf Draco.

Dessen Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und Harry keuchte leise auf. Schnell drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zu Draco, sein Herz schlug schneller in der Brust. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich in Dracos Stöhnen hinein zu versetzen. Als dieser immer abgehackter keuchte, wusste Harry, dass es bald soweit war. Er hörte ein gedämpftes Geräusch, schlussfolgerte daraus, dass Draco ins Kissen biss. Denn nun hörte er einen gedämpften Schrei und er wünschte sich, er wäre dafür verantwortlich gewesen.

Aber was wäre, wenn Draco vorhin aufgewacht war und mitbekommen hatte wie….Hatte Harry eventuell gestöhnt? Nicht nur im Traum? Hatte er sich auch selbst befriedigt? Oder war er „ohne etwas zu tun" einfach so gekommen? Sicherlich nicht! Harrys Wangen fingen Feuer, peinlich berührt senkte er seine Augenlieder, wobei er lautlos „SHIT" mit seinen Lippen formte.

Doch gleich darauf musste er grinsen. Denn wenn dies nicht Dracos Auslöser gewesen war, sich selbst Befriedigung zu verschaffen, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter. Harry beschloss also mit einem fiesen Grinsen, so zu tun, als würde er schlafen. Beide lagen mit der Kehrseite zueinander, wobei Draco sich nun auf den Rücken drehte, kurz zu Harry blickte.

„Du bist schuld" flüsterte er kaum hörbar, doch Harry hatte seine Worte abermals vernommen, sein teuflisches Grinsen vertiefte sich. Ja, er hatte einen Plan, einen sehr guten. Rascheln drang an sein Ohr, dann ein kratzendes Geräusch und nun wieder ein rascheln. Anscheinend machte Draco nun genau dasselbe wie Harry vorhin. Sich den Zauberstab angeln um sich anschließend zu reinigen. Na bitte, diese genuschelten, leisen Worte kannte er doch! Harry unterdrückte ein Kichern, blieb still liegen und schlief tatsächlich nochmals ein – genauso wie Draco.

Einige Zeit später wurden beide von Madam Pomfrey geweckt. Gähnend streckten sie sich, setzten sich auf, blickten sich an und wurden beide knallrot im Gesicht. Verlegen drehten sie sich weg, studierten die Krankenstation interessiert und eingehend, während Poppy wissend lächelte, den Kopf schüttelte und sich fragte, wann die beiden verliebten wohl zueinander finden würden. Poppy ließ sie kurz alleine, was ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu fangen. Wieder normal im Gesicht, lächelten sie sich nun an und nickten sich zu.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen…..Dray" schnurrte Harry nun, doch Draco stand diesen gehauchten Worten um nichts nach. Sein Lächeln wirkte so sexy, Harry wurde mulmig zumute. Was hatte dieser vor?

„Dir auch einen wundeschönen guten Morgen….Harry" schnurrte Draco nun genauso gekonnt. Kurz trat Stille ein, beide dachten in Sekundenschnelle darüber nach, was der andere wohl vorhatte. Dabei ließen sie sich nicht aus den Augen, blitzten sich leidenschaftlich an.

„Schätze, wir sollten aufstehen, denn…"

„GUTEN MOOOOORGENNNN! Schon wach ihr zwei? Cool! Ich bin alles andere als ausgeschlafen, aber hey Leute, das war es mir wert! Oh Mann, wieso seht ihr mich so giftig an? Habe ich etwa gestööööört? Wobei denn? Hallo?! Ich bin nur hier um euch abzuholen! Und wie ich sehe, liegt ihr in euren eigenen Betten! Ihr könntet mich mit Mörderblicken strafen, wenn ich euch beide in wilder Aktion vorgefunden hätte, aber so…."

Die quasselnde, ziemlich nervende, genau in einem unpassenden Augenblick hereinstolzierende Person blieb nun schelmisch grinsend stehen und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, lehnte sich lässig an der Wand an und grinste beide übermütig an.

Harry und Draco wurden abermals schlagartig rot, wobei Draco die Decke zur Seite warf, auf die Beine sprang und knurrte: „Schnauze ZABINI!" Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, tat auf verständnislos, doch wusste er, was er ABSICHTLICH gesagt hatte. Harry grinste wissend, Blaise zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Oh Mann, Blaise! Du denkst doch immer nur an das eine" grinste Harry nun und seufzte, setzte sich abermals im Bett auf.

„Du etwa nicht?" gurrte Blaise nun und sah Harry fest an.

„Doch, tu ich schon, aber nur mit einem gewissen blonden Jungen" gurrte Harry zurück und Draco wäre beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, hielt sich am Bett nun fest und grummelte hochrot vor sich hin, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehend. Er tat so, als würde er, vor lauter Peinlichkeit sich verraten zu haben, gerade die Bettdecke glatt streichen. Danach drehte er sich um – setzte sich aufs Bett und behielt dabei seine geliebte „Maske" auf.

„Und an wen GENAU, Harry, Sexgott von Gryffindor, Potter?" lachte Blaise nun gut gelaunt, doch Dracos Mörderblick und die knirschenden Geräusche seiner Zähne ließen ihn inne halten. Harry grinste, enthielt sich seiner Antwort, lugte kurz zu Draco, dieser kochte bereits innerlich vor Wut. Dieser Zabini….

„Ja ja, Honigpferdchen. Du, süßer Blondschopf, bist natürlich unser Sexgott von Slytherin, ist ja klar" schnurrte Blaise nun, Harry schnappte nach Luft. Wehe wenn Blaise etwas mit SEINEM Draco hatte! Dann würde er ihn lynchen, umbringen, vierteilen, dem Kraken in Einzelteilen vowerfen oder sonst noch was mit ihm anstellen! Blaise bemerkte den skeptischen Blick von Draco nickte mit seinem Kopf unbedeutend zu Harry, welcher gedankenverloren und seeeehr düster auf seine Bettdecke starrte. Draco lächelte und grinste Blaise zu. Ok, Blaise hatte die Situation gerade noch gerettet, hatte gerade noch die Kurve gekratzt, nach Dracos Ansicht. Harry hingegen bemerkte die Blicke der beiden Slytherins nicht, starrte noch immer düster auf die Decke.

„Hey! Hogwarts an Harry, bitte kommen! Fertig? Wir müssen endlich los! Draco und ich ziehen heute um! Zu dir! Cool was? Konnte Snape überreden. Dann hast du uns am Hals, ist das nicht schön? Und Dean…ggrrr…..so nah bei mir" träumte Blaise nun, wobei Harry staunend aus dem Bett hüpfte, sich den Umhang umlegte, zu Blaise schlenderte und nun direkt vor ihm stand. Dabei fächerte er mit seiner Hand vor dessen verschleierten Augen herum, grinste ihn schadenfroh an, sein Blick glitt nun langsam tiefer – er zog eine Augenbraue fragend und wissend in die Höhe. Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, fuhr mit zwei zartgliedrigen Fingern sanft sein Kinn nach.

„Blaise? Hallo? Du siedelst auch um? Finde ich spitze! Ehrlich! Tu mir aber den Gefallen und bau erstmal deinen Stau ab. Ist ja mitleidserregend wenn man bei dem Gedanken an Sex – und dieser besteht erst kurzzeitig bei dir – schon so schnell einen nicht übersehenden Ständen bekommt!" Blaise lief knallrot an, japste nach Luft, Draco pustete, sitzend am Bett los und Harry schlenderte mit winkender Hand und einem „Bis später Jungs!", davon.

Obwohl es noch viel zu früh war um generell aufzustehen, war Harry putzmunter als er die Flügeltüren der Krankenstation leise hinter sich schloss. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen machte er sich nun auf zu seinem Turm, sämtliche Pläne rauschten durch seine Gedankengänge wie er den armen Draco verwirren und heiß machen konnte.

„Scheiße! Oh Mann! Morgensport vergessen" nuschelte Blaise nun peinlich berührt, Draco japste noch immer nach Luft und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Blaaaiisseee! Sogar von hier aus kann ich die Beule erkennen!" lachte Draco weiter und wischte sich die Lachtränen von den geröteten Wangen. Dieser schmollte nun, legte sofort eine Hand auf die besagte Stelle und knurrte:

„Gaff nicht so Malfoy, ist meins" Draco lachte nur noch mehr, stand nun auf. Genau in diesem Moment kam Poppy herein und sagte Draco, dass sich dieser beeilen sollte, doch beachtete sie Gott sei dank den armen Blaise, in einer peinlich befindenden Lage, nicht. Der Schock, die Krankenschwester zu sehen, hinterließ natürlich seine Spuren. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen bemerkte Blaise mit Blick nach unten, dass seine Beule verschwunden war und sah Draco nun triumphierend an. Dieser kicherte noch immer, bedankte sich artig und zog nun mit Blaise im Schlepptau von Dannen.

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker, zappelte Blaise mit einem Grinsen neben Draco hinterher. Dieser amüsierte sich über Blaise Verhalten köstlich und grinste vor sich hin.

„Was ist los Blaise?" fragte er sofort, wobei dieser nun neben ihm her schritt, Draco am Arm fasste und die Schritte beschleunigte.

„Nichts, gar nichts."

„Lügner"

„Bin eben etwas aufgekratzt!"

„Merkt man"

„Habe wenig geschlafen, weißt du? Habe gleich, nachdem ich in den Kerker kam, unsere Sachen gepackt. War gegen 4 Uhr früh dann fertig. Habe exakt…" Blaise blickte im Laufschritt auf seine Uhr „3 Stunden geschlafen"

„Und?"

„War hundemüde….also…" keuchte Blaise und beschleunigte seine Schritte abermals, zog Draco mit sich mit.

„Ja und" schnaufte auch nun Draco, der sich dem schnellen Schritt von Blaise anpasste und ihn abwartend von der Seite her ansah.

„Zu viel KAFFEE!!!! Kaffe, Kaffe, Kaffe und nochmals Kaffe. Habe so lange Kaffe getrunken, bis ich putzmunter war. Anscheinend zu viel" kicherte Blaise und zuckte kurz am gesamten Körper. Draco brach nun in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er verstand die Vorfreude seines besten Freundes und kannte so einen hibbeligen Blaise einfach nicht. Außerdem trank dieser NIE Kaffee! Kein Wunder, dass er so darauf reagierte! Er selber würde bei vier Tassen Kaffee wahrscheinlich an der Decke entlang spazieren. Blaise gefiel ihm gleich so viel besser, auch wenn er ETWAS überdreht war.

„Puh, mir wird langsam übel." Blaise zog die Nase kraus, als sie endlich vor dem Portrait standen.

„Hättest nicht so viel trinken dürfen." Dracos schiefes Grinsen und die Musterung seines Freundes nahmen zu.

„Schätze, das war es nicht allein. Trink du mal 4 Tassen Kaffe auf nüchternen Magen. Mann, jetzt stößt es mich auch noch auf…igitt" jammerte Blaise nun und kletterte ächzend hindurch. Draco schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf, folgte Blaise.

„Schnell!" rief besagter Freund aus und huschte in Dracos Zimmer. Dieser gähnte abermals und schlenderte ganz entspannt hinterher. Als er die Türe zu seinem Zimmer aufstoßen wollte, zischte eine Hand aus dem bereits entstandenen Spalt hervor, schnappte den verdutzten Draco beim Kragen und zerrte ihn ins Zimmer.

„SO!" rief Blaise nun glücklich aus und klatschte kurz in die Hände, wippte mit seinen Füßen auf und ab.

„Da ist deine Tasche und…hm…hier habe ich dir schon was hingelegt zum Anziehen. Ja, also ich glaube, das passt dir gut. Weißt du, schwarz und grün steht dir, wobei das Harry auch stehen würde. Aaaaaber, dir steht es besser. Musst ja gut aussehen, wenn du zu Harry gehst. So, jetzt ab ins Bad, mach dich fertig, und hier – die Sachen. Schnell! Na mach schon!" ratschte Blaise hinunter, Draco stand noch immer verdutzt da. Er bekam die frischen Sachen in die Hand gedrückt, wurde ins Bad geschoben. Danach fiel die Türe hart ins Schloss.

Draco überlegte. Blaise war so was von aufgedreht, doch so furchtbar süß aufgerecht und besorgt zugleich! Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche, seifte sich gründlich ein, wusch alles – besonders die anspruchsvolleren Regionen seines Körpers. Danach kümmerte er sich um seine Haare, bis diese weich und glänzend, halblang und platinblond sein Gesicht umrahmten. Er wusste, wenn er sich die Strähnen hinters Ohr steckte und einige dennoch sich lösten, sah er einfach atemberaubend aus. Also fasste er seine Haarpracht zusammen, band sie zu einem Zopf und ließ absichtlich einige Strähnen aus, die ihm jetzt in die Stirn fielen. Ja, so gefiel es ihm besser!

Schnell hüpfte er in sein frisches Gewand, zog den Umhang über, wobei er Blaise ein Lob aussprechen musste, da dieser eindeutig Geschmack bewies und betrat nun den Schlafraum. Blaise saß herumrutschend auf Dracos Bett, kaute auf seinen Fingernägeln herum und sah Draco erleichtert an, als dieser endlich erschien.

„Mann! Du brauchst aber lange! Ich habe meine Sachen schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestellt! Ich will aber nicht auf die Hauselfen warten, ich schleppe sie so. Du auch, komm schon! In der Zeit, wo du im Bad warst, hätte ich schon zwei Mal den Mond umrunden können, tz!" Bevor Draco, der den Mund schon zu einem Widerspruch geöffnet hatte, etwas sagen konnte, sprang Blaise vom Bett, zischte an ihm vorbei, schnappte ihn abermals und zerrte ihn aus Dracos ehemaliges Zimmer. Draco konnte gerade noch seine Sachen ergreifen, ehe er mitgeschleift wurde.

Während Draco fast unmerklich langsamer wurde, da seine Knie aus Pudding bestanden und er sich nicht erklären konnte wies – stolperte Blaise Zabini, einige Schritte vor ihm durch den leeren Gang schreitend, permanent über seine eigenen Füße. Wie es aussah, hatte er es ziemlich eilig und die Tasche, die bei einem jeden Schritt stark umherwankte, streifte seine Füße, sodass er mehr wie ein betrunkener umhertaumelte, als wie jeder normale Mensch, gerade aus ging.

Draco grinste vor sich hin, bevorzugte es, seine Tasche lässig über die Schulter zu tragen, während sich Blaise mühselig abschleppte. Auch wenn er es hasste, alles selber tragen zu müssen, Blaise hatte Recht. Auch er konnte es kaum aushalten, wieder bei Harry zu sein. Ob ihn dieser bereits vermisste? Er gerade mit Ron sprach und die anderen zum Aufstehen bewegte? Ob Ron noch immer so mürrisch war und sich sozusagen jeden Morgen zu einem Morgenmuffel entpuppte? Eventuell Seamus wie immer, wenn er jemanden nicht wach bekam, diesen mit einem Kissen bewarf?

Was Harry wohl machte? Na hoffentlich stand dieser gerade im Badezimmer und richtete sich ein wenig her! Nicht dass er morgens nicht süß aussah. Nein, er sah eigentlich immer atemberaubend aus. Aber wenn Draco an seiner Stelle wäre, würde er es machen. Gehetzt würde er im Zimmer umherlaufen, sich geeignete Kleidung suchen, im Badezimmer alle beiseite rempeln, damit er so schnell wie möglich fertig sein konnte. ER würde für Harry alles tun, um diesen ja zu gefallen…

Vielleicht aber auch war er schon fertig und er rückte das Bett, in dem Draco schlafen sollte, näher zu seinem? Blaise konnte von ihm aus gerne im Schrank schlafen, wen kümmerte es? Ach so! Dean Thomas! Oje! Blaise, der lüsterne Soloreiter, fuhr ja voll auf Dean Thomas ab und wartete nur auf eine Gelegenheit, diesen endlich wieder flach legen zu können! Es gab da nur zwei Möglichkeiten:

1. Dean Thomas würde kreischend davon laufen und die Backen seines Hinterns fest zusammenkneifen oder zunageln.

2. Zweitens: er würde sofort die Bettdecke weg schlagen, Blaise zu sich lotsen und ihn mit Haut und Haaren vernaschen. Nun gut, so stellte es sich Blaise sicherlich vor, doch Draco wusste – einen Gryffindor zu überzeugen war vollkommene harte Arbeit und erforderte einen ausführlichen Plan! Zum Beispiel: flirten, gekonnt verführen, flach legen, danach siegessicher grinsen. Punkt.

Blaise hingegen war eher der Rammbock und sobald er das Objekt seiner Begierde sichtete, dieses ins Bett gezerrt hatte, war alles verloren. Entweder, nach dieser Nacht war alles Geschichte, oder Blaise – im Falle, das Opfer würde nicht so leicht nachgeben, sein Interesse wecken – würde alles tun, um diesen zu bekommen. Auch wenn er den oder die Glückliche raffiniert verführen musste.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Ein „notgeiler" Zabini im Schlafraum der Gryffindors. Sozusagen, die SCHLANGE in der HÖHLE des Löwen…. Armer Dean Thomas! Auch wenn er diesen Jungen nicht so gut kannte wie die anderen, hatte dieser schon sein ehrliches Beileid. Er würde sich hüten müssen, egal wo dieser sich befand. Im Bett, in der Dusche, im Schlafsaal – oder, wenn er bereits schlief. Blaise würde seine Chance nutzen. Das war sicher.

„Draco du lahme Ente, komm endlich! Sonst sind wir ja morgen noch nicht da!" keifte Blaise nun und trug einen gemeingefährlichen Kampf mit seiner Tasche, die um einiges stärker und raffinierte war als er, aus. Auch wenn sich Blaise wehrte, auf diese einschlug, sie kam immer wieder mit Schwung zurück, da er diese natürlich an den Schlaufen hielt. Und somit traf sie ihn dann wegen der Flugkraft, mit voller Wucht, Blaise fluchte freundlich. Mittlerweile wünschte er sich, er hätte doch auf die Hauselfen gewartet. Doch in einigen Minuten waren sie da und Blaise fragte sich, ob es sein „Schatz" – besser gesagt sein „zukünftiges, egal ob er wollte oder nicht Schatzi" es schon wusste?

„Na Alter? Probleme mit der Tasche? Also meine wehrt sich nicht so gegen mich, wie deine gegen dich. Solltest sie mal streicheln, vielleicht lässt sie dich dann in Ruhe?" grinste Draco ruhig, schlenderte zufrieden und pfeifend an einem verblüfften Blaise vorbei, der sich in den Schlaufen seiner Tasche so irgendwie unnützer Weise verfangen hatte. Wie machte das Draco bloß? Blaise guckte ihn kurz nach, blies sich angestrengt eine Strähne aus der Stirn während Draco leise lachte.

„Idiot" murmelte Blaise beleidigt und schmollte, schimpfte leise mit der Tasche, doch diese antwortete Gott sei Dank nicht. Schnell befreite er sich, hievte, wie Draco, diese über die Schulter und lief diesem nun keuchend hinterher. Dracos Kehle wurde abermals trocken, als er nun vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stand, sein Gepäck auf den Boden gleiten ließ und auf Blaise wartete. Sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust, bald würde er Harry gegenüber stehen. Doch wie kam er hinein? Er kannte ja das Passwort nicht!

Weit konnte Blaise nicht entfernt sein, dessen lautes Fluchen mit unzähligen, unfeinen Wörtern definiert, war ja nicht zu überhören. Tja, selber schuld. Draco hatte ja schon vorhin die Idee gehabt, das Gepäck schweben zu lassen – wäre ja viel einfacher gewesen. Aber im Eifer des Gefechts meinte es Blaise etwas zu gut und hatte die Zauberstäbe sorgfältig, natürlich GANZ unten, verstaut.

Zum Ärger von Draco. Doch Blaise, so vermutete er, hatte sicherlich auch schon daran gedacht und wie er ihn kannte, dachte dieser sicherlich daran, sich selber einen Tritt in den Hintern zu verpassen. Typisch Hormongesteuerte. An die eine Lanze, nämlich seine eigene angewachsene, dachte er, aber an die zweite, die zum Zaubern, nicht. Draco grinste vor sich hin, er kannte Blaise einfach zu gut und er mochte ihn unglaublich gerne. Auch wenn dieser sich nicht so sehr im Griff hatte, wie Draco selber. Die fette Dame hüstelte leicht und bekam dadurch die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Draco.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte sie höflich doch herablassend, Dracos Gesicht versteckte sich abermals hinter einer Maske.

„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy und der fluchende Junge hinter mir, ist Blaise Zabini! Ab heute werden wir hier in Gryffindor wohnen und…"

„Wie bitte? Da kann unmöglich sein! Slytherins in Gryffindor, ausgeschlossen! Davon hätte ich gewusst!" rief die fette Dame hysterisch aus, hielt sich die Hand vor die Brust und starrte den Blondschopf erschrocken und ungläubig an.

„Genau, Werteste! Sie haben es erfasst! Schlangen in der Höhle des Löwen. Das wird sicherlich ein Spaß werden! Aber wenn sie es nicht bevorzugen, uns hinein zu lassen und uns nicht das Passwort verraten, dann bin ich gewillt, Professor Snape und Dumbledore zu holen. Denn diese beiden haben es angeordnet – genauer gesagt, heute Nacht." Dracos Stimme wurde während er sprach immer leiser und kälter, seine Augen blitzten immer dunkler, gefährlicher und die fette Dame suchte panisch mit ihrem Blick nach einer geeigneten Fluchtmöglichkeit.

„Nun, wenn sie es sagen, dann dürfen sie natürlich eintreten, M-Mister Malfoy" jammerte sie nun und nannte etwas eingeschüchtert das Passwort. Blaise, endlich angekommen - keuchend und ziemlich durch den Wind, aussehend, blickte von einem triumphierenden Draco zu der ängstlichen fetten Dame, die nun schleunigst das Weite suchte und durch die Bilder sprang. Sie hatte panische Angst vor den Slytherins, kannte sie doch das Lied, welches der sprechende Hut immer zum Besten gab. Außerdem hatte sie in der Vergangenheit schon genügend Erfahrungen mit den Slytherins gemacht. Da wollte sie diese beiden Herren auch nicht unbedingt zu ihren Feinden zählen. Als diese aus der Sichtweite war, fiel Draco das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, er wurde wieder unsicher.

Blaise seufzte und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er sah zu, wie das nun leere Bild quietschend zur Seite schwang und Draco keine Anstalten machte, hinein zu gehen.

„Was ist? Angewachsen oder Schiss?" fragte Blaise noch immer aufgedreht, Draco erwachte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Weiß nicht. Es ist eigenartig wieder bei den Gryffindors zu sein, Blaise. Sobald wir da drinnen sind, sind wir ihnen ausgeliefert…."

„Ja, ich bin dann Dean ausgeliefert oder er mir, was gibt's Schöneres?" träumte Blaise, Draco rollte genervt mit seinen Augen.

„Mann, jetzt lass mal nicht deinen Ständer denken, benutze zur Abwechslung mal deine grauen Gehirnzellen" knurrte Draco nun und Blaise sah ihn unverständlich an.

„Da redet genau der Richtige! Wer hat denn beim Stripp des süßen Harrys ihn gleich darauf nach dem Abendessen vernaschen müssen? Du hattest ja deinen Spaß! Aber meiner war nur bei dieser Party und seit dem ist Sendepause! Und Handarbeit macht halb so viel Spaß!" schmollte Blaise nun beleidigt, Draco seufzte.

„O.k. verstehe ich. Aber bitte, reiß dich ein wenig am Riemen, ja?" versuchte es Draco und Blaise nickte widerwillig.

„Und? Gehen wir jetzt rein, oder was?" fragte Blaise leise und starrte in die Öffnung hinein, wobei sie den Gemeinschaftsraum noch nicht entdecken konnten, da ein kurzer Gang zu eben diesen, führte.

„Ja, schon, aber…"

„Draco, so schlimm wird es nicht werden! Du bist nur nervös! Wäre ich auch, ich mein, bin ich! Es ist herrlich neben seiner heimlichen Liebe schlafen zu können und gleichzeitig eine Folter, wenn man nicht über diesen herfallen kann. Oder zumindest nicht gleich. Alter, ich bin ja bei dir! In Ordnung?" meinte Blaise verständnisvoll und Draco schluckte nervös.

„Gut, aber ich befürchte, Harry hat was vor…"

„Na das hoffe ich doch. Wird langsam Zeit, dass ihr zueinander findet. Und Draco, ehrlich jetzt, die Schlinge um deinen Hals wird immer enger. Irgendwann musst du es ihm sagen. Warte einfach auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt und glaube mir, er wird dir nicht böse sein. Dafür liebt er dich viel zu sehr" Blaise nickte ihm zu und stieg als erstes hindurch. Draco überlegte lange, doch entschloss er sich, dieser Ungewissheit entgegen zu gehen. Harry Potter würde ihn nicht klein bekommen. Mal sehen, wer dieses Spiel gewinnen würde. Nicht umsonst war Draco so umschwärmt, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, alle aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Immerhin wusste er, wie er sich in Szene setzen musste. Und auch ein gewisser Harry Potter konnte seinem Scharm nicht widerstehen.

Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln schritt er Blaise hinterher, ignorierte dabei sein Herz, welches noch schneller schlug, hart gegen seinen Brustkorb pochte.

Harry, nachdenklich auf und abschreitend im Schlafsaal befindend, blieb nun stehen und betrachtete die Betten seiner Kameraden, deren Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Alle schliefen sie noch, doch er wollte und musste es den anderen sagen, jetzt! Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es bereits 7 Uhr morgens war und ihr heutiger erster Unterricht erst um halb 9 stattfinden würde. Doch war er zu aufgeregt, um zu bemerken, dass es zwei Betten mehr im Schlafsaal gab. Als Harry zum ersten spazierte und die Vorhänge aufriss, starrte er auf ein gemachtes Bett. Ein kleiner Zettel lag auf dem Kopfpolster, mit der Aufschrift: Blaise Zabini. Harry wandte sich ab, zog die Stirn in Falten und fragte sich, wann Dumbledore dies veranlasst hatte. Doch wen kümmerte es?

Schon steuerte er das zweite Bett an, zog die Vorhänge auf und bemerkte abermals einen kleinen Zettel mit der Aufschrift: Draco Malfoy. Moment! Da war was gar nicht so, wie er es wollte! Harry überlegte, schnappte sich die beiden Zettel und vertauschte sie. So war nun Dracos Bett neben seinem und Blaise Bett stand nun direkt neben dem von Dean Thomas. Dieser wusste noch nichts von seinem Glück. Harry nickte nun zufrieden, doch sein Lächeln verschwand. Nein, der Abstand zwischen den Betten war viel zu groß! Also zog er seinen Zauberstab und lies lautlos Dracos Bett ein kleines Stückchen näher zu seinem wandern. Gut! Damit konnte er leben! Er wollte ja diesen süßen Slytherin so nahe wie möglich bei sich haben! Aber so, dass dieser es nicht merkte. Und wenn, auch egal.

Harry zog, angekommen an Deans Bett, die Vorhänge auf. Bemerkte, dass der braunhaarige Junge vollkommen in seiner Decke verschlungen, quer über seinem Bett lag und laut schnarchte. Harry grinste, rüttelte diesen an der Schulter.

„Will noch schlafen, Mami" nuschelte dieser, Harry kicherte. Er rüttelte ihn nun etwas heftiger, Dean schlug genervt und sehr müde die Augen auf.

„Harry, ich bringe dich um" murmelte er emotionslos, als Harrys Grinsen breiter wurde und kurz mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

„Dein Liebling kommt heute zu uns. Und er bleibt für einige Zeit" sang Harry leise, Dean riss die Augen auf.

„W-Welcher Liebling? H-Harry? Du machst mir Angst" flüsterte Dean nun sehr munter und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Kleiner Tipp gefällig?" Dean nickte nur.

„Blaise Zabini" Harry beobachtete grinsend, wie Dean das Gesicht einschlief, er panisch umherblickte.

„Wo! Wann? Scheiße! Was soll ich tun!" flüsterte er aufgeregt, zappelte wild im Bett herum und blickte aufgeregt umher.

„Magst du ihn etwa nicht?" gurrte Harry nun und legte seinen Kopf schief. Dean wurde rot, hielt inne, kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte Harry in die Augen.

„Ich erzähl dir jetzt was, aber wehe, du plauderst. Dann muss ich dich kastrieren"

„Hm, also ich will lieber so bleiben wie ich bin, gut, ich sage nichts" wiegte Harry seine Überlegungen laut sagend ab und lächelte Dean nachsichtig an.

„Ähm…du weißt ja….die Party…"

„Jaaaaa"

„Ich habe es niemanden erzählt. Ihr habt ja mitbekommen, wie ich von Blaise abgeschleppt worden bin. Nun ja, ich…ich….ich habe es genossen Harry" wimmerte Dean leise und blickte Harry verzweifelt in die Augen.

„Wo liegt das Problem, Dean?" fragte Harry behutsam und setzte sich nun auf Deans Decke, als dieser Platz machte.

„Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt" wisperte er leise, senkte seinen Blick.

„Das ist doch schön, Dean" Harry lächelte erleichtert, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Jeder in der Schule weiß, dass Draco und Blaise bekannt sind oder waren – als Aufreißer der Nation. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es mit mir ernst meint. Er hat schon so viele vor mir gehabt, wieso sollte er es mit mir ernst meinen?" Deans Augen wurden glasig, Harry bekam langsam Panik. Er wollte nicht, dass Dean leiden musste.

„Jetzt hör mal zu. Auch Blaise hat sich verändert. Draco sowieso. Soweit klar?" Dean nickte, wartete ab, was Harry noch so zu berichten hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Blaise zwischendurch, besonders nach dir, einen anderen hatte. Oder gar mit einer anderen. Glaube mir. Als ich heute in der Krankenstation aufgewacht bin, hatte er, als er erwähnte, dass er hierher kommen würde, nur von dir gesprochen. Und er hatte einen sehr verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht, fast schwärmerisch. Und…." Harry räusperte sich, grinste nun, was Dean veranlasste, aufzusehen.

„..und er hatte einen Ständer…." Deans Kiefer klappte auf, er sah Harry sprachlos an.

„Wie? Was..ich verstehe nicht.."

„Dean! Mein Gott. Wenn Blaise zwischendurch etwas mit einer anderen Person gehabt hätte, wäre er nicht so ..ähm…notgeil?" versuchte es Harry und Dean überlegte, kniff seine Augen zu.

„Du meinst also, er wartet auf MICH?" flüsterte Dean leise und Harrys Augen blitzten abenteuerlich auf.

„Ja, mein Süßer, er wartet auf dich. Anscheinend hast du ihn sehr beeindruckt und ich kann nur sagen, lass die Spiele beginnen."

„Was, du Casanova, hast du vor?" gurrte Dean mit einem fiesen Grinsen, Harry stand ihm um nichts nach.

„Tja, sie sind jetzt in unserer Höhle. Wir wissen, wie die Slytherins sich verhalten, oder? Ich würde sagen, sie sollten ruhig flirten, doch sie glauben, wir sind nicht so mutig, wie es eigentlich heißt oder man es von uns erwartet. Versuche eher selbstsicherer zu sein, bringe Blaise um den Verstand. Lasse ihn nicht gleich an dich ran. Das steigert das Interesse. Und lass ihn zappeln. Mach ihn heiß, lass ihn verrückt werden. Und wenn der Zeitpunkt hier ist, ergreife ihn! Genau dasselbe habe ich bei Draco vor. Warte nur ab! Wobei ich auch sagen muss, wir beide ergänzen uns. Einmal verunsichert er mich und ich frage mich, wohin mein verdammter Mut ausgewandert ist, und dann wieder schaffe ich es und Draco sieht mich verwirrt an. Glaub mir, nur so fängt man eine Schlange. Und hat man diese einmal, kommt sie nie wieder von uns los" Harry bemerkte Deans leuchtende Augen, nickte langsam und grinste nur noch breiter.

„Du meinst Blaise Zabini, mein persönlicher Sexgott von Slytherin fährt voll auf mich ab?"

„Jub"

„Coole Sache. Na dann sollte er sich warm anziehen, wenn er hier ist. Die beiden glauben, sie könnten uns flach legen, aber ich frage mich WER hier WEN flach legt?" grinste Dean nun und Harry lachte leise auf.

„So gefällst du mir gleich besser! Denn diesmal sind wir an der Reihe mein Freund."

„Sag mal, WANN genau wollten sie hier sein?" Dean blickte Harry erschrocken an, Harrys Augen wurden groß. Gehetzt blickte er auf seine Uhr.

„Scheiße! In einer halben Stunde spätestens müssten sie hier sein…." Beide blickten sich kurz an, ehe sie wie von Taranteln gestochen aufsprangen, zum Badezimmer hetzten. Vor dem Eingang rangen sie kurz miteinander, wer nun als erstes hineinstürmen dürfte. Beide quetschten sich gleichzeitig mit einem Unentschieden hindurch, zogen sich gehetzt aus und sprangen in dieselbe Dusche. Verdutzt musterten sie sich, grinsten sich an und drehten den Wasserhahn auf.

Verstohlen ließen sie ihre Blicke über den Körper des anderen gleiten und wussten, wieso jeweils ein bekannter Slytherin auf sie abfuhr.

„Nicht schlecht" grinste Harry und zwinkerte Dean zu. „Blaise muss in der Tat auf dich abfahren." Dean lachte, als er den Wasserstrahl in seinen Mund laufen ließ, dieses herausschwappte und er den Rest ausspuckte.

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben! Schade dass wir beide nicht aufeinander stehen, da hätten wir es leichter! Aber ich finde es aufregend, wenn zwei Schlangen verrückt vor Verlangen nach uns sind. Gefällt mir eindeutig besser. Und auch ich kann verstehen, wieso Draco so auf dich abfährt – umdrehen" Harry lachte und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Dean schnappte sich ein Shampoo, Harrys Lieblingsshampoo und schäumte ihm die Haare ein, während Harry sich am gesamten Körper einseifte, die Kopfmassage von Dean genoss. Ohne etwas zu sagen, drehte sich Dean nun um und Harry schäumte auch ihm den Kopf ein.

„Hast du alles eingeseift"

„Ja" erklang es gedämpft von Dean, der sich gerade das Gesicht wusch.

„Gut, nichts freilassen. Du weißt ja, man weiß nie, was auf uns zukommt."

„Puh, du sagst es. Bald fertig?"

„Ja, gleich" Harry stellte sich kurz unter den Wasserstrahl, wusch sich den Schaum aus den Haaren, Dean half, damit sie schneller fertig wurden. Harrys Hände glitten über seinen Körper, damit auch dort der Schaum weggewaschen wurde. Dean beeilte sich genauso. Harry sprang schon aus der Dusche, rubbelte sich mit dem Handtuch trocken, während Dean den Hahn abdrehte, das Tuch auffing, welches ihm Harry nun zu warf.

„Beeilung"

„Ja ja. Keinen Stress" grinste Dean nun. Beide standen, halbnackt, Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen vor dem Becken und putzten sich die Zähne, kämmten sich die Haare. Harry knurrte, er schaffte es nie so richtig, auch wenn er nun eine Top Frisur hatte. Dean, der Harrys Geknurre schon kannte, reichte ihm wortlos das Haargel, während er noch die Zähne putzte. Harry, dankbar darüber, quittierte diese Geste mit einem Lächeln und machte sich an die Arbeit. Das Ergebnis konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen, Dean pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

Beide rutschten fast auf nassen Sohlen aus dem Badezimmer, versuchten ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, polterten so laut herum, sodass die anderen nun auch aufwachten und Ron verschlafen seinen Kopf zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch steckte.

„Habt ihr nen Knall? Es ist fast mitten in der Nacht! Was wird das? Idiotenwettlauf?" nuschelte Ron, doch die beiden anderen hörten nicht zu, kramten gehetzt in ihren Sachen umher.

„Diese hier?" fragte Harry, hielt eine dunkelblaue, enge Hose hoch, Dean nickte, hob den Daumen.

„Und das hier?" Dean hielt ein hellblaues Shirt hoch und Harry lächelte, hob ebenfalls den Daumen. Ron, dem das ganze ein Rätsel war, schlurfte nun näher, kratzte sich am Hintern und gähnte. Kur sah er wortlos und sehr verschlafen zu, was die beiden aufgezogenen Gestalten für eine Show hinlegten und dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Was liegt an, Leute?" Harry drehte sich erstaunt um, bemerkte endlich Ron und grinste ihn, stehend in engen, schwarzen Boxershorts, glücklich an.

„Ähm, Blaise und Draco ziehen heute bei uns ein. Das weißt du noch, oder?" Ron riss die Augen auf, blickte sich panisch um.

„WANN!" keifte er los, Harry zückte lässig seinen Arm hervor.

„Schätze, in 10 min."

„SCHEISSE! Wir müssen denen zeigen, dass wir kultiviert sind…ähm…ich meine…ach egal! Wir sind besser als die Schlangen, müssen Eindruck schinden. Mist verfluchter! Harry! Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt!"

„Genau! Keift hier alle wie alte Weiber herum und dann weiß keine Sau dass die hier ankommen!" rief ein verschlafener Seamus aus, blickte kurz zu Ron und stürzte nun ins Badezimmer. Ron sprintete sofort hinterher. Neville, ebenfalls erwacht, verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber er machte mit. Er hatte nur „Blaise und Draco" verstanden und wollte nicht wie das „Männchen vom Mond" dastehen. Also hetzte er nun genauso hinterher, hörte das fröhliche Lachen der beiden Jungs, die schon fertig waren.

Ron, 5 min. später hetzte hinaus, schnappte sich die Boxer, zog sich diese über, sprang geradezu in seine Klamotten, was Harry überraschend mit ansah. Ron hatte sich noch nie so beeilt. Schon schlitterten die andern halbnackt aus dem Badezimmer, hetzten im Saal umher, zogen sich mittels Zauber an, da sie schon zu spät waren. Dean, Ron und Harry stöhnten. Wieso waren sie nur nicht auf diese Idee gekommen? Egal. Schon waren die Betten gemacht, Klamotten verstaut, alles blitzte und blankte.

„Harry? Wo schläft Blaise denn? In welchen Bett, meine ich?" Als Harry grinste, wusste dieser Bescheid.

„Gut so, wer weiß" meinte Dean nun und schritt mit Harry hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron überholte sie auf der Treppe, zwängte sich vorbei und hetzte hinunter.

„Wo will der denn hin?" fragte Harry Dean, dieser hob die Schultern.

„Weiß nicht, wenn der so dringend muss, haben wir doch oben auch ein Klo" grinste er nun und Harry lachte.

„Schätze, er wollte zu Hermine"

„oh"

Ron wollte in der Tat zu Hermine, um ihr zu sagen, dass die beiden schon ankamen. Er riss ihre Vorhänge auf und erstarrte. Hermine hatte ein sehr durchsichtiges Nachthemd an, was mehr Preis gab, als er JETZT sehen wollte! Klar wollte er sie immer so sehen, aber nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Hermine wachte sofort auf, setzte sich ächzend auf und blickte Ron verdattert an.

„Was denn?" fragte sie verschlafen, doch Ron starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Äääähh…also…ähm…sch..schönes Nachthemd…hei..heiß.." stotterte er nun und Hermine grinste, bewegte sich lasziv.

„Gefällts dir?" schnurrte sie aus halb geschlossenen Augen.

„Hmmmm" Ron nickte viel versprechend, seine Augen hefteten sich auf Hermines Brüste. Er spürte, wie seine Hose eng wurde.

„Wieso Mine, wieso heute, wieso jetzt! Die Slytherins kommen in einigen Minuten, verdammt! Und ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht mit dir….shit" Ron wurde rot, blickte auf seine Hose und seufzte. Hermine riss die Augen auf.

„JETZT?" fragte sie alarmierend, realisierte es erst jetzt und Ron nickte.

„Mist" fluchte sie, sprang aus dem Bett, küsste Ron sanft auf die Lippen und machte sich daran, Ginny zu wecken. Ron schritt fluchend aus dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen, er hoffte, seine Erregung unter dem Umhang verbergen zu können. WIESO JETZT! Konnten die beiden nicht später kommen? Leider nein. Schneller, als er geglaubt hatte, normalisierte sich sein Zustand und er seufzte. Wie gerne hätte er Hermine jetzt und sofort vernascht?

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, saßen alle ganz brav auf der Couch und warteten. Sie wollten so tun, als würden sie schon ewig warten, wollten ja einen guten Eindruck auf die Besucher machen. Seamus und Neville gähnten, als sie alle hörten, wie das Portrait zur Seite schwang. Hermine und Ginny hetzten durch den Raum, zogen sich mittels Zauber rasch an, richteten sich her, putzten sich die Zähne und waren binnen 5 min. fertig. Keuchend liefen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie alle verdutzt ansahen. Die Mädchen waren verdammt schnell fertig gewesen!

„Sind…sie schon da?" keuchte Ginny nun und sah sich um. Bemerkte, das es nicht so war, seufzte erleichtert. Sie und Hermine blickten sich wissend an, zwinkerten einen lächelnden Harry zu. Schon waren Schritte zu hören und die zwei besagten Besucher traten ein. Blaise lächelte unsicher, Draco nickte allen mit einem leichten Grinsen zu. Irgendwie fühlte er sich beobachtete, wieso wohl?

„Hallo allerseits…ähm…guten Morgen" nuschelte Draco nun, wobei die anderen aufstanden und auf sie zugingen. Ron begutachtete Draco von oben bis unten, Draco schluckte hart. Was würde dieser wohl sagen?

„Kannst du Schach?" fragte er sogleich, Draco lächelte.

„Besser als du, Weasley" meinte er nur.

„Abwarten Malfoy" konterte Ron nur, grinste aber. Das Eis war gebrochen. Blaise realisierte gar nichts mehr, er blickte nur zu Dean, dessen Herz hart in der Brust klopfte. Harry flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, schon verzogen sich Deans Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen.

„Willkommen in der Höhle des Löwen, Leute. Wir hoffen doch, dass ihr euch hier wohl fühlen werdet." Meinte Dean mit einer etwas dunkleren Stimme, welche Gänsehaut auf Blaise Körper verursachte. Doch er wäre niemals ein Slytherin, wenn er es zeigen würde. Sein Blick glitt Deans Körper tastend hinauf und hinab, doch Dean hielt dieser Musterung stand. Und dies gefiel Blaise sehr.

„Ich denke schon, dass wir uns wohl fühlen werden. Danke für die herzliche Begrüßung!" grinste Blaise spitzbübisch und Deans Wangen wurden leicht rot, er hüstelte. Harry sah Draco aus halb geschlossenen Augen an, dieser würde, wenn er keine Selbstbeherrschung hätte, ihn sofort vernaschen. Er fühlte sich unter Harrys Blick irgendwie unwohl und abermals kam ihm der Gedanke, dass dieser etwas vorhatte. Aber so wie es aussah, schlug Dean sich hervorragend und seine Vermutungen bestätigten sich. Blaise würde es nicht leicht haben, oder?

„Wollt ihr auspacken? Wir zeigen euch unseren Schlafraum" vernahmen alle Nevilles Stimme, dieser lächelte gekonnt. Wollte er doch genauso stolz und mutig sein wie seine Freunde. Harry zwinkerte Neville zu.

„Klar, auf geht's!" rief Blaise und stand nun hibbelig auf der Stelle.

„Was ist? Einen funktionierenden Vibrator verschluckt oder was?" grinste Dean nun und Blaise wurde schlagartig rot – sofort kehrte Totenstille ein. Draco pfiff durch die Zähne und sah grinsend weg.

„Schlagfertig. Blaise, das hast du nun davon" murmelte er leise.

„Danke, fall mich ruhig in den Rücken du Verräter" zischte Blaise nun und sprühte Funken zu Dean. Harry und die anderen verkniffen sich ein Lachen, auch Hermine und Ginny, die etwas weiter weg standen. So kannten sie Dean gar nicht. Erst jetzt wurde Blaise bewusst, was dieser meinte. Spielte er auf die letzte gemeinsame Nacht an? Denn genauso zitternd war er im Bett gelegen, als er vor lauter Lust unter Strom stand und nicht wusste, wo unten und oben war, als Dean ihn erforschte.

„Ich verschlucke lieber etwas anderes, was weiches, großes, doch hartes, Menschliches, aber danke der Nachfrage, Dean." Schnurrte Blaise nun gekonnt, Dean riss die Augen auf, räusperte sich, wurde verlegen.

„Ich bin deshalb so aufgekratzt, weil ich nicht so viel geschlafen -, und anscheinend zu viel Kaffee getrunken habe. Ich trinke nie einen Kaffe, aber ich hätte mir doch nie entgehen lassen, zu so einer frühen Stunde umzusiedeln. Dich gleich in der Früh zu erblicken, lässt in meinem Herzen die Sonne aufgehen, Sweetheart" schnurrte Blaise wieder, Deans Wangen brannten.

„Wollt ihr noch länger flirten oder möchtet ihr endlich wissen, wo ihr schlafen werdet?" erklang Nevilles Stimme, schmunzelte leicht und schritt voran. Dean folgte ihm umgehend und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser sich eigentlich wacker gegen diesen Slytherin geschlagen hatte. Blaise grinste und blickte zu Harry, der noch stehen geblieben war, beide Neuankömmlinge leidenschaftlich musterte.

„Uuuhhh, heiß gekontert…Blaise…uhh" stöhnte Harry leise gespielt, Draco und Blaise blieben die Münder offen stehen. Harry grinste siegessicher, drehte sich um, Ginny zwinkerte Harry lobend zu und Hermine grinste spitzbübisch.

„Wow, also wenn Harry beim Akt so wahnsinnig stöhnt, wie jetzt gerade eben, auch wenn es nur gespielt hat, dann ist mir klar, wieso dir nur bei seiner Stimme einer abgeht" flüsterte Blaise dem verdatterten Draco ins Ohr, dessen Hose eng wurde. Scheiße, das war mehr als heiß gewesen.

„Der ist heute fällig" raunte Draco, dessen Blick an Harrys Hintern geheftet war, welcher auch durch den Umhang leicht angedeutet zu sehen war.

„Er sieht so männlich und scharf aus. Ich kann nicht anders. Ich glaube, ich bin ihm sexuell absolut hörig. Der Typ macht mich wahnsinnig" meinte er wieder zu Blaise, wobei dieser nickte.

„Hast du Dean gehört? So mutig kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Gut, er war ein wahrhaftiger Löwe im Bett, auch ein Grund, wieso ich nur ihn haben will, aber wow.. sieh ihn dir an…der ist Wahnsinn"

„Hats dich erwischt?" fragte Draco leise und Blaise, schon den anderen folgend, blieb stehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich schätze aber…ich glaube schon" Blaise blickte ins Leere, seine Augen funkelten, Draco lächelte.

„Du bist in ihn verliebt" wisperte Draco nochmals und Blaise nickte glücklich.

„Ja" hauchte er nun, endlich zu Erkenntnis kommend. Draco, hinterher schlendernd, bewegte sich auf die Mädchen zu, ohne es zu wissen. Blicke folgten ihm, Blaise riss die Augen auf, als er sah, wo Draco in Gedanken versunken, hin wollte. Er räusperte sich und Draco kam endlich zu sich. Nun stand er vor den grinsenden Mädchen die nach rechts nickten.

„Hier geht's lang, da geht's zu den Mädchenschlafsälen" grinste Hermine nun und Draco versuchte nicht rot zu werden.

„Ja, so blöd bin ich ja nun auch nicht, Granger. Aber ich wollte auch euch hallo sagen, auch wenn ihr mir das nicht glaubt. Immerhin gehört ihr zu Harry dazu." Draco hob sein Haupt, drehte sich schwungvoll um und nun folgte er den Jungs. Harry blickte kurz zu den Mädchen, die den Daumen hoben. Sie vermuteten, dass Draco abermals, wie es damals gewesen war, in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen wandern wollte. Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Blaise flüsterte Draco aufgebracht etwas ins Ohr und Draco presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. Wäre beinahe schief gegangen!

Die Mädchen machten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich und redeten leise, über das, was gerade so vorgefallen war, während die Jungen allesamt ein Stockwerk höher stiegen. Draco sah sich um, war er hier doch noch nie gewesen. Es gefiel ihm sehr und er fragte sich, wo er schlafen sollte. Schlecht konnte er Harry fragen, oder? Auch Blaise inspizierte alles, wobei ein jeder Schüler sich nun auf sein Bett setzte und die beiden Neuankömmlinge interessiert anblickte.

Harry legte sich lässig, mit halb geschlossenen Liedern auf sein Bett und betrachtete Draco eingehend.

„Hey Dray, ich würde sagen, dein Bett ist dieses hier, denn ich schätze, Blaise will lieber…nun ja…" Er ließ den Satz offen, da Dean sich verschluckte und hustete, Blaise nun etwas rot wurde und Draco leicht grinste.

„ok" Draco bemerkte sofort, dass die Betten näher zueinander gestellt wurden, als die anderen ihren Abstand zueinander hatten. Hatte er es doch gewusst!

„Hm, stehen die nicht ein wenig ENG zusammen?" fragte Draco lasziv, als er sich auf sein neues Bett setzte, die Tasche fallen ließ und Harry sich aufsetzte, ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.

„Tja, habe nicht ich so hingestellt. War schon so, als ich heute Früh hier ankam." Log er ungeniert.

„Natürlich"

„Aber sicher doch"

„Wieso sollte gerade ich dieses Bett hier bekommen und nicht Blaise?" brummte Draco leise, die anderen stellten ihrer „Lauscher" auf, wollten alles mithören.

„Eventuell wollen sich Blaise und Dean näher kennen lernen?"

„Wie einsichtig"

„Aber selbstverständlich! Ich denke nur an das Wohl von euch beiden" erwiderte Harry ebenso leise, ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher. Die Luft schien unter Spannung zu stehen, als Harry leise knurrte und seinen Blick auf Dracos Lippen richtete.

„Du solltest deine Sachen auspacken, was? Wir müssen bald zum Unterricht und ich habe Hunger" Der Zauber war verflogen, Draco schluckte, doch zeigte er nicht, dass er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Hatte ich gerade vor" gab er vom Besten, während Blaise grinste, bereits dabei war und Dean genauestens betrachtete, was dieser auspackte. Als Draco seine Tasche aufmachte und bereits einige Sachen auspackte und verstaute, lächelte Harry, der abermals auf dem Bett lag und einen perfekten Blick in das Innere der Tasche hatte. Na was war das denn? Blaise kicherte leise, als er Harrys Blick sah und Draco drehte sich verwundert um.

„Is was?"

„Nein, alles paletti" grinste Blaise und vergrub seine Nase in seinen Utensilien, während Dean von Harry zu Draco und danach zu Blaise blickte. Nur Harry wusste Bescheid. Draco kam zurück, seine Hand glitt in die Tasche, als er eine Tube ergriff. Er dachte sich dabei, dass es sein Haargel war, doch zog er Gleitgel hervor.

„Hm, sehr praktisch. Könnte ich auch einmal gebrauchen. Ist so schön…hm…glitschig?" meinte er lasziv, verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf, genauso überkreuzte er auch seine lang ausgestreckten Beine. Dracos Wangen wurden rot, er wollte Blaise auf der Stelle töten!

„Blaise!" rief er aus und knallte ihm die Tube mittels eines gekonnten Wurfes direkt an seinen Kopf, wo sie mit einem –puck- abprallte und nun am Boden lag.

„AUA!" lachte dieser nun, wobei die anderen mit einstiegen und Harry sich den Bauch hielt, Blaise sich den Kopf rieb und die Tube sich angelte, sie zurückwarf.

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so! Das brauchst du sicherlich! Und wenn nicht, ich kann es auf jeden Fall gebrauchen." Lachte er weiter, Dean wurde rot und zog sich zurück, wünsche sich weit weg. Ja keine schmutzigen Gedanken bekommen! Seamus lag bereits lachend am Bett und meinte nur:

„Hey, nicht darum streiten! Ihr könnt es ja als Gemeinschaftsgleitgel verwenden! Stellt es in die Mitte des Zimmers und wer es braucht, nimmt es sich! Oder ihr pokert darum, wäre interessanter. Wobei ich schon gesehen habe, das HARRY auch so ne Tube hat" Kurz war es still, Harry zischte in die Höhe, war hochrot im Gesicht und Draco leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen.

„Ach so ist das…interessant" schnurrte Draco nun, sein Blick glitt zu Harrys Mitte, blieb daran hängen. Er stellte sich vor, wie Harry sich selber damit einschmierte, seine eigene Hose fing leicht zu spannen an. Harry wollte sich sofort ablenken, schnappte sich ein Kissen, ohne auf Dracos Antwort einzugehen und schoss es gekonnt durch den Raum zwischen den Hochbetten hindurch. Draco duckte sich, auch Seamus, Blaise überzuckerte es schnell, duckte sich auch – genauso wie Dean und Ron. Nur der arme Neville bekam es jetzt doch ins Gesicht, riss es weg und jammerte: „Wieso immer ich!" Die Jungs fingen zu lachen an, er selber auch, während Harry, da er Seamus nicht erwischt hatte, aufsprang, über Dracos Bett hechtete, dieser ihm staunend nachsah.

Harry war verdammt schnell, hatte auch die anderen Betten umwunden, während Seamus gespielt kreischend davon stürzte. Doch Harry machte einen Hechtsprung und Blaise grölte, als Harry Seamus doch erwischte und dieser lachend und kreischend am Boden lag und von Harry durchgekitzelt wurde.

„GNADE!" japste Seamus, während Harry rittlings auf ihm drauf saß und ihn weiter kitzelte.

„Du Verräter! Du bist ein Gryffindor, kein Slytherin!" rief Harry lachend aus, während Draco knurrte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Harry auf Seamus drauf saß! Verdammt! Doch schon bald hatte Seamus ihn abgeworfen, kitzelte Harry nun durch.

„Das sagst gerade du! Der Hut hat dir die Chance überlassen nach Slytherin zu wechseln. Aber du wolltest ja nach Gryffindor! Meiner Meinung nach, bist du genauso tückisch wie die Slytherins selber!" Blaise und Dracos Münder standen offen, Seamus sah dies, blickte auf und stemmte sich friedlich in die Höhe. Harry rappelte sich hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte in zwei erstaunte Gesichter.

„Tja, nun wisst ihr es" meinte er kleinlaut, lächelte leicht.

„DU WÄRST BEINAHE EIN SLYTHERIN GEWORDEN?" kreischte nun Blaise und Harry nickte.

„Ähm…ja?"

„Wieso bist du nicht zu uns gekommen!" rief Draco bestürzt aus und lief auf Harry zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

„Weil wir beide verfeindet waren, Draco, deshalb. Wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, wer weiß, wo ich dann gelandet wäre. Aber jetzt ist es eben anders und es ist auch gut so. Ich habe beide Eigenschaften. Die von Slytherin und die von Gryffindor" grinste er Draco an, der ihn nun amüsiert musterte.

„Ja, du sagst es. Du bist in der Tat fast ein Slytherin. Das kann ich bestätigen." Gurrte er nun und Harry schluckte.

„Ähm, seid ihr fertig? Ich habe Hunger!" wie auf Kommando knurrten sämtliche Mägen, während Blaise und Draco schnell noch ihre restlichen Sachen verstauten und Draco nun ratlos vor dem Schrank stand.

„Du kannst sie bei mir reinlegen, wenn du willst" Harrys Atem streifte die Wange von Draco, da er knapp hinter ihm stand und dieser schluckte, bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Wenns dir nichts ausmacht" kam es lahm und Draco schallte sich einen Trottel. So verhielt sich kein Slytherin!

„Sonst würde ich es dir nicht anbieten" Draco drehte sich langsam um, kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher, Blaise stupste Dean an, nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der beiden. Harrys Augen wurden groß, wollte Draco ihn küssen? Rons Augen kullerten beinahe aus ihren Höhlen, er hoffte es! Doch dieser wanderte mit seinem Kopf an Harrys Lippen, bevor sie sich trafen, vorbei, wanderte weiter zu Harrys Ohr.

„Danke, ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an" hauchte er verführerisch, wobei seine Lippen kurz das Ohr von Harry streiften. Abermals war die Spannung gestiegen, Neville fiel vor lauter Gaffen von seinem Bett und Ron seufzte enttäuscht.

„Leute, hier ist es eindeutig viel zu schwul..äh…schwül" kam es vom Boden und alle fingen laut zu lachen an. Nun schritten sie gemeinsam mit den Mädchen zum Frühstück, doch Harry und Dean gingen flüsternd vor den beiden Slytherins durch die Gänge.

„Hast du den Zauber angewandt?" fragte Blaise leise und meinte damit Dracos Tatoo und Narbe.

„Ja"

„Wie lange wirkt er noch"

„24 Stunden"

„Na dann ist es ja gut. Solange du nicht willst, dass er weiß, dass du Diana bist, musst du ihn immer wieder erneuern, sonst kommt beides zum Vorschein"

„Ich weiß" flüsterte Draco zurück, beide bildeten die letzten Lichter der Gesellschaft.

„Und was jetzt?" flüsterte Dean Harry zu.

„Auf mein Zeichen" flüsterte Harry zurück „Und hör dann genau zu" Dean nickte und Harry schnippte mit dem Finger. Schon änderten sie ihre Gangart, setzten ihre Pos gekonnt in Szene, während Draco und Blaise hinter ihnen nach Luft schnappten und zu sabbern anfingen. Harry und Dean grinsten wie auf Kommando. Genau das wollten sie erreichen.

„Das machen die absichtlich" Blaise Mund stand offen, er hatte eindeutig anderes im Sinn und Dean würde bald fällig sein.

„Oh ja" knurrte Draco und malte sich aus, wie er Harry, schreiend vor Lust, mit mehreren Stößen in den Himmel jagte. Dieser Po brachte ihn um den Verstand! Er musste es tun! Als sie vor der großen Halle standen, sich umsahen, stellte sich Draco dicht hinter Harry, dieser merkte es sofort. Und noch etwas anderes. Die wundervolle, weiche Hand, streichelnd an seinem Hintern. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, während Draco in sein Ohr raunte:

„Nicht schlecht, Harry, absolut nicht schlecht. Du hast echt einen absolut sexy Hintern. Da kommt man ganz schön ins Schwitzen" Seine Hand wanderte kurz zwischen Harrys Pobacken, glitt weiter runter, zwischen seine Beine und Harry japste nach Luft. Draco zog seine Hand sofort zurück, ging mit Blaise leise lachend voran, sie setzte sich zum Gryffindortisch und taten so, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Wow, das war heiß, Dray! Harry hat ganz rote Wangen! Zu gerne würde ich nun sehen, ob seine Hose eng ist. Wie weit ist deine Hand denn gewandert?" fragte er leise, während Draco an sich, sitzend, hinunterblickte und eine leichte Beule ausfindig machen konnte. Blaise Blick folgte. Er pfiff leise.

„Wow, so weit?"

„Sagen wir so, weiter konnte ich mit meiner Hand nicht kommen, aber ich denke, Harry ist jetzt mehr als scharf" knurrte er leicht erregt und Blaise lächelte.

„Er steht noch immer so da….wie ein Stockfisch starrt er dich an"

„Soll er doch, er kann mich ruhig flachlegen, wenn er will" konterte Draco leise flüsternd und langte kräftig beim Frühstück zu. Blaise grinste. Keiner hatte etwas von dieser kleinen Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

„Ha-Hast du das gesehen?" krächzte Harrys Stimme, starr stand er noch immer am selben Fleck.

„J-Ja, puh, würde sagen, Dracos Hand war…"

„Verdammt weit vorne. Jetzt hab ich ein Problem" nuschelte Harry, doch er lächelte.

„Aber das werde ich ihm nicht zeigen" knurrte er nun.

„Hey, ich bin mir sicher, Draco hat auch ein Problem" flüsterte Dean, während er beobachtete, wie Dracos Blick kurz zu seinem eigenen Schritt wanderte und Blaise pfiff.

„Na hoffentlich. Na warte, das bekommt er zurück. Ich zeige dir jetzt was." Harrys Augen glühten teuflisch, als er lässig schlendernd voranging und Dean ihm nachrief:

„Was hast du vor?" Doch schon lief er ihm hinterher, Ron saß schon längst und bekam nichts davon mit. Doch die Mädchen schon. Harry setzte sich betont langsam neben Draco und lächelte ihn seitlich an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm und flüsterte:

„Weißt du, was du bei mir angerichtet hast?" Draco blieb der Bissen im Hals stecken, Blaise hielt in dem Moment inne, als er die Gabel zum Mund führte und Dean beugte sich, gegenübersitzend vor, lauschte mit. Ron, Neville und Seamus tuschelten miteinander, was Harry wohl vorhaben könnte, doch die Mädchen konnten es sich vorstellen. Nicht umsonst war Harry ein halber Slytherin.

„Nein" meinte Draco selbstsicher. Harry legte sanft seine Hand auf die von Draco, dieser schluckte, die sexuelle Spannung stieg enorm an und fast ein jeder in ihrer Nähe bekam es mit. Danach führte Harry Dracos Hand zu seinem eigenen Schritt und legte sie auf seine Beule. Draco japste nach Luft, seine Wangen brannten, seine Hose fing abermals zu spannend an. Blaise glaubte es nicht, blinzelte verdattert!

„Das…uhh…das hast du angerichtet. Nicht nett von dir" hauchte Harry verführerisch, während er mit seiner Hand, Dracos Hand über seinen Schritt streicheln ließ und Draco der Mund offen stand. Harry hatte ihn in der Falle.

„Was…was machst du da?" wisperte er kaum hörbar und Blaise verschluckte sich fast, als er sah, was Harry mit Dracos Hand anstellte und wie Draco reagierte. Blaise musste sich zwingen weg zu sehen, da auch er sonst ein Problem bekommen würde.

„Hm, einfach genießen…" hauchte Harry weiter und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Dracos Hand machte sich, ohne dass er es selber wusste, selbstständig, sein Druck verstärkte sich und Harrys Hose wurde immer enger, sein Glied immer steifer.

„Beeindruckend, Potter. Sehr beeindruckend. Wie man merkt, hast du beachtliches in der Hose. Sehr interessant…hmmmm…" schnurrte Draco nun und sah Harry fest in die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Harry bekam große Augen, schob Dracos Hand weg und meinte kalt:

„Das reicht, mehr will ich nicht. Lass es." Danach nahm er sich selenruhig etwas zu essen und machte sich darüber her. Alle, die es mitbekommen hatten, starrten Harry an, auch Draco. Seit wann war dieser so hart und kalt zu ihm? Na hallo? So konnte man einen Malfoy nicht abservieren! Na warte! Harry zitterte innerlich, auch wenn er eine „Maske" trug.

Er wollte mehr, wollte Dracos Hand abermals spüren, dessen Mund, alles, er wollte ihn sofort hart ran nehmen, doch er gab sich kühl. Dean sah bewundernd zu Harry, verstand sofort und wusste, er würde Blaise auch so behandeln. Denn nur so blieb er interessant.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, stupste Ginny an, die leise pfiff. Harry, der fertig war, stand selenruhig auf, grinste Draco an, zwinkerte und meinte dann:

„Wir sehen uns ja gleich bei Hagrid. Bis dann" schlendernd und pfeifend verabschiedete er sich, Dean folgte ihm sofort. Als Harry aus der Sichtweite der anderen war, Richtung Gelände schritt, bröckelte seine Maske, er fing zu zittern an, musste sich abstützen.

„Scheiße! Dean, beinahe wäre ich da drinnen gekommen! Oh Merlin! Der Typ hat sagenhafte Hände! Ich musste mich so zusammen reißen! Ich…bin ein Idiot..wieso habe ich das getan…oh Gott!" Harry hielt sich am Gemäuer des Schlosses fest, atmete heftig ein und aus und schluckte.

„Mist, jetzt bin ich unbefriedigt, na super! Und ich laufe mit einem Steifen rum. Toll."

„Wow, bewundernswert! Muss ich sagen! Du hast so kalt gewirkt, ich hätte das nie geschafft! Aber das Beispiel merke ich mir, im Falle das Blaise aufdringlich wird." Grinste dieser nun und Harry schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte Dean lächelnd, während Ron laufend ankam und keuchend neben Harry stehen blieb.

„Harry! Das war der absolute Wahnsinn! Was ist denn nur in dich gefahren! Malfoy zuckt da drinnen voll aus, er meinte…." Draco starrte Harry nach, er knurrte, verbog beinahe seine Gabel.

„Der Typ ist fällig, und wie. Mir scheiß egal, was die anderen denken. Heute ist er dran! Er ist zu weit gegangen! Heizt mir ein, steht fast vor dem Absprung und dann ist der einfach eiskalt zu mir? Zu mir! Einem Slytherin! Zu einem Malfoy! Na warte…..den werde ich heute hart durch…hmpf" Blaise hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund und zischte leise in sein Ohr:

„Beruhige dich Draco, das hat er mit Absicht gemacht! Er will ja, dass du auszuckst, das ist sein Plan. Bitte, denk mal nach. Du verrätst dich sonst" Dies hatte er so leise gesagt, sodass es nur Draco hören konnte, welcher gedemütigt die Augen schloss und sich in der Tat beruhigte.

„Du hast Recht, das wäre unpassend. Aber heute….du weißt…." Grinste Draco teuflisch und Blaise nickte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß" Ron, der alles nur so sporadisch mitbekommen hatte, sprang auf, meinte, er komme zu spät und hetzte hinaus um es Harry zu berichten.

„Ehrlich? Wow, hat ihn mehr getroffen, als ich dachte. Aber das war vorausschaubar! Ein Malfoy lässt sich niemals abwimmeln. So! Er will mich heute? Na gut, kann er haben, aber er wird überrascht sein. Sehr sogar" grinste Harry genauso teuflisch wie Draco vorhin und schlenderte mit seinen Freunden zu Hagrid und ihrer ersten Stunde. Hermine und Ginny wollten Draco im Auge behalten, Blaise lieber Dean.

„Na, mein Hübscher, was hast du so nach der Party getrieben?" fragte er leise, als er einige Zeit später neben Dean am Rasen stand und der Weise bald auftauchen würde, sie alle auf Hagrid und eben diesen, warteten.

„Hm, dies und das. Habe vieles getrieben." Antwortete er lässig.

„Ja, was denn? Aber es war sicherlich nicht so gut, wie bei uns, hm?" Blaise hatte Mühe seine Eifersucht im Zaum zu halten, da er eigentlich nicht hören wollte, dass Dean mit jemand anderen geschlafen hatte.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich jemanden anderen flach gelegt habe?" Dean kam kaum merklich näher, blickte Blaise in die Augen. Dieser ließ sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken.

„Tja ich dachte nur. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du vergessen hättest, wie viel Spaß wir miteinander hatten. Nie werde ich deine sanften Hände vergessen, die meinen Körper erforscht haben. Oder deine begabte heiße Zunge. Hm…das will ich öfters mit dir erleben. Also pass auf, was du tust, sonst habe ich dich und dann bist du nicht mehr sicher. Du warst so verdammt eng und heiß, hätte auf jeden Fall Lust dazu" Blaise raunte ihm dieses ins Ohr, während Deans Atem schneller ging. Als Blaise sich abwendete, an ihm vorbei schritt, zu Draco wollte, zischte Deans Hand vor, kniff liebevoll und doch bemerkbar in Blaise süßen, kleinen Hintern. Dieser keuchte auf, drehte sich herum und blickte verwundert in ein grinsendes Gesicht von Dean.

„Süßer, pass ja du auf deinen Hintern auf, sonst bekomme ich ihn noch zwischen die Finger. Oder soll ich sagen, dass du ihn vor einem anderen Teil meines Körpers schützen solltest? Wer weiß, Blaise, wer weiß.." Dean war mächtig stolz auf sich, als er nun einen verdatterten Blaise zurück ließ und zu Harry marschierte. Draco gesellte sich zu Blaise und sah ihn ratlos an, während Dean Harry alles berichtete und der ihm gratulierte.

„Verdammt, was haben diese Gryffindors vor" murmelte Blaise und schluckte hart.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie sind verdammt mutig und sie machen uns heiß. Und das dürfen wir uns nicht mehr gefallen lassen"

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Kumpel, ganz deiner Meinung. Heute sind beide dran" Draco lächelte wissend und setzte sich neben Harry, als wäre nichts passiert. Dieser lächelte ihn sanft an und Draco zwinkerte ihm zu, als wäre nichts gewesen. Das verwirrte Harry doch etwas, doch er wusste, die Slytherins hatten etwas geplant. Ganz sicher.

„Hallo, meine lieben Schüler! Sind alle da?" fragte Hagrid in die Runde, während er die sitzenden Schüler begutachtete und diese ein „Ja" murmelten. Doch ihre Blicke glitten sogleich zu Slider, die mit dem Weisen gerade angetrabt kamen. Der Weise kicherte wirr und zwinkerte Draco und Harry zu. Er hatte Harrys Unterhaltung mit Dean mitbekommen und hatte sich dabei gut versteckt. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es weiter ging. Doch wusste er auch, dass er nicht nachhelfen brauchte. Denn dieser junge Gryffindor wusste, wie er es anging.

„Gut! Liebe Schüler? Das hier, falls ihn einige noch nicht kennen, ist der Weise. Ein guter, alter Freund von Professor Dumbledore! Und das daneben ist Slider, sein Drache. Beide kommen von einer Insel und sind zu Besuch bei uns. Und nun übergebe ich das Wort an den Weisen!" rief Hagrid begeistert aus, während die Klasse zu klatschen anfing und der Weise leise kicherte.

„Juhu Jungs und Mädchen! Ich der Weise bin! Hagrid schon gesagt hat, ich nur zu Besuch. Ich mich sehr freuen darüber, finde ich gut, dass ihr alle begeistert seid. Das hier, Slider ist! Sie sehr zahm, außer, sie Gefahr wittert. Einige leider es erfahren mussten. Auch ein paar von euch das mitbekommen haben" Der Weise wurde ein wenig traurig, wobei Draco und Harry kurz vergessen hatten, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Doch sie dankten Slider dafür und lächelten den Weisen und Slider dankbar an.

Die restliche Klasse flüsterte leise, während Hagrid sich Vorwürfe machte, so sturzbetrunken gewesen zu sein, ohne etwas mitbekommen zu haben.

„Hagrid, es ist alles gut verlaufen, mach dir bitte um uns keine Sorgen!" warf Harry ein, der Halbriese hob seinen Kopf und seufzte.

„Ja, aber ich hätte euch helfen müssen" murmelte er in seinen Bart und spielte verlegen mit seinen Fingern.

„Uns ist geholfen worden, Hagrid. Vielleicht wäre dir auch etwas passiert, also war es auch gut so. Harry und ich haben es ja überlebt und sitzen nun hier, oder?" kam Draco zur Hilfe. Hagrid sah Draco verdattert an, grinste nun und freute sich, dass dieser so freundlich war. Die restlichen Slytherins saßen genauso still und friedlich zwischen den Gryffindors und unterhielten sich leise. Sie hatten eingesehen, dass der Krieg zwischen den Häusern nichts brachte und hielten sich daran, Frieden herrschen zu lassen. Draco war für sie noch immer der Anführer, egal, was Pansy sagte. Diese würde schon ihre Strafe bekommen.

„Gut, geklärt ist! Freut mich!" rief der Weise aus, während Slider zufrieden brummte.

„Und nun, ich euch Slider vorstellen will. Ich nicht genau weiß, welche Gattung sie ist. Eher Mischmasch. Nicht böse sein, Slider" grummelte der Weise, als Slider, die es verstanden hatte, ihn kurz anfauchte, die Klasse zu lachen anfing.

„Gut, Slider jetzt dich beruhigen! Nicht gut für dein Herz! Du immer mein Liebling warst, ja?" Slider klimperte mit den Augen und grummelte wieder zufrieden, während Hagrids Blick Herzchen auf Slider abschloss, ihr über die Schuppen strich und diese leise gurrte.

„Ich nicht genau weiß, was ich erzählen soll. Slider kleinste von allen Drachen ist. Sie mich gefunden hat und ich ihr beigebracht habe, wie sie muss landen. Früher sie immer im Abstürzmodus gelandet, komisch ausgesehen hat, wenn Slider am Boden angekommen ist und überall Staubwolken waren. Ich sehr lachen habe müssen! Manchmal, Baum, einsam stand am Feld, Slider ihn erwischt hat. Baum jetzt nicht mehr dort steht, weil Slider wütend diesen abgefackelt hat. Armer Baum!" erzählte der Weise weiter, während Slider die Ohren anlegte, ihr Maul öffnete und die Klasse abermals lachte, Draco zu japsen anfing und sich an Harry festhielt. Dieser legte seinen Arm um seine Hüfte und Draco kuschelte sich instinktiv zu ihm. Ja, so mochte er es gerne! Bitte! Es sollte immer so sein! Zufrieden seufzte er und Harry lächelte ihn verliebt an.

Slider knurrte nun, der Weise verstand, lief davon, während Slider ein kleines Feuer ausspie und beinahe den Umhang des Weisen angesenkt hätte. Dieser kreischte vergnügt, kannte er doch seine Slider. Im Zick Zack Kurs lief er davon, schlug Hacken, Slider trabte gemächlich mit breitem, wackelnden Hintern hinterher. Die Schüler bekamen sich nicht mehr ein, auch Hagrid nicht. Leise, doch verständlich hörte man des Weisens Stimme.

„Sie immer so schnell wütend wird! Sie viel zu breiten Hintern hat, sie nicht schnell laufen kann. Mein Glück! Und viel zu kurze Beine sie….aahhh!" Der Weise lachte weiter mit seinen drei Zähnen, schlug abermals Hacken, während Slider wieder Feuer spie und Harry bereits am Boden lag, sich lachend den Bauch hielt. Hermine und Ron hingen ebenso aneinander, genauso wie Dean an Blaise. Sie bemerkten nicht die enge Vertrautheit zueinander, blickten immer nur zu dem Weisen.

Keuchend kam er an, blieb stehen und Slider wirkte erschöpft. Der Weise hatte Mitleid, streichelte die traurige Slider und meinte dann:

„Aber sie so wunderschön ist! Schönster Drache von Insel. Gucken das Gesicht an. Schöne große Augen, süße Schnauze. Sie nicht wunderschön ist? Sie mein Liebling, nur sie" meinte er liebevoll und Slider wuchs über sich hinaus. Hagrid stimmte murmelnd zu, auch die anderen, die jetzt nickten.

„Slider sehr breite Flügeln hat, sehr majestätisch damit wirkt!" Sofort hob Slider eingebildet den Kopf, breitete ihre Schwingen in voller Pracht aus, ein Raunen ging durch die Mengen.

„Nun, Slider du dich drehen musst. Hier, man sieht schöne Schuppen. Sie silbern, golden glänzen! Sie etwas dicken, hängenden Bauch hat…JA JA! Slider, ruhig" meinte der Weise versöhnlich, während sie abermals schnaubte und ihre Flügel beleidigt einzog.

„Und nun, Gangart bewundern. Sie sehr kurze Füße hat, Bauch beinahe am Boden streifen tut. Aber sie sehr elegant dabei wirkt. Sie starken Knochenbau hat und wohlgeformten Hintern besitzt" Slider war nun wie ein Model hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf und ab stolziert und ließ sich von allen Seiten betrachten, drehte sich stolz um ihre eigene Achse, streckte den Zuschauern ihren etwas breiten Hintern entgegen. Die Klasse lachte wieder, doch klatschte sie. Diese Stunde war die lustigste, die sie je erlebt hatten und zum Schluss streichelten sie alle den wundervollen Drachen, fragten, was diese so fraß. Hagrid überreichte einen jeden ein Stück rohes Fleisch, wobei Slider das Wasser im Maul zusammenfloss und sich gerne füttern ließ.

Pansy Parkinson öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah sich um. Wo war sie hier? Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht fraßen sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein, mit Herzklopfen schloss sie die Augen. Verdammt, es war alles schief gegangen!

„Guten Morgen, Miss Parkinson!" Sofort öffnete sie abermals ihre Augen, Snape und Dumbledore standen nun vor ihr. Sie konnte sich gerade noch ein „verdammt" verkneifen, als sie das kühle Lächeln beider bemerkte. Snape und Dumbledore blickten sich kurz an und fingen leise und gelassen an zu erzählen. Sie wollten ihr die frohe Botschaft nicht länger vorenthalten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ums doppelte, sie wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort, wollte schreien. Das war ja so ungerecht!

„…Und ihre Eltern sind bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. Sie sind nicht besonders stolz auf ihre Leistungen und befinden ihr Verhalten als ungemessen. Denn so erkauft man sich keine Liebe. Sie haben Glück in kein Squib verwandelt zu werden. Nun, die Strafe wurde ihnen bereits mitgeteilt. Hüten sie sich, den Gryffindors jemals unter zu kommen. Wer weiß, welche Streiche sie sich für sie, Miss Parkinson, ausgedacht haben." Schnarrte Snape nun und Pansy schluckte, kämpfte mit den Tränen, während Dumbledore sie kalt betrachtete.

„Ach, und Miss Parkinson, Harry und Draco haben es überlebt. Sie erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit! Sie waren nicht besonders erfreut, als sie erfuhren, dass sie es waren! Ja, wir alle wissen, was sie vorhatten. Gott sei Dank ist ihr sinnloses Vorhaben gescheitert!" Pansy hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, als Dumbledore sie zu Recht wies. Sie hatte noch die Hoffnung ihrer Kameraden, ihrer Freunde! Diese würden schon zu ihr halten! Und dann konnte sie Draco noch immer fertig machen…diese Schwuchtel! Pah!

„Noch ein letztes, Miss Parkinson! Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini sind derweil im Hause Gryffindor untergebracht! Nur zur ihrer Information! Und bevor ich es vergesse: ja, auch die restlichen Slytherins wissen von ihrer Tat und soweit ich es beurteilen kann, haben sie dort keine Freunde mehr. Sie werden ihnen nichts tun, doch sie werden sie mit Demütigung und Ignoranz strafen und betrachten. Wir wünschen ihnen noch eine angenehme Zeit hier." Schnarrte Snape vergnügt, beide nickten und verließen nun die Krankenstation.

Pansy schloss die Augen und kam sich gedemütigt vor. Was hatte sie nur getan! Sie wusste, wenn die Slytherins noch immer auf Dracos Seite standen, und dem war so, hätte sie verloren. Und Hogwarts würde für sie zur Hölle werden. Denn verächtlich angesehen -, oder gar mit Ignoranz betrachtet zu werden, war die härteste Strafe, die es gab. Sie war in der Hölle gelandet und sie wusste, sie hatte es verdient.

Der Tag verlief schnell, die Stunden zogen vorüber und Harry, genauso wie Dean bekamen ihre beiden „Lover" nicht mehr zu sehen. Doch diese Zeit nutzten sie, um sich einen Plan zu Recht zu legen, Ron hörte zu. Die anderen Jungs wollten lieber nicht so viel davon erfahren, sie schätzten, sie würden es eventuell sowieso mitbekommen. Außerdem war es offensichtlich, was die beiden planten. Zur selben Zeit beredeten sich Blaise und Draco, grinsten sich wissend an und schlugen dann mit den Händen ein.

Harrys Klasse hatte etwas früher aus, so konnte sich dieser umziehen und sich frisch machen. Auch Dean richtete sich her und gemeinsam schlenderten sie mit den Mädchen zum Abendessen. Blaise und Draco hetzten zum Gryffindorturm und sahen sich erstaunt um.

„Die sind ohne uns zum Essen!"

„Voll" meinte Blaise verdattert und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie unhöflich" schnarrte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Egal, so können wir in Ruhe duschen und uns dann vorbereiten, klar?" Draco nickte, holte sich frische Kleidung aus dem Kasten, sein Blick heftete sich jedoch auf Harrys Kleidung, er hielt inne. Sanft zog er einen Pullover hervor, roch daran und zog den Duft von Harry tief ein.

„Ich liebe dich" hauchte er nur und kuschelte sich verliebt hinein. Blaise, der dies bemerkte, lächelte leicht und liebevoll, seufzte und befand Draco einfach als süß. Er hoffte, dass dieser eine schöne Nacht haben würde.

Draco, der in der Früh schon geduscht hatte, überprüfte sein Äußeres, zog sich schließlich um, während er das Wasser rauschen hörte und Blaise falsch unter der Dusche sang. Draco verzog das Gesicht als er folgendes vernahm:

Auf dem Donnerbalken, saßen zwei Gestalten, und sie schrieeeeen nach Klopapier, Klopapier…

..Und da kam der dritte, setzt sich in die Mitte, und sie schrieeeen nach Klopapier, Klopapier….

..und da kam der vierte, der sich sehr genierte, und sie schrieeeeeeeeeen nach Klopapier….

..und da kam der fünfte, der die Nase rümpfte, und sie schrieen nach Klopapier…

..und da kam der sechste, der sich gern bekleckste, und sie schrieen nach Klopapier, Klopapier…

..und da kam der siebte, der sich gerne griente, und sie schrieen nach Klopapier, Klopapier..

..und da kam der achte, der sich gern anmachte, und sie schrieen nach Klopapier, Klopapier..

..und da kam der neunte, bei dem es immer schäumte, und sie schrieen nach Klopapier, Klopapier

..und da kam der zehnte, der brachte das Ersehnte und sie schrieen NIE mehr nach Klopapier, Klopapier..

Draco hielt sich bereits den Bauch vor lachen. Was für ein bescheuerter Text! Blaise kam pfeifend, mit feucht schimmernder Haut aus dem Badezimmer stolziert und sah Draco in das lachende Gesicht.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er sogleich, wobei Draco noch immer japste und sich am Schrank festhielt.

„Was…was war denn das für ein bescheuertes Lied? Klangst so, als würdest du gerade abkratzen!" pustete er los und Blaise schmollte.

„Muggellied, kennst nicht? Mir egal. Und es IST NICHT bescheuert!" Blaise zog sich schnell an, Draco kicherte noch immer.

„Schon gut, schon gut!" wehrte er ab und betrachtete Blaise genau, der vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet war, nur seine Schnalle am Gürtel blitzte als silberne Schnalle hervor.

„Heiß" flüsterte Draco anerkennend und Blaise lächelte wieder.

„Hoffe, so bekomme ich ihn rum"

„Garantiert"

„Aber du auch. Sagenhaft! Wenn Harry da keine Augen bekommt, dann weiß ich auch nicht" Auch Draco war vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet, auch bei ihm prangte eine silberne Schnalle, in Form einer Schlange an seinem Gürtel. Seine hellblonden Haare stachen noch mehr hervor, während Blaise wie ein schwarzer Racheengel wirkte. Wie Zwillinge schritten sie, ohne Umhang die Stufen hinunter, hatten ein verruchtes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Harry und seine Freunde saßen bereits am Tisch, unterhielten sich eifrig, als Ron seinen Mund nicht mehr zubekam, Harry in die Seiten stieß. Dieser blickte natürlich sofort in die besagte Richtung, sein Mund stand nun ebenso offen. Blaise und Draco waren beide komplett in schwarz gekleidet, wirkten dadurch noch größer und schlanker. Ihre absolut göttlichen Körper wurden dadurch unterstrichen und Harrys Blick klebte an Dracos Schritt. Draco trug seine Haare diesmal offen, verdeckten einiges von seinem Gesicht. Warnende und lüsterne Augen blitzten hervor und Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. WOW, Draco sah absolut heiß aus! Dasselbe dachte sich Dean von Blaise und sah Harry hilfesuchend an.

„Verhalte dich ganz normal und lasse alles auf dich zukommen. Glaube mir, die beiden kommen auf uns zu" flüsterte er dem daneben sitzenden Dean zu, der krampfhaft versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Obwohl Blaise und Draco Harry und Dean nur sitzend sahen, bemerkten auch diese, wie verflucht sexy die Gryffindors gekleidet waren. Beide hatten dunkelblaue, eng anliegende Hosen an. Harry trug dazu ein weißes Shirt, welches verdammt eng sich an dessen Oberkörper schmiegte. Draco knurrte leise und konnte sich gerade noch zurück halten um nicht über seinen sexy Harry herzufallen! Blaise schluckte hart, als er Dean so betrachtete. Auch er trug ein hautenges Shirt, aber in hellblau. Dieses unterstrich seine hellblauen Augen noch mehr.

Siegessicher setzten sie sich ihren „Opfern" gegenüber und nun fochteten die vier ein stummes Duell der Blicke aus. Jeder konnte die Anspannung fühlen, doch keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Leise unterhaltend aßen sie weiter, machten Scherze und taten so, als wäre nichts passiert. Oder, als hätten sie nichts vor. Harry und Dean entspannten sich zusehends und trieben ihre Scherze mit den anderen. Als Harry bereits müde, da er so gut wie nichts geschlafen hatte, aufstand und sich verabschiedete, schlenderte er Richtung Ausgang und wusste nicht, ob Draco ihm nachkommen würde. Dieser sah ihm kurzzeitig nach und flüsterte Blaise nun zu, dass Harry einen noch süßeren Hintern in dieser Hose hatte, als vorhin schon. Blaise nickte nur und aß selenruhig weiter als auch Dean sich verabschiedete.

Die anderen standen mit der Zeit genauso auf, verabschiedeten sich ebenso. Nur Draco und Blaise hatten es anscheinend nicht eilig. Sie warteten so lange, bis es vom Gryffindortisch keine Zeugen mehr gab, sahen sich an, sprangen auf und liefen davon. Bei der nächsten Kreuzung lächelten sie sich kurz keuchend an, nickten sich zu und liefen nun in die entgegen gesetzten Richtungen. Blaise hatte herumspioniert und wusste, wo Dean abends gerne war – am See. Draco hingegen wusste, in welchem Teil des Schlosses Harry gerne herumwanderte und machte sich auf den Weg dort hin.

Es war schon recht dunkel, als Blaise suchend am See ankam und sich hektisch umsah. Doch von Dean war keine Spur. Enttäuscht wollte er schon kehrt machen, als er hinter einem weit entfernten Baum eine Bewegung registrierte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Dean war und schlich sich leise an. Seine Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, in der Hoffnung, dass sie niemand stören würde.

Dean saß nervös an seinem Lieblingsplatz und fragte sich, ob Blaise ihn auch finden würde. Er rutschte am Stamm des breiten Baumes hinab, bis er im dichten Gras lag und den Sternenhimmel betrachten konnte. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Knacken und ein noch leiseres Fluchen. Deans Grinsen wurde breiter, sein Herz beschleunigte seinen Takt. Er schloss die Augen und wartete ab. Seine Sinne waren geschärft und er bemerkte, wie sich eine Person neben ihm ins Gras kniete, ihn wahrscheinlich anblickte.

Doch als er Lippen auf den seinen fühlte, riss er die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Blaise Gesicht. Dieser entfernte sich ein wenig und sah fragend zu Dean.

„Hey"

„Hey"

„So alleine hier draußen?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr" hauchte Dean ernst und setzte sich auf. Ob er sich trauen sollte? Ihre Blicke verschleierten sich, hefteten sich an den jeweiligen Lippen des anderen. Dean streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie in Blaise Nacken und zog ihn langsam zu sich.

„Du siehst heute verdammt scharf aus" raunte er an Blaise Lippen, während dieser tief stöhnte und seine Hose bereits spannte.

„Das sollte eigentlich mein Satz sein" keuchte er, als sich ihre Lippen fanden und zu einem heißen Kuss wurden. Dean legte sich ins Gras zurück und zog Blaise mit sich, der leise stöhnend sich an Dean presste. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, Hände wanderten, liebkosten den anderen. Blaise löste sich von diesen sagenhaften Lippen und sah Dean keuchend ins Gesicht.

„Du siehst so heiß aus. Ich will dich, bitte, ich brauche dich. Nur dich, niemanden anderen. Nie wieder." Flüsterte er gequält, während Dean wissend leicht lächelte und einfach nur glücklich war. Blaise Lippen stürzten sich auf Deans Hals, während dieser seinen Kopf zurücklegte und leise stöhnte.

„Oh ja, wie sehr habe ich das vermisst" keuchte er, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper wanderte, in Blaise Schritt griff und anfing, seine steigende Erregung zu massieren.

„Oh ja, und wie sehr, mach weiter, treib mich zum Wahnsinn" keuchte Blaise und presste seine Erregung in dessen massierende Hand.

„Heute bist du dran. Heute stoße ich dich zum Himmel" raunte Dean und dreht Blaise herum, sodass nun er auf ihm, oben lag. Blaise blickte abwartend und doch nervös in das geliebte Gesicht und fragte, sich, woher Dean diese Selbstsicherheit nahm. Denn damals war er mehr als schüchtern gewesen. Doch das zählte alles nicht mehr, als er heiße Lippen spürte, Hände, die ihn auszogen ihn zum Wahnsinn trieben. Keiner bemerkte das Keuchen und die Lustschreie, die sich in die kommende Nacht schlichen und Blaise wurde noch nie so zugeritten, wie jetzt von seinem heißblütigen Dean Thomas. Und so gefiel es ihm, denn er liebte ihn.

Harry wollte schon enttäuscht von Dannen ziehen, als er in einen Gang einbog und feststellte, dass er anscheinend in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Hier war es stockdunkel, kein Licht brannte und auch das Licht des Mondes erhellte diesen nur spärlich bis gar nicht. Als er seinen Blick in den Gang richtete, lugte ihm Finsternis entgegen. Harry konnte seine eigene Hand fast nicht mehr erkennen, entschied sich, zurück zu gehen. Doch dann hörte er hastige Schritte, blieb stehen und lauschte. Als eine Person um die Ecke bog, erkannte er nur eine Silhouette, hoffte, dass es Draco war. Doch sah er ihn nicht direkt.

Draco schritt langsam näher, wusste nicht, ob Harry ihn erkennen würde. Aber das war ihm vollkommen egal. Aber so wie es aussah, wusste dieser tatsächlich nicht, wer ER war.

„Harry?" fragte Draco, hatte vorher seine Stimme abermals verzaubert. Dieser nickte nur.

„Ich kann dich nicht sehen, habe nur deinen Umriss erkannt. Bist du es? Der, der mich damals verführt hat?" hauchte Harry nun, wobei er ein zaghaftes Nicken erkennen konnte.

„Harry, wo treibst du dich denn herum. Beinahe hätte ich dich nicht gefunden. Aber ich bin dir gefolgt und jetzt…" Draco machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, presste ihn an die Wand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Harry keuchte, öffnete sofort seine Lippen und gewährte Einlass. Beide keuchten in den Kuss, stöhnten leise, während sie sich feurig festhielten, sich aneinander pressten und ihre Becken aneinander rieben.

„Oh Baby, ich habe dich so vermisst, ich brauche dich. Ich will dich, ich liebe dich" säuselte Draco nun und saugte sich an Harrys Hals fest. Dieser stöhnte lauter, fragte sich, ob hier jemals jemand hergekommen war.

„Mir haben deine Berührungen…uuhhh…so gefehlt…ich muss dich heute besitzen" stöhnte Harry nun und legte seinen Kopf weiterhin schief, damit Draco mehr Spielraum hatte. Harrys Hände vergruben sich in Dracos weichem Haar, er stöhnte abermals, als er die sensible Zunge, die so heiß war, an seinem Hals fühlte.

„Tu das, alles was du willst"raunte Draco erregtund rieb sich noch mehr an Harry.

„Gott, ist das scharf. Ich bin heute so aufgeheizt worden, wäre beinahe gekommen und jetzt, jetzt musst du dafür büßen" knurrte Harry nun leidenschaftlich und drehte Draco umher, presste dessen Hände oberhalb seines Kopfes an die Wand und seinen eigenen Körper gegen Dracos. Dieser keuchte erschrocken, doch ließ er alles mit sich machen, als er nun an der Wand festgehalten wurde.

„Baby, hast du es schon mal in einem Gang getrieben?" fragte Harry lasziv und Draco stöhnte.

„Nein, aber ich denke, hier kommt keiner her" hauchte Draco und versiegelte Harrys Lippen abermals mit einem heißen Kuss. Draco, Harry hatte seine Hände losgelassen, krallte ebenso seine Hände in Harrys Schopf und stöhnte heiser in den Kuss, während Harry verzweifelt erwiderte, an Dracos Hemd zerrte und dieses aus der Hose zog. Dann öffnete er ungeduldig Dracos Schnalle, zog ihm das Hemd und die Hosen aus und küsste ihn dabei weiterhin. Sie rieben sich immerwährend aneinander, Harrys Hände wanderten. Auch Draco zerrte an Harrys Shirt, zog es ihm über den Kopf, welches achtlos zu Boden glitt, ruhig liegen blieb. Draco war nun splitterfaser nackt, betrachtete Harry, der noch die Hose anhatte.

Harry setzte sich keuchend ab, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch, als er anfing, langsam seine eigene Hose zu öffnen, diese mitsamt der Boxer abstreifte. Draco stöhnte auf, konnte nur erahnen, wie Harry aussah. Er erkannte nur wenig, doch seine Fantasie beflügelte ihn.

„Komm" hauchte Draco stieß mit seinem auffordernd Becken vor, sein aufrecht stehendes Glied zuckte bereits. Harry stürmte richtiggehend auf ihn zu, versiegelte Dracos Lippen aufkeuchend und fest mit einem feurigen Kuss. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, spielten miteinander, wobei sie so perfekt zueinander passten.

Harry küsste sich von Dracos Hals, während er dessen Kinn eisern festhielt und Draco dies gefiel, heiß hinab, leckte über Dracos Brustwarzen und erntete ein tiefes Stöhnen.

„Du Tier, du" keuchte Draco nun, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich erregt. Harry lächelte an Dracos Brustwarzen, seine Hände fuhren rastlos an dessen Körper hinauf und hinab, während seine Lippen sich an seinem Körper festsaugten. Draco bekam Gänsehaus, keuchte immer wieder. Harrys Zunge wanderte weiter, seine Lippen liebkosten leidenschaftlich dessen Bauch, den Bauchnabel. Mit der Zunge stieß er hinein, während Dracos Körper kurz zuckte.

„Weiter, ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Bitte" jammerte Draco, schloss die Augen und riss sie sogleich wieder auf, als Harry vor ihm kniete und dessen übersteifes Glied sofort in den Mund nahm, hart und feurig daran saugte, sein Kopf vor und zurück schnellte.

„Aaahhh! Harry! Oh Gott! Sagenhaft….Das ist scharf…hmm…weiter" wimmerte Draco und konnte nur mit Mühe und Not seinen Orgasmus zurückhalten. Harrys Zunge war meisterhaft, er bemerkte Harrys eine Hand an seinen Hoden, während dieser weitersaugte und leckte. Den Schaft mit seiner langen Zunge entlangfuhr und abermals Dracos Glied voll und ganz in seinen Mund versenkte.

„Oh wow…uuhhhh….mehr…tiefer..arrrgg" knurrte Draco, seine Hand krallte sich in Harrys Schopf, dirigierte ihn, während er keuchte und knurrte, seinen Kopf von der einen Seite zur anderen warf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die zweite Hand, die sich an Dracos Hintern zu schaffen machte, diesen sanft streichelten. Draco presste kurzzeitig unter dieser Berührung seine Backen zusammen, entspannte sich gleich daraufhin. Er bemerkte fast nicht, da er sich im Rausch befand, wie Harrys Finger sich in ihm versenkten, anfingen sich zu bewegen, immer schneller wurden, den Punkt genau trafen und massierten. Draco schrie heiser auf, sein Körper bestand aus Feuer, brannte ihn aus. Blitze durchzuckten seine Venen, sammelten sich in seinen Unterleib.

„Mehr! Harry! Tiefer…fester….uuhhhh…..du bist Wahnsinn….saug weiter…Baby...schieb deine Finger tiefer rein" jammerte er nun und Harry folgte. Auch er befand sich im Rausch, sein Glied sonderte schon Lusttropfen ab. Doch dann war alles vorbei und Draco knurrte unbefriedigt.

„Süßer, dreh dich um" raunte Harry an Dracos Ohr, wobei er mit seiner Zunge vom Schlüsselbein seinen Hals langsam aufwärts fuhr und Draco abermals einen kleinen Schrei entlockte. Doch er gehorchte, befand sich nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Er spürte nur Harrys warme, absolut traumhafte Hände die über seinen Rücken streichelten, die Lippen, die folgten und eine brennende Spur hinterließen.

Harrys Lippen kamen an Dracos süßen kleinen Po an, wo er mit seiner Hand zwischen die Spalte fuhr und Draco ein Stöhnen entlockte. Er hielt Dracos Po fest, zog die Backen ein wenig, doch sanft auseinander und ließ seine Zunge über Dracos Schacht gleiten. Dieser warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie abermals auf, als Harry über den Eingang leckte, Küsse darauf verteilte. Harry blieb in der Hocke, setzte einen Finger an und schob ihn abermals in Draco, betrachtete dessen Reaktion mit Erregung. Dieser keuchte wild auf, drängte sich diesem entgegen und Harry stöhnte tief, sein Glied zuckte abermals verdächtig.

Mühsam mit zitternden Füßen stand er auf, wusste bereits, dass es Draco war – unverkennbar war sein Duft. Das war eindeutig sein Duschgel. Da war sich Harry nun sicher. Harry entfernte den Finger, der vorhin noch Dracos Innerstes stimuliert hatte, krallte seine Hand in Dracos Schopf und zog dessen Kopf somit sanft zurück.

Seine Lippen legte er an Dracos Ohr und hauchte:

„Heute bin ich dran, heute zeige ich dir die Sterne, mein Liebling. Denn ich liebe dich, schon so lange und ich weiß, wer du bist" Draco, der die Augen aufriss, kam zu keiner Antwort, da Harry heiß angesetzt hatte und sich mit einem harten Stoß komplett in ihm versenkte. Draco schrie lustvoll auf, stützte sich an der Wand ab und gab sich Harrys Stößen vollkommen hin. Jeder Gedanke, eventuell aufgedeckt worden zu sein, war erloschen.

Harry bewegte sich langsam, wollte, dass Draco sich an ihn gewöhnte. Die eine Hand behielt er noch immer in Dracos Schopf, während die andere Dracos Hüfte festhielt. Dieser griff nach hinten, während Harry kurz in ihm versunken innehielt und somit die Lust steigerte. Dracos Finger fanden Harrys Po, während er seinen Finger in Harry schob, dieser leise aufschrie und anfing sich abermals zu bewegen. Dracos eine Hand stützte sich noch immer an der Wand ab, während die zweite weiterhin auf Harrys Po lag, bzw. sich sein Finger in ihn versenkte, immer schneller sich bewegte – im selben Takt wie Harry zustieß.

Als Harry tief stieß, schrie Draco laut auf, fühlte Schwindel in sich hochkommen. Harry hielt abermals inne, verteilte kleine Küsse auf Dracos Rücken. Dann zog er sich zurück und Draco öffnete entsetzt die Augen. War es schon vorbei? Aber..

„Dreh dich um, ich will dich sehen, wenn du kommst" hauchte Harry, dieser gehorchte. Harry stellte sich eng vor ihm hin, erkannte aber das Gesicht Dracos nicht. Zu schade eigentlich.

„Mein Liebling, ich hoffe, dass du bist, der ich glaube, wer du bist. Wie auch immer, heute bist du mein und ich schenke dir heute meine Liebe" Mit diesen Worten presste er Draco abermals an die Wand, hob dessen Schenkel hoch und drang mit einem einzigen Stoß in Draco ein. Dieser klammerte sich an Harry fest, spürte ihn so intensiv und schrie leise auf. Harrys Stöße wurden immer schneller, tiefer, fester, fordernder. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen, ihre Lippen lagen fast aufeinander. Sie keuchten beide, stöhnten, küssten sich zwischendurch heiß und innig.

„Oh fester Harry, tiefer, bitte, noch härter. Ich will ordentlich zugeritten werden. So wie ich dich….wwaahhhhh!" rief Draco aus, als Harry hart und unnachgiebig zustieß, bei einem jeden Stoß wild aufstöhnte und Dracos Beine noch fester auseinander drückte um besser zustoßen zu können. Draco fühlte bei einem jeden Stoß Blitze durch seinen Körper jagen, die von seinem Becken her kamen.

„Oh Jaaaaa, Harry..jjjaaaaaa….das ist es!!! Jaaaa…uuhhhh….mehr…..noch fester!! Tiefer…ich komme gleich!" rief Draco aus, krallte sich noch immer an Harrys Schultern fest, zog auf dessen weicher Haut Striemen. Harry schrie bei den letzten Stößen immer wieder heiser auf, bevor er den letzten setzte und sich so fest in Draco hineintrieb, dass dieser mit einem lustvollen Schrei den Gipfel erreichte, hart abspritzte und der Saft auf beider Bäuche kleben blieb. Harry blieb die Luft weg, als Draco immer enger wurde und er explodierte mit so einer Macht, die er nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Dabei warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie lustvoll auf. Draco gab dies den Rest seines Orgasmus, er dauerte diesmal länger an als früher immer.

Beide hielten sich keuchend fest, noch immer verbunden, während Draco seine Beine um Harrys Hüften schlang.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr" flüsterte Draco, klammerte sich an Harry fest, der sich langsam zurückzog.

„Ich dich auch, so sehr" flüsterte er zurück.

„Wen liebst du denn?" fragte Draco heiser, als sie noch immer aneinandergekuschelt an der Mauer lehnten, Draco bereits wieder stand.

„Nur einen, Draco Malfoy" Bei diesen Worten zog er Draco in eine liebevolle und feste Umarmung.

„Dann will ich diesmal Draco Malfoy für dich sein, ja?" hauchte dieser glücklich und Harry nickte, küsste ihn so liebevoll und zart, dass Draco beinahe die Tränen gekommen wären. Denn in diesem Kuss steckte all die Liebe, die Harry für ihn empfand.

„Ich wünschte, er würde sich trauen mir zu sagen, was sein Geheimnis ist. Ich bin so verliebt in ihn, er ist mein ein und alles. Meine Welt, mein Mond, meine Sterne, das Lachen der Sonne. Ich kann ohne ihn nicht mehr leben" Draco schluchzte leise und gerührt auf, küsste Harry verzweifelt auf die Lippen, gab ihm den Kuss seines Lebens, zog sich rasch an und lief gehetzt den Gang entlang. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt! Harry stand verdutzt an der selbigen Stelle, kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf und schüttelte diesen anschließend.

„Dray, mein schöner Engel. Sag es mir endlich, ich weiß es doch schon längst.." hallte die leise Stimme von Harry durch die Gänge, während er sich sauber zauberte, anzog und zurück schlenderte. Als er im Schlafsaal ankam, lag Draco auf seinem Bett und las gerade ein Buch über Zaubertränke, tat, als sei er vertieft darin. Als er aufblickte, lächelte er Harry selig an.

Er hatte vorhin versucht, sein Aussehen ein wenig herzurichten. Doch die roten Wangen und die leuchtenden Augen, sowie die geschwollenen Lippen konnte er nicht leugnen. Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber aufs Bett, musterte ihn. Draco legte gespielt gelangweilt das Buch weg und setzte sich auf, verzog leicht das Gesicht. Harry grinste, beugte sich vor, legte seine Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel, wobei seine langen schwarzen Strähnen ihm sexy ins Gesicht fielen. Draco tat es ihm gleich – beide blickten sich tief in die Augen.

„Malfoy, du siehst aus, als ob du hart zugeritten worden wärst" Draco zog gekonnt und amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste lüstern.

„Woher willst du dass denn wissen?"

„Hm, weil ich vielleicht damals, als ich verführt wurde, genauso dreingeblickt habe? Außerdem verraten dich deine sinnlich geschwollenen Lippen, deine leuchtenden Augen und deine wundervoll, geröteten Wangen." Beide sahen sich stumm an, während die anderen schon schliefen. Nur Blaise und Neville nicht, die noch immer nicht anwesend waren.

„Erwischt! Potter, Potter, welch eine Aussage von dir! Scheinst ja vollkommen versaut zu sein. Aber ja, das war der beste Ritt meines Lebens. Was dagegen?" schnurrte Draco und lächelte Harry lasziv an.

„Oh nein, absolut nicht." Raunte Harry, kam nun mit dem Gesicht langsam näher.

„Ich hoffe, ich werde wieder einmal so zugeritten werden" flüsterte Draco, kam Harrys Gesicht zaghaft entgegen. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen ineinander.

„Das hoffe ich auch" Beide blickten sich weiterhin tief in die Augen, sahen sich auf die Lippen, kamen sich noch näher. Kurz berührten sich ihre Lippen, scheu, doch fühlbar, sie blickten sich weiterhin dabei an. Ein Knall der Gefühle breitete sich in beider Körper aus. Beide wussten es, beide sagten nichts. Es stand wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen.

„Das freut mich für deinen Schwarm" raunte Harry an Dracos Lippen.

„Und ich freue mich für deinen Schwarm" raunte dieser zurück. Ihre Lippen trafen sich nochmals kurz und sehr zart. Es war nur eine harmlose Berührung, kein wirklicher Kuss, doch war sie trotzdem alles, was sie beide empfanden.

„Gute Nacht, Harry James Potter." Draco stand nun auf, nickte ihm zu, schnappte sich sein Schlafgewand und marschierte in das Badezimmer.

„Gute Nacht, Draco Luzius Malfoy" flüsterte Harry, seine Augen leuchteten. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das? Und danke für die wundervollen Stunden" hauchte er leise und lächelte, als Draco schon längst im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Er schnappte sich sein Gewand, zog die Vorhänge zu, zog sich um, warf das andere Gewand hinaus und kuschelte sich ins Kissen. Was für ein verrückter Tag! – dachte er sich und fragte sich auch, wann Draco es ihm endlich sagen wollte. Nun war er dran…..

Draco lehnte an der Türe im Badezimmer, er schloss die Augen und lächelte ebenso. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das? Und ich danke dir für die schönsten Stunden, die ich je erlebt habe." Diese Worte verhallten leise im Raum und doch waren sie für beide so spürbar. Denn Liebe lag in der Luft.

Tbc…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nochmals herzlichen Dank an alle Kommischreiber! Hier kommen eure Antworten!**_

_**Knuddels, eure Gugi**_

**Pussycat June:** Hallo mein Herz! –seufz-. Du bist immer zu niedlich! Du warst übrigens die erste beim Antworten! GLÜCHWÜNSCH! Nein, ich hätte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, was Schlimmeres zu schreiben, ich liebe doch die beiden! Ja ja, der Haschid…schlimm, wie der sich besäuft! Freut mich, dass ich dich damit zum Lachen bekommen habe! Danke fürs aufbauende Kommi! Bussis an dich, liebste Kati! Knuddel!

**Leah-07:** Ja, ich mag lange Chaps, da kann man sich entspannen und lesen. Zwar dauert es bei mir meistens länger, aber dafür kann man sich entspannt zurücklehnen und genießen. Ja, die Idee mit dem Squib hätte mir auch besser gefallen, aber da mit eine andere Idee kam, habe ich diesen Ausgang gewählt. Warte ab, was mit Pansy passiert und was sie noch anstellt…pfeif. Da liegst du nicht so falsch, auch ein Grund, wieso ich diese Strafe gewählt habe. Ob dieses Chap nach deinem Geschmack war? Nein, Harry sagt es ihm noch nicht, was er in er Krankenstation gehört hat. Hat seinen Grund. Grins. Nein, wie du siehst, ist Blaise nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen, pfeif. WOW, die Erklärung betreffend Blaise als „männlich" war sehr interessant! Bis dann, hoffe ich! Danke!

**Currantbun:** Ähm, ich nehme das mit dem beantworten der Kommis! Hehe. Ja, finde ich klasse, wenn du so eine Rubrik einführst! Tja, das mit dem Stufen steigen..-kopfkratz-. Grins. Manchmal schaffe ich es, sinnvolle und schön ausführliche Sätze zu schreiben. Bin ich froh, dass du diese mit ner Lupe gefunden hast! Lach! Was die Kritik angeht – ich habe es so gewollt, ich schreibe es so weiter und Albus ist der „opa" Auch wenn du dich damit nicht so anfreunden kannst – sorry. Ich schreibe es so weiter, hoffe trotzdem, du liest auch weiter. Bis dann! Ciu!

**GefallenerEngel:** Wui, das war ja ein gefühlvolles Review! Passt schon, wenn du wieder hier bist! Hätte dich sonst vermisst! Habe ich Draco gut erwischt? Ja, der Anrufbeantworter – das habe ich auch mal so gemacht. Welche Rache hättest du gerne? Ich bin für einen jeden Vorschlag offen! Fällt dir was fieses ein? Wenn ja, HER DAMIT! Ich mag meinen Blaise, auch wenn er sich durch meine Finger selbstständig gemacht hat und anders wurde, als ich vorher geplant hatte. Aber so gefällt er mir besser! Hat dir der Weise so gefallen? Ehrlich!? Die Story wird DOCH weiter fortgesetzt? Das wäre genial, weil ich so traurig darüber war, dass Harry nun so leidet..snief. dickes Knuddel an dich und herzlichen DANK!

**Kylyen:** Hallo Schatz! Ja, jetzt ist DarkGugi krank und mir geht's ein wenig besser. Aber nur ein wenig. Also zuerst war ich ein wenig verwirrt, denn der Weise ist von ner anderen Geschichte, hat mit dieser nichts zu tun, aber dann…genau! Jetzt hast du es erkannt! Ron hatte ja schon das Vergnügen auf dem Rasen mit Slider, als alle dort waren. Jetzt mitbekommen? Na bitte. Tja, ich sage so – lieber den Arsch verkohlen, als jemanden töten, oder? Hihi. Hoffe, du bist bald wieder gesund! Ich schnupfe schon seit November herum. Dir auch in ewiger Liebe und ein hustiges Bussi an dich!

**MrGevatterTod:** GGrrrr. Schauriger Name…hui! Ok, danke für die Erklärung! Was? Ihr beide telefoniert zusammen, wenn ich was hochstelle? Na wie finde ich das! Voll süß! Danke fürs erzählen! Das ist ja auch der Sinn davon. Es gibt zu vieles im Leben was sch ist und mit meiner Geschichte will ich ein wenig Freude spenden und euch zum lachen bringen. Laaaaange spanne ich euch auf die Folter! Hehe. Nein, wie du siehst, geht's schon weiter mit den beiden und sie kommen rasch zusammen, wirst sehen! Danke dir vielmals! Sehr süß von dir!

**Hiriel:** dich hab ich schon vermisst! Kenne das mit „Zeit haben" seufz. Schön, dass du dich zwischendurch meldest! Nein, Blaise und Draco schlafen im Schlafsaal, damit es lustiger wird. War diesmal nicht so schnell mit dem updaten, aber bitte, hier ist jetzt wieder ein neues Chap! Knuddels und danke!!!

**Lara-Lynx:** äähhm, eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn ich eine Idee habe, dann bin ich sauschnell. Wenn ich gut aufgelegt bin, noch schneller. Wenn ich mies drauf bin, hab ich keinen Bock usw. Aber wie du siehst, diese Geschichte fesselt mich so sehr, dass ich nicht aufhören kann zu schreiben! Lernen? Kreisch! Uah! Du arme! Ja klar, Pansy kann einem leid tun, stimmt schon, aber sie wollte die beiden umbringen. Aber mal sehen, was mit ihr passiert. So hart wird es nicht werden.. JAJA! Wetten! Geht schon! Also? WER wird als erstes durchdrehen? Oder werden beide gleichzeitig durchdrehen? Was meinst du dazu? Ja, Draco ist schon arm, aber WAS glaubst du, wenn Harry ihn nackt sieht? Hehe. Das siehst du ja gerade selber…also liest du gerade…äh…hast gelesen..verwirrt bin.. Glaube, einige Fragen sind schon beantwortet, oder? Seufz! Lach! Nein, nein, nix Blaise und ginny…nein nein. Du hartnäckige du! Aber vielleicht in der nächsten Story. Ich habe eher den Hang dazu, ihn schwul zu halten, aber mal sehen! LACH! Alter Mann mit Mundgeruch! AUA! Und weg is er… mal sehen, ob dein wünschen trotzdem gereicht hat. Zwinker! Knuddels und danke!

**Talvi:** Wenn dir diese Geschichte Aufgrund der Veränderung nicht gefällt, lies sie nicht weiter. Gut gemeinter Rat. Trotzdem danke fürs Kommi.

**Jessy11:** Ehrlich? So einen Platz habe ich schon bei dir? –geehrtbin!-. Hui! Deine arme Schwester! Lach. Mir geht's schon besser, danke der Nachfrage! Klar schreibe ich weiter, weil ich süchtig nach Harry und Draco bin, ganz einfach.

**Babsel:** WOW, so ein langes Review von dir? Aahh! Juhu! Danke danke! Dachte, das sieht keiner mehr! Dass dir der Anfang gefallen hat, freut mich voll! Darauf bin ich besonders stolz! Ja, war sonnenklar, wer sie ist, stimmt schon! Hehe. Aber trotzdem. DANKE! Das hat mich aufgebaut! Ja, Slider war genial, was? Knuddels und Bussis!

**t-m-r:** hehe! Kenne das! Voll peinlich und dann kann man voll nicht mehr weiter lesen! Wem sagst du das! Siehst du? Das habe ich mit Absicht gemacht, dass ich den Titel der Story hier eingebaut habe. Schön, dass dir es aufgefallen ist! Und? Wie haben sich Blaise und Draco geschlagen? Ja gell? Glaube auch, man kann das mit Blaise nachlesen, dass er männlich ist. Wer hat ihn zur Frau gemacht? Komisch..also die Übersetzer meine ich. Knuddels an dich und herzlichen DANK!

**Ashumaniel:** Hallo Schatzimaus! Ja gell? Eigentlich liebe ich Spannung, freut mich, dass du so mitgefiebert hast! Und? Habe ich hiermit deine Erwartungen etwas übertroffen? Ich meine, wie Blaise und Draco sich in Gryffindor schlagen? Hehe. Ja, habe diese Liebeserklärung nicht lassen können! Einfach zu romantisch! Seufz! Hab dich auch lieb, Schatz! Bussis und Knutschis und danke sehr!

**Silver Snake:** Glückwunsch! Du bist somit die Erste die sofort sagt, dass die Strafe für Pansy passt! DANKE!!! –vordirknie-. Pansy bekommt es schon heimgezahlt, keine Bange…hehe. Ok, ich liebe Bindestriche zwischen den Sätzen und es hat mich voll übermannt! Werde es berücksichtigen, danke! HDAGDL!!! Knuddels an dich und vielen Dank!!!

**Deedochan:** Doch! Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn ein Chap da ist, was man gerne lesen will! Ja, darauf kannst Gift nehmen, nur gedanklich bitte! Aber in diesem chap kommt noch keine Rache vor. Genau! Dann würde Draco sich selbst schlagen, schätze ich. Aber Harry verrät es ihm nicht uns somit weiß Draco nicht, dass ihn dieser gehört hat! Und? Einige Fragen mit dem Chap beantwortet? Schön! Denn ich habe auch aus Schadenfreude gelacht! Pansy ist ja nur der Umhang verkohlt worden, trotzdem hatte sie Angst. Hui, die arme. Tja, den Weisen und Hagrid beim Saufen hätte ich gerne gesehen! Lach! Na bitte, Minerva wird noch öfters vorkommen, aber nicht immer! Ja? Ja, normalerweise in anderen Geschichten, nicht auf schreibe ich genau in diesem Stil, wie ich den Raum beschrieben habe. Grins. Aber gerne! Sicherlich mache ich so weiter! Dickes Bussi, hab dich lieb! Bis dann mein Schatz!

**Baerchen23:** Tja, ich schätze, es sind die Leiden der Liebe. Aber mit einem jeden Chap kommen sie immer näher zusammen. Und sie finden sich, keine Bange. Es kommen noch 3 Chaps und dann ist die Geschichte vorbei und die beiden sind zusammen! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Channah:** Schön, dass dir der Verlauf zugesagt hat. Pansy halb verkohlt (gut, nur ihr Umhang) und die beiden Jungen in Gryffindor. Und? Habe ich es gut hinbekommen? Grins. Ja, ich mag den Snape auch voll! Er ist nicht einmal so schlimm, finde ich. Jedenfalls nie bei mir. Hüstl. Aber geh! Her mit den Fragen und ich hoffe, dein PC ist bald wieder auf Vordermann! Hoffe, ich lese dich bald wieder! Bye!

**Melli:** Meinst du? Danke! Wenn du das so siehst? Natürlich kommen Harry und Draco zusammen! Bei mir immer! Die Frage lautet wohl eher: wie? Grins. Und WANN? Hehe. Siehst du? Somit hast du meinen Respekt! Zwar meinst du, dass dir der Weise hier nicht so gefällt, aber du es akzeptierst! Und deshalb akzeptiere ich vollkommen deine Meinung! Auch, wenn der Weise bleibt. Grins. Ich bin dir für diese Art des Erklärens sehr dankbar! Und auch, dass du trotz allem weiter liest! Genau! Freiheit an die Macht! Lach! Danke für dein ehrliches und gut formuliertes Kommi! Zwinker!

**Classic-Angel-Amy:** Wundervoll! Habe ich deinen Geschmack getroffen! Du, das freut mich! Ist heut zu Tage schwer, jeden Geschmack zu treffen, was vollkommen unmöglich ist. Grins. Ja, ich kann mir denken, wenn du nicht der Fan von Minerva und Albus als Vormund bist – dass es schwer ist, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber du versuchst es und das finde ich spitze! Meinen Respekt und Dank hast du! Ausgezeichnete Erklärung! So mag ich das. Du sagst zwar, dass du damit zu kämpfen hattest, aber es akzeptierst und das finde ich wundervoll von dir! Meinen herzlichsten Dank dafür! Nein, es werden „liebe" Gemeinheiten. Eher Streiche, nichts schlimmes! Ja! Normalerweise ist ja Pansy nicht so schlimm, aber bei mir mag ich sie absolut nicht! Mal sehen, was mir da so einfällt! Freut mich, hiermit deinen Geschmack getroffen zu haben! Tja, liebste JO! Es sind noch 3 Chaps und Harry und Draco kommen sich näher! Doch ich lasse sie noch zappeln, nur zur Info! Aber sie kommen immer einen Schritt näher! Keine Bange. So lange musst du noch durchhalten! Viel Spaß noch! Danke für dein Kommi!!!

**Leseteufel:** Du, das kenne ich! Privat geht es drunter und drüber, beruflich ist die Hölle los und so kommt Stress auf! Ist mir glasklar! Kein Problem! Tja, mal sehen, was mir noch so einfallen wird, was Pansy angeht. Da kommt noch was. Grins. Wie hat es dir gefallen? Schlangen in der Höhle? Ähm…das klang jetzt zweideutig und passt sogar! Hehe. Ich lach mich blöd! Schätze, einige Fragen sind geklärt, oder? Sage nur, armer Dean…hüstl.. Danke für den Hinweis! Werde versuchen, weniger aufeinander folgende Worte zu benutzen! Manchmal fällt es voll nicht auf. Werde es versuchen! Danke und bis dann!

**Tinkita:** Du bist eine sehr brave! Schreibst mir immer! Kurz und bündig! Ja, den Weisen mag ich auch sehr! Hoffe, das nächste Chap hat dir dann auch gefallen! Danke jedenfalls dass du dich immer so brav meldest! Das freut mich sehr!

**Lala:** Wundervoll! Freut mich, dass ich deine Erwartungen übertroffen habe oder erfüllt habe! Gugi vor Präsident? Hilfe! Lach! Da wäre die ganze Welt im A hahaha! Danke für den Vorschlag! Mann, ich und Präsident…grins! Süß bist du! Danke sehr! Bis zum nächsten Mal!

**Janina:** Ja, der Anfang ist mir gelungen. Kommt selten vor. Danke für den Hinweis! Ich liebe den Weisen! Muss ich gestehen. Was die Strafe von Pansy angeht – wie oben erwähnt, da spalten sich die Meinungen! Der eine hätte es so gerne, der andere so. Es war halt meine Entscheidung und eventuell, in den nächsten letzten 3 Chaps, die noch folgen, verstehst du es dann! Natürlich billige ich deine Meinung, akzeptiere du auch meine. Grins. Nein! Um Gottes Willen! Wieso sollte ich es grausam ausarten lassen? Das würde nicht passen und habe ich auch nicht vor! Lach! Nein, es hat nichts mit Psychischer Gewalt zu tun. Das ist deine Meinung oder Vermutung, nicht meine. Ein jeder sieht es anders und ich gehe weiterhin so voran, wie ich es für gut befinde. Zwinker! Danke für dein Kommi!

**Nighty:** Hey ya auch! Hehe. WOW und wie ich mich geehrt fühle! Das ist sehr nett! HEHE! Kenne ich! Erst später kommt man dann drauf, dass irgendwie der Stil gleich ist und dann guckt man und denkt – hey! Selber Autor! Genial! Lach! Und wie ich das kenne! Du, das freut mich sehr! Hast dich erholt? Gott sei Dank! Sonst hätte ich dich aufheitern müssen! Mit schlechten Witzen, weil ich darin nicht so gut bin. Grummel! OJE! Was gaaaaanz schreckliches? Na dann hoffe ich, komme ich noch zurecht! Schlotter. Nid hauen! Hehe. Du bist echt lustig! Danke für das aufmunternde Kommi! Danke! Bis dann, hoffe ich!

**TiaAgano:** Hallo Schatzimaus! Hui! Muss ich dich jetzt einsperren oder soll ich Zielscheibe Pansy vorrücken lassen? Oje… Aber freut mich, dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat! No! Also! Soll nicht sauer sein, der liebe Blaise. Sag ihm es passt, dass er eitel ist, denn er sieht heiß aus! Dann geht's ihm sicherlich besser! WAS? Der Weise spannt? Ferkel! Na warte! Armer Blaise! Geht klar! Kopf ist oben! Mir geht's gut! Lach. Bin sehr gut sogar aufgelegt! Dickes Knutsch, hab dich lieb!!! Bussis!

**Isabelle:** Wow, na so geht's auch mit dem Lesen! Ja voll! Hätte gerne dein Mail bekommen! Hast du es nochmals versucht? Sorry meine Süße, aber mit den beiden kann ich nicht so recht. Ich schreibe lieber über die Jungs. Aber ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du fragst! Hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht traurig darüber. Snief. Bitte nicht böse sein, ja? Habe lange darüber nachgedacht, aber ich kann das mit den Mädls nicht so gut. Vielleicht mal irgendwann und wenn ja, dann denke ich an dich und schreibe für dich was, ja? Trotzdem vielen Dank! Auch für dein Vertrauen in mein Können. Das ist sehr lieb von dir!

**DarkLuzie:** Hallo mein schöner Engel! Danke für das Kommi in chap 14! Habe mir schon gedacht, dass dir die liebevollen Streitereien zwischen Blaise und Draco gefallen, sowie die Briefe und der Weise! Ich kann nur nicht mehr darauf eingehen, weil es sonst den Rahmen sprengt, aber du weißt ja – wie sehr ich es genieße, deine Kommis zu lesen! Die sind einzigartig und daran wird sich nie was ändern! Was das letzte chap angeht – ja, gelle? Du kennst mich von der anderen Seite! Und du bist dahingehend die einzige! Respekt! Grins. Ja, der Anfang war mega, was? Ja, eine Mutter sieht alles, wie? Hehe. Armer Harry der rot wird. Ja, bei der Besäufnis hätte ich gerne zugesehen! Hehe. Du auch ein Glas? Der Weise ist der Hammer, finde ich. Und wie er reagiert. Tja, Pansy wird dafür büßen, keine Bange. Tja, und wie fandest du das Chap, hier, die Jungs in Gryffindor? SCHLANGEN in der HÖHLE der LÖWEN! Der Spruch taugt mir, ist voll zweideutig!!! YES! Hehe. Der Schluss war süß, konnte ja nicht anders! Danke für die langen Antworten, ich finde es wundervoll! Danke dir mein schöner Engel!!! Lieb dich auch sehr!

**Duivel:** JA, der Weise ist genial! Pansys Rache – also die Rache an ihr muss noch ein wenig warten, aber die kommt nach und nach. Wird sowieso eher gehänselt, das tut mehr weh. Oh ja! Freu dich mal darauf! Da kann Pansy was erleben! Tja, habe ich einige Fragen beantwortet? Hoffentlich. Denn die wurden in diesem Chap mit eingebaut! Du, das freut mich auch voll, dass ich doch deinen Geschmack darin getroffen habe! Hoffe, diesmal auch! Dickes Knuddel an dich und herzlichen DANK!

**Vava:** kurz, aber effektiv und voll der Tatsachen entsprechend! Lach! Danke dir! Hoffe, dieses gefiel dir auch! Danke sehr dafür!

**Fuindae:** Wow, was für ein Name. Wie kamst du darauf? Ich bin ja nicht neugierig (trockener Humor) ich will es ja nur wissen. BREITGRINS! Wie bitte? Du Schlingel! Liest und schreibst kein Kommi? Du, Du!!! Ok.. hehe! Finde ich klasse, wenn ich das in deinen Augen geschafft habe! Schon aufgehört zu sabbern? Schätze nicht nach DIESEM Chap! GGGRrrrr. Hehe… wird noch heißer….puh, die Luft brennt! Danke fürs Kommi! Schreibst mir wieder? Würde mich sehr freuen!

**DracoTheFarret:** Ja genau! Wenn du sie in die Finger bekommst diese Pansy!!! Ja… was dann? Sags mir! –fiesgrins-. Ja, ich liebe romantische Enden und davon wird es noch mehrere geben! Danke für dein Kommi! Hoffe, ich lese dich wieder! Knuddels!

**Brillenschlange:** Oje, Abistress! Bist echt arm. Ich bin froh, dass ich das nicht habe, dafür habe ich Firmenstress, komme immer wieder irgendwann heim! Hehe. Du hast sie dennoch verschlungen? WOW, das ich das schaffe, jemanden so zu fesseln, gefällt mir! Ja, das mit den Wiederholungen habe ich schon vernommen, war ganz Ohr und werde es berücksichtigen, aber es gelingt leider nicht immer. Weißt ja eh, manchmal liest man tausend Mal drüber. Aber jetzt WERFE ich ein Auge drauf…nein, ich guck lieber, brauche doch noch beide..grins. Klar, ich lasse sie ja noch immer zappeln, wobei sie sich bekommen werden, keine Bange und ein jedes Chap geht immer ein Stück weiter. Pfeif. Dark Gugi grinst übrigens, lässt sich bedanken. Die Alte heimstert alle Komplimente ein, so ne Frechheit! Lach! Hehe. Kenne ich! Und ich hoffe, ich konnte dich damit etwas ablenken! Werde mich auch zukünftig dranhalten und hoffe, du hast was zu lachen! Danke sehr und ich hoffe, ich lese wieder von dir!!! Und danke fürs zweite Kommi! Du bist sagenhaft! –lach-

**Azura-Fei-Long:** Du bist ja immer sooo brav beim Reviewn! Sehr brav! Tja, habe ich somit deine Erwartungen vielleicht erfüllt? Das war nämlich mein Hintergedanke, wie immer. Schlimm mit mir! Tja, Dumbledore weiß, wie weit Harry gehen würde, also gibt es sehr wohl Grenzen und es wird nicht einmal annähernd so hart, wie man es vielleicht gerne hätte, aber ich bin nicht der Typ zum quälen, eher zum todlachen…ähm…war auch makaber, was? Hehe. Aber warte ab….sie wird Zielobjekt von sämtlichen, lustigen Streichen, keinen schlimmen. Bin zu weich dafür. SEUFZ! Ja, klar war schon, WER in dem Raum war, aber dadurch, dass ich es nicht erwähnt habe, gab es so einen richtigen schönen Touch, was? Danke wie immer für dein Kommi! War sehr lieb von dir! Danke!

**RebiMalfoy:** Na bitte! Obwohl du das mit Diana eher skeptisch gesehen hast, habe ich dich überzeugen können? Na das ist ja schon etwas! Hehe. Schön, dass du es bis zum letzten chap geschafft hast! Das freut mich voll und ich hoffe, du liest wieder weiter! Grins!

**Vineta:** Danke sehr! Wow, was für ein Kommi! Stimmt, so wollte ich es eigentlich! Sie finden sich, kommen sich näher, doch sie bekommen sich wieder nicht. Aber nicht mehr lange und sie kommen zusammen! Super! Auffangbecken! Und? Wie hat dir das Lemon gefallen? Grins. Danke fürs Kommi! War sensationell und so lebhaft! Genial! Danke!

**Danke für eure Kommis! Sagenhaft! Knuddels, Gugi!**


	17. WICHTIG! An die Reviewer!

**An die Reviewer!**

**Hey Leute! –hüstl-**

Ich muss da mal was schnell klarstellen: DAS WAR **NICHT** DAS **LETZTE CHAP!** **HILFE!!!**

Ich sagte, dass ich noch was zum letzten Chap (welches ich vorher –Pansys Rache- geschrieben habe) zu sagen hätte. Habe ich mich so schlecht ausgedrückt? –Mist- TUT LEID!!!! –voreuchherumkriech-

Wie auch immer! Ich lasse die Geschichten nie so aus dem Ruder laufen und ich hasse offene Enden! Ich habe vorhin zu dem oben genannten Chap etwas zu sagen gehabt und nicht, dass es mein LETZTES Chap war….

Ich kann nur sagen, es wird noch **3 oder 4 Chaps **geben bevor die Geschichte zu Ende ist!

Glaubt ihr tatsächlich, ich würde euch hängen lassen? NIEMALS! –ganzvielnick-

Jetzt wieder alle Gemüter beruhigt? Sorry, falls ich es falsch betont hatte. Aber es geht noch weiter. Tja, ihr habt mich noch länger am Hals…….

……denn noch sind die beiden nicht zusammen, oder? Außerdem….steht unten „tbc" oder?

Also! –händereib- Ich bin weiterhin da und im Eifer des Gefechts auch!

Hab euch lieb! Eure Gugi und DarkGugi!

_**Die Antworten zu den Reviews bekommt ihr wieder, wenn das nächste Chap steht! Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen! **_


	18. Quidditch und Gefuehle

**Hey Jungs und Mädls!**

…**.hoffe doch, einigen Jungs gefällt es auch? Jungs sind einfach fabelhaft!**

Ich bins wieder mal! Kaum zu glauben, aber so ist es! Hihi! Wie ne Klette, die Gugi, hm? Was solls, solange ich euch mit einem neuen Chap beglücken kann? Nur zur Warnung: Wie der Titel schon sagt, geht es natürlich auch um Quidditch. Ich hoffe, für diejenigen unter euch, die Quidditchspiele nicht so mögen – ihr überlebt es und lest es trotzdem! Denn ich mag es –zwinker-

So, und diesmal ohne schnöde Worte zu vergeuden: ich wünsche euch angenehmen Lesespaß und genießt es, denn es kommen nur noch 2-3 Chaps, eventuell ein Epilog, ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber Ideen für die nächste Story sind schon da!

**Dickes Knutsch an euch! Hab euch lieb!**

_Eure Gugi!_

**_PPS. TUT MIR LEID! Habe versucht, besser zu schreiben, aber ich finde es so dermaßen langweilig und viel zu ruhig. Wenn es nicht so gut gefällt, versuche ich es umzuschreiben. Tut mir leid, seid nicht all zu streng mit mir, ja?_**

_**DANKE! **_

**_UND DANKE FÜR DIE S U P E R KOMMIS!!! WAHNSINN!!! Antworten nach dem Chap!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 16**

**Quidditch und Gefühle**

Harry lag noch lange wach, auch, nachdem Draco auf leisen Sohlen ins Zimmer geschlichen kam, kurz stehen blieb und anscheinend lauschte. Harry gab sich schlafend, schloss die Augen und trug ein kleines lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Vorhänge waren schon zugezogen, so hörte er ein vorsichtiges aufziehen dieser und ein leises, sanftes ausatmen.

„Gute Nacht, schwarzer Engel, mein schwarzer Engel" flüsterte Draco ganz leise. Harrys Herz schlug höher, doch stellte er sich weiterhin schlafend. Er konnte es förmlich spüren, wie Draco sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Harry wusste nicht, wann er jemals so intensiv, eine so leichte Berührung gespürt hatte. Es waren nur Sekunden, in denen sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten, doch diese reichten aus.

Draco zog sich ein wenig zurück, sein Atem streifte warm Harrys Gesicht. Harry musste sich stark zusammen reißen um nicht die Augen aufzuschlagen, ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihn für immer fest zu halten, ihn heiß zu küssen. Sein Herz klopfte hart in der Brust, wollte aus dieser hinaus, sich in Dracos versenkten und sich an dessen Herz schmiegen. So, wie es sein sollte – beide für immer vereint.

Er spürte ein leichtes absacken seiner Matratze, schloss daraus, das Draco sich darauf gesetzt hatte. Keine Augenblicke später spürte er Dracos feingliedrige Finger auf seinem Gesicht, zart wie eine Feder. Sanft fuhren sie Harrys Konturen nach, auch die kleine blitzförmige Narbe, die Draco so sehr an ihm liebte. Doch sie verblasste schon, war beinahe gar nicht mehr zu sehen, da Voldemort tot war.

Harry hatte damals im Laden versucht, den Inhaber dazu zu bewegen, die Narbe zu entfernen oder sie wenigstens zu verdecken. Doch einen alten, schwarzmagischen Zauber konnte man nicht so einfach überdecken oder gar loswerden. Aber mit der Zeit wurde der leicht rote Blitz auf Harrys Stirn immer blasser und Draco wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich gehörte diese Narbe eindeutig zu ihm dazu. So kannte er seinen Harry. Auch wenn sie jetzt verschwinden würde, sein Harry blieb. Und das war die Hauptsache.

Dracos Hand entfernte sich wieder, als er kurz mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen Harrys Lippen nachfuhr. Sein Gesicht kam nun doch wieder näher, seine Nase berührte sanft die von Harry. Kurz stieß er diese verliebt an, seufzte zufrieden, setzte nochmals einen kleinen Hauch eines Kusses auf diese süßen, geschwollenen, roten Lippen Harrys und richtete sich auf. Der Druck auf der Matratze verschwand und Harry konnte leichte Enttäuschung in sich hochsteigen fühlen.

Was hatte er sich denn gedacht? Dass Draco ihn aufwecken würde, ihm sagte „Hey ich war Diana, sei mir nicht böse, kann ich heute in deinem Bett schlafen?" Nein, so war es leider nicht. Draco war noch immer vollkommen feige, aber Harry wusste, lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten. Er konnte fast spüren wie die Liebe, die von Draco aus ging, immer mächtiger und größer wurde. Alles in sich vereinnahmte. Und Harry wartete ab. Wartete, wie ein Opfer auf seine Beute. Irgendwann würde es aufgeben und dann war es fällig. Und Harry war sich da sicher, er hatte durchaus Geduld.

Mit dem Gesicht Dracos vor Augen, diesem sanften Lächeln, diesem engelsgleichen Aussehen schlief er nun endlich ein. Draco war nervös, sehr nervös, er wusste, bald sollte er mit der Wahrheit rausrücken. Doch seine Angst, Harry dadurch zu verlieren, wurde immer größer. Er stellte sich den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck von Harry vor, wie dieser vor ihm stand, seine Augen mit Schmerz und Enttäuschung getränkt waren und dieser flüsterte: „Wieso hast du so wenig Vertrauen in mich, Draco? Wieso musstest du alles zerstören? Hättest du es mir von Anfang an gesagt, wäre nichts geschehen, denn du konntest nichts dafür. Aber jetzt…jetzt ist es zu spät. Du hast kein Vertrauen zu mir, so schließe ich daraus – dass du mich nicht aufrichtig liebst."

Draco fuhr abrupt in die Höhe, er schwitzte am gesamten Körper. Hatte er sich das nur vorgestellt oder geträumt? Hatte er kurz aufgeschrieen? Er zitterte am gesamten Körper, seine Augen waren vor Müdigkeit verschleiert, er befand sich in einen Trance ähnlichen Zustand. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich ein kleiner Schweißfilm, genauso wie auf seinem Körper. Hatte er die Chance vertan? War sie schon vorbei, ohne dass er es wusste?

„Draco? Alles ok mit dir?" Leise drang Harrys Stimme nur gedämpft – er glaubte zu träumen - in sein Bewusstsein, als er noch immer starr gerade aus blickte, weiterhin aufrecht im Bett saß und zitterte. Seine Gefühle brachen sturmartig hervor, sein Kinn zitterte verdächtig. Nein, er wollte Harry nicht verlieren! Nicht, nachdem er noch nicht einmal die Chance hatte, ihn generell als Freund zu besitzen. Doch es war sein Wunsch, Harry als seinen festen Freund betiteln zu können. Sanfte Finger legten sich unter Dracos Kinn, drehten es fürsorglich zu seiner rechten. Besorgte, smaragdgrüne Augen musterten ihn, doch nahm er es nur am Rande wahr.

„Will…nicht…verlieren.." murmelte er völlig abwesend, während Harry in sein Bett schlüpfte, Draco zu sich zog und ihn sanft in eine Umarmung schloss, ihn liebevoll streichelte. Ein leises Schluchzen klang gedämpft an Harrys Ohr und der Gryffindor fragte sich, was Draco bloß geträumt hatte.

„Was Dray? Engel, sag schon, was hast du?" Harrys Stimme, voller Liebe durchtränkt, besorgt und dennoch leise und schützend, breitete sich wärmend in Dracos Körper aus. Dieser entspannte sich, schniefte kurz, hielt seine Augen geschlossen.

„….dich…nicht…verlieren..Geheimnis.." murmelte er abermals. Harry zog ihn noch fester zu sich, küsste sanft sein Haar und ließ sich mit ihm zusammen langsam ins Kissen sinken. Draco klammerte sich fest an ihn, er glaubte noch immer zu träumen. Weiterhin hielt ihn die Müdigkeit gefangen, er befand sich in einem Dämmerzustand zwischen Realität und Traum.

„Du wirst mich nie verlieren. Du hast mich doch schon längst und ich bleibe" flüsterte Harry an Dracos Wange, während er sie hauchzart küsste.

„Ehrlich?" hauchte Draco nun und blickte hoch. Beide lagen eng zueinander blickend zusammen, sahen sich in der Finsternis in die Augen und blieben kurz stumm. Harry strich ihm eine weiche Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und lächelte ihn verliebt an.

„Ich weiß dein Geheimnis, Draco. Und ich vergebe dir nicht, denn es gibt nichts zu vergeben." hauchte Harry an Dracos Lippen, während diese sich kurz berührten und Harry nun dabei war, Dracos nasses Gesicht ab zu küssen. Dieser hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er heiße Tränen vergoss. Viel zu sehr genoss er diese weichen Lippen auf den seinen, auf seinem Gesicht. Genoss die Befreiung der Klammern, die sich kurzzeitig um sein Herz gewunden hatten, dabei hart zudrückten. Er schloss die Augen und „träumte" weiter.

„Versprich es mir" flüsterte er und fühlte Harrys Nicken, als sie Wange an Wange lagen.

„Ich verspreche es dir. Mein Wort als Gryffindor. Und nun schlaf, Drache, schlaf schön…."

Draco fiel ins schwarze, erleichternde Nichts und träumte von seinem Retter. Kurz, bevor die Sonne aufging, wurde Harry wach und fragte sich, ob Draco es nun mitbekommen hatte oder ob er sich an nichts erinnern würde. Er merkte, wie sich Draco an ihn schmiegte, leise und glücklich seufzte. Doch Harry machte sich zärtlich frei, küsste Draco auf die Nasenspitze und sprang leise aus Dracos Bett. Dieser murrte zwar, hatte aber das Kissen als Harrys Ersatz auserkoren und drückte es schlafend, fest an sich. Harry schlüpfte langsam in sein Bett und schlief darauf hin sofort ein.

Die Sonne lachte, ihre Strahlen kitzelten die Nase von Harry, doch schlief er weiter. Draco allerdings lag schon lange wach, fühlte sich wie neu geboren und stützte nun den Kopf in seine Hand. Er hatte sich zu Harry gedreht, den Vorhang komplett zurückgezogen um ihn ungehindert beim schlafen zuzusehen. Er konnte sich nur wage erinnern, einen Albtraum gehabt zu haben. Doch dann war Harry wieder da gewesen, hatte ihm versichert, dass alles gut wäre, er sein Geheimnis kannte und dass er ihn liebte. Draco seufzte glücklich. Das war ein sehr schöner Traum gewesen und Harrys zweites Erscheinen, diesmal als Retter, war zur richtigen Zeit gekommen.

Nun, wie vermutet, wusste Draco nichts mehr davon – nicht, dass er die letzte Begegnung mit Harry nicht geträumt hatte, sondern sie tatsächlich erlebte. Doch dieses Erlebte drang leider nicht in Dracos Bewusstsein. Seufzend blickte er an die Decke und fragte sich, ob er abermals einschlafen konnte. Nach 5 min. seufzte er, stand nun leise auf und schlurfte mit seinen Sachen in der rechten Hand haltend und einem glücklichen Lächeln ins Badezimmer.

Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, dass er gestern Nacht nicht den Zauber angewendet hatte. Nun war sein Tatoo und die Narbe mehr als sichtbar! Schleunigst machte er sich daran, hatte er doch Gott sei Dank seinen Zauberstab mitgenommen. Mit einem erleichterten seufzen blickte er an die Stelle, wo seine Narbe sein sollte, als er die Hose leicht hinunter schob und nochmals nachsah, er vorhin mühevoll die Worte des schwierigen Zaubers über die Lippen brachte.

Leise pfeifend zog er sich aus, während das Wasser bereits lief und hart auf den Duschkabinenboden aufkam. Wann die anderen wohl aufstehen würden? Und hatte Blaise seinen Spaß gehabt? Mit Sicherheit! Draco grinste schief und gluckste leicht. Wer wohl wen flachgelegt hatte? Diesmal tippte er stark auf Dean Thomas!

Harry schlug müde die Augen auf. Ein plätscherndes Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt. Müde räkelte er sich im Bett und sah sich seufzend um. Das Bett von Draco war leer und schon schnellte sein Blick überrascht und listig zum Badezimmer. Draco duschte also? Sehr interessant! Das war doch DIE Gelegenheit…

Nichts besser als das! Überhaupt nicht mehr müde sprang auch er aus dem Bett und schnappte sich frische Sachen. Auf leisen Sohlen, mit einem eindeutig, dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht schlich er ins Badezimmer und bemerkte endlich Draco, der hinter einer Duschwand, die leicht milchig wirkte und nur Konturen freigab, sich ausgiebig und pfeifend wusch. Harry hatte er bis jetzt nicht bemerkt – noch nicht.

„Guten Morgen Dray" flötete er freudig, als das leise pfeifen aufhörte und Draco beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte, sich an die Brust griff und große Augen bekam. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, drehte sich schnell um, betrachtete Harrys Konturen durch die Duschwand und schluckte. Seine Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer.

„Morgen" Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, da er angestrengt versuchte mehr von Harrys Körper herauskristallisieren zu können. Dieser lachte leise, zog sich betont langsam aus. Sollte Draco, oder sollte er nicht? Abwesend wusch er sich weiter, während sein Oberkörper immer weiter nach rechts wanderte, bis er schließlich seitlich an der Duschwand, gar nicht neugierig, vorbeigucken konnte. Die Duschwand hatte er nicht vollständig zugezogen – zum Glück! Denn diesen Augenblick sehnte er schon so lange herbei! Harry endlich nackt! YES!

Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, zog sich gerade das Hemd seines Schlafanzuges aus – und das betont langsam. Draco schluckte hart, brannte seinen Blick auf Harrys wohlgeformten Rücken und dessen Muskeln, die unter seiner Haut sich bewegten, als er das Hemd überstreifte. Harry seufzte dabei leise und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry abermals und als ob er Dracos Blick im Rücken förmlich spüren konnte, drehte er langsam seinen Kopf nach rückwärts. Draco wurde knallrot im Gesicht, stemmte seinen Oberkörper zurück in die Ausgangsposition und fing an, sich hastig zu waschen.

„Hmmmmhmmm" Draco wusste, würde er jetzt etwas sagen, würde dies sicherlich in Gestammel ausarten.

„Wie? Was genau hast du gesagt? Ich verstehe dich so schlecht" gurrte Harry und bemerkte im Seitenblick, dass Draco sich eindeutig viel zu hastig und nervös wusch.

„J-Ja, su-ähm..super" nuschelte er dann doch. Ganz toll! Perfekte Antwort! Und der Ehrenoscar für behindertes Gestammel ging an DRACO MALFOY! Leise knurrte er, während Harry abermals lachte, sich vorbeugte und dabei war, seine Hose auszuziehen. Draco riss die Augen auf, sein Kopf schnellte abermals zur Seite. Er MUSSTE Harry sehen! Denn so ganz nackt, bei Tageslicht hatte er ihn noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Wie er wohl aussah? Draco wusste nur, er fühlte sich absolut traumhaft und perfekt an.

Harry wusste, Draco konnte nicht widerstehen ihm dabei zuzusehen und so streifte er ganz langsam seine Hose und Boxershorts ab, bis sein knackiger, kleiner Po zum Vorschein kam. Er hörte, trotz des Wassers, Dracos leises aufstöhnen, während er sich windend aus der Hose schälte und nun tatsächlich nackt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, die Schlange auf seiner Haut, bei einer jeden Bewegung seiner Muskulatur tanzte. Draco bekam ein „kleines" Problem. An Pansy denken – an PANSY DENKEN!!! AARG!

„Und was hast du schönes geträumt. Hm?" fragte Harry, mit absoluten Traumkörper, weiter. Ertappt zog sich Draco wieder zurück, das Wasser rieselte weiterhin unbeirrt seinen Körper hinunter. Schlecht konnte er sagen, dass er von Harry geträumt hatte.

„Dies und jenes"

„Aha, dachte, du hättest gestern Nacht einen Albtraum" schnitt Harry das Thema an, während Draco leise nach Luft schnappte und beinahe sein kostbares Duschgel fallen gelassen hätte. Woher…

„Ich bin gestern kurz aufgewacht, weil du leise geschrieen hast. Danach bist du wieder eingeschlafen. War wirklich alles ok mit dir? Nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen machen muss" grinste Harry nun, konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Draco, noch immer hinter der Duschwand stehend überlegte fieberhaft.

„Ja, hatte kurzeitig schlecht geträumt. Aber dann…hm…dann war es ein schöner Traum. Sehr schön" nuschelte Draco verliebt und seufzte glücklich. Er konnte hören, wie Harry bereits die angrenzende Dusche aufdrehte, vorher die Duschwand zur Seite schob, sich darunter stellte. Dummerweise war zwischen ihnen eine weitere Abgrenzungswand, die fix, zu Dracos vollem Bedauern, montiert war. Sollte er es wagen? Nein, er war eindeutig zu feige! Ein Malfoy und feige! Tolle Leistung. Wenn er mehr Mumm hätte, wäre er jetzt zu Harry gelaufen, hätte sich zu ihm unter die Dusche gestellt, ihn geküsst, ihn…

„Na dann is ja gut!" rief Harry zu Draco hinüber, während dieser sich selenruhig FAST neben Draco stehend, einseifte und ein Duft von Vanille und Kokos den Raum einhüllte. Draco zog diesen tief in sich ein und seufzte abermals, heftete seinen Blick an Harrys verschwommenen Anblick. In diesem Moment hasste er diese undurchsichtige Wand! Wo war gleich sein Zauberstab? Draco knurrte unzufrieden. Mist noch mal! Scheiß Hormone!

„Hast du was gesagt?" vernahm er Harrys Stimme, gefolgt von einem gurgeln.

„Nein, alles klar, hab nichts gesagt!"

„ok"

Harry und Draco wussten beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie sich am einfachsten unterhalten sollten. Schließlich standen sie nackt FAST nebeneinander! Da sollte man sich nicht auch noch auf ein intellektuelles Gespräch konzentrieren müssen, wenn sie beide die gleichen, verruchten Gedanken hatten! Alle Sinne waren darauf eingestellt, nicht zum anderen hinzulaufen, um diesen kurzzeitig zu vernaschen! Aber das wäre doch DIE Gelegenheit?

„Scheiße, da sind schon welche wach" hörten beide ein Flüstern, während sie weiterhin lauschten, das Wasser beinahe laut auf den Duschkabinenboden prasselte. Danach fiel die Türe zum Badezimmer leise ins Schloss in klickte ein.

„Ob sie unser Fehlen bemerkt haben?" fragte die zweite Stimme.

„Hoffe nicht. Vielleicht schliefen sie schon längst?" erklang abermals die erste. Draco und Harry grinsten beide, während Harry als erstes zu sprechen begann:

„Dean! Naaaaa? Auch wieder hier? Wo hast du denn gepennt? Oder sollte ich sagen, MIT WEM?" Draco lachte leise, während Blaise und Dean feuerrot anliefen und nicht wussten was sie sagen sollten, was die beiden duschenden nur erahnen konnten und anscheinend den sechsten Sinn dafür besaßen.

„Du – Du hast uns gehört? Ich meine, gerade eben, Harry?" fragte dieser auf einmal ganz schüchtern, während man Harrys lautes Lachen hören konnte.

„Klar! Ich nehme an, der Junge neben dir ist sicherlich Blaise, hm? Blaise! Wie wars! Na? Schön durchgeritten worden?" Abermals konnte man ein keuchen hören, als Blaise sich räusperte und ein „Geht dich nichts an, Potter" murmelte. Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, wäre beinahe in der Kabine ausgerutscht, während er nackt, wie er war, nicht daran denkend, aus der Dusche stieg und die beiden hochroten Jungs ansah.

„Morgen! Na ihr zwei seht aber müde aus! Lange Nacht, was? Harry? Was würdest du dazu sagen?" Draco blieb wie selbstverständlich vor den beiden stehen, während Dean zu gaffen begann und Blaise ihn verärgert in die Seiten stieß. Dean hüstelte leicht, brachte seinen Blick wieder in „Augenhöhe". Auch Harry drehte das Wasser ab, schlenderte zu Dracos Seite und grinste Blaise an, der nun Harry angaffte. Dean knurrte leise, knuffte diesen ebenfalls – Blaise stand weiterhin der Mund offen. Und Draco mochte Blaise Blick ABSOLUT nicht! Das war SEIN Blick und das war SEIN Harry! ZABINI!!!! Nimm deine scheiß Augen von Harrys Teil!

„Äähm…ähm…ja…also….es.. war…..HEY! Das geht euch zwei ja wohl nichts an! Schließlich sind Dean und ich schon fast erwachsen und können tun und lassen, was wir wollen!" Na endlich hatte Blaise seine Sprache wieder gefunden! Sonst hätte er in den Zauberkindergarten gehen müssen um die Buchstaben neu zu lernen, dachte sich Harry schmunzelnd. Natürlich in Bauklotzform. In etwa so:

„Schau mal Blaise, und das ist ein AAAAA!"

„OHHHH!"

„Nein Blaise, kein OOOO, ein AAAA!"

„AAAAHHH!"

„Richtig, hier nen Keks!"

„Was ist denn? Wieso guckt ihr beide uns so blöd an?" Fragte Draco mit einem Grinsen, als es ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde. ER WAR JA NACKT! Und das schrägste dabei war, HARRY AUCH! Und er stand direkt NEBEN IHN! Oh, Oh! Harry nackt, Harry nackt, HARRY NACKT! Oh Gott! Draco riss die Augen auf, blickte sofort seitlich zu Harry, sein Blick wanderte aufgeregt dessen Körper auf und ab, während Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog und sich Dracos Blick bewusst war, der jetzt leicht sabberte. Dean und Blaise bemerkten sie nicht mehr, die genießerisch seufzten und sich zuzwinkerten.

„Genug gesehen? Oder soll ich mich noch um die eigene Achse drehen?" meinte Harry leise mit tiefer rauer Stimme, tat dies sogleich, Blaise und Dean nur noch breiter grinsten, Draco leicht rot im Gesicht wurde und Harry fest anblickte als er wieder vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Hab dir nichts weggeguckt" murmelte er nun und drehte sich komplett zu Harry, genannter machte es ihm gleich. Dieser blickte Draco genauso von oben bis unten an und grinste ihm dann ins Gesicht, wobei er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, ja nicht hart zu werden. Und das war verdammt schwer, denn Draco sah aus wie ein griechischer GOTT! Absolut rattenscharf, athletisch gebaut und verdammt sexy. Und dieses Teil erst….uuhh! Und Draco dachte sich dasselbe…. Die Luft knisterte beinahe, während Dean und Blaise leise pfiffen und weiterhin wie blöd grinsten. Sie wussten nicht, wo sie genau hinsehen sollten, also ließen sie ihren Blick unbeteiligt umherwandern. Natürlich aus reinem Pflichtbewusstsein.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar. Brauchst du nämlich nicht. Würde meinen, du hast genügend, mit dem du viele unsittliche Dinge anstellen kannst. Uhhh…ssstt" gurrte Harry nun eindeutig, während Draco sich rasch wegdrehte, sein Herz dabei hart in der Brust klopfte. Scheiße! Dieser heißblütige Blick von Harry und das Gestöhne waren einfach unglaublich! Und bitte! Bitte! BLEIB UNTEN! Draco betete still und hoffte, dass sein kleiner Freund nicht „aufwachte".

Dean und Blaise nickten sich sprachlos zu, zogen sich schamlos aus und stellten sich nun auch unter die Dusche – gemeinsam. Draco und Harry sahen ihnen nach, glucksten und blickten sich abermals an. Das könnten sie doch auch machen, oder?

„Schätze, die beiden sind wohl zusammen" raunte Harry, noch immer mit sich ringend, während Draco Harrys Körper lüstern betrachtete, ihm auf sein absolut scharfes und wundervolles Glied sah. Wie gerne würde er daran lecken und saugen, es in sich spüren und…Harry hüstelte jetzt und drehte sich ein wenig weiter weg, verlegen, etwas rot im Gesicht. Der Blick von Draco hatte gereicht um unsittliche Gedanken durch seine Gehirnwindungen rauschen zu lassen. Aus jetzt! Er konnte doch nicht vor Draco einen Steifen bekommen! Uah! Reiß dich zusammen Junge!

„Ja, so wie es aussieht" lachte Draco nun und verschränkte seine Hände vor der Brust, seine Augen glitzerten listig. Harry versuchte einen Blick in den Nacken zu erhaschen, die ganze Zeit schon, doch die Haare Dracos klebten daran und ließen den jungen Gryffindor innerlich fluchen. Mist noch mal. Und von der Narbe war auch nichts zu sehen. Aber das hieß noch lange nichts. Abwarten!

Beide wussten, wären sie jetzt alleine und würden sich weiterhin nackt gegenüber stehen, sie könnten die Hände nicht voneinander lassen. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, meinte, er sei noch nicht fertig und stieg abermals in die Dusche. Harry dachte sich dabei, dass dieser nur eine Ausrede suchte, um ja nicht aufzufallen. Und so war es auch. Denn Draco konnte den absolut scharfen Anblick von Harrys Körper nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen und hatte damit eindeutige Probleme!

Beide bemerkten nicht, wie Blaise und Dean miteinander flüsterten, Dean nun leise aus der Dusche stieg und sich an Harry ran schlich. Harry war viel zu vertieft darin, Draco durch die Duschwand zu beobachten, wie dieser sich erneut wusch. Doch der harte Stoß in Dracos Richtung ließ ihn aufwachen. Deans Hand war vorhin hinter Harrys Rücken nach vorne geschnellt, hatte die Duschwand ein wenig zur Seite geschoben.

Nun stolperte er direkt in Dracos Dusche hinein, der ihn ziemlich verdattert anblickte, als er Harry nun im Arm hielt und gar nichts dagegen hatte. Hinter Harry wurde die Duschwand komplett zugeschoben. Beide hörten Blaise leises Lachen und das leise jauchzen von Dean. Doch dieses nahmen sie nur so am Rande wahr. Die Dusche rauschte noch immer, während Draco unbewusst Harrys Körper enger zu sich zog, ihn tief in die Augen blickte und anfing, unbewusst sein Becken zu bewegen. Harry keuchte erregt auf, schloss kurzzeitig die Augen. Das war sagenhaft! Draco stand NACKT, ENDLICH, vor ihm! Und wie er sich bewegte – fantastisch..

„Wow, du fühlst dich so heiß an. Wahnsinn." flüsterte Draco rau, während Harry hart schluckte. Ja, eindeutig. Es war absolut wundervoll, Draco endlich bei Tageslicht komplett nackt zu sehen. Harry presste sich nun erregt an ihn, Draco war es nicht minder. Schockiert und nicht wissend, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, sahen sie sich weiterhin an, während Harrys Hände über Dracos Rücken wanderten, an seinem Po inne hielten, diesen streichelten.

„Ähm…Harry…ich…"

„Draco…ich.." fingen beide gleichzeitig an und lachten leise auf. Harry schälte sich aus Dracos Umarmung, keuchte auf und ließ seinen Blick wieder an Draco hinunter und wieder hinauf wandern. Auch Draco schluckte hart, als er Harrys Erregung sah. Zumindest den Ansatz davon, da Harry sich krampfhaft zurückhalten musste. Genauso, wie es Draco versuchte und es ihm nur schwer gelang. Er wollte ihn! Jetzt sofort! Ihn an diese Wand pressen, die Schenkel auseinander drücken und ihn hart und wundervoll nehmen. Ihn besitzen, ihn küssen, ihn lieben, ihn zum Wahnsinn treiben!

„Was wohl…dein Schwarm dazu sagen würde" krächzte Harry, blickte Draco tief in die Augen.

„Und was deiner wohl dazu sagen würde?" raunte Draco. Harry wusste, er könnte die Chance nutzen, Draco hier und jetzt nach zugeben. Der Blick war eindeutig, die Sprache ihrer beider Körpers ebenso. Doch er wollte vorher Dracos Geheimnis hören, wollte es aus seinem Mund hören. Wollte hören, dass er Diana war, wollte seine Liebe zu ihm hören.

Doch kein einziger Ton kam über Dracos Lippen. Draco wusste sofort, was hier gespielt wurde. War das letzt Erlebte gar kein Traum gewesen? Dracos Augen wurden groß, die Erregung klang ab. Auch bei Harry. Dieser war irgendwie enttäuscht. Schnell drehte er sich um, stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab, putzte die Zähne, schnappte seine Sachen und rannte aus dem Badezimmer. Dean und Blaise, die neugierig gelauscht hatten, bemerkten Harrys Abgang.

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und seufzten. Die beiden waren so was von stur! Ein jeder sah, wie verliebt sie ineinander waren, wieso machten sie es sich nur so schwer? Hallo? Dean und Blaise waren schneller zusammen gekommen, als erwartet! Wieso machten es die beiden nicht einfach nach? Scheiß doch auf das verdammte Geheimnis! Das dachte sich Draco auch, der langsam an den Kacheln der Dusche hinab sank und die Augen schloss. Sein Körper verlangte nach Harry! Sein Herz schriee nach ihm!

Er hätte Harry niemals gehen lassen sollen. Doch was war das für ein Blick gewesen? Einer, der sagte: Erzählst du es mir? Liebst du mich? Sag es mir! Konnte es sein? Wusste Harry es tatsächlich und wollte es von ihm hören? So, wie er und Blaise es schon vermuteten? Draco hatte gesehen, dass Harry auf ihn reagiert -, sich dennoch, wie er selber, mühsam zurück gehalten hatte - wieso…. ???

Nur durch starke Konzentration hatte er sich zusammenreißen können, keinen Ständer zu bekommen. Und es tat ihm leid, so leid, dass er es Harry in diesem Augenblick nicht hatte sagen können. Aber er wollte den passenden Moment finden, um es Harry gestehen zu können. Alles! Dass er Diana war, dass er ihn liebte, dass sein Schwarm Harry selber war.. Ein jetziges Zusammensein, ein jetziger Liebesakt wäre fehl am Platz gewesen und doch…

Harry, bereits angezogen, war absoluter schlechter Laune. Da stand sein Traummann NACKT wohlgemerkt, direkt vor ihm, hatte ihn sogar umarmt, ihm eindeutige Hinweise gegeben und was machte er? Er versaute alles! Und das nur, weil er endlich die gewünschten Worte hören wollte. Wäre er nicht so verbohrt gewesen, wäre es vielleicht zu einem Kuss gekommen, wenn nicht mehr. Dean und Blaise hätten sich sicherlich schnell verzogen. Aber NEIN! Volltrottel Harry, ich muss wieder darauf beharren, Potter-Arsch, hatte es versaut! Und das gründlich! Er hatte Draco soweit gehabt! Endlich und dann! VERDAMMT! Harry knurrte, hätte sich selber in den Hintern treten können.

Aber vielleicht war es besser so – vielleicht dachte Draco dann nach…. Vielleicht biss der sich gerade in den Hintern? Da er SEINE Chance, Harry auf der Stelle haben zu können, ebenso versaut hatte? Da kam Harry eine Idee. Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich um seine Lippen. Wie hieß es so schön? Angriff war doch die beste Verteidigung? Und schon ratterten seine alten Gehirnzellen und setzten den perfekten Plan zusammen.

Und ja, Harry hatte Recht. Draco, bereits fertig, zog sich im Badezimmer an, wütete stumm vor sich hin. Er hätte Harry haben können! Er hatte alles versaut! Scheiße! Er musste es Harry sagen! Aber wann? Dean und Blaise zogen sich schweigend neben ihm an, betrachteten ihn eingehend und nickten sich zu. Wer weiß, was die beiden belastete? Dean hatte keine Ahnung, Blaise wusste es. Und er hoffte, Draco würde es endlich schnallen. Doch er vertraute auf Harry, der hatte ja immer einen Plan. Und als er Deans Grinsen sah, wusste er – er hatte Recht. Harry würde „das Kind" schon schaukeln.

Die Zeit verrann und nun stand das letzte Training des Blonden bevor. Draco, sichtlich erschöpft nach diesem harten Vormittag, Harry leider nicht unter die Augen bekommend, schlenderte mit Blaise in den Schlafsaal um sich umzuziehen. Die meisten der Gryffindors waren entweder essen oder nutzten ihre Freizeit. Kurz wollte er sich am Quidditchfeld aufwärmen, bevor es in die letzte Schlacht gegen seinen Geliebten, ging. Blaise betrachtete ihn eingehend, während Draco sich umzog.

„Äh, Drac? Alles ok? Du warst den gesamten Vormittag so stumm und nachdenklich! Was ist unter der Dusche passiert? Du hast noch immer nichts davon erzählt. Ansonsten sagst du mir doch immer alles!" jammerte Blaise gleich los, während Draco vor dem Spiegel stand und resignierend seufzte.

„Ich liebe ihn so sehr, Blaise, ich habe so angst ihn zu verlieren" Blaise seufzte und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Alter, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen! Scheiß doch auf dieses Geheimnis! Es ist nicht mehr wichtig! Du konntest nichts dafür! Und vielleicht erfährt es Harry irgendwann. Aber dann ist es unbedeutend! Er liebt dich, sehr sogar! Und du ihn! Wo liegt das Problem? Er…"

„Blaise" seufzte Draco leise und drehte sich traurig um.

„Sein Blick sagte alles. Er hat mich abwartend und bittend angesehen. Er weiß es, wie mir scheint. Ich glaube, er will es endlich wissen."

„Na dann sag es ihm endlich!" rief Blaise auf und stand nun auf.

„Ich – ich…" In Dracos Augen sammelten sich Tränen der Verzweiflung.

„Drac, komm her" murmelte Blaise leise und zog Draco in seine Arme. Sanft streichelte er seinen Rücken und seufzte.

„Das liegt dir mehr auf der Seele, als du selber weißt, was? Aber keine Panik. Harry ist nicht so, dass er dich fallen lässt, er liebt dich, dass weißt du" Draco nickte an Blaise Schulter und seufzte abermals. Dann erzählte er von dem Traum und dass er nun glaubte, dass das letztere davon doch keiner war. Blaise schob ihn auf Abstand und strahlte ihn an.

„Na siehst du! Ist doch alles in Ordnung! Ich würde folgendes an deiner Stelle tun: mach dich an ihn ran, schau, dass du mit ihm zusammen kommst. Alles andere kommt dann von selber. Harry, wenn er es weiß, wird nichts dagegen habe. Warte einfach ab. Wenn er dich abweisen sollte, dann musst du es ihm sagen. Doch tut er es nicht, vergiss, dass du damals Diana warst und genieße einfach deine Liebe zu ihm und die seine zu dir, ja?"

Dracos Augen strahlten wieder, als er überlegte.

„Du hast Recht! Abwarten und Kaffee trinken!" grinste er schelmisch, während Blaise eine Schnute zog.

„Ja ja, verarsch mich nur. Aber ich freue mich, wenn es dir wieder besser geht! Aber Kaffee trink bitte nicht! Das ist nicht gut! Ja, ich weiß, wovon ich rede! Hör auf so dämlich zu lachen! Hey!" Rief Blaise aus, während Draco sich weiterhin weg lachte und sich kaum beruhigte.

„Und? Du hast mir auch nichts von deinem nächtlichen Ausritt erzählt"

„Schnauze Malfoy, ich kann noch immer nicht richtig sitzen" murmelte Blaise etwas rot, doch mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck. Draco grinste weiterhin, kicherte ab und zu.

„Hm, so gut war er?"

„Mehr als das!" rief Blaise aus und schmiss sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzten auf Bett. Dann griff er sich and die Brust und blickte zu Draco.

„Scheiße Mann, mich hats voll erwischt! Ich liebe diese Jungen! Endlich habe ich ihn gefunden! Und du, mein Freund, solltest es auch endlich genießen und dich ran halten! Ab geht's!" rief Blaise nun aus, sprang hoch und nickte wie wild mit dem Kopf. Draco schüttelte den seinen und grinste noch immer.

„Ja ja, Papi" kicherte er und bekam ein Kissen ins Gesicht.

----------------------------------------------------

„Narzisssaaaaa! Mach du bitte auf! Die Hauselfen haben Urlaub!" rief Luzius Malfoy vom Wohnzimmer aus, als die Türklingel schellte und er gerade in den Tagespropheten vertieft war. Genannte erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und schlenderte murrend zur Türe. Wieso konnte ihr Göttergatte nicht einmal selber aufstehen und aufmachen? Ach! Sie vergaß! Gnä´ Herr klebte ja mit seinem Hintern am Stuhl fest. So was!

Seufzend öffnete sie die Türe, während ein freundlicher, junger Mann ihr entgegen blickte und einen wundervollen Strauß langstieliger roter Rosen und einen Brief in Händen hielt. Kurz lächelte er ihr zu und sprach sie direkt an:

„Miss Malfoy?"

„Ja?" meinte diese perplex, während man eine genervte Stimme im Hintergrund hörte:

„Wer ist das, Cissa?" Die blonde Frau verdrehte die Augen und grinste den jungen Mann freundlich an.

„Ich bin vom Zauberzustellungsdienst! Diese wundervollen Blumen und dieser Brief sind direkt an sie adressiert! Ich konnte aber leider keinen Absender finden. Ich hoffe, es macht ihnen nichts aus? Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen und angenehmen Tag, Mam!" meinte der junge Botenjunge, tippte kurz auf seine Kappe, überreichte ihr die Blumen und den Brief und verabschiedete sich. Narzissa kam nicht mehr dazu, ihm etwas zu antworten oder gar Geld zu überreichen – für die Mühen. Verdutzt schloss sie die Türe, als Luzius bereits angerauscht kam und seine Frau, Blumen und Brief, skeptisch ansah.

„Von wem ist dass denn?" fragte er misstrauisch und baute sich, die Luft zischend einziehen, vor ihr auf.

„Hast du einen anderen?" schnarrte er nun kalt und Cissa seufzte.

„Nein, du dummer Mann du! Ich habe keinen anderen! Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich würde nur zu gerne erfahren, wer mir das hier geschickt hat." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, stieg sie die Treppen empor, ließ einen verdatterten Luzius zurück.

„Ich bin nicht dumm! Und ich will wissen…"

„Nein"

„Aber"

„Nei-hein" flötete sie und verschwand um die Ecke, als sie im oberen Geschoss ankam.

„Weiber. Wieso müssen die bloß so frech sein. Früher waren wir Männer die Götter und jetzt? Jetzt sitze ich hier herum und mir ist langweilig." Nuschelte er nun und schlurfte zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Narzissa Malfoy war sehr aufgeregt. Wer, beim Barte Merlin würde ihr denn Blumen schicken? Und diese von einem Boten überbringen lassen? Kostete sicherlich eine Menge! Neugierig setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und öffnete den Brief. Ihre Augen wurden groß, abwesend roch sie an den Blumen und legte sie behutsam beiseite. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Luzius doch die Stufen hinauf geschlichen kam und nun durchs Schlüsselloch guckte. Irgendwie hatte er da so ein schlechtes Gefühl. Schließlich war er der Mann hier im Hause und nur ihm gehörte seine Cissa!

_Liebe Misses Malfoy!_

_Ich wollte ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass sie einen fabelhaften Sohn haben! Sie wundern sich eventuell, wieso gerade ich ihnen einen Brief schreibe, doch ich musste es tun um so meinen Dank zum Ausdruck zu bringen – mittels der Blumen. Gefallen sie ihnen? Ich hoffe es doch sehr! Durch ihre sorgfältige Stickerei habe ich herausgefunden, dass ihr Sohn es war, der mich verzauberte und mich in eine andere Welt brachte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich seine Boxershorts an und bemerkte das Ziepen. Als ich dann die Initialen im Etikett eingestickt sah, wusste ich Bescheid. Ich war unsagbar glücklich, denn sie haben durch diese Art ihres Handelns mich wissen lassen, von wem diese Shorts stammte._

_Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich es gehofft hatte. Denn ich liebe ihren Sohn über alles – und das schon so lange. Er bedeutet mir sehr viel. Leider muss ich ihnen noch mitteilen, dass er sehr leidet. Er trägt ein Geheimnis mit sich, welches ich schon lange weiß und hoffe, dass er es mir selbst gesteht. Ich weiß, dass Draco Diana war und es ist mir gleich. Denn egal in welcher Erscheinung ihr Sohn vor mir steht, meine Liebe wird zu ihm von Mal zu Mal stärker. Ich wünsche mir sehr, in ihren Augen für ihn der richtige Partner zu sein. Und auch in denen ihres Mannes, was noch viel schwieriger sein wird. _

_Deshalb frage ich sie beide, ob sie es mir gestatten würden, ihren Sohn glücklich zu machen. Weshalb diese Frage? Nun ja, ich schätze, es ist nicht leicht, eventuell einen Potter als Freund ihres Sohnes zu akzeptieren. Die Familie Malfoy hat sehr hohe Ansichten und das akzeptiere ich sehr wohl. Doch ich versichere ihnen, dass ich ihn über alles liebe, immer lieben werde. Ich weiß auch, dass er mich liebt, warte nur noch auf diese Worte – von Angesicht zu Angesicht. _

_Ich hoffe doch sehr, sie nicht enttäuscht zu haben, da Dracos Herz sich für mich entschieden hat. Und ich wünsche mir sehr, dass sie mich akzeptieren können. Draco ist glücklich und ein vollkommen anderer Mensch geworden. Ich weiß inzwischen – ich bin der Grund für seine strahlenden Augen und diesem wundervollen lächeln, welches ich immer wieder sehen will. _

_Ich wünsche mir ihren Segen und auch den, wenn es ginge, ihres Mannes. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr Mann von dieser Neuigkeit nicht gerade begeistert sein wird. Doch wenn ich ihren Segen habe, kann ich ruhiger schlafen und ich garantiere ihnen, ich werde alles daran setzen, ihren Sohn glücklich zu machen. So wahr ich Harry James Potter heiße und ein Gryffindor bin._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Harry James Potter_

Narzissa weinte leise und wischte sich nun die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie war unsagbar glücklich.

„Oh Harry! Natürlich hast du meinen Segen! Wie lieb von dir! Du bist ein wahrer Gentleman mit Manieren. Mach meinen Draco glücklich – danke!" schniefte sie nun und drückte die Blumen liebevoll an sich. Als sie ein Poltern an der Türe hörte, stand sie abrupt auf und riss die Türe auf. Verdutzt saß Luzius am Boden und starrte sie an.

„Du – Du hast gelauscht?" meinte sie leise, doch etwas zornig, wobei dieser sich hoch rappelte, seine Haare nach hinten strich und sie arrogant, wie immer, ansah.

„Nein, liebste Cissa, habe ich nicht! Ich machte mir bloß Sorgen und…"

„Du hast durch das Schlüsselloch gesehen! Wie kannst du nur! Hier! Lies und dann gib endlich frieden! Und wehe! Wehe, ich höre nur ein Wortklagen, dann mein Lieber, dann kannst du was erleben!" Wütend und enttäuscht lief sie mit den Blumen in der Hand davon, bevor sie Luzius den Brief in die Hand drückte. Doch irgendwie freute sie sich auch – schien ihr Mann doch etwas eifersüchtig zu sein. Welch eine Ehre, nach all den Ehejahren? Liebevoll stellte sie die Blumen in die mit Wasser gefüllte Vase und seufzte zufrieden. Wie Luzius diese Nachricht wohl aufnehmen würde?

Sie beschloss, egal, wie sich ihr Mann entschied, Harry einen Brief zu schreiben. Luzius Malfoy rannte schon fast in das Wohnzimmer, schloss hinter sich die Türe, schritt zur Bar und goss sich einen Brandy ein. Ob er den Brief lesen sollte? Hatte er Cissa sehr enttäuscht? Ja, es war nicht fair, misstrauisch zu sein, doch er liebte sie noch immer und wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie meinte also, er dürfte den Brief lesen? Dann konnte dieser ja nur harmlos sein, oder?

Seufzend setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, faltete den Brief auseinander und begann zu lesen. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, er fing zu keuchen an. Sein Glas in der Hand zitterte beträchtlich, beinahe hätte er den kostbaren Inhalt ausgeschüttete. Schnell stürzte er den Brandy hinunter und japste nach Luft.

„Harry Potter? NEIN! Draco! Was tust du mir an!" jammerte er, der Brief segelte lautlos zu Boden, während er sein Gesicht in die Hände legte, die Ellbogen an der Platte aufstützte und er in dieser Position nach vorne auf den Tisch sank.

„Ich will den dunklen Lord wieder haben. Zuerst nimmt er mir ihn und dann noch Draco. Dann will er mein Haus haben und meinen Besitz und ich bin im Arsch…" murmelte er und sah auf. Scharf dachte er nach. Was meinte Potter denn damit, dass Draco ihn in eine andere Welt gebracht hätte? Und wieso zum Henker hatte er DESSEN Boxer……warte! Malfoys Augen wurden abermals groß, als er zur Theke stürzte und sich nochmals einen Brandy eingoss. Dann noch einen und danach folgte ein weiterer.

Ziemlich angeheitert, die Zeit vergessend, saß er nun auf der Couch und las sich den Brief zum X-ten Male durch.

„Ja ja, Poscher…da isss wieder…du nimmst alls…ja…hm…aber nicht Cissa…is meine…Gut, du willscht Draco? Er isch glücklich? Wenn das so isch….gerne! Moment, Poscher issch doch Reinblüter? Oder? Wasch hat Sevvv geschagt? Eschal…Poscher ist schon der Richtige…Muss so schein, wenn Drascho ihn mag…lieeeebt…uah….hatten schon Schex! Nein, Gedanken…abhauen…bin nicht heisch drauf…nein!"

Ziemlich belämmert drein sehend hing er in der Couch und hickste auf, als seine Frau hinein kam und schon von weitem die Fahne roch, angewidert und genervt die Nase verzog.

„Luzius! Du sollst doch nicht so viel trinken!" rief sie aus und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Hab isch nisch…" nuschelte er weiterhin, sein Glas in der rechten Hand haltend, den Blick starr gerade ausgerichtet.

„Nur…bischi.." lallte er weiter, Narzissa verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Sie liebte ihn einfach!

„Sehr schockiert?" fragte sie kühl und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Trübe Augen blickten sie an, versuchten ihr Gesicht zu fokussieren.

„Ooocchh, anfangs..aber dann….Poscher ist eine gute Wahl! Hat meinen Seschen…"

„Wie?" fragte Narzissa nach und Luzius holte tief Luft.

„Hat meinen Segen"

„Na bitte, geht doch"

„Mein isch auch" Er prostete Narzissa zu, lehrte sein Glas und betrachtete eingehend den Boden von diesem.

„Wenn Poscher hier ischt…muss ich mit ihm nen trinken, Schwiegerschohn." Nuschelte er weiter. Narzissa hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch sie verstand. Anscheinend hatte sich ihr Mann doch ein wenig, mit Hilfe des Alkohols besonnen und Harry akzeptiert. Er sah ihn bereits als Schwiegersohn an! Zwar konnte man noch nicht so weit voraus denken, aber – es ging doch!

„Cissa! Ich liebe dich! Du bist eine wunscher…wunderschöne Frau! MEINE Frau! PROST!" schon kippte er abermals den Brandy hinunter, den er sich so mühsam eingeschenkt hatte. Narzissa lächelte, sie hatte bereits den Brief an Harry abgeschickt.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du Dummkopf. Was würde ich denn ohne dich tun? Du gehörst zu mir, ich brauche dich, genauso wie Draco dich braucht. Und glaube mir, Harry wird es auch tun. Sonst hätte er nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt. Ich fand das sehr mutig und meinen Segen hat er."

„Du brauscht mich?" lallte Luzius weiter, Narzissa nickte.

„Schön…du liebst mich auch noch?" Abermals nickte sie. Nun stand sie auf, entnahm ihm liebevoll das Glas, half ihm hoch und hauchte ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, mein Ehemann, ich liebe dich" Luzius Augen leuchteten. Ja! Er war wieder der Mann im Haus!

„Komm, gehen wir schlafen, Schatz, es ist schon spät" murmelte sie und half ihm beim Stufen steigen.

Luzius Malfoy ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Hauptsache, seine Narzissa war bei ihm. Alles andere war unwichtig.

„Cissa! Dann isch Harry unser Schohn!" rief er auf einmal aus und zeigte mit dem Finger in die Höhe, als hätte er einen Geistesblitz. Benannte lachte hell auf, schüttelte den Kopf und stützte ihn weiterhin.

„Warten wir erst mal ab."

„Zwei Schöhne…nicht übel" murmelte er, wurde von Narzissa aufs Bett gehievt, wo er augenblicklich mit einem seligen Lächeln einschlief.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry hatte Herzklopfen. Er war in der Bibliothek gesessen, während er den Brief an Narzissa Malfoy verfasst hatte. Hermine und Ginny besaßen die grandiose Idee, diesen mit dem besagten Strauß Rosen, den Harry organisierte – per Boten zukommen zu lassen. Seine Freundinnen und er hofften, dass die Malfoys ihn aufnehmen und akzeptieren würden. Denn er würde um Draco kämpfen. Er gehörte einfach zu ihm!

Während Harry nun in der Freistunde sämtliche Hausaufgaben verrichtete, trabten Blaise und Draco Richtung Harrys Anwesenheit. Harry war nun fertig, stand auf, verschwand aus der Bibliothek und schlenderte genau den entgegen gesetzten Weg entlang. Hermine und Ginny blieben noch und lernten weiter. Blaise meinte, er wollte kurz bei Dean vorbeisehen und verließ Draco kurzzeitig. Sie würden sich dann in einer halben Stunde draußen am Feld treffen. Draco seufzte, hoffte er, Harry sehen zu können. Es tat ihm so leid und er fragte sich, wie so ein verdammtes Geheimnis sein Handeln beeinflussen konnte. Ab jetzt nicht mehr. Er würde Harry jagen, so lange, bis er ihn hatte. Na warte.

Ja, er würde es Harry sagen, irgendwann, aber vorerst würde er versuchen, Harry näher kommen zu wollen – nicht heimlich – sondern direkt. Ob dies ihm gelingen würde? Harry wollte doch auch trainieren, oder? Draco hatte schon mal die Quidditchuniform angezogen, es war ihm egal, ob die anderen ihn anstarrten, wenn er mit diesen in die Bibliothek stürmte. Ob Harry auffallen würde, dass er engere Hosen trug? Die hatte er sich extra wegen ihm gekauft!

Freudig betrat er diese und bemerkte enttäuscht, dass Harry nicht anwesend war, sein Lächeln verschwand. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, als Ginny ihm zuwinkte. Verdutzt darüber drehte er sich um, dachte, sie würde jemanden anderen zuwinken. Doch außer ihm war weit und breit keiner zu sehen. Entweder waren die Schüler noch essen, oder sie beschäftigten sich anderwärtig. Erstaunt schritt er nun näher, stand nun vor den beiden Mädchen, die ihm sanft zulächelten.

„Hallo Draco! Setz dich doch! Oh! Du wolltest dich für das Spiel vorbereiten? Was machst du dann hier in der Bibliothek?" sprudelte es aus dem Rotschopf hervor, ihre Augen strahlten, während sie ihre Strähnen mit dem Finger umfasste und damit spielte. Sie brauchte kurz vor dem letzten Spiel nicht zu trainieren, da sie in bester Form war. Außerdem wollte sie ihre Kraft beim Spiel direkt einsetzen. Also nutzte sie die Zeit um zu lernen. Hermine grinste leicht und betrachtete Draco eingehend.

„Neue Hose? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du beim letzten Spiel andere getragen hattest" Draco glaubte zu träumen. Seit wann sprachen sie mit DRACO MALFOY genauso wie mit einen ihrer Freunde?

„Ähm, ja, also nein, ja."

„Wie jetzt?" kicherte Ginny und rückte etwas zur Seite, damit Draco Platz nehmen konnte. Er überlegte.

„Also ja, ich wollte mich für das Spiel vorbereiten. Wollte noch etwas trainieren, damit ich euch Gryffindors schlagen kann." grinste er verhalten und erzählte weiter. „Ich bin hier her gekommen um nach Harry zu suchen. Ich ähm, wollte ihn etwas fragen, aber er ist ja nicht da. Und ja, Granger, ich trage eine neue Hose. Wundert mich aber, dass es DIR aufgefallen ist!" Draco betrachtete beide Mädchen eingehend, während er sich setzte, seine Hände ineinander verschränkte und auf die Tischplatte legte.

„Nun ja, Harry war kurz vorher hier. Er hat einen Brief geschrieben und nein – ich sage dir nicht, an wen. Und mir ist die Hose deshalb aufgefallen weil unser lieber Harry damals meinte, dass dir engere besser stehen würden. Tja, das ist nun mal mein geschultes Auge! Habe ich von Harry!" lachte Hermine nun und Draco wurde ein wenig rot.

„Das hat er gesagt? Ich meine, dass mir engere besser stünden?" Hermine beugte sich leicht vor, sie zückte ihren Finger und winkte Draco weiter zu sich, welcher sich nun vorbeugte.

„Hm, ja. Er meinte, da könnte man einiges, was du in der Hose hast, besser erkennen" Hermines Augen blitzten, während Dracos Wangen schon brannten, er seine Augen aufriss und Ginny leise zu lachen anfing.

„Ach so, na dann ist es ja gut. Also..ähm…ich werde dann mal wieder…"

„Nein, das wirst du nicht! Denn wir wollten dich fragen, ob du uns in Zaubertränke helfen kannst, oder eher mir" säuselte Ginny nun und Draco seufzte, setzte sich wieder hin.

„Aber du hast doch Granger. Sie kann dir alles…"

„Nein, nein, Mine in allen Ehren – sorry Mine – aber sie kann es nicht so gut erklären wie du. Da bin ich mir sicher. Also? Hilfst du mir ein wenig? Büüddeee!" Ginny setzte einen Hundeblick auf, Draco seufzte abermals, murmelte ein „ok" und stand auf. Als er zu den Regalen schritt, drehte er sich kurz um.

„Was genau brauchst du?"

„Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene und ihre Wirkungsweisen" informierte sie ihn. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schritt wieder zu den Regalen und die Mädchen grinsten sich zu. Sie hatten ihn! Als Draco zurückkam, setzte er sich wieder zu ihnen und schlug das Buch auf. Leise fing er zu erklären an, während Ginny eifrig mitschrieb.

„So, und nun schreibe deinen Aufsatz weiter, während ich etwas lese. Und wenn du noch Infos brauchst, frag mich einfach. Ich bin noch 10 min. hier, dann muss ich wieder los" meinte Draco lustlos, während er sich in das Buch vertiefte und eigentlich Harry küssen wollte. Hermine und Ginny nickten sich zu und fingen an, leise zu reden. Draco wollte sich schon einmischen, die Rothaarige darauf hinweisen, dass sie gefälligst ihren Aufsatz fertig schreiben sollte, als er hörte, um was es ging.

„Mine! Ich habe da mal so eine Frage. Was passt besser zu mir? Blau oder grün? Ich meine, beim Liedschatten muss man gut aufpassen. Du weißt ja, seit dem Di weg ist, habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer mehr. Ich habe alles vergessen, muss ich gestehen. Da fällt mir ein, ich habe da so einen knallroten Lippenstift gekauft, ob dieser Seamus gefallen würde? Ist sogar Kussecht" kicherte Ginny vergnügt und blickte kurz seitlich zu Draco, der die Stirn in Falten legte und weiterhin so tat als würde er lesen. Blauer Liedschatten? Welche Nuance? Dunkel oder hell? Grün? Oh Gott, wie er Ginny kannte, würde diese eher wie ein Papagei aussehen!

„Na da fragst du mich? Ich habe mir überlegt, den grünen Liedschatten zu nehmen, aber der ist zu stark! Und mein rosa Lippenstift sieht irgendwie grässlich aus und…" Draco gab es auf. Er KONNTE das nicht mehr mit anhören!

„Jetzt hört mal zu, Mädls! Wie oft denn noch? Rotschopf! Zu dir, genauso wie zu Miss Oberschlau gegenüber sitzend, passen eher Erdtöne, weil ihr dunklere Typen seid. Also eher dezente Sachen. Zum Beispiel würde ich dir raten, dass du einen dezenten Braunton als Liedschatten benutzen solltest, oder besser noch eher golden. Dann kommen deine dunklen Augen besser zur Geltung. Einen Hauch von Rouche tut es auch und lässt dich frischer wirken. Und HIMMEL – bitte keinen knallroten Lippenstift! Es reicht, wenn du ein Lippgloss verwendest – rose, um genau zu sein. Dadurch wirken deine Lippen voller und geschmeidiger. Und bei dir, Granger, würde ich dasselbe raten. Du hast wundervolle Rehaugen und dazu könntest du einen Liedschatten, ebenso in braun, etwas dunkler als bei Rotschopf, verwenden. Gloss auf die Lippen und alles ist perfekt. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Dracos Herz klopfte hart in der Brust, wusste er, er hatte sich verraten. Doch er hatte nicht mehr aufhören können und bemerkte sehr wohl den freudigen, doch aufgeregten Ausdruck in den Augen seiner besten Freundinnen.

„Was ist? Habe ich euch etwas Falsches geraten?" Sollte Draco sich schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen oder einfach abwarten? Sein Herz hatte gesprochen. Er hatte die Chance gesehen und sie genutzt. Er wollte anfangen, seine Freunde wieder zu bekommen. Die Mädchen blickten ihn stumm an, doch ihre Augen strahlten, fingen zu schimmern an. Dracos Haltung versteifte sich, während er nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte und ängstlich die beiden ansah, während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Hermines Kinn zitterte und auch Ginny schluckte hart. Sie hatten es so gehofft und nun… sollten sie es wagen? Sollten sie ihn fragen? Hermine beugte sich vor, blickte ihm fest in die Augen – ja, es waren dieselben. Es waren die von Diana!

„Di" flüsterte sie leise, während sie gequält aufschluchzte.

„Di, bist du das? Bitte sag, dass du es bist! Diana, Draco, Dray" flüsterte sie liebevoll, während Dracos Maske bröckelte, seine Augen Bände sprachen. Als er etwas sagen wollte, kamen nur gequälte Laute über seine Lippen, seine Kehle brannte. Leicht nickte er, blickte der hübschen Mine tapfer in die Augen. Auch, als diese langsam aufstand, um den Tisch herum ging. Draco erhob sich ebenfalls. Ginny genauso. Sie standen sich stumm gegenüber, blicken sich an, Draco sah leicht runter, da er größer als die beiden war. Doch sein Blick war liebevoll, beinahe erleichtert.

„Ich…Mine…Rotschopf, ich…ich hab euch so vermisst" wisperte er leise, die Mädchen schluchzten gerührt auf. Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und blickte Draco stumm, aus nassen Augen an.

„DIANA!" rief Ginny weinend aus, schmiss sich in Dracos Arme. Hermine genauso. Gut, dass außer ihnen niemand in der Bibliothek war! Draco wäre beinahe umgefallen, als er die beiden Mädchen selig im Arm hielt, seine Augen schloss und sie fest an sich drückte. Er fühlte sich so glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er hatte seine Mädchen wieder. Seine besten Freundinnen. Und da sage mal jemand, dass die Gryffindors nicht liebenswert waren.

„Di, wir haben dich so vermisst. Unsere Di…nein…Dray" heulte Ginny an Dracos Hals, während sie mit tränennassen Gesicht aufblickte, lachte, obwohl sie weinte. Sie küsste Draco stürmisch auf die Wange, legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und zog ihn fest an sich.

„Ich will auch mal näher ran" Jammerte Hermine leise, schluchzte auf und schlängelte sich unter Ginnys Armen hindurch, damit sie sich genauso an Draco kuscheln konnte. Draco musste sich stark zusammen reißen um nicht auch zum weinen anzufangen. Immerhin war er jetzt wieder der Alte und MÄNNER weinten nicht so einfach. Nun ja, nicht unbedingt vor einer Frau, oder wenn es sein musste. Aber…

„Dray, nicht weinen…" wisperte Hermine liebevoll und wischte die feuchten Tränenspuren von Dracos erhitzten Wangen. Huch! Mist, war es doch passiert – und er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt.

„Kuscheln" murmelte er leise, hörte ein kleines Lachen beider, die sich sofort an ihn drückten. Sie hielten sich lange fest, bemerkten nicht die Person, die nahe dem Eingang stand und selber mit den Tränen kämpfte. Harry, umgezogen, stand nun in der Sicherheit eines Schattens und beobachtete die Szene. Er presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, doch seine Augen sprachen Bände. All seine Liebe, die er für diesen Blonden hegte, spiegelte sich darin.

ENDLICH! Draco hatte schon mal den ersten Schritt gemacht! Wenigstens war diese ein Anfang. Schnell lief Harry davon, fühlte sich wie auf Wolke sieben, bemerkte nicht das Dauergrinsen in seinem Gesicht. Auch nicht das Jauchzen, welches er freudig von sich gab. Draco hatte seine beiden Freundinnen wieder und das war ein supertoller Anfang! Ja Draco! Weiter so! Bitte! Dachte er sich im Geheimen und schritt nun selig auf das Feld hinaus.

„Hey, nicht so fest, ihr zerquetscht mich ja noch" murmelte Draco gerührt und schälte sich aus der Umarmung der beiden, die ihn so liebevoll anstrahlten, ihm das Gefühl gaben, geliebt zu werden. Ganz anders als bei den Slytherins.

„Ihr, ihr seid mir nicht böse?" wisperte er leise, erntete ein synchrones Kopfschütteln, sowie lächeln. Er seufzte zufrieden und erleichtert.

„So, genug davon. Und wehe, ihr erzählt, dass ich geheult habe! Dann versohl ich euch den Hintern oder erzähl das kleine Geheimnis betreffend dem geheimen Auge im Badezimmer" lächelte er fies, während Ginny gespielt böse die Augen zusammen kniff.

„Ja, aber dann verrate ich, dass du bei Harry gesabbert hast"

„Irrtum, ich tu es noch immer und es wird immer ärger. Dieser Kerl bringt mich noch um den Verstand. Ich bin eindeutig verflucht" lachte Draco und wunderte sich, dass sie niemand ermahnte, da sie manchmal doch lauter sprachen.

„Sie ist auf Mittagspause" grinste Hermine, als könne sie Gedanken lesen.

„Oh"

„So, mein lieber Draco. Und nun erzähl mal, wie weit du schon bei Harry bist, hm?" Hermine hackte sich bei Draco unter, Ginny auf der anderen Seite. Sie hatte zwischendurch ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt und schlenderte mit den beiden anderen hinaus. Draco stolzierte stolz, das lernen ganz vergessen, mit den beiden Mädchen aus der Bibliothek und plauderte mit ihnen, als wäre er noch immer Diana. Bei ihnen konnte er so sein, wie er sich fühlte, musste nicht den „coolen Macker" raushängen lassen oder gar seine Gefühle verstecken – so wie früher halt.

Leise flüsternd schritten sie den Gang entlang, während Draco eifrig erzählte, auch, dass er Harry verführt hatte und dieser es bei ihm gestern genauso gemacht hatte – dies einfach nur der Wahnsinn war und er nicht mehr sitzen konnte. Dass er sich nicht traute, ihm zu sagen dass er Diana war, er angst hätte usw. Ginny und Hermine hörten gespannt zu, machten ihm keine Vorwürfe und gaben ihm sogar Tipps.

„Di, er liebt dich, eindeutig. Und ich bin mir sicher, er würde dich nicht stehen lassen. Er liebt dich so sehr, dass man es von weitem sehen und spüren kann. Wenn du den Raum betrittst, strahlt Harry so als wäre die Sonne aufgegangen. Du bist sein Leben, Di…oh, Dray" kicherte Hermine nur und Draco nickte zufrieden und glücklich.

„Aber zuerst muss ich mal mit ihm zusammen kommen und dann sehen wir weiter, ob ich es ihm verrate. Ich muss ihn haben! Und jetzt, wo ich wieder ganz der alte bin, dürfte da ja wohl nichts mehr schief gehen und ich habe endlich Chancen" grinste Draco nun und Ginny lachte auf.

„Baby, du hattest schon als Mädchen deine Chancen, obwohl er schwul war und noch immer ist! Und jetzt, wo du als Mann vor ihm stehst, brauchst du nur erotisch –komm- hauchen und er würde dich hier und auf der Stelle flach legen, dir seine Liebe gestehen. Glaub mir." Draco wurde ein wenig rot, hüstelte verlegen, was die beiden Mädchen zum lachen brachte.

„Was hat Harry denn für einen Brief geschrieben?" fragte Draco neugierig, wobei die Mädchen den Kopf schüttelten.

„Nein, Dray, das können wir dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Es soll eine Überraschung sein. Er muss noch die Antwort abwarten. Es geht um Dich, um was sonst. Aber er ging nicht an dich selber" Draco schien enttäuscht, wollte er doch wissen, was Sache war.

„Denk erst gar nicht nach, Dray, du würdest doch nicht draufkommen" raunte Hermine ihm ins Ohr, während Draco beleidigt schmollte.

„Ihr seid garstige Biester" knurrte Draco nun, die Mädchen lachten – schnappten seine Hand und zogen ihn mit sich. Die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler, die vereinzelt durch die Gänge huschten, bemerkte Draco nicht. Es war ihm vollkommen egal. Egal, was alle anderen davon dachten, dass er sich mit den Gryffindors abgab. Sie waren seine Freunde! Nur das zählte. Und er war einfach nur glücklich.

Als er mit den Mädchen am Feld ankam, fing er zu lachen an. Ginny japste los und Hermine krallte sich lachend an Dracos Ärmel fest. Blaise, der seitlich am Rande des Feldes saß und Dean im Arm hielt, lachte genauso. Ron, in der Luft am Besen sitzend, kreischte auf.

„Ja, Slider! Guter Pass! Du aber nicht Klatscher verkohlen darfst! Brauchen ihn ja noch für das Spiel! Du anderes rundes Ding nehmen musst, im Maul! Und dann spuckst du einfach durch Ring! So Harry mir das verraten hat!" rief der Weise aus, der auf dem Feld auf und ab lief und zu Slider hoch blickte. Diese hatte tatsächlich etwas „braunes" im Maul, schwebte in der Luft, ihre Flügel bewegten sich leicht auf und ab. Somit hielt sie ihr Gleichgewicht, während ihr Kopf langsam nickte. Schon zischte sie los, Ron wich am Besen aus und sauste hinter ihr her. Harry hing an seinem Besen und hielt sich den Bauch.

Neville feuerte Slider an, während Ron neben ihr her flog. Slider hatte kleine Kristalle in ihren Augen, so sehr leuchteten sie vor Freude. Sie liebte es „zu spielen". Sie wich gekonnt aus und Ron wusste nicht, wie er sich verteidigen sollte, da er die Ringe bewachen sollte.

Slider zog in die Höhe, flog einen Looping, was sehr beeindruckend war. Danach steuerte sie auf Ron zu, der sie mit großen Augen angaffte.

„Nicht all zu nahe, Slider….aaahhhh!" rief er aus, hielt sich den Arm vor die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg. Slider spuckte, wie der Weise es gesagt hatte, dieses zerknautschte, angesabberte Ding aus, welches feucht schimmernd durch den linken Ring hindurch fegte und zu Boden raste. Katschend kam es am Boden auf und Harrys Gesicht dabei schon rot vor lachen war.

„Das…das können wir vergessen…greift doch niemand mehr an…Wahnsinn!" japste Harry nach Luft ringend und schlug sich auf den Schenkel. Kurzzeitig verlor er das Gleichgewicht, kippte seitlich weg und hielt sich nun mit der Hand schaukelnd am Besenstil fest, lachte noch immer.

Mühsam vor lachen, versuchte er, sich auf seinen Besen zurück zu schwingen, was ihm diesmal nicht gelingen wollte. Also baumelte er weiter vor sich hin. Slider, ganz stolz, flog zu ihm hin, hielt in der Luft an, ihre Flügel schwangen abermals gleichmäßig auf und ab um die Höhe halten zu können. Mit ihrer Schnauze half sie Harry nun doch hoch. Sie drückte diese an Harrys Po und so konnte er sich, noch immer lachend, auf seinen Besen hieven.

Sanft flog er Richtung Boden, während die anderen weiter lachten und Slider auf das nächste Spiel wartete. Ron setzte nun auch zum Sinkflug an, kam neben Harry zu stehen und pfiff Slider zu sich. Diese landete elegant, während der Weise freudig umher hüpfte.

„Slider super war! Sie muss man einsetzen! Sie jedes Spiel gewinnt! Und wenn Torwart nicht mag, sie ihn kurz anbratet. Dann dieser schwarz weil verkohlt und dann Tor frei!"

Ginny und Hermine ließen Draco stehen, schlenderten kichernd zu Neville, Dean und Blaise und setzten sich mit ihnen auf den Rasen. Seamus, der nun dazukam und sich nicht ganz auskannte, wieso alle lachten, schlenderte zu Ginny und umarmte sie liebevoll, küsste sie, setzte sich neben sie. Die restliche Mannschaft der Gryffindors hatte die freie Zeit schon genutzt um zu trainieren und ruhte sich vor dem Spiel noch ein wenig aus. Slider, die sich nun auf das Quidditchfeld gesetzt hatte, sah abwartend in die Runde und grummelte zufrieden, während Ron einen respektvollen Bogen um sie machte.

„Mann, Harry, wenn das so weiter geht, haben wir keine Klatscher mehr. Zumal die für das nicht geeignet sind! Slider hat sie alle abgefangen und sie dann durch die Tore gespuckt. Widerlich" trotzdem lachte er, genauso wie der Weise, der nun einen Freudentanz aufführte, sich komisch und knochig bewegte und sein Becken kreisen ließ. Einige verzogen bei diesem Anblick die Nase und sahen peinlich berührt weg.

Draco blickte Harry gebannt entgegen, da dieser einfach nur heiß in diesen Klamotten aussah. Das hatte er schon immer an Harry bewundert, auch wenn ihm das damals nicht bewusst war. Harry hörte gar nicht mehr auf Ron, schritt Draco entgegen. Und Ron schüttelte ergeben den Kopf, aber er grinste. Alle waren still, hielten die Luft an. Die Spannung war abermals zu fühlen, als Harry dicht vor Draco sehen blieb und ihn anstrahlte. Doch auch Lust spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als er mit diesen Dracos Körper abtastete.

„Hey Dray? Neue Hose, was? Ich sagte bereits zu Hermine letztens, dass dir engere stehen würden. Und ja – ich hatte Recht. Sie stehen dir eindeutig besser. Da erkennt man gleich viel mehr. Heiß, Draco, sehr heiß" raunte Harry nun und umschritt Draco, ihn weiterhin musternd. Dieser zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch, versuchte nicht rot zu werden und folgte mit Blicken Harrys Schritten und Gesten.

„Na, was entdeckt, was dir gefallen könnte?" Harry war abermals dicht vor ihm stehen geblieben, sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ja" hauchte er.

„Und was?" kam es brummend von Draco, heftete seinen Blick auf Harrys Lippen.

„Dich" meinte Harry leise, sein Gesicht kam nun näher, Dracos Herz raste in der Brust. Hermine und Ginny fassten sich nervös an den Händen, hielten sie fest und hefteten ihren Blick auf Harry und Draco. Seamus bekam große Augen, Nevilles Mund stand offen und Dean sowie Blaise grinsten. Ron lächelte vor sich hin und fragte sich, ob sich die beiden endlich trauen würden.

Dracos Augen sprühten vor Verlangen, er blickte Harry weiterhin fest an. Harrys Lippen waren nur Millimeter von Dracos entfernt. Draco entschloss sich, den weiteren Schritt zu machen, da Harry innehielt. Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen, hauchzart. Draco schloss die Augen, genauso wie es Harry tat.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht aufeinander und dann löste sich Harry wieder. Auch wenn es kein Zungenkuss war, Harrys Wangen brannten und Draco sah ihn verliebt an, lächelte leicht, während ihre Freunde johlten und klatschten. Slider gluckste, der Weise kicherte und hüpfte wie blöd auf und ab. Harry beugte sich abermals vor, küsste immer wieder schnell und doch liebevoll Dracos Lippen, während dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte und zwischendurch immer grinste. Als er sich wieder löste, lächelte Harry ihn liebevoll an und seufzte.

„Antwort genug?" Draco grinste spitzbübisch.

„Ja, Antwort genug und übrigens…" Draco beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen an Harrys Ohr.

„Du siehst verdammt heiß in diesen Klamotten aus, weißt du das?" Zur Bestätigung schritt er weiter vor, bis sich ihre Körper berührten, schnappte Harrys Hand und legte diese auf seinen eigenen Schritt. Harry riss die Augen auf, keuchte und stöhnte leise. Dracos Hand lag auf Harrys, während er ihre Hände sanft am Schritt von Draco auf und ab fuhren, Draco leise in Harrys Ohr stöhnte und kurz die Augen schloss.

„Uh, da scheint ja einer mächtig scharf zu sein, hm?" keuchte Harry nach Luft ringend.

„Und wie. Wenn du so einen heißen Arsch hast? Aber das ist nicht alles, was an dir heiß ist" Draco hauchte einen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen, schritt nun an diesem vorbei und blickte in lauter verblüffte Gesichter, lächelte ihnen gewinnend zu.

„Was ist? Einen Geist gesehen? Trainieren wir!" Harry stand noch immer an Ort und Stelle. Verdammt, er wollte doch Draco heiß machen! Na ja, hatte er auch, aber dieser hatte es gegen ihn verwendet. Es war fast genauso wie gestern in der Halle. Nur, dass Draco den Spieß umgedreht hatte. So lief das also? Na warte. Harry drehte sich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen umher, bestieg seinen Besen und flog zu den anderen.

Draco und Harry flogen einfach nur zum Spaß, trainierten absolut nicht. Sie hatten es auch nicht vor. Sie blicken sich in die Augen, nahmen die anderen nicht wahr, während sie fast synchron sämtliche Manöver flogen und ihre Freunde damit in den Bann zogen. Sogar Slider guckte fasziniert und der Weise starrte mit offenen Mündern den beiden hinterher.

Harry und Draco grinsten sich selbstbewusst an, während Harry, noch immer zu Draco blickend seinen Po leicht anhob, den Besenstil nach vorne drückte und somit in den Sturzflug preschte, nun seinen Kopf nach vorne richtete. Draco wollte unbedingt mithalten, machte es Harry gleich. Gemeinsam rasten sie mit wehendem Umhang Richtung Erde, um mühsam den Stil kurz, bevor sie aufprallen würden, hochzuziehen.

Als sie abermals nebeneinander her flogen und Draco ihn stolz anlächelte, beugte sich Harry zu ihm hinüber, küsste ihn zart auf die Wange und flüsterte: „Sehr gut, ich wusste ja, du kannst das. Das Training hatte sich wohl ausgezahlt, hm?" Dracos lächeln verblasste, Harry sprach eindeutig, zweideutig.

Draco nickte nur, zwinkerte Harry zu und setzte sich ab. Er hatte vor, sich ein wenig auszuruhen, bevor das endgültige, letzte Spiel in dieser Saison losging.

Und dann war es soweit. Eine Stunde später füllte sich das Stadion, tratschende Schüler belegten die Plätze, hielten kleine Fähnchen in den Händen. Von Pansy fehlte jede Spur, da sie sich den Rat der Lehrer zu Herzen genommen hatte, sich eher versteckte, als sich offen zu zeigen. Bald würde es losgehen, es fehlten nur noch die Mannschaften.

Harry schritt mit dem Besen in der Hand, voran, spürte abermals die Magie, die von diesem aus ging. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Venen, sein Herz schlug hart in der Brust. Diesmal würde es eng werden, denn Draco war mindestens genauso gut wie er, kannte jedes Manöver. Dies hatte er vorhin beim Training mehr als nur bemerkt. Seine Mitstreiter marschierten im Einklang hinter ihm her, sagten kein einziges Wort – konzentrierten sich auf das bevorstehende Spiel. Als sie Gejaule hören konnten, wussten sie, die Slytherins waren bereits einmarschiert. Harry schluckte hart, als er vor der großen Türe stehen blieb und er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte.

„Egal wie es kommt, Leute, ihr seid hervorragend. Dieses Match wird heute unser letztes und schwerstes sein. Gebt euer Bestes. Auf geht's!" rief Harry aus, sie alle hoben ihre Besen, riefen einen Schlachtruf aus. Nun glitten die Flügeln der Türe auseinander, abermaliges Gejaule und Geklatsche war zu hören. Harry atmete tief durch, eh er majestätisch in das Stadion einmarschierte. Draco, der bei seiner Mannschaft stand, sah Harry lüstern entgegen. Was für ein Auftritt! Seine Augen glitzerten. Als sie sich gegenüberstanden, hörten sie noch ein „Reicht euch die Hände. Ich wünsche ein faires Spiel zu sehen. Auf eure Positionen!" Harry und Draco reichten sich die Hände, sie spürten die kleinen Energieblitze, die durch ihre Körper, bei dieser Berührung, jagten.

„Viel Glück, Harry. Das wird ein harter Kampf werden" flüsterte Draco und verstärkte den Druck. Doch sein Daumen streichelte Harrys Handrücken.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch. Und ja, es wird verdammt hart werden" grinste nun Harry und streichelte auch mit seinem Daumen Dracos Handrücken. Beide nickten sich nochmals ernsthaft zu, bestiegen ihre Besen und warteten auf den Pfiff.

Nach ca. 5 min. verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Wind zog auf. Bäume bogen sich unter dieser Kraft, deren Blätter raschelten laut und versuchten mit dem Geheule des Windes mit zu halten. Die Wolkenfront schob sich immer dichter zusammen, es wurde immer dunkler und der Regen setzte ein.

„Scheiß Wetter" knurrte Harry und konnte fast nichts erkennen. Rote und grüne Umhänge zogen rasant an ihm vorbei, Pässe wurden geworfen, Klatscher abgefeuert. Der Regen störte eindeutig. Noch hatte er nicht gelernt, zwischen den Tropfen zu fliegen.

Lee Jordan war außer Rand und Band. Hatte er noch nie so ein Match kommentieren dürfen. Seine Stimme überschlug sich, wenn es zum Gleichstand der Punkte kam. Nun goss es aus Kübeln und Harrys Kleidung triefte vor nasser Kälte. Seine Haare klebten an seinem Kopf, der Regen tropfte von seiner Nase und seinem Kinn. Bis jetzt hatte er den Schnatz noch nicht ausfindig machen können, der Sturm war ihm dabei auch keine große Hilfe. Harry legte sich leicht nach links, drehte nun ab und ging in den Sturzflug um den Boden ab zu suchen. Von Draco war keine Spur, der allerdings weiter oben alles absuchte.

Sein Blick glitt zu Harry, als er kurz inne hielt. So wie es aussah, hatte Harry den Schnatz auch noch nicht gefunden. Schnell duckte er sich, als ein Klatscher auf ihn zuraste und nur haarscharf mit zischendem Geräusch an ihm vorbeizog, sich in der Luft um die eigene Achse drehte. Hinter sich hörte er einen Schrei und dann ein Aufklatschen. Doch konnte er durch dieses wundervolle Wetter fast nichts sehen. Er hoffte nur, dass sich niemand ernsthaft verletzt hatte.

Harrys Blick erfasste Draco, der nun dem Spiel zusah. Die „Roten" hatten einen unheimlichen Speed drauf, es wurden so viele Pässe zugeworfen, dass man es beinahe nicht mit bloßen Augen erkennen konnte. Ja, dieses Spiel konnte sich sehen lassen. Er bemerkte nicht Ginny, die an Draco vorbei schoss, ihren Besen umdrehte, ausholte und den Klatscher so hart traf, dass dieses mit enormer Kraft davon jagte.

Und zwar direkt Richtung Draco. Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie ihn warnen sollte, schließlich war dieses Spiel hart und es ging um den Sieg. Doch dann hörte sie Harrys Stimme, die quer über das Feld „Draco, pass auf!" schrie. Dieser schreckt hoch, sah abermals den Klatscher mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf sich zukommen.

Leider reagierte er zu spät, so traf dieser Dracos Oberkörper. Leise keuchte er vor Schmerz auf, während er sich den Arm hielt und die Augen schloss. Doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Der Klatscher verfolgte nun weiter seine Flugbahn, während Draco sich noch gerade so am Besen halten konnte. Er kniff die Zähne zusammen, zog davon und zischte zwischen zweier Jäger geduckt hindurch, die sich die Quaffel perfekt zupassten. Slytherin heizte Gryffindor perfekt ein, doch sie waren gleichstark. Der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, als der goldene Schnatz vor ihm auftauchte und vor seiner Nase herum tanzte.

Draco schoss voran, der Schnatz flog wie immer im zick zack Kurs davon. Harry spornte seinen Besen an, katapultierte sich in die Höhe, als auch er diesen entdeckte. Draco streckte seine Hand aus, er hatte ihn fast! Harry verfolgte mit Entsetzen, dicht hinter ihm fliegend, wie der nächste Klatscher an ihm, oberhalb seines rechten Schulterblattes vorbeizog und Draco direkt in den Rücken traf.

Harry riss die Augen auf, bemerkte, wie dieser fast bewusstlos auf seinem Besen zu den Tribünen steuerte, sanft landete. Das Station brüllte noch immer, beigeistert über die Perfektion ihrer Ausführungen, die die Spieler heute zustande brachten. Sie bemerkten bei diesem Wetter nicht, dass Draco sich eine kurze Auszeit genommen hatte. Harry allerdings schon. Auch er landete und blickte auf Draco, der darunter, schützend vor diesem Sauwetter, an der Wand mit ausgestreckten Beinen, gekauert da saß und sich den Arm hielt. Die Augen presste er zusammen, er verzog vor Schmerzen sein Gesicht.

„Dray, alles ok? Hast du große Schmerzen?" Harry ließ seinen Besen fallen, lief auf Draco zu und ging in die Hocke. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und blickte ihn besorgt an. Dracos Brustkorb hob und senkte sich angestrengt, während er versuchte, den aufkommenden Schmerz zu verarbeiten.

„G-Geht schon. Mach, dass du weg kommst. Gewinn das S-Spiel" presste er hervor, während Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das mache ich sicher nicht. Entweder wir gehen da beide raus, oder keiner. Zeig mal her" Draco blickte Harry fragend in die Augen, als dieser den Zauberstab zückte und leise eine Formel murmelte. Die Spitze des kleinen Holzstabes deutete auf Dracos Arm und Oberkörper. Dracos Schmerzen ließen tatsächlich nach, er seufzte erleichtert.

„Wie…"

„Habe ich von Hermine. Gott sei Dank. Sonst würde ich jedes Mal vor Schmerzen eingehen" kam die Antwort von Harry, ehe er den Zauberstab wegsteckte und Draco tief in die Augen sah.

„Du solltest aufstehen, ich würde das gerne noch bei deinem Rücken machen" Draco atmete tief durch, blieb aber sitzen. Harry kniete nun zwischen den Beinen von Draco, setzte sich darauf und betrachtete Draco sehnsüchtig. Beide sprachen kein Wort, blickten sich nur an. Draco hob seinen Arm, legte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken und graulte diesen. Harrys Augen schlossen sich kurzzeitig, er seufzte tief.

„Ich würde gerne etwas anderes machen" raunte Draco nun.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in Lust verhangene silberne Seen, versank in diesen. Harrys Mund kam immer näher, Draco schloss die Augen. Langsam legte er seinen Kopf schief, öffnete leicht den Mund. Harrys Herz raste in der Brust, als sich die heißen Münder fast schüchtern trafen. Beide stöhnten sie leise auf, als ihre Lippen sich fordernd aufeinander bewegten. Dracos Druck in Harrys Nacken nahm zu, seine Lippen brannten auf denen von Harry.

Doch als Dracos Zunge hervorschlüpfte, über die weichen Konturen seiner Lippen fuhren, keuchte Harry auf und öffnete leicht den Mund. Draco stöhnte tief, als er seine Zunge hindurch steckte und somit ein kleines Duell forderte. Harry lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper an Draco und vertiefte hungrig den Kuss. Dracos Hand wanderte vom Genick in Harrys Schopf. Er krallte sich daran fest, küsste Harry tief und fest. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, leidenschaftlicher, wilder. Harry stöhnte abermals, presste sich an Draco und erwiderte hungrig.

Als sie sich lösten, betrachteten sie sich eingehend. Beide strahlten, ihre Lippen waren vom küssen geschwollen. Harry setzte sich auf, während Draco sich aufrappelte und nun vor Harry stand. Er reichte ihm die Hand und Harry ergriff sie. Als sie nun, noch immer unter der Tribüne stehend, voreinander standen, meinte Harry leise:

„Was wohl dein Schw….." Draco seufzte kurz, zog Harry abermals zu sich und raunte:

„Scheiß drauf" Sein Mund flog auf den von Harry zu, er zog diesen dicht zu sich, hielt ihn eisern fest. Seine rechte Hand wanderte abermals in Harrys Schopf, seine linke streichelte Harrys Po. Harry stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, der immer hungriger und wilder wurde. Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich im Einklang ihrer Zungenduelle, Harry schnappte sich nun Dracos Hände. Als sie sich kurz trennten, sich lustvoll in die Augen sahen, pinnte Harry Dracos Hände abermals an die Wand oberhalb seines Kopfes. Dracos Augen blitzten lüstern auf, als er flüsterte:

„Kommt mir bekannt vor. Wann folgt der Rest? Aber hier….Potter, Potter, du Tier" Harry lächelte listig, als er sein Becken an das von Draco rieb, sich an ihn presste und seine Lippen an dessen Ohr legte.

„Soll ich dich wieder hart zureiten, Baby? So wie gestern? Es hatte dir doch gefallen, oder? Du warst so verdammt heiß und eng. Göttlich. Und deine Lustschreie bringen mich jedes Mal um den Verstand. Aber diesmal will ich dich sehen, wenn ich dich in die Hölle stoße. Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du vor Lust aufschreist, zum Orgasmus kommst. Ich will mich in dir versenken, dich quälend langsam nehmen und mich dann so hart in dir versenken, dass du nur noch lustvoll schreien kannst und Sterne vor Augen siehst"

Draco hatte genüsslich die Augen geschlossen, leckte sich über die Lippen und stöhnte immer wieder heiser auf. Er spürte Harrys heiße Küsse am Hals und stöhnte noch lauter.

„Oh ja. Das will ich. Immer und immer wieder" wimmerte er nun und schob dann doch Harry von sich.

„Was?" fragte Harry nun unsicher und Draco grinste teuflisch, hatte sich wieder im Griff.

„Ich würde sagen, wir sollten hier nicht nichts Unanständiges tun, auch wenn ich das jetzt sofort will. Auch würde ich dich gerne mit dem Mund befriedigen, die Lusttropfen ablecken und dich zum Wahnsinn treiben. Aber Süßer, ich muss jetzt ein Spiel gewinnen. Sehr schade. Bye" Draco hatte auch ihm das ins Ohr geflüstert, während Harry stocksteif dagestanden -, und starr an die Wand geblickt hatte. Er stöhnte kurz auf, als Draco ihm in den Schritt griff, zart drüber streichelte, von ihm abließ, den Besen schnappte und in den Regen hinaus schoss.

„Malfoy! Komm verdammt noch mal zurück! Du, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen! Na warte Freundchen. Von wegen, DU wirst gewinnen. Dir heiz ich schon noch ein" Harry schnappte sich mit viel zu enger Hose den Besen, bestieg ihn wieder und folgte seinem Schatz. Die Menge johlte, als sie die beiden Sucher putzmunter und ohne Schaden im Sturm ausfindig machen konnten, schwenkten pfeifend und grölend ihre Fähnchen umher.

Draco und Harry kamen unter Beschuss. Klatscher sausten an ihnen vorbei, streiften sie nur unwesentlich. Die Rückenschmerzen von Draco waren vergessen, während er perfekt ausweichend, zwischen Klatschern und vorbeizischenden Quaffels sich mit wehendem Umhang hindurch schlängelte und sofort den Schnatz sichtete. Harry spürte den eiskalten Hauch des Windes, der ihm um die Ohren pfiff. Und auch er hatte den Schnatz gesehen und preschte drauf hin zu. Verdammt! Draco war viel näher als er! Er feuerte seinem Besen mächtig an, legte sich beinahe auf den Stil und sauste in enormer Geschwindigkeit auf Draco und den Schnatz zu. So flogen sie aufeinander zu, der Schnatz flatterte noch immer an derselben Stelle, zuckte hin und her. Das Publikum hielt den Atem an, Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall starrten auf die beiden Sucher.

Lee Jordan verkündete den Gleichstand der beiden Teams und dass es nun darauf ankommen würde, wer zuerst den Schnatz fängt.

„Ich wette auf unseren Harry" raunte Dumbledore Minerva zu.

„Danke sehr, Albus! Ich wollte auch auf meinen Sohn setzen! Nun gut, dann wette ich auf Draco, seinen Freund, wie es aussieht." Beide lächelten sich leicht an und verfolgten das Spiel weiter.

„Sie fliegen noch immer im rasanten Tempo aufeinander zu! Unglaublich! Einer von beiden muss einfach den Schnatz fangen. Himmel! Ich drehe durch! Noch nie war ein Spiel so spannend wie dieses! Wetten werden übrigens nicht mehr angenommen, nur zur Vormerkung! Oh oh! Wenn keiner von beiden ausweicht, befürchte ich, sie landen beide in der Krankenstation! Harry, Draco, seid ihr irre?" rief Lee Jordan aus und fasste sich auf den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht hinsehen, ich kann nicht HINSEHEN!" rief er aus und hielt sich die Hand vor Augen.

Die Spieler hielten inne, während die zusehenden Schüler aufstanden und aufs Feld gafften. Es waren nur noch 2 Meter zueinander und beide streckten die Hand nach dem Schnatz aus. Die Zuschauer hielten die Luft an, als es geschah. Harry und Draco griffen beide gleichzeitig zu und fingen den Schnatz gemeinsam. Parallel zueinander kamen sie nun zum Stillstand, während sie ihre Hände ineinander verflochten hatten und die Flügel des Schnatzes innerhalb flattern, spüren konnten. Geschrei brach los, übertönte das preschen des Regens. Sie hatten beide gewonnen! Nun hörten sie es offiziell auch von Lee Jordan, der nun den Gleichstand der Punkte preisgab und aufjauchzte.

„Jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob Gryffindor und Slytherin sich wohl den Hauspokal teilen müssen! Meinen Glückwunsch an beide Mannschaften! Ihr habt beide ausgezeichnet gespielt!" rief der Sprecher aus, die Menge jubelte abermals. Harry und Draco starrten sich noch immer in die Augen, lächelten.

„Schätze, das bedeutet – wir müssen gemeinsam ne Party schmeißen" Draco wusste, was dies bedeutete, konnte er sich noch gut dran erinnern, wie er dies als Diana erlebt hatte. Ihm wurde sehr heiß. Denn darauf freute er sich jetzt schon.

„Ne Party? Klingt eindeutig nach mehr" raunte er Harry zu, während sie ihre Hände öffneten und der Schnatz selenruhig darin lag.

„Gleichstand"

„Hm….fast"

„Was meinst du mit FAST?" Harry grinste nur, schickte Draco einen angedeuteten Kuss und drehte ab. Draco starrte ihm hinterher, landete nun auch und wurde von allen Seiten freudig empfangen – genauso wie Harry. Draco grinste. Ja, sie würden feiern, ganz sicher. Aber wenn – dann so richtig und Harry würde ihm nicht durch die Finger schlüpfen. Potter, Potter, du wirst schon sehen, WIE man feiert. Flüchte vor mir, sonst hab ich dich…. Du wirst mir nicht entkommen – dachte er sich gehässig.

Dumbledore schien erleichtert, als beide Mannschaften zustimmten, sich den Pokal zu teilen, da dies leider das letzte Spiel war. Die Spieler waren trotz des schlechten Wetters sehr guter Laune und beredeten sich noch am Spielfeld, wann die Party losgehen sollte. So legten sie den morgigen Tag, einen Samstag fest und Draco wurde immer nervöser. Er musste sich was einfallen lassen – und zwar schnell. Das sollte ein Fest werden, welches Harry nie vergessen werden würde. Dieser befreite sich aus der Umarmung freudiger Schüler und schlenderte zu Draco hin. Als er vor ihm stand, meinte er verrucht:

„Bereit, Baby?"

„Aber immer, Süßer" gurrte Draco zurück und ließ es zu, dass Harry sanft seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich zog.

Tbc…..

**Hallo? Böse? Bitte nicht schlagen! Ja ja, ich bin gemein! Aber ich muss manches so schreiben, damit es zum Finale kommen kann! KREISCH! Nicht bös auf mich sein, ja? Knutsch euch alle auch ganz viel, ja?**

**DANKE! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Und wieder einmal herzlichen Dank für die lieben Kommis! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! Und hier kommen eure Antworten! Grins.**

**Alagar:** Hui! Du schreibst wieder! Wie dass denn? Aber egal, Hauptsache du liest es und es gefällt dir weiterhin! Das freut mich sehr! Freut mich, dass ich alles hineinpacken konnte. Alles das, was du aufgezählt hast! Ja! Als ich darüber nachgedachte habe „Schlage in der Höhle des Löwen" da hab ich auch lachen müssen. Deshalb hab ich es ja geschrieben. Stimmt, der Idiotenwettlauf war auch nicht übel. Hatte gerade die „lustige" Seite! Grins. Stimmt auch wieder. Was wäre, wenn Blaise und Draco die Duschszene gesehen hätten – Mordlustige wären sie geworden! Lach! Ja, ich liebe dieses Lied! Stelle die mir schreiend am Donnerbalken vor! Keine Ahnung, manchmal fällt mir mehr ein und dann schreibe ich es! Und dann….dann fällt mir nix mehr ein und ich sitz blöd da. Klar Kämpf ich drum! Hab ich auch getan – zwinker. Ist meins und basta. Grins. Mal sehen, ob mein Standpunkt einige abgeschreckt hat. Danke, schicke dir auch ein Knutsch! Danke dir! Bussis!

**Pussycat June:** Hehe! Habe ich dich damit erwischt! Kenne ich, wenn ich mich nicht losreißen kann, wird es auch schlimm mit mir hüstl. SUPER! Ich lieg fast! Kuscheltierhaufen! Ich lach mich weg! Mit Schein hinten, damit man dich besser sehen kann! Fehlt nur noch ein Rüschennachthemd, Engelchen! Du Süße du! Naaaa? Wars doch zu heiß? Danke für die leckeren Sachen! Bin süchtig nach Süßes! Hui! Klar mach ich weiter, Katimaus! Bussis an dich und danke!

**Tinkita:** jö! Du bist wieder da! Danke! Ich freue mich immer, wenn es dir gefällt! –freu-

**Lara-Lynx:** Hehe, die hatte ich danach geraucht! Puh, war ich fertig! –breitgrins-. Jab, die beiden kommen sich allerdings immer näher, keine Bange! Das wird schon noch! Tja, so wie Blaise reagiert hat, so reagiere ich, wenn ich zu viel Kaffe intus habe. Grins. Jub, das am See war auch nicht übel. Ich finde die beiden so süß. Ja, Draco schnallt es sowieso, er lässt es drauf ankommen. Keine Bange, das wird schon noch! Doch, Draco wird es ihm sagen, so irgendwie. Aber erst … sag ich nicht. Grins. JA! Auf das habe ich gewartet! Dumm, dass ich Ginny nie als Freundin von ihm sehe. Mal abwarten. Derweil kann ich mich damit nicht anfreunden, aber wer weiß? Grins! Wow, was für ein wundervoller Fers! Hab mich blöd gelesen! Danke, meine Süße! Bist ein süßes Sternchen! –zwinker-

**Glaniel:** Ja, manches ist halt nicht der selbe Geschmack, doch finde ich es bewundernswert, dass du trotzdem angefangen hast zu lesen. Anscheinend habe ich dich dann nicht enttäuscht? Das freut mich sehr! Keine Bange, alles ist geplant! Draco und Harry kommen zusammen, sind ja nur noch 3 chaps oder nur zwei. Mal gucken. Und Harry wird es herausfinden, das ist auch geplant. Grins. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen! Danke für dein Review! Sehr nett!

**RebiMalfoy:** hui! Muss ich mich jetzt verstecken? –schauder-. Wie ich da aufhören kann? Einfach nicht mehr schreiben? –dummgrins- Waaahhh! Nicht schlagen! Schön, wenn du doch dann weiter liest! Danke!

**Jessy11:** Nein, ist nicht mein letztes Chap – wie du siehst. Hast meine Mail bekommen? Wie du siehst, habe ich weiter geschrieben! Freu! Glaubst, ich höre da auf? Na das wäre voll fies und würde mir selber nicht gefallen! Knuddels!

**Silver Snake:** Nein, ich schrieb über das letzte Chap, das von Pansys Rache. Nicht, dass es mein letztes war. Das wäre ja ur gemein. Na siehst, hast es doch mitbekommen, wie ich es gemeint habe! Habe ich mich da voll falsch ausgedrückt, anscheinend. Hätte es so fast nicht erkannt. Danke für den Hinweis, habe ja ne Info geschrieben. Grins. Genau! Ist ja noch nicht alles geklärt! Und bei mir wird immer alles geklärt! Tja, Kurs gibt es leider noch keinen, aber wenn, dann lade ich dich recht herzlich ein! Grins. Tja, Pansy kommt noch vor, aber nicht in diesem Chap….eventuell im nächsten? –leider Hinweis- Arme Pansy! Aber es wird nicht hart werden, eher lustig. Kommt drauf an, wie man es sieht. Nur als Warnung gesehen! Wird eher lustiger! Bin ja nicht gemeingefährlich. Na wenn das so ist, dann habe ich es gut geschrieben, wenn man die 27 Seiten nicht bemerkt hat! Danke Sils! Ich stehe auf Süßes! Dickes Knutscha, hdl!!!!!!!!

**Phoenixfeder:** Stimmt! Zwei gegen zwei! Tja, das Lied kenne ich aus Kindertagen und mein Opa hat es mir immer vorgesungen. Es hat mir so gefallen, dass ich es gerne einbaue! Nein, war nicht das letzte Chap….grins….Knuddels!

**Melli:** Ja, so sah ich es auch. Ich war selber von diesem Chap beeindruckt, muss ich sagen. Ist mein persönliches Lieblingschap. Ich liebe Katz und Mausspiel! Tja, der Anfang kam anscheinend anders rüber, als ich je gedacht hätte. Deshalb die Info. Aber das sollte man nicht als Kritik anführen. Unter Kritik verstehe ich was anderes, aber ich weiß, wie du es meinst. Hoffentlich konnte ich dich damit beruhigen. Grins. DANKE SEHR! P.s. was nur 10 Gallonen? Lach! Nein, ich bin beeindruckt! Danke nochmals!

**Deedochan:** Tja, Pansy wollte sie umbringen, was hätte ich tun sollen? Grins. Nein, sie ist nicht mehr in Draco verliebt. Sie verabscheut ihn weil er schwul ist. Kennst du das nicht, wenn aus Liebe Hass wird? Bei ihr ist es leider so. Stimmt, Dean und Blaise haben es leichter. Sie trennt kein Geheimnis. Bei Draco und Harry ist es anders, außerdem sind sie die Hauptpersonen sozusagen. Grins. Deine Schwester auch? Schade, dass sie sich geweigert hat, diese FF von Anfang an zu lesen, es wäre sinnvoll gewesen, weil ihr ansonsten einige Infos fehlen. Aber das muss sie selber wissen. Grins. Nein, habe diesmal kein Kommi bekommen von ihr. Aber mir reicht eines von dir jedenfalls! Danke dafür Schatzi! Hab dich lieb!

**Vava:** Schön, dass es dir diesmal gefallen hat! Freut mich immer wieder. Vielleicht lesen wir uns ja dann wieder einmal? Danke sehr! Sehr lieb von dir!

**t-m-r:** Nein Schatz, auf Epilog kannst noch nicht hoffen, weil sie noch nicht zu Ende ist. Aber das weißt wahrscheinlich schon! Grins. Deine Lieblingsszene war die in der großen Halle? Was da über mich gekommen ist, weiß ich voll nicht, aber es hat gepasst, oder? Grins. Ja, da kam voll der Slytherin durch. Grins. Ja, und ich freue mich, wenn ich wieder ein Review von dir bekomme! Knuddels an dich und danke!

**Pure-poison:** Hui! Ich liebe es so abgeknutscht zu werden! Danke sehr! Hehe. Verlegenbin. Na bitte! Jetzt schon Suchtfaktor? Oje! Lach! Ja, bitte schick mir weiterhin Musen, damit ich Ideen habe! Grins! Danke dir und viele Knutschis Bussis an dich! Für das süße Review! –breitgrins-

**Brillenschlange:** Tja, wann sie zusammen kommen? Bald, sehr bald. Hier war schon mal der Anfang. Reicht das vorerst? Keine Panik. Ich liebe happy Ends. Also kommen sie zusammen. Hihi, sogar Lieblingsstellen hast du? Na einige waren ja nicht übel. Freut mich voll, wenn ich dich zum Lachen gebracht habe! Hehe. Das kann was! Ich liebe es, Leute zum lachen zu bekommen! Hehe! Hörst du DarkGugi? Ich auch ein Lob bekommen hab! Zungezeig. Uje, sie schwört Rache, will auch wieder schreiben. Na mal sehen! Grins. Stimmt. MIST! Du hast den Fehler bemerkt? Blöd…grins. Aber, wie du so schön sagst: liegt in der künstlerischen Freiheit des Autors! –weglach-. –rotbin- Danke für dein liebes Kommi! Habe mich gefreut!

**Angelfall:** Ja, ich habe zu meiner alten Form anscheinend zurückgefunden. Wobei ich mir denke, die hatte ich immer. Aber wie du weißt, wie es im Leben läuft – einige schreiben dann nicht, ich schrieb weiter. D.h. ein wenig habe ich im vorherigen Chap verarbeitet, war trotzdem mein Stil –zwinker-. Aber er war diesmal anders. Daran muss man sich auch mal gewöhnen, stimmt. GENAU! Männliche Wesen! Hierher! Bitte euch, Angelfall braucht euch beim nächsten Lemon…grins. Hehe. Oje, jetzt hats dich erwischt, was? Hängt die Platte noch? Armes Maus!!! Soll ich dir Draco oder Harry kurz schicken? Schön dass du dich wieder gemeldet hast! Das hat mich WAHNSINNIG gefreut! Mein Angelmaus ist da! Hab dich auch sehr lieb!! Bussis! Danke!

**GefallenerEngel:** Gelle? Bei mir geht's immer zur Sache, na jedenfalls irgendwie. Wie bitte? Du und mal sprachlos? Hat dir der Einfall in der Krankenstation doch gefallen! Hehe. So was! Grins. Hui, ich gebe es zu! Ich liebe Spiele! Kanns nicht lassen. Seufz. Ja, so bin ich auch immer auf Kaffee, schlimm, sag ich dir! Lach! Schön, wenn dir das Lemon abermals gefallen hat! Hoffte ich doch so sehr darauf! Grins. Ja, Draco wird es ihm sagen, so irgendwie…beim großen Finale. So, pst, zu viel verraten. Hehe! Slider als breitarschiges Modell! Ich liebe die beiden! Hehe. Oje, sie hat I-net Verbot? Gemein. Na bin gespannt und hoffe, es geht bald bei ihr weiter! Danke für die Info! Knuddels an dich!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Ja! Dean wurde von Harry angestachelt. So gefällt er mir auch ganz gut! Ja, Liebe schwebt in der Luft! Grins. Oohhhh! DANKE! Das ist sehr süß von dir! Ich finde meine Lemons schon langweilig, weil ich sie ja selber schreibe. Hüstl. Aber DANKE! Schön, wenn ich es bei dir bin! JA! Kenne ich voll! Und dann komme ich abends heim und funkt. Nicht! Aarrgg! Das ist dann sehr gemein! Dickes Knutscha an dich! Ich danke dir!

**Lady-Claw:** Hui!!!! Geht's wieder? Ist dir noch sehr heiß? Nein? Schön! Kann ich mir aber vorstellen. Grins. Respekt vor mir? Nein, musst du ja nicht. Hehe. Aber trotzdem sehr lieb! SEUFZ! Ja, das kenne ich, ich lese auch immer die Sachen, die mir gefallen zig tausend Mal! Wenn ich davon nicht weg komme! Danke du Süße, du hast ein sehr liebes und wundervolles Chap geschrieben und da hab ich sehr viel grinsen müssen. Du Süße! DANKE!

**Currantbun:** Hast du schlafen können? Oder hast du die ganze Zeit Harry und Draco vor Augen gehabt? Hui. Mir geht's meistens so. Hüstl. Grins. Der letzte Satz war sehr süß von dir. Weiß nicht wieso, aber der hat mir sehr gefallen! –zwinker-. Ich danke dir!

**Kylyen:** Tja, das letzte Chap war schon sehr lange! Stimmt. Manchmal schaffe ich es, manchmal eher nicht. Aber was solls. Grins. Du kennst mich ja –zwinker-. Jo! Dean und Blaise passen niedlich zusammen! Hehe. Stimmt, Dean ist eigentlich immer wieder schüchtern, aber diesmal hat Harry ihn voll im Griff gehabt. Grins. Natürlich Schatziherzi! Die beiden bekommen sich noch, also Harry und Draco. Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, kennst mich ja –zwinker-. Wirst dann auch noch mehr bekommen, keine Bange Schatz! Dir auch in Liebe und viele viele Knutschis. Schau, dass du bald wieder gesund wirst!!!!

**Azura-Fei-Long:** Jab, das Sprichwort hat mir auch sehr gut gefallen, muss ich zugeben! Grins. Deshalb habe ich es ja auch eingebunden und selber lachen müssen. Schön, dass ich dich zum Lachen bringen hab können und dass dir die Szene mit dem weisen und Slider auch gefallen hat! Jö! Ja! Hab den Fehler gesehen! Kreisch! Voll der Mist! Danke für den Hinweis! Hoffentlich lesen alle drüber hüstl. Hehe. Hehe, das Gemeinschaftsgleitgel! Grins. Auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, was? Schön, die Lemon – da habe ich mir Mühe gegeben. Wars heiß? Bin gespannt, was du zu diesem Chap sagst, weil es diesmal eher…na ja, war. Hoffe trotzdem, dass es dir gefallen hat! Danke sehr!

**TiaAgano:** Oje, bist du noch immer krank mein Schatz!? Hoffentlich geht's dir bald wieder besser! Und nur wegen mir hast dich an den PC gesetzt! Mäuschen! Danke! Aber bitte, schau dass du wieder gesund wirst! Hehe, gern geschehen wegen der Warnung. Grins. Danke, sag Blaise einen schönen Grüß von mir und das mit der Creme habe ich ebenfalls nicht gehört. Er ist ja nicht eitel oder so was. Grins. Ach so? blaise will oben liegen? Wieso hat es ihm dann laut diesem Chap doch gefallen? Grins. Männer. Gerne! Zielscheibe steht! Aber sie kommt erst im übernächsten Chap dran! Arme Pansy…hehe. Werde bald wieder gesund! Hdl! Dickes Knutsch, Bussis!

**Babsel:** Hui, bist du ins Schwitzen gekommen? Grins. Ja, heiß war es schon, muss ich zugeben! Du bist so was von herzig! Ich hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir trotzdem gefallen! Ich hoffe es sehr! Mir leider nicht so. Ich habs versucht, aber irgendwie klappte es nicht so ganz. Aber mal sehen was die anderen dazu sagen! Dickes Knuddel an dich, meine Süße! Danke sehr!

**Klonschaf14:** Ja, das vorherige Chap war auch mein totaler Liebling, muss ich sagen. Da war ich vollkommen an der Spitze! Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das wieder einmal, schätze dann in den kommenden. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe! Ehrlich! Nicht den Mund zubekommen? Oje, das habe ich geschafft? –staun!- Hui, na da bin ich aber von dir geknutscht worden! Geht das bitte noch mal? Hab das sehr lieb gefunden! –rotwerde-. Dickes knuddelknutscha an dich! Danke für das süße Kommi! –freu!-

**Ashumaniel:** Juhu Mäuschen! Na ja, manchmal schaffe ich es, dann ist es wieder langweilig. Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt. Aber das vorherige Chap war eindeutig mein Liebling! Das muss ich schon betonen. Da war ich voll auf der Höhe und ich hoffe, ich schaffe es wieder! Jab, Blaise liebe ich einfach und ich habe ihn da einfach witzig machen müssen! Ja voll! Die Ausrede von Draco war ja lahm wegen dem Mädchenschlafsaal. Aber hätte er das nicht gemacht, hätten Mine und ginny nicht das mit ihm durchgezogen. Das war also Absicht! Grins. Ich hoffe es sehr, dass ich die Lemon Queen bleibe. Denn mir gefällt dieser Titel so sehr! –hüstl-. Hehe! Habe ich hiermit deinen Wunsch erfüllt? Hier war nun das nächste Chap. Zwar nicht so gut, aber dennoch ansehenswert, hoffe ich. Hats dir wenigstens ein bisi gefallen? –fragendschau-. Du, der letzte Satz von dir war so hammermegasüß von dir. Ich muss dich jetzt spontan einfach abknutschen!!!! KNUTSCH! Hab dich mega doll lieb mein Herz. Bussis von mir an dich!

**JaninaQ:** Danke dir! Das vorherige Chap war auch mein vollkommener Liebling. Es ist so schwer, immer was wundervolles abzuliefern, da noch hinzukommt – dass man nicht immer danach aufgelegt ist. Aber trotzdem weiter schreiben will. Weißt du was ich meine? Nein, Kritik ist vollkommen erlaubt. Das weißt du auch und ich kann auch damit umgehen, ist ja klar. Denn ich kann nicht einen jeden Geschmack treffen und perfekt bin ich allemale nicht! Lach! Aber ich habe eine große Fantasie und folgedessen ist nicht alles vollkommen logisch oder nachvollziehbar. Sofern du das mit einbeziehen kannst, weißt du, wie ich es meine. Zwinker. Danke für deine Offenheit, das ehrt mich sehr! Hoffe, dich wieder zu lesen. Und bedenke – ich bin leider nicht perfekt und ich glaube, ich bin meine schärfste Kritikerin. Ich bin immer der Meinung, ich kann es noch besser und stoße an die Grenzen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es eines Tages, diese zu überschreiten, sodass ich mal selber davon überzeugt bin, ein Meisterwerk abgeliefert zu haben! Danke dir vielmals!

**Leah-07:** Puh! –Scheiß von der Stirn wegfeg- na da bin ich aber beruhigt, dass du es dann doch so verstanden hast. Wenn es vorbei ist, steht ganz dick und fett unten ENDE. Sofern das nicht der Fall ist, geht es weiter! Grins. Blaise gehört nun mal dazu, das steht eindeutig für mich fest! Nein, Dean und Blaise wissen ja, was sie wollen, nur Harry und Draco checken es einfach nicht! Tja, ging mit dem update schneller als geplant, was? Hehe. War diesmal zwar nicht so gut, aber ich hoffe, dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat! Danke fürs süße kommi!

**Arwen:** SCHATZI!!! Jauchz! Du hast es doch geschafft! DANKE!! Heul! Grins! Ja, ich weiß, wie gut es dir gefallen hat. Kicher. Und unsere Gespräche dazu. Jaaa!!! Kreisch! Und? Hab ich zu viel versprochen? Wie hat dir das mit der Dusche gefallen? Hoffe, du würgst mich nicht deshalb! Uah! SUPER! „Sehr verehrte Gugi" LACH! Super! Nein, der Anfang war nicht typisch, richtig. War Absicht, denn es war ne Einleitung. Stimmt, ich liebe Katz und Maus, geht ja nicht anders bei den süßen! Nein, Harry hat sich unbewusst einen runter geholt sozusagen. Grins. Aber Draco war ja so nett um zu helfen. Wie liebenswürdig! WAH! Musikantenstadl!! Uah!!! Wegrenn.. Ich liebe Zweideutiges! Seufz! Kann immer so sein! Grins. SEUFZ! Jab, das weiß ich, lieb dich ja auch! Hehe! Schön, wenn dir meine Lemons so gut gefallen! Nein, die zwei sind einfach nur Freunde, kennen sich auch schon nackt. Aber Harry und Dean haben sich noch nie bewusst betrachtet, weils ja nie notwendig war. Aber jetzt, wo es um die Slytherins geht… Nein, war einfach nur scherzhaft, ja? Die hatten nichts miteinander. Hehe, die Gleitgelsache hat dir gefallen, was? Grins. WAAHHAA! Stuhl abwisch! Willst Binden haben? Die benutz ich immer, bevor ich auf ner Schleimspur ausrutsche, wenn ich Lemons lese. Hüstl… hehe. Oder nen Stöpsel? Willst haben? Hab ich da, hier… grins! Hehe. Hm, die Stellung – Harry ist eben verdammt stark…seufz. Ich liebe Slider! Seufz. Und natürlich den Weisen. Tja, Harry hatte das gesagt, weil er Draco sehen wollte. Aber danach habe ich unterhalb angemerkt, dass es doch zu dunkel war und Harry nichts erkennen konnte. Hm? Danke für das süße Kommi häschen! War so lieb von dir! Hehe! Dickes Knuddel, hdl!!!!!!!!!!

**Leseteufel:** Tja, Draco hat sich ja mehr als nur verraten! Hehe. Pech für ihn oder Glück? Wie Die Mädchen reagiert haben? Grins. Tja, natürlich weiß draco schon langsam, dass Harry es auch weiß. Eigentlich bemüht er sich ja nicht drum, nicht aufgedeckt zu werden. Er will es ja…und er wurde es. Grins. Ja ehrlich? Magst du Dean und Blaise als Pairing? Die beiden sind ja megasüß, finde ich! Danke sehr! Sehr liebes Kommi! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut!! Dickes Knuddel!

**DarkLuzie:** Hallo mein süßer, schöner Engel! Dein erstes Kommi vom NB aus! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Breitgrins. Hui! Sag mal, hast du gerade meine Story nochmals abgetippt? Sooooo lange war dein Kommi! Wahnsinn! Na dir haben ja viele Dinge gefallen! Bist tatsächlich auf dem Boden gelegen? Ja, Blaise hat den Morgensport vergessen, Harry hatte einen absolut scharfen Traum und Draco hilft ihm. Grins. Der Vibrator, den Blaise verschluckt hat – da war Dean ja nur eifersüchtig! Hehe. Nein, Scherz. Harry hatte ihm geraten, etwas dominanter zu sein, hat ja gepasst, oder? Grins. Ich liebe Sarkasmus und Zweideutigkeiten, das weißt du ja schon! Grins. Genau! Wieso die hauselfen fragen? Einfach selber schleppen! Hat der nun davon! Grins. Idiotenwettlauf – das hat gesessen! Ich habe da selber lachen müssen! Hats dir auch so gefallen? Schätze schon, wie ich daraus lesen kann! Arme Slider, was? Hehe. Der Weise ist zeitweise ja so gemein! Aber dann darf Slider doch als Modell arbeiten! Ich stelle mir das gerade bildhaft vor! Hehe. Ehrlich? Da sind dir die Tränen gekommen? Mein süßes, armes maus! Ich würde dich gerne jetzt im Arm halten. Hast du hier jetzt auch Tränen gehabt? Ich meine bei dem Teil eventuell, wo Ginny und Mine Dracos Geheimnis entlarven? Das fand ich nämlich nicht schlecht. Hoffe mal nicht und du hast dich darüber gefreut! Jab, und wie habe ich das mit Narzissa hinbekommen? Süße, du weißt, wie sehr ich die lieb hab! Dickes Knutscha, danke für die wundervollen Kommis von dir!! KNUTSCH!

**ICH DANKE EUCH ALLEN! Es war mir ein Vergnügen auch zu antworten!**

**Dickes Knutscha an euch alle! Eure Gugi!**


	19. Dracos Leiden der Liebe

**Seid mir gegrüßt!**

**Werte Lords, werte Ladys!**

Ich möchte euch hiermit verkünden, dass ich diesmal, zum ersten Male eine Warnung ausspreche! Und das ist mein Ernst! **–ernst schau, Licht mich von hinten anstrahlt, Zeigefinger in die Höhe halt. Arschritt bekomm, weiß nicht von wem, mich auf die Fresse haut, ich mich wieder aufrapple.-** FRECHHEIT! Wer hat mir den Tritt verpasst! –**Hintern reiben tu-. **–**Böse guck**- OK, DANN ANDERS!

Hallo, werte Zuschauer. (Kamera guck) Mein Name ist Gugi van Total hohl im Kopf, ich bin die Moderatorin von EXPLOSIV und ich berichte hier live aus der Hölle. Die Wettervorherschau für die nächsten 60 Minuten:

**HEISS HEISS HEISS SAUHEISS MEGAHEISS, VERSAUT HEISS!!! –kreisch- -glühende Kohle auf den Kopf bekomm- **HEY! Lasst das gefälligst!!!** –Herumhüpf, weil auf glühenden Kohlen herumlatsch-.** IRGENDWER (Ich weiß schon WER!) von euch hat mich in die Hölle geschickt! Und da kommt so ein Typ im roten Lack und Leder Kostüm mit dickem Schweif (verzückt schau) (Anmerkung:schnurr..) und säuselt mir lauter versaute Sachen ins Ohr! Habe nur ein Wort verstanden: **SEX!!!!! Aaahhhhh!**

(verhalten wein) **ER HAT MICH GEZWUNGEN MEIN VIELLEICHT SCHÄRFSTES CHAP ZU SCHREIBEN!!! WWAAAHHHH!** Er hat mir über die Schulter gesehen und gemeint, wenn ich nicht bald so was Heißes schreibe, dass die Notebooks und PC´s in heiße Flammen aufgehen, dann sei ich fällig! (Na gut, dagegen hätte ich nichts. Grins)

**ACHTUNG! WARNUNG DAUERLEMON! WARNUNG! WARNUNG! Nicht geeignet für schwache NERVEN! **

Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!!!! Für Schäden, Zuckungen und sämtliche Gehirnstörungen bin ich nicht verantwortlich! Der mit den Hörnern ist es!!! (zittere) _Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fressen sie die Packungsbeilage und verhauen sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker. _Und Hier die Personen um die es sich handelt!!

**Harry/Draco (alles beschrieben), Ginny/Seamus (kurz beschrieben), Theodore Nott/Zwillinge (die Mädchen, kurz beschrieben), Blaise/Dean (ein wenig mehr beschrieben), Hermine/Ron (kurz beschrieben)**

**Wer sich aber traut, dies zu lesen und mich danach nicht steinigt, wird es nicht bereuen!**

Und für diejenigen, die sich darüber trauen, denen wünsche ich viel Glück! Ihr werdet durch die sexuelle Hölle gehen, hoffe ich zumindest! –**teuflischgrins**-. ABER: der Anfang ist ja sooo harmlos…fast lahm und saulangweilig und dann….Und ich werde euch dabei begleiten und eure Hand halten! Luzifer ist ja bei mir! Grins. Ich hoffe, es gibt einige mutige unter euch! Bitte nicht steinigen oder schimpfen! **Denn diese Warnung habe ich ja brav angebracht!**

In Co- Produktion mit DarkGugi! Wir beide haben das Unmögliche möglich gemacht! Was **Pansy **angeht, so wollte ich euch darüber informieren, dass sie im nächsten Chap zum Handkuss kommt! Und es wird auch wieder lustig werden – was ich sehr hoffe! _Auch, dass ich nach diesem Chap hier noch Fans habe….schlotter!_

**Riesen Dank geht an meine Muse! Vroni! Sie hat mir einige Tipps gegeben, die ich perfekt einbauen konnte! KNUTSCHA! HAB DICH LIEB!**

Und jetzt! Viel Vergnügen! Viel Spaß! **Und lasst die heißen Spiele beginnen! YEAH!**

**_NOCH WAS!!!!! ICH HABE DIE 500 GRENZE ÜBERSCHRITTEN!!!! KREISCH!!! DANKE!!! WOW!!! DANKE!!!! Herumhüpf und mit glühenden Kohlen spiel. Außerdem: 45 REVIEWS!!! WAHNSINN!!! DANKE NOCHMALS!!! WAAAHHHH!!! IHR SEID SUPER!!! KREISCH!!!! –hust- - (Gugi allein zu haus) Rotes Gesicht bekomm-_**

_Hab euch lieb! Eure Gugi und DarkGugi!_

_Antworten wie immer nach dem Chap!_

**_P.s. ACHTUNG! CHAP ist 29 Seiten lang!!!!! ARG!! Ich bin so was von irre….also viel Zeit nehmen! Außerdem: Sabbaalarm, Ausrutschgefahr, könntet leicht undicht werden..!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 17**

**Dracos Leiden der Liebe **

Harry hielt noch immer Dracos Hand, schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Dracos Herz klopfte hart in der Brust, aber sein Plan war gereift. Wenn Harry Potter, der schärfste Junge der Welt, meinte, er könnte IHN, Draco Luzius Malfoy – einfach so abschleppen, dann hätte dieser sich aber gewaltig getäuscht! Jetzt war ER wieder an der Reihe – und darauf freute er sich schon.

„Dray, hast du was? Du scheinst in Gedanken zu sein" murmelte Harry nun seitlich zu ihm blickend, als sie beide durch die Gänge schritten, ihre Freunde leise tratschend, neben ihnen her tapsten und sich eifrig über das Spiel unterhielten.

„Hm? Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung, wirklich" knurrte Draco mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und glitzernden Augen, was Harry leichte Schauer über die Rücken jagte. Auch wenn er seinen Drachen bereits in und auswendig kannte, auch im übertragenem Sinne, so wusste er – dieser heckte sicherlich wieder etwas aus. Aber was? Als er die Party beim Spiel ansprach, war ihm der Blick von Draco nicht entgangen. In diesem Moment schien dieser so weit entfernt, in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Hatte er an ihre letzte Nacht gedacht? An die, als er noch Diana war und Harry Di leidenschaftlich am Gang genommen hatte? Konnte dies der Grund sein, wieso er sich so eigenartig verhielt?

Harry versank nun selber in Gedanken, Draco schmunzelte verhalten. Ob sie an dasselbe dachten? Noch immer hielt Harry Dracos Hand in seiner, was Draco sichtlich genoss und nie missen wollte, er selig und verliebt seufzte. Die anderen bemerkten es nicht, oder es war für sie einfach schon zur Gewohnheit geworden – egal ob es Di oder Draco war. Dracos Gedanken wanderten weiter: Wenn Harry jetzt glaubte, er könnte ihn in der Dusche oder danach flach legen, dann hatte sich dieser aber mächtig getäuscht! Draco hatte mit ihm etwas anderes vor – morgen, bei der Party. Und ja, Harry würde diese Nacht nie wieder vergessen.

So kam es, dass sie zwar alle gemeinsam duschen gingen, aber Draco Harry kein einziges Mal beachtete. Geschweige denn mit ihm sprach. Er bemerkte zwar den sorgenvollen Blick von Harry, auch dass dieser immer trauriger wurde, doch er wollte Harry überraschen – musste so handeln. Hätte er jetzt Harry in die Augen gesehen, dessen Körper bewundert, er wäre über ihn hergefallen, hätte ihn ungeniert vor den anderen auf den Fließen genommen. Auch Blaise und Dean konnten sich Dracos Verhalten nicht erklären und Blaise entschloss sich, Draco nachher beiseite zu ziehen, um diesen auszufragen.

Dean hingegen machte sich große Sorgen um Harry, der immer mehr in sich kehrte, schnell mit dem duschen fertig war, sich umzog und einfach so, ohne die anderen Schüler, essen ging. Dean eilte ihm fluchtartig hinterher, mit Absprache von Blaise. Dieser nickte und bekniete Dean, so viel wie nur möglich über Harry heraus zu finden.

Lustlos stocherte Harry in seinem Essen herum, schlang einige Bissen hinunter und kämpfte stattdessen mit den Tränen, dachte über Dracos sonderbares Verhalten nach. Als er merkte, dass sich jemand neben ihn setzte, sah er bekümmert hoch und blickte in die besorgten Augen von Dean.

„Harry, was hast du? Du bist einfach so abgehauen, was…"

„Dean! Ich verstehe das nicht! Ich dachte, Draco würde mich lieben! Aber anscheinend tut er das nicht. Er wollte mich haben, so lange ich es nicht wusste oder es heimlich war. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wer mein heimlicher Verführer ist, wirkt er auf einmal so kalt, so selbstbewusst und abweisend. Er hat mich nicht einmal im Badezimmer angesehen! Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?" murmelte Harry tief betrübt und schloss kurz seine Augen, sackte in sich zusammen. Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die dichten Wimpern, lief über die Wange und tropfte von Harrys Kinn auf dessen Abendmahl. Dean seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf – legte fürsorglich seinen Arm um Harrys leicht bebende Schultern.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, Harry. Das glaube ich einfach nicht – will es nicht glauben! Blaise und ich haben über euch gesprochen und er ist sich so sicher, dass Draco dich liebt! Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist, aber ich denke, er will sich vielleicht keine Blöße geben. Oder – er hat etwas vor?" Deans Worte konnten Harry leider auch nicht trösten und so saß Dean schweigend neben ihm, während er stumm mit ihm litt. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Schüler von Gryffindor zu Tisch, doch Dean deutete mit Blicken, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Draco und Blaise schlenderten durch die Eingangstüre und redeten leise miteinander.

Blaise Augen blitzten vergnügt, während Draco sich in Rage redete und Harry abermals nicht beachtete. Zumindest glaubte es dieser so, sah nicht die kurzen Blicke, die Draco ihm heimlich zuwarf. Harry verlor seinen Appetit, er ließ die Gabel klirrend fallen, stand auf und lief, ohne sich zu verabschieden, mit wehendem Umhang davon. Hermine und Ron starrten ihm hinterher, während Ginny Draco grob zu sich zog und ihn anknurrte:

„Was soll das werden, hm?" Draco blickte sie unverständlich an, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Rotsch.."

„Tu nicht so! Hast du Harrys Trauer denn nicht bemerkt? Was treibst du bloß für ein Spiel? Er ist vollkommen fertig und du siehst ihn nicht einmal an! Von wegen Liebe! Pah! Und ich dachte…"

„Jetzt mal halblang Schwester! Ich versichere dir, ich liebe ihn noch immer abgöttisch, aber ich habe einen Plan – es geht um die Party morgen. Ich will ihn nicht verletzen, das tut mir leid. Aber ich muss mich von ihm fern halten, sonst lege ich ihn einfach so flach, weil ich mich nicht beherrschen kann. Und dabei sieht er doch zum Anbeißen aus, nicht wahr? Weißt du?" flüsterte Draco ihr liebevoll ins Ohr, was sie mit einem erleichterten „Oh" quittierte. Draco grinste dreckig und Rotschopf wollte natürlich gleich alles über Dracos Plan wissen. Dean beugte sich vor, alle warteten schon gespannt, was wohl Draco so zu berichten hatte.

„Keine Chance, Leute. Ihr werdet es noch sehen, keine Bange" Blaise lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf, während Dean aufstand und meinte:

„Kann schon sein. Aber ich finde es trotzdem fies, dass du nicht einmal mit Harry redest!" Schon rausche Dean ab, Ron jagte genauso davon und Draco blickte den beiden verwirrt hinterher.

„Aber…hey! Nein! So ist das nicht! Ich..ich…." Draco sank in sich zusammen, seine Augen verloren jeden Glanz. Er liebte doch seinen Harry, sah dass denn keiner?

„Ich kann mich doch sonst nicht beherrschen, verdammt. Mann. Wieso glaubt mir denn keiner. Ich empfinde doch so viel für ihn. Ich will ihn doch nicht leiden sehen" meinte er leise und betrübt, als Blaise sanft seinen Arm um dessen Schulter legte und nickte.

„Das weiß ich, Draco, aber das sehen die anderen nicht. Schau dir Harry mal genau an! Er sieht ziemlich verletzt aus. Du hast wirklich kein einziges Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Hast ihn nicht einmal angesehen. Ich weiß zwar jetzt wieso, aber ER weiß es nicht." Grinste Blaise nun, Draco ebenso – als sie an den Plan dachten.

„Na der wird Augen machen. Darauf kannst dich verlassen. Zwar bin ich schon nervös deshalb, aber ich mache es nur für ihn."

„Ja, Honigschnäuzchen, ich weiß" kicherte Blaise amüsiert und Draco fing an, Blaise spielerisch zu würgen. Ron und Dean hatten Harry bald eingeholt, der leise vor sich hinkochte.

„Hey Harry! Warte doch!" riefen beide aus und japsten nach Luft, als sie sich dessen Robe packten und Harry somit beinahe die Luftzufuhr abschnitten.

„Was…" Harry drehte sich wütend umher, doch ließ er bald seine Schultern sinken, sein Blick wurde milde bei dem Anblick seiner Freunde.

„Harry. Nicht traurig sein. Ich habe gerade mit Draco gesprochen und…"

„HA! Mit dir spricht er, Dean, mit mir aber nicht!" Dean seufzte leicht, legte den Kopf schief und zerrte ihn mit sich, während Ron nickte und auf der anderen Seite neben Harry her schritt.

„Also, ich habe mit Draco gesprochen und wie vermutet: er führt was im Schilde. So wie ich Blaise Gesichtsausdruck kenne und mit dem kombiniere, was ich ein wenig verstanden habe, so scheint es, als ob Draco tatsächlich etwas vorhat. Natürlich dich betreffend. Sie faselten irgendwas wegen der Party. Sorry Mann, mehr habe ich nicht verstanden"

„Jetzt überleg mal, Harry, Draco liebt dich sicherlich. So wie er dich geküsst hat - am Feld beim Training. Er hat dich geradezu angehimmelt! Da bin ich mir sicher. Du kennst doch die Slytherins, die führen immer was im Schilde. Und es wird besonders schlimm, wenn es um die Liebe geht. Alter, warte einfach mal ab und dann urteile." Ron legte seinen Arm um Harry, der zwischen den Jungs marschierte und überlegte.

„Vielleicht habt ihr Recht und ich habe überreagiert. Aber ich dachte, wir wären zusammen und könnten es öffentlich machen. Ich habe geglaubt, er ist jetzt anders zu mir und nicht das Gegenteil von dem, wie ich es erhofft hatte" Harry seufzte und überlegte weiter.

„Wie gesagt, warte den morgigen Tag einfach ab und dann sehen wir weiter, hm?" Harry nickte, während die drei Jungen zum Turm wanderten und nun überlegten, was die Slytherins wohl geplant hatten. Dean wusste leider auch nicht mehr. Und obwohl er nun einiges über Blaise herausfand, hatte dieser sicherlich einige Geheimnisse vor ihm. Und auch das gefiel ihm nicht. Die Jungen machten sich Bettfertig, zogen sich um und gingen schlafen. Schließlich wollten sie für morgen fit sein und Harry entschied sich dafür, Draco morgen auf das heutige Verhalten anzusprechen.

Er hatte sich vorhin beim duschen gedacht, dass dieser nichts von ihm wissen wollte, dass Harry ihm nicht mehr gefiel. Doch da täuschte er sich gewaltig. Draco musste einfach wegsehen, es ging nicht anders. Schließlich wollte er vor den anderen kein „Problem" bekommen, wenn er Harry ansah. Doch Harrys Herz schmerzte noch immer. Aber das würde es nicht tun, wenn Harry wüsste, was Draco alles geplant hatte…

Harry schlief schon längst, hatte ihn das Spiel doch ordentlich zugesetzt. Er hörte nicht die flüsternden Stimmen, die von den Nebenbetten aus, kamen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?" flüsterte Blaise leise, während er sich im Bett zu Draco gedreht hatte und dieser eifrig nickte.

„Oh ja, das wird eine Party, die Harry nie vergessen wird. Nach dieser Nacht wird er mich nicht verlassen wollen, falls er jemals…"

„Hör auf, du weißt was ich meine. Harry würde dich nie verlassen" zischte Blaise schon ärgerlich, während Draco mit den Händen grinsend abwehrte.

„Ja ja, ich weiß, aber ich will sicher gehen. Ich will, dass diese Nacht für ihn unvergesslich bleibt. Also morgen?"

„Ja, morgen. Gute Nacht Draco"

„Nacht Blaise" grinste Draco, zog die Vorhänge zu und seufzte. Es tat ihm leid, Harry verletzt zu haben, wollte er das doch nicht. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, Harry ignoriert zu haben. Doch seine Gedanken schmiedeten in diesen Momenten einen Plan, einen sehr guten. Oh ja, er liebte seinen Harry über alles und er wollte ihm nur das Beste bieten. Und dazu gehörte…. Draco schlief, während er weiter dachte, einfach ein und träumte von seinem Harry und was für Augen dieser wohl machen würde.

Der nächste Morgen kam rasch, viel zu rasch. Draco murmelte im Schlaf, während er unsanft an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde.

„Lass mich in Ruhe" nuschelte er, während er bereits ein genervtes seufzen hören konnte.

„Draco, DRACO. Aufwachen. Na mach schon! Sonst können wir uns nicht davonschleichen." Obwohl Blaise flüsterte, schnellte Draco hellwach in die Höhe. Freudig grinste er den schwarzhaarigen an und hüpfte leise aus seinem Bett. Schnell zog er Blaise mit sich, der Draco noch nie so munter und aufgeregt gesehen hatte. Als sie im Badezimmer waren, wuschen sie sich schnell und machen sich fertig.

„Kanns losgehen?" fragte Blaise grinsend, seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Klar, auf geht's" Beide Jungen tapsten leise in den Schlafsaal, eilten zu ihren Freunden, beugten sich vor und küssten diese sanft und zärtlich. Blaise küsste Dean noch einmal sanft auf die Wange, während Draco sich kurz an Harrys Halsbeuge kuschelte, diese zart mit seinen Lippen berührte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, wie abgöttisch er ihn liebte. Danach huschten die beiden vollkommen aufgeregt die Treppen hinab und verschwanden Richtung Sonnenaufgang.

Harry wachte Stunden später auf. Lächelnd erinnerte er sich an seinen Traum und das Draco ihn geküsst hatte, ihn zuflüsterte, wie sehr er ihn liebte. War das schön gewesen!

„Hey! Wo sind Blaise und Draco? Hat die jemand gesehen?" hörte Harry die aufgeregte Stimme von Dean. Sofort war er hellwach und kletterte aus seinem Bett. Verdutzt bemerkte er die offen stehenden Vorhänge beider Betten, die zerknautschten Lacken. So, als hätten sie es eilig gehabt.

„Wo sind sie denn hin? Und wieso nimmt Draco mich nicht mit?" murmelte Harry und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Leise Eifersucht nagte an ihm. Nachdenklich starrte er auf das leere von Draco und seufzte tief. Sein Herz schmerzte abermals. Dean schritt zu ihm hin und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett, während Ron sich auf Dracos Domizil schmiss und die beiden ansah.

„Leute, da ist was faul. Ich glaube, ich mag die beiden doch nicht so sehr" knurrte Ron nun, da er die beiden bedrückten Gesichter von Dean und Harry sah und wütend darüber wurde.

„Ob sie wohl…."

„…was miteinander haben?" kam es leise von den beiden und Ron machte große Augen, japste nach Luft.

„Hey! So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Seid ihr total irre? Leute! Die beiden haben nichts miteinander! Dean! Wieso glaubst du das denn? Du hast ja selber gestern etwas mitbekommen! Die beiden planen etwas, na und? Wir werden schon sehen was! Aber ich bin mir sicher, die beiden haben NICHTS miteinander! Hört gefälligst auf mit diesem Scheiß! Harry! Sag doch was!" jaulte Ron nun und setzte sich auf, sah beide bittend an.

„Na ja, sie beide sehen verdammt scharf aus und sie würden gut zueinander passen" meinte Harry kleinlaut, Rons Kinnlade segelte zu Boden. Verdattert starrte er sie an.

„Harry….du…ich….du bist nicht gestern zufälligerweise gegen eine Mauer gelaufen und hast seit dem einen Dachschaden? Was laberst du denn da für einen Mist? Ich glaubs ja nicht! Ihr beide glaubt tatsächlich… NEIN! Aufhören! So was will ich von euch beiden gar nicht hören! Habt ihr nicht ihre Blicke euch gegenüber bemerkt? Die beiden lieben euch! Sie sind NUR beste Freunde! Eifersucht in allen Ehren, Leute, aber die beiden sind absolut treu! Auch wenn sie Slytherins sind, glaube ich – sie bleiben treu wenn sie jemanden haben, den sie lieben!"

„Sie haben uns aber bisher noch nicht gesagt, dass sie uns lieben. Nicht ins Gesicht" wisperte Dean zerknirscht, während Harry nickte, Ron sich die Hand ins Gesicht klatschte und sich aufs Bett fallen ließ.

„Idioten, gibt's ja nicht. Nein, ich träume das nur! AAAHH! Ihr spinnt doch!" Ron kam wieder hoch, stand nun auf und schüttelte beide durch.

„Schnallt es endlich! Die beiden lieben euch! Auch wenn sie es euch vielleicht noch nicht gesagt haben. Und damit ihr auf andere Gedanken kommt, schlage ich folgendes vor. Erstens: Ihr werdet geile Klamotten für den Abend herrichten, euch nichts anmerken lassen. Zweitens: Macht die beiden heiß, das habe ich auch bei Hermine vor. Und dann sehen wir zu, dass wir geeignete Getränke bekommen wie Butterbier, Feuerwhisky und Enthemmungstränke…"

„Enthemmungstränke?" kam es von beiden interessiert und Ron nickte. Na bitte, Interesse geweckt!

„Ja, ich habe gestern noch einen Brief von Fred und George bekommen und ein kleines Packet dazu" Nun drehte sich Ron um, schlenderte pfeifend zu seinem Bett. Als er die Decke wegzog und unter sein Bett griff, zog er das besagte Stück hervor und eilte zufrieden grinsend zu den beiden zurück, um sich abermals auf Dracos Bett zu setzen.

„Zeig her" wisperte Harry und hatte ein sagenhaftes Schimmern in den Augen. Zufrieden beobachtete Ron, wie Harry das Paket auseinander nahm und den Mund vor lauter Staunen nicht mehr zubekam.

„Also auf die beiden ist immer Verlass" grinste Dean und erinnerte sich noch genau an die letzte Party.

„Ja, dachte ich mir, dass ihr euch darauf freut und diese Tränke euch auf andere Gedanken bringen."

„Aber Ron! Woher…" Harry sah Ron verdattert an, während dieser geschmeichelt die Hand hob.

„Berufsgeheimnis. Du weißt, Harry. Und nun, hopp aus dem Bett. Schleunigst ins Bad mit euch beiden! Ich will, dass ihr fertig seid in…sagen wir 10 min.?" grinste Ron spitzbübisch und bemerkte, wie die beiden eifrig ins Bad wieselten. Seufzend setzte er sich wieder und wollte sich gerade zurücklehnen, als vom Badezimmer her ertönte: „Ron! Komm endlich!" Besagter murrte trotzdem, während er zum Badezimmer schlenderte, zwei Hände ihn packten und ihn hineinzerrten. Seamus und Neville schliefen noch fest, während die Jungs, fertig und planend einen geeigneten Platz suchten, wo die Party losgehen konnte.

Harry hatte DIE Idee und zeigte sie den beiden sogleich. Dean und Ron kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus, als Harry es „vollendet" hatte. Sie grinsten sich groß an, während sie überlegten, wie sie ihren Lieben einheizen konnten. Harrys grinsen verwandelte sich in ein teuflisches, sein Kampfinstinkt erwachte. Draco sollte gerne so tun, als ob Harry Luft wäre, aber wenn er ihn sehen würde, dann…

Einige Zeit später saßen die drei Jungs in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer, mischten einige Getränke zusammen und verpassten jedem einen Enthemmungstrank. Harry grinste immer breiter und fühlte sich beinahe wie ein zweiter Snape, während Ron und Dean den Mund nicht mehr zubekamen und Harry staunend dabei zusahen. Was dabei heraus kam? Sämtliche der perfektesten Mischungen, die es gab…

„Komm schon! Es ist nicht mehr weit!"

„Finde ich voll ätzend, dass wir noch nicht apperieren können."

„Wäre sowieso sinnlos, du weißt ja…"

„Apperierschutz, ja ja" jammerte Draco nun, während er hinter Blaise her schritt und keuchte.

„Glaubst du, dass die beiden sauer auf uns sind?"

„Ja, das denke ich schon. Jetzt auf jeden Fall." Blaise wirkte ein wenig bedrückt.

„Wieso jetzt auf einmal?" wollte Draco erstaunt wissen.

„Denk mal nach, Draco! Wir hauen einfach so ab, sang und klanglos. Hinterlassen keine Nachrichten. Was würdest du denken?" Draco überlegte kurz und versuchte sich in Harrys Lage zu versetzen.

„Ich wäre eventuell eifersüchtig, würde denken, dass Harry und Dean was miteinander…." Dracos Augen wurden groß, er blieb stehen und Blaise ebenso.

„Du würdest WAS denken?" fing Blaise nervös an und sah Draco fest in die Augen.

„Ich würde denken, dass die beiden was miteinander hätten" meinte er leise und Blaise jaulte gequält auf.

„Na hoffentlich denken die beiden das NICHT von uns! Mein Gott! Das wäre ja grauenvoll! Aber ich schätze, wenn wir zurückkommen, werden wir es merken. Aber lange werden sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, nach dem, was wir beide vorhaben" grinste Blaise nun siegessicher und Draco nickte.

„Na hoffentlich, ich will ja meinen Harry nicht dazu bringen, dass er….BLAISE!"

„Was denn jetzt schon wieder?" seufzte dieser und blieb abermals stehen.

„Und was ist, wenn Harry so sauer auf mich ist, dass er jetzt mit Dean rummacht, weil der vielleicht glaubt, dass wir was miteinander haben?" Blaise sah Draco verständnislos an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ich hoffe nicht, dass die beiden was miteinander anstellen. Denn wenn dem so ist, dann würde ich ausrasten! Wehe, Dean kommt auf solche Gedanken, dann mache ich Hackfleisch aus ihm!" knurrte Blaise nun, Eifersucht keimte in ihm auf. Draco ging es nicht anders.

„Scheiße, Harry sieht sehr heiß aus, würde mich nicht wundern, wenn mein süßer Dean ihm verfallen würde" meinte Blaise mehr zu sich, als zu Draco. Dieser knurrte, blitzte Blaise nun an.

„Lass Harry aus dem Spiel. Du hast ja deinen Dean! Wehe, du denkst das nochmals von Harry! Er ist meiner! Verstanden? Er gehört zu mir und wehe, er fängt was mit deinem Dean an! Ich will mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie die beiden es miteinander treiben! Oh Gott! Wir müssen zurück!" rief Draco aus und eilte nun Richtung Hogwarts. Blaise lief hinterher, eher er sich einen Idioten schallte und seinen Verstand wieder einsetzte.

„Halt! Hier geblieben! Bei Merlin! Draco! Wir dürfen uns das nicht einreden! Sie lieben uns, schätze ich einmal! Und die Gryffindors sind treue Seelen! Wie oft hatte Harry die Chance und nutzte sie nicht? Er liebt dich und würde alles für dich tun! Vertraue ihm! Genauso wie ich versuche, Dean zu vertrauen. Und wenn die beiden uns betrügen würden, wären sie es sowieso nicht wert. Aber da ich ein gutes Gefühl bei den beiden habe, bin ich mir ihrer Treue sicher. Klar?" Draco dachte darüber nach und nickte langsam. Dennoch war Dean nicht unansehentlich, sonst hätte Blaise sich nicht in ihn verguckt. Und sein Harry war eben der schönste Junge der Welt. Wer könnte ihm schon widerstehen?

„Ok, ich versuche es. Gut, bring mich bitte auf andere Gedanken, sonst drehe ich noch durch vor lauter Eifersucht. Hör uns an! Das ist doch nicht normal!" lachte Draco los und Blaise stimmte mit ein.

„Du hast Recht! Und nun aus mit dem Unfug! Wir wissen, die Gryffindors sind für die Planung des Raumes und der Auswahl an Getränke zuständig. Und wenn es so heiß wird wie damals, was du es mir erzählt hast, dann kann ja nichts schief gehen! Und wir helfen, indem wir uns selber als Geschenke einbringen. Sozusagen, die Sexgötter pur!" schwärmte Blaise nun, Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung, nur bei dir hoffnungslos"

„Was?" rief Blaise ihm hinterher. Doch Draco lachte nur und schritt weiter. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie endlich in Hogsmeade an und gingen durch die noch leeren Straßen.

„Wann die wohl endlich aufmachen? Ich will was essen und dann gleich mal schauen, was es neues am Markt gibt. Immerhin will ich gut für meinen Harry aussehen. NEIN, ich will perfekt aussehen. Und deshalb muss ich mich von Kopf bis Fuß neu einkleiden. Genauso wie du, Blaise! Mal sehen, was wir heute noch alles so anstellen werden" grinste Draco anzüglich und Blaise nickte zufrieden.

„Sehen wir uns einmal um, wir sind eindeutig zu früh dran. Aber in einigen Minuten machen die Läden auf, dann geht's ab! Warte Dean, du wirst Augen machen!" rief Blaise übermütig aus und Draco stimmte mit ein.

Und so war es auch. Als die Länden nun endlich öffneten und die kühle Herbstsonne Hogsmeade erleuchtete, freuten sich Blaise und Draco wie Kleinkinder. Zuerst gingen sie einmal frühstücken um danach fit genug zu sein, sämtliche Kleiderläden zu durchstöbern.

Draco ließ Blaise keine Verschnaufpause, sie hielten sich hauptsächlich in der Unterwäscheabteilung für Herren auf. Als Draco einen Tanga sah, der ziemlich heiß geschnitten war, lachte Blaise auf.

„Nein, Mann, bitte den nicht, ja nicht!" Blaise klatsche sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

„Aber wieso? Da würde Harry vorzüglich meine Arschbacken sehen können" meinte Draco schmollend, während Blaise sich schon krumm lachte.

„Du weißt ja sicherlich noch, was du VORHAST, oder? Willst du…"

„Oh, nein, das will ich sicher nicht. Ja, hast Recht, das war eine schlechte Idee. Aber den werde ich trotzdem kaufen, für alle Fälle. Den stelle ich dann Harry in einer Privatshow vor. Das wird ein Spaß. Sein Gesicht will ich sehen" knurrte Draco lüstern, während Blaise sich über sein Kinn fuhr und angestrengt überlegte.

„Gibt's einen auch in meiner Größe? Du weißt ja, ich benötige LARGE und nicht SMALL!" lachte Blaise nun und Draco knurrte.

„Ich glaube eher, es ist umgekehrt, du Lustreiter! Weißt du was? Wir BEIDE benötigen X-Large, ja?" Draco trug seine Nase hoch und Blaise nickte eingebildet.

„Der Meinung bin ich auch!" Als die beiden nun die Sache geklärt hatten, suchten sie sich noch einige Boxershorts in Seide aus, die sie absichtlich in einer etwas kleineren Größe kauften. Draco konnte von dem Sortiment an Kleidung nicht genug bekommen, während Blaise schon fertig war. Und zwar mit den Nerven.

„Mann, du bist ja schlimmer als jede Frau! Wie viele Stunden willst du hier denn noch verbringen ich..hmpf" Blaise wurde von Draco als Kleiderhalter abkommandiert, sodass dieser vor lauter Hosen und Shirts, nichts sehend, geschweige denn sagen konnte. Halb blind stolperte er dem aufgebrachten, verzückten Draco hinterher und hoffte, dass er nicht stolpern würde. Als Draco nun alles anprobiert hatte und sogar Blaise vor Staunen den Mund nicht wieder zu bekam, wusste Draco, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

Gut gelaunt schritten die beiden gegen Mittag aus dem Laden, Blaise Füße schmerzten. Schnell holten sie sich abermals etwas zu essen, bevor es weiter ging.

„Wo denn nun hin? Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten endlich zurückgehen, sonst können wir die Party vergessen! Außerdem will ich noch duschen und mich herrichten und schön sein für…"

„Pappalapapp! Mein Gott bist du eingebildet!"

„Gott kannst du gerne zu mir sagen, aber eingebildet bin ich noch lange nicht, nur weil ich auf meine Schönheit achte!" wies Blaise ihn zurecht, während dieser hinter Draco hergezogen wurde. Ihre Tüten, mit samt dem Inhalt raschelten im Einklang ihrer Schritte umher.

„Hey, Blaise, sag mal, kennst du den Laden dort?" fragte Draco auf einmal, während Blaise Dracos Blick folgte. Sie standen nun etwas abseits des Zentrums, nahe einer Seitengasse, in die Draco gerade hineinlugte. Sie wirkte eher abgeschieden, düster und vergessen, nur ein Schild blinkte zeitweise, etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt, auf. Draco konnte die Schrift nicht entziffern, doch seine Neugierde wurde geweckt.

„Lass uns dort mal hingehen, ja?" flüsterte er aufgeregt, Blaise rollte mit den Augen.

„Wir haben doch schon alles! Ich will zurück und…"

„Schnauze Zabini. Was ist, wenn dieser Laden eine Fundgrube ist? Abwarten" Blaise wusste, wenn Draco sich im Rausch befand, war es eindeutig sinnlos dagegen zu sprechen. Draco würde ihn wieder mit einem Hundeblick lahm legen und dafür hasste er ihn!

„Na gut"

„Brav so und nun bei Fuß" kicherte Draco übermütig, während Blaise knapp davor war, Draco eine zu verpassen. Doch als sie nun vor diesem Laden standen, brachten beide ihre Münder nicht mehr zu.

„Volltreffer" wisperte Blaise nun ergriffen.

„Dray, du bist ein Genie"

„Wusste ich es doch. Darf ich bitten?" meinte Draco mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung, der Blaise nur all zu gerne nachkam. Hier hatten sie das Paradies gefunden und Draco ließ sich von einem jungen Mann, der all diese Artefakte selber schon ausprobiert hatte, nur all zu gerne beraten. Genauso Blaise. Die beiden grinsten teuflisch, als sie sich vorstellten, wie ihre „Lover" darauf reagieren würden.

Der Tag verging schnell und Harry hatte bereits sämtliche Mixtouren zusammengestellt. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, an Draco zu denken. Dieser war, während Harry weiterhin Stunden damit verbrachte seine Ideen zu komplimentieren und seine speziellen Tränke fertig zu brauen, bereits im Schloss angekommen. Er und Blaise hatten sich vergewissert, keinem über den Weg zu laufen. Ihre Sachen hatten sie sicher verstaut und zwar in einer hergezauberten steinalten Holzkiste, die sie die „Geheimniswahrer der Liebe" nannten.

Draco und Blaise duschten sich schnell, benutzten dabei ihre neuen Duschgels, die eindeutig nach mehr rochen und einen jeden mit Sicherheit, verrückt machten. Draco hatte, wie immer, seine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, davon einige Strähnen gelöst und diese perfekt zur Geltung gestylt. Blaise, der sein Haargel über alles liebte, fuhr sich mit benetzten Fingern durch seine schwarze Mähne. Nun standen sie wild ab und dennoch wirkte es sehr verrucht und sexy an ihm. Ob es Dean gefiel?

Draco hingegen sah wie der reinste Engel aus, doch war er der Teufel in Person. Er hatte sich eine dunkelrote, eng anliegende Hose angezogen, die knapp unter den Hüften endete und seinen kleinen, perfekt gerundeten Po hervorragend zur Geltung brachte. Der silberne Gürtel, inklusive der berühmten Schlange als Schnalle, Wappen der Slytherins, stach im Kontrast hervor. Dazu trug er ein dunkelrotes Seidenhemd, welches er gerade zufrieden zusammenknöpfte. Ein Hauch von einem Duft des Duschgels, wehte ihm um die Nase. Er zog es genüsslich ein und stellte sich dabei vor, wie Harry wohl reagieren würde. Blaise pfiff anerkennend, als er den roten Teufel in Engelsgestalt vor sich sah.

„Also wenn Harry nicht auf dich abfährt, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Scheiße Mann, du siehst echt heiß aus. Ich hoffe für dich, dass Harry nicht mehr sauer ist und anständig war. Bei dem, was du mit ihm vorhast…wooowww" grinste Blaise nun, der sich abermals komplett in Schwarz gehüllt hatte. Doch diesmal trug er eine Lederhose, die sexy und verrucht sich perfekt an seinen Körper schmiegte. Das Seidenhemd hatte er nicht ganz geschlossen, sodass dies den Eindruck erweckte – er hätte noch breitere Schultern. Der Kragen stand leicht ab und hauchte ihm einen leichten Vergleich eines Vampirs ein.

Beide grinsten sich an, zwinkerten sich zu und gingen tratschend essen. Doch sie nahmen einen Umweg um ja nicht bemerkt zu werden. Obwohl sich Draco nach seinem Harry sehnte, saßen die beiden in der Küche und ließen sich von den Hauselfen einiges servieren. Sie wollten einen großen Auftritt hinlegen, den die Anwesenden nie vergessen würden….

Harry bekam keinen Bissen hinunter, sah ab und zu Ginny an, da diese dauernd lächelte. Was wusste sie, was er nicht wusste? Einige Male hatte er schon versucht, sie zum Reden zu bringen, doch sie blockte gekonnt ab, meinte nur, dass Harry sich überraschen lassen sollte. Harry stöhnte genervt auf, Dean genauso und Neville grinste. Hallo? Neville grinste? Wieso? Wusste der mehr als…

„Nein, ich werde nichts sagen, Harry" meinte dieser prompt, als Harry ihn schon fragen wollte und den Mund öffnete. Ron musste sich beherrschen um seinen vollen Mund nicht aufzumachen um los zu spucken. Hart schluckte er runter und gaffte Neville an.

„Du weißt was, ich merke es!" rief er aus und rutschte näher. Neville wurde leicht rot, Ginny nervös. Zwar wussten beide nicht viel, aber nachdem die drei verschwunden waren, hatten Hermine und Ginny Blaise und Draco dermaßen belagert, dass diese sich doch ein wenig verplappert hatten. Neville war nur stumm dabei gesessen, hatte nichts von sich gegeben, nur die Informationen in sich aufgesogen. Ginny war dabei und wollte Draco ablösen, wenn sein Einsatz kam. Dieser hatte nur gegrinst, da sie nun offen sprechen konnte, als Seamus auch davor gegangen war.

Hermine guckte weg, als Ron nun auch sie ansah.

„Hermine! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Du auch? Aber…aber…"

„Was denn? Ron, was meinst du denn? Willst du damit sagen, dass unsere Freundinnen uns was verheimlichen?" mischte sich nun Seamus ein, während Ron etwas sauer nickte und seine Freundin mit roten Wangen den Kopf senkte.

„Ginny?" knurrte Seamus seine Freundin an, die ihn unschuldig aus großen Augen anblickte.

„Was denn?"

„Was weißt du, raus mit der Sprache!" rief er nun aus, Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen, mein Süßer" gurrte sie, was Seamus stutzen ließ.

„Und wehe, es ist nicht gut" knurrte er weiter, Ginny lachte.

„Oh doch, mein Lieber, es wird mehr als nur gut sein, glaube mir"

Harry hatte genug gehört, nickte Dean und Ron zu, wobei diese nun leise aufstanden und nicht die fragenden Blicke der anderen bemerkten.

„Gehen wir, auch WIR haben noch was vor" zischte Harry nun und verschwand mit seinen beiden Freunden. Seamus, der wusste, dass er von Ginny nichts mehr erfahren würde, folgte ihnen. Die restlichen Freunde blieben sitzen, grinsten ihnen hinterher.

„Wartet nur ab, ihr Süßen, wartet nur ab" kicherte Ginny belustigt und aß seelenruhig weiter.

Harry, Ron, Seamus und Dean betraten gerade das Badezimmer, als sie alle ihre Nasenflügel aufblähten und den leichten Geruch, der in der Luft lag, einzogen.

„Himmel, nach was riecht es denn hier?" fragte Dean beeindruckt, während Harry die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich kenne kein Duschgel, was SO einen betörenden Duft hätte! Aber ich glaube fast, dass…"

„…Blaise und Draco dahinter stecken" grinste Dean nun, Harry nickte. Ron schnupperte noch immer, marschierte das Badezimmer auf und ab und verschwand wieder in den Schlafraum.

„Leute! Seht euch das mal an!" rief er aus, die Jungs eilten hinterher.

„Was ist dass denn für eine komische Kiste?" fragte Ron nun und versuchte sie mittels Magie auf zu bekommen.

„Mist, ich schaffe es nicht" maulte er mies gelaunt und kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf.

„Die gehört sicherlich Blaise und Draco" meinte Harry leise und umschritt sie neugierig. Auch er hatte versucht, diese aufzubekommen, scheiterte aber kläglich – wie auch Ron zuvor.

„Wie ich sie kenne, hecken die beiden tatsächlich was aus. Sie waren auch nicht beim Essen. Entweder sie haben keinen Hunger oder…"

„…sie haben wo anders gegessen…" fiel Seamus Harry ins Wort, als dieser ihn ansah und wortlos nickte.

„Der Meinung bin ich allerdings auch. Jetzt werde ich langsam neugierig." Harry lief ins Bad, schon hörte man sämtliche Geräusche die wohl vom auf zu zuziehen sämtlicher Duschwände stammten. Die Jungs folgten augenblicklich und sahen Harry abwartend an, der seine Nase in eine der Duschen steckte.

„Himmel, das IST der Geruch eines Duschgels! Einer von den beiden hat sich sicherlich damit gewaschen! Ich glaubs ja nicht! Ich vermute, die beiden haben tatsächlich etwas vor" grinste Harry nun, als er einige Fragezeichen über den Köpfen seiner Freunde ausfindig machen konnte.

„Was?" kam es von Seamus, während Ron blöd vor sich hinstarrte und nicht wusste, wie er die Worte von Harry aneinander reihen sollte.

„Als wir hier rein gekommen sind, haben wir doch den Geruch bemerkt, der einfach…hm…"

„..sagenhaft, erotisch, absolut göttlich ist?" grinste Dean nun und Harry nickte.

„Genau! Wir hatten nicht vermutet, dass es ein Duschgel sein könnte, da wir so eine Marke nicht kennen. Aber kommt mal her! Wenn ihr eure Nase in diese Dusche steckt, dann könnt ihr es noch intensiver riechen! Eigentlich habe ich hier nach einem Beweis gesucht, aber ich kann kein Duschgel finden. Aber der Geruch…Wahnsinn" raunte Harry nur, während die Jungs nun schnupperten und leise tratschten.

Harrys Augen funkelten, während seine Gehirnzellen ratterten.

„Dean, ich habe da so einen Vorschlag. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung dazu wissen…" Dean schritt nun neugierig zu Harry hin, der ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dieser kicherte leise, nickte wie wild und meinte nur:

„Ist gebongt. So werden wir es machen! Na die beiden werden schauen. Aber wir müssen hart bleiben, stimmts Harry?" meinte er nun, als dieser zu lachen anfing.

„Ja, mit dem Verstand. Was anderes wird sicherlich später hart werden" grinste er nun schief, während Seamus und Ron hüstelten und verlegen schmunzelten. Der Abend brach an, die Jungs hatten sich bereits geduscht und fertig angezogen. Dean und Harry wählten sorgfältig ihre Kleidung aus, während sogar Seamus die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

Harry hatte seine Haare zu einer wilden Frisur, wenn es noch wilder ging, gestylt, sah einfach nur atemberaubend und verwegen gut aus. Seine Augen glänzten unheilvoll, während ein fast unsichtbares lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Ein grünes Shirt, eng anliegend und glänzend, harmonierte mit seinem traumhaften, athletischen Oberkörper, während auch er eine schwarze Hüfthose trug und seine Beine dadurch endlos lang wirkten.

„Wow, Harry….also…wow" stammelte Dean nur, da er Harrys Hose noch nie gesehen hatte. Harry hatte sich diese für einen geeigneten Augenblick aufgehoben und wie es schien, war dieser nun gekommen. Dean hingegen hielt sich eher schlicht, doch auch er hatte seine Kleidung, vorwiegend in blau gewählt. Seine ausgewaschene Jeans gab ihm den Look eines Sunnyboys, doch auch das blaue Shirt dazu, welches die Aufschrift „I´m a winner" trug, konnte sich durchaus bei diesem Körperbau sehen lassen. Er wirkte dadurch um einiges größer, seine schmalen Hüften ließen jeden homosexuellen Jungen sabbernd hinterher laufen. Harry grinste und pfiff leise. Auch Ron, sowie Seamus und Neville, der später hinzukam, hatten sich in Schale geschmissen.

Währenddessen kleideten sich die Mädchen dementsprechend ein, trugen knappe Rücke oder enge Hosen, sowie Tops, die ihnen Diana geraten hatten. Hermine trug ihre Haare offen und knetete derweil ihre Locken, reichte Ginny wortlos mit einem wissenden Grinsen das Haargel weiter.

Als es 8 Uhr abends war, wurde Harry zunehmend nervös und fragte sich, wo Blaise und Draco steckten, die, ohne, dass er es wusste, noch immer in der Küche saßen und mehr denn je aufgeregter waren.

„Auf geht's! Ron, du holst mit Neville zusammen die Getränke. Seamus, eventuell könntest du ihnen helfen. Dean und ich bereiten derweil den Raum vor und sorgen für die restlichen Sachen, ok?" Alle Anwesenden nickten und machten sich eifrig an die Arbeit. Die Jungs stürmten gerade die Treppen hinunter, als die Mädchen erschienen und Ron, sowie Seamus zu gaffen begannen. Nicht nur, dass die Tops eng waren, nein, sie waren beinahe durchsichtig und man konnte deutlich die Spitzen - BH´s hervorblitzen sehen.

„Heilige Scheiße" murmelte Ron und hielt sich krampfartig an Seamus fest, der hart schluckte.

„Scharfe Bräute, was?" hauchte er Ron zu.

„Hhmm" Ron bekam keine vernünftigen Worte mehr zustanden. Die Mädchen taten so, als gäbe es nichts Aufregendes zu sehen und marschierten mit Harry, der spitzbübisch grinste und ihnen den Arm hinhielt, davon. Die Jungs wussten nicht, was die Damen darunter trugen…Sie konnten es nur erahnen. Na das würde eine heiße Party abgeben!

Während Harry die Passage des Schlosses erreichte, wo sie auf die Slytherin stoßen würden, wartete er mit den anderen noch einige Minuten, bis sie von weitem leise Stimmen hören konnten. Die Mannschaft der Slytherins staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die „Löwen" erblickten, welche ihrem Hause alle Ehre machten. Pfiffe und Gejohle begleiteten ihre Willkommensgrüße, als sie nun vor ihnen standen und die Stimmung bereits jetzt schon sehr gut war. Vereinzelt hielten diese schon Butterbier in der Hand, als Harry flüsterte:

„Leute, NUR Butterbier? Na da bin ich aber froh, dass ich eine geeignete Mischung kreiert habe. Die müsst ihr dann probieren! Die anderen sind gerade dabei sie hier her zu schaffen."

„Aber Harry, wo gehen wir denn eigentlich hin? WO findet denn die Party statt?" fragte Theo Nott, der fies grinste, aber sich schon mächtig freute. Harry erwiderte es ebenso.

„Warte ab, lieber Theo, warte ab. Folgt mir!" rief Harry mit einer einladenden Handbewegung aus und schwebte geradezu voran. Als Harry angekommen war und dreimal auf und ab schritt, grinsten einige, andere fragten sich, ob dieser einen Sprung in der Schüssel hätte. Doch dann ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, als plötzlich eine Türe erschien und Harry sich konzentrierte. Er hatte alles in seinem Kopf gespeichert, alles geplant, denn diese Party würde unvergesslich werden.

Als er die Türe nun aufschob, diese leise quietschte, lächelte er leicht und zwinkerte Theo zu.

„Darf ich bitten?" raunte er lasziv, wobei sogar Theo schlucken musste, auch wenn er nicht schwul war. Als er als erstes eintrat, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. Der Raum war beinahe so groß wie die „große Halle"! Hinzu kam, dass seitlich diesem, sich sämtliche Nischen befanden – oder besser noch – Kabinen. Wozu diese gedacht waren? Kissen, Matratzen, Stühle, eine Menge an Sofas, standen kreuz und quer darin und vermittelten den Eindruck einer gemütlichen Spielwiese. Tische zierten die Mitte der Sitzgruppen. Etwas weiter weg, befand sich eine Bar, während Ron, Seamus und Neville ein „Dürfen wir mal!" von sich gaben und die Kisten hineinschleppten. Der Raum der Wünsche wirkte in einem schummrigen Licht mehr als einladend, sich ein wenig zu vergnügen. Und alle hatten denselben Gedanken.

Die Slytherins waren alle samt still, sehr beeindruckt, konnten nicht glauben, was sie sahen. Das hier war der Himmel! Hier konnte man durchaus feiern! Wahnsinn! Lachend stürmten sie in den Raum der Wünsche, als plötzlich leise Musik ertönte und diesen somit einsuhlte. Die Jungs halfen den anderen, die alkoholischen Getränke ab zu stellen, bemerkten zahlreiche Snacks, welche fürs Auge geschmackvoll hergerichtet war.

Keiner, bemerkte Dobby, der in geheimer Mission unterwegs war um Master Blaise, sowie Master Draco Bescheid zu geben, wo die Party stattfand. Er machte sich unsichtbar und schritt näher. Dobbys Augen wurden riesig, als er die große „Liebeswiese" wie er sie nennen würde, bemerkte. Ein seltsamer Geruch lag in der Luft, welchen er nur all zu gut kannte. Einige Schüler hatten sich bereits sämtliche Getränke geschnappte und lachten immerzu. Dobby wusste, was das für eine Mischung war und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg. Der Raum der Wünsche füllte sich immer mehr, Schüler aller Häuser, die nicht eingeladen waren, kamen trotzdem.

„WAS? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" rief Draco nun aus und trabte in der Küche auf und ab.

„Tut mir leid, Master Draco, ich…."

„Draco, beruhige dich, ja?" grinste Blaise nun, als er Draco auf und abtigern sah.

„Mich beruhigen? Harry hat eine Sexorgie einberufen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht! Und hast du eine Ahnung, was dieses Gesöff, welches er zusammengebraut -, für Auswirkungen hat? Ein jeder wird über den anderen herfallen, wenn ihn die Lust packt! Und wenn ich Dobbys Erzählungen Glauben schenken sollte, dann sind die Mädchen alles andere als brav angezogen und…."

Draco hielt inne und wandte sich wieder dem etwas ängstlichen Dobby zu, der nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte und Draco aus großen Augen ansah.

„Dobby, wie sah Harry aus?" Dieser überlegte und gab eine perfekte Beschreibung ab. Draco schloss die Augen und schluckte hart, während Blaise beinahe die seinen aus dem Kopf fielen. Da Draco es nicht glauben konnte, zauberte Dobby eine kurze, sichtbare Version in Form eines Hologramms des Erlebten herbei. Draco musste sich setzen, als er das Gesehene betrachtete.

„Scheiße, der sieht so was von heiß aus. Das…das halte ich nicht lange durch! Oh MEIN GOTT! Wie kann man nur so rattenscharf aussehen. Wahnsinn" murmelte Draco leicht erregt, Blaise nickte wie wild. Denn auch er hatte Dean entdeckt und was er da sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Wir müssen los Blaise! Sonst ist unser Auftritt für den Arsch!" kaum ausgesprochen, mit einem hastigen „Danke Dobby" dahinter, rauschten die beiden ab und hetzten die Gänge entlang. Dobby sah ihnen verwirrt hinterher, musste aber lächeln. Diese Jugend heut zu Tage!

Keuchend standen sie nun vor der besagten Türe, hörten gedämpft das Lachen sämtlicher Schüler, auch die leise Musik. Beide blickten sie sich an, nickten sich zu und öffneten diese. Es verschlug ihnen die Sprache, während ihre Blicke umherwanderten. Doch nun setzten sie ihre „Masken" auf und schritten selbstbewusst ein. Sämtlichen Schülern standen die Münder offen, als sie die beiden Slytherins entdeckten, die einfach, wie Gott persönlich, herein rauschten, sich zu einer größeren Gruppe dazusetzten. Draco platzierte sich neben einen gelangweilten Harry, Blaise neben Dean.

Harry und Dean hatten selbstverständlich dieses absolut sagenhafte Auftreten bemerkt. Doch behielten sie ihre gelangweilten Mienen auf, während ihr Herz verräterisch wild in der Brust pochte. Harry hatte das Gefühl gleich aufspringen zu müssen, um über Draco, der einfach nur teuflisch aussah, her zu fallen. Dean erging es nicht anders. Doch war es abgemacht, Desinteresse zu zeigen – als Strafe für ihr Verhalten.

Draco ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen, wusste er doch, Harry war nur sauer auf ihn – eventuell enttäuscht. Ein wenig lächeln, seinen Charme einbringen, schon flutschte die Sache. Doch da hatte er sich geschnitten, Harry sprang auf nichts an. Besagter hing fast in der Couch, dessen Blick wirkte undurchdringlich, während er langsam sein „gemischtes" Butterbier trank und Draco beinahe an die Wäsche gegangen wäre. Draco musste sich zusammen reißen um Harry nicht die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, so heiß sah dieser aus. Er konnte es nicht lassen, seinen Blick über Harrys schlanke Gestalt wandern zu lassen.

„Hey Baby" flüsterte Draco lasziv in Harrys Ohr, der bereits Gänsehaut bekam und sich zusammen reißen musste.

„Hey"

„Deine Idee?"

„Jeb, Prost"

„Schatz, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren! Aber Blaise und ich waren noch einkaufen, ich wollte dich damit überraschen und…"

„Ja, schon klar" erwiderte Harry knapp sowie neutral und nippte abermals an seinem Bier, den Blick fest nach vorne gerichtet. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, folgte Harrys Blick, der den Mädchen beim tanzen zusah. Die Musik wurde immer lauter, aufregender und wilder. Die Mädchen schwenkten wild ihre Köpfe hin und her, während ihre frei gelegten Hautpartien schon zu glänzen anfingen, sie ihren Körper perfekt dem Rhythmus der Musik anpassten und die Augen dabei geschlossen hielten. Draco konnte einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht verspüren, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte. Doch der spielte nur den angeheizten. Viel mehr dachte er an Draco und was er mit ihm alles anstellen würde, konnte diese Tatsache einfach nicht verbergen.

Dracos Blick wanderte in Harrys Schritt und konnte dabei eine kleine Ausbuchtung erkennen. Sein Herz raste, seine Augen funkelten. Jetzt reichte es aber langsam! Fuhr Harry auf diese Tussis ab? Wehe..

„Du gehörst mir" knurrte Draco nun, setzte sich rittlings auf Harry, der nun doch überrascht aufblickte und Draco abwartend in die Augen sah.

„Ach" kam es gelangweilt, während er ein kaltes Lächeln zur Schau trug. Doch innerlich kämpfte er. Wahnsinn! Dieser Geruch! So betörend und…hm..kam ihm bekannt vor!

„Ja, und nur mir. Das werde ich dir schon noch beweisen" knurrte Draco abermals als er Harrys Kinn fest hielt und ihm einen harten Kuss aufdrückte, seine Lippen lasziv ableckte. Harry presste die seinen aufeinander, wollte er Draco noch ein wenig schwitzen lassen. Als Draco bemerkte, dass dieser nicht drauf ansprang, erhob er sich wieder und schritt schlecht gelaunt zur Bar. Er wusste, was Harry da zusammen gebraut hatte und nahm sich eine der Flaschen.

Fast leerte er sie in einem Zug, bemerkte nicht Harry, der ihn mit Blicken verfolgte und die Augen aufriss. Verdammt, wenn Draco so weiter soff, dann war dieser schneller hinüber und zugänglicher als jeder räudige Hund! Doch schnell fasste er sich wieder, bemerkte Dean, der genauso eiskalt Blaise gegenüber war. Beide lächelten sich kurz zu, nickten, was Blaise leider scharfsinnig bemerkte. Als würde er nichts ahnen, erhob er sich ebenso und schlenderte gekonnt langsam zu Draco.

„Hey, alles klar?" wisperte er in dessen Ohr, sein Blick glitt kurz zu den beiden eiskalten Gryffindors.

„Scheiße, nichts ist klar! Harry hat noch nie einen meiner Küsse verwehrt. Was ist, wenn er doch auf eine dieser Tussis abfährt? Immerhin hat er Diana geknallt" knurrte er nun und stellte sein Bier etwas zu heftig auf den Tresen ab, seine Nasenflügel bebten, die Augen blitzten. Sein Herz raste vor Eifersucht.

„Dray, vergiss nicht, dass du Diana warst. Schätze, die beiden wollen es uns nur heimzahlen. Die haben da so einen geheimen Blickkontakt. Lass dich davon nicht irritieren, ja?" Draco erwiderte nichts, starrte gebannt und geschockt an Blaise vorbei, der dessen Blick nun folgte und sich umdrehte. Danach fiel ihm die Kinnlade zu Boden. Harry tanzte eng umschlungen mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, wie abgemacht. Sie war wunderschön, hatte lange, beinahe schwarze Haare und trug einen Hauch von Nichts. Ihre Augen strahlten, ihr Lächeln wirkte betörend.

„Achtung, ich glaube, da ist jemand unglaublich wütend" säuselte sie in Harrys Ohr und schlang dabei ihre Arme um dessen Nacken. Harry grinste und flüsterte ihr ein kleines „Danke für deine Hilfe" welches mit einem Nicken quittiert wurde.

Dracos Augen glühten schon vor Eifersucht, als er sich nun an Blaise vorbei schlängelte und das besagte Mädchen von Harry wegzog – beinahe weg fegte. Doch sie hatte damit gerechnet, spielte die Erboste.

„Verschwinde" zischte er eiskalt, bemerkte Harrys kurzes freudiges Aufflackern in dessen Augen nicht.

„Was willst du von ihr" Draco hatte sich an Harry gewandt, baute sich bedrohlich auf.

„Och, nichts? Ich wollte doch nur tanzen"

„Hättest auch mich fragen können, oder!??" giftete Draco los, was Harry schmunzeln ließ.

„Hättest mich heute früh auch fragen können, ob ich mitkommen will, oder?" konterte Harry spitz, Dracos Kiefer trat wütend beherrscht hervor, seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. Er zog Harry hart zu sich und drehte ihn umher, sodass Harry nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und fest an Dracos Körper gepresst wurde. Das Gejohle und Klatschen der anderen, die schon längst nicht mehr nüchtern waren, bemerkten beide nicht. Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte leise, was Draco trotzdem vernahm und kurz lächeln ließ.

„Du.Gehörst.MIR. Mir alleine, verstanden?" knurrte er in Harrys Ohr, küsste dabei rau seinen Hals. Harry stöhnte kurz auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippen und schloss seine Augen. Als er Dracos leichte Erregung an seinem Hintern spürte, während sie sich im Takt der Musik lasziv langsam bewegten und Dracos Hände Harrys Brust abfuhren, keuchte er leicht auf, riss sich dann aber los.

„Keine Lust mehr zu tanzen. Danke" Harry schlenderte zitternd zur Couch zurück, setzte sich neben Dean, da Blaise es aufgegeben hatte. Draco tat, als wäre es ihm egal, was Harry nun doch irritierte. Kurz wechselte er einen Blick mit Dean, der diese Reaktion auch nicht verstand. Er hätte damit gerechnet, dass Draco auszucken würde. Es sollte alles nach Plan laufen, oder? Doch Draco nahm es gelassen hin, zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er konnte stur sein und wenn Harry glaubte, ihn so behandeln zu können, hatte sich dieser gewaltig geirrt!

„Ich mach ihn kalt" knirschte Blaise mit dem Rücken zu den anderen stehend, während Draco sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Hm, ich habe da eine andere Idee" Blaise blickte erstaunt auf, sah Draco fragend in die Augen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und die wäre?" schnarrte er noch immer wütend über sein Versagen bei Dean.

„Mach ihn heiß" flüsterte Draco an Blaise Ohr, was beide Gryffindors wohl bemerkten und hart ihre Bierflaschen fest hielten, leise knurrten.

„Baggert Draco gerade meinen Blaise an?" zischte Dean Harry zu, der darauf keine Antwort hatte.

„Hm, schätze nicht. Ich glaube, die haben was anderes vor" meinte Harry dann leise nach einigen Minuten, musste sich aber zu Dean beugen, damit dieser ihn verstand. Er hatte genauso seine Lippen fast an Deans Ohr gehalten, sodass die Slytherins es auch bemerkten – da sie gerade zu ihnen hin sahen. Blaise und Draco schnappten nach Luft und knirschten mit den Zähnen.

„Auf in den Kampf"

„Oh Ja, Baby" zischte Blaise nun und marschierte mit wiegendem Schritt zu seinem Gryffindor. Er zerrte Dean am Arm von Harry weg, setzte sich nun zwischen den beiden und flüsterte seinem Liebsten etwas ins Ohr. Dean wurde vollkommen rot im Gesicht und Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Harrys Blick fing nun ein Pärchen ein – genauer gesagt Hermine und Ron. Er musste leicht grinsen, als Ron irgendwie in Bedrängnis kam und Hermine gerade dabei war, diesen an die Wand zu pressen, ihre Hände sehnsüchtig seinen Oberkörper erkundeten. Dabei hatte sie ihren Kopf leicht geneigt, saugte an Rons Hals, der genüsslich die Augen schloss und leicht seinen Mund öffnete. Harrys Augen wurden groß, als er eine von Hermines Händen betrachtete, die ihren Weg in die Mitte von Rons „Zentrum" brachte. Erschrocken riss dieser die Augen auf, doch Mine verschloss ihm leidenschaftlich den Mund – er gab sich diesem Kuss einfach hin. Harry pfiff leise, als Ron Mine nun eng an sich zog, seine Hand in ihren Schopf krallte und sie leidenschaftlich zurückküsste.

„Wünscht du dir das denn nicht auch?" hauchte Draco ihm ins Ohr und Harry bekam rote Wangen. Scheiß Zeug. Musste es so schnell wirken? – dachte er sich dabei. Sein Widerstand wurde immer lahmer. Wo war der denn so schnell hin?

„Ähm…äähh.." Harry räusperte sich, brachte ein wenig Abstand, Draco rückte auf. Mist noch mal. Dämliche Mischung!

„Wenn du willst, können wir das auch machen, oder?" raunte Draco weiter, leckte mit seiner Zunge Harrys Hals entlang, der ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab, alles nur noch verschleiert sah. Doch als er ein leichtes Kitzeln an seinem Innenschenkel fühlte keuchte er auf. Sein Blick glitt sofort zu seinem Schritt, wo Draco seine Hand –fast- platziert hatte und diese langsam Richtung Harrys Zentrum schob. Seine Mitte schrie schon heiß nach Erlösung, doch wollte er nicht klein beigeben – noch nicht.

Draco hatte seine Zurückhaltung bemerkt und bekam Herzklopfen. Sollte er es wagen oder nicht? Er nahm seine Hand weg, was Harry doch ein wenig irritierte. Gejaule ertönte, Schreie, Zurufe. Die Blicke der Sitzenden schnellten in die Mitte des Raumes, als einige sehr interessierte Slytherin Jungs bemerkten, wie freizügig doch die Zwillinge Padma und Parvati Patil wurden. Besonders Theodore Nott starrte die beiden hübschen Mädchen an, die sich langsam und sexy im Rhythmus der Musik bewegten. Die Masse an Schülern um sie beide wurde immer dichter und Harry streckte schon seinen Hals, da er neugierig wurde.

Oopppss, doch ein wenig zu viel Enthemmungstrank hineingeschüttet – na egal! Er bemerkte Dracos Seufzen, sah zu, wie dieser halb in der Couch hing, seine Beine weit gespreizt hatte. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, grinste er anzüglich, zuckte kurz mit seinem Becken in eindeutiger Pose nach oben. Harry schnappte nach Luft, ein heißer Blitz durchzog seinen Körper.

Himmel, konnte er an nichts anderes als an SEX denken? Doch Dean schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, da Blaise nun rittlings auf ihm oben saß, seine Hände bereits unter Deans Shirt geschoben hatte und die Brustwarzen des Gryffindors bearbeitete. Dean legte seinen Kopf auf die Lehne, schloss die Augen und ließ sich widerstandslos von Blaise am Hals küssen.

Harry schluckte hart, sein Blick flog abermals zu Draco, der eher gelangweilt zur Theke schritt, sich die nächste Flasche krallte und diese schüttelte. Harry bekam große Augen – wieso war es auf einmal so heiß hier drinnen? Draco ließ sich abermals in die Couch sinken, öffnete den Verschluss und bemerkte, wie der weiße Schaum sich über den Flaschenhals ergoss. ABER – er bemerkte auch Harrys erregten Blick, in seinen Schritt brauchte er also nicht sehen.

Bevor der Schaum seine Hand erreicht hatte, hob Draco die Flasche an, brachte seinen Kopf seitlich in Stellung, streckte die Zunge heraus und leckte diesen genüsslich, mit geschlossenen Augen ab. Harrys Gedanken rasten, sein Mund wurde trocken und klappte auf. HIMMEL, wie schaffte es Draco nur so scharf dabei auszusehen? Wieso machte er es nicht bei ihm? Würde er sein heiligstes Stück auch so ablecken, wenn er kam?

Harry stöhnte auf, Draco hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen geöffnet und bemerkte dies mit Freuden. Harry schüttelte über seine wilden Gedanken den Kopf und bekam sie nicht mehr weg. Blaise ließ von Dean ab, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dean bekam große Augen, wusste er nun, was Draco vorhatte. Sein Lächeln wurde hämisch und Harry kam sich vor wie das Opfer im Käfig. VERDAMMT! Was wurde hier gespielt?

Ähm, Harry? Wollen wir nicht mal kurz gucken, was dort drüben los ist? Meinte Dean nun in vollkommener anderer Stimmlage, was Harry irritierte. Doch er nickte, stand nun mit etwas enger Hose auf und folgte ihm. Blaise grinste Draco zu, nickte, dieser wurde etwas nervös, nestelte an seinem Hemd.

„Trink noch was, Süßer und dann abmarsch. Du willst doch Harry einheizen, oder?" raunte Blaise ihm zu und zog ihn hoch. Draco nickte nur, setzte an und leerte seine Flasche binnen Sekunden. Blaise öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch es war zu spät. Draco wankte leicht umher, griff sich an die Stirn.

„Mist, was passiert mit mir, ich……" Dracos Kopf schnellte hoch, es schien, als wäre er vollkommen sicher, sich bewusst darüber, was er vorhatte. Er rauschte hinter Harry her, umschlang ihn mit seinen Händen und küsste ihn heiß am Hals.

„Baby, ich bin so scharf auf dich, ich will dich - ich will dich heute flach legen. Immer und immer wieder, bis du tausend Mal schreiend kommst" Harry stöhnte auf, als Draco seine Hand nach vorne, in Harrys Schritt legte, diesen massierte. Dean guckte brav weg, Blaise sah die beiden nur von hinten und die anderen bemerkten gar nichts – waren selber mit sich oder einer anderen Person beschäftigt.

Harry murmelte etwas Unverständliches, als Draco schon seine Hand nahm, ihn mitzerrte und ihn in die nächste Couch drückte. Harrys Bier schwappte über, doch es war ihm egal. Die Menge realisierte nun, dass Draco anscheinend was vorhatte – oder war Blaise es, der es einem jeden flüsterte?

Draco schritt, noch immer zu Harry blickend, langsam rückwärts, wiegend, bis er an die Kante eines niedrig stehenden Tisches stieß. Dabei nestelte er abermals an seinem Hemd herum, öffnete den ersten Knopf. Harrys Augen wurden in Erwartung immer größer, er schluckte hart, wusste nicht, wie er sich still halten sollte. Dean und Blaise setzten sich zu ihm, grinsten ihn an – doch er bemerkte es nicht – sah nur seinen Engel der ihn mit seinem Aussehen hypnotisierte.

Sein Blick galt noch immer dem Teufel in Engelsgestalt, der nun elegant auf den Tisch sprang und langsam zu tanzen anfing. Die Schüler, die vorhin den Zwillingen zugesehen hatten, wandten sich ab und kamen nun näher. Dracos Augen waren verschleiert, während er sein Becken gekonnt bewegte und Harry rote Wangen bekam. Harrys Herz klopfte hart in der Brust, er murmelte ein „Scheiße", was Dean und Blaise lachen ließ. Harry glaubte zu wissen, was Draco vorhatte, doch würde Draco so etwas nie tun! Oder?

Draco schloss nun die Augen, hob seine Arme in die Höhe und zog sich das Band aus dem Haar. Der schimmernde platinblonde Vorhang legte sich sanft um sein Gesicht, umspielte seinen Nacken und das Kinn. Der Schein der Fackeln reflektierte sich in Dracos wundervollem Haar, während Harry nun wusste, was ihn so verrückt machte! Nicht nur Dracos Aussehen! Nein! Es war sein Duft! Das Duschgel! Endlich wusste er, dass Draco sich damit gewaschen hatte! Und Harry wurde verrückt davon. Er wollte Draco! Jetzt!

Harry setzte gerader hin und als sich ein anderer Slytherin in sein Blickfeld stellte, sprang er auf und stieß ihn hart zur Seite.

„Verbau mir nicht die Aussicht, verdammt!" keifte Harry los und knurrte vor Lust. Draco blickte ihn feurig an, bewegte sich immer schneller und lächelte dabei absolut sexy und einladend. Die Menge jaulte und grölte, als Draco sein Hemd langsam aufknöpfte und Harry damit beinahe zum Orgasmus jagte. Ginny und Hermine stellten sich in die erste Reihe und klatschten, schrieen, feuerten Draco an. Genauso wie die gesamte Slytherintruppe. Blaise steckte zwei Finger in seinen Mund und pfiff so laut, dass Harry sich die Ohren zuhalten musste und Dean lachte.

„Harry, das hatte Draco mit dir vor. Er will für dich strippen" raunte Dean ihm ins Ohr, Harry wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht. OH MEIN GOTT! JAAAA!

„Scheiße! Oh Baby, ja!" rief Harry aus und rutschte unbehaglich auf der Couch hin und her, nippte nervös an seinem Bier. Fast bekam er einen Tunnelblick, erkannte nur den feuerroten Teufel, der sich immer weiter auszog. Nun war das Hemd offen, Draco wurde angefeuert – von ALLEN! Nur Harry war still, gaffte seinen Feuergott nur an und musste sich beherrschen, diesen nicht auf dem Tisch flach zu legen. Und wehe, ein einziger Schüler würde es wagen, Draco anzufassen, dann würde er zur Furie werden!

Als Draco langsam wiegend in die Knie ging und lasziv sein Becken kreisen ließ, schrieen die Mädchen entzückt auf, während Harrys Kinnlade zu Boden segelte und er zu sabbern begann. Draco ließ dabei sein Hemd über die Schultern fließen, welches achtlos auf den Tisch glitt. Als er sich in die Höhe arbeitete, fuhr er mit seinen Händen sanft seinen glänzenden, absolut scharfen Oberkörper hinauf und streifte dabei leicht seine Brustwarzen – dabei leckte er sich die Lippen.

Harry wollte schreien, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Gebannt starrte er noch immer Draco an, welcher sich nun mit einem erotischen Lächeln, nur für Harry gedacht, um die eigene Achse drehte – natürlich langsam und mit kreisendem Becken. Mit dem nackten Rücken stand er nun zu Harry und griff sich an seinen Hintern. Seine Hände massierten diesen sanft, während Harry glaubte, verrückt zu werden. Er schrie laut auf und wischte sich nun den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dean und Blaise gafften genauso, wurden mucksmäuschen still. Draco war mehr als nur scharf. Die Luft knisterte, die Show heizte den Zuschauern gehörig ein.

Harrys Schritt platzte gleich vor überspannter Erregung, als er seinen Blick auf Draco pinnte – besser gesagt auf dessen sagenhafte Hände die den schwingenden, knackigen Po unterstützten. Das Gekreische und Gejohle wurde lauter, genauso die Pfiffe. Alle feuerten Draco an, welcher seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und laut stöhnte, Harrys Namen rief. Harrys Sicherungen brannten durch, er krallte sich an der Couch fest.

Dean stieß Blaise in die Rippen, beide blickten genüsslich zu Harry, der sich schon schwer zusammenreißen musste, zu zittern anfing. Sie lachten kurz auf, doch dieses Schauspiel heizte auch sie ungemein auf. Deans Hand wanderte in Blaise Schritt, der leise aufkeuchte, keiner die beiden betrachtete. Dean massierte Blaise hartes Glied durch den Stoff der Lederhose immer stärker, bis dieser leise stöhnte und genüsslich die Augen schloss. Dean machte einfach weiter, sah Draco zu, der nun die Schnalle öffnete, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und sich langsam im Takt der Musik bewegte.

Als Blaise laut aber kurz aufschrie, grinste Dean und wirkte ein wenig überrascht, als Blaise sich über ihn beugte und ihm den Kuss seines Lebens verabreichte, seine Zunge heiß in dessen Mund eindrang und seine Hand auf die von Dean legte, den Rhythmus steigerte. Dean stöhnte leise, Blaise keuchen wurde immer lauter und schneller. Als Blaise kam, schrie er laut in Deans Mund, küsste ihn noch tiefer, was Dean genauso in den Abgrund jagte. Lustverhangen sahen sie sich an, küssten sich zärtlich. Blaise nahm mit glitzernden Augen Deans Hand und stand mit ihm auf…

Harry bemerkte gar nichts mehr, nur Draco – der seinen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen der Hose zog, mit diesem kurz auf den Tisch schnalzte und die Pfiffe abermals lauter wurden. Danach schleuderte er den Gürtel, sich kurz umdrehend, zu Harry, der perplex und mit enorm spannender Hose, diesen auffing. Draco lächelte noch immer, als er den Reisverschluss langsam aufzog und die Jungs, sowie die Mädchen kreischten und ihre Getränke vor lauter Anspannung hinunter stürzten.

Als Draco seine Hände an dem Bund anlegte und die Hose langsam nach unten schob, zuckte Harry vollkommen aus. Als Dracos Hose sanft auf den Tisch glitt, er nur noch in roter Seidenboxer dastand, sprang Harry auf, knurrte wild und hetzte auf Draco zu. Dieser drehte sich um, sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an, beide hörten die wilden Schreie der Anspornenden nicht. Harry schnappte sich Dracos Arm, zerrte ihn vom Tisch hinunter, warf ihn auf die Couch und schmiss sich auf ihn drauf. Ihm war egal, ob alle zusahen, wie er sein Becken an das von Draco rieb, seine Hände sich in Dracos Schopf krallten und dieser keuchte: „Na endlich, komm Baby"

Harry presste seine Lippen heiß auf die von Draco, steckte seine Zunge tief in den Mund von ihm und verwickelte den Machtlosen in einen feurigen Kuss. Die Menge tobte, heizte sich daran auf. Einige Pärchen waren schon verschwunden, auf sämtlichen Kabinentüren prangte ein rotes Schild: „Besetzt"

Harry presste sein Becken an das von Draco, beide stöhnten leidenschaftlich in den Kuss hinein. Draco konnte Harrys Hände überall spüren, egal waren die Zuschauer. Doch diese wurden abgelenkt, als Ginnys Einsatz kam. Wie abgesprochen, hatte sie Dracos Platz eingenommen und bewegte sich nun gekonnt zur Musik, sah Seamus tief in die Augen. Ron stieß ihn jedes Mal, in der „ersten Reihe stehend" in die Rippen, grinste dümmlich. Wow, DAS war seine „kleine" Schwester? Na so was!

Seamus Kiefer sackte zu Boden, genauso wie den anderen Zuschauern, denen Draco und Harry nun vollkommen egal waren. Hermine blickte kurz zu Ron, als sie nun auch auf den Tisch stieg und Ginny fest in die Augen sah. Beide sahen sich grinsend an, bewegten sich synchron miteinander, hielten sich gegenseitig am Becken der anderen Person fest. Ron kam Seamus Beispiel nach, er konnte nur noch starr dastehen und zusehen.

Und JA! Es gefiel ihm! Hermines Hände wanderten im Takt der Musik in die Höhe, während Ginny sich ihr Top krallte und es ihrer Freundin über den Kopf schob. Seamus schnappte nach Luft, Ron grölte. Nur nebenbei vernahm er die Stimmen der Slytherins die meinten, dass die Löwen mehr als heiß waren und alles andere als brav. Zeitweise fielen auch die Wörter: „Geile Party, absolut abgefahren!"

Die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener, die Grenzen zum Schamgefühl wurden ausradiert. Mine war nun dran, indem sie Ginny das Top langsam abstreifte und ihren Blick über das tanzende Mädchen wandern ließ. Zwar waren beide weder bi noch lesbisch, aber sie wussten, wie sie den beiden Jungs einheizen konnten. Die Pfiffe der Jungen wurden immer lauter, als Ginny und Hermine Rücken an Rücken standen und sich gegeneinander anlehnten, die Augen schlossen. Genüsslich wiegten sie sich im Takt der Musik umher, hielten sich seitlich an den Händen und kreisten ihre Becken.

Langsam gingen sie in die Knie und legten ihre Köpfe jeweils seitlich der anderen Person nach rückwärts auf die Schulter, stöhnten leise. Seamus Flasche knallte auf den Boden und zersprang in tausende Stücke, während Rons Glitzern in den Augen feurig wurde. Schweiß bedeckte beider Mädchenkörper, ihre Brustkörbe hoben und senkten sich rasch. Der BH beider, saß knapp und verhüllte nur wenig. Als sie sich wieder hoch gekämpft hatten, beide ihre Freunde lüstern betrachteten, schritt Ginny hinter Hermine.

Rons Augen wurden größer, als er die Hände seiner Schwester sah, die nun Mines Rock von den Hüften schoben – und zwar sehr langsam. In knallroter Reizwäsche stand Hermine nun auf dem Tisch, tanzte noch immer. Ihr Blick streifte kurz Ron, bevor sie sich umdrehte und dasselbe bei Ginny machte. Diese sah über die Schulter ihrer Freundin, blickte Seamus tief in die Augen, während Ron beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte, als er den String erblickte und Mines Pobacken glänzend, klein und wundervoll knackig ihm entgegen stachen. Er japste nach Luft, genauso wie Seamus, als die beiden Mädchen, spärlich in Reizwäsche gekleidet, mit String Tanga – tanzten und alle Blicke auf sich zogen.

Beiden Jungen reichte es. Sie schritten um den Tisch, zogen die Mädchen zu sich und hievten sie über die Schulter. Gejaule und Gegröle begleitete sie, als sie nun auch in den Kabinen verschwanden. Während die Mädchen strippten, hatten Harry und Draco sich einiger Maßen beruhigt und sahen sich leidenschaftlich an. Draco küsste Harry zart auf die Lippen, rieb sich an ihm, glaubte zu explodieren. Sanft drückte er Harry nach oben, richtete sich auf und raunte ihm ins Ohr:

„Dort drüben steht eine Couch, sehr einsam und verlassen. Lass uns dort hinüber gehen, mein heißer Löwe, was meinst du dazu?" Harry schluckte nur hart, zog Draco hoch und zerrte ihn im Laufschritt zu der besagten Couch, die mit der Rückenlehne zu der Masse stand. Harry ließ sich fallen und wartete auf seinen persönlichen Teufel, der vor ihm stand, kurz aufschaute, die Schüler betrachtete. Keiner sah zu ihnen und so lächelte er leicht verklärt, schob seine Hände in seine Boxer und schob sie nun langsam hinunter.

Harry keuchte auf, blickte gebannt Draco an, sein Blick heftete sich auf dessen Mitte – wo sich deutlich Dracos Erregung abzeichnete und das in einer beachtlichen Größe. Harry stöhnte leise, räusperte sich, als er meinte:

„Hier? Aber die anderen…was ist, wenn jemand zu uns kommt" Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig, doch Draco machte weiter. Er schob sie noch tiefer, bis die feuchte Spitze seiner Eichel zu sehen war. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie langsam wieder und bemerkte, wie die Boxer fast lautlos zu Dracos Zehen fiel, dieser wundervoll, absolut erregt und feurig vor ihm stand.

„Ich will dich, jetzt sofort" hauchte Draco, doch Harry konnte ihn durch die laute Musik nicht verstehen. Doch konnte er Lippen lesen und diese Worte machten ihn wahnsinnig. Wenn nur EINER hersehen würde, könnte man diese Situation sofort erkennen. Auch wenn man nur den Ansatz seiner Statur sehen könnte. Harry passte das absolut nicht, denn nur er durfte seinen teuflischen Gott SO sehen.

„Du bist so wunderschön und sexy. Und du bist mein" hauchte Harry mehr zu sich als zu Draco. Sein Blick glitt ins leere, da er schon mächtig angetrunken war. Er bemerkte nur verschwommen die Beine Dracos, die sich ihm näherten. Harry blickte keuchend auf, als Draco sich rittlings auf ihn setzte, sein steifes Glied hart empor ragte und selber leise stöhnte.

„Berühr mich. Ich muss dich spüren" raunte Draco ins Harrys Ohr, bevor er dessen Lippen hart und leidenschaftlich mit einem Kuss verschloss. Harry stöhnte tief in Dracos Mund, als die heiße Zunge in sein Revier eindrang und ihn beinahe bewusstlos machte. Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich im Rhythmus ihres Kusses, Hände krallten sich am anderen fest und Draco bewegte sein Becken. Harrys Hand schoss auf Dracos Glied zu, umfasste es zärtlich und fing an es zu streicheln. Draco keuchte in den Kuss hinein, riss sich los, schloss die Augen und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ein tiefes Stöhnen von ihm, ein drücken seines Beckens, machte Harry wahnsinnig. Seine Hand umfasste Dracos Glied ein wenig fester, er rieb es hart und dennoch sanft zugleich. Dracos Kopf schnellte von einer Seite zur anderen, seine Wangen waren vor Lust gerötet, seine Lippen glänzten. Draco war noch nie so schön wie in diesem Augenblick.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, während Harry genauso stöhnte, sein Blick auf Dracos hartes Glied fiel und er zusehen konnte, wie der Lusttropfen sich löste. Harry leckte sich angeheizt über die Lippen, als Draco heiser aufschrie, seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne rückte und Harry heißblütig ansah. Harry verschlug es die Sprache, als Draco teuflisch lächelte und säuselte:

„Schieb ihn mir rein. Jetzt, verdammt. Ich will was heißes, hartes, Starkes spüren. Und das kannst nur du mir geben."

Harry schluckte abermals, als Draco an dessen Gürtel riss, ihn aus der Hose zog, achtlos auf dem Boden fallen ließ. Danach riss er die Knöpfe zu dessen Hose auf, hob sein Becken an und zerrte – Harry hob seines auch an – die Hose samt Boxer hinunter. Als Draco Harrys steinhartes Glied erblickte, keuchte er lustvoll auf, küsste Harry hart und feurig. Beide versanken in den Kuss, während Draco Harrys Shirt nach oben schob und heiß mit seinen Händen dessen Oberkörper auf und abfuhr. Er rieb sein nach Erlösung schreiendes Glied an dem von Harry, beide schrieen leise in den Kuss hinein. Draco riss sich abermals los und schrie laut auf, als Harry einen Finger in ihm versenkte und diesen schnell bewegte. Dabei versenkte er sich so tief, dass er Dracos Punkt perfekt massieren konnte. Draco sah Sterne, die zersprangen, sein Körper brannte wie Feuer, das Kribbeln wurde immer schlimmer und der Schwindel nahm zu.

„Harry! Jetzt! Ich…." Draco schrie abermals gequält und erlösend auf, als Harry seinen Finger aus ihm raus zog, sein Glied in Position brachte und Dracos Hüften nach unten drückte. Kurz hielten sie inne, atmeten heftig. Harry musste sich beherrschen, um nicht gleich zu kommen und hielt Draco eisern und zitternd fest.

„Du bist wahrlich ein Teufel. So heiß und eng. Ich bin im Paradies. Los, reite mich endlich in den Wahnsinn" knurrte Harry nun, versiegelte Draco den Mund mit einem nochmaligen tiefen Kuss, während Draco leise stöhnte und anfing, sich zu bewegen. Harry schrie laut auf, da diese Reibung so extrem spürbar war, der Alkohol seinen Rest für diese Empfindlichkeit beitrug.

„Oh ja! Schneller Baby!" rief Harry aus, als Draco sich mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Schoss nieder ließ, Harry die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf nach hinten lehnte.

„Uhhh…ich glaube…aahh…so erregt…Wahnsinn…warst du….oh ja…noch nie!" rief Draco aus, die Musik wurde nun noch lauter. Harry stöhnte immer mehr, tiefer, verzweifelter, als Draco beschleunigte.

„Und du warst noch nie…aaargg…so…verflucht…eng…" keuchte Harry und warf seinen Kopf hin und her, massierte derweil im Einklang der Stöße Dracos Glied. Als dieser die Augen aufmachte, hielt er nun still, während er sich an Harry presste. Als dieser schon meckern wollte, wieso Draco nicht weiter machte, zischte der an Harrys Ohr:

„Glaube, wir bekommen Besuch" Harry riss die Augen auf, bewegte er aber sein Becken, was Draco leicht stöhnen ließ. Doch blickte er Theo Nott, der bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm war, hart ins Gesicht. Theo war schon mehr als nur angetrunken, schwankte Richtung Couch. Harry schloss die Augen und es war ihm auf einmal scheiß egal, ob sie jemand erwischen würde oder nicht. Dracos Glied zuckte, als Harry es weiterhin massierte, nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. Wenigstens sollte Draco zum Schluss kommen.

„Theo! Da bist du ja!" rief Padma ziemlich angetrunken aus und zerrte Theo mit sich. Verdattert und ein wenig hilflos sah er Draco an, da er so gerne mit ihm sprechen wollte, wissen wollte, was die beiden so anstellten. Knutschen, natürlich, was sonst. Wenn er nur wüsste! Draco lächelte an Harrys Ohr, stöhnte gleich wieder, als Harry wieder anfing, sein Glied zu bearbeiten. Draco hob sein Becken hoch und rammte Harrys Glied abermals in sich hinein.

„AARG! Dray! Oh Merlin!....ja!!...weiter…tiefer…mehr….oh Gott! Ich…WAHNSINN!" rief Harry, vollkommen überflutet von Emotionen, die sich in seinem Schoß sammelten, aus. Draco stöhnte immer tiefer, warf abermals den Kopf in den Nacken. Sämtliche Gedanken, sie dabei zu erwischen, waren ausradiert. Harry packte hart Dracos Hüften, kam ihm bei einem jeden Stoß entgegen und stieß nun hart zu. Draco schrie abgehackt auf, tief und männlich.

„JAAA! HARRY…JAAAAAA! Mehr!!! Fester…Oh Gott!!! Ich kann fast nicht mehr!....TIEFER SCHNELLER!" rief Draco im Rausch aus und beschleunigte abermals. Harry sammelte all seine Kräfte und stieß hart zu, bis Draco einen harten Schrei ausstieß und heiß abspritzte. Harry japste nach Luft, als er eingeengt wurde und folgte Draco mit einem gleichwertigen Schrei. Keuchend pressten sie sich schwitzend aneinander, küssten sich leicht, schmusten miteinander.

„Oh Merlin. Das war der der Wahnsinn pur" keuchte Draco und zitterte am gesamten Leib. Harry, noch immer vom Schwindel befallen, da sein gesamter Körper explodiert war, nickte nur apathisch, kuschelte sich an seine heiße Liebe.

„Du Teufel.." gurrte Harry nun, doch Draco lächelte und hatte so ein komisches Blitzen in den Augen, was Harry stutzig machte.

„Was hast du vor" wisperte Harry, blickte erstaunt Draco ins Gesicht, dessen Grinsen sich nun vertiefte.

„Baby, ich bin mit dir noch lange nicht fertig" Harry riss die Augen auf und dachte sich nur eines: Oh Gott ja!

Ron knallte die Türe zu, verriegelte sie mit allen Sprüchen die er kannte und drehte sich schnell zu Hermine um, die nun mit wiegendem Schritt und sexy zum Bett stolzierte. Ron sagte kein Wort, auch Hermine nicht. Kurz davor blieb sie stehen, dreht ihren Kopf leicht seitlich, sodass sie Rons Gestalt wahrnehmen konnte. Langsam streifte sie ihre Träger ab, was Ron nach Luft japsen ließ. Als der zweite dran war, drehte sich Mine zu ihm herum, öffnete ihren BH und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten.

Ron starrte sie an, als würde er sie zum ersten Male sehen. Hermine, seine Traumfrau, war wunderschön und anbetungswürdig zugleich. Ihre kleinen, festen Brüste wirkten betörend auf ihn. Sein Blick glitt zu ihren Brustwarzen, die sich zusammengezogen hatten, vor Erregung hart abstanden. Als Ron mit wackeligen Beinen zu ihr schritt, glitt Hermines Hand in ihr Höschen, sie streichelte sich selber. Ron keuchte, stöhnte leise, als er ihr dabei zusah. Als er nun bei ihr stand, zerrte er an ihrem String und zog ihn ihr ungeduldig aus. Seine ihre Löwenmähne, die andere machte dort weiter, wo vorhin Hermines Hand gewesen war.

Langsam und blind machten sie einen Schritt, bis Hermine die Kante des Bettes spürte und sich fallen ließ. Ron ließ von ihr ab, stand keuchend vor ihr und entledigte sich schnell seinen Sachen. Hermine betrachtete ihn lüstern, rückte in die Mitte des Bettes, stellte ihre Beine auf und öffnete diese. Ron stöhne laut und blickte ihr genau dazwischen.

„Komm endlich" stöhnte sie leise und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Ron ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Über alle Maße erregt legte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Seine Hand streichelte zart ihre Brüste, sie seufzte wohlig in den Kuss hinein. Nun wanderten seine Lippen ihren Hals entlang, er hielt ihre Hände oberhalb des Kopfes fest. Hermines Stöhnen wurde lauter, als Rons Zunge eine heiße, brennende Spur hinterließ – er sich weiter nach unten schob. Sie spürte sein hartes Glied an ihrem Körper und konnte es kaum abwarten, ihn endlich in sich zu spüren.

Während Ron immer weiter hinunter wanderte, bog sie in voller Erwartung und im Rausch ihren Oberkörper durch, stöhnte selig auf. Doch als sie seine heiße Zunge in ihrem Zentrum spürte, schrie sie laut auf. Begabt wanderte diese ihren Scharmbereich ab, kostete diesen, massierte und schob sich tief in sie hinein. Hermines Hände krallten sich ins Lacken, sie befand sich in Trance. Nun spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren, schmeckte sich selber und genoss es. Rons Finger schoben sich in sie hinein, Mine schrie leise in den Kuss. Ihre Körper schwitzten und rieben sich aneinander, als sie endlich die Finger weg schob, ihre Beine weit spreizte und Ron sich mit lautem aufstöhnen hart in ihr versenkte.

Ihr Rhythmus wurde immer schneller, Ron richtete sich auf, zog ihr Becken hart zu sich. Hermine schrie immer lauter, krallte sich an seinem Po fest. Rons Kopf lag im Nacken, er keuchte und stöhnte immer mehr.

„Mine, du bist so verdammt heiß…und feucht wie noch nie…ich..ich halt das nicht lange durch!" rief er aus und beschleunigte. Sie war nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten, ließ sich eher auf der Welle der Lust davontragen. Stattdessen kam sie ihm entgegen, was ihm lustvolle Laute entlockte. Nur das Geräusch von Haut an Haut war zu hören, sowie das Keuchen, die kleinen Schreie die beide von sich gaben. Nochmals beschleunigte Ron, stieß hart zu. Hermine bog abermals ihren Oberkörper durch, ihr Kopf lag im Nacken – heiser und befreiend schrie sie auf. Ein gewaltiger Sturm brach über sie ein, flutete ihren Körper, ließ sie explodieren.

„Oh Gott RON…JAAAAA!" rief sie laut, als auch er folgte und beinahe das Bewusstsein verloren hätte. Keuchend brach er über sie zusammen, hielt sie zärtlich fest und sah sie verliebt an.

„Mine, das war der beste Sex meines Lebens. Du bist absolut traumhaft. Meine Traumfrau. Ich liebe dich" Hermine lächelte selig, flüsterte ihre Liebe zu ihm in sein Ohr und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ron hatte vor, sich morgen bei Harry zu bedanken. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean war noch keine zwei Schritte in dieser Kabine, als Blaise sich schon von hinten auf ihn stürzte und stürmisch seinen Hals mit Küssen belagerte. Deans keuchen wurde immer lauter und abgehackter, als Blaise seine Hand in dessen Schritt legte und hart Deans Glied massierte.

„Oh ja Blaise! Mehr, bitte.." raunte Dean nun, merkte nicht, wie flink Blaise Finger waren. Als Dean einen Luftzug um seine Mitte spürte, er unten rum nackt war, riss er die Augen auf. Zittrig blieb er stehen, betrachtete Blaise, der lüstern grinsend um ihn herum schritt, vor ihm in die Knie ging und anfing, dessen Schaft von unten nach oben abzulecken. Dean stöhnte tief auf, schloss die Augen und krallte seine Hände in dessen Haar.

Blaise begabte Zunge spielte mit dessen Eichel, seine Lippen saugten sich daran fest. Dean stieß leicht in Blaise Mund, der sofort die Hüften seines Geliebten festhielt und ihn somit zappeln ließ. Dean stöhnte frustriert, musste er diese bittersüße Behandlung über sich ergehen lassen. Blaise knabberte sanft am Schaft, bis er nun endlich Deans hart aufrecht stehende Erregung in den Mund nahm und leidenschaftlich daran saugte. Dean warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie laut auf.

„Oh jaaa….tiefer…bitte….nimm mich härter ran" jammerte Dean erregt, Blaise lachte leise – erzeugte damit eine Vibration die Dean beinahe über die Klippe stürzte. Doch dann ließ er ab, der Gryffindor war enttäuscht. Blaise stand nun auf, wischte sich über die Lippen und lächelte teuflisch.

„Kannst es nicht abwarten, wie? Na dann…" Blaise öffnete langsam seine Hose, griff hinein und massierte sich selber. Dean klappte der Mund zu Boden, als er Blaise zusah, wie dieser genauso den Kopf in den Nacken legte, leise stöhnte, seine Hand immer schneller wurde.

„Nichts da" knurrte Dean nun, schupste ihn aufs Bett, zog sich das Shirt vom Körper und stürzte sich nun nackt auf Blaise, der leise und lustvoll lachte.

„Wilder Tiger du"

„Der wilde Tiger wird dir gleich zeigen, was er so drauf hat. Dir wird hören und sehen vergehen" Bevor Blaise noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte Dean ihn von sämtlichen Klamotten befreit, bis dieser völlig nackt und übererregt vor ihm lag. Dean hielt sich nicht lange mit bestaunen auf, da er mehr als angeheizt war. Er presste seine Lippen auf Blaise Brustwarzen und leckte lasziv darüber. Blaise stöhnte gequält auf, während Dean dasselbe Spiel bei der anderen wiederholte. Seine heißen Lippen wanderten Blaise perfekten Oberkörper hinab, die Hände folgten, zu den schlanken Hüften und dem heißen Schoß. Blaise hob keuchend den Kopf und schrie leise auf, als Dean dessen Glied tief in sich aufnahm und leidenschaftlich daran saugte.

„Puh, Dean…das ist….oh..WAHNSINN! JA!! MEHR!" Blaise hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, zuckte wild umher. Dean beschleunigte, leckte, saugte daran, knabberte und brachte Blaise beinahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Doch als er den talentierten Finger von Dean in sich spürte, schrie er heiser auf und krallte sich in die Decke. Er hob sein Becken, sodass der Finger tiefer wandern konnte. Als Dean die exakte Stelle perfekt stimulierte, zuckte Blaise vollkommen durch. Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen, er glaubte gleich sterben zu müssen. Knurrend richtete er sich auf, blickte in ein gehässig grinsendes Gesicht, stieß Dean von sich weg und warf sich auf ihn.

„Heute zeig ich dir, wo der Hammer hängt, mein Süßer" knurrte er wieder, drehte Dean auf den Bauch und kniete sich zwischen dessen Beine. Dean hob in freudiger Erwartung sein Becken, das Kissen, welches auf einmal auf dem Bett lag, schob Blaise unter sein Becken. Er lachte leise, als seine Finger von einer glitschigen Substanz überzogen waren und lobte den Raum der Wünsche dafür.

Bedächtig schmierte er sein eigenes, zum zerbersten erregtes Glied damit ein, setzte an und stieß hart zu. Deans Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, es folgte ein lauter, lustvoller Schrei. Blaise stützte sich mit den Händen ab, küsste Deans Schulterblatt und fing an sich langsam zu bewegen. Sein kleiner süßer Po hob und senkte sich, noch immer langsam und quälend. Klatschende Geräusche erfüllten die Kammer.

„Jetzt mach endlich! Oder soll ich jemanden anderen darum bitten?" knirschte Dean durch zusammengebissene Zähne, was sich Blaise nicht zwei mal sagen ließ. Er wollte es härter? Gut! Konnte er haben! Blaise zeigte ihm nun, welche Strafe er bekam, wenn er gewillt war, jemanden anderen zu holen! Das würde er nie zulassen! Wehe!

„Du gehörst mir!" knurrte Blaise und stieß hart und unnachgiebig zu. Dean kam aus dem Schreien nicht mehr raus und Blaise beschleunigte noch mehr. Dem Gryffindor verging alles, Blaise hatte ihn noch nie so leidenschaftlich genommen! Ihr Zusammensein war bisher immer zärtlich und liebevoll gewesen, aber das hier sprengte alle Grenzen.

„Jaaaa, härter…oh…Gott!...Du bist sagenhaft!" rief Dean aus und verzog sein Gesicht. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht gleich zu kommen und fragte sich, wie Blaise es schaffte, so lange durch zu halten. Er wusste nicht von seinem Geheimnis…

„Ja?...härter?...Baby, du wirst lange nicht mehr sitzen können…aber…ich…gewähre…oh..bist du heiß…dir..deinen..Wunsch" keuchte Blaise, hielt die Augen geschlossen und setzte sich auf. Seine Hände packten Deans schmale Hüften, die ihn immer wieder wahnsinnig werden ließen. Nun kniete Dean vor ihm, während Blaise sich hart in ihm versenkte und seinen Geliebten abermals zum schreien brachte. Blaise vergaß die Welt um sich herum, trieb sich tiefer und schneller, bis zum Anschlag. Als Dean laut aufschrie, den Kopf in den Nacken warf und hart abspritzte, engte er Blaise so dermaßen ein, dass dieser mit einem gigantischen Schrei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Zusammen sanken sie aufs Bett und keuchten um die Wette.

„Was…war…dass…denn?" keuchte der Gryffindor, liegend am Bauch, betrachtete Blaise seitlich, der am Rücken lag und die Augen geschlossen hielt, sanft lächelte.

„Wilder, animalischer Sex, göttlich um genau zu sein" wisperte er und öffnete verliebt seine Augen.

„Willst du noch immer jemanden anderen fragen, ob…"

„NEIN! Himmel! Ich habe es nur nicht mehr ausgehalten! Ich will das nur noch mit dir erleben. Weil..weil…ich…Blaise, ich liebe dich" hauchte Dean und versteckte sein Gesicht unter seinem Arm. Blaise streichelte ihn liebevoll über den Kopf, sodass der Gryffindor nun doch aufsah.

„Baby, ich liebe dich doch auch. Ich will niemanden anderen haben. Nur dich, immer wieder. Versprich es mir" hauchte Blaise glücklich, seine Augen strahlten. Dean rappelte sich hoch, stürzte sich in Blaise Arme und seufzte glücklich als dieser ihn fest an sich zog und mit ihm zärtlich schmuste.

„Versprochen Liebling. Ich verspreche dir alles, solange du mich nur weiterhin liebst, genauso wie ich dich"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wie meinst du das? Ich meine, wir haben doch gerade und…" fing Harry an, doch Draco lächelte nur nachsichtig.

„Schatz, du hast keine Ahnung was ich noch mit dir vorhabe. Aber ich versichere Dir, das hier eben war nur der Anfang!" Draco dachte an den kleinen Laden und was er für ein passendes Geschenk doch gefunden hatte. Harry wusste nichts davon, aber bald würde er es merken. Und Draco freute sich schon darauf. Harry blickte ihn noch immer lüstern und sichtlich erfreut an, bemerkte nicht, wie Draco sie beide reinigte, sie bedürftig anzog. Draco saß wieder in Boxershorts neben Harry, der sich gerade die Hose zuknöpfte.

„Und wann, Liebling?" säuselte er Draco ins Ohr, dieser kicherte nur.

„Abwarten Baby, warte einfach ab" Schon zog Draco seinen Geliebten in die Höhe um wieder zu der Menge zu gehen, die ausgelassen tanzte. Viele Schüler gab es nicht mehr, denn die meisten hatten etwas anderes vor. Freudig bemerkte Harry, dass sämtliche Kabinen schon besetzte waren, bemerkte Dracos lüsternen Blick nicht. Der blonde Slytherin zerrte Harry an der Hand weiter und stieß die nächste Türe auf, wo kein „besetzt" prangte. Doch dann hielt er abrupt inne, als sich folgendes Schauspiel vor beiden Jungen abspielte.

„Wow, na das ist ja mal was anderes" keuchte Harry nun und bemerkte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Draco schluckte hart und konnte sich kaum abwenden.

Das Zimmer war sehr wohl besetzt – und zwar von niemanden anderen als Theodore Nott und den Zwillingen. Beide machten sich gerade daran zu schaffen, Theo in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er lag nackt und übererregt auf dem Bett, hielt die Hüften von Padma fest, die sich langsam und quälend über seinen Schoß hob und senkte. Sie selber streichelte ihre Brüste und stöhnte leise, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und beschleunigte ihren Rhythmus.

Parvati jedoch kniete über Theos Kopf, welcher sie gerade mit der Zunge befriedigte. Kleine, heiße Schreie entwichen ihrer Kehle, ihre Hände krallten sich in Theos Schopf. Keiner der dreien bemerkten die beiden Zuschauer, die starr am Fleck standen und den Mund nicht mehr zubekamen.

„Wow, das..das ist…unglaublich. Wenn ich weiterhin hetero wäre, würde ich das auch gerne machen" wisperte Draco nun erregt und beneidete Theo ein wenig. Harry verspürte einen Stich der Eifersucht, drehte sich um und marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte genügend gesehen! Sollte sich Draco von ihm aus einen runter holen! Was sollte das ganze Theater? Von wegen Schwul! Draco sah Harry hinterher, realisierte erst jetzt, was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte nicht Harrys Blick bemerkt, als dieser in Dracos Schritt ruhte. Draco blickte an sich hinab und erschrak. Verdammt! Er war wieder einmal steinhart und das nur, weil er den dreien zugesehen hatte! Draco war sich sicher, dass es an dem Trank lag, den er eingenommen hatte, da dieser die Lust zu Sex steigerte. Aber nicht, weil er mit Mädchen schlafen wollte!

Er liebte seinen Harry über alles! Nur mit ihm konnte er glücklich sein! Scheiß doch auf die Mädchen! Wo war Harry denn hin? Draco stürmte aus dem Zimmer, verschloss es und brachte ein leuchtendes Schild mit der Aufschrift „besetzt" an. Dann suchte er Harry, der in der Menge nirgends zu finden war. Betrunkene Schüler liefen ihm über den Weg, gratulierten ihm zu diesem Stripp und unterhielten sich weiter. Draco bekam Panik, er wollte es doch nicht versauen! Eventuell hatte sich Harry in einer der Kabinen verschanzt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seamus konnte nicht glauben, was gerade mit ihm geschah! Erst einmal hatte er mit Ginny, seit dem sie zusammen waren, Sex gehabt. Doch das hier war der Wahnsinn! Der letzte mit ihr war eher einfühlsam, zärtlich gewesen, aber jetzt regierte Lust und Leidenschaft ihr Handeln. Seamus wollte seiner Freundin heute zeigen, was animalischer Sex bedeutete, doch dazu kam er nicht. Ginny hatte im Zimmer vor ihm gestrippt, ihn mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihn auf das Bett fesselte. Keuchend und stöhnend hatte er zugesehen, wie die schöne Rothaarige sich aus ihrer Reizwäsche gewunden hatte.

Danach legte sie sich neben Seamus auf Bett und begann sich selber zu streicheln. Ihre Hände strichen zärtlich über ihre Brüste, bis Seamus eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamten Körper ausfindig machen konnte. Sein steifes Glied wippte erregt auf und ab, als er ihr weiterhin zusah.

„Ja, Gin, weiter so…" keuchte Seamus, der sich noch immer nicht bewegen konnte. Ginny hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, stöhnte leise, als ihre Hände zwischen ihre gespreizten Schenkel wanderten, sie sich selbst befriedigte. Seamus stöhnte lauter, bemerkte, wie sich bei ihm die Lusttropfen lösten.

„Schatz, bitte…ich will dich berühren" jammerte er nun, Ginny hielt inne.

„Gleich" keuchte sie mit hochroten Wangen, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und löste seine Fesseln. Sofort war er bei ihr, küsste sie leidenschaftlich, legte sich auf sie drauf. Kurz schob er sich in sie hinein, entlockte ihr damit einen kleinen Schrei. Doch dann zog er sich wieder zurück, küsste sich heiß und ungeduldig ihren Körper hinab. Während er liebevoll ihre Brüste massierte, ihr kleine verzückte Laute entlockte, wanderte er immer tiefer, bis ihr mit seiner Zunge in ihre feuchte Höhle stieß. Ginny schrie leise auf, spreizte die Beine immer weiter.

„Uhhh….Seam, das ist echt gut…ahh!" stöhnte sie nun, als Seamus seine Zunge in sie gleiten ließ, die Süße schmeckte, leicht saugte und leckte. Ginny warf ihren Kopf unkontrolliert hin und her, keuchte immer wilder. Als Seamus auch noch seine Finger ins Spiel brachte, in die feuchte Enge damit eindrang, schrie sie laut auf, kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„JA! Tiefer..bitte!" jammerte sie nun, Seamus gehorchte. Er bearbeitete sie weiterhin mit Zunge und Finger, bis er ihre Nägel, krallend in seine Schulterblätter, spürte und er nach oben gezogen wurde. Sie hob ihr Becken, sodass Seamus mit einer einzigen Bewegung tief in ihr versenkt war und laut aufstöhnte.

„Himmel, Ginny! Das…du…heiß" würgte er hervor und fing an sich wild zu bewegen. Ginny stöhnte im Einklang mit ihm, schlang ihre Beine um seinen Po. Seamus hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, trieb sich wild und hart in sie hinein, entlockte ihr kehlige Laute. Doch als der Druck ihrer Schenkel immer stärker wurde, blinzelte er überrascht. Ginny drückte mit diesen ihren Geliebten auf die Seite, rollte sie umher. Nun saß sie auf ihn und kreiste mit ihrem Becken und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Seamus keuchte wild, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Er sah zu, wie sein feuchtes Glied sich in ihr versenkte, konnte seinen Blick nicht davon loseisen. Ginny zog ihre Beine an, hockte nun über ihn. Seamus riss die Augen auf, da er sie so viel besser und tiefer spüren konnte.

„Uhh….das ist scharf….Gin….oh..GOTT!" rief er aus, als sie sich keuchend bewegte und immer schneller wurde. Ihre Schreie vermischten sich, der Rauschzustand nahm zu. Der Gryffindor krallte seine Hände in die Decke, warf seinen Kopf hin und her und ließ sich treiben. Ginny befand sich in einer anderen Welt und beschleunigte abermals. Doch als sie sich ein letztes Mal komplett und ohne Rücksicht in seinen Schoß fallen ließ, berührte er etwas in ihr, von dem sie Sterne zu sehen bekam. Mit einem lauten Schrei kam sie zum Höhepunkt, ihr Innerstes zog sich zusammen. Seamus wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war, folgte ihr in derselben Weise. Keuchend brach sie auf ihn zusammen, rang nach Atem.

Sie spürte Seamus Hände, die zart über den verschwitzten Rücken seiner Freundin strichen, beruhigend und einschläfernd wirkten.

„Das war mehr als abgefahren" flüsterte sie vollkommen befriedigt und blickte ihn mit hochroten Wangen an.

„Oh ja, das war es. Schätze, wir passen perfekt zusammen, mein geliebter Rotschopf" flüsterte er und grinste.

„War das euer Geheimnis? Ich meine, der Stripp und dann diese Art der Verführung?" Ginny sagte nichts, lächelte nur frech, doch er verstand sofort.

„Ginny Wiesley, hiermit hast du die Erlaubnis, dies öfters zu machen" grinste er nun und zog sie zu sich um sie liebevoll und zärtlich, mit voller Liebe zu küssen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco hatte bereits alles nach Harry abgesucht. Seine Angst, ihn zu verlieren, nahm städtisch zu. Wie sollte er Harry erklären, an was diese Ansichten lagen? Eine Kabine nach der anderen riss er auf, doch Harry blieb verschwunden. Dafür fand er seine Hosen, Gürtel inkl. der Schnalle, sowie sein Hemd. Schnell zog er sich an und blickte sich um. Er rief sich in Gedanken, nicht panisch zu werden und steuerte nun auf die letzten Übergebliebenen zu. Neville saß unbeteiligt und mit vollkommen zufriedenem Ausdruck auf einer der Sofas und trank selenruhig sein Bier.

Als er Draco sah, grinste er von einem Ohr zu anderen. Draco wirkte jedoch besorgt, Nevilles Grinsen verschwand.

„Alles klar Mann?" fragte er den Blonden, der sich kurz auf die Couch setzte und sich zu Neville drehte.

„Hab gesehen, was ihr beide dort drüben angestellt habt. DANKE!" Draco wurde puterrot im Gesicht und öffnete den Mund.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht viel gesehen. Aber eure Küsse und euer Gesichtsausdruck waren eindeutig. Ich habe einen jeden, der zu euch hin wollte, abgewehrt. Darunter war auch ein ganz reizendes Mädchen von Slytherin. Tja, ich hatte viel Spaß, so wie ihr auch vorhin. Aber keine Bange, ich werde nichts verraten. Es hat mir geholfen, dass ich ein wenig – sagen wir – freier gehandelt habe. Schätze, ich habe jetzt eine Freundin" grinste Neville sturzbetrunken und Draco seufzte erleichtert.

„Du Neville, weißt du vielleicht, wo Harry ist?" Der Gryffindor überlegte kurz und dann riss er die Augen auf.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten? Harry irrte umher und dann ist er ziemlich zerknirscht und wütend abgehauen. Schätze, er ist weg. Hier jedenfalls ist er nicht mehr."

„Super! Und wie soll ich ihn finden?" jammerte Draco, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Eine verdammte blöde Aussage und schon hatte er alles zerstört.

„Ähm, ich weiß noch viel mehr. Also: ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass Harry einen Tarnumhang hat und ich weiß von der Karte der Rumtreiber. Wenn du schlau bist, fängst du mit der Suche in unserem Turm an. Besonderes Augenmerk – sein Nachtschrank. Aber von mir hast du es nicht, klar? Sonst verplappere ich mich ein wenig" grinste Neville nun und Draco strahlte.

„Danke Mann! Keine Sorge, ich sage schon nichts. Ist bei mir sicher!"

„Keine Ursache!" rief Neville hinterher und grinste seine Freundin Milli an, die sich seit Pansys Verhalten vollkommen veränderte und nun auf der Seite der guten Stand. Und diese Ansichtssache gefiel ihr besser – zumal sie sich vollkommen verliebt hatte.

Draco hetzte die Gänge entlang, bis er endlich angekommen war. Er nannte das Passwort, schlüpfte hindurch und durchsuchte jeden Winkel des Hauses Gryffindor. Doch Harry war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

„Harry! Wo bist du verdammt! Scheiße! Ich liebe dich doch!" rief er verzweifelt aus und raufte sich die Haare. Als er im Schlafsaal ankam, durchsuchte er dessen Sachen und grinste teuflisch, als er die Karte der Rumtreiber fand.

„Du solltest besser darauf aufpassen, aber diesmal verzeihe ich dir noch einmal" lächelte Draco und faltete sie auf. Nicht! Nur ein leeres Pergament blickte ihm entgegen. Draco drehte es umher, wusste nicht, wie er sie aktivieren sollte. Verzweiflung schnürte seine Kehle zu. Er wollte seinen Harry nicht verlieren und schleunigst dieses dumme Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen! Wie war das noch mal? Damals, im dritten Jahr hatte er Hermine, Ron und Harry belauscht, als Harry folgendes sagte:

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich Trottel bin. Nein. Das war es nicht. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein T…Trampel bin? …ähm…dass ich nichts Gutes Tu? Nein, auch nicht! Mist noch mal. Was war das gleich? ARG!" Draco kaute auf der Unterlippe, hob das Pergament hoch und flüsterte:

„Gib mir nen Tipp, bitte! Es geht um Alles, was ich besitze und verehre. Ich liebe deinen Besitzer und ich muss ihn finden. Und das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben. Ich liebe ihn, ich…" Draco ließ die Karte fallen, als diese zu pulsieren anfing und eine Nebelschwade sich bildete. Diese formte sich zu einem Gesicht, welches durchsichtig auf Draco herablächelte.

Der Blondschopf, noch sitzend am Bett, rutschte vor Schreck weiter nach rückwärts, bis er vom Bett fiel und mit einem „AUA" aufkam. Das schwebende Gesicht grinste leicht, legte den Kopf schief. Dracos Schopf wurde sichtbar, dann ein paar weit aufgerissene Augen und zum Schluss die gesamte Gestalt.

„Wieso erschreckst du mich so! Und nein, ich hatte keine Angst" nuschelte Draco dem Geist zu, welcher kehlig zu lachen anfing.

„Ich darf mich vorstellen! Mein Name ist James Potter, ich bin der Vater von Harry!" Draco starrte den Geist mit offenem Mund an, verdrehte die Augen und kippte seitlich weg. James kratzte sich am Kopf, nun war sein Körper genauso sichtbar, wie vorhin sein Kopf. Niemand wusste, dass diese Karte ein Geheimnis verbarg. Nur ein Außenstehender, der in Verzweiflung und in tiefer Liebe Hilfe brauchte, konnte sie einmalig benutzen und heraufbeschwören. James gähnte gelangweilt und betrachtete seinen Schwiegersohn in spe eingehend. Der Junge war süß. Schön groß, schlank, wunderschön, einfach atemberaubend. Moment mal, Luzius Sohn? Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach verblüffend!

Als Draco abermals aufwachte, stöhnte er leise und rieb sich den Kopf. Harrys Vater in durchsichtiger Form, saß auf dem Bett und blickte dem Jungen belustigt entgegen.

„Schon wach? Hast dich schnell erholt. Oder soll ich einige Kissen hinlegen, im Falle dass du nochmals in Ohnmacht gleiten solltest?" grinste James nun und Draco zog eine Schnute.

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Typisch"

„Was hast du erwartet?"

„Einstein Junior"

„Wie?"

„Egal"

„Aha. Also! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich hab sie ja gar nicht gerufen"

„Hast du doch"

„Hab ich nicht, ich…ich wollte nur…ich muss Harry finden." Meinte Draco betrügt und setzte sich neben den Geist. James seufzte und blickte Draco an.

„Pass mal auf, Draco. Die Karte der Rumtreiber ist ein heiliges Stück. Und bisher hat niemand unser Geheimnis herausgefunden. Nur jemand, dem die Karte nicht gehört, sie im Guten benutzen will und von tiefer Liebe geprägt ist, ist imstande einen von uns vieren einmalig zu rufen, damit wir helfen. Aber bitte erzähle Harry nichts davon. Er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn beobachte, ich kann mich ihm nicht zeigen. Das ist im Reich der Toten nicht erlaubt, obwohl es echt cool dort ist. Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn und ich spüre seine Liebe zu dir. Auch die deine spüre ich, sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Du willst wissen, wie man sie aufruft? Sag einfach: ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin. Aber bitte, lass das –Trottel- weg. Das passt nicht so ganz" lachte James nun und Draco stutzte, wurde ein wenig rot.

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

„Harrys Gedanken. Nicht direkt. Wenn ich ihn besuche und nach ihm sehe – ok, er kann mich nie sehen – dann belausche ich manchmal seine Gespräche. Und in letzter Zeit kamst du sehr oft darin vor. Ich an deiner Stelle würde ihm DEIN Geheimnis bald sagen, auch wenn es nicht ausschlaggebend ist. Er weiß es bereits. Er weiß es, seit dem er dich das erste Mal als Diana gesehen hat. Ach ja, wenn du die Karte nicht mehr brauchst, sag einfach: Missetat begannen und tippe mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Und dann ist sie wieder wie vorher. Ja?"

„Aber…aber…woher wusste er…"

„Er liebte dich schon damals, ohne es zu wissen. Deine Augen, Draco, deine Augen hatten dich verraten. Und als er dich näher kennen lernte, als Diana, da wurden seine Vermutungen verstärkt. Du hast Fehler gemacht, Draco, aber ich glaube, das wolltest du auch unterbewusst. Nun gehe zu meinen Sohn und mache ihn glücklich. Sage ihm, dass ich ihn liebe und auf ihn achten werde. Seine Mutter Lilly und ich sind stolz auf ihn.

So, ich muss jetzt gehen und…Draco?" Angesprochener sah hoch und bewunderte diesen Mann einfach.

„Liebe ihn ehrlich und mit all deiner Macht, denn er hat noch nie so tief geliebt, wie jetzt. Ich bin mit der Wahl meines Schwiegersohnes einverstanden. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar und unseren Segen habt ihr." James zwinkerte ihn nochmals zu, grinste ihn „Harry typisch" an und löste sich in Luft auf. Dracos Augen brannten, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Wow, Harry sah seinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich. Dieses Lächeln hatte er auf jeden Fall von ihm! Noch etwas, was sie beide gleich hatten.

„Heilige Scheiße. Ich habe Harrys Vater kennen lernen dürfen! Aber Harry nicht…das tut mir leid. Moment! Schwiegersohn? Hallo? Hab ich was verpasst?" Draco kratzte sich am Kopf, überlegte und fing zu schmunzeln an. Danach lachte er los. Ob James in die Zukunft sehen konnte? Und wenn ja, würden Harry und er dann verheiratet sein? Draco strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht, er war nun guter Dinge. Schnell schnappte er sich die Karte, flüsterte die Worte und grinste, als er Harry sofort ausfindig machen konnte.

„Danke James. Und grüß Lilly von mir. Danke, dass ihr Harry auf die Welt gelassen habt. Er ist mein Leben und das Wertvollste, was ich je besitze und besitzen werde. Ich danke euch" Draco steckte die Karte ein, lief davon und hörte nicht das leise, glückliche Lachen, welches sanft verklang. Harry war am Astronomieturm und betrachtete die Sterne. Er wusste, er hatte überreagiert, aber bei Draco wollte er sich sicher sein. Er liebte ihn über alles und wollte eine jede Möglichkeit, welche Zweifel an dessen Liebe und Traue hervorrief, beseitigen. Vielleicht sollte er wieder zurück auf die Party gehen und sich entschuldigen? Oder hatte Draco sich zu Theo und den Zwillingen dazugesellt und amüsierte sich mit ihnen?

Harrys Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, er sah verschwommen. Hilflosigkeit, Schmerz und Eifersucht nagten an ihm. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Er bemerkte nicht die Person, die leise einschritt, geflüsterte Worte von sich gab und somit einige Matratzen und Kissen herbei zauberte. Außerdem versiegelte er die Türe mit sämtlichen Sprüchen, steckte zufrieden den Zauberstab weg und schlich sich an Harry ran, der tief in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster starrte. Als er ein leises Schluchzen hörte, blieb sein Herz beinahe stehen. Verdammt! Er und sein behindertes Mundwerk! Er musste Harry erklären, wie er es gemeint hatte!

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, als starke Arme ihn umfassten, ihn nahe zu einem warmen Körper zogen, sich heiße Lippen auf dessen Hals senkten. Doch als ihm Dracos Duft in die Nase stieg, wusste er, wer es war. Draco hauchte sanfte Küsse auf Harrys Schlüsselbein, hielt ihn weiterhin eisern und liebevoll fest.

„Hey Baby. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe eindeutig das falsche gesagt. Harry, ich muss dir was erklären." Harrys Herz sank in seine Hose, er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Er wollte sich aus der Umarmung lösen, doch Draco ließ es nicht zu. So drehte er sich in dieser umher und blickte Draco abwartend an.

„Na dann schieß mal los! Oder soll ich raten? Hattest du Spaß mit den beiden Frauen und Theo? Ist es dein schlechtes Gewissen, was dich…hmpf" Dracos Lippen flogen auf die von Harry, er küsste ihn sanft und liebevoll, schenkte ihm all die Zärtlichkeit, die er für diesen schönen Jungen empfand. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss, als er Draco Einlass gewährte und sich ihre Zungen nun sanft berührten. Draco presste sich an ihn, streichelte sanft dessen Haar und beendete den Kuss.

„Harry, ich…ich…" Draco holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. Danach blickte er Harry tief in die Augen und lächelte leicht.

„Schatz, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Es gibt niemanden anderen für mich. Du bist mein Traummann, warst es vielleicht schon immer und ich kann behaupten, dass ich einhundert Prozent schwul bin. Wieso ich auf dieses Schauspiel reagiert habe? Eventuell, weil ich etwas eingenommen habe, was die Lust auf Sex nur noch steigert. Egal wer mit wem usw. Weißt du?" Harry blickte ihn erstaunt, danach liebevoll an und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Du liebst mich?" wisperte er glücklich und fing zu zittern an. Draco erschütterte die Frage sehr, zog den zitternden Körper fest an sich und wiegte ihn umher.

„Natürlich tu ich das! Schon so lange! Harry! Ich sagte es dir bereits, als ich dich das erste Mal verführt habe. Du wusstest, dass ich es bin, nicht wahr? Ich meine, seit Anfang an. Und ja, ich habe Fehler gemacht, mich verraten, aber ich wollte es so. Ich hab mich nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen. Aber Harry, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich werde dich immer lieben. Egal was kommt. Wir beide sind füreinander bestimmt. Und ich bin mir sicher, deine Eltern würden es auch so sehen, wenn sie noch unter uns wären. Ganz sicher" Harry löste sich von ihm, sah ihn fragend an und lächelte leicht.

„Danke, dass du auch an meine Eltern und an dessen Ansichten gedacht hast. Vielleicht hast du Recht"

„Das habe ich auch, mein Schöner, das habe ich. Ich bin mir sicher, sie lieben dich sehr und sind stolz auf dich. Und noch was, ich würde NIE was mit einem Mädchen haben wollen, nie und nimmer! Außerdem ist mir Theodore Nott scheiß egal. Die Gründe dafür kennst du. Du bist mein Leben und ich gebe dich nicht mehr her" Harry presste sich an ihn, umschlang seinen Hals mit seinen Armen und war einfach nur sprachlos.

Dracos Atem streifte seinen Hals, als er abermals sanfte, heiße Lippen darauf spürte. Harry legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und stöhnte leise auf. Er liebte diese Lippen, die ihm zum Wahnsinn treiben konnten! Die Luft fing zu knistern an, Dracos Becken drängte sich an das von Harry. Beide stöhnten leise, als Draco zart in Harrys Hals biss und den Abdruck danach ableckte. Dracos Lippen fanden abermals die von Harry, verwickelten diese in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry erforsche Dracos Mundhöhle, stieß Dracos Zunge an und kämpfte mit ihr. Beide stöhnten und keuchten in den Kuss, ihre Hände krallten sich an der anderen Person fest. Draco riss sich los und begutachtete Harry lüstern.

„Ich…du…du bist so heiß, Harry. Ich will dich jetzt und hier" Harry stöhnte bei diesen erotisch klingenden Lauten auf und beobachtete Draco dabei, wie sich dieser abermals aus seinen Klamotten schälte. Als Draco nackt vor ihm stand, das Mondlicht ihn beschien und Draco mehr als bereit war, zitterte Harry vor lauter Aufregung und Erregung. Was hatte Draco gesagt? Er war noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig? Draco brauchte genau zwei Schritte, um wieder bei Harry zu stehen. Feurig riss er Harrys Hemd auf, genauso die Hose und fetzte diese beinahe von Harrys Körper. Harrys Augen spiegelten die Lust, die sich breit machte, als Draco dessen Kopf zu sich zog und ihn abermals in einen heißen Kuss verwickelte.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du fällig bist und ich mit dir noch nicht fertig bin" knurrte Draco und rieb sein steifes Glied an dem von Harry. Harry hingegen stöhnte laut und schrie auf, als Draco ihn abermals in den Hals biss, die Stelle nun mit der Zunge komplett ableckte.

Danach küsste er Harrys Lippen nochmals, schob seine Zunge hindurch und forderte Harrys Zunge zu einem Duell auf. Seine Hände glitten über dessen Körper, erforschen diesen ungeduldig. Der Turm wurde von Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllt, beide wurden leidenschaftlicher. Draco riss sich abermals los um langsam in die Knie zu gehen. Er biss sanft in Harrys Brustwarzen, bis diese sich erregt aufstellten.

Seine Lippen hinterließen eine Feuerspur, die Harry beinahe umbrachte. Der Rauschzustand kam zurück und Harry fragte sich, was Draco noch mit ihm vorhatte. Wenn dieser wüsste…

Dracos Mund saugte sich abwärts und ließ von Harrys Körper ab, nur um über Harrys Eichel zu lecken, ihm trotzdem ins Gesicht blickte. Harry stöhnte tief auf, krallte seine Hände in Dracos weiches Haar.

„UUhhh….Dray, mehr…komm schon" murmelte Harry lusttrunken und Draco grinste, leckte nochmals kurz über Harrys Spitze. Danach schloss er den Mund darum und saugte leicht. Harry stöhnte abermals, tiefer, länger und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Draco schloss die Augen, nahm ihn nun tief in den Mund und saugte leidenschaftlich daran. Harry schrie kurz auf, als seine Erregung sich tief in Dracos Mund versenkte. Harry wimmerte und stieß mit dem Becken nach vorne um tiefer zu gelangen.

Draco saugte und leckte, ließ Harry gewähren, der nun zischende Laute von sich gab und noch nie so erotisch geklungen hatte wie jetzt. Draco ließ ab und leckte lasziv über die gesamte Länge, biss sanft in die Eichel und Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. Draco spürte Hände, die in unter die Arme griffen und ihn hochzogen. Harte, doch feurige Lippen verschlossen die seinen, gaben ihm einen hungrigen Kuss. Sanfte Hände rieben schnell Dracos übersteifes Glied. Der Blondschopf stöhnte heiser in den Kuss hinein. Beinahe tanzend, noch immer küssend, bewegten sie sich vorwärts, bis Harry einen Tisch hinter sich spürte, Draco ihn darauf drückte und die Beine von Harry anhob, der nun auf dem Rücken lag.

Draco ließ vom Kuss ab, beobachtete Harrys Brustkorb, der sich erregt hob und senkte, dessen steifes und prächtiges Glied, was öfters den je auf und ab wippte. Dracos Lippen flogen zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Er hob und senkte seinen Kopf, als er Harrys Erregung tief in seinem Mund aufnahm und Harry damit Schreie entlockte. Harrys Sinne schwanden, er warf seinen Kopf hin und her, kniff die Augen zusammen und verzog seinen Mund.

„Oh jaaaa! Wenn du so weiter machst…dann..komme ich…bevor…wir…ARRG…angefangen..haben!! Dray!" Harry keuchte und wimmerte, Draco machte weiter, hörte nicht darauf. Er ließ nur kurz ab, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine Formel. Seine Finger wurden glitschig, so strich er diese Substanz auf seine eigene Erregung.

„Heute, mein Schatz, wirst du mehrmals kommen. Das habe ich dir versprochen" knurrte Draco und versenkte einen Finger in Harry, steckte ihn tief rein. Kurz massierte er den Punkt, worauf Harry kurz aufschrie, zog diesen wieder zurück. Er beugte sich abermals hinunter, umfasste mit seiner Hand Harrys Glied, rieb es sanft und doch bestimmt. Mit seinem Mund küsste er dessen Hoden, leckte darüber, wanderte tiefer. Seine Zunge suchte den Eingang, fand diesen, umkreiste ihn, Lippen küssten diesen zärtlich. Harrys Wimmern nahm zu, er zuckte am gesamten Körper. Er wollte mehr und das Jetzt! Wieso konnte Draco sich nur so lange zurückhalten?

„AAAHH, tu was!" rief Harry aus und Draco grinste. Auch wenn er mehr als erregt war, so konnte er sich wunderbar, dank des Tranks zurückhalten, den er vorhin eingenommen hatte. Er vergötterte diesen Laden und würde ihn sicherlich bald mit Harry besuchen.

„Du willst mehr? Was..Baby, was willst du…"

„Wie wärs, wenn du mich endlich hart ran nehmen würdest!" rief Harry unwirsch aus und knurrte unbefriedigt. Draco grinste dreckig und ließ stattdessen seine Finger sprechen. Harry schnappte nach Luft, als Draco gleich zwei Finger einfuhr und diese schnell rein und raus bewegte.

„Du…Du Mistkerl" knurrte Harry und schrie leise auf. Er schwitzte am gesamten Körper, hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Draco lachte leise und teuflisch.

„Ich liebe dich auch Baby" raunte er mit tiefer rauer Stimme und beschleunigte seine Bewegung. Er sah zu, wie seine Finger glitschig rein und raus fuhren, Harry kleine Schreie entlockten, sein Glied permanent zuckte, sich Lusttropfen lösten. Harry wimmerte noch immer und Draco konnte nicht anders, als dieses Prachtding wieder in den Mund zu nehmen. Harry schrie laut auf, als Dracos Kopf rasant auf und abfuhr, er diesen drehte und seine Zunge geschickt einsetzte. Mit der einen Hand massierte er Harrys Hoden, mit der anderen versenkte er sich in seines Geliebten Eingang und brachte ihn nochmals zum Schreien. Während er weiter saugte, leckte und leise dabei stöhnte, verwendete er nun drei Finger, drehte sie, dehnte Harry und drückte hart auf den inneren Punkt.

Harry sah nur noch Sterne, Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, Feuer breitete ich aus. Mit einem erlösenden und sehr lauten Schrei kam er in Dracos Mund, der genüsslich schluckte und Harrys Glied sauber leckte. Danach ließ er ab, doch die Finger blieben wo sie waren. Sein Mund suchte den von Harry, küsste den abwesenden Jungen leidenschaftlich. Harry konnte sich selber schmecken, spürte noch immer die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus.

Er fragte sich, ob Draco überhaupt vorhatte, mit ihm zu schlafen. Doch dieser Gedanke erübrigte sich, als Dracos Finger verschwanden und durch etwas Hartes, Großes und doch warmes ersetzt wurden. Draco stöhnte tief in Harrys Mund, als er glitschig und langsam in Harry glitt und ihn bis zum Anschlag komplett ausfüllte. Harry, noch immer nicht erholt, stöhnte abermals und spürte die heiße Glut in sich aufsteigen. Er brannte innerlich fast ab, so unerträglich war die Hitze, die er spürte. Dracos Hände suchen nach Harrys, pinnten diese oberhalb seines Kopfes fest und dann bewegte er sich – endlich.

Harry glaubte zu verglühen, sein Körper zitterte vor Anspannung und Empfindungen. Es war eine süße Qual, da Draco anscheinend nicht vorhatte, sich schneller zu bewegen. Sanft glitt er fast ganz hinaus, um nochmals geschmeidig sich in Harry zu versenken und dabei gekonnt an Harrys magischen Punkt anstieß. Harry schrie in den Kuss hinein, der hungriger, leidenschaftlicher und tiefer wurde. Draco bewegte sich noch immer langsam und Harrys Körper schrie nach einer härteren Behandlung.

„Verflucht! Beweg dich schneller! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" rief Harry aus und schmiss beinahe schon, seinen Kopf hin und her, zitterte unter dieser Behandlung. Draco blickte ihn keuchend und eher ruhig ins Gesicht, grinste leicht und flüsterte:

„Oh nein Baby, jetzt noch nicht." Harry stöhnte gequält, er spürte mit einer jeden Faser seines Körpers Dracos Bewegungen. Und ja, er wurde um keinen Deut schneller. Harry wäre am liebsten ausgetickt, wollte Dracos Po packen und ihn hart zu sich ziehen, doch sein Geliebter hielt seine Hände eisern fest. Dracos Brust rieb sich an der seinen, ihre steifen Brustwarzen berührten sich andauernd. Harry schrie immer lauter, denn er hätte sich nie gedacht, so dermaßen darauf zu reagieren. Obwohl Draco sich noch immer so langsam bewegte, hatte er es noch nie so intensiv gespürt. Er glaubte zu zerspringen, da Draco ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Wahnsinn trieb!

„Aarrgg, Dray! BITTE!....nimm..mich..endlich..richtig..härter!!! Oh Merlin!" rief Harry fast verzweifelt und Draco nickte. Er hielt inne, ließ Harrys Arme los, welcher nun ziemlich verdattert den blonden schönen Jungen ansah. Draco richtete sich langsam auf, seine Hände wanderten sanft und langsam über Harrys Oberkörper. Harry erzitterte unter dieser Berührung, keuchte und stöhnte. Dracos Hände packten hart Harrys Hüften und Draco zog sich noch immer langsam zurück. Harry wollte wieder zu schimpfen anfangen, als Draco hart zustieß und das mit einer Gewalt, die Harry die Luft nahm.

Harrys Schreie wurden immer lauter, je tiefer und schneller sich Draco in ihm bewegte. Harry krallte seine Hände in den Tisch, kam nicht mehr zur Ruhe und spürte mit einem jeden höllischen Stoß, wie sein Orgasmus immer näher rückte. Draco trieb sich immer tiefer in ihn hinein, schaffte es jedes Mal bis zum Anschlag und zog sich nochmals fast komplett zurück. Doch als er diesmal zustieß, sich rasant bewegte und er selber laut zu stöhnen anfing, konnte Harry sich nicht mehr halten. Denn der letzte Stoß jagte ihn in die Hölle, sein Körper zersprang und er kam mit einem Schrei, den sogar Draco nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Harry schwebte noch immer, als Draco sich aus ihm zurückzog, nicht gekommen war.

Lächelnd betrachtete er den überaus erschöpften Harry, der nun mit geschlossenen Augen am Tisch lag, nach Atem rang und hoffnungslos den Boden der Realität suchte. Draco hingegen schlenderte zu seiner Hose, ging in die Knie, kramte in seiner Tasche und zog eine kleine Piole hervor. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er sich einige Schlucke gönnte, doch dann zu Harry schlich, die Piole ansetzte und Harry sanft zwang den Mund zu öffnen.

„Was ist das" hauchte Harry nur, Draco lachte leise und teuflisch. Zwischendurch reinigte er sie beide.

„Das, mein schöner Freund, ist ein Wundertrank, der, wenn du es willst, dich länger durchhalten lässt. Außerdem ist er mit einem Aphrodisiakum gemischt. Blaise hat ihn auch genommen. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?" Harrys Augen flogen auf, er spürte die klare, gut schmeckende Süße auf seiner Zunge. Deshalb hatte Draco heute so süßlich geschmeckt! Danach schwanden seine Sinne – was für ein Zeug! Gepaart mit dem Enthämmungstrank war es eine teuflische Wirkung!

„Harry…" keuchte Draco noch immer erregt, fasste nach dessen Hand und legte sie an sein steinhartes Glied. Harry keuchte, riss die Augen auf und setzte sich auf.

„Du…du bist nicht gekommen?" säuselte er enttäuscht, doch Draco stöhnte und stieß sein hartes Glied in Harrys Hand.

„Der Trank…es ist so geil…er…..uuhh…lässt…dich…durchhalten…stirbst…tausend…süße..Tode.." wimmerte Draco nun und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Harrys Lebensgeister erwachten abermals, als er nun vor Draco stand, langsam in die Knie ging und dessen Erregung ableckte. Dracos Augen flogen auf, sein Kopf kippte nach vorne. Keuchend und stöhnend sah er dabei zu, wie Harrys Mund Sachen mit ihm anstellte, die ihn in den Himmel jagen könnten.

„Himmel!!! Oh Harry! Deine Zunge ist sagenhaft!!! Bitte…weiter…oh..ja!!! Tiefer…ssttt…das ist soo heiß!!" Harry ließ kurz ab und blickte nach oben.

„Vorher hast du aber nicht so reagiert" knurrte dieser und Draco lächelte schief.

„Da habe ich mich auch zurückgehalten, mein schwarzer Teufel. Aber jetzt genieße ich umso mehr und dieses Zeug ruft Empfindungen herbei, die einfach irre sind!" Draco schnappte nach Luft, als Harry nun heftiger saugte, den Schaft genüsslich ableckte, seinen Finger um Dracos Öffnung kreisen ließ. Draco keuchte und stöhnte, japste und wimmerte. Als Harry seinen Mittelfinger in ihn schob, schrie Draco laut auf und glaubte gleich zu kommen.

Er entzog sich Harry, sah ihn lüstern und explosionsartig an, zog diesen zu sich hoch, küsste ihn heiß und innig. Harry stöhnte laut in den Kuss hinein, doch schob er Draco Richtung Wand. Als dieser nun hart daran anstieß, riss er die Augen auf und blickte fragend in die von Harry. Doch Harrys Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen, er grinste verheißungsvoll.

„Oh ja…bitte…mach es wie letztens…das war mehr als scharf" wisperte Draco nun und wartete darauf, dass Harry sich dessen Kniekehlen packte, ihn weiterhin gegen die Wand drückte und ihn hart nahm. Doch stattdessen lachte er nur leise, wie Draco vorhin, schnappte sich Dracos Zauberstab, und benetzte mittels Spruch seine Finger. Danach küsste er Draco abermals, drehte ihn hart umher und begab sich mit brennenden Lippen auf Wanderschaft. Draco legte seine Hände seitlich an die Wand, keuchte und zuckte unter jeder Berührung von Harrys Lippen zusammen.

Harrys Zunge fand abermals dessen Eingang, er fuhr heiß und willig hinein und entlockte Draco einen heiseren Schrei.

„Waaahhh! Harry!!! Wahnsinn!" japste dieser und spreizte seine Beine nun weiter. Harry stand endlich auf, betrachtete seine feuchten Finger und schob sie langsam in Draco. Dessen Stöhnen nahm immer mehr zu, als Harry sie immer schneller bewegte, sie zeitweise still hielt, nur die Spitzen das Innere Dracos stimulierte. Draco warf den Kopf in den Nacken, schrie laut Harrys Namen und stieß sein Becken nach rückwärts. Harry zog die Finger zurück, schmierte sein wieder aufrecht stehendes Glied – dank des Trankes – ein und setzte an.

„Hm, ich überlege noch, ob ich dich nehmen soll. Was meinst du dazu?" raunte Harry in Dracos Ohr und Draco bemerkte Harrys Spitze an seinem Eingang.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, dann verfluch ich dich in alle Ewigkeit"

„Ich dachte, du liebst mich?" flüsterte Harry, biss in Dracos Schulter und versenkte sich hart und heiß mit einem exakt angesetzten Stoß. Draco wusste nicht, was besser war. Das heiße Glied Harrys in sich oder der Biss, der zwischen Lust und Schmerz tendierte. Er entschied sich, beides zu lieben. Harry stöhnte laut, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und begann, sich zu bewegen.

„Baby, du hast Recht…das ist…noch…besser…ich…spüre..es… überall….oh…WAHNSINN!" stöhnte Harry, krallte seine Fingernägel in Dracos Becken und fing an, sich schnell und unnachgiebig in ihn zu versenken. Dracos Laute wurden immer höher, schneller, lauter. Er konnte sich noch kaum halten, da Harry bei einem jeden Stoß exakt den Punkt traf.

„JAAAAA; tiefer! ….Harry!...ich….ich kann…fast nicht mehr!...JAAAA…Fester….mehr..schneller!" Draco befand sich nun in demselben Rausch, in dem Harry vorhin war. Doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran, schneller zu werden. Er stieß noch einige Male zu, zog sich dann zurück und drehte den apathischen Draco zu sich. Danach hob er diesen hoch, schritt zu den Matratzen, die er schon längst entdeckt hatte – Draco hing keuchend an ihm und presste sich an ihn.

Harry ließ ihn sanft darauf nieder, küsste zart dessen Mund und fuhr seine Lippen mit der Zunge sanft nach. Draco stöhnte auf, spreizte seine Beine umso weiter. Harrys Kuss währte nur kurz, er löste sich, richtete sich auf und drückte Dracos Beine auseinander. Draco keuchte, als Harry ansetzte – doch dieses wurde zu einem Schrei, denn Harry versenkte sich abermals in ihn und das ziemlich hart und doch sanft zugleich. Ihr Rhythmus wurde immer schneller, Harry stieß hart und fordernd zu, ging immer tiefer, bis er Dracos Schreie lauter den je hören konnte.

„BABY, ICH KOMME GLEICH! SCHNELLER!!! OH HIMMEL!" rief Draco hochrot im Gesicht aus, was Harry Schauer über den Rücken jagte und er nochmals beschleunigte. Das klatschen von Haut auf Haut war zu hören, als Draco seinen Körper kurz zusammen zog, gleich darauf seinen Rücken durchbog und mit einem gigantischen Schrei kam. Er spritzte hart ab und es dauerte länger als sonst immer. Harry folgte ihm genauso laut, doch auch, weil er Dracos Fingernägel spürte, die harte Striemen auf seinen Rücken zogen und der süße Schmerz sich mit der Explosion vermischte.

Erschöpft lagen sie nun zusammengekuschelt und bereits gesäubert aneinander. Draco war noch immer benebelt und seufzte leise, sah Harry aus verklärten Augen an.

„Unbeschreiblich….absolut…ich habe keine Worte dafür" hauchte er und zog Harry zu sich um ihn sanft zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry, weißt du das?" flüsterte er leise und dieser strahlte, musste genauso nach Atem ringen.

„Ich dich auch, schon so lange, mein schöner Drache" wisperte Harry glücklich, zauberte eine warme Decke herbei und kuschelte sich an Draco. Dieser rollte sich zusammen und schnurrte fast, als er Harrys Hände um seinen Körper fühlte. Augenblicklich schliefen sie ein – mit einem seligen Lächeln.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand seinen Namen rief, dadurch wachte er Stunden später auf. Diese Stimme kam ihm so vertraut vor und dennoch wirkte sie so fremd. Sein Blick schweifte schlaftrunken durch den Raum, bis er Draco erblickte. Doch dann stutzte er, beugte sich vor und strich seine Haare beiseite. Draco schlief tief und fest, bemerkte es nicht. Harry seufzte enttäuscht, als er kein Tatoo erkennen konnte. Doch als er mit den Fingerspitzen darüber fuhr, passierte es. Konturen zeichneten sich ab, bekamen immer mehr Farbe und Harry riss die Augen auf. Sein Körper zitterte, genauso sein Kinn, als er mitverfolgte, wie der Drache sich vollendete und nun in Dracos Nacken zufrieden Platz nahm.

Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, sein Blick wanderte zur frei gelegten Hüfte. Und auch dort befand sich die Narbe, die er schon lange vermutete.

„Di! Oh mein Gott. Di! Baby, Dray, du bist es wirklich…ich hatte doch Recht! Ich liebe dich, Dray" schluchzte er auf und konnte sich nicht mehr halten, weinte leise und glücklich. Harry hatte so das Gefühl, als ob ihm jemand beruhigend über den Kopf streichelte, doch war es eher ein Hauch einer Berührung, so vertraut und doch nicht einsortierbar. Harry beugte sich vor, umklammerte zitternd Dracos Gestalt und küsste ihn federleicht auf das Tatoo.

„Ich liebe dich, egal wer du bist. Endlich habe ich den letzten Beweis gefunden." flüsterte er selig und schlief augenblicklich und zufrieden mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ein. Draco murrte im Schlaf, zog Harrys Hände näher zu sich, tapste nach der Decke da es ein wenig kühl war. Doch konnte er sie nicht finden. Schlaftrunken akzeptierte er es, murmelte ein „Lieb dich" und schlief weiter. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie die Decke sich von Geisterhand bewegte, sich sanft über beider Körper legte.

James Potters Auftrag war erfüllt. Endlich waren die beiden vereint und hatten sich offiziell ihre Liebe gestanden. Nun konnte er gehen und wusste, Harry war in guten Händen. Er und seine Frau waren mächtig stolz auf ihn. Ein sanftes Licht stieg empor und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

**TBC…….**

**Hallo? Böse? Zu viel? Zu wenig? Ihr mich noch ein wenig lüb habt? Büddee… oder muss ich mich verstecken? SNIEF! Heul! **

**SORRY! Saulang und doch etwas lang gezogen und fad! Konnte mich aber nicht stoppen! Hoffe, es hat trotzdem gefallen! Ich war diesmal nicht so zufrieden damit. Aber hoffentlich hat es euch ein wenig begeistert und ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu. –seufz-. **

**Bis zum nächsten Chap! **

**Eure für immer, die ängstliche Gugi**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Und hier eure Antworten auf die sagenhaften Reviews!! Aber bei so vielen halte ich mich ein wenig kürzer, ok? Sonst werde ich morgen noch nicht fertig! BUSSIS an Alle! **

**Arwen:** Glückwunsch! Du warst die erste! Schatz, das freut mich sehr, dass dir die Passage mit der Duschszene so gefallen hat! Jub, hatte ich darunter angemerkt. Aber man kann ja mal was überlesen, bzw, ich kann mich ja auch mal verschreiben. Grins. Ja, Draco sollte auch mal weinen, passt zwar nicht so, aber zu dieser Szene schon. Gib beim Besoffen sein einfach „sch" Laute rein und schon klappt es mit dem besoffenen, eifersüchtigen Luzius! Lach! Hast diesmal auch eine Serviette gebraucht? Habe dich oben erwähnt! Schon gesehen! Süße, ich danke dir für alles, du bist einfach ein Wahnsinn! Danke. Hab dich sehr lieb! Knutsch

**Isabelle:** Macht ja nichts! Du kommst wenigstens ab und zu dazu. Nein, es wird noch 2 Chaps geben, schätze ich und dann einen Epilog. Und Schatz? Zitrone genug? Hoffe, ich habe nicht übertrieben! Dickes Bussi, hab dich auch lüb! Knutschas an dich und herzlichen Dank!

**RebiMalfoy:** Danke sehr! Oje, das ist dir aufgefallen? Hm, was mache ich da? Also: dich hypnotisieren muss und ganz oft sagen: Rebi vergisst das, Rebi vergisst das… und gewirkt? Oder kannst dich noch immer an die beiden Spiele erinnern? Mist, nicht gelungen. „Rebi muss vergessen…säusl" Und? Jetzt? Nein? Schade! Na dann, hoffentlich bis dann!

**Melli:** Waahh! So viel Schadensersatz? Na ur gemein! Dafür war es MEGALANG! Und langweilig! Breitgrins. Oder konntest du mit diesem chap was anfangen? Hoffentlich! Jub, bin ein Happy End Fan! Hehe! Hoffe, ich lese dich wieder! Bussis! Und danke!

**DarkLuzie:** Hey Engelchen! Ich halte mich nicht so lange auf, weil ich mir noch die Finger wund schreiben muss. Huch! Hehe, Idiotenwettlauf und Katz und Maus Spiel. Ja, das hat dir gefallen, was? Schön! Scheint, als hätte dir die Duschszene gefallen, was? Grins. Jab, Dean und Blaise hatten schon nen Plan, aber nein! Die beiden versauen alles. Schlimm! Jab, der Brief mit Narzissa, bzw. die Antwort kommt im nächsten Chap! Grins! Ich liebe es Luzius so zu beschreiben! Hach! Na geh! Echt? Hast geheult? Wieso denn Liebling? Wars so ergreifend!? Aber es freut mich trotzdem! Na meine Süße, diesmal ist viel Lemon dabei! Grins. Mehr als das. Hast es überlebt? Fragendschau! Lieb dich auch Engelchen und danke!!!! Grüße von Alten und Slider! Hehe.

**t-m-r:** Hehe, du magst keine Gliffhänger? Ich auch nicht, aber der passte so schön! Jeb, Slider beim Quidditch und Dracos erster Schritt. Endlich, sag ich nur. Muss ja mal kommen! Keine Sorge, es kommen eventuell noch 2 Chaps und dann ein Epilog und dann kommt schon die neue Story. Hast also noch was zu lesen, ja? Dickes Knuddel an dich und DANKE!

**Duivel:** Hehe! Ja, Ehrenoskar, hat Draco verdient! Schön peinlich, was? Genau! Typisch Kerle! Aber wie du siehst, kommt es hier mehrmals zur Sache! War schlimm für mich das zu schreiben, wo Luzifer mir dauernd zuguckt. Der wollte es so! hehe. Aber ich liebe diese Duschszene! Hat dir Luzius so gefallen? Der ist schon arm! Aber jetzt hat er es ja verstanden, was? Lass dich wegen dem Brief überraschen, ja? Aber nein! Wieso sollte ich böse sein! Ist schon ok, so lange du es liest! Danke dir! Dickes Bussi und knutsch an dich!!!! –freu-.

**Klonschaf:** Wie OMG? So schlimm? Hehe. Hehe! Schön dass dir das mit der dusche so gefallen hat! Und dann der Brief, da hast weinen müssen? Armes Hasi! Na geh! Freu mich aber trotzdem! Jab, Slider sabbert alles voll, typisch! Wie mein nächstes Werk heißen wird? Puh, ich weiß es voll nicht! Aber ich werde, wenn das letzte chap kommt, euch alle fragen wegen einem Titel! Mal sehen, ob mir was einfällt! Dickes Knuddelknutschaumarmungsbussi an dich!!!!! DANKE!!

**GefallenerEngel:** Und? Bist wieder zurück? Wie war es! Ja, Luzius, der Besoffene! Hehe! Stimmt, alle drei heulen, aber ich fand diese Szene in der Bibliothek einfach niedlich! Ja, Harry und Draco sind schon sweet zusammen. Die gehören einfach zusammen, meiner Meinung nach. Slider ist Profi! Hehe. Wie ich das mache? Frag mich nicht! Puh. Ich schreibe einfach und man sieht ja, was rausgekommen ist! Und das ist ja noch länger! Kreisch!!! Voll schlimm mit mir! Bis dann und herzlichen Dank!

**Leah-07:** Hab ich eh nicht umgeschrieben, weil du das so lieb gesagt hast –Hundeblickaufsetz-. Lebst du nach diesem noch? Keine Angst, der Brief wird noch erwähnt, ja? Lass dich da einfach überraschen, was noch alles passiert! Danke dir vielmals für das Kommi! Sehr lieb!

**Alagar-Loth:** Puh! Da hab ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt, was? Auch wenn du Quittitch nicht magst, hab ich dich trotzdem ein wenig begeistern können! Magst du diese Geschichte noch immer? War ja doch ein wenig heftig. Schluck. Luzius ist schon sehr süß, was? Hat mir da sehr gut gefallen! Keine Sorge Al, ich bin einfach zu süchtig, um aufhören zu können! Hat dir dieses chap wenigstens ein wenig gefallen? Hoffe, du erschlägst mich nicht deshalb! Ähm. Ja. Jab, es wird eine neue Story geben! Klar doch! Dickes Knuddel an dich und herzlichen Dank dafür!!! Bussis!!! Du bist echt süß!!

**Pussycat June:** Hey Schnuckel! Jö! Ein T-Shirt mit meinem Namen? Na das finde ich ja fein! Und wann ist es fertig? Hihi. Jaaaa, der Brief war nicht ohne wirkung und keine Bange, die Antwort kommt noch! Ob Luc eventuell einen Kater nach der Sauferei hat? Mal sehen! Hehe. Die Duschszene hat ja wohl einen jeden gefallen – Gott sei dank! Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen, süße Kati! Bin schon etwas kribbelig nach so einem chap. Seufz! Dickes Knutsch trotzdem und danke!!!

**ChibiKisu:** Magst es jetzt auch noch immer? Oder hast schon einen Herzinfarkt bekommen? Hoffe, ich habe dich nicht verschreckt! Schluchz! Danke, dass du mir geschrieben hast! Sehr lieb von dir! Knuddels! Danke!!!

**Classic-Angel-Amy:** Keine Bange, ich habs überlebt! Klar habe ich dich vermisst! Aber wie ich sehe, hast du mir ja wieder geschrieben! Gott sei Dank! Ich liebe Zweideutigkeiten! Weiter so! hehe! Tja, endlich wissen es die Mädls, ist ja auch gut so! hehe. Diese HLP wird im nächsten Chap gequält! Keine Bange! Aber auf lustige Art und weise. Nichts gemeines. Grins. Wird wieder lustig werden! Und der Brief kommt auch noch ins Spiel. Mehr sag ich nicht. Wirst sicherlich deine Freude daran haben, süße Jo! Das garantiere ich dir! Dickes Knuddel an dich und danke!!!

**Woelfin-akhuna:** mich ducken muss. Noch immer böse? Wie ich das gemacht hab? Ähm, einfach ein TBC geschrieben? Liebgrins. Hehe! Aber es geht ja eh weiter! Bist jetzt baff, oder? Hoffentlich hab ich dich nicht verschreckt! Na echt? Hat dir diese Szene so gut gefallen? Das finde ich herzig, danke! Ja Süße! Es gibt noch 2 Chaps und einen Epilog aber dann starte ich mit ner neuen Geschichte, keine Bange! Dickes Bussi an dich!!!

**Lara-Lynx:** Danke fürs Mail Süße! Danke sehr! Und? Sitzt du noch immer auf Kohlen? Bist eventuell sprachlos oder angewiedert? Hoffe doch nicht! Uah! Wegrenn. Ja ja, ich liebe Andeutungen, das kann ich gut, schätze ich. Grins. Ja, die Warnung hab ich angebracht. Frag mich nicht, wie viele Zigaretten ich dabei geraucht hab. Puh! Uff, bin ich fertig! HEHE! Waaahaa! Nein, sie vögeln noch nicht, aber mehr brauche ich dir ja nicht sagen, weil du es ja gelesen hast. Chrm Chrm. Hehe! Ja Schatz! Danke für das Höllen schicken! Jetzt sitz ich dort fest und hab SO WAS schreiben müssen! Du schlimme du! Aber…mal sehen wie das ankommt! Dickes Knuddelknutscha an dich! Und danke!

**Lady-Claw:** Juhu! Ja, ich würde ja da gerne noch mehr schreiben, aber dann wäre die Spannung weg! Uah! Wie sollte das denn gehen. Leider. Aber ich starte dann doch mit ner anderen Geschichte durch, keine Panik. Hm, weiß nicht, um was geht's denn? Wenn ich kann, würde ich dir gerne helfen! Du hast meine E-Mail Adresse? Guck einfach nach und schick mir was und ich helfe dir! Wenn du willst. Hoffe bis dann! Danke sehr!

**Deedochan:** Hey Schatz! Ziemlich zitronig? Wie hast du es jetzt gefunden? Sehr zitronig? Viele Zitronen waren dabei! Uah! Lebst noch? Hoffentlich! Grins. Ja, Mine und ginny und Draco waren schon sehr süß zusammen, finde ich auch. Hehe, der Brief kommt noch vor und auch der Luc, der meint, besoffen zu sein und mit nem Kater aufzuwachen. Nein, keiner der schnurrt. Idee für ne neue Story ist da, aber ich verlasse mich wieder drauf, dass sie sich, wie diese hier von selber schreibt. Grins. Mir fehlt nur noch der titel. Grins. WOW, so viel hat dir daran gefallen? Danke sehr! Hoffe, es bleibt so. Vielen Dank dir! Dickes Knuddel, hdl!!!! Ganz viel!

**Leseteufel:** oje, lebst noch? Oder habe ich dich damit jetzt verschreckt? War schon heftig dieses chap! Ja, die Szene mit Hermine und Ginny und draco war sehr lieb, fand ich auch! Schön, dass es dir so sehr gefallen hat! Ja, Luc wird schon langsam, auch wenn er jetzt einen Kater hat! Hehe! Ja, ich wollte Harry und Draco auch nachhelfen, aber die haben es ja jetzt alleine geschafft! Grins. Magst du die Story nach so einem Chap noch immer? Hoffentlich! Denn ich würde deine Kommis vermissen! Danke vielmals dafür!

**Ginny-Malfoy:** du, kein Problem! Wenn ich dir damit helfen konnte? Hast du dieses chap nun überlebt? Na das hoffe ich doch sehr! Ja, dieses Chap war eher etwas ähm.. aber das nächste wird wieder zum lachen sein, darauf kannst dich verlassen! Bin auch eher sensibel, also ist es nicht schlimm! Ja? Hoffe, ich gehöre noch immer zu deinen Lieblingsautoren, wegen diesem Chap! Das wäre schön! Weil mir das so freut! Danke vielmals für das Kommi!!!! Knuddels!

**Jessy11:** Süße Jessy, zwar ist das chap nicht so schnell gekommen, aber dafür war es megalang. Hoffe, auch du lebst noch und kannst mir verzeihen, das wäre nett! Hat es dir ja bisher gefallen? Hoffe, noch ein Kommi von dir zu bekommen, das wäre schön! Dickes Knuddel an dich! Danke!

**Angelfall:** Süße, ich quäl doch immer! Aber hier ist ja die Erlösung und das ist ne Bombe, die nicht ein jeder verträgt. Hast es überstanden? Oder hast aufgehört zu lesen? Hoffentlich nicht! Klar, Draco konnte sich nicht zurückhalten was den roten Lippenstift anging! Hehe. Klar will ich mitspielen! Immer doch! Was denkst du denn? ARG! Puh, hast noch Glück gehabt, weil das Chap vorgelesen wurde! Ich glaube, ich wäre in Grund und Boden verschwunden, wenn meine chaps der gesamten Klasse vorgelesen werden! AAAHH! Dickes Knuddel an dich, hab dich lieb! Bussis und danke!!

**Lala:** noch immer begeistert? Na hoffentlich schon! Ja, bisher sind sie aneinander vorbeigelaufen, aber diesmal haben sie sich bekommen. Vorher konnte ich es nicht lassen, sie alle zu quälen, hoffe du verzeihst mir! Danke vielmals fürs Kommi!

**Kylyen:** Schatz, das letzte chap war ein hauch von dem, was du jetzt gelesen hast, oder? Bist noch da oder muss ich dich im Krankenhaus besuchen? Oder hab ich dich verschreckt? Hoffe doch nicht! Jab, musste ich machen, das Luc mal so was anstellt! Der ist ja zu niedlich! Und das Geständnis war auch schon fällig! Hehe. Ja, Slider und Quittitch. Ja, leider geht die Story auch mal zu Ende, aber ist nicht schlimm! Kommt ja ne neue wieder! Breitgrins. Und bist du weiterhin gesund? Hoffe schon! In liebe, deine Gugi! Bussis!

**Truemmerlotte:** Hey Sarah! Danke, dass du dich trotzdem mal gemeldet hast! Das war sehr lieb von dir! Hat mir gefallen! Macht ja nichts. Hoffe, ich habe dich mit diesem chap hier nicht in einen Schockzustand versetzt! Hoffe ich sehr! Und auch, dass du mir nochmals schreibst. Das wäre nett! Danke dafür!

**Phoenixfeder:** juhu! Klar geht's noch weiter. Zwar nicht mehr so viel, aber doch. Ja, die Duschszene war alles andere als harmlos und auch das Geständnis habe ich so gerne geschrieben! Das musste schon sein! Hehe. Ja ja, das „Zwischendrin" von Quittitch musste auch sein! Konnte ja nicht anders. Hoffe, du hast dieses Chap hier überlebt und es gelesen! Das wäre schön! Dickes Knuddel an dich und danke sehr!!! Bussis

**Feaneth:** Jab, jetzt haben sie sich bekommen! Bin gespannt, ob du es geschafft hast, es zu lesen! Das wäre genial! Freut mich sehr, dass es dir bisher so gut gefallen hat! Danke!

**Kelene:** Wirklich? Das ehrt mich! Hoffe, ich habe dich jetzt nicht mit diesem chap abgeschreckt! Das wäre fatal! Hoffe, du bleibst weiterhin treu beim Lesen! Danke vielmals!!!!

**Tinkita:** Schön, dass dir das letzte chap auch gefallen hat! Und was ist mit diesem hier? Lebst noch? Hoffentlich! Hoffe auch, ich habe dich nicht verschreckt! Wäre schlimm, wo du mir doch immer so brav schreibst! Danke sehr!

**TiaAgano:** Ducken muss. Geht's wieder? Hab ich das jetzt als Entschädigung für dich hinbekommen? Würde ich doch sehr hoffen! Und? Ist Blaise bei dir? Wie habe ich ihn diesmal beschrieben? Als ich das geschrieben habe, hab ich an dich denken müssen! Hehe. Wie schon öfters erwähnt, schätze ich, die Duschszene hat einigen gefallen! Hehe! Jaaa! Die Malfoys! Die eine kühn, der andere besoffen. Hehe. Nein, gehst mir mit dem Blaisegequatsche nicht auf die nerven, keine bange! Bussis, hdagdl!!!!

**Babsel:** Schön, dass es dir noch immer gefällt! Siehst du? Draco traut sich schon ein wenig mehr! Zumindest war es feurig, was er angestellt hat! Hehe. Bin schon gespannt, wie du es jetzt findest! Redest noch mit mir? Oops. Danke dir vielmals! Bussis an dich!

**Vava:** Ehrlich? Du hast gezittert? Wie sieht es jetzt aus? Lebst noch? Hoffentlich! Jab, Dray wird es ihm sagen, das ist klar, er muss aber klein anfangen, weil er es noch immer nicht kann. Mal sehen, was er im nächsten chap alles so macht. Mal sehen! Hoffe, du meldest dich nochmals bei mir! Das wäre schön! Knuddels!

**Glaniel:** Ah! Schwesterherzi von Deedochan! Schön dass du mir wieder schreibst! Slyder gefällt dir also? Na hoffentlich! Tja, bin mir sicher, die süße Niki hat es dir schon gesagt. Und? Bekommt ihr den Mund wieder zu? Hoffentlich! War ja mehr als heiß diesmal. Schön dich wieder gelesen zu haben! Danke dir!

**Fuindae:** Nein nein, ist noch nicht zu Ende! Das würde ich nie tun, ohne dass das Wort ENDE unten steht. Also keine Bange. Kommen noch 2 chaps und ein Epilog und dann sehen wir weiter wie es mit ner anderen Story weiter geht. Aber trotzdem schön, dass du mir noch geantwortet hast! Jab, HARRY NACKT! Und diesmal sehr oft! Klar, ich liebe den weisen, musste ihn einbringen. Mehr von ihm kannst du im nächsten chap lesen! Schön! Elbisch! Na auch was tolles! Bin gespannt, wie du dies hier gefunden hast, wenn du die anderen schon heiß fandest…grins. Bis dann!

**Leah-chan01:** Macht nichts! Ich lese so was sehr oft und sehr gerne! Kannst es immer wieder erwähnen! Breitgrins. Bist nun mit dem Lesen nachgekommen? Na das hoffe ich doch! Mal sehen wie dir dieses Chap gefallen hat! War ein wenig eigen, ich weiß. Aber ich hoffe, es ging so! danke dir vielmals! Knuddels!

**Max vuitton:** STAUN! Du hier? Warst verschollen? Habe schon den Kritiker der Zeit vollkommen vermisst! Tja, Eisklotz hin oder her, mal ist es Harry, dann wieder er. Danke, dass du mir ZWEI Kommis geschrieben hast. Und deine Gebete wurden teilweise erhört? Was? Jetzt weiß Harry wenigstens einen Teil. Der Rest kommt schon noch. Und keine Bange, es wird nicht fad werden. Hast du es geschafft, deine Mundwinkel zwischendurch zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen? Hoffentlich. Bis dann und danke!!!!! grins

**Azura-Fei-Long:** Gelle? Schätze, mit Gleichstand hat niemand gerechnet – musste aber sein, damit ich diese heiße Party schreiben konnte. Und? Hat es dich umgehauen? Slider mit dem Quaffel oder was der Klatscher den sie angesabbert hat? Hoffentlich gefällt es dir weiterhin und ich habe dich nicht verschreckt! Hoffe bis dann Azu! Danke vielmals!

**Pure-poison:** Soll ich deiner mum den Harry vorstellen? Vielleicht schickt er ja mal an sie einen Brief, was meinst du Süße? Und? Hat deine Muse es vielleicht übertrieben? Bekommst den Mund wieder zu oder bist du vielleicht abgeschreckt? Hoffe doch nicht! Heul! Das wäre mein Ende…snief. Aber danke dass du mir wieder ein Kommi dagelassen hast! Knuddels an dich!!! Bussis

**Silver Snake:** Bitte was für ein Tanz? Ich kecks mich ab! Ja, Draco gesteht endlich, dass er Di war! Wird ja auch langsam Zeit! Macht ja nichts, wenn du nicht so viel Zeit hast! Hauptsache du schreibst mir und ich kann mich immer wieder darüber freuen! HUI! Schokis!!! Jaaaa! Mampf…dansche..mampf…HDL! Knutschas und danke!

**Vineta:** HEHE! Super! Wie ist es deinem Freund ergangen? Hatte er einen Kater? Aber wenigstens hattest du dann den PC für dich alleine! Ist ja auch mal was! Danke, dass du mir ZWEI Kommis geschrieben hast! War echt voll herzig von dir! Tja, zwischen den drehpausen, wenn ich sie nicht brauche, schicke ich sie dir! Aber die beiden sind ja schon so was von ausgebucht! Hehe. Dickes Knuddel und lieben Dank an dich!!!

**Love:** Geiler name. Hehe. Schwarzleser? Wieso, siehst du dann schwarz? Nein, Scherz, ich weiß was du meinst, aber trotzdem danke, dass du dich mal bei mir gemeldet hast! Super lieb von dir. Nein, das Lied habe ich von meinem Opa mal gehört und seit dem weiß ich es. Es gefällt mir noch immer und ich musste es einfach schreiben! Griente bedeutet eher, dass er sich ziert, würde ich meinen. Wieso rauslöschen? Wie du siehst, ist alles noch da und wird bleiben, ja? Danke fürs Kommis! Super!

**Raphaela-San:** Hey! Schön! Das gefällt mir! Danke vielmals! Freut mich, wenn ich dich zum lachen bringe! Hoffentlich bist du noch immer ein Fan, wenn ich dieses Chap hochgeladen habe und es alle lesen. Ist schon sehr heiß geschrieben muss ich zugeben. Hoffe, du bist noch immer schwer beeindruckt, hab mich urigst darüber gefreut! Das ist voll lieb von dir und macht mich sehr stolz das von dir zu hören! Danke sehr!!! Bekommst ein Knutsch!

**Nighty:** Gesteigert? Hoffentlich. Aber was sagst du nun zu diesem chap? Hoffentlich erschlagen mich die Leser damit nicht. Das wäre mehr als schade irgendwie, weil dann könnte ich nicht mehr weiter schreiben. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!! Danke fürs Kommi! Dickes Knutscha an dich!!


	20. Wenn das Chaos ausbricht

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

Und hier bin ich schon wieder! Sorry, wenn es ein wenig länger gedauert hat mit dem Chap! Aber ich musste noch etwas anderes machen! _FIESGRINS!_ Denn ich habe bereits angefangen, an der **neuen Story** zu feilen und ich kann mit Freuden verkünden, **das erste Chap ist fertig!** Und es strotzt nur so vor Peinlichkeiten! Aber ihr bekommt es erst zu lesen, wenn diese Geschichte hier zu Ende ist! PFEIF!

**Titel: Vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt **

Na? Neugierig drauf geworden? Wenn ja, dann müsst ihr noch ein wenig warten! Aber es lohnt sich, denn es sind 18 Seiten, die ich euch schenken werde!

Also wünsche ich euch viel Spaß dabei und hoffe, dieses Chap hier (Länge 22 Seiten) gefällt euch! Ich bin begeistert, wie viele Fans mir geschrieben haben! Und die Reviewantworten bekommt ihr wieder zum Schluss!

Und nun geht's los und ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen und einen Muskelkater vor lachen! –hoffe ich zumindest, zitter- Ich jedenfalls, habe an einigen Stellen selber grinsen müssen und wusste vor lauter Gekicher nicht, wie ich weiter schreiben sollte. Hoffe, der Humor kommt an….

Eure für immer! Hab euch lieb!

Gugi und Dark Gugi

_P.S!_

_**Herzlichen Dank geht an:** **kosmiclady und gray angel**! Die beiden Süßen haben mir zu einigen Geschichten, die schon fertig sind, mehrere Reviews hinterlassen! Ihr beiden, ihr seid einfach der Wahnsinn! Und ich hoffe so sehr! Ihr beiden lest diese Info, denn ihr sollt wissen, dass ich begeistert war! Eure freudige Gugi! _

-

**Kapitel 17**

**Wenn das Chaos ausbricht**

Draco öffnete langsam seine Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Wo war er doch gleich? Sofort fielen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ein, er schmunzelte und lehnte sich genüsslich an Harry, der sich zu ihm gekuschelt hatte. Doch dann riss er die Augen auf, blickte nach rückwärts und merkte, dass Harry Gott sei Dank noch schlief! Sanft befreite er sich aus seinen Armen, stand nun auf und suchte seinen Zauberstab.

Abermals beschwor er eine komplizierte Formel herbei, legte den Zauberstab an die gewissen Stellen und seufzte zufrieden, als seine Narbe verschwand. Sein Tatoo hatte er zuerst verschwinden lassen und besaß schon Übung darin, dies ohne Spiegel zu bewältigen. Beruhigt schlenderte er wieder zu Harry und betrachtete diesen liebevoll. Wie schön er doch war! Und er war sein! Tja, zwar hatte Draco noch sein Geheimnis, aber nicht mehr lange! Er schwor sich, es Harry heute zu sagen! Doch es sollte eine Art Überraschung werden.

Zufrieden über sich selbst schlüpfte er wieder unter die Decke und nahm seine alte Position ein. Harrys Hände legten sich wie selbstverständlich um Dracos Körper, murmelnd zog er ihn zu sich. Draco grinste leicht, liebte er seinen Gryffindor über alles. Bald darauf schlief er wieder ein.

Harry erwachte von den Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn an der Nase kitzelten. Leise gähnte er und schmunzelte leicht, als er seinen blonden Engel im Arm hielt, der noch selig schlief. Aber nicht mehr lange! Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, seine Augen blitzten unternehmungslustig. Er drückte sich noch mehr an Draco, sein Blick wanderte zu dessen Nacken.

„Also warst du doch vor mir auf" murmelte Harry leise, hörte knurrende Laute von Draco. Harry lachte leise, drückte Draco noch mehr zu sich und strich ihm mit der Hand sämtliche Haarsträhne aus dem Nacken. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf den warmen, einladenden Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich. Seine Zunge schnellte verspielt hervor, glitt langsam über die Gänsehaut, die sich bereits gebildet hatte. Draco zuckte kurz, doch schlief er noch. Harry grinste leicht, während er weiter küsste, schloss seine Augen und verstärkte seine Bemühungen.

Draco seufzte, wurde nun doch schließlich wach und stöhnte leise. Er streckte seinen Hals um Harry besser Zutritt verschaffen zu können. Die Augen hielt er noch immer geschlossen, doch keuchte er, als er Harrys Erregung an seinem Po spürte. Die sanften Hände von Harry fuhren langsam und federlicht über Dracos Hüften, wanderten nach vorne zu seinem Schritt.

Harrys eine Hand spielte mit seinem Haarflaum, der oberhalb des bereits aufstehenden Gliedes sich verewigten. Keiner sagte ein Wort, eher stöhnten sie leise sanft und lustvoll, Harrys Hand wanderte weiter, legte sich um Dracos Schaft, griff zu. Als er die ersten Bewegungen machte, keuchte Draco los, stieß automatisch in Harrys Faust. Harrys Daumen fuhr vorwitzig über dessen Eichel, ein leiser Schrei entkam Dracos Kehle. Mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen legte er seinen Kopf nach rückwärts, sein Adamsapfel trat männlich hervor, während seine Wangen sich lustvoll röteten und seine Haare Harrys Schulter kitzelten.

„Guten Morgen, mein schöner Engel" raunte Harry lusttrunken, Draco keuchte weiterhin.

„Baby, schneller! Dir auch..uhhh..einen…ahhh…guten Morgen" keuchte Draco, seine Stoßbewegungen wurden schneller. Harrys Hand löste sich, sanft drehte er seinen Engel auf den Rücken. Harrys feurige Augen suchten die von Draco, er versank darin. Seine Lippen legten sich heiß auf die von Draco, saugten daran.

Dracos Hand schnellte hervor, vergriff sich in Harrys vollem Schopf und drückte ihn noch näher zu sich. Draco öffnete seinen Mund und gewährte Harrys Zunge Einlass. Beide stöhnten in den Kuss, der vorhin noch so zaghaft, beinahe schüchtern und liebevoll war. Nun wurde er wilder, tiefer, fester und feuriger. Harry drängte sein übersteifes Glied gegen Dracos Hüfte, sein Geliebter stöhnte darauf hin in Harrys Mund.

Als Draco schon seine Hand zur Hilfe nehmen wollte um Harry etwas Erleichterung verschaffen zu können, schlug Harry diese spielerisch weg und fuhr fort, Draco genüsslich zu verwöhnen. Harrys Lippen brannten noch immer auf Dracos Hals, schlichen sich langsam abwärts zu den Brustwarzen und saugten daran. Sanft knabberte er an ihnen, bis diese sich steinhart aufrichteten. Draco stöhnte tief, rieb sich an Harry, zuckte wild umher. Auch wenn sie erst letzte Nacht einer der wildesten Orgien erlebt hatten, waren sie schon wieder heiß aufeinander. Ob das Mittel noch immer wirkte?

Dracos Keuchen wurde immer abgehackter, je tiefer Harry wanderte. Und das tat er mit Leidenschaft und Wollust. Die Stellen, die Harrys Lippen berührt hatten, versetzten Dracos Haut in Flammen. Harry blickte kurz auf, als er zwischen Dracos Beinen kniete, dessen wundervoll aufrechtes Glied erregt auf und ab wippte und Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sanft küsste er die Eichel, leckte den Lusttropfen ab und bekam nur im Augenwinkel mit, wie Draco sich stöhnend unter ihm bewegte.

„Nimm ihn endlich in den Mund. Ich verglühe sonst noch..oh bitte!" keuchte Draco, schob seine Hände in Harrys Haar und drückte ihn hinunter. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, nahm Dracos Erregung tief in sich auf und saugte immer wilder daran. Dracos stöhnen verwandelte sich in kleine Schreie, da Harrys heiße Höhle und Zunge ihr weiteres taten. Harry befand sich wie im Rausch, saugte, leckte, massierte dabei Dracos Hoden und dessen Eingang.

„Oh Gott! Ja…schneller…oh..Harry!" rief Draco aus, bemerkte wie Harrys immer schneller wurde, seinen Kopf wild dabei bewegte. Blitze zuckten durch Dracos Körper, elektrisierten ihn, spannten ihn auf die Folter. Draco merkte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Hart stieß er Harry weg, der nun verwundert auf der Matratze lag und seine Beine weit gespreizt hatte. Draco kroch mit leidenschaftlichen Blicken und einem fiesen grinsen auf allen vieren Richtung Harry und küsste ihn nun wild auf den Mund und legte sich langsam auf ihn.

Ihre Körper rieben sich, schreiend nach mehr, aneinander, das Keuchen und stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Harrys Hände wanderten zu Dracos Po, doch der schlug sie einfach frech weg. Harry wollte sich aus dem Kuss lösen, doch kam ihm Draco zuvor. Er rappelte sich hoch, zog Harry leidenschaftlich mit sich, sodass Draco abermals am Rücken lag, Harry nun über seinen Kopf kniete. Draco hielt Harrys Po fest im Griff, während seine Augen über Harrys Prachtstück wanderten, er seine Zunge raus streckte und genüsslich den harten Schaft entlang leckte. Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken, hielt die Augen geschlossen, stöhnte tief und erregt auf, seine Brustwarten versteiften sich, er zitterte am gesamten Körper.

Dracos Zunge fuhr noch immer genüsslich Richtung Spitze, er setzte seine Lippen an und fing an zu saugen. Der Druck auf Harrys Po wurde stärker und so schob sich Harry langsam in Dracos heißen Mund, versenkte sich Stück für Stück und sah jetzt keuchend dabei zu. Er glaubte gleich verbrennen zu müssen, so intensiv spürte Harry Dracos Lippen und Zunge. Die Flammen der Begierde zerfraßen ihn förmlich.

„Oh ja! Dray! Saug weiter, schneller…oh…jaaaaa! Oh Baby!" rief Harry laut auf und stöhnte wild umher, während nun seine Hände sich in Dracos Mähne vergruben. Dracos Mund schloss sich enger um Harrys Glied, er saugte sich daran fest, ließ seine Zunge über den harten Schaft tanzen. Harry glaubte zu verglühen und schrie laut auf, als Draco einen Finger in ihm versenkte und sofort den magischen Punkt traf. Harry sah Sterne, war kurz davor zu kommen. Und dann ließ einfach Draco ab. Harry knurrte unzufrieden, doch blickte er fragend, als Draco sich umdrehte und nun vor ihm einladend kniete.

„Na mach schon, oder soll ich ewig warten?" knurrte Draco leidenschaftlich erregt und wackelte mit seinem Hintern aufreizend umher.

„Aber ich sollte dich vorher noch vor…"

Weiter kam er nicht, als Draco seinen Po nach rückwärts drückte, Harrys Glied langsam in sich aufnahm. Harry keuchte immer abgehackter, er krallte sich an Dracos Hüften fest und starrte auf seine Mitte. Bemerkte, wie seine Erregung sich immer tiefer in Draco versenkte und Himmel! – Es war einfach sagenhaft! Draco war noch enger als sonst, da er nicht vorbereitet war.

„Tu ich dir auch nicht weh?" Harrys Stimme klang rau, doch Draco schloss genüsslich die Augen, leckte sich über die Lippen und fühlte sich ausgefüllt.

„Beweg endlich dein Becken Süßer, ich will dich tief spüren und zwar richtig" Harry brauchte das nicht zweimal gesagt bekommen, fing er an, sich langsam zu bewegen. Draco warf den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte immer wieder heiß auf. Die eine Hand nahm er als vordere Stütze, die andere legte er sich selbst auf seinen Hintern und Harry turnte das nur noch mehr an, als Draco seine Backen somit auseinander drückte und Harry noch besser sehen konnte, wie sein feuchtes Glied geschmeidig hinein und hinaus glitt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zügeln, stieß nun härter zu und entlockte Draco kehlige Laute. Harrys Stöße wurden wilder, er selber schrie jedes Mal um so lauter auf.

„Himmel! Du bist so eng! Ich….Baby…ich halte das nicht lange aus! Wahnsinn!" rief Harry und beschleunigte abermals, da er sich im Rausch der Lust befand. Draco konnte nicht antworten, da Harry es immer wieder schaffte, bei einem jeden Stoß Dracos Prostata zu treffen. Sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung gerötet, sein Kopf lag im Nacken. Harry wurde immer schneller, stieß noch kraftvoller und fester zu, versenkte sich bis zum Anschlag. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut war zu hören und Harry konnte sich fast nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Jaaa! Harry…uuhhh….oh Gott…schneller! Bitte! Schneller! Fester! Oh Merlin tiefer! Ich komme gleich!" schrie Draco, krallte sich nun an am Lacken fest und hielt seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Liedern, gesenkt – keuchte nun. Sein offenes Haar schwang im Rhythmus der Stöße vor und zurück, Dracos Gedanken verabschiedeten sich. Heiße Ströme durchliefen seinen Körper, sammelten sich in seinen Lenden, als Harry den letzten Stoß versetzte, sich so tief und fest in ihm versenkte - Draco schreiend zum Höhepunkt kam. Als Dracos Anus sich zusammenzog, flog auch Harry über die Klippe und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Erschöpft fielen sie beide zurück auf die Matratze, ihre schweißnassen Körper pressten sich zitternd aneinander.

„Weißt du, dass ich dich noch nie so intensiv gespürt habe wie jetzt?" keuchte Draco außer Atem, mit tiefroten Wangen. Harry nickte nur erschöpft und glücklich zugleich, fühlte noch die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus.

„Oh ja…das war…sensationell! Du warst noch nie so verdammt eng! Scheiße, du warst unglaublich heiß!"

„Das war, weil ich nicht vorbereitet wurde. Und es hat nicht einmal wehgetan" gurrte Draco in Harrys Ohr und kuschelt sich verliebt und glücklich an ihn.

Pansy Parkinson hatte eindeutig die Schnauze voll. Sie hatte schon erwartet, dass sie alle schneiden würden, eventuell auch mit ihr schimpften. Aber dass ihre ehemaligen Freunde es wagten, ihre Sachen zu verunstalten, sie zu verzaubern und jedes Mal ein Chaos hinterließen, damit hätte sie nie gerechnet. Normalerweise wäre sie natürlich zu Professor Snape gelaufen, doch dieser Verräter hatte sich ja auf die Seite der Schwulen geschlagen! Pansys Hass war noch immer sehr groß und trotzdem hatte sie gehofft, gleich gesinnte zu finden. Doch konnte sich niemand für ihre Ratschläge erwärmen und so blieb Pansy alleine – ohne Freunde, ohne Glück.

Es wurde schlimmer, Pansy fürchtete sich schon beinahe. Egal, wohin sie auch kam, jeder starrte sie böse an, sprach kein Wort mit ihr – es war die reinste Folter! Im Unterricht wurde sie zwar gerecht ihrer Leistungen behandelt, doch ein warmes Lächeln – darauf hoffte sie vergebens. Pah! Was war denn schon dabei, wenn man diesen schwulen Idioten loswerden wollte! Schließlich hätte er SIE haben können! Und dann noch ihre Eltern! Sie meinten, dass Pansy sich glücklich schätzen konnte, auf der Schule bleiben zu dürfen! So eine Frechheit! Nicht einmal diese standen zu ihr! Pansy Parkinson kam sich mehr als nur alleine auf dieser Welt, vor. Sie wollte wieder lachen können, doch war dies ihre Strafe.

Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie vermisste ihr altes Leben und sie vermisste Draco. Ihr Hass hatte sie dazu angetrieben, dieses Buch zu lesen, es zu benützen, ihn beinahe zu töten! Doch wollte sie das auch? Konnte es sein, dass sie sich damals im Rausch befunden hatte? Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf. Sie hatte schon öfters gehört, dass Menschen in Eifersucht und Hass Sachen taten, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Doch auch sie? Und nun war diese Pfeife mit Potter zusammen! Nicht, dass es ihr jemand gesagt hätte. Nein, sie hatte es durch belauschte Gespräche mitbekommen.

Als sie tief in ihr Herz hörte, konnte sie fast keine Wut mehr ausmachen. Eher Trauer um das Verlorene. Doch wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, dann war ihr das scheiß egal! Sie wollte Draco Malfoy, diesen Verräter nie wieder sehen – sie hasste ihn! Wie schnell doch Liebe in das Gegenteil umschlagen konnte! Aber vorher wollte sie noch einige Schüler auf ihre Seite ziehen um ihren nächsten Plan durch zu ziehen. Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie sie ein Buch geklaut hatte, einen perfekten Zauber fand, der passend für ihre Pläne war. Denn sie hatte sich still und brav verhalten, fiel nie auf.

Zeitig in der Früh, alle schliefen noch, machte sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss, schritt quer über den Rasen, wo der kalte Hauch des Morgens sie erwartete. Ihr Ziel war der verbotene Wald, in dem sie noch einige Kräuter sammeln wollte, die sie benötigte. Ein stilles, gehässiges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, während sie beinahe ruhig einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte und langsam in den Wald eintrat. Bald hatte sie das Gesuchte gefunden, pflückte es sorgfältig und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Die Sonne, gerade am erwachen und tiefrot, lugte langsam hervor und erhellte Hogwarts. Pansy sah auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte zufrieden, dass sie noch mehr als eine Stunde Zeit hatte, um den Trank fertig zu brauen. Nicht umsonst hatte sie sich an Draco ran geschmissen, sich Unterricht bei ihm geben lassen. Und ja – sie hatte fleißig ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht!

Ein nie benutztes Klassenzimmer diente als Ausgangspunkt, wo mittig am Tisch stehend ein Kessel vor sich hin brutzelte, Rauchschwaden dem entstiegen. Zufrieden legte sie ihren Umhang ab und machte sich daran, die frischen Kräuter zu zerkleinern. Sie liebte den Duft, den das Zerschnittene von sich gab. Das Brett angehoben, leicht in die Schräge versetzt, glitt das Gehackte nun in den Topf, es puffte. Etwas erschrocken setzte sie einen Schritt zurück, betrachtete jedoch neugierig den Trank. Und ja! Er hatte die gewünschte Farbe! Nun musste sie es nur schaffen, diesen in kleinen Phiolen ab zu füllen und unter das Essen der ausgewählten Personen zu mischen.

Etwas nervös blies sie ihre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, ihre Wangen waren von einem leichten rot Ton geziert. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Buch, welches links neben dem dampfenden Kessel am Tisch lag. Ihre Augen wanderten die Zeilen entlang, ein „AHA" entwich ihrer Kehle.

„Nur noch ein kleiner Hauch von einem Nichts und schon bist du fertig. Und du wirst mir diesmal gute Dienste erweisen" flüsterte sie monoton. Dann seufzte sie, schritt aus dem Raum, blickte sich im Gang um und huschte den zu ihrer Linken, entlang.

Der Weise träumte gerade von seiner Bonga Bonga Mama und wie sie sich mit ihrem beleibten Körper über ihn beugte. Sie hatte, als sie lächelte, nicht mehr Zähne als er selber, was ihn natürlich sehr freute. Sein Blick glitt über jedes Detail, welches diese Frau ihm zeigte. Hungrig leckte er sich die Lippen, denn bald würde es so weit sein! Seine Süße lehnte sich etwas vor, beinahe bekam er keine Luft mehr. Denn ihre dicken Brüste legten sich auf sein Gesicht und das gefiel ihm dann doch nicht so gut. Als sie mit ihren Lippen zu seinem Hals wanderte, bekam er wieder Luft, da die hängenden Brüste seinen Oberkörper entlang rumpelten.

Und dann tat sie etwas, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie leckte ihm das Gesicht ab! Der Weise kicherte im Schlaf, fand er das nicht einmal so schlimm, im Gegenteil. Aber wieso hatte seine Bonga Bonga Mama SO einen Mundgeruch? Der war nicht nur widerlich, nein, er turnte vollkommen ab! Ihre Gestalt, die noch immer über ihn lehnte, wurde durchsichtiger, bis sie ganz verschwand, aber das „ablecken" blieb. Der Weise riss nun die Augen auf und keuchte erschrocken.

„SLIDER! Dumme Kuh! Du runtergehen von mir! Igitt! Du dir die Zähne putzen sollst! Warte!" Slider, die ihn liebevoll angeblickt hatte, knurrte etwas und setzte sich abwartend auf ihren breiten Hintern, während der Weise sich nun aufrappelte, vor sich hinmurrte und Slider am liebsten durch die Galaxie geschleudert hätte. Etwas müde und absolut nicht gut gelaunt, stapfte er zur Hagrids Hütte, da er gewohnt war, draußen zu schlafen. Hagrid hatte ihm ein kleines „Nest aus Ästen und Heu" gebaut, denn mehr benötigte der Weise nicht.

Er wollte nicht im Schloss übernachten – dort war es zu steril. Doch diesmal hatte er es bei sternenklarer Nacht bevorzugt, in der Natur zu schlafen und das hatte nun verheerende Folgen. Als er eintrat, suchte er nach seinen Sachen und fand schließlich eine Zahnbürste, die ihm Hagrid geschenkt hatte.

Sie war zwar etwas zu groß für seine zwei Zähne, aber für Slider würde sie wohl reichen! Dann suchte er noch einige Fläschchen heraus, steckte sie in seinen Lendenschurz und watete aus der Hütte. Slider, irgendwie gar nicht neugierig, beäugte den Weisen kritisch. Und als dieser ein fieses Grinsen mit „Oh Gott, wieder die zwei Zähne" Lächeln hatte, schnaubte sie. Ihre Augen wurden schmal, denn wenn der Weise so grinste, verhieß das nie etwas Gutes!

„Ähm, Sliiidderrr? Määuusscchheeenn! Ich dich lieb haben, aber nicht deinen Mundgeruch! Ich ihn bei mir jedes Mal mit Tränken weg scheuchen, aber bei dir hoffnungslos. Du nicht mal Kräuter kauen tust! Jetzt ich deinen Sabba an meiner Wange kleben hab, igitt. Slider, du dafür musst ein wenig büßen. Klar?" Slider klimperte verständnislos mit den Augen, beinahe hätte man ein „Hm?" vernehmen können, so nahe kam es dem Laut, den sie von sich gab.

Der Weise schritt nun näher, stellte sich pfeifend neben sie, versteckte seine ausgesuchten Utensilien hinter seinem Rücken und betrachtete interessiert die Bäume. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und tat so, als hätte er etwas vollkommen Interessantes entdeckt. Slider fiel drauf hinein, streckte ihren Hals, stand auf und legte die Ohren an. Auch sie kniff die Augen zusammen, spechtelte kurz zu dem Weisen und blickte dann wieder in die besagte Richtung. Stumm standen beide da und starrten gerade aus.

Aber da war nichts, was ihr gefallen könnte! Langsam wunderte sie sich, doch sie vertraute dem alten Sack. Besser, sie hätte es nicht getan. Denn Der Weise hatte nur darauf gewartet, stürzte sich mit Geschrei auf ihren Hals, nahm sie in den Schwitzkasten, worauf Slider einen erstickten Laut von sich gab. Danach machte es Plopp, als er mit dem Daumen den Verschluss eines Fläschchens öffnete, dieser weg sprang und der Weise Slider das Gesöff in den Rachen von Slider kippte. Slider riss die Augen auf, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch wurde sie irgendwie überrumpelt.

Danach hielt sie doch still, da es irgendwie angenehm schmeckte. Der Weise ließ sie nun los und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Besser so?" fragte er leise, Slider nickte. Der Weise fing zu kichern an, dann brach er schallendes Gelächter aus, bis ihm die Tränen kamen und er sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt, der schon qualvoll schmerzte. Denn das, was er nun sah, war einfach nur göttlich. Slider grinste! Und wie! Tja, Drachen konnten das nicht, aber der Trank bewirkte es. Schon glänzten des Weisens Augen und Slider´s wurden groß. Sie bemerkte wie er mit einem „TADA!" die riesige Bürste hervor holte und sie stolz präsentierte. Slider kam sich verarscht vor!

Der Weise kam nun näher, Sliders Herz pochte wild in der Brust. Was wollte der Weise denn von ihr? Und was sollte dieses Ding? Und wieso bekam sie ihr Maul nicht zu? Der Weise murmelte etwas und legte kichernd den Kopf schief.

„So! Brave Slider du bist! Ja sitzen bleiben! Wenn du willst wegfliegen, du immer grinsen musst. Dann du Muskelkater davon bekommst und alle dich auslachen tun, ja? Besser, du sitzen bleibst, bis ich fertig bin" Slider nickte nur, entließ Rauch aus ihren Nasenlöchern. „Wooooow" rief der Weise respektvoll aus, trat einen Schritt zurück, doch lächelte er nun schief.

„Ich dir nicht weh tun, dir es gefallen wird! Ich das nicht mehr können tu, ich eher Zähnchen poliere, weil nur noch drei…oh nein! Nicht mehr richtig ist! Ja nur noch zwei sind! Slider, ich das gemein finde! Ich nicht Brei futtern will! Und wenn du nicht drauf schaust wegen Mundhygiene, ich dich zum Zahnarzt schicken muss! Oder dir auch die Beißerchen ausfallen tun! Also? Du das willst?" Slider blickte ihn flehend an, ihre Ohren hingen ergeben hinunter und der Weise seufzte.

„Süße du bist, ich dich sehr lieben tu! Du mein ein und alles bist! Deshalb ich muss gucken auf dich, ja? Und jetzt, du still halten musst!" Slider bewegte sich nicht, dachte schon, es würde schlimmer kommen und irgendetwas würde mit ihr passieren. Doch dann, als sie bemerkte was der Weise so eifrig machte, hielt sie freiwillig still und genoss es. Während sie ihre Augen schloss, schrubbte der Weise mit eifrigem Blick ihr Gebiss blank und kicherte dabei. Danach begutachtete er sein Werköffnete ihr Maul noch weiter und putzte wieder. Slider knurrte ein wenig, doch ließ sie es geschehen. Als er fertig war, holte er einen weiteren Trank und kippte ihn ohne Vorwarnung in ihren Rachen.

Slider zuckte ein wenig zusammen, doch konnte sie ihr Maul endlich bewegen.

„Slider, gurgeln! Dann schlucken!" wies der Weise zufrieden an, und Slider gurgelte. Sie legte ihren Kopf nach rückwärts und genoss das kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrer Kehle. Als sie dann schluckte, schmatzte sie vor sich hin und rülpste ergeben. Der Weise kicherte, schnupperte aber dann.

„Hm! Slider! Du super gut riechst aus Mund! Genauso es gehört! Ich jedes Mal bei dir tun darf?" fragte er verlegen, weil es ihm gefallen hatte, wenigstens von einem anderen lebenden Wesen das Gebiss putzen zu dürfen. Slider legte ihren Kopf schief, dachte nach. Danach grummelte sie, nickte leicht. Der Weise freute sich und hüpfte vor sich hin. Als er sich genüsslich streckte, blickte er in den blauen Himmel, bemerkte, wie die Sonne aufging. Seine Augen huschten über das Gelände, als er eine einsame Person ausfindig machen konnte und die Augen dabei aufriss.

„Schon wieder diese dumme, blöde Kuh ist! Slider! Wache halten! Ich gleich wieder kommen!" Der Weise huschte hinter Pansy her, versteckt sich hinter einem Gebüsch, während Slider nicht im Traum daran dachte, liegen zu bleiben, wo es doch so schön lustig sein konnte! Auf leisen Pfoten versuchte sie, sich klein zu machen, folgte im Krabbelstil der dürren Gestalt augenblicklich. Der Weise huschte von einem Strauch zum anderen, sprintete zum Eingang des Schlosses und verschwand darin.

Slider bemerkte, dass ihr Herrchen verschwunden war, breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog lautlos zum Eingang. Dummerweise rutschte sie, als sie landete – auf dem glatten Boden umher und krachte, großäugig und verwundert mit einem leisen „Pock" gegen einer der Säulen. Geschockt, einen Lärm gemacht zu haben, huschte sie schnell rutschend los und versuchte sich schlank zu machen, sich hinter der Säule zu verstecken. Der Weise, der ein Geräusch gehört hatte, in einem respektvollen Abstand hinter Pansy herschlich, blieb nun stehen.

Zweifelnd drehte er sich um, doch konnte er niemanden sehen. Zufrieden, blickte er wieder nach vorne und schlich leise den Gang entlang. Slider lugte hinter der Säule hervor und wunderte sich, dass es geklappt hatte. Doch dann tapste sie über den blanken Boden, bemüht, leise zu sein. Doch war es schwer, da ihre langen Krallen bei einer jeden Bewegung auf den Kacheln kratzten. Trotzdem wagte sie sich weiter vor, blickte sich staunend um, da sie ja noch nie im Schloss gewesen war und keiner sich weit und breit blicken ließ.

Als sie vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte, sah sie den Weisen, der abermals hinter einer Biegung verschwand. Slider musste sich beeilen um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Schnell lief sie hinterher, ihr Bauch schwankte bei einem jeden Schritt hin und her, ihr Hintern wippte auf und ab und die Flügel waren eng an ihrem fülligen Körper gedrückt. Sie legte die Ohren an, versuchte sich lang zu machen um schneller voran zu kommen. Aber irgendwie war es schwer möglich, da sie etwas zu groß für die Gänge war, doch bequem hindurch schreiten konnte.

Des Weisens Herz pochte hart in der Brust, als er weiterhin Pansy auf der Spur war, bemerkte, wie diese mit wehendem Umhang in einen verlassenen Raum verschwand. Hinter der letzten Biegung, einen guten Blick auf die Tür habend, blieb er stehen und wartete ab. Als sie nun wieder hinauskam, sich suchend umsah und danach verschwand, nahm er die Gelegenheit wahr und rauschte in den Klassenraum.

Doch was er dann sah, ließ ihn das Herz höher schlagen.

„Zaubertrank! Hui!" rief er aus, aber dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht.

„Was die fette Schrulle vorhaben tut? Na warte! Ich helfen muss. Mal gucken…hm…Kräuteressenzen, Drachenwurzeln, Schlangenhaut. Sehr interessant ist! WAS? Keine Molchaugen? Die aber so gut waren! Sie machen will einen Bekehrungstrank? Was dass denn ist? Mal lesen muss…"

Der Weise freute sich darüber, dass Dumbledore ihm das lesen beigebracht hatte und so huschten seine Augen über die Zeilen, welche immer größer wurden.

„Sie wahnsinnig ist! Sie viel Unheil anrichten kann! Sie nicht nur einige Schüler damit willenlos machen kann, sie ALLE damit willenlos machen kann! Hm, ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll! Hilfe" jammerte der Weise und zwirbelte nervös seine dicken Haarsträhnen. Er überlegte nicht lange, zog eine Phiole hervor und betrachtet sie eingehend.

„Hm, dass sehr gute Idee ist! Hoffentlich sie es nicht merken wird! Mal sehen! Ich ja nie dürfen bei Stock verschluckter Fledermaus selber mixen. Aber jetzt ich darf. Ich muss! Ich Schule retten muss! Gut, ich jetzt tun muss!" redete sich der Weise Mut zuöffnete die Phiole und leerte den Inhalt in den Kessel. Danach schmiss er noch nach Wahl, einige Kräuter hinzu und bemerkte, wie der Trank gefährlich zu brodeln anfing. Der Weise riss die Augen auf, befürchtete, dass der Kessel gleich in die Luft gehen würde. Schnell verschwand er aus dem Raum, lief nach rechts und prallte mit Slider zusammen.

„Slider! Du dummes Ding! Du doch warten sollst, du…" Der Weise hielt inne, als er Schritte hörte, die immer näher kamen, seine Augen wurden immer größer. So schnell konnten sie nicht verschwinden! Hilflos sah er sich um, als Slider in die Knie ging, den Weisen zunickte. Diese setzte sich auf ihren Rücken und schon nahm Slider Anlauf.

Sie stieß sich ab, hüpfte mit dem Weisen auf ihrem Rücken über die Steinbrüstung, die ins Freie führte und stürzte mit ihm Richtung Boden. Da er Pansy bis in den zweiten Stock gefolgt war und er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie Slider es geschafft hatte, hoffte er – sie würden nicht wie ein Plunder aufkommen und dabei zermatscht werden. Sobald sie draußen warenöffnete Slider ihre breiten Flügel und gleitete mit ihm – sicher am Rücken, sich festkrallend – Richtung Hagrids Hütte.

Der Weise atmete auf, drehte seinen Kopf nach rückwärts. Doch konnte er niemanden ausfindig machen, der eventuell bemerkt hätte, dass sie da gewesen waren.

„Puh, Slider, uns niemand bemerkt hat! Gott sei Dank du da warst! Dummes Mädchen! Ich dich hab lieb!" rief der Weise kichernd aus und kam mit Slider sicher am Boden an. Hagrid stand bereits in der Türe, gähnte und streckte sich, blickte die beiden fragend an.

Der Weise hechtete von Sliders Rücken, zerrte Hagrid zurück in die Hütte und berichtete ihm alles, während Slider das Schloss, besonders den zweiten Stock, nicht aus den Augen ließ und leise knurrte. Sie starrte weiterhin nach oben und gab einen lauten knurrenden Laut vor sich, als rosa Dampfwolken aus dem zweiten Stock quellten und immer mehr wurden. Da der Weise und Hagrid noch immer nichts bemerkten, heulte sie auf.

Die Türe flog beinahe aus den Angeln, als der Weise keuchend neben ihr zum stehen kam, schon schimpfen wollte, wieso sie ihn rief! Ihr Blick hing weiterhin am Schloss und der Weise bekam ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Was beim Barte Merlin…!" rief Hagrid aus, während dem Weisen der Mund offen stand, er sich die Hände auf den Kopf schlug und zu jammern anfing.

„Was ich getan habe! Um Himmels Willen!"

„Weiser! Was! Du hast doch gesagt, dass du es verhindert hast! Aber WAS hast du denn jetzt angestellt!"

In knappen Worten und stockend, berichtete der Weise, was er dazu getan hatte. Hagrid kannte sich auch mit Kräutern aus und schüttelte ergeben den Kopf.

„Und welchen Trank hast du hinzugefügt?" fragte er lauernd, Slider und der Weise machten sich klein und fühlten sich schuldig.

„Na ja, kleinen Enthemmungstrank, der…"

„WASSS? Sag mal, spinnst du? Weißt du, was der in Wirkung mit den anderen Kräutern anstellt? Schnell! Gibt mir den anderen Trank von dir! Wir müssen ihn schnell trinken, sonst befällt es uns auch! Aufhalten können wir es nicht mehr! Die rosa Schwaden kommen immer näher!" rief Hagrid panisch aus, während der Weise in die Hütte stolperte, den Trank holte und ihn an Hagrid weiter gab. Dieser trank nun zuerst, dann kam der Weise dran und zu guter Letzt Slider. Doch ob der Trank auch bei Slider wirken würde, war fraglich.

„Wie lange hält das Zeug, was du hinein getan hast?" fragte Hagrid leise und betrachtet das zitternde Bündel Gestalt, welches wahrlich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Einige Stunden"

„Himmel, steh uns bei."

„Das nicht alles ist" murmelte der Weise und senkte betrübt den Kopf.

„Was denn noch? Sag schon!" rief Hagrid neugierig, während der Weise ihn flehend ansah und mit seinem Lendenschurz spielte.

„Na ja, er bei Jungendlichen anders wirkt, als bei Erwachsenen. Wir beide ausgenommen sind. Du, weil du Halbriese bist und nicht direkt Zauberer, ich, weil immun ich bin gegen so etwas! Und Slider, weil sie ist Drache. Tut mir leid" wisperte der Weise nun, während Hagrid grummelte und über seinen Bart strich.

„Na ja! Dann haben wir wenigstens was zu lachen!" Hagrid Stimme klang amüsiert, während der Weise langsam aufsah und ein Lächeln sich auf seinen Lippen stahl.

„Ja! So ich das auch sehen tu!" rief er kichernd aus, während Hagrid auf seinen Füßen auf und ab wippte.

„Na dann…" Hagrid fing zu lachen an, während der Weise etwas rot wurde.

Pansy kehrte zurück in das Klassenzimmer, hatte sie sich vorher gedacht, es wäre jemand hier gewesen. Doch sie konnte weit und breit niemanden sehen. Die Molchaugen hatte sie in der Hand, während ihre Augen immer größer wurden.

„Was? Wieso! Aber ich….SCHEISSE!" rief sie aus, während der Kessel bedrohlich zu wackeln anfing. Pansy holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, belegte den Raum mit einem Stillezauber und versuchte zu entkommen. Doch als sie sich umdrehen wollte, explodierte der Kessel, die flüssige Substanz fegte durch das verstaubte Klassenzimmer. Pansy, die den Arm vors Gesicht gehalten hatte, wurde davon überschüttet. Es hätte einen Urknall gegeben, hätte sie nicht so geistesgegenwärtig gehandelt! Als alles vorbei war, kicherte sie nun, zog den süßlichen Duft ein und grinste berauscht.

Der Tag war heute so schön! Die Sonne schien und sie hatte große Lust, Seil zu springen! Mit einem Lachen, weil sie sich bekleckert hatte, hüpfte sie aus dem Raum und tanzte wild umher.

„Mama wird mit mir schimpfen! Aber sie wird mich schon nicht sehen!" kicherte Pansy nun und lief weiter. Sie zauberte sich einen Lolly herbei, steckte diesen in den Mund und verschwand um die Ecke. Fast ganz Hogwarts, außer 4 Lebewesen, schlief noch und keiner bemerkte die rosa Nebelschwade, die sich den Gang entlang zog, in eine jede Ritze eindrang und auf jedes Lebewesen zusteuerte. Eine unsichtbare Gefahr?

„Baby, anziehen" säuselte Harry noch immer verschlafen und vollkommen fertig von diesem wundervollen Morgen.

„Hm…gleich" murmelte Draco und kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Geliebten.

„Nichts da, Schatz, los, ziehen wir uns an. Es wird Zeit, dass wir die anderen suchen und gemeinsam in diesen wunderschönen Tag schreiten. Denn ich will eine jede Sekunde mit dir verbringen" raunte Harry seinem blonden Engel ins Ohr und betrachtete ihn verliebt. Draco schlug die Augen auf und seufzte zufrieden.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist?" flüsterte er ehrfürchtig und Harry bekam rote Wangen.

„Du auch mein Schöner, du auch! Ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass wir beide einmal zusammen kommen. Sag mal, wie kommts eigentlich, dass du auf mich abfährst?" fragte er leise und küsste Dracos Hals liebevoll. Draco stöhnte leise und schloss seine Augen.

„Schatz, nicht, du weißt, wie scharf es mich macht. Aber ich kann echt nicht mehr, ich…"

„Liebling, ich hatte auch nicht vor, es nochmals durch zu führen. Reicht schon das von gestern und heute früh, oder?" Draco wurde rot und lächelte unsicher.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Aber wenn ich nicht so fertig wäre, würde ich dich eine jede Sekunde vernaschen wollen, so scharf wie du aussiehst. Hm, wieso ich auf dich abfahre? Erinnerst du dich noch, als Blaise und ich dich in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben? Als du aus dem Laden kamst?"

„Hm" meinte Harry abwesend, während er sanft über Dracos seidenweiches Haar streichelte, seinem Drachen einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen setzte.

„Spätestens da habe ich mich unsterblich in dich verliebt. Eigentlich war es schon viel früher und auch, wenn ich dich verspottet habe, war ich schon scharf auf dich. Du hast mir eigentlich immer schon gefallen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es einordnen sollte. Jedenfalls wurde ich unzufriedener, du unzugänglicher und ich konnte nicht anders, als dich zu ärgern. Blaise hat mich damit aufgezogen, weil ich dir immer auf den Hintern gestarrt habe. Glaube, ich wollte damals schon mich heiß in dir versenken, aber ich wusste es nicht besser. Und dann, als ich dich in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe, blieb mir die Luft weg und ich dachte mir nur wie wunderschön du aussiehst. Seit dem war ich verwirrt."

„Und wer ist oder war nun dein Schwarm?" fragte Harry leise und Draco kicherte.

„Das, mein Süßer, sage ich dir noch nicht. Aber bald, versprochen. Aber jetzt gibt es keinen Schwarm mehr, nur noch mein fester Freund, den ich abgöttisch liebe" Draco küsste ihn sanft, während in Harry Eifersucht brodelte. Er wollte eigentlich wissen, wer dieser Schwarm war und war sich sicher, dass ER es war. Aber wieso sagte Draco dann so etwas? Gab es dann doch jemanden anderen? An dieser anderen Schule? NEIN! Das konnte nicht sein! Alles wies darauf hin, dass Draco ja nicht dort gewesen war, sondern er selber Diana war! Gab es also hier doch jemanden, der genauso aussah, wie er? Harry hörte nicht die leisen Worte von Draco, die ihm sagten, dass nur Harry der Schwarm war. Viel zu sehr war er in Gedanken versunken.

Draco stutzte, als Harry ihm nicht antwortete.

„Baby, was ist denn los? Harry? Hallo?"

„Was?" meinte Harry verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du was? Ich sagte nämlich, dass…"

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Wir müssen los Liebling, komm schon" Harry küsste seinen Draco ausgiebig, tief und lustvoll, während Draco heißer in Harrys Mund stöhnte, dabei wegsterben könnte. Harrys Küsse waren einfach nur wundervoll und die schönsten, die er je bekommen hatte. Wie sehr er diesen sexy Jungen doch liebte! Eigentlich schon immer geliebt hatte! Gut, wenn Harry die letzten Worte nicht gehört hatte, musste er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen! Und da kam ihn eine brillante und sehr romantische Idee!

„Ok, lass uns aufstehen" murmelte Draco heiser, zog sich langsam an und strecke sich ausgiebig. Harry machte es ihm gleich und betrachtete, als er fertig war, seinen Geliebten lüstern.

„Hm, du siehst noch immer heiß in diesen Klamotten aus" schnurrte Harry, wobei Draco leise pfiff, sexy lächelte und Harry von oben bis unten musterte.

„Und du erst" Beide hielten inne, als sie den süßlichen Geruch wahrnahmen. Sie schnupperten einige Male, wunderten sich und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Gehen wir?" fragte Draco leise und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, doch als er das Bettlager sah, wurde er genauso rot im Gesicht und stotterte herum.

„Was..wie..wir haben doch nicht. Aber wir sind doch noch nicht so alt" jammerte Harry nun und Draco hüstelte verlegen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Weißt du noch, was passiert ist?"

„Nein, du?"

„Ich weiß es! Wir haben da übernachtet! Weißt du, ein Zeltlager oder so was! Vielleicht haben wir uns versteckt?" rief Draco kindlich aus und wurde hibbelig. Harry grinste spitzbübisch und nickte eifrig.

„Genau! Wir haben uns vor Mama versteckt!" rief er aus und Dracos Stirn kräuselte sich.

„Mama? Welche Mama denn?"

„Na meine! Ts! Welche denn sonst!"

„Die mit dem spitzen Hut? Ist das deine Mama?" fragte Draco interessiert, während Harry schnell nickte.

„Ja ja! Das ist sie! Und vielleicht ist sie ja gerade bei Opa! Weißt du was? Wir sollten uns noch länger vor ihnen verstecken!" kicherte Harry nun und Draco rieb sich die Hände.

„Du Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll, aber ich habe Lust auf ein Eis! Oder besser noch, ich will was spielen!"

„Oh ja!" rief Harry aus und freute sich wie ein Kleinkind. Beide wussten nicht, dass Pansys versauter Trank daran schuld war – nur der Weise und Hagrid wussten es. Und Slider glotzte dumm in der Gegend rum.

„Und was?"

„Fangen?"

„Super Idee!"

„Noch was…"

„Ja?"

„Du Harry? Sind wir beide Freunde? Weil weiß du, na… ich mag dich halt ein bissi" wisperte Draco nun und wurde leicht rot.

„Ähm! Ja! Sicher sind wir Freunde! Die Besten natürlich! Draco? Du…ich mag dich auch ein bissi…nein ein bissi viel – halt wie einen besten Freund! Oder mehr? Ich weiß nicht, in meinem Bauch kribbelt es so schlimm!"

„Das hast du auch bemerkt!" rief Draco aus und blickte einem tomatenroten Harry ins Gesicht.

„Ja! Da bin ich aber erleichtert!" kicherte Harry nun und hüpfte auf und ab. Draco kicherte und kam näher.

„Wir sind die beeesten Freunde! Sag mal, was hast du denn da an? Kratzt das nicht? Schaut so eng aus"

„Weiß nicht, aber du schaust irgendwie schwul aus" brummte Harry nun und Draco keuchte. Seine Augen begannen zu glänzen und Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, seine Augen wurden groß.

„Das hab ich nicht gemein gemeint! Draco!"

„HAST DU DOCH!" weinte Draco jetzt und drehte sich um.

„Nein, hab ich nicht! Du siehst gut aus in den Sachen! Richtig niedlich und…oje…" Draco drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete ihn aus verweinten Augen.

„Was? Niedlich? Sagen das beste Freunde zueinander?"

„Weiß nicht. Nur, wenn man so ein kribbeln im Bauch hat, weißt du? Ich hab da so ein Verlangen."

„Was denn für eines?" fragte Draco gespannt und kam näher. Harry riss die Augen auf und stolperte rückwärts.

„Was hast du denn Harry?" fragte Draco sehr besorgt, während Harry sich panisch umsah.

„Wenn du näher kommst, wird es stärker!"

„Ja, bei mir auch! Was ist das?"

„Keine Ahnung"

Draco stand nun vor Harry, beide glotzten sich an. Dann schlossen sie ihre Augen, spitzten die Lippen und kamen näher. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, rissen sie wieder die Augen auf, doch hielten sie diese Position. Langsam lösten sie sich, ihre Wangen glühten.

„Hui, das war schön! Darf ich das noch mal machen?" fragte Harry zaghaft und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

„Hm" nickte Draco und schloss abermals die Augen. Wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen, beide seufzten. Harry riss sich los, bemerkte er, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Er schätzte, dass das Rot einer STOP Tafel nicht so intensiv war, wie dieses seiner Wangen.

„Ich ähm…gehen wir" meinte er verlegen und hetzte los. Draco versuchte panisch seine Hände auf seinen Schritt zu legen, da auch er dasselbe Problem hatte. Doch als Harry voraus eilte, pustete er die angehaltene Luft aus und seufzte.

„Das war knapp. Wieso wächst der auf einmal? Stehe ich darauf, wenn Harry mir ein Küsschen gibt?" Draco sprintete nun hinterher, als er merkte, dass alles wieder beim Alten war. Doch seine Lippen kribbelten und er war eindeutig frisch verliebt! Und das im Alter von 10 Jahren! Oder? Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, weil er eigentlich viel älter aussah! Aber wieso sich darüber Gedanken machen, wenn er jetzt spielen wollte! Immerhin durfte er zu Hause nicht so richtig spielen und das wollte er jetzt nachholen.

„Harry, warte!" Rief er aus, hetzte durch die Gänge. Angesprochener blieb nun stehen, blickte interessiert auf seine Füße.

„Tschuldigung. Hab da ein Problem gehabt, nichts der Rede wert!" lachte er unsicher und wehrte mit den Händen ab. Draco kam nun näher, kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte ihn fest an.

„Du Harry? Ich auch! Stell dir das vor! Da unten, weißt du…das war doch nicht normal, oder?" flüsterte er leise und Harry keuchte auf.

„DU AUCH? JA! Bei mir auch! Aber weißt du, was noch komischer war?"

„NEIN!" rief Draco aus und rückte noch näher.

„Es..es hat mir gefallen. Das war ein schönes Gefühl, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was es war"

„Ja" seufzte Draco und lächelte schief.

„Aber das bleibt unser Geheimnis, ja?" flüsterte Draco verschwörerisch und nickte ernsthaft. Harry salutierte und nickteüber Draco schwebte ein Fragezeichen.

„Versprochen! Versprochen ist versprochen und wird auch nicht gebrochen! Ehrenkodex der Zigeuner!"

„Der was?" stammelte Draco nun und kam sich dumm vor.

„Sags einfach nach und dann ist es unser Geheimnis." Draco tat dies sofort, salutierte genauso und lief nun lachend hinter Harry her. Harry blieb kurz stehen, seufzte, beugte sich vor, küsste Draco sanft auf die Lippen wurde rot und schnappte sich Dracos Hand. Danach liefen sie weiter. Draco hingegen hatte ein sattes Grinsen im Gesicht, seine Augen leuchteten. Harry war SEIN Freund!

Severus Snape wachte auf, fühlte sich, als würde sein Schädel gleich explodieren. Als er auf die Uhr blickte, schreckte er hoch und zog sich rasch an. Beinahe hätte er verschlafen! Dabei musste er doch zu Dumbledore! Als er nun die Türe aufzog und in den Gang schritt, bemerkte er eine rosa Substanz in gasförmiger Form, die wie eine zweite Schicht über den Boden schwebte.

„Was zur Hölle.." Weiter kam er nicht, als der süßliche Geruch in seine Nase schlich und er diesen sofort einzog. Wie wundervoll! Das Leben war ja so schön!

„Was wollte ich eigentlich machen?" fragte er sich selber und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er dachte nach, aber er kam zu keinem Entschluss! Verdattert darüber, aber sichtlich erfreut über den sonnigen Tag, machte er sich auf, durch die Gänge zu schlendern. Severus fühlte sich frei und erfüllt, pfiff sogar ein Lied, was er sonst nie tat! Auf dem Weg durch das Schloss, begegnete er einer zerstreuten Professorin, die sich die Hand auf die Stirn griff und scharf nachdachte.

„AH! Professor Sprout! Was für ein schöner Tag, nicht!" rief er aus, während diese verstört hochblickte und ihn musterte.

„Oh! Professor Snape! Ja, das finde ich auch! Aber ich kann mich beim besten Wille nicht erinnern, was ich tun wollte" murmelte sie nun und Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber liebste Kollegin! Sie haben doch ein Gewächshaus! Und da gehen sie doch jeden Tag hin um nach dem Besten zu sehen!" ereiferte sich der Schwarzhaarige, strich sich eine Strähne zurück. Sprouts Augen leuchteten.

„Ich habe ein Gewächshaus? Ganz alleine? Ehrlich? Und…was mache ich dort? Wieso habe ich ein eigenes Gewächshaus?" Snape runzelte die Stirn, hackte sich bei ihr unter und erklärte ihr, was sie lehrte. Sie nickte nur eifrig, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht erinnern! Als sie weiterhin, tief in ein Gespräch versunken, voran schlichen, meinte sie auf einmal:

„Und sie Herr Professor? Was ist mit ihrem Fach?"

„Welches Fach?"

„Na sie sind der Lehrer für Zaubertränke!"

„Wie bitte? Ich und Zaubertränke? Echt jetzt? Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?" fragte er nun, die Professorin schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ganz und gar nicht! Sie sind der beste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je bekommen könnte! Sie brauen die perfektesten Tränke, die es gibt!"

„NEIN!" rief Snape erfreut aus und griff sich an die Brust.

„Ist das ihr Ernst, werte Kollegin?" er legte den Kopf schief, Sprout wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht.

„Nun ja" kicherte sie verunsichert „Ich habe sie immer für einen begabten und sehr intelligenten Menschen gehalten! Ich habe durchaus Respekt vor ihnen!"

„Oh! Danke sehr! Aber ihre Arbeit, die sie hier verrichten, ist auch nicht schlecht?" fügte er hinzu, er lächelte. Sprout seufzte entzückt, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Kollege? Wissen sie, was mich stutzig macht?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Nun ja. Erstens: wir können uns an nichts erinnern. Also, was wir machen wollten. Zweitens: wir wussten nicht, WAS wir unterrichten! Und drittens: aber wir wissen, was die anderen Professoren unterrichten! Sehr komisch das ganze!" Snape überlegte, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie weiter. Sie schluckte hart, wurde wieder etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Da habe ich doch eine glänzende Idee!" rief er aus, während sie ihn fragend ansah und zappelnd neben ihm her trottete.

„Sie zeigen mir, was ICH so mache und ich zeige ihnen, was SIE so machen, einverstanden?"

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee! Professor Snape! Gehen wir!" rief sie erfreut aus und fragte sich noch immer, wofür sie ein Gewächshaus brauchte. Genauso wie sich Severus fragte, wie er es bloß schaffte, einen Zaubertrank hin zu bekommen. Er konnte sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern! Und das war schon irgendwie merkwürdig?

Dumbledore hingegen ging es nicht anders. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und kratzte sich am Kopf. Lauter Pergamente zierten seinen Tisch, die er eifrig nacheinander las und immer wieder dabei murmelte: „Sehr interessant! Aber wozu brauche ich dieses Zeug? Und was zum Henker mache ich damit? Wenn ich mich bloß erinnern könnte! Dumme Alzheimer! Aber haben das nicht Muggel? Bin ich ein Muggel? Und wieso habe ich solche Sachen an? Haben wir Karneval oder was? Oder ist das meine Schlafkleidung?" Dumbledore war sichtlich verwirrt, während es an der Türe klopfte und er „herein!" rief.

Mc Gonagall lugte vorsichtig hindurch und seufzte.

„Darf ich rein kommen?" fragte sie leise, während Dumbledores Gesicht sich erhellte.

„An dich kann ich mich erinnern! Minerva! Schön, dich zu sehen! Wie geht es deinem Sohn" Minerva stutzte und überlegte, als sie eintrat, sich in einen Sessel setzte.

„Welchen Sohn denn?" fragte sie gleich, während Dumbledore verdutzt darüber die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Na Harry Potter! Kennst du ihn nicht?"

„Aber ich dachte, du bist sein Großvater!"

„Was ich?" rief Dumbledore aus und überlegte.

„Aber ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern! Weder dass Harry mein Enkel ist, noch was ich hier mit diesen Pergamenten machen soll. Bin ich eigentlich so was wie der Clown von Hogwarts, oder was tu ich hier? Und wieso trage ich mein Nachtgewand? Kann ja unmöglich sein, dass ich so rum laufe! So einen schlechten Geschmack habe ich eindeutig NICHT! Und Harry ist DEIN Sohn, liebst Minerva und…."

Dumbledore wanderte auf und ab, währe beinahe über sein „Nachthemd" gestolpert und fluchte leicht. Minerva riss die Augen auf, da sie Albus absolut nicht SO kannte! Er wirkte eher unbefangen, absolut nicht artikuliert, wie sie es von einem Schulleiter gewöhnt war! Aber auch aus ihrem Munde waren schon Worte entschwunden, die absolut nicht zu ihr passten!

„Ähm, Albus? Alles ok mit dir?" Angesprochener drehte sich überrascht um, sah sie hilflos an und murmelte ein „Hilfe?"

Minerva seufzte, stand auf, zog Albus zu sich auf die Couch und fing an zu sprechen.

„Also! Du, lieber Albus, bist der Opa von Harry. Du hast ihn adoptiert! Außerdem bist du der Schulleiter von dieser Schule! Deshalb auch dieses Büro und die vielen Pergamente, sowie die Bücher! Du wachst über Hogwarts und bist die wichtigste Person hier! Außerdem ziehst du in dieser Schule die Fäden und sagst einem jeden, was er zu tun hat! Und ja, du hast einen sonderbaren Geschmack! Es ist nicht deine Nachtkleidung, sondern eher deine Tageskleidung, die du immer trägst und…"

„Lieber Himmel Minerva! Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Ich trage diese Fetzten tatsächlich?" keuchte er nun und rückte seinen Halbmondbrille zurecht.

„Ja, tust du! Und ich finde, sie stehen dir gut…" Dumbledore grinste nun, stand auf, zauberte mit einem schlenkern seines Zauberstabes einen Spiegel herbei und betrachtete sich eingehend.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich sehe aus wie ein altes Fass" murmelte er nun, Minerva pustete los.

„Albus! Wie sprichst du denn! So kenne ich dich nicht!" Erstaunt drehte er sich um und blickte sie an.

„Nicht? Wie denn sonst?"

„Nun ja, eher so, wie wenn du verklemmt wärst" mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, während Albus leicht knurrte.

„Danke sehr"

„T´schuldigung"

„Aber! Liebste Minerva! Um mich mal artikulierend auszudrücken! Deine Sprachwahl ist auch nicht besonders lobenswert!" Zur Bestätigung nickte er, Minerva hob ihre Schultern.

„Stimmt! Und erst dieser dämliche Hut! Ich sehe aus wie eine Hexe! Noch einen Besen und eine Warze und alles wäre perfekt" maulte sie nun, schlug ein Bein über das andere, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte ihre Hände vor der Brust.

„Also ich finde, er passt dir. Du siehst süß damit aus" nuschelte er nun, drehte sich weg. Minervas Kiefer landete am Boden. Sie starrte auf Albus Rücken und schluckte hart.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ähm"

„Aha"

„Also"

„Schon gut! Ich habe verstanden!" kicherte sie kindlich, während Albus ein „Mist aber auch" murmelte, Minerva noch mehr lachte.

„Übrigens kann ich dieses Kompliment zurückgeben. Du siehst auch sehr nett aus" Verlegen drehte sie sich weg, während Dumbledore sich erfreut umdrehte und seine Statur straffte, tief einatmete.

„Ein wundervoller Morgen, nicht?" lenkte er ab, da er es irgendwie peinlich fand und Minerva erleichtert seufzte.

„Sag mal, bin ich echt Schulleiter? Und ich mach das alles? Ich meine, ich leite die Schule? Und wie mache ich das?" Minerva guckte ihn ratlos an, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht, Albus! Du hast es mir nie gesagt! Du warst für mich immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln! Ich weiß zumindest, dass du viele Geheimnisse hast"

„Wirklich?"

„Sicher doch"

„Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern! Minerva! Da stimmt etwas nicht! Wir sollten der Tatsache auf den Grund gehen! Aber, wieso kann ich mich dann erinnern, was die anderen Lehrer machen? Welches Fach sie leiten und was du machst?"

„Ehrlich? Deshalb bin ich nämlich hier, Albus" meinte sie zum Ende hin immer leiser.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich lehre, oder was ich überhaupt hier tue" Albus schritt nun näher, setzte sich neben sie und rutschte weiter zu ihr. Minerva wurde verlegen, abermals, und Albus schallte sich einen Deppen, so ins Ganze zu gehen!

„Nun ja, du lehrst Verwandlung und du bist außerdem noch die Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindors!"

„Nein! Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" rief sie erfreut aus, Albus nickte.

„Genau! Du kannst dich in eine wunderschöne Katze verwandeln! Und die Schüler in Gryffindor lieben dich geradezu!" Minerva blickte ihn glücklich an und schon berichteten sie weiter, was sie von dem anderen wussten. Nicht nur ihnen ging es so, auch den anderen Lehrern. Die Schüler hingegen hatten andere Probleme.

„Hermine? Was ist dass denn?" fragte Ron leise, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und Hermine präsentierte, was er gefunden hatte. Tja, Harry hatte Wort gehalten und somit den beiden eine riesige Schachtel Kondome gekauft. Hermine, die das sofort erblickte, wurde rot im Gesicht und sah verlegen weg.

„Gibt das weg, Ron! Gib das weg!"

„Ha! Du weißt, was das ist! Raus mit der Sprache!" rief er nun und öffnete die Packung.

„Hu, die sind aber groß und bunt. Sieht nett aus" murmelte er nun, Hermines Wangen verdunkelten sich. Ginny kam zu ihnen, lugte Ron über die Schulter, lutschte an einem Lolly und grinste.

„Sag mal! Hast du nicht in Sexualkunde aufgepasst?" meinte sie großspurig, während Ron sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Wie bitte? Gin! Du bist meine kleine Schwester! Du bist doch erst 9 Jahre oder so alt, oder? Irgendwas passt hier nicht. Eindeutig" grummelte er, während Ginny mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Egal! Aber ich habe da was gefunden! Mammy und Daddy haben da so Magazine, die sind sehr interessant, weißt du? Da sieht man Männer und Frauen, die so ineinander verstrickt sind. Und er hat da so ein großes Ding und das steckt dann in ihr und…"

„GINNY!" rief Ron hochrot aus, zog den Lutscher aus ihrem Mund und hielt ihr diesen keuchend zu.

„Du kleines Stück du! Wie kannst du nur! Mama wird stinksauer sein, wenn sie weiß, dass du gestöbert hast! Weißt du auch, was sie da tun?" Ginny, die noch immer nichts sagen konnte, schüttelte den Kopf verneinend, Ron seufzte erleichtert aus. Dann nahm er seine Hand weg, ging einige Schritte und Hermine lauschte gespannt, während Ginny sich abermals den Lolly angelte.

„Nein! Aber es sieht sehr komisch aus! Die haben dann so einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. So, als hätte es ihnen gefallen. Aber das war ja nicht alles, was ich…" Ginny wollte weglaufen, doch Ron hielt sie am Ärmel fest, die Packung an Kondomen klatschte auf den Boden und Hermine wurde abermals rot. Ja, sie wusste, was das war. Aber sie fragte sich, wieso ein 10 jähriger Junge das benötigte! Hatte der schon mal? Und wieso wollte sie das nicht, dass er schon mal hatte?

„Ginny! Sag schon! Was noch? Setz dich gefälligst hin!" Ginnys Augen wurden feucht, ihr Kinn zitterte.

„Sei nicht so gemein zu mir! Ich sags sonst Papa!"

„Dumme Petzte!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du doch!"

„Ich hasse dich!" rief Ginny aus und fing zu weinen an. Ron hatte Mitleid und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Sorry Gin. Du weißt ja, dass ich dich lieb habe oder? Aber manchmal bist du einfach nervig"

„Du auch" schniefte Ginny an seiner Schulter. Ron zog sie auf die Couch und meinte nun:

„Erzähl schon!"

„Aber du wirst nicht böse auf mich, ja?"

„Ja, sag schon"

„Versprich es mir hoch und heilig!" Ron rollte mit den Augen, er versprach es. Dean, Seamus, Neville und Blaise kamen herunter und setzten sich auf den Boden.

„Nein, vor denen kann ich es nicht sagen!" rief Ginny aus und wurde abermals rot. Die Jungs bemerkten die Schachtel mit den Kondomen, nahmen sich jeweils eines raus und schnupperten daran.

„Meins riecht nach Erdbeere! Aber ich frage mich, wieso die nicht glatt sind! Das hat ja die voll perversen Hügel?" meinte Neville verwundert, während Blaise gerade mit Pausbacken und großen Augen eines aufblies, Dean ihn staunend zusah und danach auf seine Hose blickte. Irgendwie kam ihm das bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher. Verlegen zupfte er seinen Umhang zu Recht und spielte mit dem anderen Kondom, welches er auseinander zog, es ausließ, dieses schnalzte und davon zischte und in Seamus Gesicht klatschte.

„Eklig! Pass doch auf, wo du es hinschnalzt, du Idiot!" rief Seamus aus, Dean seufzte nur. War er doch so schüchtern!

„Mach dir nichts draus! Der ist ja nur neidisch, weil du das kannst, aber er nicht" meinte Blaise verschwörerisch und Dean versuchte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu unterdrücken. Auch Blaise bekam große Augen und blickte ihm auf die Lippen. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher… Doch dann verzog Dean vor Schmerzen sein Gesicht, als er umherrutschte und Blaise musterte ihn sorgenvoll.

„Dean, alles ok mit dir?"

„Nein" jammerte Dean und rieb sich den Hintern.

„Mir tut da hinten alles weh" Dean wurde rot und Blaise legte seinen Arm um dessen Schultern.

„Das wird schon wieder, ja? Manchmal, wenn ich groß muss, tut das auch weh, weißt du? Vielleicht kenne ich da einen Zauber oder so. Ich guck dann mal nach, ja?" meinte Blaise leise, seine Augen leuchteten warm. Dean seufzte und nickte nur.

„Na sag endlich Ginny! Sag schon! Keiner wird dich auslachen!" Ron wartete ab, die anderen hielten inne und Ginny blickte vorsichtig in die Runde.

„Du wirst mich umbringen, Bruder" murmelte sie nur, Ron schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, werde ich nicht"

„Na gut. Also" Sie hielt noch mal inne, während die anderen näher rückten, Hermine auch. Denn sie war auch neugierig und wollte wissen, was Ginny schon über Sex wusste und sie eventuell nicht.

„Also ich war mal alleine zu Hause und ich habe nicht nur diese Hefte gefunden" fing Ginny an, Ron schluckte hart.

„Was denn sonst?"

„Tja, ich habe weiter gestöbert und du weißt ja, dass unsere Eltern Muggelfanatiker sind. Also habe ich da so eine Kassette gefunden" Ginnys Gesichtsfarbe glich der von ihren Haaren, während die Jungs kicherten und Ron irgendwie nicht mehr wissen wollte, WAS sie gesehen hatte.

„Na ja, auf dieser Kassette war dasselbe, was ich in diesen Heften gesehen habe. Nur haben sich die Bilder bewegt und die Leute auf diesem Film haben gestöhnt, weil sie sich heftig bewegt haben. Genauso wie auf dem Bild und…" Ron hielt ihr hochrot den Mund zu und holte tief Luft.

„Ginny! Du hast dir das angesehen! Das ist nicht für kleine Schwestern gestattet! Außerdem waren das zwei Männer und eine Frau! Das brauchst du dir nicht anzusehen! Dafür bist du noch zu jung und…"

Ginny starrte Ron an, während sie leicht fies grinste, seine Hand weg schlug.

„DU HAST ES AUCH GESEHEN! Gib es zu!" Rons Gesicht glühte, während die Jung jaulten und leise tuschelten.

„Habt ihr jemanden beim Sex gesehen?" fragte Blaise nun, während die Weasley Geschwister weiterhin schwiegen.

„Das gibt's ja nicht! Wo habt ihr das gesehen! So richtig mein ich jetzt! Und wie ist es Sex zu haben? Ich habe nur davon gehört! Tun die das wirklich? Ich meine, wozu haben wir unsere kleinen Freunde! Nur um die zu versenken!" lachte Blaise nun, die anderen lachten mit, war es ihnen doch peinlich.

„Ja und die haben dann auch noch diese Dinger hier verwendet. Glaube, das heißt Kondome oder so. Die ziehen sich die da halt…na unten..über" meinte Ginny leise, während Seamus angewidert seine Wange abwischte.

„Was? Die haben sich das übergezogen und ich habs jetzt auf der Wange?" kreischte Seamus los und Blaise lag schon vor lachen. Hermine war genauso rot wie die beiden Rotschopfe, während Seamus die beiden fassungslos anstarrte.

„Nein! Die sind noch ungebraucht!" rief Ron dann aus, Seamus seufzte zufrieden, während seine Wangen leuchteten.

„Ginny! Wie konntest du nur! Das solltest du noch nicht wissen und…"

„Ja ja, ich weiß! Aber ich war so neugierig! Und tu ja nicht so, als würdest du heilig sein! Du hast dieses Band auch gesehen! Wusste ja nicht, dass du genauso neugierig bist! Aber keine Bange, ich habe meine Abreibung schon abbekommen"

„Wieso?" fragten alle gleichzeitig, während Ginny am liebsten in den Boden versunken wäre.

„Sie haben mich erwischt" murmelte sie leise, während alle sie erstarrt anblickten, Hermine sich an die Brust fasste und zu japsen anfing.

„Gib das her! Das ist mein Buch! Ich gehe gleich petzten!" rief eines der Ravenclaw Mädchen, während die andere daran zog. Beide schrieen, zogen sich an den Haaren und wollten nicht aufgeben.

Snape und Sprout verstanden nicht, wieso sie sich so komisch verhielten, doch was war heut zu Tage normal? Als sie den Gang weiterhin entlang gingen, Sprout ihm sein Labor gezeigt hatte und Snape Herzchenblicke bekommen hatte – entdeckten sie Professor Flitwick, der nun auf Stelzen lief und um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte.

„Professor Flitwick! Was sollte denn das werden!" rief Snape nun aus und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Wie, was? Oh! Kollegen! Na ja, mir war langweilig und weil ich nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte, dachte ich mir, ich betrachte mal alles von oben. Sie wissen, ja – VORSICHT ich schwanke! – dass ich relativ klein geraten bin und das ist mal was Neues! Viel Spaß wünsche ich noch!" rief er freudig aus und stolperte auf den Stelzen weiter. Verdutzt sahen die beiden ihm hinterher, verstanden nicht, wieso er das machte.

Als ein Mädchen kreischte, drehte sich Snape um.

„Miss Cleever, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er freundlich, während das Mädchen panisch zu ihm aufblickte. Dann verzog es das Gesicht und fing zu weinen an.

„Ich habe Angst vor dem schwarzen Mann! Der ist immer so gemein zu mir! Wääähhäää!" kreischte das Mädchen los, Sturzbäche an Tränen liefen ihren Wangen hinunter. Sprout wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Melissa war schneller, drehte sich um und lief heulend davon.

„Schwarzer Mann? Ist das nicht eine Sage oder was?" murmelte Snape nun, Sprout schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe die Jugend von heute auch nicht mehr" seufzte sie leise und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gewächshaus.

„Harry, sieh mal! Dort drüben!" rief Draco aus und zog Harry mit sich. Als sie Slider und den Weisen, sowie Hagrid sahen, liefen sie direkt auf die drei zu und lachten. Hagrid zog irritiert die Augenbraue hoch, während der Weise herum hüpfte, in die Hände klatschte und anscheinend doch noch genauso verrückt war, wie die Kids, die sich als 10 jährige fühlten.

„Hallo Harry! Draco! Alles gut bei euch?"

„JAAAA!" meinten sie einstimmig und strahlten den Weisen an.

„Wie geht es dir? Bist du normal?" fragte Harry gleich darauf, während Draco meinte:

„Harry, der Weise ist nie normal! Der ist cool!" er nickte begeistert, während der Weise kicherte und Hagrid vor sich hin murmelte.

„Ich normal bin wie immer! Und ihr?"

„Weiß nicht, irgendwas stimmt nicht. Aber das ist unwichtig" meinte Harry einfach, während der Weise schuldbewusst zu Boden blickte.

„Och, Laune der Natur, vergeht sicher wieder" nuschelte er nur, Draco und Harry sahen sich komisch an.

„Weißt du, wir haben einige Lehrer getroffen! Die sind aber sehr komisch? Laufen verwirrt durch die Gänge, aber Mama und Opa haben mich noch nicht gefunden! Dafür haben wir das hier entdeckt!" rief Harry freudestrahlend aus, während der Weise begeistert war.

„Du dich verstecken musst? Ich dir helfen tu! Und du was hast da?" fragte der Weise nun und Harry zog wie damals auch, die leicht lädierte Schachtel an alten Kondomen hervor, die er damals nicht benötigt hatte und in seiner kindlichen Naivität versteckte.

„Gummis? Was du willst machen damit?" Hagrid riss die Augen auf, räusperte sich, drehte sich weg. Mann war das peinlich!

„Na aufblasen! Wird sicherlich lustig! Oder am See mit Wasser füllen! Machst du mit?" fragte Draco nun, während man im Hintergrund ein „Hopp, und hopp und hopp" hören konnte, da einige Jungendlichen Bockspringen spielten.

„Ja ja! Lustig wird! Hagrid? Mitkommen?" fragte der Weise, doch der Halbriese nuschelte etwas in seinen Bart und versteckte sich nun in der Hütte.

„Komisch er ist. Manchmal schüchtern ist. Mitkommen!" rief der Weise aus, während er voran hüpfte, Harry und Draco folgten. Beide Jungen ließen ihren Blick gleiten, betrachteten eine Gruppe, die gerade Flaschendrehen spielte. Ein Mädchen fing zu weinen an und schrie:

„Ich will dich nicht knutschen! Du bist so ekelig!" Der Junge hingegen schmollte, war rot im Gesicht – aber vor Ärger. Harry kicherte, sah Draco leicht verliebt an und räusperte sich.

„Wollen wir dann das später mal probieren?"

„Was denn?" fragte Draco dümmlich

„Na knutschen!"

„Oh…ähm…vielleicht" Draco wurde nervös, das kribbeln kehrte zurück.

„Wo ihr beiden lahmen Enten bleibt! Schnell herkommen und anfüllen!" lachte der Weise und tunkte bereits ein Kondom im Wasser ein. Bald hatten sie alle voll und Harry, sowie Draco und der Weise suchten nach geeigneten Opfern. Slider hingegen suchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach Pansy, die sich leider nicht blicken ließ. Feiges Huhn!

„Aber was sollen wir jetzt mit denen machen?" maulte Draco und spielte mit einer plätschernden Kugel, während dieses mit Wasser gefüllte Teil vor sich hingluckerte.

„Ja genau! Wir brauchen eine Schleuder, eine sehr große!" meinte Harry und überlegte.

„Könnte ja nach oben gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann…" Der Weise grinste nur, seine Augen blitzten kurz rot auf. Doch dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und schon hielt er in der Hand eine Schleuder, die sich sehen lassen konnte.

„….aber sie muss seeeeehr groß sein!" träumte Harry weiter und zeigte mit seinen Händen einen Durchmesser der Spannweite von über einem Meter. Draco nickte wie wild. Beide standen mit dem Rücken zu dem Weisen.

„Ja, aber der Weg ist zu weit" schmollte er nun, wollte er sofort spielen!

„Jungs? Ich da hab was für euch" schnurrte der Weise nun, während die beiden sich umdrehten und ihre Augen aufrissen.

„WOW, Mörderteil! Das ist ja irre!" rief Draco nun aus und stellte sich neben die Schleuder. Sie war mindestens genauso groß wie er selber und er betrachtete sie eingehend.

_Einige Zeit später:_

„Ok, also, zuerst müssen wir die Lage peilen" meinte Draco leise, hatte eine Klappe auf seinem Auge, ein Tuch um seinen Kopf und zerfetzte Kleidung an. Harry hingegen hatte auf einmal eine sehr dunkle Hautfarbe, auch er trug zerfetzte Kleidung. In seinen Haaren klebte ein Knochen und in seiner Nase hing ein unechter, kleiner Ring. Der Weise hatte sich Mühe gegeben bei den beiden, war live dabei. Genauso Slider, die nun ein Auge zukniff und „die Lage peilte"

„Also, wir müssen genau zielen" murmelte Draco seinem Freund zu, der starr nickte.

„Nix verpatzen dürft, direkt zielen" flüsterte der Weise, Slider nickte nur, stand neben ihnen.

„Gut, dort drüben ist unser Feind" murmelte Harry und zeigte auf eine Glaskuppel.

„Müssen wir versenken" nuschelte Draco nun und gab Harry das Zeichen.

„Diener! Her mit der Kanone! Oder besser! Her mit den Kanonen!" rief er aus, während der Weise salutierte, einige gefüllte Kondome nahm und sie in das Gummiband der Schleuder legte.

„Ziehen!" rief Draco aus und gab das Zeichen. Harry und der Weise ächzten, als sie das Gummiband dehnen wollten und wie wild zogen. Der Stiel dessen war hart in den Boden verkeilt, sodass er nicht umfallen konnte.

„Weiter" wies Draco an.

„LOS!" Schon schnalzte das Band durch und die Bomben flogen im hohen Bogen voraus. Danach hörte man ein Klatschen, aber es ging daneben.

„Oooch, das geht aber nicht! Harry! Der Feind steht noch immer!" jaulte Draco, sein Kinn zitterte.

„Ich will, dass dieses Ding abkratzt!" rief er aus und hüpfte wie wild umher, während Harry den wütenden Draco an sich zog, ihn fest auf die Lippen küsste. Sofort erschlaffte der Körper von Draco, seine Augen starrten Harry direkt an. Harry löste sich von ihm, hüstelte ein wenig verlegen.

„Jetzt wieder gut?"

„Bissi schon" nuschelte Draco und spielte verlegen mit seinem Fuß im Rasen. Der Weise kicherte, pfiff, während Slider gluckste und schmatzte.

„Männer!"

„JA!" kam es einstimmig.

„Wir müssen es nochmals versuchen!" meinte Draco nun ernst, richtete seine Augenklappe und bemerkte nicht, dass er die Farbe, die auf Harrys Gesicht gemalt war, er nun auf seinen Lippen und rund herum hatte. Der Weise kicherte weiter, Harry lächelte und dachte sich, dass sein bester Freund doch voll süß war.

„Spannen!" gab Draco den Befehl und stolzierte auf und ab. Wieder einige Zeit später:

„Der Feind verarscht uns Leute! Wir müssen es schaffen!" rief Draco nun zum einhundertsten Male aus, während der Weise nun hinter ihnen ein Lagerfeuer machte und vorhin etwas aus dem Teich gefischt hatte, dieses gerade auf einem Stecken brutzelte.

Slider wollte helfen und als Harry anzog, schnappte Slider mit ihrem Maul nach dem überdimensionalen Gummiband und zog daran. Draco quiekte wie wild, da es nun die exakt richtige Spannung war!

„LOS!" schrie Draco den Schlachtruf und Harrys Hände verschwanden. Slider, der das zu schnell ging, riss die Augen auf und wurde von der Wucht mitgezogen. Vollkommen geschockt davon, entwich ihr ein Furz, der nicht nur laut war, sondern extrem stank! Dazu kam noch, dass dieser ziemlich viele Gase enthielt, das Feuer damit traf, was nun in eine Flammenhölle aufging.

Durch die Feuerfontäne, die nun aus Sliders Hinter kam, da der Brandherd direkt hinter ihr war, verkohlte der Weise ein wenig und starrte belämmert durch die Gegend. Das Stück Fisch war verbrannt, außerdem stank es unglaublich!

Dazu kam, dass die „Bomben" nun endlich die richtige Höhe hatten, in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit davon zischten und Draco glänzende Augen bekam. Doch Slider zischte ungewollt genauso mit, da sie noch immer mit ihrem Klauen im Gummi fest hackte. Als sie endlich mit ihrem Maul freikam, merkte sie, wie ihr Hintern brannte, wobei sie nun wie eine Rakete auf die Buschgruppe zusteuerte. Da sie leider ein wenig zu breitarschig war, blieb sie hängen und zappelte wie wild umher, als sie in der Buschgruppe stecken blieb.

Das Feuer verpuffte, da der Weise, nun noch immer verkohlt, einen Schnips getan hatte und Slider endlich Ruhe gab. Harry und Draco bekamen sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein, versuchten Slider, als sie angelaufen kamen, aus diesen Gestrüpp zu befreien, während der Weise sich wunderte, wieso er auf einmal zaubern konnte. Mit einem weiteren schnipsen war er wieder normal aussehend und half den Jugendlichen, Slider packend an ihren Hinterläufern, aus dem Gestrüpp zu zerren. Als dies nun endlich geschafft war, lief Slider wie wild im Kreis umher, da ihr Hintern juckte.

Der Weise hüpfte herum, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. So lief er davon, krallte sich ein befülltes Kondom und warf es Richtung Slider. Harry sprang in die Höhe, rief immer wieder „Ich habs, ich fang es!" und so war es dann auch. Schnell klatschte er es auf Sliders Hintern die nun mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen sich niedersetzte und die Ohren hängen ließ.

Harry und Draco lachten noch immer, der Weise bekam sich nicht mehr ein und wischte sich die Tränen fort.

„Hier ist es! Nun? Was sagen sie dazu?" fragte Snape, während Professor Sprout staunend umherblickte und den Mund nicht mehr zu bekam. Als sie gerade etwas sagen wollte, hörten sie ein surren, was immer näher kam. Da die Glaskuppel leider nicht vollkommen dicht war, einige Löcher aufwies, zischten mehrere, gefüllte Kondome durch die Öffnung.

Snape riss die Augen auf, genauso wie Sprout. Doch bevor sie handeln konnten, klatschten mehrere „Bomben" auf sie nieder, zerplatzten und durchnässten sie vollkommen. Etwas resignierend knurrte Snape vor sich hin und fischte sich abermals angewidert die Überreste aus seinen Haaren, während Sprout knirschte und zu keifen anfing.

„Wenn ich die erwische! Na warte!" Schon rauschte sie davon, Snape lief ihr schnellstens nach.

Harry und Draco wussten nicht, ob sie ihr „Ziel" eliminiert hatten, doch sie hofften es. Der Weise hielt inne und blickte hinüber zum Schloss, wo Pansy sich heraus schlich, sich umblickte und dann fröhlich über den Rasen hopste. Genüsslich grinste der Weise vor sich hin, startete zu der Schleuder und bepackte sie mit allem, was er fand.

Slider, ihr ging es schon besser, bemerkte das Verhalten ihres Herrchens. Schon trabte sie los, genauso wie Harry und Draco. Doch als sie Pansy entdeckten, war es vorbei. Sie wussten, dieses Mädchen hatte etwas angestellt und es war egal, WAS es war. Sie wollten nur ihren Spaß haben.

Harry lief los Richtung See, Draco eilte zum Weisen. Slider, er und der Weise spannten abermals den Gummi, hatten vorhin die Schleuder in Position gebracht, die nun genau auf Pansy zielte. Als die Spannung erreicht war, setzte Harry noch etwas Undefinierbares hinein und schon ließen sie los. Slider hatte diesmal auch rechtzeitig los gelassen und freute sich darüber, hüpfte glucksend umher.

Doch dann standen sie still und verfolgten die Flugbahn.

„Jaaa, weiter…komm schon! Mach schon! Ein bisschen noch! Gleiiiiccchh!" rief Harry aus und drückte wie wild seine Daumen, hüpfte umher. Draco klammerte sich an Harry und verfolgte genauso die fliegenden Objekte, die Richtung Pansy steuerten. Diese saß nun im Gras, mit ausgestreckten Beinen, leckte genüsslich an ihrem Lolly und war mit sich und der Welt äußerst zufrieden.

Als auch sie ein surrendes Geräusch hören konnte, blickte sie sich verwundert um, doch kam sie nicht auf die Idee, nach oben zu blicken. Während sie nun weiter an ihrem Lolly lutschte, blickte sie ohne es eigentlich zu wollen doch in den Himmel, hielt inne und riss die Augen auf. Doch da war es schon zu spät, auch wenn sie gerade aufsprang und versuchte, weg zu laufen. Sämtliche Wasserbomben trafen ihr Ziel, während sie zu kreischen anfing, vollkommen nass war und ihr Laut dann auf einmal erstickt wurde.

Harry und Draco lachten laut und herzhaft, während sie eine tobende, herumirrende, blinde Pansy betrachteten. Sie torkelte mit ausgestreckten Armen umher und versuchte erfolglos das Ding von ihrem Kopf zu fischen, drehte sich dabei um die eigene Achse. Denn eine kleine, festgesaugte Minnikrake zierte ihren Kopf, die ihr somit die Sicht nahm. Der Weise bekam sich nicht mehr ein, wollte sie noch leiden lassen.

Doch als sie dann noch ein Fußball mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf ihren Kopf zuraste, die kleine Krake, das fliegende Objekt natürlich sah, seine Tentakeln zur Seite schob, damit sie nicht getroffen wurden, der Ball sie direkt mit einem „Puck" ins Gesicht traf und sie umfiel – war es vorbei. Bewusstlos blieb sie am Rasen liegen.

Harry und Draco lachten schon Tränen, während der Weise sich an Slider festhielt, diese gluckste und der kleine Krake sich langsam und gemütlich aufmachte, wieder zu seiner „Mutter" zu kommen. Schon bald erreichte dieser den See und mit einem „Platsch" war er verschwunden.

„Wo sind sie! Ich weiß, weit können sie nicht sein!" rief da eine verärgerte Stimme und Draco bekam Panik.

„Deine Mami?" Harry schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf.

„Weiß nicht"

„Lauf!" rief Draco los und sprintete los, zog Harry mit sich. Der Weise kicherte noch immer, setzte sich zum Feuer und ließ sich davon erwärmen. Während Draco und Harry ins Schloss hetzten, kam eine wütenden Professor Sprout auf den Weisen zu und befragte diesen, ob er was bemerkt hatte. Der Weise war vorhin so schlau gewesen, alle Beweise mit einem Schnippen verschwinden zu lassen, schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf, was Slider ihm gleich mal nach machte.

„Und was machen wir mit Miss Parkinson?" jammerte sie nun, während Snape die Schultern zuckte.

„Lassen wir sie liegen, die kommt schon auf die Beine. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, richtig zu handeln. Kommen sie Miss Sprout! Ich führe sie zum Essen aus!" meinte er galant. Die Angesprochene lächelte verlegen, meinte noch, sie müsse sich hübsch machen, doch hackte sie sich bei ihm ein, schritt mit ihm zum Schloss. Der Weise legte sich ins Gras und grinste dumm vor sich hin.

Als Harry und Draco nun in die große Halle kamen, blieben sie starr vor Schreck stehen. Da sie das Frühstück verpasst hatten, wollten sie wenigstens Mittag essen. Doch was sie da sahen, ließ ihr Grinsen auf die Lippen zurückkehren. Anstatt dass das Mahl gegessen wurde, warfen die Schüler damit umher, veranlassten eine Essensschlacht und niemand mehr war sauber. In der Ecke standen sämtliche Hauselfen, hatten komische Hüte auf und notierten sich eifrig den Spielestand. Zeitweise konnte man Münzen aufblitzen sehen, oder Butterbier, welches getauscht wurde. Anscheinend schlossen sie Wetten ab, wer wohl gewinnen würde.

Crabbe und Goyle tanzten Walzer, während Theo am Tisch versuchte einen Kopfstand zu machen. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es nie. Besonders dann, wenn ihn ein Stück Kuchen traf und ihn umwarf. Milli und Neville spielten noch immer Bockspringen, während Ron und Hermine sich gegenseitig fütterten, Ron aber dann doch von einem Haferbrei getroffen wurde, den Ginny mit dem Löffel abgefeuert hatte. Dean und Blaise verkrochen sich unter den Tisch und banden jeweils die Schnürsenkel der Schüler zu, die, als sie aufstanden, mit lautem Krachen der Länge voraus auf den Boden aufklatschten und laut fluchten.

Die Zwillinge spielten Seilspringen, während eine hübsche Ravenclaw sich dauernd ducken musste, als sämtliche Köstlichkeiten über ihrem Kopf hinweg sausten. Dann sprang sie weiter. Harry und Draco kratzten sich am Kinn, richteten ihre Verkleidung und stürzten sich ins Getümmel. Als sie zum Tisch kamen, versuchten sie noch sämtliche Leckereien zu ergattern, schossen damit oder aßen es selber.

Professor Dumbledore meckerte noch immer an seiner Kleidung herum, während Minerva einen kleinen Kampf mit ihrem Spitzhut aus fochtete und Flitwick mit seinen Armen ruderte, da dauernd einer der Schüler gegen seine Stelzen prallte. Als er nun doch nach hinten kippte, seine Augen aufriss und beinahe in Zeitlupe auf den Lehrertisch knallte, sprangen durch die Wucht auch dort sämtliche Speisen hoch, begruben dir Lehrer darunter und Dumbledore gab es auf. Er seufzte, schimpfte sich einen Narr als Schulleiter und ließ sich von Minerva, die den Hut in die Ecke gekickt hatte, trösten. Snape und Sprout, die das Chaos gesichtet hatten, kehrten sofort wieder um, wobei Snape meinte, er führe sie außerhalb der Schule zum Essen aus.

Lachend kehrte langsam Ruhe ein, da die Speisen langsam zu Ende gingen. Als dann verspätet die Post eintraf (keiner war zum Frühstück erschienen. Entweder sie konnten sich nicht erinnern, was sie tun wollten, oder die Kids waren mit Spielen beschäftigt), freuten sich alle und jubelten laut. Als dann eine Eule direkt vor Harry landete, guckte der ziemlich belämmert aus der Wäsche, band ihr den Brief ab, fischte sich die Überreste sämtlicher Speisen aus dem Gesicht und verließ mit Draco die Halle.

„Was steht drinnen? Los! Mach schon auf!" meinte Draco neugierig, irgendwie kam ihm die Eule bekannt vor. Harry öffnete zaghaft den Brief, während sie den Gang entlang liefen. Doch dann blieb Harry keuchend stehen, seine Augen rasten über die Zeilen. Verwirrt blickte er auf Draco, doch dann traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Was hast du denn?" fragte Draco liebevoll und zupfte an seinem Ärmel.

„Ich lese ihn dir vor, ja?" krächzte seine Stimme und Draco nickte.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie verwundert ich war, als ich deinen Brief an mich, bekommen hatte. Die Blumen sind übrigens wunderschön! Schon lange hatte mir niemand mehr einen Strauß voller roter Rosen geschenkt! Und das alles nur, um mich zu beeindrucken? Mein lieber Harry, du hast mich schon längst beeindruckt. Auch wenn es mit dem Grund war, weil Draco so liebenswert von dir gesprochen hatte! Ich weiß, dass er dich über alles liebt und dass ihr beide einfach zusammen gehört! Ich bin begeistert, auch, weil du Manieren hast und uns fragst, ob du sein Freund und Partner sein darfst! Eigentlich wäre dies nicht notwendig, da Draco sich schon für dich entschieden hat. Aber alleine dieses Handeln hat mein Herz für dich endgültig geöffnet! Man spürt förmlich, wie sehr du meinen Sohn liebst und das macht mich zur stolzesten und glücklichsten Mutter auf dieser Welt! Du bist jederzeit herzlich willkommen bei uns und wenn du Draco einmal als Ehepartner haben willst, bin ich für dich da. Auch hier hast du meinen vollen Segen! Und mache dir keine Sorgen wegen meinem Mann! Er hat ein gutes Herz und hat auch schon erkannt, dass du der Richtige für unseren Jungen bist. Er wird, das garantiere ich dir, nichts dagegen haben! Harry, mein lieber Junge – dich hat Merlin persönlich geschickt! Du bist all das Glück, was ich Draco immer gewünscht habe._

_Mache ihn glücklich und du machst auch uns Eltern glücklich. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, so will ich dir sagen, dass ich dich schon als einen zweiten Sohn ansehe! Und ich freue mich, wenn Draco dich einmal zu uns mitnimmt! Ich würde dich gerne persönlich kennen lernen und dich fest in meine Arme schließen! Traust du dich? Wenn ja, wir würden uns sehr freuen und ein kleines Fest veranstalten!_

_Mit ganz lieben Grüßen und einer herzlichen Umarmung_

_Deine Narzissa Malfoy_

Harry ließ den Brief sinken, schniefte etwas und fing zu weinen an.

„Ich habe jetzt zwei Mamis" Seine Schultern bebten, er stand mitten im Gang, während Dracos Emotionen sich im Gesicht widerspiegelten. Erstaunen, Verunsicherung und auch Liebe und Glück standen ihm sprichwörtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass seine Mutter solche Worte an seinen besten Freund richtete.

Doch Draco wusste, ein jedes Wort war wahr und er fühlte sich so glücklich, dass er selber zu weinen anfing. Er warf sich in Harrys Arme, schluchzte mit ihm mit, drückte ihn eng an sich. Das kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde wieder stärker und langsam löste er sich von seinem Freund. Harry hob seinen Kopf, seine Wangen glänzten feucht von seinen Tränenspuren. Er schniefte noch etwas, ehe er Draco unsicher ansah. Dieser machte einen Schritt zurück und fiel auf die Knie.

„Was tust du da Draco?" fragte Harry leise, sein Herz klopfte hart in der Brust.

„Harry" krächzte Draco nun, er war leicht nervös, doch wusste er, was seine Mutter ihm damit sagen wollte. Dies war keine gewöhnliche Freundschaft. Nein, sie ging tiefer, viel tiefer und es war ein Gefühl, welches sich nicht in Worte fassen ließ.

„Harry, wenn wir beide mal groß sind, willst du dann…ich meine….oje" Draco senkte seinen Kopf, merkte, wie Harry in die Knie ging, Draco zwang, ihn anzublicken.

„Was denn?"

„Harry, dieses kribbeln, es ist noch immer da! Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, es ist nicht normal! Ich meine, ich mag dich so gerne, weißt du? Aber wenn du mich küsst, dann ist da was anderes und ich weiß, dass wir zusammen gehören. Wie auch immer, ja? Ich will damit sagen, wenn es möglich ist, dann würde ich dich gerne fragen, ob du immer bei mir bleiben willst. Was sagst du dazu?" fragte Draco schüchtern, Harrys Augen glänzten wieder.

„Ja, Draco, für den Rest meines Lebens. Für immer und ewig" krächzte er nun und warf sich seinerseits in Dracos Arme. Seufzend hielten sie sich fest, lösten sich nun, sahen sich tief in die Augen und küssten sich kurz.

„Sag mal, hast du schon malähm, richtig geküsst?" fragte Harry ein wenig unsicher, Draco wurde rot.

„N-nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Schon gar nicht einen Jungen! Eigentlich sollte es abartig sein und wir beide sind doch gerade mal 10 Jahre alt! Aber vielleicht sind wir beide früh entwickelt?" Draco wusste nicht, dass der Zauber, der die Schule beherrschte, sich langsam auflöste, sodass diese Gedanken durchaus normal wurden.

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Wollen wir es probieren? Nur einmal?" fragte Harry leise, seine Lippen kamen näher. Draco wurde nervös, schloss seine Augen und kam ihm entgegen. Sanft und unsicher trafen sich ihre Lippen die sich fordernd aufeinander pressten. Keiner, außer ihnen befand sich im Gang und so konnten sie tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Draco legte seinen Kopf etwas seitlich, sodass er den Kuss vertiefen konnte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, schob seine Zunge hindurch und leckte sanft über Harrys Lippen. Dieser seufzte und stöhnte leise, doch öffnete auch er seinen Mund.

Als sich ihre Zungen trafen, stöhnten beide dann doch etwas lauter auf, zogen sich in eine Umarmung und krallten ihre Hände in den Schopf des jeweils anderen. Auch wenn der Kuss sanft begonnen hatte, so wurde er nun wilder und leidenschaftlicher. Der Zauber verflüchtigte sich, sie pressten sich noch mehr aneinander und küssten sich tief und leidenschaftlich.

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder, sahen sich an und fingen zu lachen an. Denn die Erinnerung an den heutigen Tag blieb, genauso die Peinlichkeiten, die wohl sämtliche Schüler nun durchleben mussten. Harry und Draco betrachteten sich und pusteten abermals los. Der Weise hingegen maulte, da er nicht mehr zaubern konnte. Er fragte sich noch immer, wie er das angestellt hatte. Die große Halle sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, während Dumbledore das erste Mal ratlos umherblickte, genauso wie seine Schüler. Doch als einige lauthals zu lachen anfingen, steckten sie damit den Rest der Anwesenden an. Schon lange gab es keine so ausgelassene Stimmung – und ALLE Schüler waren sich ausnahmslos einmal einig. Und so blieb dieser Tag allen in Erinnerung.

Nur Pansy, die jetzt stöhnend aufwachte, wurde puterrot im Gesicht. Sie war mehr geärgert worden, als sie erwartete hatte und dann wurde sie noch zur Krönung von sämtlichen Kondomen bombardiert und so ein glitschiges Ding hätte ihr beinahe die Luft zum atmen genommen. Alles in Allem – ein perfekter Reinfall für sie. Anscheinend war das Glück von ihrer Seite gewichen. Sie gab es nun auf und fügte sich ihrem Schicksal.

Harry und Draco schlenderten verliebt den Gang entlang, Hand in Hand.

„Liebling? Du hast also meiner Mutter einen Brief geschrieben?" fragte Draco liebevoll.

„Ja, das habe ich, mein Engel"

„Ich liebe dich – mehr als mein Leben" war Dracos Antwort und er legte so viel Gefühl, wie er nur konnte in diese Worte. Danach drückte er sich an Harry, legte seinen Arm um seine Hüften und barg seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Harry hingegen legte seinen um Dracos Schultern und so spazierten sie eng umschlungen Richtung Gryffindorturm, während Harry seinem Engel ins Ohr raunte, was er führ ihn empfand.

Tbc……

**Andn:** Schön, dass ich deinen Geschmack treffen konnte! Freut mich zu hören! Hoffe, du liest weiter! Danke für dein Kommi!

**Deedochan:** Hey Süße! Das hoffe ich auch! Hoffe, die Leser waren nicht all zu sehr abgeschreckt von meinem Chap! Ach? Dir ist warm geworden? So was! Hehe. Schön, dass dir meine Ideen so gefallen haben! Glaubst du, dein bester Freund überlebt das? Hoffentlich! Sag mir dann, wie es ihm gefallen hat! Tja, um ehrlich zu sein, einen Stripp hatte ich mal im Vollrausch hinter mir. PEINLICH! Aber den Jungs hat er gefallen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, meine Freundin schon. Oops! Danke fürs Kommi meine Süße! Hat mir voll gefallen! Bussis, hab dich lieb!

**Woelfin-akhuna:** Hoffe, dir hat es gefallen! Auch wenn du vorher nur kurz rein lesen konntest! Habe bis jetzt aber kein weiteres Kommi bekommen. Aber macht nichts! Das hat gereicht um ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu zaubern! Danke dir! Bussis!

**Maxvuitton:** NEIN! Der Kritiker hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen? Wie dass denn? Aber hier hast du jetzt wieder was zum auseinander nehmen! Jaja! Wieso so dickköpfig? Weil ich es so wollte. Aber wie du siehst, nicht mehr lange! Danke für dein Kommi! Freut mich!

**GefallenerEngel:** Hui, wie war denn der Kindergeburtstag? Und dazwischen liest du mein Chap? Wie passt dass denn zusammen? Grins. Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Hermine und Ginny dir beim Stripp gefallen haben! Hehe. Schön, dass dir auch das andere so gefallen hat! Jab, sicherlich der Traum jedes Mannes einen dreier zu haben! Hehe. Ja, James ist herrlich! Gefiel mir auch die Idee! Die Lemon Szenen hatte ich noch immer drauf, was? Grins. Ich hätte mir auch nie gedacht, dass ich mal so was schreiben kann, also keine Panik. Mit viel Geduld und Übung kann man das – auch durch viel lesen! Hoffe, dieses chap hat dich zum lachen gebracht! Knuddels an dich und danke!

**Alagar:** Weiß nicht, weil es zu HOT war? Aber wie ich sehe, haben es einige verkraftet und du auch! SUPER! Muss mal gucken, ja! Der Trank ist noch da! Willst einen haben? Keine Ahnung, ich habe geschrieben und dann kamen so viele Seiten raus. Unglaublich, ich habe selber blöd geschaut! Jab, habe mir schon überlegt ein Buch zu schreiben, wenn die Zeit dafür da wäre! Heul! Aber wenn, dann schreibe ich wie wild! Hehe. Wo ich wohn? Weiß nicht, ob du es kennst – in Baden bei Wien. Grins! Dickes Knutscha Al! Und danke sehr!

**DracoTheFerret:** Ja, eigentlich hatte ich ja nicht vor, Draco die Liebe gestehen zu lassen, aber es passte einfach so perfekt! Stimmt! Kopfkino ist das perfekte Wort dafür! Danke dir vielmals für dein kommi! War sehr lieb von dir!

**Angelfall:** Sauerstoff? Warte, hier! Geht's wieder? Stimmt, das dachte ich mir auch – wenn ich ein Kerl wäre. Würde mir dauernd Erleichterung verschaffen, hehe! Macht nichts, wenn du sprachlos warst! Hauptsache, du hast es überstanden! Grins. Dickes Bussi an dich, danke dir! Hab dich sehr lieb! BUSSIS!

**Tini-chan:** Sprachlos? Schön! Hehe. Tjooo. Jaja. Wie viele Chaps? Noch eines und dann ein Epilog und dann eine neue Story! Hehe. Bis dann! Danke dir vielmals!

**Babsel:** Danke sehr! Grins. Noch immer Singel? Schade! Hast eh den Feuerlöscher dabei? Danke fürs Kommi! Dickes Knuddel an dich und viele Bussis!

**Pussycat June:** Nein Schatz, das war kein Rechtschreibfehler, das war mein ernst. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es jemanden auffällt! Hast dich gekringelt vor lachen? Zwar stimmte das nicht ganz, aber mir hat es gefallen, als ich es geschrieben hat! Hehe! Tja, ein wenig Zitronenkuchen hat er mir ja zum naschen gegeben! Pfeif! Hehe. Klar mach ich weiter so! Hat mir gefallen, dass es dich so begeistert hat! Danke! T-Shirts sind schon ausverkauft? Wow. Bis dann, süße Kati! Lass dich knuddeln Mäuschen!

**Nighty:** Weiß nicht, solltest die Heizung runter drehen! LACH! Nein, ich weiß schon, was du meinst! Na hoffentlich hat es nicht gestört dass es so lang war! Seufz! Ich MUSS weiter schreiben? Ok! Hehe. Hehe, wie schmeckte denn die Packungsbeilage? Danke fürs megasüße Kommi! Knuddels!

**Pandoadoggis:** Ich finds gut, dass du trotzdem reviewt hast! Auch, wenn du erst bei Chap 3 bist! Oder bist du schon weiter? Hoffe, du liest dann doch weiter! Würde mich über ein weiteres freuen! Danke sehr!

**RebiMalfoy:** Schon, dass du es trotzdem hot gefunden hast! Auch wenn ich dich nichts vergessen lassen kann! Tja, es kommt noch ein Chap und dann ein Epilog und dann ne neue Story! Grins. Bis dann und danke sehr!

**Vava:** ehrlich nicht? Freut mich voll! Oje! Störung von Schwester! Gibt's ja nicht! Klar schreib ich weiter! Danke fürs Kommi! Danke sehr!

**Azura-Fei-Long:** Wie ging Latein denn aus? Wenigstens gut? Stimmt, das ist eine Geschmacksangelegenheit. Denn ich fand James schon passend. Schade, dass es dir nicht so gefallen hat. Nein, James hat sich diskret zurück gezogen. Das macht er doch nicht! Lach! Bis dann und danke sehr!

**Jessy11:** Schön das zu hören! Schön auch, dass du noch lebst! Grins. Klar, ich merke ja immer an, dass meine Charas OOC sind. Das bleibt auch so. Nein, Mine hat sich gemausert sozusagen. Freut mich voll, wenn du immer begeistert bist, wenn ein neues Chap kommt! Hoffe, dir gefällt es weiterhin so gut! Danke sehr!

**Ginny-Malfoy:** Tjo…Selbstvertrauen. Na ja, stimmt schon, aber es gibt sicherlich welche, die mich für abartig halten. Aber komischer Weise hat niemand gemeckert! Hehe! Gott sei Dank! Super, dass dir die Lemons so gefallen haben! Hehe. Ich habe mich auch überwinden müssen, Lemons zu schreiben und es geht, wie du siehst, immer besser! James war passend, nicht? Hehe. Seufz. Heiß war es schon, muss ich auch zugeben. Weiß nicht, was mich da geritten hat –oops-. Hehe! Danke, dass du mir gleich zwei Kommis geschrieben hast! Das war super spitze von dir! Dafür gibt's ein Extra Knutsch! Danke sehr!

**Duivel:** Na das hoffe ich doch! Gelingt mir leider nicht immer. Tja, wie es scheint, hat dir der Stripp und das Lemon sehr zugesagt, wie? Das freut mich voll! Danke sehr! Hehe! Ja ja, ich schwöre dass ich ein Trottel bin. Grins. Ja, James wacht über ihn und Harry brauchte auch die Bestätigung, dass es Di war. Das hatte ich auch so vor. JA! JKR wird das nicht tun. Nichts gegen sie, aber sie ist verklemmt irgendwie. Aber sie kann auch nicht anders, muss sie an die Kinder denken, jeb. Nein, das war beabsichtigt. Fan nummer zwei, dem das aufgefallen ist! Ich hab mich auch schlapp lachen müssen darüber! Hehe. Danke sehr! Dickes Bussi an dich und vielen Dank!

**Sonja C.:** Ja leider ist sie bald zu Ende, aber freu dich, es kommt ne neue, auf jeden Fall! Tja, ich hab mich schon Gedanken als Idee für eine Autorin gemacht, aber ich habe ja voll nie Zeit! Lieber schreibe ich FF´s. Grins. Aber trotzdem danke dafür! Wäre schön, wenn ich wieder was von dir lesen würde! Danke vielmals, dass du dich durchgerungen hast!

**Lady-Claw:** Lebhafte Fantasie ist noch milde ausgedrückt. Ich habe Fantasien…hui! Hehe. Aber danke! Hui! Verbeugst dich vor mir? WOW! Danke! Hehe. Bin schon gespannt, wann ich ein chap von dir bekomme zum lesen! Und danke für dein Kommi! Bussis an dich!

**Feaneth:** ehrlich? Danke! Süß von dir! Hoffe, dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Leseteufel:** Schatzi! Mann, gleich zwei Reviews von dir! Wahnsinn! Was ist denn passiert? Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Hast den Feuerlöscher gefunden? Ja, ich hatte Angst, dass es vielleicht etwas ZU heiß war, aber die war ja unbegründet. SEUFZ! Gott sei Dank! Moi, das ist ja süß von dir! Danke Schatz! Voll, gell? Draco und strippen, das würde ich gerne in Natura sehen! Neville war super, was? Nein, stimmt ja nicht! Wie du oben liest, gibt's schon das erste Chap zur neuen Story! Hehe! Glaubst, du wirst mich los? Sicher nicht! Ich bin doch süchtig danach! Na ja, ich meinte damit, dass Harry in Di und in Draco verliebt war, also in ein und dieselbe Person. Weißt du? Habe ich vielleicht schlecht beschrieben. Danke für beide Kommis! Das war sagenhaft nett von dir!

**Fuindae:** Sehr heiß? Richtig! Hehe. Schön, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat, das freut mich voll! Puh! Schwere Frage, woher ich die Ideen habe. Mal überlegen. Ich habe selber Blödsinn in meiner Jungend angestellt, habe eine lebhafte Fantasie und bin in Sachen Sex frei erzogen worden. Und da reimt man sich was zusammen und die Erlebnisse mischt man darunter und schon ist es da, das neue Chap! Hehe. Danke vielmals fürs Kommi! Wow, sehr lieb von dir!

**ChibiKisu:** Ja ja, ich sabbere noch immer! Hehe. Schoki gefuttert? Ich auch! Ich liebe Schoki! Tut gut, wenn man Schoki futtern kann, gelle? Na ja, ich habe mal mies angefangen zu schreiben und durch lesen und immer wieder versuchen und lernen, habe ich es dann geschafft, so zu schreiben. Wichtig ist, das was man vor dem inneren Auge sieht, zu beschreiben. Kann man das, kommt das dabei heraus. Ähm.. ja! Und dann noch Erlebnisse und Fantasie dazu – fertig! Hehe. Danke für das liebe kommi! Knutsch! P.s. danke für dein zweites Kommi zur Frettchengeschichte! Ur lieb von dir!

**Tinkita:** Danke dir! Schön, dass du es so heiß gefunden hast! Freu mich immer wieder, wenn du mir schreibst! Bis dann hoffe ich!

**Klonschaf14:** Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich kann mich nie zurück halten. Schlimm mit mir! Lach! Ehrlich? Das mit dem Bärenfell und der Insel hat die sooo gefallen? Finde ich spitze! Mal sehen, ob ich irgendwann mal wieder da hin komme, denke aber schon! Grins. Der Brief war niedlich, stimmt! Und? Hast du dieses chap zum todlachen gefunden? Habe an dich gedacht und das ist daraus entstanden! Hehe. Muss dich ganz doll knuddeln, weil du so niedlich schreibst! Danke dir vielmals Schatz!

**Isabelle:** Ich liebe Schnulz! Du leicht nicht? Snief. Freut mich aber, dass dieses chap dir doch zugesagt hat! Dickes Knuddel an dich, hab dich auch lieb! Bussi!

**Kylyen:** SUPER! Komischen Typ von der Tastatur wegzerr, weil Schatzi sich nicht erholt hat! Hehe! Ich lach mich krumm! War doch sehr heiß das Chap, was? Ideen für die neue Geschichte? KLAR DOCH! Und sie wird spitze werden! Die Ideen sprudeln jetzt endlich wieder und ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn ich das erste Chap reinsetzen werde! Aber erst, wenn diese Geschichte hier vorbei ist! Hehe! Schön, dass dir das Lemon gefallen hat Schatz! Das finde ich echt klasse! Lieb dich auch Putziherz! Hehe. Bussis!

**HermyBookworm:** Job, die heißen Sexszenen kann ich nicht lassen, die beiden sind einfach nur zu süß, muss ich gestehen! Naja, Draco ist hier ängstlich, aber dann wieder nicht. Die beiden wechseln sich ab, weißt du? Tja, weißt du, ich lasse die Leser gerne ein wenig schwitzen, sonst wird es ja fad! Hehe. Tja, da habe ich mich verschrieben. Wollte eigentlich schreiben, dass Draco als JUNGE noch nie im Schlafsaal war. Sorry. Hoffe, dir gefällt die Story weiterhin! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Pure-poison:** Tja, deine Muse war übereifrig. Hast du das so gewünscht? Und schau mal, was sie jetzt angestellt hat! Haarerauf.. Ist Luzifer schon bei dir? Der hat sich brav bei mir abgemeldet! Danke fürs liebe Kommi und dickes knutsch an dich!

**TiaAgano:** Mach dir nichts draus, meine Süße! Habe ja alles an Kommi bekommen. Das Dauerlemon hat dir also gefallen? Und? Hat Blaise schon den Kübel Eiswasser geholt? Was sagst du zu diesem Chap? Kann ich es so lassen? Ist Blaise begeistert mit dem, was ich schreibe? Danke für dein Kommi mein Mäuschen! War supersüß von dir! Hoffe auf ein weiteres! Dickes Knutsch, hab dich lieb!

**t-m-r:** Macht ja nichts, das Chap läuft ja nicht weg! Hauptsache, du kannst es lesen und ich freue mich, wenn es dir so gefallen hat! Ich liebe es, Lemons zu schreiben, aber das hast du ja schon bemerkt, was? Grins! Danke fürs Kommi! Hat mir ur gut gefallen! Knuddels an dich! Danke!

**Lara-Lynx:** na ja, Schatzi! Du hast mich ja in die Hölle befördert! Und was kam dabei raus? Heißer Sex. Ähm…ich mit Teufelchen natürlich. Grins! Hehe. War aber ok so! Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, dann wäre das nicht raus gekommen! Also muss ich dir dafür danken! Tja, ich weiß auch nicht, wie viele Zigaretten ich geraucht habe, als ich das geschrieben hab! Hui! Hast wieder Bilder für mich? Wäre schön! Ja, weißt was schlimm ist? Bei den Heterodarstellungen habe ich mir doch ein wenig schwerer getan! KREISCH! Na ja. Gib den Stripper weg! Uah! Na der heizt ein! Wegrenn. Hehe! Danke dir! Bussis!

**Todesengel:** Jab, es geht noch weiter. 2 Chaps kannst noch erwarten, dann ist aber sense. Hehe! Freut mich, dass du so begeistert bist! Bis dann!

**Classic Angel Amy:** Ja, ich liebe Partys, aber trotzdem war diese anders, was? Wollte es versuchen und wie es scheint, ist es mir gelungen! Gott sei Dank! Ja, James ist mir einfach so während dem Schreiben eingefallen und ich fand diese Idee sehr gut. In der Kiste ist nichts besonderes drinnen. Nur Duschgel und sonstiges, was Harry verrückt macht. Grins. Und das gehört auch noch Blaise. Hast aber nichts verpasst, denn ich habe es nicht beschrieben gehabt. Ja, die Liebeserklärung hat einfach gepasst, auch das Geheimnis ums Tatoo. Hehe. Ja, Narzissa und Luzius kommen nochmals vor! Keine Bange! Beim nächsten chap dann! Dir viele Knuddels Jo! Danke vielmals! Bussis!

**Arwen:** Noah! Wie guckts so bei dir? Geht's noch? Hüstl..hehe! WOW, saulanges Review! Keine SERVIETTE! KREISCH! Sorry! Dummguck. Ja, Eifersucht ist doch was sehr schönes, oder? Harry ist kein guter Giftmischer, er hat nur so auf gut Glück gemischt und war in seinem Element und hat es hinbekommen. Grins. Tja! Habe ich zu viel versprochen? Hats dir gefallen? Wurde besser, als wir beide noch besprochen hatten! Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich es noch ausbauen werde! Und? Ist es so hingekommen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast? JA! Cool! Freut mich voll! Stimmt, die Idee war von dir! Deshalb das Dankeschön am Anfang! Tja, Harry war eifersüchtig und glaubte, Draco will Sex mit den Mädls haben, deshalb. Musste ich machen, damit die beiden dann zusammen kommen! Ja, der Trank war flüssiges Viagra, wenn man es so sehen will! Hehe! Nein, sie waren nüchtern, als sie sich die Liebe gestanden haben. War also ernst. Danke für dein unglaubliches Kommi! Hab dich auch lieb! Bussis!

**Momixis:** Weiß nicht, habe ich das mit Pansy hinbekommen? War eher lustig, als eine Folter. Aber mal sehen, ob ich noch was einbaue! Mal sehen! Stimmt, die Magie von Harry Potter macht viel aus um die Fantasie zu beflügeln! Das kann was, finde ich! Hehe. Danke fürs Kommi! War sehr nett von dir!

**Vineta:** Oje und jetzt? Funkt dein PC wieder? Oje, denn es gibt sicherlich welche, denen meine Geschichte nicht so gefällt. Aber was solls, ich kann es nicht einem jeden Recht machen und verrückt bin ich allemal! Hehe! Es kommt noch das letzte chap und dann ein epilog und dann war es das. Aber dann kommt ja noch eine neue Geschichte! Hehe. Dir auch ganz liebe Grüße! Danke sehr!

**Silver Snake:** OJE! Ein Fluch! Kreisch! So, jetzt habe ich es davon! Jetzt muss ich immer wieder Lemons schreiben! Und weißt was? Ich mache das gerne! Hehe! Soll ruhig brennen, die Bude! Grins. AAAHH! Nein! James hat sich diskret zurück gezogen! Oah! Das wäre ja was gewesen! Klar kenne ich Carlton! Lustig? Der Typ sieht so blöd aus wenn er tanzt! Hehe! Aber es ist genial! Ja! Und hast du dich schon abgekühlt? Na hoffentlich schon! Dickes Knutscha an dich! Danke sehr!

**Elena:** Hey du! Wie weit bist du denn schon gekommen bei meiner Geschichte? Mein gott, wie spät war es denn, als du mir das Kommi geschrieben hast tut mir leid! Hoffe, du hast wenigstens gut schlafen können! Deshalb dicken Dank an dich, dass du mir trotzdem geschrieben hast!

**Phoenixfeder:** Warte, muss mal Nott fragen. Nein, der schüttelt den kopf und will noch mal. Mal sehen, ob sie es lassen können, sich NICHT gegenseitig an zu stacheln! Nein, die Lehrer wussten ja, dass es eine Party gibt, aber nicht wo. Und so lange alles still ist und im Raum der Wünsche bleibt, geht's klar. Danke fürs Kommi! Knutschas an dich!

**Leah-07:** Schön, dass du es überstanden hast! Freut mich gleich umso mehr! Hehe. Und wie hat es dir diesmal gefallen? Danke fürs Kommi!

**Gray angel:** So, jetzt schreibe ich dir so zurück! Habe das nächste Kommi von dir bekommen! Ja, stimmt, der Weise spricht irgendwie wie Joda, komisch das ganze! Hehe. Tja, da muss ich dir Recht geben! War voll der Fehler von mir! Aber ich hoffe, du kannst noch darüber hinweg sehen! Trotzdem danke für dein liebes Kommi! War sehr lieb von dir! Knuddels!

**Raphaela-sun:** WOW, ehrlich? Freut mich voll, dass du es so genießen konntest! Geht's wieder mit den Brandblasen? Doch doch, geht schon. Weißt, ich dachte mir auch nie, dass ich so was schreiben könnte, aber wie du siehst, habe ich mich gesteigert. Wenn mir das jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, hätte ich demjenigen den Vogel gezeigt. Grins. Tja, weißt du, es gibt noch ein Chap und dann ein Epilog und dann ist die Geschichte vorbei. Aber dann kommt schon ne neue Story! Danke fürs liebe Kommi! Sehr lieb von dir!

**So meine Süßen! Ich habe es geschafft und alles beantwortet! Jetzt tun mir wie üblich die Finger weh und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bis zum nächsten Mal! Ich quäl weiter! Hehe!**

**Eure für immer! **

**Bussis, hab euch lieb**

**Gugi**


	21. Die Wahrheit

**Hallo Leute!**

**Und hier bin ich wieder einmal!**

Erstmals wollte ich mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr mir die Treue gehalten habt! SUPER! Denn nun bekommt ihr hier **mein letztes Chap** zu lesen! Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es einen Epilog geben wird, muss ich mir noch überlegen.

Und ich will diese Geschichte hier natürlich nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen! Ihr müsst wissen, dass es sehr schwer ist, einen jeden Geschmack zu treffen und ich gebe mir wirklich ein jedes Mal Mühe! Aber es heißt auch, wenn es am Schönsten ist, sollte man Schluss machen!

**Wenn ihr einen Epilog haben wollt, sagt es mir!** _Es wird darüber handeln, was die beiden in der Zukunft so anstellen, was sie arbeiten und wie ihre Familienplanung aussieht! Natürlich werden Luzius und Narzissa dabei sein. Dumbledore, Minerva und Hogwarts – werden auch darin vorkommen! Mehr will ich nicht verraten. Denn wenn die Mehrzahl entscheidet, schreibe ich einen! Es würde ein ruhiges Chap werden sozusagen. _

**Wenn ihr keinen wollt, dann startet die neue Geschichte durch!**

**Vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt**

_Um was es geht? Einige von euch haben mich gefragt, ob ich nicht einiges verraten könnte! Wollt ihr es wissen?_

Tja, wie üblich fängt alles harmlos an (Harry/Draco, was sonst!) und dann spitzt sich die Lage zu! Draco wie immer arrogant und verdammt selbstbewusst, Harry ein wenig verwirrt, sich seiner Veränderung im Aussehen nicht bewusst. Dumbledore meint, aufgrund des Stresses der Siebtklässler einen Ausflug machen zu müssen, damit Snape seine Kräuter bekommt.

Sie reisen mit dem _Zug_, mit dem _Schiff_ und was da alles passieren kann. –grins-. Harry und Draco streiten sich immer weiter, was auch sonst! Als sie an ihrem Ziel ankommen, einer verlassenen Insel, auf der sie einen Tag bleiben werden um die Kräuter zu suchen, entdeckt Draco eine Höhle und überredet Harry mit zu gehen. (Überreden, ja ja, eher drohen)

_Doch diese ist verhext und zeigt ihnen Dinge, die sie nie sehen wollten! Dinge aus ihrer Zukunft und zwar sie beide MITEINANDER betreffend! **Frage: wie reagiert man, wenn man sich selber sieht – beim Sex?** _

Und seit dem spielen ihre Gefühle verrückt…. Ich garantiere für Peinlichkeiten, Lachattacken, Romanze, Schnulz und viel Humor! Wer also neugierig geworden ist, muss noch ein wenig warten. Denn das erste Chap habe ich schon fertig und es wartet nur auf den Startschuss!

Entscheidet euch! Neue Geschichte oder Epilog….hm? Schwere Wahl, was? Ok! Wenn jemand sagt, er will BEIDES haben, gut… Aber bedenkt! Ich schreibe den Epilog und DANN erst setze ich die neue Geschichte hinein! –ätsch-. Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack! Eure Entscheidung! Die Zeit läuft!

Ich hoffe, das letzte Chap wird euch gefallen. **Noch eine kleine Warnung:** Wird sehr romantisch, unglaublich schnulzig, nachdenklich usw. Ihr kennt mich ja! Es hat mir sehr gefallen, für euch zu schreiben! Ich habe mit einem jeden Wort mitgelacht, mit gelitten, mitgeheult. Für mich LEBT diese Geschichte! Und nur mit Wehmut verabschiede ich mich von dieser hier!

Ich hoffe auch, ich habe euch mit dieser Geschichte ein wenig zum lachen, ein wenig zum weinen und zum mitfiebern gebracht. Das wäre mein Wunsch! Jedenfalls bin ich weiterhin hier! So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los!

**Ganz liebe Grüße an euch! Ich hab euch lieb und bin so dankbar, dass es euch gibt! DANKE!**

**Eure Gugi! **

-

**Kapitel 19 – das letzte Chap**

**Die Wahrheit**

Draco Malfoy saß am Ufer des Sees und dachte über alles nach. Alles, was in der letzten Zeit so passierte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zum Ursprung seiner unglaublichen Reise. Wie die Unzufriedenheit in seinem Inneren angefangen hatte zu brodeln. Wie er nach Hause kam und diesen Trank brauen musste. Langsam fragte er sich, ob sein Patenonkel von den Konsequenzen gewusst hatte, doch egal, wie oft er ihn darauf ansprach – er verneinte immer. Aber eigentlich war es ihm auch gleichgültig, denn was danach kam, hätte sich Draco Malfoy niemals träumen lassen!

Ein zartes Schmunzeln legte sich über seine Lippen, während der eiskalte Wind des Winters um seine Gestalt zog. Instinktiv zog er seine Jacke näher zu seinem Körper, doch die Kälte spürte er nicht. Wenn ihm jemand vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte, dass ER einmal glücklich sein würde, den Partner seines Lebens bekommen würde, er hätte diesen nach St. Mungos geschickt. ER und Harry Potter! Oh ja – Draco seufzte – er und Harry Potter – sein Traummann.

Die Sache als er Diana war, hatte sich leichter bewältigen lassen, als angenommen. Zuerst bekam er den Schock seines Lebens, doch dann war alles anders gekommen. Hermine Granger, inzwischen einer seiner besten Freundinnen, nahm ihn damals unter die Fittiche. Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die Zugfahrt und überlegte eifrig, wann er es das letzte Mal geschafft hatte, so oft hintereinander rot zu werden.

Die Gespräche der Gryffindors waren ja der Hammer gewesen! Besonders aufgeregt war er, als er die Gelegenheit besaß, neben Harry Potter zu sitzen. Der Grund seiner traumlosen Nächte. Schon damals breitete sich so ein komisches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus, als er neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. Seine Mutter, die ihn damals so liebevoll unterstützte, war eine große Hilfe gewesen. Besonders, da er sich ja hübsch für Harry machen wollte. Dass er wie ein Clown danach aussah, störte ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht.

Doch seine Mutter brach sich weg vor lachen und Draco reagierte etwas säuerlich auf ihr Verhalten. Doch dies hatte zur Folge, dass er nun wusste, wie man sich schminkte. Nun, jetzt brauchte er das ja nicht mehr zu tun! Blaise Zabini, sein bester Freund, zog ihn immer damit auf, dass er auf „Potter" stehen würde. Gut, er hatte ja Recht! Aber damals wollte Draco es ja nicht einsehen! Gut, dass Blaise so drauf bestanden hatte der Sache nach zu gehen! Vor einigen Tagen unterhielt er sich mit seinem besten Freund darüber, als sie beide in Hogsmeade unterwegs waren. Er meinte, es wäre sein Plan gewesen, Draco in die richtige Richtung zu schicken und hätte die Chance dazu erkennt. Hach! Der gute, alte Blaise!

Diana zu sein, war der Hit gewesen! Besonders, als er merkte, wie Harry mit sich kämpfte! Und zwar, ob er nun schwul war oder nicht! Köstlich! Und dann noch seine geniale Idee mit dem Briefe schreiben! So etwas Romantisches hatte Draco noch nie erlebt! Dann dachte er noch an die Party und wie er das erste Mal mit Harry schlief – als Frau. Es war wundervoll gewesen, da er sich sicher war, Harry seine Jungfräulichkeit schenken zu wollen. Nie hätte sich Draco träumen lassen, endlich die Liebe kennen zu lernen. So viel Freude, die er empfand, wenn er Harry sah. So viel Liebe, wenn dieser ihn anlächelte. Und jetzt? Jetzt war er sein! Sein ganz allein!

Und dann der Sex, den er mit ihm hatte – nun als Mann! Wundervoll! Einfach sagenhaft! Hätte er schon damals gewusst, wie scharf sein Harry sein konnte, er hätte sich nur auf ihn konzentriert. Außerdem war der Sex noch schöner, wenn dieser mit Liebe stattfand, was eindeutig der Fall war. Und nun standen die Winterferien an und Draco wurde leicht nervös. Er hatte seiner Mutter einen Brief geschrieben, in dem stand, dass er Harry mitnehmen würde. Dumbledore erlaubte dies mit einem zweideutigen Lächeln, welches Draco die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Aber „Opa" konnte es ja egal sein.

Draco fing leicht zu grinsen an, als er sich zurück erinnerte, wie Harry den Trank versaute und danach zum Kleinkind mutierte, sich als Batman verkleidete. Wie süß war er doch gewesen! Und Draco verliebte sich zum zweiten Male in seinen Harry. Nein, eigentlich verliebte er sich jeden Tag aus Neue und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Gestern, Blaise und er unterhielten sich gerade leise über die vergangenen Erlebnisse diesbezüglich, meinte sein bester Freund auf einmal, wie sehr sich Draco verändert hatte. Und dies stünde ihm ausgezeichnet. Man konnte die Liebe in dessen Gesicht sehen und das gefiel Blaise.

Dracos Blick schweifte über den zugefrorenen See, sein Lächeln wurde wehmütiger. Einerseits fühlte er sich unsagbar glücklich, doch andererseits zerrte die Nervosität an ihm. Heute war der Tag, an dem er seinen Liebsten die Wahrheit sagen würde. Und daran führte kein Weg vorbei, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht mehr von Bedeutung schien. Denn Harry hatte ihm mehrmals versichert, wie sehr er ihn liebte und egal was kam, er würde ihn immer lieben.

Nicht mal eine Woche war es her, als Pansy Parkinson abermals versuchte, die Schüler mittels Trank zu beeinflussen. Was passierte, wussten alle. Denn vergessen hatte niemand diese Aktionen, die sie unter Einfluss des Trankes veranstalteten. Draco lachte kurz auf, denn er und Harry hatten so vieles erlebt! Pansy wurde schikaniert bis zum geht nicht mehr. Und das gefiel ihm.

Natürlich waren Dumbledore und Snape draufgekommen, wer der Verursacher gewesen war. Pansy war so unglaublich dumm gewesen, hatte ihren Umhang im Klassenzimmer vergessen. Tja, Pech für sie! Schließlich wurde sie von der Schule verwiesen, Dumbledore schien es egal zu sein, was sie nun machte. Auch nach Durmstrang konnte sie nicht wechseln, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Harry und Draco wollten einfach nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Hauptsache, Hogwarts musste nicht mehr mit so einer Schande leben.

Draco wehrte sich entschieden, nach Slytherin zurück zu gehen, er wollte bei seinem Harry bleiben. Draco blieb und Blaise auch. Und Dumbledore schmunzelte nur darüber, genauso Snape – und dies war schon eigenartig? So weit man den Gerüchten glauben schenken konnte, waren er und Sprout ein heißes Liebespaar. Snape grinste öfters, Sprout ebenso – oh holdes Liebesleben! Endlich! Blaise und Dean strahlten sich noch immer gegenseitig an, liebten sich von Tag zu Tag mehr und verbrachten ihre Zeit, wo es nur ging, miteinander. Seamus und Ginny – ein süßes Pärchen, genauso wie Hermine und Ron! Und sogar Neville fand seine Milli, die ihn anhimmelte, wie niemanden anderen und Neville somit die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Der Weise und Slider verabschiedeten sich von der Schule. Da der Winter einbrach, wollte der Weise wieder zurück zur seiner Insel und die Schüler nickten nur traurig. Hagrid verkümmerte und heulte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, hing förmlich an Slider. Man konnte sehen, wie sehr Slider und Hagrid schon Freunde geworden waren. Doch blieben sie alle in Verbindung und der Weise versprach, sie im nächsten Sommer zu besuchen. Harry und Draco konnten sich jedoch nicht freuen, da sie nicht mehr an dieser Schule sein würden. So versprachen sie, einander Briefe zu schreiben oder den Weisen auf der Insel zu besuchen.

Draco grinste abermals, als er sich erinnerte, Harry in seiner kindlichen Naivität einen Heiratsantrag gemacht zu machen. Auch, wenn es sich nicht so angehört hatte. Jedenfalls entschied er sich, wenn die Zeit reif war, diesen auch offiziell zu tun. Vielleicht schon bald? Wer wusste es schon? Doch kam es noch drauf an, wie Harry es aufnehmen würde, wenn Draco mit der Wahrheit rausrückte. Davor hatte er Schiss, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Harry es schon längst wusste. Er musste es loswerden, musste es von _seiner Seite_ aus gestehen, so viel war sicher.

„Hey Baby, was machst du denn hier draußen so alleine?" fragte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme und Draco lächelte glücklich. Er drehte seinen Kopf und betrachtete Harry, wie sich dieser neben ihn in den Schnee setzte, seinen Arm um ihn legte und seine warmen Lippen auf die kalten von Draco presste.

„Ich wollte nur ein wenig nachdenken, weißt du?" wisperte Draco und blickte verliebt in Harrys Augen.

„Nachdenken schön und gut, mein Schneeengel, aber jetzt ist es doch arschkalt, wenn ich dich mal daran erinnern darf. Ich würde sagen, wir gehen wieder hinein, hm? Oder brauchst du noch etwas Zeit?" fragte Harry liebevoll, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bevor mein Hintern zu Eis gefriert, würde ich schon gerne hinein gehen wollen."

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, mein Süßer, ich hätte dir diesen schon wieder aufgewärmt" gurrte Harry nun und Draco schluckte hart.

„Dabei bekomme ich gleich schmutzige Gedanken, du kleiner Teufel" knurrte Draco, während Harry ihm ein sexy Lächeln schenkte, Dracos Lippen zu einem sanften, doch heißen Kuss einfing und mit seiner Zunge in den wundervollen Mund eindrang. Draco stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, liebt er dieses Gefühl, welches er immer dabei empfand. Als sie sich lösten, klang seine Stimme rau:

„Wenn es nicht gerade Winter wäre, würde ich dich hier und sofort vernaschen" Harry lachte los, zog seinen Engel in die Höhe und umfing ihn liebevoll mit seinen Armen.

„Baby, das können wir auch, wenn wir drinnen sind" murmelte er und küsste sich an Dracos Hals entlang. Ein kleines Stöhnen entwich abermals seiner Kehle, während er sich losriss und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nichts da, Potter! Ich finde es nicht fair, wenn du mich immer so heiß machst! Du weißt ganz genau, wie du mich berühren muss, was?" knurrte Draco gespielt verärgert, während Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog, schief grinste.

„Ach ja? Glaubst du, es lässt mich kalt, Malfoy?" schnurrte Harry, machte wieder einen Schritt auf Draco zu, schnappte sich seine Hand und legte diese auf seinen Schritt. Draco riss die Augen auf und keuchte, während er das Aufflammen von Feuer in Harrys Augen sehen konnte.

„Du machst mich nämlich mit deiner bloßen Gegenwart scharf, heißblütiger Engel" raunte er Draco ins Ohr, der wohlig seufzte.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr" wisperte Draco und drückte sich näher an Harry, der ihn abermals in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog.

„Und ich danke Merlin, dich endlich als mein bezeichnen zu dürfen. Ich liebe dich schon so lange" Gemeinsam schlenderten sie einige Minuten später Hand in Hand durch den Schnee, bemerkten nicht die Jugendlichen, die sich mit Schneebällen bewarfen oder mit ihren Körpern Engel in den Schnee setzten.

„Und? Was hast du heute noch so vor?" fragte Draco nun und seufzte glücklich.

„Och, ich muss noch dies und jenes erledigen und dann bin ich für dich da" meinte er geheimnisvoll, Draco stutzte.

„Schon wieder etwas, was ich nicht wissen darf?" grummelte er kleinlaut und schmollte.

„Aber nein, mein Hübscher, nur darfst du es noch nicht jetzt wissen, aber ich schätze, in einer Stunde weißt du es dann. Ist nichts aufregendes, weißt du?" Draco verzog seine Nase und brummte vor sich hin, bekam dafür einen liebevollen Seitenhieb. Da kam er auf eine Idee, die er eigentlich schon länger geplant hatte.

„Tja weißt du? Ich muss da auch noch was erledigen, etwas sehr wichtiges!" grinste Draco nun genauso geheimnisvoll und nun war Harry überrascht.

„Ach und was?"

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Erfährst du in einer Stunde so ungefähr"

„Na danke!" rief Harry aus, lachte aber.

„Selber Schuld! Aber die Gelegenheit muss ich nutzen"

„Ja, das denke ich auch" murmelte Harry grinsend, beide betraten das Schloss und gingen noch ein Stück miteinander. Lachende Schüler kamen ihnen dick eingemummt entgegen, doch sie hatten nur Augen füreinander. Als sie an der zweiten Biegung ankamen, grinsten sie sich an.

„Tja, ich muss da lang" meinte Draco nun und deutete mit dem Daumen in die hinter ihm liegende Richtung.

„O.k., ich muss genau in die andere Richtung. Bis dann mein Engel. Wir treffen uns danach im Gemeinschaftsraum, ja?" flüsterte Harry und kam mit seinem Kopf näher. Draco schloss die Augen und genoss einfach das Gefühl der Lippen von Harry auf seinen. Beide schafften es einfach nie, sich zu trennen, ohne sich vorher ausgiebig geküsst zu haben und es war wie immer aufregend, genauso wie beim ersten Mal.

Seufzend trennten sie sich und Harry fing nun an zu laufen. Er schlidderte um die Ecke und hechtete die Stufen hoch. Danach überwand er die nächste Biegung und kam mit einem keuchen beim Turm an. Als er das Passwort murmelte und einschritt, kamen ihm Ron und Hermine entgegen, die unbedingt noch hinaus wollten. Nun ja, eher Ron, Hermine schien nicht gerade glücklich darüber.

„Hast du Draco gefunden?" fragte Ron nun und Harry nickte mit hochroten Wangen, völlig aus der Puste.

„Ja, hab ich. Und auch er hat noch was vor. Wir treffen uns dann in einer Stunde hier."

„Und schreibst du ihm nun den Brief?" fragte Hermine weiter und Harry grinste.

„Na sicher doch! Würde mich nur interessieren, was ER so machen will" studierte Harry nun und blickte dabei konzentriert ins Leere.

„Vielleicht schreibt er dir auch einen" Ron zuckte mit den Achseln, Harry grinste.

„Könnte sein! Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag! Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen, ja?" Harry, wieder beruhigt, schritt an ihnen vorbei, Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Sicher doch! Bei so einem verschneiten Wochenende will ich mit Sicherheit nicht herinnen bleiben" lachte Ron nun und zog Hermine, die leicht murrte, hinter sich her. Harry, endlich oben angekommen, kramte Pergament und Feder heraus und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er überlegte lange, bevor er zu schreiben beginnen würde und kaute dabei abwesend an seiner Feder herum. Als Blaise vom Badezimmer aus in den Schlafraum schritt, schlich er sich an Harry ran und lugte ihm über die Schulter.

„Ein Liebesbrief, Potter?" lachte Blaise nun, Harry schoss in die Höhe und hielt sich die Hand an die Brust, starrte Blaise überrascht an.

„Zabini! Typisch Slytherin! Musst du mich so erschrecken? Oh Mann! Wegen dir bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt! Und ja! Es wird einer!"

„An Slider oder an den Weisen?" kicherte Blaise nun, Harry sprang lachend auf ihn zu, kitzelte ihn durch, Blaise schnappte nach Luft – lief dabei rot an.

„Hab Erbarmen Harry! Ich bin von Natur aus so neugierig! Aaahhh!" Blaise befreite sich aus der Attacke, warf sich auf Harrys Bett und seufzte, während Harry lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte und sich auf den Stuhl schmiss.

„Was willst du denn Draco schreiben, hm?" Harry rutschte am Sessel umher, betrachtete Blaise eingehend, wobei er schief grinste und leise zu sprechen anfing. Blaise hörte genau zu, grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr beiden seid schon verrückt? Ich glaube, so was Ähnliches hat Draco auch vor!" lachte Blaise nun, während Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

„Na dann hoffe ich, er tut es gerade eben! Denn ich fange jetzt an. Kannst mir ja über die Schulter sehen, wenn du nichts Besseres vorhast!"

„Aber sicher doch! Will ja wissen, was du unserem Schnuckiputz schreibst! Dean rauft lieber mit Seamus im Schnee und Ginny dient als Ziel der Schneebälle, versucht zu flüchten. Schätze, wenn Ron und Hermine unten ankommen, dann werden sie nicht erfreut sein, Schneebälle ins Gesicht zu bekommen! Ich jedenfalls habe keinen Bock darauf. Hier ist es so schön warm!" lachte Blaise weiter und kuschelte sich in Harrys Bett, seufzte zufrieden und entspannte sich dabei.

„Ehrlich? Habe die anderen nirgends gesehen und…" Blaise rollte mit den Augen und schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Weil ihr beiden verliebten Gockel so blind seid! Natürlich waren sie unten! Oder sind es noch! Hui! Muss Liebe schön sein!" jaulte Blaise theatralisch, während Harry sich ein Kissen schnappte und damit auf Blaise einprügelte. Dieser wehrte sich lachend, zog Harry aufs Bett und kitzelte ihn seinerseits durch.

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige!" japste Harry nach einiger Zeit los, Blaise bekam einen gläsernen Blick.

„Ja, stimmt! Mein Dean! Aber hey! Was ist jetzt mit dem Brief? Los! Hinsetzen und anfangen!" befahl Blaise gespielt ernst, Harry machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Innerlich seufzte Blaise und lächelte glücklich. Es war so schön zu sehen, wie sehr sich die beiden liebten und er fand diese Idee mit dem Brief einfach nur niedlich. Schließlich wollte er nichts verpassen, setzte sich neben Harry auf den Tisch und sah genau zu, was dieser nun schrieb.

Draco hingegen, saß in der Bibliothek, kaute an seiner Feder herum und wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Er schloss seine Augen, das Gelächter der Schüler die draußen im Schnee tobten, wobei sanfte Flocken vom Himmel fielen, drang an sein Ohr. Er dachte an seinen Harry, lächelte glücklich und schon huschte die Feder wie von alleine über das Pergament.

„Di?" fragte Hermine leise, Draco rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Puh! Mine! Erschreck mich bitte nicht so! Wieso bist du nicht draußen?" Doch als er sich Hermine genauer ansah, fing er zu lachen an. Überall an ihrer Kleidung klebten die letzten Überreste des Schnees und Hermine knurrte, fischte sich einige Eiskugeln aus ihren Haaren.

„Deshalb! Bin unter Beschuss gekommen. Und ich hasse so was! Ron kann ja wenigstens zurück schießen, ich bin anscheinend zu blöd dazu. Immer verfehle ich sie. Da dachte ich mir, ich flüchte einfach in die Bibliothek. Denn Ron, wie du weißt, kommt hier selten her. Sag mal, was schreibst du denn da?" fragte sie interessiert, während Draco ein wenig rot wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob er ihr das Pergament zu, während sich Hermine setzte, die Handschuhe auszog. Ihre Augen glitten über die Zeilen, wurden feucht.

„Di, das ist ja so süß! Unglaublich! Da liebt ihr euch beide schon so lange und dann so was! Das musst du Harry unbedingt geben! Aber wieso kommst du auf diese Idee?" fragte sie leise, betrachtete Draco eingehend und fingerte abermals an ihren Haaren herum. Beide waren sie alleine hier und so konnte Draco frei sprechen.

„Weißt du, ich habe heute vor, Harry zu beichten, dass ICH Diana war. Aber vorher wollte ich ihm noch das mitteilen. Ja ja." Draco senkte verlegen den Blick, Hermine legte den Kopf schief und seufzte.

„Schätzchen. Sei doch nicht so nervös. Du weißt doch, dass Harry dich liebt! Er würde dich nie deshalb stehen lassen"

„Das weiß ich auch. Aber ich habe Angst, er ist von mir enttäuscht, weil ich es ihm nicht gleich gesagt habe." Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, unser Harry vergibt allen, sogar dir, der Liebe seines Lebens. Glaube mir, ja?"

„O.k." Draco blickte wieder hoch, während Hermine ihn zärtlich in die Arme nahm und leise seufzte.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Dray. Sehr sogar. Egal ob du männlich oder weiblich bist. Und Harry hätte keinen besseren Partner als dich finden können" Draco drückte sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

„Danke Süße, ich hab dich ja auch lieb. Wieso habe ich dich nur verdient! Wo ich doch all die Jahre so.." Hermine befreite sich mit sanfter Gewalt, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihn tief in die Augen.

„Ehrlich jetzt. Scheiß drauf, was früher war. Du bist ein besonderer Mensch mit so viel Herz und Liebe zugleich. Du machst unseren Harry zum glücklichsten Menschen auf dieser Welt. Und das ist nur dein Werk. Du bist einfach wunderbar und ich schätze mich glücklich, dich als Freund zu haben. Und ich würde dich nie wieder verlieren wollen. Gin denkt übrigens dasselbe von dir. Und mehr Selbstachtung, Mister Malfoy, verstanden?" meinte sie gespielt ernst, während Draco lahm nickte, hart schluckte.

Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Kleines" flüsterte er gerührt, Hermines Augen wurden abermals feucht. Er hatte dies so herzlich und ehrlich gesagt, sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass er beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich und du gehörst zu uns. Für immer und ewig" wisperte sie und ließ ihn dann doch los.

„Süße, für ein Mädchen hast du eine erstaunlich feste Umarmung. Respekt" krächzte er, Hermine schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Zurück zum Thema. War das alles, was du ihm schreiben wolltest?" meinte sie leise, während Draco seufzte, sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr strich und aufs Pergament sah.

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig"

„Darf ich hier bleiben und mitlesen? Bitte" hauchte sie leise, Draco schmunzelte leicht.

„Wie könnte ich meiner besten Freundin so was abschlagen" Er zwinkerte ihr zu, angelte sich das Pergament und schrieb eifrig weiter, während Hermine selig seufzte. _Beste Freundin, wie schön!_

Einige Zeit später war Harry fertig und Blaise nickte anerkennend.

„Das ist der süßeste Brief, den ich je gelesen habe. Draco wird sich sehr darüber freuen. Warte! Leg ihn aufs Bett und dann zieh die Vorhänge zu. Draco soll ja nicht gleich sehen, dass er einen Brief von dir bekommen hat, was?" meinte Blaise mit einem schiefen Grinsen und Harry war damit einverstanden. Auch Draco und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, während Blaise und Harry noch einen kleinen Spaziergang im Schloss unternahmen um sich über einiges zu unterhalten. Blaise genoss es sehr, Harry nun zum Freund zu haben, wollte noch mehr Tipps betreffend Dean erhalten, was Harry immer wieder zum lachen brachte.

„Ist die Luft rein?" wisperte Draco, Hermine winkte ihn zu sich.

„Ja, Harry ist nicht hier. Kannst kommen" meinte sie nun erleichtert, während Draco tapsend folgte, in den Schlafsaal hinauf schlich. Er legte den Brief sorgfältig auf Harrys Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu, während Hermine folgte und etwas bemerkte, die Stirn kräuselte.

„Sag mal Dray, wieso ist bei deinem Bett der Vorhang zugezogen?" Draco hielt inne und schlenderte nun zu seinem Bett hinüber.

„Hm, keine Ahnung!" grummelte er nun und zog diese beiseite. Doch als er einen zusammengefalteten Brief auf seinem Kissen vorfand, fing sein Herz wild zu schlagen an.

„Mine, guck mal" wisperte er freudig, knallte sich aufs Bett und riss den Brief förmlich an sich. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er diesen und fing an zu lesen. Hermine wollte sich nicht einmischen, doch war sie viel zu nervös. Dracos Augen glänzten, seine Lippen bebten und ein kleiner Seufzer entkam seiner Kehle. Hermine griff sich ans Herz, hatte sie Draco selten so gesehen. All die Liebe, die er für Harry empfand, spiegelte sich nun offen in seinem Gesicht, während seine Augen strahlten, eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter kullerte. Danach ließ er den Brief zu Bett gleiten, sprang auf und lief gehetzt aus dem Raum.

„Draco!" rief ihm Hermine hinterher, doch er war verschwunden. Verwundert darüber, nicht wissend, ob sie es durfte, schritt sie langsam zu Dracos Bett. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, nahm sich den Brief zur Brust und fing an zu lesen. Sie schniefte leise los, schlug sich die andere Hand vor dem Mund, während ihre Augen wässrig wurden.

„Oh Harry! Du bist einfach wundervoll" wimmerte sie, ließ ebenso den Brief aufs Bett sinken und lief Draco hinterher.

Als Harry und Blaise zurückkamen, stand die Türe zum Schlafsaal weit offen, während Blaise mit dem Kopf Richtung Harrys Bett nickte. Harry verstand sofort, schritt stirnrunzelnd auf dieses zu und zog die Vorhänge auf. Als er einen Brief auf seinem Kissen fand, lächelte er und setzte sich langsam aufs Bett. Blaise, gar nicht neugierig, machte es ihm gleich, während Harry den Brief öffnete und zu lesen begann.

„Oh Mann, Draco!" lachte Blaise los, doch las er weiter. Sein Lachen verging ihm mit der Zeit, je mehr er von dem Geschriebenen las.

„Oh Draco" murmelte er befangen, er schluckte hart. Blaise bemerkte dabei nicht, wie Harrys Hände zu zittern anfingen, er um Fassung rang. Blaise war noch nicht fertig, als Harry aus dem Zimmer stürmte um sich auf die Suche nach seinem Engel zu machen. Blaise brachte kein Wort heraus, angelte sich mit zitternden Händen den Brief und las zu Ende. Als er fertig war, schluckte er den Knoten, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter.

„Man merkt so stark, dass du ihn abgöttisch liebst. Harry kann sich glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben. So habe ich dich noch nie erlebt. Das muss wahre, tiefe und aufrichtige Liebe sein" Danach ließ er den Brief zurück aufs Bett gleiten, stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und folgte Harry, der aber schon längst verschwunden war.

Draco hetzte durch die Gänge, hielt vereinzelt Schüler auf um diese atemlos zu fragen, ob sie Harry gesehen hatten. Doch verneinten sie ziemlich erstaunt und blickten Draco hinterher, als dieser weiter lief. Auch Harry machte es so, doch die Suche nach seinem Engel blieb vorerst erfolglos.

_An Harry James Potter:_

_Nun sitze ich hier, weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll zu schreiben. Ich habe dir so viel zu berichten und doch reicht nicht die Zeit um dir all meine Gefühle zu übermitteln, die ich für dich empfinde. _

Harrys Herz raste, die Kühle, die in Hogwarts Gängen herrschte, vereisten beinahe seine Lungen die sich schmerzhaft zusammen zogen.

_Weißt du eigentlich, wie sagenhaft glücklich du mich machst? Du, der Junge, der es schaffte, mein Herz zu erwärmen, mir die Liebe schenkte? Und jetzt sitze ich hier und traue mich, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen, abermals, meine ewige Liebe zu dir und zu niemanden anderen. _

Harrys Beine gehorchten ihm fast nicht mehr, als sie laut polternd auf dem kalten Boden aufkamen, ihn eiligst vorantrieben. Suchend und gehetzt blickte er umher, die verstrichenen Minuten kamen ihm wie Stunden vor.

_Ich war es, der, wie du nun auch schon weißt, dich das erste Mal verführt hatte. Nie gab es etwas Besseres und Schöneres, was ich je in diesem Moment tun konnte. Es war der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Und ich habe es so genossen, dich im Arm halten zu können, dich zu streicheln, dich zu ungeahnten Höhen zu bringen. Dich, die Liebe meines Lebens. Weißt du noch, als ich dir sagte, dass ich ein Geheimnis habe? Nun, das habe ich noch immer, aber nicht mehr lange. Heute will ich es dir sagen._

Harrys Augen brannten, die Kälte schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Keuchend blieb er stehen, stützte seine Hände auf den Knien ab, bemerkte nicht die fragenden Blicke der Schüler, die leise miteinander sprechend, an ihm vorbei gingen, während er seine Lungen tief einatmend mit Luft versorgte.

_Als ich mit dir das erste Mal vereint war, in diesem dunklen Klassenzimmer, war es der Himmel und dennoch die Hölle auf Erden. Endlich durfte ich den Mann, den ich aus tiefsten Herzen liebte, berühren, ihn glücklich machen. Doch leider nicht als der Mensch, der ich war – sondern als Unbekannter. Und weißt du noch, als du mir geraten hattest, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben? Nun, hier ist er. Ich bin es, dein „Engel" wie du mich liebevoll nennst. Ich war es schon immer. Ich bin so feige, es tut mir leid. Doch nun nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und schicke dir diesen Brief, auf den du so lange hattest warten müssen. _

_Doch mein Herz hatte mich verraten, mehrmals und du kamst drauf, nicht wahr? Spürtest du die Liebe, die ich dir in dieser Nacht schenkte? Hörtest du meine verzweifelte Stimme, die dir sagte, dass ich dich liebe? Und nun ist es wahr! Du bist mein und ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf Erden. Ich verpflichte mich dazu, dich ewig zu lieben, für dich da zu sein. In guten, sowie in schlechten Zeiten. In Gesundheit, so wie in Krankheit. Für immer und ewig. Ich will dir mein Herz, meine Seele, meinen Körper als Freund, Geliebter und Seelenpartner schenken. Nimmst du es an? Verzeihst du mir alles, was ich dir je angetan hatte? Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir meine Seele und mein Herz in ewiger Dankbarkeit verpachten. Sie sollen nur dir gehören. Ich will dich auf Händen tragen, dich lieben, dich glücklich machen. Ich will eines Tages wunderschöne Kinder von dir besitzen. Mit dir gemeinsam leben, bis ans Ende unserer Tage._

_Liebe mich, wie ich dich liebe und du wirst dein Leben lang glücklich sein, keine Träne der Trauer mehr vergießen müssen. Das verspreche ich dir! Weißt du noch, als du mich fragtest, WER mein Schwarm war? Auch wenn ich mich schon längst verraten hatte, so will ich es dir sagen._

_Du bist es, du warst es immer – Du, Harry, James Potter, alles, was ich mir jemals in meinem Leben gewünscht hatte. Und du, mein stolzer Held, hast mein Flehen erhört, mir dein Herz geschenkt. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, stolz darauf, dein sein zu dürfen._

_Ich liebe dich, mehr als diese Worte je ausdrücken könnten. Mit allem, was ich dir geben kann. Und dieses Versprechen gebe ich dir wieder, im Falle, dass wir eines Tages getraut werden._

_In ewiger Liebe zu Dir,_

_Dein heimlicher Verführer, Draco Luzius Malfoy_

Harrys bemerkte nicht, dass seine Wangen eiskalt waren. Tränenspuren zierten diese, brannten beinahe förmlich auf seinem Gesicht. Er musste seinen Engel finden und zwar schnell!

_An Draco Luzius Malfoy:_

_Nun sitze ich hier und schreibe diesen Brief an dich. Ob du ihn bald lesen wirst? Du kannst dich sicherlich noch erinnern, wie sehr ich, bevor es mit uns los ging, gelitten habe. All der Schmerz, der meine Seele zerfraß. Zuerst verlor ich meine Eltern im zarten Alter von einem Jahr. Danach musste Godric sterben und zu guter Letzt mein Patenonkel Sirius Black. Mein gesamtes Leben schien hoffnungslos, bis sich das Schicksal erbarmte, mir einen andern Weg zu zeigen._

Draco schlidderte um die Ecke, sein Blick wirkte gehetzt, als seine Beine, schneller denn je, ihn über den Korridor trugen. Wo war sein geliebter Teufel? Wieso konnte er ihn nicht finden? Er musste ihn suchen! Er musste ihn finden! Die Liebe seines Lebens.

_Du hattest mich nie beachtet und trotzdem bemerktest du mich. Du hast mich stark gemacht, auch, wenn du mich mit Beleidigungen überhäuft hast. Du kanntest mich besser, als jeder andere hier an der Schule. Auch meine besten Freunde wussten nicht so viel über mich, wie du es tatest. Unbewusst, vielleicht, brachtest du mich dazu, weiter zu kämpfen. Und dafür danke ich dir! Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem ich dich mit anderen Augen sah, die Beschimpfungen von dir nicht mehr wichtig waren, denn ich war abgehärtet. Stattdessen fing ich an, dich zu lieben. Du bemerktest mich dennoch einen jeden Tag, immer wieder. Und das tat gut. Es gab mir das Gefühl zu wissen, dass ich noch am Leben war. Du sahst in mir nicht nur den Jungen der lebte, der Erretter der Zauberwelt, doch das wurde dir erst später bewusst._

Draco ging die Puste aus, er jaulte verzweifelt auf. Jeden Winkel hatte er schon abgesucht, die Schule auf den Kopf gestellt und dennoch blieb sein Harry verschwunden. Panik keimte in ihm hoch, er musste ihn finden!

_Als wir uns trafen, in der Winkelgasse, da hatte ich schon längst beschlossen dich zu erobern. Ich musste mich aus meiner „Zwangsjacke" in der ich mich versteckte, befreien. Ich musste die Stärke, die ich durch dich erlangt hatte, nach außen hin tragen. Und so begann meine Veränderung. Deine Blicke hatte ich schon früher registriert, denn in deinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas anderes als nur blanker Hass. Und das hatte mich ermutigt. Es war der Anfang deiner Liebe zu mir._

Wo konnte Harry denn sein? Nicht im Westflügel, auch nicht in der Bibliothek und im Schlafsaal war er auch nicht gewesen. Sogar im Raum der Wünsche hatte er nachgesehen – erfolglos. Blieb nur noch die große Halle über.

_Verändert, standen wir uns gegenüber. Du sahst mich an, als würdest du erkennen. Und ja, ich habe deinen Blick bemerkt. Und das war der Startschuss. Auch wenn Diana vorläufig deinen Platz eingenommen hatte, so konnte ich dich nicht vergessen. Deine Augen, dein Gesicht, alles an dir – engelsgleich. Ich wollte dich lieben, dich besitzen, dich verführen, dich glücklich machen. Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich und dann standest du in der Türe und betrachtetest mich. Du warst nie schöner, als an diesem Tag. Die Sonne schien heller, mein Herz polterte in der Brust und meine Liebe zu dir verstärkte sich von Minute zur Minute. Weißt du noch, der unbekannte Verführer? Ich wusste immer, dass du es warst. Ich hatte so stark darauf gehofft und nun bin ich mir sicher. Und kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, beim zweiten Mal? _

_Ich muss lachen, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie ich in deinen Shorts aufgewacht bin. Du fragst dich, wieso ich deiner Mutter einen Brief geschrieben habe? Weil ich die Initialen in deinen Shorts entdeckte und du mich somit zum glücklichsten Menschen dieser Erde machtest. Aber dann gab es noch eine Steigerung. Letztens, nach unserer Party. Du sagtest mir das erste Mal ins Gesicht, dass du mich liebst. So glücklich war ich noch nie. Du fegtest die Schmerzen, die ich jahrelang ertragen musste, mit einem Male fort. Dafür liebe ich dich. Dass du immer fluchen musst, wenn deine Haare nicht so sitzen, wie sie sollten – dafür liebe ich dich. Dass du so süß schmollen kannst, wenn du etwas nicht bekommst – dafür liebe ich dich. Aber dafür, dass du MICH liebst – dafür liebe ich dich abgöttisch._

_Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, die Sonne am Horizont, die Sterne am Nachthimmel, der Wind, der um meine Gestalt weht. Du bist das Leben selbst, du bist die Heilung meines gebrochenen Herzens. Dank dir kann ich wieder lieben, glücklich sein – nur für dich! Du schenktest mir dein Herz und ich nehme es gerne an. Hiermit verspreche ich dir, dich für immer glücklich zu machen, dich auf Händen zu tragen. Ich will mein restliches Leben mit dir verbringen, dich jeden Tag ansehen können, wenn du aufwachst. Ich möchte dieses Lächeln sehen, welches nur für mich bestimmt ist. Die drei süßen kleinen Wörter, die nur für mich bestimmt sind. Ich will dich spüren, dich lieben, dich in den Himmel hinaustragen, wenn du kommst. Ich will der einzige sein für dich, so wie du der einzige bist für mich._

_Du hattest dich mit so vielen charmanten, süßen Kleinigkeiten verraten, und das liebe ich am meisten an dir. Du, der stolze Sohn eines Malfoys hattest den härtesten Kampf mit dir auszutragen, den härtesten deines Lebens. Du musstest deinen Stolz und deine Angst überwinden um mit mir zusammen zu sein. Dafür liebe ich dich. Du wolltest wissen, wer mein Schwarm war? Auch, wenn du es schon längst weißt, so sage ich dir: Du, nur du, geliebter Draco Luzius Malfoy – du bist und warst immer die Liebe meines Lebens._

_Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann dieser Welt und eines Tages trage ich dich über die Schwelle, will dein Mann sein, will wunderschöne Kinder mit dir haben. Ich will dich niemals missen, kann nie genug von dir bekommen. Liebe mich, so wie ich dich liebe und du wirst dein Leben lang nur Glück empfinden und so viel Liebe, wie ich dir nur schenken kann. Denn ich bin dein Freund, dein Geliebter, dein Seelenpartner. Alles, was du willst. Ich gebe dir alles – ich schenke dir mein Leben und lege es voller Vertrauen in deine Hände. Hüte es und es wird dein kostbarster Schatz werden._

_In ewiger Liebe zu dir – mein Leben lang, im Versprechen an dich!_

_Dein Harry James Potter_

Und dann sahen sie sich. Getrennt von der unglaublichen Länge eines verdammten Korridors, so weitläufig und beinahe unüberbrückbar.

_Das Fenster im Schlafsaal rüttelte in den Angeln. Der Wind begehrte Einlass. Mit einem lauten Knarren fegte es auf, sodass der Hauch des kalten Winters endlich eintreten konnte._

Harry und Draco sahen sich an, sie keuchten, noch immer weit von einander entfernt stehend.

„Endlich" flüsterte Draco, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange.

„Endlich" keuchte Harry, sein Blick verschwamm.

_Ein eiskalter Luftzug fegte durch den Schlafraum, durchsuchte diesen. Doch dann fand er, was er so lange gesucht hatte. Wie durch Geisterhand glitt der Hauch des Windes unter die Briefe beider Männer, die beachtungslos auf den Betten lagen. _

Dracos Beine fingen zu laufen an, die Geschwindigkeit nahm zu. Harry raste auf Draco zu, er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten – musste ihn fühlen, ihn halten, ihn küssen.

_Beinahe jauchzend wirbelten die beiden Briefe in der Luft umher, bis sie in sanften Schwüngen, wiegend zu Boden glitten und andächtig in Liebe vereint, nebeneinander am Boden zum liegen kamen._

„HAARRRYYY!" rief Draco aus, seine Stimme überschlug sich.

„DRRRAAYY!" rief auch Harry aus, stürzte weiterhin auf Draco zu. Nur noch einige Meter und dann war es geschafft. Keuchend, vollkommen ausgelaugt und in tiefer Glückseligkeit fielen sie sich in die Arme, prallten aufeinander, hielten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende fest. Beide brauchten nichts sagen, wussten sie doch von den Briefen, die so wundervoll und unsagbar waren.

Draco klammerte sich an Harry, schluchzte wie ein kleines Kind und wollte Harry nie wieder loslassen. Harrys Laute wurden durch Dracos Jacke gedämpft, er zitterte, doch war ihm das egal. Überglücklich hielten sie sich weiterhin fest, weinten leise und gerührt. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie die Schülerschar immer mehr Zuwachs bekam, alle die beiden staunend betrachteten. Einige von ihnen wussten nichts von den beiden und seufzten ergriffen. Selten kam es vor, dass ein Paar vor aller Augen ihre Liebe offen Preis gab.

Langsam lösten sie sich, sahen sie verweint tief in die Augen, die so viel Liebe ausstrahlten, dass es wohl für die Zuschauer bemerkbar war.

„Oh Dray, ich liebe dich so sehr. Mehr, als ich in Worte fassen kann" hauchte Harry, sein Kinn zitterte abermals.

„Du Liebe meines Lebens" wisperte Draco zurück, seine Lippen kamen immer näher.

„Liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich" flüsterte er immer wieder, während seine Augen sich schlossen, endlich ihre Lippen zueinander fanden. Der sanfte Kuss intensivierte sich, während sie sich abermals wie Ertrinkende festhielten und von allen Seiten beklatscht wurden, Pfiffe hörten.

Minerva, Albus und Severus waren kürzlich hinzugekommen und betrachteten die Szene mit Erstaunen. Während Minerva gerührt schniefte, lächelte Albus glücklich und seufzte. Severus klimperte nur verständnislos mit den Augen, da es doch klar war, dass die beiden zusammen waren. Wieso machten hier alle so ein heulendes Theater? Apropos Liebe – wo war denn die seine abgeblieben? Völlig überrumpelt von diesem Erlebten machte er sich nun auf den Weg, seine Süße zu finden.

Harry und Draco bemerkten erst jetzt, dass sie Publikum hatten, lösten sich etwas verlegen voneinander, doch stand ihnen ihr Glück ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Baby, komm mit, ich muss dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen" wisperte Draco auf Wolke 7, während Harry vollkommen sich schwebend fühlend, nickte, ihm folgte. Draco nahm Harrys Hand zärtlich in seine und zog ihn mit sich, während einige Schulterhiebe verteilt wurden und die beiden Jungen dankend nickten.

Draußen angekommen, blieb Draco unschlüssig stehen, betrachtete seinen Engel genau.

„Ähm, Harry? Ich muss dir was sagen" krächzte er, während Harry leicht lächelte. War es das, was er sich dachte? Draco druckste herum, vermutete er, dass es Harry wusste. Aber es selber sagen? Mann, wieso war das nur so schwer?

„Was hast du denn Schatz? Sag es einfach, gib dir nen Ruck"

„Aber du wirst mich dafür hassen"

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Hast du denn nicht meinen Brief gelesen?"

„Doch mein Liebling, habe ich. Trotzdem hab ich Angst, dass du mir böse bist" nuschelte Draco und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Dieser betrachtete mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, wie Draco mit sich rang.

„Wie könnte ich dir denn böse sein, hm? Du weißt ja, egal was es ist. Sag es einfach, es wird keinen Abbruch meiner Liebe zu dir geben, also?"

„Ich, ich war, ich … ich scheiße bin ich feig" Harry seufzte und überlegte, ob er es ihm einfacher machen konnte. Er griff sich ans Kinn und lächelte breit. Draco, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Baby, was es auch ist, sage es einfach, ja?" flüsterte Harry, schritt näher und umarmte ihn von hinten. Draco wollte sich wehren, doch Harry ließ es nicht zu. Harry setzte ihm einige kleine Küsse auf seinen Hals, ließ ihn wieder los. Draco tigerte auf und ab, warf die Hände in die Luft, betrachtete Harry, öffnete den Mund, doch kam kein Ton raus.

Harry sah ihn liebevoll an, lächelte sanft und wartete ab.

„Harry ich….ich…arg! Bei den anderen konnte ich es sagen! Wieso bei dir nicht!" rief er verärgert aus, kehrte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und senkte seinen Kopf. Harry steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, legte seinen Kopf schief und meinte:

„_Di_, wie schwer könnte es schon sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll! Du..ich! Du wirst glauben, dass ich dir nicht vertraue und…"

„_Diana_" sagte Harry ruhig, doch Draco reagierte nicht gleich darauf.

„…dann wirst du mir niemals vertrauen und….." Draco hielt inne, sein Herz raste, Tränen traten in seine Augen. –DIANA-

„Di, dreh dich um. Diana, Dray mein schöner Engel, sieh mich an" hauchte Harry und schritt abermals näher. In Draco brach ein Damm, seine Schultern zuckten, er griff sich an den Kopf, schüttelte diesen.

„Du…Du hast mich..du hast mich Diana genannt" schniefte er nun, während Harry ihn abermals umarmte, Draco umher drehte.

„Ja, das habe ich, mein Liebling. Und wie du siehst, bin ich noch immer da. Das habe ich dir auch schon gesagt, als du schlecht träumtest. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, denn ich weiß es schon so lange. Sei lieber du mir nicht böse, denn ich wollte, dass du es mir direkt sagst. Geliebte Di, geliebter Draco. Liebling, ich liebe dich doch über alles, weißt du dass denn noch immer nicht?" flüsterte Harry, wiegte Draco, der seinen Kopf weinend an Harrys Schulter barg, liebevoll umher.

„Oh HARRY! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so feige war! Tut mir so leid…" rief Draco aus, seine Stimme wurde gedämpft durch den dicken Stoff seiner Jacke. Draco klammerte sich weiterhin an Harry, der ihm immer wieder über den Kopf streichelte, diesen küsste und einfach nur glücklich war.

Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Blaise, Dean, Neville und seine Milli standen beim Eingang und glaubten nicht, was sie gerade hörten. Ginny, Blaise und Hermine wussten es bereits, aber den anderen Jungs standen die Münder offen. Ron dachte nach und Milli seufzte.

„Ergibt alles einen Sinn. Ja ja, das sehe ich. Tja, was solls!" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und nun waren Blaise, Hermine und Ginny baff.

„Hey, was guckt ihr denn so? Dray war einfach nur cool als Diana! Sie war super in Schach und verhielt sich wie Draco. War ja klar, dass es Draco war!" meinte er großspurig, während die Mädchen seufzten.

„Klar und du hast es sofort geschnallt, natürlich" ätzte Ginny, während Ron böse guckte.

„Wie? Was? Draco war Diana und ich habs nicht kapiert?" ereiferte sich Neville und seufzte ergeben.

„Immer erfahre ich alles als Letztes, das ist gemein" nuschelte er, worauf alle nun durcheinander redeten und nicht bemerkten, wie Harry und Draco alles gespannt verfolgten.

„Scheiß doch drauf! Diana war spitzenmäßig und ne heiße Biene noch dazu! Und sie hat sich perfekt geschlagen! Aber Draco ist trotzdem noch immer derselbe! Und einzigartig und überhaupt!" rief Blaise mit hoch erhobenen Zeigefinger aus, während Dean meinte:

„Klar, aber Harry hatte Di geknallt, eindeutig. Und nicht du, Blaise" Blaise wurde ein wenig rot, stammelte was von, er wollte sie doch nie „knallen" während die anderen zu lachen anfingen, auch Harry und Draco.

„Hey! Das stimmt! Ich wollte nie was von Di! Ich habe ja jetzt meinen Dean! Verdammt!" meinte er unwirsch, zog seinen Geliebten sofort zu sich um es allen zu demonstrieren.

„Und du bist mir wirklich nicht böse Harry?" flüsterte Draco überglücklich, während Harry eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte.

„Wegen so einem Klacks? Sicher nicht! Süßer, du warst messerscharf als Mädchen und ich hatte das Privileg dein erster zu sein. Außerdem hatte ich mächtigen Spaß mit dir. Denk mal an die Stunde mit Snape und als du ihm ins Gesicht geschrieen hast, dass du die Tage hast. Tja, ich glaube, ich hatte es schon immer gewusst. Denn als ich dich das erste Mal küsste, spürte ich die Schmetterlinge, die ich fühlte, wenn ich dich angesehen habe" murmelte Harry, Draco wurde rot.

„Der Trottel hatte es ja nicht geschnallt. Und ja, ich wollte meine Jungfräulichkeit an dich verlieren und es war traumhaft" seufzte Draco zufrieden.

„Stimmt, aber als Typ bist du noch heißer und ich verbrenne mir so gerne an dir die Finger. Weißt du was? Ich könnte dich schon wieder vernaschen und das immer wieder" raunte Harry an Dracos Hals und küsste diesen heiß und innig.

„Baby, lass das" hauchte Draco vollkommen unüberzeugend, schoss die Augen, während Harry an Dracos Hals lächelte.

„Schätze, das Mittagessen wird ausfallen" knurrte Harry, hob Draco hoch und trug den protestierenden Engel ins Schloss, während die anderen lachten und Neville sich noch immer ärgerte, nichts bemerkt zu haben. Dean hingegen wusste es schon des längeren von Blaise, musste aber dicht halten. Doch auch er hatte keine Probleme damit. Und wie Draco, auch wenn er gerade von einem lachenden Harry getragen wurde, sah – war ihm niemand deshalb böse – sie winkten ihm sogar lachend nach!

„Di! Wenn ihr fertig seid – nach dem ähm…. – also wir wärs dann mit einem Schachspiel?" rief Ron hinterher, während Harry bereits dazu übergegangen war, Draco über die Schulter zu schmeißen und der nur wild mit den Armen umherruderte.

„Wenn ich dann noch sitzen kann, gerne!" schrie Draco, die Clique fing zu lachen an und Harry sprintete mit Draco über der Schulter, los.

Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall kamen den beiden entgegen, wobei Harry sie angrinste:

„Hey Mum, Opa" Beide blieben verdutzt stehen, während Dumbledore grinste und Draco ihnen verlegen winkte.

„Viel Spaß euch beiden!" rief Dumbledore fröhlich und winkte zurück. Minerva war erbost darüber und murmelte nur etwas davon, dass bei Albus anscheinend der Dampf des versauten Tranken noch immer wirkte.

„Treibens wie die Karnickel" kicherte Dean, während Blaise sein Kinn, hinter ihm stehend, auf dessen Schulter platzierte.

„Tja, und wieso wir nicht?" Dean riss die Augen auf, als er die Härte an seinem Po spürte.

„Gehen wir, schnell" raunte er nun, schnappte Blaise an der Hand und lief los.

„Na bin ich froh, dass wir erst vor kurzem haben" nuschelte Ron, Hermine stieß ihn in die Rippen.

„Geht's noch lauter, du Hengst? Glaube, Dumbledore hat es noch nicht gehört" knirschte Hermine, doch musste sie schmunzeln.

„Nein, aber wir" lachte Ginny, Ron wurde rot, Seamus pfiff nur. Neville hatte es schon wieder verpasst, doch war er mit seiner Milli beschäftigt.

Während Harry seinem Draco nun zeigte, wie sehr er ihn doch liebte und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, löste sich der Bannspruch zur Verdeckung von Dracos Tatoo und Narbe auf, was beide dann erst viel später bemerkten und Harry kleine Küsse darauf verteilte – Draco gluckste zufrieden.

In der letzten Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien sprachen Harry und Draco über alles, was so passiert war und Draco erfuhr nun detailliert, was genau für Fehler er gemacht hatte. Natürlich löcherten alle Draco mit diversen Fragen, wobei er manchmal ziemlich rot anlief und Harry ihm aus der Patsche half. Ginny und Hermine gaben damit an, es mit Harry als erstes herausgefunden zu haben und Draco wollte nun genau wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Draco war somit das Hauptthema Nummer eins und einige Jungen fragten ihn danach aus, welcher Trank das nun gewesen sei. Aber selbst Draco konnte es nicht so genau sagen, wusste er nur, dieser klappte, wenn jemand nicht besonders glücklich war und den Sinn seines Lebens suchte.

Der Tag kam, als die Ferien begannen. Minerva und Albus verabschiedeten sich von Harry, wussten die engsten Freunde schon, dass es sich hierbei um Mutter und Opa handelte. Als die beiden Lehrer von Dannen zogen, veralberten die Jungs Harry permanent. Doch Draco war wenigstens so nett sich raus zu halten. Viel lieber erzählte er nun, wie er damals Harry nach der Kondom Geschichte in Zaubertränke, in einem Besenschrank gefunden hatte. Harry wirkte etwas säuerlich, während Draco ihn mit sanften Küssen beruhigte. Harry dachte sich dabei, dass Rache bekanntlich süß war.

Im Eifer des Nachdenkens darüber, wie diese ausfallen sollte, überreichte Blaise Draco ein kleines Geschenk, welches der Blondschopf sofort versteckte. Blaise strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht und nur Hermine bemerkte, was Blaise ihm zugesteckt hatte. Sofort zog sie diesen beiseite und löcherte ihn mit Fragen. Blaise hingegen spielte den Unwissenden und Hermine knurrte ihn an.

Ron verteidigte den ARMEN Blaise und schleifte Hermine mit sich, die sich nochmals im Schlepptau zu ihm umdrehte. Blaise winkte vergnügt ihr hinterher und grinste spitzbübisch. Ja, er wusste, was es war und was er für Draco hatte besorgen müssen.

„Glaubst du, dass dein Vater mich ganz lässt?" fragte Harry ein wenig unsicher, Draco kuschelte sich in der Kutsche an ihn. Hermine und Ron hatten sich eine andere genommen, da genügend frei standen.

„Aber natürlich! Glaube mir, meine Mutter hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren, weißt du?" Harry seufzte nur, wurde immer nervöser, als es Richtung Hogwartsexpress ging. Gemeinsam stiegen sie ein und genossen es, das erste Mal alleine in einem Wagon sitzen zu können.

„Süßer? Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als du hier mit uns gesessen bist? Und Hermine sich so an Ron rangeschmissen hatte?" Draco fing zu lachen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tja, wie sollte ich das auch vergessen! Oh Mann! Waren die Gespräche peinlich! Ron glotzte mir unter den Rock weil ich vergessen hatte, dass ich ein Mädchen war. Na ja, Anfangsfehler" grinste er nun, Harry gluckste zufrieden.

„Aber jetzt bist du es nicht mehr und du sitzt mir nun gegenüber. Frage: was würdest du tun" Harrys Stimme klang rau und dunkel, während Draco unsicher auf seinem Sitz umherrutschte, sein Hals trocken wurde.

„Oh, mir würden schon einige Sachen einfallen, die ich mit dir tun würde. Hermine und Ron haben ja heute ein anderes Abteil gewählt, wir sind somit ganz alleine" knurrte Draco und sank in seinen Sitz zurück, betrachtete Harry lüstern.

„Ja? Was denn? Snape explodiert? Oder ein Muggelspiel? Wir könnten aber auch was anderes spielen, wie…hmpf" Harry riss die Augen auf, als Draco aus seinem Sitz sprang, sich auf Harry stürzte und ihn heiß küsste.

„Würde sagen, ich habe schon etwas gefunden, mit dem ich spielen will" erwiderte er genüsslich, stand nun auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und verriegelte die Abteilungstüre. Dann machte er die Glasfront blickdicht, legte einen Zauber auf das Abteil aus, der nichts nach außen dringen ließ. Harry grinste teuflisch und stand ebenso auf. Draco betrachtete ihn skeptisch.

„Was hast du vor?" wisperte er leise und dunkel, während Harry Draco in den Sitz zurück schubste.

„Ich wollte mich für deine Einlage neulich bedanken" knurrte er dunkel, seine Augen blitzten vor Leidenschaft. Draco blickte ihn verdattert an, sein Mund stand ihm offen. Er wollte doch nicht…oder? Draco fing bei seinen Vorstellungen darüber zu sabbern an.

Harry zog seine Tasche hervor, kramte darin umher und fand bald das gesuchte. Mit einem Knopfdruck ertönte Musik und zwar eine sehr bekannt. Zu dieser hatte Draco damals gestrippt und Harry hatte dies noch sehr gut in Erinnerung! Draco wurde nur von der Erinnerung daran heiß, merkte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Etwas nervös blickte er zu Harry hoch, der sich nun im Tankt der Musik zu bewegen begann und Draco damit in seinen Bann zog.

Harrys Hände fanden langsam zu seinem Umhang, den er mit Leichtigkeit abstreifte, sein Blick hielt Draco eisern gefangen. Danach flatterten seine Finger über sein Hemd, welches er quälend langsam aufknöpfte. Sein Becken kreiste einladend und Dracos Kiefer glitt zu Boden. Wieso war es so heiß hier drinnen?

„Harry? Du…du strippst doch nicht etwa jetzt, oder doch?" keuchte er erregt und blickte auf seine Mitte, die schon ziemlich ausgebeult war. Harry lächelte nur zuckersüß, ging wiegend in die Knie, genauso, wie es Draco damals gemacht hatte. Und verflucht, es sah sexy aus! So heiß! Verdammt! Sein Hemd rutschte langsam über seine Schultern, glitt lautlos zu Boden. Danach stand er auf, drehte sich um, klatschte seine Hände auf den knackigen Hintern und streichelte ihn aufreizend. Dracos Hände wanderten automatisch zu diesem hin, doch Harry, der über die Schulter blickte, schlug diese lachend weg, ehe er sich langsam, mit kreisenden Bewegungen, Arme in der Höhe um die eigene Achse drehte, seine Augen dabei genüsslich schloss – sich auf die Musik konzentrierte.

Dracos Blick glitt auf dessen Hosenstall, in dem sich genauso eine beachtliche Beule abzeichnete. Er glaubte gleich, verrückt zu werden, als Harry mit tanzenden Bewegungen auf ihn zukam, Dracos Hände in seine nahm und an seine Brust drückte. Harry stöhnte leise, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, während er noch immer im Takt der Musik seinen Körper perfekt bewegte und das langsam. Draco turnte dies vollkommen an, da nicht er selber seine Hände führte, sondern Harry dies machte. Harry führte Dracos sanfte Hände über seinen Brustkorb, Gänsehaut zeichnete sich darauf ab, seine Brustwarzen versteiften sich zusehends.

Draco keuchte und stöhne leise, als Harry seine Hände weiter nach unten drückte, sich von ihnen liebkosen lies und seine Lippen dabei genießerisch ableckte. Dracos Sicherungen brannten durch, er konnte nur noch fühlen. Fühlte die Muskelspiele, die sich unter der Haut abzeichneten, ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben. Harry ließ Dracos Hände los, kehrte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und fing an, an seiner Schnalle zu hantieren.

Dracos keuchen wurde immer abgehackter, sein Herz klopfte hart gegen die Brust, als Harry sich langsam den Gürtel aus der Hose zog, sich wieder zu Draco drehte und diesen um seinen Hals legte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung und feurigen Augen zog er dran, sodass Draco aufstehen musste, er Harry nun gegenüberstand.

Harrys Lippen flogen auf die von Draco, während er seinen Geliebten vollkommen erregt an sich drückte, sich mit ihm gemeinsam im Takt der Musik bewegte, der Gürtel achtlos zu Boden fiel. Beinahe könnte man glauben, dass die beiden den „Lambada" tanzen würden, so heiß ließen sie ihre Becken aneinander reiben, konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören und bewegten sich perfekt zum Rhythmus der Musik. Draco keuchte und stöhnte in den Kuss, vergrub seine Hand in Harrys Haar, riss leicht daran.

Harry stöhnte auf, als er sich wegen dieser Bewegung vom Kuss lösen musste. Sein Kopf, festgehalten von Dracos verkeilter Hand, lag nun im Nacken, er keuchte, stöhnte und schrie leise auf, als Dracos Zunge langsam über seinem Adamsapfel glitt, seine zweite Hand in Harrys Po kniff, ihn mit einem Ruck näher an sich presste.

Hände suchten rastlos den Körper des anderen ab, während Harry ungezügelt Dracos Hemd aufriss, die Knöpfe dessen in alle Richtungen sprangen. Dracos Augen funkelten dunkel, während Harry ihm das Hemd vom Körper riss, ihn wieder hart zu sich presste und weiter mit ihm tanzte. Beide stöhnten leise, ihre Münder fanden abermals heiß zueinander, gaben sich den intensivsten Kuss ihres Lebens hin. Dracos Fingernägel kratzten leicht über Harrys Oberkörper, wanderten weiter, beide noch immer eng tanzend, zu Harrys Hose.

Ohne sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen, riss er die Knöpfe auf, zog Harry die Hose hinunter und presste seinen Unterleib an dem von Harry. Harry stöhnte tief, als er bemerkte, wie erregt Draco schon war, knapp vor dem platzen stand. Fieberhafte Hände wanderten über den Rücken des anderen, während der Kuss ihnen den Atem nahm und sie sich lösen mussten. Pure, tiefe und feurige Lust spiegelte sich in den Augen des anderen, während Harry nun Dracos Hose mit schnellen und rastlosen Bewegungen öffnete, diese von seinen Hüften schob.

Nur noch ihre Boxershorts trennten sie beide vor der vollkommenen Nacktheit, die so sehr erwünscht wurde. Abermals tanzten sie leicht versetzt, ihre Lenden aneinander reibend, langsam und aufreizend umher, während Draco Harrys Hals in Beschlag nahm, ihn mit seinen starken Armen enger zu sich zog und Harry einen Knutschfleck verpasste. Der Rausch, in den sich beide befanden, trug sie immer mehr Richtung Höhepunkt, als sich ihre verschwitzten Körper reibend aneinander pressten, die Musik immer lauter und schneller wurde.

Draco schnappte sich nochmals Harrys Schopf, zog leicht daran und blickte Harry ins Gesicht, dessen Kopf lag leicht im Nacken, die Augen waren zu Schlitzen geöffnet. Er keuchte erregt, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Kinn, wanderte weiter auf die andere Seite von Harrys Hals. Als Harry sich noch enger an ihm rieb und tiefer stöhnte, seine Augen geschlossen hielt, zuckte Draco vollkommen durch. Er drehte Harry umher, stieß ihn sanft, sodass dieser auf den Sitz nach vorne fiel und nun darauf kniete, riss ihm die Boxershorts hinunter die nun bei seinen Knien fest hing.

Dracos Hand klatschte nun auf Harrys Po, während er diesen massierte. Seine andere, während Harry tief stöhnte, sich an der Lehne festkrallte, wanderte zu seiner Shorts, die er sich mit einem Ruck auszog. Draco küsste Harrys Schulter, leckte darüber, verbiss sich in ihr und versenkte sich ohne Vorwarnung langsam und heiß in Harry.

Dieser schrie vor Lust laut auf, spürte Draco umso stärker in sich, der sich quälend langsam weiterhin in Harry schob. Draco riss sich von Harrys Schulter los, stöhnte tief auf, als er sich nun weiter vor wagte, um Harry nicht weh zu tun. Als er ganz in ihm versenkt war, fing er an sich langsam zu bewegen, Harry schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken und presste seine Augen zusammen. Er keuchte, stöhnte und ließ seinen Mund dabei offen, doch kein Laut entkam seiner Kehle. Viel zu sehr befand er sich im Rausch der Gefühle die auf ihn einstürmten. Draco, der seine Augen aber offen hielt, bemerkte dies und zog Harrys Kopf zu sich. Er legte fordernd seine Lippen auf die von Harry, während die Musik im Einklang seiner Stöße weiterhin spielte.

Dracos Zunge taktierte die von Harry, während er immer härter und schneller zustieß, er selber in Harrys Mund schrie und die verdammte heiße Enge fast nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Beide Körper waren Schweiß bedeckt, rieben sich aneinander, bei einem jeden Kontakt. Harrys eine Hand stürzte sich auf der Lehne ab, während die andere zu Dracos Po wanderte, ihn zu sich zog, den Rhythmus nun angab. Harrys Finger bohrten sich in Dracos Anus, der daraufhin heiser in Harrys Mund schrie. Der Kuss vertiefte sich, beide schnauften und stöhnten immer lauter.

Draco konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit langen, gleichmäßigen und harten Stößen versenkte er sich in Harry, der bereits die Lava in sich spüren konnte, wie diese brodelte. Draco beschleunigte nun abermals, drang immer tiefer in Harrys süßen Po, versenkte sich nun bis zum Anschlag. Harry kam aus dem Schreien nicht mehr raus, Draco erging es nicht anders.

Doch diese Laute wurden durch den noch immer anhaltenden Kuss erstickt, während Harry mit Dracos steinharter Erregung in die Hölle gejagt wurde, sein Körper sich verspannte und er heiß abspritzte. Draco jedoch riss sich aus dem Kuss los, bemerkte das Zusammenziehen, die Finger die in seinem Inneren genau den Punkt trafen und kam mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei - ergoss sich mit einer enormen Wucht in Harrys Po. Sterne tanzten vor Dracos Augen, er glaubte gleich verglühen zu müssen.

Erschöpft presste sich Draco an Harrys Rücken, keuchte diesem ins Ohr, während Harry sich mit beiden Händen auf der Lehne abstützte und versuchte, ins Reich der Wirklichkeit zu gelangen. Er zitterte, fühlte noch immer die Stromschnellen durch seinen Körper jagen. Das war der Hammer gewesen! Hatte er Draco tatsächlich so anheizen können?

„Baby, das war die Hölle" raunte Draco noch immer erschöpft und zog sich vorsichtig zurück. Harry fühlte sich noch immer schlapp, merkte, wie er in sich zusammensank, während starke Arme ihn festhielten und ihn langsam auf die Sitzfläche gleiten ließen.

„Alles ok Liebling?" Dracos besorgte Stimme drang in Harrys Bewusstsein, während dieser nun die Augen öffnete und Draco erstaunt aufkeuchte.

„Unglaublich. Harry, deine Augen! So wunderschön vernebelt. So intensiv habe ich es bei dir noch nie gesehen" wisperte er ergriffen und nahm seinen sexy Teufel liebevoll in die Arme.

„Aua" nuschelte Harry leise und Draco bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Tut mir leid, ich werde mich auch in Zukunft beherrschen. Das verspreche ich dir. Nur konnte ich nicht anders, du hattest mich verflucht."

„Nicht so wild mein teuflischer Engel. Es war mehr als nur leidenschaftlich. Aber Gleitgel wäre das nächste Mal eher angesagt. Ansonsten hat es mir nicht wehgetan. Ich bin von dir noch nie so hart genommen wurden wie heute. Oh Mann, Dray, das musst du wieder so machen." Keuchte Harry nun und lächelte Draco liebevoll an.

„Aber nur, wenn du so heiß für mich strippst wie eben. Du weißt gar nicht, wie mich das angemacht hat" raunte Draco noch immer begeistert davon, angelte sich seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn an Harrys Po. Danach flüsterte er einige Worte und schon ging es Harry besser.

„Puh, danke! Wie hätte ich deinen Eltern erklären sollen, wieso ich nicht sitzen kann?" grinste Harry nun, Draco wurde ein wenig rot.

„Öhm…tja.."

„Genau deshalb" lachte Harry nun, während Draco sie beide säuberte, magisch wieder anzog und die Spuren ihrer Extase beseitigte. Denn bald waren sie da und sie sollten wenigstens anständig gekleidet sein. Auch Dracos Knöpfe waren wieder an seinem Hemd, wo sie hin gehörten. Sie verabschiedeten sich lange und eingehend von ihren Freunden und machten sich nun leicht nervös auf den Weg zu Dracos Eltern.

„Cissaaaaaa! Wann wollten sie kommen?" rief Luzius Malfoy vom Wohnzimmer aus, wo er sich schon seit einer halben Stunde im Spiegel betrachtete. Er hörte seine Frau resigniert seufzen und gleich darauf bekam er die heiß geliebte Antwort.

„Sieh doch mal auf dieses schicke, runde Ding, welches man Uhr nennt! Wenn der große Zeiger oben steht, ist es die volle Stunde. Der kleine Zeiger hingegen muss auf der 4 stehen, dann sind sie da!" Luc runzelte die Stirn, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild etwas angesäuert und grummelte vor sich hin.

„Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Mein Gott, man wird ja noch mal fragen dürfen!" keifte er los und strich sich die langen, blonden und glatten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Noch immer war er mit seiner Erscheinung nicht zufrieden. Immerhin wollte er Potter beeindrucken. Moment! ER und beeindrucken? Wie viel Schnaps hatte er denn heute schon intus? Gar keinen? AH! Da lag also das Problem.

Grummelnd, da seine Frau ihm nicht sagte, wie wundervoll und intelligent er doch war, wanderte er zur Theke und goss sich etwas von dieser wundervollen Substanz in ein Kristallglas. Irgendwie verzauberten ihn diese ungeschliffenen Diamanten, die in Form von Gläsern hergestellt wurden.

Seine Kehle brannte, sein Magen erwärmte sich und mit einem „AH" stellte er das Glas zufrieden wieder ab. Seine Schritte eilten abermals zum Spiegel und erneut ließ er seine Augen darüber wandern. Nun ja, er sah nicht mehr so furcht einflößend aus, nachdem Narzissa die Todesserkutten einfach so verschwinden hatte lassen. Dabei waren die doch so bequem gewesen!

Wie gerne hätte er sich darin präsentiert um MISTER POTTER zu zeigen, wie unglaublich Angst einflößend er sein konnte. Doch wusste er, Narzissa würde danach toben oder ihn an Ort und Stelle erwürgen. Nun, der dunkle Lord weilte nicht mehr unter den Lebenden, aber seine Frau nahm gerne den Platz ein. Der Unterschied darin bestand – sie liebte ihn, wie er war. Hier konnte er maulen und sich voll laufen lassen. Wundervolle Welt – trautes Heim, Glück allein und kein Schach spielen mehr mit seinem Lord. Wie unfair! Mal sehen, was Potter dazu zu sagen hatte.

Draco hatte sich also für diesen Wunderknaben entschieden. Reife Leistung. War er wenigstens eines Malfoys würdig? Tausende an Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, er bemerkte nicht, wie Narzissa eintrat und ihren Mann von oben bis unten musterte.

„Du siehst einfach blendend aus" murmelte sie leise, als sie sich hinter ihm stellte, ihn leicht auf die Wange küsste. Luzius seufzte zufrieden, war seine Eitelkeit doch das einzige, was ihm blieb.

„Hoffentlich! Ich möchte doch ein guter Gastgeber sein! Außerdem kommt heute unser Sohn wieder zurück. Aber diesmal leider mit Potter und…"

„Luzius! Jetzt reiß dich mal am Riemen! Harry ist ein sehr guter Mensch und er liebt unseren Sohn über alles! Und wie du weißt, liebt Draco ihn auch und…" während seine Frau ihm abermals eine Standpauke hielt, im Zimmer auf und abschritt, rollte Luc mit den Augen, äffte sie leise nach. Beinahe hätte er sich verraten, denn sie war auf einmal still, schoss mit ihren Augen Pfeile ab und Luc versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich drein zu schauen.

Luzius Augen glitzerten, als er diese über die Gestalt seiner schönen Frau gleiten ließ. Sie hatte ihr wundervolles Haar nach oben gesteckt, ihre schlanke Figur wurde von einem silberblauen Kleid betont, welches sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihren Körper schmiegte.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, liebste Cissa" raunte er nun, seine Stimme klang heiser. Er hatte eindeutig andere Gedanken, als jetzt seinen Sohn und dessen Freund zu empfangen. Eine sanfte Röte zierte die Wangen seiner Frau, leicht verlegen blickte sie zu Boden und lächelte leicht.

„Du Schmeichler! Aber trotzdem danke für das Kompliment" lächelte sie erleichtert und jauchzte kurz, als die Türklingel schellte.

„Ja ja, ich gehe schon" meinte sie resigniert, während Luzius diesmal nichts gesagt hatte. Eine kleine Schuld nagte an ihm, doch würde er dies nie zugeben, sein Stolz hielt ihn davon ab. So setzte er sich gemütlich in seinen Sessel und wartete. Denn sein Auftritt musste perfekt sein!

Harry beschlich irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl als sie immer näher dem Haus der Malfoys kamen. Draco drückte zärtlich seine Hand, küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Baby, ich liebe dich und nur das zählt, ja?" wisperte er leise, während Harrys Hände zu schwitzen anfingen, er nervös nickte. Draco schellte an der Klingel, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er einen Freund mit nach Hause brachte. Aber diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war es nicht sein bester Kumpel Blaise, sondern sein Partner Harry.

Die Türe wurde beinahe aufgerissen, eine Frau mittleren Alters, wunderschön, mit strahlendem Gesicht, empfing die beiden liebevoll.

„Draco! Liebling! Schön dass du endlich hier bist!" rief sie aus und zog ihren Sohn in eine stürmische Umarmung, küsste ihn mütterlich ab.

„Mom, lass das bitte. Nicht vor Harry..peinlich" nuschelte Draco an ihrem Hals, doch schmiegte er sich in ihre Arme. Narzissa seufzte zufrieden, während Harry sich fehl am Platz fühlte. Narzissa, der dieser Blick nicht entgangen war, löste sich von ihrem Sohn, betrachtete Harry eingehend. Vor ihr stand ein unglaublich hübscher, junger und groß gewachsener Mann. Er trug ein kleines, doch umwerfendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Cissa verstand, wieso Draco sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Der Junge war eine Schönheit und wirkte sympathisch zugleich.

„Und du musst Harry sein, richtig? Herzlich willkommen bei uns! Oh! Ich freue mich so, dich endlich kennen zu lernen!" rief sie übermütig aus, während sie den verdutzten Harry ebenso an ihre Brust drückte, wohlig seufzte und ihn liebevoll über sein Haar streichelte. Harry verspannte sich ein wenig, doch gestattet er sich nun, in die Umarmung hinein zu fallen. Er vermisste eine mütterliche Umarmung und kuschelte sich nun an Narzissa, ohne es zu bemerken.

Doch Draco sah es, seine Augen strahlten voller Liebe und Freude. Narzissa zwinkerte ihren Sohn zu, der kurz nickte, ins Haus schritt, während Cissa den süßen Harry noch fester an sich drückte, ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar setzte.

„Endlich bist du hier, der Erretter von meinem Sohn. Hast du ihn gesehen? Seine Augen? Weißt du, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, dieses Strahlen in seinen Augen wieder zu sehen? Ich danke dir und du bist herzlich bei uns aufgenommen. Nun komm Harry, ich will dich Luzius näher bringen. Und keine Angst, er ist sozusagen ein Hund der bellt, aber niemals beißen würde."

Harry errötete leicht, räusperte sich nun und blickte Dracos Mutter verträumt in die Augen.

„Ich liebe ihren Sohn, wissen sie? Und ich bin einfach nur glücklich mit…"

„Harry, du kannst mich Cissa nennen, wenn du willst. Immerhin gehörst du jetzt zur Familie dazu" flüsterte sie leise, nahm liebevoll seine Hand, während er verdattert hinter ihr her stolperte.

„Ehrlich? Aber ich…"

„Harry! Ich habe Dracos Augen gesehen. Ihm steht das Glück sprichwörtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben! Und das alleine zählt. Außerdem habe ich dich schon hoffnungslos in mein Herz geschlossen. Ich sehe dich, wie ich es schon geschrieben habe, als zweiten Sohn an. Harry, darf ich das?" fragte sie leise und legte mit einem süßen Lächeln ihren Kopf zur Seite. Harry strahlte nun übers gesamte Gesicht, entspannte sich und lächelte unwiderstehlich, was Narzissa aufseufzen ließ. Oh ja, der Junge war einfach atemberaubend!

„Natürlich Miss..ähm…Narzissa! Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn sie..ich meine…du…mich als Sohn ansehen würdest" murmelte er leise, bemerkte den Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen, um den er nichts nachstand.

„Hach! Das gefällt mir! Wundervoll! Und nun komm mit, ja? Keine Angst, wie gesagt – er beißt nicht" kicherte sie wie ein Schulmädchen und Harry verstand, wieso Draco seine Mutter so abgöttisch liebte. Sie war ganz anders als Luzius. Sie wirkte lebendig, selbstsicher, strahlend, frei und fröhlich. Er hingegen wirkte so, als würde er einen Stock verschluckt haben. Aber mal abwarten.

„Mister Potter?" wurde Harry kühl aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, während Draco etwas schluckte, gespannt zwischen Harry und seinem Vater hin und her blickte.

„Mister Malfoy" erwiderte Harry gekonnt respektvoll und gab ihm die Hand. Luc zog eine Augenbraue hoch und freute sich, dass dieser Junge einen festen Händedruck hatte, anscheinend auch keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Kurz musterte er diesen. Harry Potter war genauso groß wie sein Sohn Draco, hatte sich zum Vorteil verändert und war mehr als nur ansehentlich geworden. Er musste zugeben, sein Sohn hatte die perfekte Wahl getroffen. Aber das würde er niemals laut sagen.

„Nun Mister Potter, willkommen im Hause Malfoy. Es freut mich, dass sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind" meinte er kühler als beabsichtigt, aber Harry stieg darauf ein. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Luzius zu, bis sie knapp voreinander standen. Beide blickten sich hart in die Augen, wollten Dominanz bezeugen.

„Nein, Mister Malfoy, ICH muss danken. Es ehrt mich sehr, dass sie mich in ihrem Hause willkommen heißen" Luzius war sehr überrascht und auch beeindruckt, man konnte dies kurz in seinen Augen lesen, was Draco und Narzissa sehr überraschte und zugleich freute.

„Nun, ich will ja nicht unbedingt stören, aber das Essen ist fertig" mischte sich Narzissa ein, die die eisige Stimmung bemerkte. Sofort entspannte sich die Situation, Harry überließ den Vortritt dem Hauseigentümer, der städtisch voranschritt. Draco hielt Harry kurz zurück, zog ihn zu sich um ihn heiß und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Harry fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, doch stieg er in den Kuss ein.

„Baby, das war ja heiß. So stark und selbstbewusst. Wow! Wie du meinem Vater gegenüber getreten bist. Unglaublich" gurrte Draco nun an Harrys Hals, schmiegte sich an ihm, während Harry besitzergreifend seinen Arm um seine Hüften schlang. Als Harry aufblickte, grinste ihm Cissa entgegen, die ihm in Richtung Speisesaal nickte. Harry wurde augenblicklich rot, doch Cissa gefiel, was sie sah. Draco war vollkommen verrückt nach diesem Jungen, genauso wie Harry es nach ihrem Sohn war. Die Szene war absolut atemberaubend. Harry schritt nun voran, während Draco hinter ihm kurz auflachte und folgte.

Das Essen verlief schweigend, nur teilweise wurde das Gespräch aufgerollt. Keiner wusste so genau, was er sagen sollte und Draco wusste nicht, wie er die Kälte zwischen Harry und seinem Vater, die nicht mehr aus Rivalität bestand, lindern konnte.

Am späteren Abend saßen sie noch gemütlich im Wohnzimmer, wo Luzius sich gerne einen Brandy genehmigte, Narzissa schon längst das Bett aufgesucht hatte. Nun war es bereits weit nach 10 Uhr abends und Luzius wirkte gelöster durch den Alkohol. Draco schmunzelte leicht, da sein Vater sich nie betrank, wenn es um „Nichtigkeiten" ging. Aber Harry war ihm anscheinend alles andere als egal. Also musste sein Vater anscheinend in letzter Zeit häufiger getrunken haben – dachte er sich dabei.

„Mister Potter, auch einen?" fragte er auf einmal, während Draco die Augen aufriss. Wie bitte? Sein Vater bot etwas so kostbares seinem Freund an?

„Gerne!" Erwiderte Harry kühl und distanziert und Draco kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Die beiden waren ja der Hammer!

„Sie kennen sich aus?" fragte Luc abermals, da er wusste, nur ein Kenner erkannte diesen einzigartigen Geschmack des Muggelgetränks. Harry nahm das Glas dankend in die Hand, roch leicht daran, nippte einige Male.

„Hm! Ausgezeichneter Geschmack! Brandy, eindeutig, Jahrgang 75. Sehr feminin und ausgewogen. Eine perfekte Wahl" Harry hatte sich natürlich vorher bei Blaise informiert, was Luzius gerne trank und so hatte er danach ein wenig recherchiert.

„Ha! Wusste ich es doch! Sie kennen sich damit aus! Die Freude darüber ist ganz meinerseits!" Dracos Kiefer glitt zu Boden. So einen erfreuten und um 180 Grad veränderten Vater hätte er nicht erwartet. Harry lachte los, stieß vorsichtig mit seinem Vater an und trank diesen in einem Zuge aus, ohne dabei sein Gesicht zu verziehen. Luzius Augen strahlten vor Respekt, während Draco, der auch einen bekommen hatte, sich das husten verkneifen musste.

„Sie beeindrucken mich immer mehr, Mister Potter! Nun, um zum Punkt zu kommen. Sie lieben meinen Sohn?" fragte er leise, setzte sich gemütlich in den Sessel und Harry nickte. Das Feuer prasselte gemütlich im Kamin und tauchte das Zimmer in eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben. Er ist es mir allemal wert!" lachte Harry nun, seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, da er den Alkohol doch nicht so ganz vertrug.

„Na dann ist ja alles besprochen! Und wann gibt's Hochzeit?" plapperte Luzius weiter, während er den dritten trank und Harry sich verschluckte, zu husten anfing und Draco beinahe umgekippt wäre.

„Vater!" rief er tiefrot aus, während Luc sich umdrehte, beide leicht verdattert ansah, seine Maske schon längst abgesetzt hatte.

„Was denn? Man darf ja noch mal fragen! Immerhin werde ich auch nicht jünger und ich will meinen Sohn natürlich unter der Haube wissen. Und wen gäbe es besseren, als Harry Potter hier?" fragte er leicht angetrunken, während Harry verlegen den Kopf senkte.

„Nun ja, wir haben schon einmal darüber gesprochen, aber es steht noch nichts fest. Ich bin der Meinung, kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann werden wir beide uns trauen lassen. Ganz sicher. Sofern mein geliebter Freund das will" kicherte Harry los, Luzius nickte zufrieden.

„Gut, mit dieser Antwort kann ich leben, Harry, ganz sicher. Ich darf doch Harry sagen?" Luc hatte eindeutig zu viel intus und Harry kicherte zustimmend weiter, während Draco sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht zu schielen. Er vertrug noch weniger als Harry.

„Klar will ich, immer. Mein Baby gehört zu mir, nur zu mir. Basta" säuselte Draco nun und prostete den anderen zu, die grummelnd zustimmten und ebenso tranken.

_Einige Zeit später: _

„Nosch ne Frage, Harry. Ascho, isch bin Luschius, gell? Alscho. Isch Draco gut im Bett? Isch mein, das muss passen, weischt du? Wenn der Schex nicht stimmt, dann isch voll für den Ar…"

„Paaappaaa!" kreischte Draco und rutschte aus seinem Sitzplatz, landete – Hintern voran - am Boden.

„Ztschu perschönlisch" lallte Draco und fixierte Luzius, erschrak, dass es den zweimal gab. Seit wann hatte sein Vater einen Zwilling?

„Escht? Tschuldigung" lallten beide Väter zugleich. Draco schüttelte nicht glaubend den Kopf.

„Drascho isch Wahnschinn im Bettsch. Abscholut die Hölle…jab" lallte Harry nun, der sehr lange nachdenken musste, da seine Gedanken gerade Walzer mit dem Brandy tanzten.

„Gutsch! Dann bin isch ja befriedigt…mein…zufrieden…alscho" nuschelte Luzius und starrte ins leere Glas.

„Nosch was? Harry? Drascho? Du ausch?" grinste er nun und Harry glaubte zu träumen. Luc lächelte? Wo hatte der dass denn gelernt?

„Schieb rüber..Luc." spuckte Harry sabbernd aus und griff gierig nach dem bereits gefüllten Glas.

„Klar, kommt schofort. Ascho, hascht ja schon" Luzius kannte sich nicht mehr so aus, war er denn schon so geübt in Tränke austeilen, bevor er dachte? Unglaublich aber wahr.

Draco hickste und blickte zu seinem Vater.

„Harry voll die Kanone isch…wow…Paps, ich hattsche niemalsch jemanden besseren im Bettsch als ihn" Luzius grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, wirkte mehr als zufrieden.

„Perfekt. Nur noch heiraten, wenn ihr so weit scheid, dann Kinder damit isch was zu tun habe, weils so fad isch und dann bin ich zufrieden. Sooooo! Ab insch Heierbettchen mit euch..Gute Nascht!"

Luzius, als er aufstand, wankte bedrohlich hin und her und so stolzierten alle drei sehr wankend und lallend aneinanderkrallend die Stufen hoch, kicherten immer wieder und waren die besten Freunde. Narzissa zog sich verärgert das Kissen an die Ohren, als drei, sehr falsch singende Stimmen in ihren Kopf widerhallten.

„Nascht Harry, Nascht Drascho" lallte Luzius und wankte zur Türe seines Schlafzimmers, wo Narzissa grummelnd in ihrem Bett lag und auf Schlaf hoffte.

„Nascht Papsch, Nascht Mom, Nascht Harry-Baby" lallte Draco und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Wo wollte er gleich hin?

„Nascht Luschilein, ähm..Luc..Nascht Drascho-Bubi-Bärschen.Haschi, Nascht John Boy..ähh" Harry stutzte, was faselte er denn da? Harry und Draco sahen sich verdattert an, grinsten über beide Ohren.

„Wasch?" grummelte Draco und versuchte Harrys Gesicht zu fixieren, während er unschlüssig, etwas wankend sich noch immer am Geländer festhielt.

„Weisch nicht. Wo isn dasch Bettsch?" nuschelte Harry und spuckte ein wenig. Draco starrte angestrengt vor sich hin, während die beiden bemerkten, wie die Türe des Schlafzimmers nochmals aufging und Luzius den Kopf hindurch steckte.

„Glaub, gerade ausch und dann scharf rechtsch abbiegen. Dann durch die Türe und dann gerade ausch aufs Bett, ja" lallte Luc sichtlich bemüht, zog den Kopf zurück und drückte die Türe ins Schloss.

„Genau! Habsch vergessen" nuschelte Draco und zog Harry mit sich. Und wie durch ein Wunder fanden sie schließlich auch das Zimmer, tanzten wie auf Hochsee sich befindend, hinein, während Draco sich mit der Türe im Krieg befand und sich wunderte, wieso diese nicht zuging. Immer wieder spürte er einen Stich in seinem Fuß und wunderte sich noch mehr. Harry, der bereits am Bett saß und mehr als nur schielte, kicherte leise vor sich hin.

„Drascho? Gib den Fusch aus der Türe, dann geht's zu" lallte er nun und Draco meinte nur „AHA! Schuper Idee" Deshalb also dieser stechende Schmerz! Gesagt, getan und Draco grinste Harry schief an, als die Türe zu war. Harry lachte lauthals los, hatte er die Worte lauter gesagt, als beabsichtigt und hörte nicht das leise Kichern von Luzius, der im Bett lag und sich das bildlich vorstellte. Ihm war es auch einmal so ergangen, genauso wie seinem Sohn Draco jetzt! Damals hatte ihm Narzissa geholfen! Da es totenstill im Haus war, konnte man ein jedes Wort perfekt hören, genauso die Geräusche.

Draco und Harry zogen sich per Zauberstabtechnik um, sanken bleiern ins Bett, zogen die Decke über sich und kuschelten sich nahe zusammen. Erst, als sie ineinander verkeilt waren, schliefen sie selig ein.

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell und Dracos Kopf hämmerte wie wild. Mit einem Stöhnen richtete er sich auf und rollte mit den Augen, schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf – als er an die letzte Nacht und das Besäufnis dachte. Doch dann musste er lächeln, denn so hatte er sich schon längst nicht mehr mit seinem Vater amüsiert.

Sein Blick wanderte nach rechts – er entdeckte Harry, der beinahe quer und vollkommen verwickelt in der Decke – auf dem Bett lag, ruhig weiter schlief. Seine Haare standen wie immer in alle Richtungen ab und Draco liebte diesen Anblick umso mehr. Er wollte seinen schönen Teufel noch etwas schlafen lassen. So stand er leise auf, hauchte seinem Liebling noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, da er entsetzlich nach Alkohol stank und verschwand ins angrenzende Bad. Eine heiße Dusche später und dazugehörigen frischen Atem, spazierte er wieder ins Schlafzimmer – Harry schlief noch immer. Leise zog er sich an, legte Harry seine Sachen bereit und kramte in seinen Hosentaschen.

Als er das gefunden hatte, was er unbedingt noch brauchen würde, marschierte er aus der Türe, zog sie leise ins Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Leise Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, die er nur all zu gut kannte. Er setzte sich auf die Stufen und lauschte – auch, wenn es nicht erlaubt war.

„Sollten wir sie nicht langsam wecken? Immerhin ist es bald Mittag" grummelte Luc etwas beleidigt.

„Lass die beiden doch! Du hast sie abgefüllt, also trage auch die Konsequenzen" Cissas Stimme triefte nur so vor Heiterkeit.

„Klar musste ich sie abfüllen! Sonst wären sie ja nie locker geworden"

„Ach, du meinst SIE? Eher wohl dich, oder?" grinste Cissa, man konnte es abermals heraushören – genauso wie ein Grummeln, welches von seinem Vater kam. Draco kicherte leise, legte seine Hand auf den Mund um den Laut zu ersticken.

„Danke sehr. Das hatte ich wieder einmal nötig. Nun ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich war etwas nervös, weißt du?" schnarrte Luc leise, doch Cissa lachte erheitert auf.

„Ein wenig? So angespannt habe ich dich selten erlebt! Aber wie ich meine, war es ein Bomben Erfolg! Bist du mit Harry per DU? Und wie findest du ihn?" –Pause- Draco lauschte, seine Ohren wuchsen geradezu.

„Perfekte Wahl" meinte Luc etwas verträumt, hatte er noch anscheinend Rest Alkohol in sich.

„Wirklich?" meinte Cissa leise, Draco war sich sicher, sein Vater nickte gerade.

„Ja! Ich muss sagen, ich bin mehr als nur einverstanden mit Dracos Wahl! Dieser Junge ist ein Kenner! Er wusste sogar den Jahrgang meines Brandys! Und Manieren hat er auch! Und er ist von reinem Blut und er ist eines Malfoys würdig. Und was noch? Ach ja! Und er ist…"

„Ist schon gut!" lachte Cissa nun, hatte sie doch selten einen so aufgelösten Luzius erlebt, der vor Freude strahlte, sich beinahe wie ein erfreutes Kleinkind benahm.

„Ich mein ja nur" knurrte er leise, Draco hörte einen Schmatz. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn gerade geküsst.

„Geben wir ihnen noch eine halbe Stunde und dann wecken wir sie auf, wenn das Essen fertig ist! Ich habe etwas Leckeres zubereitet! Immerhin ist heute Weihnachten" Dracos Augen wurden groß. Verdammt! Das hatte er ja vollkommen vergessen! Wie konnte er nur so einen Tag vergessen? Nun ja, eigentlich war dieser nie so beachtete worden, aber seit dem Harry in sein Leben getreten war…

Draco beschloss, zu seinen Eltern zu gehen, setzte seinen Weg fort und fand seinen Vater, der verträumt vor sich hinsah und seine Mutter – die eifrig dabei war, gerade etwas zu kochen.

„Morgen" brummte Draco, doch war er guter Laune und lächelte leicht. Luzius blickte hoch, dann sah er auf seine Uhr.

„Später morgen, was? Hast du gut geschlafen mein Sohn?" fragte er gleich weiter, Draco nickte. Cissa drehte sich umher, drückte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange, während Luzius ihm durch die Haare wuschelte. Draco war erstaunt. Dies hatte sein Vater das erste Mal gemacht, als er noch klein war. Als er seinem Vater ins Gesicht blickte, strahlen seine Augen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ähm, ich muss euch etwas zeigen. Also es geht um Weihnachten und um Harry…." Cissa hielt im kochen inne, Luzius wurde neugierig und Draco zog etwas aus der Hosentasche…

Harry wachte langsam auf, streckte sich und hielt seine Augen noch geschlossen. Als er tastend an die Seite griff und das Bett leer vorfand, war er schlagartig munter, doch sein Kopf dröhnte.

„Scheiße! Ich habe verschlafen! Mann, was bin ich für ein Gast! Oh Gott" nuschelte er, hetzte nun ins Badezimmer und beeilte sich mit dem duschen, dem Zähneputzen und gurgeln, sowie dem Anziehen. Er fragte sich immer wieder, wieso Draco ihn nicht aufgeweckt hatte! Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und schon rauschte er aus der Türe.

„…Und wir müssen dann noch einen Weihnachtsbaum aufstellen, weil Harry das mag. Er muss reichlich beschmückt sein. Was noch? Ach ja, ist das Essen schon fertig? Soll ich Harry holen? Hallo? Mom? Dad?" Draco wirkte leicht verwundert, da die beiden ihn so verträumt anstrahlten. Draco schluckte. Er hatte sein Vorhaben geschildert, doch war er gleich in etwas anderen übergegangen.

„Draco…ich" Cissas Lippen bebten, sie griff sich an die Brust. Luzius räusperte sich und strahlte vor Stolz.

„Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich, mein Sohn! Und wehe, du ziehst das nicht durch! Dann helfe ich nach, einverstanden? Du weißt, die Hauselfen haben heute frei, so musst du dich um den Baum kümmern und…" eher er fertig sprechen konnte, rauschte Draco ab, während Luzius seiner Frau einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Geh nur" lächelte sie glücklich, kochte summend weiter und freute sich das erste Mal seit Jahren auf den heutigen Tag und auf Harrys Gesicht. Sie hatte sich besonders viel Mühe gegeben! Luzius eilte nun seinem Sohn hinterher, traf ihn im Wohnzimmer an, wo er nun den Tisch feierlich mittels Zauber deckte, alles erstrahlen ließ, einen wundervollen, großen Baum herbei rief, diesen magisch schmückte. Luzius half gerne, hatte er dies schon seit dem Draco auf Hogwarts war, nicht mehr gemacht. Draco meinte damals, er hasse Weihnachten, doch nun war alles anders und er freute sich darüber. Und er wusste, Harry war der Grund.

„Wann sagst du es ihm?" flüsterte Luc nervös und freudig, während Draco mit den Augen rollte.

„Vater, bitte"

„Hey, du hast mich vorhin DAD genannt!" raunzte Luc, während Draco ihn lächelnd betrachtete.

„Bei der Bescherung, DAD" kicherte Draco und Luzius seufzte erleichtert.

„Gut, das will ich auch hoffen. Sohn! Da fehlt etwas" meinte er entschieden und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, als er den fragenden Blick von Draco sah. Unter dem Baum stapelten sich nun Geschenke und Draco freute sich wie ein Kleinkind.

„Was bekomme ich denn? Was denn! Sag schon!" Luzius sah seinen Sohn tadelnd an und lächelte leicht.

„Na! Wer wird denn da so ungeduldig sein? Warte einfach mal ab, dann wirst du schon sehen" Luzius lächelte geheimnisvoll und setzte sich nun an den Tisch. Selten hatte er seinen Sohn so aufgedreht gesehen und selten hatte er sich so zufrieden gefühlt.

„Wenn dein Harry nicht bald kommt, dann werde ich ihn wecken gehen. Schließlich will ich unseren Gast hier nicht missen wollen und…"

„Guten Morgen allerseits" hörten beide eine leise Stimme. Im Türrahmen stand Harry, mit leicht roten Wangen und verlegenen Blick.

„Baby! Frohe Weihnachten!" rief Draco aus, stürmte auf Harry zu, umarmte ihn stürmisch. Narzissa, die mit einer dampfenden Schüssel vorbei schritt, blieb kurz stehen, küsste beide auf die Wange und lächelte.

„Ich wünsche euch auch wundervolle Weihnachten!" Als sie es doch zu mühsam fand, alles nach Muggelart zu erledigen, schwenkte auch sie einmal ihren Zauberstab und der Tisch war reichlich gedeckt. Harry riss die Augen auf, sein Kinn landete am Boden. Lauter Köstlichkeiten zierten den Tisch, das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen.

„Euch auch schöne Weihnachten! Na das sieht ja köstlich aus! Ich habe einen unglaublichen Hunger, Leute" rutschte es Harry raus, prompt wurde er rot und blickte beschämt zu Boden. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war Gelächter, welches von den Malfoys kam – und zwar von allen. Luzius erhob sich, kam auf Harry zu und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Schöne Weihnachten, mein Sohn" brummte er leise, lächelte und nickte Harry zu, zum Tisch zu kommen. Harry befand sich in Trance, war über diese Worte mehr als glücklich, genoss die leichten Küsse, die Draco ihm verliebt immer wieder auf den Mund oder die Wange setzte. Harry wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Auf das Essen, auf Luc, Narzissa, Draco oder den Baum? Alles war sehr interessant und die Stimmung war einfach sagenhaft! Ausgelassen verbrachten sie die Mittagszeit, aßen, so viel wie sie nur konnten, hielten sich die Bäuche und fühlten sich einfach nur wohl.

Sie lachten, scherzten, erzählten Harry von Dracos Kindheit, der zeitweise schmollte, doch Harry lachte herzlich und küsste seinen süßen Drachen.

„Wollt ihr denn nicht die Geschenke auspacken?" fragte Luc mit einem glitzern in den Augen in die Stille hinein, während alle in Gedanken versunken, das Essen setzen lassen wollten.

„Ge-Geschenke?" fragte Harry verwirrt, während Draco nach rückwärts nickte.

„Natürlich Geschenke, Harry! Auch für dich sind welche dabei"

„Aber..aber ich hab doch keine für euch?" wisperte Harry leise und unsicher, schämte sich zutiefst.

„Wieso? Du bist doch unser Geschenk?" meinte Cissa leise, während Harry erstaunt aufsah, Luc zufrieden nickte und über beide Ohren grinste. Harry fühlte sich erleichtert und geliebt, blickte seinen Schatz selig an und umarmte ihn stürmisch, während er leise schniefte.

„Danke für diese wundervolle Familie" flüsterte er gerührt, während Draco zufrieden seufzte und seinen Schatz einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange setzte.

„Mach sie auf" flüsterte er leise, während Harry alle fragend ansah, diese nickten und er nun den ersten Schritt machte. Doch anstatt auf die Geschenke zu achten, blickte er auf den Baum, der schöner war, als alles, was er vorher an Weihnachtsbäumen gesehen hatte. Staunend prägte er sich eine jede Einzelheit ein, während die Malfoys wissend lächelten, Draco seinen Eltern nervös zunickte und hinter Harry trat.

„Aber zuerst meines" wisperte er leise, Harry drehte sich fragend um.

„Wie? Du…aber.." Harry fühlte sich schuldig, doch wurde er wieder ernst, als er Dracos nervösen Blick sah.

„Baby, was hast du denn?" fragte er leise, wollte auf Draco zugehen, ihn in den Arm nehmen.

„Nein, Harry….ich…" Draco kam nicht weiter, spürte er auf einmal Lucs Hand auf seiner Schulter, die warmen Augen seines Vaters, die ihn ermutigten. Cissa stellte sich etwas abseits, biss sich auf die Lippen. Draco nickte seinem Vater dankbar zu, schluckte hart. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Dracos Blick streifte den von Harry, in dem so viel Liebe lag, dass es Draco die Sprache verschlug.

„Mein süßer Löwe…" hauchte Draco nun und ging langsam auf die Knie. Harrys Augen wurden feucht, sein Herz pochte wie wild, er schluckte hart. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Blick verschwamm. Draco kniete nun vor Harry, zog etwas Kleines aus seiner Hose hervor, streckte seine Hand aus und hielt Harry eine kleine Schachtel hin.

„Baby, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich wollte dich hiermit fragen, ob du mir die Ehre erweisen würdest, im Beisein meiner Eltern, mich zu heiraten. Willst du mein Mann werden?" Dracos Stimme wurde brüchig, während Cissa sich ein Schluchzen verkneifen musste, ihre Augen brannten. Luzius rang mit sich, während Harry die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Das Kästchen sprang von selber auf, ein wunderschöner Silberreif brannte sich in seinen Blick. Und Harry wusste bereits die Antwort, wusste sie, seit er sich in Draco verliebt hatte.

„Oh Draco…der ist…wundervoll..ich…." Harrys Stimme versagte, ein Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle.

Luzius haderte nicht lange, fiel vor Harry, neben seinen Sohn auf die Knie und blickte zu Harry hoch, der ihn nun erstaunt musterte und unter Tränen lächelte.

„Bitte sag ja! Draco braucht dich, weißt du? Und ich will dich unbedingt als Sohn haben – und meine Frau übrigens auch! Willst du uns alle heiraten?" fragte Luc sichtlich gerührt, Narzissa weinte leise los. Nie in ihrem Leben hätte sie sich gedacht, ihren Mann für eine Tat so dermaßen lieben zu können, wie jetzt.

„JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" rief Harry aus, fiel nun auch auf die Knie und umarmte beide glücklich und weinend. Draco kuschelte sich an ihn, küsste ihn die nassen Wangen ab, während Luzius seufzte und über Harrys Kopf streichelte. Doch da gesellten sich noch mehr Arme um ihn herum, denn Narzissa war nun bei ihnen, umarmte alle stürmisch und glücklich zugleich.

„Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht? Die Türe war offen und niemand wollte uns aufmachen" hörten sie eine amüsierte, doch sehr gerührte Stimme. Harrys Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, Minerva und Albus standen im Eingang des Wohnzimmers, während ihre Augen Bände sprachen.

„Opa! Mom!" rief Harry, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er sprang nun doch auf, stürmte auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie glücklich.

„Aber wieso! Ich…ich verstehe nicht!" Er lachte und weinte zugleich, während er Minervas Stimme nur so am Rande mitbekam.

„Narzissa Malfoy hatte uns auch eingeladen. Ich schätze, sie hatte sich so eine Aktion von ihrem Sohn, meinem Schwiegersohn, erwartete. Harry, ich freue mich so für dich! Alles gute mein Sohn! Euch allen! Und dir auch, Draco – meinem zukünftigen zweiten Sohn! Wundervolle Weihnachten!" Während Harry nun umarmt wurde und viele Küsse bekam, wusste dieser nicht, was er als erstes tun sollte. So umarmte er jeden nacheinander, auch Luzius, drückte sie fest an sich. Doch sein Drache kam als letztes dran.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr! Du bist mein schönstes Geschenk. Das schönste, was ich je bekommen habe. Ich wusste vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich mich in dich verliebt hatte, dass ich dich heiraten will." wisperte er leise, betrachtete Dracos glückliches und nasses Gesicht, während dieser ihm den Reif überstreifte und beide in einen tiefen Kuss versanken.

Luzius klatsche begeistert und gerührt, Narzissa und Minerva schniefte und Albus seufzte glücklich. An diesem Nachmittag fing die Zukunft an – Harry bekam sein heiß ersehntes, schönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk, seinen Originalengel – seinen Draco. Und diesen sogar bald noch als Mann! Luzius plante eifrig mit Albus, während Minerva Kochrezepte mit Narzissa austauschte und Draco und Harry mit schmusen beschäftigt waren. An die Geschenke dachten sie nicht mehr, doch diese wurden erst spät abends, leicht angeheitert, ausgepackt.

Nun stand ihnen eine wundervolle Zukunft ins Haus und wer wusste – was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde. Doch das Schicksal meinte es mit den beiden nur gut und so blieb es auch.

**ENDE**

**Schnief! Ende, aus…heul! Wundervoll! Ich liebe diese Geschichte! Ihr auch? Danke fürs Lesen, fürs dabei sein! Es war mir eine Ehre! Knutschas an euch alle! Bis zum nächsten Mal! **

**Und nun zu euren Reviews! Herzlichen Dank an alle! Ihr seid einfach klasse!**

**Arwen:** Hey meine Süße! Tja, mir geht's eigentlich recht gut! Schön, dass es dir auch so gut geht! Jedenfalls vielen Dank für dein Review! Hat mir sehr gut gefallen! Finde ich schön, dass ich dich hier zum lachen gebracht habe! Tja, das mit Pansy lassen wir ja mal lieber, das würde ich auch meinen! Blaise und Dean waren schon herzig! Ja, ich wollte das schon so machen, dass es aus verschiedenen Einstellungen gezeigt wird. War mir schon wichtig, sonst wäre es ja langweilig gewesen! Schön, dass du wieder mal einen Lieblingssatz gehabt hast! Finde ich echt super! Ja, das war typisch ich! Hehe. Hoffe, du bist wieder beim nächsten Mal dabei und ich bekomme wieder so ein süßes Review von dir! Dickes Knutscha an dich! DANKE!

**Tini-chan:** Hey du! Schön, dass ich auch dich zum lachen gebracht habe! Slider liebe ich ja abgöttisch und so musste ich sie einfach einbringen mit dem Weisen! Freut mich voll, dass ich dich so hab zum lachen bringen können! Gelingt mir leider ja nicht immer, aber ich werde es weiterhin versuchen! Leider war das hier schon das letzte chap! Aber du wirst sehen, dass ich bald was Neues hochstellen werde! Danke fürs liebe Kommi!

**Klee:** Ja, deine Frage ist nicht einmal schlecht! Aber ehrlich jetzt! Wenn ich die Karte der Rumtreiber schon früher eingesetzt hätte, wäre die Geschichte nie so verlaufen. Außerdem will ich nochmals sagen, dass es natürlich meine Geschichte und mein Ablauf ist und ich es so wollte. Aber die Idee war nicht übel! Respekt! Ach noch was: erst in den letzten chaps hat Hermine ihren Verdacht geäußert und Harry war sich ja nicht zu einhundert Prozent sicher. Außerdem plane ich meine FF´s immer schon im Voraus und wie es ausgehen würde! Deshalb der Verlauf. Danke fürs Kommi!

**RebiMalfoy:** Leider, leider ist dies hier das letzte chap gewesen und es war nicht besonders lustig. Eher ein chap zum entspannen, würde ich sagen. Aber ich hoffe, du bist bei der nächsten Geschichte dabei? Danke auch dir für dein Kommi!

**Deedochan:** Hey meine Süße! Ich freu mich so, dass du dich weglachen konntest! Deine Schwester hat es auch gehört? Und hat sie es schon gelesen? Wie hat es ihr denn gefallen? Oje, dein armer bester Freund! Der sollte schnell Reißaus nehmen, wenn ihr ihn alle Bi machen wollt! Hehe! Aber ich verstehe das schon sehr gut und ich bin gespannt, ob der rot wird oder ein Problem bekommt…grins! Mal sehen, halte mich bitte da am Laufenden! Hab dich lieb! Dickes Bussi an dich! Danke!

**Gray Angel:** Hey! Ehrlich? Na das finde ich ja sehr gut! Du bist vor lachen fast umgefallen? Schaffe ich sonst nie! Hehe. Ja ja, das mit der Minnikrake ist mir eigentlich erst später beim Schreiben direkt aufgefallen! Mal sehen, ob ich wieder so was Lustiges hinbekomme! Aber ich denke, auch in der nächsten Geschichte wird es so hergehen! Da sei dir mal sicher! Bis dann und ich hoffe, du bist wieder dabei! DANKE SEHR!

**Isabelle:** Ja, das hats mir angetan, richtig gesehen! Aber es kommt ja nur hier vor und die Geschichte ist ja schon zu Ende! Ach so! danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast! Denn ich hatte tatsächlich den Eindruck, es hätte dir nicht so gefallen. Ich bin ein Schnulzfan und zu meiner Schande stehe ich noch dazu! Könnte nicht anders und wie du siehst, trieft hier alles nur so vor Schnulz! Ich hoffe trotzdem, du bist bei der neuen Geschichte dann wieder dabei! Das würde mir sehr gefallen! Sie fängt wie immer HARMLOS an und geht dann in die Vollen! Glaube mir, ich lasse mir da vieles einfallen! Grins! Dickes Bussi und danke für deine Treue!

**Jessy11:** Also Süße, du solltest nicht enttäuscht sein, denn ich hatte alles so geplant! Man kann nicht immer etwas erwarten, was der Autor sich schon anders gedacht hat. Aber wie du siehst, ist es jetzt drangekommen und ich hoffe, du verstehst, wieso ich es so tun musste! Damit es ein schönes Finale gibt! Danke auch, dass du mir so lieb immer geschrieben hast! Knuddels!

**Pussycat June:** SÜSSE! Weißt du, wie ich hier besonders lese, sind die Geschmäcker verschieden! Denn dir zum Beispiel hat es gefallen und du hast viel lachen müssen. Ich gebe mir Mühe und freue mich immer wieder wenn genau das zurück kommt, was ich erhofft hatte! Besonders von dir! Und? Hat sie schon den Notdienst angerufen? Hoffe doch nicht! Schnell weglaufen! Ja, das mit den Hauselfen fiel mir dann gegen Schluss ein. Dachte, das macht alles perfekt! Mir hat es auch gefallen, dieses chap zu schreiben! Auch dir danke für die wundervollen Kommis, die mich immer so aufgebaut haben! DANKE! Dickes Knutsch, süße Kati! Hab dich lieb!

**Nighty:** Ja ehrlich? Nach was hatte die Packungsbeilage denn geschmeckt? Nach Buchstaben vielleicht? Dachte schon, du verhaust den Arzt oder Apotheker. Grins. Tja, weißt du, ich versuche es! Manchmal gelingt es mir und sie sind deiner Meinung. Und dann gelingt es mir wieder nicht. Ich gebe mir jedenfalls Mühe und hoffe, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt! Auch die weitere Geschichte! Denn die kommt bald! Bist du dann wieder dabei? Hoffentlich! Danke fürs Kommi und für die letzteren! War toll von dir zu hören!

**Alagar:** Ach so ist das! Na dann sollten wir das mal tun! Ich guck mal, wann ich Zeit habe, denn mit der sieht es immer wieder so schlimm aus! Wusstest du, dass die Deedochan genauso aus Wien kommt? Schon schlimm! Wenigstens sind es schon drei insg. Die in der nähe wohnen! Freut mich, dass dir das Lemon so gefallen hat! Du weißt ja, ich liebe die ja sehr! Hehe! Danke für dein süßes Kommi! Hat mich sehr gefreut! Dickes Knutsch an dich!

**Babsel:** Jö! Auf deine Antwort habe ich mich schon sehr gefreut! Danke sehr! Finde ich klasse, dass du noch immer so ein großer Fan bist! Hehe. Bist du dann auch bei meiner nächsten Story dabei? Na das werden wir dann ja noch sehen! Hoffe, dir geht's bald besser! Dickes Knutscha an dich! Hab dich lieb!

**Klonschaf14:** Schade, einige konnten sich prächtig amüsieren. Aber leider trifft es halt nicht einen jeden Geschmack. Du weißt, es ist mein Verlauf und meine Idee und das habe ich jetzt durchgezogen. Auch wenn es halt nicht so dein Ding war! Grins. Ja, es ist wirklich leichter gesagt, als getan. Besonders wenn man unter Druck steht, ein gutes chap zu liefern. Das ist schon zeitweise sehr hart und hämmt, muss ich dir gestehen! Keine Panik! Das hier war schon das letzte chap! Und somit bist du von dieser Geschichte befreit, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich noch einen Epilog schreibe oder nicht. Mal sehen! Danke dir für deine Kommis und dass du so brav dabei warst! Hat mir sehr gut gefallen! Dickes Knuddelknutscha an dich!

**Maxvuitton:** Weißt du, dass ich es schön finde, auch wenn du ein Kritiker bist, dass du mir schreibst? Aber du bist mich ja bald los! Denn dies war hier das letzte Chap! Darfst dann wo anders kritisieren oder am besten bei meiner neuen Geschichte die nicht so super startet! Da gibt sicherlich einiges, was du sagen kannst! –nick-. Mal sehen, wie die dann weiter geht! Ideen gibt's schon genügend dafür! Hehe! Deine Ideen sind perfekt! Und ich würde sie gerne umsetzen, wenn die Geschichte nicht zu Ende wäre. Aber wer weiß…. Danke jedenfalls, dass du so brav dabei warst! Es war mir eine Ehre! Danke!

**Raphaela-San:** Ich freue mich wahnsinnig, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Super finde ich das! Jedenfalls wird die neue Story wieder mal über Harry und Draco handeln, was denn sonst! Sicher! Bist du dann wieder dabei? Ich würde mich nämlich sehr freuen, dich dort zu sehen! Danke für deine süßen Kommis! Bis dann!

**Ashumaniel:** Hey meine süße Zuckerschnecke! Finde ich super, dass dir der anfang auch mal wieder eingeheizt hat! Das freut mich voll! WAAHHH! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Dachte schon, du willst mich lynchen oder so. Aber HEY! Der Titel gefällt mir viel besser! Und danke auch für das zweite Kommi zum vorherigen chap! Hatte gehofft, dass jemand die Zähneputzsache gefallen hat! Snape musste ich unbedingt mit einbringen, war ja klar! Schön, dass ich dich damit so zum lachen habe bringen können! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel! Du bist einfach der Hit und ich freue mich immer, wenn ich von dir eine Antwort bekomme! Süße, wenn du es so siehst, dann wirst du gewinnen, denn das erste Chap ist schon fertig von der neuen Geschichte! Ich schreibe daran mit Eifer und Tatendrang! DANKE! KNUTSCH! Hab dich urigst viel lieb meine Süße! Danke vielmals! Bussis!

**Tinkita:** Hey meine Süße! Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich es immer wieder genial fand, dass du bei mir dabei warst! Dass du mir IMMER geschrieben hast! Das fand ich äußerst klasse! Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet hat! Hoffentlich bist du dann wieder bei meiner neuen Geschichte dabei! Dickes Knuddel an dich und herzlichen Dank!

**ChibiKisu:** Tja, wer nicht? Hast einen Freund? Wenn ja, dann sofort danach abrichten dich süß zu wecken! JA! –nick-. Ja, Pansy tat einem dann schon fast leid, aber so böse war ich ja nicht zu ihr! Ging doch, oder? Hoffe, du bist dann wieder bei meiner neuen Story dabei! Danke vielmals!

**Wölfin Akhuna:** Zwei Stunden? Wow! So lange hat noch keiner gelesen! Schön, dass dir Slider so gefallen hat! Und der Weise musste ja noch eines draufsetzen! Hehe. Danke für dein süßes Review! Keine Angst, ist ja nicht schlimm, wenn du mir nicht jedes Mal antwortest! Ja, warte einfach auf die nächste Story! Die kommt bald! Hoffentlich lese ich dich da wieder! Bussis!

**Nathalya:** Freut mich, dass du so viel lachen konntest! Aber leider ist die Story schon vorbei und eventuell kommt noch ein Epilog! Mal sehen! Und wenn nicht, dann kommt eine neue Story und ich bin gespannt, ob du dann auch wieder dabei bist! Danke vielmals!

**Silver Snake:** Jab, Snape kann mal nett sein! Und dann noch zur Sprout! Unglaublich aber wahr! Nein, Dumbledore ändert seinen Stil nicht, keine Bange! Hehe. Stimmt! Der Weise findet immer einen Ausweg und Pansy ist raus aus dem Spiel! Hehe. Knuddels an dich meine Süße! Die Story ist leider hier zu Ende! Leider. Aber es kommt eine neue! Mal sehen, ob ich eventuell einen Epilog schreibe! Bussis an dich!

**GefallenerEngel:** Tja, Pansy ist nun mal eine blöde kuh! Aber sterben kann ich sie nicht lassen, wäre doch zu hart. Aber wie du siehst, habe ich mir was einfallen lassen! Hehe. Geht's dir schon wieder besser? Oder bist noch immer verkühlt? Freut mich, dass du Slider und den Weisen wieder so gut gefunden hast! Hoffe, du bist weiterhin dabei! Knuddels an dich! Baldige Besserung!

**DarkLuzie:** Hey Schatz! Freut mich voll, dass du doch die Zeit gefunden hast! Schön, dass du dieses Chap so heiß gefunden hast! Ist ja mal was anderes – nur heiß! Hehe! Und wie gefielen dir die anderen? Willst auch mal am Besen sitzen oder dir von dem Weisen die Zähne putzen lassen? Ja ja, ich weiß, du wärst gerne beim Einkaufen dabei gewesen! Ich auch! Das nächste Mal schleichen wir uns einfach mit, was? Der Stripp gefiel dir? Habe ich mir gedacht! Auch das Lemon? Hehe! Hoffe, dir hat das vorherige und dieses letzte chap auch gefallen! Lieb dich über alles mein Engel! Bussis und knutschas an dich und danke!

**Sonja C.** Dark Gugi freut sich, dass du sie auch erwähnt hast! Hehe! Schön, dass ich dich auch zum lachen bringen habe können! Das ist mir schon sehr wichtig! Hehe. Und wie hat dir dieses Chap zugesagt? Hoffe, es war nicht all zu sehr schnulzig. Tja, ich habe den Hang dazu! Jedenfalls wird es eine neue Story geben! Dickes Knuddel, hoffe du bist dann wieder dabei! Und natürlich antworte ich auch dir! Das würde ich mir nie entgehen lassen!

**Leah-07:** Und? Hast dir dieses Chap gefallen? Pansy wurde einfach nur abgeschoben, sehr gut! Soll sie doch schauen, wie sie ohne Ausbildung klar kommt diese blöde Kuh! Hoffe, diese Briefe haben dir auch gefallen und du bist mit dem Ausgang der Geschichte zufrieden! Hoffe, du bist dann bei der nächsten Story wieder dabei! Knuddels und danke!

**Leseteufel:** Hehe! Danke dafür! Finde ich so klasse, wenn ich weiß, dass du am liebsten so viel reviewn würdest! Aber ich finde deine Kommis immer wieder ur herzig! WOW, so lange warst du auf? Und dann hast du noch mein chap gelesen? Na das nenne ich ein süßes lob von dir! Das gefällt mir sehr! Aber so früh aufstehen ist nicht lustig! Hätte ich auch erwürgt! Verstehe ich! Weiß nicht, meine blöde Fantasie, die mir solche Ideen spendet! Lach! Kann ja nicht anders! Ich liebe so was! Ja, Harry und Draco sind schon sehr süß zusammen! Mir gefallen sie in diesem chap hier besonders! Hoffe, es hat auch dir wieder zugesagt! Klar! Ich schreibe immer weiter und ich habe das erste Chap schon fertig! Bin schon ganz wild darauf, es hoch zu laden! Hehe!

**Pandoradoggis:** Ich finde es super, dass du es so weit geschafft hast und dass ich dich zum lachen hab bringen können! Hoffe, du bist bei meinen Storys weiterhin dabei, da diese schon zu Ende ist! Außer, es wird noch einen Epilog geben! Bis dann hoffe ich! Danke vielmals!

**Feaneth:** Danke sehr! Du kennst mich ja! Ich liebe lustige Storys! Kannst dir sicher sein, dass es wieder lustig werden wird! Aber alles braucht halt jedenfalls seine Zeit, wie du weißt! Aber ich hoffe, du bist wieder dabei! Bis dann und vielen lieben dank!

**Duivel:** Hoffe, ich konnte deine Erwartungen erfüllen? Ist etwas schnulzig, aber ich fand es ok so! Tja, Pansy wird bestraft, was soll sie denn ohne Ausbildung machen? Klo putzen? Das wäre nicht schlecht! Würde zu ihr passen! Hehe. Tja, mir hat Slider und der Weise auch gefallen und ich konnte auch nicht glauben, dass ich Snape lustig gemacht habe! Aber es passte! Hehe! Klar schreibe ich weiter! Freu mich auch schon drauf und hoffe, du bist wieder einmal dabei! Knuddels an dich! Danke sehr!

**TiaAgano:** Hey Mausi! Jab, Lemon! Ohne komme ich ja nicht mehr aus! Was soll ich denn tun! Ich bin süchtig danach! Heul! Klar hat es mir so angetan, dass ich sie wieder verjüngern habe lassen. Das gefällt mir eben gut. Was solls! WOW, Blaise geht aber ran! Na dann viel Spaß bei der Massage! Mal sehen, was du alles massieren durftest! Dickes Knutscha hdl! Dickes bussi an dich und danke!

**Kaktus:** na du? Auch wieder mal hier? Das freut mich voll! Waah! Wenn mein PC kaputt wäre, würde ich eingehen! Ohne diesem Ding könnte ich nicht einmal mehr leben! Uah! Super, dass du dich da wieder durchgemausert hast, um alles zu lesen! Freut mich, dass dir diese Fanfiction so gut gefallen hat! Mal sehen, ob noch ein Epilog kommt! Kicher! Dickes Bussi an dich hdl!

**Kylyen:** Stimmt! Wenn ich einen Alkohol trinke und dann was lustiges lese, zerkugle ich mich immer und kenne mich nicht mehr aus! Freut mich, dass ich dich dann so zum lachen bringen habe können! Na voll! Und weißt du was? Ich habe an Elliot denken müssen, als ich das geschrieben habe! Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich diesen Film damals in Kindertagen gesehen habe! Das mit dem Apfel kommt mir gerade in den Sinn. So herzig! Boah! Ich kann ja auf nicht alles eingehen, was du mir geschrieben hast! Snape, Dumbledore, Minerva und die anderen, die dich so fasziniert haben! Das finde ich ja voll klasse! Schatz, man merkt, dass du was intus hattest! Aber ich fand es einfach nur genial! LACH! Super von dir! Hab dich auch lieb Schatzilein! Bussis an dich und bis zur nächsten Story dann oder dem Epilog!

**Vineta:** Mir scheint, das mit der Pansy hat dir am besten gefallen! Ich habe selber lachen müssen, als der Fusball sie wieder mal erwischt hatte! Das konnte ich voll nicht anders schreiben! Hehe! Schön, dass dein PC wieder funktioniert! Ehrlich? Glaubst du denn, ich könnte einfach so aufhören zu schreiben? Das kann ich doch voll nicht! Uah! Und die Ideen für die neue Story sprießen nur so vor sich hin! Freu mich voll, dass du darüber happy bist! Hoffe, du bist wieder dabei! Das würde mir gefallen! Danke fürs kommi!

**Azura-Fei-Long:** Tja, ich hab schon komische Ideen, was? Jeb! Slider kann es wieder mal und ich kann die Idee mit den Kondomen einfach nicht lassen! Hehe! Tja, musst James fragen, ob er sich tatsächlich zurückgezogen hat! LACH! Danke für dein Kommi! War sehr lieb von dir!

**Manya:** Ja genau! Die beiden als Piraten! Nicht ganz was neues, aber trotzdem! Tja, Sprout und Snape, wer hätte das gedacht! Nicht mal ich! Ist einfach so gekommen! Aber ja, ich gehe nicht drauf ein, keine Bange! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Sanies:** Finde ich toll dass du mir wieder mal ein Kommi geschrieben hast! Das gefällt mir sehr! Hoffentlich bist du wieder bei meiner neuen Story dabei! Das wäre auch super! Danke fürs Kommi!

**t-m-r:** Finde ich trotzdem klasse! Du hast trotzdem an mich gedacht, auch wenn der führerschein vor der Türe steht! Ich wünsche dir dabei viel Glück und hoffe, du kommst durch! Wäre schön, wenn du dich wieder einmal melden könntest, wenn du wieder die Zeit findest! Finde ich genial von dir, für diese Info! Danke sehr!

**Lady-claw:** Schön dass du wieder im Lande bist! Ehrlich? Hast dich „eckig" gelacht? Na mal was anderes! Ehrlich? Du hast mir eine Mail geschrieben? Sehr komisch! Habe keine bekommen! Guck mal genau nach, was für eine Fehlermeldung du hast! Wenn es von web.de kommt, dann weiß ich wieso! Der Provider wird gerne für Spams verwendet – oder missbraucht! Und dann steht der in der Spamliste drinnen. Und ich habe einen Filter eingebaut! Und dann kommt kein Mail durch! Leider! Man muss dann den Provider sagen, dass man gesperrt ist und der muss sich dort wieder frei schalten lassen. Dann funktioniert es wieder! Trotzdem danke für die Meldung! Freut mich, dass du wieder hier bist!


	22. Epilog

**Hallo Leute!**

Tja, hier bin ich nun doch wieder – ein letztes Mal, betreffend diese Geschichte. Jedenfalls werde ich dann noch auf die Reviews eingehen und diese natürlich beantworten! Eure Antworten zu den Kommis für das letzte Chap könnt ihr wieder unten nachlesen!

_Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr so fleißig mitgelesen habt! War mir eine Ehre, euch einige schöne Stunden damit zu schenken! Ihr macht mich damit glücklich und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!_

Jedenfalls finde ich es klasse, dass sich so viele Gedanken über den Epilog gemacht haben, oder was ihr nun als erstes haben wolltet! Ich bin in der Beantwortung der Reviews NICHT drauf eingegangen! Deshalb hier ein „herzliches Danke" an ALLE! Ich muss einigen zustimmen, wenn sie meinen, der Epilog wäre nicht unbedingt notwendig.

Doch die Mehrheit hat gesiegt – ihr wolltet einen Epilog haben und nun kommt er! Hiermit läute ich das absolute Ende dieser Geschichte ein! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Gefallen daran und seid bei meiner nächsten Story wieder dabei! Ich freue mich jetzt schon, euch wieder zu lesen! Ich danke euch allen! Ihr seid einfach Wahnsinn! DANKE!

**ACHTUNG! Dieser Epilog enthält kein Lemon und ist eher romantisch und etwas anders geschrieben! Nur zur Info!**

**Und nun viel Spaß mit dem „Schlussakt!" Freue mich natürlich auf Rückmeldungen!**

**Dickes Knuddel an euch alle! Hab euch lieb!**

**Eure für immer! Gugi! Und DarkGugi!**

P.s. ich bleibe euch erhalten und bald gibt es den Startschuss zur neuen Story! YEAH!

**Epilog**

**Was endet, beginnt von neuem**

Harry Potter-Malfoy stand am Fenster seiner Behausung und betrachtete die weit läufige Landschaft, die sich vor seinem Auge erstreckte, während dicke Regentropfen sich tummelten die Erde zu durchwässern. Doch langsam lies das grausige Wetter nach und die Sonne kam zum Vorschein. Er seufzte leise und zufrieden, sein Blick wandte sich nun vom Fenster ab und wanderte durch den wundervoll eingerichteten Raum. Nun ja, da Malfoy Manor mehr als nur groß war, hatten Draco und Harry nach ihrer Hochzeit beschlossen, hier weiterhin zu leben, eine Etage höher, während Dracos Eltern nun im Erdgeschoss wohnten.

Harry, genauso wie sein Ehemann, arbeitete nun im Ministerium als Auror. Sie hatten hart dafür gelernt und waren deshalb auch weit damit gekommen. Und wenn sie einmal die Nase von allem voll hatten, kamen auf einmal Lucius und Severus daher und heizten ihnen gehörig ein. Wie immer, eigentlich.

Vor sich hin maulend hatten die beiden brav weiter gelernt, während Sev und Luc beide hartnäckig und ohne Erbarmen bewacht hatten und sämtliche Zärtlichkeiten während des Lernens sofort einstellten. Immerhin wollte Luzius, dass seine beiden Jungs, wie er sie stolz nannte, die Besten der Besten wurden. Sev hatte mit der Zeit gemerkt, dass Harry mehr auf den Kasten hatte, als angenommen und beinahe gleich gut mit Draco war.

Nachdem die beiden den Abschluss in der Tasche hatten, ein Angebot vom Ministerium besaßen, bekam sich Luzius beinahe nicht mehr ein. Überall musste er herum erzählen wie stolz er war und dass die beiden mit Abstand die besten ihrer Klassen waren – und das haushoch! Es wurde gefeiert, was das Zeug hielt und die Flaschen an der Bar wurden immer weniger, was Luzius natürlich nichts ausmachte. Narzissa hingegen belächelte dies wie immer, wusste sie doch, wie wundervoll und begabt ihre beiden Jungen doch waren. Sie hatte es nicht anders erwartet.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit Draco nie gerechnet hätte. Harry und Draco liebten sich leidenschaftlich in dieser stürmischen Nacht nach der Feier, als Blitze zuckten und Donner die heimische Stille durchbrachen. Harry hatte einige Tage vor ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht ein Gespräch belauscht – zwischen Narzissa und Luzius. Beide hatten resigniert festgestellt, dass sie niemals Enkel haben würden, was Harry zum nachdenken brachte. Er überlegte lange, besuchte heimlich in der darauf folgenden Nacht Severus in seinem Zuhause. Die Ferien waren schon längst im Gange und Severus, im schwarzen Nachthemd und deutlich verschlafen, betrachtete Harry erstaunt.

_Oh ja, Harry konnte sich noch gut an dieses Gespräch erinnern:_

„Du weißt schon, wie spät es ist?" Severus ließ sich seufzend und müde in einen Sessel fallen und rieb sich die Stirn, während Harry sich den Staub von der Kleidung abklopfte und den Kamin anklagend anstarrte. Noch immer nicht hatte er es gelernt, richtig zu Reisen ohne wie ein staubiges Wollkneul aus dem Kamin zu kullern und kräftig dabei zu husten. Draco wäre beinahe einmal erstickt vor lauter Lachen, weil sein schwarzer Engel dabei so niedlich aussah.

„Oh! Ähm, entschuldige, aber es ist wichtig" hatte Harry verlegen von sich gegeben, während er beinahe schüchtern sich neben Severus niederließ, der ihn leicht amüsiert betrachtete.

„Schieß los, ich will schließlich noch ein wenig schlafen" grummelte der Zaubertränkelehrer versöhnlich, während Harry unruhig mit seinem Po umherrutschte. Er wusste, Harry würde niemals aus Langeweile mitten in der Nacht zu ihm kommen. Außerdem war es das erste Mal, dass er alleine auftauchte. Harry überlegte fieberhaft, Severus seufzte abermals.

„Was ist nun, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Meine Liebste wartet bereits auf mich. Wo ist denn eigentlich dein Verlobter?" Harrys Wangen färbten sich rot, als er stockend berichtete:

„Na ja, ich habe mich davongeschlichen und Draco weiß nichts davon. Sev, du musst mir was versprechen" flüsterte Harry leise und betrachtete eingehend seine Finger. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, da er Harry so schüchtern und verlegen gar nicht kannte. Hatte der Junge Probleme zu Hause?

„Und was soll ich dir versprechen? Nimmst du etwas Drogen?" fragte Severus erschrocken und panisch zugleich, Harry blitzte ihn leicht wütend an und knurrte leise.

„Meine einzige Droge ist Draco, also lass es gut sein. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Also ehrlich! Nein, ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen Mom und Dad mitbekommen. Sie haben sich über Kinder unterhalten und dass sie wohl nie Enkel bekommen würden.." Harrys Stimme versagte, sein Kopf fiel nach vorne, während Severus nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte. Da war in der Tat etwas Wahres dran.

„Oh" quetschte er heraus und räusperte sich, wartete ab, bis Harry wieder anfing zu sprechen. Leise fuhr er nun fort:

„Ja! Und ich habe da nur eine Frage…" Harry beobachtete Severus genau, während er sprach. Er konnte deutlich sämtliche, verschiedene Regungen in dessen Gesicht mitverfolgen. Severus erholte sich erstaunlich schnell, klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. Und Harry war sichtlich erstaunt darüber, wie Severus darauf reagierte. So hatten beide nach einiger Zeit beschlossen, nach dem Trank zu suchen, der Harry helfen konnte.

Und der Moment kam, genau dann, als beide sich hingebungsvoll liebten und in dieser Nacht ein Kind gezeugt wurde. Harry wusste nicht, ob er das richtige getan hatte, wusste nicht – wie Draco reagieren würde. Er hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion und verheimlichte es ihm. Draco hatte Harry des Öfteren nach Hause geschickt, da Harry weißer als die Wand im Gesicht gewesen war. Harry übergab sich regelmäßig, aber heimlich und besuchte Severus oft, wenn Draco schlief.

Auch Narzissa und Luzius hatten angefangen sich Sorgen um ihren zweiten Sohn zu machen, kannten sie ihn doch sehr gut und beobachteten ihn seit einer Weile. Als Harry zwei Wochen später nach diese besagten Nacht die Stufen Richtung Eingangshalle herunter kam, blicken ihm drei besorgte Gesichter entgegen, während Harry abermals übel wurde. Er hatte Mühe, sich zusammen zu reißen, wartete zitternd ab.

„Baby, so geht das nicht weiter. Ich will sofort eine Antwort! Also gehst du noch heute zum Arzt und keine Widerworte!" fing Draco etwas mürrisch an, während Harry hart schluckte und sich klein machte, ertappt auf die Stufen vor sich blickte. Er konnte die besorgten Blicke der Malfoys nicht ertragen, seiner jetzigen Eltern, seines zukünftigen Mannes. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, er leicht und zärtlich über seinen Bauch streichelte und dabei den Kopf noch mehr senkte.

Leise, befreiend und ängstlich von deren Reaktion flüsterte er heiser:

„Ich brauche nicht mehr zum Arzt zu gehen, ich weiß schon längst, was mit mir los ist. Denn ich bin schwanger…." Ein Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle, sein Blick wurde unscharf, während er sich gehetzt umdrehte und nach oben über die Treppen flüchten wollte. Er schaffte gerade einmal zwei Stufen, ehe sich liebevolle Hände um seinen Körper schlangen, der warme und geliebte Körper des Anderen sich an ihn presste, ein leises Schluchzen sich mit dem seinen vermischte.

„Liebling, du bist schwanger? Du bekommst ein Baby? Unser Baby?" flüsterte Draco liebevoll, drückte sich noch näher an Harry heran, hielt ihn mit all seiner Liebe umfangen und wiegte ihn sanft, mittig stehend auf der Treppe, umher. Harry nickte nur, bekam er doch kein Wort heraus.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich werde VATER!" rief Draco aus, während er den Kopf in den Nacken warf, lachte und zugleich auch weinte. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie Luzius Tränen der Freude über die Wangen liefen, er seine schluchzende Frau sanft im Arm hielt und dabei übers gesamte Gesicht strahlte.

„Ich werde endlich Großvater" murmelte er ergriffen und schob seine Frau sanft aus der Eingangshalle. Er bemerkte noch im Augenwinkel, wie Draco seinen Harry umher drehte, ihn leidenschaftlich doch sanft küsste, ihn behutsam hochhob und nach oben trug. Harry seufzte glücklich in seinen Armen, kuschelte sich an seine Halsbeuge, während Draco immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Als sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren, legte er Harry behutsam aufs Bett, setzte sich an die Bettkante und betrachtete eingehend Harrys Bauch.

„Unser Baby? Baby, Baby, Babylein." flüsterte er leise, guckte noch immer mit großen Augen auf den Bauch von Harry, streichelte sanft, fast ehrfürchtig darüber. Harry gluckste leicht, nickte nur und lächelte seit langem wieder. Eine große Last wurde von seinen Schultern genommen, während Draco sein Ohr auf Harrys Bauch legte und gespannt lauschte, seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Dray, Schatz! Es ist noch nicht sonderlich groß! Was erhoffst du dir denn?" grinste Harry seinen Verlobten an, stützte sich auf die Unterarme ab und beobachtete Draco, der nun, noch immer mit dem Ohr lauschend, zu Harry hochblickte.

„Schttt…ich höre da was" nuschelte er geheimnisvoll, Harry lachte hell und glücklich auf.

„Das kann nicht sein" grinste er nun spitzbübisch, beobachtete seinen blonden Engel eingehend.

„Glaubst du ich bilde mir das nur ein? Unser Baby ist stark! Wird wachsen und gedeihen und vor allem wird es wunderschön!" rief Draco aus, robbte nach oben und kuschelte sich zufrieden mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen in Harrys Arme.

„Ich habe mir so lange schon ein Baby von dir gewünscht, wusste aber nicht, ob du eines wolltest und ob es überhaupt möglich ist" murmelte er leise und verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf Harrys Gesicht, der selig seufzte und die Augenlider schloss.

„Gott sei Dank! Und ich dachte, du wärst wütend auf mich…" grummelte Harry nun, öffnete wieder seine Augen und Draco hielt im küssen inne.

„Wieso denn?" fragte er leise, seine Augen versanken in dem schönen smaragdgrün seines Lieblings.

„Na ja, ich wollte, nachdem ich ein Gespräch zwischen unseren Eltern gehört hatte, ein Kind haben. Eigentlich wollte ich schon länger eines. Aber ich wusste es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach selber nicht. Irgendetwas fehlte und da wusste ich endlich – was. Dann habe ich mich nächtelang fort geschlichen, bin Sev auf den Wecker gegangen, bis er endlich den richtigen Trank gefunden hatte…"

„Und weiter?" fragte Draco verträumt, streichelte abwesend Harrys Bauch.

„Nun ja, in der Nacht, nachdem wir so gefeiert haben, vor zwei Wochen….da…"

„…da hast du den Trank genommen, richtig? Es war so leidenschaftlich und erotisch zugleich. Der Sex mit dir war der absolute Traum! Aber das wir in dieser Nacht das Kind zeugen….WOW…HARRY! ICH WERDE VATER!" lachte Draco los, sprang auf und tigerte unruhig mit leuchtenden Augen auf und ab.

„Wir brauchen Windeln, Babypuder, Schnuller und ein schönes Gitterbett! Und dann noch einen Platz zum Windeln wechseln, Spielrassel und eventuell haben meine Eltern noch etwas von mir aufgehoben und dann noch…"

„Baby, hey nun mal langsam…" lachte Harry auf, setzte sich grinsend auf die Bettkante, während Draco weiterhin umherwanderte und weitere Dinge aufzählte.

„…Und dann brauchen wir noch ein eigenes Zimmer für den kleinen Racker! Egal ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird! Du wirst auch Vater! Hast du das gewusst? Natürlich hast du das gewusst, entschuldige! Und HARRY! Wir…" Draco blieb stehen, strahlte Harry entgegen.

„…und wir sollten endlich heiraten! Jetzt ist genau die richtige Zeit dafür! Ich wollte dich schon längst darauf ansprechen wegen dem Termin! Aber jetzt haben wir noch einen Grund mehr endlich zu heiraten! Oh du mein sexy, schwarzer Teufel! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst! Bist du mit meinem Vorschlag einverstanden?" fragte er gleich, Harry öffnete den Mund, nickte aber nur ergeben und lächelte sanft seinen wunderschönen zukünftigen Mann an.

Er war unsagbar glücklich in diesem Moment, während Draco ihn stürmisch umarmte, ihn heiß küsste und Harry gleich darauf hin nochmals zeigen musste, wie sehr ihm der Sex mit ihm gefiel. Natürlich war er mehr als zärtlich seinem schwarzen Teufel gegenüber, doch während des Aktes kehrte die alte Leidenschaft zurück und Draco kam mit einem heiseren, glücklichen Schrei, Harry folgte…

Und so war es dann auch. Narzissa und Minerva suchten angeregt und plappernd Babykleidung aus, organisierten die Hochzeit, während Einladungen verschickt wurden. Hermine und Ron kamen natürlich gerne und hatten bereits einige Monate zuvor geheiratet, was sich Harry und Draco nicht entgegen hatten lassen. Kurz vor der Hochzeit kamen alle zusammen.

Blaise und Dean waren bereits verlobt, genauso wie Ginny und Seamus. Neville hingegen fragte in einer stillen Minute, ob es den beiden recht wäre, wenn er auf ihrer Hochzeit seiner Milli einen Antrag machen würde. Beide sagten strahlend zu und beglückwünschten Neville zu seinem Entschluss, Ginny grinste zufrieden. Außerdem wurden den beiden zu Harrys Schwangerschaft gratuliert. Ron bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein, während Hermine dauernd über Harrys Bauch streicheln musste und sich für die beiden freute. Seamus wollte auch, traute sich aber nicht.

Dean lachte nur, als Blaise spekulierte, wie Dracos und Harrys Kind wohl aussehen würde und es eher mit einem Monster verglich – aber nur im Spaß natürlich. Draco hatte dies aber nicht so empfunden und würgte Blaise liebevoll, wobei Dean und Harry lachend eingriffen – sie beide auseinander zogen. Draco wollte nichts über sein Kind kommen lassen und Harry versicherte seinem Verlobten immer wieder, dass es wunderschön aussehen würde.

Blaise schmollte nun und quengelte herum, dass auch er ein Kind von Dean haben wollte. Dieser nahm gleich einmal reiß aus und rief ihm lachend zu, dass sie noch Zeit hätten, während er blitzschnell davon lief. Draco und Harry kugelten sich fast lachend am Boden, während Blaise etwas mürrisch, abermals gespielt, seinem Verlobten folgte. Grinsend zwinkerte er seinen beiden besten Freunden zu. Ginny und Seamus verdrückten sich ebenso, genauso wie Hermine und Ron.

Neville hatte weniger Glück, denn Narzissa hatte ihn erwischt und wollte seine Meinung über die Babysachen wissen. Mit einem „öhm, keine Ahnung" hatte er sich aus der Affäre gezogen, während Milli nun an der Reihe war und sich ergeben von den beiden Frauen zuschwafeln ließ. Neville seufzte und wunderte sich, wieso alle so ein Theater daraus machen mussten. Denn nun kamen Hermine und Ginny dazu und plapperten mit. Neville suchte das Weite.

Luzius, Severus und Albus konnten sich nicht einig werden, wo geheiratet wird und wie groß die Hochzeit werden sollte. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Entschluss, dass die Hochzeit hier auf Malfoy Manor, im Garten statt finden sollte und Severus wollte seine Verlobte natürlich auch mitbringen. Albus hatte sich vor einigen Tagen getraut, Minerva zu gestehen, dass er mehr als Freundschaft ihr gegenüber empfand, während diese entzückt darüber gewesen war. Seit dem waren die beiden ein Paar.

Die Hochzeit wurde ein voller Erfolgt und Harry sowie Draco wurden gefeiert wie nie! Auch ihre Freunde waren natürlich anwesend. Narzissa war diesmal diejenige, die sich betrank, hielt sie den Stress, den sie sich selbst machte, nicht länger aus. Sie lallte durch die Gegend, tanzte mit ihren beiden Jungen und gestand in aller Öffentlichkeit Luzius abermals ihre Liebe, während er sie elegant umher wirbelte, sie heiß vor aller Augen küsste und tosender Beifall ausbrach. Besonders von Blaise, der genauso blau war und hickste. Die anderen lachten über Blaise Verhalten.

_Harry lächelte noch immer, als er auf seinen Ehering sah, der Regen noch immer gegen die Fenster trommelte, doch immer weniger wurde. Sein Blick glitt abermals zu dem Bild, welches Draco und ihn bei der Hochzeit zeigte, als sie sich das Ja Wort gaben. Das war Harrys erster, wundervollster Moment in seinem Leben gewesen._

Als sein Baby kam, und das ein wenig unter Schmerzen, war er zum zweiten Male unglaublich glücklich. Er hatte ein süßes Mädchen bekommen und Draco gab ihr auf den Namen Lilian Potter Malfoy. Ihre Großeltern bekamen sich nicht mehr ein, wirkten, als wären sie in einen Jungbrunnen gefallen. Sie wuselten umher, bekriegten sich lautstark, wo das Kinderzimmer gebaut werden sollte. Beide waren vernarrt in die Kleine, welche mit so viel Liebe empfangen wurde, dass Harry beinahe neidisch wurde.

Doch andererseits war er dankbar, dass sein Kind ein besseres Schicksal hatte, als er es damals erleben musste. Harry und Dracos Freunde, sowie Albus und Minerva besuchten sie oft, spielten mit der Kleinen und überlegten selber, in Zukunft Kinder zu bekommen. Albus und Minerva hielten sich da eher raus. Blaise war in seinem Element und Dean lächelte geheimnisvoll. Wenn er mit Blaise verheiratet war – wer wusste dann schon, wann sie beide ein Kind erwarten würden?

Ron hatte den Babywunsch schon längst aufgeschnappt und wollte gleich mal mit Hermine, sobald sie zu Hause waren, üben. Milli hingegen tanzte auf Wolke sieben, betrachtete eingehend ihren wunderschönen Ring und freute sich auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry belächelte das Hochzeitsfoto, wartete auf seinen Engel, während Luzius unten in der Bibliothek herumwerkte, Narzissa gerade Plätzchen backte und Minerva gemütlich Zeitung las. Minerva und Narzissa waren dicke Freundinnen geworden und so hatte Harry das Vergnügen, seine Adoptivmutter öfters zu sehen. Albus musste trotzdem auf Hogwarts bleiben, da bald die Schule wieder anfangen würde. Beide Frauen tratschen miteinander, während Luzius sichtlich die Nerven verlor.

„Lilian Potter Malfoy! Wirst du mir endlich einmal zuhören!" rief er streng und seufzte tief, sowie ergeben. Ein inzwischen 11 jähriges Mädchen, mit langen, hellblonden, gelockten Haaren, sowie seegrünen Augen sah ihn leicht schmollend an. Während Luzius kurzzeitig die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, übte die Kleine ein „wenig".

„Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht, Großvater" murmelte sie leise, verschränkte ihre kleinen Arme vor der Brust und schmollte weiter, sah ihren Großvater fest in die Augen. Luzius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts falsch gemacht? Du hast beinahe die gesamten Bücher aus dem Regal gefegt! Meine schönen Bücher! Ich sagte nur leichte Zauber! Beim Barte Merlin! Wieso musste ich dir schon vorher den Zauberstab kaufen und dich üben lassen? Ich wusste ja, dass du besonders stark bist, aber das hier…" Luzius ließ seine Augen über das verwüstete Regal wandern, während Lilian ihre Lippe nach vorne schob und murrte.

„Das _war_ ein leichter Zauber" meinte sie bockig und Luzius tadelte sie weiter. Doch als sie antwortete und dabei Pasel sprach, zog er die Augenbraue hoch, schnaubte ein wenig. Das hatte sie eindeutig von Harry geerbt, Mist noch mal! Wieso verstand er nicht, was sie sagte? Doch anderseits war es vielleicht besser so.

„Lilian! Hör gefälligst auf Pasel zu sprechen! Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht verstehe!" begehrte er auf und erntete ein fieses, doch engelsgleiches Grinsen seiner Enkelin die beinahe unschuldig mit ihren Locken spielte und ihn aus großen Augen betrachtete. Luzius konnte ihr nicht lange böse sein, entließ sie mit einem Nicken. Großvater zu sein war absolut nicht leicht! Sie kam Draco immer mehr nach, aber auch von Harry hatte sie einiges. Das hieß, sie war eine gefährliche Mischung beider.

Lilian hatte es nicht leicht. Sie liebte ihre Familie, aber ihr „Opa" war mehr als nur hart, wenn es ums lernen ging. Immer wieder faselte er davon, dass sie eine mächtige Hexe werden würde und so weiter. Das langweilte sie ein wenig. Sie wusste, dass sie gut war! Mehr als das! Sie wollte Spaß haben und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen – der Himmel klärte sich endlich auf. Doch als Harry, ihr Vater ihr entgegen kam, strahlten ihre Augen, während sie lachend auf ihn zuhüpfte und ihn in die Arme sprang.

„Daddy!" rief die Kleine aus, während Harry seinen süßen Engel in der Luft drehte, sie danach an sich drückte und ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange gab. Er liebte seine Kleine über alles, sie war sein allergrößter Schatz, neben Draco natürlich.

„Na mein Herz? Warst du auch schön brav?" fragte er leise, während sie ihn treuherzig anblickte und mit ihren Locken spielte.

„Ja, war ich" meinte sie engelsgleich, nickte brav, doch ein Knurren aus Luzius Richtung ließ etwas anderes verheißen.

„Dad, was hat sie angestellt" meinte Harry trocken, während seine Tochter sich an ihn kuschelte, ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub, wusste, ihr Vater hatte sie durchschaut. Luzius seufzte nur und heulte leise auf als Harry mit Lilian im Arm näher schritt.

„Sie hat beinahe meine Bibliothek verwüstet! Sieh dir das an! Meine kostbaren Bücher! Und dann hat sie mir was auf Pasel gesagt. Sie weiß ganz genau, dieses kleine, süße Teufelchen, dass sie das nicht darf! Bei Merlin! Wo ist meine Strenge geblieben! Die habe ich bei Draco anscheinend verloren!" gab er resigniert auf, kratzte sich am Kinn und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Male war alles wie vorher, er seufzte erleichtert. Harry hingegen musterte seine Kleine streng, seine Augen verengten sich, während sie ihren Dad, vor dem sie großen Respekt hatte, ängstlich ansah.

„Kleines, du entschuldigst dich sofort bei ihm, verstanden? Wenn dein Großvater sagt, nur leichte Zauber, dann ist es auch so. Kein Unfug mehr und keine Alleingänge oder Versuche.."

„Aber Daddy! Das war ein leichter Zau.." jammerte die Kleine los, während er sie absetzte, Harry sie mit einem Blick verstummen ließ.

„Los, geh schon" Die Kleine murrte, schritt auf ihren Großvater zu und kuschelte sich an ihn. Luc gab es auf, liebte er Lilian doch abgöttisch.

„Sorry Großvater. Das nächste Mal passe ich auf und werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst, versprochen!" lachte sie ihn gekonnt an, während er nicht mehr mit ihr böse sein konnte, trotzdem mit sich rang.

„Gut, das will ich auch hoffen! Sonst nehme ich dir den Zauberstab wieder weg, verstanden?" meinte er etwas kühler, Lilian riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Versprochen" flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig, während sie sich umdrehte und davon lief. Harry und Luc sahen ihr nach und fragten sich immer wieder, wie die Kleine es schaffte, sie beide so um den Finger zu wickeln. Draco war ihr ja noch mehr verfallen als Harry selber. Doch sie gehorchte ihm genauso aufs Wort wie es bei Harry der Fall war. Nur ihre Großeltern führte sie perfekt an der Nase herum, erlaubte sich viel, was diese sich gerne gefallen ließen. Schließlich waren sie Großeltern und nicht die Eltern.

„Dad, wie oft soll ich dir sagen, sie nicht zaubern zu lassen, wenn du nicht in ihrer Nähe bist? Du weißt doch, wie mächtig sie jetzt schon ist! Wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann…"

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß verdammt! Hab schon verstanden!" grummelte Luc leicht säuerlich, während sie beide Lilian „PAPA!" rufen hörten und gleichzeitig wussten, dass Draco heim gekommen war. Harry hatte sich auf Wunsch von Draco eine Woche Urlaub genommen, hielt es fast ohne seinen Drachen nicht aus. Draco kam mit seiner Tochter im Arm um die Ecke, eilte auf Harry zu und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund, während Lilian und Luc beide seufzte und zufrieden waren.

„Darf ich raus gehen?" fragte sie ihre beiden Väter leise, beide nickten, küssten sie auf die Wange und sahen dabei zu, wie sie jauchzend hinaus eilte. Draco blickte Harry nun tief in die Augen, legte seine Lippen abermals auf die von Harry und küsste ihn so heiß und leidenschaftlich, dass Harry nur einen Gedanken besaß – er musste seinen blonden Engel heute noch vernaschen. Und das wusste Draco nur zu gut…

Luc seufzte, während Narzissa, die mit Minerva eintrat meinte: „Wie süß" und Luc nun mit den Augen rollte. Verliebt sein, schön und gut, auch noch nach all diesen Jahren. Aber mussten sie vor ihm dauernd knutschen?

Lilian klopfte sich gedanklich selber auf die Schulter, wusste sie doch, wie sie sich verhalten musste. Ein wenig schmollen, ein liebes und braves Lächeln aufsetzen und schon war alles geritzt! Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass niemand auch nur ahnte, dass die Malfoy Erbin es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte. Sie war gerissen und schlau und hatte nur Flausen im Kopf.

Nachdenklich blickte sie zum gehassten Nachbarshaus, während sie langsam den matschigen Rasen entlang schritt. Sie marschierte Richtung Zaun und fragte sich immer wieder, wie Hogwarts wohl sein würde. Ob der Nachbarsjunge auch dort hin gehen würde? Seit einem Jahr wohnte dieser schon hier und er nervte andauernd! Seine Eltern waren ok, aber er? Wo war ein hungriger Riesenkrake, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Als sie ihren Blick hob, sah sie direkt in strahlblaue, oder eher meerblaue Augen, einem lächelnden Gesicht von tiefschwarz, zerzausten Haaren umrandet. Der Nachbarsjunge lächelte sie ein wenig schadenfroh an, was sie absolut zur Weißglut brachte! Und sie wusste nicht einmal wieso! All die anderen Kinder in ihrem Alter konnte sie so schön verjagen, aber dieser lästige Junge von nebenan ließ sich durch nichts verscheuchen! Er war der einzige, der ihr Kontra geben konnte und das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie musste es ihm immer wieder beweisen! Denn sie war hier die Herrscherin, nicht der lausige, blöd grinsende Junge!

„Noch immer nicht rein zufällig aus dem Fenster gestürzt? – oh wie schade" schnarrte sie gelangweilt, während sie ihr schönes Haar mit einer Handbewegung nach rückwärts schmiss und abwartend ihre Hände vor der Brust verschränkte. Der Nachbarsjunge namens Dylan Peters lachte herzhaft, betrachtete sie eingehend von oben bis unten und grinste noch mehr, je wütender sie wurde. Langsam beugte er sich über den Zaun zu ihr hinüber, sie machte einen Schritt nach rückwärts. Mistkerl!

„Wie du siehst, hatte ich noch nicht das Vergnügen. Aber ich könnte ja einen Bunsenbrenner heraufbeschwören, damit ich dich auftauen kann, Eisprinzessin" knurrte er zufrieden, während Lilian erbost schnaubte. Beide fingen ein lautes Streitgespräch an, lockten die Erwachsenen herbei. Draco grinste, während Harry leise zu lachen anfing und sich irgendwie dabei amüsierte.

„Draco?" wisperte Harry und betrachtete die beiden Jugendlichen weiterhin.

„Hm?" Dracos Augen durchbohrten Dylan geradezu.

„Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, was meinst du dazu?" schmunzelte Harry und blickte seinen Ehemann seitlich an.

„Ach" erwiderte Draco schnarrend und beide betrachteten ihre Tochter abermals, die sich hartnäckig und gekonnt sprachlich zur Wehr setzte. Der junge Dylan hingegen lachte sie immer wieder aus und konterte perfekt.

„Baby, der ist genauso frech wie du es warst" zischte Draco und musterte den Jungen genau.

„Und deine Tochter schnarrt genauso gerne und eiskalt, wie du es früher getan hast" konterte Harry. Draco schnappte erbost nach Luft und starrte seinen Ehemann ungläubig an.

„Wie bitte? MEINE Tochter? Ach? Jetzt ist sie MEINE! Verstehe! Aber wenn sie brav war, dann ist sie DEINE Tochter, was?" Nun diskutierten die beiden Väter wild miteinander, doch liebevoll, während ihre Tochter den armen Jungen ankeifte und der sich schon halb schief lachte.

Die Ferien vergingen schneller als erwartet und Lilian kam das erste Mal nach Hogwarts. Obwohl sie mehr als nur begeistert war, ihre Augen beeindruckend in der großen Halle herumirrten, behielt sie ihre kühle Maske auf. Doch sie wurde von einem einzigen Jungen durchschaut – Dylan Peters.

Während die stolzen Eltern der Neuankömmlinge etwas weiter weg standen und die Aufteilung in die jeweiligen Häuser nicht verpassen wollten, zwängte sich Dylan durch die Neulinge um nahe bei seiner Lieblingsstreitnachbarin gehen zu können. Als sie bemerkte, wer hinter ihr ging, verdrehte sie die Augen und wünschte ihn auf den Mond. Mann konnte DER nerven!

„Halt gefälligst Abstand, Idiot" zischte sie, während sie genau wusste, ohne sich um zu drehen, weiter schreitend, dass er breit grinste.

„Stimmt, sonst könnte ich dich ja überlaufen, weil du so klein bist. Dann wärst du platt wie Plunder! Na das würde ich gerne sehen! Jeb" erwiderte er spitzbübisch, Lilian knirschte mit den Zähnen, ihr Auge zuckte leicht.

„Schnauze Peters" giftete sie weiter, während er nun neben ihr ging, ihr einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf, sie stur gerade aus starrte.

„Oder was, SCHÄTZCHEN" zischte er genauso, während Lilian ihn erstaunt, mit offenem Mund musterte und gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Und wieso zur Hölle musste dieser Loser HIER zur Schule gehen? Durmstrang wäre doch viel besser für ihn gewesen! Aber nein! Er musste sie ja wie üblich verfolgen!

„Willkommen in Hogwarts liebe Schüler!" fing Dumbledore seine übliche Rede an und Lilian schmollte. Sie wollte gerade so schön mit fiesen Antworten ausholen, aber leider wurde sie ja unterbrochen. Dylan hingegen wippte freudig mit seinen Füßen auf und ab und brachte Lilian nur noch mehr in Rage. Als sie nun dran war, den Hut aufzusetzen, schluckte Luzius hart, während Draco und Harry sich an den Händen hielten und gespannt lauschten. Sie hörten nicht, was der sprechende Hut zu ihr sagte, bemerkten nur ihr Gesicht, welches vor Schreck erstarrt war – sie kalkweiß wurde und die Augen auf riss.

„GRYFFINDOR!" rief er aus, der besagte Tisch applaudierte ohrenbetäubend. Starr stolperte sie darauf hin zu und konnte es nicht fassen! Eine Malfoy in Gryffindor? Natürlich war ihr heiß geliebter Dad auch dort gewesen, aber sie wollte doch so gerne nach Slytherin! Harry drehte sich überrascht um, als er hinter sich ein Poltern hörte und Luzius anscheinend umgefallen war, während Narzissa sich um ihn kümmerte. Als er sich wieder zurück drehte und zu seinem Ehemann blickte – grinste er, als Draco seine Tochter mit offenem Munde anstarrte.

„Nein, ich glaube es nicht" flüsterte er immer wieder, schüttelte dabei nicht verstehend den Kopf.

„All die Jahre war die Familie Malfoy in Slytherin und gerade DEINE Tochter macht das Zunichte?" fragte er Harry noch immer fassungslos, der leise zu lachen anfing und Draco tröstend einen Kuss auf die Wange setzte.

„Baby, beruhige dich! Sie ist hinterlistig, wie du es warst. Aber sie ist genauso abenteuerlustig und mutig wie ich es damals gewesen bin. Sie ist die perfekte Mischung von uns beiden und eventuell hilft ihr das Haus Gryffindor dabei ein wenig gefühlvoller anderen gegenüber zu werden" Draco schmollte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, während Narzissa versuchte mit fächern Luzius aus der Ohnmacht zu holen. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, wenn ihre Enkelin in Gryffindor war. Sie wusste, dort war sie in den besten Händen.

Harry zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu, die ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln schenkte, als sie nun Platz genommen hatte. Sie wurde von allen Seiten freundlich aufgenommen, beinahe verehrt, da sie zwei berühmte Väter hatte. Vor lauter Stolz wurde sie sogar rot im Gesicht und plauderte darauf hin los. Wie schön war es doch im Rampenlicht zu stehen! Als dann Dylan Peters aufgerufen wurde, richteten sich ihre Augen sofort auf ihn, stoppte in ihren Erzählungen. Dracos hingegen wurden immer größer und er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Schatz, das gefällt mir nicht! Wenn dieser Typ meine Tochter noch einmal so ansieht wie eben gerade, dann mache ich Kleinholz aus ihm." Harry zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch und musterte seinen Engel argwöhnisch – doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Sie kann sich schon selbst verteidigen, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Ich mache mir das keine Sorgen um sie. Und wieso hast du Dylan so im Auge? Er scheint mir ganz nett zu sein" grinste Harry nun, während Draco verachtend schnaubte.

„Er erinnert mich zu sehr an dich, Baby. Nichts für ungut, mir hat es gefallen damals! Du und er haben dasselbe unglaubliche Lächeln, in welches ich mich damals verliebt habe! Aber wenn DER MEINE Tochter so angrinst, ich weiß nicht" knurrte Draco nun und schabte unruhig mit dem Fuß am Boden. Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Aber Liebling! Sei doch nicht so streng! Sie kann sich verteidigen! Sie kommt in gewissen Sachen vollkommen nach dir!"

„Himmel bewahre" flüsterte Draco leise und wurde rot.

„Wieso?" fragte Harry liebevoll und legte seinen Arm um Dracos Hüften, der wohlig seufzte.

„Weil du mich mit diesem Blick, so wie er ihn gerade drauf hatte, verzaubert hast. Da habe ich angefangen dich zu lieben. Du und deine Art, alles an dir. Ich war machtlos, das erste Mal in meinem Leben. Und was ist, wenn es ihr auch so ergeht?" fragte er leise und Harry nickte verstehend.

„Dann hat sie noch uns, wenn es um Rat geht, oder? Und auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, vielleicht ist es ja Schicksal?" Draco nickte ergeben, doch hatte er noch weiterhin ein Auge auf seine äußerst schöne Tochter. Luzius war wieder zu sich gekommen und jammerte leise vor sich hin, womit er es verdient hätte, seine wundervolle – einzigartige Enkelin an Gryffindor verloren zu haben. Narzissa schimpfte liebevoll und leise mit ihm und nahm Harry als gutes Beispiel zur Hilfe. Sie redete auf Luzius ein, wie auf ein krankes Kind. Luzius schmollte weiterhin.

„SLYTHERIN!" rief der Hut nun aus und Dylan hüpfte erfreut vom Stuhl auf. Lilians Kiefer landete am Tisch, während er ihr frech zuzwinkerte, Draco ein „Da! Hast du das gesehen?" kreischte und Harry zu lachen anfing. Ja, Harry wusste, er müsste auf seine Tochter aufpassen müssen, doch sie wusste sicherlich, was sie tat. Oder? Lilian hingegen kochte vor Wut! SIE wollte nach Slytherin und sie vergönnte es diesem Peters nicht! Na warte! Dass bedeutete Krieg!

Die Jahre vergingen, in denen ihre Tochter immer größer wurde, zu einem wunderschönen Mädchen heran wuchs und dabei immer stiller wurde. Sie hatte angefangen sich leicht zu verändern, doch sie schien ein Problem zu haben, welches die beiden Väter nicht ausfindig machen konnten. Sie hatten ur bemerkt, dass Lilian bei den männlichen Schülern sehr gefragt war und zu Dracos Freude genau wusste, wie sie sich verteidigen musste. Als die Ferien anbrachen, sie sich bereits im dritten Schuljahr befand und perfekte Noten nach Hause brachte, stürmte sie wütend in ihr Zimmer – Harry und Draco sahen ihr perplex nach.

„Was hat sie denn?" fragte Draco leise, während Harry die Schultern zuckte. Eine halbe Stunde später kam Narzissa die Treppen hinunter, sah die beiden Jungen vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ihr beide habt absolut keine Augen im Kopf! Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, dass eure Tochter Liebeskummer hat?" kreischte sie nun, beide sprangen erschrocken auf. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung von Mädchen im Teenageralter! Mist noch mal! Draco konnte ihr Schminktipps geben, aber die halfen sicherlich auch nicht weiter!

„WAS?" kam es gleichzeitig, während sie nun die Stufen hinaufliefen. Narzissa lächelte in sich hinein, während ihr Gehirn ratterte. Sie hatte damals Draco geholfen, wieso sollte sie ihrer Enkelin nicht auch helfen? _Ja! Sie hatte damals veranlasst, Severus zu überzeugen, Draco den Trank brauen zu lassen._

Sie wusste schon lange, dass Dylan sich in ihre schöne Enkelin verliebt hatte. Sie war ja nicht blind! Lilian hingegen wollte nichts mit ihm anfangen, wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Angeblich war dieser Junge unter ihrer Würde, so wie sie meinte. Narzissa holte sich etwas Flohpulver, bestieg den Kamin und machte sich auf den Weg zu Severus…

„Liebling! Was hast du denn?" fragte Draco leise, während Lilian ins Kissen heulte, trotzig sich aufsetzte und leise schniefte.

„Ich hasse Jungs!" rief sie aus, Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist denn passiert? Hast du dich verliebt mein Engel?" fragte er liebevoll, während sie leise schnaubte.

„Ich und verliebt? Nie im Leben! Nein! Ich kann Jungs nun mal nicht ausstehen! Sie widern mich an! Sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen! Und jetzt muss ich diesen Vollidioten auch noch in den Ferien sehen! Womit habe ich das verdient! Kann der nicht in der Hölle leben! Scheiße!" kreischte sie los, sprang vom Bett hoch und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Harry und Draco hatten selten so einen Ausbruch ihrer Tochter erlebt, standen langsam sich fragend anblickend auf und folgten ihr in einem sicheren Abstand. Als sie Severus und Narzissa aus dem Kamin kommen sahen, grinsten sie und konnte sich vorstellen, was dies hieß! Draco hatte schon längst eine Ahnung, ihn damals betreffend, doch Narzissa schwieg sich darüber aus und wechselte jedes Mal gekonnt das Thema.

Luzius, der gerade dazukam und sie alle etwas belämmert musterte, schlug sich die flache Hand auf die Stirn. Was hatte seine Frau nun jetzt schon wieder vor?

„Ihr werdet doch nicht…" meinte er leise, Severus, Harry, Draco und Narzissa nickten.

„Nicht mit MEINER Enkelin" knurrte dieser nun und verschränkte stur seine Hände vor der Brust. Severus jedoch lenkte ihn ab, zog ihn zur Bar und verwickelte ihn in ein sehr interessantes Gespräch, während er schon ein Glas Brandy Luzius vor die Nase hielt. Narzissa richtete alles her, Draco half ihr. Er sprach sie ein letztes Mal darauf an, Narzissa seufzte und gestand lächelnd. Und Draco war ihr nicht einmal böse – im Gegenteil – er bedankte sich dafür.

Harry hatte zwar kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, doch er ließ es geschehen. Er wusste, wie stur seine Tochter sein konnte und der Trank würde auch nicht wirken, wenn sie glücklich wäre. Doch es kam anders. Lilian braute ahnungslos den Trank zu Ende und erlag diesem. Als Harry und Draco einen Schrei hörten, der jedoch eine Oktave tiefer war, sahen sie sich gefasst an, doch nun waren sie sich sicher. Lilian war unglücklich verliebt und nun musste sie es schaffen, dies alleine zu bewältigen.

Leicht lächelnd machten sich Harry und Draco auf den Weg, während Narzissa Luzius beruhigen musste und Severus sich schlimmes ahnend am Kopf kratzte. Er hasste es, wenn sich die Dinge wiederholten! Er hatte bisher noch immer nicht herausgefunden, WAS man tun musste, um diesen Trank zu erlegen. Doch eigentlich brauchte er sich da keine Sorgen machen – denn er hatte ja schon seine Frau gefunden.

Und nun war Lilian an der Reihe – sie musste lernen als Junge namens Luke Malfoy durch Hogwarts zu spazieren. Und Draco wusste genau, wie es war, in einem anderen Körper zu stecken. Aber er wollte nur das Beste für seine Tochter – jetzt natürlich Sohn. Und beide waren schon sehr gespannt, wie lange es diesmal dauern würde, bis Lilian und Dylan endlich zusammen kommen würden und Lilian ihre Liebe zu ihm akzeptieren würde. Harry machte sich spitzbübisch lächelnd, während Draco versuchte seinen Sohn zu beruhigen, auf den Weg, seinem Großvater davon zu berichten und dass es angebracht wäre – das Haus zu wechseln. Doch diesmal sollte es Slytherin sein, wo sein „Sohn" hinkommen sollte…

Denn dieser Trank hatte Harry und Draco zu ihrem Glück verholfen – hoffentlich half er auch diesmal….

**ENDE DER GESCHICHTE**

**Isabelle de Lioncourt:** Hoffe, du hast trotzdem das Chap lesen können? Macht nichts, wenn du nicht dazu kommst, mir zu reviewn, ist ja nicht so schlimm. -zwinker-. Die neue Geschichte wird bald kommen, dauert aber noch ein wenig. Danke! Sehr lieb von dir! Freu mich schon, wieder was von dir zu lesen!

**t-m-r:** Schön, dass dir das vorherige Chap mit dem lieben Snape so gefallen hat! Und auch mit der Kondomschleuder. Grins. Aber wie es mir scheint, hat dir das letzte auch sehr gut gefallen! Grins. Jo, ich liebe süße Briefe und die beiden Luc und Cissa sind sowieso meine Lieblinge. Lemon beschreibe ich weiterhin gerne. Kennst mich ja. Grins. Nein, hab nicht an den Film gedacht gehabt! Kam selber die Idee. Danke für die beiden Kommis! Knutscha, knuddel! DANKE!

**Angie:** Ähm, wenn du genau darüber nachdenkst, kommst du sicherlich drauf, das es beabsichtigt war, dass die Briefe sich gleichen. Sollte ja Seelenverwandtschaft darstellen. War also mit Absicht und mir gefällt es so. Du, ich habe schon mehrmals geschrieben, dass es meine Ideen sind, meine Einfälle. Sorry wenn es dir nicht zusagt! (nicht bös gemeint). Wenn du sagst, war nicht nach deinem Geschmack - ist das vollkommen ok. Aber so - kommt nicht an. Epilog? Könnte dir eventuell zu kitschig sein -zwinker-. Aber du wirst weiterhin von mir lesen, ok? Jedenfalls danke ich dir für dein Kommi! War sehr abwechslungsreich! Und auch danke für deine Offenheit! Knuddels.

**Woelfin-Akhuna:** Geht's wieder Schatzi? Wie bitte? So viele Seiten sind Einziger Ausweg? Mann! Wie viel schreib ich denn? Blöd guck. Hm, nein, ich meine, ich liebe Blaise, aber er kommt nicht an Harry/Draco ran. Sorry Baby. Stimmt, ich stimme dir bei! Ich schau gerade, wer aller für einen Epilog war und wer nicht und dann - siehst ja oben! Würde mich urigst freuen, wenn wir uns in der neuen Story wieder lesen würden! Fleh! Danke mein Schatz, ich freu mich beim nächsten Mal auf dich! Bussis, wir lesen uns! DANKE FÜR DIE KOMMIS ZU DEN ANDEREN GESCHICHTEN!

**Glaniel:** Hey Schnucki! Ich fasse es nicht, dass du schneller als die Deedochan warst-lach-. Super..hehe! Schön dass es dir so gefallen hat! Hoffentlich habe ich dich nicht all zu sehr zum Weinen gebracht. Snief. Tja, ich habe mich entschieden, wie du oben siehst. Grins! Aber ich hoffe, du bist wieder dabei! Danke!

**Vava:** Macht ja nichts! Aber wenigstens hast du es lesen können! Freu! Danke fürs Abstimmen! Hatte mir eine Liste gemacht und dann gehandelt. Aber geh, sie bleibt ja hier, weißt du? Und dann kommt die neue und da kannst ja wieder weiter lesen. Grins. Aber danke, sehr süß von dir!

**Deedochan:** Juhu Hasimaus! Taschentücher? Na geh! Echt? Schön, dass du es als das Schönste empfunden hast! Grins. Tja, ich weiß, deine Sister war schon schneller als du! Grins! Moi ihr beiden! Hat dir der betrunkene Luc gefallen? Hehe. Mal sehen, was aus den anderen geworden ist. Grins. Tja, Snape und Sprout sind ein eigenes Paar, gewöhnungsbedürftig. Und wieso sollten sie nicht zusammen passen? Äh, ich habe drauf hingewiesen, dass es schnulzig ist! Ganz oben. Guck. Grins. Dickes Bussal an dich, HDL! Danke für das ur süße Kommi! Und schön, dass du so mit gelitten hast. Knutschas an dich!

**Turquenione:** Ähm, weiß ich nicht snief. Bist du schon sehr weit mit der Story? Hast du sie schon ganz gelesen? Na und ich erst! Bin schon gespannt, ob du dann dabei bist, wenn die neue Story anläuft. Grins. Danke fürs Kommi!

**Phoenixfeder:** Danke sehr, ich habe mich bemüht. An Gefühl fehlts mir anscheinend nicht. Ja, richtig gezählt und ich würde Harry auch gerne strippen sehen. Grins. Die drei Männer beim saufen. War nicht übel, was? Cissa ist voll herzig und Luc eigentlich auch, was? Hoffe, du bist beim nächsten Male wieder dabei. Wäre schön! Danke fürs liebe Kommi!

**Tinkita:** Freut mich wie immer von dir zu lesen! Danke vielmals!

**Alagar-Loth:** Freut mich, eine Gleich gesinnte zu treffen! Grins. Weiß nicht, ich bin halt kitschig manchmal, lustig und dann wieder blöd drauf. Schätze, das fließt einfach da rein! Nein, ich wüsste nicht, was an diesem Satz lustig wäre, aber wenn du da lachen hast können, freut mich das! Ok, das nächste verstehe ich wieder - wegen Luc der auch einen Antrag macht. Ich freu mich, wenn ich dich damit ein wenig zum lachen gebracht habe. Das finde ich immer wieder voll genial! Das ist schön zu wissen. Hoffe, du bist weiterhin dabei? Dickes Knutscha an dich! Danke! P.s. Welche Story? Eine Harry/Draco? Wenn ja, sagen.. hehe.

**Maxviutton:** Ehrlich? Nein! Dann darf ja ich kritisieren! Na das finde ich ja klasse! Also schnell hoch laden und ich bin da! Auch eine Harry/Draco? Klar! Bist ja mein Lieblingskritiker! Wenn du nicht meckerst, dann ist es das nicht, grins! Aber ich fand es einfach nur toll, wenn ich wieder was von dir gelesen habe. Bist du bei der nächsten dabei? Dann geht's ja weiter! Bis dann-zwinker-.

**DracoTheFerret:** Ja weißt, ich bin auch voll traurig darüber, aber es muss ja irgendwann mal vorbei sein. Leider. Aber ich finde es toll, dass ich dich damit überzeugen konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ich lebe die Gefühle, glaube ich. Puh, weiß nicht, ob die neue Story der Hammer wird, ich hoffe es inständig-schlotter-. Aber trotzdem vielen lieben Dank fürs Kommi!

**Liberatia:** Tja, habe ich deine Erwartungen erfüllt? Ich plane immer im Voraus, geht ja nicht anders! Hehe. Schön, dass ich damit auch deinen Geschmack getroffen hatte! Hehe. Bis dann und vielen lieben Dank!

**Manya:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Auch super finde ich, dass du an der Abstimmung teilgenommen hast. Was draus geworden ist, siehst du ja oben. Grins. Weißt du, einige wollten einen Epilog, andere nicht und wie ich mich halt entschieden habe und wieso, liest du halt auch oben. Aber du hast mit deiner Ansicht vollkommen Recht! Das wäre auch meine Meinung gewesen. Grins. Danke für das sehr schöne Review!

**Gray angel:** Freut mich, ich habe drauf hingearbeitet! Aber die neue Story kommt bald, keine Bange! Grins. Danke sehr!

**Landy-Claw:** Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Hast viele Taschentücher verbrauchst? Grins. Also? Ja? Ich lese? Aha! Jab, das kann ich machen! Hoffe, ich werde mit der neuen Story gerecht! Hehe. Tja, hat nix mit der Mail zu tun. Wenn dazwischen ein anderer User meinte, er müsse Spams verschicken, kann dazwischen alles gesperrt worden sein. Hoffe, du bekommst bald eine Antwort! Hast die Fehlermeldung schon gelesen? Gerne! Freut mich, dass sich mal jemand bedankt, dass ich sie überhaupt geschrieben habe! Dafür bekommst du einen dicken Knutscha! Gut, ich renne! Hehe! Danke nochmals!

**Schwarzleser:** Ja, ich stelle immer dumme Fragen und gebe auch dumme Antworten. Geht klar! Grins.

**Jessy11:** Danke dir Jessy-Maus! Ja, leider schon vorbei. Wobei - schon - tja, hat eh etwas länger gedauert. Grins! Hehe. Freut mich, dass ich dir damit eine Freude hab machen können! Das finde ich super! Danke fürs lesen und dass du immer dabei warst! War super von dir! Dickes Knuddel an dich!

**Leah-07:** Guti, auch deine Meinung habe ich schon angenommen! Grins! Freut mich, dass ich das letzte Chap doch hinbekommen habe! Hehe! Ja, die Entscheidung war schon schwer und hart, was? Grins. Danke dir vielmals und dicke Bussis!

**Moxixis:** Ähm, ja, glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst. -nick- Tja, bei mir sind kurze Chaps immer wieder lang und ich weiß nicht, wie lange die folgenden werden. Aber danke sehr! Schön, dass auch du dich bedankst, dass ich sie reingestellt habe. Da tu ich es noch doppelt so gerne! Oh doch, ich bin schon dabei! Grins. Bis dann und herzlichen, lieben Dank!

**Truemmerlotte:** Weißt du, eine Fortsetzung wäre da eher etwas aufgewärmtes. Ich habe es gerne, wenn eine Geschichte noch Pfiff hat, dann ein schönes Ende und man dann was Neues anfangen kann. Ich hoffe, du bist darüber nicht all zu sehr enttäuscht, hm? Aber ich fand es toll, dass es dir so zugesagt hat! Danke dir vielmals!

**DarkLuzie:** Hallo mein Engelchen! Schön, das du dich gemeldet hast! Mein Gott, dass du immer so viel schreibst, ist einfach der Wahnsinn! Aber Schatz, bist du böse, wenn ich nicht auf alles eingehe? Tja, der Weise und Slider haben es dir angetan, wie? Pansy wird Gott sei Dank verarscht und Harry/Draco meinen Piraten zu spielen. Was sagst denn zu Snape und Sprout? Hatte noch niemand muss ich zugeben. Aber Dumbledore und Minerva waren ja auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Tja, würde auch gerne wissen, was die Elfen so gewettet haben. Gehen wir mal lauschen? Ginny und Ron, die beiden haben es faustdick hinter den Ohren! Was meinst du dazu? Hat dir das letzte Chap auch gefallen? Mann, Süße! Ich finde es immer ur Klasse, wenn du mir so viel schreibst-seufz- Lieb dich über alles mein Schatz! Bis dann Engelchen! DANKE!

**Reiko-Yamaoka:** WOW, was für ein Kompliment! Finde ich klasse! Einziger Ausweg.. hast du auch gelesen? Spitze! Tja, die Story ist dann schon leider vorbei muss ich gestehen! Aber bald gibt es wieder eine neue und dann geht's weiter mit Spaß, Spannung und was Süßem! Hehe! Danke vielmals!

**Kaktus:** Na ur herzig! Freut mich, wenn ich dich mit dem letzten Chap so hab überzeugen können! Ja, ich bin auf eure Reaktion wegen der neuen Geschichte auch schon sehr gespannt-nick-. Apokalyptica kenne ich sehr wohl und die haben ein Lied, welches voll genial ist! Grins. Also Herzi! Hoffentlich lesen wir uns weiterhin. Dickes Bussi hdl!

**Duivel**: Gern geschehen! Hehe. Tja, es war ja auch so gedacht, dass man nicht weiß, ob man lachen oder weinen soll. Leider. Aber ich musste es so schreiben und auch für mich war es teilweise sehr schwer. Die Briefe, da habe ich versucht, all meine Gefühle hinein zu legen, die nur gehen! Ich will damit allen zeigen, wie sehr mir diese Fic gefällt und das letzte chap strotzt nur so davor. Tja, Cissa liebt den Sarkasmus, während Luc nach dem Sinn des Lebens sucht. Mal sehen was die noch so alles anstellen! Tja, wenn bloß die Anspielungen nicht währen! Hehe! Abwarten Schatz! Abwarten! Ist genauso, wie wenn ich auf ein neues Chap bei dir warten muss - knurr! Dickes Knuddelknutscha an dich! Danke dir vielmals! Bussis!

**Pure-poison:** Siehst du? Bist zurück und schon zwei Chaps, leider die letzten. Snief. Schön, dass dir das Ende so gut gefallen hat! Die neue Geschichte wird bald kommen! Musst nur noch ein wenig abwarten. Grins. Dickes Knuddel und herzlichen Dank an dich! KNUTSCH! Bis zum nächsten Mal hoffe ich!

**Silver Snake:** Snape und Sprout! Sorry, aber ich habe selber mal blöd gucken müssen, wie mir das eingefallen ist. Zwar sieht sie sehr komisch aus, aber die beiden habe ich ja nicht weiter beschrieben! Nein danke. Uah! Originalengel, jab, abgeschossen und fertig. Super Antworten die du hast! Und dir auch Danke fürs mitmachen! Tja, Dirty Dancing lässt zwar grüßen, habe aber daran nicht gedacht! Also wars nicht geklaut. Bussis, hab dich lieb! Knuddelknutschas! Grins. Bis dann hoffe ich! Bleib dran! Denn nach der Werbung geht's weiter...äh...sorry, falscher Text...hehe!

**Pussycat June:** Schnuckelkatimaus! Nid weinen! Wie hat dein bester Freund denn drauf reagiert? Hat der gegrinst oder was? Ja, die Briefe hatten es in sich, stimmt! Papa und Mama Malfoy, so wie sie niemand kennt. Grins. Schnapsdrosseln? Wie bitte? Wie kommst denn da drauf! LACH! Hehe. Danke mein Herzi! Das bedeutet mir viel, wenn du dich bedankst, dass ich sie geschrieben habe. Das weißt du, gelle? Mal gucken, hab Bammel wegen meiner neuen, die wird ein wenig anders, aber was solls. Auch peinlich usw. Grins. Hab dich lieb Katimaus und vielen lieben Dank meine Süße! KNUTSCH!

**Leseteufel:** WOW! WAS FÜR EINE SCHREIBERIN! Hey! Unglaublich, wie viel du mir geschrieben hast! Aber leider kann ich nicht auf alles eingehen, hoffe du bist deshalb nicht böse! Uah! Finde ich sehr gut, dass du es mal setzen lässt und dann urteilst! Das mag ich! Ja? Meinst du? Tja, triefte vor Kitsch, aber was solls! Leider ist es jetzt zu Ende! Aber es kommt ja wieder was Neues! Tja, Fragen über Fragen, sind jetzt alle beantwortet? Grins. Jaaaa, bist schon sooo neugierig? So was! Also ich kann sagen, ich glaube, die wird auch was! Aber in wie fern, weiß ich selber noch nicht! Muss mir noch viel einfallen lassen! Aber keine Bange! Das kann was werden! Hehe. Danke für deine lieben Reviews! Ich lese sie soooo gerne! Einfach gigantisch von dir! Du bist echt wundervoll! Danke, danke danke! Bekommst ein dickes Knutscha von mir! Danke sehr!

**Vineta:** Danke schön. Puh, weiß ich voll nicht wo die herkommen. Ich schreibe einfach und gucke selber, was daraus wird. Ergibt sich meistens von ganz von alleine. Aber ich schreibe das, was man fühlen kann, wenn man verliebt ist. Deshalb. Weiß nicht so ganz was du meinst... zu schlimm und du hast meine Geschichte bei der Szene "aufeinander zulaufen" ausgelacht? Das wäre aber nicht nett. Tja, egal. Ja, wer viel Fantasie hat, weiß auch wie man sich die Lemon vorstellt. Grins. Tja, ob man Fan ist oder nicht, bleibt einem selbst überlassen. Ich bleibe meinem Stil treu und ich schreibe das, was ich gerade will. Kicher. Tja, Luschilein, kann was, hm? Da bin ich selber voll gelegen! Waahhaa! Sodala, ich sollte wieder weiter. Jedenfalls hab ich mich sehr gefreut über dein Kommi! Wahnsinn! Danke und bis zum nächsten Mal! Auch wenn es nicht so ganz dein Wunsch war! Zwinker.

**Ginny-Malfoy:** Macht ja nichts! Die Briefe hatten es ja in sich, das weiß ich. Ich selber war hin und her gerissen, als ich das verfasst habe. Ja ja! Tja, ein lustiger Lucius, ein lockerer Harry und ein sturzbetrunkener Draco der sich nicht mehr auskennt. Was gibt es Schöneres? Danke für dein liebes Review! War sehr lieb von dir! Danke! P.s. Supertoll dass du auch zu den anderen Geschichten ein Kommi da lassen hast! DANKE SEHR! Habe alle gelesen und mir gefallen sie sehr gut! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du von meinen hilflosen Anfängen so begeistert bist! Das ehrt mich sehr! DANKE!

**Nurikki:** Wie kann ich nur? Kreisch! Aaahhh! ... Weiß nicht? Frechheit! Ach ja, wegen neuer Geschichte. Hüstl. Deshalb, aber danke für dein Kommi! War ur herzig von dir! Grüße an die Schweiz aus Österrreich! Winke! Knuddels und hoffentlich bis bald mal!

**Melli:** Genau das wollte ich! Einen Rückblick auf die gesamte Geschichte! Tja, es gab jemand, den hat es nicht gefallen, aber mir egal, weil es meine Geschichte ist und ich es richtig fand. Wenigstens habe ich darin einen Anhänger! Hehe! Brav! Tja der Meinung in Spannung nehmen bin ich zwar nicht, aber wenn das deine Meinung ist, ist es ok! Tja, die Türe und der Fuß, eine nicht sehr gute Mischung! Da habe ich selber lachen müssen! Kenne ich zu gut. Jedenfalls danke für dein Kommi! Sehr aufschlussreich. Noch was. Es ist nicht einfach es einem jeden Recht zu machen. So ist es nun mal! Jedenfalls bin ich schon sehr gespannt, was du dann zu meinem neuen Werk sagst, aber das kommt dann erst! Vielleicht bist ja wieder dabei und durchforstest es ja dann mal-fragendschau-. Bis dann und herzlichen Dank!

**Lara-Lynx:** Tja, was für eine Mischung von Schnulzig und sexy, was? Weißt, die neue Story muss noch ein wenig warten-fiesgrins-. Muss noch verbessern und den Käse halt! Ja ja. Und wie sieht es mit dem Übersetzen aus? Grins. Du, macht ja nix! Kann ja nicht immer sein. Wennst im Stress bist, ist das voll ok Mausi ! AHA! WAS FÜR TRÄUME? Schieß los! Ich muss es wissen! Weil ich träume so eigenartige Dinge...grummel! Und wehe du schickst mich wieder in die Hölle Süße, ich hol dich dazu! Grins! Bussis, knuddels, bis dann und vielen lieben Dank!

**Sanies:** Na echt? Armes Schatzi! Hats dir trotzdem gefallen? Stimmt, die andere Story läuft voll nicht weg! Das ist wahr! Bin gespannt, ob die alles im Allgemeinen so gefallen hat, wie ich es hoffe! Danke für dein Kommi! Danke sehr!

**Klee:** Tja, Umarmungen vor der gesamten Schule können peinlich sein, stimmt, aber nicht immer. Es musste ja so sein. Hüstl. Hehe. Die Besäufnis fand glaube ich ein jeder Lustig! Auch ich! Kannst dir die alle vorstellen? Oje! Wäre da aber gerne dabei gewesen! Hehe! Egal! Alle heulen und basta...LACH! Hehe! Ich hoffe halt, du bist dann wieder dabei! Egal was ich schreibe! Hm? Was meinst du dazu? Bis dann hoffe ich!

**Raphela-San:** -umfall- Na wahnsinn, was du mir da alles erzählst! So gut war es-nachguckenmuss- Also ich fand es normal und halt kitschig - breitgrins-. Aber wenn du das sagst! Dann bin ich nur noch begeistert! Danke sehr! Ehrlich? Das war ein wundervolles und sehr schönes Kompliment von dir! Danke! Das ehrt mich voll und macht mich auch ein wenig verlegen. Hihi. Ich sadistisch? Nöööööö...hihi.. Hoffe, du bleibst weiterhin bei meinen Storys hängen, ich würde mich sehr freuen! Dickes Knuddel dafür! Und herzlichen Dank!

**Kylyen:** Ich liebe die beiden auch und die Briefe erst Recht! Wie gerne hätte ich auch so einen. Snief. Na geh, habe ich dich mit dem Chap eh nicht traurig gemacht? Das wäre schon sehr schlimm. Armes Hasi! Hoffentlich geht's dir wieder besser! Hauptsache, es hat dir ein wenig gefallen, das ist es mir wert! Und hat das Beten geholfen? Hehe. Jab, DU bist mit MIR verlobt! Das ist mal eindeutig! Und drauf bin ich stolz-nick- Sehr sogar! Dickes Schmatzerl an dich und viele Knutschis! HDGDL!

**Babsel:** Hallo Mausilein! Geht's dir schon besser? Tja, Schnulz muss schon sein, aber was solls! Hehe. Hauptsache, es gibt eine Sauferei. Hehe. Ich werde versuchen, nie auf zu hören mit dem Schreiben, aber garantieren kann ich es nicht. So lange ich Spaß daran habe, werde ich schreiben! Und davon bekommt mich keiner weg! Hehe. Danke für dein liebes Kommi meine Süße! Dickes Knutscha an dich! DANKE!

**Klonschaf14:** NEIN! Echt? Nein Schatzi -Taschentuchreich-. Wollte doch niemanden zum weinen bringen. Hats dir wenigstens trotzdem ein wenig gefallen? Genau das mag ich. Wenn die Gefühle so verschieden sind, wie du sie beschreibst. Einerseits weiß man nicht, ob man lachen soll, oder weinen oder mitleiden. Kenne ich! WOW, das ist ja ein Kompliment! Wahnsinn! Danke! Ich bin jetzt ur baff! Zwar sehe ich mich nicht als Vorbild, aber wenn ich das für dich bin, WOW! Hüstl. Danke sehr! Klar schreibe ich weiter! Deshalb dickes Knuddelknutschabussiabknuddelbussi an dich und bis demnächst! Hoffe ich zumindest!

**Sonja C.:** Schön, dass du dich jetzt gemeldet hast! Freut mich, wenn dir das Chap so gefallen hat! Tja, du hast dir einen Epilog gewünscht und nun ist er hier! Die neue Geschichte wird bald anfangen, lass dich einfach davon überraschen! Grins! Danke dir vielmals! Für das liebe Kommi!

**Rory:** Hey super, dass du vorbei geschaut hast! Das freut mich sehr! Und vielen lieben Dank, dass du auch bei den anderen Geschichten Kommis hinterlassen hast! Das war echt nett von dir! Hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder!


	23. An die Reviewer

**Hey meine Süßen!**

Ich habe euch doch versprochen, Antworten zu euren Reviews zu geben! Ich danke allen recht herzlich, dass ihr mir so lieb treu gewesen seid und will euch nun die Antworten nicht vorenthalten! Ich hoffe, euch alle, die dies hier lesen, bei meiner neuen Geschichte begrüßen zu dürfen! Und diese kommt dann in ein bis zwei Tagen! YEAH! Ansonsten würdet ihr mir furchtbar fehlen weil ich euch schon ins Herz geschlossen habe und mich immer wahnsinnig darüber freue, von euch zu lesen! Heul!

Nachkommende Kommis werde ich in meiner neuen Geschichte beantworten!

**Hab euch lieb und vielen lieben Dank!**

**Eure Gugi und DarkGugi!**

**DracoTheFarret:** Danke vielmals! Ich weiß, dieser Epilog war etwas anders, da es mein erster ist! Hatte ja noch nie das Vergnügen! Außerdem bist du auf Nummer eins – was Antworten betrifft! Deines war nämlich das erste Kommi, was ich bekommen habe! Danke sehr! Und ich hoffe, du bist dann wieder dabei! DANKE SEHR!

**Sanies:** Ja ehrlich? Wahnsinn, wenn es dir so gefallen hat! War mir mit dem Epilog nicht so ganz sicher! Aber wenn es dir gefallen hat, dann passt es ja! Ja, ich wäre auch gespannt, ob die jetzt alle Kinder haben oder nicht! Aber ich denke, Dean und Blaise haben geheiratet und Dean hat ein Kind ausgetragen. Doch egal, welche Kinder es sind, sie sind alle jünger als Lilian es war. Grins. Danke für dein süßes Kommi und ich hoffe, ich lese dich dann wieder! Würde mich sehr freuen! Ja, du hast Recht! Es wird wieder so werden wie du aufgezählt hast! Kennst mich mittlerweile sehr gut! DANKE SEHR! Knutschas an dich!

**GefallenerEngel**: Hey du! Schön dich wieder zu lesen! Bist mir schon abgegangen! Tja, man kann sich nicht immer alles merken, passt schon! Lach! Stimmt, das hatte ich vor! Sollte sich ja wiederholen, damit die Geschichte sozusagen im Kreis laufen kann! Lilian wird wieder einmal das gleiche durchmachen müssen wie Draco es bestimmt war. Und die beiden werden natürlich zusammen kommen, ganz klar. Aber den Rest kann man sich ausdenken! Ja, kenne ich! Draco musste gleich mal hören, ob da was war, aber es war ja noch viel zu früh! Klar dass du das kennst! Habe sogar an dich denken müssen, als ich das geschrieben habe! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Hoffentlich bist du dann wieder dabei, wenn die neue Geschichte losgeht! Knuddels an dich und herzlichen DANK!

**Lara-Lynx:** Jab, stimmt, damit lagst du sogar richtig! Aber die meisten haben sich einen gewünscht gehabt und somit kam er zustande! Er hat dir gefallen? Na das finde ich ja super! Jab, der arme Snape muss herhalten! Tja, wollte die Sachen vollkommen verdrehen. Diesmal betrifft es sozusagen eine Gryffindor die nach Slytherin muss. Grins! Weiter schreiben? Schätze, das würde niemanden interessieren, weil es sich ja dann um Lilian handeln würde und nicht direkt um Draco. Aber der Gedanke wäre reizbar. Aber ich habe noch immer vor, eventuell Dan und Tom Story zu schreiben. Du weißt schon… Mal sehen! Aber vorher schreibe ich eine andere, die ich schon erwähnt habe! Ja, ich fand Draco einfach nur niedlich, wie er reagiert hat! Kobolde? Wo sind die? Meinst, in meinem Gehirn? Könnte stimmen, denn die flüstern mir schlimme Sachen zu, die du dann lesen kannst! Gern geschehen Süße! Danke für das süße Kommi! Knutschas!

**Alagar-Loth:** Wie hast du dir denn den Epilog vorgestellt? Weißt du, falls es nicht so dein Fall war, sorry, war mein erster! Ich wollte es trotzdem so irgendwie wie ein chap handhaben und so ist das dann entstanden. Seufz. Gern geschehen! Freut mich, wenn sie dir zugesagt hat diese Story! Was deine Story angeht – hast du, glaub ich geschrieben, dass Harry und Draco nur kurz sein werden, oder? Wenn du aber vorhast, die beiden generell zusammen zu bringen und nicht kurzzeitig, wäre ich in Versuchung, sie weiterhin zu lesen. Schatz, das mein ich nicht böse! Aaahh! Bitte ja nicht! Ich bin halt nur so vertrottelt auf Harry und Draco. Schlimm mit mir! HILFE! Sag ja! Bitte! Wenn das so ist, dann lese ich sofort rein! Versprochen! Bussis und vielen lieben Dank! Du bist echt wundervoll!

**Tinkita:** ehrlich? Hey ich würde mich voll freuen, wenn du wieder dabei sein würdest! Das wäre fein, weil du eine sehr brave Reviewerin bist und ich bin stolz darauf und weiß es zu schätzen! Dickes knutscha an dich und vielen lieben Dank für jedes einzelne!

**Maxvuitton:** Gerne! Ja, das wäre auch schade, wenn du mir nicht mehr schreiben würdest! Hm, du kannst in mein Profil reingucken, wenn du willst, da findest du meine E-Mail Adresse, wenn du es mir schicken willst. Ich wäre sehr gespannt darauf! Welche Pairings willst denn nehmen? Freu mich schon, wenn du wieder bei meiner neuen Geschichte dabei bist! Das wäre schön! Brauche dich ja dort zum kritisieren! Grins. Dickes Knuddel und vielen lieben Dank, dass du mir fast immer geschrieben hast! Es war mir mehr als nur eine Ehre!

**Arwen:** Also Süße! Ich versohl dir mal den Hintern! Ich habe schon sooo auf dich gewartet! Bist mir ja richtig abgegangen! So was! Lach! Nein, wenn du Stress hast, ist das vollkommen ok. So lange du mich nicht vergisst! Ja, auch ich liebe Zusammenfassungen, finde, das rundet die Geschichte halt ab. Ehrlich? Hast du dir so die Briefe vorgestellt? War es so, wie wir uns darüber unterhalten haben? Habe, als ich das chap geschrieben habe, an dich denken müssen! Du bist also auch ein totaler Schulzfan? Ich leider auch, aber ich liebe es genauso! HEUL! Luc war ja herzig! Was meinst dazu? Schon, was? Ich liebe es, wenn ich besoffen schreibe…äh…nicht ich, sondern wenn die….egal…LACH!

_Zum Epilog:_ Stimmt voll! Das habe ich mir auch gedacht! Hier passte einfach kein Lemon rein! Dafür war es zu nüchtern und romantisch, als dass ich es mit Leidenschaft zerstört hätte. Ist zwar nicht mein Ding, mal nicht ein Lemon zu schreiben, aber hier hat es perfekt gepasst! Nick! Gern geschehen! Aber ich muss auch sagen, die Hochzeitsszene hätte nicht echt gepasst, weil ich so viel noch unterbringen wollte. Du weißt ja, ich schreibe so was gerne und auch bei der Insel habe ich es getan! Und bist du daran gestorben? Nein. Grins. Weißt du, ich hoffe, du bist mir mal nicht böse, wenn ich so was schreibe, aber ich werde es NIE ausführlich schreiben! Denn das ist dann zu langwirrig….blabla…lieber Sex schreiben…grins! Jab, Lilian sollte Draco symbolisieren, während Dylan eher Harry verkörpert. Hehe! Habe ich gut hinbekommen, was? Was sich liebt, das neckt sich! Aber nein! Ich bin nicht böse! Aber ein wenig gewundert habe ich mich schon, weil ich dich schrecklich vermisst hab! Wäähhäää! Der schwarze Mann ist so gemein zu mir! Wäähhää! Ähm…jo. Also…überleg. Überleg… Keine Bange Häschen, die neue Geschichte wird der Hammer und ist frisch wie der Winter…ähm…Frühling…scheiß drauf. Du wirst lachen, weinen, dich verstecken wenn es peinlich wird! So wie immer halt! Dickes Knutscha! PUH! Lange Antwort für dich! JAJA! BUSSIS, hab dich lieb!

**Truemmerlotte:** Hey liebste Sarah! Danke für dein liebes Kommi! Überlesen? HUCH! Bitte nicht! Wichtige und sehr unwichtige Infos…nein, das habe ich jetzt nicht gesagt, oder? Ähm…was die neue story angeht, würde ich dir trotzdem raten, das Vorwort zu lesen! Hat sehr Wichtiges zu liefern! Nick. Jedenfalls würde ich mich sooooo freuen, wenn du wieder dabei bist! Aber ich finde es klasse, wenn es dir so gut gefallen hat! Danke sehr!

**Kaktus:** Hey mein Schatzilein! Danke für deine Antworten! Hat mir sehr gut gefallen! Sequell? Gott bewahre! Lach! Es wäre dann eine von Lilian und Dylan und nicht von Harry und Draco und das würde dann keiner lesen wollen. Aber weißt du was? Ich verspreche dir, dass die neue Geschichte genauso lustig, leidenschaftlich und romantisch wird und du viel Spaß damit haben wirst! Dickes Bussi für alles! Danke dir vielmals!

**Vava:** Hey du! Ich danke dir vielmals! Den Trank schicke ich dir zu! Hehe! Ich werde mein bestes tun, damit du wieder was von mir zu lesen hast! Die Ideen sind schon da! Muss es nur noch fertig schreiben und dann hast du es! JAJA! Lese ich dann wieder von dir? Hoffentlich! Bussis an dich und vielen Dank!

**t-m-r:** Super dass dir die Lilian so gefallen hat! Ja, sie ist ein Teufelchen, so wie es Draco war! Snape hat mir auch gut gefallen! Luc musste ja umfallen, weil sie nach Gryffindor kam! Hehe. Bin auch schon gespannt, was du dann zu dieser neuen Story sagen wirst! Schlotter! Hoffe, ich lese dich dort wieder und vielen lieben Dank für das liebe kommi! Knuddels an dich!

**Lady-Claw:** Wie? Noch immer nicht? Ich verstehe das nicht! Heul! Wieso bekomme ich deine Mails nicht! Hoffe, es geht dann, wenn du es von der anderen Adresse schickst! Wie gesagt, wenn es von Web.de kommt, dann ist es klar! Die haben meist die ur Probleme! Ich würde mich so freuen, von dir zu lesen und dein Chap lesen zu können! Ja, Lilian mutiert zu einem Jungen! Und die Geschichte wiederholt sich! So was! Hehe. Bist du bei meinem nächsten Projekt dabei? Steht schon in den Starlöchern! Und ich bin sooo gespannt, wie es dir gefällt! Aaahhh! Dickes Knutscha an dich, du bist echt süß! Danke sehr! Bussis!

**Andn:** Ich finde es immer wieder voll schön, wenn ich jemanden finde, dem meine Geschichte so gut gefällt wie dir, liebster Schatz! Das freut mich, weil es ja nicht ein jedermann Geschmack ist! Stimmt, Draco war zeitweise schon sehr arm, aber er hat es sehr gut hinbekommen und ist auch so mein Lieblingschara neben Harry bei JKR. Auch wenn er ein Mistkerl dort ist. Schade eigentlich. Ich freu mich schon, wenn ich dich wieder lesen werde! Kann es kaum erwarten! Herzlichen Dank an dich und dickes Knuddel!

**Leseteufel:** Ja leider! Aber eine jede Geschichte hat mal ihr Ende! Geht leider nicht anders! Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass die nächste Story auch so irgendwie ablaufen wird. Dieses typische Katz und Maus spiel liebe ich einfach und ich hoffe, dir gefällt die nächste dann auch wieder! Grins. Stimmt, Snape hat mir auch ein wenig leid getan, aber Harry wurde ja dann doch schwanger. Schön, gelle, wenn Draco sich trotzdem freut endlich Vater zu werden! Jab, das war Absicht! Dracos Tochter kommt voll nach ihm nach und ist genauso abenteuerlustig wie Harry es war! Und Dylan sollte eher Harry verkörpern. Irgendwie wiederholt sich alles und Draco reagiert genauso wie Luc es immer getan hat. Na echt? Bei den Schminktipps hast du so lachen müssen? Na hoffentlich! Danke vielmals für den Strauß und die Kekse! Sehr lieb von dir! Ich freue mich schon, dich wieder zu lesen! Knuddels!

**Angie:** Nein, das sagte ich ja auch nicht. Du hast halt gemeint, dass die Briefe sich sehr gleichen und das wollte ich einfach mal aufklären wieso ich sie ähnlich geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, in meinen nächsten Chaps und der neuen Geschichte ein Chap zu schreiben, was dir vollkommen zusagst! Und wenn dem so ist, lasse es mich wissen. Leider kann ich nicht alles so schreiben, wie die Leser es gerne sehen und manchmal kommen die Chaps halt nicht so an, weil ein jeder einen anderen Geschmack hat. Sorry wenn dem so ist. Trotzdem lieben Dank, dass du mir nochmals geschrieben hast! Ich würde mich freuen, dich auf jeden Fall wieder zu lesen! Knuddels!

**Sonja C.:** Waaahhh! Fortsetzung! Na sicher! Lach! Nein, diesmal nicht. Irgendwann mal muss auch ein Ende sein, auch, wenn es sicherlich interessant wäre, wie es zwischen den beiden weiter geht! Ich bin urigst gespannt, ob die neue Story eventuell deinen Geschmack treffen kann! Das wäre schön! Wie schon öfters gesagt, kann ich es leider nicht immer –seufz-. Aber ich bemühe mich! Grins! Freue mich schon auf dich und dickes Knutscha an dich! DANKE! Danke auch für die anderen Kommis! Hat mir sooo gefallen!

**Nurikki:** Falsche Taste? Das kenne ich nur zu gut! Hehe! Aber macht nichts, ich habe mich trotzdem sehr gefreut! Ja voll! Als ich diese Stelle geschrieben habe, war ich mir nicht sicher! Klar gibt es einige Dinge, die den Mund blau färben, aber so intensiv wie die von einer Tinte? Weißt du noch was, was eventuell die Zähne mit einfärbt? Danke für den Hinweis! Wenn ja, dann sag es mir bitte! Sehr nett, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast! Na geh! Nicht aus der Schweiz? So was! Tust nur so? Schlimme du! Lach! Aber macht ja nichts! Ist auch egal, woher man kommt! Knuddels an dich, liebste Anna! DANKE SEHR!

**Pure-poison:** Gern geschehen mein Schatz! Ich freu mich wahnsinnig, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Juhu! Du bist echt wundervoll und es ist Balsam für meine Seele wenn ich jemanden glücklich machen kann! Hoffentlich bist du bei meiner neuen Geschichte bald dabei! Denn sie startet bald! Das verspreche ich dir! Eventuell gegen Wochenende…grins! Dickes Knutscha an dich! Bussis!

**Raphaela-San:** Ehrlich? Du hast dir diese Geschichte nochmals durchgelesen? Hat sie dir doch so gut gefallen! Mann, bin ich froh! Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich jemanden glücklich machen kann! Das inspiriert mich immer wieder! Wieso? Was ist denn mit deiner Story? Über was schreibst du denn? Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen? Dickes bussi an dich und herzlichen Dank! Freu mich schon sehr auf dich bei der nächsten!

**Isabelle:** Ja! Das arme Kind! Sooo arm! Hehe! Freut mich sehr, wenn dir der Epilog doch ein wenig zugesagt hat. Denn es war mein erster sozusagen und ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie ich so einen schreibe. Aber das war halt meine Vorstellung davon! Danke jedenfalls! Ich freue mich schon sehr dich wieder zu lesen! Kanns kaum erwarten! Dickes Knuddel von mir an dich!

**Phoenixfeder:** Freut mich, dass der auch dir zugesagt hat! Ehrlich! Hm, Snape ist mit der Sprout zusammen und nein, ich bin nicht näher drauf eingegangen. Sorry! Aber jetzt weißt du es ja! Hehe! Freu mich schon auch dich bei der neuen Story zu lesen! Hoffentlich gefällt sie dir auch so gut, wie diese hier! Dickes Knuddel an dich und danke, dass du mir immer so lieb geschrieben hast!

**Jessy11:** Ja voll! Ich hänge an meinem Baby muss ich sagen! Ich selber fand diese Geschichte sehr gut und ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie mir alles einfällt wenn ich nicht so viel geplant habe! Meine Finger schreiben dann von alleine und alles geht von selber! Das ist immer wieder spannend, weil ich ja selber nie weiß, wie es weiter geht! Blöd grins! Aber ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich lese, wie toll es die meisten fanden! Danke, danke! Dickes Knutscha und fettest Bussi an dich! Du bist echt sehr lieb! DANKE!

**Deedochan:** Juhu Mausi! Stimmt, das mit dem Trank fiel mir erst dann beim Schreiben ein! Und da ich nie erwähnt habe, WER an diesem Trank schuld ist, kam mir Cissa in den Sinn. So was! Klar hat sich Luc betrunken! Auch wenn er sehr stolz ist, hätte er doch sehr gerne eine Slytherin gehabt! So was! Hehe! Ich lach mich blöd über euch beide! Super, wenn ihr beide das Chap liest! Super! Hehe! Nein, sie hat mir sogar geschrieben! Nick! Stimmt! Wahnsinn, was? Brav von ihr! Freu mich schon, wenn ich dich dann bei meiner nächsten Geschichte wieder lese! Bussis an dich! Knutschas und hab dich ganz viel lieb!

**Klee:** Juhu du! Danke vielmals! Hey! Ich habe ein Bild von unserem Sevi im Nachthemd. Willst es haben? Warte, ich schicke es dir. Und wie gefällt es dir? Guck dir mal diesen blöden Gesichtsausdruck an! Hihi! Stimmt, Draco ist der totale stolze Vater und Lil führt alle an der Nase rum! Dylan mag ich besonders und das alleine reicht schon aus! Er gehört einfach zu Lil! Hehe! Freut mich, dass du was mit meinem Epilog anfangen hast können! Das ehrt mich sehr! Danke dafür, bis demnächst hoffe ich!

**Glaniel:** Juhu Maus! Nein, deine Schwester war diesmal schneller als du. Aber mit dem Lesen warst du schneller als sie! Ähm…ja. Ja, leider ist diese Story zu Ende! Aber eine neue wird kommen, das garantiere ich dir! Bin schon fleißig am Schreiben! Grins! Dickes Knuddel und danke, dass es dir auch so gefallen hat! Bis zur nächsten! Grins!

**Duivel:** Hach! Wenn ich von dir lese, bekomme ich ein Strahlen auf mein Gesicht! Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du mich mit deiner Geschichte glücklich machst? Du hast da immer genau meinen Nerv getroffen und ich finde es soooo sagenhaft und spannend! Und wenn ich dich dann bei mir lese – WOW, eine Ehre! Stimmt, Draco ist mehr als nur Eifersüchtig, will er doch auf seine Lil aufpassen. So niedlich, finde ich! Jaaa! Ich breche mich weg! Das habe ich einfügen müssen! Damit alle wissen, das Draco schminken kann! Grins! Schön, dass der dir aufgefallen ist! Hehe! Keine Angst! Meine neue Story ist schon im Anlaufen und bald kannst du sie lesen! Bin mörder nervös muss ich sagen! Aber das bin ich immer, wenn ich eine neue Story schreibe! Ich freue mich schon, dich dort zu lesen! Dickes Knutscha an dich und Bussis! DANKE!

**Silver Snake:** Stimmt! Draco ist BLOND! Ähm…ich auch, aber ich bin weiblich. Hüstl. Hehe! Aber bitte, Draco hat sich trotzdem gefreut! Hihi. Stimmt! Draco mit Schminktipps! Ist Duivel auch aufgefallen! Hehe! Das musste ich einfach mit einbringen! Konnte ja nicht anders! Weglach! Damit man sich noch an meine Story erinnert! Hm, weißt du, da muss ich sagen, das sehen halt alle anders! Lach! Ich denke, wenn Dylan Lil ehrlich liebt, dann hat er auch kein Problem mit einem Jungen Sex zu haben. Aber sei ruhig skeptisch! Denn du wirst es nie erfahren! Breitgrins – gemein bin…pfeif.. OJE! Wenn Opa die Mama heiratet…nachdenken…Opapappa? Ähm…Barbapapas? So was in der Art? Weiß es voll nicht! Verdrehte Situation! Freu mich immer, wenn du mir schreibst! Dickes Knutscha an dich! Bussis! Danke!

**RebiMalfoy:** Macht ja nichts! Immerhin hast du sie trotzdem gelesen! Und das heißt schon alles! Nick! Jedenfalls freue ich mich schon, wenn ich wieder von dir lesen werde! Danke vielmals! Grins!

**Babsel:** hats dir nicht so gefallen? Scheint mir so! Aber trotzdem freue ich mich, wenn dir generell die Story gefallen hat! Hoffe, es geht dir gut? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Freu mich schon, dich wieder zu lesen! Bussis!

**Feaneth:** Ehrlich? So hast du lachen müssen? Wieso denn? Grins! Ich weiß, ich weiß! Habe selber lachen müssen! Hehe! Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich zum lachen gebracht habe! JUHU! Na bitte, schaffe ich es doch noch! Wir lesen uns bald bei der nächsten Story! Danke sehr! Grins! Und danken, dass du mir zwei Rev geschickt hast! Fand ich Weltklasse! Der Epilog hat dir also gefallen? Freut mich!

**Pussycate June**: Hey Mäuschen! Süße Kati! Wie geht es dir? Oje! Ehrlich? Ist dein Freund jetzt platt? Und grinste er noch immer? Hat er schon angefangen zu lesen und ist ohnmächtig? Hoffentlich verklagt er mich nicht! Hehe! Stimmt! Ich liebe Familienidylle! Hehe! Aber die Lil hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren! Genau! Das wollte ich anmerken! Die beiden sollen an Harry und Draco direkt erinnern! Hehe! Süße Maus, ich bin so was von begeistert! Du schreibst so lieb, dass ich diese Story um so mehr liebe! Da steht mein Herzblut darin, alle Gefühle, die ich hatte! Ich bin so begeistert, wenn sie dir so gut gefällt! Ich freu mich schon voll blöd, wenn ich dich wieder lese bei der nächsten Story! Ganz dickes bussi, dich viel knuddeln muss! HAB DICH SEHR LIEB! BUSSIS an meine Katimaus! KNUDDELSKNUTSCHA! (kann ja fast nimma aufhören…hilfe! Hehe)

**Kylyen:** Fortsetzung? Gott bewahre! Hehe! Arme Lil! Was glaubst, was die alles durchmachen muss! Hehe! Klar! Drogen kamen Snape als erstes in den Sinn! Und die anderen waren ja auch wichtig. Musste ja so sein! Ich kann sie doch nicht weglassen. Snief. Ich fasse es nicht, dass diese Story zu ende ist. Jaul. Stimmt, Lil hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren und Dylan durchschaut sie und ist voll locker drauf! Harry und Draco in jungen Jahren sozusagen! Hehe. Klar steht sie in den Startlöchern! Muss sie noch korrigieren, einiges hinzufügen und schon geht es los mit der nächsten Story. JA! Ich freu mich schon auf dich! Bussis, knutschas, hab dich lieb!

**Ich bin so dankbar, euch zu haben! Danke nochmals! Ihr seid Wahnsinn!**


End file.
